Lost Soul
by MintBlueNeon
Summary: Jade vive una situación complicada de la cual desea escapar desesperadamente. Un día encuentra algo que le cambiará por completo su perspectiva de la vida, en especial, de alguien que no imaginaba. / Micro-capítulos diarios / JORI Endgame /
1. Mourning Air

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Todo empezó una noche dentro de un cuarto oscuro.

El frío del aire acondicionado, estratégicamente colocado para que no estropee el proceso de revelado me daba escalofríos; la luz roja escasamente me dejaba ver lo que hacía; el olor de los químicos y los sonidos perturbadores —y a la vez tranquilizantes— de _Mourning Air_ de _Portishead_ en mis oídos, eran las únicas cosas que me acompañaban en mi soledad.

Hay algo mágico en hacer las cosas como en los viejos tiempos, cuando la tecnología no estorbaba. En escribir una carta en un pedazo de papel o un diario en una de esas libretas forradas con cuero negro que se ajustan con una banda elástica en el borde, usando un estilógrafo, no un bolígrafo, por ejemplo; escribiendo con letra manuscrita de rasgos largos y estilizados, no la imprenta que se siente tan forzada.

Existe magia en tomar una foto con una cámara reflex que solo puede ser usada con un cartucho de película de doce, veinticuatro o treinta y seis fotos, en las que no tienes el privilegio de fallar y borrarlas con un botón que tiene el dibujo de un tacho de basura; donde solo sabrás el resultado de tu trabajo cuando haces el proceso de impresión.

Mientras tanto debes esforzarte por no arruinar la toma, en aplicar bien los conceptos que quieres destacar, en usar la apertura precisa de acuerdo a la cantidad de luz existente y hacer el acercamiento necesario, tomar el encuadre perfecto, uno que comunique eso que sientes al mirar con cuidado por el visor antes de hacer click.

Como punto final, preparas la sala y apagas las luces blancas o amarillas, enciendes la roja y prosigues a preparar los materiales para traspasar las imágenes a un papel de un tamaño apropiado, siguiendo un delicado y meticuloso proceso.

Hay magia en escuchar la música en un tocadiscos, donde la experiencia nace el momento que vas a la repisa a elegirlo. Pasas por las coberturas, les echas un ojo. Recuerdas el día que los compraste y la primera vez que los escuchaste. Finalmente encuentras el cantante adecuado para el momento.

El arte del álbum se aprecia mucho mejor en ese tamaño, el aroma de sus materiales tiene un aire nostálgico y la textura de la impresión se deja notar al recorrerla con las yemas de tus pulgares. Después, lo sacas delicadamente de su funda de cartón y lo colocas en el aparato, alineando el orificio central del disco con el eje. Lo enciendes y vez al vinilo girar infinitamente, falta un solo paso. Con suavidad y tino, tomas la aguja —con un solo dedo— del sujetador que tiene a un lado, llevándola hasta el borde de esa superficie entrelineada y la sueltas sobre la primera hendidura.

No hay nada como disfrutar del «silencio» de esos primeros segundos, porque aún en él, sientes esa magia.

Es imprescindible recurrir a esas canciones incómodamente intrínsecas al dolor, a la angustia, a la calma o a la tan elusiva felicidad y no caer en las típicas líricas pop sin transcendencia que están bien para jugar al karaoke y ya.

La magia te mueve. La magia saca de ti todo eso que tienes guardado dentro y aún no sabes qué es, a dónde va, o en qué se convertirá. Simplemente, la sientes.

Todo este proceso ha sido mágico para mí. Encontrarte en él se ha convertido en eso que tanto necesitaba hallar en mi vida.

Tengo que confesarte algo, te seguí el otro día. Te tome algunas fotografías para mi proyecto de fin de semestre y algo me llamó la atención al revelarlas.

Fui a la mesa de trabajo por las pinzas para sacar el papel de la bandeja de la solución final y así poder enjuagarlo y colgarlo con el resto de las impresiones que hice esa tarde en la escuela.

Pude ver que un hombre te observaba a lo lejos, fue lo primero que noté. Su silueta no estaba del todo definida, tenía un cigarrillo en mano y la otra la mantenía guardada en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Tomé las fotos en blanco y negro, pero fácilmente se podía establecer que su cabello era de color claro, rubio, y le caía hasta los hombros.

No era un tipo del todo desaliñado, su pelo ondulado estaba despeinado, su cuerpo, reclinado en uno de los postes de la vereda. Estaba puesto una camiseta oscura de mangas cortas, cuello en V profundo, el logotipo del CBGB en su centro y, como último detalle, llevaba unas botas negras de estilo militar.

Tú eras lo único que él tenía en la dirección de sus ojos y, sin poder verlos con claridad, lo supe.

Llámalo un presentimiento, una corazonada, pero te miraba. Podría estar segura de eso.

Fui con apuro a ver el resto de fotos que se secaban en la riel y sí, ahí estaba él, siguiendo cada uno de tus movimientos desde antes de llegar a ese lugar.

Encontré una única imagen que dejaba ver su rostro con claridad, pude apreciarlo entonces. Tenía la cicatriz de la que hablabas en tus escritos. Me recorrió un helado aire por la espalda cuando llegué a la conclusión de que debía ser él.

Incluyo dicha fotografía agrandada al máximo sin perder resolución y también adjunto la original. Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Sé que te debo una disculpa, pero sobre todo, una explicación del porqué sé tantas cosas, por qué aseguró que puedo ayudarte. A qué me refiero con «tus escritos».

Quizá sea la única persona que te entienda, que te conoce en realidad, aunque tú no lo creas.

Déjame darte una mano en esta ocasión, no necesitas hacerlo todo en soledad, no hace falta.

Y, antes de que enojes por el hecho de que te tome fotos esa tarde sin tu permiso, muchísimo peor aún, que te seguí a esa cafetería y que lo hice con toda la intención de usarte como modelo de mi proyecto, lee el resto de esta larga carta y cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí. Es lo único que te pido. Dame una oportunidad.

Jade.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Así empezamos con el nuevo fic. Espero ponerme al día con los capítulos que llevo atrasados desde que terminé Hiding. Son muchos… muchos, así que les pido paciencia. Ya saben que siempre regreso con todo si me ausento un par de días.

Para los que necesiten saberlo, es un Jori, aunque ya aclaro eso en la descripción.

Gracias por su tiempo y por leer.


	2. Leave A Trace

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

 ** _Tres meses atrás…_**

No dormí nada ayer y quería quedarme acostada todo el día sin mover un músculo de mi cuerpo.

Hace tiempo que vengo pensando en que necesito unas vacaciones de mi vida, de todo en realidad.

Quiero desocupar mi mente de las preocupaciones del futuro. Todo el mundo me pregunta ¿qué haré una vez que obtenga mi título al terminar la secundaria?, ¿a dónde me mudaré cuando eso ocurra?, ¿de qué trabajaré para subsistir? y tantas otras cosas. Es agotador pensar en las respuestas, no lo sé es lo único que puedo contestar.

Me levanté porque el lugar en el que vivo es deprimente. Fui a la escuela y pasé improductivas horas de mi vida escuchando cosas que sé que nunca necesitaré; intentando olvidar.

A la hora del almuerzo Beck se sentó conmigo en la mesa del Café Asfalto, comimos unas papas fritas esperando a que el resto de nuestros amigos se nos uniera.

Estamos entrando al supuesto invierno de Los Ángeles, lo que únicamente significa que el calor no es tan intenso y, por suerte, no ha llovido en una semana, la humedad en estos días ha sido baja. El día fue agradable.

—¿Quieres fugarte a la última hora de clase? —me preguntó él, antes de que los chicos llegaran—. Podemos ir de paseo al parque de diversiones del bulevar o a la playa.

—Puede ser —le respondí con un suspiro, cansada. No tenía ganas de nada más que beber un café en mi sillón y leer una novela de Allan Poe. Claro que, entre quedarme a una aburrida clase de historia y salir por ahí, prefería el plan que él me proponía.

No terminaba de decirle que sí cuando vi llegar a los demás con sus bandejas llenas para sentarse con nosotros. Charlamos como siempre de cosas banales, de los trabajos de la escuela, de la tarea de matemática, de los exámenes de la próxima semana.

Nunca conversamos de cosas importantes, de cómo está el hermano de Cat con el nuevo tratamiento para su psicosis, o si el Alzheimer de la abuela de Andre empeora. Sé que no debe ser fácil para ninguno de ellos.

Cat se ha tornado por demás infantil desde que vive con Sam y trabajan de niñeras; debe ser por eso, porque está rodeada de mocosos todo el tiempo. Es responsable, nadie lo discute, puede mantenerse a si misma y cumple con sus obligaciones sin decaer en notas, sin embargo, su madurez emocional se asemeja a la de una niña de nueve años, se viste y a veces se comporta como tal.

Andre cada vez está más iracundo, metido en su mundo, tratando de manejar todo al mismo tiempo. Hace no mucho peleó con Tori y no fue un enfado de un día. Se siente amenazado por la competencia, por no lograr lo que se ha propuesto. Quién sabe si podrá ir a la universidad que quiere, de seguro no si todavía debe cuidar de su abuela por la falta de sus padres.

Robbie luce normal, aunque «tan normal» no está. La otra vez lo encontré hablando sólo en el Caja Negra. Rex lo retaba por ser tan simple y no poder expresarse mejor con las chicas, por no ser lo «suficientemente hombre», como él mismo se reprochaba en la voz de su muñeco, estaba llorando. Fue extraño. Creo que esta convencido de que ese pedazo de trapo con madera es real y, si es así, más vale que vaya reservando un lugar de compañero de cuarto del hijo mayor de los Valentine.

Beck está preocupado, no me lo dice, pero a él es a quien más cerca tengo. Sus papás le dieron un ultimátum. Si no consigue una beca para el instituto de arte dramático al que quiere ir en Nueva York, tendrá que asistir al _Alma Mater_ de su padre, la Universidad de Ontario en Canadá y estudiar ingeniería, como él. Además le inquieta qué es lo que pasará con nosotros y, para ser honestos, a mi mucho más. Yo… tal vez ya no me siento igual que antes. Desde la última vez que regresamos, las cosas han cambiado demasiado.

Entonces, lo extrañaba, al menos eso creía, por eso volvimos. Quizá lo que extraño es sentirme viva, apasionarme cuando nos besamos, extraño desear estar en sus brazos, probar sus labios. Extraño estar enamorada y no, no lo estoy, no de él, pero lo necesito a mi lado en este momento, mucho más que en cualquier otro.

A todo esto, siento que Vega es la única que se mantiene igual, tranquila y feliz como siempre, despreocupada, la hija de la familia perfecta, la chica estrella que tiene la vida resuelta, el apoyo de sus padres, la de muchos amigos y que tiene el respeto de los maestros.

Odio que todo se le dé tan fácil, que no necesite preocuparse por nada, que no tenga problemas. Odio verla siempre tan contenta, tan serena, tan… completa.

—¿Jade?

Abrí y cerré los ojos un par de veces al escuchar mi nombre y regresé a la realidad. Mi novio me estaba preguntando algo mientras yo pensaba en todo y nada al mismo tiempo

—¿Quieres más soda?

Negué con un simple gesto, no tenía sed. El tiempo del receso de almuerzo estaba por terminar y saldríamos a dar una vuelta, tomaría algo en la playa.

Quise apurar las cosas y me levanté a tirar en la basura la caja vacía de papas fritas junto con el vaso desechable que me terminé de un solo sorbo antes de empezar a caminar.

Sinjin y los otros nerds estaban viendo videos junto el tacho más cercano a nuestra mesa y, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de pelear para que se hicieran a un lado.

Elegí el depósito de la esquina, ese lejano espacio que casi nunca es visitado por los estudiantes de la escuela, seguramente porque siempre huele tan mal.

En fin, caminé y levanté la tapa del contenedor —para variar acababan de limpiarlo—, tiré las cosas adentro sin mucho cuidado y me disponía a regresar a la mesa cuando vi que el vaso rebotó a un lado y, claro, mi desorden compulsivo por poner todo en su lugar me obligó a agacharme para recogerlo. Lo tomé con mi mano derecha y antes de enderezarme noté un cuaderno con tapas de cuero negro, una de esas libretas de escritor antiguas que tiene una cinta elástica para mantenerlo cerrado. Parecía usado, pero en muy buena condición como para pertenecer a la basura.

Lo levanté y, después de deshacerme del vaso, lo revisé.

Aparentaba ser un diario, tenía las fechas escritas en el tope derecho y una bonita caligrafía cubría sus páginas. No se podía diferenciar si le pertenecía a un hombre o una mujer. Parecía de esos manuscritos antiguos escritos con plumilla.

—Jade, ¿nos vamos?

Alcancé a escuchar a Beck que se iba acercando y guardé rápidamente el cuaderno en mi maleta. Tenía una corazonada de que no debía dejarlo allí.

Me dieron más ganas aún de poner todo en neutro y salir directo a un lugar tranquilo para leerlo.

El fin de semana empezaba y, de repente, me comía la curiosidad de saber de qué trataba, descubrir quién era su dueño o dueña.

Al diablo _Allan Poe_ , si esto valía la pena, no visitaría sus cuentos por algún tiempo.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Y bueno, ¿de quién será el cuaderno?, ¿que secretos tiene adentro?

Una respuesta es más fácil que la otra, pero pronto irán descubriendo todo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben como me alegraron la noche. Su apoyo es tan importante y cualquier opinión es bienvenida.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Point Number 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—¿En dónde diablos estabas, Jade? —Me recibió con un caluroso saludo Bill, el novio de mi mamá, el segundo exacto en que puse un pie dentro de ese lugar.

—Aj, ¿qué te importa? —Me saqué mi bolso por encima de mi cabeza y lo arrojé sobre el sofá… mi cama, el banco de visitas o lo que sea que se llame el sitio donde duermo.

—¡Tú madre estaba muy preocupada porque no viniste a casa ayer! —Continuó con su reclamo.

Bill es un hombre robusto, hasta podría decirse apuesto. Es un corredor de bienes raíces y no le iría nada mal si no fuera por sus malditos hábitos.

Ha estado en nuestras vidas por, más o menos, cinco años intermitentemente. Los últimos dos siendo los peores.

La última vez que terminaron, él se dedicó a beber y jugar. Y, aunque pudo dejar el alcohol cuando mamá decidió aceptar sus disculpas, los juegos son su verdadero amor. Desde entonces se dedica a ellos como si fueran a salvar su vida y nos terminó jodiendo a mi mamá, mi hermano y a mí, en el camino.

—¡Tu pobre madre no pudo ni disfrutar de la comida que me preparó por mi cumpleaños!

—No exageres, ¿quieres? Pasé la noche con Beck y mamá sabe que si no llego es porque me quedé con él.

—Pero te esperaba ayer para disfrutar en familia y…

—¿En familia? Tú no eres mi papá, Bill. No tienes ni título de sustituto y, a mí, tu cumpleaños, me importa un pito.

—¡Soy lo más cercano a un papá que podrías tener…!

—¡Yo tengo un papá! Uno que no es un maldito ludópata como tú…

—Oh, ¿te refieres al que prefiere pagar un cheque cada mes para que su familia no se entere de que existes?

No pude gritarle que se equivocaba porque no era así.

Papá tuvo un amorío con mamá cuando ella era su asistente, la dejó embarazada y aquí estoy. Él accedió a darme su apellido y pagar la manutención a cambio del silencio de mi madre. A pesar de eso, siempre ha estado pendiente de mí, paga mi escuela aparte de mis gastos y, de vez en cuando, me lleva a comer con él.

Yo… debo admitir que las cosas son como Bill las dice. Papá no es un padre, es el tipo que me dio el nombre y que me mantiene, también es aquel que yo siempre busco impresionar, más que nada, porque de él depende si yo sigo estudiando después de graduarme de la escuela. Si llega a creer que tengo potencial podría ayudar con la matrícula de la universidad, sino…

—¡Llama a tu mamá y dile que estás viva! —Fue lo último que Bill dijo antes de salir dando un portazo y subirse en su auto, directo para el casino… estoy segura.

Tomé un respiro, uno muy profundo, pero nada pude sacar con eso. Agarré mis cosas nuevamente y me fui.

Cada vez que observo ese lugar por más de dos minutos me pregunto: ¿qué diablos sigo haciendo allí?

Debería emanciparme, mudarme, aunque para eso debo tener un trabajo fijo o el juez jamás me declarará capaz de vivir por mí misma y tendré que seguir bajo la tutela de mi madre. Además de eso, perdería la manutención de papá, la colegiatura. No puedo hacerlo.

Me arrepiento tanto de no haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de Hugh, el papá de mi hermano menor.

Él y mamá se casaron cuando yo tenía tres años, se divorciaron cuando tenía diez, un año después de que Lewis naciera.

Mamá, mi hermano y yo, vivíamos en una cómoda casa, en un buen vecindario. Teníamos dos autos, un jardín, dos perros.

Cuando Bill empeoró, mamá trató de ayudarlo, quién sabe por qué. Hipotecó la casa, vendió su auto y tomó un segundo turno en la firma de abogados para la que trabaja.

Mamá es asistente legal, no abogada, básicamente hace investigaciones para los casos y maneja información confidencial. Es una buena firma y aprecian mucho su trabajo. Tiene un buen salario, aún así, las deudas ajenas no nos permiten salir a flote.

Bill se jugó la mayoría de las ganancias de su propio negocio y terminó perdiéndolo. Apostó el costo de su propia casa y acabó prácticamente viviendo con nosotros. Muy poco después —ni siquiera un mes—, regresó completamente golpeado y con una deuda extra que nadie pudo haber pagado del bolsillo. Mamá volvió a hipotecar la casa, finalmente perdiéndola por falta de pago hace dos meses.

Hugh quiso llevarse a mi hermano desde que se enteró que Bill estaba apostando de forma indiscriminada y mamá no le ponía un alto. Cuando llegó la notificación de salida, él pidió la custodia total de Lewis y se lo llevó.

A pesar de no ser mi papá —y de que legalmente no podía pedir por mí—, me ofreció un lugar en su casa; yo me negué. No quería dejar a mamá a solas con ese imbécil y me quedé a su lado.

Ahora vivo en esa pocilga, en un parque de trailers, de casas móviles que no tienen más de dos metros y medio de ancho por seis de largo; donde todo es miniatura; el baño, la cocina, la única habitación…, todo es diminuto.

Mamá duerme en la única cama que existe, muchas noches con Bill. Yo uso el sofá de la entrada. Es por eso que la mayoría de noches prefiero quedarme en la casa rodante de Beck, por lo menos allí tengo una cómoda cama, sin los ruidos que ningún hijo debería escuchar salir de la boca de sus padres.

No sé por qué es más fácil conservar una relación así, que aceptar que los problemas te están matando y cortar de raíz.

Es como si la mala compañía fuese mejor que la soledad, como si una persona tuviese más valor porque «alguien más» está a su lado, sin importar quien sea. Es estúpido, pero es así.

Temo que mamá nunca dejará a Bill y terminará un día sin poder salir del hueco en el que la está enterrando.

Yo necesito hacerlo, pronto, o voy a perder la cabeza. Ese no es el lugar para mí. Amo a mamá, pero no puedo estar más allí.

«Jade, ¿estás bien?, ¿estás con Beck?», es el mensaje que acabo de recibir de mi madre.

«Estoy en la bodega, estoy bien. Llegaré tarde a casa».

«Te espero, hija. Bill va a dormir en el motel».

Eso es una buena noticia.

Cuando nos mudamos a la pocilga, mamá le dijo a su novio que no podría venir a vivir con nosotras, aunque, de todas formas, él se queda un par de noches a la semana. Por lo menos en eso me dio gusto. No sé si podría aguantarlo siempre a dos pasos de mí.

Hoy regresaré a casa, seguramente mamá me esperará con unos macarrones con queso y un bote de helado de chocolate, siempre que quiere mimarme lo hace.

Mientras tanto me quedaré aquí, en la bodega que pago de mi dinero y donde tengo guardadas todas mis pertenencias. Mi sillón color burdeos, mis animales disecados, mis discos de vinilo, mis libros.

Mi vida entera se queda bajo llave por las noches, pero por las tardes, puedo venir, correr la puerta lanfor, cerrarla tras de mí y sentarme a leer por unas horas o a hacer la tarea pretendiendo que estoy en una esquina de mi propio departamento. Respirar de verdad… tener un poco de paz.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Jade y su historia, un poco distinta a la de siempre.

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios, siempre son de ayuda para mi ánimo. Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto.


	4. Tonight

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

No he podido leer el diario aún. Terminé la tarea y estaba oscureciendo, debía regresar al tráiler antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Guardé mis cosas y recogí el vaso vacío de café que había comprado en el camino a la bodega para tirarlo al salir. Con mi bolso al hombro observé ese cuaderno que encontré en la mañana. Estaba sobre esas cajas que me sirven de mesa y me acerqué, tan solo para retirarme unos centímetros, pensar si debía llevarlo conmigo y luego volví para guardarlo entre mis otros libros. No sabía si tendría tiempo esa noche para darle una hojeada, pero si no podía dormir —lo que me sucede mucho últimamente—, sería una buena compañía.

La brisa de la tarde/noche se sentía deliciosa aunque un poco tibia, era un contraste refrescante con lo que había sido el sol brillante de la mañana. El clima está loco, unos días se nota la baja de temperatura y otros, todo se vuelve un horno.

Tengo suerte de que, en la bodega, el aire centralizado es frío. Eso evita que las cosas se deterioren en el interior de los compartimientos de ese enorme edificio.

29,99 dólares al mes. Eso es lo que me cuesta mantener mis cosas protegidas y fuera del alcance de otras personas. Pagué seis meses por anticipado, ganándome el descuento de una mensualidad. Algo es algo. Por lo menos no debo preocuparme de como seguiré costeándola, no todavía.

Aparqué mi vehículo en el estacionamiento público que queda a tres cuadras de la comuna de casas rodantes. El costo de dejarlo ahí es mínimo comparado con lo que tendría que pagar por un lugar a lado de nuestro tráiler. El único problema es que estas calles, a esa hora, son algo peligrosas y hay que ir con cuidado; en lo posible, acelerando el paso.

Media cuadra antes de entrar a la ciudadela, pasé a lado de un puesto de comidas de una familia de latinos, olía tan bien. Quizá uno de estos días me anime a probarlo. No es mexicano. Tengo la duda de si es colombiano o venezolano. Lo único que sé es que venden arepas y, de lo que averigüé, en ambos países son un plato típico. Realmente huelen delicioso, lo único que lamento es que debo cuidar mi dinero y no puedo gastarlo en pequeños gustos.

Seguí mi camino de largo hasta llegar a lo que nunca llamaré mi casa. El calor adentro es palpable. Al ser un espacio tan reducido, hasta calentar algo en el microondas afecta.

Se me hizo agua a la boca al oler la salsa de queso, amo los macarrones instantáneos de caja, es una de mis comidas favoritas desde que era niña.

Cerré la puerta del tráiler y dejé todo lo que me estorbaba sobre el sillón, dando unos cortos pasos para saludar a mi madre. Ella estaba en la cocina, meciendo la cuchara de palo en la olla de fideos, con la otra mano sostenía su teléfono al oído.

—Acaba de llegar tu hermana —dijo mirándome con una expresión triste y decaída, una que últimamente es su cara de todos los días. Está deprimida. Odia vivir aquí tanto como yo. No entiendo por qué no deja al idiota de Bill y nos vamos. Debería demandarlo por el dinero que le prestó, exigirle que… No lo hará, para qué me gasto repitiéndome lo mismo.

Saludé a Lewis, regañándolo por no estar durmiendo todavía aunque apenas eran las ocho de la noche. Nos veremos en dos semanas para ir al parque de diversiones, si es posible, también por un helado gigante en el muelle o mejor uno mediano para no gastar tanto dinero, aunque no…, él puede pedir uno gigante. Después de un par de risas me despedí y me senté a la mesa.

Perdí la percepción del tiempo durante la cena. Mamá y yo podemos hablar mucho cuando estamos a solas. Usualmente de su trabajo, muy poco de la escuela o de Beck. Hay ciertos temas que prefiero no tocar con ella; los de mis relaciones, por ejemplo, esos son asuntos vetados.

Nos acostamos tarde con ganas de ver una película, una de las pocas cosas que todavía disfruto hacer. Me recosté sobre su cama y me quede dormida por unas horas junto a ella. Para cuando desperté el televisor ya se había apagado automáticamente y nada más se escuchaba a los grillos tras la ventana. Hay mucha «naturaleza» aquí, por no decir arbustos muy altos por la falta de mantenimiento y también algunos árboles entre las casas rodantes.

No es raro encontrarse con bichos caminando justo sobre las cobijas, metidos en la pequeña bañera o dentro de los pocos anaqueles que están repartidos dentro del vehículo. Para mi suerte no hay ratas o cucarachas. Los que siempre nos acompañan son arañas, mariposas gigantes y demasiadas lagartijas como para contarlas. No tengo problema con ninguno de estos animales; los otros dos, me dan un poco de asco.

Traté de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, me fue imposible. Tras media hora de no lograrlo, tomé el celular que había dejado a mi derecha y encendí la pantalla para ver la hora. La luz del aparato iluminó por completo la pequeña habitación y decidí salir a mi sitio usual de descanso, evitando despertar mamá. Encendí la lámpara pequeña de noche que cuelga de la pared y me recosté, mirando una vez más a este lugar que desprecio.

No tengo un hogar, mucho menos un lugar a donde huir cuando la ansiedad de la falta de sueño me invade. No puedo caminar a la sala de estar y leer en paz o poner música a todo volumen en mi habitación porque no tengo una, no puedo salir a fumar en la terraza o tomar un baño de tina, ni siquiera puedo dar un portazo para relajar mi tensión o jugarle bromas a mi hermano. Él ya no está aquí molestándome con su voz y sus preguntas. No pensé que lo extrañaría tanto.

Nada de esto se asemeja a una vida, absolutamente nada.

Son las tres de la mañana, oficialmente es viernes. Debería estar durmiendo, pero es una de esas noches en las que sé que no pegaré un ojo.

Alcanzo mi morral y saco de él el misterioso cuaderno que me encontré. Espero descubrir secretos escondidos entre sus páginas, algo que me emocione. Necesito dejar de sentirme muerta o apresada por las circunstancias.

Tal vez, lo único que quiero es perderme en la vida de alguien más. Sea simple o complicada, alegre o miserable. Me urge escapar de mi propia piel.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Gracias a todos por pasar por aquí y leer. Espero que les esté gustando la historia.

Se que es algo deprimente ahora, tal vez porque Jade siempre tiene mucho dinero y hace lo que quiere, y esta vez tiene que aguantarse las circunstancias. Pero tengo muchas cosas preparadas para su personaje y habrán momentos muy divertidos. Nos leemos mañana.


	5. Barely Breathing

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Entrada número uno del diario.

 _1 de julio, 2015_

 _Respirar._

 _Respiro porque tengo que hacerlo, porque mi cuerpo me lo exige, no porque puedo o quiero._

 _Es una obligación natural, una acción automática._

 _No tengo interés en encontrar paz respirando o en buscar en eso la fuerza para sobrellevar las cosas que me pesan._

 _No es como ponerse de pie y caminar, como comer, como hablar, como dormir, masticar. Estas tareas son voluntarias. Aunque, de igual manera, son tan solo simples acciones que imitan a la vida, cuando lo que menos haces es sentirte vivo._

 _Puedes sonreír cuando quieres llorar y llorar cuando deberías sonreír. No quiere decir que sea feliz, no significa que me sienta particularmente triste._

 _Lo que tengo es un vacío y todo me duele. No quiero salir de la cama, o estudiar, o trabajar, o escribir, o hablar, o… nada._

 _Hace dos días empezaron las vacaciones de verano, el último día de clases fue el viernes y hoy, miércoles en la mañana, no tengo qué hacer o a dónde ir._

 _Es gracioso cuando tus padres se divorcian y tú te quedas en medio de todo. Tu papá le pone más horas al trabajo y casi no lo ves porque que se mudó a un departamento lejos de aquí. Tu mamá se dedica a consolar sus penas en compañía de otras cosas más importantes que tú, como sus amigas, su negocio o hasta su amante. Tu hermana se larga a pasar tres meses con tu hermano mayor y la familia lejana y tú, tú pasarás este tiempo en la más absurda soledad que puedas imaginar…_

 _… y lo más gracioso es que, eso, la soledad, es exactamente lo que tú querías. No tener que responderle a nadie, vivir lo que quieras vivir si eso es lo que quieres; morir si deseas morir, ¿por qué no?_

 _Alguien toca a la puerta, me pregunto quién es y qué quiere. No voy a bajar a abrirle, no me interesa a menos que venga a darme un millón de dólares o algo verdaderamente importante y sé que no es así._

 _Espero que no sea uno de los chicos de la escuela. Me pesa verlos, se han vuelto un fastidio. Todos creen que tengo que ponerles buena cara, hacerlos mis confidentes o resolverles la vida._

 _«¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres salir? ¿Vamos al Karaoke Dokie? ¡Ayúdame con esto y lo otro!»_

 _¡Dios, si tan solo todos fueran más como Jesús! Él es despreocupado y hermoso de mirar, podría hacerlo por días._

 _Su nombre no es en realidad Jesús, así es como me gusta llamarlo. Sus padres lo nombraron Leonardo, sus amigos le dicen Leo, yo, Jesús._

 _Es castaño/rubio, tiene el cabello largo y ondulado. Es alto, fuerte, totalmente escultural. Me pasa con una cabeza completa y tiene una barba picosa y adorable; llena, para ser exactos, eso… se parece a una versión moderna de Jesús. Además es pacífico, un hippie completo, el sobrenombre le queda bien._

 _Ayer pasé con él, fuimos a su departamento y bebimos unas cervezas. Cree que tengo diecinueve años, eso es porque le di una identificación falsa en el club donde trabaja de barman. La noche que nos conocimos, me vio sin compañía en la fila y le atraje o algo así. Me preguntó mi edad, le enseñé mi documento y me tomó de la mano para pasar con él._

 _Me invitó a mezclar tragos y me dijo que me ayudaría con una identificación nueva, otra, porque la de diecinueve no me daba la edad para beber o servir alcohol._

 _Él es brasileño, allá los chicos son mayores de edad a los dieciocho y pueden hacer lo que quieran. Por eso a Jesús le resbala que yo haga lo mismo… Si tan solo supiera que no tengo ni siquiera esa edad._

 _En fin, divagué. Jesús… él es… Así deberían ser todos los chicos._

 _Siguen golpeando, no tengo idea quién puede ser. ¡Que se largue!_

 _No hay nadie, me fui, estoy en… un resort, disfrutando del sol, la arena y las olas del mar. Sí, eso mismo y, junto a mí, hay una botella de cerveza metida en un cooler._

 _¿Quién diablos es? Si siguen insistiendo así, tiraran la puerta al piso._

 _Listo, volví. Era el ogro, tal como lo imaginaba necesitaba algo. La semana pasada me prestó dinero para un taco a la hora del almuerzo y hoy vino a cobrar… con intereses._

 _Lo único bueno de que haya sido «esa persona» la que golpeaba como desesperada, es que, así como llega, se va. Nunca tiene algo productivo que decir. No compartimos una amistad y no hay la obligación de hacer conversación. Además, ¿qué diablos haríamos a solas? Aparte de aguantarle su mal genio, no tenemos nada en común._

 _El ogro lo tiene todo, la pareja perfecta, las mejores notas, libertad de sus padres que lo único que hacen es soltarle dinero y el auto. Tiene talento y los atributos necesarios para que el futuro se vea brillante en su camino a la fama. ¿De qué puedo hablar con una persona así? De nada, porque nunca se equivoca, siempre se sale con la suya, porque no hay nadie mejor en el mundo. ¡Dios, es tan prepotente!_

 _En fin, la escuela y su gente es algo que no quiero entretener en mi mente durante un tiempo._

 _Hace pocos minutos me escribió Jesús. Quería saber si hoy iré al club y sí, lo haré. El lugar cierra de domingo a martes y el miércoles es uno de los mejores días para ir a bailar._

 _Me encanta la noche, la fiesta, salir con un entumecimiento en el cuerpo que no me permite preocuparme de nada. Regresar con Jesús a su departamento y, bueno, seguir la diversión con él._

Allí termina la primera entrada. Esto sucedió hace dos meses y unas semanas.

Tengo una ligera curiosidad de saber quién lo escribió, bueno nada ligera. Es una chica, seguro, por lo de Jesús, aunque… también podría ser un chico. Ese tipo suena algo gay, podría ser un chico, sí.

Quisiera continuar leyendo, pero ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo clases, además, es el cumpleaños de Cat. Tengo suerte de que mi amiga nunca espera nada de mí, porque no tengo qué regalarle. Le cortaré un papel en pedacitos y ya, ella se contenta con todo.

Cierro el cuaderno y lo coloco nuevamente en mi mochila, mañana lo continuaré.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Sí, querido Guest, escribiré diario a menos que tenga algo muy, muy especial y no pueda hacerlo, pero para su tranquilidad ya llevo varios capítulos adelantados así que por el momento estamos cubiertos.

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. No saben como ayudan a mi ánimo.


	6. Let The Flames Begin

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Cafeína, la necesitaba. Sentía que no había dormido nada. Ya hasta veía monos saltar sobre los capós de los autos en el tráfico. Últimamente estoy traumada con las películas del _Planeta de los Simios_ —las viejas y las nuevas— y aunque debería ver simios, veo monos por todos lados. El insomnio va a terminar con la poca cordura que tengo.

Antes de salir del trailer me preparé un jarro hermético de mi bebida favorita. Odio el café instantáneo, pero por ahora es lo único que tomo. El molido es demasiado caro para prepararlo todos los días y lo reservo para los fines de semana. Es como un ritual de las mañanas. Aunque… debería pensar seriamente en vender mi cuerpo una noche y comprar unas bolsas para el resto de días o, en su defecto, buscar un trabajo.

Hoy las clases fueron aburridas como siempre. Tenía ganas de dejarlo todo e irme a un lugar recóndito a seguir leyendo. Me intriga saber quién sea, el o la, dueña del diario.

Tiene diecisiete años o dieciocho. Ninguno de dieciséis en la escuela tiene la cara o cuerpo para hacerse pasar por alguien de diecinueve y, según lo que leí, convenció a ese tal Jesús. Sacando rápidas conclusiones, es de nuestro curso, le conozco, he compartido clases con esta persona. Sé quien es, por así decirlo, pero… no tengo idea de quién es. Quiero más pistas.

—¿Alguien puede decirme qué es la epistemología?

"Al diablo", pensé al escuchar una de sus repetitivas preguntas. Esta maestra no tiene idea de nada en la vida, ni siquiera de qué parte de la lección ya pasamos hace una semana. No notaría mi ausencia.

Me disculpé para ir al baño y fui al armario del conserje con toda la intención de encerrarme a leer.

No pensaba encontrármela allí, sentada en el piso, arrimada al mueble de herramientas. El pequeño cuarto tenía un olor inusual que de primer golpe no supe reconocer.

—Vega, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Lárgate!

Ella bufó con mucha molestia y continuó leyendo su libro.

—¡Vete a la biblioteca si tienes que estudiar! Quiero estar sola.

No alzo la vista, únicamente su mano libre y una diminuta pipa. Estaba fumando, pero no cigarrillo normal, tampoco marihuana.

—¿Fumas? —le pregunté, sin obtener respuesta— ¿Qué es? No huele a tabaco.

—Es té verde.

"Vaya", me senté a su lado. Nunca había tenido interés de acercarme, sin embargo, esta versión de Tori me intrigó. Ella es la personificación de la estrellita perfecta o es lo que todos creen, jamás me la imaginé fumando… a pesar de que la he visto hacer cosas «cuestionables».

Quizá, moralmente, yo tenga una visión más clara de lo que es correcto. Yo no besaría a mi ex novio cuando es la nueva pareja de mi mejor amiga, eso es seguro.

Sí, quizá Vega no es todo lo que parece.

—¿No tenías para la caja de cigarrillos o te da miedo comprar marihuana? —me burlé—. Es muy fácil encontrar a alguien que te la venda discretamente en la playa, ¿sabías?

—Para ser Jade West, no… Olvídalo —dijo a medias y volvió a ignorarme, metiéndose entre las letras de su maldito libro de historia.

—¿Para ser yo, qué? ¡Habla!

—No es nada. Créeme, será mejor que olvides que dije algo.

—¡Habla, Vega, si no quieres que…!

—Que siendo tú yo habría pensado en el porqué antes de hacer la pregunta. —Me interrumpió antes de poder terminar mi amenaza—. Si me descubren con olor a tabaco me expulsan de la escuela, peor a marihuana. Fumando té, huelo a té. Puedo meter mi pipa dentro de mi vaso desechable, taparlo y listo. Me voy por donde vine sin que nadie me diga nada.

Sí, debí imaginarlo y no lo hice, tenía razón.

—¿Qué punto tiene fumar té?

—¿Qué punto tiene fumar cualquier cosa?

—El tabaco tiene nicotina, produce un efecto placentero, tranquiliza. La marihuana todos sabemos que hace.

—¿Y qué crees que hace el té? —se mofó—. También tiene componentes tranquilizantes entre otras cosas, como antioxidantes, por ejemplo.

—Dudo que todos esos «beneficios» queden intactos después de quemarla. Deberías beber el té, no fumarlo.

Su cabeza giró con tal lentitud, que me di cuenta de que estaba sorprendida de que esas palabras salieran de mi boca. Me quedó mirando como preguntándose:¿por qué diablos le estoy recomendando cosas que seguramente ya pensó?

No hay que ser genio para saber que cualquier cosa que fumas te expone a dióxido de carbono y eso no es lo más saludable del mundo. Si la razón son los dichosos beneficios, no le serviría de nada.

Pero ahí estaba, mirándome y entendí. Lo había hecho otra vez. No analicé las cosas antes de hablar.

¿Qué me importaba lo que hiciera? Si quería lanzarse por un puente, adelante.

Estiró su mano con la pipa hasta la altura de mis rodillas y me la entregó. Me pasó el encendedor metálico y ladeó rápidamente insinuando que lo pruebe.

Cuando me echo un porro, lo hago enrollando papel, no en pipa. Hacerlo así era algo nuevo. Miré para asegurarme que hubiera suficiente hierba y encendí el hornillo, absorbiendo el humo del otro lado.

El primer gusto fue suave, a comparación de otras cosas que he probado. El golpe no quemó tanto y me dejó el aroma del té en el pecho por largo rato. Fue agradable, además, es cierto, no huele nada más que a té.

—No preparo una taza de té porque no quiero beberlo, quiero fumar. Pero no soy estúpida como para exponerme una expulsión.

El timbre de medio día sonó y ella me quitó la pipa de las manos, sin pedírmela. La guardó en la taza —tal como lo había sugerido antes— y se levantó para salir, dando la vuelta al último segundo para estirar su mano hacia mí, señalando el encendedor.

Me hubiese gustado que olvidara que lo tenía. Es un _Zippo_ con una entalladura hecha en metal plateado; son unas calaveras y huesos que dan la vuelta por toda la superficie. Es hermoso.

Se lo devolví sin hacer notar mi gusto por él y me levanté también, había perdido mi tiempo de lectura y tenía hambre.

Me tomó unos minutos llegar a la mesa de siempre, Vega ya estaba sentada con el resto de chicos para ese entonces. Me demoré por ir a dejar mis libros en el casillero y en el corredor de salida me topé con Cat, quien llegó con una invitación para pasar la noche en su casa. Sus papás están en la ciudad para festejar su cumpleaños y tenían ganas de ver a sus amigos.

Yo puse resistencia… mínima. Aceptémoslo, quiero dormir en una cama sin tener que hacer «méritos» previos, algo que siempre me pasa con Beck. Además, en la casa de Cat, hay el siempre bueno: «Todo lo que puedas comer». Sus papás son dos chefs muy reconocidos y exitosos.

Por lo que respecta a Sam, ella prefirió irse de viaje a Seattle a visitar a su antiguo novio para hacer las cochinadas que yo no quiero hacer con el mío, así que sus aposentos estarán a mi disposición.

Durante el almuerzo Robbie estuvo muy retraído, ha pasado así la semana completa. Algo le sucede y no tengo idea qué puede ser. No es que me interese en realidad, pero es extraño. Está… triste, desganado. Rex se la pasa metido en su mochila. Los cuarenta minutos los pasó jugando con su comida y ni siquiera Cat podía animarlo.

Yo dejé de observar al nerd como si fuese un acertijo que se revelaría por si solo, para concentrarme en otro enigma que me atraía más, Vega.

Fui prudente al verla. Ella estaba como de costumbre, hablando, riendo, quejándose de Trina, dando consejos a los menos afortunados.

En el armario no trató de ocultar lo que hacía, no se justificó, no se asustó.

Antes de esa pequeña charla, habría pensado que ella no querría que alguien como yo —que siempre busca maneras y razones para joderle la vida—, conociera de sus vicios.

Por un segundo la vi bajo otra luz. No es que me agrade ahora, pero… ¿qué más tiene bajo la manga?

Lo admito, es algo que me gustaría saber.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Tori parece tener varios misterios escondidos.

Ahora una pregunta de rigor. Me gustaría saber a qué hora ustedes prefieren que publique: En la mañana, medio día, tarde o noche. Es para poder llegar a un consenso y que sea más fácil para ustedes ubicarse con las actualizaciones.

Gracias por leer, por sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto.


	7. Wishful Thinking

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Entrada número dos del diario.

 _2 de julio, 2015_

 _Acabo de discutir con mamá. Vino a «sugerirme» otra vez que encuentre una ocupación en lugar de pasar todo el día como foca tirada en la playa, que nada de eso me va a traer algo de provecho._

 _No sé cuántas veces tengo que repetirle que yo ya tengo un trabajo. El dueño de la tienda de discos del centro comercial me ofreció el turno de la mañana al saber que había salido a vacaciones. Allí es donde solía perder el tiempo después de la escuela, cuando no tenía ganas de llegar a casa. El hombre me conoce bien y considera que tengo el conocimiento necesario en el tema de la música._

 _A mí me gusta pasar allí, puedo escuchar cientos de canciones sin pagar un centavo y, lo más importante, usar el internet para mis investigaciones sin tener que preocuparme por quién esta a mis espaldas._

 _Mamá es tan distraída, está tan concentrada en su «segunda oportunidad en el amor» que se le olvida que existo. Casualmente viene en las noches, recoge su ropa para el día siguiente y desaparece. Yo salgo en la mañana, muy temprano, regreso pasado el medio día y sí, duermo para poder desvelarme en el club con Jesús en la noche. Algo que a ella ni le viene, ni le va. Cuando llega del trabajo solo me ve allí, recostada en el sillón de la sala o tirada en mi cama._

 _No la culpo, por qué habría de interesarse. Sus reclamos constantes no son una preocupación. Es una forma de decirme: «debes prepararte para la vida adulta, ya tienes edad para cuidarte… sola». No un: «te amo, trabajar es una buena experiencia, me gustaría que la conozcas». Y, una vez más, ¿por qué lo haría? No es como si yo fuera mi hermana, ella si es importante y no hablo de que sea su favorita, hablo de que, yo, ni siquiera eso soy._

 _Ellos creen que no lo sé._

 _Papá me llama constantemente y me pregunta si me alcanza la mesada. Yo acepto lo que quiera darme a su voluntad, no le pido ni un centavo extra, así lo necesite. Siento que soy un ente invasor en esta casa y esta familia, que les deberé algo que no quiero adeudar._

 _A veces los odio. La mayoría del tiempo trato de comprender la vida que tengo, la gente que me rodea, los recuerdos que cada día son más constantes, más claros._

 _¿Qué harán mis padres el momento en que se enteren que sé su secreto?_

 _Esa es una respuesta que no se si quiero tener, por lo menos no tan pronto, no hasta que tenga pruebas._

 _Ellos aún son… todo lo que tengo._

Cierro el cuaderno colocándolo en la mesa al terminar la lectura. Esto se va poniendo interesante, por no decir raro. Esta persona dice mucho y no dice nada a la vez.

Voy por un refresco en el mini refrigerador y vuelo a abrirlo.

Entrada número tres del diario.

 _3 de julio, 2015_

 _Acabo de soñar con ellos. Fue igual a las otras ocaciones. Yo estaba escondida tras una ventana que daba al jardín, sentía la textura del césped bajo mis pies._

 _No podían verme. Él estaba sentado de lado, justo enfrente de mí, agachado, haciendo algo sobre la mesa de centro. Ella, frente a él, apoyada en los cojines, mirando atenta a las acciones de su acompañante. Lucía cansada, como si se hubiese chorreado hasta esa posición y eso es todo._

 _No entiendo por qué me escondía o qué es lo que ellos hacían. Pudo ser un juego de ajedrez, parchis, Jenga u otro juego de mesa, pero no recuerdo cuál._

 _Las imágenes son borrosas, mucho. No distingo sus rostros o vestimentas, tan solo unas siluetas muy opacas, imprecisas. Es casi como si los mirara tras un vidrio empañado que, por más que quiera limpiar, sigue cubierto por el vapor._

 _Yo… estoy segura de que son recuerdos._

 _En comparación a otros de mis sueños, veo siempre a las mismas personas. Ese hombre y esa mujer a los cuales les acompaña una molesta nostalgia de mi parte, dolor, incomodidad._

 _No pude volver a dormir, las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez, por lo que decidí despertar completamente y escribir la escena, aunque ya no sea tan nueva. He soñado este mismo fragmento, por lo menos, una decena de veces._

 _Odio tener estas partes de mí tan revueltas. Detesto tener una idea de lo que creo saber y no poder confirmar algo concreto, tener la verdad en mis manos, tal y como es._

 _Siento que estoy bajo demasiado estrés por la espera de los resultados de esos exámenes que me ayudarán a corroborar mis sospechas y eso ha precipitado estos sueños, los malos sentimientos, las dudas._

 _Necesito dormir. Nada gano con seguir dándole vueltas a esto, no por el momento._

 _Lo intentaré._

Cierro nuevamente el cuaderno y lo miro desde un lado. Es grueso, deben haber por lo menos cien entradas de diario escritas. Tratar de entender a su autor será complicado. No tengo un contexto, ni una pista de quién es.

Miro el reloj y ya es hora de partir. Seguiré el día de mañana. Debo estar en casa de Cat antes de la siete de la noche.

—¿Ya te vas? —Mamá me pregunta al verme acomodar en mi maleta un poco de ropa para el siguiente día—. ¿Tienes regalo?

—Sí, ya me voy y no, no tengo regalo.

—Ten —dice, estirándome un billete de veinte dólares—, cómprale unos chocolates o un peluche.

Mamá estima a Cat. Ha sido un gran apoyo para mí en esto. Únicamente ella y Beck conocen los pormenores de mi situación. Fueron ellos los que me ayudaron a pasar mis objetos de valor a la bodega cuando tuvimos que mudarnos.

Cat es una buena amiga, sabe guardar un secreto —cuando debe hacerlo—, como yo guardo el suyo y la psicosis de su hermano, más que nada, lo que hizo para terminar encerrado en un hospital.

—Gracias mamá —le doy un beso y guardo el billete. Pasaré por la juguetería en camino a su casa. Un nuevo pulpo violeta le encantará.

A veces quisiera poder robarme su alegría y tener un poco de su optimismo, tal vez hasta de su picardía. La envidio, de buena forma, por algo es mi mejor amiga. Y ahora iré a verla, pasar con ella la noche, olvidarme un poco de mi vida… lo necesito tanto.

* * *

 **Nota:**

El diario… chan, chan, chan, Jade lo descubrirá mucho después, ustedes ya se imaginan de quién es… no necesita ser un misterio para ustedes.

Las entradas de los diarios —como leyeron en este capítulo pueden ser un poco confusas y sin contexto—, porque no sabemos la historia completa aún, pero son importantes, así que tómenlos en cuenta, porque poco a poco se desenreda todo y son esas pistas las que ayudan a Jade a descubrir al autor y el mundo en el que vive.

 _Kuroneko_ : Los chinos fuman mucho té, té de varios tipos en realidad. Es una costumbre allá. Cada hierba tiene su cualidad y sí, mucha gente, especialmente menores de edad, fuman té verde porque no necesitan permiso para comprarlo y no huele como el cigarrillo o el tabaco. Claro que eso no quiere decir que sea saludable XD. (Y yo no lo avalo, solo lo escribo).

Con respecto a las horas de lectura, yo también creo que es mejor en la noche, pero los subiré a eso de la media tarde como máximo para que esté listo con anticipación para todos. Espero no fallar, si lo hago es por una emergencia, sin duda. Y los fines de semana lo haré hasta el medio día que se me hace más fácil.

Si tiene preguntas que deseen que les conteste, no se olviden de hacerlas por aquí o un PM si quieren. Gracias por leer y espero se estén divirtiendo.


	8. Viva La Vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Tori Vega me intriga.

La declaración del año viniendo de mí. Especialmente porque no puedo dejar de mirarla, de esperar que algo más pase. Siempre me pareció una niñita mimada a la que le han repetido constantemente que es perfecta y así vive su vida, pensando que lo es, pero ayer…

Llegué a casa de Cat y los chicos ya estaban allí. Ella, como es costumbre, robándose la atención con alguna historia absurda, sonriendo al tope de sus fastidiosos pómulos, enseñando su dentadura también perfecta.

Pasé de ella para sentarme a lado de mi novio después de darle a mi amiga su regalo. Le gustó el peluche y las gomitas que compré. Las guardó en su cajón y dejó al nuevo miembro de su colección de muñecos sobre la mesa.

La conversación sin sentido continuó unas horas más. Comimos y soplamos las velas del pastel —que estuvo delicioso, por cierto— para después bailar un poco hasta que los papás de Cat se fueron al aeropuerto. Se despidieron de su hija en la puerta de su casa; ella se notaba bastante acongojada por su partida. Cat ama a sus padres y yo admiro su fortaleza, vivir sola no debe ser fácil. Yo en su lugar…, me hubiese ido con ellos, sin dudas.

Lily, su mamá, se me acercó unos minutos antes y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Seguramente usó ese instinto materno y supo que necesitaba uno. Aunque me desviva negándolo y que huya del contacto con la mayoría de gente, esta vez lo necesitaba. Quería un alivio sincero, uno que no sean los abrazos del caliente de Beck o la pena y vergüenza que mamá siente al hacerlo. Tan solo un consuelo, «todo estará bien», «gracias por venir»; un: «sé fuerte Jade, todo pasará».

Cuando regresé a la mesa, Tori me veía extrañada por lo que acababa de presenciar y me preguntó si estaba bien.

—¿Luzco como si estuviera mal, Vega? —le pregunté molesta, pretendiendo normalidad con mi actitud de siempre.

—Luces cansada y… aunque, como siempre, te veas perfecta, podrías estar mal. Las apariencias engañan, Jade —respondió entre dientes, girando su cuerpo para apoyarse de codos a la mesa y, sin esperar otra respuesta de mi parte, se insertó en la conversación que Andre tenía con Robbie.

Cat se nos unió minutos después y decidimos jugar unas partidas de strip-tease póquer. No solemos jugarlo así, pero es su cumpleaños número dieciocho, algo memorable debíamos hacer, ¿no? No había una gota de alcohol en la casa y tampoco saldríamos a comprarlo.

Beck y Andre perdieron tres veces, quedaron en ropa interior y medias. Robbie en cambio perdió los pantalones y sus medias, se negó rotundamente a quitarse la camiseta, lo que a todos nos pareció extraño, pero es él, lo dejamos pasar. Cat debió quitarse su suéter y su top, pero venía preparada; habíamos hablado con anticipación de que jugaríamos de esa forma y llevaba puesto su traje de baño en lugar de sostén. Yo tuve que quitarme solo la chaqueta de cuero y Tori su buzo, ambas perdimos tan solo una vez.

No acostumbro a verla o fijarme mucho en lo que hace, por lo que culpo lo sucedido al incidente de la mañana en el armario del conserje. Y es que no hay otra manera de explicarme por qué la ayudé el momento en que alzó sus brazos para quitarse esa prenda que debía pagar, y su camiseta que pegó a su buzo, subiendo hasta la mitad de su dorso, dejando su piel completamente descubierta.

Como instinto la sujeté con mi mano e impedí que diera un espectáculo, lo que en otra ocasión hubiese disfrutado con mis burlas… por semanas.

Claro que no fue mi repentina solidaridad para con ella lo que, personalmente, me sorprendió. Fue ese diminuto dibujo que tenía marcado justo sobre sus últimas dos costillas.

No debe medir más de dos centímetros y medio, tampoco está muy escondido que digamos, si vamos a la playa o a la piscina seguro lo vería con claridad. Es el tatuaje de una cruz, simple, negra completa; dos rectángulos cruzados entre sí, trazados en su costado derecho.

Nunca habría pensado en Tori como religiosa, mucho menos como el tipo de chica que tendría un tatuaje. No son cosas de niñas pop, simples y vacías, pero ahí estaba.

Tori se quitó la sudadera y se acomodó la remera, en ese momento la solté y volteé hacia Beck. Nadie más se dio cuenta de lo que hice o de mi asombro, no estaban prestando atención. La hemos visto en camiseta demasiadas veces como para que sea novedad.

Ella, sin duda, sintió mi agarre y, desde ese momento, me miró por el resto de la noche… tratando de ser discreta.

Estoy segura de que se preguntaba ¿por qué demonios la había ayudado?, ¿por qué no tomé mi teléfono y le saqué una foto de su indiscreción para enviársela a todas las personas que conocía?

No me lo preguntó y yo traté de no ver inconscientemente a ese lugar de su cuerpo. De todas formas, me pillé a mí misma un par de veces mirándola fijamente.

El juego terminó ahí y los chicos se marcharon, quedándonos únicamente Cat, Tori y yo. Ellas decidieron ver una película, quizá hacer unos videos. Yo me retiré a dormir.

La falta de sueño y el cansancio extremo me tenían agotada y me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Cat me regaló unos analgésicos que parecían somníferos y fui directo a apropiarme de la cama de Sam. Cuando hablé con ella en la tarde mencionó sólo una condición para prestármela:

—¡No permitas que Tori Vega toque mis cosas!

Le prometí que no la dejaría, pero siendo honestos, mientras no se apropiara el colchón con el que había soñado desde el medio día, bien podía robarse su vibrador que a mí me tenía sin cuidado.

No tengo idea de a qué hora llegaron a la habitación, o por qué está tan revuelta la cama de Cat, con ella acostaba a los pies de la misma y Tori en el cabezal tan solo en ropa interior.

No quiero saberlo.

El sol va aclarándolo todo y yo no quiero moverme de aquí, quisiera quedarme dos días más, así, en esta posición.

Las observo sin contenerme. Lucen tan tranquilas. Mi mejor amiga hecha un ovillo abrazada de sus piernas y la chica de arriba con sus brazos levantados por sobre su cara, lo que me permite ver otra vez ese pequeño dibujo grabado en tinta negra.

Tori Vega con un tatuaje… me intriga.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Someoene, es un lindo texto y yo creo que así funcionan en muchos casos las relaciones.

Kuroneko y ZombieGirlLG, lo del hermano de queda queda suspenso por un momento que hay otras cosas más improtantes que dscubrir antes, todo a su tiempo.

AshleySophia, gracias por el cumplido y sí, Jade es inteligente aunque le tomará leer un poco más para descubrir ciertas cosas.

LenyRehim, exactamente, uno nunca sabe qué hay en el fondo de otra persona. Jade tiene los pensamientos de alguien en sus manos y alguien que cree conocer.

erivip7, no quiero decirlo en «voz alta» pero se irá haciendo evidente muy pronto, en todo caso puedes ir descubriéndolo con Jade.

Rollerbyr, nunzio Guerrero, gracias por unirse al fic.

Gracias a todos los demás por pasar por aquí y leer. De verdad lo agradezco.


	9. White Teeth Teens

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

"Debe ser henna", seguía pensando mientras conducía a Tori a su casa. No hablamos de nada en el camino, la música de mi radio sonaba por debajo de nuestros pensamientos.

Ella iba completamente desconectada del momento. Estaba concentrada enviándose mensajes con alguien y sonreía pícaramente. Fue irritante oír sus risitas.

Cat me botó al muerto, bueno, seamos justas, me lo «pidió» y después de lo bien que se ha portado conmigo, acepté. No dejaba de ser un trabajo pesado para mí. Todo el camino puso cara de: «estoy viendo porno y vaya que lo estoy disfrutando».

Apagó la luz de la pantalla cuando viré en la calle de su casa. Apoyó su brazo en el marco de la ventana abierta y la cabeza en su mano, dejando que el viento moviera su cabello mientras ella disfrutaba de su frescura.

No estaba atenta a Tori, solo a su… despreocupación, sí, eso… o algo así.

Como sea, llegamos, recogió su maleta del piso del auto y regresó a verme, esperando algo.

—¡Bájate, ¿no?!

—Gracias por lo de ayer —me dijo, manteniéndose en la misma posición… esperando.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. Tan solo no tenía ganas de borrar valiosas fotos de mi teléfono para poder tomarte unas cuantas semidesnuda —dije, e inmediatamente me percaté que los extremos de sus labios subían y su mirada se tornaba aún más traviesa que la que tenía minutos atrás—. Así que, no me agradezcas, que la próxima vez…

Mejor me callé.

Ella abrió la puerta y salió cerrándola suavemente, dejando su mano aún en el marco de la ventana, como si con esa acción pudiera detener el movimiento que yo iniciaba con el acelerador.

—No es henna —mencionó, resolviendo mi duda y, dando dos golpecitos en el mismo sitio que reposaba su mano, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta el pasillo de la entrada, perdiéndose tras la puerta.

Tori Vega…

En fin, ahora estoy en la casa rodante, sola. Mamá tenía una reunión urgente en la firma y no llegará hasta la tarde, lo que quiere decir que el idiota de Bill tampoco vendrá.

Tomé un baño, no muy largo porque la falta de agua caliente en este lugar es notoria. Me hice una taza de café y me recosté en el sofá para continuar con mi lectura.

Veamos, ¿dónde me quedé?…

Entrada número cuatro.

 _4 de julio, 2015_

 _Estamos a una hora de las doce de la noche. El día de la independencia está por terminar, aunque la fiesta seguirá por unas horas más._

 _Me tomé unos minutos para entrar al departamento de Jesús y sentarme a escribir esto porque necesitaba sacarlo de mi pecho._

 _Tengo un extraño sentimiento de libertad que nunca había sentido antes. Sin duda un efímero momento en mi vida, eso lo sé. Mañana todo regresará a la normalidad, pero justo en este instante —hoy, en este minuto—, no tengo ninguna atadura… soy feliz._

 _Mil cosas pueden estar pasando, circunstancias que no puedo controlar; mi situación familiar, mi estatus… ¡Nada de eso importa! El mundo puede dejar de girar mañana, en cinco minutos si quiere… ¡Soy malditamente feliz!_

 _Quizá es el efecto de todas las caipiriñas que me tomé o un remanente de los porros que fumamos con Jesús en el almuerzo…, pero hoy, hoy, ¡precisamente hoy!, no he cruzado palabra con ninguna persona de mi vida cotidiana. Nadie de la escuela, ni de mi familia, del trabajo… nadie. No he puesto un pie en casa, ni siquiera estoy vestida con mi propia ropa y, por alguna razón, eso me hace sentir extremadamente ligera, en paz…_

 _No tengo que poner un show, ni controlarme en lo que digo, en lo que la gente espera de mí, en que debo cumplir un maldito canon y eso se siente tan, pero tan bien._

 _Día de la independencia —hmm—, de verdad lo es._

Envidia eterna a esta persona, porque acabo de sentir la facilidad que tiene de dejar todo lo que le aturde a un lado. Ya quisiera yo, por un día, poder olvidarme de todo, de Bill, de este maldito lugar o la falta de papá —me refiero a un verdadero papá—, de la estupidez de mi madre porque vivir así, seguir viviendo así, lo es.

No siento que pueda ser feliz, no con todo esto encima. Tendría que mudarme a Marte y aún así mis problemas me seguirían.

Mi teléfono suena con un tono demasiado familiar. Es Beck y yo no quiero contestar.

Saco la cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo de mi chaqueta junto con la fosforera plástica de color rojo anaranjado que compré ayer en camino a lo de Cat y salgo cerrando la puerta con todo adentro. El diario, mi teléfono, mis gafas, mi billetera, mis llaves… Genial, ahora deberé esperar a mamá para poder entrar nuevamente.

Por algunos minutos camino por el parque de tráilers y siento las miradas de la gente que vive aquí.

Hay dos que tres personas que no te juzgan, las demás, digamos que no les gusta que la gente nueva merodee y, aunque ya he vivido en este lugar por dos meses, sigo siendo la niñita «rica» de cara bonita que no pertenece, y a la que todos le ponen cara de asco.

Son apenas las tres de la tarde y no, definitivamente no quiero estar aquí. Temo que más de uno de los tantos viejos gordos, mal vestidos y dejados al olvido con una botella de cerveza, vayan a salir de su casa a escupirme clavos oxidados que sacaron de sus propios remolques. Muchos parecen estar a una ventisca de caerse en mil pedazos.

Enciendo un tabaco en mi camino a la salida, guardo el encendedor en mi bolsillo y siento unas monedas. Tres dólares. Con esa cantidad de dinero puedo ir a la parada del bus, viajar hasta el centro comercial y regresar en la noche. Digamos que no es un mal plan, no leeré el diario, pero puedo pasar horas en la librería leyendo cualquier libro o ir a perder el tiempo en la tienda de discos. Quién dice que el dueño del misterioso cuaderno no sigue trabajando allí. Nada me cuesta ir a averiguarlo, ¿no?

Bien, estación del bus, allá voy.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Kuroneko: me gustan tus teorías, pronto, pronto, que una parte de la trama corre un poco. Gracias por el review.

LenyRehim: no todo puede ser felicidad y las intrigas vuelan, gracias por escribir.

ZombieGirlLG: gracias por tus palabras. Esperemos que el fic te siga envolviendo.

erivip7: gracias, y sí, Robbie podría ser el del diario, hay posibilidades. En el capítulo 11 se descubre algo importante.

estrella20151: gracias siempre por leer y por este review.

A todos los que leen también, gracias por pasar por aquí y por sus palabras. Nos leemos mañana.


	10. Strangeness And Charm

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

El transporte público y yo no nos llevamos bien. Pasando de la absurda lentitud y el tráfico, también están esas personas que, sin pena, llegan y se sientan a tu lado para imponer su olor tan particular y natural.

Me tomó cuarenta minutos llegar a la parada del centro comercial que queda justo a media cuadra de la entrada y, cuando pensé que no entraría ni una pluma en ese bus, se subió aún más gente. Me hice camino a empujones hasta la puerta, pero apenas llegué, la mitad de los pasajeros se bajaron conmigo, porque… al diablo la vida que aparentemente me quiere caer a golpes.

Ahora doy un fuerte respiro y me sacudo un poco la ropa. Siento que sobreviví una batalla, al menos ese último minuto intentando llegar a la salida.

Es una tarde de sábado así que el lugar está repleto. Hay gente en la acera caminando apresurada, otra tomándose selfies junto al letrero, haciendo muecas y labios de pato… Absurdo, ¿quién se toma fotos en un centro comercial?, ¿o en el baño de la casa? Cosas que jamás entenderé de la raza humana.

Alguien me llama la atención por su contextura, parece conocida, pero quién es. Camina en dirección a la puerta como yo, pero frente a mí. Debió venir de la calle contraria.

Estamos a más de cien metros de distancia, pero su caminar, el movimiento de sus cader… ¡¿Tori?!

No, no puede ser. Camino un poco más, fijándome dos, tres veces, antes de confirmar que sí es ella.

Casi no la reconozco. Nunca la había visto con esa mudada; unos jeans negros apretados, completamente cortados transversalmente, una camiseta blanca y vieja de una banda de punk, con unas botas negras que iban muy acorde a ese estilo y una gorrita negra de lana que, para qué mentir, no le quedaba nada mal. No es una pinta que veamos seguido en nuestra dulce y tierna… Tori Vega.

Bien pudo haber sido su hermana gemela —su genial y malvada hermana gemela—, pero no, era ella. Como siempre, me vio y me dio esa sonrisa tan típica.

—¡Jade!

—Hermana malévola de Tori —le respondo, viéndola de pies a cabeza. Sigo intrigada—. No sé si debo decir que es un gusto verte «así» o asustarme por tu cambio.

—Oh… ¿lo dices por el atuendo? —me pregunta, revisándose a ella misma de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Qué haces, Vega? ¿Vas a una fiesta de disfraces o qué?

—¿Tiene algo de malo lo que visto? Yo creo que me veo bien.

Muy bien, en realidad, pero ese no es el punto.

—¿A qué estás jugando?

—¿Yo? —Realmente esta sorprendida de que me llame la atención su nuevo look o es que quiere convencerme de que no es raro. No lo logra.

—¡Sí, tú! ¿Qué bicho te picó? Porque no tengo idea de quién eres. Te agarró un virus o…

—Lo dices porque no llevo mi típico «uniforme» —puntualizó, ayudándose de un gesto con sus dedos—, ¿o es por lo que viste ayer?

—Vamos, Tori, eres la chica buenita, la hija perfecta, la estudiante estrella. ¿Desde cuando fumas, tienes un tatuaje y vistes… relativamente decente?

—Tal vez sí me contagié de algo en las vacaciones. Acaso ¿importa? —me pregunta alzando los hombros, manteniendo su sonrisa.

¿Por qué estoy haciendo una escenita de esto? ¿Si a ella no le importa su cambio, por qué a mí? Ah, ya, ya recuerdo. Porque de repente se convirtió en un maldito misterio que mi desorden compulsivo tiene que resolver.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí, Jade? Pensé que le habías dicho a Cat que tenías cosas que hacer, «cosas importantes que hacer», por eso te ibas temprano a casa.

—Me quedé afuera… —digo y ella me devuelve una mirada confusa—, dejé las llaves adentro de mi casa cuando salí a tomar un poco de aire, así que vine a perder el tiempo hasta que mi mamá llegue y me deje entrar —le explico—. ¿«Tú» que haces aquí, vestida así? Todavía no es Halloween.

Ríe con el comentario, agitando su cabeza de lado a lado.

—Vine a ver una película. Inicia a las siete de la noche. Hasta eso pensé en ir a leer algo en la librería o a ver que hay de nuevo en la tienda de música. ¿Quieres venir?

Hmm, venimos a lo mismo. Puedo usar esta oportunidad para preguntarle sobre su tatuaje, ¿cuándo se lo hizo?, ¿qué significa o desde cuándo fuma?

Aceptémoslo, la curiosidad que tengo desde ayer no va a esfumarse así nada más. Debo hacer algo.

—Iba a hacer esas mismas cosas… sola. No necesito compañía, Vega.

Tori insistirá en que la acompañe. Ella es así, una persona de hacer las cosas en equipo.

—Okey.

¿Qué? ¡No, tenía que insistir! ¡Diablos! Me retuerzo por dentro sin dejárselo saber. Mi plan, tirado a la basura por su nueva actitud.

—Nos vemos el lunes, entonces, cuídate. —Se despide y sigue su camino sin regresar a verme.

¿Qué le pasa? Ella no es así.

Va a unos metros delante de mí y yo la sigo como si mi objetivo fuese perseguirla como un cachorrito sin dueño.

"Espera… ¡¿qué demonios?!"

Me escucho gritarme a mí misma cuando la razón me golpea, haciéndome caer en cuenta de que estaba por subir las mismas escaleras eléctricas que la llevaban a la segunda planta.

¡Basta, Jade, a lo que vinimos! Otro día le preguntas sobre su tatuaje. Ahora lo que importa es saber de quién es el diario.

Cambio mi camino y voy directo a la tienda de música que queda en ese mismo piso. Amo el lugar, o lo hacía cuando tenía el dinero para comprar discos. Es el único local en toda la ciudad que todavía hace importaciones de ediciones europeas de álbumes que no se pueden conseguir aquí… y a buenos precios que es lo más importante.

Reviso la sección de música alternativa por un rato, deteniéndome para leer las listas de canciones. Hay dos chicos atendiendo, no recuerdo haberlos visto antes, pero tampoco es que me fijo mucho en quién me atiende. Usualmente vengo, tomo lo que quiero, pago y me voy.

Finjo interés en varios discos y de paso le coqueteo al empleado que está más cerca. En unos minutos me acercaré a hacerle unas preguntas.

—¿No encuentras lo que buscas? —Se me adelanta.

Vamos, los chicos en su gran mayoría son tan fáciles, apenas lo miré y le medio sonreí. Es lindo, tiene una barba dejada de un par de días y una quijada con un hoyuelo en medio

—No, en realidad, no. Estoy tras un disco antiguo de Radiohead. El chico que me atendió en el verano dijo que me avisaría apenas llegue —le digo «avergonzándome» cuando me devuelve la sonrisa—. Sigo esperando su llamada.

—Hmm, no sabría qué decirte. No trabajé aquí en el verano —me responde, confirmando que perdí mi tiempo.

—Pero debes conocer a los que lo hicieron, ¿no? Tal vez tengas su número anotado en algún lugar…

—¿Y si mejor me dices qué álbum buscabas?, podría ver si lo tenemos en bodega —contesta cambiando completamente la dirección de la conversación. Como si no tuviera ya todos los discos de Radiohead en vinilo.

—Es el _The Bends_ —le miento con un suspiro. Él se apura a buscarlo y yo me dirijo al otro encargado a preguntarle lo mismo, sin un céntimo de simpatía.

No tarda en informarme que la tienda tiene la política de rotar a sus empleados durante las vacaciones de verano y que suelen contratar a pasantes que los cubran. No tiene idea de quién trabajó esos meses y el único empleado fijo es un tal Mac que, convenientemente, no viene los fines de semana.

Me doy por vencida, no voy a sacar nada aquí y no tengo dinero para comprar la buena música que encontré. Mejor me voy antes de que el simpático vendedor regrese. Todavía tengo un par de horas antes de verme obligada a regresar a la pocilga y… podría intentar nuevamente con Tori, iniciar la conversación que quería.

Ahora, ¡no seas idiota y la mandes a volar a la primera! Está muy rara, así que con tino.

Recorro el local entero, pasillo por pasillo, hay mucha gente y se me dificulta hallarla. Subo al segundo piso, desde allí podré divisar mejor entre la gente. Me escabullo por la zona de niños, la de amantes del tejido en lana, la de jardinería, la de manualidades con escarcha dorada y nada.

Este no es mi día.

Doy un último vistazo desde el tope de las escaleras y, exhalando mi cansancio, decido ir por un libro para sentarme a leer. No la voy a encontrar jamás.

Voy a mi sección favorita, literatura clásica, hay muy buenas obras allí. Paso con mi vista por varios libros, deteniéndome en uno que me llama la atención por su encuadernación. Lo saco para darle un vistazo y escucho un susurro a mis espaldas que me hace brincar por dentro:

—No sabía que te gustaban las historias románticas. —Es ella—. ¿ _Jane Austen_?

— _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ es un buen libro —le respondo sin mirarla—. Además no iba a leerlo, solo veía la edición, es nueva.

—Ajá… —Se burla con una risita.

—¡¿Lo has leído siquiera?! —le pregunto fastidiada. Me intriga, pero es una idiota.

—Tres veces, Jade. No digo que sea malo, solo creí que eras fan de otro tipo de literatura… ya sabes, algo más como… _Cincuenta Sombras de Grey…_ —dice, logrando que la mire fijamente… con rabia—, lo digo por lo de la tortura y el placer, ¡no me mates! Me imagino que te gusta el sadomasoquismo y esas cosas.

—En tus sueños, Vega.

—Hmm, ¿entonces te gusta el romance hasta en el sexo? Definitivamente no es algo que esperaba de ti.

—¿Y tú, muy de esposas en la cabecera de la cama? —rebato más que irritada. Desde cuando ella asume cosas de mí, ni siquiera me conoce y seguro es súper virgen—. Dime, ¿se las robas a tu papá, o te compraste unas con plumas de color violeta y, de paso, un látigo?

Me sonríe de forma traviesa, moviendo sus cejas provocativamente, dejándome saber que no es que tuviera unas, es que no le molestaba la idea de usarlas.

"¡No quiero más preguntas, necesito respuestas!", me reprocho en medio de mil ideas que acaban de volar en mi mente. Volvamos al tema que me interesa.

—¿Es por eso que te tatuaste una cruz? ¿Para no tener que pedir perdón cada vez que haces tus cochinadas?

—No creo que el sexo sea «cochino» y no fue por eso.

—¿Entonces? —le pregunto gestualizando lo obvio, quiero la razón.

—Eso… quizá un día, Jade, si te ganas mi confianza, te lo diré —enuncia y, por el mismo camino que vino, se marcha a devolver el libro que había tomado prestado, saliendo del local, así, tal cual, sin siquiera un adiós.

¡Tori Vega…!

¡Diablos, lo hizo otra vez!

* * *

 **Nota:**

A veces siento que los capítulos son muy pequeños, pero ¿saben lo difícil que es escribir más palabras diariamente? Lo intentaré XD.

¿Tori está muy intrigante y Jade no da más con su curiosidad? En los capítulos que vienen se sabrán muchas cosas.

 _aless. k_ : gracias. Sí, aunque el enfoque es entre Jade y Tori, los demás tendrán su parte de cuando en cuando.

 _LenyRehim_ : ¡el beso! Lo vi y bueno, no me mata, es muy corto y son amigas. Quién no se ha besado con una amiga XD. Me muero si algún día algo parecido pasa con JORI. Cruzo mis dedos.

 _Kuroneko_ : sí, a Tori le gusta eso de no ser presa fácil y yo quería intentar una historia un poco fuera de lo común. Espero lograrla.

 _erivip7_ , _AshleySophia_ : era una pequeñísima pista, una palabra. Porque no tenía que ser un misterio para ustedes, pero si para Jade, pero ella, con toda la envidia que tenía, pasó inconscientemente de ese detalle… por ahora.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : y justo lo subí antes, espero te haya gustado.

Espero lo estén disfrutando, gracias por leer y por sus palabras.


	11. Is It Any Wonder?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Traté de concentrarme en la lectura que tenía frente a mí, pero me fue imposible. Tenía que encontrarme con Tori esa tarde para que siga llenándome de interrogantes la cabeza como si fuese el misterio mejor guardado del planeta.

¡Por favor! ¡Es el simple tatuaje de una cruz, no los jeroglíficos ancestrales de una tribu perdida!

¿Qué diablos puede significar su tatuaje para que tenga que esperar a que yo «me gane su confianza» para decírmelo?

¡Yo tengo un tatuaje! Uno de una estrella. Significa que mi meta es «ser» una maldita estrella, la mejor. Me lo hice para no olvidar lo que más quiero en esta vida, punto.

El suyo es una cruz. ¡Una pequeña y sobria cruz negra!

Cuál más podría ser su representación que: uno, es virgen y quiere mantenerse pura por el resto de la eternidad —aunque le encante la idea de que la nalgueen atada a una cama—; dos, que encontró la salvación en Jesucristo y se unió a uno de esos grupos raros de oración que más parecen cultos y danzan desnudos alrededor de una fogata o; tres, no pudo aguantar el dolor de la aguja y el dibujo quedó en esa pequeñez.

… O es henna, aunque ella diga que no.

Sea cual sea su razón, ¿cuán relevante puede ser que viene envuelta en tanto secreto?

—Jade, ¡por fin!

—¿Mamá? —Me asombro de escuchar su alivio al entrar al trailer. Está sentada en mi supuesta cama, con una seria cara de preocupación.

—¡Pensé que algo te había pasado!

—¿Por qué me pasaría algo? Fui al centro comercial.

—Llegué temprano y no estabas. Te llamé y encontré tu celular tirado en el piso junto al sofá y la puerta entreabierta… —me informa, entregándomelo.

—¿Qué? No, no, no. Yo me quedé afuera porque olvidé sacar la llave y la puerta estaba cerrada… completamente cerrada. —La reviso para asegurarme de que no tenga un defecto, pero no, la puerta cierra.

—No creo que nos hayan robado, ya revisé todo —dice mamá, dando una última mirada a las cosas que podrían considerarse de valor.

—¡El diario! —Recuerdo y me apresuro a buscarlo sobre el sillón dónde lo había dejado, pero no hay nada allí. Giro rápidamente en todas direcciones y me agacho, todo en una fracción de segundo, o así se siente por el mareo que acaba de darme.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —Mamá me pregunta, agitándolo en sus manos—. ¿Es tuyo?

—¡Pudiste decirme que lo tenías, en lugar de provocarme un paro cardíaco! —le reclamo, estirando la mano para que me lo regrese.

—Te pregunté si era tuyo —insiste con una actitud demasiado severa. Seguro lo leyó y no le hizo gracia.

—Sí… bueno, no. Lo encontré en un basurero, me interesó y…

—¡Es un diario!

—¡Eso ya lo sé y es evidente que tú también! Lo leíste, ¿no?

Se queda callada hasta que la vence un «no».

—¡Mamá!

—¡Jade, estaba preocupada! Solo le di una hojeada, pensé que quizá dejaste una nota adentro.

—Bueno, dámelo —le exijo, mas ella no me hace caso. Me queda mirando, pensando en su siguiente acción—. ¡Ahora es mío, devuélvemelo! —Me adelanto.

—¿Sabes quién lo escribió?

—No, no dice nombres, ni del autor, ni de sus padres o sus amigos, de nada… no todavía —le respondo, ella ni se inmuta—. ¿Qué te pasa? Es un simple diario. Dámelo. Hace cinco minutos jurabas que yo lo había escrito.

—Pensé que se trataba de una de tus historias y si era así… no tendría problema en devolvértelo.

—¡No, no, no, no! El diario es mío. Yo lo encontré y tu sabes muy bien que la ley dice que si rescatas algo de la basura es tuyo.

—En realidad es de la cuidad…

—¡No si todavía no lo ha recogido el camión!

—¡Hija…! —Vaciló—. Creo que deberíamos entregarlo a la policía.

—¡¿Qué?!

¿Me está jodiendo? No es como si me hubiera encontrado un millón de dólares o las joyas de la corona.

—¿Por qué se lo entregaría a la policía? Estás exagerando, mamá, es un simple cuaderno.

—«Esto» es lo que me preocupa —menciona, entregándome el recorte de periódico viejo, el papel es de un tono amarillo adquirido por el tiempo.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es el reportaje de un caso muy notorio a principios de los años dos mil, lo recuerdo muy bien. Una niña de tres años de Nuevo México, llamó al 911 para que ayuden a su mamá. Cuando la policía llegó se encontraron con la horrible escena de una mujer muerta en una piscina de su propia sangre y dos niñas de tres y cuatro años de testigos.

—¿Asesinada?

—No se supo, no salieron esos detalles al público.

—Pensé que dijiste que había sido un caso muy famoso.

—Lo fue, pero no por la mujer.

—Como sea, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con el diario, mamá?

—Ese reportaje estaba dentro del compartimento de la tapa del cuaderno —me aclaró—. Mira la fotografía.

Me concentro en ella, pero es tan pequeña y borrosa que no se distinguen demasiados detalles. Hay par de niñas de las manos de unos oficiales, afuera de una casa blanca de mediano tamaño y un enorme jardín verde, no se ven sus rostros.

—Ahora mira ésta —Me alcanza una foto vertical de un hombre de tez morena y cabello oscuro con una niña pequeña en sus brazos. Ella le cubre el rostro con su cabeza reposada sobre su hombro—. ¿Lo notas? —me pregunta esperando unos segundos, pero no entiendo qué…

—El vestido… los zapatos.

—Son los mismos. Ahora voltea la foto, Jade.

Hay dos inscripciones al reverso. Una hecha años atrás con tinta negra difuminada que lee: « _Papá y yo_ ». Y otra, claramente reciente, en color azul fuerte: « _La niña soy yo_ ».

—Aún sigo sin entender.

—Ambas niñas se perdieron en el sistema de Servicios Sociales días después del incidente. La prensa aludía un manejo irresponsable del caso por parte de la policía, hasta se sospechó que habían sido secuestradas y vendidas en el mercado negro para trata de blancas —me explica y, claro, eso fue lo que hizo notorio al caso—. Las buscaron por meses, años y nunca hubo una sola pista. Lo recuerdo porque la niña menor… tenía tu edad.

Me corre un escalofrío por el cuerpo de contemplar esa posibilidad. ¡Eran niñas diminutas de tres y cuatro años! ¿Fueron vendidas en el mercado negro? Tan solo pensarlo es grotesco.

—Y tú crees que la persona que escribe el diario es una de ellas.

—Creo que es algo que la policía debería investigar.

—Dijiste que fue negligencia suya que las niñas desaparecieran ¿y así quieres darles todas las pistas que puedan existir?

—¡Alguien debe investigar esto, Jade!

—¡No será la policía, el diario es mío y no se los voy a entregar!

—Jade, ¿no me digas que ya te obsesionaste con esto? —me reclama porque me conoce muy bien—. Jamás debí haberlo mencionado.

—Mira, mamá. Lo leeré y tomaré muy en cuenta lo que me dijiste. Si encuentro una pista o evidencia te lo haré saber, pero el diario se queda conmigo.

—No, Jade. Esto es más importante que tu capricho.

—¡Es mío! —grito, mirando a mamá, y respiro para controlarme—. Ni siquiera estás segura de qué pasó. Como dijiste, nadie lo supo y aparte del reportaje no hay más pruebas, no todavía. Tengo que leerlo.

Mamá se mantiene en silencio, pensando si debería forzarme o apoyarme. Sus brazos cruzados y su inquieto pie la delatan.

—Esto es serio, Jade, muy serio.

—Sí, lo sé, pero esta persona está en mi escuela, en mi clase, yo podría descubrir más rápido quién es. Además, lo más seguro ese diario sea una serie de recuentos insignificantes de adolescente y lo sabes.

—Posiblemente…

—Bien, lo leeré y te contaré si encuentro algo importante, ahora dámelo.

Da un suspiro y me lo entrega… finalmente.

—Confío en ti, Jade. No sabes qué puede estarle pasando a esta chica o por qué hace las cosas que hace.

—¡Lo leíste, lo sabía!

—Tan solo un par de entradas y concuerdo contigo, son bastante simples… por así decirlo. Creo que tiene mucho tiempo libre y muy malos hábitos.

Por supuesto, a qué padre le gusta enterarse que su hijo fuma, bebe y tiene sexo. A ninguno, así que culpemos a sus malos hábitos y declaremos que es una mala influencia. ¿Dónde está mi corona?, que yo podría ser la reina de ese club.

Mamá se olvida que cuando voy a donde Beck, no ponemos el canal de caricaturas y nos sentamos a jugar damas chinas.

Mamá me da las buenas noches y se retira a su cuarto. Yo me acomodo en el sofá mirando la foto.

Es una niña muy chica para que ese haya sido su destino. Se ve dulce e inocente. Su vestido color blanco con flores rojas en los bordes, su diadema y sus zaparos de muñeca del mismo color… Solo espero que mamá no tenga razón esta vez.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Un capítulo con ciertas complicaciones en la historia de nuestra autora.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : lo que pasa es que Jade carece de mucha información que nosotros ya inferimos. Ella todavía tiene que entender quién es y, por sus prejuicios con Tori, no se le pasa ni por ahí que podría ser ella.

 _Kuroneko_ : creo que más que intercambiar cuerpos es que ambas han vivido cosas que las han hecho cambiar, a una encontrar un poco de humildad en su situación y a la otra rebelarse más allá de la suya.

 _nunzio Guerrero_ : trataré, pero se me hace muy difícil con todas las obligaciones que tengo. Unos serán largo y otros un poquito más cortos. Lo mínimo que escribiré será 1000 palabras.

 _erivip7_ : sí, la frase pega directo en ambas. Totalmente de acuerdo.

 _LenyRehim_ : oh :(, lamento lo de tu video, mala onda lo que cuentas. Y concuerdo contigo, hay personas que ven lados de nosotros que otras ni se imaginan que existen.

A todos los que leen, gracias por seguir por aquí.


	12. When Did Your Heart Go Missing?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Entrada número cinco.

 _5 de julio, 2015_

 _Vengo directo del trabajo, de caminar —casi correr, volar, teletransportarme— desde el centro comercial hasta mi casa porque vi algo que no debí, algo que no me incumbe, algo que preferiría olvidar._

 _Pero ¡¿cómo hacerlo?! Mi amigo es un maldito mete cuernos, un idiota más de esos que cree que puede hacer lo que quiera porque su novia es extraña, malhumorada y antisocial._

 _Es un estúpido, eso es lo que es. ¡No hay justificación!_

 _Apenas ayer nos vimos. Fuimos en grupo al cine y él se desvivió idolatrándola durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Le dijo docenas de «te amo», «bebé» y cosas melosas, además de tocarla por todos lados, y no quiero decir en el teatro, me refiero a su cuerpo._

 _Puedo decir que hasta un poco de repulsión sentí por su atrevimiento. Más de una vez le apretó sus nalgas frente al mundo entero y yo no sé que le pasaba a ella que simplemente se dejó._

 _¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué le pasa?_

 _Porque ella no es así. Sí, en la escuela se besan y mucho, en sus videos de The Slap se tocan y… Tal vez son cosas mías y me estoy pasando una película de monjas._

 _Ya en la sala se sentaron a mi lado. Los ruidos de sus besos me empalagaron más que el refresco de cereza. Si llegaron a ver dos minutos de la trama me sorprendería y, al terminar casi tuvimos que despegarlos con agua fría._

 _Se despidieron y fueron directo a su casa, me imagino que a seguir con su festejo; hace algunos días habían cumplido no sé cuántos meses juntos, sin contar sus rupturas, y pues… viva la lujuria._

 _Pero de qué sirve, ¡¿de qué?! Si él iba a hacer lo mismo con otra tipa al día siguiente. Además, ¡donde pensó que nadie lo vería!_

 _Yo salía del centro comercial terminando mi turno. Los estacionamientos de la parte trasera —que quedan de camino a mi casa— están en mantenimiento. No tengo ni idea de cómo entró, pero reconocí su auto al segundo que lo vi y me acerqué para saludarlo porque creí ver su figura adentro._

 _Llegué a menos de un metro y estuve por tocar el vidrio, cuando observé bien, no estaba en el asiento del conductor. Di unos pasos más y lo vi. Estaba teniendo sexo en el asiento trasero con alguien y, esa chica, no era su novia, era una castaña cualquiera que no reconocí._

 _Él estaba de espaldas a la ventana y no me vio, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía como si no hubiese nadie en veinte kilómetros a la redonda. Pero claro, yo, ¡yo tenía que estar ahí!_

 _Di media vuelta y me largué. Llegué a casa en tiempo récord y es que la ira es un buen motivador para hacer ejercicio. No sentí ni dolor del esfuerzo que hice._

 _¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?, ¿contárselo al ogro?_

 _Me matará por meterme en cosas que no me competen y luego lo matará a él… por imbécil._

 _¡Aj, ¿por qué diablos me siento tan mal?!_

 _Días como hoy quisiera clavar una jeringa en el medio de mi pecho para dejar salir todo lo malo que tengo dentro. Y no lo digo como una analogía, de verdad pienso que si tuviese una jeringa gruesa la clavaría justo donde se dividen las costillas y dejaría salir esa incomodidad._

 _Absurdo lo sé._

 _Me siento tan traicionada, aunque a la que traicionaron no fue a mí; culpable, a pesar de que yo no podría, ni remotamente, tener la culpa. Nada más fui una testigo casual… y él es mi amigo._

 _Se supone que uno debe ser leal a sus amigos. Sin importar lo que hagan, tú te mantienes a su lado._

 _Vamos, la gente tiene derecho a equivocarse de manera épica y arruinarlo todo… ¿verdad? Yo lo he hecho y me perdonaron._

 _¡Bueno, basta!_

 _No quiero sentirme atrapada o en deuda, porque no le debo nada al ogro, ¡nada!_

 _Ella me lo ha dejado tan claro como el agua, me aborrece… ¡y él es mi amigo! Le estaría clavando el cuchillo en la espalda, eso me convertiría en una maldita arpía, en una traicionera… ¡y no lo soy!_

 _¡Odio esto!_

 _Se me está haciendo tan difícil dejar estos conflictos de lado y acercarme a él para aclarar lo que vi… y es que… no me debe explicaciones. El asunto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, nosotros tenemos otro tipo de relación._

 _No quiero odiarlo… ¡Maldita sea, B… astardo!_

 _Quiero dormir el resto de la tarde, hasta mañana de ser posible. Necesito borrar lo que presencié y pasar esta estúpida resaca que tengo por quedarme con Jesús hasta las tres de la mañana en el festejo de ayer._

Okeeey… El ogro es una chica, debería referirse a ella como «la ogresa» y dejar de pensar en lo que su amigo hizo. El lío es de él y estoy de acuerdo, es un idiota.

Pobre su novia.

Soy afortunada por tener a Beck, somos lo suficientemente civiles para no hacernos ese tipo de cosas aunque no todo no vaya de maravilla. Somos amigos.

A veces creo demasiado amigos. Las dos veces que terminamos, decidimos regresar porque estábamos más cómodos juntos que solos, también influyó que, en los ojos de la gente, nos convertimos en unos fracasados de diecisiete años que ni siquiera pudieron mantener una simple relación.

Su padre por ejemplo, vive alabándome y me lanza una sonrisa coqueta al verme. Es obvio que cree que soy bonita, me lo ha dicho más de una vez: « _Mi hijo tiene una novia hermosa… despampanante_. _Beck, eres un chico con suerte_ ». El hombre no conoce nada de mí aparte de mi escote, pero de alguna manera —de sus dos hijos—, mi novio es el de la «buena suerte».

Mamá siempre creyó que Beck era una buena influencia para mí, un chico con los pies en la tierra, con un buen corazón, desinteresado, amable, perfecto. Tampoco conoce mucho de él, nunca le conté que le gusta jalarme del pelo cuando tenemos sexo o que le encanta darme de nalgadas cuando estamos solos. Las apariencias lo son todo.

En la escuela es lo mismo. Todos, maestros y alumnos, me dan el beneficio de la duda al verme con él, a pesar de que yo no soy la mujer mas paciente y amable del mundo, pero algo «bueno» debo tener aparte de mi apariencia física, al menos debo ser buena en la cama si un alma «tan caritativa» como Beck Oliver está dispuesto a aguantarse mi genio.

Es gracioso que hace mas de tres meses solo tenemos sexo cuando es conveniente para mí; últimamente, cuando necesito quedarme a dormir en su casa rodante. A veces ni siquiera cumplimos con el acto completo, con que yo lo ayude de cierta manera es suficiente.

Damos pena…, pero volviendo al punto, Beck y yo nos gustamos, nos queremos, ¿necesitábamos más? Ni él ni yo nos pondríamos los cuernos.

Debe ser lo peor enterarte que la persona con la que compartes tanto, con la que te es tan fácil desnudarte —no solo físicamente—, pueda abiertamente y sin pena hacer lo mismo con alguien más.

Se supone que una relación es… íntima, es… No lo sé. para mí, sencillamente, no caben tres o cuatro.

Seguramente es por eso que aborrezco mi provenir. Siento decirlo y que se escuche tan mal, pero… mamá fue «la otra» y yo una bastarda.

¿Cómo diablos o por qué te inmiscuyes entre dos personas que ya tienen algo establecido? En el caso de mi padre, tenía una familia, ¡hijos! No lo entiendo. ¿No te quieres lo suficiente como para ser la única persona de alguien más?

¿Qué se yo? Tan solo tengo diecisiete años, quizá me haga falta vivir un poco más.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Pobre su novia!

Ahora los review de los review.

 _Guest_ : Gracias, espero que lo estés disfrutando tanto como yo.

 _nunzio Guerrero_ : Entiendo lo que me aconsejas, sin embargo no aplica en el tipo de historia que yo escribo. El fic está bien, se trata de misterio y necesito fijar los puntos de ese misterio, dar oportunidad de descubrir en cada capítulo una pista. Lo trabajo como un rompecabezas y cada pieza y está muy bien calculada, créeme, de otra forma no funcionaría. Recuerda que es un fic diario y eso me permite poner muchas más interrogantes que actúan como ayuda a la trama. Si terminaste completo Hiding sabrás que yo, cada puerta que abro la cierro, porque nada está planteado a la ligera, cada detalle es intencional, tiene una razón importante aunque al principio no la puedas ubicar. De todas formas, gracias.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : XDD, gracias, bueno no tienes que esperar mucho, apenas unas horas. Gracias por el review.

 _LenyRehim_ : Espero que no hayas perdido tu cuenta, que mal eso del hackeo, ojalá los recuperes pronto.

 _Someone_ : Me pasa lo mismo, además que a veces juzgan a los amigos por lo mismo que una hace. XD. Gracias por el cumplido, me alegra que te esté gustando.

 _erivip7_ : ¡Gracias! Sí, quiénes serán… pobre Jade, todavía no tiene idea de nada. Y eso de trabajar y estudiar, es tan agotador. Suerte con todo eso.

Una vez más les agradezco a todos pasar por aquí y leer. También por sus palabras. Nos vemos mañana.


	13. Greek Tragedy

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Entrada número seis del diario.

 _6 de julio, 2015_

 _Jesús se va de paseo a Brasil mañana, dos semanas nada más. Visitará a su familia y viajará por las playas del atlántico. Me pidió que fuera con él, pero como son las cosas, tuve que inventarme una estúpida excusa para librarme del compromiso. No tengo los diecinueve años que él cree y, a mis papás —por más distantes que estén en estos días—, no les va a agradar que su retoñito, que además es menor de edad, viaje con un hombre de veinticuatro años que no tiene otra intensión más que tener sexo en cada ciudad que visiten; cosa que, a mí, no me desagrada para nada._

 _Prometió traerme una botella de cachaza —según él, el trago más típico de Brasil— y un balón de fútbol para que practique. Me está enseñando a hacer cascaritas y dice que soy muy natural._

 _Los brasileños y el balón pie… en fin. Lo voy a extrañar._

Leer a esta chica hablar de sexo no es lo más agradable en este punto. Mi mente guarda la imagen de la niña de la foto y bueno, no me siento a gusto pese a que sé que tiene mi edad.

Necesito saber quién es, ponerle una cara actual a sus confesiones, figurarme sus sonrisas, su ira, su pena, su incertidumbre…

Debería hacer una lista de todas las mujeres de mi clase e irlas tachando, una por una, hasta descubrir quién es. Somos más de noventa alumnos en mi nivel y, de esos, no menos de cincuenta somos chicas… Ñe, ¡qué flojera!

Mejor aprovecho el día y hago una maratón de lectura para terminar con esta inquietud de una buena vez. Dudo que no revele un solo nombre en algún punto, no puede ser tan cuidadosa. Ya dejó salir su género varias veces, aunque, para darle un poco de crédito, en una de las entradas estaba borracha y en la otra muy molesta.

Veamos.

Entrada número siete del diario.

 _9 de julio, 2015 […]_

—¡Jade, por favor lleva la ropa sucia a la lavandería! —Mi madre me interrumpe.

Es domingo, día de limpieza y desde que nos mudamos aquí ofrecí realizar esta tarea para aminorar su estrés «y» tener una excusa para salir del trailer. La tintorería queda en el extremo izquierdo del parque y ¿quién sabe por qué?, pero el domingo está casi desierto. La lógica es que sea al contrario, estar vacío entre semana y el feriado a tope, pero no es así aquí.

Recojo todo en una gran bolsa y coloco adentro el diario también. No pretendo pasar allí dos horas sin hacer nada. Me pongo los audífonos, guardo mi celular en el bolsillo y, poniéndome en hombros la bolsa, comienzo a caminar. A no más de una cuadra siento una vibración con una llamada que esperaba desde ayer.

—Hey, Beck —le contesto—, perdón por no marcarte ayer, estuve… ocupada.

—Me lo imaginé. Aunque un mensaje no habría estado de más, bebé.

—Tienes razón.

Debió preocuparse por no encontrarme toda la tarde. Claro que, si no lo hizo, es porque me quedé afuera, huyendo de una llamada como ésta.

—Jade… —Inicia con inseguridad y ya sé que es lo que quiere tratar—, estaba pensando que… hemos postergado mucho la charla que dejamos pendiente esa noche. Ya son tres semanas.

El asunto es así, a fines de julio comencé a notarlo muy nervioso, hacía lo posible por evitar estar solos, lo que en ese momento no me molestó; yo no he estado del mejor ánimo en estos últimos dos meses con todo lo de mi familia, la mudanza, los problemas con Bill y mamá, estar apartada de mi hermano. Vaya, creo que hasta lo dejé de lado y preferí mi soledad.

Un día —varias semanas después— salimos con los chicos al karaoke, era el cumpleaños de Andre. Lo vi hablando con Tori en una esquina, parecían tener un desacuerdo y el regresó a la mesa muy molesto.

No me habría preocupado si hubiese sido Robbie o el mismo Andre, pero fue Tori con quién discutió y eso me hizo preguntarme el porqué. Ellos siempre se han llevado muy bien, si estaba molesta era por algo grave y debía preguntarle.

En ese momento ignoró mi petición dándome unos besos y pretendió que todo estaba bien. Su silencio durante el resto de la velada me indicó lo contrario. Cuando fue a dejarme en la noche al trailer se lo volví a preguntar y me dijo que uno de esos días hablaríamos, que me contaría qué fue lo que sucedió con más tranquilidad. Yo le dije que seguro, que podíamos ir por café o lo que sea y así han pasado semanas —una desde que iniciamos la escuela donde nos vemos todos los días— y lo único que hemos hecho es poner excusas. Hoy es 27 de septiembre y esa conversación sigue pendiente.

—¿Qué tal si nos vemos hoy? —me sugiere, interponiéndose en mis planes de lectura y, para ser honestos, no tengo ganas.

Haya sido lo que haya sido, ya pasó. Ya no me interesa la razón. Él y yo estamos… bien, normal…, o en lo que se ha convertido nuestra normalidad.

—Tengo que lavar la ropa —le comento— además de limpiar el trailer y ayudar a mamá con la cena. —Le miento sobre lo último, ella se ocupa de esa parte de las obligaciones—. ¿Y si mejor lo dejamos para…?

—Uno de estos días… Sí, claro. Hablaremos entonces. —Completa por mí. No debe ser gran cosa, de lo contrario insistiría—. Creo que iré a visitar a Robbie, lo vi muy desanimado en la fiesta de Cat y…

—Sí, será mejor que averigües qué le pasa, yo también me fije en su nube negra.

—Okey, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, ¿no?

—Si no me muero en mis sueños esta noche…

Me despido diciéndole un «te amo» que no siento y él me repite lo mismo. De verdad que somos patéticos.

Voy colocando la ropa blanca primero y pongo a funcionar la máquina. Me siento en las sillas de espera y comienzo de nuevo con el diario.

¿Dónde me quedé? Ah, sí.

Entrada número siete del diario.

 _9 de julio, 2015_

 _Todavía sigo pensando en que me faltan uno o dos detalles para entender la verdad, pero no. Mis dudas crecen y todo se complica, más aún cuando envías material para pruebas de ADN —para las que ahorraste por cuatro meses y que te costaron un ojo de la cara— y resulta que ninguno de tus padres está biológicamente relacionado contigo, pero tu hermana sí, es tu media hermana, de hecho._

 _Me gustaría tener los resultados de Luca y así poder confirmar qué papel juega mi hermano mayor en todo esto. Claro que para eso necesitaría ir a visitarlo, robarme su muestra y tener trescientos dólares más… Ajá, mañana mismo, pfff._

 _No todo en mi vida puede ser una mentira, ¿verdad?_

 _Él y yo somos tan parecidos en carácter y físicamente. De mis dos hermanos con él es con quién me siento más a gusto, más conectada… Sería un golpe enterarme que no somos nada._

 _… Pero… sí yo no soy hija de papá, él y yo tendríamos que compartir la misma madre… ¿Y qué con mi hermana? Es igual… si somos medias hermanas y ninguno de mis papás está relacionado conmigo…_

 _Dios, todo es tan confuso…_

 _Los exámenes llegaron el martes en la mañana, estaba por salir al trabajo y un sonido en mi teléfono me informó que tenía un nuevo e-mail._

 _«Resultados de las pruebas de ADN - Orden 1660928-2»._

 _Vi el titular y mi corazón comenzó a palpitarme tan fuerte en el pecho que creí que tendría un infarto, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y me quedé ahí paralizada por minutos._

 _No lo abrí._

 _Cuando recuperé mi respiración salí a la tienda de discos y cumplí con mi turno sin siquiera sacar mi celular de la maleta. Quizá en un acto inconsciente sabía que no eran buenas noticias._

 _No tenía ganas de ir al club, Leo ya se había ido a Brasil y a mí no me nace pasar a solas con sus amigos, siento que no tengo mucho que compartir con ellos a menos que esté él, por lo que me quedé esa noche en mi propia cama, abrazada de la almohada. Mamá, como ya es costumbre, fue a dormir con su novio y la casa estaba completamente silente._

 _Pasé horas mirando al techo. La incertidumbre se intensificaba con el pasar del tiempo y traté de fijar mi atención en otras cosas. Arreglé mi alcoba, la cocina, hice una pizza que ni comí, finalmente regresé a mi pieza y, sin pensarlo dos veces, llamé al ogro, queriendo de alguna forma sentirme un poco normal. Un insulto por aquí y por allá, una invitación a asesinarme y enterrarme en el medio de la nada era mejor que abrir ese correo electrónico._

 _—¿Qué… quieres? —preguntó con severidad, ya comenzaba a sentirme mejor._

 _Le respondí que nada en particular, que me gustaría hablar con ella sobre… cosas, que me sentía un poco sola. Ella no esperó en colgarme y… la volví a llamar._

 _Cuando contestó —después de la quinta vez que remarqué— con otro áspero: «¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! No soy tu bufón», fue que recordé lo que sabía de su novio y, con nervios, le dije que tenía razón, colgándole un segundo después. No quería que en media conversación se me escapara un: «Vi a tu novio tirándose a una chica el otro día». Definitivamente no sería la mejor forma de llenar el silencio entre nosotras o promover nuestra «amistad»._

 _De repente me sentía peor. Miré mi mochila, donde seguía mi celular, y decidí cerrar mis ojos e intentar dormir._

 _No conseguí descansar demasiado. El eco que mi voz interna repetía cada cinco segundos era insoportable._

 _"Abre ese e-mail. ¿Para qué gastaste más de quinientos dólares en esos exámenes si te ibas a acobardar al final? ¡Valor! ¡Ábrelo!"_

 _Pasé la madrugada debatiéndolo y a eso de las cinco de la mañana me llené de coraje y abrí la aplicación de correos._

 _«No existe relación biológica entre el sujeto A y el sujeto B»._

 _«No existe relación biológica entre el sujeto A y el sujeto C»._

 _«Existen congruencias en un 24.8 % de los marcadores en las secuencias de ADN del sujeto A y el sujeto D. Se establece una relación de medio hermano sin definir el vínculo de su origen»._

 _Apagué el aparato después de leer los resultados y me puse a llorar por horas hasta que sonó la alarma del reloj, dejándome saber que debía prepararme para ir al trabajo. Desde entonces han sido dos días de entumecimiento cerebral en los que no hago más que pensar: ¿qué diablos significa todo esto?_

—Tu ropa está lista —me informa una de las señoras que también está lavando. El timbre de enjuague había sonado y era hora de poner el suavizante, lástima que no tengo. Le agradezco y presiono el botón de continuar para que termine de exprimir y regreso al diario.

 _Entrada número ocho._

 _10 de julio, 2015_

 _Papá vino por mí hace unas horas. Es viernes de «papá e hija». Iríamos por un café y un sándwich en el bar cerca de su trabajo, como ya es costumbre._

 _Cuánto hubiese querido tener el valor de enfrentarlo y decirle que sé muchas cosas. Que desde que los escuché discutir el día que decidieron separarse comencé a investigar a qué se refirió mamá cuando le dijo:_

 _—Ella te la recuerda, son idénticas, y no pienses que resiento a mi hija, porque después de tantos años lo es, pero jamás debiste traerla a ella a esta casa._

 _Mi cuerpo se estremeció al escucharla repetir mi nombre varias veces después de ese intercambio de palabras, mi piel se puso de gallina y aguardé en silencio tras la puerta de mi cuarto hasta que termine su pelea. Mi hermana no estaba, como ya se le había hecho costumbre había salido a gastar el dinero de la tarjeta de crédito de mamá. No mucho después lo escuché subir a su recámara, el ruido de los cajones y las puertas de closet era evidente. Regogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta de enfrente, dejándome con la mujer que acababa de decir que no quería tenerme más a su lado._

 _¿Dónde está la lógica en eso? ¡¿Dónde?!_

 _En ese entonces pensaba que papá era al menos mi padre biológico. Asumí que era hija de una aventura y que me llevó a casa a vivir con él. Después de todo, me ha repetido cientos de veces cuánto se arrepiente de nunca haber retirado a mi hermano Luca de la custodia de mis abuelos —que lo criaron casi como a uno de sus hijos—, más que nada, que haya crecido lejos de él, prácticamente sin su verdadero padre._

 _Pesé que tal vez yo era su reivindicación, la hija bastarda de una relación que no tenía cabida, pero mamá logró perdonarlo y me acogió en su hogar. Nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que no le pertenezco a ninguno de los dos._

 _¿De dónde diablos salí? ¿Quién soy?_

 _Hoy tengo más dudas que hace dos días, menos seguridad. Lo único que pude decirle a papá es que lo extrañaba. La verdad es que más que extrañarlo a él, extraño mi vida cuando no sabía nada. Extraño llamarlo papá y sentir que lo es, extraño pensar que mamá me hace bromas pesadas porque así son las madres con sus hijos, en lugar de saber que, seguramente, es porque no aguanta verme, que yo les recuerdo a alguien que no es grato, por lo menos no para ella._

 _¿A quién?, ¿a quién les recuerdo? ¿A mi verdadera mamá?, pero ¿quién es?, ¿los conoce?, ¿fueron amigos? ¡¿Qué?!_

 _Extraño a Leo… me siento tan mal, tan sola… quiero que regrese, quiero perderme en sus brazos y llorar._

Dios…

Entonces su hermano Luca es su medio hermano y nunca creció con él. Es hijo de su padre y… por supuesto, por eso decía en la otra entrada que si no comparten padre deberían compartir madre… aunque quizá ni siquiera sean hermanos y… asumiendo que sí es la niña de la foto —que aceptémoslo, lo es—, su hermana tampoco es hija de sus padres y podrían estar relacionadas por parte de la mujer que murió o por el padre que nunca se mencionó siquiera en el reportaje.

Mamá tiene razón, esto es serio y muy enredado. Quizá lo mejor sea que profesionales investiguen a quién le pertenece este cuaderno y qué pasó, porque yo no tengo idea de qué hacer con esta información… Dios, no lo sé.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Fin de semana de publicar temprano. Un buen día a todos.

 _Kuroneko_ : gracias por los reviews en los dos capítulos, a mí se me haría muy difícil también, aunque he estado en una situación un poco parecida y en esa ocasión decidí no meterme. Las dos personas eran demasiado importantes para mí y no podía ponerme de un lado. Fue difícil. Todos sienten a Jade ingenua, pero no, es solo que tiene mucho encima, está distraída y de entre tantas chicas en su salón no le da el crédito a Tori. Todavía no la conoce de este otro lado.

 _Someone_ : Puede ser, aunque sí se resiste, es que no la conoce todavía.

 _erivip7_ : Siempre tiene que pasar algo entre Beck y Jade para que el Jori se pueda dar en un punto. Ya tengo pensadas varias cosas para él. Viva el Jori.

 _JoriLover_ : Gracias por las palabras, me gusta tenerte de vuelta.

 _LenyRehim_ : Jade no se cree tan ogro tal vez XD. Faltan cosas sí, todo a su tiempo, pero ya descubriremos más de algunos. Siento lo de tus cuentas.

 _Vitaly Aless_ : Gracias por comentar y no tienes de qué, los que hacen al fic son ustedes con sus visitas y palabras. Yo también creo lo mismo, se le hará difícil aceptar muchas cosas.

 _LittleRock17_ : Bienvenida al fic. Creo que pensaste en el primero que narraba Tori, no, en este quiero únicamente que lo narre Jade. Veamos si en medio camino no necesito cambiar de idea, pero de principio esa es la intención.

 _nilra89_ : Gracias por el review, lo aprecio mucho. Las respuestas a tus preguntas no tardarán mucho en llegar y sí, eso es lo más cómico. Tori le está confesando muchas cosas a Jade sin siquiera darse cuenta.

A todos los demás, muchas gracias por leer. No leemos mañana.


	14. Creep

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Nada más placentero que llegar temprano a la escuela. Tempranísimo… cuatro horas antes de lo que debería.

El estacionamiento estaba completamente vacío cuando aparqué. Los ruidos del transito se escuchaban esporádicamente, una ambulancia a lo lejos, nada fuera de lo común para una gran ciudad.

Deseaba con todas mis ganas que fueran las siete de la mañana y abrieran las puertas del gimnasio, ir a las duchas y tomar ese buen baño caliente que me faltó al salir de casa. A Bill se le ocurrió llegar borracho en la madrugada del lunes y a mi mamá defenderlo cuando lo llamé « _hijo de su p… ísima madre_ ». Así que tomé una mudada completa que metí en mi bolsa con mis libros, el diario, mi teléfono y las llaves; me puse mis botas —aún en pijama— y salí furiosa, gritando que ojalá y un hoyo profundo aparezca de la nada y se trague el maldito trailer con ellos adentro.

Me subí en mi rápido y veloz vehículo que, con mi furia, pudo dejar marcas de fuego por todo el camino y entré a la escuela dando las cuatro de la mañana.

Sin tener más que hacer encendí la radio, tenía el disco de Radiohead puesto y comenzó a sonar en _Creep_. Debí haberlo tomado como un presagio.

Bajé el asiento a una posición más cómoda para seguir durmiendo, pero a pesar de que ya estoy acostumbrándome a la incomodidad, no pude conciliar el sueño.

No quería gastar la batería de mi auto más de lo necesario y me quedé en esa posición, a oscuras, mirando las luces de la calle, los semáforos cambiar de cuando en cuando, los autos pasar. A eso de las cinco salí a fumar un tabaco, quería respirar un poco de aire fresco antes de que el ambiente se llene de smog. Dejé la puerta entre abierta para que siguiera sonando la música y encendí mi cigarrillo. Me arrimé al capó del auto y di la primera inhalada, exhalando después con agotamiento. Vivir mi vida me estaba volviendo loca.

El cielo comenzó a esclarecer, los tonos negros azulados se tornaron violetas, luego celestes, y el sol comenzó a salir. Tiré la colilla al suelo y la pisé para apagarla, entrando nuevamente al auto. Aún tenía un poco más de una hora hasta que abrieran la escuela y decidí continuar leyendo el diario. No le mencioné a mamá lo que leí sobre las pruebas de ADN, me retracté al darme cuenta de que era más conveniente terminarlo en su totalidad y sacar conclusiones entonces. Qué tal si la chica resolvió todo su lío, yo solo estaría revolviéndolo todo otra vez, sería inútil.

Abrí en la página que me había quedado y, con mucho esfuerzo, concluí las siguientes dos entradas. Estaban llenas de sus dudas, sus hipótesis, sus miedos y preguntas. Cuando las escribió se sentía tan perdida y dolida con lo que había descubierto que se saturó de todo, sus ideas empezaron a caer en la locura y después… dejó de escribir… por días.

En ese momento yo tuve que hacer lo mismo. Abandonar el diario y tratar de no pensar en mis propias teorías. No había leído ni la octava parte de todo ese cuaderno y ya estaba deprimiéndome más que con mi propia realidad.

Lo cerré en mis manos, observándolo detenidamente y me sentí pesada, agobiada, con un decaimiento que no tenía razón. Esa chica me preocupaba y ni siquiera la conocía. Sus palabras me llegaban, me dolían, me hacían sentir impotente, hasta débil. La tenía tan pura en ese cuaderno, como si ella misma viviera en él y pensé: ¿qué estoy haciendo?

Mi vida ya era lo suficientemente complicada como para darle cabida a problemas ajenos. Estaba harta de todo, de mamá y sus decisiones, de vivir en un maldito trailer, de tener que esperar a que abran la escuela para tomar un baño, de no poder ser la Jade West que tanto me gustaba ser, la fuerte, la segura, la que no le tiene miedo a nada, la que siempre sobresale, la que lo puede todo.

Apreté el diario con fuerza y lo golpeé contra el volante lo más fuerte que pude, tirándolo dentro de la guantera para después encerrarlo allí cerrando la compuerta con violencia. Necesitaba un descanso de la ansiedad que me provocaba.

Vi al conserje abrir las puertas y acomodé mis cosas para salir directo a los vestidores, me urgía como loca ese baño, librarme de ese peso que tenía en el pecho. Fue refrescante y delicioso, el día ya parecía mejorar cuando salí.

Fui a dejar mis cosas al casillero. El lugar estaba desierto, ni un alma alrededor. Arreglé mis libros y guardé mi pijama. Estaba por cerrar la puerta para subir a mi primera clase del día, cuando vi a Robbie entrar por el portón principal. Cojeaba adolorido, tomándose del estómago y llegó hasta su locker dando pasos lentos, dejando caer su peso sobre él.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté. Se sobresaltó de inmediato dándose cuenta de que no estaba solo y se enderezó de golpe, ocultando de mala manera su dolor.

—Sí, no te preocupes, tuve un… accidente en la bicicleta. Ya se me pasará.

—Deberías ir a enfermería y pedir una pastilla para le dolor.

—Lo haré, solo sacaré unos cuadernos y voy.

Asentí sin decirle más, él dio la vuelta abriendo su casillero y yo cerré el mío, encaminándome por el graderío al el segundo piso. Quedaban veinte minutos para iniciar clases y quería repasar la lección que dejó el maestro el viernes.

—Nos vemos al almuerzo —le dije y seguí mi camino, perdiéndome por el resto del día.

Me sorprendió que Beck no fuera a buscarme al final de la hora, antes del almuerzo. Su aula queda enfrente de la mía y los lunes a la salida está parado en la puerta, esperándome.

Al bajar al pasillo principal lo vi arrimado a una de las columnas, decaído. Me acerqué y quise darle un beso, pero él se hizo a un lado, dejando mis labios en el aire.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté, fijándome que llevaba un gesto de desagrado en el rostro—. ¡Beck, habla!

—Es… Robbie —me contestó mirando al corredor. Lo tomé delicadamente por la quijada y lo volteé hacia mí. No quiso hacer contacto con mis ojos.

—¿Qué te dijo ayer? —le pregunté recibiendo un gesto confuso, no entendió a qué me refería—. ¿Lo viste en la tarde, no?

—Ah, sí… —Tragó con dificultad—. Nada… no dijo nada. Estaba abatido, distante… no quería hablar. Jugamos videojuegos y… —Se calló, claramente dudando de sus siguientes palabras—. Después comimos pizza y yo regresé a casa.

—¿Y entonces por qué estás así? —insistí.

—Hoy en la mañana… llegué y… —Se le complicaba hablar—… Robbie salía del baño con mucha dificultad. Fui a hablar con él y noté que tenía un morado en el ojo que había tratado de cubrir con maquillaje. Su camiseta estaba rota en el cuello con rastros de sangre, como si lo hubiesen jaloneado…

—¿Alguien lo golpeó?

No me di cuenta en la mañana de ninguno de esos detalles, quizá no les presté atención porque él se justificó con un accidente y, si lo vi, asumí que tenía que ver con eso, pero de verdad no le puse mucha atención a su aspecto.

—Lo ayudé hasta la enfermería. Él le dijo a la encargada que tuvo un accidente en la bicicleta. Ella me pidió salir para examinarlo y yo regresé a revisarla… —Cerró los ojos y se remordió los dientes con la mandíbula apretada al máximo, furioso—. ¡No tuvo ningún accidente! ¡La bicicleta está intacta, estacionada en el parqueadero! ¡Está mintiendo! —Alzó su voz, no lo suficiente para considerarse un grito, pero su enojo era evidente.

—¿Qué crees que le pasó?

—¡No lo sé, Jade! ¿Tengo que saberlo todo? —me respondió alterado, golpeando duramente su cabeza en la pared a sus espaldas y sus puños apretados contra el concreto.

—¿Qué dijo la enfermera?

—Llamó a sus padres… vinieron por él y lo llevaron a casa.

—Estará bien —le dije tratando de confortarlo, pero Beck se molestó más y se hizo a un lado, poniendo distancia entre nosotros—. Nada está bien… ¡nada! —exclamó y se marchó sin dejar que lo acompañe. Yo no supe qué hacer. No es común que él actúe de esa manera.

Después de unos minutos fui a buscarlo en el Café Asfalto, no estaba allí, Andre tampoco. Tori y Cat hablaban desanimadas, jugando con su comida. De seguro habían escuchado lo sucedido y preferí no acercarme y hundirme en ese mar de lágrimas —por así decirlo— , di media vuelta y fui a buscarlo en el estacionamiento. Cuando Beck quiere estar solo, acostumbra encerarse en su auto, pero ni él ni el vehículo estaban donde comúnmente suelen estar. Se había ido a quién sabe dónde.

Pensé en llamarlo, pero al ver su foto en mi pantalla desistí. Pensé que tal vez necesitaba estar solo, que de todas formas no contestaría. Guardé el aparato en mi bolsillo y volví a mi rutina. La clase de fotografía iniciaba esa tarde y estaba emocionada. Había pospuesto la materia hasta este semestre porque el maestro es mucho mejor que el de los años anteriores, tiene experiencia y es muy afamado. Por dos horas pude olvidarme del mundo, fue genial… para mí.

Ya en la noche, después de terminar la tarea en la bodega, regresé al trailer. En mi camino pasé por la casa de Beck, su auto no estaba, supuse por un segundo que quizá había ido a buscarme y lo llamé. Las dos primeras veces que intenté no me contestó y la tercera se dirigió a mi bastante seco, informándome que había salido con su familia y que regresaría tarde a casa.

—Hablaremos mañana —dijo y me colgó.

No me preocupé más, no había nada que pudiera hacer, ¿cierto?

Al siguiente día Robbie seguía sin aparecer, lo que no me sorprendió. Había tenido un accidente —al menos esa era la versión oficial—, la enfermera le habría recetado días de reposo, era lógico. Yo seguí mi día normalmente, tratando de concentrarme en realizar tareas mecánicas y no pensar en mis problemas o los de los demás. Me hacía sentir más ligera, tranquila.

Las clases que compartía con Tori fueron las más difíciles. Ella seguía atrayendo mi atención como nunca antes. Su actitud se notaba diferente, un grano más segura, despreocupada, lo que me llevaba a pensar lo que me había dicho en nuestro encuentro en el centro comercial y las cosas que me contaría si llegaba a ganarme su confianza. Se estaba convirtiendo en un enigma que mi mente exigía resolver y en ese momento eso no era bueno.

Resolví mantenerme al margen de problemas ajenos, prohibiéndome llevarme más preguntas sobre ella al salir del aula. Regresaría a funcionar en piloto automático; dormir, levantarme, comer, estudiar, comer, estudiar, comer, acostarme, dormir; por lo menos hasta sentirme más normal y en algo ayudó, en pocos días pude conciliar el sueño y se sentía tan bien.

Sin embargo, no todo iba tan bien como yo pensaba. Hoy, viernes por la mañana, llegué y me encontré con Robbie en la puerta de mi casillero, esperándome.

—Ya estás mejor —resalté, viéndolo enderezado y sin dolor.

—Sí, desde el miércoles, de hecho.

No me di cuenta, literalmente no me fije en que había regresado hace dos días. Beck seguía evitándome lo más posible, yo continué dándole su espacio y siguiendo el esquema que me impuse a mí misma. Traté de no distraerme con asuntos que no consideraba relevantes y durante esa semana almorcé en mi auto, lejos de mis amigos.

Vaya que estaba haciéndolo tan, tan bien… ¿no?

—Jade, me… me gustaría hablar contigo en la tarde si… si es posible. Hay algo que… que quisiera contarte —tartamudeó, preocupado, nervioso. Pensé en rechazarlo, pero lo vi tan vulnerable que simplemente asentí y fijamos vernos al final del día en el estacionamiento.

Robbie tardó unos minutos en salir de la escuela, el resto de estudiantes se marcharon antes de que él llegara al punto de encuentro.

—Bien, ¿qué querías decirme? —inicié la charla cuando se detuvo a un metro de distancia.

—Pues… yo… Jade, yo…

—¡Habla Robbie, si no quieres que te deje más estropeado que la bicicleta!

Pegó un corto salto hacia atrás y pasó su mano con dureza por su nuca, virando la mirada a cualquier parte menos a mi persona.

—Debo explicarte algo y… —Exhaló, suspirando con pesadez, unos segundos después me miró y continuó—. El domingo Beck fue a mi casa… quería saber si estaba bien porque me había visto decaído.

—Eso ya lo sé, me lo contó —le informé. Si era para eso que me había llamado, estaba haciéndome perder el tiempo.

—Sí… eso. Jugamos _Tanques_ un rato y…

—Comieron pizza y…

—… y lo besé —dijo al mismo tiempo que yo y bajó su vista al piso tan pronto se encontró con la mía, llena de confusión.

—¿Besaste a «mi novio»?

Se puso más nervioso todavía, mucho más. Se hizo unos pasos atrás y respiraba fuertemente por la boca, alzando esporádicamente sus manos, queriendo explicarme lo sucedido sin lograrlo. Ninguna palabra salía de sus labios.

—¡¿Besaste a mi novio, Robbie?!

—Estuvo mal, lo sé…

—¡¿Mal?! ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡¿Mal?!

—Jade, yo… he querido a Beck por tanto tiempo…

—¡Él es mi novio! ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?

—¡No lo sé…! —gritó entre sollozos—. Solo quería… solo… una vez, por una vez… quería…

Rompió en llanto y no dijo más, tan solo lloró. Yo esperé, queriendo hacer lo mismo. Quizá era el cúmulo de emociones que me había impedido sentir durante toda la semana lo que me provocaba tanta tristeza, pero lo evité.

—¿Él te correspondió? —le pregunté, recordando lo extraño que Beck se ha comportó esos días. No quería pensar en esa posibilidad, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—No… Fue gentil y no me apartó, pero no me besó. Me dijo que… él es mi amigo y nada más —confesó, de alguna manera tranquilizando el miedo que tuve unos minutos atrás—. Luego se fue y no hemos vuelto a hablar de lo que pasó.

—¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

Si ni siquiera Beck se molestó en hablarlo conmigo, por qué él sí.

—Porque, tú y yo, somos amigos… y yo fui un idiota… Lo siento. —Se limpió la cara con la manga de su camisa y salió apurado, huyendo. Dijo lo que tenía que decir y se fue.

No lo detuve, otras cosas cruzaban por mi mente, como el porqué mi novio se había guardado ese «tan insignificante» detalle. Lo llamé, no contestó. Insistí por horas, pero no lo hizo. Al fin decidí dejarle un mensaje de voz.

«Beck, hablé con Robbie. Necesito verte, ¡ahora! Te espero en el trailer a las seis. Tienes muchas cosas que explicar».

Llegué a casa mucho antes de la hora fijada y permanecí sentada en la misma posición hasta que la puerta sonó con un par de golpes justo cuando la manija corta marcaba las seis y la larga el cero.

Sin apuro abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él, moreno, con una pose distante y una actitud aquejada, con su cabello recogido en un moño… Mi novio.

—Jade…

—Entra, Beck. Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Sí, lo sé, nadie entendió nada.

Sobre lo de la familia de Tori, sé que es confuso y que no terminan de descifrarlo, pero no se preocupen, todo a su tiempo. Jade también está confundida, y es ella quien narra. Como lectores entenderán muchas cosas al mismo tiempo que ella. Paciencia.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : A mí también me agrada ver el lado oscuro de la gente, a veces es más interesante que lo que siempre te muestran, lo correcto.

 _LittleRock17_ : Me has hecho reír mucho con tus reviews. Podría responderte a cada uno, pero se haría eterno por aquí. Gracias por cada uno de ellos, espero te esté agradando la historia.

 _Someone_ : Leo es Jesús, sí. Leonardo es el nombre del chico, Leo le dicen sus amigos, «Jesús» es el sobrenombre que Tori le puso. Si te fijas en su estado de ánimo, Tori le dice Jesús cuando está feliz y Leo cuando está mal o triste. Jade está ciega por muchas cosas, más que nada, uno no se imagina qué trae detrás otra persona, más si crees conocerla.

 _Kuroneko:_ Tori no es hija de los Vega, es medio hermana de Trina y tiene otro medio hermano, hijo de David Vega. Ella aún no sabe si es hermana biológica de él o no, o qué parentesco es el que comparte con su hermana Trina, si su papá o su mamá. Eso se sabrá después. Espero no haberte confundido más. En Estados Unidos no es obligación decirles que son adoptados, lo averigüé, pero a los 18 pueden pedir sus récords. Definitivamente no sería una conversación cómoda la que tendría con su hermano y sus abuelos, por eso inició la investigación sola. Igual, dos meses no son nada en la lectura del diario, no tardaremos mucho en descubrir algunas cosas.

 _LenyRehim_ : Me lo tomaré como cumplido, gracias. Yo también odio el celular, mis dedos no son taaan delgados como para que todo se escriba perfecto… y luego el autocorrector…

 _erivip7_ : ¡Eres la 100, sí! Me gusta oír teorías si quieres compartirlas. Es divertido ir viendo si van atinando lo que sucederá.

Gracias a todos los que han pasado por aquí en el lapso de estas dos semanas, por el apoyo y por leer, se los agradezco un mundo.


	15. Naive

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga Beck?! ¡¿Qué te entienda, que perdone esto?!

—¡Tú no tienes que hacer nada! —me respondió, gritándome a lo más alto de sus pulmones—. ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! ¡El maldito mundo no gira alrededor tuyo y nadie está pidiéndote perdón!

Su enojo no fue lo que más me alteró, fue que no entendiera que estaba frustrada, que tenía mil cosas encima y aún las tengo, que, lo que hizo, sí tenía que ver conmigo. «Beck, novio de Jade», ¡claro que tenía que ver conmigo! Él debió ser sincero, confiar en mí.

—Eres tan egoísta, tan… ensimismada en lo que te pasa que te olvidas que los demás también tenemos una vida, problemas, miedos, que no somos perfectos. ¡No te importa una m…! —Evitó decir más, después de que exaltarse a un nivel que nunca había visto en él.

—Pensé que me entendías, Beck, que sabías que todo esto es tan difícil para mí. ¡Lo perdí todo! —refuté, igual de molesta—. ¡Tú no vives en un maldito trailer con tu madre! Lo haces porque te da la gana, no porque te falta un cuarto adentro de tu casa con un televisor enorme colgado en la pared y un baño con tina, o una maldita cama.

Sonrió, burlándose, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Caminó unos pasos pensando qué decir, no porque no lo supiera, intentaba como siempre no mandarme por un tubo, decir algo que pudiera herirme. Así es él.

—Tú, Jade… Tú te ciegas tanto ante el dolor ajeno —me recriminó—. Dime, ¿has notado algo distinto en el resto de nuestros amigos? —me preguntó, sin dejarme contestar—. ¿Te das cuenta de que Cat está llevando muy mal la separación con su familia y que por eso se comporta tan infantil últimamente? Es su forma de llamar la atención y tú ni te mosqueas.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—¡Y Andre!, no se ha sentado con nosotros al almuerzo en días. Se la pasa en el Caja Negra tratando de componer algo que termina tirando a la basura antes de volver a su infierno, no ha cruzado palabra con nadie. ¿Te has dado cuenta de eso al menos?

Me crucé de brazos frente a él con el rostro endurecido, pensando, recordando…

No, no me había dado cuenta.

—¿Qué tal Tori?

Mis facciones cambiaron con la mención de su nombre.

"Tori", pensé, alarmándome de repente.

Me había percatado de su actitud más soberbia, tenía un tatuaje y un misterio que no me dejaba tranquila, pero ¿por qué la mencionaba Beck?

—¿Sabías que está saliendo con un chico, no, un hombre que nadie sabe quién es?

—¿Tori?

—¡Sí, Tori, tu enemiga favorita, Tori! Está saliendo con un tipo que podría tener diez años más que ella. ¿No te has fijado? La recoge a una cuadra de la escuela, ayer fue en la puerta, y se dieron un beso que… No quiero pensar qué diablos hacen cuando se van.

¿Tori? ¡¿Tori Vega?! Pero si he pasado vigilándola, aunque no fuera de clases. Me he ocupado con otras cosas como no pensar en mi maldita vida, seguir el esquema que me impuse y mantenerme alejada de problemas ajenos.

—¿Ves? ¡Nada te toca! —reprendió y tenía la boca llena de razón. Tampoco vi venir lo de Robbie, ni a un kilometro de distancia, ni a un metro, ni a un centímetro. Él tuvo que confesarme lo que sucedió; mi novio no se molestó en hacerlo.

—¿Al menos te importa si estoy bien?

—¡Basta, Beck!, nos vemos todos los santos días. Si a alguien le pongo atención es a ti —mencioné, consciente de mi mentira. No hablamos durante toda la semana más que para saludarnos.

—¡Nos vemos en la escuela y ya! Durante las vacaciones me llamaste con el único propósito de que sea tu obrero y te ayude con la mudanza. Vas a mi casa buscando un colchón y crees que haciéndome un «favor» todo está bien; lo nuestro se fue a demonio hace rato.

Me sentí mareada. El poco aire dentro del trailer me agobiaba, el calor me consumía y los reproches de Beck me golpeaban como fechas en el pecho. Me apoyé en la pared a un lado de la puerta dejándome escurrir hasta el suelo, perdiendo la vista en su patrón veteado.

—¿Eso crees? —le dije unos segundos después—. ¿Que nuestra relación se terminó?

Me observó derrotada ante sus palabras, llegando a la misma calma que yo había encontrado, ambos cansados de pelear y sin hacer mucho ruido se sentó frente a mí.

—¿Hablas en serio, Jade? —me preguntó—. Ya no encuentro una razón para seguir juntos, ¿Tú sí?

Levanté la mirada apreciando como él seguía los mismos diseños del piso con sus ojos.

—No hemos sido una pareja en mucho tiempo y yo necesito dejar de pensar en nosotros como algo que vale la pena conservar.

—¿Así de fácil? —le pregunté, conservando un tono suave—. ¿Dejarás que el asunto con Robbie nos separe?

—« _El asunto con Robbie_ » —repitió exhalando—. No entendiste nada de lo que acabé de decir. El asunto con Robbie es más complicado de lo que parece. Alguien lo está golpeando con frecuencia, yo creo que es su padre.

—Su papá es muy amable. Lo conozco de años, tú también.

—No lo suficiente —exclamó—. El domingo, después de… del beso, su hermana nos llamó para comer pizza en el comedor con la familia. Él me miró de muy mala manera, me sentí incómodo y vi a Robbie nervioso, con miedo. Yo esperaba que nadie nos hubiese visto, pero ¿qué tal si él lo hizo? Cuando terminamos de comer yo me fui.

—¿Te sientes culpable? —le pregunté, al menos así sonaba, arrepentido.

—Siento que mi amigo está en problemas y no sé como ayudarlo. No te lo conté porque no quería que Robbie tuviera que lidiar con una preocupación más. Con tu enojo y tus celos —me confesó, y estaría en lo correcto si esta charla la hubiésemos tenido hace un año. Yo era más volátil entonces. Ver a mi amigo destruido no me habría molestado y, aunque me siento traicionada por Beck, mis celos aún no se hacen presentes—. En lo que a nosotros respecta, creo que en el camino perdimos lo que nos unía —dijo, regresando al tema.

—Somos amigos.

—¿Lo crees? Dime, ¿me escuchas cuando lo necesito, cuando te pido que hablemos?, ¿me das un tiempo que no sea el obligatorio?, ¿te preocupas por lo que siento, por mis dudas, por mis sueños, por lo que yo quiero? —me acribilló con preguntas que no pude contestar—. Nosotros ya no somos ni eso. No somos amigos.

—Si eso piensas ¿qué haces aquí?… Vete —le dije con la misma calma de antes, mirándolo fijamente. Él casi no pestañeó hasta que se lo repetí—. Vete, no somos nada, ¿qué haces aquí?

Estaba dolida.

Beck continuó observándome en un silencio que nos acogió a los dos. Dejé de verlo, observando de nuevo ese estúpido y horrible linóleo. Odié mi vida, la odié.

Sabía que Andre estaba molesto y no hablé con él. Robbie ha pasado retraído desde que volvimos a la escuela — tal vez desde antes—, comportándose de manera extraña; lo dejé pasar porque mis problemas eran más grandes, más importantes.

Cat es mi amiga y en su cumpleaños compartí con ella lo que debía, nada más de lo necesario. La vi triste al despedirse de sus padres y ni siquiera por eso conversé con ella o me quedé haciéndole compañía por el resto de la noche. La que lo hizo fue Tori, yo me fui a dormir, porque mi sueño valía más que lo que le estuviese sucediendo.

Y ella, las cosas que he descubierto en esta última semana me han llenado de preguntas, pero ninguna ha sido sobre su bienestar, si algo grave le pasa, si esta bien, si tiene problemas. Tori está saliendo con un hombre mayor, ¿qué tan mayor? ¿Está obligándola a fumar, a tatuarse, a otras cosas?

—Un día, la vida te golpeará en la cara, Jade, y te darás cuenta de que no solo tú sufres en este mundo, no solo tú importas. Ojalá sea pronto, antes de que las personas que te consideran importante… terminen marchándose, como yo. —Lentamente se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta del sillón y abrió la puerta del trailer, saliendo sin volverla a cerrar.

Terminamos… y no puedo decir que lo vi venir.

No esperaba que Beck me vomitara en la cara, todas las cosas que él cree que hago mal. No creí que estaba siendo tan manipuladora. En mi única defensa, pensé que él tenía más confianza en mí, que me diría como se sentía, qué le pasaba. Pero ¿cómo?… si me ha pedido una conversación hace semanas y lo único que he hecho es postergarla.

Perdí a uno de los pocos aliados que tenía. ¿Y Cat? No quiero perderla por mi inmadurez.

Debo dejar de pensar solo en mí o, mejor dicho, abrir bien los ojos y ver lo que está justo en frente, en lugar de convertirme en un maldito robot que ni ve, ni siente.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Golpe bajo para Jade, auch.

Varios de ustedes me preguntan por qué no se da cuenta de que es Tori la del diario o porque no recuerda la conversación que tuvieron hace más de dos meses, lo que pasa es que Jade no está concentrada en esos detalles, tiene muchas cosas encima. Vaya, ni yo me acordaría de la exactitud de una conversación que tuve con alguien —que no me importaba mucho— hace tres meses y puedo decir que no estoy así de agobiada como ella. Denle un break, que la pobre no es Dios o un ser omnisciente.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : En efecto, no tan pronto, no voy a volar con la trama porque tengo muchas ideas. Gracias por venir.

 _JoriLover_ : Yo ya no recordaba lo de la sandía. Creo que algunas preguntas ya se respondieron en este capítulo. Gracias por volver.

 _LentRehim:_ Perdón la atragantada, no era la intensión. Jade está cayendo y cayendo, pero ya va a venir quién la ponga de nuevo en pie. Es el punto. Gracias por las palabras.

 _erivip7:_ Robbie está un poco solo en ese ship, pobre. Pero de ahí nacerán algunas cosas divertidas. Gracias por el review.

 _Kuroneko_ : No sé si este capítulo respondió tus preguntas, de todas formas, de esta etapa dependen varias cosas a futuro. Lo de Tori no es tan complicado todavía y quedará suspenso por un tiempo. Gracias por escribir.

 _Vitaly Aless:_ Atinaste en varias cosas, me alegra que te esté gustando el fic. Muchas gracias.

A todos los que leen, que tengan una buena noche y gracias por volver.


	16. Keep You On My Side

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Mamá, iré a lo de Cat. No sé a qué hora regrese.

—Ya son las nueve, ¿no sería mejor que te quedes la noche? No me gusta que manejes en la madrugada —me dijo desde el lavaplatos. Doblaba el trapo de secar después de guardar la vajilla en el mueble—. La gente es muy irresponsable, más el fin de semana.

—No sé qué planes tenga. Te avisaré cuando llegue.

—¿Necesitas dinero? —me preguntó acercándose a su cartera. Sé lo ajustada que está de dinero y aún tenía diez dólares de mi mesada. No hacía falta más.

Le agradecí sin aceptar su ofrecimiento y me acerqué a darle un beso que ella alargó con un corto abrazo. Mamá solía darme todo gusto; comida, ropa, libros, música. Salíamos a tomar helados con mi hermano los sábados. Últimamente la veo afligida, triste y me pregunto si llora cuando está sola, como yo.

Cat estaba con Sam cuando llegué. No tenían planes, ningún padre del vecindario había llegado con su ejército de engendros. Me recibió con una sonrisa, como siempre, con un brillo en los ojos que no sé como logra fingir. Sé que está mal, ahora lo sé.

No tenía intención de incomodarlas, mi estadía no sería muy larga. Quería saber cómo estaba mi amiga, darle el tiempo que le había negado y volver al trailer. Me sentía culpable de imponerme en su espacio. Sin embargo Sam pronto se dio cuenta de que el tono de mi visita exigía privacidad y se excusó diciendo que iría a las luchas. Dijo que Dice, su vecino, le había regalado entradas para esa noche. Cat la dejó ir sabiendo que mentía y me guió hasta el sofá.

—Hay algo que quiero contarte, a ti antes que… Bueno, Sam lo sabe, pero porque me escuchó hablar con mamá por teléfono.

—¿Pasó algo con Mikey? —le pregunté presintiendo lo peor.

—No —negó, agitando levemente la cabeza. Su voz temerosa, apagada—. Tiene que ver conmigo. Yo… estoy pensando en viajar a Idaho.

Idaho estaba lejos. No se refería a hoy o mañana y faltaba todavía para tener un feriado largo.

—Las vacaciones más próximas son las de acción de gracias, dentro de un mes.

—No, me refiero a… mudarme. Ya sabes, vivir allá.

No contesté. Me levanté con la excusa de que necesitaba algo de beber. Sin pedírselo saqué un vaso del aparador y lo llené abriendo el grifo del lavaplatos.

No negaré que mi mundo se reduciría a la nada si Cat se va, o que me asusta la idea de que esté tan cerca de su hermano.

Mientras me terminaba el agua pensaba que su decisión era resultado de mi abandono, que algo debía hacer para cambiar su opinión y luego recordé que, legalmente, no podría vivir cerca de Mikey, a menos que eso también haya cambiado en mi ausencia de su vida. Volví a sentarme a su lado, ella paciente me esperó.

—¿Dijo algo el juez? ¿El doctor?

—No todavía, es algo que he estado pensando con papá y mamá.

—Cat, Mikey…

—Vive en un hospital —me interrumpió, justificándose—. Yo estaría a más de 150 kilómetros de distancia. No violaría la sentencia.

Estaba en lo correcto, el juez dijo 50 kilómetros como mínimo entre ambos y el psiquiátrico quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, ella misma me lo contó. Aún así, mi miedo por la seguridad de mi amiga se dejó ver.

Cat, leyó mis gestos y me tomó de la mano, frunció los labios tan afligida que me conmovió.

—Extraño a mi familia —pronunció, iniciando un sollozo que aumentaba de intensidad con cada palabra—. Me levanto y me quedo en la cama diez minutos más, esperando que mamá venga y me diga: « _levántate vagoneta_ », oler el tocino que papá está preparando en la cocina, abrazarlos antes de salir… —La voz se le cortó con lo último y de mis ojos cayeron unas lágrimas que ni noté que se habían acumulado—. Sam es genial, tú lo eres más, pero…

—Es tu familia.

—Quiero ser su pequeña otra vez, que cuiden de mí.

Sé lo que Cat siente. Extraño a mi hermano Lewis, más cuando el silencio del trailer por las tardes hace más palpable su ausencia; ver a mamá feliz; sentirme tranquila como una niña. La entiendo, de verdad que sí, pero…

—Me preocupa Mikey. Aunque esté internado en el hospital, me preocupa —le aclaré antes de que pudiera repetirme que no tendría contacto directo con él.

—Es mi hermano, Jade.

—El mismo que se levantó sonámbulo y te apuntó con un arma cargada mientras dormías.

—Su psicosis no es su culpa, está en tratamiento y, donde mis papás viven, yo no estaría en peligro —me aseguró. La verdad es que no me estaba pidiendo permiso, me informaba de una decisión que había tomado y la posibilidad de la misma.

—¿Estás segura?… Olvídalo, qué pregunta tan estúpida, por supuesto que lo estás.

Me sonrió al verme enojada y se acercó a darme un abrazo. Mi segundo del día. Lo recibí como el primero, manteniéndolo por cinco interminables segundos.

—Ya, Cat… ya, ya… ¡Ya!

Soltó una risita al separarse y me aseguró que todo estaría bien. Nos escribiríamos seguido y hablaríamos todo el tiempo. Perderla me dolerá, pero se notaba la paz que sentía con la idea. Le iluminaba el rostro.

—¿Tienes hambre? Podemos hacer pizza. Tenemos la masa congelada tomate, queso y albahaca —dijo dando un salto en camino a la heladera. Le marqué a mamá para decirle que llegaría tarde, la comida nos tomaría por lo menos una hora en preparar y todavía quería disculparme por mi actitud ese último tiempo. Cuando me contestó escuché a Bill en el fondo, le gritaba al televisor, era noche de futbol.

—¿Seguro no te puedes quedar? —preguntó mamá.

—No, ¿por qué está Bill ahí? ¿No hay televisión en el motel? —No terminaba de quejarme cuando mi pelirroja amiga me quitó el celular y le dijo a mamá que me quedaría la noche, que disfrute la suya y cortó la llamada.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —dijo volviendo a la mesa de preparación.

—Gracias igual, odio a Bill.

—Lo sé —me respondió, su ánimo al extremo opuesto de hace unos minutos.

Me acerqué y tomé un cuchillo, corté un pedazo de queso, coloqué sobre un plato el rallador y comencé a deslizarlo sobre sus agujeros.

—Beck y yo terminamos —mencioné casualmente. A mis palabras las siguió el silencio. No hubo un llanto triste, un ¿por qué? angustiado, un lo siento. Me sorprendió.

—Estarás mejor así. —Fue lo único que dijo al respecto.

—He sido tan egoísta, ¿sabes?

—¿Según quién? ¿Beck?

—No se equivoca.

—Él no entiende, nunca ha perdido nada.

—Sigue teniendo razón.

—¿Por qué? —insistió—. ¿Porque quiere tu atención?

—Es lo justo.

—No, él no tiene por qué ser el centro del universo, Jade.

—Yo tampoco —le contesté, ensimismada en subir y bajar de forma mecánica el pedazo de mozzarella que tenía en la mano—. He descuidado mucho a mis amigos, a ti.

—Te equivocas —rebatió segura, su tono firme y convincente—. Tienes razones para querer tu espacio. Tú eres el centro de tu universo, yo del mío, él debe ser el centro del suyo.

—Pero eso es egoísta. Beck sigue teniendo razón.

—¡No! —dijo, esta vez abandonando de golpe lo que estaba haciendo, obligándome a darle toda mi atención—. Es como mamá suele decirme: « _Las acciones hacia los demás son reflejo de como te sientes por dentro_ ». ¿Cómo puedes darle atención a tus amigos cuando tu realidad te la quita toda?

—Por eso mismo…

—¡No me estás entendiendo, aj! —Se quejó, virándome los ojos—. ¿Tienes cincuenta dólares?

—¿Qué? —No entendí a que venía su comentario.

—¿Los tienes?

—No, Cat. Tú sabes que…

—Bien, si no los tienes, ¿cómo esperas dármelos?

Inhalé con un pesar inmenso, exhalando de igual manera. Comprendí.

—Mira, Jade. Uno no puede dar lo que no tiene, así lo desee con todo el corazón —me explicó, regresando la tarea de rebanar el tomate—. Beck puede querer que lo hagas feliz, que lo hagas sentir importante. No se da cuenta de cuanto daño te hace —opinó sin pena—. Debería apoyarte, ser paciente, pero él no sabe lo que se siente perder.

—Beck podría perder su carrera si no entrar al instituto en Nueva York. Perdería su futuro como actor, de hecho.

—No es lo mismo. Sí no entra será porque él no lo logró, porque no hizo su mejor esfuerzo o porque no es lo suficientemente bueno —argumentó—. Tú y yo sabemos lo que es perder de verdad, sin merecerlo, sin culpa, por decisiones de otros o cosas que no podemos controlar.

Y si quieres una conversación profunda y necesaria, alguien que con cariño te dé la cachetada que necesitabas, pon a Cat a preparar pizza.

La miré por unos segundos, ella seguía rebanando el tomate como si cada rodaja fuese una obra de arte.

—Te quiero, Cat —le dije, ella rió.

—Debí dejar que Dice instale las cámaras de seguridad dentro de la casa, así tendría tus palabras grabadas para que el resto de la humanidad sepa que no eres una amargada mandona.

—¿Qué dijiste, perdón? —le pregunto en broma, manteniendo mi ceño inmutable. Por dentro río con ella, la quiero de verdad, me da felicidad, aunque por el momento, ella misma, no sea tan feliz. Es suficiente para mí.

—Te voy a extrañar.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Perdón por la tardanza, hoy fue un día muy pesado de trabajo

¿Quién creen que tiene más razón, Cat o Beck? Yo creo que ambos tienen lo suyo, a pesar de que me inclino más hacia Cat.

 _Kuroneko_ : Jesús no tiene tanto años, creo que sí mencioné que tiene 24, pero Beck cree que podría tener 27, casi 28, por su apariencia. La crisis s clara y ya se ven bandos que se separan. gracias por escribir, me gustan tus indicios de teorías.

 _Guest_ : Creo que eres Vitaly Aless (?) Si lo eres, bien, atiné yo esta vez. Si no lo eres, lo siento. En todo caso, atinaste nuevamente con algunas cosas en este capítulo. Ya me imagino el corazón de Beck en las obras de arte de Jade. Gracias por el review.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : Sé que quieres Jori, perdón, va a tardar todavía un poco. Si leíste el otro fic, yo voy con calma en todo porque me gusta armar bien la relación. Pero sin duda va a haber Jori, Jori, Jori. Gracias por los ánimos.

 _Someone_ : Ah, eres de esas personas que no pueden con «los egoístas» XD, creo que todo depende de cómo manejemos nuestras situaciones personales. Coincido en algunas cosas contigo, aunque no siento que sea egoísmo en realidad y, en eso, especialmente, concuerdo con lo que dijo Cat. A veces uno tiene que trabajar en uno mismo para poder volver a los demás. Gracias por las palabra me animan mucho.

 _LenyRehim_ : Siempre hay más y más cosas que ir descubriendo. Espero en este capítulo haberte dado algunas respuestas. Gracias el comentario.

 _erivip7_ : pronto, pronto… muy pronto lo prometo. Gracias por el review.

A todos los demás, gracias por leer y regresar cada día o noche. Nos leemos mañana.


	17. Absolute

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—¡Qué corras el antivirus, Jade!

—¡Qué no tengo virus en mi computador, por enésima vez!

—¡Ahí dice que tienes como cuarenta troyanos!

Sí, lo dice. La notita en la esquina me lo repite cada hora, pero me importa un comino, no borraré esos archivos porque si lo hago desaparecerán los cracks que descargué para correr mis programas sin tener que pagar licencia este año y son muchos, especialmente todos los extras que instalé en mi juego de _Sims_. Ignoré a Tori y presioné la X para que desaparezca la notificación.

—Entonces no haremos la tarea en tu computador —me dijo, sacando unas hojas y un bolígrafo—. Le pediré su laptop a Trina cuando terminemos y la pasaré a limpio.

Se empeñó. Fue gracioso verla escribir cada una de las palabras que habíamos discutido para el informe de historia antigua en letra imprenta, pero ni teníamos tiempo para continuar a esa velocidad, ni mi computadora transmitiría cualquier virus que tuviera al papel.

Mientras Tori hacía un esfuerzo por avanzar más rápido —destruyendo en el proceso su caligrafía—, yo seguí tecleando la siguiente parte y eventualmente terminé el deber. Lo diagramé, coloqué las fuentes de investigación, hasta tuve tiempo de hacer una portada y envié un borrador a impresión.

—¿Qué hiciste? —me preguntó alarmada al escuchar la máquina hacer su trabajo—. ¡¿Infectaste mi aparato?!

—Tranquilízate, Vega, usé un condón. Estarás bien. —Me burlé acercándome a retirar las hojas para revisarlas.

—¡Te dije que no lo escribiríamos en tu computadora! —Se quejó, quitándomelas de un arranche.

—No lo hicimos, lo hice yo. Léelo y cambiaremos lo que tu quieras.

Ella comenzó a pasar las hojas, concentrada en revisar si todo estaba en orden. No se dio cuenta de que tomé sus escritos y me puse a leerlos. Sus ideas eran concisas y bien ordenadas. Su letra, por otra parte, había iniciado bastante cuadrada y clara en las primeras hojas, solo para transformarse en una letra manuscrita que no se entendía en las siguientes, como dicen usualmente, letra de doctor. Ahí me detuve. No podía distinguir qué era lo que quiso decir en las tres hojas que me faltaron por leer.

Las dejé sobre la cama —donde las había encontrado— y me acomodé. Esperaría a que ella hiciera sus correcciones, terminar el trabajo sin peleas y volver al tráiler.

Al alejarme noté que sus tildes sobresalían del texto, eran muy pronunciadas, unos triángulos gruesos sobre los acentos. Uno en especial me llamó la atención, en lugar de tener una forma recta en uno de sus lados, tenía dos montañas, parecía un corazón. Al fijarme mejor caí en cuenta de que no era únicamente esa tilde, donde sea que se encontrara la palabra «Jesús» la forma era igual, sobretodo en las páginas donde la caligrafía se mantenía como imprenta.

"¿Qué diablos tiene Tori con el nombre Jesús?", pensé pasando una hoja tras otra. "Tal vez estaba en lo correcto con mi teoría de su virginidad y su tatuaje expresa su devoción".

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó tranquila.

—Reviso tu parte de la tarea, creo que hay cosas que podemos añadir al informe…

—Lo que tú escribiste está bien, no hace falta cambiar nada.

—¿Segura? Podemos revisar el documento de nuevo y dibujar un corazón sobre cada Jesús. —Le sonreí con ganas de molestarla un rato.

—¿De qué hablas, Jade?

—De los corazones que dibujas cada vez que escribes «Jesús».

—¡¿No dibujo corazones en los Jesús?! —rebatió en forma de queja y pregunta, tomando las hojas en sus manos para constatar lo que acababa de mencionarle.

—Qué, ¿te apena que descubriera tu amor secreto por Jesucristo? Pensé que ustedes los católicos no tenían problema en proclamar su nombre y esas cosas.

—Para empezar, son triángulos, no corazones.

—¡Pfff, solo faltaba que los hicieras con color rojo! —discutí la pobre excusa que quiso darme—. Tu pastor debe estar muy orgulloso. Una de sus devotas, siempre con la pureza en el corazón, demostrando su amor al salvador —dije, llevándome mi mano al pecho de la forma más dramática posible, lo que no le sentó nada bien a mi morena compañera.

—¡Tildes, son tildes! —Alzó la voz—. Y en el catolicismo no hay pastores; hay curas, o padres, o cardinales u otras cosas, no pastores —explicó—. Además, para tu información, no soy católica.

—Ajá.

—Ya no, desde hace mucho. Así que no tendría razón para estar declarando mi amor a Jesús.

Asentó las hojas sobre la mesa de noche; la última que había escrito sobre todas las demás. La caligrafía en esa página era diferente de la que yo intenté leer cuando abandoné el documento; manuscrita en su totalidad y demasiado conocida para mí, era la misma del diario.

Me acerqué para asegurarme de que mi mente no estaba jugando sucio conmigo.

"¡¿Tori?! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡No puede ser!"

Alterada cogí los papeles y los revisé nuevamente. Pasé de principio a fin y, desde que empieza a cambiar su caligrafía, pude percatarme de rasgos familiares. ¡Las curvas en las letras S, las colas de las A minúsculas, las líneas onduladas que cruzan las T! En la última hoja es tan claro como el agua, además de que el texto era nuevamente legible. No quería creerlo, pero era verdad.

"¡Es Tori!", pensé. "¡Es ella!"

—Jesús… —susurré, cayendo en cuenta de la relación—. Es por Leo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —me preguntó, pero no me escuchó. De eso estoy segura.

—Nada —respondí dejando sus escritos otra ves, todas las páginas menos una, la última. La doble disimuladamente y la guardé en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Me la llevaría para compararla con el diario—. Si no tienes cambios, mejor será imprimir la versión final. Dedo ir a casa temprano. —Quise apurarla, pero ella volvió a revisarlo todo.

Yo me puse nerviosa, sentía que temblaba y mi impaciencia se acumulaba en la boca de mi estómago. Escalofríos recorrían cada nervio de mi rostro y mi espalda, los bellos de mi brazo se alzaron sin voluntad. La sensación era parecida a cuando estás dormido y algo terrible pasa; tu cuerpo se inmoviliza y sientes sudar frío, no puedes hacer nada más que esperar a que termine y puedas despertar.

"¡¿Tori Vega?!", repetía en mi mente. "Debo estar equivocada, debo, es que… ¡no puede ser!".

—Imprimámoslo, está perfecto —exclamó. Envié el archivo a la máquina, esta vez sin condón, y, tan rápido como salió la última hoja, guardé mi computador y me fui volando.

Mi camino al parque de tráilers pasó como un flash. Recuerdo que casi atropello a un gato que tuvo la prudencia de ver a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar y dio un salto que salvó su octava vida. Aparte de eso, no dudo haberme saltado semáforos en rojo y rebasar el límite de velocidad en varios tramos.

—¡Nos vemos mañana, Jade! — me dijo el hombre que cuida los autos. Hoy no le di la oportunidad de coquetearme con el fin de que le eche un ojo extra a mi bebé por la noche. Necesitaba comparar esos escritos lo más rápido posible y convencerme de que el diario no le pertenecía a Tori Vega.

Por fin, llego a la puerta y busco mis llaves en mi maleta de forma desesperada. Mis nervios me ganan y se me caen intentando abrir la cerradura.

—¡Cálmate, Jade. Unos segundos más!

Entro con un poco de esfuerzo y voy a mi lugar «secreto» que, más que secreto, cierra con una llave que solo yo tengo en caso de que a Bill se le ocurra husmear. Saco el diario y me siento, abriéndolo en una página cualquiera.

Todas los detalles de escritura corresponden, las palabras comunes como: «de», «la», «como», «te», «que», «se», todas coinciden y no solo una vez. Esta caligrafía es imposible de confundir, es natural y con rasgos demasiado personales para que otra persona pueda duplicarla fácilmente. Es evidente que, cuando Tori escribió el informe de historia, lo hizo pensando en que yo pueda entenderla después, pero visiblemente es una caligrafía forzada para ella. Claro, por eso tardaba tanto en escribir. Sin embargo, en las últimas hojas su verdadera letra surgió.

¡Tori es la dueña del diario, la niña de la foto, la chica que en sus palabras esconde tantos miedos, tantas vivencias…!

—Espera…

De repente un detalle se tornó indiscutible.

—¡¿El ogro soy yo?!

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Yeah, por fin!

Para que todos se ubiquen esto pasa el lunes siguiente a ese viernes que se quedó con Cat.

Ahora los reviews de los reviews.

 _LittleRock17_ : Ya sabías que iba a publicar todos los días, lo dije al principio del fic. Igual, que bueno que ya lo seguiste.

 _Kuroneko_ : ¡Sí!, que bueno que ya no tengas que luchar con la conexión. Mikey me lo inventé yo porque nunca mencionan el nombre del hermano de Cat, pero me gusta ese nombre así que se lo puse. Es fuerte el tema de la psicosis, a veces con las alucinaciones y las voces no saben qué es real y qué no.

 _Vitaly Aless_ : Eh, atiné. Es que me guié por el review anterior, y déjame decirte que sigues atinando con tus teorías. Bien tú.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : Gracias por el buen día, aunque estoy por enfermarme y me siento un poco decaída. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.

 _erivip7_ : No te equivocas en lo de Beck, pero ya lo mencionaré en un futuro cercano.

A todos los demás, gracias por pasar por aquí y leer, que para eso paso unas horas tramando como volver locos a nuestros personajes. Hasta mañana.


	18. Karma Police

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Aquí está, maldita factura —digo desdoblando el papel que saqué del bolsillo interno izquierdo de mi chaqueta de cuero, el último lugar donde se me ocurrió buscar ese recibo.

 _ **Miércoles, 1 de julio, 2015**  
_ _Contratación de espacio de bodega válido por un mes.  
_ _$29.99_

Maldición, la fecha coincide con la primera entrada del diario. ¡Maldición, maldición!

El día anterior a ese miércoles, Bill pasó por la casa para cenar y mencionó «casualmente» que muchos de mis discos de vinilo podrían venderse por cientos de dólares en Ebay, y que si lo hacía tendría un buen fajo de dinero, según él podría «comprarme un auto usado». Pero ¿para qué iba a querer yo un auto, peor uno usado?, el mío estaba en perfectas condiciones. Lo que Bill quería eran mis vinilos, venderlos e ir directo al casino, le diría a mamá que él lo necesitaba más que yo, que con lo que ganaría me repondría lo perdido. Meses atrás hizo algo parecido con los juegos de Xbox de mi hermano. Vendió más de cincuenta títulos y jamás le devolvió un centavo. Lewis lloró todas las noches por semanas.

Esa misma noche recogí todo lo que tenía de valor que entrara en las dos cajas de cartón que tenía a la mano, las escondería de alguna forma, pero tenía que ser fuera de mi propia casa. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamar a Cat, si no ponía objeción, podría encargarlas en el ático de su abuela. Y no hubiese sido una mala idea, si no fuera porque Sam, a veces, es tan imaginativa con las cosas ajenas como lo es Bill.

Mi amiga me recomendó que lo mejor sería contratar un servicio de bodegaje —como el que sus papás habían arrendado antes de mudarse— y que guarde mis pertenencias allí. Nadie tendría acceso más que yo, estarían seguras.

Ese 1 de julio —en el cual Tori escribe que «el ogro» pasó a cobrarle el dinero que le prestó—, fui yo quien la visitó. Me faltaban siete dólares para el pago de la bodega y recordé que ella me debía cinco. Después de timbrar como loca —cuando por fin me abrió la puerta—, la extorsioné por los siete diciéndole que me debía impuestos por mora; me había dicho que me pagaría al día siguiente y nunca sucedió. Sacó un billete, dos monedas y me fui.

Yo, soy el ogro.

Eso quiere decir que… ¡¿Beck, es el amigo mete cuernos?!

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaj! —grito con todas mis fuerzas bajo el cojín que termina camuflando toda mi maldita frustración.

¡El muy descarado se atrevió a decirme… no, a ponerme de excusa! ¡Me llamó egoísta! ¡¿Egoísta yo?! Él era quien andaba metiendo su egoísmo en quién sabe qué hueco y…

¡Oh-por-Dios!…

—Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrg —Respiro—. Grgrgrgrgrgrgr grgrgrgrgrgrgr. —No existe, en el mundo, suficiente enjuague bucal—. Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrg.

Listo, me terminé la pasta dental lavando mi lengua. La pobre quedó lastimada, pero ya me siento menos sucia, puaj.

Diablos, tengo que hacerme exámenes médicos. ¡Por los siguientes seis meses! Él tendrá que pagarlos, por caliente y mete cuernos… ¡Basta, ya me oirá! No vale la pena seguir pensando en ese estúpido. Aunque… ¡soy un maldito ogro! ¡Puedo quejarme e insultarlo las veces que me de la regalada gana!… ¡Ogro, dije!

Tori…

¡No, aún no puedo pensar en nada más que en el maldito de Beck! Algo tengo que hacer, tengo que vengarme, porque justo ahora él debe estar tirándose a su amiguita en la casa rodante. Ya no espera que yo llegue, así que: ¡Viva la central del sexo, wooohooo!

¡Ajjjjjjjjj, lo odio!

Quisiera tener un rollo de papel higiénico y a él atado a una silla. Así podría preparar bolas mojadas en arsénico y metérselas por la boca hasta que no entre una más y se muera ahoga… ¡Papel higiénico, no es una mala idea! Podría hacer engrudo… o no, ¿para qué pasar tiempo cocinando? Puedo comprar tres cajas de huevos, hacerles un pequeño hueco con un clavo para que se pudran hasta el otro día, ir a su casa cuando sé que no va a estar él o sus padres, reventarlos todos sobre el remolque y aventar los rollos de papel para que se endurezcan con la clara. Además de apestar infinitamente, será casi imposible despegarlos. Compraré un frasco de miel y lo pondré en la unión de la puerta para que todo esté tan pegajoso y meloso… no, mejor uno de salsa de tomate o salsa BBQ… sí, esa dará peor olor y el empaque suele tener una punta, será más fácil para mí colocarla en el borde de la entrada y en la ventana superior del techo. ¡Ja, será genial! Mañana pasaré por el supermercado y, el miércoles, ¡ejecutaré el mejor trabajo de manualidades que jamás haya hecho en mi vida!

Ya…, ya me siento más tranquila. Ahora sí, Tori.

Así que es ella. El novio mayor que mencionó el idiota de mi ex es Jesús o Leo, es el brasileño. Hasta donde yo entendía no era su novio, aunque a estas alturas quién sabe. En el diario él aún pensaba que Tori tenía diecinueve años, pero si la recoge todos los días de la escuela —o casi todos, porque hoy fuimos juntas a su casa y él no apareció—, ya debe saber que le mintió y que todavía es menor de edad, lo que parece no importarle. Tori mencionó que tiene veinticuatro años, no es un anciano, tampoco un niño, debe saber que lo que hace es ilegal.

Lo de sus padres me sorprende. Hoy en su casa todo parecía normal. Aparte de la inconfundible tranquilidad por la ausencia de su hermana —que ahora vive en San Francisco por la universidad—, todo, y me refiero a todo, estaba exactamente igual. Las fotos familiares, las decoraciones, los muebles. Uno asume que en una separación, el que se va, se lleva sus cosas y unas cuantas más; el que se queda destruye toda evidencia de la existencia del otro, principalmente las imágenes que le recuerden su vida juntos. Más aún si en esa casa se quedó su mamá y ella ahora tiene otro novio. Espera… ¿Están divorciados o solo separados? Eso no lo mencionó, ¿o sí?

Tendré que volver a leer las entradas. Ahora que sé que es Tori quien narra entenderé mejor qué le sucede, a qué se refiere…

Diablos, ¿debo hacerlo? Me siento como una asechadora, peor, estaría violando su intimidad…

—Hmmm —Suspiro y observo ese cuaderno de cuero negro. No debería… No… No debería…

Y como si un rayo me hubiese caído en la cabeza, una idea me paraliza por completo.

—Alguien la secuestró de niña. ¿Fue su papá? Mamá me contó que se sospechaba de un mal manejo del caso por parte de la policía. ¡Él es policía! David Vega pudo haber vivido en Nuevo México cuando ocurrió, se robó a Trina y a Tori, y las llevó con su esposa a Los Ángeles. Pudo haber falsificado papeles con la ayuda de un juez corrupto amigo suyo y listo, tiene dos hijas de la nada y en la nueva ciudad nadie sospecha porque «Vega» es un nombre latino y Tori tiene la tez morena al igual que Trina. De por sí podrían ser latinas, aunque también podrían ser Filipinas o Hawaianas, ambas tienen los ojos un tanto rasgados. Uno de sus padres podría tener ese origen y el otro no.

Debo hacerlo, tengo que terminar el diario y descubrir qué más pasó. Saber si Tori no está siendo extorsionada por los Vega o algo peor y dejó el diario en la escuela, para que alguien lo encuentre y la ayude. Aunque eso sería bastante estúpido. Tori tiene demasiada libertad para ser una prisionera, se habría escapado hace tiempo.

"¿Ves? Por esa razón debes leer el diario", me repite mi yo interno. "No violarás su intimidad. El diario es ahora de «tu» propiedad".

La Jade de mi mente no colabora. Como sea, lo leeré. Esta será una larga noche.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Sé que ya quieren más diario y mañana habrá mucho, pero el capítulo de ahora era importante para que Jade llegue a esa conclusión tranquila y luego no la remuerda la conciencia.

 _erivip7, ZombieGirlLG, LittleRock17_ : ¡Sí! ¿Ya era hora no? Algunas cosas se irán poniendo interesantes.

 _Guest_ : ¡El cuervo! Ese era un sobrenombre genial.

 _nilra89_ , _Someone_ : Eso es lo que se viene. ¿Recuerdan el primer capítulo, cuando le dice en la carta que descubrirla ha sido mágico? Veamos a qué se refería con eso.

 _LenyRehim_ : Tu teoría del diario es algo que Jade también pensó. Es divertido ver cuando ustedes coinciden con ella. Yo también extrañaré a Cat.

 _Kuroneko_ : no solo se dio cuenta de eso, pero el capítulo tenía que terminar en un punto de tensión XD. De hecho coincido contigo con lo de que no fue tan dramático. Lo volví a leer e hice unos ligeros cambios y es que tampoco podía ponerse loca porque sino Tori se daría cuenta, pero estuvo muy pasiva. Gracias por hacerme caer en cuenta. La enfermedad no me dejó verlo claramente.

A todos, gracias por volver y leer. Hasta mañana.


	19. First

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Entrada número nueve del diario.

 _18 de julio, 2015_

 _Es una semana desde que decidí dejar a un lado las dudas sobre mi origen. Me costó mucho no escribir, pero me estaba volviendo loca; no podía dormir, todo lo que comía me caía mal y tenía un constante sentimiento de pérdida, de miedo. Ahora siento alivio, menos perseguida, más… amada, por así decirlo. He podido tener conversaciones amenas con mamá, he hablado más seguido con papá por el teléfono. No sé, quizá necesitaba dejar de pensar, dejar de buscar respuestas que no necesito. Yo estoy bien, por ahora. No me hace falta saberlo todo._

 _Acordé conmigo misma en darme un mes —por lo menos, quizá más—, buscaría tranquilizarme, regresar a mi «normalidad», volver a mirar la vida de colores… Dios, sueno tan… inocente, ingenua, hasta tonta. La vida no viene en blanco y negro, pero no es un arcoiris tampoco, no ahora. Durante este tiempo no haré preguntas sobre mi pasado, no investigaré más, no me preocuparé por nada. Un mes, empezando desde hoy._

 _En un rato más salgo para el club. Necesito relajarme, bailar, sudar, emborracharme si puedo. Me tiene sin cuidado que Leo no haya regresado de Brasil aún. Chicos guapos hay muchos y lo más probable es que me encuentre uno o dos con los que pueda perder el tiempo._

Tirar a la basura la imagen que tengo de Tori es lo que se me hace más difícil, no necesariamente leerla. Me repetí las entradas que ya había leído sin cargo de consciencia. Sé con seguridad que sus padres se estaban divorciando, que Leo es un chico que le gusta y con quien hace y comparte muchas cosas, un puerto libre, o parqueo gratis —como en el monopolio—, un amigo y nada más. De cualquier forma se me hace extraño imaginarla actuar así de «libre», por no ponerle otra palabra, una más descriptiva y menos apropiada. Ella es «libre» de hacer lo que quiera… ¿no?

Entrada número diez del diario.

 _19 de julio, 2015_

 _Son las tres de la tarde… creo. Acabo de despertar con una cruda terrible, mareo, dolor de cabeza, de cuerpo, especialmente en mi pelvis. ¡Uf, pero lo de anoche… se merece ese dolor, el de mi muñeca, el de mi cuello, el de mi boca!_

 _Nunca había besado a alguien de tal forma que me dolieran los labios y todavía recuerdo el cosquilleo que sentía cuando me quedé dormida en su cama. Sí, debí irme, pero ella insistió en que durmiera un par de horas…_

—¡¿Ella?! ¡Tori, ¿una chica?! —Mejor, continúo.

 _… y yo acepté, me acomodé con mi cuerpo desnudo a sus espaldas y adiós realidad. Desperté a las siete de la mañana de hoy y vine volando a casa. Estaba más que segura de que mamá me mataría, se supone que pasaría aquí el fin de semana completo, pero me equivoqué o ella cambió de planes. Volví a acostarme después de un corto baño para quitarme el olor a cigarrillo que todavía tenía mi ropa y mi cabello, me puse mis pantaloncillos cortos de pijama, una camiseta vieja de béisbol y caí rendida sobre la almohada, con el pelo mojado. Pescaré un resfriado, lo sé, pero después de lo que pasó anoche, ¿a quién le importa?_

 _No fui al club con el propósito de cuestionar mi sexualidad… y no creo haberlo hecho. En ningún momento me asustó que esas dos chicas se acercaran a mí y me llevaran a la pista para bailar a mi alrededor, como si fuese la carne de su hamburguesa. Nuestros cuerpos se tocaron, demasiado y nunca me incomodó. Me sentía excitada, volando, aunque no había fumado ni un mísero tabaco._

 _La chica más masculina —que aparte de ese detalle era divina, con unos ojos azules hermosos— me veía con ganas de besarme, de comerme en realidad. Posó sus manos sobre mi cintura, fue delicada, se acercó a mí, usando sus manos como guías y su mirada como método de conquista. Los dientes que mostraba al apretar sus labios me dejaban saber que me deseaba. Me hizo sentir importante, como si la decisión recayera sobre mis hombros. Era evidente que quería que yo tomara la posta y la besara. No consiguió su objetivo y se acercó con sus labios a mi cuello, posándolos sobre mi piel. Largué un gemido en su oído, dándole una corta satisfacción que expresó con una sonrisa al separarse. Sus manos me apretaron más fuerte y comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda por debajo de mi camiseta de algodón._

 _—No seas tímida. —Volvió a mi oído para susurrarme—, déjame probarte._

 _Se me hizo agua a la boca porque su olor era exquisito. Quería permitírselo, pero su amiga detrás de mí, tenía otra idea. Me tomó por las manos, subiendo las suyas, recorriendo mis brazos hasta llegar a mis codos y me jaló hacia ella, separándome de mis juegos con la chica que tenía en frente._

 _—Eres hermosa —me dijo, chupando enseguida el lóbulo de mi oreja._

 _Mis ojos se cerraron de inmediato, mi boca abierta por la sensación. La pelinegra no tardó en aprovechar la oportunidad y cubrió el espacio con sus labios. ¡Uf, el beso de una mujer!_

 _Recordándolo ahora, la noche no hubiese terminado bien con ellas. Lo que querían era competir, yo no importaba, no me tenían en cuenta para complacerme; era su trofeo. Cuando me cansé de los juegos que ambas pusieron, de los jalones, de las mordidas, de los insultos conmigo en medio, me hice a un lado y las dejé a que resuelvan sus problemas solas._

 _—¡No eres tan bonita de todos modos! —gritó la una, la otra la secundó con un «por eso odio apostar a ganarme a una hétero, no aguantan nada»._

 _Pete, el chico que atiende en la barra y amigo de Leo, me sirvió un tequila y se rió conmigo después de terminármelo._

 _—Ibas a terminar de cadáver bajo esas aves de rapiña._

 _—Sí, intensidad total con esas mujeres. Lindas, pero… no gracias, paso._

 _—Por lo menos te divertiste un rato —dijo sirviéndome un segundo shot—, hasta yo lo hice._

 _Alcé mi vaso concordando con él y me lo tomé de un solo sorbo. Esperaba a que Pete me sirviera otro cuando escuché a mi lado a Carmen decirme:_

 _—Esas chicas no saben lo que hablan, eres muy hermosa. Mucho más que bonita._

 _Le sonreí cuando terminó de elogiarme._

 _—¿Quieres un trago? —le ofrecí y me enseñó que ya tenía uno en la mano—. Pete, ¿me das uno de esos, por favor?_

 _—No te aconsejaría que mezcles bebidas, pero uno no te hará mal —contestó, observándola por unos segundos. Ladeó su cabeza ligeramente mientras me la servía, alentándome a conquistarla. La pelirroja a mi lado era linda, muy, muy linda y habíamos tenido un agradable contacto inicial._

 _—Te va a gustar, es fuerte y tiene un término a menta muy agradable._

 _Di un corto sorbo y sentí el alcohol casi puro inundar mi boca de inmediato, tenía un gusto refrescante al tragar. Rico, no muy dulce, pero si un poco._

 _Lo terminamos entre una ligera conversación. Me dijo su nombre y me contó que estaba cursando unos seminarios de economía que dictaban en el verano en la universidad. Me confesó que era la primera vez que se atrevía a salir sola, pero estaba harta de ir a bares con sus amigas y no poder hablar con una chica sin que la critiquen. Me preguntó como me llamaba, se lo dije; qué estudiaba, le contesté que artes, no mentí; qué edad tenía en realidad, reí; y luego fuimos a bailar._

 _Su cabello colorado natural caía perfecto en ondas muy suaves, sus ojos tras esos lentes de marco grueso y su piel blanca… parecía magia. Muy, muuuy linda._

 _Al contrario que las otras dos, Carmen no intentó conquistarme, su forma de ser lo logró por ella. Unos cuantos tragos después, me acerqué a su oído en medio de la pista y sin miedo le dije que me moría por besarla. Ella me respondió de la misma manera:_

 _—¿Y qué esperas?_

 _No tengo idea qué se apoderó de mí, pero en segundos la tuve sujetada de la cintura, acercándola a mi cuerpo y… ¡Dios, besar a una mujer!_

 _Ella sugirió ir a un lugar más tranquilo y caminamos hasta los dormitorios de la universidad. No nos tomó más de veinte minutos llegar desde donde estábamos. Vive sola, por suerte. La habitación era pequeña, su cama, una mesa de estudio, un closet y una pared que había llenado con carteles de sus películas favoritas, La Naranja Mecánica, Star Wars, Saw. La luz de la mesa de noche era suave e iluminaba apenas las paredes y la cama, donde me senté a esperar a que pusiera un poco de música. Cuando volteó se apoyó de espaldas al escritorio, esperando que fuera hasta ella. Lo hice. ¡Dios, hice tantas cosas!_

 _Cuando sonreía se le marcaba un hoyo en el cachete izquierdo, uno solo, adorable. ¿Cómo puede haber gente a la que no le gusten los hoyos en la piel, en donde sea? Y sus pecas, infinitos puntos sobre esa extremadamente blanca piel. ¿Cómo es que algunas personas ven pecas y no se les doblan las rodillas? Porque a mí… sus pecas._

 _Nos besamos tanto, nos tocamos tanto… Fue genial y ahora me duele todo. Iré por otro baño, una ducha caliente que dure una hora al menos, y después por un bocadillo porque muero de hambre. Puedo decir que es el mejor sexo que he tenido. Carmen puso la barra demasiado alto._

—Wow…

Me duele la cara de tener la boca abierta del asombro mientras terminaba de leer. Tori se acostó con una chica, una chica, ¡u-na chi-ca! Eso quiere decir que… ¿es lesbiana?, ¿bisexual?, ¿curiosa?, ¡¿heteroflexible?!

Esta no es la imagen que tengo de ella. Y no me importa si es cualquiera de esas cosas es solo que, con sus novios oficiales, siempre fue reservada. Ahora es la diosa del sexo. ¡Virgen mi trasero!, literalmente. Su tatuaje tiene otro significado y yo quiero saber cuál.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Al parecer hoy he estado estúpida con la escritura, he corrgido como cinco veces desde que lo publiqué.

Me divirtió mucho escribir este capítulo. Solo quiero que lleguen algunos más para ver la reacción de Jade.

 _LittleRock17_ : Yo no hago odiarlo, el se hace odiar solo. ¿Y cómo que corto el capítulo? Es de los más largos, más de 1300 palabras. Van de las 1000 a las 1300 después del disclaimer y antes de la nota, con un par de excepciones, pero no menos de 1000. Mira que si publico una vez a la semana sería un capítulo de casi 10.000 palabras XD. Gracias por comentar.

 _Kuroneko_ : Pasa algo en esas fechas sí, aunque no decido todavía si ponerlo en el diario. Algo va a haber. Sobre los detalles, esos están guardados en mi cabeza, a veces dudo con las fechas por eso tengo un documento de excel donde guardo los días del diario con las del presente, para no perderme y a veces detalles de qué pasó. Muchas gracias por las palabras. Pausa, me acaba de llegar tu otra pregunta antes de publicar, XD. Son nombres de canciones, solo que no he puesto el autor o lo había mencionado antes, quería ver si alguien se daba cuenta.

 _Someone_ : ¿Qué tragedia no puede tornarse e comedia? Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Gracias por escribir.

ZombieGirlLG: las entradas del diario vienen con ganas, porque Jade tiene mucha curiosidad, como todos nosotros, pero también tiene una vida y hay que darle un tiempo a eso. Gracias por el review.

 _erivip7_ : Me alegra que te haya gustado, ojalá también el de hoy. Gracias por el comentario.

 _Rollerbyr_ : Es un gusto escribirlo, espero que te siga agradando, los que vienen serán divertidos. Gracias por leer.

 _LenyRehim_ : la venganza de Jade siempre es divertida, también lo serán algunas cosas con los otros personajes. Ojalá recuerdes la teoría, me encanta leer sus teorías. Gracias por el review.

A todos los demás, como siempre, gracias por leer y regresar.

* * *

 _ **PD:** Kuroneko_ , en mi perfil de FF dejo el link al playlist de las canciones. Gracias por la idea de hacerlo, lo iré actualizando cada día. (Si FF no lo borra lo dejo aquí abajo. No olviden poner _ **youtube . com** _ antes, sin espacios).

 **/** _ **watch?v=BJqCohp2gM4 &list=PLSM-4Gm-GxTx0dhNHbIL46pTx51UcXWnP**_


	20. Look After You

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Entrada número once del diario.

 _20 de julio, 2015_

 _Me siento como un maldito bicho alienígena y tóxico que debería ser aplastado con la punta de un zapato puntiagudo y olvidado por el resto de la eternidad._

 _El ogro pasó hoy por la tienda de discos. Es la primera vez que la veo desde que encontré a su novio en paños menores y… ¡debí confesarlo todo!_

 _Desde hace días que traigo el peso del maldito mundo en la boca de mi estómago por lo que mi supuesto amigo hizo, lo peor es que llegó con él. Me retiré al baño antes de que pudieran verme y me quedé allí, esperando a que se vayan. Mac me cubrió sin saberlo y los atendió. Habían ido a comprar su regalo de cumpleaños anticipado._

 _A Mac le encanta el ogro, siempre anda preguntándome si yo creo que terminaría con mi amigo si él la invita a salir. Hasta hace unos días me desvivía asegurándole que no, que ellos se aman. Claro que, con lo que ahora sé, preferiría que lo hiciera, que ella lo acepte y que tire a «mi amigo» por un acantilado._

 _Después de salir de mi escondite, mi compañero me preguntó si se verían bien juntos. Su piel no es tan blanca como la de ella, tampoco tan morena como la mía. Le dije que no se verían mal._

 _El ogro tiene tanta suerte de haber nacido tan linda. Tiene unos ojos embriagantes e hipnotizadores, azules preciosos; unos labios de un rosado natural único; y su piel, tan blanca como el helado de vainilla, más blanca que eso. Me gusta el helado de vainilla, de hecho, después de Carmen estoy segura de que me encanta la piel así de pálida en contraste con la mía, hasta en la oscuridad se nota._

 _Sí, es muy guapa, para qué negarlo, le tengo envidia. Aunque son esas pocas cosas —y un par más—, lo único que tiene a su favor. Su personalidad es la que tira todo a la basura._

 _Yo, personalmente, no saldría con ella. El ogro es como una «Mantis religiosa» que después del sexo te corta la cabeza y, no, eso no va conmigo, prefiero otras cosas después del sexo, morir no es una de ellas._

¡Okey!

Algunas… No, todas las cosas que menciona en esta entrada me molestan, casi todas. Tori tiene mucho en qué pensar, no lo discuto, pero debió contármelo. Si no fuera porque la estoy leyendo, no me habría enterado.

—¡Odio a Beck… y la odio a ella!

Cierro el cuaderno y lo lanzo en el lado opuesto del sofá, levantándome para servirme una taza de café. Mañana es día de escuela, mamá aún no llega y yo quería mantenerme despierta para seguir leyendo, pero necesito un descanso.

Estoy cansada, molesta, decepcionada, muerta de ira. Por meses Tori sabía que Beck me engañaba y no dijo nada. ¡Yo tenía derecho a escucharlo de ella! ¿Se la pasa diciendo que es mi amiga y no puede decirme la verdad?

Sí, yo soy la que rechaza la idea cada vez que la escucho mencionar esa palabra, no debería quejarme si se comporta como lo contrario. El problema es que me duele. He sido una estúpida, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?

El día que fui a hablar con Cat, me contó que Beck se acercó a ella unos días antes. Se quejó de mi actitud, de mi falta de atención, de mi poco amor. Por su puesto, Cat se puso de mi lado y le dijo que no quería volver a escucharlo hablar mal de mí, que ella sabe y entiende por lo que estoy pasando, que es él quien se está comportando como un niño.

Duras palabras de alguien tan dulce como Cat. Beck debió saber que por más ingenua que nuestra amiga parezca, no lo es y no tiene pelos en la lengua. Por eso se mostró tan distante cuando le comenté que terminamos, hasta se alegró. «Estarás mejor así», fue lo que me dijo y es verdad, estoy mejor sin él… ex-ce-len-te.

Respiro profundo y voy a prepararme para dormir. Mamá no ha llegado y ya es tarde, me preocupa, aunque me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo. Después de lavarme la cara y los dientes me acomodo cubriéndome con la cobija y recojo el diario. Un par de entradas más no me harán daño hoy.

Entrada número doce.

 _21 de julio, 2015_

 _Estoy furiosa, rabiosa, figurativamente babeando espuma por la boca. Mi mejor amigo acaba de llamarme, me contó que mi «ex amigo» había hablado con él sobre el ogro. Le había dicho que se sentía triste y desganado, que la vida le pesa, que quisiera terminar su noviazgo para estar tranquilo, que ni siquiera veía necesario festejar su cumpleaños en unos días. Estaba agotado y ya no quería sufrir por ella._

 _¿Sufrir? ¡¿Sufrir?! ¿Me están jodiendo? ¿Cómo diablos está sufriendo él? ¿Le duele el pito por andar de mete cuernos? ¿Se le agarró la cremallera en las pelotas por querer vestirse rápidamente en el asiento trasero de su auto? ¿Le salieron erupciones, herpes, sífilis? ¡¿Por qué mierda está sufriendo?!_

 _¡Oh, diablos!_

 _¿Y si tiene algo? ¡El ogro! Tengo que decirle. ¿Qué culpa tiene ella en todo esto?_

 _Maldita solidaridad, ¡él ya no es mi amigo!_

 _Bien, me voy, agarro mis cosas y salgo a hablar con él. Tiene que ser sincero, si no es capaz, lo haré yo. El ogro se merece su honestidad…_

 _… ¿Por qué demonios me estoy metiendo en esto?_

 _No, voy. ¡Al diablo todo! Voy, le dejo un ultimátum y juro que lo cumplo. ¡Por las pelirrojas llenas de pecas que lo cumplo!_

Me hizo reír. Si no fuese por esa última frase, lloraría por su solidaridad. No, no lo haría, pero la agradezco. Hasta me apena haber dicho que la odiaba hace unos minutos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no cumplió su promesa, no me lo contó, tampoco Beck. Me gustaría saber por qué.

 _Entrada número trece del diario._

 _21 de julio, 2015_

 _Ya, volví, y no me siento mejor. Se lo dije, se lo grité:_

 _—¡Te vi teniendo sexo con una chica el otro día, ni se te ocurra negarlo!_

 _Lo hizo de todas formas, lo aceptó excusándose minutos después, pero nada quitó mi cara de decepción y furia._

 _—No quiero arruinarle el cumpleaños —me dijo, otra justificación más._

 _—Entonces confiésate._

 _—Lo haré después. Ella necesita mi apoyo._

 _—Aww, dulce. ¡No fue lo que le dijiste a nuestro amigo, o creías que no me lo contaría!_

 _Puso cara de arrepentimiento, no por su engaño, sino de confiar en alguien que tiene más lealtad conmigo que con él._

 _—No sabes por lo que está pasando y lo mucho que yo sufro por ella, por no poder ayudarla._

 _—¿Sufres tanto que lloras por el pene adentro de otra chica? —Sí, fui desagradable y vulgar, pero ya había dicho que al diablo con todo—. ¡Vete a la mierda! Tienes una semana, una sola o iré a contarle lo que vi._

 _No quiero esperar tanto para hablar con el ogro. Insisto en que tiene derecho a saber con quién está y a lo que se expone. Pero ese corto intercambio de palabras me hace dudar. ¿Y si tiene ella problemas graves como él dijo?_

 _Antes de hacer algo necesito saber dónde piso. Sé que no le hace bien seguir con él, pero si hay algo que no debo olvidar es que, entre él y yo, ella lo elegirá siempre a él. Son amigos, son novios por algo, él es un idiota, pero yo no soy nadie para meterme y si lo voy a hacer, tengo que saber que ella está bien._

La leo y me siento protegida, cuidada… y con mucho miedo. No recuerdo que Tori me preguntara cómo me sentía o qué me pasaba. Cómo iba a hacerlo si para ese entonces yo me había mudado de casa, ya estaba en este cochino tráiler.

Me aterra seguir leyendo y por esta noche es suficiente. Mañana la veré en la escuela y debo evitar poner cara de idiota. Tori no puede sospechar que yo sé quién es y qué hizo durante el verano.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : Así me la imaginé leyendo sin poder mover un músculo más que sus ojos para terminar la lectura.

 _nilra89_ : Eso mismo, nos pasa a todos yo creo. Los prejuicios.

 _Kuroneko_ : Te lo juro, estaba a punto de publicar cuando llegó la notificación. Seguí tu idea —muy buena por cierto—, hice una lista en youtube con las canciones, así no se demoran buscándolas, el link está en mi perfil de FF o aquí abajo dejo el enlace, pero más fácil de copiar en el perfil. La actualizaré cada día junto con el capítulo. Ojalá encuentre todas las versiones, porque una ya me dio problema que no hay, muy nueva XD. Carmen no es tan importante, no mucho.

 _Someone_ : Sí, esa frase es clave, y Jade, veamos como le va cogiendo todo lo que tiene por descubrir.

 _LittleRock17_ : Fantasmas pervertidos XD. No veo OITNB mucho, la primera me encantó, le perdí el gusto en la segunda. Tú imagina a quien más te guste, así lo disfrutas más. Ya vendrá el Jori, eventualmente.

 _Guest_ : Eso mismo y cada vez se acerca más.

 _keizike_ : Todos queremos la dulce venganza. Muy desgraciado ese chico rompiendo corazones.

JoriLover: Eso lo veremos, lo veremos pronto.

Gracias por cada uno de sus reviews, no saben como me sube el ánimo leerlos. Gracias también por su tiempo y por volver aquí un día más.

* * *

 _ **PD:** _ Dejo el link al playlist de las canciones. Gracias a _Kuroneko_ por la idea, lo iré actualizando cada día. (No olviden poner _ **youtube . com** _ antes, sin espacios).

 **/** _ **watch?v=BJqCohp2gM4 &list=PLSM-4Gm-GxTx0dhNHbIL46pTx51UcXWnP**_


	21. Team

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Desde que la conocí supe que le gustaban las ciencias, pero no fue hasta que vi su maldad en acción, que entendí cuán útil sería tener una amiga con esa afición. Y esa sonrisa.

Desperté preocupada. No era lógico, es decir, estudio en una academia de artes escénicas, me llamo a mí misma actriz, no debía sentirme tan nerviosa de verla.

En vano me bañé en agua fría, esperando que se me quite la sensación. No sucedió. Mi temor de hacer el ridículo ante ella, de no poder hablarle, de ser incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima, se intensificó. No tenía otra salida más que enfrentarme a ese primer encuentro y superarlo, o fallar estrepitosamente y exponerme.

No recuerdo de qué hablábamos con Cat cuando la vi entrar. Mis ojos gravitaron en su dirección siguiéndola. Me porté indiscreta. No me importo. Tori lucía diferente, segura, tenía un algo que la hacía ver madura, no supe distinguir qué. No eran sus botas de cuero que ya había visto el día que nos encontramos en el centro comercial, tampoco que su camiseta carecía de adornos o colores extravagantes, o que llevara su cabello lacio y su maquillaje fuera más natural.

Me sonrió al captar mi mirada y nos saludó a todos al juntamos en el filo de la escalera.

—Hola, chicos. —Fue amable y carismática, como siempre—… Beck —añadió al final, separándolo con claridad del resto y volvió a darme una breve mirada. Fue curioso, ella no conocía de nuestra ruptura, aún así su tono con él fue seco, distante. Todavía le molestaba lo que me hizo.

Para la hora del almuerzo la noticia de nuestra separación ya era vieja. Publicaron una nota con carácter urgente en la página del periódico escolar, junto con una cita del más afectado, mi ex. Los estudiantes más jóvenes hablaban entre susurros cada vez que pasaba a su lado, me sentí el chisme del momento. Los de segundo año fueron más discretos, sostenían su mirada en mi dirección y se limitaban a comentarlo de lejos. Los de mi nivel prefirieron no decir nada. Asumo que fueron los más pequeños quienes llenaron mi correo electrónico con docenas de mensajes fantasma llenos de frases de odio por haberle roto el corazón al galán de la escuela.

Beck sabía que no era prudente acercarse a mí y arriesgarse a que lo exponga frente a sus amigos. Almorzó sentado en el capó de su auto, solo. Andre llegó con Robbie, tenía esa cara de: «lo siento, no tanto, él es más amigo mío que tú, pero lo siento». Mi otro amigo en cambio, estaba avergonzado. Creo que se responsabilizaba por confesarme lo que sucedió; le sonreí asegurándole que no era así. Cat se comportó normal, hablando de cualquier cosa, alegrando a Robbie que, después de días, reía sincero.

Tori, por otro lado, llegó con su bandeja y se sentó frente a mí a acuchillar su burrito; soberbia, molesta y sin ganas de hablar. De vez en cuando regresaba a ver en dirección al estacionamiento, hacía contacto con mi ex novio y volvía a apuñalar su comida. Su actitud no me extrañaba, ella sabía lo que en realidad había pasado entre nosotros, no los cuentos que Beck se había encargado de contar.

Escuché la alarma de la última hora y nos levantamos, todos menos Tori. Me despedí de Cat, tenía la hora libre y cosas que hacer, como vigilar qué tanto hacía esa latina esperando a que el resto de estudiantes desapareciera del lugar. La vi levantarse entonces, caminó en dirección al auto que todavía tenía a «la víctima» sentada en él. Me apuré a seguirla, ocultándome tras una columna para evitar ser vista.

—¿Me explicas qué significa esto? —demandó, tirándole la edición impresa del periódico.

—Déjame tranquilo, ¿quieres?

—¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó furiosa.

—¡Ya, terminé con ella! ¿No era eso lo querías? —Él se molestó también.

—¡Quería que dijeras la verdad!

—¿La verdad? La verdad es que ya no podía más con esa relación y fue por su culpa. ¡Esa es la verdad! —ratificó, poniéndose de pie en frente de ella—. Terminamos, ya está. Lo demás no importa.

—¡Claro que importa! Todos creen que Jade es la villana y tú quedaste como un cachorro lastimado. ¡Pero no eres más que un maldito perro! Es más, pobres los perros que acabo de comparar contigo.

—Haces que Jade suene perfecta e inocente. ¡No lo es! Yo también he pasado mal, ya ni me reconozco a mí mismo. Vivo malhumorado, cansado, tenso.

—¡Tú no eres la víctima en esto!

—¡Lo soy, aunque no lo creas…!

—¡No! Eres un fraude, un actorcito más que quiere simpatía. Detesto a ese tipo de gente —expresó, su desprecio era evidente—. No quiero volver a saber de ti. Ya no somos amigos.

—No lo somos desde hace meses —rebatió él, burlándose con una sonrisa que la enfureció más—. ¿Crees que me importa lo que pienses? Dime, ¿qué amigo extorsiona a otro, metiéndose donde no la llaman?

—¡¿Y qué tipo de amigo te dice que te ama y va a acostarse con otra?! —Le sacó en cara.

—¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Acéptalo de una buena vez, este no es problema tuyo! —le gritó—. Ve a buscarte una vida, un pasatiempo. Vete con el anciano que tienes de novio, ocúpate de tus propios problemas, Tori. ¡Lárgate!

Quise matarlo por hablarle así. Ella no quiso seguir discutiendo y dio media vuelta, regresando al instituto. Yo caminé a mi auto después de ver como él se esfumaba por detrás del coliseo y fui directo al supermercado.

Cargué en el carrito de compras tres cajas de huevos, un empaque de cuatro rollos de papel higiénico y las salsas de tomate. Estaba por ir a la caja cuando escuché a alguien discutir consigo misma en la fila de a lado.

—Beck, maldito. ¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya? ¡Pues no! ¿No te importa lo que yo piense? Perfecto, entonces tampoco te importará lo que haga…

Di la vuelta despacio y la observé, intentaba cargar cuatro litros de soda dietética en sus brazos, no lo estaba logrando.

—No te imaginas lo que te espera. Quedarás empapado en… —Me vio y frenó sus palabras.

—Vega —le dije, mirándola divertida.

—Jade… —Pensó por un momento en qué decir, abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces y, sin hablar, intentó nuevamente llevarse las sodas en brazos.

—Ponlas aquí —le dije, no me entendió—, que las pongas aquí. Creo que tenemos una idea parecida —le expliqué, señalando las cajas de huevos y el papel higiénico.

Imagino que Tori esperaba varias preguntas de mi parte y estaba pensado en como responderlas porque no se movía. Yo no hice ni una sola. Me acerqué a ella y tomé las botellas de sus manos, colocándolas con el resto de las cosas, ella tomó dos más y caminamos juntas por el pasillo.

—¿Cuál es tu plan con las salsas de tomate? —me preguntó.

—Bloquear las uniones de las ventanas y las puertas. Que sea asqueroso abrirlas.

—Mejor compremos unos litros de lecha barata —me sugirió, tenía algo más en mente. La miré esperando una explicación—. La casa rodante tiene ventilador superior, ¿no? —me pregunto, asentí confirmándolo—. La leche dará mejores resultados.

Pasamos por la sección de los lácteos, buscamos las dos bolsas plásticas de leche más barata que encontramos y volamos a la caja. Antes de pagar recordó que olvidaba algo importante —la sorpresa de verme la había despistado por un minuto—, regresó a la fila de los dulces y compró un frasco de Nutella más dos paquetes de Mentos. Por último tomó de la estantería un paquete de condones y los colocó con lo demás.

—¿Planeas una cita sexy después de esto? —La molesté.

—Esta es la parte más importante de mi plan —contestó, poniendo una mueca traviesa.

—Bien, no preguntaré más.

Salimos con apuro, la última clase en la escuela estaba por terminar y Beck llegaría pronto a su casa, no quedaba tan lejos. Teníamos no más de treinta minutos para llevar a acabo ambos planes.

Aparqué a la vuelta, escondiendo el auto de forma que nadie nos reconociera. Sus padres no estaban en casa y los vecinos no tenían vista directa a esa parte del jardín, estábamos seguras.

Tori preparó los huevos y el papel. Yo subí al techo de la casa rodante usando la escalera que tiene por detrás. Ya arriba, ella me alcanzó los dos litros de leche y con mis tijeras les hice unos pequeños orificios para que el líquido comenzara a salir. Las dejé sobre el vidrio con suavidad para que continuaran regándose. Lo mejor fue que la ventana no estaba bien cerrada y la leche se filtró de inmediato, el olor sería repugnante en unas horas. Al terminar, regresé a verla y me sonrió, ya estaba lista para lanzar los huevos.

Bajé, me coloqué en posición y tomé uno. Al conteo de tres los lanzamos directo a la puerta, su segundo dio en la ventana, el mío en una de las llantas y así fuimos rodeando el vehículo hasta cubrirlo por sus cuatro lados. Enseguida voló el papel, pegándose rápidamente a la asquerosidad que acabábamos de crear, envolviendo el tráiler como si fuera una momia. Mi plan era un éxito completo, le tocaba a ella comenzar el suyo.

Juro no haberla visto nunca tan concentrada y feliz. Era como observar a un niño reventar burbujas de jabón. Abrió el paquete de condones, sacando con mucho tino tres de sus empaques individuales —sin usar su boca—, toda una profesional. Llenó las puntas con Nutella, colocando una buena cantidad antes de meter cinco Mentos en cada uno y dejarlos a un lado para abrir las botellas de soda.

Entendía el concepto básico, la soda con Mentos causa una reacción física y química, obligando al líquido a salir volando, pero ¿para qué el condón y la Nutella?

—Ya verás, es simple en realidad —respondió y continuó con lo suyo.

Quitó un poco del refresco de cada una de las botellas, las colocó en frente de la puerta y a un lado del auto, cortó los condones en la punta y con muchísimo cuidado los bajó por la apertura de la botella, sin que lleguen a tocar la soda.

—Tori, ese es el auto de Beck —le dije tratando de apurarla. Escuché ese motor viejo a lo lejos y lo vi curvar la esquina dos cuadras más abajo, no tardaría nada en llegar—. ¡Tori!

—Cálmate solo me falta uno. Escóndete tras el matorral —dijo conservando la calma.

Yo me hice para atrás con lentitud, si nos pescaban, sería a las dos, no solo a ella. Pronto terminó, apenas cinco segundos antes de que el dueño de casa se estacionara en el garaje. Ambas corrimos sin que nos vea hasta la maleza que separa su casa de la esquina y esperamos.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó estupefacto.

Su cara al bajar del auto no tenía precio. Saqué mi celular y comencé a grabarlo en video, ella disfrutó del espectáculo en directo.

Se acercó a la primera botella, la levantó sin darse cuenta de que el movimiento hizo que el condón entrara por completo en la botella, poniendo a los Mentos en contacto con la soda. El líquido salió en un chorro enorme y fuerte que lo bañó por completo, para cuando comprendió qué pasaba el calor había derretido la Nutella de las otras botellas que saltaron de igual forma sobre él, empapando todo el lugar; la desgracia llegó hasta las flores más queridas de su mamá.

Yo no podía aguantar más la risa, Tori tampoco y salimos corriendo al auto, subimos en él y arranqué de un solo golpe. Nos detuvimos unas cuadras más abajo para tranquilizarnos. Fue genial, estupendo, la mejor venganza.

—Ese truco fue épico, Tori —le dije, todavía entre risas.

—Cosas que aprendes al jugar con tu papá cuando tu mamá no está —mencionó con nostalgia. Sus papás siguen siendo un tema delicado, pero habla de ellos con cariño.

—Gracias, por esto… por todo.

—Jade, yo… tengo que contarte algo más…

—No hace falta, ya lo sé. —La interrumpí. Las risas se tornaron preguntas que no verbalizó, su rostro las hizo en su nombre.

—Digamos que una amiga me lo dijo sin querer —mencioné sin darle nombres, sin delatarme—. Es mejor así.

—Yo los vi —me confesó—. Iba a contártelo… Siento no haberlo hecho a su tiempo.

—No importa. No podemos cambiar el pasado.

—Jade, creo que… por tu tranquilidad… deberías ir al doctor —sugirió con dificultad, preocupada.

—Lo hice en la mañana, de madrugada casi. Fui al hospital antes de ir a la escuela.

—Bien. —Se tranquilizó—. Estarás bien, lo sé, lo presiento —me aseguró. La miré, me sonrió con cariño, arrepentida.

Aún no sé por qué no cumplió su promesa, pero ya no importa. Ella y yo estábamos bien.

Sin esperarlo comenzó a reír otra vez. Sus carcajadas me contagiaron. No pude evitar reproducir el video, compartiéndolo con ella. Reímos así por unos veinte minutos más, hasta que nuestros cachetes y estómagos dolieron.

—Te llevaré a casa —Le ofrecí. Ella me lo agradeció, pero me dijo que había hecho planes con una amiga. Así que la llevé hasta la esquina de la cafetería y nos despedimos.

Mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara de color, regresé a verla. Saludó con una pelirroja de anteojos y se dieron un corto abrazo antes de entrar al local.

"Carmen", pensé. De verdad es muy, muy linda, pero Tori lo es más.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡El capítulo de mañana! Ya quiero que sea mañana.

 _Someone_ : Yo tampoco creo que le hubiera creído en ese entonces. Si ves, vamos conectadas. Algo tenía que suceder entre ellas hoy. Camren, sí, otro de mis ships. Y lo de tu otra pregunta, ya lo averiguaremos, no spoiler.

 _Kuroneko_ : me alegra que te gustara la lista de canciones, a mí me encanta. Jade, sin duda, armó su castillo de naipes, ahora lo toca dejarlo caer. Los detalles de por qué no se lo dijo van a seguir saliendo. Todavía no terminaremos de odiar a Beck.

 _LenyRehim_ : El momento en que Tori y Beck hablan aún no sucede en el diario, faltan como tres semanas para eso, fue en el cumpleaños de Andre a finales de agosto. Espero te haya gustado la venganza, no muy distinta a lo que ya había planeado Jade antes, solo que con un extra.

 _nilra89_ : Gracias por hacerme caer en cuenta. Pensé, juré, que lo había corregido antes de publicar. Apenas me lo dijiste lo cambié. gracias por mencionarlo.

A todos los que leen y comentan gracias siempre por su tiempo y por compartir este fic conmigo. Hasta mañana.


	22. All The Same

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Entrada número catorce del diario.

 _22 de julio, 2015_

 _Jesús regresó, ¡aleluya! Con su cabello diez centímetros más corto, bronceado y con esa sonrisa suya que me derrite por completo._

 _Me trajo el dichoso trago brasileño que, según él, haría que pierda mis cinco sentidos. Estuvo rico, pero nada le gana a un tequila o un coctel azul como el de la otra noche._

 _Carmen… Hmm…_

 _Pero volvamos a mi lindo Jesús. Me enseñó sus fotos, viajó por todas las playas de la costa brasileña, linda gente en bikini, hermosas mujeres en micro bikinis. Un día debo viajar a Brasil._

 _No fui la única que fue por él al aeropuerto. Pete, mi bartender favorito, fue con su novia, también nos acompañó su amigo Jan y Lauren, su María Magdalena, amiga, ex, confidente, etc._

 _Regresamos a su departamento, bebimos un poco de cachaza y jugamos Risk. Hay veces que, aunque me siento madura, me doy cuenta que ellos pertenecen a otra generación. ¿Risk? ¿Podemos mejor comprar un LCD y jugar un videojuego como Mortal Kombat? ¿Qué diablos le ven al Risk?_

 _Conversando de varios temas salió a la luz mi encuentro con las tres chicas del sábado anterior. Pete les dio una descripción tan gráfica de lo que sucedió, que creo que ni yo lo recordaba de manera tan vívida. Reímos, no parecía nada muy apartado de lo que pasa cualquier noche agitada en el bar y todos ellos trabajan allí, están acostumbrados. Pero una vez que los chicos se fueron, Jesús me dejó saber cuán celoso se sintió de escuchar que me fui a «perder el tiempo» con una pelirroja de ensueño._

 _Agradezco que Jesús tiene mucho de su tocayo —el original—, de lo contrario habría terminado en una sala de emergencias. No fue rudo, no me gritó, no me empujó, no me golpeó, no agredió de ninguna forma. Eso sí, hicimos «lo que solemos hacer» de todas las formas posibles y en todas las habitaciones de su suite. Estaba realmente celoso._

 _—¿La volverás a ver? —me preguntó desde la cama mientras yo me vestía._

 _—Seguramente —le confirmé._

 _—Compraré tres cajas de condones —dijo sonriendo. Negué de la misma manera, acercándome para darle un corto beso y salí, mi taxi me esperaba para traerme a casa._

 _Me alegra que esté aquí, me siento segura con él._

Leer esta entrada, a mí, no me deja tranquila. Tori dice que no la agredió y le creo, pero me pone nerviosa. No me gustaría que un día sus celos se conviertan en golpes, es algo que sucede muy a menudo y no quiero que salga herida.

Entrada número quince.

 _23 de julio, 2015_

 _Quise hablar con el ogro. Iniciar una conversación ligera, ver qué tan firme era el terreno donde pretendía pisar. Fui a su casa, casual, llevándole unas películas de miedo que estaba segura me obligaría a ver con ella, unas bolsas de palomitas, un bote de helado. Con eso creí cubrir las posibilidades de que algo saliera mal. No esperaba que un cartel de venta, de color azul con letras blancas, me informara que se había mudado sin decir a dónde._

 _Llamé a mi otra amiga, la alternativa era su novio y con él prefería no volver a discutir. Sonó extraña, como si la hubiese descubierto en una travesura, no me dijo nada. Mi siguiente paso fue teclear el número del letrero en mi celular y hacer una llamada._

 _—Inmobiliaria del Pacífico, en qué podemos ayudarle._

 _—Llamo por información sobre la casa en venta de la calle Miravalle y Oeste número 15._

 _—Por supuesto, es una casa que acabamos de liberar de hipoteca. Está en remate a muy buen precio. ¿Le gustaría conocerla?_

 _Le colgué, no necesitaba más información que esa. Una casa liberada de hipoteca es una propiedad que no se pudo pagar y se perdió. La rematan para recuperar la pérdida. No les interesa hacer un gran negocio, no son una empresa dedicada a las bienes raíces, solo un banco cubriendo una deuda._

 _El ogro perdió su casa. A eso debía referirse su novio cuando dijo que yo no sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando y que él sufría por no poder ayudarla. Aún así, no es excusa para engañarla._

"Oh, no… ¡No!… No, no, no".

Entrada número dieciséis.

 _24 de julio, 2015_

 _Ideé un plan. Jesús me ayudó, fue idea suya de hecho. El cumpleaños del ogro es en dos días. Yo no he podido sacarle información a mi amiga sobre su nueva dirección, así que la obligaré a venir a mí y la seguiré. El plan es darle una tarjeta de regalo de la tienda de discos. Ya sé, es súper informal y da la impresión de que no me preocupé por pensar demasiado, pero así irá al centro comercial y cuando se marche yo la sigo, la seguiré todo el día si es necesario, algún rato debe ir a casa , ¿no?_

 _Tengo todo listo y sí, pensé en un regalo. Hace unas semanas pedí un disco que sé que no ha podido conseguir, es una edición limitada de un álbum de The Who que salió a la venta únicamente en Inglaterra. Su edición es muy especial, dos vinilos de colores dentro de una caja de cartón duro con una impresión alucinante. La escuché trescientas mil veces decir que era su sueño tener ese disco, esa edición, así que cuando empecé a trabajar en la tienda, contacté al distribuidor en Londres y pedí por él. Llegó hace unos días y lo tengo reservado para ella._

 _No dejaré que me vea, me esconderé en el baño o la bodega. Mac tiene instrucciones para que cuando vaya a reclamar su tarjeta de regalo, él le «sugiera» el disco y me avise inmediatamente. Dudo que se resista a llevarse el disco. El valor de la tarjeta es exactamente el mismo._

"¡Oh por, Dios! ¡¿Mi disco de _The Who_ fue un regalo intencional de Tori?!"

 _Solo queda esperar. No quisiera hacerlo así, pero su novio no me dirá jamás qué pasó, mi amiga me evade cada que le pregunto del ogro y no tengo otra alternativa, no la tengo._

Di que no lograste seguirme, Tori. Por Dios, dime que no me seguiste, que no sabes que vivo aquí, dime que no. Por favor, dime que no.

Entrada número diecisiete.

 _26 de julio, 2015_

 _Acabo de regresar de la fiesta del ogro, aunque debería decir una salida que consistió en comer hamburguesas y no mencionar que era su cumpleaños. No le gusta cumplirlos. La entiendo, quién quiere volverse vieja y encontrarle el gusto a jugar Risk._

 _En fin, la vi muy decaída de ánimo, usualmente en su día suele estar de buen humor, le gustan las cosas gratis, le gusta que la mimen. Aunque parezca muy ogro es una chica al fin de cuentas y quién no disfruta de un regalo._

 _Le di el mío esperando un grito, un desprecio, recibí un: «gracias, tal vez es el mejor que he recibido este año». Estábamos solas en la mesa, los chicos habían ido por la comida y yo me quedé para tener dos segundos con ella._

 _Quise decirle que estaba ahí si me necesitaba, si quería hablar, si no se sentía bien y quería ver una película, pero no lo hice. Me tomó por sorpresa verla así. No sé qué le ocurre, parece grave. Está tan rara últimamente, menos ogro, más humana. ¡Odio eso! Ella es sarcástica, alegre a su manera, cariñosa con el idiota; ni siquiera eso fue hoy. Quiero que me grite, que me insulte, que se sienta ella, que despierte, que regrese._

Dime que no, Tori. Por favor, dime que no lo hiciste, dímelo.

Entrada número dieciocho.

 _27 de julio, 2015_

 _El plan entró en marcha en la tarde. El ogro fue a la tienda a retirar su regalo. Yo ya no estaba en mi turno, pero Mac me llamó apenas la vio en el corredor. Se llevó el álbum que le compré, sabía que lo haría. Me alegra, de lo contrario habría tenido que guardarlo hasta navidad y encontrar la forma de dárselo sin levantar sospecha._

 _Fue sola en su auto, lo que a mi me dificultó las cosas, tuve que pedirle al taxi que me llevó desde casa, que esperara hasta que salió y que la siguiera como en las películas. El viaje no fue tan largo, el ogro se bajó en un edificio de bodegaje donde alquilan espacios privados. Demoró, tuve que pedirle al taxi que se fuera y llamar a Jesús para que me acompañara a esperar en su moto._

 _Tres horas después, ya en la noche, salió del lugar. La seguimos por la carretera por un tramo largo. El tráfico fue horrible, nos tomó casi hora y media llegar hasta esa parte de la ciudad._

 _Era un barrio de migrantes y gente de bajos recursos,. Lo reconocí de inmediato porque papá y yo fuimos a repartir juguetes la navidad pasada. Parte de los proyectos de ayuda social de su comandancia._

 _Aparcamos en una esquina, la vimos entrar a un estacionamiento público y…_

—No, no, no, no… ¡Maldición, yo no quería esto, no lo quería! ¡No es justo! —Tiro el cuaderno contra la pared de mi bodega y lo dejo ahí, caído en el piso con las hojas dobladas. No puedo evitarlo, lloro de la ira, de la frustración. Lloro y me lamento; lloro, y lloro un poco más.

Tori me siguió, Tori lo sabe. ¡No quiero que lo sepa! ¡No quiero que nadie lo sepa!

Pienso si desde entonces ella me trató con pena en alguna ocasión. No puedo recordar una sola. Tampoco que haya sido más amable de lo normal.

¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¡¿Por qué se guarda todo?! ¡¿Por qué no puede ser mi amiga y ya… como Cat?! ¿Por qué no la dejo? ¿Por qué la desprecio? Quizá no me contó lo de Beck por lástima… No, no puedo pensar así de ella, cuando me ha demostrado lo contrario con acciones, con su sinceridad en esas páginas.

Recojo el cuaderno y arreglo sus hojas. Lo estropeé bastante con ese golpe. Me siento y respiro por varios minutos. Mis lágrimas siguen cayendo y sé que esto será difícil de leer, pero debo hacerlo.

 _Aparcamos en una esquina, la vimos entrar a un estacionamiento público y me bajé a seguirla. Jesús no quería que fuera sola, se ofreció acompañarme, no lo dejé. No creí necesario llamar tanto la atención y preferí que se quedara con su moto. No me pasaría nada y él no estaba tan lejos._

 _Pasamos algunos puestos de comida. Ella iba abrazada del regalo como si necesitara cubrir su pecho del frío, pero esta noche hacía calor. Entró al parque de tráilers; yo unos metros detrás de ella. Pasamos no menos de diez vehículos antes de llegar a su calle, me oculté tras unos arbustos y ella entró en un sencillo remolque. Había una ventana pequeña a un lado, me acerqué un poco más y la vi saludar con su mamá._

 _—Solo lo traje para enseñártelo, mañana lo llevo a la bodega._

 _—¡Es el álbum que querías! —señaló su madre emocionada—. Es de tu amiga, la morenita, ¿no? ¿La latina?_

 _—Sí mamá._

 _—No le has contado sobre… —calló, bajando la cabeza aquejada._

 _—No necesita saberlo… Ella en especial no._

 _—Sé que es una vergüenza vivir aquí, hija…_

 _—Es lo que tenemos que hacer, mamá. No es gran cosa. —La interrumpió, guardando el disco._

 _—No creo que sea el tipo de chica que te menosprecie por esto._

 _—No es por eso —le contestó, haciendo una pausa—, ella tiene la vida perfecta… Odiaría ver su lástima, no quiero eso… no de ella._

 _«La vida perfecta», no la tengo. Si el ogro se enterara por lo que estoy pasando la que sentiría pena es ella. Yo jamás la juzgaría por su situación. El problema con ella es que no sabe nada de mí, solo tiene la imagen que se hizo a los cinco minutos de conocerme._

 _Retrocedí mis pasos y me fui. Ella no quiere que sepa su realidad, que sea parte de su vida y está bien, es su privacidad y la respetaré. Pero estoy aquí, si un día viene a mí, seguiré aquí, por ella, para ella, para lo que necesite de mí. Me tiene, así no lo quiera._

* * *

 **Nota:**

Este capítulo me emociona porque aunque no es muy Jori, nos enteramos que Tori también sabe algunas cosas de Jade que ella no tenía ni idea. ¿Me pregunto qué más sabe?

 _LittleRock17_ : Tienes mucha maldad en el alma :v. Tori tiene muchas «amigas/os» ¡No spoiler!

 _prayerinc_ : ¡Gracias por el cumplido! Espero que la historia te guste y regreses por aquí.

 _Kuroneko_ : Gracias por ambos reviews en estos últimos :3. Yo también creo que a veces una causa común une a dos personas que no tienen mucho «en común» en un inicio. Beck no es tan malo en este fic, no todavía, no como en el otro. ¡No spoiler!

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : La venganza tiene algo que da gusto. Como las gomitas que son dulces y ácidas, y no las puedes parar de comer hasta que te partan la lengua :3.

 _Someone_ : ¡Camren! Ya veremos con tu teoría de Carmen y Tori. ¡No spoiler, bien!

 _LenyRehim_ : ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo! Es que la venganza da para disfrutar un poco, ¿no?

 _erivip7_ : ¡Un gusto ver tus reviews! Jade todavía tiene algunas cosas de las que sorprenderse con las confesiones de Tori. Yo tampoco creo que le hubiera creído tan fácilmente y lo del capítulo de hoy, espero te haya gustado.

Gracias a todos por regresar y el tiempo que le dan a este fic. Nos leemos mañana.


	23. Crystalised

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—¿No tenías examen a la primera hora? —me preguntó mamá al levantarse, viéndome todavía acostada y tapada con la cobija hasta los ojos. A esa hora yo ya debía estar de pie, bañada y vestida, esperando a que termine de hervir el agua para prepararme mi café.

—Es solo un repaso. No me siento bien.

—Te vi decaída al llegar ayer, ¿te resfriaste? —Posó la palma de su mano sobre mi frente—. No tienes fiebre. —Confirmó y me preguntó—: ¿Estudiaste para la prueba?

—Aj, mamá, es un repaso —le respondí con desgano—. ¿Puedo quedarme? No me siento capaz de salir hoy.

Decía la verdad, solo que mi dolencia no era física, no quería encontrarme con Tori. No sabía cómo actuar frente a ella desde que leí que está al tanto de mi realidad; sabe dónde vivo, sabe que no tengo nada, sabe que soy insignificante.

—¿Pasó algo con Beck?

—No es por él —le contesté. No me había dado el tiempo de comentarle que terminamos, tampoco tenía ganas de responder a la innumerable cantidad de preguntas que me haría si se lo confesaba—. Por favor, no quiero ir, me siento mal.

—Está bien. Llamaré a tu consejero estudiantil y le diré que estás enferma — dijo, desde la puerta del baño—, le pediré que te envíe la tarea. Descansa.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y me quedé dormida, el sonido del agua de la ducha asemejaba una llovizna y no lo pude evitar. Cuando desperté ya era medio día, mamá se había ido dejándome una nota. Decía que me quiere, que intente relajarme y que coma algo. Junto al papel estaba un billete de diez dólares y un caramelo de cereza —en el despacho legal donde trabaja los sirven por docenas en las mesas de espera—, lo abrí y me lo llevé a la boca, saciando el hambre que comenzaba a sentir.

Permanecí acostada un rato más. Afuera se escuchaba a mis vecinos discutir por algo irrelevante. El sol se colaba por por la ventanilla de enfrente y la típica bulla de la ciudad hacía de fondo.

No se cuánto tiempo pasé mirando el techo esmaltado del tráiler. Tratando de decidir entre levantarme, seguir durmiendo, pedir algo de comer, poner una película en el cuarto de mamá o salir a fumar un tabaco. Mi pensamiento más frecuente era qué hacer al día siguiente. Mamá no me permitiría quedarme dos días en casa, no sin un certificado médico.

No podía dejar de pensar en Tori y lo injusta que he sido. Ella se enteró de mi situación desde hace dos meses y ha hecho lo posible por respetarme; yo he sabido que el diario le pertenecía hace más de una semana y continué leyéndolo. Cero respeto de mi parte.

¿Qué debía hacer? Contarle que encontré su diario o tirarlo en la basura, guardarlo sin volver a leerlo o terminarlo de una vez. Mi curiosidad por supuesto se negaba a deshacerse de él, pero mi consciencia me recriminaba continuarlo.

«¿Estás bien? Llámame, por favor. Estoy preocupada», leía el mensaje de Cat, uno de tantos que había recibido durante la mañana.

«Beck vino a quejarse por algo que dice que le hiciste a su remolque», decía el siguiente.

«Andre también está muy enojado y Tori con ellos dos. ¿Qué hiciste? Nadie me quiere contar».

«Beck dice que le costó muy caro lo que sea que hiciste y que necesita hablar contigo».

Me di cuenta de que la estaban confundiendo, además de utilizarla de paloma mensajera. Pero Beck tenía mi número, podía llamarme si quería, venir a verme. Si tanto le estorbaba tomarse esa molestia, era su problema. No sería yo la quien le facilite las cosas.

«Todo está bien, Cat. No sé de lo que habla, pero si quiere preguntarme algo, él sabe donde encontrarme. No te preocupes», le escribí, aún con dos mensajes pendientes por leer.

«Beck llegó furioso. Dijo que sus padres perdieron la cabeza al ver el regalito que le dejamos y lo obligaron a pagar por la limpieza profesional. Vino con una factura por quinientos y más dólares», escribió Tori, asustándome al leer su nombre en la bandeja de entrada. Hasta eso me ponía nerviosa. No habría podido enfrentarla en la mañana. Con lo que respecta a Beck, no me importaba si le costó miles. ¿Cuánto cree que gasté en exámenes médicos por su culpa?

«Hablé con él en privado, le dije que si no quiere que toda la escuela se entere de lo que había hecho, mejor se guardaba su estúpida factura. Andre no quiere ni hablarme por ponerme de tu lado», Tori me comentó. Imaginé que no les dijo que estuvo conmigo. Terminaba de leer ese mensaje cuando entró otro, también de ella.

«Lane me pidió que te llevara la tarea a tu casa. Dijo que estabas enferma y, ya que compartíamos todas las clases de hoy, pensó que sería lo mejor. Si prefieres puedo enviártelas por correo electrónico».

Fue considerada. Ella no debería conocer donde vivo y de esa manera no necesita preguntarme qué pasó. Me dejó la respuesta lista. Contestarle un «envíamelas» sería más fácil que explicarle cosas que ya sabe.

«Pasaré por tu casa en la tarde», le respondí.

Pensando por un segundo que debía forzarme a ese encuentro. Necesitaba sentirme normal con ella, ser más abierta, sincera, honesta. Cat está por marcharse. Su mamá vino la semana pasada a pedir los papeles de la transferencia en la escuela, se mudará a fines de este mes. Eso me deja a una sola persona en la que puedo confiar, ella, Tori, y el respeto no puede ser solo de su lado, tiene que partir de mí también.

«Perfecto, llego a las tres y media. Te espero», respondió.

En ese segundo era la una y un cuarto. Me levanté para bañarme, prepararme y salir a comer algo. Aproveché para caminar un poco y fui al restaurante de la calle de arriba para probar las famosas arepas. Descubrí que son colombianas y deliciosas. La chica que me atendió fue muy amable y tenía unos ojos divinos, pero fue su hermana quien me llamó la atención. Pasó todo el tiempo pendiente de lo que necesitara y me llevó a la mesa un postre de cortesía. Juro que me coqueteó sonriéndome un par de veces. Debo decir que las colombianas se me hacen muy lindas. Me pregunto si a Tori le llamarían la atención. No tienen la piel blanca llena de pecas como su amiga Carmen, pero las trigueñas tienen lo suyo.

A eso de las dos y cuarenta salí a la carretera, no quería estancarme en el tráfico. Mi idea era conducir despacio y decidir qué le diría al verla, llevé el diario por si me animaba a confesarle que lo tenía y ella me lo pedía de vuelta, cosa que en realidad no quería hacer.

Al mismo tiempo que yo aparcaba en la vereda de enfrente de su casa, ella llegaba caminando. La vi e instantáneamente me sentí más tranquila.

¿Cómo es posible pasar el día entero nerviosa con la idea de verla, creer que será un encuentro doloroso y difícil, preocuparme por lo que ella piensa de mí y, al estar a segundos de hablarle, sentir como la tensión se esfumaba de mi cuerpo? ¿Cómo? No me explico como Tori puede hacerme sentir tan insegura y a la vez tan calmada. No lo sé.

Bajé del auto y caminé a la entrada de su casa, ella me esperó en la puerta, saludándome con una sonrisa y me hizo pasar.

—Pudiste pedirme que pasara por ti a la escuela —le dije al ver lo acalorada que llegó.

—Pensé que no querrías asomarte por ahí, por algo no fuiste todo el día, ¿no? No te veo muy enferma.

—No. Solo me sentía mal en la mañana, ya estoy mejor.

—Dime que no te arrepientes de lo que hicimos ayer.

—No. —Le confirmo—. No me sentía bien, es todo.

—¿Ya comiste?

—Sí, en un restaurante cerca de mi casa —le digo y ella sigue igual, no se asombra de que yo coma en un comedor de barrio cuando antes solía almorzar en el Nozu.

—Yo no tengo mucha hambre, comeré en la noche —dijo e hizo una seña para subir las escaleras—. Vamos a mi habitación para pasar las tareas a una hoja.

La seguí por el pasillo. Había estado en su casa hace poco, en su habitación, pero no había caído en cuenta del notable cambio de su cuarto y cómo se apega a su actual personalidad. Las ventanas ya no visten esas cortinas celestes un tanto infantiles adornadas con flores colgadas; ahora tiene unas persianas de color habano claro muy modernas. Pintó la pared sobre sus repisas de color negro. Cambió de estilo de cama y mesas de luz. La alfombra del piso es de un rojo fuerte y muy afelpada. El contraste evocaba madurez, seriedad. Quizá no lo noté entonces porque todavía no conocía su lado oculto, aún la veía como la Tori de hace un año.

Volteó su mochila sobre la cama dejando caer algunos cuadernos, su cartuchera, un par de libros y algo que me llamó la atención, un cuaderno exactamente igual al que yo tenía en mi bolsa.

—Matemática es muy simple, terminarás en diez minutos —habló sacando sus apuntes, yo seguía mirando ese particular artículo sobre su cama—. En literatura tienes que hacer una ficha del libro que te tocó en el sorteo, pero es para la siguiente semana… ¿Jade?… ¿Jade?

—Perdón, me distraje —dije, sacudiendo mi fijación.

Ella me miró, yo la miré y sin pensarlo volví mi vista al cuaderno negro. Ella se percató y sus ojos se dirigieron también a él.

—¿Nunca has visto un diario? —me preguntó tomándolo en sus manos, pasándomelo sin restricciones.

—¿Es… cribes un diario?

—Sí, desde hace años. Este es nuevo. Lo comencé hace dos semanas.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué? ¿Por qué lo comencé hace poco o porqué lo escribo?

—Ambas.

—Me gusta tener un registro de mi vida. Es divertido leerlos después de un tiempo.

—¿Y no te asusta que lo lea Trina o tus papás?, ¿que se enteren de lo que haces?

—No, por qué habría de hacerlo. No tengo nada que ocultar.

No estaría tan segura de eso. No he leído su diario por completo, pero no creo que sus papás se lo tomarían tan a la ligera.

—¿Y no te molesta que yo lo lea?

—Te lo pasé, ¿no?

—Por eso pregunto.

—Hazlo si quieres, no tengo problema —respondió y comenzó a escribir las tareas para entregármelas en una hoja suelta. Yo revisé el cuaderno pasando sus páginas, sin detenerme a leer. Tenía pocas entradas, el mismo formato que usa en el que yo tengo, la fecha al tope, sus pensamientos inmediatamente después. En una de ellas pude reconocer el nombre de Beck, también el de Cat. Lo que quería decir que, en el nuevo diario, se dirige a nosotros por nombre y no con apodos o evitando mencionarnos.

Volví a dejarlo sobre la cama, sin leerlo, y giré en su dirección. Ella terminó de escribir las tareas y dobló la hoja en dos para entregármela. Cuando viró me encontró parada detrás suyo, esperándola; el cuaderno abandonado sobre el cobertor de color negro.

—Pensé que te entretendrías más con los desafortunados eventos de mi vida —rió con ligereza.

—No quiero violar tu intimidad.

—Ya te dije que no lo haces.

¿Pero eso aplicaba solo para este diario o también para el que yo tenía en mi posesión?

—¿De verdad no te molesta que alguien lea tus pensamientos?

—No.

—No te creo —refuté.

—¿Por qué? Es un diario no una ficha criminal.

—¿No escribes nada personal allí? —cuestioné—. Algo como, no sé, tu primera vez o si fumas, qué fumas, si te escapas de casa, si te tatuaste —menciono varios temas que podrían ser considerados tabú por nuestros padres y que sé que ella ha hecho.

—¿A qué viene tanta pregunta? —cuestionó, aún divertida, pero con una clara interrogante por mi reacción.

—Es que se me hace muy extraño algo tan personal esté a disposición de todo el mundo y que no te importe.

Pensó su respuesta esta vez.

—Mi diario anterior tenía muchas cosas privadas en él. Un día decidí que no quería volver a leerlo, que lo mejor sería olvidar lo que escribí y lo tiré a la basura.

—No querías que nadie lo leyera.

—Más que eso fue que, al escribirlo, me planteé muchas preguntas sobre mi vida, sobre quién soy. Llegué a responderme lo más importante, lo demás ya no importa.

—No te entiendo —objeté, ella me miró con curiosidad—. Me dijiste que te gusta recordar lo que viviste, ¿por qué no esa parte que suena tan importante?

Se sentó en la cama, se recostó de lado con suavidad, apoyó su brazo sobre el colchón, sosteniendo su cabeza, y dio unas palmadas para que me sentara con ella.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho algo de lo que te arrepientes? —me preguntó.

—Sí, ¿quién no?

—No me arrepiento de escribirlo, me arrepiento de buscar respuestas a preguntas que jamás debí hacerme —contestó con tranquilidad—. Hay muchas vivencias lindas en ese diario, pero la mayoría son cosas que prefiero olvidar. Sé quien soy ahora. Lo bueno lo pasé a otro cuaderno y al viejo lo dejé ir.

—La basura no es un lugar muy seguro, ¿sabes? Si querías que desapareciera debiste quemarlo.

—¿Crees que alguien lo tiene y lo está leyendo? —me preguntó, sin preocuparse. Su calma con el tema comenzaba a angustiarme.

—¿Y si es así?

—Dudo que pueda conectarlo conmigo, y si así fuera, no hay nada que yo pueda o quiera hacer al respecto —contestó, enderezándose para alcanzar su nuevo cuaderno con la mano y lo guardó en el cajón del velador—. Si alguien lo tiene, que lo disfrute.

Esa última acción me hizo dudar de cuán cómoda estaba con la idea de que alguien pudiera leerla. Deliberadamente lo estaba apartando de mí y colocándolo en un lugar al que yo no tenía acceso sin su permiso.

Sin embargo me dio luz verde con el anterior. Leerlo estaba bajo mi criterio, ella no lo evitaría. No rechazó la idea de que alguien lo tuviera en su poder o hasta que pudiera descubrir su identidad.

No veo como descabellada la idea de continuarlo. Tampoco creo que Tori lo acepte de buena manera si llega a enterarse, pero no tiene por qué hacerlo.

Ese diario tiene mucho de mí en lo poco que he leído y quiero saber cuánto más.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Finalmente seguirá el diario sin cargo de consciencia y hasta el final.

 _Kuroneko_ : Atinaste en eso. Tori al final ya no la llama ogro y no lo hace por pena, entiende por lo que está pasando. Lo de Jade sí era más delicado y era algo que necesitaba preguntarse y, en mi opinión es importante que no sienta culpa al hacerlo de ahora en adelante, quizá responsabilidad pero no culpa. Con lo de Jesús, creo que sé qué es lo que estás imaginando, pero ahí sí que no spoiler. Gracias por escribir.

 _LittleRock17_ : La maldad hace cosas geniales, sí, estoy de acuerdo. Hay lugar para muchas cosas, pero el Jori viene. Yo dije Jori endgame. ¡Saludos!

 _Someone_ : ¡Lauren, sí! Me gusta utilizar los nombres de actrices o cantantes que me gustan, así que Lauren. Ya veremos qué otras cosas sabe Tori. Gracias por el review.

 _S2804_ : bienvenida a los reviews. Gracias por leer y espero que te vaya gustando el fic. Gracias por los halagos.

 _Vitaly Aless_ : Sí, lo de los secretos y todavía faltan muchos. Es que cuando uno es buen observador se entera de mucho. No te entristezcas de lo que Tori hace, ella no se pone triste está muy feliz. Gracias por escribir.

 _LenyRehim_ : Quién sabe si es Carmen o alguien más. ya quiero que venga esa parte, es muy divertida. Ya tengo algunos capítulos escritos. Gracias por volver por aquí.

 _nilra89_ : Lo de Tori tan tranquila es porque ha logrado conseguir esa tranquilidad con lo que ha pasado. Acepta las cosas como son. Gracias por el review.

 _Rollerbyr_ : Gracias por el cumplido. Espero que te siga gustando el fic. Gracias por las palabras.

 _erivip7_ : Sí, poco a poco ambas van dándose cuenta de lo que les importa la otra, o como la hace sentir. A veces quisiera publicar algunos el mismo día para adelantar la historia, pero el tiempo me mata. Gracias por el comentario.

A todos los demás gracias por leer y hasta mañana.


	24. Lies

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Son las ocho de la noche y acabo de regresar de la casa de Tori. No estoy segura de lo que pasa, de nada en realidad. Estaba por irme cuando llegó su mamá y me invitó a cenar. Pero eso no fue lo raro. Su papá llegó minutos después y entró con su propia llave. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en el perchero de la entrada, saludó con su hija y su… ¿esposa?, ¿ex esposa?…, lo que sea, con un beso en los labios y se excusó para subir a su habitación a ponerse más cómodo. Bajó unos minutos después y se nos unió a la mesa.

Para ser una pareja divorciada, su comportamiento se asemejaba a la de una pareja de esposos. Me sentí incómoda por lo usual de la charla, un recuento del día de trabajo de ambos, anécdotas de Tori —dejando a un lado lo sucedido con Beck—, risas, preguntas para mí: «¿cómo va la escuela?», «¿has pensado en qué estudiar al graduarte?», «¿qué tal está tu novio?». Una cena muy al estilo de la familia Vega feliz.

Traté de encontrar algo que delatara a mi compañera y me confirmara lo que leí en su diario, que sus padres están divorciados y la tenían abandonada, pero ella estuvo tan perdida en el momento familiar como ellos.

De repente tengo la cabeza llena de dudas. ¿Acaso mintió en el diario? Porque no puedo explicarme lo que vi. ¿Qué es real y qué no?

Jesús es real, Beck es testigo. Se lo gritó en la cara el día que pelearon después del almuerzo y a mí me dijo que la vio besarse con un tipo mayor más de una vez. Carmen es real, yo la vi con mis propios ojos al dejarla en la cafetería esa misma tarde. Lo del engaño de Beck es real, ¿no? Él no lo negó cuando Tori lo enfrentó.

Lo de su familia es lo único que no cuadra, el divorcio, la existencia de su hermano… pero ella, ella es real. ¡La foto de la niña es real, el artículo de periódico es real! ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Son cosas mías y ellos regresaron? ¿Por eso Tori se respondió las preguntas que la perturbaban y quería olvidar lo demás? O está mintiendo en el diario, agrandando la realidad.

Entrada número diecinueve.

 _28 de julio, 2015_

 _Regresé de verme con mi amigo. Me llamó citándome en el centro comercial para hablar sobre mi ultimátum. Se veía afligido, deprimido en extremo. La charla con su novia no había ido como él esperaba. Ella le pidió tiempo para pensar, no podía perdonarlo así nada más; yo concordé con su decisión. Él esperaba que en unos días la situación bajara de tono y pudieran hablar de nuevo. Me pidió que no le mencionara nada a ella directamente, no le había dicho que yo los vi o que lo amenacé, solo se lo confesó._

 _Tiene razón en pedirme que no me meta, ella no me quiere mucho que digamos, si se entera que yo lo presioné se molestará aún más y no se lo perdonará. Él se veía arrepentido. Prometió no repetirlo y yo acordé no entrometerme._

Él nunca habló conmigo. ¿Es esto verdad? Beck pudo mentirle a ella, Tori no tiene por qué mentir en este caso. Y debe ser por esta charla que no se me acercó, pensaba que ya lo habíamos solucionado.

Entrada número veinte del diario.

 _30 de julio, 2015_

 _¡Adivinen quién vino a verme en el trabajo hoy! ¡Carmen!_

 _Es tan linda, lo juro y no he podido dejar de pensar en ella desde la noche del club, once días en total. ¿Si ven? los cuento._

 _Apareció de la nada y se me acercó fingiendo no conocerme, me preguntó por un disco de M83 —nada mal en su gusto musical, amo esa banda—, lo encontré en la estantería y, sin verlo siquiera, me dijo que se lo llevaría. Pretendió mirar unos llaveros que tenemos en exhibición en la caja, mientras yo hacía el trámite de la compra, regresando su vista a mí de vez en cuando. No me di cuenta de cuando tomó un papel de nota y escribió el siguiente mensaje que me pasó con los billetes al pagar:_

 _«Te ves más linda ahora que no tengo cinco tragos encima. Me encanta tu sonrisa, ¿me la prestas por unas horas? Ven conmigo al cine hoy, hay una buena comedia en cartelera. 7pm en el teatro chino. Te espero ahí»._

 _Para cuando terminé de leerla, ella salía del local con una risa coqueta y desapareció por el pasillo._

 _—No sabía que te gustaban las chicas —mencionó Mac que fue testigo del encuentro._

 _—Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace poco, pero es linda, ¿no crees?_

 _Asintió aceptándolo, riéndose sin burlarse, pícaro, entretenido con la idea._

 _—¿Y qué dice tu novio al respecto?_

 _—Leo no es mi novio._

 _—¿Él sabe eso?_

 _Sí, actuamos mucho como novios. Salimos, nos tomamos de las manos, conversamos, nos llamamos constantemente, él viene a verme al trabajo, yo voy al suyo. Pero somos amigos con beneficios, eso quedó clarísimo la primera vez que pasó algo entre nosotros. Claro, muy claro… al menos esto creo._

Esto es real. Tori pegó la nota con cinta adhesiva en medio de la entrada del diario y esa letra no se parece a ninguna de las que Tori tiene. Es muy redonda y vertical, sus trazos suaves; imposible de replicar fácilmente por las curvas particulares de las letras A. Bien, vamos a la siguiente.

Entrada número veintiuno del diario.

 _31 de julio, 2015_

 _No podía esperar hasta mañana y arriesgar olvidarme de algunos detalles. Son las 12:43 am y acabo de llegar de mi cita con Carmen._

 _Fuimos a ver Trainwreck con Amy Schumer, claro que a fin de cuentas no vimos nada. Carmen besa demasiado bien como para concentrarme en la película._

 _Nos sentamos en la última fila de la columna derecha, en los dos asientos que daban a la pared. Vimos los cortos y hablamos de las películas que nos gustaría ver, también de otras que se parecían pésimas. Bebimos al mismo tiempo el té helado que compramos para compartir —súper cursi, lo sé, pero fue lindo—, ella con su popote, yo con el mío, mirándonos porque era imposible no hacerlo y, cuando apagaron las luces y empezó la función, nos enderezamos en nuestro asiento._

 _Carmen comenzó buscando mi mano, acarició mis dedos y los entrelazó con los suyos, soltándolos y volviéndolos a atrapar de manera muy tierna. Mi otra mano cubría mis labios, escondiendo una sonrisa porque sentir su toque tan delicado estaba haciendo nudos mi estómago. Unos minutos después, sentí que me abandonaba y la miré de soslayo. La vi cambiar el vaso de posición al otro extremo de su asiento y levantó el apoya brazos de nos separaba. Su mano volvió a la mía y continuó jugando. Se sentía tan íntimo, tan dulce, hasta que intercambió el agarre de mi mano por mi muslo, acariciándolo a lo largo._

 _Para ese entonces ya no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en la película. La gente reía, la mayoría sentados en la columna del medio, unos pocos en las primeras filas de la nuestra. Estábamos prácticamente solas allí atrás y qué más daba, me sentía hervir, desde los muslos hasta el rostro. De un momento a otro, su mano se coló por mi entrepierna y apretó su agarre, haciéndome largar un gemido suave. Me moría por besarla, por calmar mis ganas y, al sentirla subir en dirección a mi centro, lo hice._

 _Sus labios son tan suaves, húmedos, dulces y carnosos, se sentía tan bien morderlos ligeramente, soltarlos y atraparlos con los míos; su aliento era tibio, agradable, dulce como el té que habíamos compartido; su respiración acelerada por nuestra excitación; su lengua tan tersa y delicada, deliciosa al tacto con la mía, juguetona._

 _Estoy más que segura que tuvimos algunos ojos sobre nosotras. Escuché un susurro no tan bajo de un chico que le contaba a su acompañante:_

 _—Ahí atrás hay un par de lesbianas que no pueden dejar de besarse._

 _¿Lesbianas?, ¿eso soy ahora? ¿Lesbiana porque me beso con una chica? A la gente le encanta llegar a conclusiones por las meras apariencias. No sé si podría decir que soy lesbiana, en este punto, tampoco heterosexual. Me gusta Carmen, tal vez en un futuro me guste otra chica, pero los chicos me la mueven, Jesús es un excelente ejemplo._

 _Quizá soy bisexual, ¿por qué no? Solo sé que Carmen es demasiado linda para ignorar y Jesús es demasiado apuesto como para resistirme. En demasía, no sé qué etiqueta me calza, quizá ninguna._

Espera… ¿Trainwreck y un chico que mencionaba a lesbianas besarse?, ¡¿en el teatro chino?!

El chico era Beck, su acompañante era yo y… ¿Tori y Carmen? ¡Oh, por Dios, esto sí es real, es real, yo estuve ahí!

Estaba oscuro y no me fijé en su rostro, pero pasaron pegadas toda la película, quién sabe qué más hicieron, solo que Beck y yo pasábamos dando vuelta para verlas porque se nos hacía muy cómico que no vieran nada de la película por besarse. De verdad lo estaban disfrutando.

Y sí, fue en esa ocasión. Yo invité a Beck al cine porque lo notaba decaído y quería que se alegrara un poco, eso fue a finales de julio. Papá deposita el dinero de mis gastos el último día de cada mes y fuimos a esa película en particular porque era una comedia.

Yo vi a Tori con Carmen. No está mintiendo sobre lo que escribe. Entonces ¿qué pasó con sus padres? ¿Qué?

* * *

 **Nota:**

LittleRock17: Un reto, bien. Eso me gusta, ya te escribí por PM para que me expliques bien. Y perdón por las entradas, pero necesitaba el otro capítulo por varias cosas que tienen que pasar después. Todo tiene un fin, aunque no lo parezca.

JoriLover: Jade asume mucho cuando Tori dice que no podría hacer nada si alguien lo lee.

Kuroneko: Me gusta también que no cae en cuenta es muy ligero su gusto por Tori, esperemos a que lo sepa. Mañana sabremos más de Robbie.

Guest: Ya voy, ya voy. No se desesperen el fic tiene que tener altos y bajos, sino como. Para el tatuaje falta todavía.

erivip7: Sí, Tori más que aliarse con su amigo se alió con sus principios. Veamos qué dice cuando se entere.

Gracias a todos ustedes por volver, por sus palabras y por el tiempo. Lo aprecio muchísimo. Hasta mañana.


	25. Closer

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Entrada número veintidós del diario.

 _02 de agosto, 2015_

 _Agosto es el peor mes del año y no porque sea el cumpleaños de mi hermano, bueno, en realidad sí. Es domingo, mi primer día en Nuevo México y aquí estaré una semana completa, «festejando»._

 _Amo a Luca, él y yo nos llevamos muy bien, ha sido así desde que recuerdo. Me gusta verlo, conversar horas a solas; él fue quién me enseñó a fumar y sí papá se entera de ese diminuto detalle, alguien va a morir. No es por Luca que no me gusta venir, son mis abuelos los que arruinan mi viaje. Nunca he tenido una buena relación con ellos. Mi hermano es como su hijo, mi hermana es su nieta y yo soy la niña que nunca les agradó. Mientras más crecía, peor se tornaba nuestra relación._

 _—¿Fumando a escondidas? —me preguntó Luca sentándose junto a mí, detrás de ese gran árbol al final de la propiedad. Nadie va allí—. Mm mm mm. —Negó con su dedo—. Yo te enseñé mejor._

 _—Tenía que aprovechar que papá estaba entretenido conversando con su hijo perdido. —Reí._

 _—Golpe bajo, bebé —me reclamó robándome un cigarrillo, encendiéndolo con la fosforera que compré en un mercado de pulgas en Venice Beach—. Es linda —exclamó admirándola—, y algo conocida. ¿No me la robaste?_

 _—¡No, dámela!_

 _—Está bien, muy linda en serio. Por lo menos aprendiste que, si vas a tener un vicio, hay que hacerlo con estilo —mencionó, inhalando profundo, quemando una buena parte del papel—. Tu padre me estaba comentando que te ha notado muy… apagada últimamente. ¿Todo bien?_

 _—Nuestro padre… —dije inconscientemente cuando me azotó la realidad, él no es mi padre._

 _—Bebé, si es un chico… déjalo. Nadie es más importante que tú y cómo te sientes._

 _—Luca, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _Sí, lo prometí, no averiguaría nada en un mes. Pero nunca veo a Luca, quizá un par de días en fiestas de navidad, nada más. Podía ser mi única oportunidad en mucho tiempo._

 _—Cualquier cosa, bebé._

 _—¿Recuerdas cuando nuestra hermana y yo nacimos?_

 _—Hmm… Yo… tenía tres años y vivía aquí con los abuelos —respondió, haciendo memoria—. No, no lo recuerdo_

 _—¿No recuerdas, las navidades, los cumpleaños cuando éramos bebés?_

 _—Aún eres un bebé para mí._

 _—¡Luca! —le reclamé para que volviera a la pregunta._

 _—Mi primer recuerdo de ustedes es…, jugar aquí. Tú tendrías unos… ¿tres años, yo siete?_

 _—Ya eras grande para que no recuerdes nada antes de eso, ¿no crees? —señalé, sorprendiéndolo por mi reclamo._

 _—¿Estás bien? —Me miró preocupado. ¿Pasó algo?_

 _—No… es solo que… —No sabía si confesarle lo que había descubierto, la charla que escuché de papá y mamá, lo de las pruebas de ADN. No lo hice—. Busqué fotografías de cuando éramos niñas y no hay nada hasta que cumplí tres años, un poco más grande quizá._

 _—Eso tiene una razón y la conoces…_

 _—Sí, la «inundación» —puntualicé, interrumpiéndolo. Conocía muy bien la historia—. Se arruinaron todos los archivos y solo tenemos fotos y videos desde que nos mudamos de casa._

 _—¿Entonces?_

 _—¿No te parece extraño?_

 _—¿Qué, bebé? Explícate, porque no te entiendo._

 _—Nada —suspiré—, solo quisiera tener algo de cuando era bebé. Algo que me haga sentir que…_

 _—¿Que perteneces?_

 _De cierta forma me entendía. Yo asentí aunque nuestro origen no sea el mismo, él sabe a qué me refiero._

 _—Los abuelos fueron muy buenos conmigo, lo siguen siendo. Papá ha tratado de estar pendiente de mí, pero siempre me hizo falta algo, algo que me hiciera sentir… algo de mamá._

 _—Te duele no conocerla._

 _—Me duele que nunca haya querido conocerme, eso es lo que me duele. Que le fue tan fácil deshacerse de su hijo —confesó apagando el cigarrillo en la suela de su bota—. Por lo menos tú tienes a tu mamá, a papá, a la «insoportable» de nuestra hermana —sonrió—. Perteneces, bebé. Nos perteneces a todos nosotros._

 _Tal vez en el corazón, pero no en la sangre. Luca por lo menos es hijo de papá, es pariente verdadero de los abuelos. Su mamá lo abandonó, pero no con unos extraños, lo dejó con su familia. Yo no sé ni de dónde vengo. Yo no le pertenezco a nadie._

¿Es por esto que Tori hace lo que hace y se refugia en gente como Jesús y Carmen? No creo que sea una rebeldía de adolescente nada más. Es como si estuviese buscando ese algo que le falta, eso que la haga sentirse parte dé.

Aún se me complica entender bien el lío con su hermano. Según lo que he leído, Luca es hijo de su padre y una mujer que al dar a luz lo abandonó con él. Sus abuelos lo acogieron como hijo, David se casó con Holly y ellos «formaron su familia» en Los Ángeles con Trina y Tori. Ahora, Tori no es hija de ninguno de ellos, pero cree que debe ser allegada de Luca, lo que solo dejaría como posibilidad que él y ella sean hermanos de parte de madre, la madre que él nunca conoció. Pero por qué David cuidaría a la hija de una mujer que hace tiempo desapareció de la vida de su hijo. Una posibilidad podría ser que ella abandonó a Tori en las puertas de la casa de los Vega y volvió a desaparecer. Otra es que Tori sea adoptada y no sea ni siquiera hermana de Luca. Y hay algo más, Trina es media hermana de Tori, y ella no sabe todavía que relación tiene su hermana con los Vega. Ese es el verdadero enredo, el «a dónde pertenece».

Entrada número veintitrés del diario.

 _03 de agosto, 2015_

 _Este cielo tan azul y despejado me hipnotiza, me encanta. Lo siento tan familiar, tan revitalizante, como cuando era una niña, aunque yo nunca viví aquí._

 _Mis recuerdos de infancia son pocos, algunos muy recurrentes de mi hermana y yo jugando en un jardín gigante —bajo un cielo tan azul como este—, el césped muy verde, alto, nuestras risas al correr descalzas, mis zapatos de charol blancos. Recuerdo el parque, los columpios donde mamá me empujaba muy alto, sus manos tocando mi espalda al bajar… Recuerdo también ese sueño, ver a ese hombre sentado en la sala, a una mujer descansando en el sofá de enfrente, yo escondiéndome tras una ventana._

 _Lo siguiente que recuerdo tan claro es ir a la escuela, sentarme en una esquina en el salón o las noches que lloraba bajo la cama. Esas las recuerdo tan bien. Papá llegaba y me sacaba de allí, me tomaba en sus brazos y me cantaba una canción, yo volvía a dormir y amanecía con él acurrucado a un lado de la cama._

 _—¿Descansando? —preguntó papá al verme acostada sobre césped en el jardín._

 _—Algo así._

 _—Sé que te aburre estar aquí —dijo. Se equivocaba, me gusta, me tranquiliza—. ¿Por qué no sales con tu hermano y dan una vuelta por la ciudad?_

 _Le prometí pensarlo, no me sentaría mal dar un paseo, tomar aire fresco, ver qué hay en las tiendas. Aunque prefiero hacerlo sola, me dará tiempo de pensar y… lo necesito._

Entrada número veinticuatro del diario.

 _04 de agosto, 2015_

 _Tuve que cambiar mi salida de ayer a hoy. Mi abuela se puso como loca diciendo que debería pasar tiempo con Luca en lugar de irme por ahí y mil cosas más, criticándome, como siempre._

 _Mi hermano me siguió hasta el cuarto, evitando que la puerta de un fuerte golpe cuando la lancé. Hablamos y se ofreció a salir conmigo hoy en la mañana, pero de verdad quería estar sola unas horas._

 _—Nos encontramos aquí mismo a las once, ¿de acuerdo? —me dijo, dejándome en la esquina de la plaza central—. Llámame si necesitas que pase por ti antes._

 _Luca es comprensivo y no el acaparador que mi abuela quiso criar. Como sea, tenía el tiempo que necesitaba, él iría a visitar a su novia y yo daría unas vueltas. Recorrí varias tiendas de ropa, unas de artesanías y visité al hombre que construye guitarras a mano en un taller de la calle principal, me gustaba ir allá con mamá cuando era niña. Miré el reloj y todavía era temprano, me compré un granizado de colores —que no sabía a nada— y me puse a caminar._

 _A diez minutos del centro hay un lindo parque, hace mucho que no voy por allí. Lo veo siempre que pasamos en el auto a la casa de los abuelos. Esta rodeado de un conjunto de casas blancas de techo inclinado. Me encanta ese tipo de viviendas, simples, grandes jardines —como el que recuerdo de mi infancia—, arboles gruesos por los cuales trepar y la tranquilidad._

 _Seguí mi camino unas cuadras más, disfrutando del sol; sin darme cuenta ya había llegado y estaba parada en frente de los columpios. Me senté y comencé a balancearme. Había tanta paz en ese lugar._

 _Cuando era pequeña, este, era el paseo familiar obligatorio de todos los años. Venir a Santa Fé era tan tedioso. Viajar horas por la carretera, llegar a la casa de los abuelos y unos días después volver a la carretera. A ellos no les gustaba la idea de que saliéramos a pasear. Nunca nos llevaban al parque, a algún restaurante, o al cine. Jamás._

 _—Hay suficiente comida en la nevera y espacio en el jardín —argumentaba mi abuela—. No hace falta que estén por allí._

 _Por eso adoraba cuando mamá venía con nosotros, ella odiaba quedarse en casa y salíamos a caminar. Me tomaba de la mano y…_

 _Como quisiera que estuviese aquí, ahora._

 _—¿Isabella? —me llamó una señora mayor. Debía tener unos setenta años o más._

 _—No, disculpe. Creo que me confunde con alguien —le dije. Ella se me acercó de todas formas y me acarició el rostro._

 _—Isabella, querida, ¡estás aquí!_

 _—Perdona a mi mamá… —se disculpó una señora más joven—. Por Dios… —exclamó en un susurro al verme con más detenimiento—. Eres idéntica._

 _No entendí a qué se referían, pero comenzaron a perturbarme. Era evidente que me confundían con alguien muy parecida a mí._

 _—¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó la más joven, se lo dije, no quitó su cara de asombro—. ¿Vives aquí?_

 _—No, vine a visitar a mis abuelos, ¿la familia Vega? Viven al final de calle principal._

 _—Oh, sí. Los conozco. Era compañera de escuela de David, quiero decir, de tu papá._

 _—Oh, vaya… Bueno, se lo comentaré._

 _—Espera, ¿puedo pedirte algo?_

 _Al principio dudé, pero accedí, necesitaba ayuda llevando a su mamá a su casa a una cuadra de donde estábamos. Le ofrecí mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar._

 _—Isabella, tu casa sigue igual de hermosa que siempre. Las personas que la compraron la cuidan mucho —me contaba la mayor, aún confundiéndome—. Es una lástima ya no tenerte de vecina. Me gustaba mucho jugar con tus hijas. ¿Cómo están?_

 _Su hija volvió a disculparse, me comentó la que mujer sufre de Alzheimer y confunde a la gente con frecuencia. No me tranquilizó demasiado, ella también parecía ver un fantasma en mi cara._

 _—¿Me esperan aquí un momento?, iré por un vaso de agua para todas —mencionó la mujer dejándonos, a su mamá y a mí, en gran conversa._

 _—¿Sabes, Isabella? No me gusta ese novio que tienes, el papá de las pequeñas. Ha venido a preguntar mucho por ti estos años, por ellas._

 _—Ya no somos novios —le dije siguiéndole la corriente, intentando tranquilizarla._

 _—Lo sé, ¿puede un muerto tener novio? —rió, helándome por completo con su comentario._

 _En ese momento llegó su hija, me brindo un vaso de agua, que tomé de un solo golpe, y me despedí. Quedaban veinte minutos para las once, Luca iría por mí al centro y debía apurarme._

 _—Ven cuando quieras, Isabella —se despidió la mayor mientras entraban a su casa—. Ha sido lindo verte._

 _Le sonreí por cortesía, mas ese incidente me dejó nerviosa. Continué caminando por la acera, respiré hondo y exhalé varias veces, deteniéndome de golpe cuando encontré algo en mi camino, era un buzón de correo._

 _Una visión llegó a mí como un flash al verlo, un recuerdo borroso, un eco de mi voz gritando por mamá: «¡El correo llegó!». Mi mano diminuta trataba de alcanzar la manija de color rojo, estaba tan alta. «Quédate ahí», recordé a una mujer decir y mis dedos se pusieron a jugar con unas flores amarillas que tenía dibujadas a un lado, no pude distinguir más detalles. Recodé sentir su mano sobre la mía alcanzando la compuerta del buzón y sacando unos sobres de color blanco. Su mano tomando la mía nuevamente, conduciéndome adentro de la casa, yo iba saltando._

 _Regresé a ver al portal. Era el mismo que acababa de recordar, una puerta de madera en forma de arco, unas flores a la derecha y un enorme ventanal._

 _En ese instante sonó mi celular con una llamada de mi hermano, sacándome del recuerdo._

 _—¿Dónde estás?_

 _—Frente al parque de camino a casa._

 _—Voy por ti, no te muevas, bebé —me respondió Luca y cortamos la llamada._

 _—Hola, ¿buscabas a alguien? —me preguntó un hombre que regaba las plantas, no me había fijado en su presencia._

 _—No, en realidad no. El buzón me llamó la atención —le contesté, tratando de calmarme._

 _—Es muy colorido, ¿no crees?_

 _—Sí, parece que lo hubiese pintado un niño —le dije, aun muy alterada por lo que acababa de recordar._

 _Nosotros nunca vivimos aquí, mamá, papá… Nunca vivimos en Santa Fé. ¿Por qué recordaría esa casa? No tenía sentido._

 _—Así fue, lo pintó la hija de la anterior dueña de casa, Isabella. Es una obra de arte. Míralo bien de todos los lados._

 _Me acerqué a él. Esperando que mis recuerdos estuviesen equivocados. No sabía porqué, pero no quería que esas flores amarillas estuvieran ahí dibujadas. Me puse en cuclillas dándome vuelta lentamente y las vi. Cinco flores amarillas con un centro de color rojo, el resto del buzón pintado de color azul cielo y un nombre que seguía repitiéndose, escrito con letra imprenta, Isabella._

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _S2804_ : Me Halaga que te guste el fic, para nada pareces psicópata, me pasa lo mismo con varios que leo. Creo que justo estamos conectadas. Espero que hayas tenido algunas respuestas con este capítulo.

 _Kuroneko_ : Es super tierno lo del cine :3 Me hiciste reír con lo de Fiona. Pobre Carmen, ella no es verde. Lo de sus padres podría ser un rollo, pero a futuro.

 _LittleRock17_ : Tranquila, no me molestan los insultos, yo soy muy mal hablada. ya me estoy ideando algo para el reto, aunque me la ponen difícil.

 _Someone_ : ¡Camren es súper real! Esas dos se aman, bueno Camila a Lauren por lo menos. Aún no veo Maze Runner, ya me la voy a bajar o la compraré por ahí uno de estos días.

 _nilra89_ : Tori pansexual, hmm. Podría ser. Y lo de Jade ya en poco va a empezar a notarlo ella misma. Todavía no se da cuenta de lo que siente.

 _LenyRehim_ : Falta un poco para lo de los padres y Jade, pobre, digamos que la poca luz del cine no la dejó ver. También creo que en ese momento habría sido objeto de burla si la veía.

 _Guest_ : Sí, dudó mucho de si lo que Tori decía era verdad. Muy confundida la pobre.

 _erivip7_ : Eso lo veremos más adelante y de nada, es mi gusto escribir.

Gracias a todos ustedes por sus palabras, a los que leen también, por volver. Aprecio mucho su presencia. Hasta mañana.


	26. Luka

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Miro el reloj y entiendo por qué me siento tan cansada, no dormí nada por leer y releer a Tori, y sigo igual de confundida. Me siento inhabilitada, golpeada por una verdad que no entiendo y, si para mí es un embrollo, no puedo imaginar lo duro que debió ser para Tori en ese tiempo.

Esta mujer es su madre, posiblemente la mamá de su hermano y claro, la de Trina también. Isabella tuvo tres hijos con tres hombres distintos y… ¿por qué entonces la vieja se refirió su novio como el papá de las niñas, de las dos? Tori y Trina son solo medias hermanas.

Saco el artículo de periódico. La nota habla de la mujer que fue asesinada a sangre fría. No se refieren a ella por nombre para proteger la identidad de las niñas, según el periódico, de sus hijas.

No tiene sentido, nada lo tiene, es un lío. Quiero ponerme en los pies de Tori, quiero entenderla y me cuesta, porque yo habría ido con mi papá para exigirle que me diga la verdad. Tori espera, investiga, se pregunta mil cosas, trata de encontrar respuestas, ¿pero actúa?, no.

Me desespera su pasividad. Sé que debe ser delicado, difícil confrontarlo con las únicas personas que podría llamar familia, pero ya sabe demasiadas cosas como para seguir esperando a que algo suceda solo o a que se sienta cómoda para entrar en modo _Inspector Gadget_ de una buena vez.

¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Sigo leyendo? Porque esto no se va a terminar hoy y ya son las dos de la mañana. Sigo, necesito saber más, entenderla… Sigo.

Entrada número veinticinco del diario.

 _05 de agosto, 2015_

 _La hora del desayuno fue un momento familiar agradable, si yo misma puedo decirlo. La abuela me recibió con una calurosa sonrisa en la mesa, me sirvió huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja y galletas de chocolate para acompañar con mi leche tibia. Luego se acercó a mí, me dio un fuerte abrazo, me dijo que me ama y me pidió que la acompañara a hacer las compras para el almuerzo. Ya saben, un típico día en la familia Vega._

 _Tuve suerte de que no me haya lanzado los huevos en la cara._

 _—Me contó Alina que te vio en el parque —dijo con su típico tono intransigente de mierda—, ¿qué hacías ahí? ¿Hablaste con alguien más?_

 _No le contesté, a lo cual ella respondió con un sartenazo sobre la hornilla._

 _—¡¿Con quién hablaste?! ¿Qué hacías sola en la cuidad?_

 _Luca entró y le pidió a su cuasi madre que se calmara, que él estaba conmigo y queríamos disfrutar del sol en un lugar tranquilo, que Alina debió verme cuando él fue por un par de helados, ¿cuál era el problema?_

 _Salió enfadada, mirándome como si me hubiese escapado de la cárcel e ido directo a robar un banco, refunfuñó cosas que no entendí hasta su habitación y yo me quedé con mis dos hermanos que prefirieron no hacer alboroto de lo que acababa de suceder._

 _¿Qué se supone que soy en esta casa?, ¿una maldita prisionera?_

 _Cuando venía de niña no recuerdo que las cosas fuesen tan malas. Debe ser porque mamá viajaba con nosotros. Dejó de hacerlo hace más de tres años. Se hartó de tener que lidiar con mi abuela y su insoportable trato hacia mí. Me doy cuenta ahora que mamá me defendía, me protegía, velaba por mí. Desde el día de su discusión con papá —cuando me enteré que no era su hija—, me he puesto en su contra, me he convencido de que no me ama, no me entiende, de que me abandona. ¿Pero de donde saco eso? No es verdad, no del todo._

 _Ayer me llamó, hablamos por una hora por lo menos. Me contó que le va bien con su nuevo cliente. La oí contenta, hizo bromas, me dijo que me extrañaba y que lavó toda mi ropa, hasta la que no he usado en meses. Me dijo que Carmen me llamó a la casa y que le agradó._

 _—Se escuchaba muy amable, hija. Deberías traerla a cenar, me gustaría conocerla —me dijo, entreteniendo no sé qué idea._

 _Mamá no sabe que me gusta, nunca le hablé de ella. Ni siquiera le había dado a Carmen el teléfono de la casa, lo averiguó de alguna forma. Debió creer que morí en un accidente o me secuestraron los extraterrestres, al no saber de mí. No le mencioné que viajaría y tampoco he estado pendiente de mi celular; la batería murió, yo no traje cargador, mi hermana no me presta el suyo y… no quiero otra discusión por una estupidez._

¡Pasiva! ¡Tori es una pasiva!

 _Extraño a mamá y sus reclamos por mi supuesta vagancia, su preocupación por hacer algo de mi vida, sus mimos cuando hace cosas como lavar mi ropa. Por favor, tengo diecisiete años, no es edad para que a una le laven los calzones sucios._

 _En fin, pasé la mañana encerrada en la alcoba, leyendo un libro que encontré en el cuarto de mi hermano. Él salió a hacer unos trámites en la universidad y, aunque hubiese querido acompañarlo, me quedé para evitar más gritos._

 _Por la tarde mi abuela tenía que salir a su club de las viejas locas. Tejerían un nuevo saco navideño… en verano, lo sé. Seguro pasan contándose chismes en lugar de tejer._

 _Luca aprovechó para invitarme a salir, quería presentarme a su novia. Me dijo que los abuelos no saben de ella, mi hermana tampoco. Con lo bocona que es se habría enterado medio universo el primer día. La salida sería solo conmigo. Así que me vestí con unos jeans cómodos, una blusa floja en los hombros, unos zapatos bajos de lona y fuimos a comer algo._

 _Su nombre es Karina. No me encanta, suena demasiado duro, pero ella es agradable. Es latina como casi todos en Nuevo México y estudia ciencias matemáticas, así que la considero inteligente. La pasamos bien, fuimos por una pizza y luego a dar una vuelta por la feria de la ciudad._

 _Todo iba bien. La tarde se iba tornando en una noche estrellada y es linda esta ciudad por la noche, pero es mi vida, vamos, ¿podía faltar algo que me la amargue?_

 _—¿Isabella? —me preguntó un hombre rubio, desaliñado, con el cabello ondulado hasta los hombros. Lo vi por unos segundos antes de pasar a su lado. No volteé. No es mi nombre—. ¡Isabella! —repitió—. ¿Bella?_

 _Escuchar ese sobrenombre me dio un repentino escalofrío, intenté no demostrarlo y seguí caminando, tomando el brazo de mi hermano para sentirme protegida._

 _¿Por qué diablos me confunden tanto con esta mujer? ¿Tan parecidas somos?_

¡Por Dios, Tori! ¡Pregunta, haz algo! Si la tuviera el frente mío le daría una patada para que se caiga de la silla y despierte. ¡Esto no puede seguir así!

Entrada número veintiséis.

 _06 de agosto, 2015_

 _La abuela se levanta temprano, especialmente los jueves. Toda la vida ha sido así. Va al mercado a primera hora para, según ella, tener a su disposición los productos más frescos. Demora horas, llega a medio día directo a cocinar, lo que me daba libertad de ir y venir en la mañana. Papá y el abuelo han pasado días metidos en el taller de carpintería, construyendo algún objeto inservible u otro juego de sillas para el comedor. Mi hermana dormía como foca en la arena y Luca había salido temprano al gimnasio._

 _Me escabullí por la puerta trasera y salté la cerca. Iría a la casa del buzón, le tomaría unas fotos y trataría de conversar nuevamente con la viejita que disfruta ver gente muerta. Quería que me explique justo eso._

 _Olivia es su nombre. Me la encontré al llegar. Estaba sentada en una silla en su jardín. Se emocionó al verme y me pidió que me la acompañara. Su hija no estaba en casa, la acompañaba una enfermera joven, unos años mayor que yo._

 _—¿Qué le pasó a Isabella? —le pregunté cuando me sentí cómoda._

 _—Te contaré algo —me dijo tomándome de la mano—. Estás con suerte. Hoy es un día lúcido. Recuerdo muchas cosas, estoy consciente de la realidad. Dame unas horas, unos minutos y lo olvidaré todo, así que hagamos esto._

 _El cambio de su hablar, de su postura era de 180 grados. Me sonrió y me dijo:_

 _—Tú no eres Isabella, ella murió. Tenía dos hijas, ambas muy lindas. Una se llamaba Catrina, la otra llevaba su nombre, pero todos le decíamos Bella._

 _Era como el hombre me había llamado._

 _—Un día hace catorce años, llegué de mi grupo de lectura y vi a la policía rodear el vecindario completo. Fue una tragedia. La dulce Isabella había muerto de un disparo a quemarropa, nunca se supo quién fue. Sospechaban del padre de las niñas, un hombre que no era de por aquí, la había estado buscando desde que ella se mudó a Santa Fé, de Roswell si mal no recuerdo. Lo dejaron libre porque tenía una coartada y la evidencia encontrada apuntaba a un robo más que a un asesinato premeditado._

 _—¿La mataron en su casa?_

 _—Con las niñas adentro —respondió, apretándome la mano—. Lo siento, no es mi intensión… —Sacó un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo y se limpió los ojos que empezaban a lagrimar._

 _—Lo lamento, no debí preguntar._

 _—Bella, tú y tu hermana se perdieron en manos de la policía. No se volvió a oír de ustedes. Se dijeron tantas cosas… terribles cosas sobre lo que les sucedió. —Seguía confundiéndome, ahora con la hija de esa mujer—. Solo dime una cosa… Qué has sido feliz, qué no te han tratado mal._

 _¿Y si yo era esa niña? No puedo negar que lo presentí desde que la mencionó. El parecido que evidentemente compartimos, mis recuerdos con esa casa. No me estaba confundiendo, me estaba reconociendo. El momento en que la enfermedad la afecte de nuevo, no recordará que tuvimos esta charla, si se lo cuenta a alguien no le creerán o pensarán que se refiere al otro día._

 _—Olivia, ¿conoce usted el apellido de Isabella?, ¿el nombre de ese hombre?_

 _—Isabella Rossi, así se llamaba tu mamá —Me sonrió—. Él, no lo sé. Ella lo dejó en Roswell y vino con las niñas a rehacer su vida._

 _—¿Le dijo por qué vino aquí?, ¿especialmente aquí?_

 _—Sí, fue muy clara en eso desde que llegó. Quería hacer un hogar tranquilo, demostrar que podía ser una buena madre y recuperar a su hijo mayor. Lo había dejado cuando dio a luz, ella era muy chica entonces, se asustó, no tenía apoyo de su familia y lo dejó con el papá. Volvió para verlo, vivir cerca de él —me contó y antes de que diga lo siguiente yo ya sabía de quién hablaba—. Luca, su hijo se llamaba Luca._

* * *

 **Nota:**

Hoy no tendré mucho tiempo en la tarde, así que publico temprano.

 _Someone_ : Tienes razón en eso, La rebeldía va ligada siempre a una búsqueda de algo en particular, o a una respuesta a algo que no nos gusta. Lauren lo niega, pero… Camila es adorable, no puede ignorarla siempre.

 _Kuroneko_ : Todos son bastardos en este fic :3 Espero haber contestado a tus preguntas en este capítulo, aunque falta todavía todo el meollo de por qué terminaron con los Vega. Imaginé a Jade como el muñequito de Ira de Intensamente, fue genial. Gracias por esa imagen mental XD.

 _JoriLover_ : ¡Bien! Entendiste perfecto todo. Ya vamos a ver la reacción de Jade.

 _LittleRock17_ : #AsiSonLosFanfics Me hiciste reír con esto. Así mismo son.

 _nilra89_ : De acuerdo con eso, la familia es quien uno siente que la es. A Tori todavía le falta recordar algunas cosas más, pronto.

 _LenyRehim_ : Hay que cortar en el drama, cuando Jade se queda con una incógnita en la frente y una cara rara, ahí.

 _S2804_ : Isabella me gusta es muy lindo nombre. Atinaste a la primera. Lo de Trina y los abuelos ya lo entenderemos más adelante. Tal vez mucho más adelante. Entendiste, entendiste mucho.

Gracias a todos ustedes por sus reviews y por volver cada día. Aprecio muchísimo su apoyo. Hasta mañana.


	27. Only When I Sleep

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

He pasado la mañana pensando ¿qué haría en un apocalipsis zombi? Digo, si hoy sucediera y la gente se infectara del virus, ¿qué sería lo primero que vendría a mi mente?

Salvar mi vida. Eso es un hecho.

¿Qué sería lo segundo?

Alzo mis vista del pupitre que acabo de marcar con mis tijeras y miro a Tori sin saber por qué. Creo que antes de salvarla a ella, salvaría a Cat, a Sikowitz, hasta a Robbie. Volteo hacia él… Bueno, no exageremos.

Salvaría a Cat, o ella me salvaría a mí de hecho, y luego a Lewis, a mamá… al diario, y luego a Tori. Sí, ¿no? Es un buen orden.

¿Por qué no salvaría a mi hermano primero? Él debería venir primero… Como sea, los salvaría a todos. Me pregunto si Tori me salvaría a mí.

La miro otra vez. Está sentada en su pupitre, al otro lado del salón, dos filas más abajo. Escribe el informe que el maestro Mathews nos encomendó hace unos minutos. Pone una cara divertida cuando está concentrada, frunce el ceño —no tanto, lo justo— y muerde la punta del bolígrafo mientras piensa. Le queda bien ese buzo, es bastante ordinario, una capucha gris oscura llana, sin dibujos o letras; por debajo lleva una remera color verde, unos jeans azul oscuro y unos Converse negros. Casual, espontánea, no se la pensó demasiado.

Se ve muy… bien.

Ahora Cat la distrae, le pregunta algo con su cuaderno. Tori le sonríe y la ayuda. Le tiene paciencia, una que yo carezco. La extrañará, no sé si más que yo, pero por lo menos Cat es su amiga y lo dice, lo demuestra, hacen cosas juntas, pijamadas, videos, bromas y demás.

¿Tendré que convertirme en « _su Cat»_ cuando se vaya o ella se convertirá en la mía? Y si es así, ¿me contará de sus cosas?…

Espera, ¿sabe Cat sobre lo que Tori escribió en el diario?, ¿lo de Jesús, lo de Carmen?, ¿lo de sus padres? Debe saber, porque a mí me dijo que me lo contaría cuando me ganara su confianza y el gato pelirrojo ya la tiene, eso quiere decir que se lo contó.

Hmm…

Por otro lado, si ella se convierte en « _mi Cat_ » tendré que hablar de mis cosas también, mi situación con papá, lo de mamá…, lo del diario. Emm… Tal vez no quiero que sea « _mi Cat_ », pero tampoco quiero que siga siendo Tori, mi «no amiga».

Les quito la mirada de encima cuando la alarma suena. Es la hora de salida y voy de camino al casillero para dejar mis libros y despedirme de la verdadera Cat. Necesito ir a casa y dormir por dieciséis horas seguidas. Pasé el día apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi mano, esperando que mi codo no resbalara por el peso y me diera un golpe de cara en la mesa. Me habría dejado un moretón por días, suerte la mía que sé mantener el equilibrio.

—Jade —me llama Tori y se acerca a mí caminando con calma. Tiene tooodo el tiempo del mundo, por lo que veo—. Me preguntaba si podemos hablar un momento.

¿Hablar?, ¿de qué quiere hablar?, ¿de lo de ayer?, ¿de su diario? ¿Me descubrió? ¡Oh, no!

—¿En este preciso momento? —le pregunto. Quiero ir a dormir, temo que si no lo hago y me pregunta algo que no debería saber voy a decírselo de todas formas.

—Sí, tienes unos minutos.

Al menos no parece grave y no está enojada.

—Está bien, pero de camino a tu casa. Necesito que alguien me mantenga despierta.

—Okey —responde aceptando el riesgo. La veo alegre, aunque podría estar imaginándolo. Tal vez está preocupada y quiere disimular con esa sonrisa. ¿Qué importa? Nos fuimos a la cama, ¡digo!… a su casa.

—Abróchate el cinturón. —Le indico con mi mano derecha—. No quiero que te mueras si me quedo dormida.

Me mira para asegurarse de que esté bromeando, pero creo que vio mis ojos a media hasta, porque abre la puerta y sale para dar la vuelta al vehículo y me exige que me quite del asiento del conductor.

—Yo manejaré a mi casa, córrete.

—No tienes licencia y mi auto lo manejo solo yo.

—Saqué mi documento durante las vacaciones —lo busca en su billetera y me lo enseña. Salió linda en la foto. Suerte la suya, yo parezco presidiaria de Litchfield—. ¡Vamos, muévete!

—Solo yo manejo mi auto, Vega.

—O manejo yo o te vas en taxi —me dice rápidamente sacando las llaves de la ignición y las sacude en mi cara.

Bien, ganó. No tengo dinero para el taxi, lo gasté en gasolina para toda la semana. Voy al asiento del copiloto. Automáticamente busco el cinturón de seguridad a mi izquierda y fallo estrepitosamente. Tori se da cuenta y se ríe de mí.

—¿Estás borracha? —se pregunta retóricamente— Debes ser la persona más divertida cuando estás borracha.

—No hables mucho, ¿quieres?. Tú seguro, cuando tomas, eres de las que clama amor a sus amigos y se va de serenata bajo balcón ajeno.

Ríe otra vez y arranca, bastante bien debo decir, sale del estacionamiento, entra en la vía principal y, de repente, abro los ojos y estamos aquí, en la residencia de los Vega, me dormí.

—Baja, descansarás un rato en mi cama y luego te prepararé un café para que vayas a casa bien despierta.

—¿No íbamos a hablar?

—Yo hablé, tú roncaste. Ven.

Todavía tiene mis llaves, así que me bajo y la sigo. El auto estaba muy bien aparcado, lo que me asombra después de su incidente con la viejita en el cruce de la vía a la escuela.

—Acuéstate y descansa, yo iré a ver televisión.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres hablar ahora? —le pregunto, deseando tanto acostarme en una cama.

—No, duerme. Hablaremos con una taza de café, después.

Sale por el pasillo, dejando la puerta a medio cerrar. Yo me saco las botas y caigo sobre su almohada, es tan suave. No me toma nada acomodarme. Dios, su cama es el cielo, es confortable y huele tan bien.

El cojín tiene su aroma, o mejor dicho, el de su perfume. Es fresco y un poco dulce, pero conozco esta fragancia y de dulce no tiene nada. Es ella, ese toque agradable es su olor natural. Inhalo llenándome de ella, es tranquilizante. Exhalo y siento que necesito volver a olerla. Me llevo la almohada a la cara y la bajo un poco para abrazarla. Con el paso de los segundos voy sintiendo como me pierdo en el sueño y lo primero que pienso es…

¿Tori me salvaría en el apocalipsis zombie?

Yo espero que sí…

* * *

 **Nota:**

Perdón la demora, no fue mi intensión. Tuve un día agitado y mal internet.

 _S2804_ : Casi llega tarde, lo que sí pasó es que se convirtió en zombie ella misma. Sí, aún falta para eso, pero un día debe pasar, ¿o no? Con su fic—diario, me hiciste reír.

 _LittleRock17_ : #AsiSonLosFanfics ese es tu hashtag XD. Ya sabía que querrían más de Jade, a mi también me hace falta. Ahora vienen algunos de ella y otras cosas que la vida no es solo leer.

 _Kuroneko_ : Nada es de Tori es verdad, ni su diario es suyo ya. La identidad doble es algo que se me da innato para algunos personajes. Si no es el doble nombre es su personalidad oculta :3 Lo de la lavadora, me lo imaginé, estuvo buena esa. Yo también a veces extraño Hiding, he pensado en hacer un oneshot de algo con ese fic. Ahora la que lamenta la tardanza soy yo.

 _erivip7_ : Tori puede poner el botón OFF, yo me imagino que es por lo que pasó de pequeña que no se acuerda. Si no pones el OFF como vives después de tantas cosas.

 _LenyRehim_ : Estás en lo correcto. Ya veremos como van las cosas con esas dos pasivas, cada una a su manera. El primer capítulo igual lo narra Jade, y lo hace a futuro, 3 meses en el futuro desde que encuentra el diario. Para cuando es el primer capítulo, Jade ya terminó de leer el diario. Acepto preguntas al respecto si hay dudas.

 _Someone_ : Hmm, buena tu pregunta. Lo sabremos más adelante. Catrina es Trina sí, y lo de Tori ya lo sabremos, también más adelante. ¡Ah, como los tiene enganchados en capítulos futuros XD! Lauren cederá, un rato, lo hará. *Lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe.

 _Rollerbyr_ : Las ideas surgen cuando estoy en la almohada, casi entre sueños, algunas se esfuman con la noche y otras las escribo en un documento en la mañana. De ahí salen. Que bueno que les gusten las que logran sobrevivir.

 _rustjacque12_ : Primera ves que te veo por aquí. No llegas tarde, bienvenida. Espero te guste este fic.

Gracias a todos chicos, no saben como me alegran el día sus palabras. Son geniales. Hasta mañana y una vez más, perdón por la demora.


	28. Fuel

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Desperté con las luces apagadas. Las del mundo junto con las de la habitación. Todo estaba en silencio, apenas unos animales se escuchaban a lo lejos, el lloriqueo de un perro, algunos grillos y el viento pegando con las hojas de los árboles en la acera. El silencio de la noche es distinto aquí, en esta alcoba que no es mía.

¡¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?!

Abro bien los ojos. El sobresalto de darme cuenta que había pasado horas en esa cama, me despojó de lo último que me quedaba de sueño. Alcé mi cabeza y miré a todos lados, pero no encontré un reloj que me dijera la hora. Debía ser tarde. Volví a la almohada pensando en dónde dejé mi celular y recordé que mi bolso se quedó en el sillón de la sala. Levantarme podía despertar a Tori y prefería evitarlo.

Se había acostado a mi lado, vestida con ropa más ligera. Nos había cobijado y se había quedado dormida, abrazada de un cojín pequeño. Yo debo haber soltado el agarre de la almohada que tenía en mis brazos, ya no estaba conmigo, yacía bajo su cabeza. ¿Cómo no me desperté? Mi sueño es muy ligero y Tori me la quitó.

Largó un suspiro entre sueños y volví a concentrarme en su dormir. Casi no se la escuchaba respirar. No podía ver mucho de su persona, la luz que entraba por la ventana era poca. Sospeché que podrían ser las dos de la mañana. Debía irme o de alguna forma avisarle a mamá que estaba en lo de Tori.

Di vuelta y vi mi celular en el velador. En realidad buscaba el de Tori, sabía que había dejado el mío en mi bolso en la sala. Lo tome y leí a alerta de mensaje que había llegado a las nueve de la noche. Presioné el botón para marcar al buzón de voz, bajando el volumen al mínimo para no despertar a mi acompañante; era de Cat.

—Tori dice que estás en el más allá. No quiere despertarte y tampoco que te asustes o te enojes. Hablé con tu mamá y le dije que pasarías la noche allí. Le expliqué que estabas rendida y te quedaste dormida. Todo está bien. Tori se acostará a tu lado. No la tires de la cama, es «su cama» —puntualizó—. Mañana agradécele, ¿sí? No seas mala con ella y dale un beso de mi parte… —Pausó con miedo—. No, mejor no le des nada, no vayas a sacarle un pedazo de mejilla… Mejor no te doy ideas. Nos vemos en clases. ¡Adiós! —Se despidió nerviosa.

Cat…

Bueno, al menos le avisaron a mamá dónde estaba. Mañana tendré una montaña de preguntas de su parte, especialmente ¿por qué dónde ella y no dónde Beck? Lo veo venir.

Me fijé en la hora, eran las tres, no estaba tan equivocada.

Ya más tranquila, me acomodé nuevamente y me dormí hasta que sonó el despertador con una canción de _Metallica_ , haciéndome pegar un salto al techo.

¡¿Desde cuando a Tori le gusta esa banda?!

—¿ _Fuel_ , Vega? ¡¿ _Fuel_ de alarma?! —le reclamé mientras me hiperventilaba con la almohada tapándome la cara. Tremendo susto que me pegué. Sentí su fuerza quitándomelo y ahí estaba esa sonrisa insoportable.

—Buenos días —me respondió riendo. No tenían nada de buenos—. Oíste el mensaje de Cat, me imagino. —Bostezó, desperezándose con ambos brazos estirados.

—Sí, en la madrugada. Iba a irme pero no quise despertar a toda tu familia mientras buscaba las llaves de mi auto.

—Las dejé a lado del teléfono —me dijo y, al voltear a verlas, lo confirmé. No me di cuenta de ese detalle entre tanta oscuridad—. Me imaginé la remota posibilidad de que huyeras al despertar.

—Huir, ¿de qué? —le pregunté. Para esto ya me había sentado en la cama y me colocaba las botas.

—No sé, ¿de encontrarme acostada a tu lado?

¿Acaso creía que le tengo miedo a las lesbianas?, o tal vez asco. Cierto, ella no se considera lesbiana. Bisexual, digámosle bisexual. Igual no me molesta, ¿por qué lo haría? No tengo nada de qué huir.

—Gracias —le dije recordando la petición de mi amiga—, por lo de ayer.

—¿No estás durmiendo tan bien, eh? Por un momento me asusté cuando no despertabas.

No podía decirle: « _Es porque ayer me desvelé leyendo tu diario toda la noche y todavía me falta descubrir qué hiciste con la información de Olivia. ¡Eres una pasiva de un demonio y me tienes sin poder cerrar un ojo!_ ». Imposible. Negué confirmándolo, nada más.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —le pregunté, aprovechando para estirarme un poco y mover mi cuello en círculos, aunque esta vez no sonó como si rompiera una docena de huevos. Realmente descansé muy cómoda en su cama.

—¡Ah, eso! Bien. ¿Quieres sentarte —Sonaba seria, pensé que podía referirse al diario, no me moví. Ella me viró los ojos y estiró la cobija, acomodando la cama—. No muerdo, ¿sabes?

Y quién me lo asegura después de lo que he leído.

—Habla de una vez.

Si se trataba de su diario, debía ser valiente, mostrarme fuerte y preocupada por su bienestar. Así no me gritaría tanto por no entregárselo apenas supe que le pertenecía, o por decidir leerlo a pesar de ello.

—Anteayer, después de que te fuiste a casa, papá me sentó a conversar con él. —Inició la explicación, su intranquilidad se dejaba ver en el tono de su voz—. Me contó que esa tarde alguien le había dejado una nota anónima en la comandancia, dirigida a especialmente a él.

No fui yo y no era un reproche. Me mantuve en silencio, esperando a que retomara el relato.

—¿Jade, tienes idea de si algo le está pasando a Robbie?

—¿Por qué habría de saberlo? —le respondí. Sé bien qué le sucede, le gustan los chicos, en especial mi ex novio, pero sus preferencias sexuales no eran motivo de investigación policial. Además, no es problema mío, yo no puedo ir contándole a todo el mundo que Robbie es gay.

—Te lo pregunto porque en la nota alegan que Robbie está siendo víctima de violencia intrafamiliar.

"Beck creía algo parecido", pensé. Me lo dijo un día después del beso. Yo vi a Robbie golpeado esa mañana, había tenido un accidente de bicicleta, pero mi ex confirmó que estaba intacta en el estacionamiento, el único golpeado era nuestro amigo.

—Deberías hablar con Beck, no conmigo.

—Lo sé. Papá cree que fue él quien dejó la nota, la encargada de recibir el correo en la comandancia lo describió tal cual, pero no voy a hablar con ese idiota —aseguró—. Pensé que, al ser ustedes novios, él te habría contado algo al respecto.

—¿Por qué tu papá no va directo a la fuente e investiga? ¿No hacen eso los policías?

—Y lo haría, pero quiere llevar la investigación en perfil bajo. El papá de Robbie es militar y tiene muchas amistades en la comandancia de policía así como en otras agencias de gobierno. Si es él quien le está propiciando golpes a su hijo, le será muy fácil zafarse de los cargos. Eso no es bueno para Robbie.

—¡Entonces habla con Beck! Esto es más importante que una riña, ¿no crees?

—¡Ya lo sé, Jade, pero antes de tener que bajar mi cabeza y pedirle a Beck, de favor, que me explique sus razones, quise intentar contigo! ¿Es tan malo eso? —me contestó, estaba molesta. Su reacción iba más allá de lo que él me hizo, era personal.

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? Entre tú y Beck —le pregunté. Si quería que le dijera lo que sabía, tendría que responderme esa mínima pregunta.

—Esto no tiene que ver conmigo. ¿Sabes algo de Robbie o no? —me respondió como ultimátum.

—Sé «algo» de Robbie. Pero no te lo puedo decir.

—¡Oh, vaya! Gracias, Jade. Tu ayuda resolvió el caso —me dijo con sarcasmo y se levantó de la cama en dirección al armario. No pude dejar de notar lo cómoda que se veía en esos pantaloncillos cortos y su musculosa blanca, mientras yo me sentía más que incómoda en mi ropa del día anterior.

—Robbie tiene que ser quien te lo cuente, yo no puedo hacerlo —le aclaré—. Y sobre Beck, él pudo ser quien dejó la nota. Sospecha del abuso y no cree que haya existido el accidente de bicicleta, ¿satisfecha? Ahora dime, ¿qué pasó entre tú y Beck?

— _No te lo puedo decir_ —repitió mis palabras, tratando de imitar mi voz.

—No es lo mismo, Vega. Lo de Robbie no es mi secreto, él tiene que contártelo. Yo quiero saber ¿por qué estás tan molesta con tu amigo?

—Él ya no es mi amigo y ¿no es suficiente con lo que te hizo a ti?

—No, porque esa no es tú razón para estar así. Dímelo, Tori. Mírame y dímelo.

Ella dio media vuelta, quedando en frente de mí. Su mirada perdida en la nada, pensando.

"No confía en mí. Tengo que ganarme su confianza, genial", entendí al esperarla en el silencio.

Sin recibir una palabra, me levanté de la cama para irme. Se hacía tarde y quería darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa, sentía que apestaba.

—Después de verlo con esa chica —habló finalmente, deteniéndome en el borde de la puerta—, lo amenacé. Tenía que contártelo o yo lo haría. Él… me dijo que ustedes había arreglado el malentendido y que se darían otra oportunidad. Yo le creí. — Se lamentó.

Hasta ahí, Tori me hacía un recuento de lo que había leído en el diario, lo interesante vino después.

—Semanas después, en el cumpleaños de Andre, me di cuenta de que me había engañado. Fuimos al Karaokie Dokie, ¿recuerdas? —me preguntó acercándose hasta la cama y tomó asiento. Yo hice lo mismo a su lado—. La castaña con la que lo vi estaba allí. Andre, Beck y yo escogíamos canciones en una esquina, tú y Cat estaban en la mesa con Robbie. Ella se me hacía conocida, pero no fue hasta que noté que él le sonrió y que ella le devolvió el gesto, después de darte una rápida mirada, que entendí que se estaban coqueteando y lo separé del resto para enfrentarlo.

Me hablaba de la pelea que los vi tener de lejos. Era por esa tipa, porque él le mintió, porque me seguía engañando.

—Beck me dijo que no me metiera en lo que no me importa, si no quería que él hiciera lo mismo. Le respondí que, por respeto a Andre y su día, no te confesaría nada esa noche, pero que espere una patada tuya en su trasero el día siguiente. Esta vez no esperaría nada para hablar contigo.

—Nunca hablaste conmigo.

—Cierto, no lo hice. Beck se encargó de meterme en suficientes problemas como para entretenerme el resto de las vacaciones tratando de solucionarlos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me había estado siguiendo desde que lo amenacé la primera vez, tratando de encontrar algo con que extorsionarme de vuelta, y esa noche, después de que nos despedimos y antes de que yo llegara a casa, llamó a mis padres para contarles lo que no le importaba.

—No tienes que mencionar qué les dijo a tus padres. —Intenté darle una salida, no quería forzarla a confesarse. De todas formas lo leería en el diario.

—No, ya no es un secreto —mencionó y yo esperé unos segundos a que volviera a sentirse cómoda para hablar.

—Esa noche no fui directo a mi casa. Pasé antes por el departamento de un amigo, Leo —dijo y otra vez pausó, no se le hacía fácil tenerme esa «confianza» que no sé cómo me gané—. Llegué pasada la una de la mañana. Mis papás estaban sentados en la sala, esperándome. Me preguntaron si estaba bien, si tenían que ir conmigo a la comandancia a poner una demanda por violación, si Leo me estaba amenazando.

—¿Qué diablos les dijo Beck?

—Que estaba preocupado porque me había visto con un tipo mayor que parecía estar abusando de mí.

—¡¿Qué?!

—En su defensa, Leo «es» mayor —aceptó—, pero no tanto como les contó a mis padres. Tiene veinticuatro años.

—Son siete más que tú y siete es un montón, Tori —expresé mis propios problemas con el tema.

—Mmhmm —confirmó, bajando la mirada al cobertor. No por tristeza, no quería entrar en una discusión conmigo. Seguro todos le han dicho ya que no es lo mejor—. Es mayor, pero no me está obligando a nada. Yo tengo derecho a mi consentimiento.

—Tienes diecisiete años, no puedes dar tu consentimiento legal hasta los dieciocho.

—Tú tampoco y tuviste sexo con Beck.

—Es distinto, los dos somos menores.

—Lo mío también es distinto. Leo y yo no estamos haciendo nada malo.

—Nadie dice que el sexo sea malo, solo que… —Mejor me callé mi sermón, porque ya no la sentía tan dispuesta a continuar—. ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?

—Hablamos esa madrugada, y al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y así por varios días. Me exigieron que se los presente, lo que me metió en más líos por razones que no vienen al caso. Fue un dolor de cabeza.

—Me lo imagino.

Si no me equivocaba, Jesús creía que ella tenía diecinueve. ¿Cómo reaccionó cuando supo que tenía dos años menos?, ¿cuando se enteró que estaba cometiendo un delito federal?

—Beck me dijo que te ha visto besándote con un hombre mayor en la escuela.

—Sí, un par de veces. —Rió, cambiando la cara afligida de unos minutos atrás—. Usualmente me espera en la esquina para no meternos en problemas.

—Y… ¿tus papás?

—Ya lo conocen y aceptan que yo lo frecuente.

—¿Y no tienen problema con que, ya sabes, estés con él?

—No es algo que les mate del gusto, pero entienden que es mi vida y mi decisión, lo más importante, me apoyan. Así que, eso es lo que pasó con Beck.

Me dijo mucho más de lo que esperaba, lo que quiere decir que vamos en buen camino con esto de la amistad.

El lío con Leo debe haber sido brutal y ¿qué hay de Carmen? Tori, siempre que responde algo, deja diez preguntas más. Me quedé con las ganas de llegar a casa y ponerme a leer.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —Me invitó, haciendo un gesto a la planta baja.

—Debería ir a casa a prepararme para la escuela, pero gracias —le dije, levantándome y tomando mis cosas. Debía apresurarme o no llegaría a tiempo.

—Nos vemos allá. —Se puso de pie, acompañándome a la salida y se despidió desde la entrada, ella también debía alistarse.

Antes de que cierre la puerta me volteé y le dije:

—¡Paso a buscarte en cuarenta minutos!

—¡No llegaremos a la primera hora! —respondió. Sin duda me tardaría más en volver por ella.

—No llegaremos de todas formas. Paso a verte. Trataré de no demorarme… demasiado —le ofrecí.

Ella aceptó y entró a su casa. Yo saqué mi celular y marqué a la única persona que podría ayudarme en el aprieto en el que acababa de meterme.

—¿Cat? ¿Todavía tienes la mudada de ropa que dejé en tu casa hace unas semanas?… Perfecto, necesito que me prestes la ducha.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _Someone_ : Sí, OITNB, tenía qué. Veo que algunos son de ese fandom. "Jamás Beses a un Zombie", lo he leído, vi recién que lo habían actualizado, ya me pasaré por ahí. Es poco tiempo, han pasado dos semanas, nada más, pronto, pronto se dará cuenta. No tengo favorito de Camren porque no hay muy buenos en español. Mejor recomiéndame uno :3

 _JoriLover_ : Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando. Si Jade se diera cuenta de muchas cosas, todo sería muy fácil. La vida es difícil.

 _LenyRehim_ : La serenata de balcón ajeno, quién sabe, quizá Jade sea más de balcón ajeno. Cuando quieras las preguntas. Aquí espero.

 _Rollerbyr_ : No puedo casarme contigo, tengo novia y no estoy jugando XD.

 _erivip7_ : Los momentos Kodak son tan buenos, uno debería poder imprimirlos. Tal vez en un futuro.

 _Kuroneko_ : la almohada del cuervo. Cuervo era tan buen apodo, insisto. Hablas dormida como Jade lo hacía en el fic anterior, dormida, es un arma para quien lo sabe. Cuando escribí el capítulo, estaban dando una película de Zombies y lo asocié con la falta de sueño de Jade. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias a todos, gracias por sus palabras y por el tiempo que se toman regresando aquí. Perdón por la tardando estos dos días, han habido muchas cosas que me han demorado. Hasta mañana.


	29. Sway

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Hoy, viernes, 23 de octubre, es temprano en la mañana y me preparo para salir a buscar a Tori.

Me gusta llevarla a la escuela. Despertar temprano y saber que tengo algo importante que hacer. Bañarme, arreglarme y salir a buscarla con unas ganas que no tenía hace mucho tiempo, como cuando me levantaba ansiosa de jugarle alguna broma o molestarla por algo que dijo, o como lo dijo, de tirarla de la silla; buenos tiempos. La espero en la vereda de en frente, un cuarto pasadas las siete, aunque la entrada a clases es a las ocho y su casa queda a cinco minutos del instituto. No me hace esperar demasiado, 7:20 am ya estamos en camino, pero nos lo tomamos ligero, vamos lento, conversamos. Y eso, eso es lo que más me gusta, hablar de todo un poco y de nada a la vez.

No he leído el diario en algún tiempo. ¿Dos semanas, quizá? Desde esa noche que me desvelé y me quedé a dormir en su casa. Sí, dos semanas exactas.

Es extraño, porque el día que desperté en su cama, me moría por regresar al tráiler para leer, leer y leer qué fue lo que pasó con sus padres y qué hizo con la información que le dio la vieja. Pero después de la segunda noche en su casa, las ganas de conocerla a través de un cuaderno se fueron calmando.

La recogí ese viernes después de la charla, junto con Cat, catorce días atrás. Las tres llegamos retrasadas a la misma clase de cultura del arte. Yo le advertí a Tori que no llegaríamos a tiempo, pero da igual.

—Mis más ávidas alumnas, diez minutos tarde. ¿Acaso durmieron juntas y se les pegaron las sábanas? —preguntó el maestro Collins, divertido, sacando unas risas y silbidos a nuestros compañeros. Los callé con una mirada.

—Yo no, pero ellas dos, sí —les informó Cat, divertida también, siempre tan imprudente. Beck nos quedó mirando extrañado, ¿desde cuando Tori y yo tan amigas como para pasar la noche juntas? Andre puso un rostro parecido, pero menos molesto, los demás rieron un poco más, callándose apenas saqué mis tijeras de la bota.

—Jade…, guárdalas —me advirtió Collins y tomé mi asiento, abriéndolas y cerrándolas un par de veces antes de desaparecerlas en mi maleta.

La clase siguió, aburrida. Amo el arte y esta asignatura es buena, pero qué tedioso es estudiar a los griegos y su arquitectura, sus esculturas de hombres y mujeres desnudos y todas esas cosas. Mi cerebro se negaba a computar la información. Me distraje recordando lo que hablamos con Tori al despertar; mirando a Robbie y confirmando que él estaba tan retraído de la clase como yo; analizando la cara de interés que mi ex tenía en el jardín que daba a su ventana, volteaba cada dos minutos como si estuviera esperando a que alguien apareciera; Tori tomaba notas, atenta, y Cat la veía con curiosidad, así como yo a ella.

El timbre sonó, pero antes de poder huir a la siguiente clase, Collins nos detuvo dándonos un trabajo especial por atrasarnos. Debíamos ir por la ciudad y tomar fotos de «muestras de arte moderno». ¡Lo más divertido de todo, iríamos juntas! El trabajo era en equipo y no hubo forma de convencerlo que cada una podía buscar por su cuenta. Llegamos tarde las tres y, de la misma manera, haríamos ese trabajo.

Ofrecí pasar a recogerlas muy temprano por sus casas. Durante el almuerzo hablamos de algunos lugares a donde podíamos ir; unos museos, el muro de la playa que está lleno de graffiti, la feria artesanal. Había mucho que ver, mientras más temprano mejor, pero a Cat se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

—Tori y yo haremos una pijamada hoy en la noche, ¿quieres venir? —me invitó sin preguntarle a la dueña de casa, claro que no hacía falta, ella misma la secundó un segundo después—. Haremos pizza o algo.

—Haremos de comprar la pizza —aclaró Tori—, no hay nada en mi refrigerador aparte de las cremas faciales de mamá.

—¡Compraremos pizza! —Se corrigió Cat emocionada—. Vamos, Jade. Pronto me iré, hagamos una pijamada las tres, ¿sí? ¿Una última vez? —me suplicó con sus hoyos apareciendo en sus cachetes.

Lo que uno hace por sus amigos. Fui, pero antes pasé por el tráiler y recogí algo de ropa. Esta vez no quería dormirme toda sucia.

No la pasamos mal. Cat y Tori se pusieron como locas a grabar su programa para The Slap y yo me dediqué a producirlo y mejorarlo. Hicimos unas bromas, ellas unos desafíos y, para terminar, nos contamos cuentos de terror sentadas en el piso de la sala, tapadas con unas cobijas hasta la cabeza.

En la madrugada subimos a la habitación. Cat estaba agotada y se durmió sin mucho esfuerzo, acostándose en medio de ambas. La cama de Tori es grande, pero tres son multitud. Sentía que si me movía un centímetro me caería de boobies al suelo y me iba a doler.

—¿Jade? —Escuché a Tori susurrar muy bajo—. ¿Despierta?

—Sí —respondí de la misma manera.

—¿Quieres ir a fumar un tabaco? —me preguntó, yo asentí y nos levantamos muy despacio, bajando de la misma manera por la escalera, siguiendo el camino hasta su jardín.

En ese momento me dio curiosidad de leer el diario. Quería descubrir cuándo fue que Tori se volvió tan insurgente, rebelde, altiva.

—No puedo creer que fumes con tus papás en casa.

—¿No lo haces tú?

—Lo hacía, antes —le dije recordando cuando vivía en mi antigua casa y tenía un cuarto con una ventana que daba al techo. Fumaba ahí, sola, sin llenar mi cuarto de humo. También lo hacía en las noches. ¿Ahora dónde? A mi mamá le desagrada la idea, me lo ha mencionado varias veces que ha encontrado cajetillas por ahí entre mi ropa y no es como si mi vecindario fuese lo más tranquilo y desolado del mundo como para salir a dar un paseo.

—¿Mentolado? —me ofreció extendiéndome la cajetilla abierta y se sentó de piernas cruzadas contra la pared, hice lo mismo.

—Quiero decirte algo, pero no quiero que te lo tomes… a mal —mencionó, dandole un sorbo a su tubo cancerígeno.

—Solo dilo.

—Hmmm —Soltó el humo y respiró, observando su cigarrillo quemarse, tomándose su tiempo. Ahora sé que lo hace cuando tiene algo serio e importante que decir—. Te extraño.

Me quedé muda, tonta, porque no entendía a qué se refería. Los últimos días habíamos compartido más juntas —sin discutir y como amigas— que en el último año entero.

—Extraño tu actitud, la forma en la que solías sonreír, ¿sabes?, así… —Hizo un gesto con su labio derecho subiéndolo más que el izquierdo, cerrando un poco sus ojos y subiendo las cejas—. Como si estuvieras imaginando como torturar a tu siguiente víctima. Extraño cuando me tirabas del asiento —Rió—. También cuando lo único que salía de tus labios era tu sarcasmo… Te extraño demasiado.

Terminó sonriendo muy ligero, no con gusto, sino con nostalgia, con pena, pero no de mí… de perderme. Solté un suspiro al entenderla, yo también me extraño, pero no sabía como ser la que era antes, aún siento que no lo sé.

—Mis papás se divorciaron hace seis meses —me confesó de la nada—. Hace casi un año que mi familia se fue por un caño, un año en diciembre, en víspera de navidad.

—Pero yo los vi la otra noche…

—Volvieron a… ¿estar? No sé como referirme a su relación. No están casados, solo regresaron. Volvieron a vivir juntos.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Tres semanas… —Soltó una carcajada con ironía—. Se siente tan extraño tener a papá aquí otra vez. Creo que es demasiado pronto, que mamá no está lista y que se terminará más rápido de lo que inició.

—Quizá se aman de verdad…

—¿Ves? —Me interrumpió—. ¿Dónde está el comentario sarcástico, marca Jade West? ¿Dónde queda el «Vega, tus padres están destinados a fracasar juntos, así como tú»? —se quejó imitando mi voz. Su frustración presente en cada palabra.

Me quedé pensando, tenía razón.

—No lo sé —susurré inhalando profundamente. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Hasta que el ladrido del perro del vecino nos asustó.

No sé por qué se me hacía tan difícil confesar algo como ella acababa de hacerlo. Tori lo intentaba, le costaba, pero no se detuvo. Me contaba cosas que, aunque ya las había leído, eran secretos en su mente. Y yo no podía ni confesarle algo que sabía que ella conocía de mí. Se me hacía tan difícil dejarla entrar.

—Mamá… —Comencé. Lo intentaría, por lo menos eso—. Mamá está en una relación muy dañina. Bill es un idiota, un ludópata —dije y sentí la necesidad de tragar en seco, de apagar ese cigarrillo en el cemento. Lo hice—. Ella firmó garantías de sus deudas y lo perdió todo… lo perdimos todo.

Tori continuó fumando, no me miraba, me daba la tranquilidad de continuar, escuchándome, mas no interrumpiéndome.

—Vivo en un tráiler, en un parque de casas rodantes. —Reí, no era gracioso, pero reí. Ella ya lo sabía y reí. Tori me miró extrañada, no rió conmigo, pero sí sonrió, observándome hasta que me tranquilicé—. Odio vivir allí. Duermo en el sofá de la entrada… Ni siquiera tengo una cama.

Y entonces sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas porque… ella ya lo sabía… y no era gracioso.

—No creo que haya algo que pueda decirte que tú misma no hayas pensado antes para… salir de… tu situación —dijo, escogiendo bien sus palabras—. Así que solo te diré esto: No estás sola, aunque lo sientas. Nada de lo que me has contado saldrá de aquí y, si me necesitas, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Tori apagó su cigarrillo y se levantó, pidiéndome que la espere unos minutos. Entró a la casa, dejando la puerta abierta unos centímetros. Aproveché ese tiempo para limpiar mis ojos y respirar un poco de aire fresco. Lo peor había pasado.

—Ten —dijo estirando su mano al salir nuevamente, entregándome un juego de llaves—. Desde hoy son tuyas. Si necesitas venir, siéntete en libertad de hacerlo.

—Tori… Yo no… ¿Qué dirán tus padres?

—Dirán que vengas cuando gustes y necesites hacerlo. Mis padres tienen sus problemas, pero siguen siendo los mismos de siempre y los conoces. —Estiró su mano ofreciéndome ayuda para levantarme—. Ahora, antes de entrar y ver cómo diablos vamos a dormir en esa cama las tres, aclaremos algo: tú y yo vamos a trabajar en recuperar a la vieja Jade.

—Eres una masoquista, Vega.

—Naaa —dijo, dejando la seriedad a un lado—, ya no me tirarías de la silla tan fácilmente.

—Puedo tirarte de la cama —le aseguré, siguiéndola adentro.

—Ja, ya veremos.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Lo sé, tarde otra vez. El trabajo y la vida me han violado estos días. Ojalá mañana pueda escribir más temprano, porque ya me igualé con los capítulos y estoy en problemas. Bueno la historia está en la cabeza, solo hay que sacarla de ahí.

 _Rollerbyr_ : XD me hiciste reír un poco.

 _AshleySophia_ : Todo bien, no es obligación dejar review, lo aprecio mucho, pero no es obligación. Sobre los papás de Tori y Leo, no es que son mejores amigos, eso ya lo veremos en un capítulos pronto. Sí, pobre Jade y su mal sueño. Está igual que yo que no pego un ojo en días.

 _LenyRehim_ : Sí, lo viste venir. No sé si el resto de tus teorías se van alejando con este capítulo y como pienso llevar las cosas a partir de ahora. Ya veremos.

 _Someone_ : Es delicioso dormir así, me muero por poder dormir así, ojalá pronto. Yo también creo que en el fondo quiere que la muerda y más. Ah, y lo de Jade moralista. Pues no sé, pero viendo la serie yo creo que ella, más que Cat o Tori, tiene sus valores muy fijos en su personalidad. Dime, ¿cuándo la hemos visto besando al novio de su mejor amiga o saliendo a pasar el día coquetamente con cuatro chicos desconocidos en la playa? Lo más fuerte que ha hecho es besarse con Moose, pero ni así, porque ya no era novia de Beck. En todas las ocasiones se porta muy recta, y hasta le hace caso a Tori cuando le pide algo, dice que lo hace porque ella quiere, pero lo hace. Lo que siento es que en los fics la ponen muy rebelde y yo veo a Tori más rebelde que Jade. No me he leído todos los fics que me pones, les daré un vistazo estos días, ¡gracias!

 _Kuroneko_ : Sí, las siestas largas, esas mismo. Son fantásticas. Lo de Robbie tiene un twist, pero ¡no spoiler! Creo que al diario lo veremos en unos días. Como viste en este capítulo pasó un tiempo en que no leyó nada y Beck, bueno ya trataremos de él y sus motivos.

 _erivip7_ : XD todavía odiando al Robbie anterior. Eso hay que remediarlo de alguna forma.

 _S2804_ : Una importante pregunta la tuya por PM. Te contestaré en más detalle mañana, lo prometo, ahora mismo me caigo del sueño. Pero la respuesta corta es: no.

Gracias a todos ustedes por los reviews y si me he olvidado de responderle a alguno, por favor, avísenme. En este fic me prometí responder a cada review que me dejen con otro review. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerles el apoyo, pero no dudo que un día se me pase por alto alguno de sus nombres. Anticipadamente me disculpo y me castigo.

Estamos leyéndonos mañana. Saludos a los que leen.


	30. Funny Little Feeling

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

 **Nota:** Me siento en la necesidad de aclararles algo. En el capítulo anterior iniciamos con Jade hablando sobre que no ha leído el diario dos semanas y luego retrocede el tiempo para contarnos que pasó el día siguiente a lo que se quedó a dormir donde Tori.

Estos capítulos y hasta que Jade diga nuevamente que pasaron esas dos semanas, ella nos narrará que pasó durante ese tiempo.

Espero no haberlos confundido… mucho. Si todavía tienen preguntas, avísenme.

* * *

"Oh, mierda", es lo que pensé esa noche al acostarnos a dormir.

Regresamos a la alcoba y vimos que Cat se había deslizado hasta el filo izquierdo de la cama, dejándonos un espacio más cómodo para las dos.

—Odio el medio —susurré. No esperaba que me escuchara y se ofreciera a ser la carne del sándwich, pero al parecer lo hizo y se sacrificó. La dejé, mi claustrofobia por el calor es insoportable y no quería llenarme de ansiedad.

Tori se viró de costado, enfrentándome. Colocó su mano bajo su cabeza, acomodándose en la almohada, la otra yacía tranquila sobre el colchón. Sus ojos se cerraron y me deseó buenas noches, masticaba un chicle, ni idea cuando se lo llevó a la boca, pero hubiera sido un buen gesto que me ofreciera uno, yo también acababa de fumar.

Una hila de cabello caía sobre su cara. Era sutil, suave y parecía no molestarla. No la moví, aunque empezaba a fastidiarle. Me moría de ganas de colocarla detrás de su oreja con mis dedos, hacer que se sintiera cómoda.

Permanecí casi inmóvil mirándola. Ella continuaba masticando, era evidente que no dormía. Su respiración era discreta y pacífica.

"Tori es…"

—¿Estás incómoda? —balbuceó, interrumpiendo mi pensamiento. Imagino que sintió mi rigidez.

—Un poco. Voy a estrellarme contra el piso si me muevo un centímetro.

Sonrió.

—¡Quita esa cara que no me tirarás de la cama! —le reclamé entre susurros.

—¿Si hago algo, me prometes no darme un golpe?

—Si me tiras, recibirás varios golpes.

—Prométeme que no me darás un golpe… o varios —seguía hablando, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Ya, bueno, qué…

Sin advertírmelo, pasó su mano suavemente por mi cintura, rodeándome hasta la espalda, asegurándome a su cuerpo.

—No te dejaré caer —fueron sus últimas palabras esa noche. No le tomó nada caer rendida en esa posición.

Para mí fue mucho más difícil dormir. Podía sentir su mano protegerme de ese abismo de cincuenta centímetros, sus dedos colados entre mi cuerpo y el colchón. No era incómodo, su mano estaba tibia y fija en mi espalda, su respiración profunda golpeaba en mi pecho, salía de sus labios entreabiertos, su aliento olía a hierbabuena y menta.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que buscó acomodarse en su mismo sitio, inconscientemente me apretó y se pegó aún mas a mi cuerpo, descansando su frente en mi quijada.

El aroma de su cabello era dulce, agradable y cerré mis ojos tan solo para disfrutar la fragancia. Fue cuando los abrí un solo golpe, helándome por completo porque…

"Oh, mierda… No me gusta Tori, no… ¡Qué no!"

Dormir después de eso, imposible. Pasé la noche confundiéndome entre la oscuridad, su olor y lo bien que me sentía con ella; con su proximidad, con su cuerpo tibio manteniéndome a la misma temperatura, con sus labios tan cerca de mi pecho.

Y entonces vino la etapa de auto convencimiento.

"No me gusta Tori. Es porque leí su diario y creo conocerla, pero no me gusta. Eso. No me gusta, podríamos ser buenas amigas y… Es el diario, sin duda. Si no sigo leyéndolo, este sentimiento se irá y punto. Además, eventualmente conoceremos a un chico lindo, divertido y apuesto que nos haga sentir todas esas cosas en el medio y por abajo. Tori no nos hace sentir esas cosas. Digo, es linda, sí, como negarlo, es muy linda… ¡Oh, mierda, ya empecé a dirigirme a mí misma en plural! Nos jodimos".

No tiene caso recordar lo que sucedió el sábado con las chicas. Mi plan de repetirme que no me gustaba Tori estaba funcionando. En la mañana, ya con la claridad del día y la compañía de Cat, se me hizo más fácil distraerme de esas pequeñas cosas de Tori que me llamaban la atención. Llegué al tráiler en la noche y me forcé a no abrir ese cuaderno, por más que quería saber como continuaba. Antes necesitaba volver a la normalidad. Era ese diario el que me provocaba tanta empatía hacia ella y tenía que darme unas vacaciones de leerlo.

Dicho y hecho, el domingo, fui a primera hora a la bodega y lo dejé allí. Procuraría no ir durante la semana y así mantener la tentación lejos. Cerré la puerta lánfor con doble candado y fui a recoger a mi hermano a su casa, habíamos hecho planes para pasar la mañana en el muelle.

Gasté con él casi toda la mesada de la semana siguiente, pero nos divertimos, para qué voy a mentir. Nos repetimos dos veces la montaña rusa y los juegos de puntería. Perseguimos a un mimo para molestarlo hasta el final del bulevar, donde nos encontramos a un hombre construyendo cometas. Hace años que no jugábamos con una. Hugh, el papá de Lewis, es experto y cuando yo era niña me llevaba al parque para volar unas que él mismo construía. Hasta el año pasado conservaba algunas en mi habitación.

La que compramos ese día tenía varios colores y una cola muy larga. Bajamos por la rampa hasta la arena e intentamos hacerla volar, pero ya dije que pasaron muchos años de la última vez que jugamos con una, no había forma de hacerla tomar altura.

—Lo están haciendo al revés —nos dijo un chico delgado que se nos acercó, riendo sin ánimo de burla. Estiró su mano para que se la entregue, moviendo sus dedos con insistencia cuando me rehusé.

—¡Quiero verla volar! —pidió Lewis y le viré los ojos antes de dársela.

—Para que pueda ser atrapada por el viento deben pararse de espaldas a la corriente y sostenerla en la mano. —Se paró firme y se mojó el dedo con la lengua, apuntándolo al cielo para sentir la dirección de la brisa. Mi hermano hizo lo mismo, imitándolo—. Ahora, ¿ven como el viento mueve el papel? —nos preguntó y Lewis entusiasmado le contestó que sí. Yo me limité a ver la interacción entre ambos—. Es momento de liberar un poco el hilo y que el viento la levante. Van soltando el agarre poco a poco hasta que sube y listo. —El chico le entregó el carrete a mi hermano y lo miró por unos segundos antes de acercarse a mí.

—Jan —mencionó guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su bermuda, conservando la atención en el objeto volador propiamente identificado.

—Jade —le respondí.

—Venir vestida de negro a la playa, no es la mejor idea, especialmente hoy.

—Vinimos a otras cosas, esto fue una distracción.

—Entiendo, pero debes estar asándote, ¿quieres una soda/agua?

—Debo llevar a mi hermano a su casa en unos minutos.

—¿Y luego qué harás?

—No tengo idea —le respondí, dejando la posibilidad abierta a una invitación. ¿Por qué no? No era como si tuviese un novio o me gustara Tori y ese chico no era un adonis, pero tampoco un tipo desgarbado, se me hizo simpático.

—Bueno, si quieres, puedes volver. Estoy con un grupo de amigos, nos quedaremos hasta la noche y haremos una fogata. Si te interesa estamos por allá. —Viró y me señaló el lugar. Tres chicas y otro chico más estaban sentados en unas sillas de playa, bebiendo cervezas heladas que sacaban de un cooler. Unas tablas de surf estaban clavadas en la arena y se escuchaba buena música salir de un parlante que tenían sobre una pequeña mesa.

—Lo pensaré.

—Bien, Jade… Nos estamos viendo… quizá —dijo, sonriendo seductivamente, girando sobre su pie y marchándose hacia sus amigos.

—¿Conseguiste una cita? —me preguntó mi hermano, metiéndose en asuntos ajenos.

—Ya vámonos o tu papá va a empezar a preocuparse —le respondí. Guardamos la cometa y empezamos a caminar a la rampa nuevamente.

Regresé la vista en dirección a Jan y su grupo de amigos, me dio gusto ver que me observaba, aún con esa sonrisa pícara, sin reaccionar para no delatar mi presencia y abochornarme con sus amigos. Solo a mí se me ocurre ir de negro a la playa.

Mantuve mi vista en él, siguiendo el sendero de la mano de mi hermano y lo vi perder el contacto haciéndose a un lado después de que un hombre fornido y alto saliera del mar con una chica subida en su espalda. Ella parecía no pesar ni un kilo por la facilidad que él tenía al cargarla, y así mismo la soltó sobre la arena delicadamente, separándose con un simple beso en los labios. Una de las chicas le acercó a ella una toalla con la que escurrió su cabello y entonces la reconocí. Era nada más y nada menos que Tori, porque claro, ahora que está metida en mi cabeza con signos de pregunta por todo lado la veo hasta en la sopa.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _Rollerbyr_ : No sé de que escritora hablas, pero ésta es cangrejo de un solo hueco y ese hueco es mi novia XD.

 _Kuroneko_ : Perdón, no era mi intensión poner triste a nadie con ese capítulo. Eso de las separaciones es muy cierto. Un niño debe vivirlo muy duro, un grande entiende que el amor no siempre dura. Beck ya presiente varias cosas, recuerda que la estuvo vigilando. Sí, estos días han sido muy irregulares, espero que pueda organizarme mejor para publicar a tiempo.

 _LenyRehim_ : Jade ve a Tori muy diferente ahora. Toca ver como va a ver Tori a Jade y Cat, ella siempre tan directa.

 _S2804_ : Todos los reviews tendrán una respuestas, hasta las caritas felices.

 _Guest_ : Sí, ya era hora, pero digamos que el momento se daba para que sea más clara y Tori le dejó la puerta abierta compartiendo algo con ella también. De lado y lado.

 _erivip7_ : Es que Jade está muy cambiada y Tori la entiende, pero necesita que vuelva a ser ella, que no se caiga en sus problemas.

 _Someone_ : Perdón con lo del diario, dos capítulos más, prometido. La calma duró muy poco, pero ya vendrán capítulos más divertidos. De los fics, apenas tengo tiempo.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, los aprecio muchísimo. Si tienen preguntas acerca de este capítulo o cualquier cosa, los escucho. Hasta mañana.


	31. Use Somebody

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Odio el trailer, de verdad lo odio, y tenía una invitación a pasar una agradable tarde en la playa con un perfecto desconocido que se acercó a mí con todo el propósito de abordarme.

Suelo evitar ese tipo de eventos, o al menos dejar claro que prefiero estar sola. Mi buen humor y cara angelical me lo facilitan, sin embargo, ese domingo dejé que alguien se me acercara, le permití hacer su propuesta… y no le dije que no.

Jan es un chico simpático, amable, atento en la medida necesaria. No me dio la mano, cosa que detesto; no se acercó a querer plantarme un beso en la mejilla, algo que aborrezco aún más; o se quedó mirándome las lolas como si mis ojos estuviesen allí, en medio de cada una. Bueno, tampoco es que me vio a la cara cuando habló conmigo, prefirió mirar al horizonte y enfocarse en la cometa. De todas formas, agradezco ese detalle. Me parten en dos los chicos que vienen a idolatrarme. « _Eres hermosa_ », « _tus ojos son tan profundos como el mar, tan claros como el cielo_ », « _tu piel nívea me encanta_ ». ¡Aj, Dios, no soporto esas atenciones! Pero él no actuó así, llegó, me reprendió con gracia mi inutilidad con la cometa, se acercó y dijo su nombre sin preguntarme el mío, y luego se burló de mi vestimenta, sin importarle si me molestaría. Sin insistir demasiado me invitó a pasar con él y sus amigos, fue perfecto. Me gustan los chicos así, es una de las razones por las que duré tanto con mi novio… ex novio.

Y tal vez ese era mi problema, aún tenía en la cabeza la idea de que era muy pronto para iniciar cualquier tipo de relación. No había pasado más de diez días desde que Beck y yo terminamos —nueve, para ser exactos— y no quería forzarme a nada tan solo para quitarme a Tori de la cabeza.

Me lo repetí toda la tarde: «No me gusta Tori». Me tranquilizaba estar con ella, pero no estaba buscando encontrar paz «en ella». Sucedió porque me sentí identificada con mucho de lo que leí, con eso de sentirse perdido, de no pertenecer, de tener problemas. Nada más. No me gustaba Tori, punto.

Aún así, no volví a la playa esa tarde. Mi cabeza estaba en demasiados lugares a la vez. No sería buena compañía y uno de los objetos de mi confusión estaba allí con él.

Al día siguiente, durante el almuerzo, evité sentarme con los chicos. Beck no estaba, no fue por eso. Mi ex compartía un burrito con su nueva novia en otra mesa. Tracy, morenita, castaña, delgada, de ojos rasgados color café; su novia. Lo dejó clarísimo cuando llegaron tomados de la mano y la beso en medio de la cafetería. Ella es… dulce y simpática; es buena actriz y muy inteligente. Trabajamos juntas el año pasado en la producción escolar y, a pesar de que era una novata de primer nivel, cumplió su papel a la perfección, con detalle y cuidado, estudiando su parte.

Él la quiere, se le nota, estaba feliz. Sonreía y tenía ese brillo en la mirada que tanto me gustaba y que ya ni recordaba que un día tuvo conmigo. Las cosas que se pierden con la costumbre. Fue con ella con quien me engañó, la chica que Tori vio, Tracy.

Beck siempre fue amable y bien intencionado, nunca doble cara. Era el tipo de amigo que siempre estaba ahí, que te escuchaba a la madrugada, que te daba ánimos, que te brindaba su hombro y trataba de hacerte reír. Quizá aún es ese tipo de chico, solo que no conmigo… o con Tori.

Sé que él me quiso y mucho, tal vez aún me quiere… en el fondo. Al menos quisiera pensar que es así, porque, a pesar de todo lo que me hizo, yo lo quiero a él, lo extraño. Me duele no poder acercarme en las mañanas, jugarle una broma que solo él entendería, verlo sonreírme. ¡Dios, cómo me gustaba su sonrisa! Me pesa no poder llamarlo aunque sea mi amigo.

—Es linda —me dijo Robbie, sentándose a mi lado en el barandal de cemento de la cafetería. Miraba en la misma dirección que yo.

—No es… taaan linda.

—Yo creo que sí, muy linda —repitió con pena.

No sabía tener más lástima por su realidad o por la mía. Beck era mi novio, lo fue por dos años. Me engañó, pero yo lo tuve. Él no. Nunca me fijé si Robbie nos miraba como yo lo hacía en ese momento, con nostalgia, con ese peso en el pecho porque no hay nada entre nosotros. Debe haber sido duro, muy duro. No podía imaginarme como se sentía estar obligado a ver a la persona que te gusta con alguien más. Oírlos reír, verlos besarse, abrazarse, presenciar su felicidad, mientras tú te mueres por un poco de su atención y darías lo que fuera por ser esa persona… lo que sea.

Los miré durante largo rato. No separé mi vista por un segundo y me di cuenta que yo era tan responsable como él. Beck y yo tenemos diecisiete años, deberíamos tener problemas simples. Las tareas, las calificaciones, si amanecimos de mal genio, si no nos dieron el papel en la obra que queríamos. No si tendremos o no dinero para el almuerzo, o aguantarnos las caras largas porque no pudimos ir al cine, o esperar a que él, en lugar de salir con sus amigos, tuviera que quedarse conmigo, escuchando como odio al novio de mamá, como odio al tráiler en el que vivo, como odio el sonido de los grillos en la noche, como odio tener que caminar todos los días al y del estacionamiento más de cinco cuadras, como odio la vida y todo lo que odio, hasta a veces como lo odiaba a él.

La situación por la que estoy pasando no es fácil ni algo que yo busqué, pero mi actitud es mía y solo mía. Me volví apática, amargada, aburrida, entre otras cosas. Acepto no darle nada a cambio, salir con él para huir de mi realidad, buscarlo cuando me era conveniente; fui interesada, manipuladora y cruel. Beck se quedó conmigo, quizá esperando que el mal rato pase, que yo vuelva a ser la chica que él quería y no sucedió. Encontró lo que yo me negué a darle en alguien más, se sintió feliz, vivo; se dejo llevar.

¿Es tan malo eso? ¿Es tan malo querer ser feliz?

No lo justifico. Pudo hacer mejor las cosas, ser sincero, terminar conmigo, pero ¿es tan malo volverse a enamorar?

—¿Crees que es pronto? —le pregunté a Robbie.

—¿Que esté con alguien más?

—Mhmm —contesté asintiendo, mi vista aún fija en la nueva pareja de Hollywood Arts.

—No te enojes, pero creo que no. Ustedes hace tiempo que… Lo siento.

—No, tienes razón. Hace tiempo que… no somos ni amigos.

Y entonces volvió a mí la pregunta. Es demasiado pronto iniciar una relación. No necesariamente una seria, hablaba de salir con alguien nuevo, de querer ser feliz, de explorar.

Mis ojos divagaron hacia otro lugar, Tori. Sonreía con Cat, como siempre lo hace, comiendo unas papas fritas. Alzó la vista encontrándome demasiado seria y fingió tan mal un ceño fruncido que me sacó una suave carcajada. Ladeó su cabeza señalando el asiento vacío a su derecha y extendió, a ese mismo lado, su plato con papas.

—¿Vamos? —me preguntó Robbie, viendo la invitación.

—Sí…, vamos.

Pero que quede claro, no me gusta Tori.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _S2804_ : El Jori siempre gana, en eso tienes razón y Tori siempre es muy genial.

 _Kuroneko_ : Yo tampoco creo que tenga ganas de una relación abierta. Seguirá con el mantra un poquito más, pero ya el capítulo de mañana… ¡No spoiler! Espero ya te sientas mejor, de lo que sea que tenías.

 _LenyRehim_ : Creo que Tori no tiene a Jade en ese radar. Ya veremos. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.

 _Rollerbyr_ : A que no le pasa a todos eso de que, cuando tienes a alguien en la mente, lo ves hasta en las vetas de la madera, en las nubes y en la sopa de letras XD. Gracias por contestar el PM y por entender.

 _Z_ : ¡Una cara feliz! Bienvenido, seas quien seas. Tu expresión me dice que te gustó lo que leíste y me alegra mucho. Espero tenerte más por aquí.

Gracias chicos una vez más por el apoyo. Se los agradezco y nos leemos mañana.


	32. Hysteria

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Ideas fijas. ¿Qué son?

Esto, esto es lo que son o, mejor dicho, en esto se convierten.

«No me gusta Tori», idea fija y forzada, fácil de entender: no-me-gusta-Tori, no me gusta, no-me-gusta.

¿Fácil, no? Pues, no.

Hoy, 23 de octubre, el día más importante en la historia del…

No seamos dramáticos, es relevante, pero no pongamos al día en un pedestal. Tan solo descubrimos que nos gusta Tori, eso es todo.

Ahora, hagamos un simple recuento de estos días, hagámoslo porque yo y mis voces interiores necesitamos entender qué mierda pasó con la simple idea de: «no me gusta Tori». Tan linda y fenomenal idea.

Todo comenzó con otra idea fija, una con la que desperté el martes 13 de octubre, y vamos a ser exactos aquí, porque necesitamos precisión en las fechas, es súper importante. Martes 13, como él número lo indica, ¡trece!

Desperté, me dolía el cuello y era temprano. Si no hubiese sido por mi maldito pescuezo y la incomodidad de mi sofá/no cama, seguro no se me ocurría la magnífica idea que me trajo hasta aquí.

Entré en la ducha y abrí el agua caliente al tope, dejándola golpear con toda su fuerza sobre mi nuca. Tenía solo cinco minutos para bañarme o me terminarla toda el agua caliente. El vapor llenó de inmediato el diminuto cubículo. Me sentía como estar en medio de una nube caliente, flotando en el cielo, ¡y así no deben tomarse decisiones!

Voy a excusarme y a decir que, pensar cuando no puedes ver con claridad a tu alrededor, es un error. Es como si estuvieses soñando, no cuenta. Como cuando, en medio de ese sueño, dices: «si salto de azotea en azotea puedo llegar más rápido a la escuela». En ese momento la idea es fantástica, además de ser totalmente factible. Lo haces, saltas y saltas y, en dos patadas, llegaste. Pero esos pensamientos en la vida real no aplican…, así sean factibles.

"Debo pasar a recogerla", pensé.

Estúpida y loca idea. ¿Qué ganaba haciéndolo? Nada, porque Jade West no es chofer y Tori no me lo había pedido. Ella no necesitaba que pase a recogerla, tenía sus propios medios llamados BMDoble pie.

"Pero debería", concluí. "Bien, la paso a recoger. Si no está en casa, es una señal. Si la encuentro es porque… tenía que ser", me convencí y, después de alistarme muy rápido, emprendí el camino.

—Si se te va a hacer costumbre venir a buscarme, cubriré la mitad de la gasolina —me informó al subir a mi auto, tres días después.

—No hace falta.

—Hace.

—Que no.

—Lo haré o no me encontrarás el lunes.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de que vendré por ti el lunes? —le pregunté, sin quitar mi vista de la carretera, con toda la intensión de hacerla dudar—. Estos días me dio pena de que caminaras. El clima ha estado… frío.

Ajá, muy convincente, es Los Ángeles, nunca hace frío, hace fresco, pero nunca frío, ni en las noches. Fresco, y todos prefieren caminar en el fresco de la mañana.

Ella me miró y sonrió. Después de unos minutos, volvió a hablar:

—Cat ha pasado feliz toda la semana.

—Lo he notado. Falta poco para su viaje.

—La extrañaré mucho —comentó. Sentí melancolía en su voz y un dolor en mi pecho.

No dije nada. Imposible que ella la extrañe más que yo, o por lo menos de la misma forma. Pero seamos justos, Cat es su mejor amiga, la extrañará.

—Estaba pensando en que deberíamos planear algo para su despedida —dijo, robándome la idea.

—De acuerdo, aunque será difícil hacer una reunión con todos. Cat está muy molesta con Beck y Andre, no se diga yo… y tú.

—Sí, lo pensé. Aparte Sam me odia, así que descartémosla a ella también.

—Supongo que ellas harán su propia despedida. Sam se irá de Los Ángeles una semana después que Cat.

—Ah, sí.

—Regresará a Seattle, va a ponerse un negocio con su ex novio, más novio que cualquier novio.

—Ah, Freddie.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Cat me contó de él.

—Sí. —Sonreí—. Cat perdió un poco la cabeza cuando vino. Estaba tan celosa por… —Me callé por dos razones. Una, Sam también era mi amiga y se iría, se sentía horrible pensarlo. No soy una persona de muchos amigos y perder dos es demasiado, a eso sumemos a Beck y a Andre. Y la razón número dos, muchas de nuestras conversaciones fueron acerca de Tori y lo poco que le agrada a Sam.

—¿Por? —Insistió que completara mi oración.

—Sam y yo nos hicimos amigas y a Cat no le hizo mucha gracia.

—Oh, ya veo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ves? —le pregunté después de escuchar el fastidio en su interrupción.

—Porque me detesta —explicó—. Es tu amiga, supongo que te encargaste de comentarle lo «despreciable» que soy.

Lo negué, pero ya sabemos que es así.

—¿Entonces? Seríamos tú, Cat, Robbie y yo. Podemos hacer una comida u otra pijamada.

—¿Con Robbie?

—¿Por qué no? —me preguntó y bueno, tenía algo de sentido, Robbie es una más de las chicas, claro que, cuatro en su cama, no íbamos a caber y hasta donde yo sabía, solo Beck y yo estábamos al tanto de sus gustos.

—Una comida podría ser, pero no, ni tú ni yo cocinamos muy bien y no vamos a meter a Cat en la cocina en su despedida.

—Hmm… Yo puedo arreglar eso, pero me tomará unos días.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Te lo contaré en unos días, sino veremos qué hacer. Dame el fin de semana —me dijo sin darme más detalles.

Lo que literalmente debían ser tres días se convirtieron en seis. El miércoles siguiente, llegó con la fabulosa noticia de que había conseguido chef y lugar de encuentro para la cena de despedida.

—¿Leo cocinará? —le preguntó Cat, mientras almorzábamos en la cafetería—. ¡Genial!

—¿Conoces a Leo? —pregunté. Me sorprendió escuchar a Cat decir su nombre con tanta familiaridad—. ¿De dónde?

—¿Recuerdas la noche de mi cumpleaños, cuando te dormiste en la cama de Sam?

—Cat… —Se entrometió Tori, nerviosa.

—Ajá, lo recuerdo.

—Ese día Tori me llevó al club donde Leo trabaja. Nos quedamos unas horas bailando y conversando con él.

—¿Salieron a bailar? ¡¿Sin mí?!

—En nuestra defensa estabas muerta —argumentó Tori.

—Bien muerta…

—Re muerta —repitió mi nueva amiga—. Además, tenía identificación falsa solo para Cat.

—¿Cat entró con identificación falsa?

—¿Cómo más iba a entrar? —contestó recordándome lo obvio—. La hizo un amigo. Fue mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Bien, eso sonaba perfecto. Así que mientras yo dormía, ambas se la pasaron de maravilla en el famoso club con Leo.

Leo, Leonardo, ¡Jesús, nuestro salvador! Él sería nuestro chef, y como si eso no fuese poco, tendríamos la casa de Tori a nuestras anchas porque David, su papá, no quería tener que lidiar con Leo manipulando su cocina —o a su hija—, así que decidieron con Holly, salir de la ciudad. Visitarían a Trina en San Francisco y regresarían el lunes por la mañana.

—Deberías hacerle una identificación falsa a Jade ahora que yo me voy —sugirió Cat, aunque creo que a Tori no le agradó la idea—, pueden salir a bailar de vez en cuando. Las dos… se divertirían mucho —Terminó de decir con unas risitas que terminaron cuando Robbie se nos unió en la mesa.

Tori se pintó de colores y cambió de tema abruptamente. Era evidente que no quería que la acompañara al club, o que la vea hacer algo con alguien, ¿pero qué exactamente y con quién?

Lo que nos trae al día de hoy. Me levanté con ánimo como lo he hecho por las últimas dos semanas. Pasaría a recoger a mi copiloto favorita para llevarla a la escuela. Pasaríamos un buen día, yo molestándola y ella sonriendo de los momentos en la que la vieja Jade aparecía. En la tarde iría por mi ropa al tráiler y en la noche nos veríamos en su casa para la dichosa cena preparada con las manos celestiales de su novio o su cualquier cosa, porque como no he leído el diario en dos semanas ya no tengo idea de cuál es su papel.

En fin. Llegué a su casa hoy en la mañana, quince minutos antes de lo usual. La esperé dentro del auto y lo vi llegar. Leo tiene un Mini Cooper de los antiguos, verde, lindo, demasiado pequeño para un mastodonte como él. Parecía como si alguien hubiera forzado a un troll dentro de una caja de cartón.

Se bajó cerró el auto, con la llave, no con un botón como es lo normal —así de viejo es su auto—, se acercó al timbre y, antes de presionarlo, Tori ya estaba recibiéndolo con un abrazo en la puerta de su casa. Un minuto después me escribía un mensaje para decirme que no hacía falta que pasara por ella. No me explicó el porqué, pero yo acababa de verlo con mis propios ojos.

Beck tenía razón. Después de presenciar uno de sus besos, no quiero ni imaginarme qué diablos hacen cuando están a solas.

Debo volver a leer ese diario, lo más pronto posible.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Sí, lo corté!

La segunda parte mañana. Siento no escribir más hoy, pero tuve un día complicadísimo que aún no se termina, además… la intriga.

 _S2804_ : Eso de perdedor melancólico me sacó una risa. No sé si puedo ver a Robbie como caza zombies, pero sí a Matt. Robbie puede ser un buen aliado de Jade. Sí, el fic debería llegar a más de 100 capítulos y tengo mucho pensado, pero veamos qué pasa, el anterior tenía que llegar a los 366 y llegó solo a 200.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : Perdón por los retrasos, es que son días difíciles de trabajo. Ya volveremos al diario, lo prometo.

 _Scarlett94_ : Muchas gracias por los cumplidos. A mi me encanta compartir lo que me viene a la cabeza con ustedes y me alegra que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias por comentar ahora, lo agradezco mucho. Ya sabes que aprecio a los lectores puros también. Siéntete libre de decirme cuando algo no te agrade.

 _erivip7_ : En el fondo uno siempre sabe, Jade lo admitió por fin, aunque no sabemos cuando exactamente lo hizo, eso viene mañana.

 _Kuroneko_ : Me alegra que te sientas mejor. _Comentamentos_ suena bien y correcto, me gustan mucho tus reviews largos, llenos de teorías. Exacto, me pasa lo mismo. Es como soy más que un par de boobies y mis ojos están aquí arriba XD. Ya por fin llegó _hoy_ , pero creo que te quedé un poco mal con la longitud del capítulo, lo repondré, en serio perdón por cortarlo en dos, pero si no lo hacía así no alcanzaba a publicar y… la intriga.

 _nilra89_ : Solo la miraba y la miraba eternamente, pero no, no le pasaba nada. Ya, ya lo aceptó. Ya era hora, ¿no?

 _madisson. cg_ : ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que siga así y si no, me gustaría escucharlo también.

 _LenyRehim_ : Es bueno que Jade se haya dado cuenta de su actitud con Beck, así no cometerá el mismo error en el Jori. La negación nunca es buena, solo posterga verdades. Por ahora, Tori anda muy distraída con otras «cosas», en eso tienes razón.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me suben mucho el ánimo. Gracias por leer y suerte. Hasta mañana.


	33. She Will Be Loved

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—¡Jade! —Cat llegó dando saltos en mi dirección, bueno, en la dirección de su casillero, pero decía mi nombre y eso me molestaba. Todo me molestaba.

—¡No!

—¡Vamos, Jade! Hoy es la cena y comeremos algo delicioso no lo dudo, además conocerás a Leo.

"Gracias, ya conocí al mastodonte, rubio y ¡hermoso!", pensé, porque lo es y eso me molestaba infinitamente. Leo es… una versión más madura y atractiva de Moose. No tiene esa cara angelical de niño, pero es alto, fornido como él. Su cabello largo le quedaba muy bien, igual que su look ligero, despreocupado, con una barba que… Dios, si no fuera porque lo vi besando a Tori habría pensado que era el tipo perfecto… físicamente hablando, por supuesto. ¿Qué tal si su voz sonaba a ardilla? Todo se iba al diablo.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojada? ¿Viste a Beck? Eso me enojaría mucho. Por suerte no viene hoy noche a la casa de Tori.

—No, vi algo que… me molestó y no sé ni por qué.

—¿Qué viste? Tal vez te pueda ayudar a descubrir el porqué.

—No puedes, Cat.

—Pero dime qué viste, así lo sabremos.

—¡Aj, que no hay nada que puedas hacer! —le contesté—. No sé ni por qué me molestó tanto. No es como si me importara… nadie.

—Bueno, pero si estás así de enojada es por algo, si sabes qué es tal vez te relajes y solo vas a hacerlo hablando. Ahora, cuéntame —insistió, suspiré con cansancio. Era una batalla que no iba a ganar.

—Vi a un chico besarse con una chica. Ya, ¿contenta?

—Viste a Beck, lo sabía.

—¡Que no es Beck!

—¿Segura? —me preguntó y casi la incinero con la mirada—. Okey, ¿y te gusta ese chico?

—No, ni lo conozco.

—¿Y… te gusta esa chica?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! A mi no me gustan las chicas, Cat.

—¿Cómo sabes? Tori dijo que tampoco sabía que le gustaban las chicas hasta que conoció a su amiga Carmen. Tal vez a ti te guste…

—¡No soy lesbiana!

—Puedes ser bisexual o pandasexual.

"Dios, cuando Cat se empeña en algo se empeña".

—Es pansexual, no pandasexual. Y no lo soy tampoco.

—Okey y ¿por qué te molestó que ella se bese con el desconocido?

—No lo sé. Ella no me gusta.

—Tori es linda, te podría gustar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién habló de Tori?! —le pregunté, porque mi amiga no era psíquica, no que yo supiera, y su inferencia era demasiado acertada.

—No has dejado de verla desde que llegó y fue a su casillero. Ni siquiera me has visto a mí y estamos conversando hace vaaarios minutos.

Volteé hacia mi amiga. No llevaba puesto su típico vestido, o su saco de hilo de color rosa. Hace tiempo que no la veía con unos jeans negros, con una remera amarilla brillante y unos zapatos de lona del mismo color. Su cabello rojo resaltaba más con esa vestimenta

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó.

—¡¿Tori?!

—No, boba, mi atuendo de hoy. Sam lo escogió. Acordamos que ella elegiría mi ropa hasta el día que me vaya a Idaho.

—¿Por qué haría eso? Tu sabes vestirte sola.

—Sí, pero Sam quiere que sea más arriesgada, que experimente.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

No es que Cat no luciera bien con lo que traía puesta, es que Sam está un poco loca y puede ser tan cruel como yo, hasta con sus amigos.

—Prometió no elegir cadenas o mandarme solo con ropa interior.

—Bien —le dije, volteando a mi derecha una vez más. ¡Fue inconsciente lo juro! Maldito cerebro traicionero.

—Hola, ¿emocionadas por la cena de hoy? —Nos saludó Tori. Yo buscaba en su cuello algún rastro de actividad sexual, digo un chupón o algo… o… algo.

"Tiene un lindo cuello, largo, lindo".

—Jade, estás bien —me preguntó, pasándose la mano por el lugar donde yo había fijado la mirada.

—Sí, bien… Tienes una pelusa en el hombro —me justifiqué— y me acerqué a «quitársela».

—Gracias. —Me sonrió. Cat soltó una risita nada discreta y la jalé hasta la clase.

Durante el resto del día pasé divagando entre ver a Tori y ver a Cat, mientras pensaba ¿por qué me molestaría el beso? Ese beso. Entre esas dos personas.

"Si todavía me gustara Beck y lo encontrara besándose con alguien, ¿me molestaría? Sí, lo haría, lo ha hecho antes, cuando todavía me importaba como novio, y sí, eso me pondría de este genio. Pero a mí no me gusta Tori… Acordamos que no nos gusta Tori, pero tal vez a una parte de nosotros… ¡Basta con el plural!… Pero es una posibilidad… ¡Que no!… Ya, ya, a ti no, Jade de piedra… ¡Cállate subconsciente!".

—El yin y yang. —Escuché a la maestra decir a lo lejos—. Representa una dualidad; cómo fuerzas contrarias son en realidad complementos y tienen una interconexión en el mundo natural—. Jade, ¿puedes darnos un ejemplo?

No estaba concentrada en la materia. Lo que acababa de preguntarme no se había registrado con lógica en mi mente. Mis pensamientos estaban ocupados discutiendo.

—Tori y yo —contesté, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

La clase entera se calló, expectante a una explicación. Su mirada clavada en mí, esperando por varios segundos. Mis ojos gravitaron hacia la chica en cuestión, tenía un gesto indescifrable en el rostro, sus cejas fruncidas hacia abajo, sus labios apretados y su quijada levantada, sacando un puchero casi imperceptible. No parecía enojada, pero si curiosa por mi respuesta.

Mi mente estaba en blanco. Había hablado del estómago, lo primero que pasó por mi boca, nada que haya analizado, nada que tuviera sentido. Tenía nuestros nombres atorados en la garganta, necesitaban ser escupidos al aire, ser libres por ahí, fuera de mí.

—Creo que lo que Jade quiere decir es que ellas son dos fuerzas opuestas que se ayudan y encuentran equilibro juntas —respondió Cat por mí. Las miradas de nuestros compañeros y maestra cambiaron a ella, junto con la mía—. Tori es el yang, la luz; Jade el yin, la oscuridad. Pero son buenos complementos, por ejemplo cuando cantan. ¿Las han oído cantar? Son perfectas como duo.

La clase seguía esperando una explicación más lógica o más filosófica, el silencio continuaba. La maestra no tenía idea de como seguir con su clase o contestar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Jade es la tranquilidad y Tori es la tormenta… —Cat volvió a hablar.

—¿Jade?, ¿la tranquilidad? —preguntó Andre, interrumpiéndola con unas risitas que fueron seguidas por algunos de nuestros compañeros.

—Jade es una persona muy calculadora, Andre —le contestó—, y eso no es malo, Jade —dijo dirigiéndose a mí por un segundo, regresando luego su mirada a la clase—. Ella puede idear el plan más detallado que una persona pueda imaginar y para eso se necesita pensar en frío, hasta para insultar con estilo, como es su costumbre. Y esto tampoco es malo, Jade —volvió a dirigirse a mí. Tori la veía aún más extrañada—. Y Tori, pues ella es más explosiva, ella no piensa mucho de principio, es más activa. Y eso no es malo, Tori —dijo virando en su dirección—. Pero ¿las han visto juntas? Porque yo lo he hecho y son un buen equipo. Tori suelta las ideas, Jade las analiza, Tori suelta más ideas, Jade construye una mega idea, Tori realiza la idea, Jade se lleva el crédito… y así.

Con eso último me hizo sonreír y a la maestra despertar finalmente de su trance.

—Cat tiene razón en muchas de sus aseveraciones, chicos. Cada uno tiene al yin y yang adentro, actuando, desarrollando nuestros pensamientos. Un claro ejemplo de eso es nuestra conciencia. ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado de dónde sale la idea de la «buena» conciencia que se sienta en nuestro hombro derecho y de la «mala» conciencia que se sienta el izquierdo?

—¿Como en las caricaturas?

—Precisamente, Cat. Son el yin y yang jugando en nuestro pensamiento, ayudándonos a tomar decisiones. Cuando nuestra parte arriesgada quiere hacer algo, nuestra parte calmada busca posibles escenarios de peligro y nos advierte de lo que estamos por hacer. Por el contrario, cuando estamos demasiado tranquilos, nuestra parte activa nos despierta, nos pone de pie —explicaba la maestra con ímpetu, lo que Cat había dicho la emocionó—. Lo que su compañera destaca es una de las partes más importantes en las relaciones humanas, tanto en la amistad como en el amor. No es una casualidad la existencia del dicho: «los opuestos se atraen».

Y otra vez volvíamos al: «Tori y yo». ¿Eso éramos, fuerzas opuestas que se atraen? ¿El yin y el yang?… Nada más.

Cuando el timbre sonó y terminó el día de clases, corrí a la bodega más rápido que humano en apocalipsis zombi, ya que estamos en esa época del mes. Necesitaba el diario. Estaba más que confundida de por sí, para además tener dudas de quién mismo era Leo; su novio, su amante, su amigo con derechos, el premio de la lotería, ¡¿qué?! Porque hasta donde yo sabía, Tori nunca me dijo que era su novio, pero… Tenía que saberlo. No iría a casa de mi amiga que «no me gusta» a enfrentarme con una realidad que desconocía. Aún tenía cuatro horas para empaparme de información.

"Bien, ¿dónde me quedé?", pensé al hojear el ya conocido cuaderno. Me salté todo lo que tenía que ver con su estadía en Nuevo México y varias después que no hablaban nada de lo que sucedió con Beck. Salté hasta la entrada del 22 de agosto, un día después del cumpleaños de Andre.

Entrada número cuarenta y dos del diario.

 _22 de agosto, 2015_

 _Castigada eternamente según mis padres, por estar en «cosas» que no debo._

 _¡Aj, me lleva el demonio! Lo único que hice fue pedirle que sea sincero. Él decidió no serlo, él escogió la alternativa. Es un idiota. Nunca mas volveré a confiar en él._

 _¿Qué diablos hizo? ¿Me siguió? ¿Qué más sabe?, ¿lo de mi madre?, ¿lo de Veronica?_

"¿Verónica? ¡¿Otra chica más?!", pensé indignada.

 _—_ _Eres menor de edad y en esta casa se hace lo que yo digo —dijo papá con la boca llena de hipocresía, ellos saben que no es así. No tengo diecisiete años, no soy la niñita virginal que ellos quieren tener de trofeo._

"Tori cree que no tiene diecisiete años, check. No tengo idea por qué lo dice, pero este no es el momento de leer las entradas pasadas, lo descubriré después. Si no morí durante dos semanas por no saberlo, no voy a hacerlo ahora".

 _—_ _¿Quién es? —insistió mamá. ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?_

 _Como si se los fuese a contar, para que me prohiban verlo o lo demanden por abuso de «menores». Jamás conocerán a Leo, nunca._

 _—_ _¡Dame tu teléfono! —demandó papá. Me negué— ¡Dámelo!_

 _—_ _¡No tienen derecho! —grité, sintiéndome acorralada, violentada por su actitud, por sus mentiras y exigencias absurdas—. ¡Es mi vida!_

 _—_ _¡Eres nuestra hija y yo no voy a permitir que un hombre adulto abuse así de mi bebé!_

 _Yo no soy su bebé, no soy ni siquiera su hija, no soy nada para ellos. ¿Qué diablos quieren de mí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí, en esta casa, en esta familia?_

 _—_ _De hoy en adelante no saldrás de esta casa, apenas dejarás tu habitación para comer…_

 _—_ _¡Tengo un trabajo y no voy a renunciar por esta locura!_

 _—_ _¡No tienes opción! —gritó papá al tope de sus pulmones, obligándome a retroceder unos pasos—. ¡Tendrás un trabajo cuando te gradúes de la universidad, mientras tanto te quedarás en casa, cuando entres a la escuela saldrás allá, vigilada, y regresarás de la misma forma a seguir encerrada!_

 _—_ _¡Yo no soy un animal de circo, y mi habitación no es una jaula!_

 _—_ _No, pero eres mi hija y yo no voy a dejar que un depravado te toque un pelo._

 _—_ _¡No es un depravado!_

 _—_ _¿Es tu novio? —se atrevieron a preguntarme y qué iba a decirles: ¿No, no lo es? Me callé—. ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Qué hace de su vida? ¿Qué diablos has hecho con él?_

 _—_ _Ese es «mi» problema —les aclaré._

 _—_ _Estás muy equivocada. Ese es problema nuestro y de este tipo._

 _—_ _¡Jamás sabrán quién es, así yo no lo vuelva a ver! ¡Jamás!_

 _—_ _¡Perfecto, no lo verás porque no saldrás de esta casa en los días que te queden de vida! —concluyó papá, enviándome a mi pieza de inmediato. Mamá se quedó callada casi todo el tiempo, manteniéndose firme junto a mi padre._

 _Al menos no me quitaron mi celular, pero tendré que llevarlo conmigo hasta a la ducha porque no dudo de que quieran confiscármelo, o mi computador._

"Denso, sin duda. Lo que Beck le hizo estuvo tan mal. La engañó, la siguió, la extorsionó, tan solo porque ella le demandó que haga lo correcto conmigo. Y luego la hundió, como el maldito Titanic, imbécil", pensé y pasé a la siguiente entrada.

Entrada número cuarenta y tres.

 _23 de agosto, 2015_

 _Tuve que enviar un email solicitando una semana de permiso por enfermedad en el trabajo. Esperando con todas mis ganas que en unos días mis padres se calmen y me dejen volver a ver la luz afuera de mi ventana._

 _Hablé con Leo también. Le dije que estaba en problemas pero no mortales, que le contaría los detalles cuando nos volvamos a ver. Se preocupó, me dijo que iría a buscarme donde sea, me preguntó sobre lo que sucedió, insistió en que se lo cuente, le respondí que si lo hacía podía meterlo en problemas a él y conmigo bastaba. Fue dulce, dijo que poco le importaba los líos que tuviese que enfrentar, que estaba a mi lado, sea como sea._

 _Pero yo no puedo hacerle eso. Legalmente mi acta de nacimiento dice que tengo diecisiete años, que mi nombre es el que mis padres me pusieron. Discutir mi identidad verdadera y la legalidad de mi consentimiento, serían dos cosas muy complejas de lograr si es que mis padres lo demandaban por violación de menores._

 _No los entiendo, de verdad que no. Ellos, así no me lo digan, saben que yo ya soy mayor de edad, lo soy desde antes de conocer a Leo. Lo que he hecho con él es mi decisión. ¿Por qué pelean con ellos mismos en esto? Quizá Verónica tenía razón y yo debería hablarles, explicarles lo que sé, cómo lo supe, exigirles una explicación, dejar esta estupidez de mi castigo a un lado._

 _En unos minutos estará listo el almuerzo y sé que ellos me esperan con mil preguntas, con miradas de desaprobación, con inferencias de mi relación con Leo y cómo inició todo._

 _Maldito seas… ex amigo, esto no te lo voy a perdonar._

Entrada número cuarenta y cuatro.

 _24 de agosto, 2015_

 _Mamá entró a mi habitación ayer en la noche. Me trajo un mousse de chocolate, mi postre favorito. Se sentó y tranquilamente me preguntó algunas cosas._

 _—_ _¿Dónde lo conociste?_

 _—_ _En una fiesta —le dije, no le especifiqué de qué tipo, ni en dónde._

 _—_ _¿Qué sientes por él?_

 _—_ _Me agrada, es divertido y generoso. Le quiero, mucho._

 _—_ _¿Lo amas?_

 _—_ _Le quiero, dejémoslo ahí._

 _—_ _¿Entonces no son novios?_

"Buena pregunta Holly, buena pregunta. ¡Vamos, Tori, dilo ya!", pensé. Comenzaba a desesperarme.

 _—_ _No. —Fue lo único que le contesté._

 _—_ _¿Están usando protección?_

 _La conversación se ponía más incómoda con cada pregunta. Mamá y yo no hemos tenido «esta» charla en particular… en la vida y, la verdad, no esperaba hacerlo bajo estas circunstancias. Le dije que visité a una ginecóloga hace unos meses y estoy con tratamiento anticonceptivo. Ella insistió en preguntar si estábamos usando condones y le dije que sí. Claro que no le conté sobre el susto que tuve hace unos días._

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Susto? ¿Tori pensó que estaba embarazada? Bueno, no importa… mucho. ¡Diablos! Debería leer esto en orden. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Mañana, listo, mañana leo lo que me salté".

 _—_ _¿Te está presionando de alguna manera? —Inquirió, muy seria y era evidente que le costaba mucho esperar por mi respuesta._

 _—_ _No, mamá. No me presiona, no me ha hecho daño. Él… no sabe que yo… Él cree que tengo diecinueve años._

—Así que le mentiste, él no tiene idea de en qué está metido.

 _—_ _Mamá…_

 _—_ _¡Quieres que te tratemos como una chica madura y te comportas como una niña! Él tiene derecho a saber que está violando la ley porque la inconsciente de su «amiga» —puntualizó despectivamente—, lo engañó._

 _No le dije nada. La dejé criticarme, reprimirme, decirme que ninguna hija suya fue criada para engañar de esa manera, para poner en peligro la seguridad e integridad de otra persona, que lo que había hecho estaba mal por todo lado que lo vea, que debía terminar la relación cualquiera que fuere, aclararle la situación y permitirle ser libre del lío. Tenía razón en que mentí, en todas esas cosas menos en una. Yo soy mayor de edad, biológicamente lo soy. Legalmente pueden protestar, pero sin justificación, porque ellos conocen la verdad. El detalle es que creen que yo no lo sé y eso cambia todo._

 _Si quiero proteger a Leo, debo hablar con mis padres sobre lo que descubrí. Debo hacerlo._

«Jade, necesito pedirte un favor», Cat me envió un mensaje de texto, justo cuando terminaba de leer la entrada.

«¿Qué pasó?»

«¿Podrías pasar por mi casa antes de ir a lo de Tori? La moto de Sam se descompuso».

¿No podía tomar un taxi? Estaba en medio de algo muy importante que me ayudaría a decidir cómo diablos sentirme.

«Estoy ahí en no más de cuarenta y cinco minutos», le contesté y fui a alistarme para salir. Lo único que había descubierto es que, hasta ese punto, no habían establecido una relación. La única manera de confirmar qué estatus tenían era verlos interactuar.

Y así fue que llegamos hasta aquí. El momento preciso en que caigo en cuenta de que Cat tenía razón.

Estuve molesta todo el día porque Tori me gusta y mucho, me gusta del tipo: definitivamente, ¿heterosexual?, no soy. Lo supe cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y abrazó a Cat, a mí solo me sonrió y desee con todas mis ganas que no fuese así, quería un abrazo también, quería percibir su perfume, estar cerca de su cuerpo, sentir su calor. Lo supe cuando me presentó al mastodonte, lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y dijo:

—Él es Leo, mi amigo, el chico de que te hablé —lo confirmó, era su amigo nada más y sentí un alivio enorme. Celos también, aceptémoslo, porque a pesar de que era tan solo un chico, era «el» chico y, aparte de lo hermoso, tiene algo que yo no, la tiene a ella.

Me gusta Tori. ¡Maldición, cuánto me gusta!

* * *

 **Nota:**

Tardísimo, pero es que estuvo laaargo y eso que falta la cena, pero bueno con este concluimos el recuento de esas dos semanas.

Sé que esta parte es confusa, pero si tienen dudas, ella comienza a contar el día de la cena en el capítulo 29 y a partir de ahí retrocede esas dos semanas para contarnos qué pasó hasta que se da cuenta de que Tori le gusta. Si tiene preguntas ya saben, aquí estoy. Quisiera no haber dado tantas vueltas, pero en mi mente este tipo de juegos de tiempo son más divertidos de escribir. Es solo que con la complicación de publicar diariamente es difícil hacer un capítulo de 10 kilos de palabras donde pueda explicarlo todo de un solo jalón.

Ahora reviews de los reviews.

 _S2804_ : Eso está por venir, por qué Tori cambia de opinión con respecto a sus amigos durante esas vacaciones. Eso de las virtudes y la falta de defectos es tan cierto. Y yo me imagino a Ese hombre tan grande en un auto tan chico, es muy gracioso en mi mente.

 _Kuroneko_ : :3 Sí, aunque ahora ya tiene quién la lleve. Jade no la va a dejar tan fácil. Así es, de repente te pega el gusto y es como: ¡¿cuándo pasó?! *Corre en círculos. Pobre Jade tiene taaaanto que leer, se saltó demasiadas entradas. Siento que te quedo mal, bueno a todos, cuando publico tan tarde. Pero bueno ojalá disfruten este capítulo.

 _AshleySophia_ : :( siento mucho que estés bajón. Espero que te sientas mejor pronto y si es por alguien, como dice el viejo dicho (aunque no ayuda): El tiempo lo cura todo. El BMDoble pie es algo que decíamos mucho con mis amigos hace unos años. Me gustó ponerlo.

 _LenyRehim_ : Hmm, la razón por la que no quiere que vaya al club es otra, no digo más porque ¡no spoiler!, pero no es por Carmen. Creo que el siguiente capítulo y el siguiente, disfrutaremos mucho de ver a Jade interactuar con Leo y Tori.

 _erivip7_ : Perdón por demorar eso, pero lo otro era muy importante. Ahora vamos volviendo de a poco al diario, hay un par de capítulos de la cena que serán divertidos.

Gracias a todos ustedes por comentar y a aquellos que leen en silencio también. Hasta mañana y gracias por el aguante.


	34. Clarity

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Este es un sentimiento nuevo: Celos por alguien que no es nada tuyo.

Check, va a la lista de experiencias que necesito para ser mejor actriz… y también a la de cosas que duelen porque fuiste estúpida. Ahí hay muchas, como dejarse engañar por Beck y salir a escondidas la noche del Orina Fácil con Moose.

Dios, mis ojos no dejan de mirarlos y es que son tan… Aj, no quiero verlos, pero mis ojos, ¡tienen vida propia, voluntad y un gusto por esos dos que no me explico!

La había visto con novios antes, pero esto es distinto. Comprendo perfectamente a su papá por no querer estar aquí, presenciando esto. Si yo pudiera irme lo haría. Ahora mismo estaría con mis no-suegros y mi no-cuñada en San Francisco, disfrutando del sol, de ir de compras y ver a Trina en cincuenta cambios diferentes de ropa, de lo lindo que es caminar por las calles empinadas llenas de bolsas de zapatos.

Tori se vuelve a separar del grupo para ir a la cocina a ver cómo va Leo con la comida. Le pregunta si puede ayudarlo en algo y lo abraza por la espalda, llevando sus manos lentamente hasta su abdomen que debajo de esa camiseta es una piedra de lavar. Yo misma lo vi ese día en la playa y eso que estaba lejos, pero los vi, así de marcado tiene el cuerpo. A Tori le deben encantar esos músculos. Yo jamás podría tener el vientre tan definido. Tendría que hacerme físico culturista y parecería… Hulk, no gracias. Leo es un mastodonte y a ella le gusta.

Se para en puntas, intentando llegar con su quijada al hombro del chico… ¡hombre!, hombre, él no es un chico. En fin, lo intenta pero no hace más que rozarlo en el hombro, el sonríe y se hace un poco para atrás, ayudándola a alcanzarlo. Ella ríe también, haciendo equilibrio, apretando el agarre de sus manos sobre la tela blanca, presionando su piel. Tori hace un esfuerzo más por subir y le da un beso corto en el cuello desnudo por detrás. Le susurra algo gracioso y lo suelta con la misma sutileza, regresando a la sala con nosotros.

Mis ojos intentan no delatarme y cortan el contacto. De reojo veo como se acomoda junto a Cat, está feliz. Él la hace feliz, nosotros la hacemos feliz, pero él más.

—Jade quieres un poco más de soda —me pregunta Robbie, parándose en medio de ella y mis ojos. ¡Mis ojos que regresaron a verla segundos después que se sentó! ¡Traición!

—Sí, gracias.

Lo veo irse hasta la mesa para servir las bebidas y llego a entenderlo. El lugar que ahora ocupo fue suyo por mucho tiempo, viéndonos a Beck y a mí como pareja. Sé que no es culpa de Tori y Leo, como no era nuestra tampoco. Nadie le pidió al _Número Tres_ colarse con sus sentimientos donde no tienen cabida. ¿Por qué reprimirían ellos su cariño? Beck y yo nunca lo hicimos. Por supuesto que yo no sabía que indisponía de esta forma a un amigo.

Veo a Cat unirse a Robbie con dos vasos, el suyo y el de la chica que ahora se me acerca en el sofá. Quiere decirme algo pero no lo consigue, la tengo presente en el rabo de mi ojo, pero en lugar de verla, obligo a mis ojos a mantenerse donde están, con la pelirroja y el churón.

Larga una pesada exhalación y habla:

—Tú… también crees que no deberíamos estar juntos, ¿no?

Ahora sí la veo. Intenta sonreírme, lucir tranquila mientras espera mi respuesta, pero está incómoda. Asumo que es por mí.

—Se ven bien juntos, de hecho. Te vez más madura con él. —Le soy sincera, quizá el único gesto que puedo brindarle.

Sonríe muy ligero, aún hay algo que la molesta.

—No tienes que fingir por mí —me dice y siento mi frente arrugarse con esa declaración.

—¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo para alagarte o algo?

—Creo que estás indispuesta. No has dejado de darnos las mismas miradas que he visto de Beck.

—No-me-compares-con-él, ¿quieres? —le respondo de muy mala manera, pero es que tocó un nervio sensible—. No soy nada como Beck.

—Está bien, lo siento. Solo creí que te caería mejor… Como sea. —Intenta irse, yo la detengo sosteniéndola de la muñeca y vuelve a sentarse, un poco más distanciada esta vez. Se rehusa a verme a los ojos, se concentra en un punto en el medio de la pared que tiene en frente.

¡Me gusta, maldición, me gusta y odio verla así! Me molesta demasiado porque es por mí. Es feliz con él y yo… lo estoy arruinando.

—Se me hace extraño verte de esa forma con alguien —le confieso—, me gusta… la sonrisa que tienes cuando estás con Leo.

—¿Y entonces por qué estás así? Hace rato me preguntó si te cayó mal y… ¿qué le digo? ¿Ella es así no te ofendas?, ¿Jade me detesta, acostúmbrate a que me haga malas bromas y no te enojes con ella, por favor? ¿Qué? Porque Leo no es un niño como nuestros compañeros. Él aguanta muchas cosas cuando son con él, pero cuando alguien se mete conmigo, pone un límite y no quisiera tener que dividirme entre los dos porque…

—No le digas nada y ya.

Suelta un bufido, frustrada y mueve su muñeca, dejándome saber que todavía la tengo atrapada con mi mano. La suelto. Ella se acomoda mejor de espaldas al respaldar del sillón y se cruza de brazos. Ya no tiene ese aspecto alegre de hace unos minutos.

Fui demasiado evidente. Si esto fuese un ejercicio calificado de actuación sacaba una F, un cero redondo.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Porque seamos realistas, bien, bien realistas; tomemos una foto de este momento. Tori y yo nos estamos haciéndonos amigas hace muy poco. Ella tiene una vida y relaciones que son muy suyas, es su derecho tenerlas, hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera y yo no soy parte de esa ecuación.

Cat, por ejemplo, ella es su mejor amiga, conversa con Leo y Robbie por igual, le sonríe, le hace bromas. Leo le corresponde y los tres disfrutan juntos. Yo por otro lado estoy sentada como un ogro en el sofá de alguien a quien le importamos tanto, que incluyó a un hombre adulto en nuestra reunión con el riesgo de que él piense que somos tontos o infantiles. Y viéndolo compartir de lo más relajado con mis amigos me doy cuenta que Leo para nada nos considera de esa forma. No es un esfuerzo para él estar aquí porque quiere a Tori, la quiere de verdad, ella lo hace feliz. Y en esa ecuación yo-no-quepo.

—Te envidio —le miento, a quien envidio es a él—. Tienes algo con Leo que yo quisiera tener, ¿sabes? —Ya no miento—. Me gusta verte así, feliz.

Su atención cae sobre mí y espera sin saber que contestarme. Unas carcajadas fuertes de Cat seguidas de las de Leo y Robbie nos hacen regresar a verlos. Tori sonríe… ¡Dios, es tan feliz!

—¿Vamos con ellos? —le pregunto dejando mis asperezas de lado.

No sé como sentirme. Descubrir que me gusta es bastante, querer saltar a tener algo con ella es extremo. Por el momento, amigas es suficiente. Manejaré las cosas como vayan llegando.

Pero si tengo algo claro es que: me gusta ella, me gusta verla feliz, me gusta como me sonríe a mí ahora mismo, me gusta como toma mi mano para llevarme hasta donde están todos.

—Chicos —nos dice el brasileño con un acento encantador. Lo admito, el mastodonte es hermoso, sexy, buena gente y malditamente suertudo—. ¿Qué tal si después de la cena vamos al club?

—¿Al club, club? —le pregunta Tori un poco nerviosa.

—Sí, Jan hará una fiesta privada, así que no necesitan identificación.

—¡Yo tengo identificación! —dice Cat, emocionada.

—¿Qué les parece?

—Me apunto —dice Robbie, Cat lo secunda.

—¿Por qué no? —respondo yo. Quiero saber qué es lo que me oculta en ese lugar.

Me gusta el misterio que Tori trae, me intriga. Pero hay algo que me oculta deliberadamente y eso… no me gusta.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Perdón a todos por faltar ayer. Me fui a la playa por el feriado y no tuve internet. Ahora recién puedo publicar.

 _AshleySophia_ : Eso mismo, tener estómago y saber como fingir una cara de que nada pasa. ¿En serio les gusta el Puckentine? Yo no lo soporto mucho. Como amigas todo bien, pero no puedo verlas juntas.

 _LenyRehim_ : ¿Tú también con el Puckentine? ¿En serio sí les gusta? Se me hace tan extraño, no sé. No puedo. Sobre Tori y Leo, si lo quiere, no lo ama, pero lo quiere. Por eso no lo acepta con su mamá tampoco.

 _Kuroneko_ : Cat me gusta así muy perspicaz. Y la edad de Tori, bueno es por una razón muy válida lo que hicieron sus padres, pero ya sabremos más de eso pronto. Por otro lado, sí, eso de las voces, yo cuando me reprendo siempre hay por ahí unos plurales o varias que me contradicen, es divertido a veces demasiado y quieres callar todo. la cena, cena en la mesa, ese tipo de cena, en el próximo. Espero poder publicar en la noche.

 _erivip7_ : Gracias a ti por esperar por las entradas. A mi también me gusta mucho cuando tenemos la voz de Tori hablando y contando sus cosas personales. Ya me imagino la conversación que tuvo con su mamá.

 _Someone_ : Sí, Tori es más grande que Jade y lo de Carmen lo sabremos muy pronto. ¿Qué hay en Wattpad? Nunca encuentro algo muy bueno.

 _Guest_ : Pasan muchas cosas, perdón por la demora. Espero que este capítulo que haya respondido algo, un poco al menos.

Gracias pro la paciencia, de verdad lamento no haber podido subir ayer y recién encontrar como publicar. Espero en la noche poder subir el capítulo de hoy, de verdad que sí. Aunque sea lo último que haga ir a pararme en la azotea para encontrar buena señal.


	35. Electric Feel

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Me encanta, me fascina su cara, sus ojos, su quijada tensa. Lindísima la forma con la que masacra la comida que su amarre nos preparó. Divina.

—Leo —lo menciono nuevamente, llamándole la atención y hago una pausa para comer otro bocado de esa exquisita ensalada con tajadas de almendras—, ¿te han dicho alguna vez que, no sé, tienes ese aire de Thor?

La lengua de Tori peligra con las mordidas tan fuertes que le da a su comida, mirándome como si pudiera fusilarme.

—¡Tori me dice Jesús! —exclama y ríe, lo hace con sinceridad. La terminación de la palabra le sale tan bonita. Vaya, amo los acentos. « _Llesush_ », di-vi-no.

—¿Jesús? —recalco la respuesta, sor-pren-di-da. Ah, que sí sé separar las palabras, pasé el primero de primaria sin problemas—. Hmm, no creo que Jesús haya sido tan alto, fuerte y… rubio, muy aparte de las pinturas religiosas.

—Tal vez es por su personalidad. Leo es tranquilo… —menciona Cat, como si lo conociera de años, creo que se han visto dos veces. Yo lo conozco más de leer el diario y de «tranquilo» no tiene mucho, por lo menos no debajo de las faldas de Tori.

—Yo también creo que Thor te va más —le dice Robbie.

—Si quieres disfrazarte en Halloween, de Thor o Jesús, yo puedo ayudarte con el maquillaje —le ofrece Cat. Él le toma la palabra, lo pensará y le avisará.

Leo le pregunta algo sobre Rex a Robbie. Tori le había contado de su habilidad con la ventriloquia. Él se retrae y ella lo toma del brazo ligeramente, negando, dejándole saber que no fue muy prudente. Hace tiempo que no vemos al muñeco de madera y es un tema delicado.

— _Llade_ —Ese es mi nombre—, Tori me cuenta que eres _fantashtica produzindo_ obras teatrales —menciona el portugués, cambiando de tema. Ella me mira, ya no tan enojada como cuando yo no paraba de interrogar a su amarre como si fuese su suegro. Me suplica ayuda con sus ojos.

—Es verdad —respondo y me río, jugando a la poca modestia—. Este año produciré una, ya estoy pensando en el nombre. Debo superar mi tan genial: « _Los payasos no rebotan_ » del año pasado.

—Si todavía estoy aquí, adoraría verla.

—Estás cordialmente invitado —le digo, obviando el incómodo comentario.

Esa información debería alegrarme, ¿no? Leo no va a quedarse mucho tiempo. Debe ser la razón por la que no son novios y es que quién quiere una relación a distancia. ¿De verdad funcionan?

Me conmuevo y regreso a verla para asegurarme que dicho comentario no la haya puesto de bajo humor. Ella solo me regala medio segundo de una sonrisa sincera y… miente, cambiando de cara a una alegre, vuelve a hacer bromas, ríe con los chicos; con su chico. Me deja fácil la tarea de leerla, le dolerá su partida. De verdad lo quiere.

—Leo —repito su nombre una vez más—. Explícame esto del fútbol en tu país.

—Claro, ¿qué precisas saber?

—Brasil es rival de Argentina, ¿no?

—Jade…

—Históricamente, sí —me responde, ambos ignoramos la voz de Tori diciendo mi nombre.

—¿Y ustedes ven partidos juntos? —los señalo para que quede clarísimo que me refiero a Tori y a él.

—Vimos algunos de la Copa _das Mulheres_ en verano, ninguno de _futebol_ masculino —Ahora él la mira extrañado.

—Ah, ya, entiendo. Entonces, así funciona. Gracias por aclarar mis dudas.

—Jade…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Jade, no!

—Ah, pues a que el fútbol es importante para un brasileño y cuando juega su equipo debe ser como «pecado» —puntualizo—, eso de estar en el mismo cuarto que un fan del equipo rival.

—¡Es hincha y…!

—¡¿Eres hincha de _Arshentina_?! —le pregunta él, sor-pren-di-do.

—¿Alguien quiere postre? —pregunta ella, levantándose de la mesa.

¡Dios, como me encanta jugar con Tori! He visto esa camiseta en su closet, tenía que hacerlo, no lo siento.

—La comida estuvo riquísima, Leo —le agradezco.

—Todo por esta linda _menina_ —responde alzando su jugo hacia Cat—. Tori, _meu amor_ , vamos a hacer un brindis —la llama.

La pequeña frase me golpea. "Mi amor, auch".

Regresa y agarra su vaso, abrazándolo por detrás de la silla, el toma su mano con delicadeza y juega con sus dedos, esperando a que el resto de nosotros esté en la misma posición. No toma más de dos segundos.

—Espero que tengas un _bom_ viaje y que seas _muito_ feliz en Idaho. —Le hace una venia—, gracias por cuidar _a minha_ Tori todo este tiempo, eres una _bom_ amiga.

El acto de entrelazar los dedos debería estar extremadamente prohibido para algunas personas. Se ven tan malditamente lindos.

¿Es justo? No, ¿es normal que te guste la pareja que hace la chica que «te gusta», cabe recalcar, con un hombre que podría ser un Dios nórdico?

¿Por qué Jesús tenía que ser tan Thor?… ¡Digo, Leo!

—En breve vamos al club, mas quería saber si podía _falar_ contigo por un momento —me dice Leo, los chicos ayudan a Tori a limpiar la mesa, yo estaba por hacerlo también—. ¿Cigarro?

Salimos al jardín, él cierra la puerta y, con calma, se sienta en la jardinera, enciende su tabaco pasándome después el encendedor.

—¿No es ilegal ofrecerle cigarrillos a menores de edad? —le pregunto con el mío entre los labios, absorbiendo el aire para prenderlo al terminar de hablar, y le devuelvo la fosforera.

—¿Es por eso que has pasado la _noite_ importunándola? No piensas que lo nuestro esté _bem_ —me contesta, si está molesto no lo deja ver.

—Siempre la molesto, es como mi pasatiempo. No te lo tomes muy a pecho.

—Me pareció que era más que un hábito.

—No lo es. Lamento si te molestó.

—Si a ella no le incomoda, a mí tampoco. De _verdade_ me caíste _muito_ _bem_. Tori _fala_ _muito_ _bem_ de ti.

Ellos han compartido conversaciones con mí nombre en medio. Debe saber lo del tráiler al menos, él la acompañó esa noche.

—Yo quería pedir un grande favor —me dice. Se ve preocupado, ahí, con una mano ocupada con su cigarrillo y la otra metida en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Voy a viajar a Brasil en diciembre, no queda _muito_ tiempo, tal vez unas semanas antes. No voy a volver. La visitaré en un tiempo.

Confirmado, se va.

— _Agora_ que Cat se muda y Tori se peleó con sus _outros_ amigos… Yo preciso saber si la vas a cuidar.

—Tori es mi amiga, estaré ahí si me necesita.

—Eso lo sé, por eso quería _falar_. —Su tono sigue siendo demasiado serio—. Tori parece _muito_ dura, _muito_ segura. No vendrá a pedirte ayuda cuando sea _necessário_. Debe _cuidar dela_. Aproximarse así parezca que te lanzará _da varanda_.

Habla gracioso, es lindo, más si se preocupa tanto por ella… y repito ¿es normal esto de shipear a la chica que te gusta con alguien más?

—Lo haré —le aseguro.

—Ella es alguien que… Es fácil enamorarse de Tori. Míranos —dice y me mira cálidamente.

Me pierdo en la inmensidad de lo que acaba de implicar.

—Jade —escucho mi nombre en la puerta. Tori se me acerca, pidiéndole unos segundos a Leo antes de salir para el bar. Él entra en la casa después de apagar su cigarrillo y ella me quita el mío de las manos para terminárselo.

—¿Por qué no quieres que vaya? —le pregunto directamente.

—No es que no quiero que lo hagas, pero…

—Pe pe pe pe pero… ¿Qué? Dímelo ¿es tan malo? ¿Tienes miedo a que me encuentre con otro Leo por ahí? Cat me contó de Carmen, ella cree que eres pandasexual. —Manipulo un poco la verdad. No es «exactamente» lo que me dijo.

—No tengo miedo de que conozcas a Nadie.

—¿Entonces? Prometo no joderte con lo que descubra de ti esta noche.

Su semblante se mantiene curioso, pensativo, para ser exactos. Sigue ocultándome algo.

—Mejor vámonos —dice, decidiendo callar.

—¿No me vas a decir?

—No, todo a su tiempo.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Chicos, conseguí señal!

Gracias a todos por el aguante estos días. Mañana igual me busco un lugarcito por aquí donde poder publicar.

 _erivip7_ : Por qué Jade siempre es taaaan segura en todos los fics, me preguntaba cuando empecé a escribir este y dije, nada que ver. Yo soy segura, pero en las relaciones, nefasta. A ella la vemos con Beck nada más, y bueno con Moose pero no es que va a la delantera y se las gana. no sé. Por qué no, ¿no? Y bueno, sí, Tori tiene una buena razón. ¡Mañana!

 _Kuroneko_ : ¡250! Gracias por todo el apoyo y felicidades en tu número favorito. Jajaja la lista del club. Bienvenida Jade. Bien, me hiciste reír mucho con eso. Lo de la zona horaria, a ver. son las 12:45 cuando he publicado esto. Fueron las 10:20 cuando publicaste tu último review.

 _LenyRehim_ : Sí hay algo más, ¡mañana, mañana! Sí todos queremos a la Jade Badass. Lo del Puckentine, no ´se es que se me hacen muy como hermanas, no puedo verlas como pareja. Y Cat me cae muy bien en la primera y segunda temporada, ya en Cat y Sam, es muy infantil. Pero igual, aunque Cat se vaya, no se va del fic por completo. Creo que el que menos aparecerá es Andre y es que no pinta el pobre en ninguna parte de la trama.

 _Guest_ : Es Jori, lo aseguro yo que lo escribo. Me imagino que eres nuevo en mi cuenta. Yo escribo los fics que son diarios de forma que la trama se extiende muchísimo. Todos los capítulos guardan un secreto de la historia completa. Pero el fic es largo, este apunta a los 166 capítulos. Es Jori, pero como es normal, tardará en llegar.

Gracias a todos los que comentan y me hacen reír, acompañándome aquí en esta travesía. Para los que leen un saludo. Con suerte mañana lunes publico temprano. ¡Pero ya estamos al día!


	36. Wasted

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Cuando tenía doce años vivía en frente de un chico llamado Brad Morris. Horrible nombre, lo sé, pero era el sueño de todas las niñas de mi barrio, nos moríamos por él. Brad me llevaba cinco años y tenía una novia de su misma edad. Se veían tan enamorados y cualquier cosa que hacían juntos se convertía en una constante pregunta para mí.

¿Qué se sentirá que Brad te tome de la mano y entrelace sus dedos con los tuyos? ¿Será tibio su toque cuando pasa sus manos por sus piernas desnudas? ¿A qué olerá su cuello? Su novia vivía con la cara escondida ahí. ¿Cómo sonará su risa en el oído? ¿Serán tan divertidas sus cosquillas? ¿A qué sabrán sus besos? Esa pregunta en particular era una de las que más curiosidad me daba, esa y ¿cómo se sentirá un beso francés suyo? Vivían haciendo músculos en sus lenguas.

Licor, tequila de hecho, solo tequila. Suavidad, delicadeza, humedad, carnosidad en sus labios; ansiedad por sus tiernas mordidas, desesperación por continuar. Besar a Tori se siente como alguna vez me imaginé que sería besar a Brad. Perfecto.

Estábamos tan ebrias, lo justificaré de esa manera. Bebimos mucho en el club.

Cuando llegamos nos dejaron entrar sin problemas. Cat y Robbie fueron directo a bailar y así pasaron por el resto de la noche. Tori se perdió por un momento con Leo y yo me quedé saludando al chico de la fiesta, Jan.

—No tenía idea de que eras compañera de Tori en ¿el instituto? —me preguntó queriendo sacarme información que no sabía si tenía permiso de impartir. Leo podía saber de Tori, pero ¿Jan y el resto de sus amigos?

—Hemos sido conocidas años, compañeras de escuela desde la secundaria —le dije, estirando la verdad lo que más pude.

—Te esperaba en la playa el otro día.

—No pude regresar, lo siento.

—Todo bien, por suerte tenemos una amiga en común, así nos seguiremos viendo.

Simpático, realmente muy simpático. Tiene un algo que me llama a querer hablar con él, lo que suele ser extraño, pero este análisis ya lo hice ese día. Debe ser por que no tiene miedo de hablarme.

Vi a Tori a lo lejos y puso esa cara de: «¡Oh, no!» y se dio media vuelta yendo directo a la barra. Un par de minutos después Jan recibió un mensaje de texto y dijo que debía atender algo del club, su club, y que regresaría, perdiéndose entre la gente.

—Tequila puro —dijo Tori, alzando la voz. Llegaba por mis espaldas con dos shots en sus manos. Estiró uno hacia mí y, apenas lo cogí, ella bebió el suyo de un solo trago.

Su cuerpo se movía ligeramente por la música. Cat y Robbie estaban justo en frente muy animados. Yo hice lo mismo que Tori y me terminé el trago de un solo golpe.

—¿No vas a bailar? —le pregunté de la misma manera, buscando a Leo rápidamente con la mirada, no lo encontré. Ella señaló en dirección al fondo del salón, estaba en la mesa de las consolas, detrás de unos inmensos parlantes junto con Jan.

—Nunca bailo con él. —Me quitó el vaso y colocó a ambos en una bandeja que pasaba a nuestro lado. Se adelantó unos pasos y me estiró su mano.

"¿Me está invitando a bailar?", me pregunté sin tomarla.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te vean conmigo? —me preguntó divertida, acercándose hasta mi oído para que la escuche con claridad, sin gritos.

Un ligero roce de nuestras mejillas, me hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el rostro entero y sentí la necesidad de carraspear antes de contestarle que «no». La tome finalmente de la mano, jalándola a la pista y caminé hasta el centro a unos pasos de nuestros amigos.

Con el pasar de los minutos el lugar fue llenándose más y más. El ritmo era perfecto, rápido, sin perdón, no habían descansos, no había nada que nos detuviera, nada que no viniera de forma líquida en un vaso pequeño.

Seis tragos me tomé con Tori, mano a mano. Ya ni sabía si el ritmo que llevábamos iba con la música que sonaba a nuestro alrededor. Mi atención completa estaba en ella. Seis, seis shots de tequila. Juro que en ese punto su piel brillaba en mis ojos, pudo ser el sudor, pero brillaba. Sus hombros se balanceaban casi en cámara lenta, tan sexy. Subía sus brazos por su cuello, levantándose el cabello para aliviar el calor que mataba; los mantenía en esa posición por unos minutos mientras yo disfrutaba de verla, mientras imaginaba que se sentiría tocarla, tomarla por la cintura, acariciar sus lados paseándome por sus costillas, seguir por sus brazos y recorrerlos hasta llegar a sus manos, unirlas en el aire y bajarlas hasta que rodeen mi cuello. Me moría por besarla y esa pregunta volvía a plagar mi mente. ¿A qué sabrán sus besos? ¿Cómo se sentirá un beso francés suyo?

—¿Quieres otro tequila? —me preguntó pasando su mano alrededor de mi cuerpo, pegando sus labios a mi lóbulo con torpeza. Lo que quería es que esos labios bajaran por mi cuello—. Necesito un respiro, ¿vienes conmigo?

Salimos por entre la gente hasta liberarnos de la masa y nos tambaleamos, muertas de risa, hasta la barra.

—¡Pete, tequila! —le dijo al chico que atendía.

—¡Agua, Tori! —le respondió él, llenando dos vasos con hielos y vertiendo el líquido desde esa llave a presión que tienen los barman.

—¡Tequila! —gritamos al mismo tiempo y continuamos riendo. Estábamos abrazadas, quizá para no caer, tal vez porque no tenía ningún interés de dejarla ir.

—¡Un shot más y en una hora les llamo un taxi!

Nos maldijo. Tomamos ese último trago y veinte minutos más tarde, Cat y Robbie nos dejaban en la puerta de la casa de Tori, ellos continuaron el recorrido en el mismo auto.

—Tú si sabes divertirte, Tor.

—¿Tor?

— _Thorihna_ …

—¿Ahora hablas, portugués?

—Si a Leo le funciona, ¿por qué no a mí?

—Estás un poco loca.

Lo que estaba era borracha y ella también, ¿qué importaba lo que dijera? Podría culparlo a esa bebida transparente y a mi falta de memoria.

Me prestó una camiseta, ella también sacó una y se metió en el baño para cambiarse y lavarse la boca. Yo me cambié frente a su espejo quitándome todo menos mi ropa interior… la inferior, mis niñas tenían que estar libres. Cuando salió, igual que yo, solo puesta la camiseta y sus bragas de algodón, entré yo y me lavé a gárgaras la boca con enjuague bucal. Debería traer un cepillo de dientes y dejarlo aquí. Después de todo tengo la llave de esta casa, podría necesitarlo.

Abrí la puerta y todo estaba a oscuras, pero se veía un bulto a un lado de la cama. Yo me metí bajo las cobijas del otro. La cama estaba fría y se sentía tan bien.

Pensaba que estaba dormida. Podía haberlo jurarlo. Descubrí que no cuando dio la vuelta y me enfrentó, pasando torpemente su dedo índice sobre mi nariz y mis labios.

—¿Sabes, Jade? —me dijo sin ganas de cuestionarme—. Siempre, desde que nos conocimos, me he preguntado algo. ¿Cómo se sentiría besarte?

Completamente, ebria. Me miraba, me sonreía y continuaba haciendo dibujos en mi rostro.

—Mi primer día de escuela pensé que Beck era un chico encantador y muy afortunado por tener una novia tan guapa como tú. ¡No linda! —aclara—, estabas muy buena… ¡pfff! —Soltó una carcajada que me hizo sonreír—. Perdón, eso sonó a camionero. Guapa, esa palabra está bien. Eres muy guapa… y bien proporcionada.

Sonreí aún más porque saber de repente que Tori había pensado en mí de esa manera era más que halagador. Si hubiese estado un poquito sobria habría entrado en pánico. Gracias alcohol destilado.

—Algo me dice que tus labios… deben sentirse tan bien al besar. Son tan carnosos —dijo pellizcándolos apenas—. Tu lengua luce tan tersa, no venenosa como he escuchado a varios idiotas en la escuela —me confiesa—. Tu lengua debe ser dulce, tibia… me encantaría tanto besarte —susurró esto último.

¿En serio alguien en este mundo creería que yo sería tan noble, peor en ese estado, como para no aprovechar el momento y besarla?

Tequila, calidez, delicadeza, humedad. Tori sabe delicioso y se siente aún mejor.

—No dije que lo haría —dijo estúpidamente después de como el quinto beso que nos dimos.

—Es una pena, Tor. Te me antojaste y fue tú culpa —le respondí arremetiendo suavemente en sus labios otra vez, mi mano rodeándola por la cintura, la suya jugando con mi cabello.

Ahora la pregunta que me persigue es, ¿qué diablos pasará en la mañana? Porque en cualquier momento nos quedamos dormidas y…

* * *

 **Nota:**

¿A quién le gusta cortar capítulos?

Ya tenía el borrador de lo que seguía, pero se hizo muy largo para editarlo antes de embarcarme para regresar a mi ciudad. Así que la razón de Tori para no querer a Jade en el club la sabremos mañana.

 _AshleySophia_ : Exacto, Jade es muy «modesta» con sus atributos. No, ella sabe que los tiene y los usará en su momento. Y lo del Gary Stu se me hace super gracioso. Es exactamente lo que necesito que ustedes y Jade piensen, que parezca un hombre perfectísimo. ¿Sabes, cuando lo imaginé, se me veía a la cabeza Brock O'Hurn? No podía quitármelo de la cabeza, así que lo que sea que se refiera a él físicamente es así y el tipo es un adonis, como dices, y además parece perfecto, amable, cariñoso, toca guitarra, la ropa le queda bonito, es espiritual, lindo con los perros y los gatos, adorable con los bebés, todo, es la personificación del Gary Stu. Cuando construía el personaje pensé que podría explotar justo eso para una parte que tengo pensada y dije sí, este es el Leo que necesito. Pero todo eso viene todavía en un rato más, porque falta que Jade lea todo lo que se saltó. Tú solo espera :3, que como en la vida real, las cosas entran por los ojos, es después que se pierde la garantía. Espero que eso que viene te divierta tanto como a mí.

 _S2804_ : Eso es cierto, si dos personas te gustan las shipeas, pero si las conoces, qué difícil shipear a quien te gusta. Perdón por lo del club, no es tanto qué hay, sino quién está detrás del club.

 _ERIVIP7_ : Ahhh lo de Rex y Robbie, falta para eso, un poco más. Qué bueno que ya no lo odies tanto, yo a veces lo odio, a veces preferiría que no esté, a veces me cae bien. Depende del día.

 _Kuroneko_ : Digamos que mi zona horaria va desde la parte inferior de México hasta Perú. Se hacía la misteriosa con su país, y es que es más divertido vivir en el anonimato. Creo que lo que más quería Jade era ver como Tori se molestaba por las preguntas que usualmente le haría un padre al novio de su hija, pero no quise ahondar mucho en esta parte porque ya viene ese mismo capítulo y hubiese sido repetir algunas cosas. Concuerdo con lo de la relación a distancia. Algo muy nuevo puede ser desastroso, porque siempre te preguntarás qué hace, ¿no? Al menos eso pienso yo. Contigo también me disculpo por no poner esa parte todavía. Ya está, solo falta revisarla, pero no alcanzaba hoy si lo hacía, llegaré pasada la media noche me imagino. Mucho tráfico porque el feriado se termina hoy. Sí, el Cam puede ser, aunque si me gusta Sam con Freddie. Y lo de las canciones, me alegra mucho que te gusten. Por ahí me arrepentí de una, pero ya nada, así es la vida. Se queda.

Gracias por comentar y por regresar. Su apoyo es muy alentador. Hasta mañana.


	37. We Never Change

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Estupidez total. Mega estupidez, la madre de todas las estupideces más estúpidas del mundo. Eso es lo que pasó en casa de Tori en la mañana.

Despertamos en lados opuestos de la cama, de espaldas la una de la otra. La noche de ayer nos mató y nos quedamos dormidas… ¡mientras nos besábamos!

Épico, comienzas a sentirte vulnerable por alguien, reniegas de esos sentimientos, finalmente los aceptas, porque es ridículo seguir engañándote. Más tarde entras en trance total al verla bailar —porque, qué bien baila esa mujer— y, cuando piensas que fue una excelente noche, que la gozaste, bailaste lo que pudiste, reíste, bebiste y finalmente vas a dormir feliz —con ella—, ¿la muy desgraciada te confiesa que le encantaría poder besarte? No, no, que le encantaría «tanto» besarte, porque no solo le encantaría, le encantaría un tanto más. Tú lo haces, la besas y es increíble y… ¿se quedan dormidas las dos en plena sesión de reconocimiento lingual? ¡Épico, dije!

En fin, era tarde, unos minutos antes de medio día, cuando sonó el celular de su lado de la habitación. Yo estaba cubierta con una delgada sábana, Tori entrelazada con el resto de cobijas. Hizo un esfuerzo extenuado buscando el aparato en la mesa de noche, moviendo la cama entera, despertándome por completo.

—Leo —murmuró, dormida.

— _Meu amor_ , ¿todavía durmiendo? —se escuchó claramente, Tori había activado el altavoz. Se quejaba como si estuviese adolorida, por lo que asumí que tenía una jaqueca y no quería un sonido directo en su oído.

—Mhmm —confirmó.

—Princesa —dijo él, riendo con cariño.

¿Princesa? ¡Aj, quería matarme, lo juro! El día anterior se me hicieron adorables como pareja, los shipeaba. Se miraban, se sonreían, se acariciaban, se tomaban de las manos; todo bien. No era como si Tori fuese algo mío, o yo tuviera ilusiones de iniciar una relación; estaba en «plan amigas», ese era tooodo mi plan. ¡Hasta que a la «princesa» se le ocurrió decirme que le encantaría «tanto» besarme!

—Imaginé que estabas cansada, pero ya es más de _meio-dia._

—Hmm, no sé cómo llegué aquí.

—Salieron todos juntos, Pete les llamó un taxi…

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó de repente—. Leo, hablamos luego —susurró—. Jade está aquí conmigo, dormida, no quiero despertarla.

—¿Apenas te das cuenta de que pasó la _noite_ contigo?

¡Eso, eso mismo!

Escuché el bip del teléfono quitando el altavoz. Ella continuaba hablando en voz muy baja.

—No tengo idea de nada. Te devuelvo la llamada más tarde, ¿sí?

—Bueno, _meu amor_. _Falamos_ en la _noite_. Te _quero_. —Lo escuché muy a lo lejos.

—Te quiero también, bye.

Me sentí… la persona más miserable del mundo. No miento. Estaba increíblemente decepcionada de mí misma.

No son novios, ¿por qué le daría Tori explicaciones? No necesitaba fingir con él y decirle que no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió ayer. Bastaba con que le mencione que estaba cansada y ya. No tenía nada que ocultar.

Sí, sí, ellos dicen que son amigos y es obvio que se quieren; se llaman con palabras bonitas —como _meu amor, o princesa—,_ se toman de las manos, se acarician en público, entrelazan sus dedos, rozan sus narices en partes del cuerpo que no les corresponden a los simples amigos, tienen fuertes sesiones de sexo, tiran y tiran como si los conejos del mundo estuvieran en extinción. ¡Vamos, son una maldita pareja con relación abierta! Y yo me convertí en la quinta rueda del coche…

No, no, no, aclaremos esto bien.

Carmen es la llanta de emergencia, yo no era ni el gato hidráulico, ni el limpiaparabrisas, ni siquiera llegaba a ser la caja de Kleenex de la guantera. Yo era la mosca que se estrella en el vidrio, esa inconveniencia que después de limpiarla te olvidas de ella y, aquí, no pasó nada.

¿Cómo?

Ah, sí, estaba borracha, Tori es linda, me gusta y ella quería besarme «tanto», seamos sinceros, yo también lo quería.

¿Así se sentía mamá cuando papá recibía una llamada de su esposa o de sus hijos en medio de sus encuentros? ¿Tendría él, por lo menos, la mínima consideración de levantarse e irse a hablar en otra habitación?, ¿o les contestaba en frente de «la otra»? Porque eso era mamá, la otra y, en este caso, lo que yo soy.

—Jade, ¿estás despierta? —me preguntó con en voz baja.

"Soy la otra… o la ninguna, en realidad. Solo nos besamos, eso no me califica como la otra".

—Sí, pero ya es tarde y debo irme —le respondí, sentándome en la cama, dándole la espalda.

Pensé que querría hablar, aclararme que no significó nada para ella y que lo mejor era continuar como estábamos, siendo amigas y nada más, pero no.

—Prepararé el desayuno —dijo, animada.

Mosca fuera del parabrisas, caso olvidado.

—Yo no desayuno. Tomaré un café en el trailer.

—Tomarás uno aquí, junto con unos panqueques que prepararé. —Se apuró poniéndose de pie y caminó hasta el marco de la puerta, donde se detuvo por dos segundos para decirme con su usual buen humor—: Prepárate, soy muy buena haciendo panqueques.

"También haciéndote la estúpida", pensé.

—¿A qué hora llegamos? Dios, no recuerdo nada —me preguntó al verme bajar por las escaleras unos minutos después. Ella preparaba la mesa, seguía tan semidesnuda como cuando estaba en la cama; con su camiseta vieja para dormir y sus bragas de algodón; sus piernas desnudas y sus pies descalzos.

—Imposible que no recuerdes nada de lo que pasó ayer.

—De verdad no tengo memoria. Lo último fue ir contigo a la barra a pedir un tequila.

Comenzaba a irritarme. No tenía «gran problema» con que quiera ocultarle a su cualquier cosa que se divirtió conmigo al llegar a casa; no necesitaba fingir conmigo.

—Rarísimo, porque actuabas con mucha coherencia.

Sobretodo cuando acariciaba mi labio superior con su lengua, llenándome de cosquillas el vientre.

—Suelo aguantar mucho más de seis tragos.

—Siete —la corregí—, nos tomamos ese último tequila.

—Ese es el que me mató.

—¡Vamos, Tori!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sé que recuerdas bien lo que pasó.

—¡No recuerdo nada! —se quejó y cambio a una postura preocupada—. ¿Qué hice?

—¿Me estás cargando?

—¡Dime que no me encontré con una pelirroja e hice el ridículo, por favor!… ¡Oh no, oh no, oh no!

"Perfecto, si quiere jugar a hacerse la estúpida. Juguemos".

—No hiciste nada de lo que debas avergonzarte, pero sí me prometiste contarme, de una buena vez, por qué no querías que vaya al club —le mentí. Tori ya se había negado a hablar conmigo al respecto y, antes de verse obligada a responderme, negaría que hizo dicho ofrecimiento.

—¿Eso hice?

—Sí, cuando fuimos a dormir. Dijiste que preferías hacerlo sobria. Así que… habla.

—Bien, si eso dije…

Accedió sin protestar, su rostro amable, a pesar de sus notables nervios, y eso quería decir que de verdad no recordaba nada.

Tori separó una de las sillas invitándome a sentarme y dio la vuelta a la mesa, acomodándose enfrente. Me sirvió una taza de café hirviendo y me acercó el plato entero de panqueques para que me sirviera.

—Okey. No recuerdo bien cuando, pero no hace mucho, unas tres semanas tal vez, acompañé a Leo al club. Era un sábado a medio día, nos encontraríamos con Jan, Lauren, la ex de Leo y su mejor amiga —me aclaró—, y Pete. Saldríamos a almorzar en grupo y… bueno, eso no importa.

—Sí, al punto. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?

—Eso, okey. Bien…

Más que nerviosa.

—Jan llegó con su papá. —Se detuvo.

—Ajaaá…

—Jade…

—Tori, lo juro, si no hablas claro, ¡voy a regarte el café caliente en tus piernas desnudas!

—¡Aj, siempre amenazándome por nada! ¡Ya, lo cuento! Su papá no me reconoció, pero yo a él sí. Me lo habían presentado antes… tú me lo presentaste antes.

—¿Qué?

—Jade, el papá de Jan, es… James… ¿James West? Tu papá.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Corta el relato en el drama. Todos claman por capítulos más largos y de verdad quisiera hacerlo, pero el trabajo me mata y si no trabajo no como, y si no como no escribo.

 _Kuroneko_ : Debí dejar en la nota de ayer: «Este no es el principio real del Jori», debí. No bailan juntos porque Leo es el DJ, Tori va al bar pero no baila con él, a menos que vaya a verlo a la mesa de mezclas. Y sí, lo sé soy un asco, como las duermo en media sesión de besos :3, pero eso pasa, pasa…

 _LenyRehim_ : Las relaciones a distancia son duras, también he pasado por una. Hay que hacer mucho esfuerzo por permanecer conectados. Lo del transporte público no me ha pasado, pero sí que me pregunten en la mesa por que tengo la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 _erivip7_ : Perdón, a todos debería contestarles pidiéndoles perdón por cortarles el Jori.

 _nilra89_ : Borracho se dice y se hace muchas cosas. Si tan solo uno se acordara de todo lo que dice estando borracho. Atinaste con eso. Tori no recuerda, de verdad que no, no está disimulando.

 _LittleRock17_ : yo siempre los extraño cuando no aparecen por la cajita de review. ¿En serio lo hiciste?, recuerdo haber leído uno tuyo, dime en cual para regresar a leer. Te dejaré el respectivo review.

 _AshleySophia_ : XD, bien, no necesitaba caerte mal, pero no entorpece que lo haga. Ya sabes, las apariencias engañan, más las que casi llegan a la perfección. Quién no tiene valor cuando está ebrio, creo que por eso es que la gente bebe mucho, el olvido y el valor.

Okey, esta semana es un tanto irregular, pero intentaré ser más extensa con los capítulos para no cortarles justo en la acción, aunque eso es muy divertido… para mí. Ustedes díganme qué prefieren más un capítulo corto diario o uno más lago con pausas de tiempo. A mí me gusta escribir y publicar diario. Pero ustedes son quienes lo leen.

Gracias una vez más por el tiempo y hasta mañana.


	38. Kids

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—No sé de qué hablas, Tori. Soy hija única —le dije, metiéndome un pedazo de panqueque en la boca para no poder decir una palabra más. Ella me miró con cara fastidiada—. ¿Qué? —le pregunté con la boca llena.

—Jade, ¿vamos a hacernos las estúpidas?

Finalmente una pregunta que nos quedaba perfecta a las dos. Ella lo hacía con lo que pasó anoche y yo con lo de mi papá.

—Sume uno más dos, escuché muchas cosas en ese almuerzo, sé lo que… sucede con ustedes.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Sí! —ratificó, aún más molesta.

—Instrúyeme, entonces. Porque yo no tengo idea.

—¿En serio?

—¡Vamos, ilumíname con tu conocimiento, Master Jedi!

—¡Bien, si lo quieres así! —Su irritación la hacía ver graciosa, linda. Pero que tanto podía saber, no es como si papá lo vaya a declarar en la sobremesa—. Fui al almuerzo y conocí al resto de tu familia.

No sabía si envidiarla o compadecerla, deben ser todos insoportables, quizá hasta Jan lo es.

—Felicitaciones, conociste una familia diferente a la tuya. ¿Los envidiaste porque ellos no tienen a Trina? —La molesté.

—Su casa es linda, ¿sabes? Queda en las colinas de Hollywood, la ciudad se ve increíble desde la enorme piscina del jardín —destacó, empezaba a ser cruel y lo notó en mi expresión. El panqueque ya me había caído pesado y me di cuenta de que en un punto me crucé de brazos arrimándome al respaldar de la silla.

—Su… su esposa me agradó. La mujer es…

—Déjalo así, no quiero saber más.

—Jade…

—¿Qué, Vega? ¿Quieres restregarme que son la familia perfecta y que viven de las mil maravillas mientras yo como macarrones con queso en el sillón/cama del tráiler?

—No…

—¡Entonces, cállate! No me importa qué diablos haga Jan, no me importa la esposa de mi papá. ¡No me importa nada! —Me levanté empujando la silla detrás mío, agarré mis cosas del sillón y salí azotando la puerta en camino a mi auto.

No culpo a Tori por intentar contarme lo que yo misma le exigí de mala manera. Es solo que, cuando pienso en papá, prefiero imaginar que las excusas que tiene para mantenerse lejos de mí son horribles, son justificaciones, no felicidad o cosas buenas.

Soy la bastarda, lo sé. El acuerdo es que yo no me entrometa en su vida y por diecisiete años me he mantenido al margen. No lo he buscado, no he intentado saber quién es. Le contesto el teléfono cuando me llama y me dibujo una realidad alterna con la que puedo vivir tranquila. Eso es lo que me permite no odiarlo, no mandar todo al diablo y lo que trae su ayuda al banco cada mes. Esas son las reglas. No quiero o necesito que alguien más las rompa por mí.

Tori parecía saber mucho más de lo que hubiese querido, así mismo yo tenía que leer de ella, enterarme de los detalles de su realidad. Calmar mi indignación por lo que me contó.

Entrada número veintisiete del diario

 _06 de agosto, 2015_

 _¿Qué haces cuando te enteras de algo tan complicado como tu verdadera procedencia? ¿Regresas a casa a gritar, patalear y exigir la verdad?_

 _Imposible._

 _Por más razones que pudiera tener para pedir explicaciones, esa no era la mejor forma de hacerlo. Mis abuelos —en particular mi abuela— armarían un escándalo tamaño mundo. Debía ser cautelosa, más inteligente. Necesitaba hablar con Luca._

 _Le pedí que después del almuerzo se sentara conmigo en el árbol, habían cosas que quería preguntarle, especialmente qué sabía de su madre._

 _La respuesta fue un simple, «nada». Me contó que durante años no se interesó por preguntar. Todo tema que la involucrara era prohibido en esta casa, lo único que sabía era su nombre, ni siquiera su apellido._

 _—Isabella —me confirmó—, de procedencia italiana, por eso me llamaron Luca._

 _Sé que mi hermano es sincero, si me dice que no sabe nada más es la verdad, pero ¿cómo iba a imaginarme que no se ha cuestionado más cosas?, ¿que nunca haya tenido un conversación seria con papá al respecto?_

 _—Si hubieras crecido con los abuelos, lo entenderías —se justificó—, y papá nunca fue de mucha ayuda. Decía que si mamá me abandonó no valía la pena hablar de ella o buscarla, que no se lo merecía._

 _No sonaba para nada a mi papá. Él no es el tipo de persona que no da segundas oportunidades, hasta daría una quinta, una décima. Así que, si eso fue lo que le dijo, era para protegerlo y no tener que romperle el corazón informándole que su madre había sido asesinada y nunca volvería por él. O quizá… buscaba cuidarse las espaldas después de robarse a dos niñas —a sus hermanas—, y evitar llamar la atención._

 _Olivia no me dijo en qué trabajaba Isabella o cuántos meses vivió como su vecina, pero me extrañaba por completo su presencia. Era una mujer joven, debe haber tenido más o menos veinticinco años, porque Luca fue el error de adolescencia de mi padre y me imagino que ella era adolescente también, cuando ella falleció él tenía siete años. En fin, supongamos que Isabella tenía veinticinco cuando fue asesinada, ¿cómo diablos viajó con dos niñas desde Roswell hasta Santa Fé y compró una casa cómoda en un barrio residencial muy prestigioso a esa edad? ¿Qué hacía para vivir que le fue tan fácil abandonar todo allá y continuarlo aquí?_

 _Isabella bien podía tener dinero familiar, lo que quería decir que sus padres eran ricos y, si era así, ¿por qué no se armó una búsqueda enorme cuando desaparecimos mi hermana y yo? ¿Cómo fue que terminamos viviendo en Los Ángeles con el papá de nuestro hermano mayor?_

Entrada número veintiocho del diario

 _07 de agosto, 2015_

 _Hoy es mi último día aquí. Me refiero a uno en el que puedo hacer averiguaciones sobre quién era Isabella y qué hacía en Santa Fé. Me levanté temprano y le pedí a mi hermano que me dejara en la biblioteca de la ciudad. En esos tiempos ya había internet, pero la búsqueda que hice ayer en la noche no tuvo grande éxito. La identidad real de Isabella y de sus hijas se había mantenido oculta a la prensa para asegurar una mejor investigación del caso. Aparte de que, a principios de los años 2000, los periódicos de esta ciudad no tenían intensiones de llevar sus artículos de manera virtual. Mi única esperanza era buscar en los archivos de prensa en la sección de noticias y rogar que pudiera encontrar algo útil._

 _La señora que atendía el lugar fue muy amable. Me guió hacia las máquinas «prehistóricas» del archivo. Unos monitores gigantes que permitían pasar placas en negativo de cada una de las páginas de los diarios publicados en la historia de la ciudad. Por suerte Gloria me ayudó a ubicarme en el tiempo._

 _—¿Qué buscas en particular?_

 _—Todo lo que se refiera al asesinato de una mujer y la desaparición de sus dos hijas._

 _—Ah, Jane Doe y sus pequeñas. Fue un caso muy famoso. ¿Piensas hacer un trabajo para la escuela? —me preguntó extrañada. Estábamos en verano, ¿qué trabajo podía hacer?_

 _—No, es… una publicación para mi blog. Me interesan mucho los casos sin resolver —le contesté._

 _—Bien, esto sucedió en el año 2001 en el mes de junio. Lo recuerdo porque ese verano llegó mucha gente curiosa de todas partes del país. Querían visitar la casa del asesinato. La gente es muy morbosa si me lo preguntas._

 _"Definitivamente", pensé._

 _Sacamos las placas de ese mes completo y comencé a pasar una por una, anotando la información en un papel._

 _Era imposible leer todos los recortes, por lo que saqué varias copias de los más destacados, nombres clave, detalles que otra gente pasó por alto. Sobretodo los que buscaban esclarecer nuestra desaparición._

 _«La última vez que se las vio, estaban bajo encargo policial en el departamento de menores. Se las llevaron en una patrulla al orfanato, mas, las niñas, nunca llegaron». No había duda, nos «extraviamos» en custodia oficial._

 _No se nombra a papá en ningún reporte, no se lo ve en ninguna foto y hay muchas de la casa y de los policías que estuvieron presentes en la escena del crimen._

 _Cuando estaba por apagar la máquina decidí regresar unas hojas y volver a revisar una de las primeras publicaciones de un diario independiente. Fue el mejor artículo que pude encontrar. El relato del reportero no decía nada nuevo, pero la foto, eso era lo importante._

 _Se veía la casa al fondo, las patrullas en la calle y a un grupo de oficiales haciendo apuntes en sus libretas, hablando entre ellos y, en medio de todo, estamos mi hermana y yo, paradas a su lado. No se distinguen nuestros rostros, mayormente porque estábamos de espaldas, pero somos nosotras, lo sé. Ese era mi vestido, mis zapatos rojos. Esa niña era yo, tengo fotos con papá vestida con ese mismo atuendo._

 _No me hacía falta confirmar nada. Lo que Olivia me había dicho era verdad. Mi nombre era Isabella, mis hermanos Catrina y Luca. Nuestra madre había sido asesinada a sangre fría y había sido yo quien llamó a la policía._

 _¿Era eso lo que tanto odiaba mi abuela de mí? ¿Era la última hija de la mujer que le «arruinó» la vida a su hijo? ¿Me parezco demasiado a mi mamá?_

Como diablos puedo quejarme de mi familia cuando leo tanta desgracia en la suya.

Perfecto, ahora me siento una idiota por responderle así a Tori, por no dejarla hablar. Debí ser más justa, debí recordar que su vida es mucho más complicada que un chico mayor que no es su novio, o ser la amiga de mi desconocido hermano, más que tener un tatuaje y llegar borracha a besarse con su amiga.

Eso, soy una idiota.

Cierro el diario y busco mi celular, comenzó a sonar, pero no sé donde lo dejé. Levanto el cojín, busco entre mi ropa sucia, nada. Se calla. Es lo que más odio, no recordar donde dejo las cosas. Los teléfonos deberían venir como la alarma del auto, con un control que haga beep hasta encontrarlo.

Vuelve a sonar y sigo el sonido hasta el baño. Ahí está, detrás de la llave del lavabo. Espectacular lugar para extraviarlo, junto a una fuente de agua.

—Aló.

—Jade…

—¿Tori? —le pregunto, suena a ella, pero está muy molesta, llorando—. ¿Estás bien?

—No… yo, no quería molestarte, pero… Maldición, olvídalo.

—No, espera, Tori… ¿Tori? —pregunto y de inmediato escucho que me colgó.

Marco su número, no me contesta, genial.

Tomo las llaves del auto, guardo mis cosas bajo llave junto al diario y vuelvo a marcarle antes de salir del tráiler. No me llamaría a menos que sea una emergencia o algo muy grave.

—Vamos, Tori. ¡Contesta!

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Reviews de los reviews!

 _Guest XX_ : Hecho, capítulos cortos con algo de suspenso al final. Me alegra que te haya gustado y, sobre lo que no recuerda, será divertido. Bienvenido al fic.

 _AshleySophia_ : Genial, capítulos diarios. Bien, no creo que Jade se comporta así por madura. Pero tampoco va por la vida comportándose como niña malcriada echándose al piso a patalear. Creo que, por lo menos en las últimas temporadas, Jade se vuelve más amigable con Tori, le aguanta muchas cosas, hasta comparte en calma y a voluntad. No creo que sea por madurez, sino porque ya la considera más cercana. No sé, pienso que ella se guarda las cosas para cuando las tiene que utilizar, no la veo como una bomba que se detona con un toque. Y lo de Tori tiene una razón.

 _nunzio Guerrero_ : ¿Nunzio es tu nombre? No lo había escuchado antes. Bueno, me leí tu review como cuatro veces y no termino de entenderlo. No sé si haz leído un poco sobre la construcción de un guión y cómo se aplica a proyectos multi capítulo, puedo decir que, (porque lo estudié en mi carrera), eso mismo que tu me dices que "no" haga —como consejo— es lo más recomendado de hacer. Si cierras todo en cada capítulo y no ofreces nada nuevo al final, no logras generar el suficiente interés para que la audiencia vuelva y continue. Cortar en el drama es lo más indicado. La presión de los lectores es lo que le da tracción a todo, lo que uno como autor debe buscar con su trabajo. Una cosa es no querer cortar en la acción de algo y darle más detalle (que es a lo que me refería en mi nota de autor) y otra muy diferente cortar en el drama. Otra cosa que no entiendo es lo que dices con: "Y eso quita más tiempo a la larga", de verdad que no tengo idea. Yo soy la que le da el tiempo a la historia, jamás pensaría por ahí que está me lo está quitando, si eso creyera, escribir sería una maldición y no un regalo, y yo creo que es un regalo. De ahí me dices que esperas que tu opinión no haya sido tan ofensiva de lo que tú crees que sonó. O.o ? Si pensaste que sonaba ofensiva, debiste cambiarla, claro, a menos que hayas querido ofenderme y, si es así, lo siento pero fallaste. No me ofende la opinión de nadie, por algo es una opinión y cada uno es libre de hacerla sin miedo. Eso no quiere decir que yo me tome a pecho todas las opiniones que leo, sino estaría hecha bolita en la esquina de mi pieza. Sobre tu fic, me pasé por ahí ayer, pero no puedo seguirlo porque no conozco a los personajes que aumentaste y siento que perdiste la premisa de lo que ofrecías en el primer capítulo. Ya no sé de que va y ¿dónde quedó la trama acerca del tatuaje? Cuídate.

 _S2804_ : ¡Gracias por el review! A eso vamos a ver qué pasa en el capítulo de mañana.

 _LittleRock17_ : ¿Gusfraba? XD Lo de Tori, ya, ya, calma, lo juro, se van a divertir con eso, porque a mi me tiene divertida la idea. Me pasaré lo juro. Hoy o mañana, pero inspírate, mira a Liz Gillies en su nueva serie ¡e inspírate!

 _Kuroneko_ : Jajaja, pensé que estabas preparada para todo. Y, uy, tómatelo mal, mal, mal. Me he quedado dormida en plena acción por culpa del alcohol. ¡Alcohol malo! Sí, que feo levantarse con alguien mimando a alguien que te gusta. Feo, feo. ya vino diario, pero falta todavía para que se sepa más de leo, porque recién está empezando agosto en el diario y lo de leo es a finales, después de la fiesta de Andre. Pero habrá drama en el diario mientras. Y, es verdad, ya hice esta pregunta antes, que tontita yo. Anotado, capítulos cortos y diarios. Perdón por la tardanza de hoy.

 _erivip7_ : Duda, duda que no vas en tan mal camino. Pero esperen unos tres días o dos. Prometo diversión.

LenyRehim: Y falta todavía que Tori le cuente más cosas sobre lo de Jan, porque Jade la cortó y se fue. Perfecto, otro punto para los capítulos cortos, diarios y con suspenso. Espero que te haya gustado este y sí, tenemos eso de que nos pasen cosas mientras leemos, muy en común.

 _Montserrat_ : No recuerdo si ya te he visto por aquí antes. Si no es así, bienvenida al fic. Capítulos cortos pero diarios y con cosas que se van a la mierda, apuntado XD.

Gracias a todos por su tiempo, por leer y por sus comentarios. Aprecio mucho su apoyo. Que tengan buena madrugada.


	39. Here You Me

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

A ver, ¿para qué tienes teléfono celular, si cuando alguien te llama ¡no le vas a contestar!?

Quince llamadas en los últimos veinte minutos que he estado en la carretera, ¡quince!, y nada. Algo grave pasó y pensó en mí, en pedirme ayuda «a mí» y se arrepintió tanto que prefiere ignorarme. Pero… bueno, eso no es su culpa, es mía por irme de su casa azotando la puerta…

No ya, en serio, ¿y si yo tuve la culpa? Cerré la puerta, pero no con seguro. ¡Un ladrón pudo meterse en su casa y…! No, Tori y su familia viven con la puerta abierta todo el tiempo, nunca pasa nada. ¿Y si esta vez sí? No, no, no, debo calmarme o no voy a llegar viva.

Lo que sí sé es que, es algo grave, muy, muy, muy grave, porque estaba llorando y Tori no llora…mucho.

Espera, ¿cuándo he visto a Tori llorar?

Apenada, lamentándose, portándose como una niña mimada, varias veces. Pero llorar del verbo: « _todas sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas en un acto desconsolado y cruel_ », nunca. No que yo recuerde y me acordaría, lo tendría grabado con hora y fecha en la frente.

¡Diablos, es grave! Vuelvo a llamar.

—¡Vamos, Tori! ¡Maldición, atiende! ¡Juro que si no me contestas en los siguientes dos segundos…!

« _Hola, habla Tori Vega. En este momento no puedo contestarte. Déjame un mensaje y te devolveré la llamada_ »… _Beep…_

—Tori, estás asustándome, ¿sí? Por favor, responde la llamada, voy camino a tu casa. Estaré ahí en menos de diez minutos.

Dios, Tori…

«No hay nadie ahí, estoy en el Hospital General del Condado. Por favor, no vengas», me contesta en un mensaje de texto.

¡¿En el hospital?! ¡Demonios se voló una mano! ¡Quiso aumentarle banana a sus panqueques y se voló la mano!

El hospital queda a menos de dos minutos. Está loca si cree que no voy a ir, ¡demente!

Giro a la izquierda, paso el cruce de la calle principal y entro directamente al área de emergencias. Parqueo donde sea y salgo corriendo a la recepción.

—Buenas —saludo a la recepcionista con el aire entrecortado por el apuro—, ¿puede decirme dónde encuentro a la paciente Tori Vega?

Busca en su libreta por el dato y niega.

—La señorita Vega no ha sido ingresada… —contesta pasando la última hoja.

—¡Maldición! ¿Dónde está?

—Pero creo saber quién es. Ven conmigo —me dice y le pide a su compañero que la cubra por unos minutos. Comienza a caminar por el pasillo a paso rápido yo la sigo lo más cerca que puedo hasta que se detiene en una estación de enfermería—. Miguel, la chica morena que llegó hace una media hora, ¿dónde está?

—Hace unos minutos me preguntó por la capilla, el doctor salió con malas noticias.

¡Oh, por Dios, no es ella! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién está mal? ¿Sus papás? ¿Trina?

—Gracias —le dice la mujer y sigue caminando, damos vuelta en la esquina y me apunta al final de otro corredor—. Su novio llegó en muy mal estado junto con otros dos chicos. Tuvieron un accidente en la playa. ¿Me imagino que tú eres su amiga?

—Lo soy.

—Me alegra que no esté sola, de verdad es un caso muy delicado y parece que este chico no tiene familia en el país.

Asiento y ella me toca el hombro, reconfortándome y se marcha. Yo no tengo de qué decirle. Camino lentamente, hasta llegar a la puerta y la empujo, la pequeña sala está vacía.

—¿Tori? —susurro, nadie me contesta—. ¿Tori?

—Te dije que no vinieras —escucho a mi derecha. Está sentada en el piso, llorando entre suspiros.

—Me llamaste y aquí estoy —le digo, apoyándome a la pared para deslizarme hasta el piso. Me acomodo a su lado. Regreso a verla, ella no a mí.

—También te colgué.

—Y no me volviste a contestar.

No responde a esto, vuelve al silencio que llena este lugar. Está destrozada, tiene la mirada perdida en una de las velas que flamea en la mesa de enfrente. El reloj de la pared marca los segundos con claridad. Esta es una capilla, pero no tiene imágenes. No hay una cruz o una estrella de David. Es un cuarto de oración… imparcial.

—Pensé que ya no practicabas la religión.

—Yo no…, pero Leo, sí. Es católico —dice y se limpia sus lágrimas con la muñeca.

Díganme maniática, pero siempre llevo un pañuelo desechable en el bolsillo, nunca se sabe cuando lo vas a necesitar. Lo saco y se lo paso. Finalmente me mira y lo toma, lo usa para sonarse la nariz y regresa la vista al frente.

—Leo y unos amigos fueron a surfear en la playa. Me llamó mientras salían del estacionamiento y… todo estaba normal. Me preguntó si quería unirme a ellos para almorzar en el malecón y… fue cuando escuché el freno de un auto, no paraba, duró segundos, los más largos de mi vida. Luego… escuché el choque.

Cierra los ojos, frunciendo sus labios mientras llora. Estiro mi mano a sus piernas y la tomo de la mano, apretándola un poco para que sepa que estoy aquí, que no está sola.

Logro calmarla un poco y vuelve a hablar.

—La llamada no se cortó, seguí escuchando el crujir del metal por varios segundos más y después el claxon del auto que no paraba de sonar.

—¿Él conducía? —el conducía, le pregunté con sutileza.

—No, no. Iba en el asiento de atrás. La tabla no cabe en el Mini Cooper o en la moto; siempre van en la camioneta de su amigo —me confirma, por lo menos eso es bueno—. Yo… no tenía idea de qué hacer y te llamé.

—¿Por qué me colgaste?

—Porque ¿qué podías hacer tú?, estabas mucho más lejos que yo y ni siquiera te simpatiza Leo.

—No digas eso. Me agrada y mucho —digo sinceramente, aunque ella no me crea, es así. Lo de esta mañana fue un pleito interno absurdo.

—Colgué contigo y entró la llamada del paramédico de la ambulancia. Me dijo que estaban en camino a este hospital y que me acerque lo más pronto posible —pausa para limpiarse nuevamente la nariz, doblando en dos el papel y lo aprieta en su mano libre—. El día que se compró su nuevo teléfono le dije que debía configurar su número de emergencia. Me dijo que pusiera el mío y lo hice, bromeando. Le aclaré que tenía que cambiarlo a un verdadero contacto, pero no lo hizo.

—Bueno, eres importante para él.

—Pero no puedo hacer nada, Jade. Legalmente tengo diecisiete años, no puedo decidir.

Por supuesto, eso es un problema.

—Llamé a Jan, él es su amigo… Quizá le permitan hacer algo a él.

—¿Qué te dijeron los doctores?

—No mucho, no soy familia y soy menor, así que se limitaron a informarme que tiene derrames internos y que está en peligro, que permanece inconsciente.

Sus lágrimas salen de sus ojos sin que ella parpadee. Corren por sus mejillas… corren de una manera… desconsolada y cruel.

—Perdón por salir de tu casa así en la mañana. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hace mi padre.

—Jan tampoco, ¿sabes?

No es agradable que te señalen lo evidente, lo que no has querido considerar por voluntad propia. Sé que no son responsables. Es nuestro padre el que nos ha puesto en esta posición, el que nos dividió en equipos rivales. Vaya, estoy segura de que ellos ni siquiera saben que están jugando contra mí.

—Papá puso condiciones para reconocerme y pasar mi manutención —le cuento—. No inmiscuirme en su vida es una de ellas. He preferido no investigar nada sobre él, su esposa, su familia. No conozco sus nombres ni cuántos son…

—Tres. —Me interrumpe. No entendió que no quiero saber—. Juan Sebastián, Jamie y Jan. Él es el menor.

Bueno, ya lo sé. Gracias Tori por spoilearme: « _La vida de la familia West, los legítimos_ », pronto en DVD y Blu-ray.

—Sabes que, pensando bien las cosas, que supieras que Jan era mi hermano no te justificaba para no quererme en el club. Yo nunca te conté que lo conocía, te enteraste anoche —le planteo mi duda. Ella sonríe.

—Fuimos un domingo a la playa y yo me senté junto a él cuando salí del agua —comienza el relato—. Tenía una cara de idiota, la sonrisa estirada de oreja a oreja. ¿Sabes qué me dijo?

"Sí, lo imagino, que me conoció".

—Que había conocido a una chica hermosa, preciosa, lo más lindo que ha visto en la vida; pálida y con unos ojos azules que mataban.

—Pfff, vamos Tori, es la descripción de miles de californianas, cientos de miles.

—¿Sí? ¿Miles de chicas que aparecen por la playa vestidas totalmente de negro y que se llaman Jade?

No, esa solo soy yo. Debí parecer una maldita turista yendo así a la playa a medio día.

—Ya, está bien. Sí, es como dices. Era yo.

—No quería que fueras porque sabía que él estaría ahí. Después de todo es el dueño del bar.

—Aceptaré algo —le digo buscando hacerla sonreír, ayudarla a escapar de este mal rato por un instante—. Cuando lo conocí esa mañana, me pareció encantador.

—¡¿Ves?!

—No puedes culparme, Jan es bastante aceptable. debe ser porque compartimos genes.

—¡Ew, Jade! —Pone una cara de asco que también funciona—. Todo bien con el Elsanna, ¿pero el Jajan? ¡El Jaján, no!

—¡¿Nos bautizaste como Jajan?! —le pregunto divertida. Indignación total con ese nombre, aunque, pensando en las combinaciones… es de las mejores.

—Ja ja ja… Ja-jan, Jajan —ríe. Bien, objetivo cumplido. Se tranquiliza poco a poco y lanza un suspiro.

—Gracias por estar pendiente de mí con… esa situación —le digo.

—Gracias a ti por venir. No sabes cuánto odio este lugar.

—Leo va a estar bien, ya verás. No por nada ha pasado metido en el gimnasio la vida entera, todos esos músculos tienen que servirle de algo.

Ríe otra vez, terminando con una sonrisa dulce, está pensando en él. Da una fuerte respiración y voltea en mi dirección, mirándome fijamente.

Estoy por decirle que no se preocupe, que yo estaré con ella el tiempo que sea necesario, cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse con rapidez.

—¿Tori?

Es Jan… mi hermano Jan.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Este capítulo es un poco tranquilo, pero vamos entrando duro al Jori friendship.

 _Kuroneko_ : Me alegra mucho que te haya ido bien en el examen. Pero el fic puede esperar. No se va a ningún lado :3 Ah, y lo de Jane Doe, no sé por qué asumí que era de conocimiento general. Quizá veo mucha televisión XD, como la policía no dio el nombre la llamaban Jane Doe. Si tienes dudas puedes hacerlas, ya sabes. Me encanta leer teorías. Gracias por volver y contarme un poco de tu día en tus reviews, me agrada mucho saber de ustedes.

 _LenyRehim_ : Yo quería más diario hoy, pero tenía que haber este capítulo. Es que marca algo importante en el Jori Friendship y también en la relación de Jade con su hermano. Pero mañana volvemos al diario. Es necesario también. El playlist del fic. Qué tal si voy dejando los nombres de las bandas al final, aquí en la nota. Sobre el listado de las 39 hasta el momento te lo paso por interno. ¡Dios, acabo de acordarme que le prometía alguien contestarle algo por interno y me olvidé! XD Ya te paso la lista. Gracias por pasarte por aquí un día más.

 _nunzio Guerrero_ : Qué lindo que recuerdes así a tu abuelo. Sobre tu fic, creo que sabes muy bien qué va mal con él. Yo de ti, si no me gusta como va, lo cerraría ahí y tal vez haría una secuela regresando a lo que tenía planeado. Así comienzas en limpio. Aprecio tu opinión.

 _S2804_ : Perdón. En serio quisiera escribir como 10 kilos de palabras, pero es muy difícil hacerlo a diario. Tori, la asesina de tres años. Fue muy gracioso. Gracias por tu review.

 _erivip7_ : Esa es la idea, muajaja. Y bueno, Tori, es que está sola sin sus padres y ahora sin Leo y en la primera persona que pensó fue en Jade :3 Gracias por el comentario.

 _nilra89_ : No, en este fic no le gusta Cat. Le gustó Carmen porque es pelirroja natural y sus miles de pecas, pero Cat no es natural y pecas… no creo que tenga. Gracias por el review.

A todos los que leen gracias por el tiempo. Hasta mañana.


	40. Need You Now

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

La espera, desespera. Es la frase favorita de mamá. Ella nunca fue muy paciente que digamos, no había navidad que no abriéramos los regalos en la víspera o un Halloween que llegara demasiado anticipado en forma de galletas horneadas, pasteles de calabazas y decoraciones de telarañas en la puerta de mi habitación.

Pero es un hecho, existe algo desesperante en permanecer en un mismo lugar viendo las puertas de un ascensor abrirse y cerrarse con doctores, enfermeras y gente yendo y viniendo; esperando que uno solo de ellos traiga noticias, ya sean buenas o malas.

Cuatro horas pasamos en esa sala de espera, compartiendo la mínima cantidad de palabras posibles: «café», «sí», «gracias», «otro», «te acompaño». El tiempo se hace eterno. No hay mucho que hacer en el hospital, nada más que esperar y, con redundancia, esperar que todo salga bien.

Suena mórbido y algo insensible, pero no puedo evitar pensar que, a pesar de lo horrible que es estar en esa posición, es lo más cerca me he sentido de alguien en muchísimo tiempo. Tori estaba nerviosa, cansada de analizar cada escenario, que pasaría si Leo moría, qué si se reponía. Espiritual y físicamente se veía aturdida, incómoda. Sin embargo parecía encontrar algo de tranquilidad en mi hombro. Después de una hora de jugar con los pellejos inexistentes de los filos de sus uñas y de morderse los labios por la tensión, se ciñó de mi brazo y apoyó su cabeza, soltando de vez en cuando suspiros grandes. Mi única forma de decirle que era bienvenida —o la única que encontré—, fue posar mi cabeza sobre la suya y hacer lo mismo. Manteniendo el silencio del lugar.

—La hemorragia interna logró controlarse. —Escuchamos decir al doctor cuando finalmente apareció—. Leonardo se recupera en cuidados intensivos, estará bien en un par de días.

Jan logró manejar la situación. Fue directo a la oficina de pagos y autorizó la operación de su amigo. Eso era todo lo que el hospital buscaba, una persona que abra la billetera y se hiciera cargo de los gastos. La intervención era delicada y requeriría varios especialistas.

Se le informó que una barra metálica se había soltado en el impacto, atravesándole parte del abdomen. Tenía suerte de que la perforación en su intestino había sido relativamente pequeña y que, gracias a sus músculos abdominales, no había avanzado al estómago o el pulmón, de lo contrario, habría fallecido en la ambulancia.

—No hay nada más que puedan hacer aquí. Leo está en buenas manos —nos dijo Jan, intentando no sonar molesto—. Será mejor que vayan a descansar.

Creo que tenía razones muy elocuentes para estar enfadado, con Tori, no conmigo. Casi pierde la cabeza al enterarse de su verdadera edad. Discutieron a susurros antes de salir de la capilla, acordando que lo mejor era no mencionar palabra de su relación y aclarar que no son novios si otra enfermera se acercaba con un comentario de ese tipo.

—Quisiera quedarme —le dijo ella.

—Y yo quisiera asegurarle a mi amigo que no será arrestado por violación a menores. Todos queremos algo, Tori, no siempre se puede. —le respondió entre dientes, acercándose lo más que pudo a su rostro para ser entendido. Que no le quede duda a nadie, hablaba en serio—. ¡Vete! —exigió con dureza, sin apartar su dura mirada más de un segundo para verme a mí y añadir—: Las dos, váyanse —Nos dio la espalda y se fue caminando por el pasillo, sacó su celular de su chaqueta y llamó a no supimos quién para avisarle lo que había dicho el cirujano. Se perdió de vista al curvar a la derecha.

No hay duda alguna, es mi hermano.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que me quede contigo hasta que lleguen tus papás? —le pregunté al llegar a su casa. Tori desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y se quedó inmóvil en el asiento de copiloto—. Puedo hacer unas papas fritas con queso para lamerse los dedos —insistí—. Ni siquiera almorzaste, debes estar con hambre.

—No, está bien. Yo… preferiría dormir.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, Jade, tranquila. Estoy bien, gracias por acompañarme.

No se escuchaba bien, ni regular, se veía aún peor, pero yo no podía obligarla a aguantar mi presencia, si quería estar sola estaba en su derecho. Nos despedimos y volví al tráiler.

Entrada número veintinueve del diario

 _08 de agosto, 2015_

 _El día —y como consecuencia mi vida— se puso interesante después del desayuno._

 _Mi abuela se las da de inteligente, pero puede llegar a ser muy estúpida,. Se lo atribuyo a lo pedante que es, a su falta de serenidad, a su desesperación por controlar todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. La verdad es que no puedo entender de dónde sacó mi padre su semblante, su paciencia y su cariñosa actitud, porque mi abuelo no se queda atrás de su esposa._

 _Bueno, el punto es que en esta ciudad llena de chismosos, donde mis abuelos son bastante conocidos, alguien le comentó lo que había estado haciendo el día anterior, me sorprendió que no le dieran un detalle al minuto de lo que estaba haciendo en la biblioteca._

 _—No sabes quedarte quieta —me reclamó mientras se servía un vaso de jugo—. Estás aquí nada más unos días, ¿no puedes pasarlos dentro de esta casa?_

 _—No, no puedo._

 _—Por supuesto que no, haces lo que quieres como un perro abandonado._

 _—Es una linda vida. —Solté más al aire que a ella, pero… ya que estaba ahí, se lo agarró._

 _—Eso mismo pensaba tu madre, merodeaba por el mundo cual perro callejero y mírala ahora… —Detuvo sus palabras, moviendo la cabeza en negación—. Eres igual a ella, una copia de tu madre._

 _—¿Ah, sí? ¿A cuál? ¿A Holly… o a Isabella?_

 _Su semblante no decayó, no se irritó por demostrarle que conocía mi pasado, no tuvo miedo de que lo supiera. Era como si hubiese estado esperando a que este día llegara._

 _—Tienes mucho de las dos. Serías una digna hija de la idiota de Holly, si no fuera por lo mucho que te pareces a la perra de Isabella._

 _—Recuerda que no solo hablas de mi madre, también la de tu nieto/hijo favorito. —Le recordé._

 _—No te compares con Luca, el tiene buena sangre. La nuestra._

 _—¿Y mi hermana? ¿Cuál es tu excusa para no odiarla como a mí?_

 _—_ _Su padre, sea quien sea, no es el tuyo. Esa es la diferencia._

 _—Así que el verdadero problema no es lo perra que me mi madre era. El lío que tú tienes es con mi padre. Debes haberlo conocido muy bien._

 _—¿Crees que me sacarás información que no pudiste encontrar en tus vacaciones?_

 _Hasta ahí le llegó lo estúpida._

 _—Yo no me preocuparía tanto por encontrarlo y saber quién es —me dijo con una repentina calma y regocijo—. Él te encontrará. No es el tipo de hombre que deja «asuntos pendientes»._

 _Si lo que implicaba mi abuela era verdad yo… Mi vida acaba de cambiar, drásticamente. Creo que lo más prudente que debo hacer llegando a Los Ángeles es protegerme y que mejor protección que la información._

 _Necesito un detective privado._

Qué diablos quiso decir su abuela con eso. ¿Asuntos pendientes? ¿Se refiere a que está buscándola desde que desapareció? ¿Que vengará el secuestro de su hija?

La espera, desespera, es un hecho. Necesito seguir leyendo.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Muere por enfermedad.

La canción que da el título de hoy es **_Need You Now_** de **_Lady Antebellum_**. Igual les dejo el enlace del playlist en YouTube ( _pegar esto después del youtube . com_ ): **playlist?list=PLSM-4Gm-GxTx0dhNHbIL46pTx51UcXWnP**

 _S2804_ : XD hoy también llegó tarde el capítulo. Pueden culpar a las drogas, me tiene zombie.

 _Rollerbyr_ : Hey, ya te extrañaba. Creo que todos amamos el Elsanna de una forma u otra. Saludos,

 _LittleRock17_ : Una partidaria del Jajan, bien. Pobre su papá hubiese sido muy dramático al estilo: ¡¿Qué haces besando a la lisiada?! Eres muuuy mala.

 _erivip7_ : bueno, lo importante es lo que se va formando entre Jade y Tori a partir de estos otros personajes. Leo igual se va pronto, pero no saldrá en ataúd lo prometo.

 _LenyRehim_ : ¡La partida de Cat! Ya queda una semana nada más y tiene que pasar cosas con Cat. Estos días serán divertidos. No he leído mucho de Elsanna, igual que en el Camren no hay muy buenos en español. Aunque no he buscado últimamente. De nada por el playlist, es más que bueno que me haces acuerdo para dejar el nombre de la canción de hoy aquí en la nota.

 _Montserrat_ : Por suerte son capítulos pequeños que no les roban más de unos minutos. Yo leía uno que tenía miles de miles de palabras y llegaba en las madrugadas. Al siguiente día quería morir por el sueño.

 _Kuroneko_ : Creo que la risa es la mejor terapia, eso o llorar de una sola bien sentido, eso también ayuda a calmar, claro que después te revienta la cabeza. Eso, en los momentos de crisis las personas importantes aparecen primero en la mente. Sí, también tengo hermana y es como: noooooo. Ni con los primos, no, no, no. Pero el Elsanna, no sé. Algo tiene. Saludos también.

 _Silverke_ : Muchas gracias por el cumplido. Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando. Ya sabes que aquí puedes dejarme también si algo no te gusta, aprecio mucho sus opiniones. Y por cierto bienvenido/a al fic.

Gracias a todos por el tiempo, como siempre, a veces siento que es muy repetitivo esto, pero de verdad aprecio el apoyo. Hasta mañana.


	41. Ironic

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Entrada número treinta.

 _09 de agosto, 2015_

 _Volví a tener ese sueño, ese hombre y esa mujer sentados en la sala de una casa, yo mirándolos tras una ventana que daba al jardín. Las imágenes aún son borrosas, inciertas, pero el recuerdo está ahí, como una palabra atorada en la punta de la lengua._

 _Conocer esa casa desató otros recuerdos que tenía escondidos. El buzón, las manos de mi madre, su voz. Lo que quería decir que había una gran probabilidad de que si regresaba a ese lugar podría aclarar las figuras que veo en ese sueño, acordarme qué juego de mesa tenían sobre la mesa, saber quiénes eran, encontrar algo que me quitara esa sensación de impotencia._

 _La casa de Isabella, debía volver ahí._

 _Aproveché que papá estaba hablando con sus papás en el taller de carpintería y que mis hermanos dormían, para llamar un taxi que me recogiera en la esquina. El camino no era largo, esa casa está a cinco minutos bajando por la misma calle de la de mis abuelos._

 _Hacía calor, el sol estaba bastante fuerte a pesar que era temprano en la mañana. Di la vuelta a la casa mirando por las ventanas; no había a nadie. Pensé que el dueño habría tomado un paseo o saldría al supermercado; descubrí que no cuando me asustó hablándome a mis espaldas._

 _—Hola otra vez, ¿te asusté?_

 _Por supuesto que lo hizo, casi me mata. Él rió y me preguntó en qué podía ayudarme. Le inventé una historia, había ido a despedirme de Olivia, su vecina, pero no la había encontrado._

 _—Suele salir temprano a la iglesia. Los sábados tiene un grupo de adultos mayores. —me respondió—. ¿Quieres dejarle una nota? Puedo prestarte un papel y un bolígrafo —me ofreció, ladeando la cabeza hacia la puerta. Me estaba invitando a pasar y cómo iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad, todo iba mejor de lo que había planeado._

 _Pensé que me sentiría extraña al entrar, que escalofríos correrían por mi cuerpo al cruzar el portal; no sucedió. Era un lindo lugar, amplio, luminoso por las grandes ventanas que cubrían las paredes, sobre todo en la sala. Las escaleras que iban al segundo piso y al subsuelo quedaban directo enfrente de la entrada, al final del pasillo._

 _El hombre me guió hasta la sala y me pidió que lo espere, iría por lo ofrecido y un vaso de limonada, de verdad hacía mucho calor._

 _—Siéntete como en casa —me dijo antes de perderse por las escaleras. Lo hice._

 _Mis ojos no dejaban de bailar de arriba a abajo, intentando tener ese momento en que todo encaja y puedes escupir la palabra que tenías atorada, ese instante de claridad._

 _Los muebles no eran tan modernos, pero era lógico, el hombre había vivido ahí por más de diez años._

 _Había un pequeño piano en la esquina, no de cola, de esos que van pegados a la pared. Plantas por todos lados y un espejo grande con un marco muy elaborado tallado en madera, colgado en frente del sillón principal donde yo estaba sentada. La alfombra era llana de color abano y la mesa de centro cuadrada con el tope de vidrio._

 _—Tiene una linda casa —le dije cuando regresó—. Olivia me contó que ha sido su vecina por muchos años._

 _—Sí, compre esta casa en el 2001. Fue una verdadera ganga._

 _—¿En este barrio?_

 _—Eso mismo pensé en ese tiempo. ¿Te contó Olivia lo que sucedió aquí?_

 _—Mencionó algo —le respondí a breves rasgos._

 _—A muchas personas les parece macabro, no a mí. No soy religioso. ¿Tú?_

 _—Lo era hasta hace unos meses._

 _—¿Debe haber sucedido algo que te marcó?_

 _—Algo así —contesté. No iba a darle la historia de mi vida o el porqué cada vez que pensaba en la religión me sentía disgustada con un ser que me había designado una vida llena de engaño y mentiras._

 _—Perdón, no quería incomodarte. Yo no creo en espíritus o fantasmas. Lo que le sucedió a esta mujer me dio la oportunidad de tener algo propio, de estabilizarme y la tomé._

 _—Habría sido absurdo no aceptar._

 _—Mucha gente lo dejó pasar. Aquí son muy religiosos, creían que la casa estaba maldita. Pero mírame, catorce años después y estoy mejor que nunca._

 _Pensar que si la casa estaba a nombre de mi mamá, mi hermana y yo pudimos regresar a reclamarla como herencia me hizo preguntarme algo más. Si era casa de mi madre ¿quién la puso en venta y con qué autoridad?_

 _—Supongo que el banco querría recuperar la deuda de la antigua dueña y por eso la dejó a ese precio —sugerí, buscando una respuesta._

 _—No se la compré al banco. El esposo de la dueña fue quien me la vendió. No conseguiría más de lo que le ofrecí, menos de un tercio del valor real, tampoco tenía muchos interesados. Parecía un hombre en apuros y aceptó._

 _Su esposo podía ser mi padre, el de mi hermana, o quién sabe, un hombre cualquiera porque mamá sí que hizo un collage de familia; tres hijos con tres hombres diferentes._

 _No sabía como preguntarle qué características físicas tenía este hombre. Tampoco tenía idea de cómo sacar mi teléfono y tomar fotos del lugar. Podría darles un vistazo luego e intentar recordar más cosas que simplemente no salieron durante la visita. Entonces apareció la oportunidad._

 _—¿Quieres más limonada? —me preguntó tomando el vaso de la mesa._

 _Acepté de inmediato el ofrecimiento y comencé a fotografiar lo que más pude. La sala entera, las escaleras, las columnas que separaban a la sala del comedor y fue cuando noté unas marcas muy particulares en una de ellas, la pintura de la pared tenía otro color._

 _Me levanté para verlas mejor y antes de que el dueño volviera le tomé una foto._

 _—¡Oh, las marcas de tamaño, peso y edad! Lindas, ¿no?_

 _—¿Usted tiene hijos?_

 _—¡Oh, no, no! Esas son las marcas de las pequeñas que vivían en esta casa —me dijo acercándose y poniéndose encuclillas—. Bella y Catrina, ¿ves?_

 _Eran nuestras marcas. El dueño se había sentido tocado por ese detalle. Me contó además que la mayoría de los muebles, el sillón en el que yo estaba sentada, el piano de la esquina, el espejo y algunas cosas por el resto de la casa le pertenecían a Isabella, a mi mamá._

 _Me dejó ver otras áreas, guiándome por su casa. La cocina, un taller de jardinería que había adecuado en uno de los cuartos de la planta baja y me llevó al patio posterior. Ahí fue donde más incómoda me sentí. El césped era tan verde y ese ventanal, esa área en particular se sentía tan familiar._

 _—¿Por qué el vidrio tiene ese efecto de borroso? —le pregunté al acercarme a la esquina._

 _—Es un vidrio esmerilado. Así es su diseño, se usa para tener privacidad sin sacrificar la luz del sol._

 _Mi corazón se sentía agitado en ese lugar, tenía una angustia horrible que se acumulaba en mi pecho y quería salir de allí, pero no sin antes llevarme esa imagen conmigo._

 _—¿Podría tomar una foto de esta jardinera? El cuadro se ve precioso —le pedí, con una emoción fingida. Necesitaba su permiso—. Me encantaría subirla a mis redes sociales, presumirles a mis amigos._

 _—Pero por supuesto, siéntete libre de tomar las fotos que desees. Yo seguiré cuidando el jardín —me respondió y aproveché al máximo los siguientes minutos, despidiéndome al final con un abrazo y volví a la casa de mis abuelos._

 _Miro la fotografía ahora y ese lugar, ese sitio en particular. Ese ventanal, ese jardín, ese vidrio que lo hace todo borroso. Creo que es ahí donde me escondía en ese sueño. Pero debe haber algo más, otra parte del recuerdo que se mezcla con ese instante, porque detrás de ese vidrio no se puede ver nada más que sombras. ¿Cómo sabía yo que estaba sentado un hombre con una mujer en la sala, jugando algo sobre la mesa? Mi cerebro puede estar mezclando recuerdos u obligándose a unir las partes._

 _Aún tengo esa palabra atorada en la punta de la lengua y una pregunta más, algo que no cuadra, las marcas de la pared._

 _Hay cinco líneas en el extremo que dice Catrina y cuatro en el que dice Bella, cuatro. La primera inicia en el año 1998 y dice 72 cm, la última en el 2001 y dice 103 cm, pero yo tenía tres años entonces, nací en el año 98 y es imposible que haya sido una recién nacida de 72 cm que pesaba 21 libras. Isabella habría muerto mucho antes de darme a luz._

 _Eso quiere decir que yo no tengo diecisiete años, que mis padres alteraron mi certificado de nacimiento, que mi desaparición… No, no puedo seguir preguntándome cosas que no puedo resolver con certeza. Necesito un profesional._

 _Es una maldita ironía que fui allí para buscar respuestas y regresé con más dudas, o que mientras más descubro de la verdad de mi pasado más quiero aferrarme a las mentiras que he construido en mi presente._

 _Extraño a Leo, ahora más que nunca._

* * *

 **Nota:**

Solo una entrada y una larga. Hasta me sentí culpable por poner itálicas en todo el texto, pero ya establecí ese estilo para el diario, no puedo confundirlos así.

La canción del título de hoy es: **_Ironic_** de **_Alanis Morissette_**.

 _LittleRock17_ : Siento que así sería si ponía el incesto del Jajan. No, no el Jajan es del demonio, como dijo Tori. ¡El Jajan, no!

 _erivip7_ : ¡Qué ganas me hiciste tener de sushi! Y… con tu comentario puedo darme cuenta de que vas por buen camino con esa teoría. Me gusta también esa canción, aunque no tanto el género country. Hay un par que pega, eso sí.

 _LenyRehim_ : Cat, la voy a extrañar un poco, pero bueno tiene que haber cosas lindas lueeego. Que tenemos muchos capítulos. La canción seis es la de Paramore, es buena, amo a esa banda, demasiado. Gracias, hoy también habrá sopa de pollo y té de limón con miel y a la cama en una hora máximo.

 _Kuroneko_ : Bien, bien tú con la teoría del papá. Pero bueno, ya vamos a ir develando eso. Sí, bueno acá donde yo vivo hay públicos, pero las emergencias esperan horas, si no vas a un privado te mueres en este tipo de casos, es difícil porque siempre hay mucha gente y de lo que sé en USA es peor por lo de los seguros. Lo de Leo es algo que pasa cuando Beck les cuenta a los padres y ellos le exigen conocerlo, de eso leímos ya una parte pero ya mismo viene lo demás. Lo de Leo es gracioso y complicado, más gracioso para mí. Ojalá para ustedes también. Gracias por los buenos deseos, por suerte me tocó la enfermedad el fin de semana y puedo pasar en cama.

 _Guess_ : XD me haces reír con lo de adivino. Leo parece muy perfecto, pero hay cosas que solo se conocen con el tiempo. Lamento que se te hagan pesados los capítulos, pero necesitamos un poco de información, sino viviríamos en el mundo de los ponies, todo sería felicidad y para eso ya hay muchos fics de amor a primera vista con un felices por siempre más feliz que los cuentos de hadas, donde Jade siempre es ruda y no entendemos por qué ama a Tori si no tiene corazón y tampoco por qué Tori le corresponde, a menos que sea una Anastasia Steele a la que le encanta que le destrocen el corazón constantemente y es bien boba y pasiva XD.

A los que leen y dejan sus comentarios gracias por el tiempo. Disfruten su fin de semana. Hasta Mañana.


	42. The Wish

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Conocer a una persona por varios frentes es algo complicado. Me refiero a que ella se presenta a nosotros de una forma tan… no sé, dulce, amigable y clara, que no te imaginas que tiene tanto bagaje por detrás.

Y no hablo de su trasero, que es súper lindo y todo —le queda muy bien junto con sus caderas—, pero seamos realistas, yo tengo más bagaje que Tori en esa área y en la frontal mucho más.

No puedo sacarme el beso del viernes de la mente, se siente tan lejano y solo han pasado tres días. Lo mismo me sucede con lo que he descubierto leyendo su diario, es un mes desde que lo encontré, pero parece como si fueran seis.

Tori ya no solo me intriga, me gusta mirarla, escuchar su risa, disfruto de su contacto, de prestarle mi hombro, de compartir nuestro tiempo, de hablar. El misterio que la envuelve me fascina y no es por lo que leo, es por lo poco que me ha confiado; me da pistas de quién, es como un pescador cuando suelta el anzuelo y yo me acerco a él con cada movimiento del agua. Ella también se arriesga, cada vez se permite ser más vulnerable conmigo. Pero ¿qué significa?, ¿por qué ahora? Me pone a pensar que podría haber algo mas.

Escucho a Cat y sigo la conversación ligeramente, me llama más la atención esa latina que en realidad es italiana —Isabella Rossi, vamos, no se necesita un genio—, va haciendo fila veinte minutos en el carrito de Festus y no compra nada, no se ha acercado a nuestra mesa y sigue evadiéndome desde la clase de Sikowitz.

No entiendo qué fue lo que la molestó, ¿que no le gritara?, ¿que le dijera que su idea me parecía buena?, ¿o que le preguntara tan abiertamente por la salud de Leo? Porque si fue eso, no lo vuelvo a mencionar y ya, no es como si me hiciera falta saber de su romance o escuchar sus « _princesa_ » y « _meu amor_ ».

—Voy a ver si Tori necesita ayuda decidiendo qué comprar de almuerzo —me dice Cat, levantándose de su asiento.

—¡Cómprale un chupete, eso seguro le gusta! —añado. Tori me escucha y me voltea la cara. Eso, otra de las cosas que no le gustan, que la incomode con insinuaciones sexuales. Mal por ella, es una de las que más disfruto.

Bueno, pueden almorzar solas. Yo necesito hacer una parada en el baño antes de que suene el timbre y se llene de mocosas. Le doy la última mordida a mi emparedado—estuvo rico— y me dirijo al tocador del primer piso.

Suerte la mía. Me detengo ante la adorable visión de Beck y su palo de novia, besándose arrimados a su casillero. Es tan delgada. Dios, ¿cómo no se rompe?… No, no quiero pensar en eso o en qué posiciones lo hacen, no me interesa. Esquivo la columna de la entrada y subo al del segundo piso.

Pero ya, hablando en serio, ¿cómo puede gustarle alguien que no tiene atributos de donde agarrarse? Hmm, yo misma puedo responderme eso, Beck no tenía ninguno, ni atrás, ni adelante; no uno que de gusto agarrar, pero su delgado cabello era suave. Digamos que intercambié placeres.

¿Por qué sigo recordando el sexo con Beck? Tampoco era taaan bueno. No que tuviera algo con qué compararlo. ¡Ya está! Beck y Tracy son el uno para el otro. Ahora, a pensar en alguien que importe.

Me pregunto si tener de que agarrarse es de las cosas que más disfruta Tori de estar con el mastodonte. Él tiene mucho de donde agarrar y ella no se queda atrás. Tiene un lindo cuerpo y en bikini se ve tan bien…

Desnuda debe ser el triple de linda. ¡Dios, Tori desnuda!… ¿Cómo serán sus lolas, el color de sus pezones, el tamaño de sus aureolas…? Deben ser… muy lindas.

—Me estoy yendo a la mierda —pienso en voz alta, apoyando mis manos en el lavamanos de este solitario baño.

"Quisiera verla desnuda", mi mente vuelve a divagar. "No, desnudarla yo misma. Besarla como esa noche y quitarle la ropa".

¡Que nadie me culpe, soy adolescente y le tengo ganas, le tengo muchas ganas en estos días!

Escucho a alguien afuera de la puerta, pero no distingo… Espera, son ellas.

—No entiendo, Tori. Si el problema es Jade, habla con ella.

¿Yo? ¿Qué problema tiene conmigo?

—¡No puedo hablar con Jade!

—Si me dijeras qué es lo que pasó podría ayudarte, yo la conozco mejor que nadie.

—¡Aj, está bien! Pero no puedes contarle a nadie, ven —le dice y oigo la puerta abrirse.

Entro a la cabina que tiene colgado el letrero de mantenimiento y la cierro con seguro, bajo la tapa y me siento subiendo los pies a la pared para no ser vista. Es hora de saber qué le pasa y ya escuché que tiene que ver conmigo.

—Okey. —Tori abre las puertas de los cubículos contiguos, asegurándose de que estén solas y respira ampliamente—. Es porque me llamó Tor en la clase de actuación.

—¿Tor?

¡¿Tor?! ¿Es por eso?

—¿No crees que exageras? Es un bonito apodo.

—Sí, lo es, y me gusta que me llame así, no me mal interpretes…

—¿Entonces, qué sucede?

—Sucede que… —Suspira—. Mierda…

—Tori…, amm, si te sucede «mierda» estamos en un buen lugar para eso, pero preferiría no estar aquí.

No puedo, Cat, maldición, no me provoques reír.

—¡No me sucede mierda, Cat!

—¿Pipí?

¡Me delato, me delato! Me cubro la boca con la mano, no puedo. Te amo, Cat. Debería estar aquí oficialmente para poder molestarla a futuro con esta conversación.

—¡Cat!

—¡Ay, bueno! ¿Qué sucede?

—Sucede que…

—¿Seguro que no es mierda? Porque puedo volver en un rato… —le insiste y puedo imaginar la cara que Tori le está poniendo—. Ya, ya, me callo.

—¿Ya, seguro?

—Sí, habla.

Escucho otro suspiro y estoy por soltar una risa, pero me la aguanto.

—¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que suelo tener sueños recurrentes?

—Sip, ¿qué con eso?

—Bueno, emm… Okey, uno de ellos es… pues…

¡Habla, Tori!

—Es que me beso con Jade.

¡¿Qué?!

—¿Te besas con Jade en sueños? —le pregunta Cat, divertida—, lo sabía, no solo es Jade.

¡Cat!

—¿No solo es Jade qué?

—¿Que qué tiene que ver que te llame Tor con tus sueñes? —pregunta volviendo al tema importante. Bien gatito, no quería matarte y decorar con tu sangre las paredes de la casa embrujada de Halloween.

—Ah, sí… eso. Pues, el viernes, después del club, Jade durmió en mi casa.

—Ajá.

—Y bueno yo tuve ese sueño en el que nos besamos.

—Ajá… Sigo sin entender.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿Creía que era un sueño?!

—Que en este sueño en particular ella me llamó Tor y yo le hice una broma y luego le dije que me moría por besarla y…

—Se besaron.

—¡Sí!

—Y ahora crees que de verdad se besaron, no solo en sueños.

—¡Sí! ¿Entiendes? Besé a Jade. ¡Estaba borracha y besé a Jade!

—¿Y estás segura, segurísima de que eso pasó?

—Hmm… No, no lo estoy. Pero esa noche, en ese sueño, fue la primera vez que Jade me llamaba Tor, usualmente me dice Vega y esta vez fue Tor y nadie en la vida me dice Tor… Estoy muerta.

—No creo que a Jade le haya molestado —le asegura y solo espero que no le vaya a decir nada más—, digo, sobre el beso, tal vez ni se acuerda.

Claro que me acuerdo.

—¿Tú crees? Estábamos borrachas y nos besamos. No tiene por qué ser la gran cosa, ¿o sí?

¡Fue la gran cosa!

—No, no. No quiero que piense que me estoy haciendo la loca con esto —Tori se retracta y qué bueno, porque fue importante, increíble e importante.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto lo que Jade piense? ¿Te incomoda a ti?

—Sí, digo, no… ¡Aj!, me refiero a que nos estamos haciendo amigas y no quiero que ella crea que la usé estando borracha o que no me gustó, porque me gustó y mucho, de verdad, el mejor beso que he tenido y he tenido algunos muy buenos.

—¿Con Leo?

—Más con Carmen, pero ¿me entiendes, no?

Así que Carmen. Le gusta más la pelirroja. No recuerdo haberme fijado si estaba agarrable o no cuando la vi.

—Habla con ella.

—¡No! No, no, no, no, no. Nop, negado.

—¿Por qué no?

Sí, Vega, ¿por qué no?

—Porque… como se lo digo: « _Ah, mira Jade, la otra noche fue genial, espectacular, pero la verdad es que mi vida es complicada y bueno, fue un delicioso beso, varios, pero… ¿amigas?_ » —dice con una voz fingida más cantada de la que yo uso para molestarla—. No puedo decirle eso, Cat. Me matará.

—Entonces no le digas nada.

—¡Pero va a creer que no me gustó o que estoy haciéndome la estúpida! Yo creería eso si me beso de esa forma con alguien y no se vuelve a hablar del tema.

—¿Y por qué quieres que sepa que te gustó? —le pregunta algo que yo también quiero saber. Gracias, Cat—. ¿Piensas volver a besarla?

—Amm… este…

¡Duda, Tori duda! ¡Quiere volver a besarme!

—Me da la idea de que sí. Ya sabes, porque fue un buen beso y es lindo repetir las cosas buenas de la vida —dice Cat.

—No, no quiero volver a besarla.

¡Aj, con la indecisión!

—¿Segurísima?

Suspira otra vez y piensa, este tema le pesa. Tan linda. Quiere besarme pero no quiere aceptarlo. Está igual que yo.

—Quiero ser su amiga, nada más. No estoy lista para una relación, ni ahora, ni pronto. Quiero su amistad.

—Así como Carmen y Leo.

—Algo así. Menos íntimo… creo. No, sí, estoy segura. Su amistad, eso es todo.

Maldición…

—Bueno, ya lo sabes y lo tienes en cuenta. Si vuelves a estar en esa posición con ella, ya sabes qué decirle.

Genial y tan bien que habíamos empezado esta charla.

—Trata de tranquilizarte, Tori. Si el beso hubiese sido importante para Jade, ya te lo habría dicho.

—Tienes razón. Jade no se queda con nada adentro.

—No, ¿ves? Todo está bien.

—Okey, gracias Cat. De verdad, gracias.

Escucho un abrazo y unas risitas de mi amiga, unos segundos después suena la puerta cerrándose y sus voces se alejan.

Bien, quedo clarísimo. Mientras yo me muero por quitarle la ropa, verla desnuda y repetir esa increíble sesión de besos —en la que fui excelente, por cierto—, ella no quiere volver a tocar mis labios.

Por lo menos sé que no lo olvidó.

¡¿Por qué tenía que gustarme Tori?! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejé que pasara?

Me lamento todo esto. Ahora tendré que hacer muchísimo esfuerzo para sacármela de la cabeza. Mucho, porque de verdad que me gusta y me muero por ser más que su simple amiga sin derechos.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_The Wish_** de **_Josh Canova_**. Es una canción triste pero le pega bien a Jade en este momento.

 _Kuroneko_ : XD qué gracioso, eso mismo me pasó por la cabeza, Tori al estilo CSI encontrando sus familiares y cruzando líneas para descubrir que relación tiene con ellos. Dime que historias lees, no me caería mal leer algo más de terror. Y sobre sus recuerdos, bueno, por lo menos ya sabe que este no fue sueño.

 _Guest XX_ : Oh, gracias :D Sí, yo también ya quiero llegar a esa parte, creo que Jade va a disfrutar leyendo esa parte del diario cuando llegue a ella.

 _nilra89_ : Tori la asalta cunas, sí. Pero Jade no es una inocente palomita, lo que es bueno.

 _erivip7_ : Bueno, todavía le toca asegurarse de las fechas y todo lo oficial con el investigador que va a contratar. Lo de Jan creo que será interesante del lado de Jade. y Sí, el diario es lindo, me pregunto como lo van a tomar ustedes cuando se acaben las entradas XD.

 _LenyRehim_ : Oh, teorías, teorías, vas muy tibio en lo que mencionas de sus recuerdos. Su abuela más que razones es medio loca. Lo del detective, justo vienen esas entradas en el diario, ya veremos qué paso. Gracias sí, ya me siento mejor.

 _rustjacque12_ : gracias por tus varios reviews, veo que vas subiendo de a poco, no tengo idea cuando llegues a leer este review de tus review. Cuando llegues aquí avísame.

Gracias a todos por el tiempo y por leer. Un buen domingo o lo que queda de él.


	43. Time To Pretend

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Entrada número treinta y uno.

 _10 de agosto, 2015_

 _Levantarse en tu propia cama después de la semana del infierno es literalmente glorioso. No más gritos de mi abuela, no más miradas de desaprobación de mi abuelo, no más misterios por resolver… Bueno, eso me persiguió hasta Los Ángeles, pero ya contraté a una detective privada, o en este caso, encontré alguien que decidió hacerse cargo de la investigación a un costo muy conveniente._

 _Por la profesión de papá sé que muchos de ellos no son serios, solo buscan sacarte dinero; otros, no son de confiar y lo que sea que encuentren irá al mejor postor; y, para mi mala suerte, los que son una especie rara y muy difíciles de encontrar —buenos y de confianza—, son los que cuestan un ojo de la cara._

 _Keith Mars es uno de los mejores amigos de papá, siempre muy correcto y profesional. Sabía que no podría contratar sus servicios por su relación con mi familia —era a ellos a quién debía investigar—, pero su hija Verónica podría ayudarme a conseguir el nombre de uno de sus colegas, alguien no tan costoso que respete mi privacidad y a quien no le asuste meterse con la ley._

 _—No voy a recomendarte a nadie. Tomaré el caso por mil dólares —me propuso—, eso cubrirá mi viaje a Nuevo Mexico y algunos gastos especiales. —Se refería a sobornos—. No te aseguro que sea la totalidad del trabajo, pero espero que no sea más._

 _Mil dólares. Claro, porque yo tenía ese dinero escondido bajo el colchón. Acordamos en que le pagaría en tres cuotas iniciando en dos semanas. Estaba segura que que podía sacar unos cuatrocientos vendiendo cosas que ya no uso; mis juegos de video, algunos discos, ropa y juguetes de la infancia. Los extrañaría, pero no era como si me fuese a sentar a usarlos una tarde de estas. Le pediría al dueño de la tienda de discos trabajar a tiempo completo por el último mes de vacaciones y, sin duda, Jan que me contratará en el club unas noches ayudando a Pete en el bar, si se lo pido._

 _Me pidió que le contara todo desde el día que iniciaron mis sospechas, lo que escuché, lo que descubrí y todas las pruebas, los resultados del ADN, los reportajes, las fotos de mi infancia con el mismo vestido, los nombres que me dieron, así como las fotos de la vieja casa de Isabella en Nuevo México. También le conté sobre Olivia, su hija y el tipo que me llamó por ese nombre en la feria de la ciudad. No quise dejar un solo detalle, sé lo mucho que importan en una investigación. Escuchar a papá hablar de su trabajo es más informativo que hacer una maratón de CSI._

 _Llegué a casa pasadas las tres de la tarde, después de nuestro encuentro en su oficina, y me encontré con una nota sobre mi cama._

 _«Carmen llamó, dijo que estaría en el centro a las siete de la noche para ver la nueva película de Los Cuatro Fantásticos. Creo que tenía ganas de verte. Te dejo veinte dólares. Disfruta la velada. Te ama, tu mamá»._

 _La leo y la leo, y… ¿Mamá me está shipeando con Carmen? ¿Desde cuando son tan amigas que hablan por teléfono cuando yo no estoy en casa?, y, si Carmen quería invitarme ¿por qué no me llamó a mi celular?_

 _Todo muy sospechoso, pero conociendo a mamá, me reclamará si no voy y me muero por ver a Kate Mara en pantalla grande, además de ver a Carmen. Claro que si me veo con ella en el cine, lo más seguro es que no vea a Kate Mara. Bueno, ¿qué más da?_

A veces quisiera volver el tiempo para ir a esos lugares y encontrarme con ella y el o la de turno.

¿Por qué no querrá nada conmigo?

Porque, es como le dijo Cat, Leo y Carmen son sus amigos y todo bien con ellos, conmigo no. Aunque, siendo honestos, yo no quiero esa informalidad. He tenido una pareja por más de dos años, Beck fue mi novio desde los catorce. Yo no sé jugar a la informalidad, a no ser la pareja de alguien. No sé si podría manejar que antes de verme estuvo con alguien más, o si me dejará en medio de la tarde porque tiene otra cita. Es lo que me revolvió el estómago cuando me enteré de Tracy y Beck.

Pero ellos la tienen, Leo y Carmen. Comparten salidas, hablan, van a la playa…, la tienen. Mi contacto con Tori está basado en tareas de la escuela y amigos en común, Cat para ser más específicos, Robbie, Beck. Nunca algo nuestro, nunca salir juntas como amigas, las dos.

Somos conocidas, eso, no amigas. Ella mismo lo dijo, estamos «empezando» a serlo. Me confía cosas, yo también, todo muy superficial. Eso no es ser un amigo.

Pero ¿cómo diablos subes de nivel?

Cat… es Cat, siempre ha estado ahí. Yo qué sé, solo pasó. Con los chicos es distinto, Andre era el mejor amigo de mi novio, Robbie otro más del grupo, a él ni siquiera le confiaría mi segundo apellido. Si lo pienso, él podría ser menos amigo mío que Tori; me importa, pero no compartimos nada tampoco.

Soy una pésima amiga, esa es la respuesta. Cat me aguanta, ella sí es mi amiga, ¿qué tan amiga soy yo?

Llego por fin a clases, después de una lectura mañanera y un pesado análisis de lo poco que conozco el concepto de la amistad.

Perfecto, ahí va alguien a quien puedo interrogar.

—Robbie —lo llamo en medio del pasillo—. Hey, ¿como estás?

Buen inicio, no es que me importe, pero eso hace Cat, preguntarme de mi día y esas cosas. Eso debe ser lo que hacen los amigos.

—Hola, Jade. Todo perfecto, un día más de clases.

¿Y qué se supone que le pregunto ahora? Esto del interés no se me da. Intento sonreírle, él me queda viendo como si tuviera una avispa en la cara. Incómodo.

—¿Necesitabas algo? —me pregunta por fin.

—Sí. Dime, ¿crees que… somos amigos?

—Amm… pues… no lo sé.

Lo miro sin entenderlo. Si no lo sabe ¿es un no?

—Digo sí, lo éramos, pero después de lo de Beck. No sé…, creo que tú decides.

¿Uno decide la amistad? ¿Yo decido si lo quiero o no como amigo? Okey. ¿Por qué querría al raro de amigo? Es… solidario, a veces gracioso, más cuando molesta a Tori, ¿es leal? ¿Eso me importa en un amigo?

—Jade, ¿estás bien?

No lo sé. ¿Lo pregunta porque se preocupa por mí como Cat?, ¿o porque esta situación es ridícula y yo me veo muy tonta cuestionándolo?

La segunda, yo creo que la segunda.

—Mira, yo te considero una buena amiga y me gustaría ser tu amigo, pero si crees que no debemos serlo, lo entenderé.

—Tú me consideras una buena amiga. ¿Por qué?

—Emm… pues, cuando Cat necesitaba tu ayuda estuviste ahí y moviste cielo y tierra para que vaya a vivir con su abuela. Eso solo hace un buen amigo.

—Sí, pero eso me hace buena amiga de Cat. ¿Qué me hace «tú» amiga?

—Amm…

Está en blanco, es que no tiene una respuesta, porque no lo somos. Eso. Aparte de Cat y tal vez Sam, yo no soy amiga de nadie.

¡Genial!

—Olvídalo, Robbie. Tengo que ir a clases.

Sigo mi camino hasta el aula. Cultura del arte. Perfecto.

Entro y me siento en la esquina de atrás. Cat y Tori están juntas en el mismo pupitre unas filas adelante. Conversan amenamente, quién sabe de qué. Leo debe estar mejor, Tori se ve más tranquila.

Beck se sienta con Robbie y…

—Jade, ¿te molesta si me siento a tú lado? —me pregunta Andre.

—No.

¿Debí responder un: «Claro que no, sigue»? ¿Ser amigable te hace un buen amigo? Hmm.

—Hace tiempo que no hablamos, ¿cómo has estado?

Sonríe y espera por mi respuesta. Se nota interesado. ¿Lo está de verdad o es porque siente culpa de ponerse de parte de mi ex novio ahora que se sabe que me engañó?

—Bien…, ya sabes, « _todo perfecto, un día más de clases»_ —repito la respuesta de Robbie. No sé qué más decirle.

—Ni que lo digas. Ya necesito que llegue el fin de semana —dice completamente relajado y abre su cuaderno, repasando algunas líneas de lo que parece ser una nueva canción.

—Andre, ¿crees que somos amigos?

Deja pendiente lo que estaba haciendo y ladea su cabeza para verme.

—Por supuesto.

Lo dijo con seguridad, extrañado por mi pregunta, pero convencido.

—¿Tú no?

¿Dónde está mi seguridad? Lo único que pienso es que no tanto. Lo que nos unía era Beck y ahora ya no es más la mantequilla de nuestro sartén… Eso no tiene lógica. La mermelada del sándwich, eso.

—¿Lo preguntas por Beck? —me cuestiona antes de que yo logre responderle. Asiento.

—Él… ya no importa entre tú y yo. Beck y yo somos amigos, nada cambiará eso. Como tampoco lo hará el que nosotros lo seamos. Como otras ocasiones en que ustedes han terminado.

—Pero esto ya no es como antes.

—No, parece que esta es definitiva.

—Lo es.

—Bueno, considérame su hijo.

¿Qué?

Logra sacarme una sonrisa.

—Les toca compartir custodia, porque a mí, nadie me deja abandonado tras el divorcio.

Ambos reímos y él vuelve a sus apuntes.

Necesito hablar más con Andre. Él podría ayudarme a entender qué es lo que me falta para acercarme a Tori.

—¿Jade West? —pregunta el vicerrector desde la puerta. la clase entera voltea a verlo—. Te buscan en la dirección.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _Kuroneko_ : No podría retarte, también tengo una mala memoria cuando se trata de nombres. Qué buena esa frase XD, es verdad. Sobre las preguntas que haces, Tori tiene sus razones, pero no spoiler. La conversación de Cat, creo que estaba un poco dormida —o drogada por las pastillas de la gripe— que lo escribí y yo misma me reí :3. ¡Oh no, no a los papás en el fic! Planeo irme a la mierda en el futuro, no es buena idea.

 _nilra89_ : Jade es sexy y linda, sí, pero tiene fama de insoportable. Claro que a Jade le gusta eso mismo de ella. Yo también creo que la información es la mejor arma, pero ¿qué pasa si Tori se entera?

 _LenyRehim_ : Tori y el mantra, sí, eso mismo, no le va a funcionar. ¿Cuando funciona? Sí Cat, es genial y perspicaz, le tocará hacer de cupido de alguna forma.

 _erivip7_ : Mucha razón tienes. Así es, todos tenemos un miedo escondido. Ahora les tocará explorarlos.

 _LittleRock17_ : Maldición, no me he pasado por tu fic. Disculpa, pero la enfermedad, cof, cof. Sé, sé a lo que te refieres. Tienes la mente tan cochina como yo.

 _rustjacque12_ : Veo que vas igualándote, pero te falta muchísimo hasta llegar aquí XD. ¡Avísame!

Gracias a todos por leer y volver a este fic. Suerte.


	44. Father And Son

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Cuando era una niña, papá solía romper con frecuencia las reglas cuando se trataba de mí. Mamá se hacía de la vista gorda, creía que escaparnos por ahí un día de escuela no me haría mal y nos ayudaría a llevarnos mejor. Su cara de alegría al verme llegar a casa con una sonrisa, un peluche de la feria o un helado a medio tomar, era suficiente aprobación. Pasaba el resto de la tarde contándole nuestras aventuras.

Sucedía seguido, él iba a buscarme al rectorado, decía que había una «emergencia familiar» y me hacía llamar a la clase. Yo me sentía importante; en esas ocasiones lo era. Mis compañeros pensaban que mi familia estaba llena de drama y tragedia, al igual que una historia de horror, me divertía la idea, me hacía ver más enigmática.

Podía ser un lunes, así como un miércoles o un jueves, nunca me avisaba cuando pasaría por mí; parte de la gracia era la sorpresa. Hasta que un día paró. No hubo una explicación o una excusa. Las puertas no volvieron a abrirse pidiéndome que recoja mis cosas y vaya a la oficina del director.

Con el tiempo dejé de esperar que sucediera, meses después, años. Me torturaba pensando que había sido mi culpa. Deseaba tanto haber sabido que la última vez que lo hizo, sería de hecho la última; le habría pedido una bola más de helado, habría reído más de sus bromas, lo habría abrazado más fuerte, le habría dicho un: te quiero —porque entonces lo hacía—, le habría pedido que no deje de venir por mí, que no me abandone. Han pasado seis años de ese día.

Por un segundo se sentí igual que cuando era niña, se me erizó la piel al escuchar al vicerrector llamar mi nombre.

Doy un fuerte respiro. Soy una boba por ilusionarme, papá no vendría por mí, esos juegos se acabaron. Salgo del aula con mis cosas y camino apresurada, puede ser mamá o Lewis, algo grave. Empujo la puerta sin golpear y lo veo sentado en esta oficina junto con la directora, esperándome.

—Jade, hija.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Mamá?

—Ella está bien, no te preocupes —me dice con el propósito de calmarme.

—Tu papá me cuenta que hay un evento familiar al que debes asistir —dice Helen—. Te he dado el día libre para que vayas con él.

—Papá tengo examen a la siguiente hora.

—No hay problema. Te enviarán un trabajo para reponerlo —me informa la dueña del circo. Pero yo no quiero un trabajo extra, ¿por qué haría ese sacrificio? Las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron hace mucho.

—¿Nos vamos?

Ya dijo. Lo dejo salir guiando el camino al estacionamiento. Va a un paso enfrente. No puedo dejar de preguntarme: ¿qué quiere?

—¿Un evento familiar? No te he visto en más de tres meses, no tenía idea de que existiera un acontecimiento tan importante —le digo dando prisa a mis andar, sus pasos son mucho más largos que las míos.

Paramos frente a un Audi R8 V10 gris oscuro. Desde que recuerdo le gustan los autos, los caros, los que lo ayuden a presumir su estatus. No se da cuenta de que ya no soy la niña a la que le maravillaban sus juguetes. Ahora únicamente acentúan la diferencia de las vidas que llevamos.

—¿Quieres manejar?

¿Habla en serio? ¡Es un Audi, su Audi!

Bien, si esto va a ser lo único que disfrute este día…

Doy vuelta hasta el asiento del conductor y tomo de su mano el llavero con emoción. Presiono el botón y abro la puerta. La belleza del auto traspasa hasta en ese detalle, el peso al abrirla, la suavidad al cerrarla. Sus asientos son tan cómodos, la cabina completamente eléctrica. La pantalla de control se abre al pasar mi mano por la consola.

—Buenos días, James —habla la asistente virtual—. Siento descompensación de peso en el asiento, ¿estás seguro de estar sentado correctamente?

—Hoy manejará mi hija Jade. Toma sus medidas.

—Entiendo, me disculpo por la confusión. Hola, Jade —de dirige a mí—, por favor siéntate recta y con las manos sobre el volante.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamo sumamente impresionada.

¡¿Estas cosas existen?! Él asiente sonriendo de verme tan emocionada. Hago lo que me pide hasta que un beep me indica que el cinturón de seguridad se colocará automáticamente y bajo mis manos para dejarlo pasar. El asiento se ajusta y la voz electrónica vuelve a hablarme.

—Medidas tomadas. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

No tengo idea. ¡Dios, a dónde sea!

—Iremos al malecón de Santa Monica.

Ya veo, viejas costumbres, viejos lugares. Si me conociera un poco sabría que ya no soy muy amiga del sol. Pero bueno, vamos.

—Manejas bien.

—¿Te sorprende? Si pensabas que era mala no me habrías ofrecido el privilegio —le digo, recordando las veces que me comentó que únicamente él maneja sus autos.

—No me sorprende —me dice calmado—. Te he visto manejar antes.

Claro que nunca un Audi. Es tan suave, los pedales, la palanca que ni necesito usar porque es automático. ¡El sistema de audio!

—Luces muy bien tras el volante.

—Por supuesto —le contesto, el sonríe aún más. Va sosegado en el asiento de copiloto, mi lugar hace muchos años—. ¿Vas a decirme a qué vamos al muelle? No esperarás que nos subamos a la montaña rusa, ¿o sí?

—No. Quería tener una plática contigo, con calma, donde haya aire fresco y estemos tranquilos.

—Seguros, quieres decir.

Freno con mucho tino en un semáforo en rojo. Nadie sospecharía, por la precisión de mis acciones, de la molestia que acabo de sentir o el resentimiento que cargo hace días, después de conocer a mi hermano y escuchar a Tori de los beneficios que él y los otros dos tienen por haber nacido en el oficialismo. Ha sido frustrante ver a mi alrededor en ese diminuto tráiler y preguntarme qué culpa tengo yo de haber terminado en el óvulo de mi madre en lugar del de su esposa. Sé que está mal pensar así, pero es que no hay más diferencia que esa. Mamá es igualmente digna por haber traído un hijo suyo al mundo; yo la amo, es una buena mujer. Entonces ¿por qué? Nuestro padre es el mismo, que corona tienen ellos que duermen en una mansión mientras yo en el sofá de una maldita casa rodante.

—¿Por eso crees que íbamos al malecón cuando eras chica? ¿Para escondernos?

—¿Para qué más?

—Qué tal porque era el único lugar a donde… solo iba contigo.

¿Deberían afectarme sus palabras? ¿Qué exactamente quiere decir? ¿Que mientras él me llevaba a mí al malecón, sus otros hijos iban a Disney? Porque no hace falta mentir, ellos fueron a Orlando, a Europa —ergo fueron a Disney en Francia— y quién sabe a donde más, pero viajaron y mucho. Su ausencia en el verano era lo único con lo que podía contar.

Odio esto, de verdad lo odio, y no sé si resentir a Tori por contármelo y evitar el Elsanna —o como ella lo llama el Jaján—, o si hubiese preferido besar a mi hermano y no tener todas estas preguntas en la cabeza.

—El malecón era mi lugar favorito cuando era niño, el de tu abuelo también. Ibamos ahí todos los domingos y terminábamos en la heladería, como nosotros.

Un abuelo que nunca conocí, porque era herejía tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Luego el murió. ¿Quién sabe qué pensaría él de mí? Aunque se siente bien saber que es un lugar que papá considera especial. Al menos tengo eso.

—También era el mío —le recuerdo—. Fui hace unas semanas con Lewis.

—¿Cómo está tu hermano?

¿Cuál de todos, Jan, Lew o los otros dos?

—Bien, supongo. Vive con su papá. No nos vemos mucho.

—Me enteré.

—Hablaste con ella.

Perfecto, por eso vino. Mamá le dijo que he estado deprimida los últimos días. Seguro le armó un drama de lo mucho que odio la vida y que estoy a punto de suicidarme con galletas de animalitos. Ya sabía que su repentina aparición no era de gratis.

—Hace unos días nos fuimos a tomar un café.

—¿Es «eso» lo que necesita el aire puro de Los Ángeles? ¿Qué más te dijo?

—Estamos por llegar. ¿Puedes esperar unos minutos?

No termina de hablar cuando la asistente virtual me dirige al estacionamiento y me ayuda a parquear. Hermoso auto.

Salimos y devuelvo las llaves a su dueño. Fue lindo mientras duró. Las ventajas que mis consanguíneos tienen todos los días. Cada uno debe tener un Ferrari o un Porsche. En fin.

Lo escucho dar una respiración amplia y giro para verlo exhalar con la misma emoción, iniciando la caminata. No decimos nada por unos metros, no hasta estar sobre el muelle.

—Entiendo que este tiempo ha sido duro emocionalmente. —Inicia, su tono cambia a su tan conocido «hombre de negocios»—. Lamento no haber estado más pendiente. He tenido varios impedimentos y… se me ha hecho imposible.

—Es lógico. Eres un tipo ocupado.

—No es una excusa válida.

No le contesto, porque concuerdo con él, es mi padre, debería preocuparse por donde vive su hija.

—Hay algo que… —Se interrumpe. Es extraño, su carácter es siempre claro, no hay ocasión que no sepa exactamente qué decir—. Tu mamá me dijo que decidiste quedarte con ella para apoyarla y no dejarla sola.

No va a encontrar respuestas en mí al respecto. Es mamá, no la puedo abandonar. Fue mi decisión y aunque no me guste la situación, es así.

—Pienso que… debes buscar tu independencia.

Paro mis pasos.

¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Sabe lo que eso significaría? Siento una carcajada salir por mis fosas nasales con un bufido. ¿A qué diablos me trajo?

—Vamos, ven. —Ladea hacia el camino—. No es lo que te imaginas.

Él sigue sus pasos varios metros sin regresar a verme. Tal como hacía cuando yo era chica y me enojaba por algo. Él se iba y finalmente yo volvía a alcanzarlo, cruzada de brazos, con una mueca en la cara, pero haciendo lo que el quería.

—Tu mamá hablará contigo esta tarde. Me pidió que no mencionara una palabra. Esta charla no está sucediendo.

—¡Aj, papá! ¿Puedes dejarte de misterios?

—Una chica sin tapujos y que no le gustan las vueltas. Digna hija mía.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco, estoy a un paso de explotar. Si fuera tan digna, no tendríamos esta conversación en un día de escuela en el que nos fugamos para evitar que el resto de su familia nos vea por ahí. Sería una que tendríamos durante una barbacoa, un sábado a medio día, sentados alrededor de la piscina, entre risas con mis hermanos y cosas así.

—Solo habla, ¿quieres?

—Eres inteligente, no te arriesgarías a poner tu seguridad en riesgo. Si te emancipas, el contrato que firmamos con tu mamá se rompería.

No se equivoca.

—Tendrías que encontrar un trabajo para vivir e imagino que te preguntas: ¿cómo afectará esto en tus estudios, en tu carrera? Por eso es que sigues aguantando a Bill y a la situación.

—Estoy con mamá, por mamá.

Es cierto, aunque he pensado en todo lo que menciona, ella es mi razón principal para bancarme todo.

—No le contaré que me lo dijiste. ¿De qué hablaron? —le pregunto frontalmente.

—Tu mamá aplicó para una firma de abogados en Boston. El socio mayoritario es amigo mío y me comentó que fue aceptada para el empleo. Va muy bien recomendada.

—¿Qué?

—Planea dejar a Bill, empezar de cero en una ciudad nueva. Yo la estoy ayudando a sacar una orden de alejamiento, para ti y para ella.

—No es posible. ¡Yo no puedo mudarme a Boston!

—Eso lo sé —me dice, arrimándose del barandal, con la vista perdida en un punto sobre el mar—. Me pidió dinero para pagar la garantía que firmó en nombre de Bill, así la dejarán viajar sin problemas. Yo acordé hacerlo, mas le pedí que depositara las mensualidades de la deuda en una cuenta que estará a tu nombre. Ella no lo sabe —me explica—. Además de eso, acabo de pagar la colegiatura completa del año en Hollywood Arts. Así estarás segura de que nadie podrá sacarte de la escuela, y seguiré aportando con tu mesada, además de una porción extra para tu manutención.

—No… entiendo. —Niego ligeramente, buscando una respuesta directa en sus gestos.

—Tu mamá quiere que viajes a Boston. Yo no.

—Papá…

—Sé que quieres a tu madre, Jade, pero tu vida está aquí. La escuela, tus amigos, tu novio…

—Ya no tengo novio.

—¡Tu futuro, Jade! ¡Está aquí! —dice con severidad, convencido, regresándome la mirada—. Yo sé lo duro que es vivir solo a tu edad. Sé el sacrificio que conlleva, el esfuerzo. El juez te pedirá que busques un trabajo, que demuestres que puedes mantenerte sola, pero eso no será difícil para ti.

—¿Quieres que pida la emancipación? ¿Que me separe de mamá y que la deje ir a Boston sola?

—Ella es una mujer adulta que sabe cuidarse, no necesita a una chica de diecisiete años que la vele.

—¿Qué ganas tú?

Rudas palabras, pero vamos al grano, papá. No te he visto en tanto tiempo y ahora todas estas atenciones, ¿qué quieres de mí?

—Gano no perderte.

—Creo que estás tarde para eso. Unos seis años muy tarde.

—Tal vez. Pero aquí estamos. Tarde, pero estamos. No quiero que te alejes más. Tu mamá estará bien en Boston, se recuperará pronto. Tu tienes tu escuela, tienes tu talento, puedes buscar un empleo. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso, conozco a mucha gente en el medio, clientes del lobby…

—¡No quiero tu ayuda, papá! —le grito.

—¡Weeest! —me responde en el mismo volumen.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡West, tenías que ser! ¡Testaruda hasta el final, hasta que el mundo se te caiga encima! ¡Igual a papá, igual a mí! —Hace un gesto de dolor, aprieta su mandíbula y cierra sus ojos, volteándome la cara para no verlo. Pasan unos segundos y se tranquiliza—. Piensa en lo que vas a perder si te vas.

No tengo nada que perder. No a Tori, Cat está por irse al igual que Sam, perdí Beck, no sé que es Robbie para mí, Andre está bien con ellos, Lewis tiene una buena familia ¿y yo? ¡¿Qué hago aquí sin mamá?!

—Los preparativos del viaje tomarán un poco más de un mes. Lo que no es mucho tiempo. Si quieres quedarte, tienes mi apoyo. Si quieres irte… —Se le dificulta hablar—. Todo lo que ofrecí sigue en pie. Le pediré a la directora de la escuela que le dé tu colegiatura a un estudiante, en forma de beca, y pagaré tus estudios en la nueva ciudad.

—¿Así de fácil?

¿Cómo no va a serlo? No es noticia que tiene dinero. Quizá ni yo misma puedo pensar en la cabalidad de esa aserción.

—Perderte no es fácil, pero es tu decisión. Ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para saber qué es lo que quieres, lo que más te conviene.

—¿Me pides que abandone a mamá, que es prácticamente todo lo que tengo, para que tú puedas disfrutar de mí a escondidas? —respondo entre dientes, con furia, porque pensarlo me enoja, me lastima—. ¡Yo no necesito tu dinero, papá! —grito muy fuerte.

Siento como las lágrimas producto del coraje se acumulan en mis párpados e intento no mirarlo para no dejar ver mi debilidad, porque no puedo evitar que salgan de mis ojos.

—¡Si no puedo pagar la escuela, estudiaré en una pública! ¡Si no tengo donde vivir o qué comer, trabajaré de lo que sea y encontraré la forma, pero no te necesito a ti o a tu dinero!… Bill tenía razón.

¡Para idiota, estás enojada, hablas del estómago, para!

—¡Tú no eres un verdadero padre, eres un donador de esperma. Nada más!

¡Estúpida, eso soy!

¿Por qué me auto saboteo? Hace minutos me preguntaba por qué no puedo gozar de los privilegios de compartir su nombre, su sangre y ahora lo tiro todo por la borda porque estoy molesta, indignada que me pida algo tan groso, porque tengo un resentimiento que no puedo tirarle en la cara. Y es que mi corazón y boca saben lo que mi cerebro se niega a reconocer. Yo nunca quise su dinero, lo quería a él y él no estuvo. Me puso condiciones desde que nací y se perdió hace años. Nos conocemos tan poco, no somos padre e hija, ¡no somos nada!

—Yo no fui un padre para ti —coincide—, pero eso puede cambiar y va a hacerlo si te quedas. Tienes mi promesa.

Limpio mis mejillas y salgo caminando de este lugar, sin contestarle, sin verlo, sin nada.

Lo esperaré en el auto para sacar mis cosas e irme al tráiler. No sé qué quiero, lo que me propone es muy fuerte. Lo que sí sé es que necesito estar lejos de él, de todo. Tranquilizarme y hablar con mamá.

Boston. Tal vez no sea mala idea después de todo.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy una muy viejita, pero que le va muy bien: _**Father And Son** \- **Cat Stevens**._

 _LittleRock17_ : Perfecto, avísame cuando lo subas de nuevo. Ahí estaré. Lo sé más Jori. Y pues, para qué, ¿sabes?, la trama se me está haciendo muy corta. Reza por llegar a las 166.

 _Kuroneko_ : Allá no dicen ¿vicerrector? Hay que hacer un diccionario de países y dichos. Eso, esas mismas cuestiones son las que tiene Jade. Como reconocer si sus amigos, o los que creía amigos de verdad lo son y por qué lo son. Por costumbre o por mérito. Y claro, lo de Robbie es que él no lo tomó por ese lado cuando le respondió, porque creyó que Jade le preguntaba más por lo que pasó con Beck. Pero es obvio que hay algo más en su amistad. Por lo insegura que está, creo que es normal para alguien que le ha caído el mundo encima, pero ya que se estabilice y veremos a la Jade fuerte volver. Sobre lo de Verónica Mars. Si no las has visto te la recomiendo. Es de las mejores series que he visto, drama misterio. Dios, si algún día puedo escribir algo así, me sentiré en la gloria. Es un homenaje totalmente poner al personaje en el fic. Y lo de Tiny Gay Laura, tuve que ir a google a averiguar, es que no veo Carmilla :3.

 _erivip7_ : Saludos también. ¿Sabes alemán? Yo sé contar, porque estuve la primaria en el Colegio Alemán, pero ya no me acuerdo nada XD.

 _LenyRehim_ : No Jan todavía no aparece entre ellos dos, habrá que ver qué decide Jade. Sí, Verónica Mars la serie, exactamente. No tienes idea cómo me gusta.

 _nilra89_ : Yo nunca fui llamada a la dirección y eso que un día le grité muy feo a un maestro, pero lo resolví con él fuera del aula. Creo que a nadie le gustaría que supieran todos sus secretos y más alguien conocido. Veamos cómo reacciona Tori.

 _rustjacque12_ : Vamos subiendo, algún día llegarás aquí XD. Gracias por los reviews.

A todos, gracias por escribir y por leer. especialmente por el tiempo. Suerte.


	45. Victoria

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Detesto sentarme a esperar. Tener tiempo analizar las cosas. Lo odio.

« _Piensa en lo que vas a perder si te vas_ », me dijo papá.

Hago una lista mental y no puedo encontrar razones para aceptar la propuesta que me hizo. Básicamente porque todo a mi alrededor dice, lárgate a Boston.

El clima será más agradable allá, no hará tanto calor— al menos no el año entero—, en diciembre nieva. El departamento tendrá una pequeña chimenea y un ventanal donde ponerme a leer con una taza de café mientras los copos de nieve caen y pintan el paisaje de color blanco, triste.

Me pondré una gorra negra en la cabeza y saldré a la calle con un abrigo grueso y una bufanda, ignoraré al mundo caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, escuchando música melancólica, respirando aire helado.

Conocería gente interesante en la escuela. Allá hay buenos institutos de arte. El siguiente verano podría audicionar para algún papel en Broadway. No se aleja demasiado de mis intereses.

Estaría lejos de Lewis, eso es un punto menos, pero tendría cerca a mamá.

Veo a la mesa. El diario está posado ahí, inmóvil esperando a que lo abra. Mi pulgar es presionado por mis dientes, resistiendo las ganas, quiero leerlo.

Cat se irá y la pregunta es en dónde queda Tori, donde quedo yo. Si decido viajar a Boston, seremos tres los que huimos de su vida. Cat, Leo y yo. Su relación con Beck es inexistente, no será simple con Andre, y Robbie… ¿pueden los dos ser mejores amigos este año? Él no tiene problema con nadie —ni con Beck a pesar de lo que siente—; ella sí.

La estoy dejando, prácticamente, sola. ¿Pero a ella le importa?

Alguien llama a la puerta, es un golpe suave, tres toques. No espero a nadie, mamá no llegará hasta la noche. Me enderezo y guardo el diario en el mueble bajo llave, solo en caso de que sea Bill y se le ocurra tener uno de sus ataques de rabia. Me acerco a la entrada quitando el seguro y doy un paso, abriéndola despacio.

—¿Café a domicilio?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Amm, café-a-domicilio, ¿no ves? —Su no tan irritable sonrisa espera por un: «adelante». No es lo primero que llega a mi mente—. Jade, si es un mal momento, dímelo y me iré. Entiendo que no vine con invitación…

—No esperaba verte en la puerta de este basurero.

—Vamos, está bien limpio, no exageres. Yo he vivido en un basurero. Literal.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Tuviste que compartir cuarto con Trina? —Sonrío sarcásticamente, ella alza sus cejas esperando una disculpa, no la tendrá.

—Después de lo que tuve que pasar, mi hermana es de las personas más limpias que conozco.

—No me has dicho aún qué haces aquí.

—Café-a…

Me acerco y le quito uno de las manos.

—Gracias, ¿cuánto te debo?

—Graciosa… Aunque espera, una conversación, eso me debes.

—Si eso es lo que cuesta, no gracias —le digo, estirándole el vaso par que se lo lleve por donde vino.

—No es reembolsable, lo siento.

Es cruel, sabe muy bien que a este olor en particular no puedo resistirme. Es de mi cafetería favorita. Ésta era su intención desde el principio. Hacerme soltar la lengua.

—Bien, habla.

—No me invitarás a pasar.

—Nop —respondo y llevo a la boca esa bebida hipnotizante que no ha pasado por mis labios en semanas. Dios, es delicioso, es el cielo. Esto definitivamente entra en la lista de las cosas por las que me quedaría en Los Ángeles.

—Okey… —Se cruza de piernas y se sienta en el asfalto en frente de mí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunto, mirando a mi alrededor para ver la cara de mis amables vecinos que en cualquier momento salen a pegarse de la ventana para enterarse del chisme.

—Vamos a tener una conversación. Tú no quieres invitarme a entrar, así que…

—Ya… entra, qué más da —le digo quejándome y me hago a un lado, dándole el espacio suficiente para que pase.

—¿No me ayudas a levantarme?

—No, para qué te sientas donde no debes.

—Hmm, tu amabilidad, es exquisita… —me dice dejando el café en el piso, mientras se para y luego se agacha para recogerlo. El patán, gordo y seboso de mi vecino ya le quedó viendo la cola. Perfecto.

Sube la grada del tráiler dándome una mirada vencedora al entrar. Presumida. Cierro la puerta tras ella clavándole un puñal a ese idiota que ahora ríe pícaro imaginando cosas que definitivamente me gustaría hacer, pero que no sucederán entre nosotras en los días que le quedan al planeta tierra.

—Es muy distinto al de… ya sabes.

—Sí, este es más una casa que un cuarto. Tiene hasta baño, en el de Beck tenías que entrar por la puerta trasera de la casa para usar el de visitas.

—¿Puedo verlo? —pregunta con una emoción que no entiendo. Asiento y le apunto el metro cuadrado que tenemos para todas las actividades de limpieza en este lugar—. ¡Wow!

No suena a burla y su cara expresa verídica sorpresa, no me está jodiendo, le gusta este lugar.

—Siempre he pensado que, sin importar qué sitio sea, si lleva tu toque personal se verá increíble —me dice, dándole un ojo a la habitación de mamá y regresa a la sala, mejor conocida como: mi alcoba.

—¿Y este es el famoso sofá?

—Mhmm. Este es.

—Tienes una ventana.

—No se ve mucho desde ahí, en la noche puedes ver un poco de cielo.

—No me mates por decirlo, pero si no vivieras con tu mamá, este lugar sería romántico.

¿Está loca? ¿Qué tiene esto de lindo? Ni siquiera se puede tener privacidad sin que los vecinos se enteren de cada movimiento.

—Me alegra que la pocilga te guste, ahora, ¿a qué viniste?

—Uy, si que te hace falta un poco de modales no crees.

—Pensé que extrañabas a la vieja Jade.

—Extraño tu sarcasmo, no tu grosería —especifica y se sienta, cómoda por lo que veo. Quizá este lugar a ella le calza como anillo al dedo—. En fin, a lo que vine.

—Te escucho.

—Al salir vi tu auto estacionado. Pensé que habías regresado y te esperé ahí.

—No debiste.

—Dímelo a mí, pasé una hora como idiota, sentada en el capó de tu auto y pues… se hundió la tapa, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar.

—¡Vega! —le reclamo.

¿Cómo se le ocurren estas brillantes ideas? ¡¿Dónde dice en el capó: «sala de espera»?! Ella ríe, seguramente por el humo que sale de mis oídos.

—Eres tan predecible. Tu auto está bien, no me creas tan tonta. No me sentaría en auto ajeno.

—Te mato, Vega, te mato.

Sigue riendo.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —le pregunto exasperada, ya tuvo su gusto haciéndome perder el tiempo.

—Salí de la clase unos minutos después que tú y te vi irte con tu papá.

—Sí, quería hablar. ¿A ti que te importa?

No le gustó mi respuesta. Fui muy dura en mi tono. Pone una cara de «Oookey», bebe su café, y bebe su café y sigue bebiendo su café y… se lo terminó.

—Debo irme… —me dice poniéndose de pie—. Gracias por… eso. Nos vemos. —Ella misma abre la puerta y la cierra por fuera.

Me pasé. ¿Voy por ella? Antes de hacerlo, ¿quiero hablar de lo de mi padre con Tori?

Vino a verme, no puedo ser tan estúpida como para no darme cuanta de que estaba preocupada y hasta quiso sobornarme con mi café favorito para averiguar lo que me pasaba. Por cierto ¿cómo sabía que ese café en particular es el que más me gusta?

Y entonces, ¿voy por ella?

Aún no quiero hablar de la posible mudanza, nada es seguro hasta que mamá lo confirme.

¿Qué hago? ¿Voy? Ya debe estar muy lejos y se fue molesta. La dejo en paz. Hablo con ella mañana y me disculpo… Sí…, eso haré… mañana… en la escuela.

Diablos debí ir por ella.

Entrada número treinta y dos.

 _11 de agosto, 2015_

 _La película fue un asco, la vimos y…una porquería completa, ni Kate Mara pudo salvarla, dejémoslo ahí._

 _Carmen estaba nerviosa, se veía linda de esa forma, me tomó de la mano y todo, de verdad fue una velada muy linda. Parecíamos novias._

 _Nunca me he puesto a pensar en cómo me vería con una chica de novia. La gente regresaría a vernos porque, vamos, seríamos de esas parejas de homosexuales que pintan una bonita imagen. La tomaría de la cintura al caminar, sería muy melosa e intensamente cursi. A Carmen le gustan esas cosas y a mí más. Le daría un beso en la mejilla casi rozando sus labios y ella buscaría los míos para darme un pico, adorable. Me vería muy bien con novia._

 _Este viernes iremos a una fiesta en una casa de fraternidad de su facultad. Yo seré su invitada especial. Aunque si las cosas siguen como hasta hoy, pronto podría tener una novia, una linda y deseable novia a la que presumir._

Aja, lindísima pareja la pelirroja y la morena, hermosa, ¡ce-les-tial!

¡Puaj, me dan asco! ¡¿No que no quería nada con nadie?!

No, solo conmigo no tiene interés, ni para una amistad que bordee en lo «íntimo» como le dijo a Cat. Su tipo de mujer debe ser insoportable, muy distinta a mí… ¡Odio pensar, ya lo dije, lo odio!

Entrada número treinta y tres.

 _12 de agosto, 2015_

 _Desperté llorando hace unos minutos, mi mano tiembla y no puedo ni escribir…_

 _Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, la peor de todas. No puede ser real._

 _Mis lágrimas están dañando el papel y la tinta se está corriendo en lo que escribo y debo hacerlo para no olvidar._

 _Es parte del mismo sueño, solo que ahora estoy dentro de la casa. Bajo las escaleras y lo veo con claridad. Es un hombre de cabello claro y largo. Le apuntaba a una mujer con un arma en la cabeza, ella le rogaba que no lo hiciera:_

 _—¡Las niñas están dormidas, por favor, no! —gritaba desesperada. Yo me encogía del susto y me tomaba fuerte del barandal._

 _Él no la escuchó, dio dos tiros directo en su cabeza y ella se desplomó sobre el sofá._

 _Tengo escalofríos de recordarlo._

 _¿Era Isabella? ¿Era mi mamá? Por Dios…_

 _Mamá… Holly…, fue a hacerme un té de algo que ya no recuerdo para que me calme. Me desperté exaltada, dando de gritos, despertándola y asustándola con mi llanto._

 _Maldición… lo recuerdo, yo lo presencié. Mataron a mi madre frente a mis ojos. Yo fui quién llamo a la policía, lo hice desde el patio con un teléfono inalámbrico que tomé de la mesa del pasillo y me escondí tras ese vidrio esmerilado, con la pesadez en mi corazón, descalza sobre ese césped verde._

 _¿Por qué no grité? ¿Por qué no corrí hacia ella?_

 _Recuerdo su vos, la de ese hombre._

 _—No debiste irte, ¡ella es mía!_

 _Se refería a mí. ¿Es el tipo que Olivia dijo que había ido a preguntar por nosotras? ¿Es mi papá o el de Trina?_

 _Siento nauseas de pensar en la sangre, en cómo suena un cráneo romperse en mil pedazos._

 _Voy a vomitar._

 _Fue tan real, es real._

 _No es como en las películas… no… Había tanta sangre, las paredes estaban llenas de sangre, tanta sangre._

 _Ella terminó ahí, en ese sofá. Recostada como si durmiera, pero ya estaba muerta._

 _¿Qué diablos hacía él sobre la mesa? No era un juego de mesa._

 _Debo ir al baño o arruinaré el diario…_

¡Oh, por Dios!

¡¿Tori lo vio?! No solo encontró a su madre muerta, lo vio, fue testigo.

Eso… Esa es la razón por la que vive con los Vega. David es policía, las está protegiendo. Nadie las secuestró.

¡Oh, por Dios, Tori!

De pronto, mis problemas parecen estupideces, cosas sin importancia alguna. Si me mudo a Boston o no, jamás podrá compararse con esto. Yo estaría literalmente hundida en la profundidad de esos recuerdos, incapaz de moverme, de reaccionar, de vivir. Internada en la habitación de un sanatorio con una de esas chaquetas de fuerza.

¡¿Cómo logra funcionar?!

Cierro el diario y salgo en dirección a su casa. Acabo de sentir una urgencia por verla, de saber que está bien, que no está fingiendo cuando sonríe, que no llora en las esquinas como yo lo haría en su lugar. Necesito sentirla cerca, abrazarla… Lo sé, ¿qué me pasa? Simplemente lo necesito.

Me detengo a unos cinco metros de la portón del parque.

Amigas, estamos empezando a serlo. Las amigas no hacen las idioteces que yo he hecho, los amigos en general no dudan el uno del otro o se abandonan en las malas. Eso es lo que Tori hacía aquí hace unas horas, lo que hizo Andre al sentarse conmigo esta mañana. Robbie no supo contestarme porque todavía se siente culpable por lo de Beck, no dejó de mencionarlo cuando hablamos. Perdí a Beck, pero los demás están ahí, no me han dejado, les importo, son mis amigos. He sido tan ciega.

¡Basta, ya!

Yo también extraño a la vieja Jade. No tengo por qué ser este fantasma en el que me estoy convirtiendo.

Mi vaso está casi lleno no medio vacío. Mi vida no es tan mala como yo creo. Esto de vagabundear con la cabeza baja se acabó. A mí la mala suerte no me gana, ¡soy yo quien la agarra a patadas!

Busco en mi bolsillo, todavía tengo algo del dinero que mamá me dio el otro día. Retomo el rumbo. Pasaré por esa pizzería que le gusta. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para disculparme.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Un poco de auto cacheteo, siempre hay ese momento en que caes en cuenta de que tenías una venda en los ojos. Ya era horita, ¿no?

La canción de hoy es una de **_John Mayer_** que se llama **_Victoria_**. La he estado escuchando todo el día, hasta en la mente me suena.

 _LittleRock17_ : Me gusta que cuando escriben qué _pedo_ o _mierda_ en el email del review sale censurado XD. ¿Ferrari plateado?, nunca he visto uno. Gracias por el review.

 _Kuroneko_ : Ohhh, preguntas que sí tienen respuestas, pero mucho spoiler. A mí la verdad me gustan más los Porsche pero más elegantosos son los AUDI. Ah, aquí son rectores y vicerrectores desde la escuela, también en la universidad. Tengo unas amigas a las que les gusta Carmila, yo la verdad no me he metido en el fandom. Un día tal vez. ¡Suerte con los finales! Sé que te irá bien. Gracias por pasar por aquí una vez más.

 _Silverke_ : Yo no incumplo lo que prometo, será JORI así que no cunda el pánico, ¿así se dice no? Gracias por seguir el fic y dejar un review, aunque creo que fue por el susto de que se terminaba el JORI XD.

meanD: Lo leí como Mindy XD. Bienvenida a los reviews del fic. Lo de las canciones, a veces siento que no cuadran al 100% con el tema, pero al menos una parte lo hace. La idea en realidad —aunque la he visto en otros fics— la saco de un par de series de televisión ya viejitas, donde hacían eso mismo. Poner el título de una canción y tengo descargados en orden cada uno, es una linda forma de recordar qué pasaba por la canción. Gracias por el apoyo, lo aprecio mucho.

 _LenyRehim_ : veremos qué decide y por qué decide hacerlo. Yo te confesaré algo. Tenía una idea muy clara de como quería llevar este JORI y resulta que han pasado algunas cosas en los capítulos que lo están llevando por otros lados. Así que hasta yo me sorprenderé cuando lo escriba. Igual la parte del padre la sabremos pronto. Eso es importante yo creo, para Jade.

 _erivip7/Guest_ : CReo que es válido, pero veamos su razón, a ver si Jade la acepta y qué pasa. Yo recuerdo mucho a mi mamá con esta canción, me gusta escuchar esa música con ella, pero cuando la escucho, esta en especial me pega mucho, porque es así la relación de un padre con un hijo. Es una linda canción, no podía no ponerla. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Gracias por el review y el tiempo.

 ** _Kuroneko, meanD, LenyRehim:_** Ah, y la canción de Liz. Yo creo que ella misma borró su canal, pueden ser dos razones: una, que como ahora canta ya de forma más profesional, no le sirve mucho tener covers tan amateur, sin arreglos y grabados del computador, arruina un poco su imagen profesional; o dos, como ya tiene más notoriedad y son covers, por los cuales ni loca tenía derechos, le pidieron que pagara por ellos y quizá no quiso, porque si es tan casero para que pagar por ello, para eso lo borras y listo. Me parece que fue eso. Me arrepiento no haberme bajado aunque sea en mp3.

Gracias a todos los que comentan y a os que leen también. Suerte y hasta mañana.


	46. Lisztomania

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Aparco frente a su casa con ese sentimiento estúpido de que ya no sé quién soy. Es horrible mirarte al espejo y no reconocerte.

Apago el auto, pero antes de bajar quiero entender qué me pasa con Tori. ¿Qué siento por ella?, ¿qué quiero?, y ¿qué voy a hacer al respecto?

Hace cuatro meses que nuestra interacción era la misma que hemos tenido desde que nos conocimos. Yo aborreciéndola por casi todo, molestándola cuando podía y con lo que fuera; no me agradaba, y no, no es una frase que oculta lo que ahora siento, de verdad, no me agradaba.

Siempre con esa sonrisita, siempre con los abrazos innecesarios, siempre con su tan alabado talento. La nueva estrellita de Hollywood Arts. La nueva mejor amiga de «mi» mejor amiga, de todos de hecho. La razón por la que mi novio volteaba a la puerta al terminar la hora de clases, para verla salir moviendo su trasero. La inocente y pura Victoria Vega. Era detestable.

Ajá… Ahí es donde cambió todo. Cuando comencé a leerla. Aún cuando no sabía que era ella quien escribía. De repente me topé con una Tori que fumaba a escondidas, que tenía un tatuaje, una nueva vibra y me intrigaba. Con el diario retrocedí en el tiempo y sigo descubriendo su verdadero yo; entendiendo cuales de sus cualidades son reales y cuales cree yo en mi odio.

Inocente y pura, un invento mío, una percepción incorrecta. Es talentosa, aunque siento que no es lo más importante en ella, antes estaba convencida de que lo era; yo misma la puse en ese estandarte del cual quería bajarla a tomatazos. Es buena amiga y, como todos, fácilmente puede hartarse de la gente, eso la hace una más de nosotros. No es Santa Vega, la amiga de los pobres. Es Tori.

La verdad es que, ahora, esa sonrisa que se sentía tan pretenciosa es de las cosas que más disfruto ver. Deseo sus abrazos, los extraño; ella se ha limitado notablemente a dármelos. La he visto en su faceta de «novia» y me gusta, es cariñosa, amable, generosa. La leo y envidio su pasión, porque normalmente yo no sería tan afectuosa… tan caliente, ¡por Dios! Pero por encima de todo, me siento atraída por la claridad que parece de tener en ese sentido. Sabe lo que quiere y no le pide disculpas a nadie. Carmen y Leo tienen suerte.

Me siento tan estúpida, ¿cómo pude llegar a creer que no somos amigas? Después de leer lo que hizo por mí con Beck, de ver que cuando se enteró de donde vivía no se comportó displicente o pedante. Tengo la llave de su casa por su generosidad y solo me tomó ser sincera con ella. Y claro, eso la llevó al tráiler esta tarde y por eso estaba nerviosa sobre reconocer que recuerda nuestro beso de esa noche, porque ahora yo no soy la de hace cuatro meses, porque confío en ella, porque le he compartido cosas de mi vida que no se las diría a cualquiera. Yo abrí esa puerta y yo misma se la cierro en la cara, Soy estúpida.

Ella me dijo que me extrañaba, pero tiene razón no es mi grosería, es mi ímpetu, mi fortaleza y es que hasta yo misma me siento tan débil, quebradiza, todo me afecta y me deprime más y esa no soy yo, pero no tengo que volver a ser la idiota que se pasaba películas de ciencia ficción sobre quién era Tori Vega y la trataba a la patada. Lo que ella extraña es mi seguridad, mi carácter, no mi idiotez. Yo puedo ser su amiga, y quiero serlo, voy a serlo.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer con lo que siente nuestro corazón?"

¡Oh, no, basta! No más pensar en plural.

"Pero esa pregunta es importante y necesitamos responderla. Ya somos su amiga, ¿queremos ser su novia?"

Ella no quiere tener novia.

"Pero lo ha pensado, acabamos de leer el cuadro que se pintó con Carmen. Quiere novia".

Pero eso ya cambió o algo, se lo dijo a Cat. Esa entrada del diario tiene más de dos meses, muchas cosas pudieron pasar.

"Pero ¿qué queremos nosotras?"

¡No lo sé!

"Lo sabemos, te gustó besarla, la imaginas desnuda, te mueres por volverla a estar con ella. Acéptalo, la quieres de novia, nosotras también".

Claro que quiero besarla otra vez.

"¡Ya, hay que hacerlo!"

¡No!

"Deja de negarlo. Si lo quieres ve por ella. ¿No que te gusta la claridad de sus acciones? Ella si lo quiere va por ello, por algo nos besó esa noche. Lo quería y lo hizo".

¡Eso, eso es lo que quiero!

"¿Qué?"

¡Son parte de mi mente! Saben a lo que me refiero. Quiero descubrirla, conocerla, acercarme…

"Conquistarla… Bien, nos gusta ese plan".

No se apresuren. Quiero muchas cosas con ella, pero antes de pensar en noviazgo, quiero correspondencia.

"¿Que ella quiera ser nuestra novia? Interesante, eso tomará tiempo".

¿Y qué querían, que la obligue?

"No, pero debes seducirla, guiarla a nuestro objetivo de hacerla nuestra novia".

Son insufribles y detesto hablar conmigo misma como si tuviese a cinco personas en la cabeza. ¡Basta con el plural!

Me bajo del auto con la mente más clara y las manos vacías. A ver cómo le explico el problema que tuve con la bendita pizza.

Llego a la puerta y timbro aunque tengo la llave de su casa en el bolsillo. Ya está enojada, para qué empeorar las cosas.

—¿Es un ladrón? —pregunta, seguramente desde el sofá. Un día de estos va a venir uno y no le va a responder que sí.

—¡Soy yo!

—¡No hay nadie!

—¿En serio?

—Deje su mensaje después del beep… beeeeep.

Graciosa.

—¡No voy a marcharme, Tori, será mejor que me invites a pasar!

—¡Puedes sentarte en el asfalto hasta que llegue… alguien, lo que será en diez años! ¡La familia está de vacaciones!

Suficiente. Abro la puerta y la veo ahí con sus anteojos gruesos, acostada frente al televisor.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Te compraré algo de comer, vámonos.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Después de lo bien que me trataste en tu casa y esta «sentida» invitación?

—El tráiler no es mi casa…

—¡Cómo sea, no voy a ir contigo a ningún lugar! —Su enojo se siente en cada palabra. Se acomoda mejor y vuelve la vista a la pantalla.

—Tori, por favor. Ven conmigo.

—¡Qué no!

—¡Tori!

Toma el control del televisor y estirando el brazo, lo apaga. Se levanta y se acerca unos metros hasta donde yo estoy, dejando una distancia prudente entre nosotras.

—¡Fui a buscarte porque estaba preocupada de ver a tu papá ir por ti a la escuela, algo que no sucede nunca…!

—No le dije nada sobre Jan si eso es lo que te preocupa. No te delaté.

—¡Aj, eres insoportable, Jade! Poco me importa que menciones mi nombre. La que me preocupaba eras tú —me aclara.

—Yo estoy bien.

—¡Qué bueno, ahora puedes irte! —dice y pasa de mí abriendo nuevamente la puerta, haciendo un gesto para que salga.

—Iremos a comer, ponte zapatos y una chaqueta.

—¡Yo no quiero comer! No sé qué planeas, pero pierdes tu tiempo.

—No planeo nada, quiero que comamos algo y conversemos, como tu querías en la tarde.

—Ahora solo quiero ver mi serie de televisión y dormir… ¡en paz!

—Vamos, Tori, por favor, ven conmigo. —Le pido de la mejor manera posible.

—¿Quién te entiende? Tuve un gesto contigo, estoy intentando ser tu amiga. Trato lo juro, pero eres tan difícil.

—Si he sido una idiota. Ahora vamos a comer, ¿sí?

—¡No!

—¡Está bien! —le grito de vuelta—. Si no quieres salir conmigo estás en tu derecho, pero quería disculparme. Iba traer una pizza y decir: «pizza a domicilio» cuando abrieras la puerta, pero luego pensé en que tal vez te gustaría más si trajera sushi. El problema con eso es que no tengo la más mínima idea que que tipo de sushi te gusta, entonces me dije: voy por la pizza. Lo malo es que al llegar habían tantas variedades para escoger y tampoco sé qué ingredientes te gustan. Si debía comprar la hawaiana o la de aceitunas negras, o si comes pimientos verdes o rojos, o si te gusta la carne o prefieres la de jamón con queso como yo. Y me di cuenta que no sé nada de ti, no como conozco a Cat, por ejemplo. A ella puedo llevarle unos bibble de empaque verde y todo bien… Pero a ti, ¿qué diablos te gusta? Bueno, sé de algunas cosas, pero no podía traerte a un hombre grande y fuerte, que debe saber exactamente que pizza te gusta y seguro hace el mejor sushi del mundo, y decir «macho a domicilio» junto con un lo siento y… —Inhalo con cansancio—. Lo arruiné lo sé, soy una idiota, pero te debía una disculpa y una explicación. —Termino cansada, ella nada más me mira—. Ya no importa, me iré, te dejaré para que veas tu serie, te la estás perdiendo. —Camino lento, mi cabeza baja. Prefiero no mirarla mientras salgo. Está tan enojada que no quiero correr el riesgo de que me prenda fuego.

—Jamón, queso, tocino y piña —me dice antes de cruzar el portal. Me detengo y la miro—. Y me gustan los rollos de langostinos tempurizados con salsa de anguila.

—Odio la salsa de anguila.

—Mejor, así me queda más a mí.

—Tori… De verdad lo siento.

—Hay una pizza congelada en el refrigerador y soda de naranja —ofrece, sus facciones todavía tienen su molestia, pero su vos es la dulce y amable de siempre—. ¿Te quedas para el maratón de Faking It?

—Está bien, pero no quiero spoilers, Tori. No he visto los últimos 5 capítulos.

—Está bien, no te contaré que Karma…

Tomo el almohadón del sofá y se lo lanzo. Soy muy seria con los spoilers.

—¡Hey!

—Dije no spoilers.

—Ya, ya. ¿Tocino extra en tu pizza?

—Mejor con doble jamón.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Este capítulo se me hizo difícil.

La canción de hoy es: **_Lisztomania_** \- **_Phoenix_**

LittleRock17: Lo que Tori quería no era nada serio, solo una amiga preocupada por otra. El vaso rojo de Starbuck a mi me encanta. Es limpio y lindísimo así y a quién no le gusta el café.

Kuroneko: Hoy si que me tardé. Me reí tanto con tu proceso de leer el capítulo… "Diario" :3 Jade y su poco romantisismo, se las va a tener que ingeniar es áspera la pobre, alguien tiene que limarla un poco. Lo de las visitas, es parte de por qué la abuela no quiere que salga de su casa, pero los papás tienen sus razones más personales para las razón con lo de la cuenta, puede que la hayan banneado, pero no creo que se la devuelvan a menos que ella quiera pagar por los derechos.

LenyRehim: En todo tienes razón. Sí que estaba alterada pero no era razón para desquitarse. Claro que sin eso no le llegaba la epifanía de que estaba arruinando las cosas. Voy a buscar las canciones entonces en youtube bajo otras cuentas y las grabaré en mp3. Me gustaba tanto _One and Only_ , esa era mi favorita.

erivip7: Tori solo estaba preocupada, quería saber si estaba bien. Ahora Jade tiene que ser la que comparta cosas con ella.

Silverke: Gracias por el/los review, igual si entendí que se cambió la palabra, los autocorrectores son malignos, por eso desactivé el mío.

Se les agradece mucho el tiempo y que regresen a leer. También a sus comentarios. Suerte hoy y hasta la noche con otro capitulo.


	47. I Found

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—No lo sé —le respondo. Este juego no me agrada.

—Esa no es una respuesta válida.

—Sí lo es.

—Es neutra. Si no puedes decidirte, da varias respuestas —me dice coqueta y vanidosa… e insoportable ¿Por qué me pregunta esto? ¿Es porque soy muy evidente en lo que siento por ella?—. Vamos, Jade, ¿qué te gusta de mí?

Ahora la respuesta se puso más difícil que antes, cuando apenas tenía que elegir entre su sonrisa, o sus cejas juguetonas, o sus labios, o sus caderas, o…

—Tus pómulos.

—¡¿Hmm?!

—Ya respondí.

—¿Mis pómulos? —responde con cierta indignación. ¿Acaso quería que diga sus lolas o su cola?—. ¿Es en serio?

—Me encantan, el otro día estuve haciendo un Photoshop de tu cara para que lucieras como el Guasón y voilà, i-gua-li-ta cuando sonríes. ¿Has pensado que disfraz vas a usar en Halloween?, porque te quedaría… —Termino alzando mis pulgares en aprobación.

—Ja, ja… No digas más, tu turno.

Bien, salvé la estúpida pregunta. Ahora yo.

—¿Por qué no eres novia de Leo?

—Paso —responde cortante.

—Ja, no. A mi no me dejaste pasar la pregunta anterior. Dime por qué.

—No busco una relación.

—Esa, sí que no es una respuesta.

¡Tramposa, tramposa mujer!

—Es muy clara, no-quiero-una-relación, no me interesa. ¿Ves?, clarísima, no como tu: «no sé».

—Pero no es el «por qué». Algo te pasó para que digas eso. Yo me acuerdo de Steven y de lo bien que pasabas con él… de novia.

—Era una niña boba entonces. Ahora tengo diecisiete años, me gusta mi libertad, mi vida sin compromisos.

—Y con harto condón… —agrego un fino detalle—. Dime ¿usas esos plásticos estúpidos que llaman condones para mujeres, digo, para las lesbianas?

—¿Lo dices por Carmen?

—Sí, Cat me contó que andabas con una pelirroja.

—¿Y por qué asumes que me acosté con ella?

¡Oh, mierda! No puedo caer en cosas que leí en su diario… Emm…

—Yo le conté a Cat que nos besamos y salimos en algunas citas. Nada más.

¡Mierda, mierda! Inventa algo, idiota.

—Pues… es obvio —digo, usando mi tono burlón—. No quieres una relación, te gusta la libertad de acostarte con quien te venga en gana. ¿Por qué no lo harías con la pelirroja?

Espera para responder, mirándome, esperando a que le de más información. Tú calmada, Jade. Vamos a zafar de esta.

—Solo tuvimos sexo una vez.

¡Oh, wow! Salvada, pero… ¡oh, wow! ¿Va a contarme de Carmen? Ya me va gustando el jueguito. Gracias Cat.

—¿No te gustó o necesitabas… ya sabes, algo más? —le pregunto cómo si no supiera que fue « _el mejor de su vida_ », ¡puaj!

—Fue espectacular…

¡Gracias por la confirmación, Vega!

—¿Y?

—Y… es una historia muy larga. ¿Podemos ir a dormir?, mañana tenemos que estar en la escuela a las ocho en punto.

—¡No, no, no! Cat dijo: « _quiero que se conozcan y se hagan amigas, jueguen a las preguntas_ », y tú aceptaste.

—Y las preguntas tenían que ser simples, no para contar la historia de nuestras vidas en una respuesta.

Se está poniendo muy personal para ella. Ya, ya, la dejo. Ya sé las respuestas de todas formas, algunas al menos. Solo quería escucharlas de su boca.

—Si quieres cambio de pregunta.

—No, es mi turno.

Bueno, vamos a ver con qué me apuñalará esta vez.

—¿Qué pasó con tu papá hoy?

Auch… Debí terminar el juego en la pregunta anterior. Mi cara de molestia no me sorprende ni a mi misma. No estoy lista para pensar en esto otra vez. No quiero, la estaba pasando bien.

—Si es privado, no lo respondas, fue injusto preguntarlo en el juego.

—No, le prometimos a Cat hacer un esfuerzo y decir la verdad. Es una pregunta, te la respondo y listo.

Veo un corto remordimiento en los filos de sus labios por no ser sincera conmigo en la pregunta anterior, pero no me importa, yo sé la razón por la que no quería contarme. Habría tenido que empezar por lo que sucedió con sus padres hace seis meses y terminar con lo que todavía no leo en el diario. Demasiado.

—Papá… me dijo que mi mamá piensa mudarnos a Boston.

Tori se endereza ligeramente, está sorprendida y… preocupada o… siente pena, sus ojos se apagaron. Dios, vi el brillo de sus ojos irse en un instante. Nunca había visto algo así.

—¿Te vas al otro lado del país?

—Aún no lo sé, mamá no me ha dicho nada oficialmente, pero el lo sabe porque el trabajo para el que aplicó es en la firma de uno de sus amigos. Mamá tiene el empleo.

—¿Y qué más te dijo?

Son muchas preguntas, pero viéndola así de tocada por el tema, no pienso seguir jugando. Solo le contaré lo que pasó y ya.

—Quiere que me quede. Pagó el año completo de escuela y me sugirió que me emancipara, seguro él mismo me ayudará con uno de sus amigos jueces. Además me dijo que pagaría más por mi manutención para no preocuparme por mis gastos.

Y ahí está, una chispa diminuta en su pupila.

—¿O sea que te puedes quedar?

Me cuesta responderle, de verdad me cuesta y no entiendo su reacción, pero me alarma lo que veo en sus ojos, me impacta de una manera que no esperaba. Tori siente algo por mí, o no se pondría así, es una reacción física que no puede controlar. Algo… algo le pasa conmigo.

—¿Jade?

—Quisiera decirte que sí, que me quedo, pero… —No puedo terminar, la veo decaer otra vez.

—Es tu mamá… Te irás… —dice y su mirada cae pesada en sus piernas dobladas sobre el colchón. Exhala con fuerza algunas veces, no quiero interrumpirla porque veo lo que le cuesta hablar. Está triste. Dios.

—Te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a Cat cuando me pidió consejo con lo de su mudanza.

No sabía que habían hablado, yo me enteré cuando ya lo había decidido.

—La familia es algo que no se puede reemplazar. La familia te llama… —No me mira, solo lo dice, no me deja ver sus ojos que hace unos minutos me delataron su sentir—. Debes… hacer exactamente lo que tu corazón te grite. No pienses, siente. Si es en Boston donde estará tu corazón, ve… sé feliz. Porque la vida es solo una y… No pierdas el tiempo dándole gusto a nadie, ni a tu papá, ni a tu mamá, ni a tus amigos, siente lo que tu quieres y hazlo. Si debes marcharte… hazlo, si necesitas quedarte… hazlo…

Respira con fuerza y escucho a su nariz un poco floja. Le duele, esto le duele.

—Voy a la cocina por un poco de agua. ¿Te traigo algo? —me pregunta, levantándose a la puerta sin hacer contacto ni un microsegundo. Asiento y la dejo marcharse. Le doy su espacio.

¿Le hice daño al contarle?

Nuevamente me la pone difícil, porque ahora tengo muchas más respuestas para una misma pregunta. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

* * *

 **Nota:**

El capítulo de ayer que yo lo sentí muy flaco (me refiero a que le faltó al menos al inicio) y ustedes que me dicen que les gustó :D. Chistoso eso.

Bien. A lo que vinimos. Reviews de Reviews.

 _Muonz2804_ : Espera… ¿te cambiaste el nombre? Porque reconozco la foto. Ajá, lo de Jade, ella siente mucha gente con muchas opiniones, muy a lo intensamente, es justo lo que pensé cuando escribía, es que justo terminaba de ver el corto de Riley con el novio. Fue muy divertido. Sobre lo del Ask, no he pensado en hacerme una cuenta, no tengo idea de como funciona. Y de los autores, no tengo contacto más que con ustedes, así que tu pregunta secreta está a salvo. :3

 _Montserrat_ : ¿En serio, la 32? ya lo reviso, no caí en cuenta pero puede ser, es difícil a veces llevar la cuenta. Me hiciste reír con tu review. Que bueno que ayer te hayas llevado un gusto.

 _YiyeCX_ : ¡Bienvenido/a al fic! Aprecio mucho el apoyo y me alegra tanto que te esté gustando. ¿El primero de Victorious? Hay autores muy buenos en este fandom, por suerte, he podido leer buenas historias últimamente, antiguas y nuevas, te recomiendo buscar por ahí algunas más, te irá bien. Con la idea que tienes de Leo vas bien. Es un buen tipo, pero todos tenemos algo, algo, algo por ahí. Gracias a ti por volver y divertirte con este fic.

 _AshleySophia_ : Suele suceder, yo tengo una cuenta vieja desde la que solo leía desde hace años y me pasaba muchísimo que desde el celular no se había conectado y yo no me daba cuenta y se iban como guest. Así pasa. El romanticismo sí, es complejo. Yo le digo a mi pareja que le hago bulling porque la quiero. Que se aguante, ese es mi amor XD. Ánimo ahí. Suerte en lo que estés haciendo. Cualquier cosa, así sea solo para solicitar un chiste, ya sabes. Por ahí puedes encontrarme en PM.

 _Guest/Kuroneko_ : Creo que el capítulo está un poquito flaco al inicio. Pero creo que es cuestión de mejorar un poco la voz de Jade. Ese es el tipo de problemas que solo te das cuenta después de unas horas de escribir y con esto de publicar diario… pero voy a ver si puedo escribir algunos seguidos para no tener ese problema nuevamente. XD todos desconfían de mí y la felicidad de los personajes. Es gracioso. Ananá, sí, en varios países. ¿De dónde eres? Yo también me quería ver la filtrada pero nunca la encontré y dije bueno me la bajo luego, todavía sigo retrasada como 6 capítulos. Me encantan las voces de Jade, es divertido. Gracias por los PD, son muy divertidos.

 _erivip7_ : ¡Sushi! Yo me quedé con ganas de los dos. Yo no he visto Faking it :'( Quiero encontrar una página que me deje verla bien o bajarme los capítulos. Ojalá pueda pronto. ¿Qué tal el final? ¿Rompecorazones?

 _LenyRehim_ : Yo me la imaginé igual a Jade celosa con lo de Leo y el macho a domicilio, pero ¿sabes qué? No lo escribí. Punto flaco del capítulo XD. Lo de Leo ya viene a mi me mata de la risa, porque ya tengo el borrador de esos capítulos. Pero todavía falta. hawaiana es acá también y con piña, no ananá. A veces le ponen durazno y ahí si la arruinan. Tiene que conquistarla, aunque con lo que pasó hoy yo creo que algo ya hay. #TeamJades XD.

Gracias a todos ustedes por sus palabras y animarme, lo aprecio. Gracias también a los que leen, aunque no se animen a comentar, su tiempo es valioso, gracias por volver.


	48. Bloody Nose

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Mi mano se siente cansada de esperar, con el teléfono en el oído, a que Cat le explique a Sam como preparar la masa de cupcakes. Es la tercera vez que lo hace.

—Ya, listo, ojalá no vuelva a poner sal en lugar de azúcar.

¿Quién, en sus cinco sentidos, podría confundir ambos? Sam, ¿quién más?

—¿Entonces, se divirtieron?

—Algo, después de ver el absurdo final de Faking It, jugamos ese estúpido juego de preguntas y respuestas que le sugeriste.

—Es un lindo juego y una oportunidad de conocer mejor a la gente.

—Si no te mienten, claro.

—¿Le mentiste a Tori? —me pregunta con una notable decepción.

—No, Cat, ni ella a mí, antes de que te pases veinte películas de Disney por la cabeza. —Le aseguro—. pero creo que nos hace falta hacer algo más que preguntas para conocernos.

—¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?

—Eso hice hoy al llegar a su casa.

—No lo hiciste, le exigiste que vayan por algo de comer porque tu no sabías qué comprar, eso no cuenta como una verdadera invitación.

—Cuenta, yo iba a pagar.

—Eres tan delicada como el peor novio de la historia.

—Porque yo no quiero ser su novia.

"Mentira, la mentira más grande del mundo. Te mueres por ser su novia y nosotros lo sabemos, porque somos tú".

No vamos a empezar con esto de nuevo. ¡Se callan todos ahí adentro!

—Quieres.

"Ves ella lo sabe".

—Cat, basta.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas? No tienes «nada» que perder —puntualiza esa palabra. Linda forma de informarme que sabe algo que no puede decirme.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo contó ella misma? —le pregunto, tratando de esclarecer su insinuación.

Conozco a Cat y sé que no me va a mencionar una palabra si Tori le pidió privacidad, aunque no me hace falta después de cómo reaccionó a las noticias de mi posible partida, esta noche.

—Ella piensa en ti, mucho, y de una linda forma —dice, otra vez sin decir nada. Se refiere a la conversación que tuvieron en el baño acerca de nuestro beso, pero yo quiero algo más concreto, una confirmación real, un: « _le gustas, Jade_ », o un: « _te quiere_ ».

—No es suficiente.

—Invítala a salir y ya.

—Ella dirá que no y… ¿Cat? —Dejo los juegos de «me gusta no me gusta» a un lado. Hay algo importante que quiero preguntarle—. ¿Tori se puso mal cuando le dijiste que te irías?

—Se puso triste, pero es normal, ¿no?

—Muy triste o…

—En realidad se puso seria. Le conté sobre Mikey y ella me aconsejó que hablara con mis papás y les dijera cómo me sentía. Me ayudó mucho con mis dudas. Cuando le confirmé que me iría, me abrazó muy fuerte. Me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí y que me extrañaría demasiado, lloramos, pero para entonces ya no estaba tan triste y me prometió que siempre seríamos amigas sin importar la distancia.

Algo que no hizo conmigo, después de demorarse más de quince minutos en subir dos vasos de agua y verla con sus ojos ligeramente rojos, supe que había llorado en mi ausencia. Evitó volver a tocar el tema, yo también. Le agradecí la pizza y la charla, y me vine para el tráiler.

—¿Está Tori triste porque estoy a días de irme?

—No, no, para nada —le contesto —. Bueno, estoy segura de que sí está triste, yo también, pero no lo pregunto por tu viaje.

—Me estás asustando, Jade.

—Cat —la menciono con cariño, esperando que no le caiga pesada la noticia—, hay una posibilidad muy grande de que tenga que mudarme a Boston con mamá en unas semanas.

—¿Hablas en serio? —responde apagada, preocupada, aunque no por mí—. Si vas a irte…, no la invites a salir.

Mi amiga acaba de ser totalmente franca conmigo y eso me angustia. Cat es clara. No quiere que Tori sufra si me voy, no debo iniciar nada en este momento, la lastimaré.

—¿Cuándo te irías?

—No es seguro, debo hablar con mamá, pero llegará tarde hoy.

—Bien, no le menciones nada más a Tori, déjamelo a mí. Hablaré con ella y le preguntaré cómo está.

Me siento en las gradillas de la casa rodante, desanimada. Irme me alejaría de todo esto, tendría una vida como la de antes, normal, una casa más cómoda, comida siempre en la mesa, me olvidaría de todo lo que me ha consumido por meses. Es lo que yo quería, ¿no? ¿Por qué me pesa tanto dejar a Tori atrás? No es como si estuviésemos perdidamente enamoradas y yo me fuera a otro país, e incluso si el sentimiento es mutuo, no escogería a Tori en lugar de mamá. Es un hecho, me mudaré a Boston, ella lo supo el instante que se lo mencioné.

—Cat, Tori me importa… mucho.

—Por eso creo que lo mejor será que no la invites. Espero que quiera hablar mañana, te avisaré apenas sepa algo. La invitaré a casa para estar más tranquilas, Sam hizo muchos cupcakes.

—Tira los de sal. Mejor tíralos a todos que si Sam se entera que Tori irá a su casa, la envenena.

—Sam no es así… —me responde. Qué inocente es—. ¿Por qué me miras como cuando los niños han hecho una travesura? —le pregunta a la rubia, ya me imagino la cara que tiene, su sonrisa de lado malévola como ella sola—. Tienes un buen punto, mejor invito a Tori a un café… afuera de esta casa.

Me despido de mi amiga y cuelgo la llamada. Son las once de la noche, hay una brisa ligeramente tibia y el cielo está despejado. Debería ser una linda noche, pero no para mí, en general, ha sido un horrible día.

Doy una última pitada a mi cigarrillo, apagándolo en el cemento del piso y estoy por entrar a dormir cuando siento un jalón que me tira bruscamente al piso.

—¡¿Dónde está tu mamá?!

* * *

 **Nota:**

Antes que nada una disculpa enorme. Ayer fui de visita a las afueras de la ciudad y terminé quedándome allá hasta hoy noche. Acabo de llegar hace un momento. Perdón por la falta de capítulos estos días. Prometo reponerlos hoy (lunes) mismo. Traté de dejarles una nota en un review, no sé si lo vieron. En todo caso ahora mismo lo borro, porque no me gusta hacer trampa en los reviews :3.

Este es el capítulo del sábado. y siendo la una de la mañana aquí, ya estoy tarde con el del domingo que debía escribir en la tarde y el del lunes que tengo que publicar hasta la noche. Así qué, les dejo este, mañana a medio día espero publicar el del domingo y en la noche el del lunes. ¿Les parece? Perdón nuevamente, fue completamente inesperado.

 _LittleRock17_ : A todos les duele por lo que veo. XD. Gracias por ambos reviews.

 _Rollerbyr_ : A mí también me divierte cuando Jade habla sola. Parece que solo lo hace cuando quiere meterse ideas contrarias a lo que siente de verdad.

 _Kuroneko_ : Jajaja te pasaste con la historia de Leo gay, me reí tanto. Lamentable que no lo sea, hubiese sido divertido. Hasta ahora no lo veo completo, me ví una escena muy puñal del final. Me dolió, pero todavía no e igualo. ¡Eh, Argentina, que genial! Lo visité justo unos años, amé tu país y sí, no se nota que eres de allá.

 _AshleySophia_ : Verdad y reto con trago, siempre lo jugué así en la facultad. Tampoco creo que sea amor, no en este punto, es muy pronto, pero algo hay, ¿no crees? Yo también me reí tanto con ese comentario de Kuroneko, fue genial.

 _Mounz Dragon 2804_ : Otra vez nuevo nombre XD. No era la intención matarles al final. Es que tenía que terminar ahí y también empezarlo en el medio de algo. A veces siento que no hace saber qué pasa desde que se ven hasta que se despiden, la parte más importante quedó en el capítulo.

 _Iskrystal_ : Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic anterior y que también te esté agradando este. Gracias por el tiempo siempre y el apoyo.

 _LenyRehim_ : Siempre, uno repite y repite, lo gracioso es cuando agarras a alguien en una mentira o cosas así. Sí, debieron jugar con trago, aunque ese juego habría terminado mal para un día entre semana y con sus papás en la habitación del final del pasillo. No, seguro Leo no es gay.

 _erivip7_ : Tori tiene algunas razones, claro que, como todo hay que esperar a ver cuáles son. Ya nos acercamos a esas partes en el diario, pero calma.

 _YiyeCX_ : ¡Oh! ¿quién te la recomendó?, para agradecérselo. Das dos buenas alternativas a la reacción de Tori y Jade, pueden haber otras, ya veremos.

Gracias a todos y me disculpo nuevamente por la falta este fin de semana, ha sido duro, fuerza mayor. Suerte y mañana nos leemos con dos más.


	49. Hurricane

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

El dolor que me quema en la muñeca es insoportable. Cada movimiento que hago, por más pequeño que sea, dispara una aguda punzada por mis nervios recorriéndome el cuerpo entero. Está rota, por más esfuerzo que hago, me pesa moverla. Quisiera poder levantarme y correr por ayuda, pero su bota me tiene sujeta al piso, la presiona duramente sobre mi abdomen. Me muevo intentando apartarlo, solo logro traer más dolor a mi muñeca. Aprieto mi otra mano al rededor buscando alivio, no puedo más.

—¡Maldito seas, Bill! —grito desesperada. ¡Dios, no aguanto!

—¡¿Creen que se librarán tan fácil de mí?! ¡Es un estúpido papel!

—¡Ahhh! ¡Déjameee!

—¡¿Tu mamá es mía, entiendes?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Me sorprende que no haya un tumulto de gente a nuestro alrededor, con lo metiches que son en este parque de tráilers.

—¡Ayúdenmeee!

¡¿Por qué diablos nadie se molesta en salir de sus estúpidos remolques?!

—¿Fuiste tú la de la idea?

—No sé de qué hablas… ¡estás loco!

—¡De la orden de alejamiento que se expidió con la firma de tu papá como abogado de ustedes dos! —me informa, pisando con ganas sobre mi estómago. ¿Desde cuando está tirándose a tu mamá, eh? ¡¿Habla?!

¿Bill cree que mis papás están juntos? Genial, por eso se está desquitando con su retoñito. Diablos…, sigue presionando. No puedo ni levantar las piernas para patearlo de alguna forma… y escapar…

—¡Déjame, me estás matando!

—¡Quiero saber dónde está la cualquiera de tu madre!

—¡¿Y yo que voy a saber, imbécil?! No soy su dueñ…

No me deja terminar de hablar, me da una patada muy fuerte en las costillas, volviendo a pisarme con más fuerza.

¡No soporto más el dolor! Su pie sobre mi abdomen empuja todo adentro, ya no quiero ni gritar porque hasta eso me duele.

—Alguien llame a la policía…, por favor…

—¡Cállate si no quieres que te cierre la boca a golpes! —Asienta con más fuerza su pie y escupe muy cerca de mi cara. Hago mi cabeza a un lado con mucha dificultad, se me hace imposible respirar—. ¡Qué ves gordo repugnante, lárgate!

Intento ver a quién se dirige, pero se me hace imposible. Imagino que es mi vecino de enfrente, el que siempre me vigila por la ventanilla y que, esta tarde, nos miró obscenamente a Tori y a mí.

—Deje a la señorita en paz —le dice muy educado, demasiado. Comienzo a perder el sentido, me siento mareada, el aire me falta. Bill sigue apretando y mi muñeca me mata.

—¡Ve a atragantarte con una bolsa de papas fritas y déjanos en paz!

—Le dije que suelte a la señorita —repite de la misma forma, logro escuchar un clic bastante singular.

—Baja esa arma, estúpido gordo…

—Le sugiero que levante su pie de la señorita y se vaya, o me veré obligado a usarla. —Su tono de voz no cambia, pero la actitud del idiota sí. Siento ceder el peso que tenía sobre mi cuerpo y mis pulmones vuelven a inflarse. Duele con intensidad, como si el aire estuviese hecho de agujas. Me toma unos minutos recuperarme.

—¡Volveré por ti…!

—No lo hará. Yo estaré muy pendiente de su presencia y, si vuelvo a verlo cerca, no esperaré a que la señorita grite para apuntarle.

—¡Esto no se quedará así! —escucho a Bill refunfuñar mientras se aleja.

Toso y todo mi cuerpo me lo reclama. No me levantaré en un buen rato. Me apoyo de lado de mi mano sana y espero a sentirme menos golpeada.

—Ten, bebe un poco de agua —me dice, es un chico de unos veinte años, mi vecino, el que yo suelo llamar gordo seboso, el único que salió en mi ayuda.

—No puedo moverme —digo sin aire, no sé si me entiende.

—Ya llamé a la ambulancia.

—Gracias…

—Trata de no hablar. Creo, por cómo te golpeó, que te rompió una costilla. —Vuelve a intentar que beba acercándome el pico de la botella. Escasamente mojo mi boca con el líquido y siento un ligero alivio, es refrescante, pero no trago mucho, bebí muy poco, tampoco creo que pueda más hasta que mis órganos vuelvan a su lugar—. Preferiría que no te muevas hasta que lleguen los paramédicos.

Asiento, estoy de acuerdo, no quiero hacerme más daño. Él me mira preocupado, se sentó en el piso a mi lado, haciéndome compañía.

—¿George, qué pasó? —le pregunta un hombre desde otro remolque. Ahora si salen, idiotas—. ¿Está bien esa chica?

—No se preocupe, Alberto —le dice levantando una mano. Él hombre balbucea algo y se escucha que cierra su puerta con fuerza—. Para reclamar los primeros en aparecer, para ayudar los últimos.

—Gracias por… no dejarme… sola.

—No hables —me pide—, no hay nada que agradecer. No salí antes porque no encontraba mi pistola de juguete.

—¿Era de juguete?

—Sí, pero parece real, es una pistola de agua. —Ríe, intento hacer lo mismo, pero lo único que logro es toser aún más.

—¿Puedes ayudarme… llamando a alguien?

—Claro —me contesta y busca por el piso mi teléfono que salió volando cuando caí. Se levanta a recogerlo y me da las malas noticias, tiene la pantalla rota.

—¿Se puede llamar?

—Sirve, sí… ¿Clave?

—5-6-7-4

—Listo, ¿a quién le marco?

—James West.

Papá le contesta de inmediato, George habla con él y le explica lo que yo no puedo, le da la dirección y promete volver a marcarle una vez que llegue la ambulancia para informarle si me llevan o no al hospital. No termina de hablar con él cuando llegan los paramédicos y me revisan. Adiós decencia, George acaba de conocerme íntimamente junto con los tres uniformados. Mi camiseta favorita cortada a la mitad. Mamá tendrá que reponérmela, para que se consigue un novio tan… ¡Ahhhh… Maldito dolor!

—Efectivamente tienes una costilla rota y la muñeca, te inmovilizaremos para llevarte al hospital.

—George… —lo llamo a mi lado cuando me suben a la camilla—. ¿Puedes ayudarme sacando algunas cosas del tráiler?

No duda en seguir mis cortas instrucciones, mi maleta, mi billetera, mis llaves y el diario. Si regresa este idiota no quiero que se lleve lo poco que tengo en este lugar. Cierra la puerta al salir y se las entrega a uno de los paramédicos mientras me llevan afuera.

El analgésico que me inyectaron va haciendo efecto. Mis párpados se cierran solos, aunque me rehuso a dormirme.

—¡Oh, por Dios, ¿qué pasó?! —Escucho a mamá y abro por completo los ojos, estirando mi mano para llamarla—. ¡Soy su madre, voy con ustedes!

La veo subir a la ambulancia y se sienta a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano buena, disculpándose por lo sucedido, sé que se imagina qué pasó y le remuerde la consciencia.

Presiento que una pequeña tormenta se acerca. Mamá tendrá que confesarme sus planes, quiera o no, esta misma noche, porque a papá no le va a hacer mucha gracia verme así a causa de su cualquier cosa.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _Mounz Dragon 2804_ : creo que dejaste review a los cinco minutos que subí, vaya que estamos sincronizadas.

 _Rollerbyr_ : Igual ya se imaginaban quién era, ¿no?

 _Iskrystal_ : Me gusta Cat también, y cuéntame tus teorías. Que eso me encanta.

 _erivip7_ : Jade esquizofrénica, noooo. Solo son las voces que todos tenemos, ¿no? ¿No las tenemos todos? Tal vez la loca soy yo.

 _Kuroneko_ : ¡Eh! Alguien que leyó el destruído review/aviso. Espero no tener que volver a hacerlo. Pisoteando flores, apuntado, buena frase para cuando quiera destruir los sueños de alguien. Acertaste, es Bill, tenía que ser el acelerador de todo. Viva Argentina, yo tengo que volver, es un país hermoso. Solo visite Buenos Aires, así que sería genial dar vueltas por otros lugares.

 _LenyRehim_ : Creo que a nadie le gusta Cat torpe. La Cat de las dos primeras temporadas es la mejor. Ya tienen tantas expectativas de Leo que no sé si les va a gustar lo que voy a escribir o me mandarán a la punta de un cuero XD.

 _LittleRock17_ : Ya te lo imaginabas, no digas que no, todos creo que lo sabían. Es porque preguntó por la mamá. Sam sin duda envenenaría a Tori, no las veo de amigas, por eso se llevó tan bien con Jade desde un principio.

Bueno, estoy tarde otra vez. Pero el capítulo que sigue está en 98% terminado, quería subirlos a los dos, pero debo volar a un evento y si no subo este por lo menos, no me ven hasta en unas horas más. El capítulo que sigue antes de media noche.

Gracias por volver. Nos leemos pronto.


	50. Recover

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Jade es mi hija más allá de mis obligaciones de cada mes —ratifica papá. Ambos discuten en voces bajas afuera de mi habitación—. Se queda en el hospital durante todo el tiempo que tenga que guardar reposo.

—«Nuestra hija», dormirá en la cama en el tráiler, en su casa.

—Ese basurero no es el mejor ambiente para su recuperación, y por favor no llames a ese lugar su casa.

Punto para papá, prefiero mil veces quedarme aquí.

—Quiero a Jade descansada, tranquila. Que tenga la comodidad de tener alguien que la atienda a media noche o medio día.

—Entonces llévala a tu casa y ponla en una habitación a lado de las de tus otros hijos. ¿Siguen viviendo ahí, no? Será una buena oportunidad para que se conozcan.

Auch, mamá, golpe súper bajo. No le otorgo punto. No fue justo.

—No olvidemos que está aquí gracias a «tu» ex novio. No voy a darle perdón hasta que esté tras las rejas.

Otro punto para papá. Lo siento madre, pero en esta ocasión, él tiene toda la razón.

Es gracioso cómo puedo llegar a sentirme parte de una familia normal oyéndolos discutir como si estuvieran casados. No gracias, esa no es mi vida. Me coloco los audífonos y me pongo a leer. Gracias George, sin ti, ni estaría aquí, ni tendría al diario conmigo.

Entrada número treinta y cuatro.

 _El sueño._

 _Mis pies tocan la madera tibia de los escalones, veo cada paso que tomo, bajo lento y temerosa. Sus gritos van haciéndose más claros, mi miedo crece, pero no me detengo, doy otro paso, mis pies son diminutos. Llego hasta el descanso y veo sus sombras, me escondo tras la pared y sigo, deteniéndome en la última grada. El grito de una mujer me deja fría._

 _—¡Las niñas están dormidas, por favor, no!_

 _Muevo mi cabeza lo mínimo que puedo hasta verlo. El hombre me es familiar, pero no logro distinguir por qué, no entiendo el miedo que le tengo y a la vez ese sentimiento de… intimidad, debo conocerlo. Es alto —ella es más pequeña con una cabeza—, la apunta hacia abajo con su brazo totalmente estirado, su pelo es largo, claro, rubio; está vestido con unos jeans viejos, unas botas negras y su camiseta… no lo sé. Escucho esos dos tiros que impactan en su cabeza, son rápidos y no muy ruidosos; los percibo agudos, camuflados. De inmediato se hace presente el sonido de su craneo estallar, es lo que más me altera, me asusta, me aterra; pero no lloro._

 _La mujer cae al sofá, su cuerpo se acomoda solo en una posición estúpidamente pacífica y él la mira unos segundos. Veo esa camiseta salpicada de sangre, todo está repleto de ella. Él guarda el arma y se sienta al frente, encendiendo un cigarrillo sin darle importancia. Se arrima al respaldar cruzándose de piernas y estira el brazo libre sobre el cojín._

 _—No debiste irte, ¡ella es mía! —le grita a su cuerpo inerte._

 _Siento ganas de correr hacia la mujer. Tengo una tristeza inmensa, quiero llorar, pero recuerdo sus palabras, se repiten en mi cabeza con su tierna voz: «Escóndete y busca ayuda, llama a la policía. No dejes que él te encuentre, mi amor». Veo un teléfono inalámbrico sobre la mesa del pasillo, me acerco sin hacer ruido, lo tomo —haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo porque no me note— y salgo al jardín. Marco al 911, una operadora me atiende._

 _—Le disparó a mamá, hay mucha sangre, ayuden a mi mamá. —Recuerdo susurrarle._

 _El día es caluroso, el sol quema al igual que el cemento de la vereda que rodea la casa. Mis pies arden y camino rápido hasta la hierba buscando alivio, el césped está tibio. La mujer me urge a que no cuelgue, me pregunta cosas, lo más importante, que no se me ocurra colgar._

 _—¿Quién disparó?_

 _—Él._

 _—¿Quién es él?_

 _No le respondo, un ruido me asusta y veo su figura difuminada moverse por la ventana del jardín. Suelto el teléfono como reflejo y me escondo tras la columna. Escucho música, el hombre prendió la radio y volvió a sentarse. Ahora se acerca a la mesa, está concentrado en ella. A lo lejos escucho las sirenas de la patrulla y despierto._

Es un relato sin fecha, lleno de detalles que Tori quería guardar sobre ese día. Es evidente que lo escribió a consciencia, forzándose a recordar. No imagino lo duro que debe haber sido repetir esa secuencia en cada párrafo… No dudo que lo haga cada segundo de su día.

Entrada número treinta y cinco.

 _14 de agosto, 2015_

 _La pesadilla me ha perseguido las últimas tres noches, recurrentemente. Despierto sudando; respirar se me dificulta y mi corazón late apresuradamente. Me enderezo para beber un poco de agua y enciendo la luz de la mesa de cama en un intento fallido de matar mis demonios. Respiro con amplitud varias veces para calmarme, esto me toma varios minutos hasta que finalmente pongo la cabeza en la almohada, deseando soñar algo distinto, pero no lo hago. Es una secuencia que no tiene fin._

 _La primera noche que tuve esta pesadilla, mamá me dijo que no me había despertado tan alterada desde que era una niña, algo que yo no recuerdo. Me dio una infusión de una mezcla de hierbas y se metió a la cama conmigo, estirando sus brazos para acurrucarme en su pecho. Holly puede no ser mi madre, pero qué bien se sintió el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío; añoraba, sin saberlo, sus caricias en mi frente, su suave voz, sus besos._

 _—Tuviste una pesadilla, solo fue un mal sueño, hija, estarás bien._

 _Debe ser lo que me decían de chica y eventualmente fue así, estuve bien, hasta ahora._

 _Me pregunto: ¿qué tan frecuentes eran esos sueños, qué edad tenía y cuando terminaron? ¿Mencionaba mucho a Isabella de niña?, ¿lo hacía mi hermana? ¿Cuándo la olvidamos?, ¿cuándo fue que Holly y David Vega se convirtieron en mamá y papá?_

 _Hoy fui a nuestro café padre-hija con él, estaba nervioso por mí, mamá le mencionó sobre mi pesadilla, aunque de forma muy superficial, yo nunca le conté de qué trataba. Su comportamiento era fuera de lo común, sus dedos no dejaban de dar golpes suaves sobre la mesa, sus ojos trataban, a como de lugar, de evadir el contacto con los míos._

 _—¿Papá, de niña… presencié algo… un evento violento? —le pregunté. Él negó con simpleza, evitando hablar mientras bebía su café._

 _—¿Estás seguro?_

 _—¿Qué soñaste, hija? ¿Quieres contarme?_

 _Fue mi turno de negar mi respuesta._

 _—¿Qué tan frecuentes son estas pesadillas? —Trató de profundizar en el lío._

 _—Han ido aumentando en las últimas semanas y… también los detalles._

 _—¿Viste algo en especial? Algo que te esté molestando particularmente._

 _Volví mi vista a la ventana de enfrente, la gente caminaba tranquila por la acera, era una linda tarde y me pregunté valía la pena desenterrar ese ataúd lleno de recuerdos, si cambiaría algo en absoluto._

 _—Escucho unos disparos, veo mucha sangre, sombras; tengo mucho miedo —Le doy pocos detalles._

 _—Cuando eras pequeña hubo una época en la que solo tenías pesadillas. Despertabas gritando, llorabas sin parar. Mamá dormía contigo para calmarte, lo hizo por más de un año…_

 _—¿Un año?_

 _—Más… de un año._

 _"¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?", pensé y entonces papá respondió a esa pregunta con un simple dato:_

 _—Te llevamos a terapia, un psicoanalista infantil te ayudó a dejar esos sueños atrás. Tomó tiempo, pero eventualmente lo hiciste._

 _"Hipnosis", me imaginé como la respuesta más obvia. Lo que quería decir que tan solo escondí mis recuerdos y ahora que despertaron con mi visita a Santa Fé es lo único en mi mente._

 _—Creo que sería una buena idea si buscamos ese tipo de ayuda otra vez —sugirió._

 _El único problema es que, en esta ocasión, no olvidaré todo lo que sé. Ya no tengo tres o cuatro años, he procesado la información de mi identidad por un largo tiempo. Le será muy difícil a alguien —por más profesional que sea—, lograr que haga a un lado mi realidad y siga campante por la vida._

 _Debo desenterrar lo que queda por saber, es la única forma en la que podré descansar._

Comparar una tragedia humana con otra es absurdo. Todos tenemos derecho a vivir y sentir profundamente nuestro propio dolor aunque no sea tan trascendente como el de otros. Pero la leo y me miro, lo que estoy atravesando no es fácil de digerir, aún así no es nada con lo que Tori vivió durante el verano, cuando fue niña, y en su carácter… ella es tan sutil, tan calmada, es lo que nos deja ver. Yo por el contrario soy una bomba, algo diminuto me cae encima y exploto.

Los doctores pusieron una compresa helada alrededor de mi abdomen. La ruptura de mi costilla no fue total, llamémosla una fisura que no necesita más tratamiento que el descanso y aplicación de frío en la zona por unas semanas. Mi muñeca sí se partió en dos, yeso por no menos de un mes. Bañarme será una tarea heroica… Me quejo por estupideces.

Ambas nos recuperamos de distintas formas. Ella escribiéndolo todo, yo acostada leyéndola. Se me hace tan irónico y… cruel, su pena llega a veces a sentirse como mi consuelo. «Es» realmente cruel.

Son las dos de la mañana y papá sigue afuera con mamá discutiendo los pormenores de mis siguientes días. Yo me limito a ver sus sombras tras la ventana. Que se digan lo que quieran, dormiré unas horas. Por lo menos hasta mañana ningún doctor me dará el alta.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Canción del capítulo 49: ** _Hurricane_ \- _Ms Mr_** y la del capítulo 50: **_Recover_ \- _CHVRCHES_**

 _Mounz Dragon 2804_ : ¿Te encanta porque es horrible? XD No, sí te entendí. Yo siempre lo imaginé más joven y bueno es que ya tenía en mente que no sería un patán como Jade pensaba.

 _Kuroneko_ : XD suele suceder, yo di disparos en el otro fic, unos buenos al final XD. Siento lo de tu dolor de cabeza, espero que te estés sintiendo mejor ya. Hay otro review de review para ti y _LenyRehim más abajo._

 _LenyRehim_ : Las tijeras sí, pero cómo iba por ellas con la una muñeca rota y la otra sosteniéndola, además con el pie del tipo en el abdomen imposible que alcance su bota. Con Leo, pobre hombre XD, y lo de Cat, precisamente a lo que me refería, amo a Cat, no creo que sea torpe, tampoco tengo comentarios de las dos últimas temporadas, peor de Sam y Cat. Suerte con la cámara, yo siempre me peleo con ella, ¡no la entiendo!

 _Kuroneko/LenyRehim_ : Cuéntenme que otro fic leyeron donde daban paliza a alguien. Recomiéndenme un buen fic, ¿no? Y bueno lo de la canción estaba tan de apuro que presioné el botón de publicar y salí corriendo para que me lleven al evento. Pero ya les dejo las dos canciones.

 _erivip7_ : Leo aún está en el hospital, sí. Mañana, mañana, no spoiler :D.

 _nilra89_ : Tori siente cosas, sí, por algo imagina que la besa y sueña recurrentemente con eso, las razones no están lejos en el diario. Y sobre la teoría de que Jade se vaya o se quede, pronto, pronto lo sabremos.

Gracias a todos, publico a minutos de las 12 y me he igualado finalmente. Perdón por las demoras y el fin de semana un poco fuera de todo horario. Que tengan un buen inicio de semana.


	51. The Funeral

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

La costumbre es la perdición de la raza humana.

El techo de la habitación del hospital es extremadamente blanca, las paredes también. Se mantienen pulcras y, lo entiendo, es un centro de salud, la imagen de limpieza es importante, pero cómo lo mantienen tan impecable. El techo del tráiler está lleno de grietas y tenues manchas. No me hace falta más que acostarme y puedo perderme descubriendo formas; los tristes rezagos de mi infancia, pasando el tiempo inventando historias con las nubes. Cat era buena en eso.

—Estás despierta —me dice mamá entrando con una taza de café en una mano y una botella de agua que me acerca, en la otra.

—No me digas que estoy a dieta.

—El doctor fue claro, nada de bebidas fuertes por un par de semanas.

—No voy a tomar un ron anejado cien años, es un simple café.

—Agua y lo que sea que te den de comer aquí.

Ruedo mis ojos y acepto la bebida, muero de sed. Me acomodo mejor con el control de la cama —al menos no tengo que moverme demasiado para dejar la posición horizontal—, e intento abrirla, me es imposible, mi lado izquierdo es inservible. Se la paso y con mucha facilidad gira la rosca.

—Hablé con la directora de la escuela. Te enviará la tarea, debes estar pendiente de tu correo electrónico.

—Estupendo. —Me quejo. Excelente momento para recordarme que el incidente de anoche me retrasará en las clases… aunque, tal vez ni esté aquí para rendir los exámenes de diciembre—. ¿Te dijo el doctor cuando me darán el alta?

—Ah, de eso quería hablarte. —Su tono desborda una falsa alegría, presiento una ola mojadora de sarcasmo—. Tu abnegado papá decidió que, él y el doctor, decidirán eso por ti. Bienvenida a la vida que querías. Serás prisionera de este lugar hasta que les de la gana.

—Lindo genio.

—No te pases de lista conmigo, Jade. ¿Tenías que llamar a tu papá anoche?

—¿Y qué esperabas? Necesitaba atención médica y, entré tú y papá, el que tiene dinero es él —le explico lo obvio—. No quiero más deudas. Es mi papá después de todo, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Mi seguro pudo cubrir los gastos, no hacía falta que James venga a imponer su voluntad.

—Tu seguro está suspendido por falta de pago. Vi las notificaciones sobre la mesa.

—¡Lo habría arreglado!

—¿Cómo? ¿Pidiéndole ayuda a Bill?

Me mira con reproche. Tiene todo el ánimo de pelear, está enfadada y, como siempre, la que paga los platos rotos soy yo.

—Dime, mamá, ¿cuando ibas a contarme sobre la mudanza?

Le sorprende mi conocimiento sobre el tema. Inmediatamente sonríe con amargura y niega.

—James… Bien, tenía que ser. ¡No puede guardar la privacidad ajena!

—Está preocupado.

—¿Tu papá? ¿Preocupado por ti? La última vez que se vieron fue hace más de seis meses. Ni siquiera te llamó por tu cumpleaños.

—Nos vimos ayer, fuimos al malecón, hablamos.

—¡Oh!, ¿y con qué te sobornó ahora? Porque ya no te gustan los peluches que te conseguía a los doce años.

—Esos no eran sobornos, eran regalos que ganábamos juntos. Tienes que ser tan malditamente cínica.

—¡Cuida tu tono conmigo, todavía soy tu mamá!

Y esa es la señal de: « _quédate callada Jade o tu boca se buscará una merecida cachetada_ ». Me pregunto si todas las madres tienen una frase o una mirada con la que controlan completamente a sus hijos o es solo la mía la que, con una corta frase, consigue lo que nadie en este mundo puede obtener de mí. Silencio obligado.

—Me confirmaron el puesto hace una semana…

—¿Una semana completa? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Estabas esperando al día anterior al viaje?

El silencio otorga. Lo que me hace pensar en que esto no se trata del viaje…

—No ibas a decírmelo… No estabas segura de si querías ir a Boston… Dime que no… No.

—Jade, hija, no es tan simple.

—No, no… ¡No!

Evitó mencionarlo porque estaba pensando en volver con ese idiota, o quizá nunca terminar con él. Papá fue el que puso la demanda de protección, no mamá. Ella se arrepintió de viajar… ¡Esto es, malditamente… genial!

—Tú no entiendes…

—Puedes verme o me volví invisible.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con una cara de desconcierto.

—Soy transparente, ¿no? Me volví un fantasma y no me puedes ver.

—Creo que es hora de tu medicina…

—Exacto, la medicina, dámela. Debo tomarla porque de lo contrario la costilla que el hijo de… que tu novio me rompió, empezará a doler de tal forma que no me dejará respirar. ¡Oh y espera!, me pasas por favor ese papel, quiero apuntar algo… ¡con mi mano rota!

Su boca se abre y vuelve a cerrarse, conteniendo adentro las estúpidas excusas que ya inventó. De seguro no era su intención hacerme daño, fue un error, es culpa de mi padre, no hace falta que ella se marche o que yo lo haga, mencionará a mis amigos, aunque ya en este punto poco sabe de ellos.

—Espero que papá logre hacer que lo detengan y le den un buen tiempo por asaltar a una menor.

—Por favor, no digas eso.

—¡Estás enferma mamá!

—Bill no es una mala persona, solo… solo ha perdido mucho.

—¿Y nosotros no? —le contesto lastimándome por el esfuerzo, una punzada me recorre el pecho y termina en mi quijada, haciéndome temblar—. Ya no quiero pelear, me duele hacerlo, aunque quisiera decirte un par de cosas más.

—¿Qué te dijo tu papá?

—¿Te importa de verdad o quieres saberlo para ver cómo lo contradices?

—Hija, dímelo, por favor.

Su inseguridad es palpable y cómo me gustaría seguir dándole vueltas, pero ya me cansé de este juego.

—Quiere que me quede en Los Ángeles, que pida la emancipación y te deje.

—¿Qué… le dijiste? —Duda.

—¿Qué crees? —le contesto, pero aún veo cuestionamiento en su rostro—. Hmm, creía que me conocías mejor —le reprocho—. Le dije que me iría contigo y que no me interesa su dinero.

Un movimiento ligero en sus labios me indica que se alegra por lo que acabo de comentarle, no debería.

—Pero me equivoqué. Dime, ¿qué hago apoyándote, una vez más? ¿Que Bill me deje una marca que arruinaría mi carrera?, ¿que un día me golpee tan fuerte y que, para mi mala suerte, no haya un vecino que saque un arma para amenazarlo y obligarlo a que me deje vivir? Esa es la vida que tú elegiste. Si quieres ser su costal de boxeo… —La miro con pena, ya no tiene ese destello de tranquilidad de hace un momento—. Ese es tu problema, yo no tengo por qué sufrir las consecuencias… de tu estupidez.

Y lo dije, por un segundo me cubre el miedo de que su enfado explote en mi mejilla, pero no lo hace. Su mirada cambia a una de vergüenza y, sin pensarlo mucho, toma sus cosas del sillón, dando pasos apresurados a la puerta. Dice que volverá en la noche para ver como sigo. No regresa a verme, me da la espalda y se marcha.

La costumbre.

¿Por qué no puede mamá encontrarle el gusto a las paredes blancas?

No, tienen que encantarle las agrietadas.

Como sea, leeré algo, a ver si con eso me distraigo lo suficiente hasta que llegue mi desayuno, gelatina y quién sabe que masa pegajosa que me hará vomitar.

Entrada número treinta y seis.

 _15 agosto, 2015_

 _No estaba de ánimo para salir. Mi cansancio y mi preocupación me tenían hiper sensible. Llegué a casa después de ver a papá y pasé una hora llorando en el piso del baño después de verme fijamente al espejo e imaginar que mi madre portaba el mismo rostro. Me sonreí y una serie de pensamientos me mató, ¿era esa la sonrisa que ella me daba?, ¿su voz se parecía a la mía?, porque la recuerdo y era dulce, ¿tengo la voz dulce?_

 _Escuché una canción familiar desde la habitación, era Carmen llamándome, pero de verdad no quería contestarle. Me levanté, me lavé la cara, para eso el teléfono timbraba por una séptima vez y me di por vencida._

 _—Paso a recogerte en dos horas. Nos divertiremos esta noche —me dijo sumamente alegre. No sabía que tenía planeado, igual nada importaba._

 _No tenía ganas de darme un baño, de alindarme, o de ponerme perfume, pero lo hice. Unos tragos me pondrían de humor. Lucía linda, mi pantalón destrozado, mis botas nuevas, una camiseta que ese mismo día corté en el cuello y las mangas, su color favorito de labial y listo, solo tenía que llegar y llevarme a beber mis penas, No quería nada más._

 _Ella timbró a eso de las once de la noche. Mamá ya estaba en casa y me animó a pasar una buena noche. Le abrió la puerta y la saludó con un abrazo, nos shipea, es una pena. Me puse la chaqueta al hombro y salimos, pero antes de llegar al borde de la acera, sacó de la solapa de la suya una pequeña flor blanca con violeta._

 _—Me recordó a ti —me dijo con un beso y me tomó de la mano. Fue dulce. Se lo agradecí y la olí, no tenía un perfume muy particular, aunque la suavidad de sus pétalos me bastó para sacarme una sonrisa._

 _Cuando llegamos a la casa de la fraternidad, la fiesta ya estaba en marcha. Habían borrachos por todos lados, barriles de cerveza y esas mangueras que uno ve en las películas. Carmen me llevó directo al bar y me dio de beber algún tipo de anisado, sabía asqueroso, detesto el dulce que te queda en la boca después de tragarlo._

 _—¿Bailamos?_

 _No había tomado lo suficiente para eso, así que me excusé buscando un baño. No hay mejor disculpa que una necesidad natural, nadie te dice que no._

 _Pasé por uno de los estudios de la casa, habían varios chicos que se veían conocidos, una de ellas me reconoció._

 _—Hey, la amiga de Leo, ¿no?_

 _—No recuerdo su nombre, la he visto a lo mucho dos veces._

 _—¿Buscabas algo en especial?_

 _Le dije que no. Fue cuando caí en cuenta de que estaban agrupados en una mesa, separados del resto de gente._

 _—¿Estás segura? —me preguntó coqueta y me llevó de la mano hasta donde estaban sus amigos._

 _Tenían pastillas en varias bolsas diferentes. Eran, en su mayoría, medicamentos recetados, no me sorprendió. Lo que sí lo hizo, fue que directamente me acercara el billete de un dólar hecho tubo señalándome unas líneas de polvo blanco. Negué, no había probado cocaína en mi vida y para ser franca me asustaba la idea. No me atrae hacerme esclava de otro vicio, suficiente tengo con los cigarrillos._

 _—¿No lo has hecho nunca?_

 _Volví a negar._

 _—¿Tienes miedo?_

 _Vi a un par de chicos jalar las líneas sobre la mesa de vidrio, se me hizo irreal, tenía miedo._

 _—Eres linda —mencionó, sujetó mi mano derecha y separó mi dedo índice doblando el resto, lo introdujo lentamente en su boca y le dio una lamida. A mí me dio un poco de asco. Después asentó la yema sobre el polvo y lo regresó hasta mis labios—. Esta cantidad no hará nada, solo pruébalo, no tienes por qué temer._

 _No quise abrir la boca, así que ella volvió a tomar iniciativa y con su otra mano pellizcó mi quijada, apartando mis labios. Frotó mi dedo en mis encías varias veces y terminó empujándolo hacia la punta de mi lengua para luego rozarlo en mi labio inferior._

 _Mi boca comenzó a amortiguarse, mi lengua se sentía estúpida. Tragué y el sabor era amargo, volví a tragar y sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta, carraspeé._

 _—Dale unos minutos y, si te gusta, ya sabes donde estamos._

 _Salí a la sala principal y vi a Carmen a lo lejos. Lo que fuera que sentía, quería que esa sensación dejara mi boca. Fue un error vagabundear por la casa de una fraternidad, sola. ¿En qué estaba pensando?_

 _Fui al bar y tomé otro aguardiente, supo peor que el anterior, pedí agua helada y la bebí. Por fin tuve algo de calma._

 _Pedí dos cervezas y me dirigí a mi pelirroja, un par de canciones y le pediría que termináramos la noche en su habitación. No tenía interés en esa rápida vida universitaria, solo en ella._

 _Cuando la alcancé, solo con verla ya me sentí mejor, animada, un poco. La música estaba buena y sus amigos un poco locos, reímos bastante hasta que llegó uno en particular._

 _—Jon Cho, ella es la amiga que te conté._

 _—¿Tú?—me dijo su acompañante al verme, reconociéndome de inmediato._

 _—¡¿Tú?! —le respondí yo._

 _Sí, esa fue la conversación, nada más que en lugar de los «tú» nuestros nombres._

 _A Carmen se le fue la diversión al darse cuenta de que el chico con cabeza de resorte, la parejita de su mejor amigo gay, era amigo mío —que acabo de enterarme que también es gay— y quien además admitió abiertamente que está aún en la escuela y es mi compañero de curso. Yep. Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias._

 _—¡¿Por qué no me contaste que tenías diecisiete años?!_

 _—Carmen, qué importa._

 _—¡Importa, yo tengo diecinueve! ¡Eres menor de edad!_

 _—Cumplo los dieciocho en febrero, no falta nada._

 _No puedo admitirle al todo el mundo que soy una farsa total y en realidad ya los tengo._

 _—Por Dios… —se lamentó—, iba a pedirte que fueras mi novia hoy._

 _—Carm…_

 _—Esto no está bien —su desesperación se notaba en las docenas de vueltas que le dio al metro cuadrado donde hablábamos alejadas del ruido de la fiesta._

 _—Carmen, está bien. De verdad, no pasa nada._

 _—¡Estás loca, podría terminar en la cárcel y con un récord de asalto sexual, de violadora!_

 _—¿Por ser mi novia?_

 _—¡Por tener sexo contigo!_

 _—Si quieres no tendremos sexo hasta mis dieciocho —bromeé, no le hizo gracia—. Le agradas a mi mamá. No pasará nada lo prometo._

 _—Pasará, le sucedió a un amigo por meterse con alguien que no llegaba a la edad legal en mi ciudad y eso que en Cincinnati la ley es más flexible y la edad mínima es dieciséis._

 _—Tu amigo se tiró a una niña de quince, ¡yo no tengo quince años!_

 _—¡California no es Ohio! Lo siento, pero me pides mucho._

 _—Vamos, lo del sexo va en serio, no tendremos nada hasta febrero._

 _—Creo que mejor… seamos amigas hasta entonces y… si tú y yo nos sentimos igual…_

 _Lo decía en serio y lo peor es que para ese entonces el pequeño vuelo que tuve con la cocaína en mis encías empezaba a bajar. Me dio muchísima tristeza y a eso sumémosle mi ya tan alterada sensibilidad._

 _—Okey… como quieras. No te quiero perder._

 _—No lo harás —me aseguró sin un abrazo o una sonrisa como la que me dio en la acera. Todo cambió._

 _Nada dura para siempre, la vida es efímera, la realidad incierta, nada ni nadie está asegurado en el mundo y yo tengo la peor suerte de todas. Estoy sola._

Wow…

Tori… Dios.

No sé como sentirme. Tengo la culpa atorada en la garganta. Ha pasado tiempo desde que escribió esta entrada y cada vez es más gente la que se va. Trina a estudiar, Cat a vivir con su familia, Leo a Brasil, yo quizá a Boston. No dudaría que sea por esto por lo que se resiste a tener una relación o… puede ser que está esperando a Carmen.

De repente toda la inseguridad que sentía por Leo se la roba una pelirroja que no conozco.

—¿Jade? —me asusta un voz conocida y volteo hacia la puerta, cerrando de inmediato el diario.

—¡Jan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a visitar a Leo. ¿Qué te pasó? —me dice dejándose entrar, sin mi permiso.

—Tuve un roce con una bota.

—Oh… bueno, no quisiera ver a la bota, seguro ahora es una sandalia ahora o… —bromea y sonríe. No es mi sonrisa o la de papá. Debe ser la de su madre, como sus ojos, son café, su piel algo morena. Me da curiosidad de cómo es esa mujer.

—Jade, hija —dice una voz aún más familiar que entra por esa misma puerta, también sin preguntar—. Tuve unos minutos y quise pasar a verte…

—¡¿Papá?!

¡Oh, rayos!

* * *

 **Nota:**

Corregir capítulos largos es, doblemente largo.

La canción de hoy es: _**The Funeral - Band Of Horses**_ , hermosa canción. Triste y hermosa.

 _Guest/LenyRehim_ : Lo leeré en estos días que me libere un poco, seguramente la próxima semana, lo he visto en la lista, pero al ser Cori no entré a leerlo de una. Le daré una oportunidad si me dicen que está bueno. He leído Everlong, por supuesto, creo que todos hemos pasado por ahí. Tras líneas enemigas no, pero me suena conocido, ¿es una traducción? Tienes razón con lo de Tori, yo estaría igual, zafada, pero aun queda mucho diario que explique varias cosas. No he visto Rizzles, lo googleé, pero no tenía idea siquiera de la serie. Saludos tmbién y gracias por los varios reviews.

 _erivip7_ : No veo dross, lo vi una vez pero me dio mucha gracia su voz, para asustarme necesito algo más darks, pero la buscaré para ver que tal está el que me recomiendas. y tu predicción del capítulo, tenía que ser así. Saludos también.

 _Iskrystal_ : me imaginaba que sería así con los inicios de ambos capítulos, pero me di la libertad porque al ser diarios no hay mucha distancia el uno del otro. y justo estos tres los publiqué el mismo día. Suerte también, hoy fue un día difícil, pero en la noche alguien me recordó que soy muy feliz, así que termina bien. Gracias.

 _Kuroneko_ : Pienso igual. Siempre me dicen hay cosas peores, pero eso que me pasa es lo peor en ese momento para mí, ¿podrán dejarme llorar? Yo soy igual que tu amigo XD. No sé a lo que te refieres con la descripción del padre. Creo que me perdí de algo, tengo ganas de ir a leer todos tus reviews a ver qué se me fue de la mente. Tampoco vi Glee, y me gusta, Dianna pero no Rachel (ese es el personaje, ¿no?) Chequearé el de Mi Chico Ideal. Gracias por las sugerencias. Suerte también.

Gracias a todos los que comentan y leen. Aprecio mucho su apoyo. hasta mañana.


	52. The Scientist

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Las situaciones incómodas pueden ser bastante graciosas si tienes el humor suficiente como para reírte de tu propia desgracia. En eso, Jan es muy diferente a papá y a mí.

—¡Hablé contigo, sobre esto, hace años! —repite mi medio hermano por tercera vez.

Yo me mantengo al margen y me quedo con la boca cerrada. Papá debe manejar este lío, es absurdo que yo salga en defensa suya cuando siento que toda esta situación es indefendible.

—Lo sé, Jan —le responde papá.

Puedo ver la rigidez de su cuerpo a unos pasos de la puerta, no se ha movido desde que lo reconoció. Está afligido y contempla a su hijo con algo de temor. Jan se lleva ambas manos de la cara y sigue dando vueltas por la habitación. Sus pasos se escuchan pesados, pero debe ser mi propio barullo, porque escucho de él una corta risa. Suena a incredulidad. Se da la vuelta y me mira extendiendo su mano, tratando de decir algo.

¿Y bien?

Nada, rápidamente la retira y vuelve a darnos la espalda, pasando sus manos entre su cabello hasta llegar a su nuca y entrelaza sus dedos ahí, exhalando fuerte por la nariz; no logra encontrar las palabras que necesita decir y yo comienzo a desesperarme. ¡Si va a mandarnos al diablo que lo haga ya!

Papá respira profundo, tiene mi atención. Se limpia la garganta, adelanta un paso, listo para intervenir, cuando Jan gira en mi dirección y hace un nuevo intento. Abre la boca, pero… nada sale. Si pudiera levantarme ya lo habría cacheteado para que reaccione.

Ahora cambia su vista a nuestro padre. Lo va a golpear, lo va a hacer, ajap, tiene cara de que lo podría tumbar de un golpe. Luego me tirará de la camilla, directo al piso, a terminar con lo que Bill inicio ayer.

¿Dónde diablos están mis tijeras?

Se acerca, ahí va, se aproxima y con diligencia… ¿lo abraza? ¿Qué diablos acaba de suceder?

Le da un par de golpes suaves en la espalda y le dice que lo ama, lo que, para ser honestos, es extremadamente anticlímax.

¡Es papá, dale un sacudón aunque sea! Se lo merece.

—Jade… Emm, quería decirte que te ves mejor con el pelo oscuro que con el castaño, pero de alguna forma se siente increíblemente mal viviendo de tu… hermano —me comenta finalmente.

—Te entiendo.

Pero cuando me conoció ya tenía este color de pelo. No llevo el castaño más de dos años.

—Yo… una mañana me fugué de la escuela con mis amigos, estaba en el ultimo año, tenía… —Sube sus pupilas hacia arriba, haciendo memoria—, diecisiete. Nos encantaba ir al muelle. Yo sabía que papá nunca me pillaría allí, él siempre se negaba a llevarnos a mis hermanos y a mí, a cualquier precio, no tocábamos ese lugar.

Lo miro observando a su hijo, sus facciones se aligeran escuchándolo y recuerdo lo que me dijo, ese era nuestro lugar, como había sido el suyo con mi abuelo.

—Pero ese día lo vi allí desde lejos. Llevaba su traje de oficina, sin chaqueta ni corbata, se me hacia tan raro. —Sonríe. El raro es él—. Enseguida te noté. La estaba pasando bien contigo, era tan cariñoso y yo me quedé in-mu-ta-do… No, perturbado es una mejor palabra. Tú me comprendes, un hombre mayor, una nena que no llegaba ni a la pubertad…

—¡Jan! —Papá se quejó, yo me reí.

—Debes haber tenido unos… ¿once años? —Seguía explicando con sus manos por todo el lugar. Jan es bastante expresivo, algo que tampoco sacó de papá—. Me acerqué y me escondí detrás de un carrito de palomitas. Oí una rabieta tuya, querías una jirafa púrpura, me acuerdo tan bien de ella…

Yo también, volví por el peluche durante tres sábados seguidos, hasta que la gané. Y luego Cat fue a mi casa y puso el mismo berrinche para que se la regalara.

—Al final, papá se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, así como es él con su actitud de: «no aguanto nada, me voy»…

La cara de nuestro padre cambió, empezaba a molestarse. No le gusta que le saquen esas cosas en cara

—Te tranquilizaste y lo seguiste, alcanzándolo a un par de metros y le dijiste: « _Lo siento, papá, perdóname_ ».

Lo recuerdo.

—Me quedé mudo. No lo esperaba… —Suspira y su alegre cuento cambia a uno triste—. Dejé a mis amigos y fui a casa. Vi a mamá, estaba tan decaída y pensé que había descubierto lo mismo que yo. Esperé por ti —dijo dirigiéndose a papá—, ni siquiera pude hablar contigo porque mamá nos sentó a todos en la sala y nos contó sobre su cáncer esa misma tarde.

Oh…

—Te pregunté esa noche sobre la niña de cabello castaño y me dijiste que era una hija de un amigo —le reclama. Papá solo atina a cerrar los ojos con vergüenza—. Yo estaba tan tocado por lo de mamá que lo acepté y ya, pero siempre dudé. —Intercala su atención entre él y yo, y nos señala con su dedo índice—. Tienes sus ojos. Ninguno de nosotros los heredó, tenemos los de nuestra mamá.

Tengo algo de papá que es solo mío, algo que la mayoría de la gente me ha dicho que me hace tan… yo. Es gracioso.

—Esa fue la última vez que salimos. Pensé que había sido por esa estúpida jirafa, tal vez lo fue —les digo.

—No —me confirma nuestro progenitor—, lo dejé todo para ayudar a…

—A mi mamá. —Completa Jan por él—. Ella estuvo en muy mal estado durante más de dos años. Ahora está mejor.

—Yo… lo siento, por no volver por ti, Jade.

—Esta bien, no pasa nada.

No tiene por qué pasar, ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto y tan mala no es su excusa. Ella es la mamá de sus hijos. No puedo decir que no ha puesto el hombro cuando mamá lo ha necesitado, como en estos momentos con lo del préstamo y el nuevo trabajo.

—¿Sabes? Tú y yo somos más parecidos de lo que alguien podría creer —me dice Jan, recuperando esa alegría de antes.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó papá.

—Sí, es bastante gracioso —Sonrío porque papá no está disfrutando esto, pero yo sí que lo hago. Jan no tiene ni media hora de saber que estamos relacionados y está por entregarme varias armas de destrucción masiva para la próxima pelea que tenga con papá. Esa es la definición de hermano mayor, ¿verdad?—. Mis papás solo querían dos hijos, dos. Juan Sebastian y Jamie son parte del plan, yo fui un error, el producto de una noche de reconciliación en la playa, ¿no, papá?

—¡Jan!

—Por eso no me llevo bien con los otros dos —susurra hacia mi lado, papá tiene una cara de querer matarlo ahí mismo—. Bueno algo, algo con Jamie. Ella siempre quiso una hermana, claro que te habría tenido de Barbie humana y créeme, no es divertido.

Jan es un buen tipo y se lo tomó bien, pero como habla de su familia no creo que sea igual con los mayores.

—Hijo, puedo preguntarte ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

—¡Oh, rayos, lo olvidé! Vine a saludar a Leo, vamos a soplarle las velas con el resto del grupo. Hoy es su cumpleaños —nos explicó. Metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacó su celular, haciendo una mueca cuando notó que tenía varias llamadas perdidas—. Voy a ver cómo está todo. Ya regreso —dijo y salió disparado.

Después de unos segundos de silencio papá se acerca a mí y me mira arrepentido.

—No tenía idea de que él estaría aquí. ¿Cómo lo conoces? Me refiero a ¿sabías que era…?

—¿Tu hijo? Sí —le ratifico—, Tori nos presentó.

—¿La… morenita novia de Leonardo?

—No es su novia.

—¿Estás segura? Los dos se la pasan pegados como ventosas…

—¡No los son!… Como sea, Tori, ¿no la recuerdas? Tori, mi compañera de curso, ¿Tori Vega? La que me ayudó con la obra aquella vez que fuiste al teatro.

—¿Es la misma chica?

—Sí, papá no te impresiones. Sus papás conocen a Leo. Todo bien, respira.

—Sí, claro… bien. —Le altera la idea de que una chica de la misma edad que su hija esté con el mastodonte. Te entiendo, papá, créeme—. Ella es amiga de Jan… y tú amiga —Piensa por un momento, asintiéndose a sí mismo—. Me reconoció hace unas semanas en la barbacoa y te lo contó.

—No te preocupes no le mencionó nada a Jan y no planea publicarlo en los diarios.

—Jade, yo… te prometí que las cosas serían diferentes. Ya no voy a ocultarte con nadie.

—Lo dices ahora, porque Jan reaccionó considerablemente bien. Pero algo me dice que el resto de tu familia no se lo tomará tan ligero.

No trato de convencerlo a él. Mi salud mental está más en juego que la complejidad de decir la verdad después de diecisiete años. Yo no quiero una vida llena de complicaciones justo ahora que, las que ya tengo, me trajeron hasta esta camilla. Es suficiente estrés por varios años.

—Nada tiene que cambiar papá. El contrato que tienes con mamá sirve y no hace falta una enmienda por Jan. Imagino que él comprenderá si le pides que guarde silencio.

—¿Y obligarlo que le mienta a su madre?

—Lo ha hecho por seis años. —No rebate, porque tengo razón.

Puntualmente me preocupa qué hacer con mamá. Si piensa volver con Bill y quedarse, yo debo alejarme. Si decide viajar a Boston y cambiar de prioridades, las posibilidades aumentan; aunque en este punto no sé qué es mejor. No necesito más problemas o enfrentar a sus otros hijos y a su esposa. Es un peso que prefiero no ponerme sobre los hombros.

—No te obligaré a nada. Pero quiero que tengas muy presente que yo…ya no estoy dispuesto a callar o a esconderte —me dice lleno de seguridad.

Se endereza dejando la pena a un lado y me mira orgulloso. Me parezco tanto a él en eso y en muchos otros detalles. ¿Qué es lo que hace a Jan más su hijo que yo, siendo tan distinto?

—Vi algo en tu mirada cuando te hablaba. Te preguntabas algo importante, como ahora, justo ahora. ¿Qué es?

No quiero contestarle porque lo que acabo de declarar dejaría de tener valor y, absolutamente todo, es verdad. No quiero más penas.

Él espera por mí y se lo debo. Esta es una charla que tiene que concluir y yo requiero decirle lo que siento.

—Yo nunca te habría pedido dinero, no uno que no necesitara como en esta ocasión —me refiero a la cama de este hospital que él está pagando—, pero algo que siempre añoré y quise era tu tiempo. Tú… con seguridad pensabas que ellos lo merecían más que yo y puede que sea así —Levanto mi mano para detener sus palabras, quiero y necesito que me escuche—. Ya no soy una niña papá, no necesito hermanos para jugar, no quiero conocerlos.

Su semblante decae. Pero ese no es el punto.

—Jan, es genial, no me malentiendas. Los otros dos deben ser buenos hijos… lo que sea. Yo no necesito una familia ahora.

Papá asiente comprendiendo, a pesar de que no quiera aceptarlo. Quizá el tiene una idealización de lo que sería nuestra relación si sus tres hijos me conocieran y los cuatro nos lleváramos bien. La verdad es que yo habría dado mi reino entero por esa oportunidad cuando era pequeña, pero la vida cambia, yo lo hice.

—No quiero que te molestes planeando un encuentro. No me molesta conocer a Jan, solo te pido que no me impongas ahora algo que siempre me negaste.

Mis palabras le duelen, lamento que sea así. Es lo que necesito.

—Es tu voluntad y la respetaré, de ahora en adelante, la pelota está en tu cancha, la que decide eres tú.

De hecho, es así.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Uno no puede conocer al cien por ciento su pasado, hasta no verlo desde otro punto, ¿no creen? Este fic es muy así. Un personaje asume algo, solo para darse cuenta por terceros de que no tenía idea de nada.

La canción de hoy… raro. No lo escribí escuchando una en especial, pero elegí: **_The Scientist - Coldplay_** porque cuando la escucho siento que está llena de amor y arrepentimiento, de querer empezar de cero todo lo que se hizo mal y creo que es exactamente lo que siente el papá de Jade.

¡Review de los reviews!

 _Rollerbyr_ : Error enorme de tu parte decirme que es para una «tarea» XD. Vamos, no es para ninguna tarea, pero ya que esa fue la excusa que pusiste, te diré que, cuando yo hacía tarea de la escuela o la universidad, estudiaba mucho, leía, investigaba, iba a la biblioteca, sacaba mis conclusiones y si todavía tenía dudas, iba con toda la información a una fuente confiable para confirmar mis ideas. Así que tengo el placer de presentarte al Mighty _Google_. También hay _Google Maps_ para que averigües las direcciones de bibliotecas en tu ciudad. Happy Learning!

 _Mounz Dragon 2804_ : Muchas teorías sobre la familia del papá de Jade. Pero en un capítulo antes Tori le dijo que la señora le simpatizó y la familia le cayó bien, taaan malos no deben ser. ¿Dragón? ¿GOT o nada que ver? Un día no te reconozco y te vuelvo a dar la bienvenida al fic.

 _Montserrat_ : Es verdad , la mía tiene una mirada y mis dos nombres. Suficiente para dejarme calladita.

 _LittleRock17_ : ¡No, no es Francis de Reign! Es moreno de ojos color café y de cabello castaño oscuro, sorry. Juan Sebastián es como Bash, hasta en el nombre «Sebastián», pero ninguno tiene ojos claros. Viva Mary, es tan hermosa. Oh, Dios, la amo.

 _erivip7_ : Leo sigue bien, muy bien de hecho, pero sigue en camilla recuperándose. Y el amigo es Robbie por si no lo di a entender muy bien XD.

 _LenyRehim_ : Eso, es como el síndrome de Estocolmo, las víctimas de una mala experiencia tienden a ponerse de lado de sus abusadores. Es triste, pero pasa, veamos si reacciona. Sobre Tori y Carmen y Leo, la verdad es que lo dice en el diario más adelante y pasan un par de cosas más, Todo le afecta a esa decisión. Esa expresión de "andarlas" se me hace muy extraña, aquí no se dice, qué significa exactamente, ¿que debe llevarlas? Le daré una oportunidad a Rizzles a ver si encuentro el primer capítulo en youtube.

 _Iskrystal_ : No sé cuales son tus preguntas porque no me las cuentas :3. Pero que bueno que haya resuelto algo al menos. Tan enamorada no está, como lo decía Jade, es más la costumbre.

 _Kuroneko_ : Su mamá en un punto no estaba más que compitiendo con su hija por tener la razón, cuando era lo que menos importaba, igual Jade le dio una cachetada moral. Veamos con qué regresa, porque le dolió. Lo del límite, pues aquí no, en mi país importa muy poco, nadie nunca hace lío mucho menos la policía, pero en USA —leí mucho par investigar lo de Leo, que sí es mucho mayor—, allá sí es grave. Hay casos estúpidos de que a novios que tienen meses de diferencia los han llevado a juicios por parte del estado, ni siquiera a petición de los padres de la chica, sino del mismo estado. Allá los declaran culpables y son delincuentes sexuales, al mismo nivel que lo sería un pedófilo, por ejemplo. Es más, tienen que registrarse en un listado público, cada vez que aplican para un trabajo, esos cargos salen a la luz. A veces no pueden ni sacar una cuenta de banco o comprar cosas. Es denso y así por años de años. Recién a un chico de 18 lo condenaron como delincuente sexual, por tener sexo con una chica de 15 que le mintió y le dijo que tenía los 18. A veces solo hace falta que alguien en la escuela los vea y los denuncie con el departamento de menores y ya están en problemas. Es USA, fuck logic. También depende mucho del estado. En Ohio, por ejemplo, la edad de consentimiento es 16, en California es 18 y la sentencia tiene, además, meses o años de prisión. Sí, Tori le habría dicho que sí aunque estaba deprimida esa noche, por eso al final acepta que sean amigas hasta que venga febrero y «legalmente» cumpla los 18. Espero que este capítulo te haya respondido lo del señor West. A la P.D. 1: Okey, entiendo. P.D. 2: Sí, rachel es la que no me cae, Quinn sí, igual que Dianna. P.D. 3: ¡Felicitaciones! Y mucha, mucha suerte para los demás, te va a ir genial. No te disculpes que el fic no se va a ningún lado.

Gracias a todos los que comentan y leen, por el tiempo y su apoyo. Hasta mañana.


	53. The Less I Know The Better

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Entrada número treinta y siete

 _16 de agosto, 2015_

 _Debe ser el estrés de estos días, tiene qué ser el estrés. No puedo estar embarazada…_

 _No me voy a comportar como una nena, esto lo decidí yo. Sabía perfectamente en qué me metía. Y, sí, siempre usamos condones, pero los accidentes pasan, los condones se rompen, a veces los chicos se los ponen mal… ¡Yo misma pude haberlo puesto mal! Las hormonas pueden fallar, ¿no? Un desfase de unas horas en las pastillas, afecta, —me imagino—, no las tomo con cronómetro._

 _Diez minutos. El paquete decía esperar siete, pero mejor si espero diez, Así estoy completamente segura, sí…_

 _¿Cuando pudo pasar?… No he tenido mi período en más de un mes. No soy regular, nunca me preocupo por retrasarme unos días, pero esto ya es demasiado. La última vez fue… unos días antes de que Leo se fuera a Brasil, a principios de julio… y claro, catorce días después él regreso y… lo hicimos como conejos en todo el departamento._

 _¡Maldición, fue ese día! Mi bebé será hijo de los celos de Leo por Carmen. ¡Qué lindo! Será pelirrojo… ufff._

 _¡¿Cuánto tiempo son diez minutos?!_

 _¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir? Yo no quiero este bebé, pero ¿y sí el lo quiere? Tendré que tenerlo, ¿cómo puedo negarle un hijo a su padre?_

 _Esto lo cambiaría todo._

 _Ya valió. Lo reviso a los siete minutos, no voy a lograr esperar por los diez. Uno más… paciencia. Tu futuro entero llega en un minuto más._

 _¿Qué voy a decirles a mis padres?_

 _«¡Hey, de tal palo tal astilla, voy a tener un bebé a los dieciocho, woot, woot!»_

 _No, no quiero un bebé. Tengo tanto por hacer, sola… ¡sola!. Mi vida no se va a terminar con los gritos de un diminuto humano._

 _¿Por qué tenía que tener sexo, por qué?_

 _Fue bueno, no lo niego, pero ¡¿por qué no pude quedarme virgen hasta los cuarenta?! ¿Qué tiene de malo masturbarse? A ver, ¿qué? Después de todo, el sexo es como auto consolarse…_

 _¿A quién trato de engañar? Me encanta el sexo. Me parece la forma perfecta de dejarte ir, de perderte en otro cuerpo._

 _El juego de la conquista me fascina; la seducción. Exponerte mental y físicamente. Ponerte al filo y luego dejarte caer._

 _El acto de desnudar a alguien es tan personal e íntimo. Tocar su piel, rozarlo apenas con las yemas de tus dedos, despojarlo de las telas que lo cubren. Me encanta dejarme hacer lo mismo, sentir la dedicación que la otra persona encuentra por descubrirme, por hacerme retorcer, por causarme esa ansiedad insoportable que solo se puede clamar con gemidos y respiraciones profundas._

 _Usar los labios es de mis cosas preferidas. No hay nada como sentir el pulso de tu compañero justo ahí, en la superficie tibia de esas dos carnosidades, haciéndote salivar por el aroma que emite su piel, por la suavidad, por el deseo._

 _Jugar con la lengua es lo mejor que alguien puede hacer conmigo. Amo los rastros de otro ser en mi cuerpo. Adoro la grandes y desesperadas bocanadas que puede tomar sobre mi estómago, las pequeñas mordidas en mis lados, en mis muslos, en mis senos…_

 _El acto en sí es divino. ¿Cómo más te explicas la estúpida y absurda necesidad de posesión? La penetración y la entrega son eso; querer ser uno con tu pareja, desear con todo tu ser satisfacer por completo a quien está desbaratándose por dentro y tú quieres estar ahí precisamente, adentro. Lo supe el instante que estuve con Carmen. Todo el proceso, desde bailar en ese bar hasta llegar al filo de su cama, fue un juego dominación y sometimiento, de dar y recibir, de conquista y seducción; y necesitaba terminar en ese acto, en sentirme una con ella._

 _La técnica es irrelevante. Nada importa en realidad más que gozar casa segundo, hacerlo durar, no apresurar nada, no doblegar ni un respiro, ni un grito, ni un quejido irracional de tu cuerpo, escuchar lo mismo en tu oído, sentir ese cuerpo morir contigo._

 _El sexo es magia…_

 _¡Magia que ahora será un niño llorón!_

 _Diez minutos, bien. La hora de la verdad._

 _…_

 _Y bueno…, tendremos un niño llorón y pelirrojo, con acento brasileño y una mamá que no lo quiere._

 _Yo no quiero ese bebe._

 _Y sí, soy la copia de mi madre. Ella tampoco quería a Luca y luego metió la pata dos veces más con mi hermana y conmigo._

 _Bien, dicen por ahí: «Lo que se hereda, no se hurta»._

 _Me jodí…_

Esta morena… me va a matar. ¿Puede expresarse con mayor libertad y holgura sobre lo mucho que le gusta tener intimidad con alguien?, porque ella no habla de un simple acto sexual, esto es otro nivel. Estuve con Beck dos años y nunca, repito, nunca hicimos esto.

Puedo fácilmente poner de excusa que tenía que controlar mis gemidos, que no podía gritar a los cuatro vientos, que debíamos ser prudentes en ese aspecto frente a su familia, aunque sería una total mentira. En ocasiones lo hacíamos en mi casa cuando estábamos solos y tampoco sucedió. Nunca sentí la necesidad de dejarme ir, de perder el control. Él hacía lo suyo, yo intentaba hacer lo mío, a veces llegaba, la mayoría no. Era sexo y ya, tampoco era esto de «compenetrarse», de sentirse, de conquistarse. Eso quizá ocurrió nuestra primera vez, después era un: « _somos novios, estamos solos, vamos a hacerlo_ ».

Tori me intriga. Tiene tanta facilidad para exteriorizar lo que siente. Yo estoy muy lejos de poder hacerlo.

La otra parte de la entrada me preocupa. Este es el gran susto del que leí cuando me salté varios días del diario. Tori creía estar embarazada, pero ¿fue un susto o fue real? Y si lo fue… ¿tuvo un aborto?

No puedo preguntarle sobre ello y, sinceramente, no sé si quiero saber.

Nunca he estado a favor del movimiento pro vida y siempre he sido de la idea de que la mamá debe hacer lo que es mejor para ella, esa es, en última instancia, lo que es mejor para el bebé. Sin embargo, esto es muy personal. Este era el bebé de Tori. ¡Su bebé!

No lo sé. ¿Cómo dejar a un pequeño o pequeña Tori… irse?

Yo, realmente no quiero saber.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Hey, una vez más nos leemos.

Antes de nada, Silverke, gracias por hacerme caer en cuenta de esa falencia que tenía el capítulo al narrar una parte importante de lo de Tori y una de Jade. En este capítulo Tori habla en neutral, no está describiendo lo que hace con Leo, sino lo que disfruta, sin poner nombres. Espero que se haya logrado comprander así.

La canción de hoy es: **_The Less I Know The Better_** \- **_Tame Impala._**

Ahora un rápido review de reviews, porque estoy por irme a ver Sinsajo parte 2.

 _Rollerbyr_ : Dudo, por tu review, que vayas a leer este mensaje, pero si lo haces, lamento que mi respuesta haya sido demasiado sarcástica y que haya perdido el chiste para ti, no era la intensión. Si me conocieras un poquito más personalmente, sabrías que esa es mi forma común de responder y la verdad no siento que haya sido agresivo. Me dices que querías mi opinión "es para una tarea" no es pedir una opinión. Valga la redundancia, pedir una opinión es pedir una opinión. En todo caso, te dejé un PM con mi explicación y suerte en todo.

 _JoriLover_ : Es verdad, no te veía en mucho tiempo por aquí. Te igualaste, espero que estés disfrutando el fic. Gracias por todos tus reviews.

 _Guest_ : Sí, lo sé. En dos capítulos más bien harto Jori. Hay uno más que es importante para la decisión de Jade.

 _Kuroneko_ : Leo ya 25 pero bueno Tori tiene 18. Jan tiene 6-5 años más que Jade. Lo sé, yo también me traumé y luego dije, bueno, soy mayor de edad y mi pareja es menor que yo, pero también mayor de edad, todo bien, además, en mi país es cualquier cosa. :3. Hay algo más con el padre, pero se sabrá despueeés. Y sí, yo también creo que el tiene una preferencia por los dos últimos. Y estás en lo correcto con lo de la mamá. Gracias una vez más por tus palabras y espero que hayas tenido un buen día con sus finales.

 _erivip7_ : A buen entendedor, pocas palabras. Gracias igual por pasarte por aquí y dejarme tu apoyo. Lo aprecio de verdad.

Carun S: Sí el pobre chico es bien relajado, pero divertido. Presiento que se llevarán bien esos dos. Y claro, ahora entiendo lo que me quisiste decir con lo de la familia. Creo que hoy ha sido un día muy ajetreado para todos, yo voy todo el día de lado a lado y ahora al cine. Un capítulo de Tori y uno más hasta el Jori. Jori ya hace mucha falta.

Gracias a todos por volver, espero no volver a alienar a un lector con mis respuestas. No es la intensión, por favor no se tomen mis respuestas con taaanta seriedad. Una buena noche y hasta mañana.


	54. Transatlanticism

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Despierto con el olor de donas frescas, mis favoritas, chocolate con grageas de coco. No es un sueño, ahí está la caja sobre la mesa de noche de mi habitación de hospital, que, aparte de ese detalle, está tal como ayer que me fui a dormir.

Respiro hondo sin recordar que mi costilla hace presión con mi pulmón y me duele. Según el doctor tendré que hacer reposo por cinco días, y después, cinco más caminando con mucha mesura e intentando no pasar sentada mucho tiempo, lo que significa que no iré a la escuela por las siguientes dos semanas.

Trato de no bostezar, pero cómo necesito hacerlo, desperezarme, estirar mis brazos completamente. Mamá tenía algo de razón, ya me cansé de estar aquí encerrada, postrada en la cama y apenas es el segundo día.

—Despertaste —me pregunta una voz conocida. Mi vista cae sobre la puerta y la veo entrar con cuidado—. Tu mamá me dijo que probablemente dormirías hasta medio día.

—¿Por qué no estás en la escuela? Es jueves.

—Le dan el alta a Leo hoy. Mis papás me dieron permiso para faltar y ayudarlo a acomodarse en su casa.

Qué lindo, los suegros ayudando al yerno a sentirse más cómodo con su hija como su mucama personal, es tan… siglo XVI. Excelente forma de iniciar el día.

—¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? Su cuarto queda al final del corredor, ¿no?

—Lo sé, pero quería ver cómo estabas. Me preocupé muchísimo cuando Cat me contó lo que pasó. Dijo que tu teléfono estaba casi sin batería cuando hablaste con ella esa noche y que no tenías cargador.

—Aún no lo tengo, el aparato murió segundos después de colgar, pero le pedí que les avisara a todos que estoy bien.

—Pues, ámame, te traje algo —me dice, enseñándome el cable.

—¿Ámame? Gracias será lo más que obtendrás de mí, Vega.

—Está bien y de nada. Estaba preocupada, imagino que deberás quedarte aquí unos días más.

—Hasta que pueda caminar y huir.

Busca algo más en su bolsa y saca un sobre junto con varios folletos.

—Tu mamá me pidió, antes de salir a la oficina, que te entregara esto y dijo que esperaba que te gusten las donas con té porque las enfermeras no le permitieron dejar el café que te trajo. —Se acerca para que yo no haga mucho esfuerzo y me los entrega.

Miro de pasada las portadas de los folletos. Uno es el de una escuela en Boston, el otro uno de departamentos y casas de la ciudad. Ya veo por donde vamos.

Abro el sobre y encuentro un papel doblado, parece una carta y a un lado de la misma dos boletos de avión. Los saco, están fechados para el 15 de noviembre de este año, a diecisiete días de hoy.

Saco la carta e intento leerla, pero mi vista se hace demasiado borrosa.

—¡Estoy ciega!

—¿Puedes verme?

—Sí, Vega —le contesto con desgano. No me entendió—. Tú estás a más de un metro, no veo nada a diez centímetros de distancia.

—¿Quieres que llame al doctor?

—No, ayer me explicó que podría tener este síntoma temporal como reacción a los analgésicos y los sueros —le digo y pienso, necesito saber qué dice—. ¿Podrías… leérmela?

—Emm, creo que esto es algo personal. No lo sé.

Cómo si yo no estuviese leyendo su vida privada como si fuera un _bestseller_.

—Por favor, no me preocupa que sepas lo que haya escrito mamá, te lo contaría de todas formas.

Le sorprende mi declaración, pero la acepta. Da unos pasos con timidez y abre el papel, regresándome la mirada. Me hago a un lado de la cama, dejando espacio suficiente para que se siente y doy dos palmadas en el colchón, invitándola. Ella acepta y se acomoda, carraspeando un poco antes de iniciar.

 _Llegué anoche mientras dormías. No quise despertarte, por un momento recordé cuando eras pequeña y te acostabas a mi lado para ver algún programa de televisión o una de esas películas de terror. No había noche que no te quedaras dormida, veinte minutos antes del final, y yo, como ahora, te contemplaba._

 _Voy a darte la razón sobre la discusión de la mañana. Mis decisiones con respecto a Bill han sido increíblemente estúpidas._

 _Tú eres fuerte, tienes voluntad, un propósito y muchos sueños. Todo eso es importante, es lo que te hace tan especial, Jade, y mereces mucho más de lo que, erróneamente, yo elegí para las dos._

 _Necesito ser honesta contigo, finalmente dejarte saber la verdad acerca de tu padre. Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer y la única forma en la que podrás elegir a conciencia._

 _James quiso ser parte de tu vida desde un inicio. Estaba nervioso, como es normal, pero con el tiempo se alegró mucho con la idea de tenerte. Sin embargo, para mí, todo se reducía a obligarte a tener una vida incompleta, a ser presa de una situación incómoda para darle gusto a tu padre, o que fueras libre de ataduras y que tu felicidad no tuviese que pasar por la conveniencia de otros, de su familia._

 _La idea del contrato fue mía._

 _Él nunca dijo nada, la amenaza real de perder a sus hijos llegó pronto. Su esposa se enteró de mí, de ti, y lo amenazó con llevárselos lejos. James no los volvería a ver y no era una advertencia sin fundamento, su padre es un reconocido juez familiar, le sería muy fácil conseguir la custodia completa e impedirle ser parte de sus vidas. Yo en cambio le prometí que nunca te perdería, que nos quedaríamos en California y que podría frecuentarte cuando quisiera; en su desesperación accedió a firmar._

 _Lo que hice nunca fue justo para ti._

 _Ahora, con Bill, siento que he cometido aún un delito mayor. No sé por qué se me hace tan difícil ver en lo que se convirtió. Aún siento que es el hombre del principio y siento tanta nostalgia por lo que fuimos, no puedo evitar justificarlo, pero tú eres mi bebé, siempre lo vas a ser así me pongas esa cara de asco que debes tener al leer esto. Tú y tu hermano son lo que más importa en mi vida y él… él puede irse al diablo. No volveré con Bill._

 _Aunque me he decidido y viajaré a Boston, una vez más, te he puesto en una situación imposible. Has sido una víctima de mi voluntad toda tu vida y ahora me doy cuenta de que solo te he hecho daño._

 _Te amo, quiero lo mejor para ti y entiendo que, en esta ocasión, eres tú la que debe decidir._

 _Te dejo marcado en los folletos varios departamentos y casas en los que podríamos vivir en Boston si decides venir conmigo, hay lugares muy bonitos, sitios cerca de teatros, de unas cafeterías bohemias que estoy segura te encantarán. El otro tríptico es de una escuela de artes muy parecida a Hollywood Arts, tiene maestros reconocidos internacionalmente y sus alumnos han ganado premios de escritura y producción, sería un ambiente perfecto para ti._

 _Las donas no son un soborno. Sé que te encantan y, si no puedo darte nada más, por lo menos algo que te haga feliz por unos minutos._

 _Regresaré en la noche, ahora debo ir a trabajar. Te amo bebe. Por favor no te sientas obligada a quedarte a mi lado otra vez, yo sé que debes empezar a seguir tu propio camino y te apoyaré en lo que decidas._

 _Lo siento._

 _Mamá._

Tori dobla la carta nuevamente y se queda en silencio, dejándola a un lado. No me mira. Me pregunto si algo de lo que mamá dijo la tocó personalmente. Ambas hemos sido, víctimas de las circunstancias. Ni ella ni yo tenemos el lujo de otros chicos de nuestra esas, de vivir sin líos, ligeramente, sin un pasado que nos atormente.

—He creído toda mi vida que era papá quien imponía la distancia. Ya no sé que pensar.

—Según la carta lo hizo para no perder a sus otros hijos. Tan equivocada no estabas.

—Supongo que ahora comprendo mejor partes de nuestra relación.

Como el porqué mamá no se enojaba cuando él me iba a buscar a la escuela, o porqué aparecía de la nada un viernes para llevarme a comer, o me hacia regalos inesperados; porqué le importaba tanto que llevara con altura su nombre y porqué ahora quiere que me quede en Los Ángeles. Le asusta separarse completamente de mí, que llegue a olvidarlo. Aunque si en seis años de sentida ausencia —en los que lo vi en contadas ocasiones— no pasó, no sucederá al mudarme.

—Jan me contó lo que sucedió con ustedes ayer —me comenta—. Se dio cuenta de que ya lo sabía y se enojó por un momento por no mencionárselo.

—¿Qué podías decirle?

—Nada y él lo sabe. No hubiese sido justo contigo.

Eso es precisamente lo que hace que me pregunte: ¿qué es lo que Tori siente por mí?, específicamente.

Está triste por la posibilidad de que me vaya, le gusto físicamente, tiene consideraciones conmigo.

¿Entonces, qué?

Porque ha conocido a Jan desde hace un tiempo y —viéndolos juntos— se llevan muy bien, Tori es la «casi novia» de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, pensó en mí primero. Así que, somos amigas, más amigas de lo que ellos son.

¿Le gusto románticamente hablando? ¿O es sólo eso? Tenemos una amistad y ya.

Dios, me gustaría saber a ciencia cierta, poder descifrarlo mirándola, porque ¿cómo puedo decidir qué hacer si no considero todo lo importante en mi vida? Y ella lo es.

—Tienes una decisión difícil.

—Tú… mencionaste que conociste a la mamá de Jan. Dijiste que era una buena mujer, agradable.

—Eso pensé.

—Se puso una máscara. Es una arpía, celosa e insegura.

—Yo no lo veo así —me responde de inmediato.

—No me digas que estás de acuerdo con lo que hizo.

—Para nada. Solo me pongo es sus zapatos.

—Explícate. —Le pido, porque no entiendo cómo puede sentir compasión por ella después de leer la carta.

—Jade, esta mujer, de lo que vi y escuché en las conversaciones de ese día, es una simple ama de casa. Ha sido toda la vida la esposa de tu papá y la mamá de sus hijos. Yo presiento que tuvo miedo de que la abandonara, de que las cosas cambiaran para ellos y, sin dudas, lo hizo para garantizar su seguridad.

—¡¿A costa mía?!

—¡A costa de quién sea! No me malinterpretes. No condono lo que hizo, creo que tú no habrías irrumpido en su familia, pero ¿qué es exactamente lo que crees que habría pasado?

Pienso y pienso, pero no lo sé. Las posibilidades son infinitas, desde que pudimos haber tenido la mejor de las suertes y ser una familia unida, a que nos odiáramos.

—No soy de las personas que cree que un hombre tiene una aventura por tenerla —me dice Tori—. Si tu papá tuvo una relación con tu mamá, de seguro estaba pasando por un momento difícil en su matrimonio y creo que eso motivación suficiente para que lo amenazara de esa manera.

—Aún están juntos, ¿qué tan mal estuvieron las cosas? —le respondo.

Es evidente que sobrevivieron lo que sea que pasó y papá le perdonó que lo alejara de mí. Si alguien me hiciera algo parecido, cortaría lazos para siempre, no daría vuelta atrás, así que esa no es una razón real.

—Quizá papá es un Don Juan y ya, un mujeriego. Tal vez tengo diez hermanos más que nadie conoce.

—Habla con él, pregúntale. Solo él te puede aclararte estas cosas.

No me dice nada que no supiera. Sé mi historia, lo que mamá me cuenta, pero papá y yo no hemos hablado sobre esto antes.

Regreso a ver a la caja de donas y su olor me está matando de las ganas.

—¿Quieres comerte una conmigo? —le digo apuntando con mi quijada a la caja.

—Gracias, estoy salivando desde que entré a tu habitación —se apura a servirlas.

—¿Té? —le ofrezco, aunque es ella quien deberá verterlo en el vaso plástico. Me lo alcanza y, en lugar de llenar otro, saca de su bolsa una gaseosa.

—No es justo que tú tomes refresco frente a mí cuando yo tengo que aguantarme esa agua desabrida.

—Te prometo que cuando salgas de aquí te prepararé el mejor café que hayas probado en tu vida.

—¿Tú? ¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer café?

—Desde que salgo con un Chef/DJ proveniente de Sudamérica.

Tenía que recordármelo. Insisto con que ha sido un lindo iniciar de día.

—Cambiando de tema —me dice intentando sonar casual. No le sale—. Supongo que no regresarás al tráiler cuando te den el alta.

—No, debo estar en reposo y allí no puedo recostarme sin esfuerzo, además el lugar es diminuto no cabrá el andador que debo usar hasta que se cure la costilla. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Quería proponerte algo —dice a medias y da un gran mordisco a la dona. Hago lo mismo, imposible no imitarla, mi desayuno favorito, claro que falta el café.

—Habla —digo a boca llena.

—En casa hay una habitación desocupada y cómoda, podrías pasar allí tu recuperación.

—¿Quieres que duerma en el cuarto de Trina por aproximadamente una semana?

—Puedes quedarte en el mío si quieres, yo iré donde Trina.

—Jamás te obligaría a sacrificarte así.

Mastica con el ceño fruncido, eso quiere decir que está maquinando algo. Se ve linda así.

—¡Eureka! Podemos compartir habitación.

¿Eureka? ¿Qué es ahora, un personaje de un cuento de hadas?… Linda, dije.

—¿Compartir tu cama?

—Prometo no rebasar la mitad, tocarte o roncar.

—Con que no me des un golpe en la costilla, todo bien.

—Entonces… ¿aceptas?

—Déjame hablar con mamá y papá, al final, ellos deciden esto de mi salida del hospital y ya tuvieron una acalorada discusión.

—Hecho.

—Gracias por ofrecerlo. Ya me estoy hartando del sonidito del monitor. Siento que vivo en un capítulo de Grey's Anatomy.

—De nada —me responde, tirando la servilleta en el basurero como si fuese un aro de basquet ball. Anota tres puntos—. Oye, ¿crees que pueda volver después de acomodar a Leo en su departamento? No tengo ganas de pasar la tarde sola en casa.

—Pensé que te quedarías con él.

—No, irá su ex novia y sus amigos, yo solo voy para asegurarme que tenga todo a la mano y pedirle a la señora de la limpieza que tenga ciertas atenciones con él.

—¿Y no puede hacer eso Jan?

—Créeme, esos dos no pueden manejar sus vidas solos. Prefiero asegurarme de ser yo quien le especifique los horarios de las pastillas, los de lavado de ropa y de la limpieza de la casa. No quiero que le caiga una infección.

—Pues si te sobra tiempo después de ser su mamá… regresa. —La molesto y no le cae nada bien, se cruza de brazos esperando una disculpa que no tendrá.

—¿Muy enojada, Vega? —Le hago un puchero—. Ya, no te alteres, cómete otra dona.

Mira a la caja y niega, queriendo con todas sus ganas mandarme a volar, pero se acerca y toma otra.

Imposible resistirse y ahora sé que compartimos ese gusto. Se me hace genial comenzar a conocer cosas sobre ella que no sean las que están escritas en un diario o las pocas que me cuenta. Un detalle que tal vez, de todos sus amigos, sólo sé yo.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Perdón, infinitamente les pido disculpas. No me di cuenta de que había apagado el Wifi del teléfono y me gasté todo el saldo de internet viendo videos de youtube. Quise publicar desde mi paseo y no pude, hasta ahora regreso a casa. Y debo escribir el capítulo que correspondía a hoy. Mañana espero poder subir ambos para igualarme.

La canción de hoy es: **_Transatlanticism - Death Cab For Cutie_** , es una hermosa canción. Mucho, mucho que ver no tiene, pero cuando escribí el capítulo la puse en repetición y pues, quedó.

 _MeanD_ : Perdón por no incluirte en el review de ayer, cuando me llegó la notificación ya lo había publicado. Más diario, hoy tenía que ser ese, pero estoy atrasada uno, espero ojalá mañana poder subir ambos. De hecho, la canción ayuda mucho al escribir, o el sentimiento que transmite, también el título a veces es exactamente de lo que trata la trama de ese día. Me encanta eso del soundtrack, de verdad. Hubiera querido hacerlo con Hiding también. Suerte y que pases bien también.

 _LenyRehim_ : Tu review también me llegó cuando ya había salido y publicado el anterior, perdón por no incluir la respuesta en el anterior. Sus hijos son grandes sí. Pero no con familias todavía. La invención de palabras, por aquí somos campeones también, creo que en toda Latinoamérica. ¿Pareja con el doble de edad? Wow, yo tengo más de 5 con la mía —ella es menor— y se a veces si se siente mucho la diferencia, no me imagino con alguien del doble. Los capítulos me los bajaré entonces por torrente, siempre me soluciona la vida. Del capítulo 53: y ni te imaginas el capítulo a futuro que ya escribí que tiene una situación incómoda. Ahora tengo que ver dónde lo incorporo porque la trama ha cambiado un poco. Pero ya veré. Me leí los libros también, la peli es buena, pero nada como los libros en esta saga en particular. Sí, cada vez me hago más tarde, estas dos últimas semanas han sido ocupadísimas por una visita y hasta el lunes que recupero la rutina. Saludos y gracias por comentar, como siempre.

 _Silverke_ : Tienes razón en que se extraña el Jori, yo también lo hago , pero estos capítulos son necesarios, de lo que dices de la demasiado información y eso, te dejé un PM explicando algunas cosas con respecto a eso. Todo es necesario en todo caso, es parte de lo que vendrá a futuro. Gracias por tu ayuda, que de verdad si me di cuenta de que faltaban unos detalles que aumenté.

 _Guest_ : ¿Muy fuerte? XD Gracias por el review sorpresa.

 _Iskrystal_ : Exacto, por eso además Tori se refirió a un susto en la parte del diario que Jade ya leyó. Pero en ese momento no lo sabía y Jade tampoco estaba segura. Lo de las preguntas, si quieres házmelas o ahí me cuentas como dices. Si son dudas no dudes, valga la redundancia, en comentarme. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y el review. Suerte a ti también.

 _erivip7_ : Precisamente como dices un falso positivo. Eso es lo que quería que leyera Jade. Porque para Tori es un acto completo, pero Jade no ha experimentado eso en absoluto y claro, le da un poco de miedo, porque ahora se está proponiendo descubrir qué puede haber entre ellas y aunque Tori nunca la ha intimidado, en algunas cosas empieza a hacerlo. Es lindo hacer a Jade un poco más humana y menos Dios que lo sabe y lo puede todo. Gracias por las palabras y suerte.

 _Kuroneko_ : Cuotas de 18 años, me hiciste reír con esto, es tan cierto. Creo que mi opinión del aborto es aún más compleja de lo que podría poner en palabras, a veces tengo que discutir conmigo misma porque no termino de decidirme en ciertas cosas. Es un tema complejo, sin duda. Bien con lo de los exámenes, genial. ¿O sea que ya terminaste ayer o el lunes? Sea como sea felicitaciones, el primer término siempre es emocionante. Me gusta cómo tú y LenyRehim, hablan por los reviews, es divertido y agradable, no me preguntes por qué XD, no lo sé. Gracias por el tiempo de volver y por compartir tus palabras.

 _AshleySophia_ : Gracias por el montón de reviews. Y comparto contigo lo que dices sobre el diario, a veces le hace daño, a veces la conoce un poco, a veces puede superar sus problemas leyéndola, porque se sale de su vida y entiende cosas que no habría comprendido de otra forma. Lo que yo creo es que Jade, al menos en la serie, con Cat trata, pero con los demás se le hace muy difícil ponerse en sus zapatos. Siento que cuando lee a Tori es como verla a lo lejos y darse cuenta de que las ideas que se puede hacer de alguien pueden ser completamente erróneas y que puede identificarse con alguien que jamás creyó que tendría cosas en común. Tal vez eso le atrae demasiado y por eso continua leyéndola.

 _Mas alla de la realidad_ : Muchas gracias por los halagos, aprecio muchísimo lo que me dices, es lindo sentirse reconocido por el esfuerzo. Gracias de verdad. Como a todo nuevo lector que comenta, bienvenida al fic. Espero que si tienes preguntas o alguna queja no dudes en dejarla y que te sigas divirtiendo con la historia, que ese es el punto de escribirla. Suerte y saludos.

Ahora sí me despido con todos, un capítulo un poquito más largo de lo normal, 2500 palabras solo en el capítulo, pero les debo todavía el de hoy. Gracias por leer y hasta mañana.


	55. Unwell

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Entrada número treinta y ocho del diario.

 _17 de agosto, 2015_

 _Isabella Kaufman Rossi, nacida el 17 de mayo de 1997, esa soy yo. Hoy cumplo dieciocho años y cinco meses. Mi papá biológico se llama Erich, alemán nacido en Berlin en el 72. Mi mamá, Isabella, nacida en Roswell en el 75, hija de migrantes italiano. Se mudó a Los Ángeles en su pre-adolescencia y unos años después a Santa Fé. Allí conoció a David, mi segundo papá, o el primero en realidad, el único que quiero tener._

 _Verónica descubrió otros detalles que me hacen reconsiderar si en realidad quiero seguir por este camino o mejor me olvido de todo y sigo mi vida tal y como era antes de esa estúpida pelea de mis padres._

 _Con la información que le facilité, no le fue difícil llegar hasta el origen de mi familia. Los documentos de registro son públicos y solo tuvo que hacer un incómodo viaje a la tierra de los alienígenas y ta-da, obtuvo la información necesaria sobre mi pasado._

 _La identidad de mi padre fue mucho más compleja de obtener. Erich Kaufman no tiene un récord legal, un solo ticket de tránsito, una amonestación por no recoger la porquería de su perro cuando lo saca a pasear, nada que lo haga visible. Según los informes de impuestos, está al día con sus obligaciones y no tiene una dirección fija de vivienda, tampoco una cuenta de banco o un registro de empleo. Es dueño de su propio negocio, si es que elegimos creer eso por un segundo, Verónica no lo hizo y yo tampoco. Su vida es demasiado perfecta, demasiado invisible, él es demasiado cuidadoso._

 _Su visibilidad en las redes sociales es nula, al menos bajo ese nombre y que además que coincidan con su procedencia. El listado de personas llamadas «Erich Kaufman» dentro de los Estados Unidos arrojan una cantidad de 594. Con un programa de selección especializado, Verónica logro disminuirlos a 87 y de esos los que vivieron en los estados del oeste en los años a partir de mi nacimiento hasta la muerte de mamá son 24._

 _Los Mars son una excelente opción para investigador privado, siendo completamente objetiva. En siete días obtuvieron lo que yo no logré en tantos meses. Creo que mi vocación definitivamente no es ser agente encubierta o inspectora, me va mejor con el canto y la actuación._

 _Regresando al tema, Olivia le dio a mi detective estrella una descripción bastante congruente de un hombre. Cabello largo hasta los hombros, rubio, ojos claros, aproximadamente de 1.85 m. de altura. Según la viejita siempre tiene un look despreocupado, como si fuese un adolescente de los noventas, los jeans rotos, camisas blancas aparentemente sucias, chaquetas de cuero, botas militares. Le dijo que siempre se viste así, no ha pasado un solo día desde que lo conoció a la última vez que fue a preguntarle por Isabella. Suficiente para pedir un bosquejo policial y hacer las preguntas correctas en los círculos indicados._

 _Un antiguo compañero de fuerza de su papá —quien antes de ser investigador privado fue alguacil—, le consiguió acceso a un nuevo programa de reconocimiento facial donde, introduciendo datos específicos y un boceto, pueden identificar a posibles sospechosos._

 _Obtuvo tres resultados, un joven de similares características que vive en Nueva Jersey, un adulto mayor oriundo de Miami y un hombre de mediana edad que se pasea constantemente por el estado de Nuevo México. Eso desató sus alarmas._

 _Supongo que utilizaría sus «recursos investigativos» para preguntar en cada recinto policial de las ciudades y pueblos aledaños. Rumores y cargos que terminaron en anulaciones, salieron a la luz. Mi padre es un hombre prudente y tiene dinero, muchos policías salieron en su defensa, dejando muy claro que los tenía metidos en su bolsillo y que sería mejor olvidar cualquier mención de su nombre, lo que asustó profundamente a Verónica._

 _Erich está metido en algo, ella piensa que deben ser drogas o lavado de dinero. Eso justificaría que pueda viajar tanto sin un trabajo que pague lo suficiente para los gastos, además de su desaparición inmediata y sin rastro después del asesinato del cual fue sospechoso._

 _—No creo que podamos encontrar más sobre él. Tiene contactos por todos lados y no queremos atraerlo hacia ti —me dijo, terminando el café que salimos a tomar._

 _No sabía si quería saber más sobre Erich de todas formas. Desde que mencionó la descripción completa, se dibujó en mi cabeza. Es el hombre que veo en mis sueños. es mi padre quien mato a mamá, al menos eso es lo que siento, lo que recuerdo._

 _—Tu papá se ofreció a cambiar de comandancia a Los Ángeles en el 2001, es todo lo que pude averiguar al respecto de su reubicación —me informó lo que pudo encontrar acerca de mi adopción y la de mi hermana—. Te sugiero que hables con tus padres, que les cuentes lo que sabes. Estoy segura de que ellos podrán llenar los huecos en la historia. No hay mucho más que yo pueda hacer._

 _Es sorprendente lo que consiguió en tan poco tiempo, aún así, decidió hacerme una gran rebaja. La cuenta final: setecientos dólares, a pagar en dos módicas cuotas._

 _Literalmente comienzo a tener miedo. Uno de los recuerdos más presentes en ese sueño es escucharlo decir: «¡Ella es mía!». Todavía tengo presente su voz y aquella que me llamó «Bella» en la feria cuando estaba esa noche que salí con mi hermano y su novia. Me ha buscado por años y si fue él quien me vio, ya me encontró._

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _LittleRock17_ : Ah, la del OH MAI GAH, eras tú XD. Tori no tiene negras intenciones, quizá morenas, pero no negras. Ya veremos lo de la boobie. gracias por avisarme que eras tú y por las palabras.

 _Mas alla de la realidad_ : Y justo te toca el fin de semana irregular donde se me hizo casi imposible publicar. El tiempo hay que sacarlo de algún lado, es el reto personal que me puse, espero poder cumplirlo en su totalidad. Sobre las personalidades de Tori y Jade, a mí me gusta ver la serie en otra luz y no tanto en lo que los personajes se convirtieron dentro del fandom, donde Jade siempre es la castigadora y Tori la que se aguanta todo, dulce y sin más motivación que ser la novia encantada de Jade. Muchas veces me han dicho que me he ido al OOC, pero yo no lo creo. Espero que sí te animes a escribir, escribir es lindo, es mi forma de matar mis demonios. Gracias por el review.

 _Kuroneko_ : El conocimiento sí que agota, tienes toda la razón. También me gusta mucho cuando pueden hablar con calma. Pronto se va Cat y ya quedan ellas dos, nada más. Claro que ambas quieren, veamos como se dan las cosas, tengo ideas, porque esta parte no está planeada minuto a minuto. La ex de Leo es de USA, se llama Lauren la mencionó Tori en una entrada del diario un día. Para nada me molesta que hablen entre reviews, la verdad me entretiene mucho, se me hace lindo que haya ese contacto, así que síganle con libertad. Llegué, llegué hasta la PD 2. Gracias por las palabras, siempre me sacan una sonrisa y por el recordatorio. Me alegra que sigas disfrutando el fic.

 _erivip7_ : Sí, concuerdo, para nada justo o moral. Claro que ninguna decisión con la que no simpatizamos la es, pero para la persona que la toma, tiene sentido. Saludos también, gracias por escribir.

 _LenyRehim_ : ¿La costumbre es más fuerte que el amor? Me vino a la mente enseguida y cantada la frase XD. Cierto, cierto, pobre Tori, está aferrándose como puede a lo poco que le queda de Jade, o tal vez quiere convencerla de que se quede. Ya veremos. Pobre Leo, el hombre no puede tener una profesión y varios pasatiempos XD. Sobre las distraaciones, no hay mejor ejemplo que este fin de semana, muchas cosas por hacer y ya voy pendientes dos capítulos. Me pondré al día. En serio 10 años de relación, ahhh, por interno te pregunto tu edad. Naaah que ni yo contesto esas preguntas. Es un montón. Mi relación más larga es de 7 años ya, con una interrupción de seis meses. A veces hay que darse vacaciones XD. Gracias por las palabras y el tiempo.

Pido disculpas por lo irregular del fin de semana, me pondré al día en esta semana. Gracias a todos por leer. Suerte.


	56. Losing My Religion

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Antes de empezar, este capítulo tiene una «discusión» religiosa en una parte del diario y en la reflexión de Jade. No quiero contrariar a nadie, así que si piensan que van a sentirse afectados, son libres de no leer. Bueno, siempre lo son.

* * *

Después de dos incómodas conversaciones —una con mamá y una con papá—, acordamos que en dos días iré a casa de los Vega a pasar el resto de mi recuperación.

La charla con papá fue más del estilo: no haré lo que a ti te plazca. Lección número uno, si no quieres que viva en el tráiler, dame otra alternativa a dejarme en un centro carcelario. No soy prisionera de tu conveniencia. Si las cosas van a cambiar, que cambien para bien, no para peor. Lo aceptó. Igual ofreció pagar todos los gastos que los Vega hagan en mi nombre y habló con ellos directamente, no porque yo se lo haya pedido, me enteré horas después en un mensaje de Tori.

La plática con mamá fue más compleja. Ella quería que regrese al remolque; tu casa es tu casa, así sea un chiquero. Además, el viaje se aproxima y esperaba una decisión definitiva. Le dije con toda claridad que no iba a tomarla a la ligera. A decir verdad, me gustaría estar segura de querer mudarme, pero no es así. Estoy cansada de sacrificarme por el beneficio de otros que ya no vienen al caso. Tengo que pensar en mí.

Me preguntó: ¿por qué con Tori?, y ¿qué pasó con Beck?

Recordé entonces que todavía no le comentaba lo de nuestra ruptura y lo hice. No estuvo muy contenta con la pérdida de confianza entre nosotras, algo que no debería sorprenderla, se lo ha ganando a pulso.

—Me agrada la chica, Jade —me dijo con un «pero» silente sobrando al final—. Se nota que es una buena «amiga».

—Lo es, ¿te molesta?

—Para nada, hija. Tan solo recuerda que te quedarás en su casa. Eres la invitada y debes respetar a la familia.

Mamá parecía querer romperme las bolas que no tengo, sus insinuaciones comenzaban a cambiarme el genio.

"No voy a violarla", fue lo que se precipitó en mi cabeza. Sin embargo, ni siquiera pude bromear al respecto, ella dejó perfectamente claro que no aprueba mi último enamoramiento.

—Quisiera pensar que eres extremadamente consciente del hecho de que es una chica.

"No mamá, Tori tiene pene, tranquila", quise decirle, aunque creo que esa broma habría sido recibida con una respuesta más despectiva aún.

—Tranquilízate, dormiremos en cuartos separados. —Quise aliviar sus preocupaciones. Su opinión con respecto a mis posibles relaciones me tiene sin cuidado. No es como si ella fuera a besarse o tener sexo con mi próxima compañera de habitación.

"Nos fuimos a la mierda con esa asunción".

Ay, no empiecen, ¿quieren? Es un maldito decir.

"Yep, nada que analizar de por qué eso es lo primero que te salta a la mente, besarla y tener sexo con ella. Recuerda que no dormirán separadas como le mentiste a nuestra madre. Lo único que limitará su contacto es tu costilla lastimada".

Bueno, como sea, no son más de diez días que compartiremos colchón y sábanas. Días en los que no podré leer el diario y mejor se callan y aprovecho para leerlo antes de que me den el alta.

Entrada número treinta y nueve del diario.

 _19 de agosto, 2015_

 _Tres cajas más de exámenes positivos no son un buen augurio, por lo que decidí comprobar científicamente mi embarazo de una vez por todas. Ahí va más dinero, esto de tomar decisiones que pueden alterar el rumbo de tu vida, cuesta. Digamos que estoy viviendo plenamente mi adultez._

 _—Siéntese ahí, por favor. La llamaremos cuando sea su turno —me dijo la asistente de la mesa frontal._

 _Miré a mi alrededor y escogí uno de los asientos de la izquierda. Lejos de cualquier otra paciente que esperaba por lo mismo o por una cita para terminar con su error. Se escucha muy mal considerarlo de esa manera, es un bebé que para muchos sería una bendición, no para mí._

 _Una niña de no más de catorce años estaba sentada en frente, sola. Ya se le notaba el embarazo. Me pregunté para qué estaba ahí, parecía de más de tres meses, que es el tiempo máximo reglamentado por la ley para realizarse un aborto. Era tan pequeña._

 _Lo siento, pero a esa edad o la mía, tener un bebé es arruinar tu vida. Catorce… Yo, en esos años, jugaba videojuegos todo mi tiempo libre, lo último que me interesaba era tener a un chico entre las piernas._

 _La niña posicionó sus ojos en mí con una mirada triste, tenía la sonrisa invertida colgada en su rostro. No supe cómo responder. A mi parecer es una situación trágica para ella y ese bebé._

 _Su madre apareció minutos más tarde, estaba muy enojada y, asimismo, triste. La primera cosa que noté fue una enorme cruz en su collar que pude dejar de mirar._

 _Yo fui criada dentro de una religión con un ente todopoderoso que elige por ti tus buenaventuras y tus desventuras. Si crees que la situación es dura, él está probando tu fortaleza y debes luchar para salir airoso en su nombre; si por el contrario, te pasa algo positivo, es un premio a tu fe. Dios, todo lo puede y es misericordioso. Pide y te será concedido._

 _No estoy segura de cuándo, pero esa idea se tornó absurda._

 _¿Por qué un ser sobrenatural tendría tanto poder? ¿Cómo es que Él y solo él conoce tu futuro y te designa qué vivir? Él elige quién se queda y quién se va, y siempre hay que agradecerle por todo._

 _Otro detalle que no podía dejar de rechazar era que, de todo el reino animal, solo el ser humano es consciente de su existencia, y como tal, es la única especie que está destinada a ser juzgada, que debe vivir bajo reglas irracionales, que tiene maldad pura por ser de una manera u otra._

 _Desde que estuve con Carmen y descubrí la complejidad de mi sexualidad se me hace aún más incoherente creer que este ser supremo pueda condenar un comportamiento que es completamente natural en otras especies. La homosexualidad no es nada nuevo ni exclusivo del hombre, no es una elección o un capricho vil, ruin, que merece castigo._

 _Después de mucho análisis y dejando todos los cuentos de hadas a un lado —las frases espirituales, el destino y todas esas cosas que hacen a la religión «mágica»—, yo pienso que el mundo que nos rodea fue creado tras un golpe de suerte en el universo, un evento dio lugar a otro y por eso estamos aquí. Me parece más lógico, a que un ser celestial agitando su dedo a su voluntad y gusto haya creado todo lo que tenemos de cero._

 _Y, ¿por qué demonios somos «hechos» a su imagen?_

 _Digo, ¿tiene Él un estómago, un riñón, pulmones, un corazón? ¿Hay oxígeno en donde él vive? Porque es completamente estúpido que tenga pulmones si no existe oxígeno allí o que tenga una nariz si no necesita respirar. Tener un sistema circulatorio es más estúpido todavía si no lo hace, porque la sangre es la conductora del oxígeno por el cuerpo y sin él no podríamos vivir. ¿Acaso Dios crea su propio oxígeno a donde sea que vaya y es por eso que sabía que nosotros necesitaríamos todos estos órganos para sobrevivir y así crearnos en su imagen? Porque esta misma discusión puede expandirse al hígado, a las entrañas, a la misma piel, a la grasa, al sistema reproductivo, a todo. ¿Somos puras imágenes de Dios?_

 _Sí, ya lo sé no es una frase que debe ser tomada textualmente y ese es el punto, por qué algunas cosas sí y otras no. La religión escoge pasajes a su conveniencia como mecanismo de manipulación. Ese es mi parecer. Para mí está comprobado que somos una consecuencia evolutiva a través del tiempo, cada parte de nuestro cuerpo puede ser explicada de esta forma. Y su verdadera existencia, tan solo aparece en la historia desde el momento en que el ser humano lo coloca en relatos como parte de su lenguaje cotidiano._

 _Yo me niego a que se dicten mis opciones y se me obligue a elegir; a que no pueda ser yo quien controle mi propio destino; a hacer «mi» camino o a creer en la condenación de mi alma si hago algo que hace miles de años se designó como incorrecto; a adjudicarle mis logros, aquellos que obtuve con mi sacrificio, con mi esfuerzo._

 _Jamás le rendiría cuentas a un ser que jugó conmigo como si mi vida fuese una partida de ajedrez y yo nada más un peón «sacrificable» porque él es rey supremo e infalible._

 _Sí, tengo conflictos con la religión, lo sé, y la discusión que tuve con esa mujer no fue nada agradable._

 _—Mira a mi hija, ella está haciendo lo correcto, no se convertirá en una asesina como tú._

 _Me quedé callada, la pobre señora no tenía idea que apenas iba por un examen para confirmar mi estado._

 _—¡Dios odia a los asesinos, jamás entrarás en su reino! Irás al infierno y sufrirás la vida eterna por tus pecados, ojalá mueras en esa mesa de operaciones._

 _Por favor, ¿hablaba en serio? Supongamos que creo en Dios y en las amenazas que acababa de escuchar, ¿qué diablos pensaba esta mujer al gritarme toda su mierda?, ¿que Dios la aplaude por desearle la muerte a otra persona y emitir un juicio en su nombre? ¿No sabe que, en su religión, usar el nombre de Dios en vano es pecado?_

 _La gente y su hipocresía. Le contesté algunas cosas muy puntuales y un guardia de seguridad se acercó para sacarla del establecimiento junto con su pobre hija que tenía cara de no saber dónde meterse de la vergüenza. Debería ser un acto criminal usar a los hijos como una pancarta pro vida._

 _—Espero que no te hayan afectado mucho sus palabras —me dijo la enfermera mientras sacaba una muestra de mi sangre—. Con toda la gente que viene, es muy difícil descubrir quienes tienen agendas ocultas._

 _—No hay problema —le respondí—. No creo en Dios, no me afecta en lo absoluto._

 _La mujer me observó con un toque de tristeza y pena. Supongo que, incluso en esta profesión —específicamente en el área de abortos y demás—, aún te está permitido creer en Él. ¿Quién soy yo para criticar por qué la gente lo hace? No tengo más o menos derecho que esa mujer._

 _En todo caso, pasó, era de esperarse. Me metí en la boca del lobo. Mis respetos a la gente que trabaja en las clínicas de planeación familiar._

 _En dos días tendré mi resultado, hasta entonces, trataré de no pensar en cual es el siguiente paso. Aunque sé que, madre, no quiero ser._

La complejidad en el pensamiento de Tori es extremo para mí. Entiendo lo que dice, su lógica, su enojo, pero no puedo aceptarlo como verdad.

Yo creo. No necesariamente en un Dios con nombre o una religión en particular, no soy practicante de ninguna. Mis padres son católicos, mas yo nunca recibí una educación bíblica. Sin embargo, creo en algo.

Cuando era pequeña solía rezar a Dios por mi padre, para que viniera a verme, o por mamá para que estuviera a salvo. Me asustaba la idea de quedarme sola.

Solía pedirle cosas en silencio, aún lo hago. La última vez que hubo un terremoto en Los Ángeles recé, estaba con mi hermano a cargo y entré en pánico. Recé cuando me enteré del tsunami en Japón, también lo hice cuando vi a millones de personas sin hogar en Nueva Orleans. Yo no soy tan cruel como yo parezco. Tal vez es porque me aterra encontrarme en esas situaciones y espero, con todas mis fuerzas, que nunca ese tipo de desgracias me toque. Quizá me gusta pensar que hay alguien cuidando de nosotros, de mí.

Realmente no lo sé. No me importa la Biblia, o las Vírgenes y Santos; no me interesan las reglas establecidas. Yo sé qué está bien y qué está mal. No voy a cometer un asesinato, aunque disfrute verlos en las películas; sé diferenciar la realidad de la ficción. Pero supongo que yo, simplemente, no creo en esas grandes coincidencias que Tori menciona. Algo nos debe de haber puesto precisamente aquí y no fue sólo una casualidad del universo.

De las dos, la cínica soy yo, la de pensamientos oscuros, la negativa, pero yo soy la que cree. La gente podría pensar que yo debería ser la que razone como Tori, pero no.

Podemos mirar a una persona y asumir quienes son, mas nunca saber lo que realmente sienten. Supongo que es parte de lo que nos hace humanos, todos somos diferentes.

Me pregunto ¿por qué demonios Tori se hizo el tatuaje de una cruz en sus costillas? Ella ya me dijo que no creía en Dios, pero ¿una cruz? ¿No es que el icono exacto de la cristiandad?

Una pequeña pieza más del rompecabezas que es Tori Vega.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Es un tema nada ligero de tratar, mucho menos en un fic.

Sé que los creyentes y estudiados de su religión, pueden debatir horas que lo que Tori dice es pura ignorancia. Los que no creen debatirán esos puntos y así la discusión se puede extender eternamente. Yo creo que toda opinión o creencia es válida. La verdad de uno no tiene por qué ser la de otro y todos merecemos respeto.

Siempre, desde que imaginé la historia, coloqué esos dos puntos diferentes de vista en cada una y sabía que quería tratarlos en un punto. Espero no haber ofendido a ningún lector con sus propias creencias. Como ya le mencioné a uno de ustedes, yo no trato de sermonear con mi opinión personal en las historias, solo expongo el pensar y sentir de los personajes como yo los veo.

 ** _Reviews de los reviews_**

 _LittleRock17_ : El papá narco, puede ser. Tú eres súper fan de Jade XD lo noto, siempre la quieres por ahí y que nadie la toque un pelo. ¿Y Tori, la puede tocar? XD.

 _Kuroneko_ : es que en un fic tan largo y con tanta vaina se escapan, se escapan los detalles, pero tranquila que yo los tengo anotados para cuando tenga que ir cerrando cosas, todo calce perfectamente. Y claro, la descripción, pero si es de los primeros detalles y me imagino que muchos ya no lo recuerdan, pero es primerísima esa mención, 55 capítulos después entendemos ese detalle. Eso me gusta, ver atrás y ver como cuadran las cosas. ¿Tori dices que es menor o Isabella la madre? :3, las preguntas indiscretas XD.

 _erivip7_ : Sí, hay que tenerle miedo a ese hombre. Pero ya veremos como van las cosas. Sobre las entradas del diario, aún faltan algunas, yo las veo más o menos hasta las 60 o 70, pero veamos como se va dando la trama, ya tengo muchas escritas y hay otras que vienen al final que ya sé exactamente de qué tratan.

Gracias a todos por leer y por dejar sus palabritas y espero verlos pronto. Si termino hasta las 10 pm el siguiente capítulo, que básicamente es diario, nos vemos hoy mismo.


	57. New Slang

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Entrada número cuarenta del diario.

 _20 de agosto, 2015_

 _Tal vez estoy loca y paranoica con todo lo que me está pasando, pero creo que mamá sospecha algo. Me aseguré de guardar en una bolsa de plástico todas las pruebas de embarazo que tomé y de tirarlas en el bote de basura de la calle, dejando cero evidencia en la casa._

 _Me siento como una criminal, lo juro._

 _Ella me miró con curiosidad durante el almuerzo y me preguntó directamente si algo «fuera de lo normal» me estaba pasando. Me comentó que me nota con un brillo muy particular._

 _¿Es tan evidente, o es mi nueva loción corporal? Sonreí y le dije:_

 _—Gracias, debe ser que estoy feliz._

 _Sí, como no. Entonces me preguntó por Carmen. Tuve que reventarle la burbuja ahí mismo._

 _—Somos amigas, nada más._

 _—Yo diría que algo más, con la forma en que te mira…_

 _—La has visto una vez._

 _—Independientemente de eso, te llama, pregunta por ti, pregunta acerca de mi día… Es atenta, gentil, le importas. Realmente me agrada._

 _Sí, mamá nos shipea duramente. Mal plan que la mentira de mis padres sea lo que me mantiene alejada de ella._

 _—En todo caso, no hay nada más que una amistad._

 _—Espero que la saques del friendzone pronto, hija. —Sonrió y se fue con su taza de café al sofá para ver las noticias y luego salir a la oficina de nuevo._

 _Mi madre y el léxico moderno, no se llevan bien._

Esta entrada fue graciosa. Es placentero leerla en momentos más ligeros y no siempre angustiada por el gran secreto que cubre su vida.

Nos estamos acercando a los capítulos que ya leí sobre lo que pasó después del cumpleaños de Andre y la indiscreción de Beck. Tengo muchas ganas de saber ¿qué pasó entre Leo y sus padres y si les dijo que conoce su pasado? Movámonos con esto.

Entrada número cuarenta y uno.

 _20 de agosto, 2015_

 _Mi pelirroja amiga ha estado muy desanimada últimamente. Me la encontré en el centro comercial mientras buscaba un regalo para el cumpleañero de mañana, ella hacía lo mismo. Le invité un granizado de fresa y nos sentamos a conversar._

 _He pasado tan preocupada por mis problemas que no caí en cuenta de la depresión que siente. Sinceramente, supuse que nuestra amiga en común y ella hablaban con regularidad, que la «mujer innombrable»…_

Lindo nuevo apodo, Tori.

 _… cuidaría mejor de su mejor amiga, pero allí estábamos y el gatito estaba devastada. Yo nunca supe la verdadera razón por la que su familia se mudó y, al escucharla, no me dio tranquilidad alguna enterarme de lo que planeaba. Quería regresar con ellos, hablaba de cuanto los extraña, sobre cómo su vida había cambiado tanto, que no se reconoce a sí misma._

 _No quiere ser un adulto. Desea tener a su mamá cerca y que ésta le prepare la cena y la abrace mientras ven una boba película. Le hace falta hablar de temas serios con su papá, hacerse bromas, cocinar con ellos como lo hacían antes, postres y demás. Sentí lástima, y no por ella, por mí._

 _Hemos sido buenas amigas por los últimos tres años. Yo puedo con certeza decir que ella es mi mejor amiga, pero yo me he desentendido completamente de nuestro lazo, yo fui la que falló. Ahora lo lamento, porque sé que se irá. yo misma se lo sugerí. La urgí a que hablara con sus padres, que les propusiera la posibilidad de vivir a una distancia prudente del hospital, que les diga los necesita y que no los deje darle un «no» por respuesta._

 _Mi mejor amiga se mudará con sus padres, eventualmente se irá y eso me lastima. La quiero demasiado._

 _¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué me volví tan apática con ellos? Bueno, me he decepcionado de uno épicamente, pero ¿de los demás? No hacía falta y lo hice, me alejé. Yo puse mi clara distancia._

 _He hecho nuevos «amigos», no obstante, los amigos de Leo no son en realidad más que conocidos míos y a algunos prefiero no volverlos a ver, como las chicas de la fiesta con las drogas._

 _El gatito quiere volver a ser una niña, adolescente, para ser más exactos. Yo, no sé si podría. Mi mente viaja a la realidad cuando quiero escapar de ella. Ya no soy una pequeña, posiblemente mañana confirme que voy a convertirme en madre y aún no decido qué hacer con respecto a mis propios padres._

 _Envidio a mi amiga. Quisiera tener la facilidad de retroceder el tiempo y vivir sin preocupaciones. Las cosas que daría por borrar todo lo que ha pasado y lo que he escrito en este diario, por tener la posibilidad de no buscar respuestas. Pero lo hecho, hecho está., y al igual que mi amiga, tengo que seguir adelante._

Tori… a esto se refería cuando hablamos y yo le conté de mi posible viaje:

« _Te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a Cat cuando me pidió consejo con lo de su mudanza […] La familia es algo que no se puede reemplazar. La familia te llama_ ».

¿Como olvidarlo? Es lo que me tiene entre la espada y la pared.

La entrada número cuarenta y dos ya la leí, fue la noche en la que Beck les cuenta a sus padres sobre Leo y tienen una fuerte discusión, también leí las dos que le siguen. Paso a la siguiente.

Entrada número cuarenta y cinco.

 _25 de agosto, 2015_

 _—Lo traerás mañana a cenar o te prometo que lo meteré en la cárcel más rápido de lo que canta un gallo._

 _Fue la amenaza de papá hoy en la tarde. Insistí con que no lo conocerían, que prefiero no volver a verlo antes de que ellos tengan la facultad de privarlo de su libertad._

 _—Hija, escúchame muy bien —dijo con un tono amenazador que yo desconocía. Ver a papá enfadado a este nivel es algo nuevo para mí. Su carácter normalmente es tan tranquilo y relajado, que me dejó muda—. Invitarás a Leonardo a cenar mañana en la noche. No me interesan sus planes previos, cualquier compromiso que tenga lo cancelará._

 _La mención de su nombre no me ayudó con los nervios, de pronto papá le hacía honor a su puesto en la policía, detective. Después de esa corta advertencia me alcanzó una foto de Leo en el gimnasio, otra en la playa, otra entrando al club, otra a las puertas de su departamento. El nombre escrito con marcador permanente en la esquina de las pruebas: Leonardo Ferreira. ¿Necesitaba más para convencerme?_

 _—Tu mamá me comentó que él no sabe acerca de tu edad, que lo has engañado durante no sé cuánto tiempo. ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que le hiciste?!_

 _No contesté. Enfadarlo más no era parte de mi plan, si es que pedirle que me dejara verlo podía llamarse un plan._

 _—Papá, necesito hablar con él._

 _—Imposible._

 _—Leo merece saber la verdad de mí._

 _—¿Y huir?_

 _—Dudo que lo permitas, si lo tienes más que vigilado._

 _—¡Precisamente, no lo hará! ¡Si no viene a cenar mañana, los agentes que están siguiéndolo lo llevarán arrestado al precinto y de ahí no saldrá más que para la cárcel!_

 _Mamá intervino, lo calmó recordándole que es él quien tiene el control y que ninguno de esos agentes permitiría que Leo me hiciera daño._

 _—Por favor, papá —insistí._

 _Dos horas, eso me dio y puso el cronómetro en marcha._

 _—Si después de que ustedes hablen, y antes de que tú salgas de su casa, este tipo no me llama confirmando que viene a la cena, los agentes lo arrestarán hoy mismo, ¿entendido?_

 _Asentí y me coloqué mi bolso al cuello, saqué las llaves del auto y manejé directo a Venice Beach._

 _Hablar con Leo no fue fácil. Admitir que todo empezó como un juego y que no pude encontrar el momento de decirle la verdad o incluso aceptar que no me importaba hacerlo, me costó enormemente._

 _Él reaccionó como lo esperaba, intranquilo por papá, pero al mismo tiempo seguro de lo que me había dicho hace un par de noches. Se acercó y me acarició con suavidad las mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas que había dejado caer. Me dio un corto beso en la frente y me abrazó consolándome. Iría a la cena y hablaría con mis papás sin dar marcha atrás. Estábamos juntos, seamos novios o no, y él daría la cara._

 _Le conté a breves rasgos sobre mi situación. Le dije que sabía que era adoptada y tenía pruebas fehacientes de mi verdadera edad, que no se preocupara por las amenazas de mi padre. Me regaló una sonrisa y me pidió que me tranquilizara._

 _—Las cosas saldrán bien, es cuestión de tener un poco de fe._

 _Él es de aquellos que cree en eso. Por un instante me relajé en sus brazos, pero cuando se inclinó para besarme en los labios, escuchamos un golpe brusco en la puerta y mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era papá._

 _—Ponlo al teléfono, no quiero que te vuelva a tocar, por lo menos hasta que hablemos._

 _Le extendí el aparato y di vueltas por la habitación, con la mirada. La ventana estaba abierta, la cortina corrida a un lado. Papá y sus hombres nos vigilaban. Era el colmo._

 _Leo se comportó como un caballero, muy educado al responder los gritos que papá daba del otro lado del auricular. Colgó y se acerco a la ventana quitándoles la visión. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al baño, cerrando la puerta cuando estuvimos adentro y, antes de hablar, abrió la llave del lavabo._

 _Tenía miedo de que papá haya colocado micrófonos y había visto ese truco en una película, quién sabe si resultaría, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo._

 _Me besó con cariño y me abrazó por unos minutos más, me aseguró que me quería, me pidió que estuviese tranquila, que descanse._

 _Mañana será un día importante. decidí que si papá se pone intenso le diré todo lo que sé sobre mi pasado y desviaré la atención de las «fallas» de Leo._

 _Ahora intentaré dormir. Al menos tengo la tranquilidad de que en la mañana me llamaron de la clínica. El bebé fue nada más que un susto, un pequeño problema del que ya no necesito preocuparme._

Vaya, menudo problema en el que la metió el idiota de Beck. No es de extrañar que ella estuviese tan enojada con él y anhelaba vengarse. Se merece todo lo que le hicimos.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _Iskrystal_ : Me alegra muchísimo que te vaya gustando el fic. No te perdiste de nada, se enteró justo en este capítulo que ya no estaban más juntos. Estoy de acuerdo contigo completamente con que es algo muy importante en la formación de las personas y que termina siempre siendo algo más cultural y hasta de costumbres. Mi postura con la religión es algo complicada te la escribo por interno para no llenar de una larga explicación el review. Me encantan los reviews largos, así que gracias, sé que toman tiempo y si alguien los escribe es porque vale la pena leerlos, así que siempre llegaré hasta el final de cada uno de ellos, gracias por el tiempo.

 _LenyRehim_ : Me gustan los alemanes son lindos, además que me gusta mucho el acento, aunque el idioma es difícil. Bueno, ella no sabía quién era el hombre de la feria y prefirió pasarlo por alto, bien pudo haber sido un viejo amigo de su madre o un familiar y cómo le explicaría eso al hermano que estaba a varios pasos. Creo yo que un aborto te persigue siempre. Tengo una amiga que tuvo uno hace años y todavía le pega mucho esa realidad, aunque ella sepa que era lo mejor para ella en ese momento. Las benditas distracciones ya me tiene una hora pasada de lo que quería publicar. Pero ya, ya lo hago XD. ¿15/35? Vaya, mis respetos, es difícil la diferencia, es muy grande, pero si funcionó, bien por ustedes, eso es trabajo en equipo. Gracias por las palabras en ambos reviews.

 _April S. Muonz_ : Claro, yo creo que la humanidad debe aprender a respetar las creencias y ya. Cada uno con lo suyo, nadie tiene por qué tener la razón absoluta o proclamarse los únicos dignos por creer en algo distinto. Saludos y suerte.

 _Guest XX_ : El Jori, dior, sí, solo que olvidé que necesitaba varias entradas del diario antes o se arruina lo de los días en la casa de Tori. Pero en serio ya llega, ya llega. Gracias por la felicitación, pero no la merezco, aunque mucha gente que me conoce dirá que soy muy dogmática con lo que pienso y creo, yo trato siempre de no irrespetar lo que son las creencias. Muchas veces me indigna cómo algunas personas se refieren a los que no creemos y suelo responder con dureza cuando me siento ofendida, sin embargo no es mi intención yo misma, iniciar la tercera guerra mundial con mis opiniones. Estoy abierta a que me expliquen sus creencias, siempre y cuando no intenten cambiar las mías. Gracias por el review. Buena noche también.

 _erivip7_ : La mamá de Jade no las shipearía, pero así es la vida, no todos los papás son tan abiertos a la idea, tendrán sus problemas sin duda. Yo tengo a miembros muy activos en la iglesia, pero no sacerdotes. De igual forma mi familia es graciosa, porque mi mamá y mis tíos fueron criados evangélicos como mi abuela, mi papá fue monaguillo y casi se hace cura, y bueno, nosotros fuimos criados católicos. De acuerdo contigo con lo de que cada creencia es respetable, nadie es dueño de la verdad. Gracias por el comentario y suerte.

¡Me he puesto al día, sí! Les agradezco volver y por su tiempo. Gracias por la paciencia de estos días y que tengan buena noche. Hasta mañana.


	58. Strong Enough

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Entrada número cuarenta y seis del diario.

 _26 de agosto, 2015_

 _Hay días en los que se puede sentir la acumulación de tensión hasta que todo explota en tu cara. Es una sorpresa cuando sucede, pero no debería, en algún momento dado tenía que suceder._

 _Leo llegó tan presentable como pudo. Se puso unos jeans color gris oscuro, llanos y serios, unos zapatos deportivos de gamuza completamente negros y una camiseta del mismo color de mangas largas con rayas grises; su cabello atado en un moño y su barba bien recortada, además de que olía realmente bien._

 _Mamá abrió la puerta y casi me río cuando lo vio, poco le faltó para derretirse con su sonrisa —¿quién no?—, claro que luego me miró con cara de querer asesinarme. Digo, Leo parece aparenta más edad, por lo menos veintiocho años y es más alto que mi papá con media cabeza, así que, podemos imaginar que no era una bonita imagen la que corría por sus mentes. Un tipo enorme y viejo, con su inocente y diminuta niña. Estaban sorprendidos y no de una buena manera._

 _Leo trajo flores. A mamá le gustan las magnolias, yo se lo había contado alguna vez, pero no creí que lo recordaría. Las amó, lo sé, a pesar de que todavía estaba muy preocupada y distante, los olió e hizo ese gesto de placidez antes de llevarlas a la cocina para colocarlas en un florero con agua._

 _A papá le dio un buen estrechón de manos, mostrándole intencionadamente lo fuerte que es, papá estuvo a punto de sacar su arma, —metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto—, pero si hubiera podido hacerlo…_

 _Después de los saludos pasamos todos a la sala. Ellos no permitieron que me sentara a su lado y para ser honestos, yo no quería tampoco. Ambos continuaban mirándonos alternadamente, su preocupación fija en su ceño con una pregunta evidente: ¿cómo ha sobrevivido nuestra hija una relación con este tipo? Es, fácilmente, treinta y cinco centímetros más alto que yo, musculoso y robusto, uno de sus brazos podría contener a dos de los míos y los cuestionamientos al respecto no tardaron en llegar._

 _—No creo que te has dado cuenta de que eres demasiado grande para mi hija, y no me refiero únicamente en edad —Soltó papá como una bomba. Fue tan humillante. Leo no le contestó—. ¿Cuánto pesas? —Continuó papá, yo puse mis ojos en blanco mientras Leo le respondía que asienta sus 255 libras sobre mi cuerpo cada vez que lo hacemos en esa posisión. Bueno, no, él se limitó a decirle la cifra—. Debes medir unos dos metros, ¿no?_

 _Leo asintió y posó su vista en mí un par de segundos._

 _—Mi hija mide no más de 1.60 metros y no pesará más de 110 libras. ¡Podrías matarla! —concluyó papá. En realidad mido 1.67, pero digamos que soy su bebé, en sus ojos debo medir cincuenta centímetros._

 _—¿Es eso lo que los preocupa? —les preguntó, completamente tranquilo._

 _No sabía dónde enterrar mi cabeza. Preferí comerme mis labios y dejarlos escondidos adentro de mi boca para no emitir sonido alguno. De verdad, ¿era esa la conversación que mis padres querían tener con mi cualquier cosa/amante/pasatiempo/amigo con derechos?_

 _—Mi hija es menor de edad. Estás rompiendo la ley._

 _—Cuando la conocí pensé que tenía diecinueve años, hasta ayer fue así._

 _—Y ahora sabes la verdad, por lo que te conviene mantenerte alejado de ella._

 _—Papá, basta. No voy a dejar de verlo._

 _—Leonardo, ¿tienes hijos? —le preguntó mamá, interrumpiéndonos._

 _Al momento me pareció un insulto, una idiotez, ¿cómo va a preguntarle eso?, ¿acaso no me creyeron cuando les dije que tenía veinticuatro años?, ¿qué se les cruzaba por la cabeza?_

 _Algo sucedió ese momento, él me miró fijamente y limpió su garganta antes de responder que sí, tenía un hijo._

¡¿Leo tiene un hijo?! Oh, por Dios, Tori. ¿Qué diablos, meterte con un hombre con hijos a los diecisiete años? ¡Dieciocho, como sea!

 _Nunca lo mencionó, ni una mísera palabra sobre el tema. Hemos estado juntos, íntimamente, por tres meses, ¡tres!, no un día o una semana, ¡tres meses! Leo no tiene una sola foto colgada en la pared o en un marco en el velador._

 _Mil preguntas me cruzaron la mente en cuestión de segundos. ¿Cuántos años tiene su hijo? ¿Quién es la madre de su hijo? ¿Cómo diablos es que tiene un hijo?_

 _No tardó en contestar algunas de ellas y seguro varias de mis padres._

 _—Su nombre es Eduardo, tiene cuatro años y vive en Brasil. Nació dos meses después de que me mudara a Los Ángeles._

¡Cuatro años! No es un bebé, es un niño brasileño, su madre debe ser de allá también.

 _Mis padres regresaron a verme buscando indicios de sorpresa. Lamentablemente pagan lo suficiente como para que yo pusiera una buena actuación. Oculté mi asombro con el rostro relajado y una pequeña sonrisa que le di a Leo. Él por el contrario no se tragó mi tranquilidad, podía ver mi confusión._

 _—Es distinto con un hijo varón que con una mujercita, pero respóndeme sinceramente: ¿te gustaría que abusaran de tu hijo? —prosiguió ella._

 _—Yo no me estoy aprovechando de su hija. Nos queremos, nos gustamos, nos respetamos —le comunicó conservando la calma—. No soy el tipo de hombre que procura herir a una mujer, no sacaría provecho de su decencia._

 _—¡Lo estás haciendo!_

 _—¡Tú sabes que no es así papá! —reclamé con la misma dureza._

 _—¡Tú, mantente al margen!_

 _—¡Suficiente! —Mamá nos calló a todos y detuvo a papá de seguir con su agresividad—. Asumo que no estás casado._

 _—No —respondió de inmediato._

 _—¿Cómo conociste a mi hija?_

 _—En una fiesta._

 _—¿En dónde?_

 _—En la casa de un amigo de universidad —les mintió, era mejor que confesar que además me hizo entrar a un bar siendo menor de veintiuno y que bebimos juntos mientras el ponía música y yo bailaba en frente de la cabina._

 _—¿Estudias?_

 _—Terminé la carrera de gastronomía en junio, al igual que mis pasantías._

 _—Imagino entonces que tu plan es regresar a tu país a estar con tu familia —concluyó papá._

 _Leo volvió a mirarme como antes, estaba por contestar algo que no me caería bien._

 _—Sí, a principios de diciembre regreso a Rio de Janeiro, es parte de las condiciones de la beca, volver a trabajar en mi país por lo menos dos años._

 _No tenía idea de que eso era parte de su plan. Empecé a sentirme mal. ¿Cuánto no sé de su vida, de él?_

 _Leo comenzó a preocuparse. Mi cara ya no portaba un acto fingido. Él se va, y bueno, dolió, a pesar de que no somos nada más que amigos. Me pesa que nunca me lo haya comentado. ¿Me lo iba a decir siquiera, o iba a dejar que yo fuera a su casa y encontrara el sitio completamente vacío?_

 _—Tres meses más y estás fuera de la vida de mi hija —resaltó papá con burla._

 _—Somos amigos, buenos amigos. No me apartaré aunque estemos lejos —le respondió Leo siendo sincero y él explotó amenazándolo con llevarlo él mismo a la cárcel si se atrevía a continuar su contacto conmigo, y hacer que se pudra en ese lugar. No volvería a su país en años y no conocería a su hijo hasta que fuese demasiado tarde. Entonces la que explotó fui yo._

 _—¡No puedes hacer eso, yo decidí salir con él! Esto es vergonzoso, papá._

 _—¡Tú no puedes decidir nada! —me gritó sin control._

 _—No le hable a sí a su hija, se lo pido. —Intervino Leo, colocándose como barrera entre papá y yo. Se asustó de verlo así, o quizá de verme a mi temblar como gelatina._

 _—¡Aléjate de ella!_

 _—No hasta que se calme._

 _—¡Que te quites te digo!_

 _—Le prometí que la protegería de quién o lo que fuera. No me moveré._

 _—Vete a Brasil a criar a tu hijo y deja a la mía en paz. No es tu lugar jugar al padre de niños ajenos._

 _Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, su hipocresía me consumió._

 _—¿Cómo te atreves?_

 _—«Yo» soy tu padre._

 _—¡No mientas, sé sobre Isabella!_

 _Papá y mamá se quedaron paralizados mirándome sin entender lo que acababa de decir y volví a repetirlo._

 _—¡La cena se cancela! Llevaré a este patán al calabozo._

 _—¡Basta papá! Sé quien soy y de donde vengo. Sé la verdad, deja de hacerte el digno queriendo defenderme._

 _—¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Vete a tu cuarto! —gritó con miedo en sus ojos, con furia en sus gestos—. ¡Sube ahora! —bramó._

 _Le respondí de la misma manera que si así lo quería yo no tenía problema. Le dije a Leo que esperara en el auto y fui a recoger algo de ropa en mi maleta. Unos jeans, ropa interior, camisetas, mi billetera y mi celular, nada más cabía en ese bolso._

 _—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —papá gritaba siguiéndome por mi habitación y de nuevo a la planta baja._

 _—¡Me voy! Ustedes no son mis padres… —Odié sentirme tan desagradecida, pero yo no soy prisionera de nadie—. Yo decidí estar con Leo, es mi derecho y no vas a lastimarlo._

 _—Estás confundida. Tu eres nuestra hija —me dijo mamá._

 _—Isabella Rossi, Erich Kaufman —fue lo único que mencioné y papá cerró su boca, su mirada reflejaba su pánico, al igual que la de mamá._

 _—Voy a irme con Leo y… ya veré que hago, donde vivo… después. Estoy en libertad de hacerlo, tengo mi certificado original de nacimiento y las pruebas necesarias de ADN como para defendernos frente a un juez. Así que… no harás nada papá. Saldré por esa puerta y…_

 _Papá se sentó vencido en el sofá. Mamá se adelantó unos pasos, me abrazó fuerte y me dijo:_

 _—Te amamos. No queremos verte mal o herida, menos aún que alguien tome ventaja de ti._

 _—No lo está haciendo, mamá, ya te lo dije el otro día. Yo estoy bien._

 _—No te atrevas a salir por esa puerta…_

 _—¿O qué, papá?_

 _Mamá nos frenó y le pidió que guardara silencio._

 _—Tómate unos días, hablaremos con tu papá y resolveremos este lío, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _La tristeza en su voz me rompió el alma. No quería irme, pero los dados estaban lanzados y le tablero me exigía salir del juego._

 _—Prométeme que volverás en unos días, ¿sí?_

 _Analicé a papá sobre el hombro de mi madre, era un barullo de confusión, pena, dolor, ira y decepción._

 _—No lo sé, mamá._

 _—Vamos, hija, hablaremos y resolveremos esto. Ahora ve con él._

 _La apreté por un segundo más y volteé hacia la puerta. Leo había regresado para asegurarse de que papá no me haya matado, manteniéndose en el margen externo de la entrada. Caminé hacia él y me dejó pasar antes de seguirme. Cuando estaba por cruzar la calle para entrar al auto vi que mamá lo había tomado por el codo y le hablaba, no logré escuchar lo que le decía. Entramos al Mini Austin y partimos, una cuadra más abajo nos detuvo un semáforo y me puse a llorar. Él se orilló y trató de calmarme, brindándome consuelo con un abrazo._

 _—Estaremos bien, mi amor —me repetía._

 _—¿Qué te dijo mamá? —le pregunté entre sollozos._

 _—Que eres su tesoro, lo más preciado que tiene en el mundo y que te cuide. Prometí hacerlo._

 _Si de algo estoy segura es que Leo cumple sus promesas. Ahora mismo está preparando algo de cenar mientras yo escribo esto desde el sofá de su sala._

 _¿Así se siente ser adulto?_

 _Ni siquiera he terminado la secundaria y ya estoy viviendo con un hombre mayor, con un mísero trabajo de medio tiempo con el que debo pagar otros gastos ya adquiridos. Todo se siente tan extraño e incómodo. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de coger una pijama. ¿Que diablos estoy haciendo?_

Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Tori, ¿en serio, ir a vivir así nada más con Jesús?

Ya necesito saber qué pasó, porque está viviendo de vuelta en su casa, allí iré yo en dos días y si no fueran las cuatro de la madrugada lo haría, pero ya no doy más y las enfermeras ya me advirtieron que debo descansar. Hasta mañana diario.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es **_Strong Enough - Sheryl Crow_** _._

 _Kuroneko_ : Tenía que dejar la advertencia, luego venían a lanzarme tomatazos. Típico de mamás que ya se huelen por donde van las cosas. «Ven temprano a casa si vas a salir con esa chica», pero si fuera la amiga de años a la que haz visto múltiples veces en ropa interior y han dormido juntas desde que tienes 13, todo bien. Jajaja Por supuesto que cosas tienen que pasar esos días, pobre Jade es lo único que diré. Sí, las religiones y creencias son cosas complejas, pero cada uno tiene derecho a vivirlas a su manera, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Me imaginaba que te referías a Tori, pero igual tenía que preguntar :3. La mamá de Tori solo tiene un shipping fuerte con ambas, le agrada Carmen y bueno, digamos que Holly le ha puesto mucha atención a Tori, quizá lo supo antes que su propia hija. Lo que no se esperaba era que le guste Leo. Saludos también.

 _Guest_ : Me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad esperaba muchos sermones y unos: «chao con tu fic» XD. Esa fue mi postura por mucho tiempo. Sigo considerando que cada ser escoge y merece respeto. Gracias por el review.

 _Montserrat_ : Es que estaba atrasada, tenía que igualarme con los capítulos. y por suerte ahora puedo publicar temprano. Si, creo que justo en esa parte faltó una frase que aumenté después (hoy en la mañana) cuando lo releí. Lo que hacía Tori con ese análisis, es plantearse de manera figurativa la frase literal, no a manera de burla, pero exponiendo que la religión muchas veces escoge qué se interpreta y qué se toma letra por letra, mas no es una explicación de por qué no cree, solo algo que surgió en su razonamiento. Yo estudié religión en el colegio y después leí mucho por gusto propio, así que entiendo a lo que te refieres y es así como lo dices. Pero yo no buscaba plasmar lo que yo pienso a través del personaje. Justo para formarle, a Tori, una idea concreta de su pensamiento en el tema, me puse a leer varias opiniones de chicos de esa edad hasta que encontré que, en muchos discursos, se protesta lo mismo: ¿Quién elige qué es válido o no y por qué? Gracias por tu opinión, me gusta mucho que compartan sus puntos de vista. Saludos.

 _Iskrystal_ : Yo también extraño a Cat. Lo de Leo recién empieza, creo que serán un par de capítulos divertidos con eso. Qué sí, que sí, que van a pasar diez días juntas compartiendo cama, cosas muy Jori van a pasar, se los aseguro. Me agrada Beck, es más se me hace tierno, pero no todos pueden ser buenos en los fics. Una buena noche también y suerte.

 _LenyRehim_ : Sí que metiche que es Beck, y claro él la estaba pasando muy bien con Jade y con la otra mientras Tori trataba de salir a flote con lo que le dejó. Yo estudié alemán toda la primaria, es un idiota difícil y el acento se hace fácil con el tiempo, pero conjugar con tres artículos es matador. Lamento muchísimo lo de tu amiga, yo la verdad no tengo idea de qué haría, tienes una oportunidad de decidir y luego, no hay nada que hacer. Debe ser muy duro, mis condolencias. Sobre lo de tu pareja, pues sí que es lindo cuando se dan así las cosas, pero claro siempre es difícil decidir el futuro cuando uno quiere algo y el otro no. Me pasó con mi pareja, por eso no separamos seis meses, pero ahora estamos mejor que nunca y creo que muy decididas a lo que queremos. Saludos también, gracias por el tiempo y el review.

 _erivip7_ : Cat, voy a extrañarla, de verdad. Así pasa a veces, uno no elige cuando estar bien o mal, a veces les toca mal a todos los amigos a la vez. Es muy raro, peor cuando te preguntan qué escribes y tu tienes que decir: «nada», jamás leerán lo que escribo. Saludos y una buena noche.

 _LittleRock17_ : Pero, pero, pero, si quieres le doy herpes XD. Lo del bebé fue un susto, nada más tuvo un retraso por el estrés, sucede. Las pruebas de palito pueden darte falsos positivos cuando es menos de 5 semanas, igual el de sangre, pero ese es más confiable. Ya, ya pronto el Jori, les juro, es que necesitamos saber qué pasó con Tori y Leo antes. Pero será divertido también. Suerte y gracias por escribir.

Saludos a todos los que leen y que tengan una buena noche. Hasta mañana.


	59. If It Makes You Happy

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Entrada número cuarenta y siete.

 _27 de agosto, 2015_

 _Después de la cena de ayer quise arreglar la cocina y el desorden que quedó en el lavaplatos —estaba lleno de las ollas y sartenes que usó para cocinar, además de la vajilla y los cubiertos—, pero Leo me dijo que no me preocupara, hoy debe venir la señora de la limpieza. Agradecí poder irme a acostar e intentar dormir, estaba agotada después de la pelea y la cabeza me reventaba por tanto llorar, así que le hice caso, apagué la luz y lo seguí al cuarto._

 _Leo buscó en su clóset una camiseta vieja para usarla como pijama; me queda inmensa, a él ya no le queda. Fui al tocador para cambiarme, me quité los pantalones, mi blusa, el corpiño y las medias, quedando únicamente en mis bragas de algodón. Se me hizo tan raro contemplarme en el espejo de esa habitación, aunque no era nada nuevo, varias veces lo he hecho y con menos ropa._

 _Pensé en mis padres, extrañé por un segundo la comodidad de la vida que había dejado, mi alcoba, mis cosas, tener un cepillo de dientes, un par de toallas limpias para mí, artículos íntimos que sin duda tendría que ir a comprar apenas abrieran la farmacia, tomar un baño, ponerme crema en el cuerpo, secarme el cabello y acostarme a ver algo de televisión._

 _Esa ya no es más mi realidad, no por algún tiempo._

 _Cuando salí él estaba alistándose para ir al bar, su trabajo iniciaba en menos de una hora y debía apurarse. Me dio un beso, me dijo que estaba en mi casa, que no me sintiera una extraña, que no me preocupe por nada y que descanse. Unos minutos después escuché como partía en la moto. Volví a ver a mi alrededor y lloré otra vez._

 _Yo nunca planeé hacer esto, huir de casa o colgar a mis padres del techo con una amenaza, pero tampoco podía dejar que le hicieran daño a alguien que no se lo merece. Leo puede haberme ocultado cosas, no es el único que falló, yo también lo hice y, bueno, es algo de lo que tendremos que hablar en algún punto, pero nada de eso les incumbe a mis padres._

 _Hoy no iré al trabajo, aprovecharé que ya pedí unos días por lo de mi castigo e iré a hacer algunas compras necesarias. Son las siete de la mañana y él duerme como un bebé. Llegó al toque de las tres y veinte, termina su turno a las tres en punto. Debe dormir un par de horas más._

 _Yo por mi parte iré a tomar un baño y a preparar el desayuno, claro que para lograr completar esa misión tendré antes que despejar el lavaplatos. Debí lavar todo ayer. Odio el desorden, soy tan maniática de la limpieza como mi madre._

Creo que aquellos no fueron buenos días para Tori. Puedo sentir el pesar en sus palabras, su estado de ánimo; transmite tanto en ellas.

Miro la hora y caigo en cuenta de que he estado en esto durante horas. Son las cinco ya, pronto las enfermeras vendrán a darme más analgésicos que, me alegra decir, están funcionando perfectamente. Leeré un par de entradas más mientras tanto.

Entrada número cuarenta y ocho.

 _30 de agosto, 2015_

 _He vivido aquí tres días, ¡tres!, y estoy a punto de estallar. Deben ser las hormonas, eso, culparé a las malditas hormonas, ¡porque no debería afectarme tanto todo!_

 _Leo es genial, no quiero mentir y decir que no lo es, o que es un horrible ser humano —físicamente hablando—, porque esto no tiene nada que ver con quién es como persona… o quizá sí… Bueno, no importa. El punto es que: ¡¿Cuál rayos es su problema?!_

 _Yo soy una chica de dieciocho años_ _—_ _legalmente diecisiete—, ¡necesito dormir! Tengo derecho a que no venga alguien y me despierte con un: «buenos días, mi amor. Hora de levantarse y ser productivos». ¡No, simplemente, no!_

 _Llega del trabajo no más tarde de las 3:30 am, pero a las 7:45 en punto, ya está dando de botes por la vida._

 _Suena esa maldita alarma con la esa irritable canción de Metallica que revienta en mis oídos, pegándome el peor susto de la vida…_

Espera, ¿Fuel? ¡Vega, es lo que me hiciste a mí cuando dormí en tu casa! ¿Qué carajos?

 _… se sienta desperezándose como oso, metiendo aún más escándalo que la alarma y se tira al piso a hacer flexiones de pecho. ¡Flexiones de pecho! ¡De pe-cho!…_

—Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja

No puedo parar de reír lo juro. Duele, pero no puedo.

 _… Ni siquiera me es posible ponerme la almohada sobre la cabeza y dormirme por la asfixia, nooo. Mete tanto alboroto con sus gemidos y respiraciones que…_

 _Hmm… ¿Así nos escuchamos cuando lo hacemos?, porque pobres los vecinos._

 _Un pequeñísimo silencio nos acompaña mientras se levanta del piso y da la vuelta a la cama para terminar de despertarme con su: «buenos días, mi amor… Ñe, ñe, ñe, ñe, ñe». ¡¿Qué tienen de buenos?! ¡Es domingo, maldita sea! ¡Déjame dormir!_

 _Sí, Leo está muy bueno y es por algo, porque se mata haciendo precisamente esto. Pero a mí no me jodan. ¡¿Yo qué tengo que ver yo con sus malditos músculos?! Yo soy una chica flacuchenta de dieciocho años. ¡Yo-quiero-dormir!_

 _Los chicos de mi edad no tienen esa contextura, ¡y es por algo!…_

Pobre Tori. Dios, leer esto es tan divertido.

 _… Y no quiero iniciar siquiera con la travesía que es ir a bañarse después de él. El cuarto de baño, una laguna, aunque creo que la verdadera laguna es la laguna mental que tiene este hombre que se le olvida —todos los días— que existe algo que se llama: «alfombra de pies». Y que debería secarse, por lo menos, medio cuerpo dentro de la estúpida ducha que al parecer no tiene cortina cuando él se baña. ¡No la tiene, porque hasta el inodoro queda salpicado del agua con jabón!_

 _¡Y eso, el maldito jabón! ¡Siempre está lleno de pelos! Yo imaginaré que son los de su barba porque… que ascooo. Por suerte no necesito usarlo, compré esa mañana un jabón líquido neutro para mí, pero solo de verlo es… No, el baño es la habitación de la casa que debería ser la más limpia después de la cocina._

 _Otra cosa que me tiene, tal vez, más o igual de loca. Gracias a la vida que Marcelina —la señora de la limpieza—, viene pasando un día o este departamento estaría lleno de cucharachas, no lo dudo._

 _¡Leo es chef! ¡Chef!, del verbo: «la cocina debería ser lo más pulcro, mi santuario, nadie nunca verá un plato sucio en mi cocina». Ese tipo de verbo, conjugado en todos los tiempos. Pero no, no, no, no. A él le da paja limpiar los platos._

 _—Para eso están los asistentes de cocina —me dijo ayer, y yo me quedé como: ¡¿y dónde está tu maldito asistente ahora?!_

 _Juro que no sé, quizá él calculaba muy bien los días que iba a traerme aquí, porque yo siempre vi este lugar muy bien puesto._

 _Las apariencias, eso, las apariencias son lo más. Quizá es por eso que existe el dicho de: «antes de casarte con alguien, vivan juntos»._

 _Soy demasiado joven, me van a salir canas verdes. Si un día dejé una camiseta tirada en el piso de mi cuarto, de la pereza que tenía de botarla en el tacho de la ropa sucia, me arrepiento infinitamente._

 _Así no es cómo yo quiero vivir mi vida._

Sé que debería dejar de reírme, no es gracioso… No, sí que lo es.

—Hey, veo que ya te sientes mejor.

¡Demonios, ¿cuándo entró?!

Escondo el diario debajo de la cobija y me enderezo unos centímetros para disimular.

—Tori, ¿qué… haces aquí?

—Vine a ver cómo estaba mi nueva compañera de cuarto… y… quería preguntarte algo.

Parece que no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en las manos. Bien, no quiero que me descubra y me ahorque, no a dos días antes de ir a su casa.

—Te escucho —le digo y se acerca con una paleta de chocolate en forma de calabaza.

—Estuvimos hablando con Cat y Robbie, y se nos ocurrió que como no vas a poder ir a la fiesta de Halloween… podemos traer la fiesta a ti —me propone, esperando una respuesta positiva con un tierno vaivén de su cuerpo—. Claro, si crees que no te va a hacer daño el ajetreo y… todo eso.

Linda.

—No, me parece genial. Me encantaría.

—Bien, ten —me dice, acerca una tarjeta con una figura de una bruja que se parece mucho a mí. Reconozco el trazo—. La hizo Cat, es tu invitación oficial. Así que no se te ocurra irte por ahí con un enfermero buen mozo o un doctor, que aquí no hay de esos guapos como los de Grey's Anatomy… Igual, no te vayas con ellos.

Súper linda, y celosa, más linda aún.

—No lo haré, si salgo de aquí, será contigo.

Amplía su sonrisa al escucharme y trata de disimular girando hacia la televisión.

—Traje tu película favorita —me cuenta de espaldas, sacándola de su mochila—. Es una buena tarde para iniciar con el ambiente Halloweenesco.

Se estira hasta el DVD que está unos centímetros sobre su cabeza y me da un corto espectáculo cuando su camiseta se levanta por sobre su cadera.

Ya quiero estar en su casa. Ya quiero que sea sábado. Ya quiero tenerla muy cerca en su cama y no la voy a despertar, o le llenaré el jabón de pelos, limpiaré bien cuando ensucie algo y…

—¿Qué?, ¿tengo algo en la cara? —me pregunta, pescándome observándola.

Sí, tiene una deseable boca, unos dulces labios, tiene unos ojos de morir y esos pómulos.

—No, no tienes nada, ven. Alcanzamos las dos en esta camilla.

Toma el control en sus manos y se sienta a mi lado, presionando el botón de reproducir. Le doy una mirada rápida y regreso al regalo que me dio hace unos minutos.

—¿Chocolate? —Le ofrezco cortando el chupetín. Toma el pedazo y se lo lleva a la boca.

Tengo una abrumadora sensación de conocerla, sólo por haberla leído todo el día, es como magia. Tori es pura magia.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy: **_If It Makes You Happy - Sheryl Crow_**.

 _nilra89_ : Casi, casi la cachan hoy. Pero no, todavía hay esperanzas. Jade ya tiene el corazón derretido. Veamos qué pasa. Gracias por leer y comentar.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : Te adelantaste, creo que fuiste el 441. Tranquila por los reviews, no son obligación, son lindos, pero yo entiendo que ustedes tienen ocupaciones también. Y con lo del POV de Tori, en realidad no, tengo pensado este fic solo del punto de vista de Jade, aunque a Tori la escuchamos por las entradas del diario, tendría que analizar mucho si funcionaría, así como lo hice con Hiding.

 _Kuroneko_ : es gracioso, lo leí medio dormida porque justo me desperté y dije: Oh, se enojó por algo. Luego dije, no, no pasa nada, debe estar muy ocupada. Me dije: ya volverá en otro capítulo y tal vez me cuenta qué le pasó. Y justo leí tu otro review hace unos minutos. Qué mal que hayas tenido un mal día. Suele suceder que te cambia todas las ganas del mundo. Beck volvió sin decir una palabra, pero todos lo odiamos, porque te das cuenta de que él no tenía que meterse y la molió por metiche. Con lo del secreto de Leo,la verdad es que los dos se ocultaron cosas importantes y sí, se consideran "amigos" con derechos, pero de lo que ellos eran a lo que terminan siendo cuando finalmente Jade lo conoce, yo creo que ambos cambiaron mucho en su relación. Es decir, antes de que esto pase, de que vivieran juntos, no se comportaban tan como una pareja, no como en la cena por ejemplo. Pero bueno, de eso y por qué el cambio falta una partecita todavía por leer en el diario. Es verdad eso de los amigos que se alejan, pero yo soy culpable de lo mismo, justo hace un año me enojé mucho con mis amigos y me he alejado, pero ellos saben lo que hicieron, así que qué no les sorprenda por qué lo hice. Espero que tu día hoy haya sido un poco mejor que el de ayer. Saludos y suerte, porque nunca cae mal un poquito de suerte :3.

 _LittleRock17_ : son el SIDA no se juega, bueno, tampoco con el Herpes, pero bueno el herpes se lo merece. XD Chikunguya XDDD. Saludos pequeña roca, que tengas buena noche o día, cuando leas esto.

 _Guest_ : Querido Guest, lo siento, pero al ser capítulos diarios la trama se mueve mucho más lento que en un fic normal en el que se saltan días de días. Recuerda que en 58 capítulos apenas ha pasado un mes y una semana desde que Jade inició el diario y uno no se enamora perdidamente, propone matrimonio, tiene hijos y los bautiza en un mes. Ya viene el Jori, pero si advierto que tendrá sus momentos y luego unos saltos cortos hasta que se concrete. Así suele ser la vida también. Gracias por comentar y por leer. Ojalá no te aburras mucho en el friendship Jori.

 _erivip7_ : Eso es pura sabiduría. Si te dicen que no puedes o no debes, pues demuestras que puedes y debes, que nadie te diga que no. Al menos yo soy así. Igual cometió un error, debió conversar con sus papás en lugar de explotar y tuvo algunos días para hacer lo que le recomendó Verónica.

 _MeanD_ : ¡Mindy! Bueno, no molesto con el nombre. Es que me parece genial, nada más. Si de acuerdo, yo me habría comido el diario en dos días, pero también le han pasado muchas cosas, yo a veces tengo el tiempo, pero Jade casi no tiene más que para ir a la escuela. La verdad no he pensado en Trina e este fic. Va a aparecer un poco en unos capítulos más, pero no en realidad con mucha relevancia. Después de ese no sé si regrese. Lo que me gusta de poner situaciones tan complejas en el fic es que notas que todos han cometido errores graves. Jade lo hace justo ahora leyendo el diario, Tori cometió muchísimo ocultando todo al igual que cada uno de los padres de ambas. Creo que eso lo hace más fácil de identificarse con la vida real, porque yo siento que así es la vida. La gente suele tener una alta moral, cree que sabe muy bien qué es lo correcto, pero siempre estamos cometiendo errores y a veces unos que hieren y marcan a gente que queremos. Gracias por las palabras y suerte en todo. También me hizo gracia el: «nena» XD.

 _Iskrystal_ : Sikowitz no ha salido, no sé si lo haga. Algo tenía que tener Leo. Yo esto lo pensé hace tanto tiempo, tanto que creí que ya lo había escrito, me tocó volver a las entradas y asegurarme que no para poder escribir el capítulo bien. Sí que es lenta Jade XD, justo lo decía en el review anterior, es que ha estado complicada de tiempo, pero bueno, que sino nos jodimos con tanta entrada del diario, ya estaríamos cansados, ¿o no? Suerte también, gracias por pasar por aquí.

 _LenyRehim_ : Ese es un detalle importante, pero el desencantamiento va llegando ahora que vivirán juntos un tiempo. Ahora sí, como dice Jade: Pobre Tori. Sí, yo tampoco creo que haya hecho lo correcto, como decía en otro review allá arriba, en este fic todos los personajes toman decisiones erróneas y va viviendo con las consecuencias. Definitivamente no quiero un cuento de hadas de este fic, eso no quiere decir que no vayan a haber buenos momentos, y muy buenos. Sobre lo de tu ascendencia, que delicioso debes comer con esos orígenes. Yo amo la comida italiana y la árabe, Dios, muero, envidia infinita a ti por eso. Espero que te sientas mejor con lo de la migraña, es un dolor fatal, ni siquiera puedes acostarte a ver la tele porque duele más. Saludos y que te mejores, gracias por el esfuerzo y las palabras.

 _Mas alla de la realidad_ : Gracias una vez más por los halagos, me sonrojo. Es muy grato leer ese tipo de elogios, espero un día de verdad ser muy buena, ya tendré tiempo de estudiar y leer más para llegar ahí. Me alegra mucho que decidieras escribir una historia, avísame cuando la publiques, me encantaría leerla y creo que me pasearé por tus historias y le debo también a otra autora AshleySophia dejarle algunos reviews en la suya. Saludos y gracias por el comentario, que todo vaya bien.

 _Someone_ : Hey, sí. estas a unos 19 capítulos atrás. Espero verte pronto por aquí cuando llegues a este. Saludos y suerte. Gracias por el review y espero que te esté gustando el fic.

A todos los que leen un saludo, gracias por el tiempo, como siempre y buena suerte. y/span/h1


	60. To Be Alone With You

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Los momentos íntimos nunca han sido un fuerte para mí. Tener a una persona demasiado cerca es desesperante; algo que le permití solo a Beck, algo que yo consideraba que se había ganado con creces. Él, de hecho, fue el único que hizo méritos y consiguió ser muchas de mis primeras veces. Otros chicos salían corriendo al ver una pizca de mi carácter, no están en condiciones de lidiar con mi humor o mi falta de habilidades sociables. Pero él, él me entendía. Me hizo sentir segura, luchó por mí. Lástima que, al final, fue una terrible pérdida de tiempo, terminó traicionando toda la confianza que le di.

Con Tori la sensación es diferente. Ella se acerca mucho y yo lo deseo, no me molesta o me aturde; no hace más del mínimo esfuerzo, y aún así me tiene en la palma de sus manos. Siento que la conozco; creo que lo hago en un nivel diferente que cualquier otra persona y no entiendo por qué, pero… quiero que se aproxime más para así, dejarme llevar.

—Todavía no me respondes por qué te gusta tanto esa película. ¿No te parece un poco… ridícula y trillada?

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Tori.

—¿Ni un tantito? —insiste—. Es como ver una mala saga de los noventas.

—Te estás ganando un golpe —le advierto y queda mirando al área de mi abdomen—… apenas tenga mis costillas recuperadas. —Le clarifico. Sin vergüenza, solo sonríe como si yo estuviese pretendiendo. Un golpe en la cola con mi mano expandida, eso es lo que se ganará por burlarse de mi película favorita.

Apagamos el televisor hace un rato, la luz sobre la camilla nos da un ambiente muy ligero, cálido, inesperadamente íntimo. Yo estoy recostada sobre mi lado intacto, descansando de la posición de espaldas que he tenido todo el día. Ella está justo en frente de mí, también de lado, bastante cerca.

—¿Cómo sigue Leo? —le pregunto cambiando de tema. No es que me interese demasiado, pero digamos que ella sí.

—Bien.

—¿Sólo bien?

—Mhmm —Confirma con un sonido gutural, no quiere hablar de él y eso me da más curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no son novios?

Su mirada recorre mi rostro, tratando de averiguar el porqué de mi pregunta. Se queda callada, tampoco quiere hablar de eso.

—¿Es algo malo? —prosigo con mi cuestionamiento.

Su actitud es solemne, inmutable, no va a responderme. Mis preguntas no la ponen nerviosa, aunque se nota que tiene curiosidad de saber de dónde vienen.

Sigo el mismo juego. Espero por una respuesta en sus ojos, en la comisura de sus labios, un indicio de desesperación por el silencio, pero ninguna de las dos lo rompe.

Su mano se acerca peligrosamente a mi frente. Intento no tragar aunque mi garganta lo necesita con desesperación. Ella lo interpretaría como inquietud, como debilidad. Su toque es tan delicado que eriza cada poro de mi piel, seguido por un cosquilleo por el camino que traza desde mis cejas hasta mis mejillas, terminando con un pellizco suave en mi quijada. Su pulgar recorre mis labios como esa noche. Debe recordarla tan vívidamente como yo.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que tienes el color perfecto de piel para no utilizar labial nunca en la vida?

Qué estúpida pregunta, pero zafa. No se deja envolver por mis dudas sobre su inexistente relación.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que tienes la piel perfecta como para pasar la vida en bikini? —le pregunto y sus cejas cobran vida con su asombro—. Me refiero a tu tono. Siempre bronceada, horriblemente práctico.

—¿Te gusta? —responde divertida.

Estoy siendo muy evidente, pero ella también. Quién sabe, esa paleta de chocolate que trajo debe tener efectos desinhibidores.

—Mi piel no adquiere color a menos que vaya a esos locales donde te cubren de spray y no quiero parecer una naranja. Digamos que te envidio un poco.

—Te ves linda en rojo —menciona, presionando mis cachetes con delicadeza.

El calor de la sangre no tarda en llegar a esa área. Mi cuerpo me traiciona y ella sonríe con su logro. Es avergonzante caer tan fácil.

—Y tú en bikini.

Ríe y retira su mano de mi rostro, colocándola por debajo de su cabeza y se acomoda en la almohada.

—No es mi tipo —dice, quitándome la atención por unos segundos, los mismos que me cuesta entender su respuesta.

—¿Y por qué estás con él?

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Es bueno en la cama, qué tan difícil es aceptarlo. No voy a ofenderme.

—¿Por qué lo harías?

—No…, digo porque debe serlo, no es algo que no puedas contarme.

Por poco me delato. Bien, Jade, genia. Más cuidado o a la que le darán un golpe con la mano estirada será a ti.

—¿Quieres saber los detalles de nuestro amorío?

—¿Por qué haces eso?

—¿Qué?

—Minimizar su relación. Se nota que es importante, se quieren.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces? Acéptalo y ya. Lo quieres, son novios.

—No lo somos.

—¿Por qué?

Suspira con cansancio. De verdad no quiere hablar de esto.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto si lo somos o no? La otra noche me hiciste la misma pregunta.

—¿Por qué no quieres responderme?

—Bueno, ya —dice exasperada—. Me gusta Leo, es el tipo de persona que es un excelente amigo, un buen amante, pero no es alguien que yo quiera como pareja —me dice, pero esa no es una respuesta. Seguimos en lo mismo—. Déjame adivinar: « _¿Por qué?_ » Pareces un niño de tres años.

No puedo evitar la sonrisa que crece en mi rostro cuando menciona esto. Me vira los ojos, negando que está a punto de complacerme.

—Cuando nos conocimos yo era una más en una fila de más de veinte chicas que querían llamar su atención para entrar en el bar. La diferencia entre ellas y yo, fue que a mí me tuvo que conquistar, fui como un proyecto, un ritual de caza.

Directa y al punto.

—Pasó la noche coqueteándome, haciéndose el simpático, creyendo que su físico me volvía loca.

—Pero no te gusta.

—Leo está fuerte, no nos hagamos de la vista gorda, y sin querer hacer juego de palabras, además es un coqueto de mierda.

—Insisto, pero no te gusta.

—Hay cosas que no. Su desorden, por ejemplo.

—Ajá, no puede caerte tan pesado que deje la tapa del baño alzada. ¡Vamos, Tori! Leonardo es un maldito santo. Te trata como princesita de cuento, sí, está guapo y se nota que te quiere. No entiendo.

—¿Quisieras que estuviese enamorada de él? ¿Es eso? —me pregunta, jodiéndome porque sabe que la respuesta es no—. Pongámoslo de esta forma. Leo es uno de esos hombres que cuando está contigo, está. Es tuyo y te dará toda su atención y su tiempo. Eres tú su centro de atención…

—¿Pero? Porque después de eso viene un pero, ¿no? —indago, ella asiente.

—Pero…, tú nunca serás su única fuente de atención.

—Él tampoco es la tuya —le recuerdo, sin mencionar a una cierta pelirroja que todavía no entra en la conversación.

—No, pero si voy a tener un novio, quiero ser la única. Y si voy a ser la novia de alguien, él o ella, será mi única persona.

—Tienes miedo de que no te sea fiel.

—No es miedo es certeza y eso es un punto aparte.

—No, no, no. Cerremos este punto antes de pasar de página. Entonces ¿serías su novia, pero crees que te metería el cuerno a los cinco minutos?

—La historia no miente —dice convencida—. Leo tiene un hijo en Brasil. —me confiesa lo que terminé de leer hace unas horas—. No lo sabías porque no se lo he contado a nadie. Tampoco sabes que ese pequeño no es el hijo de la relación de seis años que tenía con su novia en ese momento, es producto de un agarre de una noche con una de las tantas chicas con las que le puso los cuernos.

—¿Él te lo contó?

—Sí, pero aquí falta un pequeño detalle.

Precisamente, que se fue de casa, que es algo que yo no debería saber.

—Unas semanas antes de entrar a la escuela… huí de casa —me confiesa, bien, ya puedo relajarme con esa información—. Mis papás no querían aceptar que estuviera con él, lo amenazaron con meterlo preso y tuvimos una pelea… en fin. Fui a vivir a su casa un tiempo.

—¿Te mudaste con tu no-novio? Pero ahora vives de nuevo en tu casa.

—Solo duró unas semanas. Mamá fue a buscarme y hablamos de algunas cosas, eso es otro rollo —me dice dejando de lado algo que asumo se tratará de su adopción y sus padres biológicos—. El asunto es que tuvimos una larga noche de sinceridad, Leo y yo, después de que yo llegara a casa de mi trabajo de verano y viera a su ex saliendo de la habitación. Se abrochaba la camisa y, sin el más mínimo pudor, se me acercó, me saludó « _de beso_ » y se despidió de él, igual, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta y después terminó de abotonarse los pantalones y se fue.

—¡Nooo!

—Leo y yo no cargábamos un título de propiedad, yo era apenas una invitada en su casa, ¿por qué cambiaría las costumbres que tenía cuando vivía solo?

—¡No me jodas! Yo lo mato.

—No lo dudo. Pero no, solo le pregunté si acababa de tirársela y me dijo que sí.

—¡Qué idiota!

Tori ríe por mi indignación. Yo muero de rabia. ¿Alguien me explica por qué diablos sigue de tórtola con él?

—Con toda esa experiencia, pasé de ser la niña, realmente estúpida, que pensaba que sabía lo que quería y las decisiones que estaba tomando, a darme cuenta de que no estaba lista para nada de eso.

—Y regresaste a tu casa.

—Sí y no. Eso es tema para otra conversación.

Deliberadamente deja fuera todo sobre su pasado, su madre, su padre asesino, lo que descubrió. Y lo entiendo, estamos muy nuevas en este tema de la mutua confianza.

—Okey, entonces ¿por qué estás con él ahora y lo tomas de la mano y lo dejas besarte y todas las meloserías de una novia, si sabes que no es lo que quieres?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡Qué no son nada y él es un idiota!

—Es un idiota en las relaciones; sigue siendo una buena persona, un buen amigo.

—¡Ay, vamos, estás cargándome con esa frase! ¿Es así de bueno en la cama? ¿Tanto que te haces de la vista gorda con todo esto?

—Ya no lo hacemos.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿A quién tratas de engañar?

—¡Es verdad, ya no! Desde antes de que me mude a su casa, de hecho.

Un pensamiento me cruza la mente como un flash. El susto.

—Unos días antes, pensé que estaba embarazada y eso me asustó, bastante. La noche que huí de casa, lo hablamos de sobremesa de la cena. Le pedí tiempo y él estuvo de acuerdo. Desde entonces, y después de todo lo que pasó esas semanas, llevamos una relación platónica —me cuenta. Tiene algo de lógica, tampoco ha pasado muchísimo tiempo de eso, un poco más de un mes—. Salimos al cine, a la playa, a veces nos besamos, nos abrazamos, casi siempre nos tomamos de las manos. Pero no estamos en ese plan y yo estoy bien así.

—¿Por ahora?

—¿Te acabo de contar que tuve un susto de embarazo y lo único que vas a preguntarme es si volveré a tener sexo con Leo? —Suelta unas carcajadas. Tiene razón, mi respuesta normal no sería continuar la conversación como si nada, pero esto es algo que ya sabía y no me sorprendió.

—Todas las mujeres tenemos sustos. Es normal. —Intento desviar la atención de mi falta de interés en ese punto.

—Fue mi primera vez. Así que… fue un shock.

—Espera… ¿Leo es tu… perdiste la virginidad con él?

Me mira como si fuese algo evidente, pero no lo es. No sé, por como se dieron las cosas pensé… otra cosa.

—Wow.

—Te ves tan divertida cuando algo te impacta —me mira, analizándome y me sonríe en silencio.

Luce abrumadoramente cómoda con esta conversación. Es porque confía en mí. Estas últimas semanas nos han cambiado y ni siquiera puedo decir cuando sucedió.

—Voy a hacerte una última pregunta.

—Te escucho.

—¿Qué buscas de él ahora? Sabes que quieres algo más y no dudo que tengas con quién obtenerlo. —Vuelvo a no mencionar a la pelirroja.

—Dime qué no te gusta que alguien venga y te abrace…

—¿Me lo preguntas a mí? ¿En serio? Me la dejas fácil.

—¡Aj, solo escúchame! —se queja.

—Ya, me callo, habla.

—Pregunta retórica —me aclara—. ¿No te gusta que tu alguien especial venga y te hable bajito al oído, o te abrace por la cintura cuando estás de espaldas y te arrulle, enterrando sus labios en tu cuello, o qué tal cuando te besa atrás de la oreja y hace que te hormiguee toda la piel? ¿No te gusta caminar con alguien de la mano, o subirte en los hombros de esa persona en la playa? ¿O que te digan cosas bonitas? Porque a mi me encanta. Me gusta sentirme querida, cuidada, es lindo.

—Puede ser.

—Lo es —me asegura—. Entonces, ¿porqué no? Ya lo dijiste, nos queremos, no estoy fingiendo, él me preocupa, es mi amigo, es alguien con quien compartí muchos momentos íntimos, a quién le concedí muchas de mis primeras veces. Me imagino que me entiendes en eso, ¿lo hiciste con Beck, no?

Es exactamente lo que pensaba antes de iniciar esta charla.

—Lo que nos diferencia a ti y a mí, es que yo nunca dejaría que Beck se acercara tanto otra vez.

—Ustedes fueron novios, Jade. Y lo que te hizo fue estúpido; te engañó. Leo y yo, siempre supimos qué éramos, dónde estábamos parados. Esa es la verdadera diferencia. Yo todavía puedo ver al hombre que es un buen amigo, al que me agrada como persona. Y entiendo que tú no, tal vez yo debería indignarme también, pero a mí me gusta sentir esa conexión… con alguien…

—¿Con alguien? —La interrumpo en esa diminuta duda que acaba de tener—. Entonces no se trata de él.

Algo en su mirada cambia, me rehuye, observa las sábanas y comienza a jugar con ellas. Aquí es dónde sabemos qué es lo que está pasando entre nosotras. Leo dejó la conversación.

—No, no se trata de él —me responde a lo bajo. Si no me concentro en sus labios, me lo pierdo.

—¿Asumo que, si es así, «cualquier» otra persona que te ofrezca lo mismo tiene oportunidad contigo?

—No. Leo se ganó mi cariño —aclara un tanto cortante. ¡No la entiendo! ¿Qué quiere decirme con eso? ¿Que tengo que conquistarla como Leo lo hizo? ¿Metiéndole los cuernos, o llamándola « _meu amor_ »?

—¿Quién incluye ese alguien? —le pregunto directamente. Necesito que sea clara. ¿Podría ser yo?

Siento la tensión que se forma en la espera de su respuesta. Se acerca dos centímetros más a mí. Sus respiraciones son calientes; percibo un suave aroma a chocolate. Sus enormes ojos marrones se enfrentan a los míos.

Necesito saber sus intenciones. Busco en sus iris el significado de este baile que hemos tenido en nuestros últimos encuentros. Saber si cambió de parecer sobre aquello que le dijo a Cat en el baño de la escuela, cuando afirmó que no quería nada conmigo, nada tan íntimo. Porque entre ayer y hoy siento de ella todo lo contrario.

Requiero una confirmación con sus palabras. No puedo manejar más suposiciones.

—Dejemos los juegos a un lado —me dice, y su mano encuentra cabida en mi rostro cruzando mi cuello hasta reposar en mi nuca; me acaricia—. Nos besamos esa noche después del club.

—Sabía que te acordabas —le susurro, su toque me produce escalofríos que intento evitar a toda costa.

—Algo recuerdo —extiende sus pómulos, dejándome ver su linda sonrisa.

—Ajá. Más que eso.

—Sabes que me gustas —dice, intercalando su mirada de mis ojos a mis labios, quedándose una milésima de segundo más en ellos—. Estás a diez días de irte a Boston.

—Aún no lo decido.

—Te irás.

—No lo sé, tengo mucho que pensar…

—Lo harás. Es tu madre, no la dejarás. Aceptémoslo, viajarás.

Está tan segura y es por algo. La posibilidad de que me vaya es grande. Por más que Tori me guste, mamá es mi familia y ya he perdido la suficiente.

—Yo… no quiero una relación, Jade —me aclara—. Pero ¿qué clase de relación podríamos tener en poco menos de dos semanas.?

¿Me propone una aventura? Una aventura diez días bajo su techo, ¡en su cama!

Para ser honesta, estoy muda. Es audaz, atrevida y yo la deseo, pero…

"¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? ¡Nos está ofreciendo el cielo!"

¡Cállense!

"¡Di que sí, no seas estúpida! Puede que nunca la vuelvas a ver".

Lo haré, vendré en navidad para visitar a Lewis.

"No seas tonta, sólo hazlo. Dile que sí".

—Jade, si esto te molesta…

—No, no es eso…

—Mira, yo… La verdad esperaba que lo que siento, y que creo que tu sientes también, fuera un poco más lento. Pero te vas y no quisiera que… —Respira con pesadez, empieza a ponerse nerviosa—. No quiero un pendiente contigo. Me gustas, Jade, mucho. Si hay un «alguien» con quien quisiera intentar esto, es contigo, aunque sea unos días —me explica. Ella también piensa que no nos volveremos a ver.

"¡Porque no hay certeza de nada! Bésala, sella el trato. ¡Son diez días!"

—¿Sin ataduras? —le pregunto, porque hablábamos de una relación abierta, no de un noviazgo. Seríamos amigas con derecho, nada más.

—Yep, nada de títulos —ratifica.

—¿Sin… terceros?

—¿Te tranquilizaría?

—Sí —le afirmo.

—Solo tú… Okey.

—¿Tanto te gusto para que me des exclusividad? —la molesto, porque vamos, todas en mi cabeza queremos esto. Mi posible partida aceleró todo, al igual que la lectura rápida de estos días.

—Avísame si esto responde tu pregunta —me susurra casi rozándome los labios y solo siento su aliento tibio rebotar con los míos un instante antes de tener la humedad de su lengua en mi boca.

Le gusto a Tori. Voy a tener una aventura con Tori. ¡Qué alguien me pellizque!

—¡Hey! —corto el beso con una queja. ¿No dije lo de pellizcar en vos alta, verdad?

—Tienes una linda cola —exclama en un suspiro, volviendo a mis labios.

Diez días… esto va a ser genial.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Ahhh, ¿qué acaba de pasar? nadie lo sabe.

La canción de hoy: **_To Be Alone With You - Sufjan Stevens_**.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : Lo del jabón, always es un asco. Perdón por tenerte esperando, este me costó el final, lo escribí como tres veces, pero ya quedó. Sobre el POV Tori, no estoy segura. habría que pensarlo duramente. Igual a ti, buenas noches, suerte.

 _Kuroneko_ : Lo de la ducha me mató de la risa, es verdad, pobre habría sido genial, pero no se me ocurrió. ¿Qué es eso de: «debes hacer flaca»? Porque mi mente voló pecaminosamente :3. ¡La Nana McPhee! La amo. Corre suerte, pero por ahí alguien atino en algo, no diré nada más. Tranquila por lo del review. Yo en cambio amo diciembre, porque salgo de vacaciones obligadas y eso me tranquiliza en las épocas de navidad. Me gusta la navidad demasiado. Lo de los amigos es verdad, cuando alguien te importa de verdad te duele. Suerte también y que tengas buenas noche.

 _AshleySophia_ : Espero estés mejor de tu tos. Yo he pasado igual, el cambio climático mata. Lo del Gary Stu me causa mucha gracia. Porque de verdad yo no me inventé a Leo. Cuando lo pensé me dije: _quiero a un Thor, a un mastodonte,_ y me encontré a Brock O'Hurn, puedes buscarlo en instagram bajo el usuario: brockohurn. Solo hazlo, verás que el hombre es tal como lo describo, ese es él y es un Thor, mastodonte, que además toca la guitarra —y bien—, que es divino con los niños, los perros, los gatos, hace deporte, cocina, hace arquería y lanza cuchillos a los árboles, empuja carros averiados —solo con sus brazos— en plena cuesta, tiene voz sexy, levanta 100 lb. con cada brazo en una rutina de ejercicios —o sea una Tori en cada brazo, ¡una Tori! ¡El tipo es DIOS y es de la vida real! Así que el Gary Stu le sobra. No necesité idealizar a un personaje, que además, al ser terciario máximo secundario, no lo requiere. Yo solo tomé prestada a la persona para el fic cambiándole el nombre. Sobre los amigovios, a mí sí me ha dolido. Cuando perdí por un tiempo a alguien que se volvió importante en ese aspecto, porque fue mi amiga primero, si me dolió y años después volvimos a retomar el contacto, pero es su momento fue muy duro, porque extrañas el día a día, para mí fue lo peor. Y sobre lo del orden, a mí me mata. El desorden y la falta de higiene, tanto personal como de donde vives, es el límite de mi tolerancia. Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden hacer de la vista gorda. Claro que aquí, cada uno con sus preferencias y sus temas. Espero que ya te vayas sintiendo mejor y suerte en todo.

 _LenyRehim_ : Sí, si no hay esa prueba de fuego, luego puede haber asesinato como en Investigation ID. Yo soy igual en la cocina. uso algo y lo lavo de inmediato, al final de cocinar no queda nada en el lavabo. Buscaré recetas, lo malo es que ahí hay que tener a alguien que enseñe los secretos, pero voy a ver cómo me las arreglo porque amo la comida árabe. Que tengas un buen día también y que bueno que ya te sientas mejor.

 _Guest XX_ : Ding, ding, ding. no diré nada más. Espero que hayas entendido la indirecta. Y bueno, en lo otro ya veremos porque creo que Jade se va. Saludos y suerte, gracias por el review.

 _LittleRock17_ : Claro que lo había notado, DeLuca, cómo no. El mentiroso que se robó el anillo y se hizo pasar por el verdadero Lord. Pero Derek Shepard no, me cae mal. Amo a Jo, la amo locamente. Saludos y suerte, roca pequeña.

 _Someone_ : Hey, capítulo 42. Bien, el del baño, justo en este capítulo hago referencia a ese. Coincidencia, no lo creo. Gracias por el review y que pases bien.

 _erivip7_ : Creo que todos los hombres son así a esa edad. Mi mamá me cuenta que casi tuvo que re educar a mi padre, claro que ahora él es ejemplo de orden. Pero por supuesto, no falta nunca el: _¿dónde dejaste las tijeras?_ Y las tiene en frente suyo XD. Tori celosa siempre es linda. Me la imagino tan celosa y fruncida el ceño. Gracias por volver y por el comentario.

nilra89: Sobre lo de los pelos, sí, dan asquito. Lo de Jade en el diario en realidad hay otra sorpresa, pero en un rato más. Saludos y una buena noche.

Gracias a todos los que leen por el tiempo y que tengan un buen fin de semana que inicia mañana.


	61. I Kissed A Girl

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Tori podría ponerse un puesto de besos. Un local donde alquile sus labios a la clientela; picos, besos franceses, besos cortos, con mordidas, con sonrisas, con gemidos… Dios, esos costarían carísimo; sería millonaria. Obvio que no quiero que lo haga, pero así de bien besa Tori, como para ser la chef más cotizada de los besos en un restaurante ultra exclusivo, donde la única cliente sea yo.

Quisiera pensar que yo beso igual de bien, solo que cuando ella invade mi boca me es imposible concentrarme en hacer algo más que no sea seguirle el paso… Y así es como me doy cuenta de que soy la maldita pasiva de esta relación. Culparé a las costillas, mugres costillas que no me dejan moverme lo suficiente como para atraparla bajo mi cuerpo sobre este colchón de hospital y seguir mi propio juego.

Unos veinte minutos han pasado y de tanto besarla siento un cosquilleo en los labios. Sus dedos han recorrido mis brazos sin perdón, mi espalda, con mucho cuidado de no tocar mi área lastimada; han bajado hasta la curvatura de mi cola, memorizándola, y regresado por el mismo camino hasta enredarlos con furia en mi cabello, juntándome en una bocanada que me quita el aire, literalmente.

La apertura de su boca coincide perfectamente con la mía, es deliciosa, delicada, entregada. Su lengua sabe exactamente cómo acelerarme mientras traza mis labios verticalmente en un solo toque. A Tori le encanta jugar con ella, es muy buena en el «lenguaje francés», tanto que hasta me olvido que tiene procedencia italiana. Me pregunto ¿qué más puede hacer con ella en otras áreas de mi cuerpo?, sobre mi cuello, recorriendo mi clavícula, mis senos, mi ombligo, mis muslos y todo lo que queda en medio. Se me hace agua la boca al pensarlo, pero no todavía.

Quiero disfrutar de todo, quiero experimentar estos días llenos de…

—Bueno, bueno… —Oigo una voz excesivamente conocida reír a mis espaldas.

—¡Cat! —grito y me encojo por el esfuerzo, alzar el volumen me duele como un cuchillazo.

—Je, je. —Se ríe todavía. Tori está tan sorprendida como yo, pero termina riéndose del susto tonto acabamos de tener—. ¡Me hiciste caso, bien!

—Entonces, ¿es por eso? ¿Seguías consejos de Cat?

—Tan solo me sugirió que hablara contigo directamente, sin rodeos —se justifica la morena que se va enderezando en la cama.

—Ajá.

—¿Todo va bien, no? ¿Quieren algo de privacidad?

—No.

—¡Sí!

Respondemos a la vez. Tori termina dándome una mirada implacable y de reproche.

—Por supuesto que no, bromeaba —le respondo, complaciendo a la activa, mandante, dueña y señora de esta aventurilla. Pero que no se acostumbre, es un privilegio que tendrá por pocos días—. ¿Puedes, por favor ayudarme a erigirme?

Tori extiende una mano junto con Cat y me arrimo al respaldar de la cama.

—Vine a preguntarles a las enfermeras qué podemos traer para la fiesta de mañana —nos comenta ella, sacando una lista de su bolsillo—. Hasta el momento tenemos una botella de soda y otra de té, para ti. —Se refiere a mí—. Dos bolsas de papas fritas, Doritos y salsa, no para ti. —También se refiere a mí—. Y un enorme recipiente de gelatina de limón, sólo para ti.

—¡Vaya, gracias! —Sonrío con sarcasmo. Si Cat no tuviera que viajar el sábado en la mañana, podríamos hacer la fiesta donde Tori y no tendría que seguir la delicada dieta de hospital que ya me tiene harta—. ¿Puedes al menos poner un poco de tequila en la galatinosidad que me toca?

—¿Veré qué puedo hacer al respecto? —susurra Cat mirando a la ventana, como si las enfermeras pudieran oírla. Mi dulce amiga.

—La hora de visitas está por terminar. —Tori se da cuenta al ver la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y se pone de pie. Hace un intento por arreglar las arrugas de su ropa y limpia la comisura de sus labios con la yema de su dedo índice, Es tan sexy cuando me mira y sonríe porque sabe exactamente por qué su protector labial de cereza desapareció. Era suave y delicioso, aunque yo sentí más sabor del chocolate que comimos.

La miro y recuerdo sus caricias, sus imperceptibles risas que escuchaba en el mareo de sus besos y algo de incomodidad se acumula allí abajo. Tori me dejó con ganas y no hay nada que pueda hacer acerca de esa situación. Será difícil hasta que me quiten el yeso de la mano y que pueda darme la vuelta por mi cuenta. Además de que respirar pesadamente es bastante doloroso. Espero estar más fuerte en unos días para poder arreglar esta situación. Tendré a Tori Vega gimiendo muy pronto y no sólo con besos, sino con todo su cuerpo.

Dios, ¿qué está pasando conmigo?

"Tori nos dio algo en esa paleta".

"Tori también comió de la paleta, idiota, no nos dio nada. Es la pasiva de Jade que no se puede controlar".

Ignoro las dulces voces que no me ayudan en nada. Tengo un ardor que no arde, solo exige; duele, aunque no duele, suplica por un poco de contacto.

"Es porque nos tocó tanto la cola".

"Sí, sus manos son muy suaves".

"Y las dos áreas están bastante cerca".

"Ajá".

No voy a entrar en una discusión con mis voces ahora. Aprieto mis piernas en busca de un pequeño alivio, pero encuentro que eso solo acelera mis ganas.

Mejor vamos a distraernos con la conversación que tienen las dos chicas que tengo en frente.

—¿Quieres algo más? —me pregunta Cat, oportunamente—. El médico dijo que podría traerte galletas.

—Por lo menos eso.

—Voy a hornearlas yo misma.

—¡Oh, sí, Cat!

No bromeo, sus galletas son el mejor postre que he probado en la vida.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Tus favoritas son las de almendras y pepitas de chocolate.

—¡Sí, por favor! —Sueno como una niña de cinco años.

—Hecho. Voy a hacerlas esta noche.

—Ahora consintamos a la chica que se nos va —le dice Tori—. ¿Qué música quieres que traiga?

—¡Podríamos hacer Karaoke! —nos sugiere. Es su fiesta después de todo, ¿por qué no?

—Tor, ¿tú tienes uno, no? —se sonroja cuando la llamo así. Punto para mí, encontré una debilidad.

—Sí, en casa. No hay problema, yo lo traigo.

—Genial, todo arreglado.

« _Les comunicamos a las personas externas que la hora de visita ha terminado. Por favor, despídanse. Los esperamos con gusta mañana_ », oímos decir a la enfermera en el altavoz.

—Bueno, nos vemos después de la escuela. Las dejaré solas para que digan adiós. —Cat se despide y se dirige a la puerta, agitando sus dedos en mi dirección, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—. Te espero afuera, Tori.

Mi amiga… no, perdón, cupido, sale por la puerta y la deja entreabierta, lo suficiente para escuchar los murmullos de la gente que va saliendo de las habitaciones contiguas.

—Oh, ¿te convenció el gatito? —La molesto, percatándome inmediatamente que así es como la llama en el diario. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!

Tori sonríe, parece no haberlo notado, bien.

—Agradécele y déjame juntar mis labios con los tuyos —sugiere, inclinándose para darme un beso corto—. Descansa…, buena noche —susurra en corto y repite la acción. Es linda, muy linda y no sabe cómo llamarme ahora que somos algo más que amigas. Jade está bien, pero estoy más que segura de que quiere ponerme un apodo más personal que mi nombre.

Demonios, soy un maldito osito cariñosito.

Me quedo sola y saco el diario de mi almohada. No puedo creer que Tori no se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. La textura del cojín se hace más dura con un cuaderno grueso acomodado por debajo.

Lo abro donde lo dejé, corro las páginas y veo que ya he pasado la mitad. Por un lado, no quiero continuar sabiendo que va a terminar pronto, pero se ha convertido en una adicción. Leo a breves rasgos las líneas de la siguiente entrada. Escribe de lo mismo que charlamos esta tarde, la que sigue no.

Entrada número cincuenta.

 _4 de septiembre, 2015_

 _Hoy es viernes de padre e hija y no pude evitar caminar hasta la cafetería de siempre. Mudarme fue un error y mi obstinación no colabora._

 _Quiero volver. En tan poco tiempo me harté de la vida de pareja. Extraño mi cama, las líneas que mi cuerpo dejaba sobre las cobijas y saber que son mías al verlas, mías, de mí persona, de mi propiedad, mis arrugas sobre esa tela._

 _No puedo superar lo que sentí al ver a Lauren comportarse como una completa hija de… ¡No puedo, no quiero! Hoy duermo en el sofá. No, seguro se tiran ahí también. ¡Nosotros hemos tirado en el sofá!¡Aj!_

 _No son celos lo que me carga, es darme cuenta de que he estado cuidándolo como si fuera su madre y él ni siquiera puede respetar el lugar que me ofreció durante unos días._

 _¿No pueden coger en su casa? Ella tiene una muy agradable y amplia casa en las colinas. ¡Pueden follar allí!_

 _Cómo sea, ya, no me importa. No tiene por qué hacerlo, no es mi novio y, por mí, mejor._

 _En fin, llegué a la cafetería y fui a la mesa de siempre. Tremenda sorpresa, papá estaba en su lugar, entristecido, cabizbajo. Lo observé; no me lo esperaba. Miraba a la ventana como lamentándose de haberme forzado a tomar la decisión de irme. Claro que yo no lo culpo, me fui por estúpida._

 _Me acerqué a la caja y pedí un latte para llevar. No lo saludé o caminé hacia él. Aún duele su falta de confianza en mí, todavía no sé cómo hacerle las preguntas correctas o exigirle a ser sincero con mi pasado._

 _Fui a la barra por unas bolsas de azúcar y alguien más me encontró._

 _Carmen me saludó con un dulce abrazo. Me dijo que me extrañaba, ella no tenía idea de cuánto, yo, la echaba de menos._

 _—¿Vamos al cine? —me preguntó. Las puntas de su cabello tenían un nuevo toque, un color rubio lindo, el degradado del naranja intenso natural al dorado se veía genial—. Yo invito. —Colocó su brazo enganchando el mío y nos pusimos en marcha. Caminamos, por suerte, del otro lado de la calle. No quería que papá me viera y se pusiera peor. Ya bastante daño le he hecho dándole la espalda al salir de su casa. Hacerlo fue un gran error._

 _El próximo viernes quizá me anime a conversar con él._

* * *

 **Nota:**

Ehhh a todos les gusta el Jori, pero ya deberían conocerme. No, no, si les voy a dar felicidad muchos capítulos. En serio.

Ahora, creo que voy a tener que pedirles disculpas anticipadamente. Este fin de semana es complicadísimo para mi por algunos compromisos familiares. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que no voy a poder actualizar a tiempo. Espero que no me quede sin hacerlo, pero como ya saben, si no hay capítulo, vendrán en masa el lunes. Perdón anticipadamente. Culpen a las bodas y baby showers obligatorios.

La canción de hoy: **_I Kissed A Girl - William Fitzsimmons._**

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : eso quisiera, actualizar mucho pero literalmente este fin de semana se me va a hacer muy difícil publicar y sí la actualización de ayer, igual que ahora llega un poco tarde. ¡Lo siento!

 _Guest XX_ : Pero, pero, no te molestes, que lo que viene va a ser muy divertido, yo creo. Así se vaya. Igual ni crean que el Jori se termina así no más. ¡Suerte!

 _Kuroneko_ : jajaja, ¡perdón! Pero es que solo son unos días, pocos. *Sigue recordándoselo. A mi cuando se llevan bien sin pelear es como el capítulo de Victori-yes en que pasan juntas en el sillón y ven algo en la tele. Así me parece que serían cuando están solas. No todo pelea. Ahhh bueno entiendo ese sentimiento, lo vivo todos los días. Odio levantarme de la cama. Me vi la serie, no me agradó mucho, es que los chistes gringos a veces son muy pesados XD, igual escucharé nuevamente la canción. la tengo por ahí descargada creo. Con el segundo review, ganó y ya veremos cómo. Eso me gusta. Y, ¡¿por qué últimamente todos andan adivinando las cosas que vienen?! :3 ¡Saludos!

 _LenyRehim_ : espero que te haya ido bien en tu día importante. Lo de Jade, creo que están muy esperanzados con que se quede, creo, me parece :P. Qué mal lo de la migraña, nunca me ha dado una tan fuerte de horas, máximo con una buena noche de analgésicos se me pasa. gracias por los saludos, se los pasaré, aunque quizá un día "me ame" y me lea XD (broma entre ella y yo). Volví, solo para responderte antes de publicar. Y ya dije, están muy videntes todos. Habrá que ver como va todo. Gracias por volver.

 _vicfan4ever_ : Esa es de las cosas más divertidas, ¿no? Yo también estoy con ansias de que llegue el sábado y se mude a la casa de los Vega. ¡Gracias por el review!

 _AshleySophia_ : Es una falla en el sistema, como el gato de Matrix. Repito, ustedes andan muy adivinadores de lo que se avecina. no daré detalles de todo lo que sugieres, pero algunas cosas pasarán :3. ¡Saludos!

 _Mas alla de la realidad_ : El poco tiempo motiva, si no es ahora no es nunca. Fue un buen empuje para Tori y Jade ya estaba rendida, ni ganas tenía de hacerse la difícil. Yo también amo los capítulos más largos, lo malo es la complicación de este mes y lo poco que he podido organizarme. Pero ya se calmarán las cosas… espero n.n. ¡Mucha suerte!

 _erivip7_ : XD me haces reír con lo primero de tu review. ¡Jori! Amamos el Jori. Se va, se va, pero todo estará bien. ¡Lo prometo!

 _Someone_ : Me impresionas, te igualaste pronto. Me siento identificada con eso. Los amigos aguantadores y la familia también. Yo amo esa palabra, coqueteo, suena tan dulce y pícara a la vez. No creo tanto en las consecuencias, claro que a veces no tengo como explicar las ca**das de la vida. Gracias por los múltiples reviews.

 _MeanD_ : Es que cuando te leo así suena :D. Errar es de humanos, el perro tumba el árbol de navidad por accidente XD. Sí, Jade, no tiene cuidado, una de estas, no sé que pueda pasar. ¡Qué pases bien!

 _nilra89_ : sería tan cruel que fuese así. Pobre de verdad. Ah, no, no entendí lo de los pelos XD, aquí no se dice así. Pero todo bien. Gracias por aclarármelo, suerte.

Bueno, saludos a todos, perdón por la tardanza, mañana me toca levantarme de madrugada, los preparativos de las bodas son lo peor. Saludos y suerte chicos.


	62. Believe

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

No esperaba menos de Cat. Faltó a su último día de clases para pasarlo conmigo aquí en el hospital. Trajo todo lo necesario para la fiesta de la tarde y una carga pesada de regalos de despedida para mí.

Yo no soy una persona romántica o sentimental. Tengo un cariño profundo por ciertos objetos como mis discos de vinilo o mis libros, mas no por una persona en especial. Supongo que no imprimo, metafóricamente hablando, sus rostros en ellos. Hace que sea más fácil para mí convertirlos en algo mío y sólo mío. De lo contrario, habría tenido que deshacerme de una gran colección de música que Beck me regaló lo largo de los años.

Pero Cat… está tan sentimentalmente conectada a todo. A veces me sorprende.

—No te dejaré a Mr. Purple o al Señorito Octopus. No los vas a cuidar como se debe y, así lo hagas, sé que me van a extrañar si no me tienen a su lado —me dice como si no supiera que es ella quién no puede vivir sin ellos—, pero tengo a un pequeñito amigo al que necesito que cuides por mí y debes prometerme que no lo vas a disecar.

Saca por detrás de su espalda una jaula cubierta con una tela cortada de una camisa de franela.

—¡No te atrevas a dejarme una rata, Cat!

Las odio, grandes, pequeñas, blancas, grises, de todo tipo. No puedo con ellas.

—Nooo. —Se ríe—. Es una pequeñita y minúscula…

—Tampoco cuido pollitos.

—No es un pollito.

—O canarios.

Guarda silencio esperando que termine de imaginarme qué animal es el que está a punto de encargarme.

—Okey, habla.

—Es un pequeño camaleón —remueve la tela y me lo enseña.

Jared es su nombre. Jared Leto. Fue idea de Sam, porque lo encontraron en la sala de su casa sobre una revista que lo tenía en la portada. Aparte, según ella, el camaleón es gay.

Le digo que cuidaré de él, ¿por qué no? De todos los reptores, disfruto de la naturaleza fría de los reptiles. Lagartijas, lagartos, culebras y demás, he tenido una fijación extraña y fascinante con ellos desde que era pequeña.

—Pero acuérdate que pasaré unos días en la casa de Tori y no sé como se va a sentir al respecto.

—Ya aceptó, se lo pregunté primero.

—Claro que lo hiciste —le respondo, era obvio, A Cat no le gusta incomodar a sus amigos.

—Jade… —me llama poniéndose horriblemente seria. Se sienta a un lado de la camilla y me mira unos segundos. Espero a que hable, pero ya de por sí me asusta con su actitud—, ¿podemos hablar sobre… esto que están pensando hacer con Tori?

—¿Te lo contó?

—Sí, ayer que fue a dejarme a casa —me comenta, y ya veo que no le hace gracia—. Es una idea muy tonta… También se lo dije a ella —me advierte antes de que le haga algún reclamo—. No sé por qué se meten a este juego.

—¿Cómo te lo explico?

Y sí, ¿cómo?, porque Cat no va a entender que no hay nada más que podamos sacar en tan poco tiempo y, por lo menos, esto podemos tener.

—Tori lo intentó, pero solo me hizo dudar más lo que decidieron.

—Cat, yo no creo que esté mal. Sabemos a qué nos metemos.

—Sí, pero tú sientes cosas por Tori, tú no vas a poder separarte de eso estos días, tú vas a querer mucho más cuando termine, así sepas que no vas a poder hacer algo para tenerlo, pero lo vas a querer. ¿Qué va a pasar contigo entonces?

Toda su preocupación es conmigo, no con Tori.

¿Qué más sabe Cat? ¿Lo que ella siente en el fondo? ¿Que es un juego y ya, algo así como el último deseo que le concedes a un niño con una enfermedad mortal, porque descubrió cuánto me gustaba la primera vez que nos besamos y es como mi regalo de despedida de su parte?

No, no quiero hacerme ideas. Ya lo dije, sé a lo que me meto, no estamos de novias, vamos a… vacilar unos días. Todo bien conmigo, no estoy muriendo de amor por Tori, puedo manejarlo.

—Conmigo no pasa nada, Cat. Ella me gusta, yo le gusto. Somos adultas…

"Sí como no".

Limpio mi garganta disimulando la falta de confianza de mi subconsciente y trato de convencerla.

"De convencerte".

—… Sabemos lo que hacemos. Yo voy a estar bien —le aseguro, pero no la veo convencida—. ¿Te dijo ella algo en particular?

—No, pero no hizo falta. Yo sé que Tori…

—¿Que Tori qué, Cat? —Insisto después de su auto interrupción. ¿Qué es lo que se dio cuenta que no debía decirme?

—Mira, le gustas, eso no se discute. Pero… también le gusta Leo, Carmen y… Carmen le gusta muuucho.

Como si no tuviera ya mis inseguridades y no supiera eso por el diario, Cat tiene que venir y decirme a medias, cosas que no debería ni mencionarme para no violar la intimidad de nuestra amiga en común. Lo que me hace pensar en las diez mil posibilidades de lo qué le ocurre, porque si Cat está así de preocupada por mis sentimientos es porque a Tori no solo le gusta la pelirroja de mierda, la quiere y «muuucho».

—Crees que no deberíamos hacerlo.

—Creo que estaría bien si ambas estuviesen en el mismo nivel, pero hablando con ella anoche me di cuenta de que no es así y… Jade, créeme por favor, yo pensé que hacía bien insistiéndole a Tori para que te confesara lo que le pasa contigo —menciona con arrepentimiento, verdadero arrepentimiento marcado en su rostro—; después de hablar con ella anoche, siento que no debí meterme, lo siento.

No es justo que me advierta cosas sin darme por menores, no es justo que siembre esta duda en mi cabeza que pronto la dividirá en cinco piezas y se encargará de cagarme mi paz mental… o la poca que todavía tengo.

—Cat, no te hagas lío sí. Tori y yo vamos a «vacilar»… —le repito.

Linda palabra, vacilar, denota inestabilidad, duda, indecisión, ¿por qué mierda le llaman vacilar a transarse a alguien un corto tiempo? ¿Por qué mejor no se le llama: vamos a mentirnos?.

—Disfrutaremos y seremos amigas. Las tres haremos video llamadas y nos veremos en las fiestas. Ya vas a ver, cero problemas.

No hay duda al respecto, estoy tratando de convencerme a mí misma y ciertamente voy a cuestionar todas las cosas que haga y palabras que pronuncie mientras esté de invitada en su casa, porque enfrentémoslo, yo puedo no estar enamorada… todavía, y ese es el problema, no «todavía». Eso podría cambiar fácilmente.

"Muuuy fácil, Jade".

"Sí, muy fácil".

* * *

 **Nota:**

Regresé. Perdón por la falta de dosis el fin de semana espero que la hayan pasado bien. Hoy vienen tres capítulos. Así que más tarde llega otro y en la noche el de hoy.

La canción de este es: **_Believe - Lenny Kravitz_**.

 _Kuroneko_ : Claro y volví a deshacerles a todos el buen trabajo que Cat creía haber hecho :3. De verdad sí pensé que te habías ido a dormir. Yo fui directo a la almohada después de publicar. Vamos, algo de drama tiene que haber. Igual ya saben que yo soy #TeamJori. Espero hayas pasado un buen fin de semana.

 _erivip7_ : Mi mamá me considera medio loca cuando leo y río sola, ni digas cuando recuerdo lo que leí y de la nada comienzo a reír. Saludos igual, suerte.

 _LenyRehim_ : A todos les sorprende que Jade se sienta medio pasiva aquí. Pero experiencia comparada con la de Tori, le falta. Pobre Cat, se va con la consciencia pesada. Esos días días serán reveladores y no diré más, porque todos le hace barra a que Jade se quede. Espero que te den una respuesta positiva de tu examen y que todo salga como lo planeaste. Y ya veo que tienen varias bolas de cristal, todas compradas en la misma tienda parece. Saludos y un buen día.

 _Someone_ : Entendía mal o tú eres la primera que sí cree que Jade es súper pasiva. #TeamJadePasiva XD. Eso me gusta de Wattpad, que puedes conversar con los demás lectores y responder y responder eternamente. Hace falta más historias Jori en general, pero ya vi que hay algunas buenas. Me va gustando la página en cuestión de ser lector, no sé que tanto en ser escritor. Gracias por los reviews y el tiempo.

Nos vemos en unas horas.


	63. Wires

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Me dejo caer en su cama con alivio después de mi esfuerzo. Veintidós gradas pudieron haber sido mi final. Supongo que eso deja claro que voy a pasar confinada al segundo piso hasta que me sienta mejor en cinco días, como dijo mi doctor. Anhelo un vaso de agua y estoy a pedírselo a Tori que me traiga uno, pero lo reconsidero recordando lo mucho que duele respirar, beber será peor.

Cierro los ojos. Respirar va a doler pero necesito hacerlo, inhalar profundo para calmar ese pesar que tengo en el pecho por cansancio. Mi costado izquierdo me recuerda que físicamente soy una persona más del mundo, frágil; las palabras de Cat hicieron lo mismo ayer en el hospital, solo que emocionalmente, y no me gusta serlo, ninguna de las dos.

Desde que tengo memoria me he mantenido en lo alto con la idea de que soy fuerte, de que no puedo ser penetrada por nada o nadie a menos que lo quiera, de que yo hago lo que quiero cuando lo quiero, de que tengo el control de mi propia voluntad, de mis decisiones. No quiero cambiar eso ahora.

Puedo sentir sus manos acercarse a mi cara, el olor de su perfume no pasa desapercibido, está cerca.

—Déjame acomodarte la almohada —me dice en voz baja, amorosamente, pero es una mentira.

Debo recordar que esto es un juego en el que nos aventuramos juntas; fingir que hay algo entre nosotras, seguirle la corriente a su necesidad de confort y cariño, porque eso es lo que ella dijo, ¿no?, es por eso que ella hace esto con Leo. Le gusta la atención que él le da, le gusta ese juego… este juego.

Gracias —le digo con los ojos todavía cerrados. Levanto mi cabeza y la dejo ser amable conmigo. Por un instante me reconozco algo cínica. Estoy imaginando todas estas situaciones, estoy eligiendo creer que esto es solo una obra de teatro más, donde las dos representamos un papel y donde debo obtener la nota más alta. Me odio por ello, no quiero pasar diez días así, envenenando mi alma con el fin de ganar, pero un dolor ajeno al de mis costillas llena mi pecho y me duele más que cualquier reacción física. No quiero ceder, no quiero a quererla más de lo que ya lo hago, no quiero enamorarme de ella.

Deseo tanto que Cat no hubiera mencionado nada ayer. Sé que tenía buenas intenciones, pero lo único que logró es llenarme la cabeza de dudas, de miedo.

—¿Cómo dormiste? Te noto algo cansada —me pregunta. La habitación se llena de aire frío, el sonido del aire acondicionado es ligero, lo agradezco en silencio, tenía mucho calor además de la sed.

—No dormí —respondo sonando demasiado dura. No estoy haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultar cómo me siento—. Me hubiera gustado poder ir al aeropuerto a despedir a Cat, debe ser eso. —Reviso mi tono al completar mi respuesta. Me quedaré aquí por un tiempo, no quiero enajenarla.

Y ahí está esa sensación de nuevo. La que punza sobre mi pecho, gritándome que sea despiadada, que proteja lo que yace debajo.

—Duerme un rato. Iré a preparar algo de comer —me sugiere, besando tiernamente mi mejilla, su calidez me hace desear tanto dejarme llevar, olvidar todo lo malo que podría suceder y disfrutarla. Es un juego que quiero jugar, aunque para mí es evidente que de juego no tiene mucho, casi nada.

Cat, tenía razón, es un juego peligroso.

Despierto con el aroma de un olor particular. tostadas y… tomate. Abro los ojos, suspirando un corto bostezo y enfoco a la chica que tengo al frente. Linda, morena, son una sonrisa que no se puede fingir, maldita sea, no se puede, no es tan buena actriz. Sostiene en las manos una bandeja con un plato hondo humeante y un jugo de naranja.

—Te preparé mi especialidad. —Camina hasta la mesa de noche y deja ahí la fuente. Cambia una de las almohadas a una posición vertical y la arrima completamente en el respaldar, dando un par de palmadas para que me acerque—. Espero que te guste la sopa de tomate.

Me gusta, sí. No más que los macarrones con queso, pero se deja comer.

—Cat llamó a decir que ya había llegado —me comenta, ayudándome a enderezarme. Abre las patas de la mesa de cama y me sirve el plato. Se ve rica y caliente.

—¿Cómo está? No le gusta viajar en avión.

—Dijo que bien, está alegre por ver a su familia, imagino que ahí se le quitó el miedo.

—Claro, ya al final.

—Como en todo en la vida. El miedo algún momento se pierde —me contesta.

Me pregunto si será así con nosotras, si en unas horas de estar juntas, esta actitud de mierda que tengo desde anoche, se irá, quizá en unos días.

—Papá y mamá salieron. Ahora que están de tórtolos tienen muchas citas.

—Suele suceder, es la luna de miel. Ya se les pasará.

—Espero que no. Mamá ha estado de buen ánimo estos días y preferiría que siga así.

Supongo que si, el velo de la felicidad es agradable, la vida se ve y se siente perfecta a través de él. Si tan solo fuese algo que agarras con la mano derecha y jalas a tu cara. tal vez el mío se cayó después de la fiesta de ayer y se quedó en el hospital.

—Compré unas películas que podemos ver en la tarde.

—Si no te molesta preferiría dormir. Las pastillas que me recetaron para el dolor y la inflamación me hacen sentir mucho sueño; las tomo y me siento un bebe de tres meses que no puede sujetar ni su propia cabeza.

—Entiendo, claro, descansa. Ya tendremos tiempo de hacer cosas… juntas.

Está decepcionada. Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos, en realidad. No obstante ahora necesito esas horas, la tarde, quizá la noche. Pensar muy bien mi siguiente movida, no quiero perder, no puedo.

—Lo siento —digo en voz alta sin quererlo, al regresar a verla. Su sonrisa desapareció entre un par de bocados de sopa. Ni siquiera lo noté, estaba concentrada cargándome a mí misma.

—No, no te preocupes. Hasta mientras leeré la tarea del lunes. Puedo hacer varias cosas mientras descansas. Así tendremos más tiempo mañana.

Eso espero, que para entonces lo que siento aminore, que mi miedo y mi sentido de preservación bajen al nivel uno. Está bien, tres, no más de eso.

—Gracias, estuvo rico —digo girando mi rostro hacia ella.

—De nada —me responde juntando rápidamente sus labios con los míos.

Otra punzada más me recorre, pero esta es agradable, de siente ligera, acogedora y dulce.

—Vainilla y fresas.

—¿Quieres? Es el postre. Helado con fresas frescas cortadas.

Asiento y me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo. Tengo el presentimiento de que la amargura de antes va a venir corriendo a bajármela con un pensamiento estúpido, pero no lo hace. La observo retirar los platos y salir con una mirada coqueta del cuarto.

Digamos que ya voy en un nivel siete. Falta poco para el cinco, luego al tres.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Buenas noches. bien bien. Aquí está el segundo de hoy. Tarde ya sé. Culpen al apagón de dos horas que hubo en mi ciudad. Al menos eso haré yo.

La canción de este capítulo —y fue una muy difícil porque no encontraba algo que se asocie: **_Wires - Athlete_**.

 _Guest XX_ : puedes disgustarte conmigo si deseas y decírmelo por aquí. Yo entenderé. Puedes tirarme la furia XD. Ya veremos qué pasa con esa teoría, puedo decir —sin revelar mucho—, que hay otros factores más importantes entre Jade y su mamá que pueden surgir en el futuro.

 _Kuroneko_ : Cat tiene una sabiduría por ahí escondida, admite que se equivocó y aunque no dio mucha información, le advirtió lo suficiente, pero ¿será bueno o malo lo que hizo?, ¿será suficiente? Nadie sabe. El diario, en el próximo capítulo te contesto eso. creo que Jade tiene una idea muy manipulada de Tori por leerla. Veamos como le va estos días. Disfruté un poco, pero ya anoche me comían las ganas de escribir. Es una adicción. Espero que te vaya bien en los exámenes que te faltan y por fin te puedas dar un descanso también. Todos tenemos unas voces por ahí, las mías por ahora no me dejan dormir muy bien, pero ya se calmarán. ¡Saludos a _LenyRehim_ también!

 _erivip7_ : eso, lamentablemente es la pura verdad. Aunque uno quisiera decir que el amor es a partes iguales, nunca es verdad, una persona siempre quiere mas a la otra, y es por etapas. Lo mejor es encontrar el balance, trabajar la relación. Al menos eso creo yo.

Gracias por comentar y disculpen nuevamente la espera. Saludos a todos los que leen, muchas, infinitas gracias a los que comentan y nos vemos en unas horas.


	64. In My Place

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

La cama de Tori es cómoda, lo se de las varias veces que he dormido aquí. Sin embargo, ahora se ve y se siente diferente. Una luz tenue cubre la habitación con un velo de nostalgia, es casi como estar bajo la luz de las velas, aunque no vibra en las paredes con la llama como lo haría si estuviera una candela prendida. Analizo su procedencia y veo a la luz de la lámpara de su lado, encendida al mínimo. Todo es tan tímido y reservado que no puedo distinguir más que sombras, lo cual es agradable. Tori es una bonita sombra acurrucada en una bola justo a mi lado.

Doy vuelta cobre mi costado sano para mirarla mejor. Ella permanece quieta, tranquila, hermosa.

Unos minutos más de observarla y creo que mis ojos pesados terminan por despertarla. Extiende sus piernas y sus brazos, y no puedo evitar pensar en que se parece a un gato peludo y suave, como los de esos videos insoportables de internet. Pero es linda como ellos.

—Buenas noches —susurra todavía despertando. Un vez desperezada y alerta se mantiene en silencio, guarda la calma, parpadeando, indistintamente de las veces que escanea mi rostro. Parece leer exactamente cuáles eran mis dudas de hace unas horas.

—Hablaste con Cat —No pregunta, es una afirmación.

—Sí, en la mañana de ayer —le confirmo. Sé a lo que se refiere.

—Creo que estaba esperando a no tenerme en frente para decirme con tranquilidad lo que piensa al respecto de esto. Me llamó hace rato.

—Es anti conflicto, ya la conoces.

—Bueno, tampoco hizo un muy buen trabajo. Lanzó una bomba y se despidió. Dejándome hecha nudos.

—¿Qué te dijo? —le pregunto, esperando que nuestra amiga haya mantenido la discreción y no le haya contado sobre mis sentimientos.

—Entre otras cosas que estamos cometiendo un error.

Cat no se quedó tranquila con la afirmación que le hice ayer, claro que yo tampoco.

—Tal vez coincido con ella.

"¡Nooo, ¿que hace esta estúpida?!"

"¡No lo sé, patéala en la costilla!"

Es un alivio que sea yo la que tiene control de mi cuerpo, o estaría dando vueltas del dolor por estas dos que se han adueñado del podio últimamente.

—¿Crees que… deberíamos cortar?

—Cortar es para las parejas, Tori. Nosotras no somos una —contesto siendo demasiado franca. Era necesario.

—De acuerdo, sí, tienes razón. —Instintivamente retrocede unos centímetros. Mi primer instinto es acercarme, no sé de donde sale hasta que escucho a ciertas personitas insistir, pero me abstengo.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? Todavía puedo ir a dormir en lo de Trina.

No descarto la posibilidad, aunque admito que esta atmósfera me agrada. Este momento es íntimo, personal. Me siento mas tranquila que antes y eso es bueno. Sacar mis dudas al frente tal vez no sea una mala idea.

"¡No lo hagas!"

—Mi intensión no es romper el trato al que llegamos.

"¡Nooooo!"

—Me gustas y, esto, es algo que quiero.

Tori deja ver su satisfacción demasiado pronto.

—No me mal entiendas, no por eso quiero… lo que está pasando.

Le toma nada adaptar el rostro a un signo de interrogación. Se siente mal y me doy cuenta de que está considerando qué preguntas hacer. Se lo hago más fácil.

—Me dijiste que parte de lo que disfrutas de Leo es sentirte amada, querida, protegida y estás en tu derecho. Pero no es algo que yo necesito.

No entiende. No habla, ni pregunta, solo no entiende.

—No digo que lo único que quiero estos días es besarnos y tocarnos y… Lo que quiero decir es que no necesito la actuación. No la necesito, es más, me parece que cuando deba irme va a hacernos más daño.

—Crees que estoy actuando contigo.

—Eres amable de naturaleza, así que no en su totalidad, pero…

—¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

Buena pregunta. Esta conversación tenía un punto importante y ya no sé cual es. Me hace sentir estúpida por mencionarlo.

—Porque si es eso nada más puedo desnudarme ahora mismo, tenemos sexo y listo, para qué hablarlo siquiera. ¿Quieres ponerle un horario? ¿Qué tal las seis de la mañana?, ya sabes, el rapidito mañanero, esencial antes de la escuela; y el de las tres de la tarde, apenas llegue, para aliviar el estrés; y obvio, varias veces en la noche, antes de dormir, en la madrugada… Como quieras tú.

Su tono de voz es completamente racional, como si hablaba en serio, pero a juzgar por el contenido de sus palabras, está más que molesta. Se sienta cruzándose de piernas sobre el colchón, enfrente mío.

—Me mal interpretaste.

—No lo creo —ratifica—. Pensé que estábamos en la misma página, pero al parecer me equivoqué abismalmente.

—¿Y qué página es esa?

—Si no lo sabes, estamos en diferentes.

—Has sido abundantemente clara sobre lo que sacas de este tipo de juegos…

—¿Juegos?

—Sí, del coqueteo, de nada de compromisos, yo hago lo que quiero, con quién quiero y dónde quiero. Así que, ¿cómo voy a saberlo?

—Lo que yo quiera y haga con otra gente no te incumbe…

—¡Bien, perfecto, nos estamos entendiendo ahora…!

—¡Cállate, Jade! ¡Estoy hablando, quizá por la última vez sobre este tema!

Lo hago porque quiero… escuchar que tiene que decir. Por nada más.

—¡Mi relación con Leo no es la misma que tengo con Carmen y ninguna de las dos es la que quiero contigo!

Me muero por hacerle caer en cuenta que acaba de mencionar la palabra «relación», pero si lo hago me tira de la cama con todo y colchón, después de convertirse en la mujer Hulk y ponerse verde como árbol de navidad… o vómito radioactivo.

—¡No voy a hablar de los detalles de mis parejas contigo, como no hablo con ellos de ti…!

"Auch, eso es poner en su lugar a la tercera".

"Sí, ¿qué eres Jade, el plato de postre o el bajativo?"

—Por último, te dije claramente que no quiero una relación. Te lo dejo más transparente todavía… —Está tan enojada que no quiero ni respirar para no hacer algún ruido que la interrumpa—. ¡No tengo interés alguno en que estos días se terminen y salir llorando del aeropuerto cuando te vayas a Boston!

Ahora si siento la bofetada directo en la boca. Me deja sin habla.

"A todas…"

"Eso quiere decir que te quiere de verdad, ¿no?"

No lo sé… creo, pero no lo sé.

—¡Tú…! —Comienza y se detiene, se arrepiente—. ¿Para qué?

—¿Qué ibas a decir?

—No tiene sentido, solo dime qué quieres a ver si me conviene y lo arreglamos así, porque así funciona en tu mundo —reniega—. Vamos, ¿qué demonios quieres de esto?

—Que te calmes y lo hablamos bien.

Se ríe explotando con sarcasmo. Es una actitud que en mi vida he visto de ella.

—Sexo, check. ¿Qué más aparte de lo evidente? ¿Te gustan los orales?

—Tori, basta.

—Bien, orales. Me imagino que te cae gordo que nos saludemos de a beso o cosas así, entonces ¿qué tal si dejamos todo eso a un lado? Será exclusivo para cuando llegue la hora del sexo.

—Tori… ya, te pasas.

—Hmmm, no encuentro razón para abrazarnos después. Así que nada de dormirnos inmediatamente. Bueno, yo creo que mejor me voy a donde Trina apenas grite mi: _Oh, oh oh, ohhh_.

Esa declaración no venía como broma, pero me obliga a reírme. Me va a matar, pero es que: ¿ _Oh, oh oh, ohhh_? ¡Vamos, ni en los pornos!

—¡No es gracioso!

—Sí que lo es.

—¡No lo es! —Vuelve a protestar, está realmente enojada—. ¡Aj, eres insoportable, ¿ves? ¿Por qué me imaginaba que la pasaría bien contigo y que podría averiguar por qué me haces…?!

Mis risas terminan disminuyendo de velocidad cuando vuelve a interrumpirse.

—¿Cuando te hago qué…, sentirte bien?

Lanza un bufido como toro, casi puedo ver la indignación salir por su nariz como en las caricaturas. Termina cruzándose de brazos y viendo a un lado en lugar de a mí.

—Te seré sincera porque creo que arruiné las cosas hace un momento —digo, su pose se mantiene con el ceño fruncido y sus labios presionados—. Siento cosas por ti. Lo habrás inferido de tu conversación con Cat —le confieso—. No solo me gustas, siento cosas, cosas lindas, cosas insoportables, pero cosas que me gustan.

Aún no regresa a verme, mas su rostro se va relajando.

—Me preguntas: ¿qué quiero de esto? Pues… quiero saber si lo que siento es real. Quiero seguir sintiendo esas cosas y no quiero tener miedo, y justo ahora, no, todo el día y ayer, me ha invadido el miedo a ser tu juego.

Esto último le molesta, de vuelta aparta aún más su mirada.

—No digo que lo estés haciendo. ¡Dios, ni siquiera sé lo que sientes! Solo sé que no quiero eso. No quiero una caricia porque me ves súper atractiva y sexy, quieres conmigo y dármela es tu mejor intento de enamorarme—bromeo, lo toma bien—. Quiero la caricia si sientes dármela… «a mí». No porque esté aquí y tú quieras sentirte querida. Pero porque quieres hacerme sentir lo que tú estás sintiendo… «por mí» —puntualizo las referencias a mi persona, quiero que entienda mi punto.

Toma un tiempo, pero me mira de nuevo. Está dispuesta a contestar lo que acabo de decir. Yo espero.

—Tú… me haces sentir cosas también. Y no eres un juego —me confirma, yo asiento—. Pensé que estaba implícito.

—Okey.

—¿Que hacemos entonces? —me pregunta con la inseguridad grabada en cada palabra.

"Esto va a doler".

Sí, va a doler mucho, así que vamos, uno, dos… Me sostengo con mi mano sobre el colchón y me enderezo lentamente, pero no me detengo hasta llegar a unos centímetros de distancia.

—Tori, creo que… es tu turno de cerrar la distancia… antes de que la costilla me perfore el pulmón —digo y hasta esa corta frase parece matarme. Necesito mis analgésicos o una pistola para dispararme y terminar con la tortura.

—Exagerada.

Cuando cierro los ojos del dolor, encuentro su mano en mi espalda y me ayuda a reposarme nuevamente sobre el colchón.

—Alguien no escuchó al doctor cuando dijo: « _No hacer esfuerzos innecesarios_ ».

—Este era muy necesario. Urgía… Auch.

—Traeré las pastillas.

El colchón rebota con su ausencia.

—¿Y mi beso?

—Pastillas, luego ponerse pijama, lavarse los dientes y tal vez, quizá, seguramente… tu beso.

—¡Gracias mamá, pero se me fueron las ganas! —le grito sin percatarme de la hora. Ella ya debe estar en las escaleras y su familia en el quinto sueño—. Lo siento —susurro a mis adentros.

—¡Ya veremos si después de que me veas en pijama no te regresan!

Sus padres todavía deben estar en su cita, ya que me grita la respuesta.

Interesante. Ahora que ya se aclararon nuestras motivaciones, las cosas cambian. Las dos estamos en el mismo plano, lo cual es reconfortante. Cat puede tener razón y su advertencia ser lo más inteligente que podríamos hacer; dejar el juego y seguir de amigas. Pero el que no se mojó los pies, nunca aprendió a nadar, y yo quiero nadar largo, en la piscina olímpica… con Tori.

* * *

 **Nota:**

No me lancen tomates o bombas lacrimógenas. Seguro ya están pensando en como maldecirme, vengo y voy con los capítulos y los sentimientos de las chicas, pero a que no es así la vida. ¡Esto está mejor que un capítulo de la Rosa de Guadalupe!

Kuroneko: Ya con esto quedó claro que ambas andan en lo mismo, igual creo que es u juego peligroso, como lo asegura Cat. Mis voces andan preocupadas con cosas del trabajo, no se puede hacer más que dejarlas hablar un rato. No he escuchado la canción que me dices, pero voy a hacerlo en un momento, Damien Rice es genial, he escuchado unas tres canciones suyas, todas muy buenas. Eso de leer escuchando música, suelo hacerlo mucho. Trato de escoger las canciones por la letra o el título, pero hay unas que es más por el sentimiento que me da escucharlas, es la asociación que hago. Yo también a veces leo sus reviews y pienso qué contestarles, pero cuando llego y lo hago ya se me pasan las cosas que había pensado.

 _LenyRehim_ : Hey, te mando energías para tus exámenes de mañana, ya falta poco. Ahora ya estamos seguros de que ninguna de las dos sabe a lo que se mete, pero saben algo por lo menos. El diario. Iba a responderlo hoy, pero quedará para mañana, porque no entraba ese detalle en la conversación. Espero que no me haya tardado tanto con el capítulo. Todavía me queda volver a revisarlo, pero ya cumplí, los que debía en tiempo récord.

 _Someone_ : Lo he sentido y sí, es horrible. A veces lo he hecho sin darme cuenta y después es horrible pedir disculpas, pero toca hacerlo, porque la otra persona se merece un poquito de buena voluntad. y Sí, unos labios o a veces un abrazo derriten.

 _nilra89_ : Ahora todas las cartas están en la mesa. Veamos quién pierde, siempre alguien pierde algo.

 _erivip7_ : ¡Eso! A veces uno solo quiere disfrutar, lo malo es que a mí me persigue mi consciencia con las preguntas, así quiera relajarme, la mente tiene vida propia, o vidas para ser más exactos y hasta que terminen de discutir se acaba el poco tiempo que había para disfrutar.

Una vez más, gracias a todos aquellos que se dan el tiempo de dejar unas palabras. Saludos a aquellos que leen y gracias a todos por el tiempo. Suerte y hasta mañana.


	65. Girls Like Girls

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Una vez fui a una casa embrujada. Era niña todavía, inocente e impresionable. El dueño era mi vecino —un hombre que yo consideraba en ese entonces de mediana edad, en realidad tenía veintisiete años—, creador de efectos especiales y ganador de varios premios locales y con mucha razón. Era el lugar más mágico del mundo. Las paredes estaban llenas de cráneos y huesos, de velas de grasa que goteaban de muebles viejos. Todos los espejos estaban cubiertos con manteles blancos y telarañas colgaban del techo. Ataúdes abiertos madera vieja yacían por todo el salón y, dentro de uno de ellos, aquello que causó mi adicción a ese tipo de placeres, un cadáver.

No era real, pero lucía tan increíblemente auténtico. Su frialdad, su rigidez y su color, apenas drenado de su piel; sus ojos se cristalizados de color verde mezclados con una especie de blanco amarillento.

La miré fijamente durante un largo rato, no podía desprender mi atención. Era tan macabro, tan terrorífico que tuve pesadillas con él durante días. Sentía que me estaba persiguiendo en mis sueños, escondido debajo de mi cama, mirándome desde las sombras. Adoro los cadáveres, las leyendas y mitos urbanos, los amo. Estar asustada es una de esas cosas puedo disfrutar desde el primer minuto.

La gente tiene razón cuando piensan en mí como un alma oscura. Realmente me veo como aquella que encuentra consuelo en lo lúgubre, en las fuerzas místicas y los enigmas, en la tragedia y el terror.

Ella es exactamente eso y todo lo contrario.

Ella es lúcida, mágica, es hermosa, colorida e, incluso cuando está rodeada de oscuridad, es la luz. Eso es lo que la hace mística, lo que le da ese enigma que me llena de terror.

Mis manos tiemblan con anticipación. Mi respiración es agitada como si hubiese corrido una larga distancia y así mismo se siente mi corazón, está a diez mil por hora.

Recorro la longitud de su cuello descubriéndola con mis dedos, su camiseta floja de pijama baja hasta sus hombros desnudos y su pecho está ahí, me muero por tocarlo y me acelero lo suficiente tratando de alcanzarlo como para provocarme dolor, uno muy intenso.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón —se disculpa—, fui yo, me apoyé en tu cuerpo, perdón.

No es nada que no pase en unos segundos.

—Tranquila —le digo capturando nuevamente sus labios. Mi condición me mantiene prácticamente inmóvil, debe ya sentirse incómoda sobre mí, sentada a horcajadas inclinada a mi cuerpo.

Intento girarnos para quedar ambas sobre el colchón, pero esta vez el daño me lo hago yo misma y mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

—Creo que estamos excediéndonos. No hay apuro —me dice levantando mi camiseta de pijama hasta el borde de mi herida, moretón para ser más precisos, un gran y azul moretón que cubre gran parte de mi costado izquierdo.

—Sí, descansemos un poco.

Tori se ofrece a ir por una compresa fría que alivie un poco el dolor y eso me da tiempo de recuperar mi respiración.

Me estoy familiarizando con su techo. Es de los que tienen cientos o miles de pupos como adorno. No me gustan, me imagino que el polvo se atasca con mucha facilidad en sus altibajos, pero me entretienen. Podría perderme horas buscando historias y figuras en su textura. Debe ser lo que Tori hace cuando está aburrida o no puede dormir.

Y hablando del rey de roma, ahí regresa con la bolsa de gel helada y se sienta a mi lado con sus piernas largas, morenas y desnudas…

—Las tuyas son más lindas —me dice. Un color rojo se apresura a cubrir sus mejillas.

—Estás demente. Las mías parecen las piernas del Slenderman.

Sonríe un poco, pero nada más lo mínimo, está concentrada en no exponerme demasiado al levantar otra vez mi camiseta para colocarme la compresa.

Deja ver su nerviosismo mientras aplica presión en el área y mira hacia otro lado. ¿Acaso tiene miedo de una cosita como yo?

Acerco mi mano sana hasta la suya sobre esa congelada bolsa y la jalo con prudencia. Puedo sentir algo de resistencia, me mira y yo a ella. Ahora vuelve su atención a nuestras manos. Están cerca. Ella traga en seco y exhala con impaciencia. Voy muy lento vagando sobre mi cuerpo, la distancia es mínima, lo que intensifica aún más la acción. Soy vanidosa y lo disfruto con una sonrisa que llena mis labios. Tori está a la espera de que nuestras manos aterricen sobre mi seno, casi puedo verla salivar. A dos centímetros de distancia, regresa sus ojos de nuevo a los míos y… niega con gracia al notar mi burla por la cara que tenía. Se aleja por completo, tomando su mano con ella al levantarse, dejándome con ese mismo deseo que vi en sus ojos. Yo también esperaba su toque.

Escucho risas venir de la planta baja. Sus padres han regresado de su cita. Ya era hora, son las tres de la mañana.

—Tori, ¿están despiertas? —pregunta Holly en subiendo hasta su habitación, llega hasta el marco de la puerta y nos saluda—. ¿Cómo te sientes?—dice, dirigiéndose a mí, apuntando directo a la bolsa sobre mis costillas.

—Di un mal giro y me hice daño pero ya me siento mejor.

—Bueno, si necesitan algo avísenme. Les cerraré la puerta para que estén más cómodas. —Nos deja a solas diciendo adiós. Tori y yo nos quedamos mudas analizando la situación.

—¿Película con el volumen alto? —me pregunta.

—Que sea una de terror donde hayan muchos gritos o de por sí una porno —le sugiero. Ambas sabemos por qué estamos a solas—. No quiero llevarme el trauma de escuchar a tus padres teniendo sexo.

—Hecho —responde disponiéndose a buscar una en su colección, pero antes regresa a mí y junta nuestros labios de la forma más tierna y rápida.

Me fascina el terror, me gusta que el miedo me corra por las venas, solo que esta vez es un tipo de temor que no entiendo, que no disfruto. He estado enamorada antes, al menos eso creo, y esto que tenemos con ella no se siente así.

Prefiero los monstruos, los fantasmas, atormentarme con pesadillas, quedarme atrapada de ellas, porque sé que despertaré eventualmente.

—¿Lista? —me pregunta.

No, creo que no para esto.

—Sí, ven. Veamos la bendita película.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _Guest XX_ : Lo sé, así mismo, sí, no, sí, no. Ahora toca hacerle barra a Jade para que termine el partido completo.

 _LittleRock17_ : Creo que las voces de Jade son las de toditos los que leen XD.

 _erivip7_ : Tuve que Googlear _Rafita Gorgori_ no veo Los Simpsons. Las pequeñas maldades son inevitables. Yo suelo ser más iracunda la mayoría del tiempo.

 _Kuroneko_ : Así es aquí, amanece con un sol eterno y a medía día llueve tempestades. Y algo debe pasar con el fic, sin duda. que faltan 102 capítulos aún, no todo puede ser calma.

 _Necesito un apodo_ : gracias por unirte a los comentarios, como siempre que hay un nuevo usuario, bienvenido/a al fic. Veamos cuanto dura la Jorisidad y si regresas a insultarme o no XD.

 _LenyRehim_ : Espero que la emergencia vaya resolviéndose pronto. Entiendo completamente lo que es tener esas complicaciones que debes interrumpir todo. Espero no sea nada muy grave y que las cosas mejoren.

 _MeanD_ : ¿Qué tal? Me alegra que los últimos capítulos te hayan gustado, yo disfruté escribiéndolos. Precisamente, Cat ve en Jade algo demasiado evidente. Su posesividad no es solo un mecanismo de defensa y sus celos no son solo posesividad. Yo creo que Jade es muy entregada cuando se enamora, hasta dulce y tierna con esa persona. Veamos como va surgiendo todo con Tori.

Gracias chicos por volver y leer, gracias a los que comentan por su apoyo, lo aprecio muchísimo. Hoy amanecí muy mal con una gripe del demonio, estoy escribiendo casi sin fuerzas. Suerte siempre y hasta mañana.


	66. She Is The One

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

La imposibilidad de ponerse en pie y caminar es un verdadero crimen. Estoy realmente harta de seguir en la cama, no soy una aficionada de dormir demasiado. Para mí las vacaciones son para hacer cosas, ir a museos, tiendas de supervivencia zombie, ir a rebuscar álbumes nuevos, cosas así. Esta quietud aburre a cualquiera.

Pasé el día viendo películas de la colección de Tori, nada muy bueno, tampoco excesivamente malo. Me puse un rato a escribir y luego a leer cosas en mi teléfono que por suerte tiene mis libros pendientes. Aunque nada de eso curaba la monotonía que sentía.

Tori llegó de la escuela a eso de las tres de la tarde, almorzamos juntas en su habitación —lugar que estoy comenzando a odiar—, bajó a terminar la tarea lo más rápido que pudo, lejos de mí para no distraerse —lo tomé como un halago— y subió unas horas después a proponerme cosas estúpidas que podíamos hacer juntas.

Su concentración es adorable y tiene un pulso impecable. Podría dedicarse a la pintura en miniatura o, en el peor de los casos, ponerse una trabajar en una peluquería. Aunque, entre cantar y pintar uñas, la prefiero cantando en grandes estadios para miles de personas, con un estatus alto y una buena paga, y que haga esto solamente conmigo.

Su trazo es delicado, acaricia sutilmente mis dedos con el cepillo del esmalte; arriba y abajo, soplando ligeramente sobre ellos cada tres pasadas. Me da cosquillas, pero es agradable, algo así como íntimo; cosas que las parejas hacen, no los amantes.

Extrañamente todo lo que hemos hecho los últimos días me gusta más de lo que pensé posible. No es exactamente lo que esperaba cuando acordamos darle una oportunidad a lo que sea que sentimos la una por la otra y no quiero que termine, no quiero intercambiarlo por sexo a pesar de que me muero por tenerlo —ella se me antoja—, pero esto es mucho mejor.

El sábado en la madrugada, regresó con mis pastillas, sus padres nos dejaron a la merced de una comedia romántica graciosa. Fue divertida, aunque yo detesto las comedias, se me hace imposible encontrarle la gracia a ese humor ligero. Los tres chiflados por ejemplo, clara falta de sarcasmo en sus bromas. Es el tipo de producto vacío que no soporto del medio, ni siquiera quiero hablar de series de comedia, es peor aún y daría ejemplos, pero Tori ama la idea de seis amigos viviendo su adultez en Nueva York.

Daban las cinco de la mañana cuando apagamos el televisor. Sinceramente pensé que ambas queríamos dormir, pero al parecer Tori tenía algo atorado en la cabeza con respecto a nuestra discusión de hace un par de horas. Yo me recosté sin pensarlo demasiado y cerré mis ojos, pero escuchar la frustración en su suspiro me obligó a abrirlos de nuevo.

—¿Querías hablar o…? —le pregunté al verla con algo de preocupación. Algo quedó pendiente, sin duda.

—No. Estás exhausta, todo bien.

—Si es algo que quieres aclarar… podemos hablar.

—Mejor no ahora. Descansa. —Giró sobre su lado dándome la espalda. Con sus manos acomodó su cabello girándolo en un tipo de cola de caballo que colocó sobre su cabeza y quise insistir en que si necesitaba charlar podíamos hacerlo, no iba a morir por diez minutos de conversación, pero pronto la sentí acercarse con su cuerpo hasta juntarlo con el mío, dejando su cuello descubierto al contacto de mis labios, caí en cuenta entonces de que no había resentimiento. Ya hablaríamos en otro momento.

Me he acurrucado antes con Beck, muchas veces. Por lo general, después del sexo, porque eso es lo que él pensaba que me gustaba y porque a una chica normal le encantarían esos momentos. Era más permisiva entonces, tenía quince o dieciséis años y creía que era justo darle la tranquilidad de saber que su novia era una de esas chicas, pero recuerdo que no me gustaba en lo absoluto. El calor de su cuerpo era extremadamente molesto después de unos minutos y me llenaba de ansiedad. Era como luchar contra mí misma para no moverme, para no empujarlo lejos. Después de un rato, un par de horas a lo mucho, él cambiaba su posición y la guerra con la gente exasperada en mi cabeza terminaba. Finalmente podía dormir o largarme de su casa rodante para ir a descansar a la mía.

Volviendo a esa noche de sábado, nuestra primera juntas, le sonreí con mis labios pegados a su piel. Todo con ella es tan distinto. Su calor es agradable, su entrega se siente tan auténtica y no que la de Beck no haya sido genuina, pero tal vez yo no estaba dispuesta a recibir.

Con Tori fui la cuchara grande, la que la abraza por su cintura y la apega más, la que acaricia con cariño su brazo y entrelaza sus dedos, la que le dice entre susurros que es hermosa después de darle cortos besos a su cuello y hombro, la que juega con su nariz haciéndole cosquillas y que vuelve a sonreír al escuchar sus risas. Fui la que la encierra en sus brazos y se queda dormida con el placer de su respiración.

Para mi sorpresa despertamos en esa misma posición el domingo. Ella seguía dormida cuando yo desperté. No tenía ansiedad o calor, no tenía necesidad de moverme y no quería despertarla. Lo más importante de todo, es que no estaban esas voces que me preguntan constantemente ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo?, o me recuerdan que mis sentimientos traspasaron hace rato esa barrera del deseo y el gusto por su físico. Nunca falta que lleguen a querer cagarme con interrogantes y demandas, pero todo estaba tranquilo, todo, absolutamente todo.

A medio día sacó una parrilla hasta la terraza de afuera de su ventana, yo llegué allí con algo de dificultad, pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que había preparado una silla para tomar el sol con unos almohadones para que esté cómoda.

—El menú del día son hamburguesas —me dijo con un entusiasmo digno de una orgullosa chef. Colocó las carnes y luego cortó el pan y lo puso a un lado para que se mantuviera caliente—. A qué termino te gusta la carne.

—No me gusta la carne —le mentí. Las hamburguesas son pasables, las disfruto, solo quería molestarla, ver qué cara ponía al arruinar su plan para el almuerzo.

—Mejor para mí, hamburguesa doble. Tú te puedes comer el pan con los vegetales.

—Me comeré tu carne, Vega. Se ve muy bien —le respondí usando maliciosamente mi doble sentido. Ella fingió demencia y siguió con lo suyo.

Estuvo rico, Tori sabe cocinar. Entre bocados hablamos sobre el futuro. Piensa mudarse a vivir sola cuando se gradúe. Sus papás le prometieron apoyarla con sus estudios y parece que la idea de ser autosuficiente la emociona. Yo por mi lado le confesé que no tengo idea de lo que me ampara el dichoso futuro. Papá me dijo que me apoyaría en Nueva York con mis estudios si decidía irme, pero se refería a la escuela y me gustaría pensar que será lo mismo en la universidad, sin embargo, justificar un gasto tan grande a una esposa que ya lo obligó a negarme una vez, le será difícil. Mamá tiene deudas y grandes, ponerse en pie le costará más de unos meses y quién sabe si pueda pagar algo de lo que cuesta estudiar en este país. Lo más probable es que espere un año hasta poder inscribirme en la universidad y mientras tanto trabaje de mesera en algún restaurante, porque quién diablos contrata a un graduado de escuela en un trabajo más acorde a lo que quiero hacer de mi vida, nadie.

En la tarde, cuando entramos nuevamente a su cuarto, nos acostamos para ponernos al día con sus series favoritas, Greys's Anatomy y Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Encendió su computador y lo posó sobre una mesa pequeña a un lado de la cama, buscó la página de las series y le dio reproducir.

Tres capítulos seguidos de una de ellas y dos de la otra. Básicamente entrábamos a las cinco horas en maratón de cosas que en mi vida había visto. Puedo decir que ambas tramas son interesantes y las series simples, se entiende la historia a los pocos minutos, hasta me quedé con ganas de ver cómo siguen, pero eso no era lo importante.

El primer capítulo lo vimos sentadas con un recipiente de helado en las manos, chocolate y jaspeado de mora. Nuestras piernas permanecieron completamente estiradas, nuestras espaldas apoyadas al respaldar de la cama. Para el segundo nos deshicimos de los platos y nos recostamos sobre las almohadas, conservando la misma posición, yo me crucé de piernas con mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi abdomen, Tori giró de lado y subió las rodillas un poco sus manos pasaron por debajo de su cabeza. Durante la tercera hora, su distancia conmigo se había reducido tanto que su rostro estaba pegado a mi brazo y sus piernas tocaban las mías. Regresé a verla y me di cuenta de que por la altura de mis pechos se le dificultaba ver la pantalla, me pareció gracioso en exceso, o es que no le importaba mucho ver las series o disfrutaba demasiado de tener mis lolas tan cerca. Le pedí que se acomodara mejor, alzando mi brazo enyesado para rodearla por la espalda y que ella pudiera reposar su cabeza sobre mi tan deseable pecho. En medio del cuarto capítulo la sentí dormir.

Tranquila, su respiración constante y pesada, su pierna derecha yacía sobre las mías que ya no estaban cruzadas y mi mano izquierda la acariciaba en la rodilla. Su mano derecha posada sobre mi abdomen, sujetada de la tela de mi camiseta.

Es eso. La intimidad.

En cuestión de unas horas encontró cabida en mi cuerpo silenciosamente mientras descansaba, soñando, compartiendo el aire de una manera agradable. Yo me quedé mirando la serie, sonriéndome a mí misma de tanto en tanto por lo bien que se sentía tenerla allí y acariciar su piel, oler los rastros dulces en su cabello.

La cortina se movía con la brisa que se colaba por la ventana, la luz que entraba se tornada de color naranja, la escena se pintaba de romance y ¿desde cuándo eso me gusta? Yo no soy esta mujer que disfruta tanto de la nada, porque ver series es divertido cuando estás solo, pero si estás con alguien haz algo. Dios, ni siquiera cuando estoy sola puedo ver tanta televisión junta. Pero todo era tan íntimo y profundo, tan efímero, porque esto se acaba en unos días, y lo admito, me gusta hacer cosas estúpidas e inútiles con ella.

Lo que hemos venido haciendo es más que una necesidad física de pertenecer, de no sentirnos solas. He leído su diario, la he visto de cerca, hemos hablado y, lo que hacemos, no es lo mismo que hace con ellos, me refiero a sus otros dos amantes. Esto se siente mejor que cualquier cantidad de sexo que podríamos tener si estuviese sana. Tori no se comporta de esta manera para llenar el vacío de su presencia durante los días que me prometió a solas. No, somos nosotras, juntas. Es ella, únicamente ella.

En el capítulo final, uno de los personajes, que presuntamente gustaba de su compañera de laboratorio, la besa en un intento de salvar lo poco que tenían antes de que ella se perdiera en un mundo extraño durante meses. Jemma le corresponde y, de inmediato, el peso muerto a mi lado, habló:

—¡Nooo, maldita sea, Fitz!

—Pensé que dormías.

—No, escuchaba y abría el ojo de vez en cuando —me confesó—. Es rico estar así contigo.

Lo sabía, lo fue y lo sigue siendo. Cada vez que dormimos y yo la abrazo como esa noche o cuando ella lo hace y se pega a mí, es más que rico.

No me reconozco y creo que eso a mis voces les agrada porque no se han dignado en aparecer. Lo que es un alivio.

—Listo, terminé — dice, girando la tapa en el frasco de esmalte de uñas hasta cerrarlo—. Tendrás que esperar a que se seque para verlas.

—Si se te ocurrió pintar un arcoiris en mis dedos…

—Deja de quejarte, ¿quieres? Los vez en dos minutos.

—¿Y cómo planeas detenerme hasta mientras? Puedo bajar la mirada y…

—Y nada —me interrumpe sentándose sobre mis muslos, bloqueando mi campo de visión.

—Tramposa.

Se alza de hombros con ese particular gesto de sus labios y se inclina, acercándose a los míos. Solo los junta, como mínimo atrapa un poco de uno de ellos y no más. No me invade con su lengua, no juega a probarme —ya lo ha hecho—, no trata de hacerme consciente de su pasión por mí. Es el simple acto de sentir mi tibieza, mi respiración, mi sonrisa mezclada con la suya. Es íntimo y es perfecto así.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Antes que nada gracias por su comprensión. Lamento sentirme tan mal, mis defensas están realmente bajas, es la segunda vez que me enfermo en menos de un mes.

La canción de hoy: **_She Is The One - Robbie Williams_**.

 _Necesito un apodo_ : ¡Perdón! ¿me pasé de ti alguna vez? En serio, lo siento no me di cuenta. Es un gusto que estés por aquí.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : en realidad deberían haber, solo que han sido unos fines de semana super complicados. Espero todo se normalice y volvamos a todos los días. Gracias por volver.

 _Kuroneko_ : a mi me gusta digamos que el suspenso, algo así como la película Seven, pero odio el gore por ejemplo y no disfruto de las películas de miedo en la noche. Esos momentos incómodos si que son incómodos. Me ha tocado un par de veces subir el volumen de la tele y hacerme la loca. Me da nostalgia Hiding, me gustó como terminó y como fue todo, veamos como termina este. Después de que termine planeo hacer uno de menos capítulos, uno semanal que tenga por lo menos unos 30 capítulos. Ya voy armando la idea. Gracias por el review, como siempre.

 _vicfan4ever_ : Sí, entre miedo y angustia. Es terrible pero lindo al mismo tiempo.

 _Guest_ : Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Que gusto que te hayan gustado ls últimos.

 _erivip7_ : Exactamente, pero quién no tiene miedo al principio y más con un tiempo tan limitado. Gracias por volver.

 _nilra89_ : Gracias por la corrección, no me habría dado cuenta nunca. Ahora lo corrijo. Esta ya es mi segundo y como siempre, me enfermo los últimos días del año. Ojalá no este. Saludos y gracias por los review.

 _LenyRehim_ : Yo casi no las veo. En la tarde las puedo ver y pasa, pero ya en la noche no, porque no puedo ir ni al baño. En lo que respecta a tu situación, lamento mucho lo que haya sucedido. Te entiendo cuando dices que el tiempo es determinante, cualquier tipo de pérdida es dura más si es inesperada. Te mando fuerza. Saludos siempre, un abrazo a la distancia.

Les debo uno todavía, pero ya hoy me siento mucho mejor que ayer. Gracias a todos y hasta mañana.


	67. I Should Be Lost Without You

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Sí, mamaaá, estoy bien.

Me ha llamado todos los días desde que salí del hospital. Está nerviosa por mi decisión y, no seamos tan apáticas, también afligida, soy su hija después de todo. Todavía no le dije que voy a viajar con ella, sé que no es lo más conveniente tenerla tan tensa, tampoco estoy tratando de castigarla; supongo que es mi propia resistencia de pensar en lo que significa mudarme de un estado a otro, cruzando el país — más aun ahora con lo que me pasa con Tori—, pero lo haré. Me mudaré a Boston.

Me repite por enésima vez que papá ha estado preguntando por mí. Él también quiere una respuesta, hacer los arreglos para mis estudios o cosas por el estilo. Yo, para ser honesta, no quiero ser la que rompa el corazón. Tal vez él no le importe mucho, pero algo me dice que sí, que mi partida le dolerá.

Doy una vuelta lenta por la habitación de Tori, entreteniéndome paso a paso con sus cosas. Tiene un mueble de repisas con sus libros, adornos, marcos de foto. Ella y Trina, ella y… ¿Luca? Debe ser él, son casi clones. Tori sería muy apuesto en versión hombre.

¿Por qué no había visto esto antes? Ha pasado aquí todo el tiempo, en mis ojos.

Ah sí, he pasado cuatro días confinada a la cama por recomendación del doctor. Apenas desde hoy tenía permiso de dar una pequeña caminata en las mañanas y otra en las tardes como parte de mi terapia, y desde la cama no podía explorar.

—Hablé con la mamá de tu _amiga_. —Mamá vuelve al maldito tema que parece no entrarle en la cabeza, «Tori es una chica»—. Me da la impresión de que apoya la idea de… ustedes dos juntas.

—Mamá, basta, ¿sí? Han sido muy amables conmigo en esta casa y deberías estar agradecida.

—De que mi hija está viviendo en un ambiente que desapruebo.

—No empecemos con tu paranoia —le contesto en un intento de que este tema se termine. ¿Qué le importa el ambiente en el que yo quiera vivir? Me tuvo viviendo en un maldito trailer por más de dos meses.

—Jade, no te quiero en esas cosas, ¿entendido?

—¿En qué cosas mamá? —Seamos lo más tajantes posible—. ¿Que comparta su cama todas las noches o que literalmente me meta en sus pantalones?

—¡Jade West!

—¡Nada ha pasado entre Tori y yo! Y si lo hiciera no es tu problema.

—Eres mi hija, es mi problema.

—Ajá, ya veo, cuando te conviene.

—Deja tu prepotencia una vez en la vida, ¿quieres? Me preocupo por ti.

—Preocúpate de tu vida amorosa y déjame a mí con la mía.

—Eso hago, por eso viajaremos a Boston.

—¿Estás tan segura de que voy a ir contigo? —Sonrío para mis adentros, este pensamiento la perturba. A ver si así me deja en paz—. Papá mirará hacia otro lado con tal de que me quede. Si quieres que me mude será mejor que te acostumbres a que, la que decide con quién salgo, soy yo.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso si fuera tú. Es más, llamaré a tu papá de inmediato para que regreses conmigo y dejes esas perversiones. Hoy mismo comprará tu pasaje de avión.

—Mamá…

—¿Querías jugar rudo, Jade? —pregunta, finalmente sacándome las garras—. ¡Yo soy tu mamá! Empieza a empacar, pasaré en la tarde por ti.

—No, mamá… ¿mamá? ¡Mamá!

Mierda, me colgó. ¿Y ahora qué?

Llamaré a papá.

Regreso con dificultad al velador. Mi apuro me causa dolor y me da falta de aire. Con lo bien que amanecí y ahora el sobre esfuerzo. Gracias mamá, tu preocupación por mi salud es inigualable.

Busco su número en mi lista de contactos y le marco.

—Jade, ¿estás bien, hija? —Papá tardó un timbrazo para contestarme. Mamá fue rápida hablando o quizá no por su tono calmado de voz.

—¿Tienes un momento?

—Claro, espérame un minuto —me dice y baja el auricular pidiéndole a las personas con las que estaba que se retiren, continuarán la reunión después de almuerzo—. Dime, suenas algo indispuesta.

—Mamá… iba a llamarte para hablarte de algo y… —se me dificulta expresarme por el esfuerzo que hice de llegar hasta la cama.

—Me llamó, no le contesté. Estaba en una reunión de lobby.

—Si estás ocupado… esto puede esperar.

—No te preocupes, ya es medio día de todas formas. ¿Prefieres que vaya a visitarte?

Buena pregunta. Lo quiero frente a mí cuando me desherede —como si tuviera herencia—, o mejor a la distancia, así me cierra la llamada como ella y me da tiempo de huir.

—¿Puedes? Te paso la dirección de los Vega.

—Hija, ¿crees que no sé donde te has quedado por cinco días, desde que saliste del hospital? Estaré ahí en diez minutos.

Colgamos. Mi caminata se ve forzada a extenderse a las escaleras y bajar un piso, debo abrirle a papá cuando llegue. La familia entera sale durante el día. Según Tori, Holly rara vez a la hora del almuerzo. Ninguno de estos días lo ha hecho, y ella está en la escuela, es miércoles, no llegará hasta pasadas las tres de la tarde, hora en la que almorzamos juntas.

Bajo, escalón por escalón, tan lento que más de los diez minutos pasan en esa única tarea. Maldito Bill, maldito el día en que mamá lo dejó entrar en nuestras vidas.

Dos gradas más y llego al sillón rojo, por suerte tiene una división en medio y no tengo que rodearlo para sentarme. Inhalo intentando calmar mi respiración, eso es quizá lo que más duele.

Perfecto, todo listo. Estoy casi en paños menores, un short corto de jean que le robé a Tori y una de sus camisetas viejas, rasgadas y re-usadas que se convertirán en pijama. Estoy descalza y medianamente peinada, nada presentable para papá. Pero deberá entender, ¿no? No es como si hubiese planeado la ceremonia de salir de mi closet imaginario —en el cual ni sabía que estaba hasta hace muy poco—, con mi padre, abogado, conservador y _curuchupa_. Esto es un desastre. Él mismo subirá a recoger mis cosas y me encerrará en el estúpido tráiler.

Esto fue una pésima idea. ¿Qué hice? Es una mala idea. Mejor le digo que lo extrañaba y ya, listo. Me olvido de esto…

"Y te va a creer si hace años que te viene y te va verlo".

Eso no es así.

"Mamá se lo contará de todas formas, no podemos no mencionarlo".

Es verdad. ¡Demonios!

El timbre suena, aunque en esta casa la puerta siempre está abierta, me levanto, no vamos a darle una excusa más para que me saque de aquí.

—Papá, espérame, ya llego.

Abro la puerta y lo encuentro, con sus manos unidas por delante, el terno impecable, sin corbata —lo que me extraña— y una sonrisa al verme. No ha hablado con mamá.

—Pasa a mi no hogar.

—Tu hogar temporal diría yo —menciona, esperándome para que me apoye en él y así ayudarme a caminar de regreso al sofá, lo aprecio—. Es un lindo lugar, se siente la calidez.

—Muy tu estilo, sin duda.

No creo que papá guste de la decoración o la elección de muebles y arte de los Vega.

—Es mejor que un tráiler —bromea conmigo.

Me ayuda a sentarme y se acomoda a un lado con su cuerpo girado hacia mí.

—Tu mamá me ha llamado constantemente —me informa—, más de diez veces desde que salí de la oficina.

Su insistencia significa que no está tan segura de que papá se alíe con ella. No me tranquilizo, yo tampoco sé lo que dirá.

—Preferí apagar el teléfono antes de tocar para que no nos interrumpa. ¿Qué pasó?

Pasa que terminé con mi novio y encontré un diario. Empecé a leerlo y a enamorarme de su autora, a la cual ahora abrazo todas las noches para dormir, porque vive en esta casa, y hay un pequeño detalle más, nos besamos frecuentemente en la boca. Listo, simple. ¿Quién no entiende eso?

¡Viva el arcoiris, la libertad sexual, los derechos civiles y la revolución!… Bueno, no.

—Sea lo que sea, puedes hablar conmigo.

—¿Seguro?

Asiente, yo exhalo pesado y entrecortado. ¿A que no estoy nerviosa? Bien, hagámoslo.

¿Pero cómo? No me he explicado esto ni a mi misma.

Limpio mi garganta mientras busco las palabras adecuadas. No las tengo.

—¿Es respecto a tu viaje?

Maldición, no, no es eso. Pero también tendré que decirle que me voy. ¿Por qué diablos me voy, después de lo de mamá? Podría quedarme.

"Eso no importa ahora, de todas formas tienes que contarle lo de Tori".

—No es el viaje.

—¿Tiene que ver con tu ruptura con tu novio?

Frunzo el ceño por lo que me dice. ¿Qué tiene que ver Beck con todo esto?

—Tu mamá me ha mencionado varias veces que estás confundida desde que terminaron.

Genial. Mamá, pavimentando el camino por el que pasará arrollándome, desde tiempos inmemorables.

—Él no… esto no tiene nada que ver con él.

—¿Es por Tori?

Mi cuerpo se endereza involuntariamente como un reflejo de mi sorpresa por lo que acabo de escuchar. ¿Qué demonios le dijo? Esto no me está gustando. Fue una pésima idea.

—Tu mamá la mencionó también —me confiesa, ¿pero qué?—. Hablé con Jan sobre ella.

Perfección total. Mátenme.

"Mátate tú, yo quiero oír a papá"

—Me dijo que ella y Leo no son novios…

—Te lo dije.

—Sí, también me dijo que es una chica muy… _fluida_. En lo personal a mi me agrada mucho.

—Hmm… —No se qué más decir.

Me siento idiota. Papá sabe qué pasa, en parte por mamá, en parte por mi hermano, en parte por lo poco que estoy hablando y mis muecas.

—Te contaré algo —me dice y reposa su cabeza sobre su mano que está apoyada al respaldar del sillón. Su informalidad me sigue extrañando—. Tu hermana mayor, Jamie, tuvo una novia hace unos años. Yo las encontré besándose en la puerta de la casa una noche. No reaccioné de la mejor manera. En aquel entonces, y casi toda mi vida, he estado… digamos que en el otro lado de la valla.

En escala del 1 al 10, siendo el 10 mi bienvenida al gay parade, ¿voy en un 3?

—Grité como desquiciado, les prohibí que se vean, traté de hacerla «entrar en razón» —puntualiza—, hasta que un día explotó. Me llamó hipócrita, me dijo que yo proclamo mi amor por ellos, siempre y cuando hagan lo que yo digo y se comporten como yo quiero, pero no los veo por lo que son, que si decía que los amaba, no debía importarme el cómo.

Imagino a esta chica gritando como yo lo haría con mamá, con el mismo genio y ademanes.

—Le dije, de muy mala manera, que eso importaba, que si el asesinato los hacía felices, tampoco estaría contento.

—Eso fue bajo —opino.

—Lo sé. Me ha hablado muy poco desde entonces. Finge que todo está bien, a pesar de que esto, para mí, ya fue historia.

La escala sube a un 6 sólido.

—La observé con Caitlin durante más de dos años y no he visto una sonrisa más grande o una sinceridad más clara de ella en toda su vida. —Pausa con algo de pena en su voz—. Pero, Jamie me odia.

—No te odia, está dolida.

No sé por qué hablo en nombre de mi hermana. Ni siquiera la conozco.

—Quizás, pero no cometeré el mismo error contigo. Ahora, ¿es sobre Tori?

Se lo confirmo con un gesto y el sonríe con cariño.

—Tu mamá debe estar como loca.

—Algo. Quiere pasar por mi esta tarde y llevarme al tráiler, lejos del pecado y la perdición.

—Ya veo. —Ríe—. Suena como yo hace años. —Se acerca a mi y con tino de no moverme demasiado me da un beso en la frente. Aprovecha que no voy a empujarlo, me dolería—. Me encargaré. Te quedarás aquí hasta que tengas que viajar. Ya lo había hablado con David.

—Asumes que me iré con ella.

—Sé que lo harás. Fue muy inocente de mi parte creer que sería de otra forma. Tu mamá, así de testaruda e intolerante en ciertas cosas, sigue siendo tu mamá y con peleas o no, la seguirías hasta el Polo Sur si te lo pidiera.

Puede ser.

—Jade, una cosa más. Si mamá se pone intensa con respecto a tu sexualidad y necesitas independizarte en Boston, la propuesta que te hice para que te emancipes, sigue en pie.

—¿No me dirás que vuelva si eso pasa?

—Si quieres. Pero vi el brochure de la escuela a la que vas. Es buena, imagino que te gustaría graduarte en ella y ¿tal vez aplicar para la Universidad de Nueva York?

—No sé si vaya a la universidad, no creo que mamá pueda costearla.

—Yo lo haré. Es el… trato que hicimos.

—Pensaba que era hasta mis dieciocho.

—Hasta terminar tus estudios de tercer nivel… Hasta que lo necesites —se corrige—, ya no hay más trato, soy tu papá, estoy aquí, siempre.

Es tierno pensar en él como un pilar al que puedo arrimarme, que me apoya en esto que ni yo sé qué es. Tal vez a la que se le rompa el corazón de dejarlo sea a mí.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: _**I Should Be Lost Without You - David Condos**_

Son feos días estos en los que la congestión se siente como si metieran tu cabeza en una bolsa de plástico y te hundieran 20 metros en el mar. Perdón por los atrasos.

 _Guest XX_ : Sí, un reto que se ha hecho muy irregular esta semana en particular. Lamento la intermitencia. Ahhh pues, si quieres un spoiler que no es spoiler, yo tenía una trama más para el final. Alguien que aparece de la nada en ese tiempo, es más esa misma noche que Tori llega con el pastel. Pero ese fic tuvo tanto que no quise seguirlo alargando eternamente. Me gustó como quedó al final. Gracias por los buenos deseos.

 _rustjacque12_ : vamos avanzando, se te hará difícil ponerte a la par. Igual estamos en el 67 cuando tu leías el 21. Solo te lo comento para que veamos cuanto tardas en llegar si es que no te aburres por ahí :D gracias por todos los reviews.

 _erivip7_ : si, todos ustedes esperan a que regrese el drama. Sé que les gusta, el dolor, el suspenso, el diario. No tienes idea. En años que no me da una gripe tan fuerte, he pasado 4 días en cama, literal sin poder hacer más que escuchar la tele. Saludos también, gracias por las palabras.

 _Kuroneko_ : Eso mismo decía en el review de arriba, esperan la tragedia, yo sé que les gusta :3. Sí, yo sí creo que una misma se arruina cuando menciona ciertas cosas, como perfecto o que buen día o cosas así. Te salas, como se dice aquí. Ahora me sentí mejor, ayer no daba más, por eso la falta de capítulo, no podía conmigo misma del cansancio.

 _LenyRehim_ : Comparto el sentimiento de _Kuroneko_ , que la fuerza esté contigo y tu familia, toda la buena energía para ustedes. Saludos y ánimo.

A todos, gracias por volver, por el tiempo y la paciencia. Suerte a todos y una buena noche.


	68. Maybe

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Mi culpa llega en forma de café, un detalle que sé que le gustará. Si algo sé hacer —mejor que el extraordinario chef brasileño—, es una buena y fuerte taza de café.

—Aquí tienes.

Se la paso a Tori, quién aceptó que, por una vez esta semana, sea yo quién le preparara algo. Mi culpa es evidente, ¿cómo es que no se da cuenta de que algo está mal?

Hoy en la mañana salió a la escuela, temprano, como siempre. Es un asco que no pueda faltar los días que estoy aquí, pero ella se quedará en Los Ángeles, necesita cumplir con la asistencia y las tareas, yo no. En fin. Estaba aburrida, más de lo usual. Esta semana, en total, he leído tres libros medianos, he completado mi investigación sobre las carreras que ofrece la Universidad de Nueva York —como sugirió papá—, he escrito un par de cuentos cortos —no más de tres mil palabras cada uno—, e intenté jugar ese estúpido PlayStation de Tori hasta hartarme de morir cada cinco segundos; ya no sabía qué hacer.

Me acordé de la foto que vi de ella y Luca ayer y se me ocurrió que debe haber un álbum de fotos escondido en algún lugar de esta casa. Mi problema era que el esfuerzo de bajar escalones para hablar con papá, me provocó demasiado dolor y todavía estaba resistente a volverlo a intentar. No bajaría al despacho de David a rebuscar o a la sala, pero había una habitación a la que sí podía entrar en la planta alta, el cuarto de Trina.

Encontré cosas interesantes, como el libro de: «Cómo actuar en una obra dramática, para dummies», dos cajas desplegables llenas de maquillaje, un afiche de Jared Leto de tamaño gigante y una colección de revistas Cosmo. En una de las repisas de su clóset, dentro de una caja de zapatos, hallé más fotos familiares. Ahora puedo ponerle cara a la abuela Vega. Es una señora bastante presentable, delgada y elegante, cosa que no se me pasó por la cabeza. Yo me imaginaba una vieja llena de canas, gorda y con verrugas viviendo en una casa de campo, casi una cabaña, qué se yo, mi imaginación sobre Nuevo México no es la más correcta.

La casa de sus abuelos es grande, blanca, con el techo negro, de tres pisos. Tienen un jardín muy extenso y verde, una pileta de piedra en el camino de la entrada y el portón alto de rejas, casi como si se tratara de una mansión, lo que quiere decir que los Vega están forrados en dinero. Eso explica la necesidad de conservar las apariencias, muchas veces a costo de la felicidad de los miembros de la familia.

Dejé las fotos y seguí al otro lado del armario. Nada interesante. Estaba llena de su colección de zapatos. Se me hizo sumamente absurda, ¿qué puedes hacer con treinta pares de ellos? Yo tengo, a lo máximo cinco, y uso dos con frecuencia. ¿Para qué más? Su ropa era más que normal. Camisetas con diseños, decenas de pantalones cortos, la ropa interior más aburrida del mundo. Hasta Tori tiene piezas de lencería sexy negra. Trina, puras de algodón con encajes de florecitas. Su tienda favorita para comprar las bombachas debe ser la sección de niños del supermercado y la talla XXXL.

Sin nada más que ver, volví a la cama de Tori, me senté y miré por todos lados. Faltaban cuatro largas horas hasta que llegara de la escuela. Era la eternidad completa.

—El café está delicioso, Jade, gracias —me dice, le sonrío con la maldita culpa pintada en los labios.

Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer durante ese tiempo fue ir al baño, quería peinarme un poco, al menos eso consumiría una media hora. Saqué el secador de pelo y la plancha. Tomé el cepillo del primer cajón y me puse a buscar unas ligas para poder recoger la parte superior de mi cabello hasta alisar el resto. Abrí el segundo, donde guarda su maquillaje bastante ordenado, no había nada y por último el tercero. No encontré lo que buscaba, mas detrás de la división con sus cremas de noche y su desodorante —básicamente cosas que yo nunca usaría y por lo cual no abriría ese compartimiento—, estaba escondido su diario actual y un bolígrafo.

Es jueves, he vivido bajo este techo por seis días, maldiciéndome cada uno de ellos desde el viernes por pedirle a Cat que se llevara el diario de Tori a la bodega. Obvio no le dije qué era, lo envolví en papel periódico que me robé del hospital y le mentí diciéndole que era un regalo para mi mamá, que se lo daría en navidad y que no quería que lo vea.

He pasado seis días sin él, seis, en los que he tratado de enfocarme en su autora y no en sus letras. Pero el destino es cruel. La debilidad, agobiante. Y la culpa enorme.

Lo saqué de ahí, observándolo por varios minutos antes de abrirlo. Se sentía pesado en mis manos, era el peso de mi consciencia, eso era.

Las voces en mi cabeza comenzaron a discutir: Que lo lea, que lo deje, que nada más una entrada, que ella mismo dijo que no le importa si alguien lo lee, si nosotras lo leíamos. Todas tenían algo de razón.

Tori me lo entregó esa tarde, me comentó que no teme que la gente lo lea. Pero deliberadamente estos días, lo ha guardado en un lugar en el que yo no debía meter la mano. No ha escrito nada enfrente mío, lo que quiere decir que lo hace cuando está sola, en el baño. Como conclusión, no quiere que yo lo lea.

"Una nada más, ¿qué tiene? Ya has leído casi cincuenta".

¡Maldita voz!

Lo abrí en la página que marcaba la entrada número cuarenta y cinco con una cinta de color violeta. Era del 6 de octubre del 2015, mañana se cumple un mes exacto.

 _Acabo de regresar de mi cita con Carmen. Unas horas antes destruí la casa rodante de Beck junto con Jade, le dimos su merecido por ser un idiota con ella y conmigo. Por fin un poco de venganza y su sabor fue exquisito. Decir que estaba feliz es decir poco._

 _Pero regresemos a lo importante, Carmen lucía radiante, de verdad muy linda._

 _Me sorprendió con un regalo, dijo que era para celebrar nuestro 111 días de conocernos, mencionó que en la numerología esta secuencia significa algo así como que tus pensamientos se relacionan con el inicio de un nuevo ciclo en tu vida y es lo que ella busca de mí, de nosotras._

 _Es un bonito colgante de plata con una piedra de topacio imperial en el centro, completamente hecho a mano por un artista de la ciudad; venía con una cadena también de plata en una caja de madera tallada. Todo al detalle y, a mí, me encantan los detalles. Me dijo que estaba compensándome porque sabe que exageró con lo de mi edad. Está arrepentida de haber puesto todo en pausa, más que nada porque me ha visto con Leo y sabe que yo sigo con él de alguna manera. La vi triste, esperanzada en que podamos empezar algo más serio y me parte el corazón que me lo pida. Le he recordado varias veces que no quiero una relación._

 _Me beso, fue tierno. Carmen es especial. No me siento con nadie como con ella y… quizá, debería pensar esto de las relaciones. Tal vez, esas ideas que tengo sobre mi soledad, sobre ser tan parecida a mi madre que arruinaré la vida de la persona a quien llame mi pareja, estúpidas ideas que se han formado durante tantos meses, necesiten morir en los labios de alguien a quien pueda amar y que pueda amarme a mí también. Alguien que no va a venir a poner una bala entre mis ojos por haberle permitido llamarme suya. La idea me aterra, la solidad es práctica y estable, fue mi decisión, todavía es la mejor opción para mi vida. Pero ella, ella podría cambiarlo todo._

 _Le pedí tiempo, no más de unas semanas, quiero limpiar mi cabeza, disfrutar de Leo mientras sigue aquí, después de eso… Sí, podría replantearme lo de tener una relación con alguien._

 _Carmen me gusta demasiado como para no intentarlo, le quiero, más que eso. El gesto que tuvo hoy fue encantador. Quiere conquistarme y lo está logrando. Tal vez… simplemente, tal vez._

Imaginemos que una bomba atómica me cayó en medio de la cabeza cuando terminé de leer la entrada, porque así me sentí, aniquilada.

Durante el mes que yo he pasado formando sentimientos por Tori, ella ha pasado evadiendo los suyos por la pelirroja y no es la primera vez que habla de cambiar sus propias reglas por ella. Es importante, Carmen es importante y yo… ¿Qué diablos soy yo para Tori, una burbuja en esas semanas que le pidió para disfrutar de Leo? Al menos eso, sé que está conmigo y no con él, que me prometió exclusividad, pero es evidente de donde viene; todavía tiene un tiempo más con él, puede permitirse unos días conmigo y después… ella, ella le cambia el panorama.

Me estoy enamorando de alguien que la tiene clarísima. Querer darle una probada al postre no quiere decir que te lo vayas a comer todo, o que lo vayas a comprar siquiera. Y eso soy yo, el postre después del plato fuerte y el segundo, la que primera va a salir de su camino hasta que quede la persona que eligió.

La culpa de violar su intimidad me agobia, más de haberlo hecho, de darme cuenta de qué ficha soy en este tablero. Tori tiene reina y rey, yo soy un peón que intenta ganar algo con un café. Soy algo estúpida, ¿no?

—Estás cansada, se te nota —menciona, supongo que mi cara no es la más alegre y animosa—. ¿Quieres ver una película? ¿Qué tal tu favorita?

Le sonrío o eso trato. Ella lo responde igual y me doy cuenta de algo, no es culpa lo que siento, es pena de mí misma. Soy bastante estúpida.

—Veamos cualquier cosa, no importa qué. Solo déjame abrazarte —termino suplicándole. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

—Me abrazas todas las noches, puedes hacerlo para que no me asuste cuando matan a todos.

Sí, no es culpa y tal vez lo que quiero, es no asociar cosas que he hecho mías con recuerdos del premio consuelo que me toca recibir.

—Veamos una que te guste a ti. No estoy de humor para ver terror.

—Okey —responde sin entenderme.

No necesito que lo haga. Tan solo quedan unos días y lo prefiero así.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_Maybe - Lily Kershaw._**

 _nilra89_ : ¡Ah! Las teorías, pronto, pronto sabremos.

 _Kuroneko_ : Gracias, ya me siento mejor :D. Curuchupa lo preguntaron algunos, lo pongo al final para todos. Nunca he dicho el nombre de la mamá, aunque sí lo sé. Ahhh pues ni idea a eso, lo de las voces es algo que Jade todavía no la toma muy en cuenta. Creo que todos los padres de vez en cuando creen que tiene la razón y la moral de su lado, toditos y me parece que a esta mamá le costará tarde o temprano. Holly tiene una plática que no hemos leído en una de las entradas de los diarios acerca de ese tema.

 _Guest/LittleRock17_ : Cómo no me voy a dar cuenta de quién eres si hablas de tu suegro XD.

 _erivip7_ : Sí, su otra hija no la tuvo bonita y en un futuro eso también le llegará a Jade. Ya estoy algo mejor sí, gracias por los deseos.

Montse: la explicación de la palabra la pongo al final de todo. Fue una mala elección por lo que veo.

 _Curuchupa_ , es una palabra compuesta que se usa en los países andinos, viene del quichua, _curu_ : cura, _chupa_ : rabo o cola. Es como rabo de cura, se dice a una persona que es muy tradicionalista, conservadora y con vínculos religiosos.

Gracias a todos por los buenos deseos y por la paciencia siempre. Suerte y nos leemos mañana.


	69. Demons

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Tenía nueve años cuando mi hermano Lewis nació. Era tan relajante verlo dormir. Descansaba tan tranquilo, tan puro y dulce. Sólo su pecho se movía con el aire que llenaba sus pulmones; era hipnotizante, mágico.

Ver a Tori dormir es algo parecido. Es tan sosegada y cálida, tan bonita de ver.

Su amanecer es suave. Sus ojos se abren con pereza frente a mí. Anoche durmió con su cabeza escondida en mi pecho. Hizo exactamente lo que no quería, puso una película de terror, aunque para ser justos de terror no tenía nada, _El Exorcismo de Emily Rose_. Claro que se asustó aunque ya la había visto. Más cuando empecé a repetir por detrás de su oreja: « _uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seeeis»_ , en la misma voz de los demonios. Su reacción de puro terror fue lo mejor del mundo, inigualable, bueno, que durmiera hecha ovillo en mi cuerpo lo supera.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Falta una hora hasta que tengas que levantarte, duerme —le susurro, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se deja ir. ¿Cómo lo logra? Yo no he podido dormir toda la noche.

Me pregunto si ella y Carmen han hecho esto, si la pelirroja se ha quedado a dormir. No lo veo muy improbable, a Holly le encanta la idea de la lesbianidad de su hija o eso es lo que nos permite ver desde aquí. He compartido un par de comidas y conversaciones con David y Holly ahora que puedo bajar a la primera planta, y la he atrapado mirándonos, escondiéndose detrás de una taza de té con una sonrisa en su cara, sus ojos saltones sobre nosotras. Por supuesto que aprobó que Carmen pase la noche con su hija.

¿Las dejaría solas? No, Tori me lo dijo, solo han tenido sexo una vez, esa primera vez. Pero pudieron hacer esto, acurrucarse, acariciarse, besarse, como nosotras, pudieron tener esta intimidad.

Tengo envidia. Cada vez que la huelo, resiento a Carmen, cada vez que la tengo en mis brazos pienso que Tori no es mía para abrazar. Es retorcido y nauseabundo. Soy como una sustituta, una cuidadora de su lugar. Ella vendrá a llenarlo más adelante, ahora mismo es como si estuviera calentándole el lado de la cama. Es enfermizo. Odiaría si Tori me hiciera esto. Aún así, no puedo apartarme, no puedo reprimirme de tocarla, de acariciar su cabello con la yema de mis dedos.

¿Por qué la gente es tan mórbida? ¿Por qué se someten al dolor? ¿Por qué me permito convertirme en mis padres?

Dios, pienso en ellas juntas y me molesta hasta la médula. ¿Qué se siente tener sexo con Tori? ¿Sabe Carmen que botones pulsar?

Bueno, según el diario lo hace, fue _increíble_. Pero ¿cuáles son los tics Tori disfruta más?

Hay cosas que seguramente odia, como yo. Detesto hablar durante el sexo, es tan mata pasiones para mí. « _Eres hermosa_ », o algo más específico como una instrucción de qué hacer. ¡Dios, realmente lo aborrezco!

Beck logró entenderlo lo suficientemente pronto. En un principio, solía pedirme que lo abrazara por su cintura mientras arremetía contra mí, tal vez para añadir más presión, ¿quién sabe? Yo quería abrazarlo por el cuello, pasar mis dedos por su cabello, mirarlo y encontrar una manera de asimilar su rostro cansado, su esfuerzo; era a causa mía que estaba en esta condición, cansado, falto de aire, excitado. Eso me encendía, saberlo, interiorizarlo, así es como yo lograba llegar. Pero que él me recitara instrucciones sobre cómo ayudarlo, era lo peor. Rápidamente perdía el interés en el acto, Beck veía mi repentino desinterés y se aceleraba para alcanzar el clímax y evitar terminar con las bolas azules. Después nos poníamos el uno al lado del otro, en un incómodo silencio, hasta que se disculpaba conmigo sin dar una razón aparente, pero ambos sabíamos el momento en que el barco se había hundido.

Supongo que considero al sexo como un acto egoísta. Entiendo la lógica común, se supone que te entregas a otra persona en cuerpo y alma, pero para mí, dar mi cuerpo es suficiente. Si quieres follar mi mente, hazlo interesante, no me des un manual paso a paso sobre qué crees que yo debería hacer por ti; eso solamente me hará sentir estúpida y honestamente, no me llevará a la cima, solo digo.

Tori es física, pero ¿qué le gusta? ¿Dirigir o seguir? ¿Es pasiva o activa? ¿Puede alguien ser las dos al mismo tiempo?

Definitivamente, yo soy pasiva y lo digo en el buen sentido. No me importa una determinada posición o una orden de hacer las cosas, yo no fantaseo con el sexo oral o una cierta cantidad de juegos previos. No obtengo mucho placer de ello.

Tal vez soy asexual. ¿Es ese el término? Podría ser lo correcto para mí. No me entrego al acto, no realmente. Por ejemplo, Tori. Han pasado siete días y nuestra conexión más fuerte han sido nuestros besos y yo abrazándola en las noches, tocarnos, no demasiado.

La cantidad de placer que recibo de sólo tenerla cerca de mí, tan cerca, de poder descansar mis labios en su tibia piel, de oler su dulzura; es excitante. Acariciar sus brazos, entrelazar sus dedos con los míos; me da mariposas, trae necesidad a mi centro. Eso, no el acto mismo de tener sexo.

Quiero estar con ella físicamente, lo deseo, pero no es porque necesito que Tori me penetre o me satisfaga desempeñando una acción mecánica. Quiero ver su rostro agitado, ansío ver la necesidad en sus ojos mientras ella usa mi cuerpo para calmar sus ansias. Quiero sentir su sudor en mi cuerpo, como gotea su agotamiento. Yo puedo hacer el resto.

Es tan egoísta.

Está mal, ¿no? Debería estar dispuesta a hacerla llegar, en tocarla en lugares que importan, en besarla, en excitarla, provocar que su cuerpo se llene de sentimientos innombrables mientras grita: « _oh, oh, oh, oh_ ».

Me río a mis adentros, no puedo imaginar ese momento, sin duda me reiría. ¿Grita « _oh, oh, oh oh_ », en la vida real, o solo lo mencionó la noche de nuestra pelea, de pura ira?

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —me pregunta casi dormida.

—Nada, todavía tienes tiempo, duerme.

Da media vuelta y se apega de espaldas a mí. Nuestra posición más común y una que ambas disfrutamos por lo visto.

—No quiero ir a la escuela, quiero estar así todo el día.

Yo también, sería espectacular no tener que pasar sola la mañana. Además, no quiero volver a violar la intimidad de Tori y leer más de su diario.

Ella suspira y eso me recuerda algo, ya se le fue el miedo que tenía anoche.

—Agggmedistenst… —susurro muy bajo.

—Mmmnoooo — se queja.

—¡Agggmedistenst, uno, dos tres, cuantro, cinco, seeeeeis!

—¡Jade, basta!

Tan linda. Ya la dejo dormir un poco más.

—Descansa ya me callo.

—Ya no me quiero levantar, un demonio me va a coger en la ducha.

—¿Te va a coger?

—¡Jade!

—Si quieres te acompaño, para que ningún demonio te coja a la fuerza.

—No estaría nada mal.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_Demons - Imagine Dragons_**.

 _Kuroneko_ : Sí, la culpa del diario original le costó, pero este es otra cosa. Mandarás a Carmen leeeeeeejos. Pobre pelirroja. Creo que en este caso que se esté enamorando a mi me duele. He estado en esa posición en la que estás convencido que la única persona que ama eres tú y duele muchísimo. En varios países se habla quichua y quechua, aunque son dos idiomas diferentes. No es tan sencillo aprenderlo, es un idioma que no se parece en nada al español, pero si se te dan los idiomas me imagino que será más fácil. Trato de no poner muchas palabras endémicas de mi zona, trato de cambiar mucho a frases más universales gracias a elementos culturales como la televisión y las películas, por eso hay muchos argentinismos o mexicanismos en el fic, creo que es más fácil entenderla intensión así. Gracias siempre por el apoyo y el tiempo, saludos a ti también.

 _Guest_ : Vaya, bueno, espero no tener que usar muchas, pero a veces es la única forma que tengo de expresar algo tan puntual. ¡Gracias por el review!

 _LittleRock_ : a mí también me mata sentir a Jade tan contrariada por como se siente. Y no no podía. Tal vez no lo dejé muy claro, pero se repetirá en un capítulo pronto, el punto de la cinta violeta que separaba justo esa entrada es importante. Y sí, no creo que lo dejé claro. Había muchas entradas después, pero ¿por qué estaba marcada esa entrada en especial? ¿Hmmm? XD. Gracias por el apoyo, pequeña roca. ¿Qué le pasó al 17?

 _Guest XX_ : En eso tienes razón. Bueno no falta mucho y viene un poquito de drama antes de que eso pase, pero vas en buen camino con la teoría. Gracias por el review y por los buenos deseos, ya me siento mejor, saludos.

 _ERIVIP7_ : Esa es la duda, veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo. van a haber algunas aclaraciones de su parte con respecto a esto mismo. Un saludo grande, gracias por escribir.

 _LenyRehim_ : En eso tienen razón. Pero veamos como va todo para las Jades. Carmen, tal vez le de un dolor de corazón. Pobre Jade. Y sí, entiendo cuando se olvidan así las cosas, me pasa muy seguido, así que cuando te acuerdes, todo bien. Me alegra saber que hay una mejoría así sea pequeña, lento pero seguro. Te mando mucha fuerza igual, no debe ser fácil estar en tus zapatos. Saludos y gracias siempre por el apoyo también.

rustjacque12: Parece que tuviste el día libre, más de 20 reviews, ya perd´hasta la cuenta. Demoraría contestándote cada uno y veo que te contestas a ti misma mientras sigues leyendo, así que espero a que nos igualemos un día para poder responderte si tienes una pregunta. Saludos y gracias por el apoyo.

A todos los que leen, aprecio mucho su tiempo, que estén bien y suerte.


	70. Let Her Go

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Cobarde, soy una maldita cobarde… y mentirosa. Ya no le oculto cosas, oficialmente le miento.

La recorro con la mirada, se va quedando dormida, está agotada y la entiendo. El día fue largo y merece el descanso.

En la mañana se levantó con la única motivación de convencer a Holly de que la deje faltar a la escuela en viernes, sería el último que compartiríamos en esta ciudad antes de mi viaje, ella creía que nos hacía falta una digna despedida de la ciudad. El jueves próximo regresaré al trailer a recoger mis cosas, pasaré por la bodega con el equipo de mudanza para supervisar que todo vaya seguro y completo dentro del camión y, de ahí, directo al aeropuerto. El viaje se adelantó debido a la demanda de pasajes en esta época, todos los vuelos están copados con gente que regresa a sus hogares para pasar el día de acción de gracias con la familia. Al menos me quedo con los Vega hasta el jueves, seis días más y no este lunes —en tres—, como era el plan inicial.

¡Dios, cuánto extrañaba el aire contaminado de Los Ángeles!

Partimos muy temprano. No la acompañé en la ducha como le sugerí, sus papás todavía rondaban en la casa y aunque nos permitan muchas cosas, hay límites que no quiero cruzar. No iba a levantarme de la mesa con ella y decir: « _Bueno, gracias por el desayuno, pero es hora de cuidar que su hija no sea poseída involuntariamente en la ducha por un demonio_ ».

Tori me llevó en el auto de su papá a dar vueltas por la ciudad, según ella, a experimentar cosas jamás habríamos hecho juntas en otra circunstancia. La primera parada la playa. Eran las ocho de la mañana, el sol brillaba sobre nuestras espaldas, el mar estaba manso. Aún así había un grupo de surfistas esperando que llegara la ola de sus vidas.

—¿Nunca entras al mar? —me preguntó, sus manos cavaban en la arena, volviendo a colocarla en el mismo lugar en un juego inconsciente, relajante.

—No desde el delfín.

—No hay delfines en la playa.

—No en esta —le cuento, ella no conoce la historia, nadie más que Beck—. Mamá ganó un viaje a Galápagos cuando tenía doce años, es un archipiélago en Sudamérica. Sus aguas son tan claras y transparentes que puedes ver las rocas en la profundidad, los peces de colores, los malditos delfines.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta con genuino interés.

—Pasó que a uno le gustó la parte inferior de mi traje de baño. Yo estaba buceando, no estábamos muy lejos de la orilla, unos treinta metros a lo mucho, veinte, pero el suelo era muy profundo allí, los animales marítimos nadaban sin problema —continúo—, de repente, sentí una envestida por detrás. No me dolió, fue el susto que me dio. Di la vuelta pensando que era un tiburón, que estaba a punto de morir y quise huir. Agité mis manos como loca, intentando subir a la superficie, pero el maldito delfín me rodeo, manteniéndome sumergida.

—¿Estabas sola?

—No, un guía estaba a mi lado, tratando de espantarlo, pero le fue difícil, el animal medía lo mismo que yo.

Mis hombros se alzan con un escalofrío que me recorre el cuerpo. No me agrada recordar ese evento en particular. De él han salido mis peores ataques de ansiedad.

—De verdad pensé que iba a morir. De un minuto a otro se puso agresivo, seguía rodeándome con su cuerpo rápidamente, golpeó mis gafas y respirador, dejándome descubierta al agua. En mi desesperación tragué mucha de ella, era extremadamente salada. Sentí mis pulmones arder, mi garganta, ya no tenía aire y en mi desesperación comencé a golpearlo. Llegó otro más en su defensa.

—¿Qué hablas en serio? Dos delfines, ¿en dónde diablos estabas?, ¿en un maldito acuario?

—Estaba en el paraíso de la evolución. Hay muchos animales ahí, afuera y adentro del agua.

—¿Cómo te zafaste?

—Llegaron algunos guías más en una lancha. Se tiraron en medio de los animales y yo, y me subieron. Yo casi no tenía consciencia, me dieron respiración cardiopulmonar en la embarcación y me llevaron al hospital.

—Ahora entiendo taaantas cosas —dijo limpiando sus manos, cruzándolas sobre sus piernas encogidas en su pecho.

—Extraño el mar, pero no volvería a meterme allí ni loca.

—Esto no es el paraíso de la evolución. Es California, simple y estúpido.

—Hay tiburones aquí, en toda la costa.

—No precisamente hoy.

—No entraré. Puedo caminar por la orilla y eso es lo más cerca que estaré de entrar en el mar.

Si su idea era librarme de mis demonios no lo lograría, no esta vez. A menos que mi avión caiga directamente sobre el mar, yo no vuelvo a entrar.

—¿Quieres armar un castillo?

—Mejor te entierro —bromeé sacándole una sonrisa.

—No traje mi terno de baño, pero puedes hacerlo mañana, podemos volver —sugirió poniéndose en pie—. Hoy tengo algo más importante a lo que quiero que me acompañes, vámonos.

Cuando llegamos al parqueadero ya eran más de las nueve, aún era muy temprano, pero según ella estábamos tarde para la siguiente parada. El museo de zombies, tienda y pista de Go Karts. Odio ese lugar, no podían poner también una pista de patinaje en hielo para hacerlo más ecléctico.

—Espero que no creas que vamos a competir en esos micro carros —le dije leyendo correctamente sus intenciones.

—Autos… de carreras.

—Para hormigas.

—Nah, no eres una hormiga, más como una avispa… —Se hizo la graciosa—. Aún así cabes, así que ponte un casco.

¿Cuántas veces Beck intentó hacer justo eso? Nunca logró que me acercara a la puerta de ese lugar y Tori me tenía dando vueltas eternamente en una pista de asfalto, chocando en las llantas que la rodeaban. Me divertí. Me hizo acuerdo de cuando papá y yo jugábamos a los carritos chocones en el malecón. Como compensación, Tori me compró un llavero metálico de un cerebro que había sido mordido por un zombie, un gran pedazo faltaba de su hemisferio derecho superior, la cadena era la espina dorsal, lindo.

—Para que guardes las llaves de tu nueva casa —me dijo. Me dio nostalgia de pensar que serán mis últimos días con ella, mis últimos en general en esta ciudad, no volvería a pasar por allí y mencionaría cuanto detestaba el lugar, ya hasta empezaba a extrañarlo.

La parada número tres fue la tienda de tatuajes. Me asombra que de tantas cosas que me atrajeron de Tori en un inicio, esta es una que dejé pasar. No la olvidé y he visto mucho ese tatuaje desde que compartimos alcoba, pero quizá me acostumbré a saber que ella sigue siendo un misterio y que todo se desvela a su tiempo.

—Un mostacho —repetí lo que acababa de escuchar para hacerlo más creíble.

—Debajo de mi boobie derecha.

—Debajo de tu seno, ajá. Un mostacho.

—Se verá lindo —afirmó, escogiendo el tamaño del muestrario. No mediría más de un centímetro de ancho, por medio de alto.

—Lindísimo y súper original.

—No me importa lo que digas. Se verá genial —le señaló la elección al chico que preparaba las tintas y se acercó al área de preparación. Yo la seguí de cerca, algo intrigada por tan absurda elección.

—¿Por qué un bigote? Si puedo preguntar.

—Es… —se detuvo sonriéndose a sí misma, negando inconscientemente —. Digamos que me recuerda a alguien y a algo en especial.

Perfecto, se tatuaría un símbolo en honor a Leonardo, el hombre de la barba. Bien podía tatuarse su pene, me daba lo mismo.

"No es como si, a estas alturas, fuésemos a subir de nivel y tener sexo, como para tener que preocuparme de no tocar el homenaje a su pseudo novio", pensé.

El seno derecho de Tori, propiedad del brasileño. De seguro es el más grande de ambos, aunque sea por un centímetro cúbico o por cien gramos… ¿Cómo diablos se mide el tamaño de un seno? De cualquier forma, todas tenemos uno más grande que el otro, así sea casi imperceptible. Es como los ojos, uno siempre destaca más, ningún ser humano es completamente simétrico.

Tori se quitó la camiseta y se desabrochó el sostén, prácticamente a la vista de todos.

"¿Tan fácil?"

"Cambia de profesión, Jade. Este tipo debe tocar muchas boobies."

Yo también lo pensé, pero las que me importaban estaban ahí a punto de ser tocadas por el gran artista dibuja mostachos. Mi instinto sobre protector hizo que me acerque a ella, intentando controlar la mirada de los demás en la tienda, que para ser honestos, ni la miraban. Los únicos ojos que tenía sobre su cuerpo eran los míos.

—Jade, ¿me pasas la venda? —Me señaló, sosteniéndose la prenda en con la mano—. ¿Me ayudas a cubrirme?

Estábamos frente al espejo, ella se quitó el corpiño, cubriéndose con la mano y el brazo. Yo, detrás de ella. Con mi muñeca enyesada sostuve el un extremo sobre sus costillas y, con la otra, la rodee, apretándola la tela contra su cuerpo, cubriendo su intimidad.

Toqué su piel, fue genial. Mis dedos desenrollaban la faja mientras pasaban, subiendo y bajando, por encima de sus medianos montes y lo sentí, un tímido pezón, levantado por el frío del aire acondicionado.

Ella me veía a los ojos en nuestro reflejo, intentando lucir calmada, yo de igual manera me concentraba en sus orbes, pero ese segundo fue exquisito, su pecho dio un salto diminuto, sus ojos se cerraron, su boca exhaló el aire contenido, y yo, sentí toda la corriente de aire colarse por el cuello de mi camisa de franela y recorrer mi columna dorsal hasta el filo de mi short negro, helado, tan íntimo. Lo repito, fue genial.

El tatuaje era realmente pequeño, pero el tatuador, detallista al extremo. Delineó con una precisión exquisita el dibujo, perfecto donde Tori lo había indicado. Sostuve su mano que me apretaba por el dolor de la aguja. No lloró, no protestó más que la presión sobre mis dedos. Una hora después la ayudé a descubrirse el pecho y el chico le colocó el gel y el plástico para evitar infecciones, diez segundos en los cuales Tori se cubrió a sí misma y después yo la ayudé a colocarse la camiseta.

—Hacen una linda pareja —Nos dijo el artista mientras caminábamos a la puerta. Yo también lo creí, ella sonrió avergonzada. Se ve linda con los cachetes rojos.

Daba el medio día cuando salimos de ese lugar. La dieta indicada para la recién intervenida consistía en nada de grasas, no mucha azúcar y cero alcohol. Le propuse entonces ir a un sitio nuevo de ensaladas cerca del centro comercial, lo había visto de pasado y me moría de ganas de probarlo. La promoción del día, todo lo que quieras comer por una mínima cantidad de dólares, barra abierta.

Decenas de recipientes reposaban sobre una mesa fría. Lechugas de todo tipo, zanahorias cortadas en rodajas y otras largas, pepinillos, pickles, tomates, espinaca, quinua, apio, coliflor y bróculi, el mercado entero a tu disposición, Y yo, o soy una persona demasiado simple, o jamás se me ocurrió ponerle mango y almendras caramelizadas a mi comida. Estuvo delicioso.

La siguiente parada, su antiguo trabajo de verano. Tori quería presentarme de forma oficial a Mac, su compañero que —según recordaba de leer en el diario— gustaba de mí. Un chico simpático, estaba algo avergonzado de hablarme, fue galante y gracioso, nos dio un recorrido por la bodega, lugar reservado para los empleados, pero no nos costó nada convencerlo de dejarnos entrar, bueno, a mí.

No tenía idea de la cantidad de discos de vinilo que tienen almacenados fuera del alcance del cliente común. eran filas y filas de álbumes, nuevos y usados, reales reliquias y tesoros musicales. Tori, me regaló un par, clásicos que no podían quedarse ahí, debían ser escuchados.

Mac me prometió guardarme una nueva edición de un disco viejo de The Cure que estaba en muy mal estado, me lo enviaría por correo especializado, sin costo extra. Tori disfrutó de verlo tan contento y me agradeció no haber sido un « _ogro_ » con él. Mi premio fue una taza de café. Me causó gracia escucharla decir esa palabra, era la primera vez que usaba el apodo que me dio en sus escritos, directamente conmigo.

—Durante los meses que papá y mamá pasaron separados, me veía con él en este restaurante todos los viernes —me contó mientras esperábamos nuestras bebidas. Yo recuerdo sus citas del diario, pero no sabía que este era el lugar de sus encuentros—. Se me hace tan extraño venir ahora.

—¿Por qué dejaron de hacerlo?

—Mamá y papá viajan a San Francisco durante el fin de semana cada dos semanas, para visitar a Trina, así que preferimos vernos en casa y comer una pizza o algo así, antes de que partan a la carretera. Regresan los domingos en la noche.

—¿Y hoy se quedan o viajan? —pregunté, dejando notar mi interés por su ausencia. El fin de semana anterior habían pasado en la cuidad, lo que significaba que tendríamos la casa para nosotras solas.

—Me preguntaba si quieres ir al club en la noche —Tori sugirió confirmándomelo. Mi primera reacción fue imaginar lo peor, extrañaba a sus _cositas_ y posiblemente los vería en el club. Después pensé que Leo debía estar peor que yo, postrado en la cama recuperándose del accidente, no iría ni loco y Carmen, bueno, ella era otra cosa, podía hacer su aparición, pero Tori tenía un trato conmigo.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —le contesté y continuamos conversando de cosas absurdas como los actores y actrices del momento, directores con quien nos gustaría trabajar, banalidades de ese tipo.

Regresamos a la casa temprano. David y Holly nos esperaban con dos pizzas gigantes que no terminaríamos los cuatro así nos quedáramos hasta media noche sentados en el comedor. A eso de las ocho de la noche emprendieron viaje al aeropuerto y nosotras fuimos a alistarnos para el bar.

Cuando llegamos estaba repleto, se sentía una muy buena vibra, la gente estaba prendida. Saludamos con mi hermano al entrar y fuimos directo a la pista de baile. La música estaba al tope y Tori hermosa. No tenía permiso de ponerse corpiño, por lo que usó una blusa cruzada que exponía completamente su espalda y cubría de una forma tan sexy su pecho, cuidando la herida de su obra de arte más reciente. Se puso unos jeans negros ceñidos completamente a sus piernas y unas botas altas casi hasta la rodilla que la hacían ver tan madura y segura. Su cabello alisado y suelto.

¡Dios, hermosa es poco!

Yo me puse una blusa blanca sin mangas, bajo un chaleco de cuero y unos jeans negros con mis botas de siempre, porque, la comodidad ante todo.

Bailamos sin cesar. El ritmo era tan envolvente y no hizo falta tomar una gota de licor para sentirme extasiada en ella. Tampoco era como si la niña del tatuaje pudiera tomar y yo no quería convertirme en su peso muerto. Tori se mueve increíble, es tan inconsciente de su atractivo, de la forma que puede hipnotizarte. No dudo haber lucido como una idiota mirándola. Ella me notó y me sonrió pícaramente y yo no pude esperar un segundo para rodearla con mis brazos y besar sus labios. La música me ensordecía, los cuerpos ajenos chocaban con los nuestros, pero yo no quería separarme ni un segundo. Entendí perfectamente a esas tipas con las que tranzó en media pista la noche que conoció a Carmen. Era imposible romper el contacto con su cuerpo, era como un imán.

Mi herida estaba tranquila, el descanso me había hecho tanto bien durante la semana que ya casi no tenía dolor al caminar, claro que, para evitar que el esfuerzo me haga daño, usé un vendaje bajo la ropa. Me lo coloqué yo sola en el baño, porque ya sabemos lo cobarde que soy.

En fin, pasamos unas increíbles horas expulsando casa gramo de euforia reprimida, completamente lúcidas. A las dos de la mañana mi cuerpo me pedía una cama le pedimos a Jan que nos llevara a casa, Cuando se despidió, me advirtió que no puedo viajar a Boston antes de verlo por lo menos un día, hay algo que quería charlar seriamente conmigo. Quedamos que sería el lunes. No estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar el fin de semana sin vigilancia parental, para pasarla con mi recién conocido medio hermano, a pesar de que en realidad sonaba muy serio en su petición.

—Cámbiate de ropa, verteré agua en unos vasos y subiré las pastillas, tienes que ayudarme a ponerme la crema para dormir —me dijo Tori con un beso y bajó a la sala. Yo seguí sus indicaciones al pie de la letra y me encerré en el baño a quitarme las prendas que ya me estorbaban, con algo de dificultad. Finalmente el esfuerzo de la noche comenzaba a pasarme factura.

Me preparé para la cama, poniéndome encima una de sus viejas camisetas y regresé a la habitación, recostándome unos minutos en medio del silencio. Debí quedarme dormida, no sé cuanto tiempo, no debe haber sido mucho, porque no noté cuando inició la conversación que Tori tenía en la planta baja con alguien que había llegado sin invitación.

No podía distinguir su voz —vaya, nunca la había escuchado hablar—, pero era una chica, parecía estar llorando. Me helé de golpe, ya saben, esa corriente que te azota cuando algo te agarra de sorpresa o recuerdas de imprevisto algo que olvidaste; me recorrió entera y me levanté. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por apurarme al corredor y me detuve en el pie de la escalera, todavía en la planta alta.

—Tori, por favor —suplicaba entre sollozos—, lo estábamos intentando, íbamos tan bien, solo tuvimos una discusión, una pelea…

—No es por eso.

—¿Entonces, por qué? Discutimos por una bobada, ¿y no me ves por dos semanas?

—No fue una bobada.

—¡Vamos, Tori! ¿Cómo querías que reaccione después de lo que me contaste? No es justo que esperes que me porte como una santa después de saber que me has mentido con tu edad desde hace meses.

—Carm…

Carm, de Carmen. Era ella, mi rival, la dueña de los sentimientos más reales de Tori, suplicándole que la perdone por algo que yo no terminaba de entender.

—Tori… por favor, por favor, no lo hagas. —Su pena era tan grande, lloraba con tanta sinceridad y dolor.

—No ha pasado nada entre nosotras —le respondió ella, confesándole nuestra realidad. Nada ha pasado más que besos, y que es eso, pues nada, no es nada.

"¡Dios, ser el plato de tercera mesa es horrible!"

—¿Y por qué pasaron todo le día como si estuviesen juntas? ¿Por qué la besaste en el club? ¿Por qué has vivido con ella, compartido tu cama, durante días?, algo que ni yo he hecho.

Ese fue un pedazo de información que aclaró varias de mis dudas.

—¿Por qué no me has respondido todo este tiempo, Tori? Es por que estás con ella…

—No, Carm, no es así.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor. —Su llanto se intensificó, mas se oía camuflado y me acerqué unos centímetros para ver a la sala, buscándolas en la oscuridad que las acompañaba. La única luz que existía era la que emitía el microondas abierto detrás de ellas. Estaban abrazadas, Tori acariciaba su cabello naranja, Carmen la sujetaba con fuerza, intentando no perderla. Mentiría si dijera que no me conmovió—. Por favor no me dejes por ella. Nosotras… tenemos algo, por favor.

Tori la meció en sus brazos, reconfortándola, dejando que su chica se desahogue. Fue duro de ver.

—Jade se irá a Boston en una semana. Se muda —le comentó.

—¿Cuándo?

—El jueves —Tori se escuchaba igual de apenada, afligida por el dolor que causaba y lo expresó con más claridad un par de frases después.

—¿Me verás el viernes? Arreglaremos esto, ¿verdad? —Volvía a suplicarle.

—Nos veremos el viernes. Por favor no llores más, no me gusta verte llorar.

Ahí, fue ahí que Tori se deshizo en mil pedazos, cuando la pelirroja le susurró un: _te amo_.

La chica no podía más con su propio lamento y Tori moría por corresponderle, pero se reprimió. La estrujó en su pecho y la consoló unos minutos más.

Carmen se fue soltando de a poco, Dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No manejes así, por favor. Te llamo a un taxi —le dijo alcanzándola antes de que saliera.

—Un amigo me espera afuera.

Tori lo confirmó asomándose por la puerta y la dejó marcharse, cuando cerró la puerta se arrimó en ella y se echó a llorar.

Me rompió tanto verla así que volví a esconderme tras la pared y pronto encontré mi camino hasta su cama, acostándome en la misma posición en la que me había quedado dormida hace un rato. Cerré mis ojos intentando que la tristeza de todo no tocara en mí el mismo nervio que en ellas. Yo sabía a qué me había metido, no tenía por qué llorar.

Dejé de pensar en el tiempo. Tori tardó en subir, pero eventualmente apareció con lo prometido, dos vasos de agua y nuestras pastillas. Pensó que dormía y con una caricia me pidió que despertara.

Actuar es lo que hacemos, las dos, y lo hicimos bien. Guardamos los silencios adecuados, lanzamos las bromas correctas, nos acostamos como si nada.

—Creo que arruiné nuestra posición favorita con mi tatuaje —rió, ya frente a mí.

De hecho lo hizo, no puede apoyarse de ese lado para dormir, desde ahora nos veremos enfrentadas hasta en sueños.

—¿Por qué el bigote? —le pregunté, sin ganas de quedarme con el dolor adentro.

—Es… privado.

—¿Hablas en serio? Estoy por irme muy lejos, ¿lo recuerdas? —le mencioné. Lo admito, saqué mis garras.

—Sí, por eso mismo.

—Solo dilo, querías recordar a Leo y ya. ¿Qué tiene? Lo quieres, ¿no? Es importante.

—No es por él —respondió poniéndose a la defensiva. Algo normal para el tono acusatorio que yo estaba usando con ella.

—¡Oh! ¿Entonces es por la pelirroja? ¿Acaso está planeando cambiarse de sexo o algo así y el mostacho es para representar su doble personalidad?

—Eres una idiota —me dijo con la mayor seriedad y ganas de insultarme que pudo—. No es por eso y dejémoslo así.

—¡Awww! Y yo que creía que estábamos pasando una buena noche de amigas. ¿Por qué le ocultarías algo así a… _una amiga_?

—Hay cosas para las cuales…

—¿Tengo que ganarme tu confianza? —la corté, completando la frase que me dijo aquella vez en la librería, cuando le pregunté por su primer tatuaje.

Me miró con furia, con un enojo que bien pudo sacarme a patadas de su casa, pero no lo hizo, solo se calló.

—Olvídalo, nos queda tan poco tiempo que, para qué ser sinceras —le reclamé.

—¿Quieres sinceridad? —me preguntó. manteniendo esa postura iracunda y el ceño fruncido—. ¡Es por ti, el tatuaje, es por ti!

Mi propia ira se desvaneció ese instante. Navegué su rostro, analizándola y me di cuenta de que no me mentía, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué tenía que ver conmigo un bigote bajo su seno derecho? ¿Qué?

Se dio la vuelta, poniéndose de espaldas y me dijo:

—Abrázame como siempre.

—Tori…

—¡Solo hazlo!

La rodeé con mi brazo, acariciando su mano, ella la quitó de inmediato y yo continué a lo siguiente que siempre hago, posé mi palma en su abdomen y… entendí. Mi pulgar descansa en ese lugar todas las noches. Quitó mi mano de su cuerpo y volvió a girar.

—Tú —me acusó—, tú siempre has sido un misterio, un enigma. Eres volátil, pero dulce, eres malévola cuando quieres, pero conmigo, estos días, has sido gentil, tierna. Eres respetuosa de mi cuerpo, y aunque me tienes a un centímetro de traspasar mi intimidad, te quedas ahí.

La escuché y me pesó haber sido tan idiota un momento atrás.

—No sé por qué lo haces, por qué cambias tanto, por qué eres dos cosas al mismo tiempo. La de la dualidad eres tú, pero al menos en eso atinaste.

Un tatuaje. Es permanente, es malditamente eterno, así lo saques con terapia láser, así lo cubras con otro encima, un tatuaje se queda grabado en ti por siempre y ella se hizo uno pensando en mí.

—Estos días han sido increíbles en todo sentido, porque siento que te conozco y que he tenido una parte de ti que quizá ni Beck descubrió. Y puedes con toda libertad contradecirme, a fin de cuentas, estuvieron juntos largo tiempo y quién soy yo para asumir algo distinto, pero así lo percibo. Yo soy especial para ti, como tú lo eres para mí, y no tienes ni idea cuánto.

Nos quedamos calladas, yo lamentándome y ella tranquilizándose.

—Lo siento, fui idiota. Tienes razón —me disculpé.

—¿Por qué traes tanta inseguridad con ellos?

—¿Puedes culparme? Han estado contigo en maneras que nunca podré llegar a tener. Yo no soy nadie en perspectiva.

—Eres, mucho. Eres muy importante —me asegura.

—Yo me iré —le recordé.

—Leo también.

—Pero Carmen no —mencioné volviendo al tema de la noche. A lo que escuché de su conversación—. ¿Puedo preguntarte una sola cosa y prometes no hacerme más preguntas del por qué, cómo, cuándo y dónde?

—Depende.

—Vamos, Tori, es una pregunta.

—Está bien —me permitió.

—La amas…

—Eso no es una pregunta —me interrumpió.

—¿Me dejas terminar? —protesté porque ni siquiera había empezado y ella ya estaba peleando conmigo—. La amas, eso es evidente. Ambas sabemos que yo me voy. Esto que tenemos fue un intento de… fue un… —Se me dificultó expresarlo, porque no quería mencionar la palabra juego, que ya nos trajo una contrariedad, pero eso es lo que más se asemejaba—. Nosotras no tenemos futuro, pero ustedes sí.

—¿Y tu pregunta?

—¿Qué esperabas de esto? Porque volverás a ella el día que yo pise Boston. Y está bien, no es que te esté reclamando nada… Pero si amas a Carmen, ¿por qué… esto? —Gestualicé entre nosotras.

No le fue fácil entender a dónde iba con mi punto. Mi inseguridad no viene de del hecho de que existan más personas en su vida, sino de la importancia que tienen para ella. Como una vez me dijo Andre. Un chico ve a una chica que le gusta, siempre guardando la idea de que un día algo pase. Es lo que me llenada de celos cuando veía a Beck perder la concentración tras una falda, el poco control que yo tenía en sus decisiones, en sus acciones. Con Tori es peor aún, porque no somos nada y ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera.

—Esperaba entender qué me pasa contigo, qué siento por ti —respondió sincera.

—¿Y eso es qué exactamente?

—Me hice un tatuaje acerca de tu presencia en mi cuerpo, en mí. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Creo necesitar oír las palabras que lo expliquen.

—Eres tonta.

—Gracias, Tori. Lindo cumplido de tu parte —bromeo.

—Siento que… la paz que tengo contigo, la compenetración, la vulnerabilidad, el cariño… —Pausó dudando de lo siguiente, guardándose algo—. No la tengo con nadie más. Pero tú te vas, me duele, te quiero y me duele. No quiero que duela, no quiero perderte. Y seamos realistas, podemos ser amigas, pero nunca algo más, no tan lejos.

Asiento, porque la comprendo, porque mi confusión es la misma. Porque nos queda tan poco y después, ella regresará a lo conocido, a lo que sabe que tiene ahí esperándola y que, de cierta forma, ella también quiere. Y yo, me iré a tener mi borrón y cuenta nueva, a cumplir mi deseo de dejar todo esto atrás, el maldito tráiler, las deudas de mamá, la preocupación, Beck, todo. Me voy y eso se queda aquí… Igual que ella.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo? Igual que tú, sin más preguntas de cómo, por qué, a qué viene, nada. ¿Puedo?

—Para ser justos… —le respondo y espero en silencio.

—Tienes mi diario.

Su pregunta fue directa, sin titubeos, sin dudas, sin una pregunta en realidad. Fue acusador y aterrorizante.

—No —le contesté.

Técnicamente —como me lo repitieron todas las voces que tengo adentro—, está en la bodega, no en mi posesión.

Le dije un «no». Le mentí con cobardía, porque después de todo lo que acababa de decirme, de confesarme sus sentimientos, después de saber que no soy un maldito peón en su tablero de ajedrez; admitir que la había estado leyendo a sus espaldas, no parecía lo mejor, no en ese preciso instante.

Quise preguntarle por qué creía que lo tenía, pero recordé lo que había acordado no hacer preguntas de seguimiento.

—Okey. —Lo aceptó de primera, tampoco continuó con el interrogatorio—. Lo lamento. No quería enojarme contigo y responderte mal.

—Estas en tu derecho.

—Me gusta esto —me dijo, alcanzando de nuevo mi cuerpo—, la sinceridad que tenemos cuando estamos solas. Me encanta.

Hipócrita, desleal y cobarde. ¿Cómo pude quedarme con esa cara de complicidad, cuando tenía el puñal directo en su espalda?

Esto es algo que lamentaré.

* * *

 **Nota:**

No publiqué el capítulo anoche porque lo sentía un poco rápido. Lo dejé descansar y esta mañana lo revisé y modifiqué. Era necesario, siento la demora.

La canción de hoy es: **_Let Her Go - Passenger_**.

¡Reviews de reviews!

 _LittleRock17_ : Entiendo. XD ¿Que te posea un demonio como Jade? ¿No Bade? Bueno con algo tiene que comparar lo que siente y Beck es su única experiencia. De todo hay en las madres de este mundo. No estés tan segura de que te irá mal. Nadie sabe hasta ese momento.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : Y hoy ha sido peor, pero la velocidad de las cosas que pasaron no terminaba de convencerme. ¿Cuál fue tu confusión y quién el alma caritativa que te explicó? Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa en ese campo de bebés. Igual, buena día y saludos.

 _rustjacque12_ : ¡Te igualaste! Tarea maratónica, espero que lo estés disfrutando y si tienes dudas de algo no dudes en preguntar. Es verdad, tu amiga es la _roca pequeña_ , ahora recuerdo un review en que decías que quieres meterle el brazo. Dios, pobre pequeña roca. Recuerda que es pequeña, su nombre lo dice. XD

 _Kuroneko_ : Sí, es verdad eso del diario, pero esa entrada es importante, por eso Tori la tenía señalada. Me refiero a que más que importante en el fic, es importante para ella y algo que siempre tiene en cuenta, que siempre relee, por eso es que la deja marcada con la cinta violeta. Sobre lo de los papás, a mí me tocó salir primero del closet, mi hermana no dijo nunca nada porque además para ese entonces ya estaba casada y con dos hijas, así que para qué mencionar que es bisexual. Pero lo terminó haciendo en un almuerzo familiar, básicamente defendiéndome a mí anónimamente cuando alguien dijo y que asco ser homosexual, quién es homosexual, son enfermos y cosas así. Y ella dijo: yo soy bisexual y no estoy enferma ni loca. Y los calló a todos. Yo solo había salido del closet con mis padres y ella, con mis amigos, pero mis tíos y eso son otra cosa. Yo no me llevo bien con el terror, puedo morir y no salgo de mi cuarto hasta que salga el sol. Sí, coger es eso, la vulgaridad en todo el sentido. Pobre Carmen. Le tocó dura esta noche. A mí si me da pena, ella no ha hacho nada, Tori es la que no está siendo muy justa con todos. Me gustó mucho tu review, nada intenso. Gracias por el tiempo y las palabras. Saludos.

 _Marolch_ : Lamento que odien a todos XD. Ya en serio, si a alguien se tiene que odiar en este mundo, que sea a los OC. Gracias por las palabras. Me alegra que te guste.

 _nilra89_ : En eso tienes razón, pero no sé si después del susto de hoy lo haga otra vez con el diario nuevo. Pero es verdad, primero hay que pecar para pedir perdón. Saludos.

erivip7: Tienes razón en todo lo mencionado, pero no pierdan la esperanza, que es Jori-endgame. Suerte.

Gracias a todos chicos, perdón una vez más por la demora de este capítulo, pero no quise subirlo sin que esté a punto. Siento que es importante para un par de situaciones a futuro y si no quedaba bien no iba a funcionar. ¡Suerte a todos!


	71. England Skies

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

¿Los asexuales se excitan? Porque creo que lo estoy en este momento, y mucho.

He sentido atracción sexual antes, no soy ciega, sólo que no disfruto tanto del acto sexual. Me masturbo y no creo que eso esté mal, pero no necesariamente le saco mucho provecho, simplemente me ayuda con esa insoportable sensación y necesidad ahí abajo y, después, sigo mi día en paz; aquí no ha pasado nada. Pero lo que estoy sintiendo ahora… Dios, ¿soy asexual o qué?

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, supongo.

—Tienes una cara… ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, estoy bien.

¿Debería decirle? Creerá que soy rara o algo. Mejor no. ¿Cómo le explicas a alguien que cuando estás teniendo sexo, el acto en sí no te provoca placer? Sobre todo cuando has tenido una sola pareja en toda tu vida. Probablemente no me estoy definiendo bien a mí misma.

A ver, tengo sentimientos sexuales por ella; son claros, puros y, siendo honestos, aterradores. Tori me parece exótica, atractiva. Deseo sus labios, me gusta tocar su piel. La veo y me pregunto: ¿cómo se ve desnuda?, ¿cómo suena cuando está haciéndolo? Porque cuando nos besamos es tan sexy. Respira y gime en una voz tan baja. Me recorre tocándome, agarrando mi trasero, presionando mi piel entre sus dedos. Es tan apasionada y eso me excita. Me mojo, me estremezco, siento la necesidad de hacer con ella lo mismo que está haciendo conmigo. Quiero ver sus senos, me muero por eso, por ellos. No sé por qué, es un misterio, pero tengo que hacerlo. No puedo irme sin tener esos dulces grabados en mis ojos.

Entonces, ¿soy asexual o simplemente insatisfecha?

Tal vez Beck era un amante terrible o yo no sé como satisfacerme. ¡Dios, estoy haciendo mal!

Pero he tenido orgasmos antes, ¿no? Por supuesto, de seguro los he tenido…, ¿verdad? ¡Maldición!

¿Cómo se siente un orgasmo? ¿Es estrés acumulado siendo liberado? ¿Es eso todo?

He visto porno y no he notado nada diferente a lo que yo suelo hacer, así que supongo que debo haber tenido orgasmos, un montón, demasiados para distinguirlos. Quizá el problema no soy yo, sino el hecho de que todo el concepto está demasiado sobrevalorado. Eso es, la gente hace mucho alboroto por nada. Dicen que es una experiencia casi religiosa para no ser criticados por las masas. Eso…, ¿no?

—Vamos, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada, sólo pensaba en la vida.

—Vaya, eso es profundo. ¿Sobre qué?

No, realmente no quiero decírselo. ¿Y si ella contradice todo lo que sé y pronto me encuentro en medio de un agujero oscuro lleno de nada?

No quiero ser la gótica extraña que no sabe cómo se debería sentir el sexo. ¿Al fin de cuentas, cuál es la gran cosa?

Digo, el sexo fue inventado para procrear y, yo, no quiero tener hijos. Es una forma mecánica para preservar la especie y otras personas pueden encargarse de eso.

¡Dios, estoy completamente perdida en medio de pura mierda! No tengo idea de nada.

Me golpeo la frente sobre la mesa de la cocina liberando mi frustración. Tori se ríe delante de mí.

—No puede ser tan malo, sólo dímelo.

Me está dando una entrada para hablarle. _No puede ser tan malo_ , dice. ¿Pensará igual si le cuento?

—Yo… creo que…

—¿Qué? —insiste después de una pausa de silencio.

—Creo que soy… asexual —le digo todavía con la cara oculta dentro de la masa de mi cabello que me cubre.

Nada, ¿de verdad, nada? Di algo Tori o yo nunca, nunca, nunca alzaré mi cabeza de esta maldita mesa. ¡Dios, está muda! ¡Voló fuera de la habitación por el pánico de mi confesión! O tal vez me volví sorda.

Espera. Levanto la cabeza lentamente y sigue ahí, con la boca cerrada, tranquila, esperando. La miro, me sonríe con franqueza. Ya, empezamos con esto, toca terminarlo.

—¿Así que no sientes deseo sexual? —me pregunta.

—Lo hago.

—¿Entonces, por qué crees que eres asexual?

—Es complicado.

—¿Cómo?

Es amable, no se está volviendo loca, lo cual es bueno. Está ahí, tratando de entender a la vieja y torpe Jade.

—Yo… Cuando pienso en sexo, sólo… yo… no me siento como si lo necesitara para desahogarme.

Sus ojos se cierran a medias, está tratando de entender. Sus pupilas giran a un costado, ella permanece quieta. Me mira de nuevo.

—Pero te masturbas, ¿no?

Asiento. Sus pupilas me abandonan otra vez, está explorando partes de su mente, pensando en que más preguntar. Debo decir que es considerada, no me ataca, reflexiona sobre lo que le estoy diciendo.

—¿Y es placentero?

—Me ayuda a pasar el rato.

—¿Pero te gusta?

—Ayuda con la ansiedad.

Una vez más, sus ojos buscan una respuesta dentro de ella. Alza una ceja, encontró algo. Ahí, lo hace de nuevo.

—¿Es por eso que no has realizado una jugada en estos días?

¡Mierda! No. No lo sé. Quizás. Sí. Supongo. No lo sé.

—¿Acabas de pasar cada respuesta por tu mente? —Se ríe.

—Sí —le confieso.

—Okey, pero no estás segura.

—No.

—¿En qué piensas cuando te masturbas?

Bien, yo misma abrí la puerta a este tipo de preguntas. Valor.

—Amm… —Empiezo. Cierro los ojos, tratando de recordar, porque no pongo mucha atención a esos momentos y ha sido un tiempo desde la última que lo hice—. Una respiración pesada, tal vez la piel sudorosa, la sensación de mis dedos por el cabello de alguien. Cosas como esas —concluyo, abriendo mis ojos ante una morena sorprendida—. ¿Qué?

—Eres muy romántica.

—¡Cállate! ¿En qué piensas tú?

—¿Yo? Bueno, pienso en una persona agarrando con fuerza mis senos, pienso en alguien fijándome enérgicamente en la cama, pienso en esa persona empujándose en mi interior sentidamente…

—La violencia, eso te gusta. Parece que no estaba tan equivocada cuando dije que eras una masoquista, ese día en la librería.

—No lo soy. No es lo que me gusta hacer durante el sexo, pero es lo que me imagino cuando me masturbo. No tiene que ser lo mismo —me explica, sin hacerse lío. Tiene el panorama clarísimo.

—Pero disfrutas de la violencia en tus fantasías.

—Esas no son fantasías, pero no me imagino los besos o los abrazos mientras me ayudo. No estoy imaginando mi futuro, sólo quiero satisfacerme, eso me hace llegar con más facilidad. Ayuda, eso es todo.

Eso es lo que yo necesito, seguridad. ¡Saber qué mierda me pasa!

—Creo que todo lo que me dices me hace más asexual de lo que ya pensaba que era.

—Okey, vamos a concentrarnos sobre el acto, entonces. ¿Cuál es tu posición favorita?

—¿Tengo que tener una? —protesto, ¿es tan importante?

—¿No la tienes? ¿No hay nada que te guste el sexo?

Vago alrededor de mis recuerdos, pienso fuertemente en esto.

—Además de ver a otra persona venirse yo… ¡Mierda soy una voyerista!

Ella se ríe mucho, pero esto es serio. ¡Soy una voyerista asexual!

—Debe haber algo más específico que te llame la atención, como: ¿cuál es la manera más fácil para que llegues al orgasmo? —me pregunta.

Estas cuestiones son complicadas. ¡¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo?!¿Cosas?

—¿Al menos has tenido uno? —Duda, su tono está lleno de incredulidad.

—¡Por supuesto que he tenido orgasmos, Dios!

—¿Y cómo te has sentido en ellos? Me refiero a emocional y físicamente.

—No lo sé… ¿Bien?

—¿Bien? ¿Sólo bien? ¡No has tenido un orgasmo nunca!

—Están sobrevalorados.

—No, no lo están.

—¿Cómo se sienten entonces? Te escucho, oh sabia Tori, diosa del sexo.

—Bien, te lo explico —dice acomodándose en su silla antes de iniciar—. Es… como una acumulación de todo al mismo tiempo. Puedes sentir con claridad un enorme deseo crecer desde tu centro, comienza a invadirte el abdomen, el estómago, el pecho, haciéndote cosquillas en las venas. Corre por tu piel hasta llegar a tu cuello y tu rostro hormiguea. Tu cuerpo empieza a tensarse, centímetro a centímetro, y tu sexo entra en calor de inmediato. Es imposible no sentir cómo, la presión de hace un segundo, comienza a ser demasiado. Todavía quieres más, tienes que liberar esa energía dentro de ti. Tus jadeos aumentan, tu respiración. Yo personalmente comienzo a marearme, mis labios se entumecen, mis dedos. La sensibilidad en mi senos es tan intensa que un solo toque me puede romper; esto sucede también ahí abajo. Llega un punto en que es una cuestión de uno o dos empujes y todo mi cuerpo se curva hacia adentro, apretándose por la tensión. Me sacudo sin voluntad; espasmos me hacen saltar hasta que se desvanecen a medida me calmo. Pero esa ráfaga de… locura te llena, tus mejillas se enrojecen de la sangre hirviendo que corre dentro ti. Un escalofrío ataca tu columna vertebral, te liberas y todo en el mundo desaparece. Durante un par de segundos lo único que sientes es paz. Y entonces estás completa, agotada. Confía en mí, es mucho más que «bien».

—Excelente. Se escucha estupendo —me quejo. Odio saber con tanto detalle de todo lo que me pierdo. ¿y si nunca llego a tener uno? Mi vida será miserablemente mediocre a partir de hoy—. Tal vez soy una de esas chicas que no tienen orgasmos y ya. No es la gran cosa.

—Quizá Beck era un maldito inútil.

—Creo que soy asexual y eso es todo.

—Y yo creo que podríamos probar esa teoría.

—¿Cómo, princesa?

¡Diablos, soné a Leo!

Ella pone la sonrisa más oscura que he visto en mi vida y me da un verdadero recelo. ¿Qué está planeando?

—No te pediré que hagas algo que te incomode, ¿de acuerdo?

Así que vamos a hacerlo, después de todo, vamos a tener sexo y como un experimento.

¡Mierda!

Debí quedarme con la boca cerrada, Ahora soy aprendiz de Tori.

Genial, simplemente espectacular.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy: _**England Skies - Shake Shake Go**_

 _rustjacque12_ : Jajaja siento que este capítulo fue hace tieeeeempo. ¿Dibujas bien? Yo quisiera poder dibujar. Soy muy mala con el pulso además así que tatuajes, negado. Yo creo que Carmen es una víctima, no de Tori, de la circunstancia. Y bueno, es que cómo le dices a la niña que ya se enojó que sí tienes su diario. Ya nada creo yo. Oh, ¿entonces se conocen ustedes de la vida real? No lo imaginaba, pero que bueno eso de que le enseñes a nadar. Todos tenemos que estar preparados para el apocalipsis XD.

 _Guest XX_ : No creo que sea rendirse lo que están haciendo, sino ser prácticas y realistas, están a más de 4 horas de distancia en avión y dos horas fijo de tiempo. Además en qué oportunidades se van a ver. No sé si ya lo había dicho pero considero a las relaciones a distancia bastante complejas, peor si apenas inician así. He visto a muchas parejas terminar mal en una relación a distancia, más que eso saber que no hay planes de volver a juntarse, eso sí que es duro. Esperemos que sepan disfrutar sus días restantes. Gracias, sí, es bueno ya no tener que estar zumbada todo el día por las medicinas.

 _erivip7_ : Yo creo que está por verse esa teoría. Espero que tu día haya mejorado algo hoy. Saludos también.

Kuroneko: Es gracioso porque todos esperan siempre que una de las dos cumpla como que con el rol moral y haga las cosas bien. Cuando me planteé el fic me dije, no, este fic tiene que ser tan confuso como la vida misma y la gente no suele ser tan noble, así uno crea que sí, no es así. Hasta los que más te quieren te mienten y te ocultan cosas, toman decisiones incorrectas, se equivocan y es una cosa de todos los santos días. Creo que todo es producto de la supervivencia que tenemos cada día. Eso también. Tori tenía la entrada muy presente. Esa es la que decide guardar, y en esa abre el diario cada vez que escribe y cuando termina regresa a esa entrada. Algo hay. Yo no tengo tatuajes, la verdad me da pavor el dolor. Gracioso lo de tu abuelo, la verdad es que uno nunca sabe. ¡Saludos!

 _nilra89_ : Tienes muchas teorías y eso me gusta mucho. Pronto descubriremos cuales sí y cuales no. ¡Walter y Nancy! ¿Cómo olvidarlos? Claro que la que se puso el mostacho en ese capítulo es Tori. Yo lo veo más como un símbolo. El mostacho se usa mucho para cambiar de personalidad, casi como se usa un antifaz, te oculta y te permite ser distinto. Por eso lo asocia con Jade. Porque ella siente que con casi todos Jade esconde quién en realidad es, y estando cerca ha podido descubrir ese lado que no todos ven, ni su ex. Además que el lugar es clave. No es en su corazón precisamente pero es muy íntimo, muy personal. Imagínate que cualquiera que pudiera venir después de Jade, tendrá que pasar por ahí pagando peaje. Eso es un gesto enorme, significa muchísimo.

Gracias a todos por leer. Me disculpo de una vez porque veo a este mes tan irregular por las fiestas que ya veo venir una que otra interrupción. Sin embargo haré lo posible para no atrasarme más de lo que ya voy. Les debo un maratón de tres capítulos uno de estos días.

Aprecio mucho su constancia y sus palabras, gracias a todos por el tiempo. Saludos y hasta mañana.


	72. Oceans

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Es extraño pensar que esta es mi segunda _primera vez_ y, en muchos aspectos, es mucho más aterrador que en aquel entonces.

Es gracioso, en realidad, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme sentido vulnerable con Beck. Éramos tan buenos amigos, nos conocimos al iniciar la primaria, teníamos seis años, pero no nos hicimos novios hasta que tuvimos catorce y no sucedió nada por otros siete meses.

Beck era tan gentil, genuino y yo no era tan jodida. Él… Dios, todavía lo recuerdo, me trajo rosas rojas aquel día de San Valentín y yo las amé, estaba como idiota, me moría por él. Por favor, era tan normal e ingenua.

Pero esto, esto que estoy sintiendo me desconcierta tanto. Ahora con Tori, estoy más que nerviosa, es terrible, es un vacío que me come por dentro. Pero ¿por qué? Ya no soy esa niña pequeña, ya no soy tan inocente, ya no soy virgen. Aunque eso es discutible, sólo he dado un paso hacia este lado de mi sexualidad, este. Quizá el que esté tan convencida de que no me gusta el sexo, tiene algo que ver.

¿Quién sabe? Yo no.

Tori me encamina de la mano, desde la planta baja hasta su alcoba.

Desde el inicio me pone nerviosa que sea así de directa. Lo haremos y ella lleva la batuta tres metros por delante.

Me libera de su agarre, dejándome en medio de la habituación, y camina hacia la ventana para cerrar las cortinas lo que más puede. Así mismo, regresa a la puerta y le coloca seguro, apoyándose de espaldas en ella.

¿Que está haciendo? ¿Busca privacidad? Porque estamos solas, nada de eso es necesario.

Sus dientes tiran de su labio por dentro. Es apenas perceptible, pero cuando sonríe, ese pequeño gesto, la delata.

No sé por qué, pero… me siento triste. No, miento. Yo sé por qué: odio esto, incluso con ella frente a mí, así de hermosa e irresistible, lo odio.

Tori va a hacer lo que más detesto, me va a dar un curso sobre cómo follar, cómo cogerla, cómo satisfacerla. Nada más lejos de lo que quiero.

Espero quieta en el mismo lugar que me dejó. Tori sigue inmóvil contra la madera, espera también.

No me voy a mover. No quiero apresurarme porque sé que voy a decepcionarla. Maldición. Mentiré si tengo que hacerlo, fingiré que lo disfruto, al igual que hice con Beck. Le daré la actuación de mi vida, no la defraudaré.

¡Vamos Tori, empieza la clase!

No se mueve, tan solo me mira. Ella espera, yo espero.

"¿Que está haciendo?"

Doy un paso, ella amplía su sonrisa y da otro.

Okey.

Doy uno más. Ella me imita de nuevo.

Esto me gusta. Está esperando por mí.

"Estamos bailando".

"Es agradable".

Le sonrío. De repente pierde su mirada y se sonroja girando la cabeza a un lado. Se ve nerviosa. Me espera.

Un paso más y entrará en mi zona de confort, pero no lo hago, no camino. Le extiendo mi mano izquierda, invitándola a acercarse. Ella la toma y da dos pasos. Sigue mi juego, esto es divertido y tranquilizante.

Entrelazamos nuestros dedos. Es algo tierno, dulce, pensado; no se precipita.

La admiro en esta corta distancia. Su actitud es sosegada, la hace ver tan hermosa. Estoy a punto de decírselo, cuando recuerdo que no me gusta hablar durante el sexo…Bueno, técnicamente, no hemos empezado todavía.

—Eres hermosa.

—Gracias, tú también —responde mi cumplido sonrojándose nuevamente.

—Asumo que serás la maestra aquí, pero necesito decirte que hay un par de cosas que, simplemente, no aguanto —le menciono sin intención de molestarla.

—Lo sé.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Seguro.

Está segura de que ese es el caso, pero yo lo dudo.

—Me lo has dicho —me aclara.

Mi rostro cambia a uno inquisitivo. ¿Qué dije y cuándo? Hemos hablado poco sobre sexo, menos aún sobre nuestros gustos o disgustos.

—Haces las cosas porque quieres. Lo que significa que no te complace recibir órdenes.

Bien captado, es reflexiva. Se acuerda de todas las veces que me he negado hacer lo que otras personas exigen de mí.

Interesante. ¿A qué otras conclusiones ha llegado?

—Además, te gusta ver… « _terminar»_ a la persona con la que estás. —Esto lo susurra acercándose a mi boca. ¡Dios!—. Así que… hoy y mañana… —Se mueve acariciando mi mejilla con la suya, deteniéndose cuando sus labios llegan a mi lóbulo—. Yo… soy… toda tuya.

Mi corazón cae rápidamente al suelo. ¿Acaba de decir lo que pienso que acaba de decir?

—Tori, eso suena… demasiado a Cincuenta Sombras de Grey.

—No seas tonta —se ríe en voz baja, sus manos alcanzan la tela de mi remera alrededor de mi cintura, sus ojos de nuevo perdidos en mí—. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a descubrir algo. Lo que te gusta, lo que deseas. No necesitas fingir conmigo. Haré lo que quieras… Obvio, sabes que no me puedes acariciar con la punta de un cuchillo afilado… ¿verdad?

Yo me río ahora, es linda.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes, solo me gusta ver sangre en obras de ficción.

—Bien.

—Así que… ¿harás lo que te diga?

—Voy a hacer lo que me pidas.

Es inteligente, tengo que ser amable con ella. Básicamente, _seré buena contigo_ , _si eres buena conmigo_. Es justo. Aunque, esto significa que tendré que recitarle peticiones, lo que sigue siendo mi problema número uno.

—Yo… tengo que confesarte una cosa más —le cuento. Mi concentración fluctúa entre lo que tengo que decir y las curvas suaves que sus dedos trazan en mi vientre—. No me gustan las instrucciones.

—Correcto. Bueno. No lo veas de esa manera. Piensa que me estás… diciendo tus anhelos, tus deseos más profundos.

—Siguen siendo instrucciones.

—No. No me estás ordenando o arrastrándome a través de un campo minado. Estamos caminando juntas y, a veces, halarás de mi mano para evitar caer con una roca o en un agujero en el piso. Yo haré lo mismo contigo, pero seguiremos caminando, la una a lado de la otra.

No estoy tan convencida, a pesar de que lo que dice tiene mucho sentido.

—Mira. Vamos a ir lento. Si no quieres hablar está bien. Guíame con tu toque. Pero quiero que sepas que no me importa si me pides algo, así que no te detengas. ¿Bueno?

Asiento en silencio. Sus manos me abandonan y se elevan al primer botón de su camisa de franela azul de cuadros. Mi nerviosismo se eleva de golpe. Tres botones ya estaban desabrochados, dos más y la piel de sus pechos me matará…

—Espera… —le susurro, rompiendo todas las reglas pude haber tenido—. Déjatela puesta.

Sonríe picándose el labio con los dientes de una forma tan sexy. Esa mueca acaba con mi paciencia y nos doy vuelta, quedando de espaldas a la puerta. Mis ojos gravitan de reojo a la cama y ya siento el fracaso, es demasiado pronto para terminar sobre ella. No soy Beck en la parte trasera de un coche, no me quiero apurar. Quiero disfrutar de cada parte.

Me acerco, el contacto de su aliento sobre mi piel me encanta. Mis labios encuentran el camino a los suyos. Me ha gustado su suavidad desde la primera vez que nos besamos, la forma en que ella abre la boca ligeramente para capturar uno solo ayudándose con su lengua, es irresistible. ¡Dios, lo hace tan bien! La mía busca contacto cuando realiza el mismo movimiento para atrapar mi otro labio. Nos tocamos, la humedad, la suavidad.

¡Dios, besar a Tori Vega es delicioso!

La recorro con mis manos alcanzando los costados de sus caderas. Me pregunto, ¿cómo diablos voy a continuar esta odisea con la mano derecha enyesada? Mi mano diestra ha sido inutilizada y con mi izquierda ni siquiera puedo escribir mi nombre para que sea legible. Esto va a ser complicado.

Vago por el borde de sus jeans con los dedos. Tiene puesto un cinturón. De repente cada acción requiere ambas manos.

—Ayúdame quitándolo… —mascullo entre besos. Oigo como ella llega a la hebilla y, sin tener cuidado, lo saca… mi cinturón—. Me refería al tuyo…

—Lo sé. —Sonríe.

Regresa a su pantalón y elimina el obstáculo en mi camino. En medio de esta acción, su lengua se desplaza verticalmente en mi boca abierta; la punta enroscada me produce un zumbido, me entumezco por completo y la necesidad que me causa se precipita hacia mi centro. Así de rápido. Se tarda nada en demostrar su punto. Puede que no sea tan asexual como yo pensaba.

Cambio mi enfoque hacia su cuello. Huele fantástico, como siempre. El aroma de su piel; esa dulzura es abrumadora y embriagante. Su voz, sus gemidos, ¡Dios, estoy en el cielo aquí mismo y yo todavía estoy lejos de ver sus senos!

Beso el borde de su mandíbula, dando cortos saltos hasta su oreja. Su cuerpo se curva con mis caricias, su respiración aumenta, se siente más agitada, tensa. Es tan provocador escucharla, tenerla así en mis brazos.

Tomo bocanadas de su piel aplicando presión con los dientes. Ella expulsa una queja sumamente expresiva; dolor mezclado con placer. Hago lo posible por continuar por el monte de su clavícula —es demasiado sexy para detenerme—, pero necesito probar sus labios de nuevo, estoy sedienta de ellos. Me apoyo de su nuca con la mano izquierda y con la otra me sostengo de su espalda, trazando con mi tibia lengua, una línea directo a sus labios, haciéndola temblar. Sus dedos se clavan en mi espalda —me mata, lo juro, me acaba con tan poco—, atrapo con mi boca entera su quijada en un beso que termina en la suya. Me encanta, tan sólo _esto_ ya es la perfección.

Tori gime de tal manera que mi cuerpo reacciona apretándola con ansiedad. Nunca en mi vida he experimentado tal excitación como resultado de un sonido. Me mueve por dentro, me llena, me prende…

—Vas a matarme —le digo jadeante y bajo por medio de su pecho repartiendo besos en mi camino a su abdomen.

Pasar por medio de sus senos es pura tentación, pero ese es un placer que quiero saborear más adelante, como un premio que me haya ganado y que deseo tanto. Será la maldita cereza encima del postre.

La sujeto de la cadera para ayudarme a hincarme en el piso, aún con mi boca cruzando su vientre.

Sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello, nada me gusta más que eso, es tan relajador.

Su forma es tan distinta a la mía. Su cintura más delgada, su cadera más pronunciada, no sé, es… diferente. Me gusta seguir la línea lateral de su cuerpo, sus curvas. Giro hacia un costado acariciando su piel con la punta de mi nariz, memorizándola. En contraste con mi blancura, ella es de un color canela.

Mi roce le hace cosquillas y larga una carcajada tan adorable que me incita a repetirlo. Trata de huir la segunda vez, pero no lo logra. Acabo de descubrir un punto débil.

—¿Me ayudas con el botón? —le pido sonriéndole mientras se tranquiliza. Siento todo tan especial e íntimo, tan natural. Pensé que me molestaría hablarle, jugar, hacerla reír, pensé que solo sería sexo. Es mucho más grande que eso.

Tori desabrocha el botón de su pantalón y me ayuda a bajarlo hasta sus tobillos. Yo hago lo mismo con el mío y me deshago de ambos lanzándolos en algún lugar del cuarto.

Lleva puesto un interior de color blanco, suave, tipo bikini. Si Tori pudiera verse desde esta posición, se muere, igual que yo.

"Somos tan gays".

Su ombligo me llama la atención, es diferente al mío, parece profundo. Sin otra intensión más que descubrirlo, introduzco mi lengua en él. Tori se estremece, soltando un gemido alto y agudo, inesperado. Sus manos cubren su rostro como si estuviese en pura agonía, pero los sonidos que emite me dicen que no es así. Es tan excitante escucharla, me siento tan dispersa, encontrada con mi deseo, algo que no esperaba que se diera tan fácil. Me hace querer aún más.

Mi lengua baja y recorre el límite de esa prenda de algodón, Tori contrae sus piernas, juntándolas, buscando calmar su necesidad. Conozco ese movimiento, ¿qué chica no?

Beso el medio de su zona triangular. Su aroma aquí es peculiar. Tiene un toque pungente, pero es agradable, deseable, estimulante. Mi boca saliva con solo apegar mi nariz a la piel de sus muslos.

Los beso por turnos, acariciando la parte posterior de los mismos con mis manos. La siento dar un salto al sentir mi yeso frío, nada que no ayude a alborotarla un poco más. Algo que realmente estoy disfrutando.

Evito tocarla en ese preciso lugar. Me doy unos segundos más para molestarla.

Mis dedos bajan acariciándola con las yemas a lo largo de sus piernas, acomodándose detrás de sus rodillas. Sus manos regresan a mi cabello, quiere apretarme contra ella, pero se detiene. Espera a que yo lo haga de mi propia voluntad.

No quiero frustrarla, torturarla no es mi intención. Subo la mirada y veo destellos de sus pechos cuando la camisa se mueve, no lleva sostén por el tatuaje y, tenerla así de desubicada, es una visión única, que aturde.

Me acerco con suavidad, mis labios se separan apenas unos milímetros y me apego dejando un beso diminuto exactamente en su punto más urgido.

Su cuerpo tiembla involuntariamente, es fascinante ver de tan cerca como, la luz que refleja en los pequeños bellos de su abdomen y de sus brazos, se erizan de un solo golpe.

Es suerte que la haya sujetado con mis manos o hubiese caído de espaldas al suelo. La sostengo con fuerza y repito el beso con más intención. Está mojada, lo siento con mi quijada al presionar mis labios.

¡Dios, está mojada y se siente tan bien! Esto me gusta, me encanta.

Abro mi boca, esta vez con todas las ganas, tomando presa a su piel con mis labios, apretándola por su cola con mis manos. El juego que inicio la descontrola. Empujo mi lengua sobre la tela y escucho un lamento tan fuerte que todo el aire deja su pecho y puedo sentir otra descarga en su centro. Es alucinante tenerla así, desbaratada por completo, a cuenta mía.

—Vas a matarme… —repite mi frase jadeando.

Hago equilibro con el fin de abrirme camino hacia arriba otra vez y llevarla a la cama, es hora. Quiero sentirla, trazar la forma que mantiene a esa mujer en el interior, esa chica por la que estoy tan perdida.

Tropiezo con uno de nuestros pantalones y caemos sobre el colchón que nos hace rebotar.

Es increíble lo mucho que me encanta su risa, lo tierna y sexy que es. Lo cursi que me hace sentir, lo romántica, lo tierna; y también como me mata con necesidad. Mi pecho está a punto de explotar, mi corazón late desesperadamente, hasta puedo escuchar mis pulsaciones por dentro. Me estoy muriendo a causa de ella.

Me acomodo a horcajadas su cuerpo, justo encima de su pelvis. Tori hace un gran esfuerzo por no arremeter contra mí, pero su exaltación deja ver el dolor, la exigencia y el apuro que le provoca tenerme ahí; me desea. Su mirada es difusa, confundida entre un mar de sentimientos, al igual que la mía. Pero hay algo más que tengo que tener antes de eso.

Mi curiosidad por su cuerpo me envuelve. La he visto estos días, me desvivo por sus largas y torneadas piernas. Me gusta tocarlas, me gusta sentir su suavidad en mis dedos, amo el calor que irradian cuando dormimos. Sin embargo, su pecho es todo un misterio. Aunque la haya visto con traje de baño antes, nada se compara con verla desnuda, nada.

Mi dedo índice izquierdo se engancha de la apertura de su camisa y la jalo para abajo, provocándome más curiosidad. Si la rajo de un solo tirón, le haré daño, y ese no es el objetivo. El frío del aire acondicionado se filtra por allí estremeciéndola, es tan humana, tan vulnerable, está tan dispuesta…, confía en mí.

Desabrocho los cinco botones restantes, uno por uno. La sensación de mis caricias eleva dos hermosos picos en la tela de franela.

Esta mujer me va a matar.

Paso, con cariño, el dorso de mi mano por el medio de su pecho, separando ambos lados de la prenda, dejando un camino de piel acaramelada expuesta a mí. Estoy a dos pasos de descubrirla, aún así, la miro a los ojos cuando finalmente lo hago.

Tori me estudia. Sé que siente el aire frío, pero lo aguanta, está abierta, expuesta y, a pesar de que he querido este momento durante días, lo único que me importa es ella. No veo a otro lugar que no sean sus pupilas. Me inclino en mi cintura y la alcanzo en un apacible beso, uno amoroso.

Es tan hermosa.

Desearía poder decir que el instinto me ayuda a saber lo que hago, pero no es así. Me siento algo torpe, fuera de tono, una principiante que rompe todas las cuerdas de la guitarra en el primer ensayo. Temo fracasar en mi anhelo por complacerla.

—¿Puedes ser más sexy? —murmura a mi oído—. Me estás volviendo loca.

Sube mi camiseta hasta mis hombros ayudándome a quitármela, yo me enderezo y alzo los brazos removiéndola completamente.

Sin saber exactamente cuando, me toma por la cola y se sienta más atrás. Sus besos me recorren el pecho, marcando cada uno con su lengua, encendiéndome por dentro.

Vuelvo a empujarnos al colchón. Un calor que no soporto, me llena por completo. Entrelazo nuestras piernas, intentando encontrar alivio en la presión que ejerzo en su cuerpo. Mis caderas arremeten con exigencia. Mi deseo rebasó el límite de mi paciencia.

Voy sintiendo satisfacción en mis movimientos, cuando caigo en cuenta de que ella está igual que yo, que se esfuerza por complacerse y que no es su muslo lo que mi centro toca, es el suyo. Su humedad y la mía son palpables por bajo la ropa interior que todavía nos cubre.

Percatarme de que nos estamos conectando de esta forma me excita más. Mi respiración está tan agitada que el aire me falta, mi piel hormiguea y ese calor me sube completamente por el rostro, me quema.

¡Dios, voy a morir!

Mi sensibilidad aumenta en un doscientos por ciento, trescientos. No puedo más, el mínimo roce me rompe en mil. Mi cuerpo se sobresalta. Ella me aprieta con fuerza, estoy llegando al orgasmo antes que ella, me necesita, pero si vuelve a arremeter, voy a morir.

Lo hace —de verdad me necesita—, otra ola de espasmos me recorre el cuerpo, la espalda se me encorva hacia adentro y escondo mi cabeza en la almohada con desesperación.

Lo hace una vez más y la siento por fin estremecerse bajo mi cuerpo, soltando, de a poco, su agarre de mi cintura.

Dejo salir una sola bocanada de aire en el cojín. No doy más, estoy exhausta, mareada, aturdida por completo.

Unos segundos después, la siento reír en mi oído.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunta.

—Desgastada —jadeo con cansancio.

Otra risita le sigue y mueve su cabeza acariciándome, dejando un beso corto a lo largo de mi cuello.

—¿Aún te sientes asexual?

—No…, ya no.

—Es porque no lo eras —me asegura, girándonos para quedar de lado.

—¿Y qué se supone que soy?

—Lesbiana —su certeza podría convencerme, pero…

—Odio esa palabra.

No le miento, no me gusta, suena a algún tipo de reptil. La prima mayor de Jared Leto.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Jared Leto! —Digo levantando mi cabeza en dirección a la pequeña cajita plástica que tiene por casa—. ¡Tuvimos sexo en frente de mi hijo adoptivo!

Tori ríe y me regala un beso.

—Digamos que no va a presentar cargos en el juzgado de menores —me consuela, no es como si hubiese algo que podamos hacer al respecto.

—Soy una pésima madre.

—Pero excelente en la cama —dice y cierra los ojos. Está tan agotada como yo.

« _Excelente en la cama_ », vaya. Soy excelente, algo que jamás creí porque ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que el sexo debería ser.

Tal vez, la cuestión es que, no todos los seres humanos estamos destinados a ser tan adaptables como es Tori con otras personas. Quizá para algunos de nosotros, este sentimiento solo aparece cuando hay una conexión mucho más fuerte que una simple atracción o un cariño pasajero. Creo que la respuesta es sencilla, se necesita de algo más profundo para tener lo acabamos de vivir. Para mí debe haber… amor.

O tal vez soy súper lesbiana y punto.

Escucho su respiración hacerse más pesada y me muero por seguirle el paso. Esto fue abrumador y una siesta no nos caerá mal.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Hey. Perdón por la demora. ¿Saben cuanto tiempo llevo escribiendo este capítulo? Tres días ya. Lo he cambiado y editado docenas de veces. Pero creo que quedó bien. Bueno, si lo leo mañana tal vez me de cuenta de que pudo hacer un mejor trabajo, pero en todo caso. Queda.

La canción de hoy es: _**Oceans - Seafret**_

 _rustjacque12_ : ¡Oh, vaya! Demasiada información sobre tu y la roca pequeña. Cálmate, cálmate XD. Jade es súper lesbiana, no solo lesbiana, súper. Perdón por la demora, en serio, no podía subirlo sintiendo que estaba incompleto. Oh, bueno, pero viven en el mismo país, es algo. Espero se vean pronto.

 _nilra89_ : Sí, ahora que Jade se vaya a Boston regresaremos a lo que queda del diario. Y por supuesto, ya debe llegar también volver a la carta del capítulo uno. Ojalá puedas escribir la idea que tienes y la publiques, si lo haces avísame, me encantaría leerla.

 _LittleRock17_ : XD probar la teoría pero con Jade, ya te veo tus oscuras intenciones roca pequeña. Las veo de lejos.

 _erivip7_ : Otra vez, disculpas por la demora, no podía subirlo antes, no así como estaba ayer.

 _Kuroneko_ : Y ahora en cambio estoy publicando tardísimo. Bueno con lo de los asexuales, es como denso. Estuve investigando para poder escribir el capítulo y a ver si las dudas de Jade eran válidas, si podía considerarse asexual y hay tantas formas de serlo que no te miento, hay asexuales que sí sienten necesidad física de auto consolarse, pero no desean hacerlo con otras personas, solo lo hacen para que no les estorbe más esa sensación y siguen con su día, dentro de esta enorme gama ellos se consideran grises. Hay otros que en cambios son muy blanco y negro. no sienten atracción física ni deseo y solo buscan una conexión emocional y otros que ya de por sí prefieren estar solos. Es fascinante leer de estas cosas, a veces no entiendes por completo con un concepto tan básico. Y concuerdo contigo, a veces las etiquetas no hacen más que perderse entre el espectro. Todos esperaban eso, me dio mucha gracia, que leí varios comentarios a lo largo de algunos capítulos en que Jade es muy pasiva y así se siente, pero en esta ocasión Tori sabía que tenía que darle las riendas de la situación o no serviría de nada. así que de pasiva a activa en un día. Sobre lo de la moral de los personajes, pues sí, eso mismo. ¿Hacen bien o mal bajo qué lineamientos?, ¿qué es bueno y qué es malo? Yo por eso detesto encasillar a Jade a que es malota hasta que se enamora de Tori, o a Tori que es buenísima siempre casi un ángel, Además siento que son roles que les otorga el fandom. Cuántas veces por mostrar un poco de humanidad no te dicen que estás sacando al personaje de su personalidad. A veces me da ganas de decir: Bueno, ¿y vieron la serie o solo leen los fics? Porque yo veo esto, esto y esto. Pero bueno, eso ya es plática larga y fuera de contexto. Espero que hayas podido recuperar el sueño y estés mejor.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : ¡Limonada Jori! Espero que te haya gustado, si no fue así, siéntete con todo el derecho de reclamar XD. Perdón por la demora, pero creo que no puedo faltarles el respeto a mis lectores subiendo capítulos mal escritos. Tengo que hacer el mejor esfuerzo, y pues, este me costó mucho.

 _renata pozo_ : No sé hasta dónde llegaste, tu review me dice que el capítulo 20, pues hay actualizaciones y muchas más por venir. El fic debe llegar como mínimo a los 166 capítulos. Solo pido paciencia este mes que es difícil por todos los compromisos.

Esto va para todos. Si este capítulo les gustó o no, siéntanse en todo derecho de opinar al respecto. Gracias por volver y leer, por comentar y por el tiempo. Suerte y hasta mañana.


	73. Teardrop

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Cada etapa de experimentación con uno mismo, trae consigo la cuestión de la moralidad.

¿Es esto correcto o equivocado?

Puede que quieras hacer caso omiso, puedes hacerla a un lado o incluso esconderte, pero con el tiempo va a venir a buscarte, y te va a encontrar.

¿Es esto correcto o es lo equivocado?

Si me limito a lo estricto de la situación, es correcto. Tori es soltera —técnicamente hablando—, es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, es consciente de las demás personas, entiende los riesgos. Está, digamos que, disponible.

Sin embargo, esto no precisamente la verdad.

No se puede ver la vida en blanco y negro. Los colores, al igual que las situaciones, cambian con la perspectiva. Es soltera, pero está teniendo una relación seria con alguien que no soy yo. Alguien que ha dado por completo a ella, y al revés. Han estado saliendo por semanas, se gustan y se preocupan la una por la otra, mucho más que eso. Tori ha pensado en la posibilidad de poner fin a su estatus ambiguo por esta chica, así que no es sólo una aventura, es real, es importante y es algo a considerar.

Ahora, si cambio la perspectiva hacia mí, todo este asunto es un error que sigo cometiendo segundo a segundo, y uno que me gustaría poder cambiar.

Tuve sexo con la novia de alguien. Es así. Carmen es su novia, será su novia en pocos días. Esto está mal. Sin títulos ya eran pareja y yo me metí en medio. Tori me abrió la puerta y yo la seguí adentro, pero moralmente, esto no estuvo nada bien.

Yo no quisiera que alguien toque a mi novia como yo la toqué; que la bese como la besé; que se satisfaga en ella como yo lo hice. No quisiera que mi novia recorriera el cuerpo de otra como hizo con el mío. Repudiaría que le ofreciera ser suya por el tiempo que fuere. Odiaría la idea de que es capaz de continuar con esta otra persona —sin remordimientos—, con esa inocencia que proyecta aquí, en esta ducha en la que está… conmigo.

Sí, la hipocresía me alcanza y me da una bofetada. Sé que no es lo correcto, sé que debería ser más noble, humana, considerada con alguien a quien ni conozco porque no quiero nunca estar en sus zapatos. Creo en el karma y esto volverá a patearme mucho más fuerte de lo que me puedo imaginar.

Tori lava mi cabello. Yo no puedo hacer lo mismo por el yeso de mi mano, tuve que meterlo en una bolsa plástica para evitar que se moje. Es la inconveniencia que he tenido estos días pasados. Por supuesto que, sola, debo hacer maromas con una sola mano.

Sus dedos me recorren esparciendo el jabón por la espalda, dejando una capa suave y placentera en mi piel que se siente increíble al contacto con la suya. Sus besos en mi cuello, su abrazo por mi cintura.

A Tori le gustan mis senos. No ha dejado de acariciarlos en cada oportunidad que tiene. Le gustan mucho más que mi cola, de la cual no se podía despejar antes de conocerme desnuda.

A mi me enloquecen los suyos. Me los imaginaba menos… ¿erguidos?

Dios, no lo sé.

Imagino que mi percepción de la forma y disposición está directamente relacionada al volumen, a mí tamaño en específico. Los de Tori son, extrañamente impecables, como si hubiesen sido moldeados para verse así. Son como una gota, perfecta; redondos y estratégicamente posicionados, sus pezones imposiblemente altos.

Ya lo dije, es como si un artista los hubiese creado de arcilla pensando en la figura más deseable e imposible, porque nunca he visto un cuerpo como el suyo, en ninguna película o imagen. No existe.

—¿Salimos ya? —me pregunta, pero preferiría quedarme eternamente aquí. De todas las cosas que hemos hecho estos dos días, contemplarnos desnudas bajo el agua, es de mis favoritas.

Tori tiene un ritual exquisito. Dentro de la ducha tiene mucho cuidado con su piel. Lava su rostro con un jabón especial más delicado que el que usa en su cuerpo, creando una capa de espuma que deja por varios segundos antes de enjuagarse por completo. Su champú no es como otros. Según me comentó es hecho bajo pedido por una mujer naturista en el valle. Su aroma es tan fresco y natural que embriaga, el acondicionador sigue la misma línea. Es por eso que la fragancia queda impregnada por tanto tiempo en su cabello, ningún ingrediente es artificial.

Cuando sale se seca el cuerpo por completo. Con mucho cuidado pasa la toalla por cada espacio entre los dedos de sus pies, por las curvas de su cuerpo, por su espalda, sus brazos, su cuello. Su cabello se queda enroscado en una toalla más pequeña mientras ella cubre su piel con una loción increíblemente blanca y ligera. La esparce por sus piernas, sube con delicadeza a sus muslos, sus brazos. Coloca un poco más en sus manos y continúa a su abdomen, sin descuidar extenderla por su espalda baja y subir por sus lados hasta esos gloriosos senos.

Verla masajearlos con tanta sutileza, se me hace agua a la boca, no descuida un milímetro de su pecho hasta llegar al cuello, es fascinante, excitante, hipnotizador.

Antes de lavarse las manos, para colocarse la loción especial para el rostro, abre el perfume que rocía con precisión. Presiona el atomizador, dejando unas gotas en su cuello a la altura de su yugular. Salpica unas más en su pecho, en sus muñecas y por último en detrás de las orejas como un punto minúsculo.

El baño entero huele a ella en un estado impecable y puro. Su aroma por las mañanas es muchísimo más fresco que el dulce con el que termina el día. Sin embargo, prefiero ese, el que ya tiene una mezcla con su olor natural, ese lleva su nombre grabado. Es el que enamora.

Soy testigo de una obra de arte, algo que para ella es tan usual que ni siquiera entiende por qué tengo una cara de idiota desde esta pared de la cual la observo fijamente.

—Te dejaré el baño para que estés más cómoda y te cambies —me dice sonrojándose, cubriéndose nuevamente con la toalla para salir a la habitación y vestirse.

Y, apenas sale del baño, vuelvo a sentir el peso de mis decisiones.

Esto no es algo que yo quisiera que mi novia haga con otra mujer. Amo ser parte de estos momentos, pero no me pertenecen. Lamentablemente, aunque yo sepa diferenciar el bien del mal, en este caso, escogeré inevitablemente la opción errada.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _esta tipa_ : Es la primera vez que te veo comentar, así que te doy la bienvenida al fic. La canción era clave para este capítulo, pasé escuchándola todo el tiempo que escribí y corregí, me encanta y se me hace muy tierna para un momento así. Gracias por todos tus cumplidos, me alegran mucho. Saludos y espero nos leamos pronto.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : Limonada Jori, sí. Perdón por haberte hecho trasnochar, no era mi intensión, hoy tampoco. Una buena noche para ti también. Suerte.

 _erivip7_ : Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :D Espero que tengas buena noche y día mañana.

 _nilra89_ : Gracias, me alegra haber transmitido lo que necesitaba, me costó muchas correcciones y todavía creo que podría mejorar, hay cosas que no me convencen mucho, pero me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo. Sobre Jade y Tori, creo que se viene algo fuerte para ambas, Sabemos por lo menos que Jade está muy consciente de eso. Avísame cuando lo escribas, me pasaré a leerlo con gusto. Saludos y hasta mañana, suerte.

 _Kuroneko_ : Bueno, un mes es mucho, en un mes se van 30 capítulos :3. No creo que lo habrías arruinado, si quieres comentarlo, venga que me gusta escuchar lo que les pareció, siempre hay lugar para mejorar. Estoy contigo con el sentimiento de Jade, yo personalmente no puedo soltarme con cualquier persona, hasta las relaciones que no van de la mano del sexo se me complican a la hora de tenerlas. Tiene que haber una conexión especial o no va conmigo. Esos momentos de Súper Gay, a mi me pasan con algunos hombres, muy pocos, actores y así, los veo y digo, Dios, son hermosos, pero estoy muy consciente de que son momentos nada más, que uno no es ciego en la vida. ¡Lo de Jared Leto! Me preguntaron por interno también y claro, los entiendo, es que solo lo menciona Cat una vez, y Jade ha estado muy ocupada como para darle mucha atención. Jared Leto es la lagartija que Cat le deja a Jade como hijo adoptivo. Está viviendo en la misma habitación y se la llevará a Boston. Ya tendrá más apariciones. Lo del Oh, oh, oh. Sí, jajaja no hace Oh, oh, oh. Olvidé mencionarlo, te juro que se me pasó por alto. Tal vez si edito el capítulo un poco lo aumente como comentario al final. Gracias por las palabras y los halagos, aprecio mucho sus comentarios y su tiempo. Saludos y suerte siempre.

 _Haku Dleifder_ : Por lo que me cuenta tu amiga imagino que nunca en la vida has leído mi fic XD. Pero de igual forma te agradezco tu ASDFASDFASDFASD. Saludos.

 _rustjacque12_ : Como lo aclara _LittleRock17_ , te ganaron, pero bueno. Sabes que no sé por qué, pero el término hacer el amor nunca me gustó para el sexo. Hay sexo con amor, pero el sexo es sexo para mí. Hacer el amor es más una cosa que se hace todos los días con detalles. No un acto físico y sexual. No hablemos de las intimidades con mi novia, por favor XD. Gracias por el cumplido y que tengas una buena noche.

LittleRock17: Que bueno que te haya gustado y te haya parecido hot, para mí fue intenso escribirlo, cambié mucho del original, porque lo sentía muy frío. Acerca de tus amigas, están locas ustedes. Salúdame a la tal ¿Haku? ¿Qué nombre es ese? XD. Gracias a ti por tu tiempo y tu apoyo. Suerte.

A todos los que leen gracias también, suerte y hasta mañana.


	74. This Love

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

No tengo idea de qué hacer. Debo irme, ya estaba decidido, pero Tori, ¡Dios, Tori!

Jared, creo que estoy enamorada.

Sí, de ella, de quién más. Estamos hablando de la morena con la que hemos vivido ya por más de una semana y… ¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero irme, no quiero que cuando el avión despegue, ella corra a la pelirroja que le lloró por una oportunidad. Quiero ser la que ella escoja.

¿Tú crees que me escogería? Si me quedo, ¿Tori me escogería a mí sobre ella?

La escuché hoy, me lo dijo, ¿sabes?

Claro que lo sabes, estabas aquí con nosotras, es más, tú eres mi único testigo. Dime si no estuvo tan claro como el agua, clarísimo. Me ama, lo dijo.

¿Crees que alguien pueda amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo y de la misma manera? ¿Crees que me ame más a mí que a ella o me estoy ilusionando en vano?

Sí, tienes razón, Jared. Estaba dormida, es cierto, no sabía lo que decía.

« _Quédate, te amo_ ».

¿Y si no me lo decía a mí? ¡¿Hablas en serio, Leto?!

¿Crees que estaba soñando con Carmen?

Mierda, ¡mierda, Jared! ¿Y ahora qué hago? Dime, ¿qué hacer?, porque yo no sé.

—¿Aló? —Finalmente me contesta. Dejo al camaleón que no me ayudó en nada y voy directo a tirarme con pesar en la cama.

—Cat, te he llamado como seis veces hoy.

—Lo sé, Jade. Estaba en clases, acabo de llegar a casa.

—¡Bueno, pero es que Tori también está apunto de llegar y yo requería preguntarte algunas cosas! —le explicó hablando lo más rápido que puedo, porque si la dueña de casa llega no podré saber qué piensa Cat, y yo necesito su opinión.

—Dispara.

—Bueno… es que…

Claro, ahora que la tengo en la línea no me salen las palabras. ¡Genial!

—Estás dudando de si irte o no, ¿verdad? Se te nota.

—Cat, es que… hoy pasó algo.

—Ajá, te escucho.

Tomo un respiro y me armo de valor. no soy del tipo de contarle mis problemas a mis amigos. Usualmente, Cat me adivina de una sola mirada, pero ya no está aquí para verme y descubrir lo que tengo metido en la cabeza.

—Bien, pues. Tori estaba dormida y ya iban a dar las siete. No quería despertarla, pero se le estaba haciendo muy, muy tarde y tenía un examen de cálculo a la primera hora.

—¿Ajá?

—Entonces le di unos besos, ya sabes, para despertarla y…

Recuerdo las palabras que ella misma me dijo hace unos días:

« _Tienes que estar completamente segura de que vas a mudarte, grabarte las razones en la frente, porque el día que veas a Tori de esa forma, vas a hacer lo imposible por quedarte. Y no digo que eso sea malo, pero Jade, recuerda que para Tori esto es temporal_ ».

—¿Y? —me pregunta, regresándome al momento—. Jade, ¿amas a Tori?

Ahí está la Cat intuitiva. Lo sabe hasta sin ponerme un ojo encima.

Sí, creo que amo a Tori. Es estúpido lo sé, pero ¿qué hago ahora? Estoy a dos días de irme.

—Jade, ¿amas a Tori? —repite.

—No… No necesariamente.

—¡Lo haces!

—Cat, yo… Ella se abrazó de mi cuerpo, todavía no abría sus ojos y me dijo en un murmuro que no quería que me fuera, que me amaba.

—¡¿Te lo dijo?!

—Estaba adormecida… pero sí, lo dijo: _Quédate, te amo_.

—Dijo: ¿ _te amo, Jade_? O solo: _te amo_.

—Solo: _te amo_.

—Ajá.

No le hace gracia. No le gusta y, como yo, no está convencida de lo que significan sus palabras.

—Déjame hablar con Tori y te vuelvo a llamar.

—¡No!

—Es la única forma de asegurarnos de qué le cruza por la cabeza, ¿o vas a leerle la mente?

Leerle… la mente. ¡Su diario!

Ah, pero si seré estúpida nivel Dios. Tengo su diario en el cajón del baño, su maldito diario. Puedo leerla, puedo saber qué diablos se le cruza por la cabeza con respecto a mí.

—No, Cat. De verdad, gracias, pero no quiero que Tori se haga preguntas sobre lo que yo siento y si tú se lo preguntas ella va a asumir que tú y yo hablamos sobre mi diminuto enamoramiento.

—Diminuto, sí como no.

—¡Tan solo, ¿me haces el favor de no mencionarle nada?!

—Okey, okey. Pero ¿me dejas preguntarte a ti una cosa?

—No.

Ya sé que quiere hacer.

—Lo preguntaré igual. ¿Por qué vas a viajar a Boston?

Gracias gatito. Lo que necesitaba, que enciendas las voces que tengo adentro, esas que siempre tratan de confundirme.

"Iremos porque es nuestra oportunidad de dejar todo lo que nos jode atrás".

"Además está la nueva escuela y las decenas de oportunidades que te da graduarte de ella".

"El clima, no te olvides que odiamos el calor y allá hay nieve, nos gusta la nieve".

"Aquí nos quedaremos a ver como Tori se tranza a Carmen. Seguro allá hay una linda chica llamada Reagan que nos vuelva un poco loca con su hermosura y sus grandes boobies".

¿Reagan?

"Déjala es fan del Reamy".

Okey.

"Nos vamos porque no es justo que mamá pase sola con tanta presión. Somos su hija, su columna, su punto fuerte, siempre nos lo dice".

"Además, Broadway".

"¡Año nuevo en Times Square!"

Si entienden que no vamos a Nueva York, ¿no? Vamos a Boston. Está a cuatro horas en auto.

"Pero vamos a estar mucho más cerca que aquí y el próximo año, si te gradúas de la nueva escuela, ¡estudiaremos en la mejor escuela de producción de cine, televisión y teatro de todo el país!"

Sí, es un buen punto. Así saque las mejores calificaciones en Hollywood Arts, no tengo asegurado el cupo en esa Universidad. Desde la nueva escuela sí.

"¿Ves? No todo el la vida es Tori".

"Ni siquiera tenemos una relación con ella. Otra cosa sería si fuéramos novias".

"Pero acuérdate que ella no quiere una".

Gracias por recordármelo. ¿No hay nadie allí adentro que quiera quedarse por Tori?

"¿Quieres tú?"

Buen punto. Todas mis voces velan por mi futuro, por encima de los sentimientos que tengo. Quizá porque esos sentimientos solo los tengo yo, o porque mientras ellas se preocupan del resto de mi vida, yo estoy concentrada en cuantos latidos da mi corazón cuando la veo.

—Sé por qué me voy, Cat. No te preocupes.

—Entonces, ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Sí, la tengo. Leeré el diario y callaré a las voces que tienen todas las razones para que me marche.

Escucho el cerrar de la puerta de la entrada y mis planes de enterarme de sus más reservados pensamientos, desaparece.

—Llegó, perfecto.

Será mañana, pero la leeré y analizaré si tengo una oportunidad con ella antes de subirme a ese avión.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_This Love - Ellie Goulding._**

 _Kuroneko_ : Sí, es que la situación está ahí tan vívida, Quién no ha sentido la amenaza del alguien que ya está en la vida de esa persona que tu quieres y es horrible siempre está ahí metida en la cabeza. Creo que Tori sabe muy bien lo que quiere, pero en este punto también entiende que Jade se va. Jade, para mí, aunque sabe muy bien qué no debería hacer, lo hace igual escudada de la libertad de Tori, casi, casi botándole el muerto y ahora ya no sabe ni qué quiere. Sobre lo del arte, sí, a Jade yo creo que se le dan muchas cosas, me gustaba eso mucho de la serie, que ella abarcaba todo y en todo destacaba, su seguridad, su ambición. Lo del Jared Leto, es en el capítulo… espera lo busco, 62, cuando Cat va a pasar el día con ella, el último día que va a estar en la ciudad :D.

 _rustjacque12_ : XD leo tus reviews cuando escribes en mayúsculas con emoción. Me da tanta gracia. Sobre lo de tu amiga, diré que no puedo defenderte con la pequeña roca, ella es libre de amar a quien quiera y pues, te toca a ti luchar por ella, no a mí, yo ya tengo novia. Espero que no hayas chocado y ¿a dónde viajabas?

 _erivip7_ : Sí, lo sabía. Pero creo que su culpa viene más por el hecho de que está haciendo todo lo que juró nunca hacer. Se siente en una situación muy parecida a lo que su mamá tuvo con su papá. Su único límite es que Tori no está con Carmen oficialmente, digamos que es su única excusa, pero todavía se siente culpable, porque no es algo que ella quería vivir o que quería entender desde esa perspectiva, prefería culpar a su madre por sus decisiones y pretender que ella no cometería los mismos errores. y… ¡el alemán! XD

Gracias a ustedes por dejarme sus palabras y también a los que prefieren no hacerlo. Igual se que están ahí porque veo la cantidad de lecturas de cada capítulo. Así que gracias por su tiempo a todos una buena noche y nos leemos mañana.


	75. Let It Go

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Tori no confía en mí. Es eso, o prefiere escribir su diario en la escuela, o quizá quería hacerlo desaparecer como el que yo me encontré.

Esperé quince minutos después de que todos salieron de casa para ir a su escondite secreto y buscar el bendito cuaderno. No estaba ahí. Fui al closet, al escritorio, abrí todos los cajones de su recámara y nada. Se lo llevó.

Algo me dice que hay algo ahí que no quiere que yo lea y, como burra que soy, ya se me fijó la idea en la cabeza que es necesario que lo haga. Hasta tengo ganas de ir a la bodega y ponerme a leerla durante la mañana, aunque sea su viejo diario. Regresaría justo para el almuerzo y nadie notaría mi ausencia. Eso debería hacer. Tengo dinero para el taxi y ya no me duele la costilla… tanto.

Alguien timbra. Sí, ahí está otra vez.

Me encamino a la planta baja, gritando desde las escaleras que esperen un momento, no soy flash ni esperaba a alguien. Doy un respiro antes de abrir para no mandar al diablo a quien diablos sea y doy vuelta a la manija de la puerta, tratando de conservar la calma.

Es unos cinco centímetros más alta que yo —y no lleva tacones, solo unos Converse negros—, es delgada, pero no tanto, lo justo. Le queda bien el negro y esa camiseta de Nirvana le va.

Ella si lleva el pendiente, el mismo que le regaló a Tori; su ofrecimiento en medio del pecho casi tocándole el corazón.

Tiene los ojos rojos, ha estado llorando. Son lindos a pesar de la hinchazón, grandes, azules. Está llena de pecas, a Tori le parecen lindas, no le quedan mal, pero preferiría un cincuenta por ciento menos.

—Hola, soy Carmen.

La observo dos segundos más. ¿A qué vino? Tori está en la escuela, son las once de la mañana, no llegará hasta las tres.

—Jade.

Asiente, sabe quién soy. ¿Vino por mí?

—Sé que esto es… extraño, pero quería hablar contigo, si tienes unos minutos.

Es directa y tiene coraje. No tiembla al hablar, es segura. Es un buen indicio… o malo para mí.

—Pasa.

Me hago a un lado y ella se acerca hasta el sofá pero no se sienta, espera a que yo cierre la puerta y la alcance.

—Estás esperando crecer un poco más, ya estás bastante alta, ¿no crees?

Alza las cejas y sonríe, tomando asiento. Yo hago lo mismo.

—Tú dirás. —Inicio.

—Supongo que sabes quién soy.

—¿Crees que si no fuese así te habría dejado entrar?

—Eres ruda —me responde algo sorprendida. ¿No esperaba eso de alguien que le guste a su cuasi novia?

—No me gustan las conversaciones banales. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo.

—Bien. Quería conocerte, saber quién eras y si pones en peligro lo que tengo con Tori.

¿No lo dije? Directa. Yo no sé si pueda darle la respuesta que busca.

—Tú sabes que me voy en dos días. No creo tener el poder de comprometer su relación.

—No tenemos una —me afirma, dejándome ver que le duele en un parpadeo rápido.

—Tienen una —le ratifico—, una sin título, pero la tienen, no seré ingenua en eso.

Sus nervios salen a la luz. Pierde su mirada en su regazo, respira profundo y regresa su vista con furia. Quiere reclamarme algo, imagino que se pregunta, ¿entonces qué hago con ella? No sé qué responder a su falta de palabras, su mirada no es concreta, podría querer matarme o admitir que soy una pieza importante en este tablero.

—Al principio, Tori hablaba mucho de ti. De la chica que se las arreglaba para indisponerla porque no le caía bien y, aún así, me daba ternura escucharla, porque me reconocía en ella. Sonaba a mí cuando hablaba de mi ex en el tiempo en que nos «odiábamos _»_.

—No nos hicimos amigas hasta hace poco.

—Lo sé, porque cuando lo hicieron dejó de hablar de ti. Trataba de no dar una opinión o contarme anécdotas de la escuela. Pensar en ti la ponía nerviosa y prefería evitarlo.

Ese es un detalle que solo alguien que está muy cerca puede saber, como yo sé que Tori está, de cierta forma, enamorada de ella.

—Creo que es estúpido negar que aunque no fuesen amigas, le gustabas desde hace mucho tiempo. Antes que ella y yo nos conociéramos —me dice, franca, sincera, sin pretender.

Esto me pone, a mi, nerviosa y aunque trato de evitarlo termino perdiendo la mirada en algún lugar de la cocina.

—Pasé por lo de Leo hace poco, temprano en la mañana —me cuenta, es gracioso, me siento en el equipo contrario de los amantes de Tori.

—¿Son amigos?

—No somos enemigos, si eso vale.

—Entiendo.

—Me dijo que Tori había ido a visitarlo ayer y le había comentado que no quiere que te vayas —me informa. Nuestra amiga en común rompió la promesa que me hizo, lindo—. Dijo que se muere por decírtelo pero se siente egoísta de solo pensarlo. Que tu viaje es importante y te esperan muchas cosas buenas en Boston.

—No sé si me agrada que estén hablando a mis espaldas.

—Lástima.

—¿Puedes decirme qué diablos haces aquí?

Me hartó. ¿Qué quiere? No porque seamos los juguetes favoritos de Tori, necesitamos tener contacto. ¿Quiere conocerme? Le puedo pasar la carpeta con mis datos y un video de presentación como el que se envía a una audición. Que no me fastidie con sus estupideces.

—Vine a ofrecerte una tregua.

La miro sin entenderla y me doy cuenta que mi ceño está fruncido a más no poder.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No vas a decirme que no has pensado en mandar Boston al diablo y quedarte por Tori.

—No tengo por qué decirte nada.

—Lo sé, pero yo sí. Me haré a un lado. Le escribiré para decirle que lo nuestro se terminó y que es libre de elegirte a ti si quiere.

—¿Por qué harías eso? Te mueres por estar con ella. Yo misma te escuché la otra noche. Le suplicaste que… —La miro y su rostro se llena de pena, de vergüenza y recuerdo que estaba borracha esa noche—. Sabes que ella volverá a ti cuando yo me vaya.

—Ese es el punto. No quiero que se quede conmigo por conveniencia, porque tú ya no estás y soy la única opción que le queda.

—No es así —le confirmo aunque me pone una cara incrédula, yo lo sé—. Ella siente algo muy profundo por ti.

—No como contigo.

—Tú no sabes eso.

—Lo sé, porque de todas sus reglas y auto prohibiciones, tú eres la única que ha logrado ser la excepción.

Me mata al recordarme que soy importante, aunque al principio quería que lo reconociera. Es un puñal a una decisión ya tomada de la cual dudo porque quiero esto con Tori, pero… yo no estoy tan segura de que me elegiría. Y, si fuese así, tengo a mamá en quién pensar, tengo mi futuro, el que hasta hace unos meses era lo más importante para mí.

¿De verdad voy a cambiar toda mi vida por un enamoramiento?, ¿por alguien que no sabe ni qué o a quién quiere? Suena a cuento de hadas, a jugármela toda. A veces la gente necesita ponerse primero a uno mismo.

Suspiro pensando.

Tengo mi consciencia y mis decisiones divididas y todo yace sobre una fina telaraña. Quiero quedarme por ella, pero quiero irme por mí.

¿La resentiré si me quedo? Cuando profesionalmente no logre conseguir lo que quiero. Cuando eventualmente ella me deje por su inhabilidad de comprometerse. Cuando nos graduemos y tomemos caminos separados, porque eso es lo que vendrá en unos meses, de todas formas.

Es ingenuo pensar que una relación de secundaria durará toda la vida. Estas cuestiones ya las pasé con Beck. Nuestros sueños eran similares y, aún así, había la gran posibilidad de que nuestros rumbos nos separen.

¿La llegaré a odiar si la elijo, si me quedo?

—No entiendo que ganas con esto, Carmen.

—Yo no gano nada. Tori gana su libertad. Gana elegir sin culpa.

—Qué noble.

—Puedes burlarte lo que quieras, Jade, pero está clarísimo que no sabes qué hacer. Tú única razón para quedarte es Tori y tu inconveniente soy yo. Si me aparto tienes tu oportunidad, quedarte o irte se vuelve más simple, ¿no?

—Insisto, ¿y qué ganas con eso?

—Que si te vas y ella me elige a mí, sabré que no es por conveniencia.

—Si te apartas, ¿cómo esperas que te elija? Tori pensará que no quieres nada con ella.

—Si me quiere, como tu dices, como yo siento que lo hace, si eso es real, vendrá por mí.

Eso es verdad. Tori guarda con cariño esa entrada del diario en la que relata el pendiente que Carmen le regaló, ese idéntico al que ella lleva puesto; la promesa de una relación estable, algo que ella pensó y quiso aceptar, no una vez, varias. Tori lee ese detalle, ese momento todos los santos días, porque sino por qué estaba marcada con esa cinta, no era una coincidencia.

Quizá esa es la diferencia entre Carmen y yo. Tal vez ella es más inteligente de lo que esperaba.

Mis dudas empezaron el momento en que me di cuenta de que me estoy perdiendo en Tori en lo que siento. Las suyas cuando renunció a ella por el estúpido detalle de su edad, cuando sintió que la perdió.

Es por eso que ahora está dispuesta a renunciar por ella, porque es la única forma en la que puede conquistarla, siendo altruista, desinteresada, preocupándose por Tori más que en sí misma. Cosa que yo no necesariamente estoy dispuesta a hacer.

Quizá esa es la finalidad de esta visita. Hacerme saber que ella sí lo dejaría todo por Tori, que ella no está pensando en qué es mejor para su futuro, como yo. Que, de ambas, ella es la que la merece y entonces mi decisión sí se hace más fácil.

Es Boston.

Yo no puedo darle a Tori lo mismo. Ahora, en este instante, todo se hace muy claro.

Mi futuro importa, mi egoísmo es amor propio. Quiero las oportunidades que tendré allá y me encantaría que además ella esté conmigo. Las cosas serían distintas si nuestros caminos no estuviesen tan lejos, pero la realidad es otra.

—¿Y si me voy y ella no te elige?

—Entonces, alejarme, será la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado.

Inteligente, es. Fuerte como para aguantar otro golpe, quién sabe. El tiempo lo cura todo, supongo. Al menos es lo que tendré que averiguar en unos días. Si de verdad el tiempo enmienda. Yo me voy y Tori se queda.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _rustjacque12_ : Todos siempre se ofrecen con Jade, bueno yo también, no lo neguemos. Tori no es madre de Jared, solo Jade. Sí, son muy distintas para que sean amigas a menos que Cat en realidad sea alguien en quien ella pueda confiar. Nadie quería que lea el diario, me parece cómico. Pero con el diario ahí, quién no lo leería. Suerte con LittleRock. Espero que pases lindas navidades.

 _LittleRock17_ : ¿Reade? Bien, me gusta ese ship. Me gusta Reagan un montón, casi como Jade.

 _esta tipa_ : tengo que decir que me causa algo de aprensión tu nombre de guest y es que aquí tipa se usa mucho como insulto. Siento que te auto flagelas cuando te llamas así, pero imagino que son cosas mías. Yo en cambio odio el Karmy, Karma me cae muy pesada. Es tan insegura y, no, quiero a Amy con alguien mejor que ella.

 _Kuroneko_ : Sí, creo que las razones para irse con muchas. Como que este enamoramiento es reciente, es corto y es tan improbable en este punto que no hay mucha alternativa. Solo necesitaba convencerse de que tiene que pensar en ella. Yo también creo que se puede amar a dos personas, pero nunca igual. Obvio, alguien algún rato tiene que ser el que quede, no soy muy creyente de las relaciones poligámicas, creo que uno siempre es el relegado. Es que Reagan, es tan, pero tan linda y… no, me quedo con ella. Karma no me convence.

 _erivip7_ : Sí, es mucha tortura, mucha oscuridad con tanta duda. Necesita alejarse un rato, creo que la decisión de irse le va a limpiar la mente de toda esta etapa rara que está viviendo.

Gracias a todos ustedes por su tiempo y sus palabras. Saben ya cuanto las aprecio, pero igual se los repito. Son de gran ayuda a mi ánimo. Saludos a los que leen. Suerte a todos. Hasta mañana.


	76. Dream A Little Dream

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Yo no estoy en una pelea por Tori. Ella no es un premio que disputarse, es una persona que, por lo que he leído en todo este tiempo —sobre sus conflictos con sus padres biológicos y adoptivos—, tiene muchas inseguridades acerca de las relaciones y su estabilidad emocional.

Como ella misma lo dijo en esa entrada del diario que leí sobre Carmen, le aterra la idea de que alguien le haga daño como se lo hicieron a su madre, a Isabella. Se siente segura en su estatus de soltera, aunque de soltera no tenga nada. Pero yo no soy un principe azul que viene a rescatarla de su torre y demostrarle que puede ser feliz conmigo. Tori no es un trofeo y yo no pelearé por ella en un duelo medieval.

Es estúpido, de verdad lo es; un ridículo drama telenovelesco donde uno, otro y otro enamorado más, se hacen maldades para ganarse el amor de la virgen. Súper virgen Tori, sobretodo.

No voy a jugar, punto.

—Está todo listo, ¿vienes conmigo?

Tori me obligó a vestirme «especial» para la cena de hoy. Mañana nos veremos en la mañana, nos despediremos y yo iré a recoger mis cosas para salir al aeropuerto. Papá pasará por mí a las ocho de la mañana, así que hoy es nuestra última cena —conservando el ambiente apocalíptico—, es nuestra última noche juntas.

Sus papás concedieron darnos unas horas a solas, Tori se lo pidió a Holly y ya sabemos como a ella le encanta la idea de su hija conquistando a lindas señoritas por el mundo.

La sala está a media luz, hay velas aromáticas en las mesas. Huele delicioso. Tori ha pasado cocinando desde hace un par de horas y me voy a atrever a decir que mató un pequeño cerdito; el aroma a chuletas al horno en alguna salsa dulce, inunda la planta baja.

Doy mis últimos pasos en la escalera y Tori me suelta de la mano para acercarse al equipo de sonido. Presiona el botón de reproducir a la lista que ya tenía preparada. Una canción muy suave y con un alma de jazz comienza a sonar, mientras vuelve a acercarse.

—¿Me permites esta pieza?

Me ofrece su mano y al tomarla me invita a su cuerpo, moviéndonos al ritmo de la música a unos pasos de su piano. Me toma de la cintura, guiándome, yo reposo mi mano sobre su hombro y relajo mi cuerpo acompañada del calor de su cachete pegado al mío.

La lírica es tan nosotras, tan llena de detalles, de cosas tiernas, porque yo soy así de cursi con ella —y solo ella, ojo—, se siente especial. Me da nostalgia y algo de tristeza. Es normal, le estoy diciendo adiós a la chica que quiero y duele, porque yo no pensé enamorarme así, no lo planee.

—Tengo algo que confesarte, pero espero que no te enojes —me advierte.

—No es el mejor inicio a una conversación, ¿sabes? —le comento. Ya presiento qué quiere contarme—. Dímelo, no te preocupes.

—Okey —dice y toma un poco de valor por la nariz, sosteniendo el aire en sus pulmones unos segundos—. El lunes fui a ver a Leo.

Lo sabía.

—No rompí el trato que hice contigo, nada pasó, solo hablamos. —Se apura a decir—. Yo… me sentía muy confundida por otras cosas que sucedieron esos días.

La pelirroja, también lo sé.

—Carmen nos vio el viernes cuando paseábamos por la ciudad. Fue al club en la noche y nos vio besarnos.

Así fue que se enteró de mí. Debe haber sido duro.

—Vino a casa esa madrugada completamente borracha, estaba muy mal, lloró, y yo no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste esa noche, Tori?

—Porque te prometí exclusividad y no podía… no quería que todo se fuera al diablo.

—¿Ya sabes qué harás cuando me vaya?

Se queda en un momento en silencio mientras la canción sigue y nuestros cuerpos marcan el paso.

—Sí —contesta y vuelve a callar.

—Sea lo que sea, Tori, vas a estar bien.

—¿Tú crees? —me pregunta, pero no es una pregunta en realidad—. La mujer que más quiero tener junto a mí, se va al otro lado del país y, sinceramente, no tengo interés de nada con nadie que no sea ella. No sé que tan bien voy a estar.

—El tiempo lo cura todo.

—Sí, y nos veremos en Navidad y volverá a doler. Y después en la primavera por fin de semestre o quizá no, y dolerá otra vez, sin importar si te veo.

—Odio esto —le confieso. La impotencia que tengo adentro de no poder hacerlo todo, de tener que sacrificarla me enoja.

—Yo también —me responde. Nuestros cuerpos siguen bailando solos porque nuestras mentes están en otro planeta—. No quiero decirte adiós.

—No lo hagamos —le sugiero. Y me doy cuenta de que ya estoy hablando estupideces.

"Lo haces. Tori es linda, la queremos…"

"No, la amamos".

"Como decía, la queremos, pero piensa en Reagan o en las miles de mujeres interesantes de la costa este".

Pretenderé que no escuché eso.

—¿Y qué propones? —me pregunta, desanimada.

—Hablaremos todos los días, nos escribiremos, haremos locas video llamadas donde me contarás todas las estupideces de Robbie y sus novios.

Ríe y ya se siente más ligera.

—Trataremos de extrañarnos lo menos posible. ¿Qué dices?

—Okey —responde, mas nuevamente decae.

—¿Qué quieres tú? —le pregunto en un susurro, cruzando mi brazo por sus hombros hasta acariciar su cuello con las yemas de mis dedos.

—Lo único que quiero es saber que esto no se termina aquí. Que, un día, tú y yo nos volveremos a encontrar y ese día te pediré que seas mi novia y tu dirás que sí, porque esto importa, porque te quiero y sé que tú también…

—Te equivocas…

—¿No me quieres? —Se sorprende y se para de golpe, obligándome a hacer lo mismo.

—Te casi amo, es distinto.

—¿Me _casi_ amas? —Ríe, mucho, sacudiendo se cabeza de lado a lado y regresa al ritmo—. Eres _casi_ romántica.

—Y esto es _casi_ una declaración, pero no lo es —le digo y me apuro a explicárselo, no quiero que me entienda mal—. Lo nuestro no se termina aquí, pero quiero que tampoco te aferres a un futuro incierto. Si alguien llega a tu vida y quieres intentarlo, hazlo, ¿okey?

—No vendrá nadie.

—No digas eso, Tori. Esto nos puede pasar a las dos, a ti o a mí y odiaría que pasemos nuestras vidas esperando.

—Sí, tienes razón en eso, solo que ahora, no hay nadie, ni Carmen, ni Leo, ni nadie y dudo que llegue, porque ya hay alguien que ocupa todo el espacio en mi pecho.

—¿Todo?

—Todo, entero, absolutamente todo —me dice apretándome fuerte. Te casi amo, Jade.

Mis brazos se entrelazan con su cuerpo. Esto es tan agradable, tener a alguien tan cerca, pero no a cualquiera, a ella, a su aroma, a su calor.

Podría pasar así el resto de la noche, sintiendo su respiración en mi cuello, sus lágrimas colándose por medio de nuestras mejillas, cantándole la letra de esta canción.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Que tontas estas dos, "te casi amo", tontas y cursis XD. La canción de hoy es: _**Dream A Little Dream - Robbie Williams y Lily Allen**_.

 _Kuroneko_ : Creo que si hubiese leído el diario se habría topado con muchísimas dudas y eso no la iba a ayudar para nada. Mejor si no lo hacía y entendía que se estaba metiendo en algo que ya rebasa lo saludable. Sobre Carmen, creo que es buena y astuta, pero que esta vez ni así hubiese suplicado con miles de detalles, Tori había cambiado de opinión. A veces le guardas mucho cariño a alguien, pero cuando te enamoras, te enamoras. Sobre la hostilidad de Jade, yo creo que es normal, ¿no? viene una loca que además es importante para la mujer que amas y no estás repartiéndole amor. Además es noble y cariñosa con Tori más que nada. Solo que la hemos visto solo con ella por días, se nos pega la Jade amorosa. Y como respondía por interno a alguien sobre Jade que ya teniendo el campo libre no se la juega, es porque Jade de alguna forma entiende que Tori no está lista para esos juegos y conflictos, suficiente tiene con lo que le ha pasado todas las vacaciones. Yo entiendo eso de tomar decisiones por uno mismo, a veces llegan oportunidades únicas, pero a veces también es bueno ver qué se deja atrás. A veces te vas queriendo superarte profesionalmente, siguiendo un sueño, pero esperas que todo lo que dejas atrás se quede igual y lo malo con eso es que la gente que se queda, se queda rota, lo estoy viviendo y duele mucho a veces pensar en que la persona que más quieres está tan lejos, y cuando estás en días de depresión, lo único que piensas es eso, ese trabajo, ese sueño, eso vale más que tú y duele el alma. Creo que cuando tomas una decisión así, no es solo buscar un sueño o algo extra en una única parte de tu vida, es hacerlo sabiendo qué pierdes con el tiempo, porque nada se queda igual. Espero que hayas descansado, yo tampoco dormí, más por insomnio que por nada, así que a esas horas ya no daba más pero no podía hacer nada. ¡Saludos y gracias por el review!

 _rustjacque12_ : No entendí que es lo que te jode con Tori XD. Sí, la mamá de Jade es como muuuuchas mamás, no porque no entiendan o no acepten la homosexualidad de sus hijos no los aman. Es duto, yo me pongo de ese lado también, claro que en un punto uno tiene que decir basta, se aguantan, es mi vida y ya. Algún rato llega ese día, nos pasa a todos, yo creo. Sobre lo que fue a ver a Jade, me parece que es el sentimiento más normal del mundo. Tienes un algo con alguien súper especial para ti, de repente aparece otra persona y yo creo que todos y cada uno de los humanos en este mundo tendrían curiosidad de saber quién te está bajando a tu conquista o a tu novia. Quieres conocerlos, saber qué diablos tienen de interesante, porque seguro no tienen nada, no más que tú, pero ahí está la curiosidad, Creo que puede ser tomado de una forma inmadura, pero no todos en el mundo son manzanas podridas. Hay gente que acecha a las nuevas personas en la vida de sus antiguas parejas, y cosas como esas se oyen y se ven todos los días. Me parece algo comprensible. Y sí, concuerdo contigo, Jade es muuuy linda. Saludos, gracias por escribir.

: Con una bolsa de palomitas y, a mi gusto, un tazón de helado, para consolarme. ya quiero que viaje y escribir algunas ideas que tengo, me emociona esta parte del fic. A mí me agrada la serie, pero creo que Karma puede ser muy hetero con Liam y dejar a Amy ser muy gay con Regan. gracias por el comentario.

Agradezco a los que me dejan sus palabras, no saben que bien se siente el apoyo en estos días un tanto tristes. Gracias a los que leen y suerte siempre.


	77. Colors

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Duele escuchar a alguien que amas con tanta rigidez y desagrado de quién eres. Me duele verla así.

Mi madre y yo siempre hemos mantenido una buena relación. Aparte de todos los problemas o desacuerdos, nos mantenemos en el mismo equipo y somos un buen equipo. Supongo que, sin importar lo que haga, yo no la odio. Puedo perdonar una acusación estúpida o pasar de una discusión tonta con rapidez, ella también, pero esto duele.

Ha estado hablando sin parar desde hace que subimos al avión sobre Tori y lo que sea que se supone no deberíamos estar haciendo. Lo triste es que no puedo salir aquí, estoy obligada a escucharla por las próximas cinco horas y media. Mi cabeza va a reventar.

—¡Ya, mamá! ¿Quieres dejar el drama por un momento? Nos estamos mudando a Boston, ganaste, ¿quieres cortarla con lo de Tori?

—¿Te parece poca cosa el teatrito que tu amiga acaba de poner?

Si hay algo que mi madre puede lograr en este mundo, es hacer que mis ojos den la vuelta entera dentro de mi cabeza.

—No fue teatro y no exageres.

—Te besó frente a todos en la entrada de la sala de espera. Es el colmo —susurra enérgicamente como si fuese lo más vergonzoso del mundo. ¡Que nadie se entere de lo que pasó, Je-su-cris-to!—. Te dije que no quería que te metieras en esas porquerías. ¡Te lo advertí! No entiendo cómo tu papá puede estar tan fresco y no ha querido ponerle un alto. Si me hubiese hecho caso y te sacaba de esa casa, nada de esto habría pasado.

—Tarde o temprano habría pasado, mamá, con o sin Tori.

—¡Cállate, Jade! No me vengas con estupideces, tú no eres de _esas chicas._

¿De «esas chicas»? Lo dice con un asco único que me revuelve el estómago. ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan homofóbica? ¡Tiene amigos gays en su oficina, gente que dice querer mucho! Maldita hipocresía.

—Resulta que tu hija es una de _esas chicas_ y le encanta…

—¡Jade West, será mejor que cierres la boca!

Su mirada es fulminante. En otras circunstancias me callaría de inmediato, esa es la señal de terminar la discusión, pero esta vez me molesta hacerlo.

—No entiendo cual es tu problema con que ya no me guste el… —digo y me detengo cuando unas personas que pasaban por el pasillo a nuestro lado y nos sonríen como si nos conocieran, Mamá me pone una cara aún más castigadora—… la carne.

—¡Jade!

Gracias a Dios, que no puede prenderme fuego con la mirada.

—Estoy hablando en serio, mamá. ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema con que hora sea… _vegetariana_?

—Yo no crié a mi hija para que siga ese camino.

—No, tú la criaste para que sea una idiota que se consigue a otro idiota dependiente que apuesta y pierde todo su dinero, ¿no?

—¡Cuida tu tono conmigo, Jade!

"Hora de callarse".

No.

"¡Jade, no lo hagas, nos va a cachetear!"

¡Que lo haga!

"No, odio que nos cachetee. Me hace sentir como una niña".

Entonces no le digo nada y nos olvidamos de Tori o su bendita Reagan.

"¡No, Boston, Reagan!"

—En la nueva ciudad no quiero ni una sola palabra sobre estos caprichos tuyos.

Si tan solo supiera lo difícil que ha sido para mí encontrarme conmigo misma, entenderme, aceptar lo que me pasa con Tori, darme cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba al pensar en chicos, en chicas, en todo.

¿Cómo puede ser tan drástica? Ni siquiera se ha atrevido a preguntarme cómo me siento.

—Mira, mamá. No quiero pelearme contigo por esto. Es mi vida y si me da la gana salir con chicas lo haré.

—Oh, no. No lo harás. No bajo mi techo.

—Ah, ¿ahora me castigas porque no te salí muy derechita? Pensé que te gustaba que sea independiente y que destaque mi individualismo, que sepa elegir.

—Claramente, no sabes hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque Tori no tiene un… pepinillo, como Beck?

Odio discutir entre tanta gente, no puedo decir lo que quiero, de la forma que quiero, con las palabras que necesito o en el volumen que me agrada.

—Beck era un buen chico, apuesto, sincero…

—¿Sincero? ¿Bueno? Para que sepas, Beck me metió los cuernos con una chica más joven que yo, y mientras se acostaba con ella se acostaba conmigo. Sí mamá, él es super sincero y bueno, un ejemplo. El príncipe azul que siempre soñaste para mí.

—¿Y tu amiguita es mejor que él?

—Tori no tiene punto de comparación, ni con él ni con nadie. Ella si es sincera y buena, el problema para ti, es la falta de pepinillo.

—No quiero hablar más del tema, Jade. Harás lo que te diga y punto. Yo no tengo hijas lesbianas —dice en un tono muy bajo, esperando que solo yo la escuche y saca su libro para olvidarse de que existo.

—Tienes una a la que le encanta el mango. Delicioso y dulce, sabroso. ¡Mmmmhmmm, presto! —la molesto, pero ni se mosquea, está perdida por completo en las páginas de esa estúpida lectura.

—A mí me gusta el mango —dice de la nada la chica que acaba de sentarse a mi lado—. También el melón. —Me sonríe—. Adelaide.

—Raro nombre. —Sus ojos también, grandes, color café claro, lindos—. Jade. —Me presento.

Mamá presta atención ahora, siento su vista clavada en mi nuca, pero no me molestaré en regresar a verla. Ya conseguí mejor compañía.

—¿Qué otras frutas te gustan? —me pregunta, está jugando conmigo, es divertida—. Espero que no el banano.

Y a esto es a lo que me refiero. Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que una chica puede moverme. ¿Es por eso que pasé años odiando a Tori? ¿Porque no quería aceptar que lo que me hacía sentir en el estómago no era desprecio?

—No, el plátano no. Me quedo con el mango, es rico para comer.

"Mamá nos va a matar cuando lleguemos. De esta no salimos vivas. Bájale al coqueteo, Jade".

—Y para chupar —agrega ella, achinando sus ojos por la sonrisa que tiene.

Sí, probablemente mamá me mate, pero en esto no daré mi brazo a torcer. Puede enojarse lo que quiera, no voy a meterme en un closet, a mí Narnia nunca me gustó y Adelaide parece ser interesante.

"No es una Reagan, pero está linda".

—¿Compartimos una película?

—Por qué no.

— _Psyco_ , _La noche de los muertos vivientes_ o el _Drácula_ original —me pregunta sacando su tableta digital. Ya decía que tendría que aguantarme una hora y media de una comedia estúpida de la lista del avión, pero no. Podríamos ver dos y conversar un poco.

—Empecemos con Psyco —confirmo. Ella se apura a conectar el auricular y me pasa uno.

—Me gusta esa propuesta. Seguiremos con Drácula.

El mango, mi fruta favorita.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: _**Colors - April Smith & The Great Picture Show. **_Imagínense a Tori cantándola al ver el avión partir.

Épocas de inestabilidad y planes navideños. Perdón por la falta de capítulo ayer. Ahora debo correr a preparar regalos navideños para el resto de la familia.

 _LittleRock17_ : Perdón por la maldad, no es intencional… ¿o sí? XD

 _Guest XX_ : Eso es verdad, pero lo horrible de cuando eres chico es que todo pasa por primera vez. El primer rompimiento verdadero duele y duele tanto, el segundo ya es como, bueno ya pasará y así, pero los primeros duelen mucho. Siento que lo del futuro es en parte verdad y en parte no. Sí entiendo que uno tiene sueños con respecto a los estudios, al trabajo y eso. Pero siempre vienen de la mano de un bienestar que nunca está completo. Somos seres humanos con sentimientos, y no es que yo no ame mi trabajo, pero mi trabajo no me va a abrazar y no va a decirme te amo al ir a dormir, no me va a dar esa otra parte que también se necesita en la vida. Yo personalmente creo que no todo en la vida es dinero y solo buscar el éxito te puede dejar vacío.

 _nilra89_ : Bien, bien con las teorías, si eso y un par de cosas más que tengo pensadas antes de regresar el primer capítulo. Me alegra mucho que estés escribiendo ya tu fic. No lo olvides Avísame.

 _erivip7_ : La pequeña casi declaración. Pobres, en serio que malas son las separaciones. Yo las odio. Sí es una situación complicada, pero no van a perder el contacto, pasaran cosas divertidas.

 _rustjacque12_ : Presientes bien, pero ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Les dejo a todos más abajito mi explicación. Sí, la distancia puede hacer que las cosas se vayan al diablo, me consta. Mentalízate, ya sabes que me gusta el drama.

 _Kuroneko_ : Extrañamos a Cat, es verdad. Sobre lo que no se entiende, explicación abajo. Eso de reír para no llorar, lo imaginé y no pude dejar de reír, debería haber un meme como el que imaginé. También me pareció que Jade no podía decir un te amo todavía, y el casi le quedó al dedo. Yo solo espero que no se mueran esperando el Jori, porque ya saben que a mí me gustan las montañas rusas. Pero Jori, Jori, Jori, tendrán. Sobre mi estado de ánimo, sí, creo que es el fin de año y lo pésimo que está la situación de mi país, además de los problemas del trabajo y los apuros de las fechas, tengo el cansancio acumulado. Gracias por los buenos deseos igual a ti.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : ¿No habías leído las notas de autor? XD. Yo cuando empecé a leer Fanfics, no los leía, me molestaban, pero luego se me pasó. Gracias por los buenos sentimientos, ya me siento un poco mejor. Espero no volver a caer por tanta cosa de estos tiempos. Igual a ti una bonita noche.

A ver, cómo que no entienden nada. *Se pregunta si no es que está escribiendo todo mal*.

Haciendo resumen. Tori sentía cosas por Jade mucho antes de que se hicieran amigas, siempre estuvo preocupada por ella y han tenido una fuerte atracción desde el inicio. Pero recuerde que Tori también descubrió su gusto por las chicas por Carmen, así que todo también le cayó de sorpresa.

Cuando Carmen le regala el pendiente, para ver si Tori quiere ser su novia, Tori le pide unas semanas. Esto pasa desde el día de la venganza contra Beck hasta que Jade le cuenta que se va a ir. En ese tiempo se dio cuenta de que quiere mucho a Jade, de que le gusta y que es tan fuerte que no se apura a retomar nada muy serio con Leo ni con Carmen. Y cuando Jade le cuenta que se va a ir y termina en el hospital Tori se la juega y le pide a Jade que tengan algo, por más corto que sea, que es algo que no le dio a Carmen o a Leo, algo tan serio que hasta le dio exclusividad. entonces. Finalmente, Tori sabe lo mucho que significa el viaje para Jade, y no trata de anclarla. Sabe que tiene que irse y que quisiera como loca que se quede, pero no va a ser egoísta. Igual están dispuestas a ver qué pasa entre ellas así sea a la distancia, así que Tori está clara.

¿Dónde se confunden ustedes? XD

Ya saben si necesitan otro resumen explicativo avísenme.

Gracias a todos por leer y por pasarse por aquí. Por sus comentarios y saludos, de verdad los aprecio. Suerte a todos y nos leemos mañana.


	78. Breathe

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Una cama, al fin.

Me dejo caer sobre ella sin voluntad.

Tengo cama, una cama que es mía, inmutablemente mía. Su suavidad me acoge en un ligero rebote, es tan cómoda, tan distinta a un sillón o a una cama ajena, esta es mía.

Mi nueva habitación es grande. Aquí entran con facilidad tres casas rodantes. ¡Prácticamente es una mansión! Bueno, no exageremos, pero sí, es amplia, linda, de techos muy altos. Tiene un altillo pequeño con un tragaluz, perfecto para ver las estrellas en la noche, pero lo que más me gusta es la cama. Necesito tanto dormir.

Siento que el sueño me va llevando cuando una imagen regresa a mí y abro los ojos, forzandome a mantenerme despierta. Tenía que llamar a Tori y avisarle que llegué bien; papá y Cat pidieron lo mismo. Los llamaré a ellos primero para poder hablar un rato más largo con Tori.

Mi teléfono todavía está en mi bolsillo derecho. Hago un pequeño esfuerzo para sacármelo con mi mano enyesada y lo acerco a mi rostro para marcar. Un detalle muy particular se vuelve a hacer presente:

Adelaide Collins  
617-482-3632

Su número telefónico grabado con un bolígrafo de color azul sobre el yeso blanco.

Lo dejó justo antes de salir del avión. Me dijo que espera mi llamada para presentarme su ciudad y ver más películas clásicas de terror. Según me contó, el cine del centro turístico hace festivales cada dos semanas. Quizá solo estaba tratando de conquistarme.

«Conquistar» esa es una palabra que conozco bien. Siempre me han seguido chicos, hasta cuando Beck y yo estábamos juntos, venían con estúpidas propuestas para invitarme a salir. Pero nunca una chica, nunca una chica tan bonita, nunca una chica con una sonrisa tan coqueta como la suya, nunca una chica me abordó así, de la nada.

Debe ser por eso que mamá no me ha dirigido una sola palabra desde que agarró su libro en el avión. Me ha dejado re-ignorada. Le pregunté qué comeríamos mientras recogíamos las maletas y pasó de largo —sin verme— hasta la salida del aeropuerto, llamó al taxi y ni esperó a que yo terminara de guardar mi equipaje en el maletero para subirse en la cabina y decirle al conductor la dirección. Si el tipo no se daba cuenta de que yo iba con ella, se largaban sin mí.

Durante todo el viaje a la nueva casa intenté no empezar otra discusión y le di su espacio. Pasé mirando por la ventana al maldito camino y, de vez en cuando, cayendo sobre este número telefónico. No le he gritado al mundo que soy lesbiana, pero ya me siento parte de un mundo nuevo de posibilidades, es a la vez excitante y absolutamente aterrador. ¿Qué tipo de chicas atraigo y qué tipo me gusta? Hay tantas cosas que ni me he preguntado a mí misma sobre esto. Sin Tori es todo tan nuevo e imprevisible, sin ella hasta me siento sola. Sin ella y sin mamá.

Regresando a ella, ya conozco esta forma de protesta, el silencio. Hizo lo mismo cuando me puse el arete en la ceja, al igual que cuando vio mi tatuaje. Espero que se le pase en unos días, de lo contrario esta mudanza comenzará a convertirse en mi propio infierno personal.

—Papá, ya llegué —le digo a la grabadora que me contesta la llamada—. Todo normal, la casa está bien, yo también. Te hablaré en estos días para… contarte de la escuela. Cuídate, adiós.

Se siente extraño hacerle este ofrecimiento a mi padre, pero me pidió que mantenga el contacto constante y se lo prometí, así que…

—Cat, ya llegué.

—Hey, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Comiste rico? ¿Qué tal viajó Jared Leto? ¿Tu casa está bonita? ¿Ya llegaron tus cosas?

Ella como siempre bombardeándome con preguntas.

—El viaje, bien. No comimos tan rico, un volován de jamón con queso, una ensalada de espinacas manzanas y almendras y de postre sandía.

—Suena rico.

—Algo, no tan rico.

—Y Jared qué comió.

Aquí es donde viene la explicación más extraña que daré en mi vida.

—Pues… no me dejaron viajar con Jared.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tranquila, no lo sacrificaron, aunque habría sido divertido ver su disección…

—¡Jade!

—Tori se lo llevó de regreso a casa. Ella mantendrá la custodia del camaleón.

—Okeeey…

—¿Qué? ¿No te agrada la idea?

Me sorprende, imaginaba que Cat tendría más confianza con la vida de su reptil en Tori que en mí.

—No creo que haya sido la mejor idea que pudiste tener.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué lo dices, Cat? Habla.

—Bueno, son dos cosas las que me perturban —me aclara—. Una es que si van a compartir «custodia» —puntualiza—, quiere decir que formalizaron su relación, ¿no?

¿Cómo explicarle al gatito que no?

—Cat, Tori y yo estamos muy lejos para tener una relación, relación. Ya sabes, de verdad.

—¿Y tendrán una de mentira?

—No… —Intento explicarle—. Vamos a intentar tener algo, pero no hay nada formal entre nosotras todavía, tan solo haremos un esfuerzo.

—Okey.

No se escucha convencida, es más noto preocupación en su tono, pero no quiero ahondar en sus dudas sobre mi inexistente relación, ya lo hablaremos en su momento, ahora quiero saber que otra cosa le preocupa.

—¿Qué más te molesta?

—Es que… no debiste dejar a Jared Leto con ella.

—¿Por qué no? Lo hemos cuidado juntas por más de dos semanas, ella sabe qué tiene que hacer.

—¿Tú crees? Porque un día me contó que, de pequeña, les tejía suéteres a sus ratones domésticos.

—¡Awwww, tierno! —me burlo de la ausente.

—¡No, nada tierno! Amanecían muertos de sofocación al día siguiente. Tenía una buena razón para no encargar a Jared con Tori y decidí dejarlo contigo aunque arriesgaba una disección.

—Tori no se pondrá a tejerle un suéter al camaleón, Cat. Relájate, ya no tiene diez años. El reptil estará bien.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

Estoy por contestarle que sí, cuando me llega un mensaje de texto de la susodicha. Pongo a Cat en altavoz y lo reviso.

«Hola, ¿llegaste? Avísame cuando puedas. Te extraño».

Termino de leerlo y me llega otro con una foto adjunta.

«Mira lo que acabo de comprar».

—Cat… —digo intentando no sonar tan alarmada pero—, mejor será que cortes conmigo y llames a Tori de inmediato. La demente de tu amiga está tejiendo un suéter… negro.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Hablamos más tarde.

Me cuelga y yo sigo viendo esa foto, lana gruesa como para invierno, uno que nunca hay en ese lado de California. ¿Está loca? No puedo creer que Tori sea tan tiernamente criminal. Ponerle un suéter a un animal en Los Ángeles es el acto de un verdadero psicópata.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Lo sé capítulo pequeñísimo. Lamento no haber publicado dos días, se me ha hecho casi imposible lo juro. Estos días cercanos a navidad son la muerte en mi casa.

La canción de hoy es más relajada que nada: **_Breathe - Télépopmusik_** _._

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : no puedo decir nada sobre como volverán a reencontrarse. Sino les arruino el fic. ¡Cero spoilers! ¡Buena suerte!

 _Kuroneko_ : El sarcasmo es una cosa deliciosa, pero a veces uno termina hiriendo a quien no debe por ser tan frontal, me pasa seguido, no mido el sarcasmo. El Jori ante todo, aunque a mi a veces si me da ganas de hacerles vidas aparte, al fin más o menos así funciona la vida. ¿Quién termina con su amor de secundaria? Pero bueno, es un fic, todos queremos un felices por siempre, ¿o no? Porque puedo escribir un infelices por un rato XD. ¡Gracias por el comentario! Saludos.

 _Guest_ : Es verdad, a mí también me tocaron esas charlas incómodas de madre hija que hay que tenerlas, pero todo mejora de verdad, soy fiel testigo. Buena noche para ti.

 _rustjacque12_ : ¿Por qué es que todas nos ponemos super felices con la idea que alguien que nos gusta salga del closet? A mi también me emocionan esas cosas, la verdad. Bueno, ahora que están lejos tienen que pasar algunas cosas clave en su relación. Ya veremos que sorpresas vienen. ¡Saludos!

 _Guest XX_ : Entiendo lo del egoísmo sano y concuerdo. También me gusta a veces reflexionar con los comentarios, es divertido compartir cosas así con los lectores. De acuerdo contigo con que la distancia es difícil, más cuando recién se empieza algo, creo yo. Veamos qué pasa. Hay que tener mucha confianza y seguridad para que todo salga bien, y yo creo que eso a ambas les falta. Nunca incomodas, ¡gracias por el review!

 _safhiro_ : Bienvenida al fic y muchas gracias por esas horas y horas de lectura. Aprecio mucho tu presencia y gracias por los halagos. Lamento haberte quedado mal con la espera de este capítulo y espero que las cosas se vayan normalizando pasada navidad. Gracias por el tiempo y el review. ¡Suerte!

 _erivip7_ : Solo tú te imaginaste como yo me lo imaginé. ¿Y sabes que lo iba a escribir, toda esa escena? Pero decidí al final solo hacer una referencia para que cada uno se imagine ese momento porque no quería meter un capítulo con un drama enorme de la partida. Pero bueno, me gusta que te lo hayas imaginado así. Tal cual yo me lo imaginé también. Es verdad que ya no estamos en épocas pasadas y los padres son más abiertos. Sin embargo hay muchísimos que tienen trabas enormes y que ignoran completamente a sus hijos y quieren meterlos en centros de cura o en terapias espirituales y cosas así. Hay muchos, no todos y menos que antes, pero todavía hay. Qué bueno que tu mamá haya sido tan abierta. Yo no tengo de qué quejarme, al inicio fue algo problemático, pero pronto todo mejoró.

 _LittleRock17_ : ¡Adelaide! Es verdad, ya me había olvidado que tu también veías Reign. Claro, tu me decías que el hermano de Jade tenía que ser más como Francis XD. Jadelaide, bien, me gusta ese ship, me gusta mucho así como el Reade. Buenos bautizos. Gracias por volver. Suerte.

 _nilra89_ : Esos errores son tan humanos y a veces uno no se da cuenta de que los está cometiendo hasta que pierde todo. Veamos como le va a la mamá de Jade con eso. Quizá le cueste un rato más aceptar a su hija como es. Gracias por el review y buenas noches.

Agradezco a todos los que vinieron una vez más a perder unos minutos en el capítulo y les deseo buena suerte. De ley hay otro capítulo más antes de navidad.

Suerte y nos leemos pronto.


	79. Take A Picture

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

La ciudad huele a frío, si es que el frío huele. Doy un respiro profundo y siento un toque de árboles de arce y roble; es una fragancia muy fina —natural de un bosque—, pero mezclada con el olor del concreto mojado. Podría decir que es permanentemente refrescante, nada comparado con Los Ángeles. Allá el aire es más pesado, aromáticamente la brisa salada del mar se conjuga con el denso smog y, si te paseas por un área residencial, predomina el olor a cloro de las piscinas. No es fresco y no se siente así de natural.

El bus que me trae de la escuela me deja a tres cuadras de casa. La parada es justo frente a una panadería. Solo de caminar por sus puertas se me hace agua a la boca, no puedo evitar comprar todos los días algo para acompañar a mi café de la tarde. Dos calles pasando de la avenida principal hay varios restaurantes; en especial una pizzería de horno de piedra a la que necesito ir con urgencia, a sus alrededores huele exquisito, a tomate y albahaca. Lo juro, los olores de esta ciudad van a matarme.

El viento enfría mi piel en tan poco tramo de caminata. Llego a casa con escalofríos, tirando vapor por la boca con cada exhalación. Aún no me acostumbro a levar abrigo, a vestir tan pesado y tener que sacármelo al entrar al aula o al cruzar el portal cuando llego de la escuela. Todos los días debo vestir medias gruesas, llevar guantes, gorro, bufanda… Lo que me recuerda, debo llamar a Tori e insistirle que continúe con mi regalo pre navidad.

En realidad la pobre no estaba planeando matar al camaleón. La lana negra que compró —y me enseñó por fotos— era para tejerme una abrigada y laaarga bufanda que ahora se rehusa a empezar, porque dice que la acusé falsamente de intento de homicidio. La va a hacer, lo sé, pero debo insistirle, le hacen falta un par de empujones. Además, si no la hace, me veré obligada a comprarme una más gruesa de las que tengo, no miento cuando digo que llego con los lóbulos hechos cubo de hielo.

Abro la puerta con dificultad por los malditos guantes de lana, otra cosa que debo ir a buscar, unos de cuero que me den más movilidad y que me dejen usar el celular en la calle. Odio eso de estar sacándomelos y poniéndomelos cada cinco minutos para contestar un mensaje.

El eco de la puerta al cerrarse se transporta a través de la casa. Dejo el bolso en el piso para quitarme el gorro, la bufanda, los guantes y el abrigo, y colgarlos en el closet de entrada. Son pasadas las tres de la tarde y estoy agotada. Mis pasos sobre la madera marcan el camino a la cocina. Dejo el pan sobre el mesón y voy directo al refrigerador. No hay nada de comer. Mamá sigue sin hablarme, sin reconocer que existo, por ende no hay nada de nada más que huevos, queso y leche y ya me harté de hacerme tortilla todos los santos almuerzos. Claro, como ella come por su oficina con sus compañeros de trabajo, Jade que se joda.

Necesito que se le pasé el enojo de lo que pasó con Tori en el aeropuerto y lo de Ade en el avión. Vamos, nadie se ha muerto por ser lesbiana. Es más, puede presumirme con sus amigas que dicen estar en la onda moderna y esas mierdas. El « _tengo una hija gay_ » seguro las deja con un aire de « _¡¿por qué yo no puedo yo tener una hija o hijo así?!_ », hasta les comprarían una camiseta con una foto de un taco o un pepinillo. Pfff, sobretodo, viejas conservadoras. Si se enteran de mi nueva _condición_ le escupirán agua bendita, es así. ¡Pero mierda, soy su hija, sea como sea! ¿Por qué tiene que importarle lo que diga la gente, así sean sus amigas de años? Quizá, entre todas ellas, habemos varios hijos e hijas gay. Deberíamos unirnos y hacer el club secreto del arcoiris, con sexo, drogas y rock &roll, o si son muy tira pluma, con electro-pop. En fin, suficiente de pensar en mi madre. Si ella quiere ignorarme, yo la ignoraré a ella, al menos unos días más.

Vuelvo a cargarme la maleta al hombro y subo a mi habitación. El tercer piso es prácticamente mío. Dejo mis cosas sobre el escritorio y me recuesto en la cama sacando el celular del bolsillo para llamarle a Tori.

—Hello, it's me…

—Adele. —Me río, boba—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Ya empezaste a tejer mi bufanda?

—No, te dije que ya no te doy nada por andarme acusando con Cat. Por cierto, tu hijo adoptivo se escapó en la mañana. Casi me muero del susto cuando papá me dijo que estuvo a punto de aplanarlo con la llanta del auto y hacerlo billetera.

—¿Dejaste la jaula abierta? —le pregunto imaginándome el acontecimiento con algo de gracia. Hay ciertos eventos en su vida que podrían llevarse a la pantalla chica como episodios de una comedia semanal de media hora.

—No, ¿cómo crees?, pero ya aprendió a empujar la tapa. Más tarde iré a comprar una verdadera jaula para reptil.

—Gracias. Si le pasa algo, Cat te mata y luego me cagará con un discurso sobre como elegir bien a los padres de leche.

—¿Ah, sí? —me cuestiona—. ¿Ahora, soy su madre?

—Está bajo tu cuidado, ¿no?

—Eso no me hace su madre. Soy su niñera o algo así.

—¿Y qué te haría su madre? —La molesto—. Digo, para planificar la ceremonia correspondiente y hacerlo oficial.

Ya sé que no quiere nada serio y que estamos lejos, pero pensar en una relación con ella me gusta; ponerla incómoda un poco más.

—¿Ya almorzaste? —Me cambia el tema. Linda, algún día me responderá.

—No, iré a la pizzería de a la vuelta en un rato.

—Tu mamá sigue en la ley del hielo.

—Témpano. Ni una palabra desde que bajamos del avión.

—Bueno, no la culpo. Eso de andar coqueteando a desconocidas…

¿Está celosa?

Ja, cuando le conté lo de Adelaide se quedó callada hasta que terminé yo misma hablando de algo más para llenar el silencio. No le agrada esto de «la libertad» conmigo. Pero si no quiere nada, que me deje echarme un taco de ojo, ¿no? Al menos eso.

—¿Qué tal te fue en tu clase de fotografía? ¿Ya no te odia tu maestro?

—Digamos que después de mi proyecto de hojas mojadas, me detesta un 5% más que antes.

—Bien, ¿qué diablos quiere de ti? Eras buena en esa materia en Hollywood Arts.

Tiene razón. Mi estudio de macro fotografía le habría encantado a mi antiguo profesor. Pero este quiere algo así como el detalle de las proteínas de la saliva de los gatos. Así, bien hipster y «creativo».

Todos los maestros en general tienen mucho de eso, de joder con la creatividad, las ideas, botar a la basura todo lo trillado, todo lo común.

Mi clase te guión es igual. Ahí salen mis compañeros, con obras como: « _La naturaleza siente, el hombre no piensa_ », épico tema. Y la chica que consiguió el único diez en el proyecto de fotografía, puso a su gato de modelo, capturando las cien formas de dormir sobre el refrigerador. Súper talentosa.

—Tengo que pensar en algo controversial o algo estúpidamente cotidiano y que pase desapercibido como…

—¿Jade?

—Sí, perdón, es que se me ocurrió algo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya tienes tu proyecto para la semana que viene?

—Sí, es tan idiotamente genial.

Si el maestro Plum no me pone un maldito diez me pego un tiro. Lo juro. Hasta podría hacer mi tarea de guión del mismo tema.

Gracias mamá, esta de la debo a ti.

«Hey, ¿vamos al cine hoy?»

Es rarísimo esto de hablar con la chica que te gusta por teléfono y recibir el mensaje de la que la pone celosa. Diversión total.

—Tori, ¿hablamos en la noche? Voy a vestirme nuevamente con todo lo que me hace falta para caminar en este clima e ir a la pizzería.

—Okey, yo tengo que hacer tarea y salir a la tienda de mascotas.

—Gracias por lo de la jaula, de verdad. Me cuentas cuánto te costó para depositártelo.

—Jade, no empieces. No voy a quedar en la quiebra por una jaula de veinte dólares.

—Está bien, pero te invitaré algo cuando vaya a Los Ángeles y no puedes decirme que no.

—Hecho, hablamos en unas horas.

—Bye —Le corto y presiono el número del mensaje antes de levantarme para salir—. ¿Ade? Acepto, vamos al cine, pero antes, ¿quieres ir por una pizza?

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Cinco días sin actualizar! Lo sé, mátenme. Han sido unos días trágicamente ocupados y cansados. Me disculpo por la tardanza. Y espero hasta año nuevo no tener muchas distracciones.

La canción de hoy es: **_Take A Picture - Filter_**.

 _rustjacque12_ : Ah, leíste el primer capítulo de nuevo. Yo lo tengo todo planeado hasta ese punto, aunque a veces quiero meter otras cosas, pero se iría todo al demonio, así que me rijo al plan. Y lo de la madre, no sé por qué se les hace tan raro. De lo que yo conozco, la mayoría de los casos los papás son así, al menos uno de ellos, al inicio, jode y jode con eso de que no quieren a su hijo/hija gay. Pobre Tori, la juzgaron muy pronto XD.

 _Kuroneko_ : A mí me lo hizo mi mamá a los 17 por ponerme arete en la nariz. Dos semanas y ni una palabra. Consiguió lo que quería. Me lo quité, ya qué. Eso del duelo es verdad. A mi mamá, por ejemplo, le pegó duro, hasta fuimos a terapia de familia y todo, pero luego mejoraron las cosas, yo creo que siempre terminan aceptándolo si te ven feliz. Lo de vestir a las mascotas lo entiendo en una cuidad fría, helada y digamos que están acostumbrados a estar dentro de casa y al salir necesitan algo que los cubra, pero me da angustia ver a los pobres perros en la playa con camisetas y sacos, y se los nota desesperados por quitarse la prenda y sus dueños no hacen nada, juro que no entiendo como no los ven tan mal. El Jori vendrá pronto, no falta mucho para que se vuelvan a ver, un mes o menos. Están en finales de noviembre en el fic. Gracias por los buenos deseos, espero que hayas pasado bien también, todos.

 _AshleySophia_ : Espero que sea lo que sea que haya pasado que ya estés mejor y que se arregle pronto. Yo, la verdad, siempre supe que era gay, pero si conozco a esos que descubrieron tarde su inclinación y fue como que les abrieron la puerta a la pradera floreada. ¡Oh, lo del 212! Ya lo corregí porque me hiciste caer en cuenta de que estaba el código equivocado. El 212 es el código de área de Nueva York. El de Boston es 617, así que no, no es por Venezuela, y no soy venezolana, pero estamos de vecinas. Tranquila por los reviews que no son obligación. Gracias por los buenos deseos, espero que hayas pasado bien también.

 _Scarlett94_ : Sí, los primeros meses o a veces años son duros para algunos. Conmigo, fue más un golpe inicial fuerte con mi padre, que aflojó pronto con el tema y en cambio mi mamá se puso densa y con rechazo. Pero todo pasa con el tiempo, creo yo. Lamento no haber podido escribir para navidad o antes de hoy. De verdad que me moría por escribir, pero los compromisos familiares no me dejaron. De nada, gracias a ustedes por compartir conmigo. Igual, una buena noche.

 _LittleRock17_ : ¡El Adelaide! Creo que a ti te va cualquier ship que tenga a Jade, ¿o me equivoco? XD. Seguro, su mamá, la tiraba por la puerta de emergencia y se morían todos si la besaba ahí en el avión. Pobre Tori, insisto, y Cat como: ¡eres mi amiga, pero mantente lejos de mi camaleón, asesina!

 _erivip7_ : ¿Quién dice que los adultos no pueden se infantiles? :D Conozco muchos, muchos, muchos. Creo que es normal. Creo que a Cat le va a tocar seguir de arbitro o algo así, hablando con una y con la otra en los malentendidos. ¡Pobre Tori! NO es taaan asesina XD.

 _Megan_ : ¡Bienvenida al fic! Me alegra mucho seguir leyendo a gente que se une de repente. Gracias por los buenos deseos y no te preocupes que el Jori vuelve, vuelve, prometido. Y ya me iré regularizando con las actualizaciones.

 _Amelie_ : Gracias por los cumplidos. ¿Sabes que esa canción de Portishead no dejaba mi cabeza y con esa escribí el primer capítulo y tuve muchas de las ideas del resto del fic? Amo esa canción y, bueno, gracias por lo del gusto musical, igual puedo pasarme por unas muy trilladas de vez en cuando, pero en general amo todo tipo de música. Espero que te siga gustando el fic como va. Si no es así, tienes todo el derecho de dejarme una queja.

Saludos a todos los que han dejado review desde un inicio hasta el capitulo anterior. Gracias por el apoyo y por el tiempo que se dan para compartirme sus palabras.

Saludos a todos y nos leemos mañana.


	80. The Moment I Said It

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Hasta hace poco, lo último que habría tenido en la cabeza mientras camino a casa es una chica, menos si estoy caminando con ella. Sonrío, no por la amena conversación que estamos teniendo y la buena tarde que pasamos dando vueltas por la ciudad, pero porque recuerdo la mirada que me dio un par de veces, su risa, sus ojos juguetones y sus intentos de ponerme incómoda y me llega un sentimiento de alegría que casi no reconozco. Me gusta que coqueteen conmigo, no, aclarémoslo, me gusta que las mujeres coqueteen conmigo. Se siente extrañamente placentero.

—Nos vemos el viernes, ¿entonces? —me dice al llegar a mi casa.

—Nos vemos. Gracias por la caminata —le respondo subiendo los cortos escalones a la puerta.

—Gracias por la pizza. —Ella me sonríe y se despide agitando su mano, guardándola dos segundos más tarde dentro de su chaqueta mientras sigue su camino al auto que aparcó a la vuelta de la esquina.

Entro a casa, todavía con la sonrisa grabada en mi cara, cuando me encuentro con la mirada aniquiladora de mamá al pie de la escalera. No me dice nada, solo me perfora el cerebro y sube a su habitación.

Seguimos con el castigo emocional. Bien.

Paso por un vaso de agua a la cocina y sigo sus pasos por la escalera. No sé que estoy haciendo, ya dije que la ignoraría de vuelta, pero han sido cinco días y ya extraño hablarle, ¿ya estuvo bueno, no?

—Mamá.

Nada, no contesta aunque sé que me escuchó. Está recostada en la cama leyendo un libro.

—Mamá, ¿podemos dejar este juego?

Nada. Esta situación empieza a hartarme… mal.

—No te entiendo. Pensé que lo que querías es que fuera feliz, soy feliz, viene contigo hasta Boston. ¿No podemos superar esto, hablarlo si quieres, pasar la página?

Ni una mirada. Suspiro. Ya fue, me voy.

Doy la vuelta en mi lugar y subo un piso más. Apenas entro a mi habitación veo siete cajas de cartón. Por fin llegó la remesa de equipaje que se quedó atascada en el camino. La pequeña camioneta en la que venían mis vinilos y mis libros de la bodega se descompuso en un pueblo a dos días de aquí. En hacer el recorrido completo demoró todo este tiempo. Ya era hora.

Abro las tapas y me aseguro de que todo lo faltante esté completo. Abro la cuarta caja, la quinta, la sexta y… el diario.

Siento que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo leí. Y sí, ya son casi tres semanas. Lo saco y lo primero que hago es sentarme en la cama para ojearlo con cuidado. Casi no falta nada para terminarlo, podría hacerlo esta noche o hasta el fin de semana. A decir verdad me llena de expectativa saber cómo y por qué regresó a su casa, cuál fue la conversación que debió tener con sus padres acerca de su madre biológica, y cómo termina ese capítulo en su vida, porque ahora tiene otro, uno del cual he estado muy cercana durante este último tiempo.

Tengo marcada la hoja de la última entrada. Recuerdo que Tori estaba más que harta por como vivía Leo, que salió a pasear y terminó en la misma cafetería a la que me llevó hace poco, donde se encontraba con su papá los viernes. Allí se vio con Carmen y fueron al cine. salieron en una cita, eso recuerdo muy bien.

A ver, ¿cómo sigue?

Entrada número cincuenta y uno del diario.

 _5 de septiembre, 2015_

 _Es mi segundo fin de semana en esta casa y lo único que quiero es regresar a la de mis padres. Es viernes y en lugar de estar durmiendo como se debe a estas horas de la madrugada, estoy limpiando casa ajena. Anoche, mientras yo estaba en el cine con Carmen, a Leo se le ocurrió reunirse con sus amigos. A eso de las once llegué y al mismo tiempo él salía al club a trabajar._

 _Parecía que un torbellino había pasado por la casa; había vasos llenos de trago por todo el piso, sobre la mesa —sin portavasos—, bolsas de papas fritas, palomitas regadas por doquier._

 _—Ya vendrá Marcelina mañana a limpiar. No te preocupes —me dijo antes de salir por la puerta y dejarme completamente ansiosa y enfurecida._

 _Ya, todo bien, es su casa, pero ¿no podían dejar la basura en su lugar, los vasos en el lavaplatos y el trago que no se tomaron en el maldito drenaje? ¡Todo el departamento apestaba a cantina!_

 _No aguanto todo este desorden, no aguanto tener que encontrarme con una casa hecha un basurero y odio no poder estar en paz. Lo odio. La tarde más dulce que he tenido en semanas, arruinada por esto, por haberme convertido en la esposa abnegada de un hombre al que no amo. Viajé en el tiempo treinta años. Es patético._

 _Mejor será que termine de lavar los vasos que me quedan y luego tirarme en la cama, quiero dormir._

 _Entrada número cincuenta y dos._

 _7 de septiembre, 2015_

 _Mamá vino hoy. Era obvio que sabía donde estaba, si papá me mandó a vigilar. Leo estaba en la playa, dando clases de surf al sobrino de uno de sus amigos y yo no tenía turno en la tienda de discos hasta la tarde. Me pidió que regrese a casa, me dijo que necesitábamos hablar como familia con papá y que entiende por qué me fui._

 _Me preguntó cómo estaba. Reconoció que el departamento de Leo se veía moderno y bien cuidado, si supiera que, sin mí, seguramente sería un chiquero hasta el martes que viene la mucama._

 _Se nota cuan preocupados están de tenerme lejos. Siguen incómodos con la idea de que su bebé esta viviendo con un hombre mayor, y sí, le comenté que no me está forzando a nada y que desde hace tiempo que no tenemos relaciones, lo que tenemos no se trata de un noviazgo._

 _—Entonces, vuelve —me suplicó—, papá no va a poner pero, puedes seguir viéndolo, también a Carmen, a quién sea, amor. Solo regresa, déjanos cuidarte._

 _Eso es lo que más quiero, volver. Accedí a verlos mañana, porque antes de decidir qué hacer, necesito respuestas._

 _—Te invito a almorzar —me dijo con la cara esperanzada de que le dijera que sí y cómo negarme si los extraño tanto._

 _—Hay algo que quiero que hablemos sin papá —mencionó mientras esperábamos la comida—. Y no quiero que… te asustes por lo que te voy a decir, pero yo conocí a Isabella antes de conocerlo a él._

 _Eso fue novedad, porque, de esa discusión que escuché hace meses, podía jurar que mamá hablaba desde sus celos hacia papá. Pero no y lo que le siguió a esa diminuta confesión de entrada, fue un plato fuerte que jamás en la vida me habría imaginado._

 _—Isabella y yo fuimos novias de chicas. Ella fue mi primer amor._

 _Yep, hay cosas que tengo que procesar antes de escribirlas, sobretodo con esto. Mamá y… mamá, ajá. De algún lado tenía que haber salido yo. Ahora entiendo por qué mamá se emociona tanto con Carmen. De alguna forma se ve reflejada en mí, quizá lo único que la identifica conmigo desde que crecí y me convertí en la viva imagen de su antigua novia._

 _Sí, procesar, muchas cosas._

¡¿Es en serio?!

¡Dios, Holly!

Esto es tan divertido aunque me imagino que sería un shock para Tori en ese momento. Claro, ahora entendemos todo. Holly bisexual, shipeando a su hija bisexual con Carmen y conmigo.

Tori tiene dos mamás que fueron novias. Es como si tuviese mamás lesbianas. Gracioso.

"Okey, no tan gracioso. Algún día esos serán nuestros hijos".

"Nuestros hijos van a tener dos mamás, ¡dos!"

"Los van a joder en la escuela por tus lesbianidades".

¿ _Tus lesbianidades_? Perdón, ¿pero no eran ustedes las que querían a una Reagan y andan molestando cada cinco minutos para que llame a Ade?

"Emm, olvídalo. ¿Vamos a leer otra entrada?"

No, tengo mucha tarea y ya estoy bastante tarde por salir con Ade, como ustedes querían.

"Sí, porque tú la pasaste muy mal en la pizzería".

Ya, no importa. Mañana seguimos con Tori, ahora vamos a la tarea de historia que no se va a hacer sola mientras tenemos vida social y el club de lectura.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_The Moment I Said It - Imogen Heap_**.

 _LittleRock17_ : me asuste cuando dijiste que el Reade no te gusta. Eso es imposible. Pero ya leí tu aclaración y pufff todo bien. XD más o me os atinaste en el proyecto, algo así. No, como que gato. No, no, no. Shhh. Siento no haber publicado más en estos días. Han sido super complicados.

 _Kuroneko_ : eso mismo me imaginé, a señoras reunidas en la mesa tomando el té y hablando muy educadamente de las hazañas de sus hijos homosexuales XD. Jared la vio tejiendo y dijo: ¡yo no moriré en esta mierda, me largo! No podía desaparecer tanto tiempo. Ya me estaba desesperando de no poder escribir, pero la verdad que ha sido muy difícil. En todo caso aquí estoy y ya mismo es año nuevo.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : ¡Lo sé! Perdón, no hubo como antes. No Adelaide no destruirá el Jori, el Jori es indestructible, o quién sabe. Por la mañana lo único que quiero es dormir, por la noche… no tanto, bueno, no puedo. El insomnio me gana,

 _erivip7_ : Gracias, sí, fuero unas buenas fiestas, ajetreadas hasta ahorita, me imagino que hasta año nuevo, pero todo lindo. Espero que hayas tenido también buenas fiestas.

 _AshleySophia_ : Drama siempre, quién no goza del drama. Feliz año también, aunque de verdad si espero publicar antes de eso y desearles un buen año debidamente.

 _rustjacque12_ : Siempre los cambios de escuela son raros, pero ya veremos como va ese progreso. Pizza, tengo en la refri iré por ella. Si merece la bufanda XD, pobre Jade, no sabía, se dejó convencer de la inocente de Cat. Ya veremos qué onda con Ade, solo diré: Ade es muy linda como para resistirse, ¿no? Así como Jade.

Bueno, con esto llegamos al fin por hoy. Saludos a todos los que leen y a los que dejan unas palabras un gracias enorme. Buena noche.


	81. We Come Running

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

La mamá de Tori es gay, bisexual, para ser exactos. Lo que no entiendo bien es como se conoció con su papá. Eso de que ambos hayan sido pareja de Isabella me suena a algo más que una simple coincidencia. Y leyendo nuevamente el inicio del diario —donde contaba de aquella discusión que le puso fin a su matrimonio—, cuando Holly dice: « _Ella te la recuerda, son idénticas, y no pienses que resiento a mi hija, porque después de tantos años lo es, pero jamás debiste traerla a ella a esta casa_ », más dudas llegan a mí.

« _Traerla a ella_ », sin duda hablaba de Isabella. David debió haber comenzado a recordar a su antiguo amor y no creo que eso haya resonado bien con su entonces esposa. Tal vez Holly también recordaba a su ex novia, pero no la mencionaba como él o qué se yo, algo así debió suceder.

—Jade, ¿puedes quedarte un momento? —me pide mi nuevo maestro de fotografía.

Gracias a mi especialidad por elección, producción de televisión y cine, tengo su clase todos los días. Los primeros quince minutos discutimos las ideas que llevaremos a cabo como tarea para el siguiente día. Debemos entregar tres imágenes como mínimo y diez como máximo. Y de esos temas debo elegir mi proyecto semestral que tengo que presentar la primera semana de enero. Mis compañeros me llevan dos meses de ventaja, así que mi profesor me presiona todos los días con un sermón sobre mi poca creatividad y mi bajo nivel de conocimiento en la materia.

—No te escuché mencionar el tema de hoy.

—Tengo uno, pero quisiera guardármelo… que sea una sorpresa.

—No me agradan las sorpresas. Prefiero ayudarte con ideas. Dime que pensaste.

Gracias, gracias vida. Todavía no sé exactamente cómo llevarlo a cabo, por eso no dije nada al inicio de la clase.

—Es… Me gustaría expresar la ausencia… de alguien.

—Hmm. —Asiente pensativo. Sus labios se curvan hacia abajo con un gesto de aprobación—. Es un trasfondo muy emotivo, se trata de comunicar algo que no se va a ver en la foto. Puedes tomar una olla llena de sopa, pero lo que tomarás será la falta de fideos, por ejemplo.

Hipster total, ¿no lo dije? Todo tiene que tener un toque bohemio y críptico, hasta la explicación de una simple palabra como la ausencia.

—Jade, quiero que este sea tu tema final.

—¿Qué? Aún no sé ni cómo diablos lo voy a fotografiar.

—¡Eso! ¡Exactamente ese es el punto! —dice exaltado, emocionado como si le hubiese traído las fotos de los gatos de mi barrio—. No es un tema fácil, pero sí uno muy digno. Quiero que lo analices, que lo practiques, que experimentes y falles muchas veces en él. Solo así descubrirás cómo tomar los fideos, sin tomar los fideos.

Bien, me metí en una camisa de once varas yo solita. Mi tema final, lo más difícil que se me pudo ocurrir.

—Para mañana, trae diez intentos. Quiero ver qué es lo primero que se te cruza cuando piensas en la palabra ausencia. —Da vuelta a la mesa y saca del cajón una tarjeta personal que me entrega con el mismo entusiasmo—. Si tienes alguna duda sobre cómo expresarte, llámame. Noche o día, ¿okey?

—O-key…

—Bien. Ahora vete, que no quisiera que llegues tarde a tu siguiente clase.

—Gracias —le digo introduciendo la tarjeta en mi bolsillo trasero y recojo mis cosas para ir a historia, espero un diez en la maldita tarea de ayer, me desvelé escribiendo el ensayo perfecto.

Voy directo a mi casillero para cambiar de libros y siento que alguien me toma del brazo.

—Hola, preciosura.

Doy media vuelta para darle un golpe al chico que se acaba de creer muy galante con esa frase burda y…

—¿Ade?

—Hola, West.

—¿Qué mierda con tu voz? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No me reconociste, ¿no? Mi voz de hombre es casi perfecta, un tanto ronca, pero justo en el punto.

—¿Qué diablos haces en mi escuela?

—Mi profesora de universidad me pidió que la supliera en el seminario de historia que debía impartir hoy aquí. Tuvo una emergencia, así que, aquí me tienes. ¿Puedes decirme dónde queda el aula 311?

—¡¿311?! ¡No me digas que vas a darme clases a mí!

—¿Es tu clase? Genial. _Señorita West, por favor. Indíqueme la ubicación del aula, estamos retrasadas_.

—Por tu culpa, apresúrate ¿quieres? Aquí son muy estrictos con eso de las tardanzas, y faltas, y diez mil reglas más.

Camino rápido por el corredor y, al entrar, veo al vice-rector esperando ya a la maestra frente a todos mis compañeros. Dios, tiene una mirada de querer imponerme veinte horas de castigo.

Lo ignoro y sigo mi camino por la segunda fila hasta un asiento vacío y trato de no armar más escándalo al acomodarme.

—Señor Preston, discúlpeme, por favor. No me ubicaba y le pedí a esta señorita que me indique la dirección del aula —le dice haciéndose la apenada, así nada más se gana una sonrisa. Es una coqueta de mierda y claro, el otro, un viejo verde que no necesitó más que un tono apacible para caer redondito—. Espero que no haya castigo por su amabilidad.

—Debe haber alguna reprensión, usualmente es una tarea extra en la materia en la que sucedió la falta.

Se lamenta de no poder sacarme del apuro y acepta las condiciones disciplinarias.

—Bien, si es así me encargaré yo misma del castigo. Lo siento, ¿señorita…?

—Jade West —le contesto de mala forma y con la cara de orto más grande del mundo. Le queda tan bien hacerse la idiota.

—Al terminar la clase, y ya que es hora de salida, la espero para darle su trabajo extracurricular.

Perfecto, me retraso por su culpa y ella misma me colocará tarea adicional. Ge-nial.

La miro acomodar sus cosas sobre el pupitre del maestro y regresa a verme por dos segundos contados con la mirada más sexy del mundo. No me toma más de otros dos segundos, para que la fantasía más sexual que pude imaginar corra por mi mente. Ade, esa falda ceñida que trae puesta, sus tacones negros, sus piernas largas y yo sobre esa mesa.

Mhmm, soy tan malditamente gay.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Capítulo corto para hoy. Tengo toda la intensión de publicar otro mañana en la mañana. Espero que no caiga un meteorito y pueda hacerlo, pero si no… Feliz año nuevo y que todo lo que deseen este 2016 se vaya cumpliendo de a poco.

La canción de hoy es: **_We Come Running - Youngblood Hawke_**.

 _LittleRock17_ : No se esperaban lo de Holly, jajaja es algo que pensé en el inicio. Me lo tenía bien guardadito, además de otras cosillas que ya vienen. Ya viene algo de Adelaide, pero yo no corro con la trama XD. Leo sigue vivo, pero ahora Jade anda enfocada en algo más, y como de Tori no sabemos más que por ella. no sabremos nada todavía de él o de Carmen. Gracias por las palabras :D ¡Feliz año!

 _Kuroneko_ : Creo que para Jade es justo eso, estaba tan convencida que no le llamaba la atención, que estaba solo harta de su relación y el sexo nada que ver. Viene Tori, le da diez vueltas, la marea y ahora está como niña en tienda de dulces. «¡Holy shit, Holly!» Jajajaja, sí. Nadie se esperaba lo de Holly. Y justo eso ya viene, la explicación de todo eso, que me parece a mi una parte muy bonita entre Holly y Tori, pero todo a su tiempo. Espero de verdad publicar mañana antes del año nuevo. Espero que sí. Madrugaré. Yo les agradezco una vez más a ustedes por todo el apoyo y por las palabras. Sobretodo a ti y a un par que nunca faltan. Gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía. Y un buen año para ti también, gracias por todo.

 _nilra89_ : Exacto, Jade habla de su proyecto y recién ahora nos enteramos junto a ella de qué va. Nos acercamos de a poco el inicio y luego falta todavía para que termine el fic. Recién llegaremos a la mitad. Felicidades a ti también, un buen año 2016.

 _envirip7_ : En eso tienes razón, Holly la quiere y por eso la acepta, pero sí le es más fácil porque la entiende, que es algo que no pasa con la mamá de Jade, no logra ponerse en sus zapatos y la culpa. Nadie se esperaba lo de Holly, es divertido cuando eso pasa, porque ustedes le atinan mucho con las teorías a veces. ¡Feliz año nuevo! Gracias por el review siempre.

 _rustjacque12_ : ¡Lamento lo de tus muelas! Debe ser el peor dolor del mundo. Yo no tengo muelas del juicio. No me salieron nunca y en las radiografías no salieron como ocultas tampoco. Ahhh las teorías, pues no es tan así como lo dices, pero cosas pasaron, ya vienen esos capítulos, pronto. Oye, y no he visto esa película, la pondré en mi lista. Gracias por la recomendación y un feliz año.

 _Mas alla de la realidad_ : Gracias por las palabras. No sabes cómo me alegra que te vaya gustando el fic. Es lo más lindo sentir que el tiempo invertido vale la pena y entretiene. Gracias por recordármelo. Lamento tardar tanto estos días, son problemáticos por el tiempo, pero espero igualarme pronto. Saludos y un feliz año para ti y los tuyos.

Y bueno, parece que FF está teniendo problemas con presentar los reviews en la página desde el medio día, pero me están llegando sin problemas al email, así que veamos como va, en todo casi, si me llegan y los leo.

Si no logro publicar mañana temprano, ¡FELIZ AÑO! Que todo lo que deseen que suceda se les facilite y que puedan encontrar paz y alegría en esta nueva etapa. Buena suerte a todos y la mejor de las energías. Nos leemos pronto.


	82. Loud Like Love

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

La desesperación viene con dos palabras: _ojos_ y _labios_. Específicamente _sus ojos_ y _sus labios_ , o quizá es una de esas cosas que descubres que son tu debilidad al encontrar atractiva a una persona. Para algunos son las manos, por más extraño que parezca; Cat por ejemplo le encantan las manos de los chicos y si las tenían descuidadas, pasaba de ellos sin pensarlo. A Beck le gustaban las colas. Le era casi imposible no mirar bajo a una chica cuando pasaba, por lo que me sorprende que terminara agarrándose a la flaca que ahora es su novia. Pero a mí, a mí me gustan los ojos y los labios.

Los de Tori me encantan, son de un color café profundo, un tanto achinados por las mañanas y sus labios no son necesariamente el centro de atención, pero junto con sus pómulos, son perfectos.

Adelaide tiene los ojos redondos, enormes, más claros que los de Tori, predominantes en su rostro, son preciosos. Y sus labios, ¿pueden ser más carnosos? Besarla debe ser tan… delicioso, como lleno, suave; algo que me muero por hacer, que me desespera. Literal.

—¿Puedes dejar de mover la pierna como si estuvieras taladrando el piso?

Maldita ansiedad.

—Ya vamos a llegar y estoy segura de que te va a gustar el _trabajo especial_.

Después de clases se le ocurrió que pasaríamos por su departamento para tener una charla sobre «historia» mientras tomamos un café preparado por ella y aprovechamos la tarde juntas.

No que me moleste, para nada; plática, café, buena compañía, todo bien con eso, pero pasé la hora completa de clases imaginándome cómo sería besarla y, ahora, cada vez que la veo, pasan por detrás de mis ojos las mil posibilidades. Ergo la ansiedad y la desesperación. No tengo idea qué hacer, dónde poner mis manos, cómo sonreírle para no parecer una idiota. Y es que ¡¿quién le manda a vestirse así para su clase de reemplazo?!

Me siento tan inexperta en esto de las mujeres, no sé ni por qué, no es como si hubiese tenido mil novios antes de que me diera cuenta de mi inclinación. Beck fue mi primer y único novio, y en medio de nuestra relación, cuando terminábamos, me besé apenas con otros dos chicos. Uno de ellos su mejor amigo de la infancia, quién sí, besaba muy bien, y eso es lo que no entiendo. Besarme con chicos era… natural. Pensar siquiera en hacerlo con chicas es desesperante.

Quiero un tequila, algo que me amortigüe la boca, que no me haga sentir tan malditamente vulnerable. Pero no quiero besarla con copas, embriagada, como pasó con Tori. Tengo que aprender a no refugiarme en esos escapes para tener valor o me voy al diablo el resto de la vida. Seré una alcohólica a mis veinte.

"¡Deja de mover los dedos sobre las piernas!"

¡Ya, ya!

Dios, es inconsciente, tan, tan inconsciente que mi subconsciente se da cuenta de que estoy mal.

"Solo la tomas por la cintura y le plantas tus labios en los suyos. No es difícil."

"Sí, Jade. No seas tan miedosa."

No tengo miedo.

"¿Y entonces?"

Son nervios.

"Ya, bueno, lo que digas".

—Llegamos —me avisa Ade, terminando de estacionar el auto en el parqueadero de su edificio—. Te gustará la vista, vigésimo piso, entra mucha luz.

—Lamento informarte que no me gusta la luz del día.

—Si es así, puedes quedarte hasta la noche y ver la vista desde el balcón. —Sonríe coqueta y se baja.

Maldita mujer. ¡Todas las mujeres! No pueden ser más como… ¡yo!

Subimos unas cortos escalones hasta el lobby. Ade saluda con el guardia de seguridad, quién le entrega facturas de servicio y la correspondencia. Entramos al elevador y subimos en silencio mientras ella revisa cada sobre. No tardamos nada en que las puertas se abran nuevamente. No alcancé a pensar la forma de tranquilizarme.

Dios, y así me digo actriz. Ajá.

—¿No vas a llamar a tu mamá para decirle que regresarás tarde?

—No, si lo hago, no va a contestarme de todas formas.

—¿Sigue enojada? —pregunta con cierto asombro y gracia. Es que es ridícula su actitud, hasta un niño de cinco años lo diría. Asiento y abre la puerta invitándome a pasar—. Deja tus cosas en uno de los sillones. Me pondré algo más cómodo y salgo.

Hago lo que me indica y paso a la sala deshaciéndome de mi abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero que tiene a un lado en la pared, donde están colgados un par de sombreros de un estilo clásico y una boina. Se debe ver más linda con ellos puestos.

Sigo unos pasos a la ventana. Es amplia, va de piso a techo y las persianas están abiertas. Se ve mucho de la ciudad, los autos en la avenida principal, la llovizna nublarlo todo. Realmente el clima de esta ciudad me encanta. La melancolía que se siente en el ambiente, hasta cierto punto la tristeza. Doy un fuerte respiro y ya me siento más calmada.

—¿Viste? Sabía que te iba a gustar —me dice llegando por mis espaldas y se coloca a mi lado con una cajetilla de cigarrillos—. ¿Te animas a salir unos minutos? No me gusta fumar adentro de la casa. —Señala el pequeño balcón a mi izquierda y se abre paso.

—Tendrás que invitarme uno, en Boston es más difícil comprar tabacos si eres menor de edad.

Ade abre la puerta de vidrio y sale dándome paso. Saca dos cigarrillos y se coloca uno en medio de sus apetitosos labios, me entrega el otro y se prepara para prenderlo con su encendedor.

Sus labios.

Se ven tan sexys entreabiertos. Su dentadura es perfecta. Puedo ver la punta de sus blancos dientes y la oscuridad que termina en su tersa lengua, porque debe ser tan tersa como se ve; cálida, mojada.

Absorbo un par de veces hasta que el papel del tubo se enciende con un color naranja que casi brilla en todo este matiz gris que nos rodea. Hago el golpe y suelto el aire con un soplo a un lado.

Ella lleva la llama hasta su cilindro y realiza la misma acción. Sus cachetes se desinflan cuando entra el aire. Apaga la fosforera y toma el cigarrillo entre los dedos para ponerse más cómoda en el barandal, inhalando aire por la boca con sus labios apenas separados.

Esos malditos y deliciosos labios.

—Debí ponerme el abrigo otra vez —digo sintiendo el frío perforarme la piel.

—¿No te acostumbras al clima aún?

—Me encanta verlo, pero hiela hasta los huesos.

—Dale un par de semanas más, ya verás cómo hiela cuando comience a nevar.

—No lo digas, no quiero pasar en casa frente a la chimenea. Prefiero no estar en casa.

—¿Tan mal están las cosas con tu mamá?

—Mal, muy mal. Ha hecho esto antes, pero no así. Por lo menos regresaba a verme, ahora me ignora por completo.

—¿No crees que se le pase pronto?

—No lo sé. Espero que sí. Nunca la había visto tan molesta, tan disgustada de algo, mucho menos de mí. Siempre me ha dicho y repetido hasta el cansancio que soy su adoración y por más que me joda que lo siga haciendo a esta dulce edad… extraño que de vez en cuando venga y me de un estúpido abrazo.

—Lo entiendo, de verdad —me dice en confianza—. ¿Dónde está tu papá?

—En California, con su familia.

—¿Así que nada de pensar en pasar unos días allá?

—No, ni siquiera si estuviese en Los Ángeles lo haría. Solo uno de sus hijos sabe que existo.

—¡Oh, wow! La hija bastarda.

—Cállate, boba. —Río, ella también— ¿Entramos? Si no me das ese café voy a morir —le pido terminándome el tabaco y lo apago en un cenicero que tiene sobre una pequeña mesa esquinera. Ella se me burla y abre la puerta para que pase. El calor de adentro se siente de inmediato en mis mejillas. paso a la sala y me siento con confianza, Ade camina directo a la cocina.—. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos me pondrás de tarea?

—Hablar de ti.

—¿No tenía que ser una lección de historia?

—Obvio, tu historia. Quiero conocerte, quiero saber quién eres, así que habla.

—No hay mucho que contar.

—Bueno, hay, solo que no sabes qué es relevante. —me explica, si no supiera que estudia ciencias políticas diría que su profesión es la psicología—. Cuéntame de tu ex novia.

—Asumes que tengo una.

—¿No terminaron cuando te mudaste? Digo, ¿jugarán a la inocencia del amor a distancia?

—No he tenido novia, nunca.

—Sí, sí, sí. Vamos, tu mamá no está enojada contigo por un hipotético. Alguien debe haber.

—Hay alguien, no es mi novia, nunca lo fue.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿En serio vamos a hacer esto?

—Sí, es tu castigo. Si no me contestas tendrás un cero redondito. Ahora, habla.

—Hmm. Okey, si me la pones así… Se llama Tori.

—Victoria, lindo nombre. ¿Es rusa?

—No… Es medio italiana, medio alemana, pero pasa por medio latina.

Okey, eso fue un error. Son cosas que no debería saber, tampoco debería contárselas a nadie, así las posibilidades de que se conozcan sean nulas.

—Buena mezcla. ¿Cómo es?

—Dulce, tierna, apasionada, carnal…

—Uhhh, ¿buen acueste?

No lo admito ni lo niego. Que el silencio haga su trabajo. Ella saca de su bolsillo su celular y continúa hablando mientras revisa algo en él.

—Imagino que fue tu primera vez —acierta en el blanco.

—¿Se me nota tanto?

—No. Pero no has tenido una novia y dudo que de haber tenido otros amarres no haya surgido una relación. Las lesbianas solemos hacer nido muuuy pronto, demasiado.

—Hablas por experiencia.

—Sí. Mi ex y yo nos mudamos apenas terminamos la secundaria. Yo salí de mi casa sin nada a vivir con ella, íbamos a pasar la vida juntas, tener tres hijos, dos gatos, un perro… —regresa y se sienta a mi lado, apoyándose de lado en el respaldar del sillón. Mirando, de cuando en cuando, su celular.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Cosas, gente extra. Ya sabes, siempre hay algo que termina siendo el límite y… ya no estamos juntas, eso nada más. ¿Por qué no fueron nada con Tori?

—Ella no quiere una relación. Ha tenido un año… difícil. —Me limito a comentarle.

—¿Tori Vega? —me pregunta con la mirada clavada en la pantalla—. Guapa.

—¡¿La estás stalkeando?!

—¡Quería saber quién es la chica que te roba el sueño!

—¡No me roba nada!

—Ajá. Hasta a mí me robaría la atención —dice bajando por su perfil sin parar. Maldición—. ¿Quién es esa mole rubia que le dobla el tamaño?

—Aj, es Leo.

—¿Su novio?

—No son novios, Tori no quiere una relación, ya lo dije. Al parecer no escuchas.

—Se besan mucho para no ser novios.

—¡Puedes dejar de ver las fotos de mi… nada!

—Uhhh, ¿quién es la pelirroja? Está lindísima.

—Es Carmen, tampoco es su novia.

—Hermoso color de cabello, aunque sea artificial y es diminuta, adorable.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué pelirroja hablas?

—De ella —me dice mostrándome una foto de Cat.

—¡No!

—¿Qué?

—Ni se te ocurra ponerle ojos a Cat, ella está fuera de los límites ¡de todo el mundo!

—¿Perdón? ¿Estás celosa?

—No, es como mi hermana… Bueno, no importa. Cat no es gay.

—Oh, una lástima…

—Ade…

—Ya, bueno. Así que tiene otra amiga pelirroja que « _tampoco_ » es su novia, pero necesitaste aclarármelo. ¿Qué onda con tu… amiga?

—Tori es… le gusta la gente, pero no quiere una relación, así que tiene muchas relaciones sin título.

—¡Oh, ya veo!

—¿Qué?

—Se reproducen como ratones.

—¿Quiénes?

—Jade, Tori es poliamorosa, ¿no?

—¿Poli qué mierda?

—Poliamorosa, una persona que ama a mucha gente y tiene varias relaciones amorosas a la vez, abiertas, supuestamente con conocimiento de todos los involucrados, pero justo ese detalle no es regla.

—¿De qué hablas? Tori es bisexual, no polígama.

—Los poliamorosos no tienen que tener una preferencia sexual definida, pueden ser heterosexuales, homosexuales, bisexuales, etcétera, etcétera. —me indica—. Y para tu información, los polígamos son más que nada religiosos, los poliamorosos, no.

—Deja de decir esa palabra, ¿quieres? Suena muy estúpida.

—Se siente muy estúpida.

—¿También hablas por experiencia?

—Mi ex, el límite que no pude cruzar. Sí, hablo por experiencia.

—No porque ella lo haya sido, Tori lo es.

—Okey, analicémosla. Tiene fotos y fotos tragándose la lengua del rubio, ya encontré también a la pelirroja que mencionabas, y aquí hay unas cuántas de otras personas que dudo que conozcas.

Exhalo con exageración y molestia.

—No quiere una relación tal vez porque ni siquiera sabe lo que es. No todos los poliamorosos pueden aceptar que quieren y necesitan una vida así, abierta a muchas posibilidades y cerrada a ninguna.

¡No, me niego! No me gusta la idea. No quiero pensar en esto.

—Cambiemos de tema, ¿sí?

—Tienes miedo.

—¿A qué?

—A lo mismo que yo. A que nunca se decida por ti o un día se decida por alguien que no eres tú.

—No somos nada, solo amigas.

—¿Es eso lo que tú quieres?

—Vivimos a miles de kilómetros de distancia, no podríamos tener nada tampoco. Como dices esa sería una ilusión inocente.

—Okey. En eso estoy de acuerdo. ¿Pero si no fuese así, si viviera aquí, qué querrías tener con ella?

Una relación. Sí, querría una, que fuésemos las dos, únicamente las dos.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema —me dice viendo la cara de cólera que acabo de poner—. Tienes razón, no hablaré por Tori, ni porque veo en ella las mismas señales que ya sufrí. Además no hay motivo. Están lejos y no hay planes de que vivan en la misma ciudad pronto. Es una plática inútil y, además, no es tu asunto, es el suyo.

Se levanta y va hasta la cocina. La cafetera comenzó a pitar, nuestras bebidas están listas. Claro que en este punto lo único que quiero es salir de aquí, ir a casa, intentar no pensar en esto y… Pensaré en esto, maldición.

Pero como Ade dice, no debería afectarme, ¿no? Si Tori quiere tener veinte relaciones a la vez, ¿por qué me molestaría a mí particularmente? No tenemos nada, nada más que un deseo de querernos y esos días en su casa.

Mierda, pero me molesta, me duele. ¿Por qué me duele? De repente estoy de un humor pésimo y Adelaide lo nota al regresar con mi taza de café.

—Lo siento, no creí que te afectaría tanto.

—No, no tiene por qué. Ya se me pasará.

—Yo nunca pude entenderla. Esa necesidad que tenía de estar con alguien tal cual estaba conmigo. De acostarse con alguien más, de acurrucarse con otro, y otra, y otra; de tomarlos de la mano, de salir a bailar mientras me tenía a mí en casa, esperándola —me cuenta y parece que se proyectó en lo que vio de Tori y sus asuntos pendientes con la situación que vivió—. Nunca entendí por qué yo no era suficiente, cuando ella para mí lo era todo. Tanto era que me fui de casa, peleándome con mis padres, y después tuve que aplicarme como idiota para salir adelante sola. Es horrible estar con alguien así. No es algo que puedo tolerar. Debe ser muy lógico para ellos, para el resto que se lo aguanta, pero no para mí. Duele ver a alguien que amas con todo lo que tienes, amar a alguien más tanto o más que a ti. Llámalo egoísmo, llámalo inseguridad. No importa, es horrible.

No quiero pensarlo, no quiero aceptar nada, porque no me consta, pero Ade describe a Tori, sus relaciones, lo que siente por Carmen, lo que siente al mismo tiempo por mí, su adoración por Leo, su falta de compromiso. No entiendo esto de la poliamorosidad, pero no me gusta, de raíz no la entiendo y no-me-gusta.

—Lo siento, de verdad. Tal vez Tori solo está bien sola. Lo lamento —se disculpa sinceramente, yo asiento, aceptándola. ¿Qué culpa tiene ella de traer cargado todo ese peso?

—Mejor hablemos de tu look de maestra sustituta _le digo, finalmente cambiando el tema.

—¿Te gustó la falda?

—Te quedaba bien, muy bien.

Sí, eso. Hablaremos de cualquier cosa que me quite la atención de este tema, porque ya sé que llegaré a casa a perforarme el cerebro pensando.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Fanfiction sigue teniendo problemas con los reviews, pero sí los estoy recibiendo al email.

La canción de hoy: **_Loud Like Love - Placebo_**.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2016!

Espero que todos estén pasando una linda noche con la gente que más quieren y que tengan un año espectacular. Sueñen en grande y hagan todo lo posible porque esos sueños se cumplan. Ustedes pueden. Ánimo y fuerza. Les deseo lo mejor, salud, paz, amistad, felicidad, amor. Que sea un año lleno de dichas.

 _LittleRock17_ : usualmente las profes son feitas mismo. No me acuerdo de una que me llamara la atención. XD claro, reclama y reclama tú, hasta me pones direcciones de qué escribir. Pues no, te aguantas lo que se me ocurra. ningún gato llamado Ranma o cosas así. tengo escritas las ideas de las fotos que tomará, así que veamos con las tuyas si alguna coincide o no. Gracias por los buenos deseos y de igual manera a ti. Felices fiestas y un buen año.

 _Scarlett94_ : Me alegra tanto que te esté gustando la historia, espero que siga siendo así. Gracias a ti por el apoyo, por leer y el tiempo que eso toma. Sé que es muy preciado así que gracias mil. Feliz año a ti también que puedas cumplir todo lo que te propongas y más. ¡Saludos!

 _Kuroneko_ : Yo también amaba a esos profesores aunque en su momento los odias. Solo de ellos aprendes. "El fideo: Mi soledad", jajaja. No dudo que hayan artistas que lo hagan. El arte es tan subjetivo. No puedo seguir comentando tu review porque Fanfiction todavía no recupera los reviews en la página y no me llegan completos al email, solo una parte. Pero te comentaré el resto apenas lo pueda leer. Te mando un saludo enorme. Muchas gracias por el apoyo siempre y las palabras. Que tengas en muy buen año 2016 y que llegue la prosperidad cada día. ¡Saludos!

 _LenyRehim_ : Me imaginaba que estarías bastante complicada con lo que había sucedido y la verdad espero que las cosas vayan mejorando. Entiendo completamente tu ausencia, y desde aquí te mando la mejor energía. Gracias por los buenos deseos y espero que tengas también un buen año. Que todo lo que ha sido difícil vaya quedando atrás y las cosas buenas perduren. Saludos siempre y un abrazo a la distancia. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

 _erivip7_ : Feliz año para ti también. Gracias por el apoyo y las palabras. Me pones una sonrisa en el rostro cuando me dices que soy tu #1, es un gusto para mí escribir, así que eso que me dices es un premio. Te deseo lo mejor para este 2016. Suerte y un abrazo.

A todos los que leen gracias por su tiempo y que tengan un excelente inicio de año. Suerte. Nos leemos.


	83. Happy Alone

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Su lengua es tan tersa como lo imaginaba y sus labios, totalmente mordibles; creo que dejé una herida en su inferior. Fue mi culpa, no pude resistirme a ejercer más presión, aún soy muy nueva en esto del autocontrol y mi perdición, al parecer, son las mordidas.

No siento culpa, lo que sí tengo es un rezago de ira de ver a Tori besando a Leo en una foto en la cual mi hermano Jan la etiquetó. El mastodonte está recuperado y se reunieron en su departamento para festejar. Alcohol, más alcohol y, por supuesto, el momento Kodak inmortalizado con una cámara de teléfono de 5 megapixeles. Linda reunión.

Facebook es una herramienta bastante graciosa. No me mostró la foto la noche de ayer —cuando sucedió—, ni hoy durante el día mientras lo revisaba. Pero fue puntual cuando Ade se excusó al baño por unos minutos y apareció como magia en la pantalla de mi celular.

¡Aj, me siento idiota, estúpida por dejar que me afecte! Me la quedé mirando sin creerlo, buscando alguna referencia que me confirmara que no era tan reciente, pero no. Ahí estaba en la descripción: Fiesta de bienvenida a la vida. Casa de Leo, miércoles, 23 de noviembre, 2015. Ayer se besó con él, ayer, y quizá también el mismo día que yo me fui de Los Ángeles.

Quién me manda a creerle a una chica que le huye al compromiso cuando me dijo que no tenía intensiones de que haya alguien nuevo en su vida. Bueno, seamos justos, Leo no es _alguien nuevo_ , es viejo, bien viejo, ¡es anciano! Es que soy una idiota, eso, crédula.

Cerré la aplicación y lancé el teléfono al sillón. Me cargaba la peor cara del mundo, lo sé porque me vi en el espejo que Ade tiene colgado en la pared y entonces ella salió del pasillo, refrescada y tan linda que no me resistí. Obvio, la ira fue el combustible.

Se acercó, se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió. ¿Necesitaba algo más?

Me acerqué sin permiso alguno, sin esperar nada más que una bofetada, pero no, cuando apegué mis labios —de una manera algo torpe debo admitir—, me encontré con los suyos dándome la bienvenida. Mi palma izquierda encontró un lugar entre su cuello y su mejilla y acarició su suave piel mientras yo me iba quedando sin aliento. Me separé unos segundos, tan solo para acomodarme mejor y terminé sentada a horcajadas de sus piernas, reposando mi peso en su cadera. Ade no se quedó atrás. Me acogió con sus brazos sujetándome por la espalda y fue bajando de a poco al mismo tiempo en que la profundidad de nuestros besos crecía. Fue ahí que sentí toda la delicadeza de su lengua juntándose con la mía.

Sentir sus palmas apretar mi cola me hizo romper nuestro contacto con un corto gemido que la hizo reír.

—Para serte sincera, creía que no pasaríamos de la conversación, al menos hoy —me susurró divertida.

—Culpa a tus labios. Dios, a tus ojos —mencioné esto último inspeccionándolos intermitentemente y arremetí de nuevo.

Jugamos por unos minutos a conocernos, a excitarnos. Mis labios terminaron entumecidos y los suyos lastimados. Claro que ella lo tomó más como un cumplido, aún así, me da un tanto de vergüenza ser tan torpe con la fuerza que ejercí. No los dejé sangrando ni nada, pero sí me enseñó una de las marcas que dejé; mi diente frontal grabado temporalmente en el interior de su labio.

—Quisiera tanto que no fuera jueves —dije al levantarme.

—Lo sé, podrías quedarte unas horas más.

—Sí, algo así —le respondí arreglándome la ropa—. ¿Tienes un número de taxis?

—No te preocupes, te llevo. Tu casa no queda tan lejos.

Llegué hace varios minutos, nos despedimos con un corto beso en los labios y entré directo a tomar un baño. La sesión de besos me dejó acalorada y quería relajarme. Pero antes, volví al estúpido Facebook.

Tori Vega, etiquetada en dos fotos más.

Y sí, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, quizá Tori es poliamorosa. En las nuevas fotos no la estaba besando, pero que lindos que salen los tres en una sola toma. Carmen, Leo y Tori, la relación abierta perfecta. Jade West, un cero a la izquierda.

—Los poliamorosos 1, la lesbiana en Boston 0.

"Debiste tomarnos una selfie besando a Ade y subirla en tu muro".

No.

"Habría sido divertido imaginar a Tori enojándose como tú".

No me gustan esas muestras públicas de afecto.

"Ay, sí. Bien que salías con Beck en sus videos besándolo".

Tenía quince años…

"Dieciséis".

Como sea, no conocía mejor. No haría eso ahora.

"Si lo hubieses hecho, podrías haber dicho, _los poliamorosos 1, la lesbiana en Boston 1_. Empate, eso suena mucho mejor a ir perdiendo el partido".

Trato de ignorar las malditas voces y sus conclusiones lógicas, no quiero amargarme más la noche. Todavía tengo que tomar las diez fotos de lo que significa la ausencia para mí.

Veo el diario de Tori al dejar la toalla de pelo mojada sobre mi tocador. Me causa repugnancia la idea de leerlo. Solo de verlo ahí me vuelve a hervir la sangre. Suspiro con una frustración enorme, que hasta gruño al expulsar el aire retenido. Tomo la toalla y la lanzo contra la pared con toda la fuerza posible. Claro que por su forma no llega muy lejos y cae al piso sin emanar el alivio que buscaba. Vuelvo a ver al diario y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo agarro con fuerza tirándolo al mismo lugar. Ahora si que suena fuerte el golpe y veo como sus páginas se descuajaringan en el aire antes de golpear el piso.

Arruiné el querido diario de Tori. Lo miro, abierto, esparcido, evidentemente roto y obtengo de a poco mi consuelo. Siento como si la hubiese herido a ella físicamente, como si todo lo que tenía guardado se evaporó con ese sonido de choque contra la blanca pared.

Vuelvo a suspirar más tranquila y me acerco para recogerlo, pero antes, saco mi cámara y tomo una foto.

Esto, esto es lo que la ausencia provoca, esto es lo que significa tenerla tan lejos; desbordar de celos, sufrir ira de la traición de verla con alguien más a días de haberme ido, sentir desilusión de solo pensarla, de recordar el poco tiempo que pasamos juntas. Esto, esto duele, eso es la ausencia, dolor.

Ahora, nueve fotos más.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy: _ **Happy Alone -** **Earlimart.**_

 _LittleRock17_ : ¡Feliz añooo! Perdón por que me pasé de tu review antes, alguien más comentó en el 81 y pensé que iniciaban después. Mi fallo. Ade tiene 20 años bordeando los 21 y es ayudante de cátedra, por eso la manda su maestra a reemplazarla en el seminario. Por qué asumen que Tori es poliamorosa, no lo ha confirmado todavía, son suposiciones de Ade y claro, Jade se metió la idea entre ceja y ceja. "Y humilde", me mató XD. ¡No, no con galletas de animalitos! Son tan ricas. ¡Espero que tengas un feliz año! Y perdona nuevamente la confusión.

 _Mas alla de la realidad_ : A ti también te debo una disculpa por no contestarte apenas publiqué, es que se me confundieron los reviews por uno que hicieron en el 82 y pues, lo pasé. ¡Feliz año nuevo también! Gracias por las palabras, es un gusto que les agrade lo que he escrito, aunque creo que muchas veces lo pude hacer mejor, y bueno, así se aprende, ¿no? Ade no es tan calculadora, pero si es alguien que se acomoda en la soledad que Jade siente. Tal vez Jade es un poco más manipuladora que Ade, porque la está usando para desfogar su frustración con Tori. Jori endgame así que espero que muchas cosas se les vayan cumpliendo a los Jori Lovers. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y el tiempo y nuevamente un feliz año!

 _rustjacque12_ : ¡Feliz año! XD por qué te confundes. Bueno, tampoco tomen las opiniones de los personajes como verdades absolutas, son solo eso opiniones, Jade puede pensar completamente diferente, Tori aún más. Yo no trato de impartir conocimiento en mis fics, sí intento crear personajes que tengan diferentes puntos de vista y que los expresen con honestidad. Así que si quieres una explicación de la poliamorosidad, puedes buscarla, por ahí hay unas páginas muy completas :D. El beeeso, no podía estar en el mismo capítulo, porque tenía que pasar algo más. Además, micro capítulos, que de lo contrario publicaría uno de mínimo 5000 palabras cada semana, pero eso ya sería otra cosa.

 _Kuroneko_ : siempre hay una debilidad, la mía las manos y el olor. Eso me mata el olor de las mujeres, claro que tienen que oler rico, cuidadas, pero eso me fascina, darles un abrazo y sentir su olor. Yo no creo que podría ser tan permisiva. El otro día lo pensaba y decía, bueno si se acuesta con alguien más no me importaría mucho, y luego decía, no… me daría asco pasar por donde recientemente pasó alguien más, así que no. Y también está eso de que soy muy fiel, quisiera que también sean así conmigo. Con tu review me quedé en "Cambiando de tema, que es…" Odio que Fanfiction no mande completos los reviews al email y la página sigue mal, no me deja leerlos, así que apenas esté arreglada comentaré en lo que no he podido leer, promesa. ¡Feliz año!

 _erivip7_ : ¡No he visto Happy Feet! Debo verla. Espero que hayas pasado una genial noche de año nuevo, así parece que fue. Saludos también.

 _Elsinnombre_ : Bienvenido al fic. A 82 capítulos del inicio y 84 del final, no está mal recibir nuevos reviewers. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando como va la historia. Siéntete libre de darme tu opinión sobre cualquier tema. Gracias también por los halagos, me alegran mucho el día. Suerte y espero leernos a futuro.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : Bueno, no son tantos días de enojo. Me acuerdo que cuando mi mamá se enojó por lo de mi arete en la nariz, duro como dos semanas sin hablarme y siento que esto le molesta mucho más a la mamá de Jade que a la mía el arete. Ohhhh, ¡no spoilers! Pronto, pronto. Además si te lo cuento ya no tiene chiste que lo escriba luego o que lo leas. Gracias por los buenos deseos, igual a ti, un buen año y sí, fuiste el review 666.

 _AdriBM_ : Bienvenido/a al fic. Sabes que tu nombre es muy, muy, muy familiar para mí porque prácticamente es el mío XD. Somos tocayas. Ohhh, el capítulo del mango, a mí me gusta también, otra cosa en común contigo. Sí, se que a algunos aquí les gusta el lemon fuerte y muy detallado, pero me gusta concentrarme en lo que sienten al hacerlo más que en el acto físico, a menos que sea intencionado, es decir que tenga una justificación no escatimar en detalles, cuando necesite que sea más rudo o menos conectado a sentimientos. En fin, gracias por el review y ojalá nos leamos a futuro, siéntete libre de comentarme lo que te parezca o si algo no te parece también.

Así empezamos la segunda mitad del fic. De aquí quedan, en teoría, 83 capítulos más y terminamos el proyecto de los 366 capítulos "diarios". Suerte a todos este 2016 y nos leemos mañana.


	84. Stay Away

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Me duele. Debe ser eso lo que no me deja estar en paz, o dormir, o comer. Trato de convencerme que no debería estar así de molesta con Tori, pero me acuerdo de la maldita foto y la sangre me hierve.

Sé que no es así, pero siento como si lo hubiese hecho a propósito, como si hubiese dicho: «Hmm, ¿cómo jodo a Jade a lo lejos? Pues, besaré a Leo».

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza intentando conciliar el sueño, cinco minutos después sigo en la misma posición y mis ojos me duelen, los bordes, la cara y pienso que debo detenerme o voy a llenarme de arrugas. Vuelvo a abrirlos y todo es borroso, el techo, la ventana que deja entrar un poco de luz de la acera, mis pensamientos, todo.

Tomo el teléfono que abandoné hace un rato en la mesa de noche y en su pantalla veo algunos mensajes de aquella persona que he pasado evitando por las últimas veinticuatro horas.

« _Estás molesta conmigo, lo sé_ ».

« _¿Es por la foto que subió Jan?_ ».

« _Jade, por favor contéstame. Te he hecho seis llamadas, te he mandado más de veinte mensajes, estoy a punto de hacer señales de humo_ ».

Ocho llamadas en realidad lo dice uno de los recuadros de la pantalla bloqueada.

« _No es lo que parece, fue un juego. Todos en la fiesta insistieron y no le dimos mucha importancia. Era un último beso, no significó nada_ ».

Para ella quizá, para mí es otro rollo.

« _Jade, por favor. Hablemos_ ».

"¡Contéstale a la flaca! ¿No que te gusta?"

Me gusta, le quiero, pero me molesta lo que hizo. Si para ella fue un juego, pues… que quede claro que para mí no.

"Desliza tu dedo en la pantalla y contéstale. Eres testaruda, mujer. Tori no te debe las llaves del candado de su cinturón de castidad, ¿sabes?"

No, no me debe nada. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me duela. Estoy molesta, no quiero hablarle hoy, ni mañana, quiero que me deje en paz, poder dormir.

« _Me siento tan mal. Si pudiera cambiar lo que pasó, lo haría en un segundo_ ».

"Awww, vamos dale un chance. Se nota que está arrepentida".

No.

« _Por favor, perdóname. Sé que no es muy tarde para pedir perdón. Lo siento_ ».

"Ya, por lo menos dale el visto y déjala saber que recibiste su mensaje".

Todas ustedes son insoportables, ¿saben? Déjenme en paz. No voy a desbloquear la pantalla.

« _Okey, te dejaré por esta noche. Me imagino que quieres… pensar o algo. Por la mañana te escribiré nuevamente. Ojalá estés de mejor ánimo. Te quiero_ ».

«No, te casi amo, eso. Descansa».

"Awww, se acuerda".

¡Cómo si hubiese sido hace una década, fue hace menos de una semana, que no me joda con el «casi te amo», lo arruinó!

"Bueno, tú besaste a Ade, ¿no? Están a mano".

¡No es lo mismo! Yo besé a Ade para desquitarme de lo que ella me hizo!

"Primero, no nos hizo nada porque no es nuestra novia. Segundo, mucho que sufriste esos minutos compartiendo espacio con la lengua de Ade. Tercero, ya están a mano, las dos besaron a alguien más. No te hagas la digna, Jade. No porque no lo subieras a Facebook, no sucedió".

"Sí, al menos deberías ser justa y decirle que besaste a tu nueva amiga y que tampoco fue en serio, que a la que quieres es a ella. Porque así es, ¿verdad? Ade no significa nada para ti más que una amistad y besarla fue un error del que te arrepientes y por el que sientes una culpa enorme."

Los patos me gustan, los patos y los conejos, los patos grises y los conejos blancos… la, la, la, la, la, la, la.

"Puedes hacerte la idiota, pero vivimos en tu cabeza y sabes que así te mates pensando en algo más, nosotras sabemos muy bien cómo te sientes al respecto".

No tienen idea.

"A ver, pensemos. La chica nueva es bonita, atractiva, inteligente, además de que tiene cosas que admiras, como su independencia y seguridad. Como consecuencia te gusta y mucho. Ya venías varios días pensando en ella y lo que te faltaba era una excusa para besarla sin remordimiento. Entonces llega Tori en una foto que te da la justificación que buscabas y listo".

"Quizá lo que no te deja dormir es la hipocresía con la que esperas que Tori se sienta mal por lo que hizo —sin tener obligaciones contigo—, cuando tú hiciste lo mismo por el mismo motivo".

"Y claro, rompiste su diario y te sentiste bien, rectificada en tu dolor, pero ahora que ella te llama, te escribe y te demuestra que esta arrepentida, que sabe que cometió un error y faltó contigo, estás así, imposibilitada de encontrar paz. Porque la verdad es una sola…"

"Precisamente, la verdad es que tú no te arrepientes como Tori".

"Exacto, a ti no te parece que hayas actuado incorrectamente. Tú si que tenías el derecho de tranzarte a quien sea".

Basta, no es así.

"¡Es!"

"El problema con contestarle es que moralmente deberás ser sincera con ella y contarle lo de Ade, pero tienes miedo".

¡¿A qué voy a tenerle miedo?! Como ustedes mismo dicen, ninguna tiene obligaciones con la otra.

"Tienes miedo de que Tori se entere que tú hiciste lo que hiciste, no por insistencia de nadie o como una broma, fue en serio, fue intencional y que piense que si es así para ti, ella tampoco te debe nada y regrese con Carmen o se consiga a alguien más".

¡¿Por qué no desaparecen de mi mente?! Me tienen harta.

"Somos tu maldita consciencia, Jade".

¡Aj! Me tapo con fuerza la cara con la almohada y espero tener la resistencia suficiente para desmayarme y dejar de escucharlas pero es inútil.

"Contéstale, dile que algo pasó a raíz de ese beso, que lo lamentas…"

"Actúa, finge, miente".

"Si la quieres contigo es lo que deberías hacer".

No voy a hacer nada. Ustedes están equivocadas y quieren que admita algo falso, que admita una culpa que no tengo. Ella lo provocó, ¡ella tiene la culpa! Y yo no haré ni diré nada.

¡Ahora, largo! ¡Quiero dormir!

* * *

 **Nota:**

Este capitulo es algo raro, aunque cuantos de nosotros no hemos peleado con la conciencia un par de veces.

La canción de hoy es **_Stay Away - The Honorary Title_**. Me encanta esta canción, salía en una de las series que más me gusta y es como: _los recuerdos_.

Antes que nada una disculpa a _LittleRock17_ y _Mas alla de la realidad_ porque no les respondí inmediatamente sus reviews, tuve una confusión en el correo de donde empezaban los de el capítulo anterior.

 _Kuroneko_ : No, para nada, la culpa de que no pueda leer es Fanfiction, pero esto ya ha pasado antes así que tengo completa seguridad de que regresen todos pronto y pueda leer y contestar. Yo tengo el mismo presentimiento, inicialmente creo que no. Espero que hayas descansado este fin de semana bien, yo mañana ya tengo trabajo. Saludos.

 _LittleRock17_ : Me encanta cuando fangirleas por un ship, que primero es re-mezclado de dos series y que jamás en la vida podría suceder. Amas a Jade, lo sé. Puedes pasarte por el cap anterior, ya aumenté los reviews con las respuestas. Eso de que Tori es Culisuelta me hizo reír tanto. No todavía no. Espero que algo se haya aclarado en este capítulo. Gracias por el fav.

 _erivip7_ : Sí, tenían que salir a la luz, quizá porque ahora si hay alguien que le interesa y le gusta demasiado. Pero sí que está confundida por lo que hizo también. Pobre Jade. Saludos.

Gracias a todos los que leen a los que pasan un rato de su día apoyando el fic. Espero que les esté gustando como va. Les deseo un buen inicio de actividades y hasta mañana.


	85. Behind Blue Eyes - Baba O'Riley

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—De las diez fotografías que tomaste esta es la que más atención me llama y quisiera decirte por qué —me comentó el maestro, poniéndola en el aparato que la proyecta en la pared frente a toda mi clase—. Te pedí que fotografiaras lo que para ti significa la ausencia y aquí está, complejamente ilustrado todo lo que sientes. Díganme en una palabra, ¿qué ven ustedes? —les preguntó a mis compañeros, haciendo un gesto para que yo me quede callada y escuche.

—Ruptura.

—Frustración.

—Dolor.

—Caos.

—Traición.

Las respuestas siguieron esa línea y por primera vez sentí que había hecho algo bien en esa clase. Por fin se entendían mi punto. Eso fue hasta que unas repuestas en específico me voltearon la tortilla.

—Culpa.

—Inseguridad.

—Amor.

—¡Sí, eso es, chicos! —elogió el hombre, emocionado.

Pero para mí esas últimas palabras no eran correctas. Algo mas como el odio y la aprensión iban más de la mano.

—Todas sus conceptos son correctos, hasta ese último —dijo dirigiéndose a mí—, te diré por qué: Este cuaderno guarda una importancia muy grande en tu vida. Pueden ser confesiones, declaraciones. Yo supongo que es un diario por la forma y el material, siento que es algo así de íntimo. La persona que sus letras encapsulan, está lejos, seguramente la dejaste en Los Ángeles y la extrañas. Puede ser tu novio, un amigo o amiga muy queridos, o un familiar, un padre, hermanos, bueno, eso es lo de menos. Esta persona ocupa un lugar especial en tu vida, la sientes distante, no encuentras la forma de conciliar ese sentimiento de pérdida y, en un momento de desesperación, quisiste romper ese enlace. Pero la foto alude melancolía, tristeza; la ira está ahí, es evidente que el amor también, pero tú lo que sientes es una pérdida personal. Tienes miedo de haber destruido lo más importante que has tenido. Yo… veo esta imagen y siento empatía, pena; siento el desamor. Y todo es a causa de la ausencia de ese alguien. La fotografía es conceptualmente perfecta, Jade. Olvida las otras nueve. Este es el camino de tu proyecto. Esto y mejorar la composición.

A pesar de la crítica, salí de la escuela halagada. Durante toda la semana el maestro Plum ha sido más que crítico, cruel; hoy comprobé que el hombre tiene dentadura, hasta le brillaba de lo feliz que se veía y me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre, Jacob. Vamos avanzando en esto de acoplarse a la nueva escuela.

Ya tengo tema, eso es bueno. Aunque mis compañeros me dijeron que no descuide mi empeño. Debo mejorar mi estilo y estética, cuidar el encuadre y manejar el enfoque a la perfección.

Dos días han pasado desde esa mañana. No he hablado con Tori, no he hablado con Ade, no he hablado con mi mamá, con las únicas personas con las que he tenido ávidas pláticas son las que viven en mi cabeza y no están muy contentas conmigo, es más, están al borde de hacerme la ley del hielo. Me pregunto de dónde lo sacan, pfff.

Escucho un breve golpe en mi ventana, regreso a ver y, nada, la luz gris de la tarde y una ligera sombra del árbol de la calle son lo único que puedo ver.

Tori me escribió ese jueves en la mañana —como lo prometió—, me preguntó cómo estaba, si seguía molesta. Mi silencio le dio la respuesta. En la noche volvió a insistir, pero desde ahí, no lo ha hecho, ni unos puntos suspensivos. Se hartó, lógico.

No sé qué contestarle. El tiempo sigue pasando y se va haciendo más difícil encontrar las palabras que necesito decir. Las voces tienen razón en muchas cosas, pero fue lo que me dijo Jacob lo que me hizo pensar en lo que en realidad sentía.

« _Tienes miedo de haber destruido lo más importante que has tenido_ ».

Sí.

Es verdad, tengo miedo. Porque no sé en que cuerda caminamos con Tori.

¿Qué somos si ella está pidiéndome perdón por herirme en un aspecto que no me corresponde reclamar y yo la celo como si fuese mía?

Estamos actuando como si fuéramos pareja, no lo somos. Tampoco somos solo amigas, eso quedó claro cuando se despidió de mí en el aeropuerto y esa noche en su casa.

Entonces, ¿qué somos?, ¿cuál es el medio? Ser amantes es imposible, estamos demasiado lejos. Ser amigas con derechos también, cae en la misma categoría, muy lejos para reclamarlos. Pero somos algo, algo importante, algo que ambas sentimos y tenemos en la punta de la lengua, pero no termina de definirse. Y yo necesito poner los puntos sobre las íes.

También está Ade. Las idiotas que viven en mi cabeza no se equivocan cuando dicen que me gusta. ¿Pero cuánto me gusta? No tanto, puede ser guapa y tener una personalidad que me atrae, pero no es Tori. Yo «casi amo» a Tori… No, no, yo amo a Tori, para que me engaño. Y lo que hice con mi nueva amiga fue un berrinche.

La ventana vuelve a sonar. Un golpe agudo, dos. Regreso a verla y lo escucho nuevamente. Me levanto de mi posición horizontal sobre la cama y me acerco al borde, haciendo la cortina a un lado.

Es Ade, ¿qué hace aquí?

Agita unos sobres y me pide que baje para encontrarla afuera de mi casa, lo cual es necesario porque mamá está en su alcoba y yo no quiero aumentar la tensión entre nosotras trayendo a la chica que de seguro cree que me estoy tirando, porque en su pensar los gays somos bien promiscuos.

Bajo, colocándome el abrigo en las gradas y salgo sin anunciarlo. Mamá me vio bajar, de seguro. Ya se asomará a su ventana para ver qué pasa, si todavía le importo.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —me pregunta, hace frío, sus palabras dejan un rastro de vapor en el aire.

—Mhmm —contesto asintiendo.

—Mhmm —responde ella incrédula—. ¿Te sientes mal por traicionar a la medio italiana, latina, germana, mengana?

No respondo nada con mi boca, pero sí con la mirada. «La mitad todo» tiene nombre.

¿Ven? ¿Qué somos? No puedo ponerme así por una simple amiga.

—No es como si te hubiera pedido que seas mi devota esposa, Jade. Nos besamos, como amigas, pasamos un rato, ya fue.

Tampoco respondo.

—Bien. No quieres hablar. Me lo imaginaba después de las cinco veces que te escribí para vernos, como acordamos, pero esto lo confirma.

—No eres tú…

—«¿Soy yo?» —me interrumpe—. ¿Nos saltamos la relación y ya estamos terminando?

La miro con extrañeza, ella está de lo más divertida.

—Mira, Jade. No esperaba que nos besemos ese día, pero con la tensión sexual que nos cargamos desde que nos conocimos, iba a suceder tarde o temprano —me explica—, y yo, la verdad, lo prefiero así, al inicio para poder mirar atrás y reírnos cuando nos acordemos.

—Ade, yo no quiero algo contigo, no así. Lo siento, fue un impulso idiota, pero yo quiero a Tori.

—Ternurita —me dice con algo de compasión, sigue sonreída—, yo tampoco quiero algo contigo. Nada más que una amistad, por supuesto, de preferencia sin besos. No porque lo hagas mal —me aclara—, pero porque me agradas y esos juegos siempre terminan pésimo.

—¿Y qué significó lo de la otra tarde para ti?

—¿Qué fue para ti?

—Yo pregunté primero —le recuerdo.

—Jmm —exhala por la nariz, fastidiada—. Okey, aclarémoslo. Significó que teníamos ganas y tiempo; estábamos solas y se dio.

—¿Y ya?

—¿Y para ti? —Vuelve a indagar.

—¿La verdad? —le pregunto, ella asiente—. Cuando te fuiste al baño vi una foto de Tori y… me dieron celos.

—¿Así que fue desquite? —se ríe… con ganas—. No estuvo mal.

—¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?

—¿La verdad? —imita mi pregunta—. Tengo veinte años bordeando a los veintiuno, tú tienes diecisiete. Evidentemente estamos en sitios muy diferentes de nuestras vidas. Quizá si esto nos pasaba en… unos diez años, después de que te graduaras de la universidad y tuvieras un trabajo fijo, al igual que yo, esto podría tener algún futuro. Pero tú y yo acabamos de conocernos, tú estás viviendo esta etapa inocente de colegio, de creer que los romances adolescentes son para siempre, inserta varios finales Disney aquí.

—Tu sarcasmo es exquisito —me quejo. Acaba de declararme estúpida. No pienso que las cosas son como en cuento de hadas, no soy ingenua.

—Estás o no haciendo un drama de algo que ambas disfrutamos. Ya fue, pasó y estuvo bueno. ¿Podemos ser amigas?

Además soy infantil.

—¿Sabes qué? Te lo dejo para que lo pienses bien. Está helando, y ya que no podemos entrar a tu casa porque tu mamá me degolla y me sirve de cena, yo me iré a la mía a tomar un café bien caliente —me dice entregándome los sobres de correspondencia que tiene en la mano—. El cartero no pudo meterlas por la rendija de tu departamento y me las entregó a mí. Te aconsejo que le pongas aceite a los tornillos de la tapa. Seguro se fijaron por el frío.

Me guiña un ojo, me dice adiós y se marcha metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su cárdigan rojo.

La observo por unos segundos. Bueno, esa charla pasó y ella no tiene líos, ¿por qué me los estoy haciendo yo?

Bajo la mirada a los paquetes en mis manos; la cuenta de la luz, del agua, unos folletos de comida a domicilio, un sobre grande de manila con mi nombre en frente en una letra que se me hace demasiado familiar; el reverso me lo confirma, es de Tori. El sobre es grueso, está inflado, como si contuviera algo delicado. Me pregunto ¿qué es?

Regreso a ver a la acera y Ade se ha ido. La llamaré en la noche y pasare la página. Ambas queremos lo mismo y tiene razón, para qué hacer más drama.

Subo las escaleras hacia la puerta, levantando instintivamente la mirada a la ventana del cuarto de mi madre. Veo la cortina moverse, si estuvo ahí, ya se fue. Lo cual es medio malo y medio bueno. Sigue enojada, pero al menos sé que le importo.

Entro y dejo todo lo que no me corresponde en la mesita de entrada. Estoy por subir a mi habitación cuando caigo en cuenta de que todavía llevo puesto mi abrigo. Es una rutina a la que todavía no me acostumbro; me lo quito y lo cuelgo —esta vez— en el closet del pasillo. Subo las escaleras a mi cuarto y me encierro, mirando el paquete fijamente. ¿Cómo supo mi dirección exacta? ¿Cuándo mandó esto? Debió tomar días en llegar, aunque tiene un sello de entrega express. Voy por una de mis tijeras a la mesa de noche y lo corto por el filo superior con mucho cuidado.

Podría jurar que roció un poco de su perfume en el interior. Estiro la apertura con mis dedos y percibo su olor. Respiro profundamente, una y otra vez, antes de sacar el contenido. Qué plácido es sentirla tan cerca.

El sobre es uno de esos que tienen las paredes de burbujas para evitar que lo que vaya adentro se rompa. Veo una carta adentro, son varios papeles doblados en tres partes, los saco y descubro algo más, es un disco de vinilo de siete pulgadas. La portada de papel grueso está desgastada, pero en buen estado.

 ** _The Who_**  
Lado uno - Baba O'Riley  
Lado dos - Behind Blue Eyes

Tiene una nota asegurada con un clip de papel.

«Coloca el lado dos primero y lee la carta».

Sigo sus instrucciones y saco el delicado disco de su bolsa, sosteniéndolo con mi mano enyesada mientras abro con la otra la tapa de mi tocadiscos.

Lo coloco con cuidado y lo enciendo, posando la aguja sobre la primera línea antes de regresar a la cama para desdoblar esas hojas escritas a mano.

 _Jade, en estos tiempos hay muy pocos medios que no necesitan una respuesta inmediata y este es uno de ellos. Puedo hablarte sin miedo a una mirada de reproche o de desprecio, a que me cuelgues la llamada o desconectes tu computador. Aunque tampoco tengo la posibilidad de ver tu sonrisa o la atención que le pones a mi relato. Eso es una desventaja, pero al momento es lo único que tengo._

 _Tú y yo no quisimos definir lo que somos y eso complica las cosas. Mi soltería ya no me permite ser libre, debo pensar en tus sentimientos, y no es una carga, pero sí es confuso. Pensé que lo que hacía era inocente, que era sólo un juego, pero era mucho más que eso para ti, así que pido disculpas, no debí hacerlo y lo siento._

 _No puedo disculparme lo suficiente, o más; lo cual es una contradicción en sí misma, pero así es la vida. Hice mal, lo lamento, mas ahora, a la que le toca decidir si todavía me quiere en su vida, es a ti._

 _Muy aparte de lo que elijas al final, te debo algo._

 _¿Recuerdas el día que nos encontramos en el centro comercial y nos topamos en la librería, cuando me preguntaste el significado de mi tatuaje?_

 _Te dije entonces que te lo contaría si es que te ganabas mi confianza y lo has hecho. Así que, aquí va. No es algo fácil de confesar, pero ya que no tengo más que un papel al que enfrentarme, lo diré sin pensarlo mucho, sin miedos._

 _Mis papás son buenos, nobles y me aman, creo que eso lo sabes. Son muy sobreprotectores y hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero dejando las peleas a un lado, ellos son mi apoyo, el tesoro más grande que tengo en la vida._

 _Pero hay algo que muy poca gente sabe, mis papás no son mis papás, fui adoptada cuando tenía cuatro años. Mi madre biológica murió en Nuevo México, fue asesinada; nunca se capturó a la persona que lo hizo. Después de eso papá y mamá me llevaron a Los Ángeles, me adoptaron y me cambiaron el nombre._

 _Nací en Roswell como Isabella Kaufman, llevaba el nombre de mi madre y el apellido de mi padre. Ahora soy Victoria Vega._

 _Ellos, mis padres adoptivos, querían evitarme el trauma de lo que sucedió y me ocultaron la verdad hasta hace unos meses, cuando yo los escuché en una pelea y me puse a averiguar…_

Conozco más detalles de lo que realmente pasó de leer su diario. Aún me oculta varias cosas, pero es comprensible. Quién quiere contarle a la persona que le gusta que es hija de un asesino, que ella lo presenció todo. La entiendo.

 _… Ahora sé quién soy, de donde vengo, pero hubo mucho dolor en mi pasado, fue muy duro encontrarme con esa realidad y seguir._

 _El tatuaje es una cruz, dos líneas cruzadas para la mayoría de la gente; en mi caso, cuatro caminos._

 _Las tres líneas superiores son del mismo tamaño, la del medio me representa a mí, en el punto en el que se encuentra con las otras dos horizontales enfrenta un cambio. Una de ellas es mi pasado como yo lo conocía, la otra es lo que en realidad sucedió y finalmente la línea larga que se extiende desde allí hacia abajo es el resto de mi vida, sabiendo exactamente quién soy._

 _Todos ven una cruz, creen que soy religiosa, que tengo una moral alta, que tengo expectativas de bondad, de generosidad, de querer ser un ejemplo en la Fe._

 _La verdad es que no creo en Dios, ya no. ¡¿Cómo pudo Él permitirme presenciar el instante en que mi madre moría a manos de mi padre? ¡¿Cómo puede ser Él un padre misericordioso?! ¡Yo tenía cuatro años, mi hermana dormía en la habitación de arriba y él, mi padre, se drogaba en la mesa de la sala con mi madre muerta en frente, con su sangre manchando la alfombra, conmigo llamando a la policía, escondida en el jardín! Dios no existe, no para mí._

¡Wow, lo dijo, me lo contó todo!

 _Mi moral es ambigua. Yo no tengo derecho a ser el modelo a seguir de nadie. No soy bondadosa, soy muy egoísta y esa es la razón por la cual no he querido nada con nadie, por la que he preferido mantener mi soltería y tener relaciones pasajeras, sin darle una verdadera importancia._

 _Pero ahí está el problema en el que me encuentro ahora, mis acciones son inconsecuentes. Comencé a sentir cosas muy profundas por Carmen, después por ti, no por Leo; le quiero, como amigo está bien y como amante tuvo lo suyo. No quiero nada más con él._

 _Te confesaré algo más, y esto será lo último que oirás de mí a menos que tú quieras continuar lo que sea que tenemos._

 _Siento miedo, mucho miedo. Isabella no era tonta, no era desalmada, según mis padres ella era una mujer excepcional, inteligente, cariñosa, entregada. Pero eligió a personas equivocadas para ser los padres de sus hijas. Trina y yo no compartimos padre. El suyo la dejó abandonada en medio embarazo, el mío la terminó matando. Dime si no debería darme miedo que la persona que yo escoja termine con mi vida también. Es idiota, lo sé. Tú, por ejemplo, no lo harías, ¿verdad? No tomarías un arma y me dispararías en la sien… Y entonces lo pienso y deja de ser una idea idiota. Yo no lo sé, no estoy segura y eso me mata._

 _Me siento bien contigo, segura. Pero mamá lo hizo en algún punto con mi padre y mira como acabaron las cosas._

 _Tengo mucho miedo y aunque contigo quiero cambiar es duro. No quiero sentirme así, no quiero pensar que no te conozco, que hay una parte de ti que podría hacerme tanto daño, pero es difícil._

 _Me he refugiado en los brazos de muchos para no concentrarme en el pánico que siento de vivir el mismo destino que Isabella._

 _En fin. Te lo he contado todo… creo. Ahora está en tus manos._

 _El disco es una copia antigua original que compré antes de trabajar en la tienda. Behind Blue Eyes es una de mis canciones favoritas y Baba O'Riley me recuerda mucho a ti. Este vinilo es uno de esos tesoros de los cuales jamás te quieres despegar. Quizá por eso se me hizo el regalo perfecto. Si algo sé es que tú sabrás darle un buen hogar. Ahora es tuyo, cuídalo, escúchalo y quizá, si no te es muy molesto, piensa en mí._

 _Te… quiero._

 _Tori._

La carta termina un rato después que la canción lo hiciera. Ahora entiendo por qué no me lo explicó ese día en la librería. El significado tiene demasiado bagaje para una simple explicación.

Lo deja todo en mis manos.

Nada en la vida es como en los cuentos de hadas y a la vez sí. Toda princesa sufre mucho en una parte de la historia y en algún punto pasa el obstáculo, se encuentra con el amor y vive feliz por siempre. Esa es tal vez la parte que no cuadra nunca con la realidad, una persona nunca es feliz eternamente, pero lo demás, encaja, hasta la parte del amor.

Estoy siendo inmadura con mi comportamiento. Me quejo de que mamá no me habla y le estoy haciendo lo mismo a Tori. Me pregunto de donde lo saco, pfff.

Le llamaré.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Este capítulo iban a ser dos, pero no quería cortarlo, así que tómenlo como el de ayer y el de hoy.

Las canciones son **_Behind Blue Eyes y Baba O'Riley - The Who_**. Si pueden escúchenlas a las dos, las dejo en la lista, son buenísimas ambas.

 _rustjacque12_ : Eres muy insensible pero sufres con la trama, XD interesante. Debes ser muy —como se dice aquí— hecha la dura, pero debes ser un oso de peluche en la vida real. Eres mala con Tori, ponte en sus zapatos, ella no le debe nada a Jade aunque sienta que sí. Jade es muy niña a veces. Otra fan del Jadelaide, bien. Algún día haré un oneshot XD. Saludos.

 _Scarlett94_ : "Mi cara es un poema", me sonó a Señorita Cara de Pizza, ¿Has oído esa canción? Nada que ver, pero me lo recordó. A mí me molesta que Jade sea un poco infantil a veces, pero la gente suele ser así, se quejan de algo y hacen lo mismo y es algo que solo cuando te explotan las cosas en la cara te das cuenta. Iniciamos con todo pero tarde, debo salir a una reunió de trabajo en pocos minutos. Suerte.

 _Kuroneko_ : Exacto, yo pienso igual. no definieron nada y fue un error gravísimo, porque es obvio que algo tienen y que no son ni amigas, ni nada menos de eso. Pero creo que ya saben en este punto qué no es tan simple. Gracias por los otros reviews, finalmente leí todo. Pensé que sí había dicho que Ade estudiaba ciencias políticas en la universidad. Gracias por ese brindis y un buen martes para ti. ¡Salud!

 _LittleRock17_ : Es que ellos no lo subieron fue Jan, porque no tenía idea de Tori y Jade. Sí, las voces de Jade no se deciden XD, pobre, con razón a veces se trae ese genio que tiene. ya dije, haré ese oneshot, un día. Será medio Sci-fi. Suerte.

 _erivip7_ : Corazón que no ve no siente, pero cuando la lengua habla… Cierto en lo demás, es lindo sentir amor, aunque también duele a veces. Saludos.

 _Guest/Naomi:_ Bienvenida al fic. Me alegra que te esté gustando. ¿Escribes Jori, cuál es tu user? Gracias pro los reviews, claro que han puesto una sonrisa en mi rostro, amo los reviews. Un buen año para ti.

Saludos a todos y hasta mañana.


	86. Love, Love, Love

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Tori… ¿vas a decir algo?

La escucho suspirar, debe estar pensando qué responderme o intentando descubrir cómo se siente. Eso podría ser bueno, no es que yo al verla lo pensé demasiado, actué, y gracias a ello estamos pasando por esta incómoda llamada.

—Yo… entiendo y… estabas en todo tu derecho.

—¿No te vas a enojar? —le pregunto, porque me extraña que esa sea toda su contestación.

—No…

—Tori…

—¿Quieres que me enoje? —me responde, casi de forma desinteresada.

No necesariamente quiero que se enoje, pero no puede ser todo tan fácil, ¿no? Por su sequedad al hablar destaco que sí está molesta. ¿Por qué no me lo dice y ya?

—Yo estaría enojada —le comento.

—Lo sé, ¿pero qué gano con eso? Nada. Mejor… hablemos de otra cosa.

Y así se termina la charla que empezó con mi confesión, con un: _hablemos del clima o algo_.

—¿Cómo va la escuela? —le pregunto, esperando que Sikowitz nos dé de qué hablar, no tengo mucho interés por los chicos o el resto de maestros.

—Normal —me dice sin más. No hubo material. Le escribiré al viejo para exigirle que haga algo con sus clases y nos de un tema de conversación, por lo menos hasta que recuperemos la normalidad porque esto se siente fúnebre.

—¿No quieres mejor hablar mañana? —le sugiero.

—No —me contesta queriendo sonar convencida, pero algo en su tono triste me dice que no lo está— ¿Cómo te está yendo en la nueva escuela?

—Mejor. Jacob, mi maestro de fotografía, ya me asignó tema.

—Que bueno.

—Mhmm… —le confirmo, sin hablar. Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado y agradezco el esfuerzo, pero odio esto, detesto el silencio entre nuestras insignificantes preguntas y respuestas.

—Emm… ¿Jade? Mi mamá me está llamando, vamos a ir a comprar las cosas para la cena de cumpleaños de papá.

—Okey… ¿Te vas ahora mismo?

—Sí, ¿hablamos en la noche?

—Seguro.

Nos despedimos y colgamos. No quiero asumir que me está mintiendo para cortar la llamada —aunque sería lo más normal—, pero agradezco que se terminara.

¿Cómo maneja la gente estos problemas? No puedo ni imaginarme lo difícil que debe ser para alguien que mete los cuernos hasta el fondo, confesarse con su ser querido —peor, que tuvo un hijo de esa relación—, como lo hizo en su tiempo papá con su esposa, como lo hizo ese día en el hospital con Jan.

Tengo un malestar en medio del pecho que no me deja estar tranquila. Hubiera preferido que se enojara, que me gritara, que llorara, algo…

Me sobresalto al escuchar una llamada entrando a mi celular. El volumen del teléfono estaba demasiado alto.

—Hola, Cat —contesto notando decaimiento en mi voz, estoy igual de triste que Tori.

—No, tú también.

—¿Qué?

—Acabo de colgar con Tori, no quiso hablar, dijo que estaba de salida, pero estaba llorando, estoy segura. Cuando le pregunté qué sucedía me dijo que tenía gripe, pero yo hablé con ella ayer y no tenía gripe y, nada, estaba llorando y tú estás mal, nunca me contestas así. ¿Qué pasó?

Cat y su don de percibir cosas. Si no le cuento, no parará con su insistencia. Es más, si me llamó pensando que Tori había llorado, era para reclamarme y averiguar qué le hice.

—Besé a alguien… Ella también. —Completo, que ni me culpe solo a mí.

—Lo de Tori lo sabía porque la vi etiquetada en Facebook, ya imaginaba que tú no lo ibas a tomar muy bien.

Cat, percepción; qué más se puede decir. No hace falta que nadie le cuente nada.

—Ya me disculpé —le comento.

—¿Y qué decidieron?

—¿De qué?

—De su relación —me dice como si fuese más que evidente—. ¿Ya son novias o van a ser solo amigas?

—No hemos conversado al respecto.

—Ajá, ¿y qué quieres hacer tú?

¿Qué quiero hacer yo? Ni idea. Todo es distinto desde que jugamos a la casita, pero nada ha cambiado con respecto a la distancia que ahora tenemos y la improbabilidad de tener éxito en una relación. Yo viajé a Boston no solo para terminar la escuela, sino para seguir hasta la universidad, eso tomará por lo menos cinco años de mi vida. Tori siempre ha tenido muy presente la posibilidad de dedicarse al canto, su lugar ideal es Los Ángeles. Y cinco años es muchísimo tiempo. Yo, así de lejos, y partiendo desde lo que acaba de suceder, no nos doy ni seis meses juntas. Terminaremos odiándonos.

—¿No lo sé, Cat?

La escucho a lo lejos decirme que ya estamos metidas en esto, que quizá lo mejor será continuar por ese camino. Jamás llegaremos a ser amigas sin aclarar lo que sentimos, sin perseguirlo. Mas insistir en eso significará sacrificio, paciencia, confianza y si no creo tenerla debería tratar de alejarme hasta que ambas podamos acercarnos con otra perspectiva.

No quiero alejarme de Tori, pero debo admitir que lo que Cat dice tiene mucho sentido. Y entonces la pregunta es: ¿seremos novias o nada? El término amigas no aplica y, como estamos llevando nuestra inexistente relación, todo va de mal en peor.

Me recuesto de espaldas en la madera fría de mi alcoba después de colgar con mi mejor amiga y escuchar todos sus consejos. Parecen ser pocos minutos los que pasan, pero la repentina oscuridad que baña las paredes me dice que han sido horas. Ya es de noche, Tori no ha llamado. ¿Debería llamarla yo o esperar?

"Llámala".

¿Y qué le digo?

"¿Cómo le fue en el supermercado?"

"No la llames, debe estar ocupada. Déjala venir a ti".

El techo parpadea con una luz que solo podría venir de mi teléfono, recuerdo que lo dejé en la cama y me levanto para tomarlo en manos.

«Ya estoy en casa. ¿Me llamas?», me escribe Tori en un mensaje.

Bien, aquí vamos.

—Hola, ¿cómo te fue?

—Bien en las compras, mal en… mi cabeza. —Sigue triste, yo no he mejorado tampoco. Esta conversación será horrible sin importar qué se decida.—. Pensé mucho sobre qué deberíamos hacer y… creo que… lo mejor sería que nos demos unos días.

Trago con dificultad, ahondando el desasosiego que siento. No importa en realidad qué es lo que yo quiera en este punto. En las relaciones —sean amistades, enemistades o romances—, al inicio, hay un mutuo acuerdo; al final, tan solo uno hace falta para definirlo y ella lo acaba de hacer.

—Okey… —respondo con la voz entrecortada. No lo planee para darle pena, mi tristeza se apoderó de mi hablar.

—Yo… me contactaré contigo, ¿te parece? —dice, poniendo las condiciones de nuestro futuro contacto sobre la mesa.

—Mhmm.

¿Qué más le puedo decir?, poner una protesta no cambiará su decisión.

—Bien, entonces… estamos hablando.

—Hablamos —le contesto.

—Adiós —la escucho antes de oír el tono intermitente del auricular.

Se acabó.

¿Tengo derecho a arrepentirme de haberle confesado lo del beso? Me siento emocionalmente partida en dos. En lo que respecta a Tori solo me queda esperar. Pueden ser días, semanas, quizá no vuelva a hacerlo.

—¿Hija? —Escucho a mamá decir detrás de la puerta, después de más de una semana de no pronunciar palabra—. ¿Estás bien?

Nada parece traspasar mi consciente. Me doy cuenta de que mis mejillas están húmedas y mi pecho impaciente por mis rápidas respiraciones; mi voz cortada se debe a mi llanto. No sé por cuánto tiempo he estado llorando, pero mamá debió haberme escuchado.

No le contesto a mi madre, porque ¿qué respuesta tendrá conmigo cuando le cuente que es por Tori por quién estoy así, que la que lo arruinó fui yo por besarme con otra chica a la que de igual manera desprecia? Antes, cuando estaba con Beck y teníamos nuestras peleas, podía ir con ella. Mamá trataba de consolarme, de aconsejarme. No tiene punto hablarle ahora, no tendrá palabras de alivio para mí. Y sin Tori, sin Cat, estoy prácticamente sola.

"Háblale a Ade".

"¿Quieres que haya más problemas?"

"Ella es nuestra amiga, sólo háblale. No estamos solas".

—Si quieres bajar, la cena está lista —me comunica mamá con un par de golpes más en la madera de la puerta.

Hoy no quiero hablar con nadie, pero al menos cenar con compañía suena medianamente bien.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_Love, Love, Love - Of Monsters an Men_**.

 _Guest XX_ : ¡Feliz año!Dime qué es lo que te confundió para aclarar tus dudas. Pasa en el fic, pasa en la vida real, ya vendrá el Jori. Gracias por tus palabras y buena suerte este 2016.

 _LittleRock17_ : Jadelaide friendship, también es bueno. Lo del yeso, todavía no es un mes de que se lo pusieron, pero ya pronto se lo quitan. Sí, yo tengo las fotos en la cabeza, pero ahí si, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte. Saludos.

 _Kuroneko:_ Sí, volvieron. Eso es bueno ya extrañaba leerlos completos, pero ya está, yo estoy feliz. Si el profesor de Jade lo publica se muere porque Tori seguro la stalkea y lo ve. Hmmmm… ya veremos qué pasa. Vas en buen camino con lo de la confianza de Tori en la gente. Ese punto es muy importante. Las canciones de The who me encantan, claro que el Rock británico no es muy de mi agrado, pero hay excepciones. La de Limp Bizkit no es mala, pero a la mitad como que la dañan, pero hay muy malos covers por ahí aunque la canción es espectacular, me pregunto por qué. Saludos también.

 _erivip7:_ Oh lo del tatuaje. Sí, no siempre un tatuaje es lo que vemos, pueden significar muchas cosas, por eso es lindo escuchar a la gente que se los hace. Que pases buena noche también :D

 _MeanD_ : No hay problema con que no hayas dejado review que no es obligatorio. Gracias por tus palabras ahora. Que dejen de dar vueltas al asunto, sí, yo también ya quiero más estabilidad, pero nadie puede pasar la página tan fácil, al menos yo necesito mi tiempo. Es lo natural. Fue un lindo review así que no te preocupes, fue bastante coherente. 1975, tengo unas canciones de ellos planeadas, pero no necesariamente esa. Ya veremos con tu solicitud, ahora mismo no recuerdo cuál es la que me dices. Suerte.

 _Someone_ : Gracias pro todos tus reviews, por lo que vi vas por ahí en el 75 aproximadamente, Lamento haberte deprimido con esa canción, a mí me encanta, pero sí, es triste. Espero que hayas pasado un buen inicio de año y te deseo un mejor 2016.

Gracias a todos los que leen, por los nuevos favoritos, follows y el apoyo. Suerte y hasta mañana.


	87. I'll Find A Way

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

La ausencia evoca la falta de presencia; el alejamiento, la separación. Jacob dijo que mis últimas imágenes le hablan mucho de mí. La elección de lugares sigue sugiriendo la aflicción que cargo; llaman a la melancolía, de cierta forma a la lastima —no de mala manera, más a la empatía que otra cosa—, y que le mueve mucho como estoy manejando el tema.

Yo solo siento tristeza al tomarlas. Fui a un parque hace tres días, me senté sola en una banca para dos y me puse a observar el asiento vacío. Me sentí sola, inconforme de estarlo, todavía abatida por esa llamada. Le saqué una foto con una parte de mi pierna y mi bota dentro del cuadro, enfocando las vetas de pintura de ese lugar desocupado. Me hacía falta alguien allí. Nunca he sido de muchos amigos, pero nunca he estado realmente sola. Quise tener a alguien para disfrutar el desolado el paisaje, reír, hasta disfrutar el silencio, escuchar la brisa, la lluvia pegar el asfalto, oler el frío.

Pasé por la cafetería al día siguiente, me resistí a entrar. Había un festival de parejas por el aniversario número cincuenta de los dueños y a mí, me hacía falta una. Tomé la foto de la entrada, del cartel con el anuncio de dos por uno y me percaté de la presencia de un hombre mayor —vestido con un abrigo color café y una boina—, saliendo con dos tazas en mano. Volví a disparar, una y otra vez, capturando la secuencia de sus acciones. Con enojo dejaba una de ellas sobre el buzón de correo de la esquina, viéndola con ira dijo algo que no escuché —un insulto quizá, una queja— y cruzó la calle. Casi llegando a la otra acera regreso a verla, su gesto era uno de tristeza, se tomo dos segundos para despedirse en silencio, bajó la mirada y siguió, sin beber el café que tenía en la mano.

Esa selección de siete imágenes le gustó a mi maestro. Mencionó que cada una es precisa para entender al hombre, una sola no causa el mismo efecto. Y es que la ausencia no es un solo momento, son todos, todo el tiempo.

Entro a la ducha y siento su falta por mi espalda. Fueron pocas las veces las que Tori y yo nos bañamos juntas, aun así, extraño no tener su calor, su suavidad, sus manos ayudándome a lavar mi cabello, su risa al ver mi piel casi transparente. Extraño que nos envolviera a ambas con la misma toalla, abrazándome fuerte mientras me daba un beso y después nos secaba. Extraño ese sentimiento de intimidad.

En las noches me abrazo de la almohada como la abrazaba a ella. Mas ese bulto de plumas no guarda su olor, es frío, no respira, no gime cuando me muevo, no se da la vuelta para desearme buenos días. Es una almohada nada más. Debería tomar una foto de eso.

Al fin terminé de reconstruir su diario. La portada estaba rota, zafada del resto de hojas, grupos de estas descolocados de la espina del cuaderno. Me conseguí un pedazo de malla quirúrgica y lo pegué con goma blanca, uniendo todas las partes. Debí esperar dos días a que terminara de secarse para verificar que todo estaba en orden. Doble una cartulina en dos y arreglé la pasta pegándola de ambos lados, la dejé secar por un día más. Si no fuese porque al lanzar el diario, muchas de las hojas se arrugaron, no se notaría que quedó en tan mal estado.

Mas aun, con él en manos, no me atreví a leerlo. De repente sentí culpa de tenerlo, extrañaba a Tori, a su voz interna en esas letras, pero me faltaba valor para continuarlo. Lo dejé varios días en el cajón de mi velador, lo visito cada noche antes de dormir, lo miro, acaricio su tapa de cuero y lo vuelvo a guardar.

Me acerco al calendario que tengo colgado en la pared. Un regalo de mi maestro de fotografía, lo hizo él con unos colegas para recaudar fondos para una fundación —Jacob es bien hipster tirando a new age, filántropo y hippie—; marco con una equis un día más de no hablar con Tori, ya son diecinueve.

Fijo mi atención unas casillas más a la izquierda y me percato de que en cinco días más viajaremos con mamá a Los Ángeles para pasar la navidad con mi hermano Lewis. Nos quedaremos en un hotel cerca de la playa, aunque lo más probable es que yo no pase ahí, que me fugue a mi auto que está encargado en la casa de mi ex-padrastro y pase las noches ahí. En estas vacaciones me reuniré con un posible comprador, si cierro el trato pronto, contrataré mi propia habitación… al otro lado de la ciudad de ser posible. Las cosas con mamá no van bien. Pensándolo a fondo, quizá se han puesto peor. Ahora me habla, pero se la pasa discutiendo cosas que no quiero escucha, que si mis «decisiones» afectarán mi carrera, que la dejarán en ridículo con sus nuevos conocidos, que no me doy cuenta de que me estoy metiendo yo misma en una situación enfermiza.

Hoy en la mañana, antes de salir a la escuela, me preguntó si pensaba visitar a Tori cuando viajemos a California. Le contesté un: _seguramente_. Todavía no sabe qué pasó entre nosotras, yo no le mencioné una palabra. Ella cree que lloraba esa noche porque la extrañaba a ella, y lo hacía, pero no lloraba por que me había excluído de su vida. Dios, el ego es una cosa seria, una persona puede estar pensando en una montaña de un kilo de papas fritas cuando dice un _te amo_ , pero siempre habrán los que crean que se les habla a ellos. En fin, sus palabras fueron muy claras cuando escuchó el pito del auto de Ade que pasaba a recogerme para darme un aventón a la escuela.

—Si no le dices a tu amiguita que deje de acosarte, yo misma le pondré un alto. No es bienvenida en esta casa —me dijo como si Ade pusiera sus nalgas en mis ojos cada vez que viene a verme, nunca ha puesto un pie aquí.

—Déjala en paz, es mi amiga —le contesté sin mucho interés.

—¡Por favor, te mira como si fueses el bocadillo de la tarde! No tengo duda alguna de que se han besado y han hecho más cosas. ¡Por Dios, no quiero ni pensarlo, me da… asco ver como te estás desviando de esta forma!

—Dime mamá, ¿también te la pasabas imaginando que tenía sexo cuando estaba con Beck? ¿En qué posición me preferías, en cuatro?

¡Plaf!

Sí, la cachetada no demoró en llegar, pero al diablo, no ha sido la única en estos días, ni será la última, me imagino. Le siguió de mi parte uno de los suspiros que estoy a punto de patentar; uno de frustración, ira, impotencia y exasperación. Recogí mis cosas y salí azotando la puerta, una vez más.

—¿Y ahora qué pasó? —me preguntó Ade, después de subir a su auto. Cuando le conté, se mató de la risa y me dijo:

—Yo no quisiera imaginarte en cuatro con un chico, pero sí cabalgándolo. Quién sabe por qué, pero debe ser… hmmm, algo como delicioso.

—¿Te preguntas como se siente el sexo hetero?

—Nunca lo he tenido, por supuesto que tengo curiosidad. Debe ser genial tener un pene. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Un pene para hacer muchas cosas!

Su emoción me volvió a cambiar de genio a uno más pasable, le agradezco al menos eso. Su apoyo ha sido de mucha ayuda, de lo contrario ya me habría lanzado de un alto edificio.

Regreso a la cama y abro el cajón de la mesa de noche. Saco el diario. lo miro, lo acerco a mi pecho y tomo un hondo respiro.

Es lo único que he tenido de Tori en lo que se siente como una eternidad. ¿Mencioné que no ha posteado nada en sus redes sociales? Nada de Twitter, nada de Facebook, nada de nada, o quizá me bloqueó… ¡Mierda!

Quisiera llamarle, sé que debe estar triste porque Leo viajaba a Brazil estos días, no sé cuando. Vi unas fotos en el perfil de Jan hace un par de días, todavía estaba aquí.

Alejo el cuaderno y lo vuelvo a guardar. Mañana le daré otra oportunidad, además de pensar en una estrategia para llegar a su casa con cincuenta orquídeas violetas en mano y jugármela. Tan solo espero que quiera recibirme. Por lo pronto, será hasta mañana. Guardo el diario y apago la luz.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es bestial: ** _I'll Find A Way - Rachael Yamagata_**. Si pueden escúchenla leyendo. Es hermosa.

 _LittleRock17_ : Espero que mi novia no haga esas amistades de besos… :S. Gracias por lo de día de Reyes, en realidad no, aquí no se celebra eso, pero espero que la hayas pasado bien tú.

 _Kuroneko_ : Creo que Cat está muy pendiente de todos sus pesares, tanto de Jade como de Tori. Pobre le toca trabajar horas extra ahora que estás sin hablarse. No creo que la mamá de Jade lo acepte pronto, para nada. No es una mujer de dar su brazo a torcer. De algún lado tenía que salir Jade, ¿no? ¡Saludos!

 _Guest XX_ : es fácil lo del primer capítulo, ya tomará toda la forma. En eso tienes razón, sufrir cerquita… Gracias, saludos.

 _Someone_ : ¡Lo hiciste! Gracias por el apoyo, leí cada uno de tus reviews. Yo también tengo cuenta en Spotify, pero no la publiqué e hice la de youtube porque no todos usan Spotify y youtube está ahí. Igual hay un par de canciones que no hay en Spotify. Cuéntame si las sientes a todas. Suerte en todo.

 _erivip7_ : Creo que más que un fin, es un inicio, pero que hay cosas que todavía tiene que pasar para eso. Ya estamos entrando a esa parte y eso me emociona. ¡Saludos!

 _Mas alla de la realidad_ : me alegra y me alivia que les guste el drama tanto como a mí. Que así se disfruta más cuando ya están juntas, ¿no? Eso es importante, pone una pantalla de valor frente a Jade, muy compuesta y luego te enteras por Cat que está muy dolida, porque entiende que sus acciones le trajeron a ella mucho dolor. No lo pensó. Hay papás peores que la mamá de Jade, los conozco, ojalá que cada vez menos. ¡Nos leemos, saludos!

 _Guest/Naomi/Lysme_ : que bueno que te hayas hecho cuenta, yo tuve la mía de lector como dos años antes de crearme esta para escribir. Si algún día te animas a escribir avísame, me gusta leer nuevos talentos. ¡Buena suerte!

 _rustjacque12_ : Gracias por ambos revies también. Perdón por hacerte llorar, me imagino que algo te pegó personalmente. Yo también sé que es eso de tener a alguien lejos, duele. No vendrá peoooor, pero si falta un poco todavía para el Jori.

Gracias a todos los que leen por su tiempo, suerte y hasta mañana.


	88. Maybe Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Entro a la cafetería y me encuentro con el genuino duende esclavo de Santa. Ade trae una gorra navideña roja y un suéter del mismo color que la hacen ver adorable y sus labios brillan con un rojo muy prendido, pero se le ve bien ese color, ella es muy blanca, así que le queda.

—¡Feliz Navidad, jo, jo, jo! —me saluda ante mi sorpresa. Me esperaba con un regalo mediano en brazos.

—Se supone que no iba a haber _de estos_ en esta salida —le digo recibiendo el paquete. Su felicidad desborda.

—Dijimos que no compraríamos nada y yo no no lo hice. Lo tenía guardado y mejor que alguien la use a que coleccione polvo en mi armario. ¡Ábrelo!

Sigo sus instrucciones antes de que le de una embolia de lo emocionada que está.

—¡Es una cámara! —me anuncia antes de terminar de abrir el primer lado. La saco completamente del empaque y la observo; es hermosa, antigua, claramente usada, pero en buen estado—. Era de mi papá, pero me la regaló cuando era niña. Funciona a la perfección.

—Es de rollo. —Me percato, mas no es un reclamo, es un halago. De estas ya no venden y hablando de estilo fotográfico con Jacob me dieron ganas de buscar una para experimentar. Él dice que hay algo especial en el planear y conocer técnicamente a una cámara, lo suficiente como para tener la absoluta confianza en que lo que estamos encuadrando saldrá tal y como lo queremos; esas cosas que en la era digital se han perdido y que son tan importantes en el arte de la fotografía—. Me encanta, Ade. Gracias.

—Adentro hay tres nuevos rollos en blanco y negro. Papá solía decirme que las fotos más bonitas son las que destacan el contraste y esas cosas que tú conoces mejor.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él —le cuento—. Te traeré algo de California, prometido.

—Me contento con una foto. Puede ser una de las que te tomes para tu perfil de Facebook o si se puede una en pelotas, mejor.

Hmm, le sonrío hipócritamente, ella ríe con gusto y llama a la camarera para que nos tome la orden; dos capuchinos y un pie de manzana para compartir.

—En fin, sé que estás muy metida con tu proyecto y pensé que… ahora que vas a Los Ángeles —menciona en un tono burlón—, te gustaría tomar fotos de «cosas lindas» que luego puedas enmarcar y tener en tu velador.

Astuta manera de sugerir que retrate a Tori.

—No me ha hablado, así que imagino que no tiene ganas de verme.

—Que ella no quiera hacerlo no implica que no la veas.

—¿Quieres que la espíe? Estás loca, no quiero convertirme en su acosadora. Ella sabe que voy a ir, si quiere verme, me lo dirá.

—Tal vez está esperando que des el primer paso.

—No lo sé. Fue muy determinante cuando dijo: _Yo te llamaré_.

—Pero ya han pasado quince días…

—Veintitrés.

—¿Ves? Con más razón, llámala, dile que la recogerás este sábado para llevarla a cenar y después le preparas algo muy romántico en la playa, con música, una flor, besos… y otras cosas.

—Ajá…

—¿Por qué no? A las chicas nos gustan los detalles, ella no será la excepción.

Sí, de hecho, eso le gusta. Recuerdo haberlo leído en su diario actual, del día en que Carmen le regaló esa cadena; que la caja de madera tallada, que bla, bla, bla, miles de cosas empalagosas.

—¿Qué le gusta? Te ayudo a planear su cita ideal —me sugiere, mi cara es una de incredulidad. Esto es raro. Tori está enojada por besarme con ella, precisamente, y quiere ayudarme a recuperarla. No sé como lo tomará si llega a enterarse.

—Emm… cantar, la música, las películas ochenteras, las series de acción…

—Okey, es persona. —Se burla—. ¿Pero qué le gusta hacer? Se más específica.

—Emm… pfff… pues…

—¡¿No lo sabes?!

¡Qué quiere que le diga! Lo que sé de Tori es lo que hicimos juntas ese tiempo que viví en su casa, lo que básicamente fue ver televisión, hacer tonterías sin importancia, dormir, tener sexo… Eso, le gusta el sexo, de leerla sé que le gusta, además de ir a bailar y tomar café, ir a la playa y nadar —algo que yo no haré—… son muchas cosas, ¿cuáles son importantes?

—Sé, pero qué… Llegó y le digo: Tori, veamos una película, luego pasaremos por la playa, donde nadarás sola porque yo ni loca me meto en el mar, y después, cómo sé que te gusta el sexo, podemos regresar a la habitación de mi hotel y… ¿viva la noche?

—Eres demasiado cínica.

—Es que eso le gusta y no veo por dónde es un buen plan como están las cosas entre nosotras.

—¿Alguna vez te sacaron en una cita?

—Aj, obvio. Tuve novio antes de… saber que era lesbiana.

—¿Y él qué hacía cuando quería conquistarte? —me pregunta.

—¿Íbamos al cine? ¡Yo qué sé, tenía catorce años!

—Okey, un novio sin experiencia y a quién parece que no le hacía falta tener imaginación porque a su chica no le importaba si repetían la misma cita el resto de sus vidas —dice poniendo cara seria. La mesera llega con nuestro pedido y lo acomoda en la mesa.

—Feliz navidad. —Nos desea con una sonrisa al terminar.

—Es linda, invítala a salir —me dice Ade, mirándola irse, es decir, fijamente a su trasero.

—¡¿Qué?! Estoy por irme a Los Ángeles por dos semanas y no quiero salir con la camarera.

—Necesitas practicar, ella es linda. No es como si fueras a sufrir de verla dos horas.

—No, lo siento, no soy tu juguete.

—¿Quieres recuperar a Tori?

Sí, quiero, ¿pero cómo voy a hacerlo invitando a alguien más a salir?

—No de esa forma.

—¡Está bien, necia! —Se queja algo irritada, mi terquedad es casi igual a la suya—. Harás esto: Llegarás hoy a casa y pensarás en ella, únicamente en ella y en cosas que te gustan… de ella —me aclara, no se me vaya a ocurrir ponerme a pensar en tijeras—. Después, tomarás un pedazo de papel y empezarás a escribir una carta. Serás sincera, le expresarás de una forma dulce, cariñosa, «amable» —puntualiza—, que la quieres, lo que significa para ti en tu vida, lo mucho que la necesitas, lo incómodo que es estar lejos de ella, etcétera.

—Una carta…

—De muchas hojas, muchas, por lo menos tres —me indica, yo asiento, está muy metida en su papel de tutora como para interrumpirla—. Después, pensarás en una secuencia de eventos que iniciarás tú.

—Te escucho.

—Bien, así me gusta. Llegarás, seguro irás al hotel con tu mamá y luego saldrás con una excusa idiota como: Iré a buscarme un hombre apuesto que me deje embarazada, cosa que a tu mamá le encantará y no pondrá peros…

No puedo evitar reírme con esa escena, de verdad que mamá pondría una sonrisa enorme en su rostro si se lo digo tal cual.

—Pasarás por una buena floristería, comprarás una flor linda y fresca, un girasol o una orquídea… No compres rosas, son demasiado trilladas. —Hace hincapié en ese detalle—. Irás a su casa, golpearás su puerta y cuando la abra, le sonríes, no hablas, sonríes, cuando te regrese la sonrisa, le dices: Hola.

—Asumes que me abrirá la puerta, además que me sonreirá. ¿Qué hago si me lanza la puerta en la cara?

—Fácil, regresas a la floristería y compras otra flor más. Repites la acción y esperas la sonrisa.

—¿Y si vuelve a tirarme la puerta?

—¡Re-pi-tes-la-acción! Para cuando le lleves la docena tendrás tu sonrisa.

—¿Y después?

—Invítala a un lugar donde puedan hablar con calma. Llévala a la playa.

—No, el mar no.

—No vas a meterte, boba conquista delfines.

—Muy graciosa.

No vuelvo a contarle nada.

—La llevas a la playa y punto. Máximo caminarán por la orilla, se tomarán de las manos, eventualmente, al menos es lo que tú intentarás que suceda, luego se pueden sentar a ver el atardecer y ya, ahí tienes tu momento romántico, la besas y todo bien.

—Y vivimos felices por siempre, ¿no?

—¿Ves a esa chica? —me pregunta apuntando discretamente a la camarera—. Invítala a salir.

—¡Que no!

—Pues si quieres recuperar a Tori, o te aprendes el arte de la insistencia y los detalles románticos o te vas a la mierda y te compras cien gatos.

Ya, qué elocuente. Entonces, si entendí bien, o planeo algo de verdad conmovedor y dulce, y básicamente fuerzo a Tori a salir conmigo para poder hablar y aclarar lo que pasó o me resigno a perderla y quedarme sola por siempre, porque conociéndome, no haré el más mínimo esfuerzo por una chica en la vida.

Todo era más fácil cuando era heterosexual, no es por nada, pero seamos honestas, solo tenía que esperar a que venga ese chico que se muere por un beso y si me gustaba le decía que sí, si no, le tiraba la puerta en la cara, regalado.

—Flores, playa, beso; entendido —repito los pasos a seguir que acaba de indicarme. Qué más me queda. Haré la tarea, llegaré a casa a pensar en Tori, como si no lo hiciera todos los santos días mirando al teléfono y marcando un día más en mi calendario.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: _**Maybe Tomorrow - Sterophonics**_.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : Perdón por las demoras, pero a veces la vida se te cae encima y por más que quieras pretender que todo está normal de verdad solo quieres meterte en la cama y llorar. Créeme, si publico cuando estoy así, la historia se va al diablo. Ya falta poquísimo para que Tori lea la carta del primer capítulo, ya mismo se aclararán muchas de sus teorías. ¡Saludos!

 _Someone_ : Sí, siento que a muchos les pasa, los papás creen que te han convencido o te han cambiado, porque sus bebés no son así, cuando e realidad esto es nada más algo que eres no lo es todo ni por eso no es importante. A mí me gusta la melancolía, me gusta leer historias tristes, quién sabe por qué. En Spotify me falta una sí, pero hay otra que no pude poner porque no la encontré en youtube, no lo podía creer, pero no existe. Rarísimo. ¡Suerte!

 _LittleRock17_ : ¿Matarías a la tuya? XD, no voy a matar a la mamá de Jade, así es la gente. Ni idea tienes de las cosas que he escuchado de mi propia familia, tíos, primos, etc. No podemos matar a todos así tengan cerrados sus cerebros. Sí, creo que todas lo hemos pensado, capaz las heteros, no, quién sabe XD. Jajajajaja ya vendrá todo, no todo en la vida es romance. Ya mismo, ya mismo. ¡Saludos!

 _esta lectora_ : XD es cierto, a ningún jorista le gusta imaginarse el Bade, pero que hubo, hubo. A mí también me gusta una Tori más atrevida, siento que en la serie lo era, los fanfics la tornaron muy inocente y moralista. Solo mi opinión. Suerte.

 _Scarlett94_ : Lindo tu escrito, ¿para cuando un Jori? Lo sé, pero ya pasando el de mañana se vuelven a ver. Recordemos que en el primer capítulo Jade hace ese acercamiento. A ver si adivinan qué será lo que sucede. Suerte y sigue escribiendo, ¡publica!

 _Kuroneko_ : En poco, en poco, un capítulo más y que rueden las teorías. ya estamos a punto de juntarnos con el inicio. Las canciones, no sé, no escucho radio. A veces, pongo que el player haga una lista con referencia a esa canción y termino encontrando más parecidas, a veces voy a youtube y hago lo mismo. También leo algunos blogs de música como _Pitchfork_ , ahí hay muy buenas recomendaciones o _Plan Arteria_ , ahí hay de todo, en este último hay muchas regionales y latinos como rock e independiente. Igual escucho mucho pop, pero es más para pasar el rato, las que siempre me mueven son más del estilo que dejo aquí en el fic. Suerte siempre y saludos para ti, gracias por el apoyo, créeme que ayer también estaba decaída emocionalmente, pero iba a forzarme a escribir, luego leí tu comentario y me tranquilicé, lo dejé para hoy porque de verdad no daba, gracias.

 _erivip7_ : Tienes razón en todo y ojalá fuese tan fácil para la gente pensar lógicamente, pero lamentablemente, las personas vivimos con las emociones, y no lo que es lógico siempre está bien en nuestro parecer. Pronto el reencuentro. Que vuelen las teorías. dos capítulos más. Saludos también.

 _rustjacque12_ : Hasta el diablo llora, y a Jade le ha tocado un año 2015 peor que el mío XD. Eso, eso, ¿sí que sí? ¿Cómo será tener uno? Me lo pregunto seguido XD. Perdón por romper corazones. Espero que pronto pronto se rompan un poquito más y luego los peguemos de a poco. Saludos y vi que publicaste. Te leeré pronto, prometido.

 _Qaths10_ : ¡Bienvenida al fic! Es lindo ver a gente nueva unirse. Sí, el fic es largo, pero corto al mismo tiempo. Son las ventajas y sacrificios de publicar a diario (casi siempre). Espero que la historia te esté gustando, si no es así, siéntete libre de mencionarlo. Suerte y saludos, gracias por el tiempo y el apoyo.

Suerte a todos y gracias por leer. Nos vemos mañana.


	89. Be There

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Pensar en Tori, como Ade me lo encargó, me hace querer continuar su diario. He pasado las últimas dos horas tratando de decidirme. Él está ahí, descansando sobre mi almohada mientras yo miro al techo y pienso.

No faltaba mucho por leer y hay cosas que quiero saber como: ¿Cómo la convenció Holly para que regrese a casa? ¿Qué le dijeron sobre sus verdaderos padres? ¿Qué sucedió con Leo que continuaron siendo buenos amigos? En realidad cómo decidieron seguir lo que tenían. Eso en especial, ¿cómo logró él, después de todas las cosas que hizo mientras ella vivió en su casa, ser su amigo taaaan querido? ¿Cómo? Por que es lo que yo necesito hacer.

Giro sobre mi lado y miro fijamente ese cuaderno. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos. Quizá con quien tengo una relación es con ese diario y no con Tori, o para ser exactos, con la Tori del diario. A ella la entiendo, a ella la conozco, a ella la tengo en frente.

Me enderezo y arrimo la espalda al respaldar, cruzándome de brazos para no agarrarlo.

¿Por qué tengo este remordimiento como si estuviese engañando a la verdadera Tori? Es su diario, suyo… no estoy saliendo con alguien más, es ella.

Miro al frente, perdiendo la vista en el infinito de mi escritorio y todos los libros que he acumulado estos últimos días de semestre. Tengo examen de matemática mañana, también de geografía y física. Mis maestros accedieron a mover los finales del jueves y del viernes para que pueda viajar a media semana, pero no es una suerte, rindo las tres materias mañana y después regreso para hacer mi maleta y salir con mamá al aeropuerto. Estaremos llegando a Los Ángeles a eso de las nueve de la noche, seguramente iremos de allí directo al hotel y no podré salir hasta el día siguiente.

El jueves hay clases en Hollywood Arts, lo que significa que, o me aparezco como idiota para ver a gente que no quiere verme y a Tori —quien quizá tampoco quiere verme—, o espero a que llegue de la escuela para ir a verla a su casa. También debe estar en exámenes, y con lo aplicada que es, estudiará toda la tarde. Si voy a verla, tiene la excusa perfecta para echarme y no queremos eso.

"No, no lo queremos".

"Mejor planeemos a donde llevarla el viernes".

¿Y si tiene planes? Qué tal su sale en una cita con Carmen…

"¡Qué negativa eres!"

"Así tenga cosas que hacer deberíamos planear la cita. Queda una posibilidad de que no haga nada más que ponerse pijama y ver una maratón de algo en la tele".

"O puede salir a bailar. Yo, si fuese ella, saldría con Carmen al club, la besaría sin cesar, bebería como si fuese inmortal… Es viernes, último día de escuela. ¡Baile, tequila, wooo!"

Casi puedo escuchar los grillos sonar en mi cabeza antes esa declaración que no entiendo de donde diablos salió. Esta voz alegre y doble cara es nueva o una de nosotras está en drogas.

"Mejor léela, descubre qué hizo con Leo".

"Apoyo esa moción".

"Tienes tres votos a favor y uno en contra de la parrandera. ¡Vamos, agarra el diario!"

Parece que estamos completas, la mayoría gana en contra de mi indecisión y la nueva amante de la fiesta. Abro el cuaderno en donde me quedé, es una de las hojas que más daño sufrió. Paso mi mano intentando estirarla y comienzo.

Entrada número cincuenta y tres.

 _7 de septiembre, 2015_

 _Salí a ver una película, sola. No pude concentrarme en la trama, las bromas no me parecieron divertidas, no me gustó el final; no lo entendí._

 _Pensar en que mamá es bisexual —como yo—, que fue novia de mi otra mamá cuando eran un año menores a mí es tan extraño. Mamá fue el primer amor de mamá… y viceversa, el primer amor. Yo no lo he vivido todavía, no me he enamorado. Me pregunto cómo se siente, como se sentían ellas._

 _Mamá habló muy bien de Isabella. La recordaba con un cariño especial que se notaba en la comisura de sus labios, en sus ojos; se le formaba una sonrisa minúscula, fue lindo de ver. Fueron compañeras de la escuela hasta unos meses previos a la graduación, cuando los padres de Isabella se enteraron de su relación y la obligaron a mudarse a Santa Fé. Entendí que fue una ruptura dura y que Isabella se refugió en los brazos de mi padre, un antiguo amigo de la familia que había ingresado ese año en la escuela de policía. Ella tenía diecisiete, el diecinueve. Fue ahí cuando tuvieron a mi hermano Luca._

 _Después de dar a luz y dejarlo con mis abuelos paternales, ella se fue de casa, mudándose a Roswell. Ambas retomaron el contacto por medio de cartas y el teléfono, eventualmente, mamá tuvo otras relaciones, Isabella conoció al papá de mi hermana y un año después el mío. Mientras me contaba esta parte de la historia, mamá perdió esa sonrisa tan peculiar. Siento que son cosas que todavía el duelen, Isabella fue, después de todo, su primer amor._

 _Le pregunté si mis sueños y mis recuerdos eran reales o estaba inventándolo todo. Mamá confirmó que eran reales y que la terapia de la que un día me habló papá en uno de nuestros cafés padre-hija. Alguien le disparó dos veces con un arma semiautomática, su muerte fue inmediata. Mi hermana dormía en la planta superior y yo estaba en el jardín, llamando a la policía; el malhechor huyo._

 _El ADN encontrado pertenecía a las habitantes de la casa, a unos vecinos y a mi padre, pero él tenía una coartada en Roswell, varios testigos y, según la vecina —que imagino sería la señora con la que yo hablé—, él llegaba frecuentemente, sin avisar, buscando a sus hijas. Así que la evidencia era únicamente circunstancial, sin embargo, la policía tenía interés en investigarlo y después de que lo declararan persona de interés, desapareció. No hay señales de él desde entonces, muchos dicen que regresó a Alemania, pero nadie puede asegurarlo. Mamá me enseñó una foto suya, con ella hicieron las averiguaciones de su ubicación. Es muy parecido al hombre que recordaba de mis sueños, rubio, alto, desgreñado y con una profunda cicatriz en el rostro. Ese es mi padre, un hombre que jamás conoceré._

 _Se encontraron, además, dos cabellos extraños, distintos al resto de la evidencia, lo que quiere decir que alguien más estuvo presente, pero yo no recuerdo haber visto a otra persona. La investigación se convirtió, con el tiempo, en un caso sin resolver. Nadie ha podido encontrar al culpable desde entonces._

 _Una semana después del asesinato, el abogado de Isabella —un hombre muy refinado y elegante, según mamá—, llegó a su casa con su testamento. Su voluntad era que sus hijas pasen a manos de la única mujer en la que confiaba al cien por ciento, ella. Somos la herencia de Isabella._

 _Enterarme de eso se me hace, hasta cierto punto, mórbido. No me imagino lo que sintió mamá al verse con semejante encargo; cuidar a las hijas de otros hombres con ese amor que ella nunca olvidó. Dijo que se le dio la opción de negarse, era su decisión; podía seguir con su vida y olvidarse de todo, pero no lo hizo. Me explicó que prefería cuidarnos ella a dejarnos en manos de nuestros abuelos maternos y empezó el trámite de adopción. Mas para ese entonces, papá había ingresado una petición de custodia también, alegando que la investigación del caso arrojaba una serie de posibilidades de quién pudo ser el asesino y que necesitábamos protección especial hasta que se realicen los respectivos arrestos. Aparte de eso declaró que Luca, su hijo, es nuestro hermano de sangre y qué mejor que criarnos con nuestra verdadera familia. Mis abuelos biológicos maternos habían rechazado cualquier posibilidad de encargarse de nosotras._

 _Finalmente, después de semanas de apelaciones, el juez de menores que llevaba el caso, determinó que mi hermana y yo debíamos ser protegidas hasta que se realice la captura y el juicio, por lo que cambiarían nuestros nombres y entraríamos al programa de protección de testigos. Mamá protestó, dijo que bien podíamos estar a su cargo, que nos llevaría a Los Ángeles y nos criaría allí. Nadie sospecharía de una madre soltera y sus dos hijas. Aceptaría que nos cambiaran de nombre, pero no que nos dejaran con extraños. El juez se mantuvo firme con su decisión hasta que mamá y papá llegaron a un acuerdo. Ambos se casarían, legalmente seríamos una familia ante los ojos del mundo. Por medio de una solicitud del juez la fecha de matrimonio sería anterior al nacimiento de mi hermana, ambas cambiaríamos de nombres y seríamos inscritas como el fruto de esa relación y así permaneceríamos hasta que se resuelva el caso, día en el cual ellos ingresarían la demanda de divorcio y nosotras pasaríamos a la custodia completa de mamá._

 _¿Qué pasó entonces?_

 _Pues mamá y papá se enamoraron después de años de vivir juntos, el caso pasó a archivo, pero nosotros nos convertimos en esa familia que todos envidiaban._

 _No llego a entender cómo funciona esto del amor. Mamá me dice que nada ha cambiado en ella; ama a papá, pero tuvieron una caída fuerte durante meses, la última pelea fue aquella que yo escuché._

 _Papá había retomado el caso del asesinato de Isabella. Estaba convencido de que podría encontrar al culpable ahora que había ascendido de puesto a detective principal de la comisaría, y se obsesionó. Mencionó que no había día que Isabella no estuviese presente en sus conversaciones, que además papá le recalcaba cada segundo lo mucho que yo me estaba pareciendo a la mujer que una vez ambos amaron, y que eso terminó por destruirla._

 _La pelea trataba de ella, no de mí, y de lo mucho que mamá quería continuar con la vida de los cuatro juntos y olvidarse de la que fue mi madre, de la historia que nos marca a todo. Pero papá no podía, me miraba y sentía culpa, responsabilidad. De ahí salió ese reclamo que le hizo cuando dijo: «…no pienses que resiento a mi hija, porque después de tantos años lo es, pero jamás debiste traerla a ella a esta casa». A ella, a Isabella._

 _Mis padres se separaron por unas semanas, tras las cuales papá se mudó y mamá quiso separarse de todo lo que la ataba a su vida pasada. Aceptó la propuesta de un hombre que la cortejaba, me aclaró que no se enamoró, pero que por un tiempo le hizo bien tener ese tipo de atención; papá la había descuidado tanto y ella simplemente se dejó llevar. Ambos creyeron que no había marcha atrás. Yo, biológicamente ya tenía dieciocho años, ellos eran libres de ponerse el divorcio y lo hicieron. No lo pensaron demasiado._

 _Mamá mencionó que había algo más que quería decirme, mas era algo que habían acordado con papá contarme juntos._

 _Me pidió que regresara a casa, que las cosas cambiarían, que somos una familia, que nada de eso es mentira; que no me sintiera extraña o fuera de lugar. Somos nosotros, yo soy su hija… siempre lo seré._

 _Yo no quiero seguir viviendo aquí con Leo. Cada día que pasa lo aborrezco más y no quiero hacerlo. Le quiero, somos amigos, no vale la pena terminar así._

 _Regresaré, le dije a mamá que me dé un par de días, pero volveré._

 _Siento un peso enorme dejar mis hombros. Por fin tengo la verdad en frente, entiendo a mis padres, entiendo a mis abuelos de mi padre adoptivo y por qué detestan a mis madres, después de todo, ellas le robaron a su hijo un futuro con alguien a quien él amara de principio. A mi me odian porque, de los tres nietos, Luca es el único que lleva su sangre y mi hermana no se parece a mi madre como yo; no les recuerda a la mujer que prácticamente condenó a su hijo a una vida «falsa»._

 _Más que nada entiendo el porqué mis padres nos ocultaron todo. El asesinato no se ha resuelto, podría decirse que aún corremos peligro mi hermana y yo, pero no podemos vivir en el miedo._

 _Yo soy quien soy, no Isabella Kaufman Rossi. No tengo por qué temer que alguien —que no tiene idea de donde he estalo los últimos catorce años de mi vida—, aparezca de la nada. Regresaré a casa y continuaré mi camino._

Estas son todas las respuestas que Tori se preguntaba al inicio del diario. Sus dudas están resueltas, no tiene pendientes. Esto es como cerrar un capítulo en su vida.

No quedan muchas páginas, voy contando as entradas pendientes y son apenas tres. Hoy mismo las termino.

Entrada número cincuenta y cuatro.

 _9 de septiembre, 2015_

 _Papá me recibió con un abrazo que necesitaba tanto. Ambos lloramos unos minutos antes de dejarnos ir y me ayudó a meter mi pequeña maleta con ropa, tres, cuatro cosas que compré mientras viví donde Leo._

 _Para mi sorpresa no era yo la única que había regresado a casa. El tiempo que me fui y, bueno, desde algunas semanas antes, mis papás resolvieron recuperar su relación y desde hoy volvemos a vivir juntos. Parece que todo va guiándome a mi vida de antes. No lo niego es algo que añoro tanto; la tranquilidad, la calma de no tener cosas pendientes, las ganas de volver a ser una niña, no una mujer con responsabilidades a un hombre que no es más que un amigo para ella. Esa era la gran sorpresa que mamá me tenía, querían preguntarme cómo me sentía con retorno de papá. Por supuesto que me parece raro, pero los veo bien y espero pronto sentirme igual pronto._

 _Otro tema del que hablamos es qué pensaba decirle a mis hermanos sobre lo que descubrí. Ellos tienen la idea muy clara de que contárselos los podría poner en una espiral de emociones innecesaria. Yo, de cierta forma los entiendo porque es lo que he vivido desde hace meses. Así que prometí no mencionarlo. Ellos están bien, nada de esto tiene por qué salir a la luz._

 _Llegué hasta mi cama y me sentí aliviada, hay cosas que no necesitan cambiar por un buen tiempo. Esta es mi casa, esta es mi familia, en un punto volveré a ser yo misma. Es lo que quiero, lo que necesito, nada más._

Nada sobre cómo arregló las cosas con Leo. Espero que en las dos siguientes haya algo.

Entrada número cincuenta y cinco.

 _14 de septiembre, 2015_

 _Llevo el diario conmigo a todo lado desde que mi hermana regresó a casa de sus vacaciones. Nunca me ha importado que lean mis escritos, ella tiene costumbre de hacerlo, y por eso es que le oculto este en particular. Ya migré algunas entradas a un nuevo cuaderno, cosas que no la afectan, nada sobre Isabella o nuestro origen, todo eso se queda aquí._

 _Hoy es el primer día de clases y Sikowitz no llegó, así que recogí mis cosas, dije que iría a la biblioteca y desaparecí del grupo. Me encerré en el armario del conserje y escribo esto mientras me fumo una pipa de té verde._

 _Mi mejor amigo está deprimido por la condición en la que está su abuela. El verano se puso peor y temen que de un giro para el más allá pronto. Lo siento por él, con lo que yo viví me alejé mucho, hasta del idiota de mi ex-amigo me olvidé y por ahí está él junto con su todavía novia. No entiendo como pueden seguir juntos. No sé que es lo que ella le ve, no puedo verlos besarse una vez más, ¡voy a explotar como una piñata!_

 _¿Por qué no entiende que es hermosa? No le entra por los ojos que es tan afortunado de tener a semejante bombón de novia. Es una suerte que no se va a repetir, porque él no es un sex symbol._

 _Hoy me quedé clavada de ella en el almuerzo, se nota abatida, cansada, su realidad tampoco es fácil. Parece que a todos nos ha golpeado este año._

 _En otras noticias, me pica mucho el tatuaje, lo que quiere decir que ya está cicatrizando y no tiene infección por lo que estoy feliz. Me alegra tanto habérmelo hecho y que Luca y mi hermana estuvieran allí conmigo. Espero que no lo noten mis maestros aunque poco me importa lo que piensen ellos o mis amigos. El gatito ya lo vio, fue la primera en enterarse —lo supo hasta antes que mis padres—, me alegra que ellos tres lo hayan tomado tan bien._

 _«Ella» tiene un tatuaje…_

 _Divago, lo sé. Tengo los pensamientos bastante dispersos estos días, más en ella, aunque no sé por qué. La tengo en medio de los ojos. Me imagino hablándole, invitándola a salir…_

 _Carmen…_

 _Ella…_

 _Oh, no… no… ¡No, no, no, no, no!_

 _Que no me guste ella, que no me guste ella, que no me guste ella. Yo tengo a Carmen y es linda y vamos a salir en unos días, además tengo a Leo…_

 _¡Y no puede gustarme… ella!_

 _Genial, ahora tendré que esconderle el diario también, porque si llega a leer esto, va a burlarse eternamente de mí._

Asumo que «ella» soy yo. ¿Le gustaba a Tori en ese entonces?

¡Dios, esto es hace meses, exactamente a seis días de los tres meses!

Wow… Entonces, las miradas, las risas, los misterios desde que yo encontré este diario… Ese día que nos emborrachamos y nos besamos… Claro, ella ya había soñado con ese momento antes, porque ya le gustaba.

Interesante.

Nada de Leo en esta tampoco. Bueno, ahora a leer la última entrada, con esto finalizo. Me da algo de tristeza iniciar, la verdad pensé que habían muchas más que cincuenta y seis, aunque leerla se me ha hecho eterno.

Entrada número cincuenta y seis del diario.

 _23 de septiembre, 2015_

 _Mantener ese cuaderno en secreto es una misión casi imposible. Ella ha intentado violar la privacidad de mi casillero ya dos veces. Me ha visto preocupada de dejarlo allí y claro, asume que algo escondo…_

Es verdad, lo recuerdo, pensé que guardaba una foto de alguien que le gustaba o cosas así. Pero nunca encontré nada. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber visto el diario.

 _La verdad es que más allá de que lo lea, me preocupa que descubra que es mío, que enlace todos los detalles de mi vida y la convierta en una pesadilla. Además, si se entera de que la llamaba ogro va a partirme en dos con una sola mano, como lo haría un ogro, debo recalcar._

 _He revisado entrada por entrada de este diario y no creo que si alguien lo lee me cuadrará con él. Nadie sospecharía de mí, es más, se desubicarían con el dato de que tengo un hermano. Ni siquiera mi mejor amigo lo sabe. Es una parte de mi vida que dejo muy a un lado, algo mío que solo quien se lo merezca lo sabrá._

 _Quisiera que ese alguien sea una persona a la que ame. Que contarle la historia de mi vida, sobre mi madre, mi verdadera edad o la razón por la cual aún tengo una buena relación con mis padres, no la vuelva loca, que me entienda, que esté de mi lado, que no crea que soy falsa por no llevar esa realidad grabada en mi frente. Quisiera que esa persona me ame también._

 _No suelo decir que creo en el destino, pero algo me dice que no debo destruir este cuaderno. Espero que, sea lo que sea, que pase de aquí en adelante, este diario tenga la suerte que debía tener. No creo que nadie lo recoja del tacho en el que lo abandonaré, pero quién sabe, quizá en su destino final, alguien se apiade de él._

 _A quien esté leyendo esto: no me conoces, esto es una parte de mí, nada más. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo, ahora déjame ir. No me busques, no me encontrarás de todas formas, las cosas que has leído guárdatelas… atesóralas o destrúyelas, no importa._

 _Aquí, yo, te digo mi adiós._

Y así termina, con una despedida y un destino que este diario nunca encontró. Lo más seguro es que al descargar la basura en el camión, el cuaderno cayó al piso y allí quedó hasta cuando yo lo encontré.

Tal vez Tori no crea en el destino, pero yo sí. Ella es el mío, debía encontrarme con sus letras.

Ella pide que no la busque y no lo haré. Creo que el secreto de que lo leí debe morir conmigo, contárselo podría ser fatal para nuestra, ya complicada, relación.

Cierro el diario y me acerco al basurero. Ella no quería destruirlo, pero yo… debo hacerlo. Saco de mi bolsillo mi fosforera de plástico y la enciendo.

"No lo hagas".

Debo.

"¡No. la extrañaremos, es lo único que tenemos de ella!"

"Tori está bailando con Carmen, quémalo".

¿Quién diablos es esta nueva? Me aturde.

"No lo quemes, ¿y si lo necesitamos?"

¿Para qué? Puedo recordarla sin él. Lo que vivimos juntas es mucho más que esto. Ya la conozco, ya sé su historia, no necesitamos el diario.

Acerco la llama a las hojas y estas comienzan a consumirse, las letras de esa mujer que me enamoró van desapareciendo. Quizá hago mal, pero es lo más racional dadas las circunstancias. Su voz se queda conmigo, en los recuerdos de sus vivencias y en el conjunto de las nuestras.

Por el momento le digo adiós y me armo de coraje para buscarla, insistir y conquistarla.

Hoy más que nunca quiero algo con ella y lo haré funcionar, así sea en medio de esta enorme distancia.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Se acabó el diario, se terminó esa face.

La canción de hoy es una muy linda: **_Be There - Seafret_**.

 _Guest XX_ : Hay un par de cosas que igual se entenderán mañana. Pero básicamente sí, la idea de sincerarse en la carta fue la de Ade. Sobre la insistencia… veremos cómo van las cosas mañana también. gracias por escribir.

 _Someone_ : Es verdad, para reconquistar. Aunque ya quedó claro hoy que Tori ya estaba algo conquistada antes de que Jade entrara en la película. Yo amo la navidad, es una de mis celebraciones favoritas aunque no crea en Dios. Gracias por el review y suerte.

 _rustjacque12_ : A todas les gusta Ade. a mí también, no puedo mentir. Sí, me imaginaba que tu amiga, la pequeña roca, sabía quién era porque la otra vez me mencionó que también veía Reign, así que sí, ella es: Adelaide Kane. ¿Cómo que por qué es hipócrita? Ade le está diciendo que quiere una foto en pelotas, su actitud es de: ¿estás loca? Es obvio que la sonrisa no es una sincera de aceptación, es una hipócrita de: ¡Ni loca! A mí también me gusta leerlos, gracias por el apoyo y los review, los aprecio ya lo sabes :D.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : Gracias por los buenos deseos. Jajajaja lo de los intestinos me mató. Igual una buena noche para ti, saludos.

 _LittleRock17_ : Lo imaginaba. Tú y yo coincidimos mucho en gustos, me preguntó a quién más quisiéramos ver en pelotas XD. Jajajaja ¿Serás una señora de los gatos? Pensé que en un review _rustjacque12_ decía que te metería no se cuantos tentáculos… yo digo no más. Nos estamos leyendo, suerte.

 _Kuroneko_ : Yo tengo muy buenos recuerdos con las cámaras de rollo, y de revelar las fotos. Me encantaba, pero con el tiempo me he olvidado de las bases. Son lindos recuerdos, ahora con las digitales, todos se ven y se borran, eso no hacías antes, todo era más libre, más espontáneo. Todos deberíamos tener amigos así, es verdad, una pena que a veces aparecen más tarde en la vida. Gracias siempre por los review y por ayudarme en este bajón, de verdad me sirvieron mucho tus palabras. Saludos y suerte.

 _erivip7_ : Repito, todos amamos a Ade. A mí también me cae bien, aunque quién sabe cómo la vea Tori. ya estamos a poco de que se vuelvan a ver, y no spoiler aquí. Ya me siento mejor, muchas gracias. Suerte en todo y saludos.

Gracias a todos los que me acompañan en este proyecto, hasta mañana.


	90. Running With The Wolves

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Mi labio late con un continuo dolor. Mi respiración es quieta, firme, constante. Mis ojos incrédulos siguen mirando las fotografías que tomé y mi mente solo crece en un silencio que casi no reconozco.

Peligro, Tori está en peligro. Este tipo la está siguiendo, es discreto, está ausente de su conocimiento, la observa a lo lejos como yo.

Trago con dificultad al entender lo que esto significa. Su papá biológico, Erich, sabe quién es, cómo ubicarla, me imagino que sabe donde vive.

Un miedo palpable se apodera de mí y recojo con rapidez todas las imágenes que acabo de revelar, guardándolas en un sobre. Cierro los frascos de químicos, los coloco en su puesto en el mueble de almacenaje y limpio el área de trabajo. Al terminar salgo al pasillo buscando la puerta de salida al estacionamiento, quiero correr a su casa y prevenirla…

—Jade, ¿lograste revelar tus fotos? —me pregunta Helen al encontrarme a un lado de la escalera principal.

—Sí, gracias por dejarme usar el laboratorio, pero debo irme. Mamá acaba de llamarme, necesita que regrese al hotel con urgencia.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Oh, no… Estamos tarde para una cena familiar. Eso es todo.

—Entiendo, ve con cuidado y espero verte antes de que regreses a Boston.

—Seguro, gracias otra vez, Helen —le digo con una media sonrisa que ella responde y salgo corriendo.

No me toma nada encontrar un taxi en la avenida principal, la calle está casi desierta aunque aún es temprano y estamos a días de navidad.

—Ese corte parece profundo, ¿no desea pasar por un hospital? —me pregunta el conductor preocupado, mirándome atentamente por el espejo retrovisor.

Me toco con cuidado sintiendo la sangre salir otra vez. Es como la cuarta o quinta vez que la herida se abre; el problema de tener el labio partido.

—Estoy bien, solo siga a la dirección que le mencioné.

Por un momento me olvidé de mis problemas por concentrarme en Tori y lo que acabo de descubrir.

Llegamos anoche con mamá del aeropuerto y fuimos al hotel para hospedarnos y cenar. No hablamos demasiado después de que el nombre de Tori saliera de sus labios. He tratado de mantenerme al margen de cualquier discusión; es absurdo. Mas hoy en la mañana, la situación cambio radicalmente.

Nos levantamos temprano, no había mucho que hacer en la cama. Ella tenía planes de pasar por su antigua oficina firmando varios papeles que quedaron pendientes. Yo tenía ganas de pasar por mi antigua escuela para ver a Tori durante una hora libre o a la hora del almuerzo; si no podía esperar a que esté disponible me la robaría, así de ansiosa estaba de verla.

Me vestí con esa falda de vuelos que sé que le gusta, un buzo verde y mi chaqueta de cuero. Me pintaba los labios como último detalle cuando escuché a mamá decir a mis espaldas.

—Jade, no vayas a hacer estupideces mientras no estoy.

—Mamá, no empecemos, ¿sí? No vamos a pasar el viaje discutiendo por esto.

—No te quiero cerca de esa chica.

—De ninguna de hecho, lo sé. Pero yo quiero estar muy cerca de ella en espacial, así que…

—¡Así que te quedas aquí!

—Yaaa… —me burlé y salí del baño. Metí mi cámara nueva en mi bolsa y me la llevé al hombro.

—¡Dije que te quedas! —me gritó arranchándomela de mala manera para lanzarla contra la cama. Llegó tan rápido a mi lado que no me percaté de su cercanía.

—¡No soy tu prisionera y ten mucho cuidado con mis cosas!

—Eres mi hija, eso es suficiente.

—Para tu información, no voy a verla —le mentí—, voy a casa de Hugh para encontrarme con el comprador de mi auto, y después de eso voy a muelle a verme con papá.

Cosas que haría en la tarde de todas formas. No me creyó, puso esa cara de ira que últimamente es la única que conozco.

—Estás tan obsesionada con el tema de mi lesbianidad, que piensas que cada vez que no me tienes en frente estoy revolcándome con una tipa diferente…

¡Plaf!

Sentí un dolor agudo pulsando en mi labio. Instintivamente acerqué mi lengua y probé el sabor del hierro. Me rompió el labio.

—Se te está haciendo costumbre esto de golpearme, ¿no?

Mis dedos siguieron el rastro del corte. Era grande, se hincharía en poco tiempo. Es la primera vez que me golpea tan fuerte, aunque cada vez le toma menos enfadarse y desatar su enojo físicamente.

"Perfecto", pensé.

—¡Si no fueras tan altanera no tendría por qué hacerlo!

—Tengo la ligera idea de que la ley dice que no deberías acariciarme de esta forma y lo sabes muy bien. Haz sido asistente legal toda la vida.

—Estás exagerando, casi ni te toqué. —Creyó, mas mi labio no dejaba de sangrar y fui para el baño en busca de un poco de papel para limpiarme. Su silencio durante los siguientes minutos me demostró su preocupación. Se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacerme.

Pasé un rato más frente al espejo empañado, sosteniendo la herida hasta que el corte se seque; no lo hizo. Tomé un poco más de papel y lo remojé, presionando con él el labio y salí a la habitación. Su mirada estaba fija en mí, percatándose de las huellas de su intolerancia. Dio un paso para observarme mejor, yo retrocedí otro y se detuvo.

—Yo… Jade, lo siento.

—Te desconozco, ¿sabes? Dios, por tantos años me enseñaste a ser libre, a ser orgullosa de quien era, a vivir con la cabeza en alto. Pero ahora te empeñas por rebajarme hasta el suelo.

—Hija…

—Mira, tú y yo ya no somos las de antes. Yo entiendo que esto sea difícil para ti, pero como crees que me siento. Solías ser esa persona a la que recurría por un abrazo cuando me sentía mal o sola, cuando necesitaba de uno sin pedirlo, cuando quería consejo. Yo… quisiera contarte tantas cosas, mamá, pero es imposible…

Cerró los ojos con pesar cuando me escuchó. Mi voz tomó una vez más ese tono roto de dolor que últimamente sale con tanta frecuencia. Todo me duele, todo me lastima, todo me hace llorar. Odio tener tan poco control de mi maldita vida, de mis sentimientos, como lo hacía antes, cuando tenía la vida normal de una chica de diecisiete años, sin más preocupaciones que las calificaciones.

—No sé como tratar este… asunto tuyo. No creo que es normal, no creo que es sano…

—¡Lo que no es sano es que olvides que yo no soy tu bolsa de boxeo, soy tu hija! Merezco respeto.

—Yo también, tú no lo haces fácil.

—¿Yo no lo hago fácil? ¡Lo único que yo he hecho es vivir mi vida, gustar de una chica, ¿en qué te afecta?!

—¡En que tú no eres así!

—¡¿Qué tiene de malo quién me guste?!

—¡Es inmoral, es depravado, es perverso…!

—¡Oh, por Dios! La Dueña de la moralidad hablando. Acuérdate que la hija de la que tanto reniegas es el producto de tus decisiones. No pudiste aguantarte la calentura y te tiraste a un hombre casado…

¡Plaf!

Por más arrepentida que haya estado de ver mi sangre unos minutos atrás, no pudo contenerse de abofetearme nuevamente y con más fuerza en el mismo lugar.

El dolor esta vez corrió hasta mi frente, mi quijada se sentía descolocada y mi boca reventada. Sangre goteó en mi camiseta, arruinándola, así como mi look entero. Ahora llevaba una creciente herida que no podría tapar con un poco de base y labial.

—No hay vuelta atrás, mamá —le dije tomando mi bolsa de la cama—. Hablaré con papá para arreglar mi mudanza.

—No te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí.

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer, no lo dudes. Es más, gracias por esto, algunas fotografías de _tu amor_ ayudarán en la demanda de emancipación.

No quise regresar a verla, pasé a su lado intentando no rozarla con mi cuerpo, abrí la puerta y me fui.

El labio no hizo más que hincharse por el resto del día, ahora me lo presiono con un pañuelo para detener en sangeado.

Es gracioso ver la gente poner una cara de sorpresa al verme con semejante corte y escuchar que me caí de cara y me corté, la excusa que le dije a todo el mundo. ¿Quién quiere oír que su mamá le dio de desayuno dos bofetadas? Nadie.

Después de pasear unas horas por el muelle, decidí no ir con papá para hablar sobre mi situación con mamá. No quiero terminar así el año, resolveré esto con ella, no tengo por qué irme de casa tampoco… o quizá sí, pero no es una decisión que quiero tomar en caliente. Dejaré que pasen un par de días.

Como consecuencia de mi estado físico, lo que menos quería era ir a ver a Tori. Me sentí tan cansada de todo, de ver mi vida separada de lo que me he propuesto ser. La chica segura, completa, imponente, hasta dura; la que no deja que nada la afecte, la que no da su brazo a torcer y siempre se sale con la suya, había desaparecido por completo.

Fui a caminar por el centro y saqué la cámara. Al menos trataría de encontrar cosas que me motivaran a pensar en algo más, a olvidarme de mi madre, de mis inseguridades, que me sacaran del mundo que tanto he llegado a odiar.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde pasé por el centro comercial y la vi. Tori salía de la tienda de discos, parecía que se dirigía a casa. Se veía algo apagada, no sé si triste, pero una nostalgia me acogió y decidí seguirla. Sentí pena de no acercarme, quería hacerlo, la he extrañado tanto, mas la vergüenza que tenía por lo que mi madre hizo me convenció de mantenerme a la distancia. Mi labio sanaría en un par de días y… así sería mejor. Sin nada que nos distraiga de la verdadera conversación que nos debemos.

Claro que todo eso cambia ahora. Fui a la escuela al toque de las seis de la tarde. Ya nadie estaba allí más que los chicos de los clubes y algunos maestros. Le pedí permiso a la directora para usar el laboratorio de fotografía y revelar mis fotos y fue cuando me percaté de ese hombre siguiéndola como yo.

Tengo miedo, debo hablar con ella, debo verla.

—Llegamos señorita, ¿desea que la espere?

—No, tenga —le digo pagándole y salgo con mis cosas en manos.

Voy caminando lento hacia la puerta, las luces de la sala están prendidas, escucho ruido desde afuera, pero no es música, son gritos, fuertes. Reconozco la voz de David y la de otro hombre, insultos vienen y van. Llego a la entrada, pero no golpeo, la pelea está fuerte.

—¡No quiero ver a este pequeño desgraciado por el resto de mi vida!

—¡Largo de mi casa, entonces! ¡Robbie vivirá aquí de hoy en adelante y más le vale no acercarse a él, ni dentro ni fuera de esta casa!

—¡Que él no se acerque a nosotros! ¡Ya no tienes más familia!

—¡La tiene, ahora es de la nuestra! —Tori le grita.

La puerta se abre de golpe con un hombre muy alto vestido de militar saliendo, empujándome del camino.

"No sé por qué, pero me parece que llegamos en el peor momento".

—¿Jade? —Tori me mira con sorpresa y un disgusto que no sé si viene por mí o por el hombre que acaba de irse, quien asumo es el padre de Robbie.

"Sí, mejor no le digas nada".

"No hoy".

—¡¿Te lastimó mi papá?! —me pregunta nuestro amigo, ayudando a levantarme. Sabía que era su progenitor.

—No, no… —le aseguro.

"Mejor has lo que te recomendó Ade, confiésale lo que viste en una carta".

Sí, creo que eso haré. Este no es el momento para una discusión de este nivel.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_Running With The Wolves - Aurora_**.

 _Guest XX_ : Lo son, muy importantes la una para la otra, solo falta que se den cuenta. Y sobre tu teoría pronto lo sabremos, pero no vas tan frío. :3

 _Someone_ : La nueva voz de Jade es algo rara. Una se volvió medio loca. XD

 _esta lectora_ : suelo hacerlo también, o reír entre las sábanas para no armar escándalo en la noche. El amor, eso… el amor. :D

 _Scarlett94_ : muchas teorías, pero algunas van pegando, ya lo descubriremos pronto. :D

 _Kuroneko_ : No sabemos de dónde apareció, pero alguien que descuadre todo de las otras voces y a Jade misma, hacía falta. El primer amor marca, eso es tan real, yo todavía me acuerdo de mi primera novia y hasta me duele a veces, es super raro. Claro lo del otro diario es como evidente, aún así se cohibió cuando Jade le insistía en que si no le importaba y se dio cuenta de que sí le importaba, y después cuando ya vivieron juntas y le preguntó si tenía su diario era porque estaba muy preocupada por eso. Bueno, con el diario quemado, dudo que su mamá se entere de ese detalle. Eso me gusta, que los papeles se fueron invirtiendo y Jade es la única que al momento tiene el panorama claro. Viene drama, pero no se si precisamente el que todos parecen esperar. Ya veremos, pero será divertido. :3

 _erivip7_ : Yo también extrañaré el diario. Que lindo eso del hilo, concuerdo, me gustó ese pensamiento mucho. La voz fiestera sí, será un desmadre. :D

Gracias a todos por leer y por el tiempo. Perdón por la demora. ¡Mañana, mañana! Suerte a todos.


	91. Without You

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Su mano se apoya en su pulgar con el algodón húmedo, acariciando suavemente mi labio al limpiarlo. Toda su concentración cae en mi herida, sus ojos no se atreven a encontrarse con los míos. En cambio yo, no puedo separarlos de su rostro. Está serena, pero muy concentrada en no hacerme daño.

La casa está en silencio aparte de la televisión que pasa un partido de fútbol o bien podría ser basquet ball, seguramente nadie está viéndolo.

Los chicos salieron con Robbie para distraerlo y nos esperan en el _Karaoki Dokie_ cuando Tori y yo terminemos de arreglarme. Mi labio abierto y la sangre que ha pasado salpicada en mi camiseta todo el día, no son la mejor forma de olvidarse de la violencia intrafamiliar, so…

Los papás de Tori deben estar discutiendo en el jardín la nueva situación a la que se enfrentan. Robbie vivirá aquí por lo que entendí de aquella discusión. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Aún no tengo idea, Tori informó a todos los que estaban presentes ese momento, que me traería al baño para ayudarme a asearme y me jaló de la mano hasta el segundo piso. No ha pronunciado palabra desde que entramos aquí y se ausentó unos minutos para acordar con Beck, Andre y Robbie vernos más tarde. Desde entonces, el silencio nos acompaña.

Ella saca un nuevo algodón del frasco y lo humedece ligeramente abriendo la llave de agua del lavabo a mis espaldas. Yo sigo sentada en el mueble, mirándola. Esta vez no lo repasa sobre mis labios, tan solo ejerce presión y suspira. Si yo hablo voy a destruir a sus esfuerzos por curarme, la herida se abrirá de nuevo, así que me callo. Lo único que se hace presente es nuestra respiración.

"No fue buena idea venir, no quiere hablar con nosotras".

"Deberíamos irnos. También podemos hacer esto solas".

"Sí, dile que gracias y vámonos".

Cálmense, ¿sí? Denle tiempo, ya hablará.

"Nos está ignorando; comienza a doler".

Lo sé. Han pasado por lo menos diez minutos y ni una sola palabra.

Ella no nos quería aquí, tienen razón. Y yo vine, sin pensar en lo que dijo, _ella nos llamaría_. Fui torpe… no debí venir.

"Estabas preocupada y tienes las fotos".

"Dile gracias, deja el sobre y vámonos".

"No, escríbele la carta y mándale las fotos luego. Ahora baja del mueble y vamos al hotel. Mamá debe estar preocupada".

"Que importa mamá. Vámonos de fiesta, igual nos va a cachetear, lleguemos ahora o mañana".

—¿Duele? —me susurra.

Abro mis ojos —no recuerdo cuando los cerré—, la veo entre una visión borrosa. Genial, estamos llorando, otra vez.

Niego tan ligero que creo no haberme hecho entender.

—Solo espera un minuto más, el sangrado debe parar y podemos hablar, ¿te parece?

"¡Locas todas! No decía nada porque no quería que hablemos, obvio. Se merece una piña colada, ¡saquémosla de fiesta!"

Río por ese comentario interno y ahora sí duele. Tori ya no hace presión en mi labio, busca un pañuelo de papel y me ayuda limpiando mis lágrimas. Me mira con cariño y preocupación.

—¿Hace cuánto que te hace esto tu mamá?

—¿Por qué supones que fue ella? Me caí de cara y…

—Sí, seguro. Porque cuando te caes de esa manera solo te rompes el labio. Las mejillas no se lastiman, ni los ojos, ni se raja la piel, solo el labio y de un solo lado, con un corte que lo hizo claramente un anillo, yep —me resume—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que llegamos a Boston…

—Hmm, lo suponía. No debí besarte en el aeropuerto, tu mamá debe odiarme.

—Un poco.

—¿Por qué estás inventando excusas por ella? ¿Por qué no has hablado con tu papá al respecto?

—Mamá no entiende como manejar su frustración. No la meteré en problemas por algo que yo misma causé.

Alza sus cejas hasta el cielo y se detiene fría, mirándome, analizando mis facciones para saber si estoy soltando un comentario sarcástico o de verdad digo lo que pienso. Se sorprende al darse cuenta de que es así.

—Dime que no esperarás a que te deje por muerta para hacer algo —me dice en un tono desafiante, está molesta.

—Mamá no llegará a ese extremo…

—Eso mismo pensaba Robbie, hasta que hace un poco más de dos semanas llegó a esta casa del brazo de Beck, tan golpeado, que papá creyó que una pandilla le había caído encima cuando lo vio.

—¿Su papá? —le pregunto recordando lo que sucedió con la bicicleta. Beck creía que lo habían golpeado en su casa, Tori me lo dijo también, David pensaba que alguien le abusaban de él por la nota anónima que dejaron en la comisaría de policía.

—Su mamá —me responde, dejándome fría—. Robbie no quiso defenderse para no hacerle daño. Ella lo descubrió con un chico en su casa, no le agradó la noticia, así que se descargó contra él. Y no es que su papá nunca le puso un dedo encima, pero la que más le hizo daño fue ella.

Conozco a sus padres, su mamá no es más alta que él. No la imagino levantándole la mano, pero una vez más, aquí está mi labio para recordarme que no hace falta ser un gigante.

—Papá amenazó con demandarla esa noche si no lo dejaban en paz. Robbie regreso bajo la promesa de que hablarían e irían a un psicólogo como familia, lo que nunca sucedió y hace unos días vino con el ojo morado… ¿Lo notaste?

—Un poco, sí.

—Papá introdujo la demanda al día siguiente y lo designaron como guardián temporal. Está viviendo en el cuarto de huéspedes desde entonces. Su papá vino a exigir que se quite la demanda, que Robbie vuelva a su casa. Papá se negó, lo demás lo viste.

—Es… ¿por eso que no me llamaste?

Suspira amplio antes de contestarme y asiente. Le toma unos segundos encontrar las palabras que quiere decir.

—En gran parte, sí —me dice y baja la mirada a mis manos. Las junta con las suyas y sonríe al entrelazar nuestros dedos—. Robbie es muuuy intenso, ¿sabes? Y además, las tareas, los exámenes, en fin. Lo siento, debí hablarte, pero… no quería hablar con nadie.

—Entiendo.

—No… quiero excusarme. Es tan solo que ver a mi amigo tan golpeado por tener los papás que le tocaron, me pegó muy duro.

—¿Por qué? No puedes hacer nada al respecto.

—Recuerdas la carta que te mandé, ¿la leíste, no?

—Claro que lo hice, te lo dije el día que hablamos.

—Cierto, es verdad, lo mencionaste y me agradeciste el disco… Emm, pues…

—¿Te sientes culpable?

—Hmm… —Exhala con una triste sonrisa—. Me conoces muy bien.

—Algo… un poquito nada más —bromeo, Tori regresa a verme unos segundos y baja la mirada jugando nuevamente con nuestras manos.

—¿Sabes lo que se siente ser la hija de un presunto asesino, nada menos que de tu propia madre, y tener la suerte de haber terminado con dos papás que te dicen que te aman todos los días sin importar qué hagas, quién seas, de dónde vengas, y al mismo tiempo ver a mis amigos golpeados por la gente que más debería protegerlos? ¿Qué hice yo de bueno para tener esa suerte? ¿Por qué yo? Tu lo mereces más, Robbie lo merece más.

—No es verdad…

—Lo es.

—No, Tori. Tú no tienes por qué cargar las cruces de tus padres, ni tampoco Robbie y yo las de los nuestros —le explico—. Tú, más que nadie, mereces a Holly y a David. A Trina la pueden tirar por la ventana.

—Tonta… —me dice con una sonrisa formada en sus labios—. ¿Por qué no me contaste lo que tu mamá te estaba haciendo?

—Dijiste que me llamarías.

—Pudiste llamarme tú…

"¿Ves? Ade tenía razón cuando dijo está esperando que tomes la iniciativa".

—No quería presionarte… Tori…, yo, de verdad, lamento lo que pasó. Fui muy infantil.

—No. Te lo dije esa noche, estabas en tu derecho. Además, ya no importa.

Asiento apretando mis dedos contra los suyos. Se siente tan bien tenerla así.

—¿Vamos por una hamburguesa? ¿Alitas búfalo? ¿Papas fritas? —me sugiere con entusiasmo, eso solo quiere decir que muere de hambre.

—En realidad quisiera hablar sobre… nosotras.

—Sí, lo imagino, yo también, pero no he probado bocado todo el día aparte de un café que tomé en la tarde —me cuenta. Eso explica qué hacía en la cafetería—. No estoy tratando de evadir la conversación, por si… crees eso.

—No, está bien, vamos a comer antes que tu estómago te coa por dentro y dejes de existir.

—No estoy tan flaca, exageras. ¿Hablamos al regresar?

—Ya será tarde.

—Sí, ¿pero te quedarás a dormir, no? —me pregunta suponiendo que es lo más lógico

—Mamá no encontrará eso muy apropiado, debería regresar al hotel y no indisponerla más.

—¡No puedes regresar con ella!

—Sé que tienes miedo por lo que sucedió con Robbie…

—¡Tienes el labio roto, roto de si se vuelve a abrir habrá que llevarte al hospital para que te den unas puntadas, así de roto!

—Tranquila, no me hará nada, y si lo hace vendré directo aquí.

—Jade… quédate, por favor.

Se acuerdan del gato con botas… Tori, justo ahora, la gata con botas.

—Déjame llamarla, ¿okey? Veremos qué dice.

—Dile que vamos a comer nada más y luego le mandas un mensaje diciendo que se hizo tarde y pasarás la noche.

—Y ella vendrá a buscarme y me sacará de aquí de un grito.

—Papá no la dejará.

—¿Acaso David va a ponerse un centro de menores agredidos? —pregunto con sarcasmo. La solución a todo no es que alguien ponga un juicio a cada padre que no sabe manejar una circunstancia especial. Y el caso de Robbie es distinto al mío—. Mejor hablo con ella en calma, y para hacerlo, prefiero no alterarla.

—Okey —su cara triste dibuja sus labios caídos—, pero al menos…

Me analiza, fijándose una vez más en mi corte. Sus manos se sueltan de las mías y pronto las siento sobre mis mejillas acariciándome tan suave que un escalofrío me recorre por el cuello, mis ojos se cierran y siento sus labios tibios sobre los míos. En este instante no me importa el dolor o si después deberé buscar aguja e hilo para arreglar lo que estoy por hacer. Abro mi boca buscando aprisionar la suya. Su lengua se acerca húmeda; es tan dulce y tersa. Mis manos la aprisionan por la cintura, acercándola más a mi cuerpo. Tori salta al sentir mi yeso tocar su piel, ya no recuerdo qué se siente no tenerlo.

—Se abrió tu labio —me susurra muy cerca—. Sabes a hierro.

—Y tú a fresas con crema…

—En el chicle —me informa y se aleja para dejarme bajar del mueble. De la mano me guía a la puerta y se detiene—. Por si te quedaron dudas, la conversación pendiente irá en la línea de cómo vamos a hacer funcionar una relación a larga distancia, ¿entendido?

Le sonrío provocando otro sangrado, pero no importa. Aprieto mi dedo sobre la herida y la sigo hasta los escalones donde, antes de bajar, la jalo a mi cuerpo, la abrazo por la espalda, dejándole un beso corto en su hombro desnudo.

"¡Creo que ya tenemos novia! ¡Todas a festejar!"

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: _**Without You -** **Oh Wonder**_

 _Guest XX:_ Aunque no lo hemos leído mucho, Jade menciona que ya lo ha hecho en repetidas ocasiones. A mi parecer se queda por lo mismo que le dijo que ya no había vuelta atrás, ella todavía quiere a la mamá a la que le contaba sus cosas y con la que pasaba bien, no la que tiene ahora. Por eso se termina quedando. Aún falta una conexión más con el capítulo número uno, pero será en unos días más.

 _Someone_ : Sí, definitivamente, creo que a veces uno puede ser más coherente en una carta que en frente de otra. Al menos en el papel las palabras fluyen sin respuestas inmediatas, lo que permite explicar cosas sin interrupciones. Yo siento que a veces en las discusiones se empieza en la A y se termina en la Z.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : Ahora estoy ya tratando de estabilizarme con las actualizaciones, así que espero que no falte un día sin actualizar. Las importantes siempre serán Jade y Tori. Lo de Robbie da algunas tonalidades al fic, pero las únicas principales son Tori y Jade. No te puedo mandar al carajo por preguntar, cuando a mi me encantan sus preguntas, pero tampoco puedo spoilearte por responderte. Creo que está claro en la primera parte de la carta del capítulo uno que hay otra parte que todavía no leemos. Pronto, pronto.

 _Kuroneko_ : Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, veamos si es así o es que viene un tornado. :3 En lo de la lengua suelta tienes razón, quién sabe, ni yo creo que sé si lo que planteas sucederá, de verdad, no lo he pensado. ¿Quiénes no aman el drama? Bueno, quizá para ellos no sea divertido.

 _EvilRegal1507_ : Me parece que eres nueva/o comentando, así que te doy la bienvenida al fic. Como me imagino que ya habrás leído, si hay algo que quieras preguntas, una queja o lo que sea, eres bienvenida a decirlo. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia, es un privilegio escribir para ustedes.

 _Mas alla de la realidad_ : El drama me gusta, no podía terminar el diario y todo ser un campo lleno de rosas :3. La respuesta a tu pregunta es un "Sí", puede. Creo mucho en las coincidencias, también en el mal tiempo y que trae lindas cosas, aunque al momento no lo parezca.

 _erivip7_ : Esos puntos son importantes. Pero creo que es más que normal, pasar de largo en nuestros propios pecados cuando nos quejamos de los del resto. Veremos qué pasa ahora con ellas.

 _LittleRock17_ : ¡Estos papás! XD ¿No la secuestramos? No spoiler, otras cosas pasarán a futuro, pero ya veremos qué hace el papá de Tori.

Gracias a todos y cada uno de los que se han tomado un tiempo para dejarme sus teorías y sus comentarios. No saben como aprecio su presencia en esos lados. Gracias por leer y por el tiempo, saludos y hasta mañana.


	92. I'll Be Good

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Me esperaba algo parecido a esa conversación. Ella y yo en el auto rentado después de que pasara a buscarme por la casa de Tori y sacarme de ahí a la fuerza, no física, pero para evitar una discusión salí apenas vi su mirada llena de reprimendas. Mas no fue para nada lo que pensaba que sucedería.

—Estás muy lastimada, iremos al hospital.

—No hace falta.

—Sigue sangrando, hace falta —repitió y arrancó en camino a la sala de emergencias.

—Mañana debo ir a que me quiten el yeso, pueden curarlo entonces —le comenté intentando evitarle un mal momento, pero su inestabilidad emocional se hizo presente en un grito.

—¡Iremos ahora!

No le contesté, daba lo mismo si me revisaban esa noche o al día siguiente. ¿Qué sacaba iniciando otra pelea?

—Lo lamento, no debí exaltarme —se disculpó mientras el auto se detenía lentamente frente al semáforo en rojo.

Regresé a ver al volante, sus manos lo agarraban con fueza para no soltarlo, temblaban. No quise mirarla directamente y exponer su vulnerabilidad, no hacía falta de todas formas, su reflejo en el parabrisas me mostró su preocupación.

—Hablé con tu papá en la mañana… cuando saliste del hotel.

Pensé que lo que seguiría sería un reclamo por haberle mentido. No me encontré con él durante todo el día, tampoco con el posible comprador de mi auto. Decidí no verme con nadie, no quería que mi labio roto e inflamado fuese motivo de preocupación. Mi interés principal era proteger a mamá; lo hablaríamos y resolveríamos todo su debido momento.

—James buscará un departamento en Boston para ti.

—¿Perdón? —pregunté, creí haber escuchado mal. Un departamento, ¿para mí? ¿Para qué?

—Tu papá te rentará una suite en Boston. Te mudarás de casa cuando regresemos.

—Yo no le pedí eso. Ni siquiera hablé con él, yo… no voy a irme de casa, mamá.

—Lo harás.

—¡No! No voy a dejarte sola, no hace falta. Hoy tuvimos una discusión, ya pasó, lo arreglamos y listo.

—¡Mira tu cara! —gritó, nuevamente perdiendo el control de sus emociones. Apretó el volante con más fuerza y exhaló todo lo que tenía atrapado en sus pulmones. Tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de volver a hablar—. Yo te hice eso, yo te lastimé…

—Fue un error…

—¡No, no lo fue! —me interrumpió—. Quería callarte, no quería que siguieras diciéndome verdades que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar y te golpeé. Como tú ya lo dijiste, se me está haciendo costumbre y no quiero que vuelva a suceder. Si te quedas conmigo pasará, así que te irás —me informó—. Te mudarás, estaremos en la misma ciudad, pero vivirás por tu cuenta.

—¡¿No te parece que yo tengo una opinión en todo esto?! ¿Qué tal si no quiero vivir sola, eh? ¡¿Pensaron en eso?!

—Estarás bien, cuidada, tu papá dispondrá más dinero en la cuenta del banco para tus gastos y si algo te falta estaré cerca.

—Pero lejos.

—Estarás más segura así.

—Claro, alejada de mi madre por siempre. Segurísima.

¿Qué sacaba ella de todo esto? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Me insistió tanto para que me fuese con ella y ahora me aleja _por mi propio bien_?

Me crucé de brazos, concentrada en las luces rojas de los vehículos delante del nuestro. No entendía su decisión, ¿acaso me había convertido en el juguete de mis padres o es tanto el asco que siente por lo que ahora soy?

—Ya hice una cita con un psicólogo cuando regresemos. Iré a terapia… iremos juntas si así lo prefieres, resolveremos esto. Yo trabajaré en mi rechazo hacia tu nueva realidad, en mi… intolerancia. Esto es lo mejor.

Sonaba sincera, dispuesta a arreglar lo que se quebró durante este tiempo, pero su discurso no tenía sentido, no me aliviaba. Su solución era huir, huir como una cobarde; aislarme, como si necesitaran ponerme en cuarentena para curarme.

Mi enojo crecía con cada palabra —que consideré como excusa para hacerme a un lado— y un estrujo en la garganta comenzó a quemarme. Quería gritar y golpearlo todo hasta que mis manos sangraran, quería desahogarme, hacer un berrinche, quería regresar todos esos meses y volver a la normalidad. Apreté con tanta fuerza mi mandíbula que la tensión en mi cara comenzó a doler. Segundos después mis lagrimas tocaron mis labios y un ardor eminente llegó a mi herida.

Estaba tan harta de llorar, de no poder controlarme emocionalmente, de ver como mi vida seguía desmoronándose y solté mi cinturón. Aproveché que el semáforo cambiaba a verde y bajé estrepitosamente del auto lanzando la puerta, sorteando mi suerte entre los autos que no dejaban de pitar por mi imprudencia. Mamá bajó sin separarse de la puerta y me llamó a gritos, mas yo continué sin dar vuelta atrás, corrí por la acera hasta desaparecer por la esquina y me metí en un callejón que se me hizo familiar. Tantas noches pasé por ahí en camino a mi casa, salía de ver a quien solía llamar mi mejor amigo, quien por un par de años fue mi novio, Beck.

Traté de tranquilizarme antes de llegar a su puerta, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer verlo por segunda vez esa noche. Hace unas horas habíamos compartido un rato con Robbie y Andre en el Karaokie Dokie, evitando continuamente los silencios, las miradas, las preguntas evidentes cuando me vio de la mano de Tori.

Mi teléfono comenzó a prenderse con una vibración constante, lo dejaba callarse solo sin contestar, era mamá. Tres segundos después volvía a repetirse; terminé apagándolo, no quería hablar con ella, o para ser precisa escucharla.

Me senté al borde de la vereda de enfrente y encendí el último de mis cigarrillos.

Todo el escenario se me hizo tan lejano, extraño. Solía venir a su casa rodante casi cada noche. Allí dejé muchas de mis primeras veces, allí reí, lloré, grité, volví a reír. Sin importar cómo terminamos, no todo fue malo.

¿Por qué la vida no podía mantenerse así, en esa línea, cuando todo era simple, perfecto, cuando mi preocupación más grande era molestar a Tori al siguiente día?

¿Qué pensaría ella de verme allí? Creería que la estaba traicionando. Que no quería contarle lo que mamá decidió por mí… pero era así, no quería. No tenía duda de que me diría: « _Bien, me alegra. Es lo mejor_ ». Pero Tori no vivió semanas sin tener respuestas a un saludo, completamente sola, ella no sintió el rechazo, ella no sabe como duele entrar en una habitación y ver a la persona que más quieres salir para no estar contigo. Ella no entiende nada de mi situación y yo no quiero su felicidad por este resultado ahora.

—Dime que no trajiste más cigarrillos o pondrían pasar horas antes de que te atrevas a entrar.

Ya no sabía ni donde estaba mi cabeza, probablemente la había extraviado mientras observaba los gránulos del asfalto, no vi cuando se acercó a mí.

—Es el único —le confirmé. Beck se sentó a mi lado y me lo quitó de las manos, fumándose la última pitada que quedaba y lo lanzó a media calle. Sus cenizas color naranja saltaron al rebotar en el piso.

—Quisiera decir que te ves bien, pero te he visto mejor.

Sonreí a mis adentros pensando en que todo tiempo con él fue mejor, hasta cuando todo estaba mal.

La vida es una ironía.

—No te imaginé nunca con Tori… No en mal plan —se corrigió precavido—, solo no lo esperaba.

—Yo tampoco esperaba enamorarme de ella tan pronto.

—¿Enamorada? —preguntó retóricamente—, vaya…

—Yep.

—Pues, a mí me gusta la idea. Aunque ambas me odien, las vi felices hoy y fue agradable.

—¿Crees que hacemos buena pareja?

—¿Mejor que nosotros? Sí, y digamos que no nos fue tan mal un tiempo.

—Un buen tiempo —concordé—. ¿Entonces, te gustamos juntas?

—Se ven muy bien.

—¿Cómo te va con… tu nueva novia? —le pregunté más por amabilidad que por interés. No me importaba cómo estaba la flaca con la que me puso los cuernos.

—Tracy, bien.

—Tracy, ese era su nombre.

Lo recordaba, solo jugué a hacerme la idiota.

—Dime algo, cuando arruinaron mi auto, ¿ya estaban juntas?

Reí regresando a ver a la casa rodante tan limpia. Sí que hicimos un desastre ese día. Lindos recuerdos.

—No, aún no. Pasó mucho después.

—¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que dos de tus tres amigas sean bisexuales y uno de tus amigos homosexual? Digo, el cincuenta por ciento de nuestro grupo es…

—¿Gay? —completé por él—, y te equivocas, no soy bisexual.

Sus pupilas recorrieron el tope de sus ojos intentando responderse, su cabeza giraba para todos lados, pero se demoró demasiado sumando dos más dos.

—Soy cien por ciento lesbiana, Beck.

—Más de dos años cuentan una historia diferente —respondió muy convencido. Yo negué sonriendo y, después, riendo al verlo más descuadrado que antes.

—Aww, ¿acabo de romper tu corazón?

—¿Lesbiana, lesbiana? ¡¿Solo… lesbiana?!

—Sí, solo lesbiana. —Reí.

—¡Wow! Pero espera… ¿cómo puedes asegurarlo? Quizá mañana encuentras a un tipazo como Moose y adiós lesbianismo.

—No, lo sé porque todo encaja, ¿entiendes? Todo, absolutamente todo. Mis dudas, mis miedos, mis ganas, mis deseos. No sabes lo fuerte que es sentirse completo al besar a alguien y entender que el momento es perfecto, todo lo es.

—Gracias por lo que me toca.

—¡No hagas berrinches, Beck! Sabes que tú y yo, aunque pasamos bien, no hacíamos click completamente, nos faltaba algo. Y no lo niegues, que por algo existe Tracy.

—Es verdad —admitió y se acercó dándome un empujón con el brazo—. ¿Y qué te gusta más, boobies o los traseros?

Típico hombre. Dios.

—Ambos, y si es Tori… toda ella. Es perfecta.

—Siento haberles hecho la vida tan imposible —se disculpó. Yo lo perdoné, ya nada de eso importa.

Pasamos la siguiente hora, sentados allí, sintiendo la brisa fría de invierno que entibiaba el aire. Le conté lo que había sucedido con mamá y así surgieron mis posibilidades. Aceptar mudarme a la suite o hablar con papá y pedirle que me ayudara a regresar a Los Ángeles.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer tú? —me preguntó él. Tenía un leve esperanza de que le dijera que regresaría. Dejando los líos de lado, se nota que nos extrañamos.

—Viviremos separadas, pero aún lo suficientemente cerca como para intentar arreglar las cosas. —Acepté sabiendo exactamente qué dejaba atrás al aceptar esa opción, mi relación con Tori.

—Bueno, no es solo tú mamá, está tu escuela…

—Y Ade… alguien que conocí.

—¿Y Tori conoce a este alguien?

—Sí, y no le simpatiza. Será difícil, lo sé.

—Tori Vega es celosa, Jade. Aunque no lo creas, lo es.

—¿Tú crees?

Se rió con ganas por unos segundos y al calmarse me dijo:

—¿Notaste en el _Karaokie Dokie_ a la chica de cabello color violeta que estaba acercándose a la mesa?

—No se acercaba, solo pasó a nuestro lado.

—¡Porque Tori casi la fulmina con la mirada y se abrazó de ti como si necesitara respiración de boca a boca para no morir!

—Exageras, me dio un beso, diminuto.

—Ajá, estaba marcando territorio.

—Mmmm, noooo… —respondí, ladeando mi cabeza, recordando el momento y, bueno, puede que Beck tenga un poco de razón—. ¡Nooooooo!

—¿Todavía crees que quieres quedarte en Boston? —Continuó con sus risas, pero a mi ya no me causó gracia lo que sugería, mucho menos cuando alcé la mirada y la vi furiosa saliendo del taxi que acababa de llegar.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_I'll Be Good - Jaymes Young_**.

Perdón por no actualizar ayer, pero traté de escribir el capítulo como tres veces y no terminaba de salir. Y hoy apenas tengo chance de hacerlo.

 _nilra89_ : Eso, eso, otra escritora nueva. Qué lindo. Estaré a la espera. Suerte.

 _Hikari1701_ : ¡Hola y te doy la bienvenida al fic! Gracias por el tiempo y si quieres preguntar algo no lo dudes. Me imagino que cuando llegues aquí ya habré contestado tu pregunta por interno. Saludos.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : La conversación se quedó pendiente, pero ya pronto, pronto. Esta parte era importante también. Buena noche para ti también. Suerte.

 _JoriLover_ : Eso mismo. Jade está muy golpeada, eso la afecta mucho, es un detalle importante. Harán intentos de quedar embarazadas, es un fic Jori, tienen que intentar varias veces. Una buena noche.

 _Kuroneko_ : Hacía falta un capítulo relax, ¿no? ¿Tal vez dos, tres? Yo entiendo ese momento tanto. Quedarte esperando una respuesta duele tanto, mil cosas te pasan por la cabeza, es lo peor. La nueva es un goce. Seguro las obligará a todas a hacer cosas locas en el futuro, le hace falta. Yo siento que Jade ahora mismo está muy rota, ya no se entiende a ella misma, por ahí es que alguien se escapó, alguien muy feliz que será la que prenda algunos fuegos. ¡Saludos!

 _erivip7_ : De acuerdo con eso. Parece que a su mamá tampoco le gusta hacerle daño a su hija. A veces los papás no se dan cuenta de lo que hacen. Suerte y saludos.

Espero que todos estén pasando un buen viernes. Suerte y gracias por el tiempo.


	93. Hyperballad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Nunca había probado una droga más que la marihuana que de vez en cuando fumábamos con Beck cuando estábamos aburridos en su camper.

Pero esto es… otro nivel. Mis compañeros de arte saben qué mierda hacen.

Muchas veces escuché que cuando estás volando, llegas a una sensibilidad tan alta que las figuras en frente tuyo se desfiguran con la intensidad de la luz. Yo veo algo así como formas acuosas deslizarse frente a mis ojos, y estoy casi segura de que las luces de verdad son de colores y esto no es producto de las drogas, pero es fantástico; ver luces de colores y figuras fantasmales es genial, es como estar con un montón de muertos cuando tu también estás muerto.

¿Se sentirá así estar en el limbo? ¿No tener cuerpo y solo tu esencia flota por el espacio?

Ja, estoy flotando en el espacio y las luces son estrellas que pasan a mi lado a la velocidad de la luz; cometas, soles, planetas, ovnis… ¡Miren, un árbol!

Dios, estoy caliente. Y no solo con ganas, de verdad estoy caliente. Siento el sudor escurrirse por mi espalda, por mi pecho, por mi cuello; sudo, me siento acalorada, extasiada en la música, la escucho tan claro, penetra en mis oídos con líneas de colores, puedo percibir cada nota; la armonía se funde con mi cuerpo. Las células de mi piel están prendidas y se mueven con el compás que absorben. Mi cabello está mojado, estilando, gotas caen de mi frente hasta mi boca. Culparé al baile, estoy bailando, bailando mucho, muchísimo, topándome con la gente que se me cruza y quizá no está tan volada como yo; bailo y… es como si mi cuerpo se desprendiera del piso, de la realidad. Algo… no, alguien me aprisiona de la cintura y me jala hacia atrás hasta que ya no siento a nadie a mi alrededor, es agradable, estoy caliente y ahora sí de ganas. Quiero sexo, quiero tener sexo con alguien justo ahora, quiero tener sexo volada; dura, estoy dura, es eso, quiero sexo y estoy muy dura.

—Jade, ¿qué mierda te tomaste ahora?

—¡Ade! —la abrazo no porque la vea claramente y esté segurísima de que es ella, pero creo que es su voz y me llamó por mi nombre, debe ser ella.

—¡¿Qué te tomaste?!

—Baila conmigo, la música está riquísima, ¿la sientes… en la piel? Dios estoy tan caliente…

Tomo con las puntas de mis dedos el filo de su camiseta e intento volver a donde estaba, ahí se sentía bien. Ella se resiste y termina volviéndonos de un jalón al rincón.

—¡¿Dime qué mierda te tomaste?!

—¡Ay, ya! Unas pastillas… ricas… je, je, eres azul… ¡Eres un espectro azul! —le digo tratando de tocarle la nariz, pero no lo logro… ¡Porque es un fantasma perdida en el limbo!

—¡¿Cuántas te tomaste?!

—Nada más dos… ¿quieres que te busque unas?

—¡No, idiota! ¡Nos vamos ahora mismo!

—Nooooooo, yo quiero bailar y quiero cogerme a alguien. ¿Quieres coger conmigo? Me muero de ganas y tú me gustas, me gustas mucho…

—Jade, cálmate.

Infiero que lo dice porque ya le agarré las boobies, son tan suaves. No lleva sostén bajo esa remera de tiras delgadas; son tan suaves y redondas.

—¡Jade!

—¿Quién dijo que las amigas no pueden tener sexo?

—¡Yo lo digo! ¡Ya vámonos y ya deja de tocarme! —Quita mis manos de un golpe y comienza a llevarme, pero me suelto de ella. Si no quiere bailar, seguro en este lugar hay alguien que se muere por que la toque y se anima a tener sexo conmigo. Buen sexo, sexo volada y dura.

—¡Que nos vamos! —me repite buscando mi muñeca para obligarme

—¡No! Quiero bailar, quiero sexo, quiero tener sexo bailando, quiero ahogarme en sudor de lo mucho que disfruto el sexo mientras bailo.

¿Le quedó claro o no me expliqué bien?

—¡No vas a tener sexo con nadie esta noche!

—¡¿Por qué no?! —le cuestiono, muy válida mi pregunta—. A la gente le gusta el sexo y a la gente le gusto yo, ¿por qué no encontraría a alguien que quiera acostarse conmigo? Bueno, no necesariamente quiero hacerlo acostada, pero…

—¡Estás drogada, por eso!

—¡Pfff, hay mucha gente drogada aquí, igual de caliente que yo!

—¡Ya, está bien! ¿Quieres coger? ¡Vamos a coger!

Le sonrío con picardía. Ade es tan linda… más que Tori… Sí, mucho más que Tori.

"Concéntrate en Ade".

Sí, Ade, quiero con ella. Debimos hacerlo el día que nos besamos por primera y única vez. Debimos, porque de qué me sirvió serle pseudo fiel a Tori.

"Concéntrate en Ade, Jade. Queremos con Ade".

Sí, eso, Ade.

—¡Suéltame, si vamos a hacer esto no lo haremos aquí! Nos vamos para tu casa —me informa agarrándome del brazo hasta la salida del… ¿qué mierda es este lugar?, ya ni recuerdo cómo llegué aquí.

—¿Está lloviendo?

—Sí, genio, está lloviendo. Estás empapada y si no vamos a casa te vas a enfermar.

—Pero yo tengo calor…

—¡Por andar tomando estupideces! Ahora, deja de estirar tus brazos al cielo, pareces demente, está helando. ¡Súbete al auto y abróchate el cinturón!

Mi ropa… de verdad está mojada. La siento muy humeda; no alcanzo a ver qué llevo puesta. ¿Uniforme negro?

Me acomodo y trato de jalar la hebilla del cinturón, pero no está. Ade me ayuda y lo asegura.

Mi respiración es fuerte sin la música, la escucho tan claro, estoy acelerada, mi pecho me palpita como si mi corazón quisiera salir corriendo de mi pecho…

Toso y toso mucho, toso hasta quedarme sin voz, sin poder controlarme.

—¡Ni se te ocurra vomitar en mi auto, Jade, o te juro que estés drogada o no, te pongo a lavarlo con cepillo de dientes!

No creo que tengo nada en el estómago que vomitar y no recuerdo haber bebido nada.

—Tengo sed.

—Obvio, vas perdida dos días. ¿Por lo menos comiste?

—¿Qué? Imposible, hace una horas apenas fui a la casa de uno de mis compañeros de la escuela a hacer el trabajo de arte.

—¡Eso fue el jueves, jueves! ¡Es sábado en la noche, ¿entiendes?! —me grita, está enojada. Es un fantasma azul enojado… Debería ser rojo, el rojo es el color de la ira y de la sangre también, de la pasión y yo estoy caliente, quiero… ¿qué quiero?… Sexo, eso quiero, sí—. ¿Qué vas a entender? ¡Estás en otro mundo!

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta? Solo me tomé dos pastillas para relajarme y salimos a una fiesta, eso es todo.

—¿Cuántas pastillas te has metido desde entonces, Jade? ¿Con quién has pasado todo este tiempo? ¿Dónde están tus cosas? ¿Tú celular?

—Que hoy nada más, hoy jueves. Fui a la casa de una compañera y salimos un rato, todo está allá, yo estoy bien…

—¡Es sábado!

—¿Puedes no gritarme, por favor? Mi cabeza comienza a ver planetas enteros pasar a mi lado.

La escucho suspirar y gruñir al escucharme. ¿Por qué está tan molesta? Solo quería olvidarme de Tori un rato, un par de horas, ¿es tan malo?

—Cierra los ojos y recuéstate —me exige—. Te avisaré cuando lleguemos a casa.

Siento que frenamos porque mi cuerpo se balancea hasta el frente y regresa golpeándose con el respaldar del asiento. Ade pasa por encima mía y baja la palanca del lado de la puerta; quedo casi recostada. Le hago caso y trato de dormirme hasta llegar, ya ni recuerdo qué quería.

Estoy despierta, pero mis ojos se rehusan a abrirse. Mis labios están adormecidos, igual mi lengua; quiero hablar y no puedo. Mi cabeza pesa una tonelada al igual que mi cuerpo. ¿Me morí? Estoy muerta, ¡estoy en el verdadero limbo!

—Rachel dijo que no podrás hacer mucho por un par de horas más, que debes descansar, así que ni lo intentes.

La observo a través de una diminuta línea de visión, es lo máximo que puedo hacer. Ade…Tengo leves recuerdos de ella, estaba enojada, de eso estoy segura.

—Ojalá se te grabe en la mente cómo se siente no poder hacer absolutamente nada, prácticamente ser un vegetal, a ver si así no vuelves a tomarte tan a la ligera los experimentos químicos de tus compañeros de escuela.

¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué me dieron? Dijeron que eran relajantes, deshinibidores que eran comunes para manejar el estrés…

¡¿Por qué no me puedo mover?!

—Jade, tranquila. Tu cuerpo está adormecido por la mezcla. Aún estás con el suero en el brazo. Ya se te irá pasando el malestar en un par de horas. Relaja tu respiración.

Tiene razón, me desesperé y escucho el aire salir y entrar acelerado por mi nariz. Respiro más lento, voy normalizándome.

Dijo que Rachel vino, seguramente es la que me revisó y me puso el suero. Supongo que no estará contenta con que la amiga de su novia esté en estas condiciones. Espero una genuina pateada de trasero cuando me recupere.

Escucho música a lo lejos, no hago nada por lo que parece una eternidad y siento entrar y salir de sueños hasta que por fin puedo limpiar mi garganta y siento mucha luz entrar a mis ojos.

—Puedes cerrar las cortinas…, por favor.

—Reviviste.

—¿Qué hago en tu departamento? ¿Qué día es?

—Es domingo y preferimos con Rachel traerte aquí para cuidarte mejor.

—¿Qué dijo tu novia? ¿Me odia, no?

—Dijo que tuviste mucha suerte de que los idiotas de tus compañeros no te dieran una dosis más alta de PCP.

—¿De qué?

—PCP, un alucinógeno que te pudo haber hecho mucho daño por tonta —puntualiza su insulto—. Por cierto, nos debes como cien dólares en sueros y jeringas.

—Te pagaré apenas pueda llegar a un cajero… —menciono y caigo en cuenta que dejé todo donde mi compañera—. ¡Mis cosas!

—Están aquí, tranquila. Rachel fue a mandar al diablo a tus amiguitos y de paso recogió todo lo que dejaste abandonado. Tú mamá ha llamado como loca, pero no le quise responder. Ya sabes cuánto me ama.

—Mierda, tenía cita con el psicólogo el viernes.

—No estaría malo que fueras de una vez. Te has resistido desde que volviste y está claro que tienes cosas que resolver.

—Solo tengo que olvidar…

—A menos que te hagan una lobotomía no vas a olvidarte de nada. Por qué mejor no me cuentas qué diablos fue lo que pasó entre ustedes. Quizá, y solo quizá, si lo procesas… vas a poder superarlo.

—No, Ade. Si Tori decidió borrarme de su vida es porque mencioné cosas que nunca debí saber. No puedo ir repitiéndolas por ahí. De alguna forma tengo que olvidar y…

—Prométeme que no te vas a poner a experimentar con todas las drogas posibles a ver cuál te sirve.

—No, lo del jueves fue un error.

—Prométemelo.

La tentación de hacer justo eso, es grande. nada va a remediar lo que pasó entre Tori y yo. Ya han pasado veinte días de esa pelea y no encuentro un solo motivo por el cual quiera perdonarme y dejarme aunque sea ser su amiga. La perdí. Listo… y Ade tiene razón en una sola cosa, nada de lo que haga va a hacerme olvidar…

—Te lo prometo.

—Bien —me dice más aliviada y se levanta con suavidad para no mover mucho la cama. Todavía estoy algo mareada—. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

—No tengo hambre, pero haré un esfuerzo. Puede ser que con comida se llene este vacío que siento en el pecho.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Ah, pues twist. Saltamos un mes del último capítulo, y veinte días desde que Tori lee la carta que Jade le entrega en ese primer capítulo.

Las dudas de qué sucedió se irán resolviendo poco a poco en recuerdos, por si creían que me iba a saltar esa parte. No, pero esto me parece más emocionante de escribir y espero que de leer.

Espero no haberlos sacado mucho de onda.

La canción de hoy: _**Hyperballad - Björk**_.

Ahora, review de reviews.

 _Qaths10_ : Tori furiosa, la tengo muy presente de algunos capítulos de la serie. Me gusta que no sea siempre tan buena. De la historia, tenía la idea general de lo que pasaba hasta que le entregaba la carta y toda la historia de Tori la trabajé en mi cabeza mientras escribía el otro fic. Y a partir de eso ya lo vine pensando mientras escribía estos primeros 92 capítulos y ahora toca el final. A veces ni yo misma sé como va a terminar así que me toca descubrirlo con ustedes. Gracias por el review.

 _LittleRock17_ : XD Sí, no entendí nada de lo de la ardilla con ella. Esposa de Jade, okey, lo tendré presente. Tori creo que odia muchas cosas, que no sabrán hasta unos capítulos más. Gracias por el tiempo siempre y el apoyo.

 _Kuroneko_ : Sí, estoy de acuerdo con que un poco de distancia puede ser bueno. Pero como vemos Jade se desató completamente estando sola y no por rebeldía, creo que es una consecuencia de todo lo que le ha caído encima este año. Quizá la distancia física de esta manera no era lo mejor para ella tampoco. En mi grupo somos 10, 3 somos gays y 1 heteroflexible jajaja. Y bueno en mi curso de como 24 resultamos ser com gays así que un buen 20%, claro que de eso nos enteramos años después de graduarnos. Pues, ya sabemos que algo fuerte pasó, pero qué exactamente en esos 11 días que estuvieron de novias, ya veremos. Gracias por el review y suerte siempre.

 _nilra89_ : Sí, Jade lo sabe y se estuvo callando hasta que cosas que aún no sabemos pasaron. Pero ya vendrán sus recuerdos, todo a su tiempo. Gracias por el comentario, saludos.

 _erivip7_ : Tienes razón en eso. Siempre dio a entender el subtexto ese gusto y lo de la película. Es demasiado evidente. De su madre ya veremos en un rato. Gracias por el apoyo y el tiempo, suerte.

Me emociona esta nueva parte del fic. Veamos como van sus predicciones. Hasta mañana.


	94. Stranded

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

 _—¿Tu mamá te está buscando como loca y tú aquí sentada con… él?_

 _—Tori…_

 _—¡¿He recorrido la ciudad entera por más de una hora?!_

Recuerdo tan bien su semblante, su furia al mirarme como si fuese su vergüenza más grande. Su novia hablando con el «enemigo».

 _—Creo que mejor me voy_ —dijo Beck levantándose.

 _—Sí, vete…_

 _—¡Tori!_

 _—¿Qué? ¡Dime que no te olvidaste de lo que te hizo, de lo que me hizo a mí!_

No lo había olvidado, pero ¿tenía que hacerlo para perdonarlo, para recobrar una amistad que me hacía tanta falta?

No entendí nada, unas horas atrás habíamos pasado todos juntos, ¿por qué Tori podía soportar la idea si se trataba de algo que Robbie necesitaba, pero si yo lo hacía no?

 _—Buenas noches a las dos_ —dijo Beck, queriendo evitar una pelea y se despidió con la mano.

 _—¡Ya, vete!_ —le gritó ella.

 _—No tenías por qué ser tan grosera, ¿sabes?_ —le dije poniéndome de pie también, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a ese auto amarillo que nos esperaba estacionado en la esquina.

 _—¿A dónde vas? Tu mamá habló con mis padres y dijo que no había problema con que te quedes las vacaciones en mi casa._

 _—¿Y por qué querría hacer eso después de cómo te acabas de comportar? Ni siquiera sabes por qué terminé aquí o qué sucedió con mamá, no sabes nada._

No me digne en regresar a verla, lo que yo decidiera hacer con mis amigos no era algo en lo que ella tenía voto. Si apagué mi teléfono y charlé con Beck por horas es porque lo requería, ¿qué tenía de malo? Y mientras no cruzara la línea de la infidelidad a ella qué le importaba.

 _—Imagino lo que pasó entre ustedes después de verla tan afligida_ —me respondió, lo cual me molestó infinitamente. Se había puesto del lado de mi mamá porque eso significaba que ella se saldría con la suya, ya no estaría cerca «para que me hiciera daño».

 _—Tus suposiciones no cuentan, Tori. Vete a casa, yo voy al hotel._

Esa noche todo terminó allí. Me rehusé a subir al auto. Ella le pidió al conductor del taxi que nos escoltara hasta mi destino final para luego llevarla de regreso. El hombre sí que hizo su noche, nos seguía a dos kilómetros por hora mientras el taxímetro corría.

Ella se mantuvo a mi lado sin mencionar palabra, yo tampoco lo hice. Cruzada de brazos continué de frente sin mirarla. Al llegar al lobby le dije un « _buenas noches_ » seco, y seguí derecho.

Vuelvo y revuelvo mis recuerdos de esa noche. Estoy convencida que ahí fue donde inició el último descenso de nuestra montaña rusa.

—Te esperaba el viernes —me dice Teodoro, mi nuevo terapeuta.

Al regresar a Boston mamá hizo entrevistas con varios psicólogos que le recomendaron para ver cuál nos convenía más y éste es el que se ganó el lujo de tratarnos, suerte la suya.

—Siento no haber avisado que no vendría. Me intoxiqué y no estuve en mis cinco sentidos hasta el domingo.

—Tu mamá me comentó ayer que te había llamando todo el fin de semana y no le contestaste.

—¿Discutiremos contigo las sesiones de la otra? —le pregunto con todo el propósito de darle a entender que desapruebo su comentario. ¿Cómo quiere que le cuente cosas si va a ir con el chisme después?

—No, es simplemente un comentario —me respondió—. Ella estaba muy preocupada por tu bienestar. Y eso sí será parte de esta sesión.

—Pensé que la que pondría el tema de conversación sería yo.

—No necesariamente. Entiendo el problema que necesitamos tratar. Al momento, evaluar las respuestas de ambas sobre sus acciones es una prioridad.

—Pues estuve descompuesta y mi teléfono se quedó sin batería, no me preocupé en cargarlo o revisar llamadas.

—Entiendo. —Pausó un momento encontrando una hoja limpia en su libreta—. ¿Hablaste ya con ella?

—Sí, ayer en la noche.

—Bien. —Lo apunta—. Sé que no se han visto ni una sola vez este mes…

—En veintidós días —lo corrijo. Me mira con curiosidad, pero si va a hacer una declaración de ese tipo, que sea exacto—. No nos vemos desde que regresamos a la ciudad, eso fue hace veintidós días.

Lo apunta. No sé qué tan buena idea fue contratarlo si tan solo va a escribir cosas sin importancia y a mantener la conversación tan ligera.

—¿Cómo te has acoplado a vivir sola?

—Soy responsable, si eso es lo que quieres saber.

—Imagino que lo eres —me aclara sonreído. Le hace gracia mi actitud altiva, mis inferencias y respuestas acorde, idiota—. Tienes una personalidad fuerte, llegaste a la cita impecable, con veinte minutos de anticipación, asumo por eso, y por tu expresión corporal, que eres perfeccionista al detalle, quieres impresionar, es algo que debes transmitir en todos los ámbitos de tu vida. La responsabilidad ayuda mucho a dar esa idea.

—¿Crees que estoy poniendo un acto?

Es lo que acaba de darme a entender, ¿no?

—Creo que tratas de controlar cada aspecto, esté o no bajo tu poder. Ahora mismo quieres lucir más fuerte de lo que en realidad eres. Quieres que yo piense que todo está bien, mas si fuese así no tendrías que visitarme —me recalca tocando un nervio.

Sí, intento que no se de cuenta de que mi vida está hecha añicos, que hay días que no puedo levantarme de la cama y, de no ser por Ade, probablemente no habría sobrevivido el fin de semana. Vivir sola me está matando, mi vida es cada día menos mía. El pecho me duele por la ausencia de todo, por mi rompimiento con Tori, por la culpa que traigo desde que le entregué esa carta, por la distancia que mamá se convenció que debe mantener de mí.

—Aquí, en esta habitación, no hay reclamos, Jade. Nadie va a juzgarte por lo que hagas o dejes de hacer. Si necesitas llorar, puedes hacerlo, nadie más lo sabrá.

—No quiero llorar.

—Las lágrimas son una forma de liberar el estrés, el miedo, el dolor; son el mecanismo que el cuerpo tiene que encontrar el equilibrio emocional. No hay nada malo en llorar… a menos que eso te haga sentir… fuera de control.

Otro punto para el hombre estudiado enfrente de mí. Igual prefiero no contestarle.

—Trabajaremos en eso estas semanas —le da un empujón al extremo superior del lapicero, sacando más mina para escribir y apunta nuestros nuevos objetivos—. Ahora, emocionalmente, ¿cómo te sientes desde que vives sola? ¿Cómo pasaste la primera noche?

Mi memoria se desata sola. Me veo allí, sentada en silencio y en la oscuridad en medio de mi sala llena de cajas con mis pocas cosas. Mi cama en la habitación todavía desarmada, el colchón tirado a un lado, las sábanas en una bolsa plástica sin haber sido sacadas de su empaque desde que salieron de la tienda esa mañana. La música que salía del apartamento de mi vecino del piso de arriba, era suave y clara; habían risas de él y de varios amigos que disfrutaban la noche. Aun así, con todas las distracciones presentes, lo que más me hipnotizaba era algo que tenía en mis manos, mi teléfono. Su pantalla encendida era lo único que transmitía vida en toda la habitación.

« _No puede encontrar al usuario que busca. Has sido bloqueado de su cuenta_ ».

Esa noche me percaté de que Tori no se había tomado ni un día desde nuestra pelea para sacarme de cada parte de su vida y, estando tan lejos, yo ya no existía más.

Le llamé, pero la operadora ni siquiera me permitía dejarle un mensaje, iba directo al pitido intermitente de: « _no está disponible_ ». Todas sus cuentas sociales desaparecieron automáticamente para mí y bloqueó sus publicaciones únicamente para que las vieran sus amigos; yo ya no lo era.

Horas y horas pasé así, viendo el fondo de pantalla que tenía nuestra última fotografía, intercalándola con las luces de los edificios vecinos.

Se me hizo tan irreal saber que nunca más tendría contacto con ella. Si casualmente nos encontrábamos en el futuro —por trabajo o por el destino—, me ignoraría.

Eventualmente me quedé dormida apoyada en mi sofá. Desperté con los golpes de la puerta, con Ade y su nueva novia Rachel dispuestas a ayudarme a desempacar y, si no fuese por ellas, seguiría todo en el mismo lugar.

—¿Sabes, Jade? Tu silencio dice mucho más de lo que las palabras podrían en este momento, pero no te preocupes, seguiremos trabajando en esto.

Se levanta de su silla de diseñador. El tipo es elegante al extremo y un maniático de la limpieza. Este consultorio da la impresión de haber sido esterilizado aunque no huele a cloro, su aroma es más fresco, como la brisa del bosque o una de esas fragancias artificiales muy delicadas.

—¿Sabes cómo usar una de estas? —me pregunta, sacando una grabadora vieja del cajón superior de su escritorio.

—Presionas el botón de grabar y después el de detener —respondo indiferente.

—Perfecto, ten.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con ella?

—Por diez minutos cada día, como mínimo, la encenderás y hablarás sobre algún acontecimiento en particular.

—¿Quieres que grabe un diario? Puedo escribirlo, soy buena escribiendo.

—No, lo grabarás. Quiero que aprendas a exteriorizar tus sentimientos.

—¿Los escucharás? —le pregunto, es importante, de eso dependerá de qué hable.

—Solo si tú quieres.

—Te la devuelvo, puedo grabarme en mi teléfono, será más cómodo —le contesto estirando mi mano, mas él niega sin aceptar el aparato de regreso.

—Lo harás con la grabadora.

Le pongo una cara de orto porque que detesto a la gente empecinada. Prefiero la tecnología moderna en este caso.

—Ese cassette es de sesenta minutos de duración, entrarán aproximadamente de cinco a seis días.

—¿Cuál es el propósito?

—Simple, te familiarizarás con escucharte hablar en voz alta. No quiero que sientas que debes preparar algo, quiero que seas espontánea, que no lo pienses. Tan solo siente y habla —me indica, qué más queda, tendré que hacerlo—. Finalmente, todo eso que soltaste, tiene una fecha de expiración. A la semana siguiente tendrás que borrarlo para grabar los nuevos audios.

—Hmm, eres listo, « _nada dura para siempre_ ». —Intuyo que de eso se trata, que aprenda que hay cosas que se crean y se pierden. Que es imposible recuperarlas.

—Algo así, además de otras cosas que aprenderás con el ejercicio.

—Okey —guardo la grabadora en mi bolsa y noto la pantalla de mi teléfono encendida con una notificación de un mensaje de texto en el que me envían una foto. Es un número desconocido.

—¿Todo bien? —me pregunta el terapeuta.

No puedo evitar deslizar mi dedo en la pantalla y el mensaje se abre…

Es Tori a lo lejos, y en este instante entra un texto nuevo del mismo número.

« _También sé quién eres tú…, Jade_ ».

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Suspenso!

Antes que nada gracias a todos los que leen la historia y continúan por aquí. En respuesta a un review de un _Guest_ , tengo esto que decir y va para todos los lectores de este o cualquier fic.

Entiendo que una historia cambie de tal manera que deja de llenar nuestras expectativas, y lo entiendo porque me ha pasado —como a todos los que leemos fanfiction—, pero el «aburrimiento» es una decisión meramente personal. Solo uno elige aburrirse, solo uno puede resolverlo.

Lamento que mi historia ahora te aburra, tienes dos opciones: cerrar la pestaña del navegador con mi fic e ir a buscar otra historia, o escribir una que a ti te guste y te complazca.

Déjame darte una estadística. Desde que inicié este fic, los lectores han aumentado progresivamente. Actualmente (gracias a que FF me permite ver cuántos lectores regresan al fic), puedo decirte que un promedio de 130 a 165 lectores únicos regresan al fic cada día, a veces esa cantidad sube 190, y no hablo de lecturas del fic entero, hablo de lectores únicos en cada capítulo.

Sin embargo, la primera y la última lectora de este fic, soy yo. Si algo está publicado aquí es porque me satisface, me gusta y me emociona a mí. De lo contrario no lo escribiría y re-escribiría, no corregiría cuando algo no me gusta, no publicaría cada día. Es más, cuando no he sentido que puedo escribir algo de mi agrado, no publico y punto. Porque yo inicié escribiendo para mí y porque así terminaré cada proyecto. Siendo mi fan número uno y si el fic termina con un único lector, esa seré yo y estaré igual de feliz, porque escribir me hace feliz.

Mi fic me gusta, no me aburre, pero no puedo exigirle al mundo que comparta mis gustos. Tú y los seguidores de este fandom en particular, tienen la suerte de que en FF hay más de 14 mil fics escritos. Por favor, cierra el mío y busca uno que te encante, porque estoy segura de que, de todos esos, al menos 100 te harán reír, llorar, emocionarte; definitivamente no te aburrirás con ellos.

Agradezco cada review, pero por favor no se sientan obligados a dejarlos o a leer. Nadie les apunta con una pistola. Son libres.

Suerte.

La canción de hoy es: **_Stranded - Alien Ant Farm_**.

Ahora los reviews a los reviews:

 _Someone_ : No vayas a hacerlo, al menos piénsalo mucho. Yo he tenido a amigos y conocidos que se han hecho mucho daño con eso. No saben controlar lo que se creen muy capaces de controlar. Es muy duro para todos, una ve que caes en la adicción terminas afectando tus capacidades y destruyes tu mundo. Yo no condono el uso de drogas en ningún sentido, aunque muchos lo hagan por recreación, luego creen que siguen haciéndolo por eso pero ya están perdiendo todo lo que tienen en un vicio que pudieron evitar. En eso tienes razón, a veces hablar de cualquier cosa te ayuda a relajarte, yo sí he ido con psicólogo, aunque a veces hablábamos de series de televisión que yo veía y nada más. Suerte :D

 _erivip7_ : Muchas preguntas, sí. Algunas se irán contestando solas en estos capítulos que vienen. Pero había que mover el fic un poco. En general no soy mucho de escribir una historia tan lineal, me gusta saltar los tiempos, me gusta ver atrás para descubrir qué sucedió. Saludos también y suerte.

 _LittleRock17_ : Rachel de Lost Girl, sí. ¿Recuerdas en Hiding, la parte del final en que Jade tiene una amiga rubia? No la prima de Tori, su amiga-amiga. Pues cuando escribí a esa rubia también pensé en Rachel. Creo que finalmente he encontrado a mi alma gemela en las series y eso es rarísimo. Me pregunto qué más shippeas. "Le sale lo valquiria" XD pues sí, de ley. Tamsin es tan celosa. ¡Saludos!

Gracias a todos, chicos. Por el tiempo, por el aguante, por el apoyo. Hasta mañana.


	95. Bloom

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

¿Sabes?, no fue tan difícil como pensaba encontrar dónde comprar licor con mi identificación falsa en esta ciudad, o mis preciados cigarrillos.

Estoy fumando tanto últimamente, que hasta yo me sorprendo de levantarme con el cenicero lleno de puchos. Me termino al menos doce en una sola noche y es que ya no puedo dormir. Ahí es donde entra el vino. He caído en cuanta que, cuando tomo vino tinto antes de acostarme, duermo, no bien, pero duermo. Algo es algo.

Al principio salía al balcón, ahora ya no. Fumo en la sala, fumo en la cocina, fumo en mi habitación, en el pasillo; he llegado a encontrarme apunto de entrar con el cigarrillo a la ducha, así te tanto estoy fumando. Y me importa un comino si mi ropa siempre huele a tabaco, o los sillones o las toallas, o mi cabello, o yo… ¿qué importa? No hay nadie que me huela y se queje.

Hmm… Estoy mirando al techo.

¿Te he contado de mi departamento?

Bueno, es muy blanco, pulcro, aunque el humo de los cigarrillos sube desde el piso donde me acuesto todas las noches a perder el tiempo.

Me siento tan vacía de ideas; me aburre la vida. ¿Es eso normal? ¿Que cuando te deprimes nada te llama la atención, nada es especial, nada importa?

En otras noticias, mis calificaciones han bajado, a pesar de que se mantienen en equilibrio, ¿ya sabes? A, B, A, B, A, B.

No siento que merezca esas notas. Al momento soy una estudiante de una C sólida. C en todas las materias.

¿Sabes lo que pasa, lo que me ayuda a mantenerme arriba? —en ese único aspecto por supuesto—, es que soy muy buena con la concentración puntual, llamémosla así. Si necesito hacer algo, lo tomo por los cuernos y le doy el tiempo requerido. Termino mis tareas haciendo lo justo y necesario en una hora o dos y ya. No me esfuerzo tampoco, no me importa recibir As y Bs, tampoco si tienen un + a un lado. ¿Quién quiere el diez perfecto? A mí ya no me interesa ser excelente, a nadie en realidad le importa si lo soy.

Aunque… debo admitir que hay una sola materia que me da dificultad, fotografía. El maestro Plum ha hecho lo imposible para no tener que ponerme una C; lo ha hecho, pero intenta no repetirlo.

Ahora me tiene fotografiando insectos, practicando la macro fotografía de nuevo. Ya no se le ocurren ideas de qué tema ponerme a fotografiar. Se alarmó al ver que tarea sobre la «ausencia» se iba tornando demasiado lúgubre, dañina para mí misma y me cambio de proyecto.

El otro día me obligó a quedarme hablando con él una hora, después de la escuela, sobre lo que me pasaba.

— _La fotografía es la reveladora del alma_ —me dijo antes de darme un discurso sobre cómo: _fumar veintidós cigarrillos en un día para tomar una foto del cenicero a desbordar, es lo más estúpido que pude haber hecho; así sea una muy buena foto y se note el tema en cada uno de los puchos, es estúpido._

Sus palabras, no las mías.

Claro que él no sabía que esa era la cantidad que me fume la noche anterior y la tomé antes de tirarlos a la basura, pero bueno…

¿Sabes algo más, Teodoro? A veces siento que él es más efectivo que tú en esto del psicoanálisis. Tal vez debería pagarle a él por espantar mis demonios. Aunque siendo sinceros, ninguno de los dos me ha ayudado en realidad. Sigo fumando como idiota y sigo igual de deprimida.

Hoy hablé con mamá, hace un rato de hecho. Me dijo que le había ido bien en su terapia contigo. Que le dijiste que haga un intento por verme este fin de semana. Pasos cortos, le sugeriste, que evitemos el tema que nos afecta.

Eres un genio.

No tengo idea de qué vamos a hablar, si es ese tema en particular el que me tiene así de manca.

Ya me imagino ese encuentro.

—Hija, ¿cómo has estado? Te veo quince libras más delgada. ¿Me mentiste cuando te pregunté por teléfono si estabas comiendo bien? ¿Estás lavando tu ropa, no? ¿Aseando la casa?

Pfff, si supiera que son esas cosas las que me tienen aún aquí. Llegar de la escuela a comer algo y hacer la estúpida tarea, recoger la ropa sucia, meterla en la lavadora. Mientras sale, barrer, trapear el piso, limpiar los polvos y después tirarme en este piso a fumar hasta que la secadora pite y tenga que levantarme a doblar y guardar mis prendas. Bueno, eso es los días que me toca hacer la lavandería, porque el resto solo limpio la casa y me hecho a perderme en el techo mientras fumo. Como ya te lo había dicho, fumo y fumo y vuelvo a fumar, como los peces en el río que vuelven a beber…

Espera, alguien está golpeando la puerta.

Detengo la grabadora y me enderezo dándole una última inhalada a mi cigarrillo para apagarlo en el cenicero que ya lleva cinco terminados.

Vuelven a golpear… timbrar… timbrar, timbrar, timbrar.

—¡Ya voy! —Me levanto y me apuro hasta el orificio de la puerta e intento ver quién es, pero está como bloqueado… ¿Qué diablos? El otro día estaba bien.

—¿Quién es?

Nadie me contesta.

—Bueno pues, no es nadie… —Comienzo a caminar de regreso y…

Timbre, timbre, timbre.

—¿Quién diablos es?

No es Ade o Rachel. Ade tiene su propia llave y Rachel no es muda, hablaría, como muchas otras veces.

Timbre, timbre, timbre.

—¡Si no me dices quién eres no voy a abrir!

Timbre, timbre, timbre, timbre, timbre, timbre, timbre, timbre, timbre, timbre, timbre, timbre…

—¡¿Quién es?! Por la grandísima p…

¡Abro la maldita puerta para darle un golpe al idiota que…!

Trago…

—Quisiera no hablarte. No era mi intensión hacerlo y… Al diablo, al punto —dice con tanto enojo que retrocedo unos centímetros de la puerta—. Tu estupidez de hablar con mi padre sobre Erich y el _supuesto mensaje_ que te mandó hace unos días, lo puso tan paranóico que se le ocurrió la genial idea, de que lo más lógico y seguro, era sacarme de Los Ángeles.

—Tori…

—¡Cállate! No quiero escuchar una palabra —me grita y cierro la boca en ese instante—. Habló con tu papá y a ambos acordaron en que viviéramos juntas un tiempo, hasta encontrar a Erich y arrestarlo, así que… aquí estoy.

Sí, aquí está.

No estoy soñando porque ya lo dije, hace semanas que no duermo lo suficiente como para soñar. Tori está aquí, en la puerta de mi casa, con dos maletas que supongo traen sus cosas.

—No necesito que me ayudes, solo quítate.

Lo hago automáticamente, aunque pudo haber dicho un por favor. Alguien pudo consultarme, de hecho.

Esto es irreal. Tori, está aquí, Tori, vivirá aquí. Papá no me dijo nada, papá…

—Tu departamento apesta.

¡Eh, ahí!

Alguien que pueda oler mi desgracia y quejarse.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _Hello, it's me._ Gracias por tantos mensajes y por el apoyo. Me alegra tanto tenerlos por aquí y que les guste la historia. ¿Qué tal el twist? Ya se lo esperaban, no digan que no.

La canción de hoy es: **_Bloom - The Paper Kites_**.

 _Notepad19_ : No sabes cómo te agradezco tu review. Te doy la bienvenida al fic, más bien dicho a los review. Gracias por el tiempo y las palabras. Saludos y suerte.

 _Marolch_ : Gracias por las palabras. A tí ya te conocí en un review anterior. Me alegra que te guste la historia, es un privilegio poder escribir y que haya gente que la lea y le guste. Suerte siempre.

 _Guest XX_ : La actualización de ayer fue muy temprano, debe haber sido eso. No, ¿viste? Te equivocaste en esa predicción. No hay Jori romance todavía, pero ya llegó el Jori de nuevo. Gracias por lo de Merlin, amo a Merlin. Ahhhh tu teoría. Quisiera decir que sí, pero de plano y esperando que no sea spoiler, no va a pasar eso. Tori lo que está es muy enojada, no está pensando en Jade, de verdad quería borrarla de su vida. Una vez más gracias por las palabras, es lindo leer las teorías y sus ideas. Saludos y suerte también.

 _Kuroneko_ : Publiqué uno en la noche muy tarde y el otro muy temprano en la mañana. Lo lamento, es que sino ayer no había actualización porque tenía un día muy ajetreado. Los compañeros de arte. Los de arte siempre tienen una reputación de drogadictos, bueno, no es como si no se pegaran sus cosas :3 y sí concuerdo contigo con que es estúpido meterse cosas que no conoces y menos de gente que tampoco conoces bien. A la pobre de Ade le ha caído dura la amistad en estos últimos días. Pero bueno, se nota que la quiere y son amigas o ahí la habría dejado, extraviada en el limbo. Yo iba a estudiar psicología, pero me fui por otra carrera, siempre será mi sueño frustrado. Creo que todavía nos toca ver por qué Tori está tan enojada, puede que no sea tan grave, pero sí que lo ha llevado al extremo. Sabes que he pensado en que quizá en un par de capítulos podría poner su perspectiva, pero ya lo decidiré, todavía no me convence cambiar el punto de vista. Gracias siempre por el apoyo, creo que tú eres de las personas que ha dejado en cada capítulo un review y siempre es muy completo y lindo de leer. Gracias por el tiempo que te tomas y por las palabras. Suerte siempre.

 _Safhiro_ : Yo aprecio la presencia de todos, aunque no comenten sé que están ahí, FF me cuenta, así que gracias por el tiempo y el también por compartir esas palabras y halagos, me alegra que te guste mi trabajo, intento siempre de ir mejorando. ¡Saludos hasta Colombia, suerte!

 _Qaths10_ : Te diste a entender bien. Gracias por eso. Sí, bueno no podemos gustar a todos. Yo me muero por escribir esas cosas también. desde que idee la historia esta era la parte a la que más quería llegar y para ser sincera de aquí, aparte de un par de cosas, hay mucho que descubriré con ustedes. Gracias por el review, por el tiempo y el apoyo. ¡Saludos!

 _erivip7_ : Sí, fue rápida la actualización XD. Gracias por lo de que te alegro el día. Tu también a mí. Como _Kuroneko_ , eres de esos lectores que siempre me deja unas palabras y me alegra siempre leer tu nombre cuando me llega la notificación. Gracias por el apoyo, por la constancia y por el tiempo. Suerte y un gran saludo.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : Gracias a ti. Desde el principio me acuerdo de tus reviews. Gracias por apostarle a la historia y me alegra que te guste. Si algún día no es así, avísame igual XD. Te agradezco siempre el tiempo y el apoyo. Yo estoy muy orgullosa de lo que hago. Saludos siempre y una buena noche. Bye.

 _Megan_ : Ahhh, preguntas. A ver, serán 166 capítulos, así que deberían faltar 71. Y no, no soy bisexual, soy lesbiana y sí, tengo una novia a la que amo mucho, aunque no me lea XD. Gracias por las palabras. Suerte siempre y saludos.

 _Someone_ : Conozco ese sentimiento bien y luego, me rompieron el corazón en mil pedazos. Yo lo llamo karma porque yo también una vez le partí el corazón, así que quise hacerme la dura, que las cosas pasan pero luego me desmoroné porque no podía con todos los sentimientos juntos, mi corazón ya estaba roto y todo se me salía por ahí. Yo no borraría mis historias, esperaría que si no me gusta, darme el tiempo para corregirlas, pero nunca borrarlas. No podría. ¿Cómo matas a un hijo? Porque eso son las historias, nacen de ti y terminas amándolas como loca. Imposible.

 _ScarlettBlack94_ : XD. Perdón por el desfase de tiempo. Sí es un lío pero así está más emocionante, ¿no? Me gusto haberlo hecho, ahora nos queda descubrir qué pasó. Gracias por el review y suerte.

 _rustjacque12_ : Sí, muchas cosas han pasado, pero veo que todavía no llegas al salto en el tiempo. ya quiero ver qué piensas de eso. Gracias por el review y que mal que la pequeña roca te spoilee. Bueno… ah, me acordé de algo. Lo de los tentáculos. XD es que yo tengo a unas amigas que siempre me lo dicen y quería también decirlo, eh. A ver qué se siente decirlo XD. Va con buena onda, espero que no te hayas enojado. Ahora sí, suerte y saludos.

 _prayerinc_ : Gracias por la carita feliz, eso me dice que: o te gusta el fic y como va, o algo en el último capítulo. Pero en todo caso, me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por esa carita. A mí me matan los mensajes así de simples y directos y me refiero a que me encantan. ¡Saludos!

 _aranaisnsd_ : Te doy la bienvenida a los review. Gracias por el apoyo, mira que son 94 capítulos y sí, de verdad agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer. Eso mismo pienso, la historia sale del corazón, si te dicen qué hacer, es muy artificial. por eso así algunos me hayan dejado sugerencias de qué hacer en los siguientes capítulos o con los personajes, no lo he hecho. Muchas gracias por las palabras y los ánimos, fan número 2. Suerte siempre y saludos.

 _LenyRehim_ : MP para ti. Pero déjame por lo menos decir que te mando todas mis fuerzas y espero que encuentres las fuerzas para seguir adelante. No es fácil, pero hay que intentarlo. Saludos y, aunque no es el mejor momento, me alegra leerte. Gracias por todo y te deseo siempre lo mejor.

Y bueno, se alargó el review de reviews porque hubo muchos esta vez. Gracias a todos los que leen también por eso, por volver cada día. Lo aprecio un montón. Hasta mañana.


	96. High Hopes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Hija, ¿todo bien?

—¡¿Todo bien?! ¡¿Hablas en serio, papá?!

—Ya veo, llegó Tori.

—¡Claro que llegó! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?!

—David y yo, creímos que era más seguro de esta forma.

—¡¿Qué parte de _él tipo sabe quién soy_ no se entendió?, nos encontrará en 5 minutos!

—Ah, eso… Fue una broma de Tori, hija. Erick no sabe nada. Ambas están a salvo en Boston.

Perdón, ¿dijo una broma? ¡¿Una broma?! ¡Tori me va a oír, ¿pero qué se cree?!

—¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?!

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, Jade. David está vigilando a Erick y pronto conseguirá una orden de arresto. Tan solo estamos esperando a unas pruebas de laboratorio…

—¡¿Y qué se supone que hago con ella, papá?! ¡¿La acomodo en la bañera hasta que lo metan preso?!

—Muy graciosa —me dice riéndose de mi muy real comentario—. Espero que seas hospitalaria con ella. Llévala a comer…

¡¿A comer?!

—… y cédele tu cama, por favor. Debe estar muy cansada después del viaje.

¡¿Mi cama?! Ah, no, no, no…

—David le enviará a Tori el dinero para sus gastos mientras esté allá y la colegiatura ya esta pagada, solo necesita una guía por la cuidad…

¡Que se compre un perro, yo no soy guía de nadie!

—… y la escuela.

—¿Qué? ¡Dime que no va a ser mi compañera!

—¡Jade! —dice con fuerza, se cansó finalmente de mi impecable lógica y más que justificada actitud—. ¡Tori vivirá contigo hasta que este asunto se resuelva! ¡No quiero una sola queja más! Mañana irán los empleados de la tienda de muebles a instalar dos camas en tu habitación y desarmarán la que tiene para llevarla a la bodega…

—¡Es _mi_ cama!

—¡Tendrás una nueva! La alcoba es lo suficientemente grande para que quepan ambas cómodamente.

—¿Hasta cuándo durará esto?

—Hasta que Tori esté a salvo aquí, seguramente varias semanas, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a la idea y ella también. Mientras los Vega y yo seamos quienes cubrimos sus expensas, paguemos sus gustos y sus vicios, harán lo que se les diga y punto.

"Y claro, la idiota de Jade tiene que quedarse callada porque papá tiene razón. Nada aquí es nuestro, si salimos por la puerta de esta suite tendremos que vivir en una caja de cartón".

"Yo ni loca le cedo mi cama".

"Podemos irnos a vivir con Ade, hacer un trío con Rachel. ¡Fiesta, alcohol, woo!"

¡Cállense todas!

—Ahora, vayan a comer algo —dice bajando los gritos, yo sigo igual de furiosa que antes—. Yo invito.

"¡Vamos a ese lugar de comida italiana de la otra vez!"

"Sí, cuando fuimos con Ade y Rachel, el espagueti con langosta es delicioso".

—Mira, papá, ni se estén imaginando que yo voy a hacer de niñera de Tori. Si ella quiere ir a comer y tú la quieres invitar, bien por ti, pásala a buscar. Yo…tengo tarea.

—Jade, cálmate. Nadie te está pidiendo que cambies tus planes o que te encargues de ella. Tori ya es lo suficientemente grande para velar por si misma, pero hoy, solamente por hoy, hazme este favor, ¿quieres?

—¡Como sea papá, adiós!

Aj, tengo ganas de tirar el teléfono a la piscina y que todos mis dilemas se ahoguen con él, pero si lo hago ¿quién me compra otro? Papá me dirá que _tengo que ganármelo y que sea buena con Tori_ , bla, bla, bla y no, no quiero estar atada a ella por desquitarme con mi preciado aparato con el que juego Candy Crush a la madrugada.

"Tori está arriba, ¿qué hacemos?"

"Déjala ahí. Vámonos a comer y regresamos mañana después de la escuela".

"Tenemos las cosas de la escuela arriba, genio".

"No le vamos a dar nuestra cama, ¿no? Así no durmamos, es lindo dar mil vueltas y, en el sofá, no se puede".

Ahora ya sé por qué la cama amanece hecho un desastre.

"Está haciendo frío, podemos ir arriba".

Sí, hasta en el área de la piscina está helando. El vapor del agua caliente empaña los vidrios que la rodean. No entiendo para qué la calientan en invierno. ¿Quién en su cordura bajaría a darse un baño aquí?

Camino al ascensor y un recuerdo se hace presente frente a mis ojos. Esa noche que me acompañó al hotel vi mi reflejo en la puerta del elevador y regresé mis pasos corriendo, la alcancé cuando el taxi se detuvo en un semáforo a media cuadra.

 _—¡Lo siento!_ —le dije, abriendo la puerta, me senté y la cerré d golpe. Mi respiración estaba alterada por el esfuerzo—. _Lo siento…, no quiero pelear… Perdón, Tori… ¿Todavía puedo aceptar la oferta?_

 _—Pensé que no querías pasar estos días conmigo_ —me respondió virándome la cara, haciéndose amiga de la ventana para no mirarme.

 _—Lo único que he pensado…, todo este tiempo lejos…, es en volver a verte y pedirte disculpas por besar a Ade, por defraudarte…_

La escuché desinflarse y, lentamente, se dio vuelta para escucharme.

 _—Tengo pocos días aquí y… aún no hemos hablado sobre nosotras… Tori, yo quiero un nosotras…_

Es gracioso y estúpido cómo puedes tener una idea fija por varios minutos —por una larga caminata, de hecho— y en menos de dos segundos entiendes que estás cagándola por un capricho. De cierta forma fue Beck quien nos juntó al portarse tan mal con ambas. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo yo?, pelearme con ella y correr el riesgo de perderla por querer recuperarlo como amigo.

 _—Si la respuesta es no y debo volver al hotel. Lo entenderé, yo… lo lamento… No tienes idea lo que he pasado con mamá, lo que me duele que me haga tanto daño y… saber que es mi culpa…_

 _—No es tu culpa, Jade._

 _—¡Lo es!_

 _—¡No! Tu mamá necesita ayuda, necesita aceptar lo que pasa y darse cuenta de que esta no es la forma de tratarte. No es bueno para ti estar con ella. Aún así, sé por qué quieres quedarte, sé que te sientes muy sola… —Recuerdo pensar que eso era imposible, no habíamos hablado en días, semanas, ¿cómo sabía ella cómo me sentía? Y entonces me lo confesó—. Cat me dijo que no la estás pasando bien._

 _—¿Cuando hablaste con ella sobre mí?_

 _—Hace unas horas, mientras me paseaba en este taxi buscándote. Me dijo que ustedes hablan cada vez menos, que estás tan triste que a veces te llama y…_

No necesitó decir que Cat me encontraba llorando muchas veces, porque era así. Tanto que, desde que regresé a Boston, la he evitado aún más. La primera semana que viví sola, hablamos un par de veces y después de eso… nada.

Puede ser que yo me haya hecho a la idea, pero comencé a sentirla distante. Supuse que Tori le había contado lo del diario y que Cat desaprobaba lo que hice. Yo no sabría cómo más justificar su alejamiento. Se hizo Team Tori… y bueno, yo tengo a Ade en el Team Jade.

 _—Yo también debería disculparme_ —me dijo, perdonando mi reciente comportamiento. Su palma atrapó con cariño mi mejilla, su calor me tranquilizó tanto. Me pregunté entonces cómo una persona puede llenar todo el vacío que tienes adentro con un solo gesto. ¿Era porque la quería, porque la había extrañado tanto? ¿Era eso?—. _Beck es tu amigo, yo no tengo derecho a criticarlo así, no importa lo que haya pasado entre ustedes o nosotros._

 _—Beck ya no importa. ¿Aún puedo aceptar la oferta?Porque nos estamos alejando del hotel y si es un no, debería bajarme…_

 _—Es un: tonta, claro que sí._

Sonreímos. Dios, hasta recuerdo al conductor roleando los ojos por el retrovisor de tanta azúcar que desbordaba en la parte trasera de su taxi. Pasé el resto de mis días en Los Ángeles con ella, en la casa de los Vega, hasta esa tarde en la que regresé a Boston, después de nuestra pelea.

La puerta del elevador se abre y camino hacia la puerta de mi apartamento. Doy tres respiros profundos y calmados antes de girar la perilla de la puerta, no está cerrada del todo, la empujo y noto que no se escucha nada adentro.

¿Será que se fue?

Entro y la luz está apagada, mas la habitación está iluminada por tenues respaldores que salen de esas velas con aroma a limón y vainilla que Ade me regaló, el día que se enteró que fumaba aquí adentro. Dijo que era la fragancia perfecta para disminuir el tufo y no empalagar. Nunca las usé, las guardé en una cajón y me olvidé de ellas, confieso que me gusta el olor de la autodestrucción. Observo todo el lugar y veo una sobre la mesa del comedor, dos más en la mesa de la sala.

De repente, siento una ventisca helada recorrer mi cachete. Regreso a ver al único lugar de donde pudo haber llegado y lo confirmo, la puerta del balcón está abierta, no más de cinco centímetros, pero es suficiente para enfriar el lugar…

"¡¿Dónde está, saltó?!"

Por un milisegundo se me para el corazón.

Pero qué idiota eres quién sea que hayas sido. ¡No saltó!

Veo un bulto acostado en el sofá, su bulto, es ella. Está hecha bolita, sus rodillas muy arriba, sus brazos abrazándose a si misma. En unos minutos hará tanto frío que comenzará a temblar.

Cierro la puerta, aunque sé que su objetivo era que el departamento se ventile pronto y se vaya el olor a tabaco, pero prefiero que las velas hagan su trabajo lentamente, a que ella se me convierta en un cubo de hielo.

Voy a mi habitación y abro el closet, tengo guardadas varias cobijas para los días más fríos. A veces el calefactor me atosiga y prefiero taparme a subir la temperatura general del departamento.

Doy vuelta y la veo vacía, me refiero a mi cama, está perfectamente arreglada y vacía.

"No tuvimos que cedérsela, al menos eso".

"Pero tampoco iremos a comer, genio".

Viro los ojos y salgo. Mis voces , la mayoría de veces, son tan egoístas, interesadas e insoportables…

"¡Hey!"

¡Shhhhhh!

Tori sigue ahí, en la misma pose de antes.

Hmm… Siempre he pensado que es muy linda cuando está dormida. Tan tranquila, tan dulce e inocente…, linda.

Respira con suavidad… y su estómago suena… Debe tener hambre, pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, no la voy a despertar.

En un par de horas regreso para chequearla, quizá quiera ir a cenar entonces.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Disculpas por no subir ayer. ¿Quién está a punto de enfermarse?

La canción de hoy es: **_High Hopes - Kodaline_**.

 _Someone_ : Las mujeres, la razón de todo. Es verdad lo de la depresión, no encuentras sentido a nada, es lo peor. ¡Dime dónde te leo! ¡Yo quiero leerte! :D Avísame.

 _esta lectora_ : Eso, eso mismo. ya lo veremos. a mí también me emociona estar parte. ¡Sí!

 _Guest XX_ : Sí, en eso acertaste. Jade no iba a volver y para el Jori, tenía que ir Tori. Creo que Jade, aparte de sus vicios es bastante ordenada. Pero veamos cómo lleva Tori todo esta nueva realidad. Habrá pelea segura.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : Ten la libertad de dejar lo que desees. Así sea un estuvo horrible. Yo lo aceptaré y trataré de mejorar, siempre intento, hasta con los que me dicen que es aburrido XD. Buena noche también.

 _Kuroneko:_ El supuesto mensaje, por eso fue en cursivas. Tori fue quien lo envió, pero ya descubriremos de a poco por qué así. Sï, será interesante cuando la mamá se entere. No spoiler. Yo creo que en la depresión pegan las dos cosas, a mí al menos me han pegado las dos, la tristeza y el quemimportismo total. Yo recuerdo que me di vacaciones cuando terminé con mi pareja y esas dos semanas las pasé en cama, llorando y jugando en el celular. Nada importaba, nada y todo dolía. Bien, le pegaste a lo de la actitud de Jade y el tratamiento. Eso es verdad, los que menos hablan de su problema son los que lo tienen y es porque son los que menos se percatan de que tiene uno. Sobre el POV Tori, yo creo que en un par de capítulos es necesario, pero sería romper toda la estructura. Este fic no es como Hiding donde los mezclaba, pero ya veré cómo lo resuelvo. Respondiendo a tu P.D.2, creo que en este fic me di cuenta de lo lindo que es mantener contacto con las personas que te leen. Me ha resultado una linda experiencia. A veces paso una hora solo contestando reviews y sé que muchas veces se extiende bastante, pero es chévere leerlos y también interactuar. Y lo del famoso, sí, es divertido, me han respondido algunos tweets y comentarios de FB, igual te emocionas cuando es uno muy famoso o importante para ti que cuando te contesta uno no tan famoso. ¡Saludos!

 _LittleRock17_ : Ya, ya pronto. No se desesperen. Bueno, Tori tiene sus razones para estar enojada, ya lo dije, quizá en su mente muy justificadas, pero las tiene. Veamos qué pasa, todo a su tiempo, que todavía tenemos capítulos.

 _Montse_ : Gracias por el review. Es bueno leerte de nuevo. Yo también tuve una cámara reflex, lastima que no era mía, era de mi padre aunque yo la usaba. Eran lindísimas.

 _YiyeCX_ : ¿Tú novia? Bien, bien, mándale un saludo grande y dile que gracias por mandar a una lectora más :D. Gracias por los elogios a mi otro hijo, estoy muy orgullosa de él.

 _prayerinc_ : ¡Gracias! Espero que sí, me encanta que disfruten como yo, hasta los capítulos tristes los disfruto. Saludos también.

 _MeanD_ : Intriga, sí. Eso me gusta también. En eso tienes razón. A veces las cosas van mal, pero necesitan ir peor antes de mejorar. A veces tenemos que aprender cosas, vivirlas y salir altivo de ellas para seguir viviendo. Eso de las grabaciones, tengo una idea muy divertida, pero todavía tengo que pensar en cómo desarrollarla, porque sería un cambio de punto de vista y no estoy segura de querer hacer eso. Yo también odio el cigarrillo, más que nada porque soy alérgica, a todo básicamente, así que tampoco fumo. Gracias por el review, saludos.

 _erivip7_ : Eso es super importante, y espero poder plasmarlo bien en los capítulos que vienen. Las diferencias entre Tori y Jade en cuanto al apoyo que tienen. Saludos también pata ti, gracias por el review.

 _LenyRehim_ : yo solo he subido a los carros chocones. Tanto así que ni siquiera se manejar, mátame, soy patética. Oh, estás ahí en ese capítulo todavía. Bueno lo del diario es una cosa rara, todavía no se esclarece eso ni en este capítulo, si Tori lo sabía o no. Pero por el momento ya habrás leído que Lo terminó y lo quemó, ¿qué pasó? Pronto, pronto. Lo de Beck, creo que Jade no solo no lo amaba de enamorada, es que era más que lesbiana y no lo sabía, pero es obvio que nunca hizo click con los hombres, no era solo con Beck, pero no entendía que había algo mejor que sí la llenaba. Y gracias por el capítulo del "Lemon" no sé que tanto lemon realmente hubo, pero bueno no hace falta ser tan clínicos en esto de narrar las relaciones, creo que entre dos personajes que se quieren así, lo que más vale es el sentimiento atrás. Saludos también y es bueno volver a leerte. Un abrazo a la distancia.

 _ADracon_ : Debo darte la bienvenida a los comentarios. No sabes cómo me halaga que lo hayas hecho. Espero volver a leerte algún rato. Sobre Tori y Jade, creo que será una relación conflictiva en un inicio, porque ambas son tercas, pero alguien debe ceder. Veamos quién cae primero.

Un fuerte saludo a todos, que tengan una buena noche y hasta mañana. Gracias por el tiempo, por las palabras y por el apoyo. ¡Saludos!


	97. Firestone

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

El cuello, el cuello me duele. Debí quedarme dormida mientras esperaba a que Jade regresara, después de verme parada en medio de la sala por minutos —que parecieron horas—, sin poder articular ni una palabra, con su mentón caído claramente sorprendida de verme. Por supuesto, no le comentaron nada de mi viaje. Luego la vi salir hecha una furia por la puerta de entrada, no la azotó, pero quería, vamos, es Jade.

El departamento apestaba. El olor a camionero llenaba el lugar entero y el humo era visible desde la puerta; apenas se fue, me apresuré a abrir el balcón. Me di cuenta enseguida de que, airear una casa en el invierno de Boston, no funciona como en Los Ángeles. Me congelé en menos de cinco minutos y tuve que volver a cerrarlo, dejando una mínima apertura para que el aire circulara.

¿Así es como vive? ¿Ahogada en el humo del cigarrillo que antes consumía casualmente?

Ahora parece que es una fumadora compulsiva. Conté seis colillas en el cenicero, una aun emitía humo.

Supuse que en algún lugar de la casa habría algo que quemar para quitar ese olor y fui de primera a la cocina. No sé por qué, no es que supiera con seguridad que Jade es una ociosa, pero durante todo el viaje, me imagine viviendo las siguientes semanas con una versión femenina de Leo y lo odié. Pensé entrar a su departamento y ver su ropa tirada por todos lados, su cama destendida y sucia, una montaña de platos en el lavabo y quizá a ella sobre su íntima amiga Ade, ¡puaj! Pero no, todo en este departamento estaba impecable, todo menos el olor a tabaco.

Su cajón de cubiertos estaba arreglado a la perfección, todos limpios y brillantes, así mismo el anaquel con sus platos, el lugar donde guarda los cuchillos, el cajón de manteles con todos doblados y ordenados juntos a las servilletas, me sorprendió.

Encontré las velas detrás de la puerta del mueble de limpieza, en la primera repisa; a un lado estaban apiladas las cajas de fósforos. Coloqué una sobre la mesa del comedor y dos cerca de mí para que ayudaran a quitarme la sensación de haber entrado a un cabaret de los años cincuenta. Después me senté en el sofá y la esperé.

Pasaron cinco minutos, diez y no regresaba.

¿Lo haría?

Tal vez pasaría la noche con _ella_ , porque ¡¿por qué no?!

No la estaba visitando su novia, ya no soy ni su amiga, ¿por qué no se acostaría con la tal Ade?

Ade, Ade, Ade, ¡la perfecta Ade!

Decidí darme el tour de la casa. Es chica, es una suite, aunque no por eso deja de ser amplia —es una contradicción muy correcta la que acabo de hacer—, tiene una sola alcoba que es bastante grande; un baño amplio con una bañera tipo jacuzzi en el que entran dos personas…

Aj, no quiero recordar las imágenes que me vinieron a la mente. No conozco a la tal Ade, pero de ver sus fotos con Jade en su página de Facebook, me las imagino en todas las poses posibles. Ya ni veo películas de temática lésbica para no imaginármelas y es que el maldito el cerebro que tengo, hace un recorte mental de sus caras y las pega en toda pareja de chicas que veo por ahí, ya ni a tumblr entro.

En fin, lindo baño, linda alcoba. Al final del pasillo tiene algo así como un gran ventanal con un mueble sofá, es agradable. A un lado tiene su amado sillón color burdeos y varias repisas con sus libros y sus vinilos. Su tocadiscos descansa quiero sobre una diminuta mesa antigua y, a un lado, extrañamente hay un florero transparente con una sola flor; una dalia negra, tan macabro, tan Jade, pero a la vez tan femenino y exquisito.

Su apartamento parece el de una mujer, no de una adolescente. Es cuidado, limpio y tiene su carácter impregnado con un gusto exquisito.

Este sillón del que acabo de despertar, por ejemplo, es cómodo, si no fuese porque dormí sin almohada habría tenido el sueño perfecto. Su gamuza negra me ayudó a encontrar el calor necesario para dormir anoche… aunque… yo no me tapé. Debió ser ella. Jade me cobijó al volver, cerró la puerta del balcón y apagó las velas.

El departamento ya no huele a tabaco… tanto. El olor está impregnado en los muebles, pero como yo fumo también esto no me molesta demasiado, no como anoche y es que de verdad no se veía más que una nube gris flotando en el ambiente.

Mmm… Huele a tocino, escucho su crujir en el sartén. Jade está cocinando y acaba de abrirme el apetito. Moría de hambre anoche, la comida del avión fue tan mala que soñaba despierta con un sandwich de pavo o un buen filete, unas costillas o algo que me llenara tanto que me hiciera arrepentirme de haber probado bocado.

Abro los ojos sin moverme, seguro estará cocinando para ella y solo para ella, y acto seguido saldrá a la escuela. Lo que me recuerda, yo también debo ir, es mi primer día de clases. El papá de Jade consiguió que me dieran cupo en el mismo instituto que a su hija, amigo de no se quién, no le costó más que una llamada.

Odio a papá y mamá por hacerme esto, no era el punto de enviar ese mensaje. No quería que Jade entrara en pánico y que contagiara de su paranoia a mis padres, solo quería restablecer el contacto con ella, arreglar lo que sea que tuvimos y que yo arruiné. Pero no, fui al centro comercial donde compré un chip de móvil con un nuevo número, lo cambié ese instante, le escribí ese mensaje, lo envié y, cuando llegué a casa, los vi a ambos a punto de marcar al 911 para declararme desaparecida, secuestrada y casi asesinada.

— _Jade recibió una amenaza, Erick la encontró y sabe quién es_ —dijo papá después de soltarme de un abrazo que casi me deja sin aire—. _Tenemos que esconderte hasta que logremos arrestarlo_.

Confesé de inmediato haber sido la que envió el mensaje, no había una amenaza, yo esperaba que Jade me respondiera preguntándome quién era, jugar a conocernos de cero, algo romántico, que nos quite las asperezas con las que se fue ese día después de nuestra pelea, pero no, la señorita asumió que era Erick y soltó la bomba atómica.

Nada de lo que les dije detuvo a mis padres. Me sacarían de Los Ángeles, sí o sí, y James West le comentó que su hija estaba viviendo sola y que podía ser una buena idea que viniera aquí, después de todo, somos « _muy buenas amigas_ », guiño, guiño.

Dos días después ya estaban subiéndome al avión, y solo porque no encontraron boletos para esa misma tarde, de lo contrario…

Escucho a Jade verter algo en un vaso, suena delicioso. Termina con él y escucho otro. Okey, está preparando desayuno para dos personas…

Espera, no te ilusiones, ¿y si « _Ade»_ se quedó la noche? ¡¿Y si regresó con ella y ahora me la va a bambolear presumiéndola?!

¡Aj, ¿por qué estoy aquí?! Esta es la peor idea del mundo. No estamos listas para vivir juntas. Esto no es como los días que se quedó en mi casa y dormía en mi cama, no es como si fuésemos _roomates_ y todo va a ser amor y paz. Esto no está bien…

—¿Tori?

La escucho a lo lejos.

—¿Tori, despertaste?

Suspiro fuerte. ¿Qué se supone que hago ahora? ¿Sigo pretendiendo que nos odiamos mutuamente? ¿Me pongo la máscara de enojo y la trato a la patada como ayer? Fui muy idiota ayer.

—El desayuno está listo si tienes hambre.

Vuelvo a suspirar ahora con más sentimiento y me enderezo. Me siento, viéndola pasar de un lado a otro de la cocina los platos con tostadas y huevo revuelto más los tocinos. Me levanto y me doy cuenta de que también me quitó los zapatos, fue muy considerada, _considerando_ que yo fui muy idiota.

Me acercó y me acomodo en el puesto vacío a su lado; sin decir una palabra la veo comer por unos segundos.

Quiero decirle un _gracias_ , quiero decirle que la extraño, que se ve linda, quiero abrazarla…

—Come que se te va a enfriar y todavía tienes que bañarte si vas a ir a la escuela conmigo hoy —me dice más como una advertencia que como una sugerencia—. Ade pasará por nosotras en cuarenta minutos.

Ade… ¡Aj!

—Qué sentido tiene ir a clase el viernes, iré desde el lunes —le digo y me llevo un bocado a la boca.

—Haz lo que quieras, no es mi problema.

Empezamos el día ex-ce-len-te.

—Tu cama y mi nueva cama llegarán en la tarde, lo que quiere decir que tenemos que acordar cómo diablos vamos a vivir juntas.

La dureza de sus palabras me pega fuerte, pero así mismo la traté yo ayer. ¿Qué esperaba, que me tenga armado un altar?

—Nadie más que yo fumo adentro del departamento, así que si quieres pegarte tu _té verde_ , ahí está el balcón.

Ah, me está dando las reglas, bien, escuchémosla.

—Hoy te sacaré la copia de las llaves de la casa, no se te ocurra perderlas. Lo que tomes del refrigerador lo repones apenas puedas. A mi café ni lo toques, cómprate el tuyo. Los días de lavado son los martes, los jueves y los sábados. Yo no lavaré tu ropa, ni me preocuparé de si está seca, tampoco colgaré tus toallas, así que no las dejes tiradas. Nos turnaremos para limpiar la casa, decide qué días te quieres encargar tú y yo tomaré el resto…

Sigo escuchándola mientras me termino las tostadas, pero ya siento que me está cayendo mal el desayuno. Odio que me den órdenes, esta puede ser su casa, pero no soy una infante, puede hablarme, no mandarme.

—Ade me da un aventón todas las mañanas, al menos hasta que me compre un auto, así que si quieres ir con nosotras, salimos de aquí veinte minutos antes de las ocho. Si no estás lista, te quedas.

—No gracias, puedo ir en bus.

—Perfecto, google maps es tu amigo, yo no soy tu maldita guía. —Termina de decir y se levanta llevando su plato y vaso hasta el lavaplatos—. Una cosa más, aquí nada se queda sucio para después. Detesto ver moscas o bichos, así que si usas algo, lo lavas, lo secas y lo guardas.

Hace lo que acaba de decir y deja la cocina para ir a su habitación a terminar de arreglarse.

Así que, la máscara de enojo será, y bueno, ya no me portaré tan idiota, pero si estamos enojadas, pues… estamos enojadas.

Hmm… —Suspiro, esto no será nada divertido.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Sí, punto de vista de Tori. no me decidía pero es que este tenía que ser así. no se acostumbren, yo la verdad espero que sean apenas unos dos que tres. Bueno, veamos a futuro.

La canción de hoy quizá es muy prendida para el ritmo del capítulo, pero con ella lo escribí y no sé por qué, pero hoy necesitaba una canción así. Creo que Tori y Jade también: **_Firestone - Kygo_**.

 _Someone_ : Las voces, todas las aman, yo también. Pásame, pásame link :D leeré. Pero déjame tu usuario y en qué página te busco, porque aquí en el review se borran los vínculos. ¡Gracias!

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : Sí, fue un giro muy de golpe, pero bueno, es algo que me emocionó hacer. Es que el misterio de lo que ha pasado es una de las cosas que más me gusta leer. Me encana hacerme ideas y teorías de todo y yo escribo cosas que me agradaría leer. Las cosas se irán aclarando de a poco.

 _Kuroneko_ : Pobre Tori, la juzgan muy duro sin saber qué estaba pensando la pobre. Espero que lo hayan entendido, solo quería buscar una forma de reencontrarse con Jade, pero la regó. Lo de Cat, también es algo que tiene una razón, y eso me emociona también escribir. Cuando las ideas fluyen es tan divertido escribir. ¿Mucho calor allá? Aquí es invierno, pero en las noches hace calor. El clima de mi ciudad está loco :3 ¡Saludos!

 _MeanD_ : ¡No maten a Tori! Recuerden que todo lo que sabemos en el fic, sin pruebas, son suposiciones de los personajes. No tenemos una voz omnisciente, así que todo es una opinión. ¡No la matemos o a Cat! tienes buenas ideas, la verdad no había pensado en eso. Si lo uso te daré todo el crédito. XD. ¡Suerte!

 _Guest_ : oh, pues te doy la bienvenida aquí al área de reviews. Gracias por el tiempo y el apoyo. Suerte siempre querido Guest.

 _LittleRock17_ : ¡El review 800! Dios, ¿sabes? Me da un poco de penita, porque en poco llegamos al número de reviews de Hiding, y ese es mi hijo primero, el que brilla siempre, me va a doler un poco pasarle. :( Tú, eres rara, cómo es que pensamos lo mismo, somos raras. Rachel ya tendrá su participación, mínima igual, recuerda que es jori no, ¿Radelaide? Eso. ¡Saludos! ¡Y gracias por ser el 800!

 _erivip7_ : XD pobre Tori, todos la culparon de insensible y cruel. Espero que algunas cosas sean interesantes, y raras, y sexis, y tristes y de todo. Quedan 70 capítulos para hacer muchas cosas con su convivencia. ¡Una buena noche!

 _ScarlettBlack94_ : ¿De dónde es el texto que pusiste? No logro ubicarlo. Perdón por la demora es que me sentía morir. Ya me siento un poco mejor, pero igual con un poco de malestar, espero que si decaigo sea el fin de semana para tener tiempo de escribir :D. Saludos y gracias por los buenos deseos.

Gracias a todos por el tiempo, por volver y la buena vibra, no saben cuanto la necesito justo ahora. Saludos a todos.


	98. Time Is Running Out

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—¡Invítala!

—No es buena idea.

—Lo es, llámala, debe estar muy aburrida en tu casa.

—Para qué falta a la escuela, no es mi problema.

Ahora ambas me dan una mirada que grita un: « _¿En serio, Jade?_ »

—No te entiendo —comenta Rachel rompiendo el contacto con mis ojos y hace un gesto para llamar al mesero—, eres una mujer rara y terca… ¡a morir!

—No quiero estar con ella, eso es todo. Terminaremos peleando y prefiero mantenerme lejos.

Ade sigue con sus ojos fijos en mi rostro, finalmente gira a su novia para ponerlos en blanco con un negar de su cabeza y regresa a mí.

—¿Quién te entiende? Haz pasado el mes entero deprimida y quejándote porque Tori decidió sacarte de su vida y, ahora que está aquí, ¿no quieres verla?

—Me odia.

—No es así… —Ade me contradice.

—Y yo a ella.

Escucho grandes suspiros de ambas, están hartas de mi negativa. Pero no sé por qué se mueren por conocerla si ella las detesta, bueno a Ade.

—Solo llámala y dile que tenemos una entrada extra para el concierto de Muse. Que pasaremos por ella en una hora…

—¡No!

—¡No seas necia! Es tu invitada, llámala

—Es un parásito…

—Va a vivir en tu casa, es tu huésped y punto. Nosotras tenemos un pase extra y no te va a hacer mal socializar con tu ex.

Mi ex, es eso. No veo a Tori como mi ex, Beck es mi ex, él si se merece ese título. Ella y yo estuvimos tan poco tiempo juntas que no cuenta como una relación, aunque quizá lo éramos antes de hablar y decidir que lo intentaríamos, quizá lo éramos cuando salí del hospital y nos comportamos como una pareja real, con risas, haciendo cosas cotidianas y ridículas, descansando juntas, teniendo el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Extraño el sexo, extraño el sexo con Tori, la extraño a ella, extraño lo fácil que era hablarle, lo bien que me sentía cuando me contaba intimidades que ya conocía por haberla leído, pero se convertían en reales cuando salían de sus labios… y sí, ese fue el problema al final, un conjunto de todo lo que ese diario trajo.

— _¡Te lo pregunté, directamente te pregunté si tenías mi diario y me dijiste que no!_ —me reclamó con la carta que le escribí en la mano.

 _—De hecho, para ser exactos, no lo tenía… estaba en la bodega._

 _—¡No te hagas la idiota, Jade! ¡Sabes que no me refería a eso! ¡Lo tenías en tu poder, lo leíste!_

 _—Tú me dijiste un día que no te importaba si alguien lo leía._

 _—¡No! ¡Dije que si alguien lo leía… «alguien», no podría descubrir que era yo su dueña y que con eso me bastaba!_

 _—¡Y que si lo hacía no te preocuparía que lo leyera!_

 _—¡Tú no eres «alguien», eres tú, es distinto!_

 _—Vamos, Tori. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me gustó leerte, conocerte, entendert…_

 _—¡Tú no me conoces!_ —me gritó de muy mala forma, quedándose sin aire. Agradecí que nadie más que nosotras estuviera en su casa—. _Mucho menos me entiendes. Lo que hiciste es violar mi amistad en un nivel que no tiene nombre._

 _—Tori…_

 _—¡Todo lo que te conté, ya lo sabías, todo! ¡Yo hice un esfuerzo enorme por compartirte una parte de mi vida, por ser sincera y tú te burlabas como si fuese una idiota. Me escuchabas sabiendo que dejaba muchos detalles dolorosos de lado y te reías por dentro porque ya los conocías, porque habías leído todo el dolor de esos meses!_

 _—Nunca me burlaría de ti…_

 _—¡Pero eso es lo que hiciste al nunca confesarme que lo tenías!_

 _—Tori, deja de gritar, hablemos…_

 _—¡No quiero dejar de gritar!_ —su voz en ese momento se quebró de tal manera que temí que se haya hecho daño en las cuerdas vocales, su enojo era inmenso y me asustó tanto que me aparte unos pasos.

 _—Tantas veces que te quejaste de Leo, que preguntaste qué tenía con él, como si no supieras exactamente de qué se trataba nuestra relación, lo mismo con Carmen… ¡Aj, eres una hipócrita!_

 _—¿Por qué? Nunca fuiste específica con tus sentimientos por ellos, nunca negaste quererlos, nunca aclaraste que eran solo sexo…_

 _—¡A ti no te concierne qué es lo que yo sentía por ellos y qué era lo que teníamos. Ese asunto es mío y no te incumbe!_

 _—¡Bueno, ahora sí me incumbe, ya que somos novias!_

 _—Ah, ¿así como a mí debería preocuparme tu relación con tu nueva amiga?_

 _—Nada pasa con Ade…_

 _—Claro que pasa. Te acostaste con ella, ¿no? Por eso dejaste de hablarme por días, por eso es que me evitabas por todo medio, hasta que la idiota de Tori te escribió una carta, contándote más cosas que ya sabías… perfecto._

 _—Tori, dejémoslo de ese tamaño, por favor._

 _—Dime, ¿te reías de mí con ella?_

 _—Dejemos a Ade de lado, ¿sí?_

 _—Oh, Ade, la perfecta, hermosa, gentil, amigable, Ade…_

Sus celos se hicieron presentes de inmediato, me pregunté desde cuando se sentía tan insegura con respecto a ella, si cuando le confesé que la besé le dejé claro que nada más sucedió.

 _—Tori, solo fue un beso y ya… Ade y yo somos amigas, ya te lo dije._

 _—Sé sincera, Jade. Al menos eso._

 _—Te estoy diciendo la verdad._

 _—¿Sí?, ¿así como cuando te pregunté del diario y lo negaste? ¿Ese tipo de verdad?_

 _—No quería que tuviéramos una pelea, eso era todo._

 _—No, no, no, no. Lo que no querías era dejar de tener de quién reírte…_

 _—Tori, no…_ —La interrumpí, ¿cómo explicarle que no la leí con malicia? ¿Qué decir para que me crea?—. _Diablos… Mira, yo, con el diario, aprendí a entenderte, te conocí de tal forma, que tenerte de amiga y de…_

 _—¿Qué?, ¿amante?_

 _—¡Tenerte a mi lado!, eso es un privilegio, no eras mi broma, no me reía de ti…_

 _—¿Crees que por leerme y seguirme con tu cámara me conoces? No tienes idea de quién soy._

 _—Lo sé, te veo aunque quieras negarlo, te veo tan claro…_ —no terminé de hablar y ella ya se estaba carcajeando en mi cara.

 _—¿Quieres saber algo de mí, de la persona que crees que conocer, de tu novia?_

 _—Tori, mejor hablamos luego, ¿sí? Tranquilicémonos…_

 _—Me acosté con Leo antes de que viajara a Brasil_ —me confesó, así, tal cual, con una cara de maldad exquisita, que si sus palabras no me hubieran llegado a doler tanto, la habría disfrutado—. _Oh, y fue tan bueno, tan mmm, no tienes idea. Amé sentirlo tocar mi cuerpo, cada centímetro. Uf, ya me había olvidado del buen sexo, de lo bien que se siente que alguien sepa exactamente qué hacer contigo para satisfacerte…_

 _—Basta._

 _—Fue increíble, más cuando Carmen se nos unió, tan… exquisito. Es delicioso tener un trío, riquísimo…_

 _—Basta, Tori._

 _—Que él esté a tus espaldas, sujetándote fuerte de la cadera mientras arremete dentro de ti, y ella te ayuda a generar todo ese calor por delante… Uf, cuando ambos besan tu cuello al mismo tiempo, gimen en tu oído y sus manos no dejan de tocarte…_

 _—¡Basta! ¡No quiero saber!_

 _—Vamos, Jade. Quieres. Te encanta saber lo que hago y cómo me siento. Te lo estoy diciendo, ahora. Daría lo mismo si me estuvieras leyendo._

 _—¡No!_

 _—Oh, claro que sí… leíste cada una de mis palabras apropiándote de ellas, haciéndolas tuyas… conociéndome, ¿no? Te fascina aprender sobre mí, pues lo gocé, amé acostarme con los dos al mismo tiempo, es lo mejor que he hecho en la vida, tener un orgasmo con él, mientras le daba uno a ella…_

¡Plaf!

Me convertí en mi madre.

Toda su cara se volteó hacia un lado, su boca se mantuvo abierta y su reparación salía acelerada por ahí. Mi mano temblaba bajando hasta mi lado y quise acercarme para ver cuánto daño le había hecho en mi estupidez, pero ella regresó a verme y me empujó al intentarlo.

 _—Recoge tus cuatro cosas y lárgate de mi casa… ¡Ahora!_ —me gritó, yo estaba congelada, no pude reaccionar, no podía creerlo, ni porque mi mano latía por el golpe—. _¡Qué te largues!_ —repitió con más fuerza y me sujetó del brazo, empujándome hacia la puerta.

La azotó una vez que estuve afuera y por más que la llamé, que esperé, que la llamé y le pedí disculpas, dándole mil excusas por haberla tocado así, ella no contestó. De repente escuché un golpe a un lado de la casa y me acerqué a ver, era ella tirando mis cosas por la ventana, mi poca ropa y los regalos que nos habíamos hecho por navidad, todo metido, a la maldita sea, en una bolsa de basura. Cerró la ventana y no la volví a ver hasta que estuvo en la puerta de mi apartamento.

Esa misma tarde de la pelea, papá me confirmó que había conseguido un boleto y que viajaría en un par de horas a Boston. Al llegar me esperaba un chofer que me llevaría a la casa de mi madre para empacar mis cosas, montarlas en el camión de mudanza y llevarlas al madre viajaría un día después.

Así es como terminé el año pasado, sola y horrorizada por cómo se dieron las cosas, percatándome de que Tori me había sacado no solo de su casa, sino de su vida. Imagino que, haberle enviado a David un sobre con una copia de las fotos que tomé, no ayudó en mi caso. Tori tiene razones de sobra para odiarme.

—No, no es una buena idea. No la llevaremos al concierto. Tori está mejor sola.

—¡Aj, está bien! —me contesta mi amiga, su novia firma la cuenta del café que nos invitó y apenas termina cierra la carpeta de facturas y nos levantamos caminando a la puerta—. Uno de estos días, lo quieran o no, van a tener que hablar de lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes.

Seguramente, no se equivoca. Mas, en este punto, las cosas que ella dijo ese día y que yo hice, construyeron un muro demasiado alto como para arreglarlo invitándola a salir.

Algún día hablaremos; definitivamente no será hoy.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Se me complicó publicar ayer, pero aquí está. Espero publicar el de hoy en la noche.

La canción de hoy: ** _Time Is Running Out - Muse_**.

 _Jacqueline/RustJ_ : si no dejabas la firma al final, no tenía idea de quién eras XD. Entiendo lo del humor, a veces uno no está de ánimo o quiere hablar. Yo lo entiendo y créeme, no me molesta que seas lectora fantasma. Igual aprecio el tiempo que te tomas en leer. ¡Gracias!

 _Guest XX_ : Tori tenía sus razones para llegar molesta, claro que también se portó muy grosera. Perdón por no avisar del cambio de POV al inicio, aunque intenté que se notara que era ella porque despertó en el sillón y ya sabíamos del anterior que fue ella quien durmió allí. Algunos capítulos los tengo pensados con POV de Tori, veamos si los llego a escribir así o los cambio a Jade. ¡Saludos!

 _Sber_ : ¿Primera vez que comentas? Bienvenida a la sección de reviews. ¿Sabes?, ya venía debatiendo si hacerlo o no, lo del POV Tori, pero en este capítulo lo necesitaba, sobretodo para que el de hoy tuviera sentido también. ¡Gracias por comentar!

 _LittleRock17_ : Es que tu la amas a Ade y es que es tan linda, yo también la amo es genial. Te has fijado en cuanto Fanservice dan Rachel y Adelaide, Dios, puedo morirme de solo verlas. Amo leer sus tweets. Algún rato algo sucede con ellas, pero no son las principales, así que todo siempre será muy superficial. ¡Saludos!

 _Hikari1701_ : Si no me equivoco es la primera vez que comentas, así que te doy la bienvenida por este lado oscuro. Gracias por leer y por el tiempo, espero que no te aburra leer algo que no está terminado, si prefieres puedes volver en 70 días, ahí ya estará completo. No podría golpearte XD, gracias por leer y suerte.

 _Someone_ : ¡Ves The 100! Amo esa serie, el Clexa es amor y es vida. Cómo las amo, no tienes idea. Buscaré tus historias, a decirte la verdad no tuve tiempo ayer ni de leer sus reviews, recién los estoy leyendo ahora, así que espero hoy o mañana pasarme por tus escritos. ¡Saludos!

 _ScarlettBlack94_ : Eso espero, ayer me dio hemorragia nasal —tal vez no querías saberlo, bueno ya nada—, y estuve con un dolor de cabeza mortal en la noche. ¡Oh, bien! Es divertido leer algo suyo también. ¿No escribes fanfics? Si lo haces puedes pasarme tu usuario. ¿En serio no te fijaste? Pero solo Tori durmió en el sofá XD. ¡Gracias por el review!

 _meanD_ : Eso mismo me imaginaba. Lo de Cat también tendrá su explicación a su tiempo. Yo siempre vi a la Tori de la serie muy celosa, ¿recuerdas el capítulo en que se besa con su ex que es el actual novio de Cat? Siempre tiene algo de celos, ¿o en el capítulo de Moose? Y es verdad, Tori no ha visto la destrucción de Jade, la pregunta es si lo va a hacer. Gracias por leer y las palabras.

 _erivip7_ : Sí, suenan muchos, es que son muchos, más de dos meses. Es bastante. Veamos como va la convivencia, creo que hay cosas que son buenas de que vivan juntas obligadas, de lo contrario no hablarían creo yo, no harían el menor esfuerzo.

 _Kuroneko_ : la idea quizá, no; la ejecución, sí. Es qué ¿qué más esperaba que piense Jade? Tori a veces no la da, pero al menos quiso acercarse. No creo que Tori lo haría, llevarse con la mamá de Jade por Ade. Creo que le tiene más aberración a la mujer por golpear a Jade que a Ade por besarla. Tu le atinas siempre a la parte psicológica del asunto. Me gusta, no sabes cuanta investigación hago a veces para manejar esos detalles, porque eso son, detalles del comportamiento. Me agrada que los atrapen al leer. Sí, sí recibió el sobre de fotos y se enteró del diario. Claro que ha pasado tiempo y lo que parecía un precipicio en ese entonces ahora ya no es tan grande. :3 Sabes que a mi me encanta tomar el helado. A veces lo pongo en un tazón y dejo que pasen horas hasta comérmelo, llámame rara. Gracias por ambos reviews y por el tiempo, también por el apoyo. ¡Suerte!

ADracon: ¡Hey! te doy la bienvenida al área de reviews. Qué bueno que te ayude el leer la historia, espero te haya ido bien en tu examen. Está, está cerca el Jori. Gracias por el review y saludos.

Gracias a todos y hasta más tarde.


	99. Blackout

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Yo la llamé… —me dice burlando mi mirada, sus hombros suben y bajan como si hubiese dicho algo sin importancia, pero hacer que Tori venga al bendito concierto es muy significativo… y molesto, debo añadir. Le dije que no quería verla— . Lo siento, no gasté cien dólares en cada entrada para quedarme con una en el bolsillo, Jade. Aguántate.

¿Cómo diablos lo logró? ¡Tori la o-dia!

—No me pongas esa cara, esto habría sido más fácil si la llamabas tú, pero antes de que la mandes de regreso a tu departamento, te diré lo mismo que a ella.

Okey, la escucho. esto suena interesante. Me cruzo de brazos y espero.

—Ustedes dos, como mínimo se quieren, quizá en este momento no lo parezca, pero es así.

—No veo cómo la convenciste con eso.

—No la convencí con eso, pero creo que cuando le dije que ustedes dos están en el mismo barco, lejos de todo lo que conocen, con familia que no ven por una u otra razón, con el corazón roto por una estupidez, porque ignorarse de esta manera es una estupidez, cambió de opinión —me aclara—. Sin embargo, a ti, te diré algo más. Tú al menos me tienes a mí y por ende a Rachel. Tori está literalmente sola en esta ciudad. Tú sabes cómo se siente, cómo duele, lo duro que fue ese primer día. No seas una mierda de ser humano, Jade.

Y claro, ahí va convenciéndome a mí también.

—Están obligadas a vivir juntas, pórtate como una persona medianamente madura y racional, ¿quieres? ¡Convive con la chica! ¡Ayúdala en esto, no la está pasando bien! No es algo que pidió a gritos, igual que a ti, la obligaron.

Volteo ligeramente la cabeza a la izquierda y miro a Tori con la colilla de mis ojos. Tiene una cara de pena que no se la quita nadie y sus ojos, aunque no los veo de frente, se notan hinchados.

Estuvo llorando, genial.

—Si vas a portarte como una niña, toma tu entrada y sitúense a lados opuestos del coliseo, Rach y yo estaremos justo en frente.

Y con eso me da una sonrisa fingida, me entrega el boleto, se da media vuelta para abrazar a su novia por la espalda, y juntas se encaminan a la fila que va entrando por la puerta número tres.

He venido soñando con este concierto desde que llegué a esta cuidad el año pasado. Ade me regaló la entrada por navidad, pero maldito su empeño en que resuelva mis problemas con Tori. Tenía que comprar otra entrada cuando le conté, esta mañana en el camino a la escuela, que desde hoy hasta quién sabe cuando, seremos compañeras de departamento y escuela. Empeñadísima, Ade a veces se pasa, es como la mamá gallina que hace lo imposible para que sus pollitos sigan la línea recta tras ella.

¿Cómo me pide que sea madura en una situación como la nuestra?

Ah, es obvio, es que no sabe qué pasó, ni lo que yo hice, o lo que ella me dijo que hizo, porque me rehuso a creer que, Tori y sus amantes, hicieron una orgía hace poco. Y no es porque yo crea que el sexo es algo malo o experimentar con él, o que Tori no sea capaz de algo así, ¿pero Carmen… aceptando tener sexo con Leo?

Aunque quién sabe…

¡No, basta! No más pensar en que sucedió entre ellos, o sí algo realmente sucedió, o si solo quería fastidiarme porque estaba dolida por lo del diario. Ya he reflexionado sobre esto la mayoría de noches de este mes.

¿Madura, yo?

Pfff, ni medianamente como lo sugirió.

Tori sigue allí, tiene una mano metida en el bolsillo y la otra sujetando la entrada. Está esperándome sin mirarme, aguardando a que me acerque.

¿Voy o no voy?

Hay mucho de qué hablar antes de que podamos compartir un espacio juntas en paz.

¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Se quedará ahí parada congelándose toda la noche? Hace mucho frío.

¿Qué hago?

¿Por qué cambiaron tanto las cosas entre nosotras? Hasta cuando no éramos amigas habríamos podido disfrutar de un concierto juntas, bailar, cantar; nos habríamos tomado fotos de las cuales yo me habría quejado eternamente, pero las subiríamos a nuestras redes sociales de todas formas, ella festejando por la increíble noche que pasamos y yo protestando porque me tocó compartirla con ella.

No dejo de mirarla. Su pecho se infla de repente con un suspiro profundo, baja la mirada y exhala. Todo el vapor sale por su boca y se esparce por el aire como una nube. Niega suavemente y comienza a caminar, pero no hacia la puerta, va al lado contrario; se está yendo.

¡Diablos!

"¡Síguela!"

"Mejor entremos al concierto. Si ella se va, no es nuestra culpa. Ademas, nos podemos encontrar con una chica linda y woo…"

"¡Síguela, Jade! ¡Se está alejando!"

Miro a la puerta, miro a la entrada —Muse—, la miro a ella. Se va perdiendo entre la gente, cada vez con mayor rapidez.

Está huyendo de mí.

¡Mierda! ¡Muse! Ya nada.

Agilito mi paso y troto tras ella, tengo que acelerarme para alcanzarla.

—Tori… —le grito ya a una corta distancia—. ¡Tori, espera!

—Ve al concierto Jade. Fue un error venir —me dice, bajando la velocidad hasta detenerse—. Le pagaré a tu amiga el boleto… o mejor ten, invita a uno de tus nuevos compañeros. Aun hay tiempo para que lleguen… —Tori me estira la entrada, negándose a verme, pero es evidente que está llorando por cómo sorbe su pena en respiraciones entrecortadas.

Odio verla así. ¡Odio todo esto! ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser como antes? Ni siquiera pido que regresen a lo que eran cuando decidimos ser novias, solo cuando éramos _eneamigas_.

—Ade me mata si te acepto el boleto, quiere que tú y yo… socialicemos o algo.

—Me lo dijo: « _Son los dados que cayeron en el tablero y hay que jugarlos_ » —me cuenta. Un discurso muy a lo Ade—. No tiene malos puntos. Queramos o no, compartiremos mucho tiempo juntas ahora que me instalaron en tu casa.

—Sí, en eso tiene razón.

—No lo niego, fue convincente y… es obstinada —me dice queriendo reír—. Me marcó como veinte veces antes de que le conteste con un grito.

—¿Y cómo sabías que era ella para no contestarle?

—Encontré sus datos… en su página de Facebook.

—Oh, estuviste de stalker.

No sé si sentir halago de que haya buscado información de la persona con la que cree que me acosté. Digo, los celos, hasta cierto punto, son como un halago, ¿no?

—Hay que analizar a la competencia… —me confirma sus intensiones y pierde la sonrisa. Su tristeza regresa y prefiere callar lo que sea que haya estado por decir.

—Aún tenemos tiempo para encontrar buenos asientos. ¿Vamos a ver a Muse? —Intento cortar ese mal momento ofreciéndole algo más divertido que hacer, pero termino sonando patética. Debí decirle: « _¡Tenemos diez minutos, muévete, Vega!_ » y jalarla de regreso al coliseo. Muchas cosas han cambiado.

—Ve tú, yo le pagaré el boleto a Ade; iré a casa, estoy cansada.

—¿De llorar y estar sola? —le pregunto, recibo una simple mueca corroborando mi suposición.

—Algo así… —Acepta, volviendo a estirar la entrada hacia mí.

Voy a hacer algo muuuy estúpido.

"¡No!"

Demasiado estúpido.

"¡No, Jade! ¡Vamos al concierto! ¡Es Muse!"

"Es la única gira que harán este año por Boston, ya lo dijeron".

"¡Convéncela y vamos a Muse!"

"Déjala y vamos a conocer nuevas chicas…"

¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra salirme con el «woo» porque nos mato a todas!

Dios, como odio a la nueva.

—Yo también estoy cansada —le admito. Aquí viene mi estupidez—. ¿Vamos a casa?

Tori me examina. No se cree lo que acabo de decir, sabe cuánto me gusta Muse.

—Deberías quedarte con tus amigas.

—Ellas están bien solas.

No la convenzo. Mira el camino de regreso, pensando si ir o no, pero de verdad la noto exhausta. Vino aquí… ¿solo por mí?

—Mira, Tori. Sé que no… hemos hablado sobre la pelea, sobre lo que dijimos… sobre lo que yo hice.

—Fue una dura pelea.

—Sí, lo fue —concuerdo—… Hay cosas que… necesito decir.

Tori guarda silencio, lo tomo como una señal de que me escucha. Bien…, aquí vamos.

—Jamás debí levantarte la mano, mucho menos cachetearte así. Nada lo justifica —le digo y sigue callada, sigamos—. No sabes cuánto lo siento, fue tan irracional y estúpido responderte así, perdóname.

—Dolió.

—Lo sé, mi mano latió por horas del golpe…

—No, no eso. Sí, dolió el golpe, no lo niego. Pero lo que más dolió fue enterarme que, alguien a quien le abrí por completo mi vida (porque a nadie, ni a Cat le conté muchas cosas), no pudo ser sincera en su mínima expresión.

—Tenía miedo… de lo que pasó, de hecho.

Las ironías de la vida, haces algo para evitar el Apocalipsis, termina siendo lo que trae el Apocalipsis.

—Sabía que lo tenías. Por eso te lo pregunté aquella vez.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé, un presentimiento, tu cambio de actitud conmigo. No eras lo suficientemente curiosa (dejando a un lado a Leo y Carmen), pero sí eras muy comprensiva. La verdad es que lo sospeché desde el día que te di mi diario actual y no quisiste leerlo, fue algo en las preguntas que hiciste… en cómo te preocupaba si yo aceptaba que alguien lo leyera así nada más.

—Si te molestaba tanto que lo hiciera, por qué no lo dijiste. Me habría detenido.

—Porque… no lo sé. No fue eso en realidad lo que me molestó. Te lo pregunté porque creí que serías honesta, que si lo tenías lo confesarías y hablaríamos al respecto. Te creí cuando dijiste que no. Dolió saber que no puedo creerte.

¿Y puedo yo? ¿Se acostó con los dos?…

Nop, no me concierne, ella estaba en lo correcto en eso, podía hacer lo que quisiera, no éramos novias.

—Ve al concierto, Jade. Ten la otra entrada. Disfrútalo.

—No, vamos a casa.

—Puedo ir sola.

—¿Quieres estar sola? —le pregunto, su mirada decae por dos segundos y niega, llevándose la entrada hasta el bolsillo.

—Vamos al concierto entonces —me dice y comienza a caminar de regreso. Yo la sigo a un lado—. Ade… no es tan mala como yo creía.

—No, está loca nada más. Es buena onda.

—Rachel es linda.

—Ya veo, la parte que te convenció fue Rach —me río. Tori no estaría aquí si no supiera que Ade tiene novia y que ella y yo no somos nada—. ¿Habló contigo?

—Después del sermón de tu amiga, ella tomó la posta y me pidió que viniera, dijo que no querían a la Jade toca arpas lamentándose todo el concierto.

—¡Hey! —Reímos.

—Tienes buenas amigas, Jade —me dice como un halago. Lo tomo. Lo son.

—¿Segura no quieres ir a casa a descansar?

—Nah, es Muse… puedo sacrificarme.

—¿Nah, es Muse? —menciona como si estuviéramos a punto de ver a Pimpinela o una mierda de esas— ¡Es Muse, ponle algo de emoción!

—Creo que le faltan carbohidratos a mi emoción.

—¡No hay problema!

Allí, en la esquina antes de llegar a la fila, veo un puesto de Hot dogs y me acerco sacando un billete del bolsillo.

—Deme dos, uno con extra mostaza.

Le paso el suyo y ella me sonríe con esa dulzura que me encanta. Extrañamente esto comienza a sentirse menos como una obligación de Ade y más como una cita…

"Relájate, aun tenemos mucho de qué hablar".

"Y no necesariamente con Tori, eh".

"Sí, vinimos a un concierto donde habrá muchas niñas lindas y…"

¡No digas «woo»!

* * *

 **Nota:**

¿Demasiado pronto para reconciliarlas? La musa dijo que no.

La canción de hoy fue difícil, porque no quería poner dos de Muse seguidas, pero las cosas se dieron así: **_Blackout - Muse_**.

¡Reviews de los reviews!

 _Kuroneko_ : Las voces, sí, me imaginaba que algún momento se prestaría a confusión, pero las voces son los únicos pensamientos de Jade que vienen entre comillas, siempre será así. Los pensamientos reales de Jade no las tienen porque su diálogo es interno, ya que leemos desde su punto de vista. Así que comillas = voces :3 Yo no creo haber cacheteado a nadie, a mi hermana de ley le caí a golpes cuando éramos niñas, ya no lo recuerdo. Eso, Jade se hizo una idea de una Tori que no necesariamente existe tal cual. Es un matiz nada más, pero Tori es mucho más que sus letras. Creo que la revelación para Tori de que Ade tiene novia fue el switch de, okey, Jade no se metería con alguien que está de novia, no lo haría porque no quiere repetir lo que su padre hizo, porque lo encuentra de muy mal gusto y no está en su carácter, así que lo acepta y por eso baja la guardia con Ade. Gracias por el tiempo, siempre me pregunto ¿qué les motiva a volver? :D , lo aprecio. ¡Saludos!

 _erivip7_ : Bien tú con esa teoría, pero Jade tiene inseguridades y no será hasta un rato que descubra lo que realmente pasó o no pasó. Tori sabía que le dejaría el gusanito al mencionarlo. Gracias por las palabras, siempre. ¡Saludos y suerte!

 _LittleRock17_ : Niurka Marcos, me tocó Googlearla, la verdad que feo ser así XD. Todos cacheteando a Tori, pero luego luego enterraban a la mamá de Jade por hacerle lo mismo a ella. Son muy parcializados ustedes XD. Tu siempre queriendo meter escenas de Radelaide, eres graciosa. No ya en serio, somos almas gemelas, lo declaro. Perdón a tu amiga que te mete los brazos, o como sea (bromita). ¡Saludos!

 _esta lectora_ : Imagínate la ira que tenía Jade encima y se limitó a decir Basta varias veces, pero Tori seguía y seguía. No la justifico, para nada, pero hasta que soltó el golpe estaba controlada. Me haces reír con lo de MY BODY, sonaste a una amiga venezolana muy querida. ¡Suerte!

meanD: Ya me olvidé, ¿me dijiste de qué país eras? No solo Tori es una contradicción, lo es Jade, lo son todos los padres, en realidad, todos los personajes y es que quién no vive con cientos de contradicciones en la vida. Es lo que en la psicología se estudia dentro del tema de la _disonancia cognitiva_ , que es cuando una persona tiene dos o más ideas o valores contradictorios, y se ve obligada a resolverlos. Se discute mucho ahí sobre que, el ser humano, puede vivir con hechos y acciones contradictorias, siempre y cuando pueda justificarlas dentro de su contexto individual. Es decir si por ejemplo yo quiero comerme un pastel, pero estoy a dieta, lo hago y me justifico con acciones futuras o descartando la importancia de lo que hago, diciéndome: bajaré esas calorías de más con ejercicio mañana, o no estoy comiéndome el pastel entero, puedo pecar con un pedazo. Cosas así suceden con todo en la vida. «Odio la mentira, pero las digo de vez en cuando para no herir a alguien que quiero», por ejemplo. Finalmente, las personas tenemos, por naturaleza, ideas y sentimientos contradictorios que se reflejan en nuestras acciones. Nadie es una línea recta, ni puede caminar a la perfección sobre una. ¡Gracias por el review, suerte!

 _AshleySophia_ : ¡Hey! El otro día me pasé por tu fic _Shears and Moments_ , pero no pude dejar review porque se me terminó la batería. Debo volver, me encantó, gracias por escribir tan lindo. Pasando al review, sí, es feo que te confiesen cosas, no que lo hayan hecho conmigo, pero he visto de cerca cómo un matrimonio amigo se desmoronó por un engaño y porque mi amiga lo escucho decirle a alguien que la amaba. Qué cosa tan dura y fea. Creo que Jade, en este caso, entiende que lo que pasó cuando estaban juntas, le puede doler, pero no le da derecho a reclamar. Sea como sea, hace el intento de no protestarlo aunque termina perdiendo el control y la golpea. Pero con lo mucho que la extraña, imposible que la saque de su casa, además porque sabe lo duro que es estar solo cuando no lo quieres así. ¡Lindo leerte de nuevo! ¡Gracias por las palabras y saludos!

Gracias a todos los que me dejan unas letras, no saben cómo me dan ánimos. Suerte y hasta la noche, porque este capítulo tenía que publicarlo ayer, solo que un borracho se chocó fuera de mi casa, tirando el poste, y se me fue la luz hasta esta mañana que me levanté a corregirlo.


	100. Lie In The Sound

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

No es que no la haya visto desnuda antes. Por favor, he besado esa desnudez, he pasado mis manos por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Pero es idiotizante, sí, idiotizante verla dormir destapada de un lado y con la camisa de dormir subida hasta el filo de sus senos.

Su cadera, su ombligo, la línea de sus costillas, ese monte —aun cubierto— que me mantiene con esta atención y sin poder conciliar el sueño, admirándola.

Yo estuve ahí, yo la toqué. Justo ahí la mordí sacándole una carcajada, más arriba la hice gemir con una delicada lamida. Yo la conquisté…

Sé que quería lastimarme cuando dijo que había olvidado lo que era tener buen sexo, cuando me declaró que se había acostado con Leo y Carmen. Elijo creer que es así… pero ¿y si es verdad? Ella tuvo muchas relaciones antes que yo, Carmen fue su primera vez con una chica y fue increíble, lo escribió en el diario, no se mentía a sí misma. Yo…, no estoy segura de haber sido eso para ella, de haber igualado a la pelirroja.

El gran problema de las palabras que se dicen con ira —con intensión de dañar—, es que hacen precisamente eso… dañan, duelen, matan.

Ella fue mi mejor pareja, mi increíble; yo pude ser su peor.

Suspiro al verla. Me gusta cómo su pecho y su abdomen se inflan y decaen nuevamente. Un día, esas respiraciones agitadas, fueron por mí… O las fingió, pero yo estuve ahí.

¿La conquisté? ¿Fue real?

Es lo que yo creí.

¿Qué es lo que valida una relación? ¿Cómo estás segura de que eres o fuiste relevante?

Tori siempre estuvo bien sin mí, y yo tan miserable sin ella. No sé si eso hace lo nuestro más real o más ficticio.

¿Se daba cuenta siquiera de lo mucho que me podía, de cómo una mirada suya me quitaba la respiración? ¿Entiende lo que me duele verla justo así, cuando sé con seguridad que jamás volveré a estar ahí?

¿Fingía? ¿Fingía por mí como una vez yo fingí por Beck?

El pecho se me encoge con una angustia que no es precisamente angustia, es una punzada al ego, porque ahí está la persona que yo amo, ahí está, a menos de dos metros de mí y a la vez tan lejos.

Ya no puedo verla, ya no quiero hacerlo.

Me levanto haciendo el menor ruido posible y salgo de puntillas a la sala, cierro delicadamente la puerta de la habitación y camino más tranquila hasta el sillón.

Las ganas de encender un tabaco me matan, pero no volveré a fumar dentro del departamento. Por más que haya anunciado que estaba en mi derecho y que no permitiría quejas, respeto a Tori y no fumaré aquí mientras vivamos juntas.

Voy al refrigerador por algo que me distraiga. Encuentro una bolsa de zanahorias miniatura listas para comer y las coloco en un recipiente hondo. Tiro a la basura la salsa Ranch que viene dentro del paquete. ¿Qué punto tiene comer verduras si les vas a aumentar toda esa caterva de calorías?

La comida chatarra a la hora de la comida chatarra y, la saludable, sin salsas o mayonesas, por favor.

En fin. Regreso al sillón y me acomodo con la cobija que Tori dejó doblada aquí ayer y enciendo la televisión. Huele a ella.

Está justo en el canal de los programas de tatuajes. Lo cambio, me recuerda a su mostacho… mi mostacho, de hecho.

En otro canal están dando una maratón de The Vampire Diaries… Meh, veámosla. Es sábado de madrugada y no hay nada mejor que hacer.

Nina Dobrev es linda, no tanto de Elena; me gusta cuando es Katherine. Así, mala… malota y buenota.

Dios, soy tan vulgar.

"Te gusta la doble de Tori".

¡No me arruinen la serie y lárguense! ¿No están cansadas? Vayan a dormir.

"Si quieres que te dejemos en paz, la que tiene que dormir eres tú, querida".

Aj, solo cállense y veamos la serie, ¿sí?

Sigo comiendo mi bocadillo mientras trato de concentrarme en la trama. Elena y Damon están teniendo sexo —cómo era costumbre después de que descubren que se aman—, perfecto para disipar mis actuales sentimientos con Tori, per-fec-to.

Damon es tan sexy y Stephan tan tonto. De verdad, ¿quién se enamora de ese bobo? No me acostaría con él en un millón de años.

"Pero sí con Nina".

Ya van a decir que ustedes no. ¡Es Nina Dobrev!

"Tienes una «Nina» en la habitación de a lado. Ve… acuéstate con ella".

¡No!

"Acuérdate de lo bien que la pasamos cuando te quitaron el yeso".

Cómo quisiera olvidarlo.

Al caer la noche salimos al patio para ver las «estrellas» —como si pudiéramos ver muchas bajo el esmog—, pero fue una linda excusa para pasar un rato haciendo nada mirando al cielo.

Tori intentaba unir figuras con los puntos de las estrellas.

 _—¡Mira un conejo!_ —me dijo apuntando a la nada absoluta. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar la misma figura? No compartimos pensamientos y esa forma no existía en el todas las estrellas del universo.

 _—No lo veo._

 _—¡Vamos, ahí está!_

 _—Nnnop._

 _—Mira, ¿ves esas dos que son más grandes?_

 _—Sí, pero ahí no hay un conejo, hay una línea recta._

 _—Esas son sus orejas, tienes que seguir por las otras y dar la vuelta entera._

Traté, lo juro, pero o yo estaba completamente ciega o Tori había comenzado a delirar. Pasaron varios minutos y le dije que por fin lo veía, solo así se calmó.

 _—Si fueses un conejo, serías blanca, blanca, blanca, pero son los ojos rosados en lugar de azules._

 _—Y tú serías uno negro._

 _—¿Qué? Sería uno color castaño…_

 _—Primero, el castaño no es un color y tú eres negra. ¡Mírate!_ —Le señalé su propio brazo—. S _erías un conejo neeegro, acéptalo._

 _—¡No soy negra!_ —comentó y noté que comenzaba a irritarse. Decidí seguirla molestando, no hay nada como ver a Tori semi enojada, es tan linda—. _Tú y yo somos casi del mismo color —_ me dijo.

 _—¡Ja! Eres oscura, morena, ne-gra._

 _—Pffff, si vamos por ahí, tú eres transparente, o sea, no existes… ¡Ja!_

 _—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo tienes sexo con alguien que no existe?_

 _—Pues… no lo tengo._

Linda, dije.

 _—¿Y qué hicimos anoche?_

 _—Aparentemente nada._

Ya con eso se cruzó de brazos.

 _—Yo recuerdo que «la nada» te hizo venir varias veces, una en mi boca._

Su cabeza negaba para no reír, recordándonos en su cama hace menos de veinticuatro horas.

 _—Me encanta tu color de piel_ —le susurré al oído, girando a mi lado para abrazarla—. _Amo el contraste de nuestros cuerpos, tus pezones cafés, el lunar diminuto y oscuro que tienes allí abajo… Eres tan… hermosa._

Se resistió hasta ese instante. Volteó inspeccionándome con sus enormes ojos, sus labios comenzaron a subir hasta formar esa sonrisa tan particular y me besó.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos la noche desnudas bajo sus sábanas, contando lunares y pecas en la piel de cada una como si fuesen estrellas, dibujando figuras con las puntas de los dedos, ayudadas de su pequeña linterna de lectura.

Yo estuve ahí, en su piel, estuve en su cuerpo, vi, toqué y besé cada milímetro, cada marca, cada valle…

¿Fingía entonces?

¿Por qué dejo que un grupo de palabras que, con una alta probabilidad, no significaron nada, me afecten así?

Seguramente por la misma razón que ella no ha negado lo que dijo. Tuvo el trío, «el mejor sexo de su vida» y yo fui el peor.

Duele, pensar en esto, en ella, en nosotras… duele.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No podías dormir? —me pregunta asustándome un segundo. Estaba tan perdida en ese recuerdo que no la sentí llegar.

—Algo así —le respondo.

—¿The Vampire Diaries? ¿Te molesta si me uno?

—No, para nada —le digo y se acomoda a mi lado. Le convido de mis zanahorias; me agradece mordiendo una con un audible crujido.

Hmm, somos dos conejos. Yo el blanco y ella el negro… lindo recuerdo.

Cómo quisiera olvidar esa noche, esos días, nuestra estúpida relación. Pensar que para mí fue lo mejor… y yo su peor.

Qué patética soy.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Las cosas van mejor, pero quién no ha tenido esos momentos de entera inseguridad, de saber que no sabes nada, de asumir cosas que al otro quizá no se le ocurrirían nunca, yo creería que todos.

La canción de hoy es una que me mata porque sale en un capítulo muy importante de una serie que amo con locura. #Always&Forever. Muchas canciones que he puesto aquí, salen en esa serie.

 ** _Lie in the sound - Trespassers William_**.

 _ScarlettBlack94_ : falta un poco para la miel, pero no voy a alargarlo mucho, espero. habrán recuerdo de cuando estuvieron juntas en Los Ángeles también, así que hay cositas que esperar. Para mí también fue cómico, a veces, mi yo que no sabe nada de la historia, me pregunta por qué es tan buena amiga tan pronto, pero eso también quiero contarlo en un capítulo que ya tengo pensado. Gracias por los buenos deseos, sí, ya me siento mejor, solo espero que no sea la pequeña calma antes de la gripe infernal. ¡Saludos!

 _Qaths10_ : Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por el halago. Espero seguir mejorando. ¡Suerte!

 _Someone_ : El Clexa es vida y amor, y sí, ya ví el episodio fue asdfghjkl, pero ¡¿por qué no con Lexa?! Eso que pones de que Tori se disculpe es parte de por qué Jade tiene los pensamientos de este capítulo. Cuando te dicen algo que te hiere y no dicen un lo siento, las palabras se van convirtiendo en verdades así no lo sean. En tu mente al menos se hacen reales y se graban, si no lo fueran, la persona que las dijo ya habría dicho algo. Tal vez la voz fiestera le dice cosas que debería hacer pero se resiste y no le gusta la falta de preocupación que tiene, es como: olvídate de todo y disfruta, la última vez que lo hizo perdió 2 días de su vida drogada, no lo olvidemos. ¡Suerte y ojalá puedas ver un día a Muse!

 _nilra89_ : Razón tienes en todo lo que mencionas y si todos fuésemos seres racionales y fríos que calculan y resuelven sus errores al paso, no habrían malentendidos, o dudas, o guerras. Yo creo que lo que nos hace humanos es la imperfección al vernos, nos cuesta aceptar nuestros errores, darnos cuenta que a veces somos egoístas e hipócritas. Pero me gusta pensar que, tarde o temprano, reaccionamos y corregimos. :D ¡Saludos!

 _erivip7_ : No debe ser nada fácil, al menos Jade decidió seguir a su mamá, aunque le ha resultado muy duro, pero ella lo eligió, a Tori la metieron en el avión y arréglate. Jajaja, no me las imaginé cantando hasta que lo mencionaste, divertida idea. ¡Gracias por las palabras y buenas noches!

 _Kuroneko_ : Eso es lo peor, que se termine la batería en media lectura. una vez me pasó, cuando una de mis autoras favoritas publicaba a la madrugada y tocó prender la compu para terminar el capítulo. Se lo merecía y hasta ahora no me arrepiento aunque a otro día me caía dormida en el trabajo. Estoy de acuerdo, aprender a hablar es muy difícil, aprender a hablar y decir exactamente qué te molesta y no caer en una pelea o en un «terminamos». Y vaya, es que en mi cuadra hay un puente y los fines de semana hay muchos accidentes, porque los borrachitos que manejan creen que pueden subir sin problema, a veces se dan cuanta a última hora de que no van a subir y plaff poste. Pero bueno, ya hay cada vez menos desde que les subieron el castigo por manejar tomados. ¡Gracias por el review y saludos!

 _rustjacque12_ : Veo que vienes igualándote en la historia. ¡Gracias por todos tus reviews! ¿Eres de argentina? Lo pregunto por el «Boludas», aunque si mal no recuerdo a veces se te salen los «no mames», así que apuesto o a Argentina o a México. ¡Eso! Yo también creo que el despecho es muy, muy peligroso y muy mal consejero, lo admito. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _LittleRock17_ : Hasta que se te hizo una micro escena del Radelaide XD. las voces zorras de Jade, a veces puñales e idiotas, pero bueno, son parte de Jade y sé que tú la amas. ¡Saludos!

Gracias, chicos, por leer y por el apoyo. Suerte y hasta mañana.


	101. Sunday Morning

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

No quería empezar el domingo con la misma letanía con la que terminé el sábado, por lo que no me permití dormir pasadas las ocho de la mañana. Me apresuré a darme un baño y me vestí hecha un rayo para salir a la panadería y comprar mi pasta de milhoja. Ya soy amiga de los dueños, si es que a llegar todas las mañanas y retirar el pedido que dejo pagando por anticipado los lunes, se puede llamar amistad. Me saludan por mi nombre, así que… quizá.

Llegué a la caja y «recordé» —como si pudiera olvidarlo— que ya no vivo sola; la cuestión se hizo tan evidente como un letrero de neon afuera de un motel. ¿Regreso con o sin pasta para Tor?

—Jade, te extrañamos ayer —me saludó Luciano, señalando la bandeja a su izquierda—, hoy puedes llevarte dos pastas o pagar nada más por seis para la próxima semana —me explicó y tenía razón, no fui la mañana del sábado porque llegamos muy tarde del concierto y dormí hasta medio día y, en nuestro acuerdo con la panadería, si no llego hasta las diez, venden mi pasta y al día siguiente puedo canjear dos.

Sería pasta para Tori, entonces. Pagué el pedido para los próximos siete días —por dos, yo siempre tan amable— y recogí mi pequeña caja para volver al apartamento.

Terminé comprando dos milhojas. No tenía ni ganas ni tiempo de discutir quién es la que come milhojas en mi casa —esa soy yo—, no le iba a dar la oportunidad a Tori de llevársela y dejarme con el pie de frambuesas.

Caminé de regreso al edificio, hacia bastante frío; a varios metros de la puerta, noté algo que me llamó la atención. Un auto muy parecido al que mi madre me contó que se había comprado hace poco. El Nissan Sentra color rojo estaba estacionado justo en frente de la entrada.

Seguí caminando, subí dos escalones, y regresé a verlo de reojo. Ahí estaba el maldito colgante de cruz de mamá, ese que yo tanto odiaba de su antiguo Ford.

—¡Oh, mierda!

De nada me sirvió maldecir, el portero me confirmó que mi santa, pura y virgen madre estaba subiendo a mi departamento por el único ascensor del edificio para encontrarse con la pecadora que le robó la inocencia a su hija.

Si Dios existe, tiene una graciosa manera de divertirse conmigo.

¡¿De verdad, hombre de los cielos?! ¿Tienes que lanzarme todo a mí?

—Señorita, no porque presione más veces el botón, el elevador va a llegar más rápido —me comentó Julio, el portero, claramente preocupado por mi insistencia. ¡Pero yo necesitaba que esa cosa bajara ya!

Mi cabeza giró instintivamente hacia la puerta de las escaleras.

¿Alcanzaría a subir a pie o corriendo?, ¡¿escalando paredes como si supiera parkour?!

Definitivamente no con dos pastas encima.

Volteé hacia la pantalla de los números de los pisos; seguía subiendo… piso ocho.

"¡Llámale a Tori, dile que no le abra la puerta a mamá!"

—Buena idea, buena idea. —Pensé en voz alta. No dudo que Julio me haya creído loca en ese momento, pero poco me importaba. ¡Necesita evitar a toda costa ese encuentro!

«Hola, has llamado a Tori Vega…»

—¡Mier-da se-ca!

Escuché risas. Julio y Jesús, súper amigos en esto de encontrar mi desgracia divertida.

—¡Maldita sea, baja ya! —grité y el hombre a mis espaldas terminó de reír y se limpió la garganta.

—Su madre subió hace más de diez minutos, señorita.

—¡Ah, no! Me lo hubiera dicho antes. ¡Así me evitaba el paro cardíaco que acabo de tener! —le reclamé, él lo encontró más gracioso. Me acerqué hasta la mesa de la recepción y golpeé mi frente contra el tablero—. Ya qué, Julio, ya qué. Se va al diablo todo. Dígame, ¿le gusta el café?, porque puedo dejarle de herencia varias bolsas que compré la semana pasada.

Pensé en ese momento que lo más lógico sería huir, salir por esa puerta y dejar que mamá descuartizara a Tori. ¡Ella tiene la culpa de todo esto! ¡¿Para qué diablos me besa en el aeropuerto?! ¡¿Por qué frente a mi madre?

¡Su culpa, que la mate! Así yo tendría un problema menos… pero no, no lo hice.

¿Cómo resistirse a proteger a la medio italiana? Todavía tiene mi corazón en sus manos. Que me lo devuelva y después, mamá puede hacerla picadillo.

—No se angustie señorita —me dijo el portero, tras oír más de mis quejas—, vaya tranquila. El ascensor está por llegar.

Exhalé y volví a ver que sí, ya se estaban abriendo las puertas hacia mi muerte.

—Julio, si no vuelvo a verlo, le agradezco por ayudarme con el calefactor el otro día y por no dejarme caer cuando me resbalé en el hielo.

—De nada señorita, que tenga buena suerte con su mamá.

Así fue que caminé hacia mi final, lentamente, ingresé al túnel y, resignada a no volver al mundo, esperé a que llegara al veinteavo piso.

No me encontré con cánticos angelicales o una luz muy brillante cuando arribé, además de la que entraba por el ventanal del pasillo por donde se veía la nieve caer con mucha tranquilidad. Fue cuando caí en cuenta, había demasiada tranquilidad; silencio absoluto en las puertas de mi deceso. Puse un oído a la misma y no escuchaba absolutamente nada.

¿Me equivoqué de piso?

"Ya la mató, la descuartizó y la está metiendo en fundas de basura para tirarla por el orificio de la pared".

"¡Todavía hay tiempo de escapar! No tenemos que pasar en la cárcel el resto de nuestras vidas".

"Llama a papá, necesitamos un abogado penal, un pasaporte falso, un boleto a Brasil… no, mejor a… ¿qué otro país no tiene tratados de extradición?"

La paranoia se apoderó de todas las voces que, en su descuido, ni se dieron cuenta de que ya había colocado la llave en el picaporte y lo giraba para entrar.

"¡Nooooooo!", me gritaron todas juntas y me detuve de golpe, viendo a mamá muy civilizada, sentada en la sala, sola.

—Hey, no esperaba verte aquí —le dije como idiota y le di la espalda para evitarla, además de para cerrar bien la puerta. Tomé valor y caminé hasta la cocina, dejando las pastas sobre el mesón.

Era hora de actuar casual, como si no sucediera nada del otro mundo.

Digo, la chica con la que perdí mi virginidad homosexual no estaba viviendo conmigo, para nada. La joven que le abrió la puerta era la mucama que se le parece mucho, pero no es ella, no, no, no. Lo que pasa es que la pobrecita no tiene más ropa que su pijama, así que viene a trabajar con eso… en domingo.

Sí, ni yo me lo creía.

Me quité el abrigo y lo colgué, retrasando nuestro acercamiento lo más posible.

—Tu… amiga, dijo que se daría una ducha.

Sí, pobre la mucama, no tiene baño en su casa, ni agua, ni luz; pobrecita y yo soy un alma tan caritativa qué… Ajá.

—No fuiste ayer a nuestro almuerzo.

Eso, por eso se dio la molestia de visitarme, por el maldito almuerzo que olvidé que teníamos programado y todo por aceptar la invitación que Ade y Rachel nos hicieron a Tori y a mí para mostrarle la cuidad.

—Lo olvidé —le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y me senté en el sillón de enfrente.

—Ya me imagino el porqué —respondió de forma despectiva. No había cambiado nada en veintisiete días de no vernos.

—Sí, fue por eso —le confirmé sin especificar nada, porque ¿qué importaba?, ya sabía a quién se refería.

—Teodoro me dijo que no te insistiera si es que no ibas.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Te extrañaba, ¿no se puede?

Obvio que se puede, pero…

—Pudiste llamar antes de venir.

—Y tú pudiste decirme que estabas viviendo con tu novia.

—No somos novias.

Me viró el rostro haciendo una mueca de asco y me vi obligada a aclararle la situación.

—Tampoco somos amantes, mamá. Está aquí porque necesitaba salir de Los Ángeles.

—Eso espero, no sabes con quién se ha acostado esa chica.

Sí, lo sabía y lamentablemente no era yo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?

Alcé los hombros, frunciendo los labios hacia abajo.

—¿Y quién está pagando sus gastos, tu papá?

—Tori tiene sus propios papás, ¿sabes?

—¿Y por qué está aquí? Que regrese con ellos.

—¿Por qué no regresas tú a tu casa, mamá? Yo tengo hambre, quiero desayunar y preparar la tarea para mañana. No tengo tiempo para que estés ahí sentada juzgando como decido vivir.

—¿No has extrañado verme? —preguntó menos molesta, más preocupada de nuestra indiferente interacción.

—Ya me acostumbre a vivir… sola —le dije, volviendo a recordar que ya no lo hago, tengo a una Tori en la ducha.

—Te ves más delgada —mencionó—, pero bastante bien. —Se acomodó la cartera al hombro y se levantó, obligándome a imitarla—. Me da gusto verte, aunque sea unos minutos.

Asentí un par de veces y caminé tras ella acompañándola a la salida.

—Espero que pronto tengas tiempo para ir a almorzar conmigo. Me gustaría… charlar.

Sí, a mí también, de hecho. Me gustaría tener esa confianza que compartíamos hasta hace unos meses. Me sonrió, me dio un breve abrazo y siguió su camino al ascensor.

Esperé a que ingresara y las puertas del elevador se cerraran antes de entrar nuevamente a casa, encontrándome con mi maldito karma parada a cinco centímetros detrás de mí.

—¡¿Quieres matarme de un susto?! ¡Suficiente tengo con ver a mi madre!

La mucama, digo, Tori se hizo para atrás y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que me tranquilicé y logré hablarle.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada o…?

—No, estoy bien —confirmó—. Solo le abrí la puerta y… No dijo nada, se sentó y yo me disculpé para ir…

—A bañarte.

—Sí.

Me extrañó ver a Tori alterada, porque lo estaba; nerviosa, confundida, podría creer que hasta la vi temblar.

—Desde hoy en adelante, si alguien timbra, será mejor que veas por la mirilla y si es ella, no le abras.

—Okey —acordó y calló parada en le mismo lugar. Muy extraña.

—Te traje una pasta… ¿Quieres café?

—Un té está bien, pero ya lo hago yo, no te preocupes.

¿Pero cómo no hacerlo?

La he observado desde ese instante y su actitud comienza a inquietarme.

No creo que sea la expectativa de la nueva escuela, lo que la tiene así. Es algo que pasó mientras yo no estaba en casa.

Ya es de noche y está sentada en su cama, haciéndose la que lee un libro al cuál no le ha volteado una página en más de dos horas.

Algo le sucede, algo que necesito saber.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Pasamos el 100! Recuerdo que en Hiding el 100 fue como un punto muy clave. Cuando suceden estas cosas es que me doy cuenta de que este fic es muy distinto, tiene otro ritmo y camino :3.

La canción de hoy: **_Sunday Morning - Maroon 5_**.

 _Guest XX_ : Nunca he leído esa fábula, suena interesante y es cierto. A veces las personas mueren atoradas con su propia lengua. Las palabras pueden ser armas muy peligrosas junto con la memoria.

 _Someone_ : esa parte del trailer de The 100 es tan matadora, sabes que yo también pienso lo mismo que tú y creo que es porque se siente algo culpable por lo que le hizo en la montaña. Sobre Tori, no esperaría que lo haga pronto, más que nada porque ella supone que Jade no le creyó, le hace falta darse cuenta. Jade es muy tierna así aparente que no.

 _Kuroneko_ : Siento que ese es el mayor problema para Jade, ya no puede distinguir entre la verdad o la mentira dicha en un momento de ira. También está que ya no cree conocerla, ya no tiene seguridad en ella, es complicado, lo que hacen las palabras. No he visto a la YouTuber, pero que Nina y Victoria se parecen, sí, a veces son muy muy muy parecidas. Yo tengo una teoría con mi novia de que sí, la genética tiene algo que ver, no hay dudas, porque todos los gays que conocemos tienen algún familiar gay y curiosamente son todos de parte de madre. Oh, gracias por las felicitaciones. 100 capítulos y 66 (con este) para el final. Bueno veamos cómo se va dando todo. Es verdad lo de las figuras múltiples de 10, no sé por qué amo ciertos números y de hecho prefiero los pares o múltiplos de 5. ¡Saludos!

 _AshleySophia_ : Entiendo perfectamente. Dios, no tienes idea. Es que sí, a veces un par de palabras te destruye completamente y a veces el trabajo de destrucción lo haces tu mismo repitiéndolas en tu cabeza. Y, bueno, Jade no la ha pasado bien, ha sido casi un mes realmente complicado. También es interesante ver cómo ella puede moldearse a la situación. Fumaba como chino, pero intenta evitarlo ahora que está Tori. Aunque eso puede ser también muy dañino.

 _rustjacque12_ : ¡Llegaste al 100! Te igualaste. Gracias por el halago. No soy muy sabida en términos japoneses, pero acepto lo de sempai. ¡Mexicana, okey! Ya lo sé para la próxima y entiendo eso de la influencia externa al hablar, a mí se me pega el acento a los dos minutos de hablar con alguien. ¡Suerte!

 _Arf-Chan_ : Hey, te doy la bienvenida al área de reviews. Gracias por las palabras y me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando el fic. Si quieres dejar alguna pregunta o comentario bueno o malo, aquí te estaré leyendo. Saludos y gracias por el tiempo y el apoyo.

 _Scarlett94_ : El otro día buscaba tu usuario y no lo encontraba, como me escribiste como guest algo estaba distinto, bueno, en todo caso, gracias por los deseos con mi salud, yo también espero lo mismo. Lo de Rachel ya lo contaré a su tiempo, es un capítulo que tengo pensado para no muy a futuro, pronto, pronto :D.

 _erivip7_ : Es verdad. Yo siempre recuerdo cosa que dolieron, así sean ya de muchos años. Cómo actúa la memoria que puedes olvidarte de muchos eventos y detalles, pero de las palabras que hieren no. ¡100! Sí, es un logro que hemos hecho juntos, ustedes y yo. Gracias siempre por el apoyo y el tiempo, claro, además de las palabras. ¡Saludos!

Gracias a todos los que leen, los que escriben y los que han llegado hasta aquí, queriendo u odiando el fic. Suerte a todos y una buena noche.


	102. Say It Ain't So

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Tenía once años la primera vez que creí estar enamorada.

Él era un chico muy listo, dulce; era alto y atlético, relajado en su forma de ser, lo mejor de todo, no le importaba perder la tarde viendo a dos niñas cantar como locas con un cepillo de cabello como micrófono o ser el único asistente de la obra de teatro que Cat y yo habíamos preparado. Mikey era perfecto, nuestro admirador número uno, ¿cómo no enamorarse de él?

Solía caminar conmigo a casa cuando mamá no podía pasar por mí. Charlábamos de cosas sin sentido, a veces me daba detalladas lecciones de música o me platicaba de sus amigos y de las chicas que le gustaban. Yo tomaba notas mentales. Le gustaba el grunge de los noventas, era fan a morir de Kurt Cobain y Pearl Jam; fue con él que descubrí a una de mis bandas favoritas —Radiohead— y también aprendí que puedes escuchar algo más ligero y pop, como Lauryn Hill, sin morir de traición. La música es hermosa sin importar el género o lo que el resto de la gente piense de ti al escucharla.

En esos días mi sabor favorito de helado era el de chicle —porque también era el suyo—, ahora creo que es horrible.

Perdía mis sábados admirándolo con Cat en la pista de patinetas. Él pasaba horas con sus amigos, practicando trucos con su tabla. Subía y bajaba por los montículos, recorrería las rieles y se colgaba de los filos de los tubos haciendo acrobacias que para nosotras lucían imposibles.

Fue uno de esos sábados que sucedió lo impensable.

La veinteava feria de patinaje urbano se abría en el muelle de Santa Mónica, nosotras teníamos once años —casi doce—, él dieseis. Más de cien personas trabajaron por días ese verano montando la enorme pista a un lado de la playa. Recuerdo que conseguir boletos para los eventos fue una matanza completa, Los Ángeles entero parecía querer asistir. Pero nosotros no teníamos que preocuparnos, Mikey Valentine era una de las estrellas del evento principal, en la competencia nacional amateur de patinaje libre, y la familia entera tenía pases de cortesía. Yo me incluyo porque era la hija postiza de los Valentine.

Ahora que lo pienso, estaba enamorada de mi «hermano» mayor. Eso es perturbador, pero… en todo caso.

Cat y yo fuimos con él en la mañana. Su papá nos había hecho unas camisetas con su nombre y queríamos hacerle barras en las prácticas. Su rutina era buena, varios trucos de aire, muchos de riel y uno que su entrenador pensaba que podía ubicarlo en los primeros lugares.

La vida, tal como la conocíamos, cambió ese día.

Mikey fue el cuarto en participar, hacía muchísimo calor, el sol pegaba directo y había poca brisa. Según las conclusiones del doctor, para cuando se produjo el accidente, él estaba completamente deshidratado y fue por eso que perdió el conocimiento en medio de su último salto, cayendo de cabeza sobre la pista tan fuerte que su casco se partió en dos.

Lo llevaron inconsciente al hospital. Cat estaba en total shock al igual que sus padres, yo intentaba mantenerme calmada, pero verlo golpearse de esa manera tan brutal es algo que hasta hoy tengo grabado en la mente. Su cuello se torció con el impacto y yo pensé que había muerto, todos lo asumimos, hasta que, después de horas de intervención, el doctor nos confirmó que tenía una contusión cerebral muy fuerte, pero estaba vivo.

Pasó en un coma inducido por nueve semanas antes de que lo dejaran respirar por si mismo y eventualmente despertó.

Para dos niñas de esa edad, esa era la mejor señal. Mikey abría sus ojos y movía los dedos de sus manos cuando tenía sed. Pronto se levantaría de esa cama, volvería a casa y sería el de siempre. No fue así.

Le tomó casi dos años volver a caminar y a hablar. Tenía el talento artístico de un niño de tres años, no podía leer o escribir porque había perdido la visión corta y siempre estaba de mal humor.

Con exámenes y tratamiento se descubrió que el golpe despertó una psicosis latente que posiblemente nunca se habría presentado de no ser por el accidente.

Se convirtió en un tipo grosero y soez, en un patán de cuarta. Se dedicó a molestar a su hermana menor al punto de hacerla llorar con alguna maldad o un comentario denigrante. A mí me veía con una sonrisa perturbadora, deteniéndose a mirar mis piernas por horas. Digamos que en ese entonces no tenía senos grandes o caderas pronunciadas, pero él igual encontraba la forma de morbosear mi figura o tocarse por sobre la ropa. No tenía ni siquiera la intensión de controlarse, yo prefiero pensar que no podía hacerlo.

Con el pasar de los años recuperó la movilidad por completo, su visión mejoró y aprendió a manejarse por si mismo en el mundo, aunque nunca regresó a terminar la escuela y vivía con sus padres. Consiguió un trabajo simple de cargador en una ferretería, mas nunca perdió la esperanza de volver a competir y hacerse famoso patinando, cosa que el doctor le dijo que sería imposible.

Hace un poco más de un año se obsesionó con la idea de volver a entrenar. Sus padres le prohibieron acercarse a una pista, mucho menos, comprarse una tabla, aunque las negativas solo lo empeñaron más en su objetivo. Se robó una patineta considerablemente costosa de la tienda para la que trabajaba y la guardó detrás del armario, nadie sabe por cuánto tiempo la tuvo escondida allí o si se escapaba a patinar.

Cat la encontró mientras ayudaba a su mamá a limpiar las repisas, se la enseñó a sus padres y una bomba atómica cayó sobre la familia. Mikey enfureció con su hermana, le gritó mil insultos y le prometió que se cobraría el «favor» que le acababa de hacer. Cat había destruido su único sueño y en sus palabras: «Había roto su lazo de hermanos, no se merecía seguir respirando».

Para ese tiempo los insultos de Mikey eran costumbre, nadie se imaginó que él llevaba consigo ese rencor contra Cat, de lo contrario la habrían protegido mejor tras su amenaza.

No era noticia que Mikey sufría de insomnio y cuando lograba dormir despertaba sonámbulo. La mayoría de veces solo se sentaba a hablar, era inofensivo. Mas una noche se levantó con un arma que también había escondido en su habitación y que fue imposible descubrir de dónde la había sacado, se paró a un lado de la cama de mi mejor amiga y le apuntó directo en la cabeza.

Yo debía estar ahí con Cat, teníamos planeada una pijamada ese fin de semana, pero mamá había tenido un altercado con Bill y me quería cerca.

Me pregunto: ¿qué habría pasado si hubiese sido yo la que se despertaba con el cañón del revolver en la frente? ¿Estaría aquí ahora?, ¿Cat?

Con suerte su madre lo vio antes de que ocurriera una desgracia y reaccionaron poniendo una demanda para conseguir ser sus tutores legales y así obligarlo a buscar tratamiento. El juez creyó que la medida era muy ligera; lo encontró responsable de agresión física contra Cat y determinó que ambos no podían vivir más juntos, que mientras un doctor no lo certifique como apto para convivir en sociedad, él no podía acercársele en menos de un kilómetro a la redonda y debía ser recluido en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Cat sufre mucho, lo extraña, yo también.

Escucho a Weezer y pienso en él, en sus bailes ridículos, en su sonrisa, sus bromas, en el cariño que tenía por su hermana pequeña, en el gran equipo que eran y lo mucho que me hacían desear tener un hermano de sangre.

Ese día en el muelle, Mikey murió para mí, porque el chico del que yo me enamoré, el dulce adolescente que me introdujo al mundo de la música y me protegía en el camino a casa; él nunca regresó.

—Cat… me habría gustado que me dijeras lo que pasó, yo debía estar ahí para ti

—No quería soltarte otro problema encima, ya tenías suficiente con tu mamá, con lo que sucedió con Tori y la mudanza… Yo…, preferí no molestar —me responde sollozando tras contarme que Mikey tuvo otro accidente en el hospital y su estado es grave.

Hace tres semanas, durante un día de visitas, se robó la patineta de un chico y bajó sin pensarlo por una colina en el jardín. Mikey, por más rehabilitación que haya recibido, nunca logró tener el mismo equilibrio y agilidad de antes, sus pensamientos no son medidos, no tiene la habilidad de tomar decisiones y reaccionar por reflejo. Con la velocidad, perdió el control y se estrelló contra un árbol grande sin protección alguna. Aún sigue sin responder al tratamiento, internado en terapia intensiva, en coma.

—Tú nunca molestas, Cat, nunca —le recuerdo pensando qué estúpida fui en asumir que no me hablaba por lo de Tori. Es mi amiga, la mejor, no me haría a un lado por una estupidez—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Quieres quedarte en la línea hasta que te duermas?

—Sí, pero mientras tanto, cuéntame cómo van las cosas con Tori. Hace tanto que no hablo con ninguna de las dos, las extraño.

Me termino mi cigarrillo sentada en la terraza del edificio, poniéndola al tanto de las últimas novedades, de mi nueva compañera de departamento y lo extraño que es todo. Lo mucho que duele no tener la certeza de que lo que tuvimos haya sido real.

Ella me escucha y me aconseja. Me dice que intente encontrar un momento para aclarar las cosas, que no lo deje flotando en el aire, que nadie sabe qué puede suceder mañana. Y así es, Mikey se nos fue en un segundo, sin pensarlo. Nada en la vida es constante, todo cambia, si tan solo, el valor de enfrentar la realidad estuviese tan a la mano como el miedo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —me pregunta Tori cuando entro a casa—. Debes estar congelándote—. Supone al verme sacudir los copos de nieve de mi cabello mientras cuelgo mi abrigo, también lleno de ellos, en el perchero.

—Hablando con Cat, deberías llamarla mañana. Te necesita —le comento.

Ella asiente curiosa, pero se limita a esa acción, no pregunta nada. Todavía está muy retraída, como entumecida.

"Sé directa. Pregúntele ¿qué está pasando?"

Sé que debería, pero en cuanto abro la boca para hablar, Tori se da vuelta y rápidamente se pierde en del baño, como lo ha hecho toda la semana, evitándome.

Es extraño.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Sí, me tomó más tiempo del pensado escribir este capítulo. Siento la demora.

La canción de hoy es **_Say It Ain't So - Weezer_**.

 _Sber_ : La mucama, a mi también me causó risa escribir esa parte. ¡Saludos!

 _Kuroneko_ : sí, bueno yo tengo una buena suegra, pero si conozco a las suegras locas, tengo algunas de tías, así que a veces les atinan en el punto. A mi parecer el terapeuta no le hace ningún bien a Jade, quizá a su mamá, pero no necesariamente deberían ir ambas al mismo. Sobre Tori, hay algo importante ahí y poco a poco se irá revelando, pero sí es importante. ¡Saludos también!

 _Someone_ : el testamento antes de un enfrentamiento que ya sabes que va a haber es lo más típico, ¿no? Yo por suerte no tenía malas calificaciones, sino ya me imagino escribiendo uno cada semestre. Sobre The 100, estoy de acuerdo, Lexa tomó una decisión por su gente, no por ella y creo que ahora querrá protegerla, lo que siento que es lógico. Hoy capítulo nuevo, me muero por verlo, aunque seguramente lo veré mañana. El video no lo pude ver, porque algo en el código se cortó :'( si tienes el nombre del video lo busco :D. ¡Saludos!

 _LittleRock17_ : ¿Chamuco? XD, me tocó buscarlo, sí, pobre, casi muere de un susto con Tori, yo me la imaginaba más como la niña del aro detrás de Jade. ¡Suerte!

 _erivip7_ : Lo que pasó con Tori es importante, pero no puedo decir nada, me golpea mi consciencia. ¡Pronto! ¡Suerte!

 _LenyRehim_ : ¡Oh, sí! Ojalá Liz lo fuera, porque Victoria es, pero de closet, es tan, pero tan gay. gracias otra vez por los halagos en el semi lemon. Ese capítulo en el que habla con el camaleón me gusta, ohhh, parece hace tanto tiempo que pasó. Gracias por el review y por las lecturas, me gusta leerte por aquí. ¡Saludos siempre!

¡Espero que todos tengan un buen día!


	103. Shadowboxer

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

En el mundo hay mujeres que siempre son el centro del universo. No importa donde estén, tienen la atención fija en ellas desde el instante en que entran. Son mujeres divinas, guapas, irresistibles, interesantes… ¡Yo! Yo pensé que era una de esas mujeres, pero Dios, Tori rompe récords.

La primera semana que vine a la nueva escuela, no hablé con nadie más que con los maestros. La segunda, un par de chicos intentaron seducirme, una fea me sonrió y, para entonces, el profesorado entero se había cansado de decirme lo atrasada que iba en sus materias. La tercera semana conversé _algo_ con mis compañeros con la excusa de los trabajos en equipo; y en la cuarta —justo antes de ir a California por vacaciones de fin de año—, terminé en la clase de arte, donde conocí a los micro traficantes de pastillas y hierbas, de quienes Ade me tiene estrictamente prohibido acercarme, después del evento memorable de las 48 horas de inconsciencia.

Tori, en cambio, ha sido la nueva por ocho días y ya es adorada por todos, especialmente por los profesores que a mí aun me odian por ir «atrasada».

¡Por favor, yo era mejor alumna que ella en Los Ángeles!

"Seis, con ese van seis chicos que la invitan a salir…"

"Esta semana, nada más".

Sí, mi ex, escúchenlo todos «miiiiiii ex» es hermosa y…

"¿Ahora sí es tu ex?"

"Corrección, ¿nuestra ex? ¿No dijiste que la relación duró muy poco tiempo, que no contaba como ex novia, que ese título es solo para Beck, bla, bla, bla?"

¡Aj, cállense!

"Tienes que ser consecuente, Jade".

"Estoy segura que por eso nos terminó, por tu falta de compromiso".

¿Qué? No fue por eso, ustedes estuvieron ahí.

"Como sea, nos terminó. Y a ti, ya ni la fea te sonríe".

¡¿Y a qué tiempo lo iba a hacer?, si se la pasa babeando el camino por donde pasó «mi ex»!

"Oh, mira, nuestra ex nos saluda al fondo del pasillo, y nos sonríe. Es linda nuestra ex".

"Y amable, no olvidemos lo amable".

Sí, y ahí esta la fea, atrás de ella. ¿Ven?, a eso me refiero, se ha convertido en su sombra.

"Hay que aceptar que la fea tiene buen gusto".

Hmm…

Largo un suspiro. Tori es una de esas mujeres.

Hago un esfuerzo por cerrar la puerta de mi casillero mientras saco mi teléfono que comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo trasero.

¡Ya, ¿quién me fastidia con un mensaje justo ahora?!

«¿Pasó algo entre Tori y tú?»

Es Ade.

«No, ¿por?»

«Acaba de mensajearme pidiéndome que nos encontremos esta tarde en la cafetería frente al centro comercial».

«¿Te dijo para qué?»

«Quiere conocerme o algo así».

Genial mi ex, convirtiéndose en el centro del mundo de mi más nueva amiga… Espera.

«¡Tú tienes novia!».

«¡¿Qué?! Ya lo sé, idiota, ¿qué crees que vamos a hacer?»

Amm, pues…

«Solo era un recordatorio…», le aclaro.

Se me salieron los celos, qué le vamos a hacer.

«Eres una boba, Jade», me responde. «Nada más, porque sé que te importa, te llamaré después de nuestro encuentro».

«Gracias, Ade».

Me contesta con una cara feliz que irradia hipocresía; me la gané.

Bueno, tengo mil cosas que hacer y no quiero desperdiciar el día pensando en esto. No vaya a ser que me obsesione y termine inventándome cosas que no van a suceder.

Mejor voy directo a mi clase de historia del arte y, después de la escuela, al estudio.

…

Al fin llego a casa, dan un poco más de las seis de la tarde y estoy agotada. Mi sesión con el maestro Plum fue perfecta, hicimos fotografía de retrato, quemando las horas extra curriculares que debemos cumplir con el resto de mis compañeros de curso.

Reconozco que esta materia me gusta cada vez más. Es lo genial de estudiar en una escuela con especializaciones artísticas, no tengo que elegir ser del equipo de basquet o de fútbol, o salir en la miserable obrita de teatro que montan las escuelas públicas normales. Estudio materias concernientes a lo que haré en el futuro, me preparo, tendré una ventaja sobre mi competencia y esta escuela sí que se destaca sobre las demás. Lo lamento Sikowitz, pero siento que me gradué del jardín de infantes directo a la universidad cuando me mudé a Boston.

—¿Tori? —la llamo buscándola por el departamento; nadie me contesta.

No ha llegado de su «cita» con la adorable labios de pasión Collins, o sea Ade. ¿De qué estarán hablando?

"De nosotras, obvio".

¿De ustedes? Nadie sabe que existen. Si están hablando de alguien, es de mí, pero ¿qué?

Pensándolo bien, debí darle varias preguntas a Ade para que me ayude a descubrir qué le pasa. Tori no corta con el misterio, está muy callada conmigo, retraída; usualmente no es así. Cuando viví con ella en su casa, no podía callarla ni para dormir, siempre tenía algo que decir y si no estaba usando sus labios para expresarse verbalmente, lo hacía para expresarse… _emocionalmente_ , llamémoslo así. Ahora ni la una, ni la otra.

Comienzo a sacarme todo hasta quedar en ropa interior. No tengo tarea y quiero darme un baño caliente de tina por al menos una hora y después ver esa serie del asesino inculpado en Netflix.

Extrañaba poder hacer esto con libertad, no tener que preocuparme de andar semidesnuda por ahí o fumar.

¡Dios, extraño tanto fumar en mi casa!

Eso de vivir sola tiene sus beneficios, no le das cuantas a nadie, pero prefiero tenerla cerca, me gusta verla dormir, de cuando en cuando oír su voz.

Creo que estoy algo así como feliz.

"Que oración tan mal construida".

¡Estoy feliz! ¿Contenta?

Al menos, ya no estoy triste, algo es algo, aunque me muera por un cigarrillo en medio de mi baño lleno de espuma y buena música.

"También podrías añadirle una copa del vino que no hemos bebido desde que llegó".

¡Aj, ¿se dan cuenta?!

Tori es una de esas mujeres por las que cambias todo y a la que siempre quieres tener cerca.

"Como le pasa a la fea".

Eso, juro que no entiendo cómo no se seca como una pasa, de tanta baba que chorrea.

La tina está casi llena. Hora de poner las bolitas de olores y…

¡Mierda!

—¡Tori! ¡¿No puedes avisar que estás a mis espaldas?!

—Perdón —sonríe mirándome, no precisamente a mis ojos.

"Aquí arriba, linda".

—¿Me permites? —le digo haciéndole un gesto para que se retire y le cierro la puerta en la cara… no duro, solo la cierro, dejándola afuera.

—Lo lamento, no sabía que estabas en… paños menores.

Más risas.

Ya qué importa. Me ha visto desnuda, me ha tocado con sus suaves manos color canela y sus delicados dedos, recorriéndome entera, erizando mi piel… Dios, entrando en mí, provocando sonidos que…

¡No debo repetir estando sola en este baño! ¿Qué diablos va a creer que estoy haciendo?

"No sé, pero _algo_ deberíamos hacer".

"Sí, ya es un buen tiempo y nos urge".

A ustedes quizá.

"Ah, no. Regresó la asexual".

"Sí, sí, sí. Bien que se la pasaba tocándonos cuando vivíamos solas".

Ya… cálmense.

"Jade, cariño, entra a la tina y tócanos, ¿sí?"

"Vamos a quedarnos muy calladitas, no te haremos quedar mal".

"Sí, Jade. No te hagas la que no te mueres por hacerlo, porque si nosotras sentimos necesidad, tú estás tres veces peor".

No digan, ya lo sé. Me muero por un poco de sexo, pero no precisamente conmigo misma.

"No debiste espantar a Tori. Ella entiende eso de las necesidades y los amigos con derechos…"

"Todavía estás a tiempo. En la tina alcanzamos todas".

¡No!

"¡Ay, qué aburrida eres! No te mereces tenerme. Yo necesito fiesta, baile, sexo…"

¡No digas woo!

"¡Wooooooooo!"

* * *

 **Nota:**

El monólogo de Jade y sus muchas yo.

La canción de hoy va con: **_Shadowboxer - Fiona Apple_**. La letra le pega perfecto.

 _LittleRock17_ : ¿850 ya? Dios, es un montón. justo antes de escribir el fic, vi un documental sobre un snowborder que se cayó y la vida se le hizo pedazos por el accidente. nunca pudo volver a competir y es muy triste, pero la vida le cambió de la noche a la mañana, fue tenaz, ahí dije algo así le puso pasar al hermano de Cat, por eso es tan raro. Cat saldrá un poco más en varios capítulos, parte de por qué mencioné ahora a su hermano. ¡Gracias por las palabras!

 _Scarlett94_ : El capítulo anterior a este, sí, fue gracioso. Espero que el ánimo te vaya subiendo, y gracias por los buenos deseos. ¡Saludos!

 _erivip7_ : Sí, bueno, yo si tengo una hermana, pero no me imagino cómo me sentiría si algo así me sucediera con algún ser querido. Creo que sería durísimo ver a alguien físicamente y desconocer quién es. ¡Gracias por pasarte por aquí un día más!

 _Kuroneko_ : Sí, eso mismo. Es increíble pensar que nuestro cerebro es básicamente todo lo que somos, y que una lesión o enfermedad puede convertirnos en personas completamente distintas. Sobre Tori, sí, lo sé, pero todavía no podemos saber exactamente qué, al menos Jade, por ende nosotros tampoco. Hay cosas que necesitan pasar y acumularse hasta en un par de semanas más. Adivinen por qué ese tiempo. ¡Gracias siempre por pasar por aquí, suerte!

 _Someone_ : ¿Cuántas historias tristes vas leyendo? XD. ¡Vi, vi las imágenes y vi el capítulo ayer, me mato, fue todo tan perfecto! El Clexa me mata. Vi el video también, no tienes idea cómo me reí. Gracias por pasármelo. ¡Suerte siempre!

Gracias a todos por pasar por aquí. Hasta mañana.


	104. Pérdida Total

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Espero a que la conversación se dé naturalmente, mas si lo sigo haciendo me convertiré en polvo antes de que Ade mencione una palabra.

—Pensé que me llamarías cuando termine su charla.

—Esa era la intención, pero… —me dice deteniéndose en la parte más importante de la oración. Recoge con sus dedos el popote del vaso que tiene en frente y delicadamente absorbe su batido. Un segundo, dos, tres, cuatro… ¿En serio? Seis, siete…

—¿Pero? —La presiono, ella no suelta el popote, solo abre más sus ojos pidiéndome que espere.

El líquido desaparece tan lento que comienzo a creer que hace esto solo para joderme, entonces hago una de las cosas que más le molesta. Saco mi teléfono y me pongo a pasearme por las entradas de mi Facebook.

Oh, mira un gatito, a-do-ra-ble.

Ja, un gordo estrellándose contra el mundo. Dejo salir una suave carcajada.

Elsanna y más Elsanna… Robbie es raro.

Robbie en el cuarto de Trina bailando, Robbie desayunando con mis ex suegros, Tori comentando que los extraña con una cara triste… Tori poniendo un estado melancólico con una cara que llora. Esto ya no es divertido.

Yo misma dejo el aparato sobre la mesa por mi propia voluntad y regreso a ver a mi amiga que estaba esperando a que ahora sea yo quien deje de molestarla intencionalmente.

—No hablamos de ti y no creí correcto ir con el chisme.

—¿Ni dos palabras se trataron de mí? —le pregunto regresando a ver ese estado en la pantalla aun encendida.

Tori y yo casi no cruzamos palabra, somos civiles, pero no hablamos, no compartimos mucho; se siente sola, la está pasando mal y yo soy una pésima dueña de casa.

No, esto ya no es divertido.

—Tu nombre fue una de las palabras más repetidas durante la charla, pero…

—No de una buena forma.

—No es por eso. Es solo que no voy a venirte con una transcripción de lo que Tori me dijo. Pensé que me preguntaría si tú y yo nos acostamos, o que me pediría explicaciones de por qué nos llevamos tan bien o… No sé, Jade, no me imaginé que iba a querer conocerme de verdad.

—¿De qué hablaron entonces?

—De muchas cosas.

—¡Ade…! —le reclamo por esa forma estúpida que tiene de rehuir de la pregunta—. Aj, olvídalo.

Para qué seguir preguntando, lo que sea que hayan hablado no me concierne o me habrían pedido que las acompañe. El hecho es simple, Tori no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo. Por eso está tan rara y me evita a toda costa.

—Te diré lo básico, ¿okey?

—No, no hace falta… —le digo, mas ella me ignora y comienza a hablar.

—Me preguntó cómo conocí a Rachel. Le dije que fuimos compañeras de escuela y que hemos estado saliendo como amigas por varios meses, pero algo pasó en Navidad y nos hicimos novias —me comenta—. Le conté que es una relación muy reciente, pero se siente como si fuésemos pareja de años.

—Ya conozco su historia, Ade —le recuerdo. De verdad, ya no quiero saber de qué hablaron.

—Ella me contó que leíste su diario.

Oh, genial.

—Pensó que me lo habías comentado, en realidad; se le escapó —menciona en un tono extraño que me hace dudar de si le aclaró que no fue así.

—Le dijiste que no, ¿verdad?

—Se dio cuenta sola unos minutos después y cambiamos el tema a la escuela, sus materias, su familia, cosas que también conoces.

Exhalo el aire que ni me di cuenta que estaba conteniendo, aliviándome.

—¿Así te enamoraste de ella? ¿Leyéndola?

Niego virándole la cara, no porque no haya sido así, sino porque no puedo creer que me esté preguntando esto. No quiero entrar en detalles de lo que leí, de lo que sé. La historia de Tori no es mía para contar. Espero que ella no le haya contado la mía.

Me concentro en el fondo del café, hay una pareja de mediana edad compartiendo la mesa de la esquina junto al ventanal. Ella es linda, se ve dulce. Su cabello es largo y dorado, rizado apenas; lleva puesto un paño como bufanda y lee su libro mientras bebe un café que, desde aquí, se nota que está muy caliente. Él la observa como si fuese lo único que existe en el mundo, la cosa más preciada, lo más lindo que haya visto y seguro, para él, lo es. Ella regresa a verlo, él le sonríe. Ella deja la taza sobre la mesa y le estira la mano, él la toma y la acaricia con suavidad. Segundos después ella vuelve a dejarlo y regresa a su taza, alzándola para llevársela a los labios que el admira con tanta atención.

Suspiro sintiendo un pesar y una tristeza que se apoderan de mi pecho.

Amo a Tori, las cosas no han cambiado en ese sentido. Sí, me enamoré de ella en sus palabras, pero también fue el día a día, el verla, el compartir, el hablar, el que ella confió en mí y se abrió por completo, mientras yo la traicionaba leyéndola.

—Eso ya no importa.

—¿Por qué no? Yo sé que la quieres, que te afecta.

—Porque no viene al caso lo que yo sienta por mi ex. Nuestra relación es inexistente, compartimos espacio porque tenemos qué, porque nos forzaron. Ni ella quiere acercarse, ni yo quiero que lo haga.

Su bufido parece interminable y me vira los ojos volviendo a sorber su batido que sigue casi lleno. Lo hace para joderme.

Finalmente llegan los sándwiches y la misma mesera de siempre me sonríe al irse. La que vira los ojos ahora soy yo al ver a Ade súper entretenida con esa diminuta acción.

—¡Invítala a salir!

—Creí que ya habíamos aclarado que no quiero empezar nada con nadie.

—Eres terca —dice entre dientes.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Que eres una terca de los mil demonios, Jade!

Sí, la escuché bien.

—No quieres nada con Tori, no quieres nada con la Katy la mesera, pero estás como idiota viendo como gente extraña se ama y queriendo hacer lo mismo.

—Termínate tu batido, ¿quieres? —le sugiero. Ahora prefiero que se quede callada, porque tiene la maldita razón.

—Déjame darte un consejo, ¿sí? —me dice intentando de recuperar mi atención que continua en los dulces intercambios de esas personas a lo lejos—. Habla con Tori. Ustedes dos deben aclarar las cosas, vivir en paz, actuar sobre lo que sienten. No pasar los días evitando lo que es evidente.

¿Se supone que eso debía tranquilizarme?

No, ya sé que no.

A Ade le importa muy poco si estoy cómoda con esto o con lo que sea, siempre vendrá a decirme en la cara exactamente lo que piensa.

«Actuar sobre lo que sienten»… Hmm, plural.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Capítulo cortito, pero importante. Enseguida voy con el siguiente que les debo ya algunos, así que por lo menos uno más tengo que publicar hoy.

La canción de hoy es un tanto distinta porque es la única de toda la lista que viene en español y se llama: **_Pérdida total - León Larregui_**.

 _Someone_ : Gracias, amo esa canción, aunque de Fionna Apple la que más me gusta es First Taste o Criminal, no me decido. En eso de Jade y sus celos tienes razón, y eso me gusta. No odio la posesividad cuando no cruza límites irracionales. Hmm, hace tanto que no leo nada de otro fandom. Debo volver. Lo de Clexa es una cosa tan genial y rara. Al los shippers creo que poco nos importa qué se digan o hagan mientras compartan pantalla juntas. Yo pensaba cuando le escupió un… hmm a Lexa casi le gusta esto. XD, amo el fandom.

 _Kuroneko_ : Sí, yo también, a veces no es una cuestión física, sino lo que te hacen sentir, aunque creo que Jade si le pone mucho ojo a la apariencia de Tori, es decir le atribuye mucho a eso y claro ella también se cree hermosa entonces por qué no es ella una de esas mujeres. La comparación es más o menos por ahí. Pero claro que sabe que Tori tiene más que su físico. Creo que de las voces, Jade lo trata tan como «siempre ha sido así», que no se ha preocupado de si es algo más complejo, ni las ha contado ni sabe cual es exactamente cual. Quizá ellas tienen más consciencia de eso que ella misma. "¡La autora no nos quiere soltar nada!" Me hiciste reír con esto, es que si la autora dice arruina el fic :3. ¡Saludos!

 _RIOVI_ : ¡Bienvenida a la sección de reviews! Gracias por las palabras y ese lindísimo PM que me mandaste, me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias, no sabes lo bonito que es leer eso. gracias por el tiempo y cualquier queja o teoría es bienvenida. Con respecto a tu pregunta, cuando se junten finalmente… creo que ustedes estarán felices en ese aspecto del tiempo. ¡Suerte!

 _Scarlett94_ : Sobre lo que pasó, ya, ya, pronto, en serio, no voy a dejarlo pendiente porque es importante, pero no se sabrá aun :D. Suerte en todo lo que estés haciendo y espero que mejoren los tiempos malos, tienen que hacerlo. ¡Saludos también!

 _LittleRock17_ : Gracias por el Spoiler, ¡todavía no veo los últimos capítulos! Eres una mala persona, mala, mala XD. Las voces y Jade bien urgidas, es más, espera al próximo capítulo. "Necrofílica", jajaja te pasas. ¡Aquí también se dice Chao como despedida! Así que por hoy, ¡chao!

 _erivip7_ : la fea, eso la fea. Me da gracia imaginarme a una chica con lentes gruesos y no tan linda como Jade quiere ir detrás de Tori persiguiéndola para oler su aroma y luego hacer un altar con muñecas vudú. Eso también lo sabremos pronto, o sea lo poco que Ade no quiere contarle a Jade es importante, pero no todavía. Hay otras cosas que tienen que pasar antes de que Jade sepa lo que hablaron.

Gracias a todos y nos vemos más tarde con otro capítulo.


	105. Wonderful

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Tu mamá está preocupada por la situación actual en la que vives.

Emm, ¿podría ser más claro?

Teodoro es algo así como el teléfono descompuesto entre mi madre y yo. Ella se queja con él, él la traduce de manera menos _ofensiva_ para que yo «la entienda», lo que no ayuda en nada porque termina sonando a la declaración más falsa que podría salir de sus labios.

Sinceramente, ya no le veo caso a seguir viniendo a la terapia.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Dice que ya no le hablas por teléfono, que le comentas muy poco sobre cómo te va en la escuela, que nota que tu comportamiento es irracional.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Irracional?

Solo me ha visto por cinco minutos este mes, en los cuales estuve sentada en el sofá de mi casa hablando con ella. ¿Qué tiene eso de irracional?

—Ya veo —le respondo sin elaborar mi desacuerdo. Que se pasen juntos la película que quieran sobre «mi situación actual». No es como si pudieran hacer algo al respecto, papá aprueba a mi compañera de alcoba y el que pone el billete decide qué se hace.

—Tampoco has cumplido con la tarea que te asigné —me recuerda.

—Oh, pues, «mi situación actual» no me lo permite —le aclaro usando sus propias palabras—. Y no es por nada Teodoro, pero prefiero hacer mi verdadera tarea y graduarme con un buen promedio, a perder el tiempo hablándole a una grabadora del año de la pera.

—El tratamiento es importante, Jade.

—Mhmm, veamos. Tendríamos que preguntarle a él, pero creo que a mi papá, ya sabes, el que está costeando esta inservible terapia, le importa más si entro a la universidad, que si cumplo los caprichos de mi madre.

—Noto molestia en tu voz.

—¡No mames! ¿Molesta, yo?

—No hace falta usar el sarcasmo para expresarnos. Eres perfectamente capaz de encontrar mejores formas de hacer valer tu punto de vista.

—Pero menos divertidas.

—No todo en la vida es diversión, Jade. Tu sexualidad y cómo estás llevando tu vida, es algo que nos preocupa a todos.

¡¿Mi sexualidad?! ¡¿Cómo estoy llevando mi vida?!

Me está jodiendo, ¿no? A nadie le incumbe mi vida sexual, la que además ni tengo, a menos que les importe mucho a quién me imagino cuando me masturbo.

—Respóndeme una cosa Teodoro. ¿Qué piensas sobre la homosexualidad?

—Mis creencias personales sobre el tema, son irrelevantes.

—Ah, sí. No me parece.

—Tu madre y tú son mis pacientes, yo, como individuo, no tengo nada que ver.

—Tú eres quien nos diagnostica, nos manda ejercicios absurdos, nos «ayuda»… —remarco con mis dedos—… a encontrarnos en un punto medio, ¿no es así?

—Básicamente, sí.

—Bueno, tienes una paciente homosexual, lesbiana, gay, no marimacho, pero a quien le gustan las mujeres de pechos bien puestos y lindos traseros sobre un buen par de piernas, así de lesbiana —menciono, logrando que saque su tic, frunce el ceño de manera casi imperceptible.

Es homofóbico, claro, por eso es que mamá se demoró semanas en encontrarlo. Buscó hasta que halló a alguien que me curara o, al menos, me hiciera reconocer que ella tiene la razón.

—Tu punto.

—A eso iba —continúo—. Creo yo, que tu perspectiva sobre mi realidad es completamente relevante. Si piensas que mi homosexualidad antinatural, tú y yo vamos a tener muchos desacuerdos.

—¿Qué te hace creer que lo eres?

—¡Tú eres doctor en psicología, has estudiado el comportamiento humano por años! Me parece que el que debe conocer mejor el tema eres tú, ¿no crees?

—Por eso mismo te lo pregunto. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres lesbiana de nacimiento? Hasta hace muy poco no tenías idea.

Buen punto, Watson. Pero ese no es el punto.

—Como me siento física y emocionalmente.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres que enliste los porqué de mi atracción sexual hacia las mujeres?

—No hace falta que las externalices, es un ejercicio para ti.

—¿No crees que es algo que he hecho bastante últimamente?

—¿Lo has hecho en realidad?, ¿o solo te has puesto excusas para justificar tu comportamiento?

—Mi vida sería mucho más fácil si no fuese lesbiana, si a eso te refieres.

—Eso es parte de lo que necesitamos tratar y el porqué la tarea que te envío es vital.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

"Es evidente, Jade. Cree que nos estamos auto saboteando en la vida. Que nos gusta sufrir".

"Bueno, sí nos gusta".

"Una cosa es sufrir por vernos increíbles con un par de botas, otra es tener el corazón roto porque le pareces asquerosa a tu propia madre".

"Es verdad".

—Te voy a contar una historia. —Inicio, tratando de darle mi opinión al respecto sin expresarme a gritos—. Erase una vez, en una gran ciudad, una niña que adoraba a su padre y se desvivía por su madre. Ella lo era todo para la pequeña, la más entregada, la más cariñosa, su más grande defensora; un ejemplo de dedicación y trabajo. La niña solo soñaba en ser como ella.

Teodoro me escucha con atención, sabe que la niña soy yo.

—Un día, su padre se alejó, esa separación le trajo mucha incertidumbre, pero todavía tenía a su lado a esa madre amorosa, ella era feliz, no le faltaba nada y sabía que estaría bien, hasta el día en que la mujer se enamoró de un ogro malo que la hizo perder todo, que la alejó de su otro hijo, que la obligó a vivir triste y apagada. La niña creció viéndola sufrir. Finalmente el ogro sobrepasó sus límites y la lastimó de tal manera que ambas tuvieron que huir a otra ciudad, alejándose de todo lo que conocían.

—Y la niña se prometió nunca permitir que un hombre la lastimara de esa manera —me interrumpe queriendo pasarse de listo.

—No, nunca hizo eso. Es más, se permitió abrir su corazón, se enamoró…

—Pero de una mujer.

Niego con la cabeza, el tipo no entendió nada.

—Jade, ¿no te das cuenta? Tú misma estás poniendo sobre la mesa las razones por las cuales crees que eres lesbiana —me dice, pensando que encontró la forma de hacerme entender su lógica, pero se equivoca—. Los últimos años de tu vida han estado llenos de desafortunas. Perdiste a tu padre, a esa figura masculina que te marcó en la infancia; tuviste que ajustar tu realidad a causa de un hombre que entró en la vida de tu madre, fuiste testigo de su caída. Es obvio que no quieres eso para ti y lo estás rechazando imperativamente, refugiándote por completo en una figura femenina que representa a esa madre que perdiste, y a la vez, convirtiéndote en la figura masculina que tanto te hace falta. Estos son problemas que debemos tratar, mas no quiere decir que seas lesbiana.

No, el hombre no entendió nada, pero su repentina emoción me enferma. Aun no encuentro el problema si fuese tal como él sugiere. ¿Por qué sigue dándome ejemplos de por qué inconscientemente elegí ser gay?

Me imagino sacando una escopeta apuntándole directo en medio de los ojos disparando sin compasión para que se calle.

¡Eh!, ahí está el comportamiento irracional que denuncia mi madre, irracional y violento. Habría muchísima sangre, me imagino una pileta de ella saliendo de su cabeza, como en Kill Bill. Sería genial.

—¿Te parece gracioso?

No me percato de mi amplia sonrisa hasta que lo menciona. Sí, muy graciosa sería tu muerte, psicólogo de cuarta.

—Aclaremos un par de puntos importantes, porque parece que no entendiste lo que te quise decir —denoto mientras me enderezo en el sillón, intentando proyectar dureza y fuerza, nada complicado para una actriz como yo—. Mi madre siempre fue mi ejemplo a seguir; mi padre, lo quise, lo quiero, pero él no marca mi vida, mi mamá lo hacía.

Lo veo queriendo interrumpirme.

—Eh, eh, eh. No he terminado. —Se lo impido—. Esta mujer que tienes en frente es el reflejo de su madre, hasta que ella misma se dedicó a arruinarse la vida. Yo soy ella, soy trabajadora, ambiciosa, inteligente, me gusta auto educarme, me complace ser la mejor y, cómo ella, me gusta ser cariñosa con la gente que amo, soy entregada y hasta estúpidamente cursi si tengo que serlo…, dentro de lo que cabe, por supuesto.

"¿Nuestro punto? Regresa al punto".

—El punto es que mamá se atreve a criticarme y a decir que estoy viviendo una vida denigrante tan solo porque no coincide con creencias que ni siquiera compartimos; cuando ella se ha convertido en alguien que ya no puede ser mi ejemplo. Yo nunca le rompería el labio a alguien que amo, ¡a mi hija! Nunca la insultaría por algo que no puede controlar y ya, digamos que tienes la razón y esto es algo que se elige, ¿qué mierda le importa con quién me acuesto? ¿Prefiere que me busque un hombre que me haga infeliz o, que en el peor de los casos, abuse de mí, que me golpee, que me viole? ¿Es tan importante cómo decido consumir el acto sexual? Porque parece que prefiere que me metan un pene a que me metan los dedos.

"Dios, somos tan vulgares".

"Ay, córtala, estamos siendo directas, a veces hace falta".

—Te diré algo más, Teodoro. A quién yo elijo meter en mi cama es asunto nada más que mío. Yo no me estoy metiendo en su vida, ella debe respetar la mía.

Descruzo las piernas y me levanto, buscando mi bolsa en el piso y me la llevo al hombro. Tomo mi abrigo del respaldar y regreso a verlo por unos segundos. Está desconcertado por mi repentina reacción y se pone también de pie.

—Te aviso que esta es la última terapia a la que asisto. Puedes comunicarle a mi madre que su plan para regresarme a la heterosexualidad falló y que puede regresar a Los Ángeles con el imbécil de su ex novio, quien ya está libre con el mínimo castigo de dos años de servicio social por romperle el brazo y las costillas a su hija.

—Jade, no puedes dejar el tratamiento. Es un acuerdo al que llegaste con tu padre.

—¡Oh, espera! —Saco mi celular y marco el número mágico—. ¿Papá? Hey… sí, bien. Mira, te llamaba porque el psicólogo al que estoy viniendo es un homofóbico del demonio, y preferiría buscar a otro terapeuta, ¿se puede? ¿Sí? Gracias, papá. Hablamos en la noche.

—Jade, piensa mejor las cosas…

—Ya lo hice, y la verdad es que no me interesa encontrar la razón por la que soy lo que soy. No estoy auto destruyéndome o negando mi naturaleza. Disfruto mi sexualidad más con mujeres que con hombres, me siento más cómoda emocionalmente con mujeres que con hombres, me atrae la figura femenina, su olor, su sabor, mucho más que la de un hombre. Así que si quieres estar tranquilo, y lo mismo mi mamá, tienen razón, ¿okey? Yo elijo ser lesbiana, soy feliz siendo lesbiana, no necesito reencontrarme con mi lado hetero, yo estoy bien —pronuncio y me encamino a la puerta, girando al último instante para decirle importante—. Cuida a mamá, Teodoro. Ayúdala a aceptar esto, porque la única que está sufriendo ahora es ella. Yo… creo que finalmente he aceptado que aunque ames a alguien y esa persona sea tu vida entera, a veces la pierdes, mas no por eso tu vida se acaba.

Giro el picaporte y salgo de ese lugar. Esto es lo mejor, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo en alguien que no está dispuesta a aceptarme. Duele, es mi madre, pero debo continuar. Yo estaré aquí si ella decide cambiar.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Tenía planeado un capítulo más ligero para esta noche, pero recordé que debía tratar esta parte antes, so.

La canción de hoy es: **_Wonderful - Everclear_**.

 _RIOVI_ : Sí, son amigas, pero creo que un buen amigo sabe también que para que exista confianza debe haber algo de integridad. Digo, yo no le confío secretos a una amiga que yo sé me viene con el chisme de lo que todos los demás le cuentan. Seguro y está hablando de mi a mis espaldas. Si supieras lo que yo sé… :D ¡Saludos!

 _Kuroneko_ : Me hiciste reír tanto con la advertencia. Esta buenísima de verdad. Hay que poner eso al inicio en lugar del disclaimer. Sí que pasa eso de que el universo se pone en tu contra cuando estás triste. Todos felices, a todos les salen las cosas bien, es como para meter la cabeza dentro de la tierra y desaparecer. Muchas de tus teorías sobre la charla son correctas, aunque creo que la más acertada es que necesitaba alguien neutral con quien hablar, pero que conociera a Jade y la única es ella. Ya quiero que pasen dos semanas, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, 14 días de hecho, quizá me adelanto un poco a la fecha. Ahora si adivinen :3 ¡Suerte y buena noche!

 _LittleRock17_ : El Radelaide, sí, hasta les preguntan si son novias, es gracioso. Tranquila con lo del spoiler. Lo que pasa es que no he visto, porque hace meses ya me spoilearon y necesitaba tiempo para olvidarme, ahora me toca esperar un par de meses más para volver a olvidarme. Mientras no lo vea no se grabará en mi memoria, así que todo bien. ¡Suerte!

 _Someone_ : A mí me encanta, también Zoé, sus letras son super dulces y románticas, a veces me pregunto si todos los hombres tienen ese corazón tan esponjoso de León. A mí la verdad no me molesta lo del teléfono, siempre y cuando estén pendientes de lo que hablas, ahí todo bien, si no me pelan, me enoja. la psicología inversa —no planeada— le funcionó a Jade. Ella de verdad no quería saber más porque le frustra mucho no saber por qué no habla con ella. ya necesito que sea jueves para ver The 100. ¡Una buena noche!

 _nilra89_ : Sí, siempre es así, hay que hablar, aunque a veces uno tiene que pegarse contra la pared unas 10 veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo mal. Tu fic es: _El río fluye en ti,_ es que se perdió el enlace, fanfiction siempre los borra. Dime el nombre de la otra historia y me paso de una por ahí. ¡Gracias y saludos!

 _meanD_ : Reconciliación muy pronto, ojalá unos capítulos más no se les hagan eternos. Pensando que de como 62, en unos 12 o 14 ya hay fuertes avances en su relación. Creo que lo que más les frustra a ustedes es que no entienden el punto de vista de Tori, porque solo leemos lo que piensa Jade, pero tiene sus razones. ¡Argentina! Tengo unas lindas amigas de allá. ¿Yo? Me reservo el dato de mi nacionalidad todavía. Jajaja ¿qué onda con mi misterio? ¡Suerte!

 _erivip7_ : igual sabremos detalles de lo que hablaron en poco, hay cosas que se tienen que saber de una u otra forma, mientras tanto Jade no sabe nada, por ende nosotros tampoco, bueno, ustedes :D. Yo creo que a veces molesto así a la gente, con mi celular, pero no es la intensión, es que me gusta siempre estar en eso de leer y pues no llevo libros, los leo en el celular. ¡Buena noche!

Suerte a todos los que se pasan por aquí y hasta mañana.


	106. Locos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Sí, papá, pero yo sabía que tú…

—Por favor, no supongas cuál será mi respuesta sin consultarme —me reclama con justa razón, y es que, en la oficina de Teodoro, no lo llamé, fingí hablar con él, pero mamá sí lo hizo cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado—. En esta ocasión, estamos de acuerdo, Jade. Ese terapeuta no era el indicado para ti, pero debemos encontrar a alguien que te ayude con los obstáculos que has encontrado este último tiempo…

—No hace falta. Yo estoy tranquila y mucho más concentrada en la escuela, he subido mis notas, vivo decentemente. Si quieres puedo enviarte fotos del departamento para que confirmes que no es un chiquero. Estoy bien, papá…

—¿Y qué hay de tus nuevos _amigos_?

—Ade es una buena persona…

—¡Oh, créeme, lo sé! ¿Quién crees que me llamó asustada ese fin de semana que te drogaste porque no te encontraba?

"¿Que Ade hizo qué?"

"¡Ya oyeron a papá, nos traicionó!"

Cálmence, estaba preocupada, se entiende el porqué.

"No racionalices esto, Jade. Es más, ahora que lo pienso, ¿casi no la conocemos y ya es tan buena amiga?"

La conocemos.

"Eso creemos, pero qué conveniente que la hayamos conocido en el avión a Boston y que «casualmente» sea nuestra mejor amiga en menos de tres meses".

Basta, no comiencen con sus teorías de conspiración. Yo confío en Ade y sé que no es espía de papá.

—Agradezco que esta chica tenga tu interés como prioridad y que sea lo suficientemente inteligente cómo para contactarme, buscarte, encontrarte e informarme que estabas bien.

—Así que… sabes de ese fin de semana.

—Y de tus amiguitos de artes, las pastillas, la nube de humo en la que vives.

¿Cómo diablos supo eso?

—Fumas tanto que tus vecinos se quejaron con el dueño del departamento, quien me comentó que mi hija parece volcán en erupción y me recomendó llamarte la atención.

—Maldición…

—Sé exactamente cómo estás viviendo, sé también que hay cosas que son normales de la edad, pero después de lo que pasó, exijo, y no quiero protestas, Jade —me advierte—, exijo que busquemos juntos un terapeuta apropiado. Además, quiero que tú y tu mamá encuentren un suelo común, no me gusta esto de que ya ni se hablen.

—Okey —acepto abriendo la puerta del departamento—. ¿Seguro no quieres fotos para que veas que ya no vivo dentro de una nube? Las cosas han mejorado.

—No, confío en tu palabra. Más te vale mantenerla y prometerme que vas a cambiar esas actitudes.

—Ya no fumo… tanto, y ya no hablo con los de artes, Ade me lo prohibió.

—¿Ves? Puedes hacer buenos amigos que velan por ti y no te dejan abandonada en medio de la nada.

Tanto así como «la nada», no fue. Era una fiesta al aire libre… en medio del invierno a las afueras de Boston… Digo.

—Está bien, papá. No hace falta el sermón, ya entendí. Debo comportarme y buscar un loquero que no esté loco.

—Hija, no quiero prohibirte ser joven, pero tampoco te quiero muerta en un basurero porque no supiste tomar buenas decisiones.

—¡Yaaa, te escuché! —Mis ojos dan vuelta por detrás de mi cabeza y regresan a su lugar.

—Además, piensa que si tu mamá se empecina con lo del psicólogo querrá recuperar tu custodia. Aun no estás emancipada, pero con el historial que estás armando, el juez te regresará a sus brazos con un jalón de orejas.

"En eso no pensamos".

"Nop".

Ya, ya, le haré caso, no soy adicta a las pastillas… o el alcohol.

"A los cigarrillos, sí".

"Podemos dejarlos, todo sea porque mamá no nos vuelva a cachetear".

—Bueno, papá. Llegué a casa y quiero descansar un poco.

—Está bien, disfruta el fin de semana. Hablamos el lunes.

Me despido y camino con pesadez al cuarto mientras masajeo mi cuello, esta semana ha sido tan cansada.

Veo a Tori sentada en su cama, siempre está en casa. Estaba leyendo una revista, pero me mira fijamente al entrar. Me imagino que quiere preguntarme qué pasó con padre; no lo hace, pero no deja de mirarme.

—Hola, ¿se te perdió algo?

—Mmm, nop —responde regresando a la lectura, mas, unos segundos después, vuelvo a sentir sus ojos en mi cuello.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Nada, qué genio!

—¡Bueno, es que me quedas viendo como si… no hubiese otra cosa que ver!

Casi digo como si quisiera comerme, pero no creo que hubiese sido apropiado dada nuestra situación sentimental.

—¿Demasiado cohibida con tu cuerpo, cariño?

Conozco esa voz. Giro hacia mi derecha y veo a Ade entrando por la puerta de mi alcoba. ¿De dónde diablos salió?

—Quita esa cara, Jade. No me robé tu perfume.

—Mi perfume…

Siempre lo hace y no le sienta mal la fragancia, pero…

—¿Estabas en el baño?

—Mhmm —me confirma asintiendo, sentándose junto a Tori mientras toma en sus manos una taza de café humeante del velador y se la lleva a la boca. Inmediatamente me fijo que hay otra más sobre la mesa y Tori no se tarda en apropiarse de ella.

¿Estaban juntas? ¿Solas?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Te molesta? —me responde Tori preocupada, pero yo no hablaba con ella. Mi cara se lo comunica.

—Tori me invitó a un café y a una charla. Tenía tiempo, así que vine directo de la universidad —completa mi amiga.

—Uy, qué casual —les contesto abandonando todas mis cosas sobre la cama y me siento frente a ellas. Ahora, que me expliquen qué hacen juntas, solas, en mi habitación, ¡en su cama!

—De hecho íbamos a salir, pero comenzó a nevar y… —Tori comienza a explicarme cuando Ade la interrumpe preguntándome cómo me fue en mi terapia.

"¿Qué le pasa? ¡Que la deje hablar!"

¡Silencio, mugres voces!

—Bien —le contesto—. Oh, y gracias por contarle a papá sobre aquel fin de sema… na.

"¡Idiota, cállate, o quieres que Tori sepa lo de tu leve drogadicción!"

"Ay, no exageres, fueron un par de pastillas. Solo estábamos divirtiéndonos, viviendo, woo…"

—¿Esperabas que te cubriera las espaldas? —me pregunta. Demasiado tarde para retractar mi reclamo.

—¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué fin de semana?

—Nada, unos días que me di vacaciones y salí de la ciudad… sola… y eso. ¿Qué hacían?

"Bien, finge, miente y elude la pregunta".

—¿Y por qué le comentaste eso a su papá?

Ade me mira maliciosamente antes de contestarle. Yo trato de advertirle con la mirada que no se le ocurra mencionar el evento o…

—No le avisó a nadie que se iba y pensé que, en un desate de locura, había regresado a California —le cuenta y me deja respirar—. En ese tiempo me caías gorda, no iba a llamarte a ti.

—Entiendo —Tori se relaja, zafamos.

—En fin, estábamos planeando ir a casa de Rach. Va a cocinar espaguetis y después jugaremos monopolio, o preguntados, o algo. ¿Quieres venir? —me ofrece mi amiga y al mismo tiempo mi ex baja la mirada, apenada. Ahí está otra vez esa actitud derrotada que se trae conmigo.

—Sí… por qué no… —contesto intentando encontrarme con sus ojos, ellos no quieren encontrarse con los míos. Ade me hace un gesto ladeando ligeramente su cabeza para que le pregunte algo, pero no sé ni qué le pasa.

—Bien, bien… yo… voy a llamarle a mi novia para preguntarle qué quiere que pasemos comprando y las espero en el auto. —Ade se disculpa y sale apurada, dejándonos a solas.

—Jade, yo… creo que me voy a quedar. Disfruta la noche con tus amigas.

¡¿Qué le pasa?!

Esto de evitarme se está haciendo insoportable.

—¿Hice algo? —le pregunto.

—¿Qué?

—Que si hice algo que te incomodara. Estás muy rara últimamente. Desde que te encontraste con mamá casi no abres la boca y… Quiero saber si hice algo.

—No.

—¿Ella lo hizo? —insisto, si la insultó o la contrarió quisiera saberlo.

—No, con tu mamá solo saludamos, me entregó cuentas que encontró en la puerta y luego me fui a la habitación.

—Entonces, soy yo.

—No… Jade… solo… No quiero imponerme en tu vida. No creí que lo hacía cuando llamé a Ade; estaba aburrida y quería… No pensé que te molestaría, pero si lo hace, no la vuelvo a llamar.

—Tori, tu puedes verte con quien quieras. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que nos ate, somos libres, si quieres salir con alguien o…

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No la tires a la jaula de los lobos!"

¡¿Quieren dejarme en paz?! ¡Largo!

Genial, se puso peor. Ahora no solo me oculta la mirada, giró todo su cuerpo, levantándose para darme la espalda.

¿Qué mierda dije?

—Mira, Tor…

"¡ _Tori_ , idiota! Ya nos somos novias, nada de cariños".

—Tori…, la verdad me alegra que Ade esté aquí para ti como lo estuvo para mí. Si no fuese por ella, estaría desmembrada en múltiples basureros por toda la ciudad.

Bien, hace un movimiento de interés por lo que estoy diciendo. Continuemos por ese camino.

—Ese fin de semana del que hablábamos, unos _conocidos_ me dieron unas pastillas para relajarme, y me alteraron por dos días, no sabía ni cuántas horas habían pasado.

Da la vuelta poniéndome toda la atención. Sus ojos… brillan demasiado. Guarda silencio, esperando que termine la historia. Está notablemente preocupada por mí.

—Ella fue la que me encontró a las afueras de la ciudad y me llevó a su casa, me cuidó el resto del fin de semana junto con Rach, eso fue lo que pasó.

—Es buena amiga y se ve que te quiere —dice más aliviada de saber cómo terminaron las cosas, yo asiento. Sin pensarlo demasiado tomo con suavidad las puntas de sus dedos, las acaricio y las suelto al darme cuenta de lo idiota que acabo de ser. Tori sonríe delicada y sincera.

—Si te quedas, te perderás del mejor espagueti que hayas probado en la vida. Es el único plato que Rachel hace y le sale excelente —le cuento, intentando animarla—. Vamos, toma una chaqueta y salgamos de aquí. Que el fin de semana es para disfrutar y… ¡woo!

Suelta unas carcajadas al escuchar la frase favorita de la nueva. No suena tan mal después de todo.

—Okey —me dice, adelantándose de un salto al closet. Saca una bufanda, se la pone alrededor del cuello, se coloca su chaqueta color violeta y saca… ¿otra bufanda?—. Me gusta cómo te queda el verde —menciona colocándomela.

La inspecciono mientras ella tiernamente la arregla en mi cuello. Nadie en el mundo es más hermosa, nadie en el mundo me preocupa como ella, nadie en el mundo me puede hacer sentir tanto calor en las mejillas con un par de palabras.

Ella se sonroja también al verme tan atenta a lo que hace y pasa a mi lado saliendo del cuarto.

Tan linda.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Detalles Jori, detallitos. Nos acercamos.

La canción de hoy: **_Locos - León Larregui_**. Otra, lo sé, lo sé. Es que le tomé un extraño amor a su álbum otra vez.

 _Mrsagronmichele_ : Gracias, eso es un excelente cumplido y muy sonrojador. :3 Te doy la bienvenida a esta tan famosa área de reviews. Gracias por leer y por el apoyo. ¡Saludos!

 _Someone_ : ¡Oh! Sí, son lindos esos momentos cuando eres libre internamente y te aceptas. Yo también me acuerdo del mío. Hoy tocó otro capítulo con León, es que la letra, ¡la letra! "Esta noche es tan loca como yo…" Espera… quizá debí poner esta canción en el de mañana… Bueno, ya nada. Mañana pondré otra linda canción. ¡Saludos!

 _Kuroneko_ : Aunque no lo creas, aquí, por la homofobia que hay, hay muchos profesionales de la salud que creen que ser gay es antinatural. Aunque sepan que no es una enfermedad mental la tratan como tal. Me pregunto dónde quedan todos los estudios y conclusiones científicas. La gente está loca, así sea estudiada… loca. Sobre su mamá, creo que solo está intentando agotar todas las posibilidades antes de verse vencida. No es la mejor solución, pero la pobre cree que es lo mejor, no es tan malvada como todos la ven. Quizá me manden a golpear si no termino el fic… aunque nunca haría eso, pero… mejor no les doy la locación exacta, aunque algunos ya lo sabrán. Cómo que no quieres adivinar, pero si es súper fácil :D -13 días. ¡Saludos hasta allá!

 _Scarlett94_ : Lo de las grabaciones es negativo. No las escuchó, Jade dejó de grabarlas cuando llegó, y no había ni comenzado en realidad. Lo de las expresiones es más para que la gran mayoría entienda. México se ha encargado de exportar sus frases al resto de América Latina, así que todos entienden. Si pusiera como se dice en mi país, nadie leería el fic :D. ¡Saludos!

 _meanD_ : En eso tienes razón, Jade no se da cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba haciendo sola. Pero ya tenía este capítulo a medio escribir y dije: ohhh, MeanD, bien con esa conclusión, porque los demás a su alrededor también lo notaron. Gracias por los halagos. Sí, me gusta Everclear y un montón de bandas de los noventas y los años 2000, no sé por qué, pero me trae buenos recuerdos. Las preguntas, bueno, es que si les digo se acaba la diversión… no solo para mí, sino que mucho spoiler, no vale. Ni había pensado en ir a tu perfil. Quizá porque yo no tengo mi país en el mío, no me acostumbro a que la gente tiene ese dato. :D ¡Hasta mañana!

 _erivip7_ : Creo que son acciones desesperadas de una mujer que no entiende las cosas como son todavía. Le falta darse contra el mundo un par de veces más, pero no lo hace por odio. Más bien, la gente cuando hace estas cosas cree que lo hace por amor. Siempre se me hace gracioso escuchar el decir: la ocupa. Aquí no se dice nunca :D. ¡Saludos!

Hasta mañana a todos los que leen y comentan, gracias por su compañía.


	107. Come Back When You Can

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Sus ojos ven atentos a la montaña de harina blanca que Rachel coloca sobre el mesón de madera. Su curiosidad me hipnotiza; se ve feliz, tan distinta a cómo se ha comportado desde que llegó.

Con sus dedos abre un hoyo en medio, parece un volcán. Rach le pasa uno de los huevos que debe romper adentro. Con cuidado lo golpea en el filo de la mesa y, con ambas manos lo abre, vertiendo hasta la última gota. Va por el segundo, lo hace con paciencia, esta vez la yema se parte, pero esto no importa, aun hay que juntar todo para hacer la masa de la pasta.

Tori ha vivido toda su vida bajo una cultura que no es suya. En la escuela la conocen como medio latina, pero de latina no tiene nada, tampoco de irlandesa. Quizá es por eso que, cuando se enteró que Rachel es de procedencia italiana, le llamó tanto la atención aprender a hacer los espaguetis que comeremos con sus propias manos. Debe sentir que se está conectando con su pasado, con Isabella.

Sonríe desesperada, tratando de contener los huevos que luchan con caer al piso. Mientras juntaba ambos ingredientes con un tenedor, rompió la barrera de harina. Rachel la ayuda a regresar todo a su lugar y le dice que continue con la mezcla, cuando esté más firme deberá amasar con ambas manos hasta que la suelte y ésta se contraiga.

—¿Quieres un poco de vino con esa sonrisa? —me pregunta Ade, acercándose con una copa en mano.

—No gracias.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, le prometí a papá dejar los vicios.

Mi amiga se acomoda a mi lado, arrimándose al sillón mientras bebe un sorbo.

—Tori me agrada.

—A mí también —digo sin despegar un instante mi vista de su dulzura.

¿Qué tiene esta mujer que me idiotiza así?

—Y tú le agradas a ella.

No quiero ni controlar mi sonrisa, no quiero. Se ve linda, se ve tranquila y eso me gusta, ella me gusta.

—Tienes cara de idiota —se ríe de mí.

—No lo dudo.

Tori amasa y amasa. Recoge la pasta y la empuja hacia adelante sobre el mesón como le indicó la experta que ahora está ocupada preparando la salsa.

Sus labios se separan hacia a un lado y sopla para arriba. Una hebra de cabello le está rozando la cara, debe tener picazón porque repite el soplido. No logra satisfacerse y dobla la masa, tratando de despegar lo que se quedó entre sus dedos para poder acomodarse el cabello tras la oreja. En eso, alza su vista haciendo contacto conmigo y la retira avergonzada. La estoy mirando como si quisiera comerla, como ella me miraba en el departamento antes de salir.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. ¿Vamos a fumar? —sugiere Ade.

—¿Precisamente ahora?

—Deja a Tori cocinar en paz, ven. —Mi amiga deja el vino sobre la mesa de la sala y camina al balcón.

—Está helando, aquí está agradable y…

Ahí está Tori.

—Vamos, mientras más rápido salgamos más rápido entraremos.

Su lógica no significa nada para mí, quiero quedarme.

—Jade West, balcón ahora, o le cuento a Tori que te masturbas con su foto de perfil.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No es verdad!

—Sal.

La odio.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunto cerrando la puerta para que no entre el frío. Tori está sin suéter.

—Te brota el amor, ¿no? ¿Qué sucedió?

—¿A qué te refieres? Ya sabías que Tori me puede. Más cuando está así de linda.

—Sí, pero desde que llegó has estado con una actitud de enemiga pública y ahora te salen corazones por los poros —me informa.

Puede ser verdad. Me siento bien esta noche, me siento bien desde que la tomé de la mano en el apartamento y ella me colocó la bufanda. Me siento como antes, como cuando estábamos juntas.

 _—¿Vas a responderme siempre que te escriba?_ —me preguntó dos días antes de Navidad, pasando sus dedos por mis labios.

Yacíamos acostadas en su cama después de redescubrir nuestros cuerpos. Tratamos de guardar silencio, pero no pudimos. Era la madrugada y el silencio era fúnebre, el barrio entero nos escuchó, pero cómo controlarse con ella a mi lado.

 _—Cada uno, segundos después de recibirlos_ —le respondí.

 _—Te voy a extrañar tanto cuando estés lejos_ —susurró apoyando su frente con la mía—. _Voy a extrañar el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío._

Recordar ese instante —como muchos otros que tuvimos ese corto tiempo que fuimos novias— pesa.

Ahí está ella, adentro de este clima tan frío y deprimente. La que extraña su calor soy yo.

Soy una tonta. ¿Cómo pude golpearla? ¿Cómo me permití tocarla así?

Extraño acariciarla, extraño sentir su piel erizada bajo la sábana, recorrerla con mis labios, extraño abrazarla en la noche, extraño tocarla bajo el agua con la barra de jabón, extraño tanto besar sus labios. Jamás debí convertirme en mi madre.

—La hecho de menos, Ade. Demasiado.

—¿Y no piensas hacer nada para arreglarlo?

No contesto. Con qué derecho. La abofeteé, la lastimé.

—Tori está deprimida Jade, está muy consternada por algo que no termina de decirme. Es muy pronto para que confíe en mí, pero podría hablar contigo.

—No, se siente traicionada por lo que hice.

—¿Lo del diario? Te equivocas, ya no le importa, me lo dijo.

—No solo hice eso, hay algo peor y no me pidas que te lo cuente.

—A eso me refería con qué pasó. Algo las separa y no llego a entender qué pudo ser tan grave.

—Solo lo fue.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—No hay nada que hacer. Ya no somos pareja y…

—¡Pero podrías intentarlo no crees!

Eso fue un reclamo, un feo reclamo.

—Espera, ¿por qué estás molesta por esto si no sabes lo que sucedió? ¿Tori te ha dicho algo? —indago. Aquí hay gato encerrado—. Me refiero a algo importante, Ade. Dímelo.

—Sí, sé algo, pero no lo que pasó, no sería tan cínica como para preguntártelo si ya lo sé.

—¿Y entonces?

—No es eso, pero me pidió que lo mantuviera entre nosotras y no soy el tipo de romper promesas o compartir secretos ajenos.

—No noté esa solidaridad cuando le contaste a papá…

—¿Qué creía que su hija estaba en problemas y que necesitaba su ayuda?

Me concentro únicamente en mi amiga, porque está dando a entender que mi papá estuvo involucrado en encontrarme. Pensé que había sido sólo ella. ¿Qué significa y por qué no me lo dijo antes?

—Habla, Ade.

—Jade, no me pidas que haga esto.

—¿Qué tiene que ver papá? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Tori?

—Son dos cosas separadas.

—Bien, dímelas.

Suspira hondo con el cigarrillo en los labios y exhala hacia el frente, decidiendo qué contarme y como iniciar.

—Tu papá se contactó con un servicio de investigación privada, ellos me ayudaron a hallarte. Fue difícil, pero lo logramos y esa noche iban detrás nuestro cuidándonos hasta que llegamos a mi apartamento.

—Okey, ¿y qué más?, porque eso no puede ser todo lo que guardabas como secreto.

—No es nada grave, no te imagines conspiraciones —me responde volviendo a aspirar—. Tu papá se quedó muy preocupado, habló con tu mamá, ella pensó que sería buena idea que regresaras a su casa, así que él aprovechó que Tori se mandó lo de la bromita del mensaje para convencer a sus padres de que la enviaran a vivir contigo.

Okey, esto es bueno o malo. Es… raro, pero… no sé cómo tomarlo.

—Tu papá orquestó este arreglo.

—Algo de eso suponía, pero por otras razones. Pensé que trataban de protegerla.

—Y sí, puede ser que sus papás sí, el tuyo la quería aquí para que tu mamá se mantuviera al margen y te dejara en paz, y a la vez que tú… cambiaras. —me aclara—. Y, bueno, tuvo razón. Tu transformación es increíblemente desde que Tori llegó.

Ya lo dije, ella me puede, y tal vez papá tenía otras intensiones con esto, pero eso no cambia nada. No siento que sus decisiones alteren lo que sea que existe entre Tori y yo.

—¿Y qué hay de ella?

—Eso no, lo siento, pero te saqué aquí para decirte que te quiero, que te veo muy bien, feliz cuando estás con ella, que deberían volver a como eran las cosas antes de su pelea. No te contaré lo que me confió. Eso, te lo dirá ella misma a su tiempo.

—Está bien, no insistiré —acepto su justificación. Estar en medio de una ex pareja, no es la mejor posición—. Solo quiero saber si debo preocuparme. Si es grave, si debo, no sé, cuidarla…

—Grave no es, pero sí importante. Jade… —Exhala el último humo y apaga el cigarrillo en la tierra de una planta al filo del muro—. La amas, ella a ti. ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no entras, la tomas por la cintura y la besas como sé que quieres? ¿Por qué te estás auto saboteando?

Y ahí está esa palabra una vez más el día de hoy. ¿Lo estoy haciendo? ¿Me estoy metiendo autogol sin darme cuenta?

¿Es… eso lo que la tiene así de retraída?

"Claro, por eso se entristeció cuando le dijiste que nada nos ata, que somos libres. Ella no quiere ser libre, nos quiere a su lado".

Jmm…

Tori y Rachel nos llaman desde adentro. La comida debe estar lista, eso fue rápido.

—Cuida a Tori —me dice Ade, antes de entrar—, pero cuídate a ti también. No te hagas más daño.

¿Es hora de cambiar? ¿Tengo derecho a intentarlo?

Yo nos terminé con ese golpe, ella me borró de su vida por él. ¿Podemos volver, podemos borrarlo?

—Estás más blanca que de costumbre. —Tori me hace caer en cuenta al sentarme a la mesa y toma mi mano acariciándome, calentándome un poco.

Tal vez podamos volver, sólo tal vez, pero en este momento, esa posibilidad es suficiente.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_Come Back When You Can - Barcelona_**. Amo con locura esta canción, la amo.

 _Nota importante al final._

 _LittleRock17_ : Te contesto primero porque publiqué antes de que entrara tu review del anterior capítulo. El Radelaide, debería escribirlo alguien. ¡Vamos, anímate! Me muero por leer un fic de ellas, aunque no sé en qué categoría se podría colocar. Si te animas avísame para leerlo. :D ¡Suerte!

 _AshleySophia_ : Oh, este comentario me lo hicieron por PM hace un rato también así que aprovecho para aclarar algunos sentimientos con respecto al tema al final del los reviews de los reviews. ¡Saludos!

 _Kuroneko_ : Me aman y me odian, ya está sucediendo el Jori, y va a ser lindo, muy lindo, lo prometo. Y sí, -12 días :D. Espero no desesperarme y adelantarlo, porque quiero que coincida la fecha en el fic y en la vida real. Sus voces a veces presienten el sindrome pre-menstrual antes que Jade XD. No dudes de Ade, solo es la paranoia de las voces. A ver si me dices el país que crees, aunque yo lo veo muy fácil, de dejo una seña al siguiente capítulo. :3 ¡Gracias por comentar y saludos!

 _Guest XX_ : Eh, me alegra que te guste cómo va girando la historia, ya estamos entrando al Jori definitivo, que sé que era lo que todos estaban esperando. ¡Saludos!

 _erivip7_ : Mi corazón también, se muere por seguir escribiendo cositas hasta llegar al momento cumbre. Me desespero. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _RIOVI_ : Muajaja, sé que quieren todo y con todo me refiero a todo, pero con calma, que nadie en la vida real se junta en la primera cita así tan de ya estamos super enamorados, casémonos, o quién sabe, quizá sí. En este momento en que no están tan conectadas, sus miradas hablan todo lo que ellas no se atreven a decir. Son muy importantes la miradas, las sonrisas, los toques delicados, muy muy importantes. A mí me gusta Jade así, porque en el programa yo la veía así con Beck, siempre que estaban solos, ella era una chica más, como si aparentara con el resto, pero con él era ella. Me imagino así también con Tori, pero más dulce, porque Jori, please, tiene que ser así. ¡Suerte!

…

Ahora sí, expliquemos eso del fic más revieweado :D

Primero, no tienen idea de lo lindo que es ver el apoyo al fic. Tanta gente que lo comenta, y muchisímos más que tan solo lo leen. Lo agradezco con el corazón, de verdad, cada uno de sus reviews.

Y ahora mi comentario.

Para hacer una comparación justa de ambos proyectos, deberíamos ponerlos a igual.

Everlong es un fic de 32 capítulos que tiene (hasta el momento) 882 reviews, LS es un fic que (al momento) tiene 107 capítulos y 881 reviews. Es inevitable que lo pase porque aún faltan 59 capítulos para terminarlo y muchos de ustedes comentan en cada capítulo, sin embargo, no están en igualdad de condiciones.

Si tomamos esos 882 reviews de Everlong y los dividimos para 32, ese fic tiene un promedio de 27.6 reviews por capítulo. LS en cambio tiene un promedio de 8.2 (haciendo el mismo cálculo). Además, pueden comprobarlo, Everlong tiene 213 favoritos, literalmente cientos de personas aman ese fic, lo aman tanto que sigue y sigue aumentando a más de un año de que terminó, casi dos. Eso es decir muchísimo.

Creo que Everlong es un fic que marcó la historia de este fandom, uno que yo misma amo, porque me lo he leído varias veces. Algunos de mis reviews llenan esos 882 comentarios y eso me hace muy feliz, yo fui parte de esa historia y me considero afortunada de haberla leído mientras era publicada.

Yo entiendo que a ustedes les emocione mucho este logro, a mí también. No me hago de menos, de verdad, pero sé que Everlong es el tope del mundo y no estoy segura de querer superarlo. No que no pueda, nada es imposible, tan solo no sé si quisiera.

También considero que la autora de ese fic es muy talentosa y que con suerte inició su historia en un momento cumbre del fandom, eso la ayudó mucho también. Y eso es un punto grande para LS y Hiding. El programa de Victorious ha estado fuera del aire ya por exactamente 3 años (hoy, 2 de febrero, se cumplen 3 años del último capítulo) y el apoyo que yo he recibido es enorme.

Por eso les agradezco infinitamente y aprecio cada una de sus palabras.

Escribir me hace feliz, saber que hay gente que ama el fandom que yo adoro me hace más feliz y, claro, estar al número uno en la lista me hace feliz también, pero sé que el fic más importante —por muchas razones— es Everlong y lo respeto como tal.

…

Suerte a todos ustedes, que tengan buena noche y hasta mañana, que seguimos en esto por 59 capítulos más.


	108. Coffee and TV

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Liv Tyler con un suéter pupero color celeste y una minifalda a cuadros en plena portada, invita. La mujer se ve espectacular y joven, ¿de qué año es esta película…?

Doy vuelta a la caja del DVD y busco el detalle en la parte inferior.

¡¿1995?! ¡Yo ni nacía aun!

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —me pregunta Tori, apareciendo por mis espaldas.

Resulta que el sábado pintaba increíblemente aburrido y, después de desayunar y vernos las caras por media hora, decidimos salir a alquilar unas películas para hacer maratón o algo así. Su idea, no la mía. Yo quería prender la tele, poner Netflix y terminar de ver la serie del asesino inculpado, me faltan cuatro capítulos y no quiero spoilearme leyendo noticias al respecto. El problema es que me pareció muy insensible con Tori y la historia de su papá asesino. Digo, nadie quiere verse reflejado por cuatro horas, pensando en cada detalle del crimen que le quitó a su madre y le cambió la vida, así que cambié de parecer y acepté el reto de buscar películas como cuando no existía el internet. Al menos, de esta manera, no nos encontraríamos a primera vista con el gran listado de ese género que he guardado en mi lista personal.

Es tan extraño esto de saber a detalle lo que sucedió cuando era niña; que su papá mató a su mamá y sigue libre por ahí. De hecho, que ella pueda vivir sin pensar en eso cada minuto del día me parece más raro todavía. Yo en su lugar, lo haría, escribiría un diario completo sobre el tema, una novela, no, una saga.

—Encontré una película ancestral sobre… una tienda de discos en los años noventa —le comento leyendo a breves rasgos el sumario de la película—. Además, Liv Tyler.

—¿La de los videos de Aerosmith?

—Mhmm —le confirmo.

—¡Suena bien!

¿Ven? Esa emoción por cosas simples y randómicas es lo que no me cuadra. ¿Cómo te acostumbras a que tus genes están plagados de maldad?

La otra noche veía un documental sobre criminales y las condiciones mentales que los llevan a cometer delitos graves, crueles y sádicos, y la relación cercana con la genética humana. Y bueno, debe ser, porque para que exista un programa completo —de varias temporadas— sobre gemelos asesinos, es porque hay muchos gemelos que son asesinos, creo que ya he hecho este punto antes, en fin.

Quizá Tori se parece mucho más a Isabella que a su papá. Ella decía en el diario que eran casi clones. Me pregunto qué heredó de él, solo espero que no sean los genes criminales.

—¿Qué encontraste tú? —le pregunto viendo una pila de cajas de películas en sus brazos.

—Hmm… _Seven_ , _Taxi Driver_ , _Watchman_ , _Fight Club_ , _Gone Girl_ , _Zodiac_ y… _Pulp Fiction_.

Ajá, todas películas de crimen, asesinatos y violencia.

¡¿Por qué diablos no sugerí quedarnos en casa y ver la serie del asesino inculpado?!

—Veo que andas con ánimos oscuros. ¿Tantas películas de crimen? ¿Estás segura de que no vas a hacerte bolita y a llorar como bebé?

No luce segura, es más, mi comentario la saca de onda por un momento. Y es que Tori no de las que elegiría películas de ese tipo, ella es más del género 3 a 12 años. Bueno, exagero, de 1 a 15, pero nada pasado mucho de tono o muy sangriento, recordemos que _El Exorcismo de Emily Rose_ la asusta mucho.

—Pensé que… ya que estaba obligándote a pasar conmigo el sábado, deberíamos ver algo que a ti te guste y yo sé que el misterio y el suspenso son tus favoritos.

Genial, ahora me siento culpable por molestarla. Solo trataba de complacerme y yo imaginándome que quería estudiar su lado criminal.

—No te olvides de las de miedo, esas son mis favoritas, las de terror.

—Lo sé, pero no encontré ninguna de las que recomendaban en la página de crítica —me aclara enseñándome un listado que encontró en una página web. No está nada mal, pero son películas de culto, no las vamos a encontrar en un lugar tan comercial como este, donde únicamente se venden películas de Hollywood.

—Propongo que veamos algo ligero hoy y mañana. ¿Qué tal…? —Miro hacia mi izquierda, justo estamos en la sección de comedias románticas—… _Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist_ , ¿ya la viste?

Niega. Me fijo en su selección y hay una que se puede quedar, la guardo y dejo las demás en la repisa, que las acomode el encargado.

—Nos llevaremos _Gone Girl_ , _Nick and Norah_ , _Empire Records_ y… _Across The Universe —_ digo tomando la última que queda.

—Cuatro películas no nos van a alcanzar para los dos días.

—Cierto, emm… —Vuelvo mi atención a la sección romántica, pero temo que terminaré empalagada si llevamos otra de estas—. En el fondo de la tienda hay la sección de series, buscaremos una y listo, maratón completa.

Tori hace una nueva pila con la nueva recopilación y caminamos directo al área de televisión.

—¿Has visto _Lost Girl_? —me pregunta enseñándome la portada con una mujer de ojos azules que brillan por la impresión del empaque.

—No, ni idea de qué trata, ¿la has visto tú?

—La primera temporada, nada más. Es interesante, pura ciencia ficción y tiene muy _buenas_ actrices.

Oh, «buenas» actrices, o sea guapas. Puedo manejar un fin de semana rodeada de chicas atractivas frente a mis ojos… y a mi lado, por supuesto.

—Okey, nos llevamos esa. ¿Algo más?

—¿Palomitas? —dice marcando esos pómulos en su rostro, mostrándome sus dientes perfectos y su genuino entusiasmo por unos granos de maíz.

Emoción absurda por cosas intranscendentales, dije. Es una linda criminal en potencia.

—Tengo dos cajas enteras de las de microondas en casa —le informo acercándome a la caja para pagar y veo su corto desánimo—… Mejor te invito un café. Hace frío afuera.

—Un café sería genial —responde con su ánimo arriba otra vez.

No sé en donde están escondidos sus genes criminales, pero los de seducción los tiene ahí, en cada célula de su ser. Yo creo que es Isabella purita.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Capítulo diminuto, muy diminuto. Apenas 1010 palabras, pero bueno. Así toca a veces.

La canción de hoy es: **_Coffee & TV - Blur_**.

Lamento no haber publicado más temprano pero me fui a ver La Quinta Ola y acabo de llegar.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : Hey, que bueno verte de regreso. Gracias por las felicitaciones y estoy de acuerdo contigo, no es la popularidad, sino el ver el apoyo de gente que ama el fandom tanto como tú. ¡Gracias a ti por tus palabras, saludos!

 _Kuroneko_ : Buen punto, quizá no es tanto auto sabotaje, pero se deja llevar por la corriente sin luchar mucho. Sabes que hacer pasta es lo más fácil del mundo, lo malo es que perdí una pieza de mi máquina que hace las tiras finas y pues, hacer eso manualmente es lo más largo y tedioso del mundo, pero la pasta fresca es riquísima. Síiii, amo el 14 de febrero, no me importa que me repitan que es una fiesta comercializada y que se quejen a mi alrededor. Yo creo que en el año tienen que haber excusas para hacer cosas especiales con tu alguien especial. Así sea un extra te amo, una comida que tu mismo puedes preparar, una llamada más amable, siempre uno puede dar un poquito más, y siempre es bueno tener una motivación extra que te saque de la rutina. Amo San Valentin, esté con o sin pareja, eso no me amarga para nada. _Everlong_ , para mí fue una inspiración cuando inicié a leerlo y me enamoré de cómo alguien puede idear cosas tan lindas y conmovedoras. Me he pasado por las otras historias de esa autora y otra que me mata es _Let Me Go_ , que me tocó irme a Wattpad para leerla, pero la amé. Que cosas tan bonitas y cuanta pasión me hacen sentir esas dos, es algo que no termino de entender. Bueno, lo del país, okey, no lo digas, pero si me dejas un código en cualquier review futuro, te responderé de forma que solo tu lo entiendas. XD. ¡Saludos y suerte siempre!

 _Scarlett94_ : Sí, viva la cursilería XD. Me alegra que te gustara, de aquí espero escribir muchos momentos cursis y lindos, y un par de puñales, porque sin drama no hay cama. :D ¡Suerte!

 _RIOVI_ : Veamos si Jade va haciéndole caso a su amiga en lo que siente y si Tori la acepta tan fácil, o será al revés. ¿Sabes? Lo que más amo de un fic es eso, que me rompan el corazón y luego me lo repongan o que se quede roto, pero bien roto sin enmienda. Es que muy pocos escritos te pueden mover tanto que te levantas a la madrugada porque acaban de publicar un capítulo nuevo. ¡Gracias por las palabras, saludos!

 _LittleRock17_ : Tú si que eres literal, pero al extremo, nivel PRO. Yo mencioné descendiente, lo que quiere decir que tiene a un familiar italiano. Además, así la hiciera italiana completa, te cuento, en mi país hay un montón de rubios, blanquitos de piel y con ojos claros, pero muuuuchos (mi abuelo siendo uno de ellos) y créeme, no tienen ascendencia nórdica XD. ¿No hay rubios nacionales en tu país? Mejor que Tori se compre mucha ropa. Eh, espero tu historia, avísame cuando la publiques, aunque igual sigo esperando que actualices tus Joris y nada. Gracias por las felicitaciones, lo sé, también me duele que terminara en el VictoriYes :(.

 _erivip7_ : Es el mes del amor, aunque espero que nada vaya a pasar, a veces mis dedos escriben tragedias sin pensarlo mucho. ¡Saludos!

 _Sber_ : No te preocupes de qué hablar en los reviews, puedes contarme tu día si quisieras. Gracias por tus palabras, y suerte en todo. ¡Saludos!

 _AshleySophia_ : Radelaide, definitivamente, las dos son muy guapas y se ven muy bien juntas. Bueno es descendiente de italiana, no italiana pura. Los italianos son muy parecidos a los latinos aunque no lo creas, aquí conozco a muchos porque mi prima se casó con uno. Yo si veo a Tori de por allá. Correctísima tu observación y a eso le aumento esto, yo hago reviews de reviews diariamente en los capítulos, es un promedio de 500 a 600 palabras solo en contestarles, así que de mi fic, para tener una cifra más acertada de palabras hay que restarle unos 60k de palabras, esa es la cantidad correcta solo de la historia aunque ningún capítulo lleva menos de 1k de palabras solo del fic. Yo admiro muchísimo lo que es escribir largo y me encantaría hacerlo, pero para eso ya estoy planeando el fic que le sigue a este, será semanal así que tendré tiempo de elaborar cosas más largas, veamos como se va desarrollando en mi cabeza, que tengo una idea muy buena para un fic de misterio y suspenso, muy violento :D. Debo volver por tu fic, porque quiero dejarte reviews. Es una promesa, gracias a ti por escribir, la verdad es que me gustó mucho la forma en que narras y describes las cosas. Amé tu historia. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _Qaths10_ : No te preocupes por lo de los reviews, la verdad yo aprecio cada lectura, sé que están ahí; me alegran el día sus palabras, pero solo con ver que han pasado a leer ya me emociono. Gracias por el halago, yo así veo a Tori, y así me gusta leerla también. ¡Suerte!

 _LenyRehim_ : No sé que responderte sin spoilearte la historia, así que me reservo los comentarios a lo que vas leyendo, aunque pensándolo bien, cuando llegues aquí y leas esto ya sabrás todo XD. Me alegra haberte sacado una sonrisa, espero que la trama como va te esté gustando y sino, aquí escucho los reclamos pertinentes. ¡Saludos y nos estamos leyendo!

 _Silverke_ : Gracias por volver a comentar, me alegra que te esté gustando. A veces eso es chévere, porque puedes leer por más tiempo y no tienes que quedarte con la tensión de la espera, me pasa con las series de televisión. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _meanD_ : Oh, leíste ese fic. Bueno en ese fic (que ya va a cumplir un año) Jade siente muchísima más culpa, porque Tori reacciona completamente diferente a lo que sucedió en este fic. Además que la situación es un poco más grave. Jade no lo hizo allá por callarla, sino por celos, lo que la convierte en una abusadora, aunque ella misma se encarga de evitar por toda forma que se vuelva a dar. En este fue una reacción a un ataque verbal, y no lo justifico, pero el motivo es diferente y esta Jade no reacciona con violencia, ni cuando tiene celos, fue algo muy particular. Claro que siente culpa, pero es otra circunstancia. Suerte y gracias por pasar por aquí.

Nos estamos leyendo gente, hasta mañana.


	109. Mama Knows

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—¡Ya, ya! Deja de insistir. —Me rindo, y agarro con ambas manos la taza de café amargo que tengo en frente.

La especialidad de la casa es un grano recién molido fuertísimo que promete no dormir en días, pero su sabor es tan amargo, que no puedo evitar hacer caras al darle un sorbo. No estoy acostumbrada a tomarlo así, pero dadas las circunstancias, no quiero tomar nada que vaya a aligerar mi conciencia por un segundo.

—Voy a contártelo, pero no puedes interrumpirme o suponer cosas hasta que termine de hablar, ¿entendido?

Dicho esto me acomodo mejor en la silla y vuelvo a beber otro poco de café, como si estuviese buscando emborracharme con él, y es que estoy a punto de contarle a mi amiga la experiencia más absurda y demente que he tenido en la vida… Sí, en la vida… espera, lo pienso mejor… Sí, en la vida.

Ade ladea curiosa, pero no se tarda en sujetar con sus dedos el cierre imaginario de sus labios, haciendo una mímica de un lado al otro. Al terminar levanta sus pulgares poniéndome toda la atención de caso.

Bien, aquí vamos.

—Estamos en semana de exámenes, ya lo sabías porque te lo comentamos el viernes pasado en casa de Rach mientras Tori nos azotaba en el Monopolio. ¿Qué buena resultó ser para ese juego, no?

Estoy divagando y ella me lo hace saber cruzándose de brazos. Que difícil es ser tan frontal con ella en este tipo de temas cuando su posición es tan parcializada. Aj, en momentos como este es cuando extraño al idiota del psicólogo. Aunque también había escogido un equipo para el cual jugar, al menos pretendía. Lo que me recuerda, debo buscar un nuevo terapeuta a la velocidad de la luz…

Estoy divagando otra vez.

—Bueno, estaba estudiando en la sala ayer, recostada a lo largo del sillón, mirando al balcón. El primer examen de la semana era el que rendimos hoy de matemática y es la única materia que de verdad me cuesta, así que necesitaba completa concentración.

Ade no dice nada aparte de un: «Mhmm» a labios cerrados.

—Resulta que a la mitad de mis estudios, a Tori, la pequeña genia matemática, se le ocurrió poner música en su celular a unos pasos de mí. Ella estaba sentada sobre un cojín en el piso, junto a la ventana—le cuento describiendo la escena—. No voy a poner la excusa de que no puedo estudiar con música, o que me desagradó su selección, porque para qué miento, Tori tiene muy buen gusto y me sorprendió con algunas canciones, pero dime con sinceridad, Ade, ¿cómo diablos estudias con una mujer divina bailando al frente de ti? ¡¿Cómo?!

Es una pregunta retórica y ella lo sabe, pero se esta divirtiendo mucho, ya tiene colgada esa mueca pervertida en la cara.

—No niego que es linda, lo es, es hermosa, es todo lo que quieras, pero hay cosas en el mundo que deberían ser prohibidas con sentencia de cárcel o, dependiendo de la mujer, con la misma muerte. Tori bailando es una de ellas, Tori bailando en ropa interior es una sentencia inmediata a la guillotina.

Su sonrisa se prende en su rostro.

Maldita cupido, si por ella fuera, nos encerraría en una caja fuerte tamaño humano hasta que resolvamos nuestras diferencias… o tengamos sexo loco y salvaje.

Mejor continúo con la historia.

—A unos diez minutos de que se levantó para darme un espectáculo que no le pedí, y que ella parecía hacer inconscientemente, sonaba una melodía muy relajada y suave, realmente agradable; pop con algo de R&B. Cuando regresé a verla por el más puro y sano instinto —aclaro y Ade rolea sus ojos burlándose de mis palabras—, Tori me dio un vistazo rápido de pies a cabeza.

Mi amiga suelta una pequeña y cómica risa, pero ella no entiende que lo que sucedió a continuación no fue planificado, lo juro. ¡Yo soy inocente en este barullo!

—¿Vas a seguir? ¿O era eso todo lo que ibas a contarme? —me reclama tras un silencio que no pude evitar. Las imágenes de lo que pasó son tan claras que me aturden.

—¿Estás muy divertida, no?

—¿Me culpas? Solo quiero que confirmes lo que ya me estoy imaginando.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Basta, dije que no hablaras.

—Okey, okey. Tú sigue, yo me callo.

—Bien, bueno… —Doy un respiro para tranquilizarme y sigo—. Ella estaba cantando y yo únicamente podía concentrarme en sus labios vocalizando las palabras de la canción. Su voz era muy baja, pero impecable; clara, suave y entonada. De ahí, mi atención bajó a su semidesnudez. Sus piernas se veían tan lisas, tersas. ¡Dios, no sabes lo que me moría por tocarlas!

—Lo imagino.

—¡Silencio, dije! —le advierto, ella vuelve a callar, mas su rostro me grita todo lo que quisiera decirme con palabras. En fin.

—Se dio la vuelta, y te prometo que comencé a salivar de tanto ver su cola moverse al bailar, ¡su suave y agarrable cola! —me lamento.

No puedo más con los recuerdos. ¡No puedo! Mi frente golpea la superficie de la mesa con toda la frustración que tengo adentro.

Ade sigue en silencio, lo que quiere decir que debo seguir.

—Traté de meterme adentro del libro que tenía en las piernas y casi hago un túnel a Narnia a través de sus hojas, no miento. Y fue ahí…, ¡ahí cuando Tori se aprovechó de mí!

—¡¿Tuvieron sexo?! Wow…

—¡Wow mi trasero! Y, claramente pedí que nada de suposiciones.

—¡Llega al punto entonces, me estás matando con la intriga!

—Ella, Tori, ella, ¡ella!… Me quitó hábilmente el libro y lo soltó en el piso. No más de dos segundos después, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas a nivel de…, ya sabes, ahí, y se dedicó a jugar al caballito al ritmo de la canción, sosteniéndose de mi cuello para no perder el equilibrio.

—¡Oh, oh, oh, oh!

—¡Oh, sí! Toda yo encendidísima con esa acción, ¿pero crees que pude reaccionar para quitármela de encima? No, no pude mover un dedo. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, hasta que sentí su pecho firme tocando el mío, acariciándome. En nada comencé a ponerme muy incómoda y…

—¡No! —exclama con una carcajada tan fuerte que debe taparse la boca para tranquilizarse.

—¡Sí, Ade! ¡Tori me tenía hecha una cascada, ¿okey?! ¿Eso era lo que querías oír?

—Tranquilízate, Jade. Tampoco es para tanto. Tuvieron sexo y ya, gran cosa, como si no lo hubieran tenido antes.

—¡Es que no tuvimos sexo, porque…! Solo cállate hasta que termine —le exijo, ya quiero concluir este ridículo relato, que me aconseje algo para que no vuelva a suceder e irme a casa. Tengo que estudiar para el examen de historia.

—A ver, ¿cómo termino su noche de domingo?

—Okey —Me termino el café como si fuese un shot de tequila y sabe mucho peor que uno, puaj—. Ew, ¿cómo me dejaste pedir esto? Es la muerte en una taza.

—Jmm, jmm —Ade me obliga a centrarme en lo que vine a decirle.

—Sí, bueno. Entonces ya no me resistí y la apreté de la cintura, quitándola de mi pelvis, porque ya no aguantaba más estimulación y la recosté sobre el sofá, colocándome sobre ella. Comencé a empujarme en su cuerpo, pero mi centro se sentía tan urgido, que me levanté para quitarme el pantalón de un solo tirón y regresé a ella con mis manos para quitarle esa bombacha que ya me estorbaba…

—Ajá, ¿y?

—Y que me quito la mía y… y…

—¡¿Y?!

—Y tenía un maldito pene, ¿entiendes? ¡Yo tenía un pene!

—¡¿Jade?! —Ade se ríe, me reclama, se frustra y se enoja en una sola mención de mi nombre—. ¿Estabas soñando?

—¡Sí! ¡Que tenía un pene!

Ade no puede evitar morir de la risa, literalmente está muriendo, el aire no le entra, se está poniendo colorada.

Extraño al psicólogo.

—Perdón, perdón, pero…

Espero, dos minutos, no para de reír. Cinco, ¿diez?

—Ya, ya… perdón. Es solo que, ¿hablas en serio? Pensé que algo real había pasado.

—¡¿No te parece suficiente que a punto de hacerlo me creciera un pene?!

—Antes que nada, es super normal querer tener uno o soñar que lo tienes.

—¿Ah, sí? —de repente algo de alivio me da, dentro de lo que cabe.

—Sí, vamos. Es evidente que te estás proyectando.

—Proyectando, ya…

—Quieres a Tori, pasaste un fin de semana con ella metida en tu casa y viendo ¿ _Lost Girl_ , si no me equivoco? Esa serie tiene mucho sexo.

—Sí, eso es verdad. Por cierto hay una actriz ahí que es idéntica a tu novia.

—Oh, que lindo, las amigas enamoradas de dobles de actrices.

—¿Nina? —admito.

—Nina —me confirma—, pero analicemos tu sueño. Estás caliente, eso es evidente; te mueres por tener algo con Tori, está clarísimo; y de cierta manera quieres reclamarla como tuya.

—No, no, no, no. Yo no quiero nada con mi ex.

Me va a crecer la nariz hasta que se parezca a la de _Adrien Brody_ y eso no es bueno.

—Acéptalo, la quieres, la amas, lo sabes, ¡me lo has dicho!

—Que la amo, sí, pero…

—¿Pero qué? ¡Invítala a salir!

—No.

—Está bien, no lo hagas —me dice, rindiéndose demasiado pronto. Suele insistirme incesantemente, pero bueno, demos gracias por los pequeños milagros—. Eso sí, tú y yo iremos a una tienda para adultos.

—¿Qué, para qué?

—Necesitas quitarte con «algo» las ganas que tienes y por lo que veo los dedos no te están ayudando mucho.

Eso es lo que me gano por confiarle lo que me pasa. Que me crea una loca desesperada y urgida. No que no lo esté.

—¡Ya sé! Llevaremos a Tori —agrega y mi frente vuelve a golpearse contra la mesa, esta vez buscando un poco de tierra firme donde enterrarse como si fuese una zanahoria.

—A ella también debe estarle haciendo falta un…

—Un nada, no le falta nada —le digo levantándome al escuchar sus intensiones.

—Yo me imagino que extraña tener uno, así sea falso.

—¡Aj, que asco! No quiero imaginarme a Tori y al mastodonte… demasiado tarde.

—Hmm, podemos comprar un _Feeldoe_ , ya sabes esos dildos que son para dos. Te pones una parte tú y… tenga su dulce —me informa haciendo un movimiento sugestivo con sus manos. Qué poca tarea he hecho al respecto de los juguetes sexuales desde que descubrí que soy más gay que _Kristen Stewart_.

—¿Y esas cosas sirven, o sea, son realmente estimulantes?

—No necesariamente para todas las mujeres, pero estamos hablando de Tori, así que…

¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

—Hay muchos colores, texturas y tamaños. Para ustedes tendrá que ser uno de quince centímetros, cuando menos. Solo así compensarás lo que perdió.

—¡Aaaaaade, qué mierda!

—Bueno, yo decía, ya. Cómprate uno de doce si quieres. No creo que le haga ni cosquillas.

—¡¿Han hablado de Leonardo?! ¡¿De sexo con Leonardo?!

—Mis labios están sellados —dice y repite la acción del cierre, esta vez para no romper su promesa con la culpable de mi desdicha, genial.

No fue buena idea hablar de esto con mi amiga. Necesito a alguien completamente neutral. Mejor me consigo un buen psicólogo, o psicóloga, mujer. Una psicóloga, mujer y lesbiana.

Ella si me va a entender.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_Mama Knows - Sister Sparrow & The Dirty Birds_**.

Gracias por sus buenos deseos, ya me siento un poco mejor, ya hablamos con mi amigo y bueno todavía tenemos cosas que aclarar, pero estamos mejor.

 _LittleRock17_ : Conoces a la actriz Gloria Guida, actriz italiana, super rubia, super linda y, cuando era joven, tenía facciones muy parecidas a las de Rachel, es más, si vamos por ahí, Rachel tiene más aspectos canadienses y estadounidenses que otra cosa. La verdad en eso de los estereotipos físicos, odio encasillarme, porque sino me tocaría imaginar a los latinos, como los morenos feos de ojos chinos con los que el resto del mundo nos tienen en mente, y no es así, al menos en mi país. Qué mala, jajajajaja la peli porno metida en la caja equivocada, pero por eso mismo elegí _Lost Girl_ , porque tiene sexo sugerente, no explícito, pero eso es suficiente para Jade. ¡Saludos!

 _Kuroneko_ : Recién vi una, es que no importa a veces que las películas sean malas, uno se las ve por el taco de ojo. Yo siempre digo que está buena o de plano digo, vamos a ver esa película, sale el amor de mi vida y les suspiro cada vez que está en la pantalla. Eso lo leí, además que en los estudios hablaban de que mucha gente tiene predisposición a la psicosis, pero tiene que ocurrir un evento que la desate. Creo que Tori lo piensa mucho, es lo más lógico. ¡Let me go! Qué buen fic, a los que estén leyendo esto, pásense por ahí y dejen muchos reviews, cómo se lo merece ese fic, es hermoso. Lo tendré en cuenta, XD. ¡Saludos y gracias por los ánimos!, me hicieron mucho bien ayer.

 _Montse_ : Me ha pasado, sobretodo en las escenas M XD. Así que te entiendo. Gracias por el review, ¡suerte!

 _Guest XX_ : Creo que tus teorías pueden ser correctas. A mí también me gusta que las cosas no sean tan a la carrera. :D y hay algunas cosas lindas por venir. ¡Mes del amor! Suerte y gracias por las palabras.

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : ¡Oh, los recuerdos! Cuando teníamos poquitos reviews y fuimos creciendo, porque ustedes son parte d este proyecto. Es raro que de los muchos fics que he leído, precisamente ese, no me he leído. Sí, siempre hay un poco de tranquilidad antes de la tormenta, como en TNT y en la vida. Una buena noche para tí, gracias por el apoyo. ¡Suerte!

 _Sber_ : ¡¿Que te pasó qué?! Espero que estés bien, que mal que haya pasado eso, odio a los ladrones, una vez me quisieron hacer paquetazo, fue horrible, pero les salió mal. Ojalá te devuelvan lo que se llevaron :'(. ¡Saludos!

erivip7: Que no te de miedo… no todavía. XD. Por el momento enfoquémonos en el amor. ¡Suerte!

 _Scarlett94_ : Es que así es, la pasión, la pelea, la pasión, la cama, todo va muy bien junto. Sí, el mes del amor :D ¡Suerte!

 _LenyRehim_ : Ya te vas poniendo al día, a veces tengo que regresar a ver de qué capítulo me hablar porque no me los sé de memoria, solo como va la historia en secuencia, a veces me toca ir al archivo y buscar cosas a ver qué se sabía a qué tiempo, como todo está mezclado. XD. Ya iba a buscar en donde estaba el diario en esos capítulos, pero sabía que ya pronto se iba a descubrir. Ade tiene 20 años bordeando los 21 y es ayudante de cátedra, por eso la manda su maestra a reemplazarla en el seminario. ¡Nos leeremos pronto, saludos y cuídate!

 _rustjacque12_ : ¡Veo que te estás igualando, eh! Ya te faltan pocos, me imagino que tienes mucha tarea, pero no te preocupes que el fic no va a ningún lado. Gracias por las palabras y nos leemos en los sigueintes capítulos. ¡Suerte!

 _Guest_ : la verdad pienso que fue muy actuado, pero divertido. No me molesta que se anden besando, pero de que Victoria es gay, es gay, creo que todos lo sabemos. Yo creo que Liz no lo es, pero podría hacer una excepción. Lo único que me desmotiva con Liz es su gusto en hombres, ella tan guapa, y ellos tan feos o tan viejos. ¡Saludos!

 _Guest_ : Gracias por los ánimos, la verdad me ayudaron muchísimo, lo agradezco un mundo :D ¡Suerte!

no tiene idea de la emoción que me da lo que viene, porque me lo imagino y me emociono. Sería genial si uno pudiera hacer un video de todo el fic, como una serie de televisión, ¿no creen? Gracias a todos por leer. Cuídense, y hasta mañana.


	110. Here With Me

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Hay pequeños rayos de colores que refractan del vidrio al servir la soda en nuestros vasos. La luz del ambiente es ligeramente más débil de lo normal, es algo romántico, pero no fue planeado de esa manera. La verdad es que metí la pata en el último viaje al supermercado y compré las luces de baja luminiscencia para el comedor. Es agradable de todos modos. Me gusta la forma en la que nos miramos la una a la otra en estas circunstancias, lo cual es raro porque no tengo idea de dónde estamos paradas en lo que respecta a nuestra relación.

—Espero que te gusten las empanadas —me dice esperando lo mejor. Amaría cualquier cosa que ella cocine, incluso si se tratara de agua tibia y no me gusta el agua tibia, la detesto, pero…

Como un bocado y me tomo mi tiempo apreciando la suavidad de su contenido. La mezcla es perfecta, una combinación de salado y dulce, perfecta.

—Está deliciosa —le digo aún con la boca llena, imposible esperar para complementar esta exquisitez.

Ella inclina la cabeza, mordiendo un pedacito la suya y asiente con la cabeza también.

—Papá estaría orgulloso —dice con una mano cubriendo su boca, sin terminar de saborear su comida.

—¿David cocina mucho?

—Es el único que realmente lo hace. Mamá sólo sabe cómo hacer pastel familiar y porque él le enseñó.

—Oh, bueno. Lo sacas de él, entonces...

"¡Estúpida!"

"¡Es adoptada, idiota!"

¡Oh, mierda! Se me olvidó.

—Lo hago —concuerda, y esto lo hace más incómodo que antes. Soy una tonta, y ella está tratando de cubrirme—. Está bien, Jade —añade, divertida—. Me gusta pensar que soy lo que mis padres hicieron de mí. Así que, sí, lo saco de él, tanto como saco la ridiculez graciosa de mamá. Tengo el aspecto físico de Isabella y Erich, y yo prefiero creer que eso es lo único que heredé de ellos.

Puedes escuchar una sentencia así y — conociendo su historia— entender el porqué, aceptarlo, respetarlo, pero dudo que esto sea todo lo que ella quiere o necesita descubrir en sí misma sobre sus padres biológicos. No pasó tanto tiempo indagando para conformarse con lo poco que descubrió. Aunque, pensándolo bien, debe ser por esa razón que prefiere no profundizar más en memorias y verdades ocultas.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —me pregunta—. ¿Tu mamá cocina mucho?

—Lo normal, yo tampoco soy un genio en la cocina, pero me defiendo.

—¿Heredaste algo de ella que te guste?

De repente me sentí como si estuviésemos haciendo conversación de una primera cita.

¿Estamos en una cita?

Como otro bocado de la empanada para no responder y le señalo mi boca llena para que espere, mientras pienso qué decirle y qué se hace en esto de las citas para zafar, porque yo no estoy lista para una cita, no sé ni qué hacer en una cita. Todo estaba bien en casa de Rach el viernes porque estábamos las cuatro y ahora solo estamos Tori y yo, y esto es muy extraño, extrañísimo. Siento como si estuviera acorralada por cámaras de uno de esos programas baratos de citas de la televisión real, donde un soltero sale con como treinta mujeres que quieren con él, por fama, fortuna y «amor», y todas aparentan que son tiernas, dulces, sinceras y le cuentan un evento triste de sus vidas para causar empatía y él no se cree nada, porque está pensando con cuál le será más fácil meterse en el jacuzzi y que le hagan el favorcito bajo el agua. Vamos, el soltero es un hombre hormonal saliendo con treinta chicas simultáneamente, treinta que están a su sola disposición, es obvio que el tipo está pensando en marcar el récord de con cuántas de ellas se acuesta en el primer episodio.

Se me está acabando el bocado, okey, lo trago, se fue. Realmente delicioso, pero ahora toca hablar.

—Creo que su mal genio.

Sé que hay muchas cosas más, como su pasión por lo que le gusta, por el trabajo, su perfeccionismo, su avidez, pero la que peor me cae es esa, el mal carácter.

—¿Te gusta su mal genio?

—¿Qué?

—¿Pregunté si heredaste algo que te guste de tu madre? Bueno, además de lo bonitas que son las dos.

Un cumplido que quiere pasar por desapercibido. Huele a cita.

—Perdón, no escuché bien esa parte —reconozco y pienso, acabo de enlistar varias, pero la que más me gusta, emm—. No sé.

Aunque sí sé… creo.

Cuando mamá me veía triste —antes de que ambas supiéramos que yo era gay—, venía a mí y se recostaba a mi lado y me acariciaba el cabello. Era tan tranquilizante y amoroso. Si no podía dormirme me abrazaba fuerte y me enrollaba con las cubiertas hasta que conciliara el sueño. Yo solía repetirlo con mi hermano Lewis cuando era más chico; lo extraño tanto. Extraño cuidar de alguien y que cuiden de mí, extraño un buen abrazo, un: _todo estará bien_. Pero es algo que no voy a decirle a Tori. Creo que perdimos mucha confianza cuando terminamos tras esa pelea, aun no recuperamos ni siquiera una semblanza de amistad.

—¿Estudiaste con Ade para el examen de historia? —me pregunta cambiando radicalmente el tema personal. Se dio cuenta de que es un campo minado, algo que debemos trabajar.

—No en realidad, debo ir a leer los resúmenes que hice, antes de dormir —le contesto con sinceridad. De qué sirve mentirle, no le diré que hablamos de ella, eso sí que no—. ¿Tú, te sientes segura con el material?

—Sí, lo vimos en diciembre en la vieja escuela, así que tengo la materia fresca en la memoria.

—Bien.

Ambas comemos lo que nos resta de empanada y nos callamos, hasta que un bip sale del teléfono de Tori.

—Perdón, es Robbie —dice levantando el aparato para leer el mensaje—. ¡Oh, mierda!

—¿Qué? ¿Están bien tus papás?

No llega a contestarme cuando Cat me envía un mensaje también.

«Beck está mal. Embarazó a Tracy, me lo contó Robbie.»

El nerd no es nada discreto y este es un tema que yo consideraría delicado.

Inmediatamente entra otro mensaje, es de él, me pide que lo llame y termina con esa cara de urgente que nos inventamos cuando éramos pareja.

—Tori, gracias. Estuvo delicioso —digo dándole el último mordisco a la punta de la empanada y me levanto—, pero debo contestar esto, ahora.

Ella siente sin protestar porque sabe de qué trata. Yo salgo del departamento y presiono el botón del ascensor, llamaré a Beck una vez que esté en el lobby, desde ahí podemos tener algo de privacidad y además no traje abrigo, no saldré a la terraza.

El elevador tarda unos minutos en llegar, saludo con Julio, que está de guardia, y antes de marcar, me interrumpe entregándome un sobre blanco, inflado. No parece ser una carta, es pesado. Me pregunto quién me lo envía y comienzo a fijarme en los detalles, antes que nada, la persona que lo escribe tiene muy mala caligrafía, aun así es evidente que este sobre no es para mí, está dirigido a Tori y no tiene remitente.

—¿Lo trajo el cartero? —le pregunto, porque una carta sin información de quién la envía, no llega por correspondencia.

—No, llegó con un mensajero —me confirma e inquieta a la vez.

¿Quién le mandaría a Tori un sobre personal, directamente a mi departamento?

—Fue el mismo que trajo el que le envié ese domingo con su madre.

Ahora me da un fragmento de información demasiado importante. Mamá subió ese día sin invitación, Tori me comentó que le entregó las cuentas de pagos, pero ¿le dio también esa carta o se la quedó ella por curiosidad, o maldad, o qué se yo?

—Julio, se lo devuelvo y le voy a pedir un favor. Todas las cosas que le lleguen a Tori, de hoy en adelante, solo se las debe entregar a ella personalmente, sin intermediarios, ¿entendido?

—Claro, señorita Jade, no hay problema.

Me da curiosidad saber de qué trata o quién se la manda, pero esto es algo que no heredaré de mi madre.

¿Puede ser que, en su sed de venganza, no le haya entregado ese sobre?

Odio no poder estar segura de alguien en quien confiaba tanto, lo odio.

Un sobre sin remitente. Nada de esto se siente bien.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Buenas noches, aquí la atrasada con el fic que no publicó ayer llega con una disculpa.

El capítulo de hoy va con la canción: **_Here With Me - The Killers_**. Esto va más con el Bade que con el Jori, y no voy a ahondar ahora con la charla sobre lo que le sucede a Beck, porque lo manejaré después. Pero esta canción es más lo que él está sintiendo y cuánto la necesita.

 _Someone_ : Precisamente. Yo también amo los documentales de criminales o crímenes, son geniales, me fascina también ese programa que se llama "Índice de Maldad", estupendo, no me perdía uno. Este de Steven Avery, me lo voy viendo ya tres veces, es que yo siento que hay veces que no capto todos los detalles a la primera, además después que se estrenó comenzaron a publicar mucha información y como voy leyendo me doy cuenta que debo verlo de nuevo. Yo recién el otro día vi esa de zombies con Brad Pitt, no tienes idea cómo me gustó, aunque películas de zombies no me gustan muchas. En fin, suerte y gracias por las palabras. ¡Suerte!

 _Guest_ : Genial que te haya gustado, yo también llego a casa a relajarme escribiendo. Gracias a ustedes por leer. ¡Saludos!

 _Kuroneko_ : Leí tu review a la madrugada la primera vez y solo me acuerdo haber pensado: está enojadísima, ¿ahora qué hice? Al día siguiente lo leí otra vez y morí de risa. Perdón por hacerles creer que era real, es que para Jade fue muy real, y leemos de su perspectiva :3. Las esposas, sí. Yo creo que a Tori no le molestaría la idea de los juguetes, no a todo el mundo le gustan, pero a Tori yo creo que sí, ella es muy relajada con su sexualidad. Esas tiendas son tan divertidas, yo me acuerdo que hace unos meses fui con mi novia y había un dildo de como 30cm y 5 de ancho y yo solo morí del dolor con verlo. Digo, ¡¿a quién diablos le entra eso?! También habían estos como medios bustos de nalgas, que los hombres ponen sobre la cama y ¡zaz! Esos me dieron mucho chiste porque habían unos con squirting y pues… así hay cosas que dices: es una locura. Lo de Ade y su amistad es algo que ya tengo super pensado para un capítulo que viene pronto, es que si es importante el porqué ella es cómo es y por qué es tan entregada como amiga. Pero bueno, eso después. Gracias por las palabras y el tiempo, ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _erivip7_ : Yo he tenido sueños bizarros de esos que sudo frío por el susto y no me puedo despertar, luego vi un documental de gente que no puede despertar de ese tipo de sueños y me dio más miedo, porque ahora se que es una condición y que a muchos se les agrava con el tiempo, pero bueno, no me pasa seguido. De ahí bizarros y buenos, no he tenido o no me acuerdo. La situación con mi amigo está medianamente subsanada, pero nos daremos estos días de carnaval para descansar de vernos y hablaremos el miércoles. Así que eso, y gracias por los ánimos, ayudan mucho. ¡Saludos!

 _rustjacque12_ :BUeno, la psicología es rara, porque eso de la proyección es muy aplicada. Por ejemplo, a las mujeres se les suele decir que terminan casándose con personas muy similares a sus padres, sean estos buenos o malos, y es porque inconscientemente encuentran alivio en la familiaridad. Así que entiendo la lógica cuando se aplica a una relación homosexual. Pero sí, para mí es ridículo porque sé cómo me he sentido desde que era muy chica y mi papá no es un mal hombre del que esté huyendo o mi mamá una mujer que no supo darme ejemplo del rol que tiene en una relación. Pzra mí son excusas que intentan ser lógicas, pero se pierden en la realidad. Tú y la pequeña roca son tremendas, ¡que no hay tríos o sexo grupa entre nadie! Y que no es el Radelaide el ship principal, si algo hay no será nada descriptivo XD. Lástima que no tengo FB, me niego a abrirme uno. Gracias por los halagos, pobre tu amiga que le hiciste leer, la pobre no debe entender nada XD y por favor no dejes imágenes de lo que le haces a la pequeña roca, ¡es pequeña!, su nombre lo dice XD. ¡Saludos y cuídate!

 _RIOVI_ : Lo de los juguetes no diré nada, pero no es que se necesita, a veces hace las cosas más divertidas, no hay nada malo en jugar un poco. ¡Gracias por el review y suerte!

 _Qaths10_ : Esa era la idea, que crean que pasó, Jade creyó que pasó, era necesario que nosotros también. Pero raro su sueño, ¿no? ¡Gracias por el tiempo y saludos!


	111. Same Mistake

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

— _¿Hablaste con él?_ —me preguntó Tori al regresar al departamento.

 _—Sí._

— _Lo suponía. Te tardaste casi dos horas_ —comentó sin ánimo de reclamar. Y sí, me había dado cuenta, cuando entré en el elevador y subía a nuestro piso, noté que ya daban más de las diez de la noche.

— _Teníamos mucho de que hablar_ —le respondí desanimada, la conversación fue pesada y llena de angustia. En ese punto lo único que quería hacer es dormir, pero todavía tenía que estudiar.

Aproximadamente una hora antes —mientras escuchaba a Beck—, había decidido que me sumergiría en la tina al volver, así que recogí mi ropa de dormir y mis libros, las bolitas de espuma para el agua, y estaba por encaminarme al baño cuando Tori se paró en frente de mí y me entregó sus tarjetas de estudio.

 _—En menos de una hora lo sabrás todo y… ¿Vas a bañarte?_ —se interrumpió, preguntándome al percatarse de mis intensiones, pero eso le arruinaba a ella los planes. Vamos, ya no somos novias, no iba a dejar que me acompañe. Verme en el traje en el que vine al mundo es un privilegio que le otorgaré a alguien especial, mi pareja, y Tori ya no es ese alguien.

 _—Emm… Mira_ —me quitó las tarjetas y comenzó a explicarme—, _las que tienen marca roja en la esquina son los temas difíciles y los que tienen relación con otros eventos que están listados atrás; las verdes son las fáciles, fechas, nombres, lugares, datos importantes, ese tipo de cosas; y las azules son las de conjetura y análisis, para estas solo debes saber de qué trata el tema en esencia y formularte una opinión, el listado de temas relacionados lo encuentras atrás también._ —Terminó y me las devolvió, abandonando el plan de estudio.

 _—¿Qué tal si me doy una ducha y estudiamos juntas? No me tardaré más de diez minutos_ —ofrecí a cambio. Ella aceptó diciéndome que me esperaría en la sala y yo me di el baño más caliente y rápido que pude, pero no fueron menos de veinte minutos los que pasé en el baño.

Cuando regresé Tori estaba alterada, mirando la televisión con una peculiar rigidez, concentrada en distraerse, poniéndole una atención considerable al programa que en realidad no estaba mirando. La clara actitud de una persona que tiene un problema importante en que pensar, mas quiere perderse en la inmensidad de algo insignificante.

Mis ojos cayeron al resto del sofá, había llevado una almohada y se podían ver las arrugas del uso. Se había dormido mientras yo salía del baño. Me fijé entonces que Tori sujetaba la cobija con fuerza y su respiración era profunda. Estaba asustada.

 _—¿Estás bien?_ —La escarmenté al hablar. Dio un salto y, al verme, sacudió su cabeza queriendo quitarse las ideas que la perseguían, sonrió y me hizo un lugar a su lado.

 _—Sí, estoy bien. Es una tontería._

Sé que no lo era porque no fue lo único que sucedió esa noche que se salió de lo _normal_ , si es que a la rutina en la que hemos vivido juntas por dos semanas y media ya se le puede considerar normalidad.

—¿Magnolias o girasoles? —me pregunta Ade, regresándome al presente—. Para Rachel, Jade. Llevamos paradas aquí más de diez minutos y no termino de decidirme. ¿Crees que le gusten más las magnolias o los girasoles? —me repite viendo que le ponía poca atención, y me enseña dos arreglos sobre el mostrador.

—Magnolias, los girasoles son muy comunes.

—Bien, magnolias serán —me dice admirando la selección final y camina hacia la caja registradora, yo voy a unos pasos por detrás de ella—. Me gustaría ordenar una docena de magnolias para el domingo, yo misma las retiraré —le pide a la encargada de la floristería—. No, espere, mejor que sean dos.

—¿Blancas?

—No, me gustan más las de color púrpura.

—Listo, son 79.99, puede pagar con tarjeta si lo desea.

—En efectivo por favor —le contesta y da media vuelta con una sonrisa de satisfacción total.

—Ay, el amor. Espero que le gusten. ¿Porque gastar ochenta dólares por unas flores? —le digo asombrándome de lo mucho que unas plantas muertas pueden costar. Seguro es por la maldita fecha, todo sube de precio porque así funciona el consumismo. A más demanda la oferta se hace la estrecha. Como las mujeres lindas, mientras más admiradores tienen más exclusivas se vuelven. Pasa en la vida, pasa en el comercio.

—Tu cinismo es exquisito, ¿sabes?

—Solo no le veo el punto a la fecha.

—¿No planeas hacer nada con Tori?

—¿La palabra soltería no te dice nada? —le recuerdo nuestra situación amorosa. No tengo idea por qué tiene una insistencia con que estemos juntas, no sabe siquiera qué es lo que pasó que nos separó.

—Necesitas una sacudida o una patada en el trasero, lo juro, yo misma te la daría, ya me tienes harta —me dice volteándose para no verme.

—¡Aj! Ade, eres insoportable ahora que son tan amigas.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con que yo hable con Tori. Tiene con ver con tu bipolaridad. La amas, pero no haces un solo movimiento hacía ella; pasaste más de un mes lamentándote sobre su pelea, pero ahora que la tienes a tu lado ni le hablas, vives recordándole que para ti todo ya se acabó. Dime, ¿qué mierda piensas hacer? ¿Quieres ser su amiga?, ¿quieres volver a tener algo con ella?, ¿piensas olvidarla a los tres minutos de que regrese a los Ángeles y luego correr tras los de artes para drogarte hasta que te mueras? ¡¿Qué?!

Su tono y su enojo me molestan, me enojan, me llenan de ira.

¡¿Yo que diablos sé?!

Ni siquiera tengo idea de por qué Tori hizo lo que hizo ayer en la noche, por qué las cosas son tan extrañas, por qué está siempre tan ausente y tan presente, porque es así. La bipolar es ella… Bueno, yo también. ¡Es que no sé, no sé qué hacer, cómo comportarme, no tengo idea de qué nos espera, de qué debería hacer, si hablarle o no, si ser amable o no, si buscarla románticamente o alejarme lo más rápido posible!

¡No-lo-sé!

—¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, Jade. Yo solo te diré esto, faltando completamente a mi promesa con _tu amiga_ , porque es más tuya que mía, pero… como sea —menciona con dureza—. Tori si tiene algo preparado para ti y mejor será que te decidas sobre lo que quieres antes de que ella se ilusione con ideas de que ustedes pueden arreglar su relación.

La cajera nos mira, sorprendida por el cambio de la conversación entre nosotras y le entrega el cambio. Ade lo guarda en su cartera y me enfrenta otra vez, aun muy alterada, yo también lo estoy.

—Y tú, puedes ser mi amiga, pero no voy a ver como le partes en tres el corazón a alguien que se encuentra tan vulnerable y que se muere por recuperarte. ¡Decídete y dícelo, ya!

Terminada su advertencia se hace a un lado y sale de la tienda sin esperarme. Ade sabe que, con el orgullo que tengo y el coraje que siento, ni loca regresaría a mi casa con ella.

"No es por nada, pero tiene razón. No nos decidimos".

"Es que que podemos decidir. Tori ya no confía en nosotros y sin confianza cómo iniciamos algo".

"Pero eso depende de nosotras".

Y de ella.

"Y de nosotras, Jade".

"Yo solo quiero decir que no quiero romperle nada a Tori, ni las ganas. Lo que hizo ayer me dejó pensando".

A todas.

"¿Por qué lo hizo?"

"Buscaba algo de nosotras".

¿Pero qué?

"Necesitamos hablar con ella".

Acordado.

Subo mi vista y veo a la cajera que tiene clavada la mirada en mí como si estuviera viendo a una loca que escapó del loquero, como si me hubiese escuchado hablar sola o… Esperen, ¿hablamos en voz alta?

Abro mis ojos como si quisiera que ocuparan toda mi cara y doy media vuelta para irme.

—Diablos.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_Same Mistake - James Blunt_**.

Bueno antes de contestar los reviews :D Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana y que descansen mucho los que tienen feriado de carnaval. Yo trabajaré mañana.

Otra cosa importante. Vi en tumblr un post sobre unas páginas que están copiando historias de fanfiction. Bueno, averigüe mucho sobre el tema y la verdad es que no están copiando las historias, lo que se hace es algo así como un espejo de la página original. Este tipo de engaño se hace para ganar dinero de la gente que ingresa, además de instalar virus en sus computadoras que podrían robar información como número de tarjetas o cuentas de banco. Lo que recomendaban varios conocidos del tema es que no se sigan distribuyendo esos enlaces y que nadie entre a ellos, que esto hace que sus ganancias disminuyan porque no tienen suficientes visitas. Ahora, como todos están alarmados viendo si están sus historias allí, les han dado mucho tráfico y esto solo los hace ganar, porque todas las historias y perfiles están en esas páginas, sin falta, hasta los reviews están ahí. Por eso mismo es importante que no las visiten.

Muchos autores hablan de borrar sus historias o dejar de publicar. Yo estoy en desacuerdo con eso y no lo haré. De lo que investigué, este tipo de páginas han existido por años, estas son apenas las más nuevas y ya están al aire más de ocho meses. Eso no afecta a mi trabajo o la presencia de los lectores y disfrute de las historias que escribo. Poco me importa los centavos que saquen de mi historia en particular, que yo creo que será poca, porque la audiencia de este fandom sabe cual página es la original. Yo igual tengo un respaldo de cada fic, por si algo llegara a suceder y, yo qué sé, existiera un ataque real o fanfiction decidiera cerrar o algo, no sé, se me ocurre lo peor. Y, por si algo así sucede, voy a crearme en estos días una cuenta de **_Ask_** para que puedan contactarme por ahí si así lo desean y para ver cómo continuamos la historia porque la verdad eso es lo que a mí más me interesa, sea aquí o en donde sea.

Ahora sí, reviews de reviews.

 _rustjacque12_ : Hey, publiqué y me llegaron tus reviews. Ya vi que te igualaste hasta ese, genial. Gracias por el tiempo y me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los capítulos. Yo también creo en el Jori friendship, pero es obvio que ambas quieren estar juntas. ¡Suerte siempre y saludos!

 _Kuroneko_ : Cuando ya estuve bien despierta ya entendía que no estabas enojada, solo que en la inconsciencia del sueño no distinguí nada. Muchas teorías, genial. Pues no, no va por ahí. Yo estoy muy de acuerdo con lo de las herencias de genes, aunque en mi caso si veo mucha similaridad en nuestra forma de ser, en la forma de hacer las cosas, en el tono de voz cuando nos enojamos, en la terquedad. Sí, entiendo lo de que el embarazo viene de ambos, pero en este caso así lo describió Robbie y así lo describió Cat. Y justo usé esas palabras porque tenía pensado algo para un capítulo en el futuro, solo espero acordarme exactamente luego, ya lo escribí en un documento, aunque de que ya he hecho eso antes e igual se me pasan cosas que quería hacer. Gracias por el tiempo, por las palabras y por el cariño que siento en cada review. ¡Saludos!

 _erivip7_ : ¿Qué piensa tu cabecita? Me encantan las teorías, ya lo sabes, así que si quieres decirlas, genial. Veamos qué onda con lo de la correspondencia. Todos se imaginan ya algo, pero podría haber una respuesta más que nadie se podría imaginar. ¡Gracias siempre por las palabras y el apoyo, suerte y una buena noche!

LenyRehim: 7 reviews en una noche. Leíste bastante :D Gracias por eso. todo bien con lo del trabajo, yo lo entiendo a veces consume hasta los tiempos libres, las noches, las mismas vacaciones. Somos esclavos, pero bueno, de eso se trata una parte de la vida adulta. Entiendo eso de que no están juntas (en los capítulos que vas), pero ¿no te ha pasado que empiezas a tener algo con alguien y ya sientes como si el vínculo fuera tan fuerte que ya merece exclusividad? A mí me ha pasado y es justo lo que pasa con ellas, no se reclaman, pero si sienten mucho dolor de escuchar ciertas cosas, hasta cierto punto saben que son cosas que están fuera de los limiten en el sitio donde ambas se encuentran con respecto a su relación. Genial lo de tus tatuajes. Yo no tengo ninguno, no aguanto el dolor un pinchazo ya me mata, no creo que soportaría. Suerte con tu nuevo diseño, espero que siempre te de tranquilidad verlo :D. Lo del delfín, sí, pobre Jade, mucho bulling, je je. ¡Gracias por el tiempo y por el apoyo. Espero que tengas una buena noche!

Suerte a todos y gracias por pasar un día más por aquí.


	112. What's Up?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

No voy pensando en nada en especial mientras camino buscando un taxi. El frío es tal, que lo único que ocupa mi mente es la urgencia de conseguir un auto. Si por mi fuera, ya habría comprado uno usado con el dinero que me dieron por el que vendí en Los Ángeles, pero papá insiste con que busquemos juntos uno nuevo y me pidió que lo espere hasta fin de mes que viene a Boston por negocios. No quiero sonar desagradecida, pero este cambio de 180 grados que ha tenido desde el día que pasó por mí a la escuela hace cuatro meses, es sofocante.

Durante los últimos cinco años aprendí a valerme por mí misma, a no depender de su dinero, de su presencia, o pedirle permiso para tomar decisiones como qué marca de auto y qué modelo comprar. No hablábamos por meses seguidos, ahora lo hacemos pasando un día cuando menos. Y no es que no me agrade tener a alguien que me apoye, lo aprecio, pero cosas como esperar semanas a que esté disponible, son por las que ahora me congelo bajo el clima helado de esta cuidad.

—¿Hija? —escucho a una voz familiar llamarme a unos pasos y alzo la mirada del piso.

¿Acaso es el día de caerle a palos a Jade y yo no me enteré?

—Mamá.

—Hija —repite con nostalgia y sorpresa, está feliz—. ¡Oh cielo, qué bueno es verte! —Muy feliz. Me abraza sin pensarlo y me aprieta respirando muy cerca de mi cabello—. Amor, ¿qué haces por aquí? Estás lejos de casa.

—Acompañé a una amiga a comprar unas flores para San Valentín.

—Ya veo, ¿estás buscando taxi?

—Algo así, decidí caminar un rato, pero está haciendo mucho frío.

—Congelando. —Sonríe con ternura, recordándome a la mujer a la que extraño tanto—. Estoy camino a casa. ¿Te acerco a tu edificio? —me ofrece virando el cuerpo hacia su izquierda, su auto está aparcado a unos metros.

Acepto de inmediato, de repente ver a mamá así me cambió el mal genio que tenía de mi pelea con Ade y, de verdad, la temperatura está muy baja.

Me acomodo en el asiento y me coloco el cinturón. Ya de por sí estar lejos del contacto con el viento es reconfortante. Mamá entra y enciende el aire acondicionado que comienza a llenar el auto de un aire tibio. No me había dado cuenta de que me dolían las piernas y la espalda hasta este momento, el frío perfora los huesos.

Con un acto inconsciente, enciendo el radio. La emisora designada toca una canción de los años noventa, es un clásico y me gusta. Me gusta la música de esa época, esta canción en especial, es una de sus favoritas también. A mamá le encanta cantar y no tiene mala voz, de algún lugar debí sacar mi talento, ¿no?

Cuando era pequeña solíamos hacer de la sala de la casa nuestro escenario y jugábamos al karaoke gritando a todo pulmón. Tengo tantos videos de esos años, peinada con trencitas y vestida de colores pastel y estampas de ponies en mis camisetas. Dios, era tan gay.

Ahora me acuerdo de que con esta canción audicioné al musical de la primaria, jmm… —Sonrío—. Son lindos recuerdos, memorias que están llenas de nuestras risas.

Amo esta canción.

Mamá frena bruscamente, debido a la torpeza del conductor de enfrente, y unos papeles que dejó sobre la consola del coche caen a mis pies. Los recojo para guardarlos en la guantera y, antes de acomodarlos, me fijo en el arcoiris del logotipo en la esquina.

« _Centro de ayuda para padres y familias con hijos LGBTI_ ».

—Son guías de terapia —me informa cuando ve que ojeo el contenido del folleto—. Me pareció una buena idea buscar a un nuevo terapeuta que se acomode más a nuestras necesidades, a tu realidad y nuestra relación.

—¿Quién te los dio?

—Nadie, hija. Cuando nos encontramos salía del Centro consultando por una lista de psicólogos familiares recomendados.

La información es basta, va desde consejos sobre cómo llevar una conversación mientras hay una confrontación entre padres e hijos LGBTI, la distinción sobre las distintas identidades sexuales, las cosas que se deben evitar decir. Muchas de las cosas que mamá hizo en su ignorancia.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto ampliamente. Pueden ser muchas las interrogantes que necesito que me conteste y no sé por cuál iniciar.

—Porque te extraño, porque te quiero, porque eres mi hija y yo he sido muy intolerante y estúpida.

Mi nariz cosquillea al escucharla, porque estas son palabras que he querido oír de su boca desde que le declaré que soy lesbiana. Lo más cerca que estuvo fue cuando decidió separarme de su vida para evitarme más daños y todo empeoró con su ausencia.

—Yo también te quiero —le digo cerrando el libretín y lo dejo de lado.

—Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, Jade —me dice con la voz forzada—. Me duele tenerte tan lejos, la casa está tan vacía sin ti, sin tu música, sin tus risas cuando veías esas películas sangrientas que yo odiaba tanto… A veces las pongo para recordarte, pero me haces tanta falta.

—Lamento ya no llamarte tan seguido… o llamarte en realidad.

—Entiendo el porqué. Hablé con Teodoro y con alguien que me hizo abrir los ojos. Elegí mal al buscar a un terapeuta que esté en acuerdo con mis creencias sobre el tema, porque claramente estoy equivocada —me informa—. Lo despedí y voy a comenzar a venir a los grupos de apoyo en el Centro.

Me giro para mirar a la cuidad a mi derecha. Está tan blanca, tan inanimada, la siento vacía como yo, confundida entre la nada, detenida en el tiempo…, otra vez, como yo.

—No te pediré que vengas conmigo, no aún, aunque quiero que lo hagas, hija, pero debo aprender a aceptarte, a tratarte con respeto. Voy a venir unas semanas sola, pero después, si tú quieres…

—Quiero —acepto interrumpiéndola.

—Okey —me dice contenta de escucharme—. Eso es muy bueno.

—¿Con quién más hablaste? —le pregunto porque me intriga saber quién pudo romper esa barrera que ella formó entre nosotras.

—Fue una chica, un poco mayor a ti. Me habló con cierta dureza discutiendo mi postura, muy apasionada, interesada por cambiar mi opinión, sin embargo fue muy coherente. Me contó su experiencia con sus padres y me hizo reflexionar sobre… muchas cosas, sobre recuerdos que tenía de cuando eras más joven, de cómo te sentías ya a esa edad —menciona girando para entrar a la calle principal—. Ahora veo que tu novio, la mayoría de las veces, llegaba a ser un medio para complacerme.

—No creo que haya sido así necesariamente, yo amaba a Beck, solo, no estaba enamorada de él.

—Yo creo que sí, quizá lo hacías a un nivel muy inconsciente— me asegura, yo no logro entender de donde sacó esa conclusión. La miro de lado esperando una explicación y ella continúa—. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero las charlas que teníamos después de sus citas eran mucho más profundas, más agradables, más interesadas de mi parte. Pasábamos horas sentadas a la mesa.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Yo, te seré sincera, amor. Me ilusionaba verte con un novio tan apuesto que te quisiera, verte feliz.

—¿Y por qué es tan difícil para ti verme feliz con una chica?

—Aun no lo sé. Quisiera poder decirte que tengo sentimientos encontrados, que quiero verte formar una familia, que no quiero que gente que no te entienda te lastime, pero sería muy hipócrita de mi parte, porque yo fui la primera en hacerte daño —acepta con tristeza. A mamá debe pesarle tanto haberme golpeado, como a mí por tocar a Tori, más, porque yo soy su hija—. Por eso quiero ir sola a varias reuniones antes de que te unas.

El camino se va a cortando, estamos a unas cuadras de llegar a mi departamento, tal vez debería invitarla a subir, tomar un café, quizá es demasiado pronto.

—Jade, quería preguntarte algo sobre el diario que estabas leyendo, el que encontraste —dice cambiando de tema.

—¿Qué quieres saber de él? —le pregunto a la defensiva. Debo controlarme, ella no puede saber que Tori es la dueña.

—¿Descubriste quién lo escribía?

—No, nunca hizo referencia a un nombre o en donde vivía. Solo eran entradas sin importancia.

—Ya veo —responde insatisfecha—, y… ¿podrías prestármelo? Me gustaría intentar descubrir su identidad.

"¡¿Para qué quiere hacer eso?!"

"¡Dile que no!"

Ya, calma. Yo lo manejo.

—No puedo, mamá. Lo quemé al terminarlo.

—¿Que hiciste qué? —Se sorprende, pero no dejo que me afecte. Aquí no pasa nada, nadie sabe nada, nada importa, nada de la nada y nada.

—La última entrada pedía que si alguien, que no era ella, lo leía que por favor se quemara y lo hice.

—¿Así nada más?

Nada de la nada y nada, dije.

—Sí. Ya te digo que no había nada importante. Eran entradas de su novio y del trabajo, de cosas que hizo en el verano. Nada del otro mundo, ¿para que iba a guardarlo?

—Oh, bien, pues…

—¿Por qué tanto interés, mamá?

—Nada, no importa ya.

—Mamá, solo escúpelo.

—¡Jade, no seas vulgar, por favor!

Primera advertencia de madre enojada.

—Solo dilo.

—Está bien, ya no importa, si no sabes quién es la chica, pero me gustaría que conserves la información que voy a darte como confidencial.

—¿Y a quién se la voy a decir si no le he contado a nadie que lo encontré?

Eso es cierto, aunque Cat lo sabe y Ade también porque Tori se los contó.

—Es algo delicado, hija —me dice y yo asiento aceptando la condición—. Un hombre se comunicó con mi vieja oficina de Los Ángeles, tuvo una reunión con uno de los abogados más antiguos de la firma.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el diario?

—Una de mis antiguas colegas fue llamada al final de la reunión y me comentó que se le encargó el trabajo de localizar a las niñas desaparecidas.

"Tori".

Trago con dificultad. ¿Qué significa esto, que está en peligro?

—¿Y para qué las buscan?

—No lo sé, pero me dijo que este hombre se asemeja mucho a uno de los sospechosos del asesinato. Alex estaba muy consternada. Ambas trabajamos en ese tiempo muy cerca del caso.

—¿Tú trabajaste en el caso?

—No directamente, Alex y yo recolectamos información, intentando encontrar a las niñas —me aclara, pero eso no me tranquiliza para nada—. El sospechoso principal era el padre, un hombre rubio de cabello hasta los hombros, tenía una cicatriz marcada en el rostro, casi idéntico al hombre que pidió la reunión. Pero claro, han pasado quince años, la gente cambia físicamente.

—¿Y no se supone que ya las niñas son mayores de edad? ¿Para qué las buscan?

—No lo sé. Alex es como yo, una asistente legal encargada de investigación, no sabe los pormenores del caso a estas alturas.

—¿Y tú querías ayudarla a encontrar a la dueña del diario?

—En realidad no. Temo que su ubicación caiga en malas manos. En realidad, me alegra que lo hayas quemado. Es lo mejor.

Lo mejor.

Lo mejor es que nadie más sepa la verdad de quién es Tori. Lo mejor es que yo le comunique esto a David y Holly de inmediato. Lo mejor es que manden a Tori a Siberia y la encierren en una cárcel de máxima seguridad.

"Los sobres sin remitente".

Necesito hablar con ella. Debo decirle lo que sé, pedirle que me aclare qué le está pasándole. Si hay algo que no voy a permitir es que su padre o cualquier otra persona le haga daño.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: ** _What's Up - 4 Non Blondes_**.

 _rustjacque12_ : Lo de Jade es más complejo, no se trata de que solo no sienta que merece volver con Tori, sino que no logra perdonarse por haberle golpeado y no sabe exactamente cómo arreglarlo o si es el momento, o si deberían ser amigas, o si algún día lo fueron, o si de verdad la conoce como cree. Esta muy confundida y no sabe ni como expresarlo. Si ves, hay veces que quiere cosas y se siente segura y veces que no quiere nada y se bloquea, pero creo que es normal para alguien que tiene mucho en la cabeza y que no ha resuelto nada en realidad. El problema con su madre sigue, la falta de control con ciertas imposiciones también le afecta, sentirse aislada y ahora tener a Tori ahí y no saber a que atenerse. Para mi es lógico que este tan confundida. Espero haber respondido tu pregunta. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _Kuroneko_ : De acuerdo con eso. Es frustrante tener a alguien que no se decide cerca, peor es ser el que esta tan confundido. Por lo pronto no respondo a lo de Tori porque es mucho spoiler. A mi me gustan las magnolias mucho, igual las rosas por mas trilladas que sean. Amo las blancas. Las amo. Lo de Beck era una anécdota graciosa, ojalá no la olvide. Pero vendrá luego. ¡Saludos!

 _LittleRock17_ : NO te preocupes por dejar un me gusta, la verdad a mi me alegra toda palabras así me dejes… no sé, un hola XD. Creeme que las flores en arreglo son caras, aunque aquí en mí país se exportan flores así que son muy baratas, pero igual puedes encontrar arreglos con no más de una docena en más de cincuenta dólares. Para ver este precio busqué en varias floristerías en Boston —nerd—, y los precios iban de 79.99 a 139.99 entra las más racionales. Así que… eso cuesta el amor, jajaja. ¡Saludos!

 _Guest XX_ : Mira, esa frase está pero como para ponerla en un poster. Gracias por el pensamiento. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _erivip7_ : Precisamente, se ve como Jade comienza a decaer en su realidad. Sus voces comienzan a exteriorizarse. No sé si esto es malo o bueno, todavía no. Pero de seguro es gracioso. ¡Saludos!

Suerte con todos y hasta mañana.


	113. Safe and Sound

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Su voz es fuerte… y segura. Su postura, dura, podría decirse que elegante, no, en realidad es soberbia, muy orgullosa, lo noto. No quiere necesariamente hacerme de menos, pero sí que todos sepan que ella está arriba y nadie la va a bajar de ahí. No tiene ganas de sonreír o dar algún signo de aprobación. Se mantiene distante, muestra su desconfianza rechazando la cerveza que Tori le brindó, además de las papas fritas que colocó en un recipiente sobre la mesa —como buena anfitriona que es— y que Jan se está terminando solo. Es tan delgada y tiene los rasgos muy finos. Es de tez más blanca que su hermano, más parecida a papá, castaña como él, pero sin sus ojos. Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo soy la única de sus hijos que los heredó.

La siento mirarme, tengo su rostro borroso muy presente en mi visión periférica. Procuro poner interés en Tori, mi hermano y su entrañable conversación, mas cuando regreso a verla por un segundo, pretendiendo que un sonido detrás mío me llamó la atención, ella desvía sus ojos hacia ellos. Ninguna de las dos está dispuesta a intercambiar lo que sabemos de la otra, mucho menos a entablar una relación de hermanas.

Si así se comportó con mamá, no entiendo cómo logró que entrara en razón. Quizá le cayó a golpes o le dio latigazos con los rayos que salen de sus ojos o qué se yo, tiene poderes de persuasión; es como un _Charles Xavier_ , o una _Jean Grey_. Mi hermana es un _X-Men_.

—Leo vendrá en abril de visita con su hijo, irán a Orlando, ya sabes, los parques, _Disneyland_ —le, o nos, comenta Jan.

—¿Vendrá solo o con su ex?

—¿Alguien está celosa? —la molesta.

Mi hermana ríe, pero no porque le cause gracia la broma, sino lo que implica. Si a Tori le pone celosa que su ex venga con la mamá de su hijo, ¿qué significa eso para mí? Su reacción es pedante y deja ver que sabe que Tori y yo fuimos algo, que ella para mí es importante, que lo que dice me afecta, que lo que no somos ahora me llena de dudas, más cuando es evidente que quiere ver a Leo y sí, siente celos. Entonces yo siento celos e impotencia, yo me siento atacada, destronada por alguien que está a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero sigue siendo tan importante en su vida. Quiero irme de aquí, quiero largarme lejos y morir de frío, literalmente morir, porque todo esto me jode y a Jamie solo le bastó hacer ese simple gesto, poner esa corta y arrogante sonrisa que ahora ya ni tiene.

"Cálmate, piensa en… pizza".

"Sí, a quién no le gusta la pizza".

"Deberíamos pedir una, tenemos hambre, nos duele el estómago".

"Yo quiero conocerla, pregúntale algo. Emm, ¿qué tal, si tiene novia?"

"¡Es nuestra hermana!"

"Es nuestra media hermana… ¡y es gay!"

No sean asquerosas, no voy a coquetearle a mi hermana.

"Sí, además está muy flaca, puso hueso. Tori me gusta más".

"A mi también".

"Bah, aburridas".

—¿Estás bien? —me susurra Tori después que Jan se levantara a contestar su celular y Jamie fuera al tocador.

—Sí, supongo.

—Te cayó de sorpresa, claro. Si a mí me llamó la atención verlos en la puerta, mucho más a ti.

—Sí…, supongo —repito la respuesta.

—Si quieres… puedo insinuar que tenemos mucho que estudiar para que se vayan pronto, no queremos compartir la cena con ellos, ¿no?

—Yo pensaría que tú sí, Jan es tu amigo. Yo… prefiero dormir.

—¿Quieres que me los lleve? Puedo hacerlo, los invito afuera a unos hotdogs…

—Dudo que la flaca vaya a probar bocado.

—Je, ahí donde la vez, Jamie come como… —Mi mirada la fulmina y ella termina haciéndose unos centímetros hacia atrás, sin concluir su comentario—. Sí, seguro no come nada, mala idea.

—Si quieres ve con ellos. Yo estoy cansada, quiero leer el capítulo de geografía que me falta y dormir muchas horas, doce al menos.

—Okey. Se los propondré.

Siento su mano apoyarse en mi hombro con una dulce caricia que me tranquiliza y, a la vez, me angustia, y se levanta hacia la cocina. Quiero tanto sus cariños, pero debo dejar de aceptarlos hasta no saber qué significan, qué es lo que quiero, como me advirtió Ade.

Dios, Necesito dormir, dejar de pensar.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro ampliamente, casi durmiéndome en el acto.

—Levanta la cara y mírame —escucho decir frente a mí, pero no es mi hermano ni tampoco Tori. Hago lo que me pide, más por confirmar que es ella la que me habla que por obedecerla.

Jamie posa sus delgadas, frías y suaves manos a cada lado de mi rostro, masajeándome las sienes con sus pulgares. Mis ojos vuelven a caer. Es tan plácido, calmante, hipnotizante. ¿Por qué dejo que me toque? ¿Por qué me rindo con esta facilidad ante ella? ¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar?

—Papá solía quitarme las jaquecas haciendo justamente esto —me comenta. Es por eso, debió hacerlo un día conmigo, no lo recuerdo, pero es lo más lógico—. Tenía muchas cuando era niña.

¿Dónde están Tori y Jan? ¿Están viendo esta escena con sus quijadas golpeando el piso?

—Tienes mucho estrés, estás muy tensa, debes intentar calmarte —menciona con la voz casi nula, los músculos de mi boca se sienten adormecidos, mi respiración es sonora y constante. Siento mis hombros caer cada vez más bajo y mi cuello alargarse, mis brazos soltarse y mi pecho llenarse de cansancio, pero de una buena manera, de una forma cálida y ligera.

Mi hermana es un _X-Men_.

—Te envidio tanto, ¿sabes? —me dice sin detener sus movimientos, pero yo ya salí del trance y abro los ojos para verla—. Papá te ama tanto que está dispuesto a ofrecerme lo que sea para menguar el odio en nuestra relación y ayudarte.

No puedo hablar, no quiero. Lo que hace me tiene encantada. Solo manejo suspirar profundamente queriendo expresar un: lo siento.

—Tienes sus ojos. —Me admira y sonríe, pero no como antes, ahora es sincera, cordial, hasta afectiva.

—Es lo único que tuve de él con certeza por años —le digo casi sin hablar, ocultándoselos de nuevo—. No me tengas envidia, ambas tuvimos buenas infancias y ambas sufrimos la intolerancia de un padre.

Su respuesta es un leve bufido dándome la razón y cambia el movimientos de sus pulgares a líneas horizontales en mi frente. Presiento que el masaje está por acabar, al igual que nuestro corto encuentro.

—Acordé con tu mamá hablar con ella constantemente para ver cómo van las cosas. Se mostró receptiva ayer que fuimos a un grupo de apoyo en el centro de ayuda para familias —me cuenta, recorriendo mis mejillas de cada lado hasta llegar a mi quijada y soltarla con un leve pellizco. Finalmente se aleja para recoger sus cosas del sillón—. Espero poder ayudarlas en lo que necesiten. Ya encontré a una psicóloga conocida que las puede atender a ambas, es buena y es gay.

—Genial —le contesto con gusto, me leyó la mente. ¿Qué diablos acaba de hacerme? _X-Men_ , sin duda. Me siento como si fuera un cachorro de _labrador retriever_ , dócil, esponjosa y feliz.

—Espero que cuando vayas a Nueva York no te olvides de buscarme. Tú mamá me dio tus datos, te mandaré mi dirección por mensaje de texto. —Camina hacia la puerta y caigo en cuenta que el departamento está vacío, ¿a qué hora desaparecieron esos dos?—. No te preocupes por Tori, la cuidaré durante la cena. Me sonríe antes de jalar la puerta cerrándola con reposo; apenas se escuchan los sonidos de cierre del picaporte.

"Me cae bien".

Iré a dormir, al diablo geografía, siempre puedo hacer trampa con _Google Maps_.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Premio para los que acertaron que la que habló con su mamá era su hermana!

La canción de hoy es: **_Safe and Sound - Sabrina Carpenter_**. Es un cover, pero no sé por qué me gusta tanto esta versión, mucho más que la original. Tiene un alma, un algo que enamora. Quién sabe.

 _LittleRock17_ : Pequeña roca, me haces reír. En serio, tienes una cámara sobre mí o qué. No tienes idea como amo SVU (no se nota que me gusta el crimen y el misterio), también Chicago P.D., pero esa solo por Sophia Bush, amor de mi corta vida XD. En fin, imagínate a Alex Cabot, no es una mala imagen para esta mujer, aunque no saldrá mucho, quizá no vuelva a ser mencionada, uno nunca sabe. ¿Tomb Raider?, bien, así que le haces a los video juegos, yo algo, no tengo mucho tiempo y cuando lo tengo prefiero ver una película o dormir de plano. gracias por las lindas imágenes de BensonxAlex, hermoso ship. ¡Saludos!

 _rustjacque12_ : Gracias por los halagos, la verdad es que siento que juntos hemos llegado a esto así que no es solo mi logro. Mira que tampoco gritó Jade o se la madreó a su amiga, y luego lo de las voces, son señales de que está perdiendo el control de sus sentimientos y ya no sabe ni cómo reaccionar a ciertas cosas, creo que lo que menos tenía en mente es qué es lo que Tori planea y ahora que sabe que el asesino de la mamá está buscando a Tori mucho menos le interesan esos detalles. Veamos qué pasa cuando la enfrente. Hmm, reto. Pues me encantaría intentarlo, tengo tiempo justo el lunes que viene para darme unas horas, hasta eso pensaré qué escribir. Algo puñal, bien. Lo tendré en cuenta. Me gustan los retos, gracias por la invitación. ¡Saludos!

 _LenyRehim_ : Ibas en el 91 cuando comencé esta respuesta, claro, el drama venía XD. A mí también me encanta sentir un poco de dolor cuando leo al menos o en una película, amo llorar en las películas y pocas lo logran, es lindo, no sé, como que despiertan las emociones. ¡El cambio de tiempo! Ese capítulo fue genial, sí, Jade un poco dejada a que las cosas la muevan, la pobre no quería despertar de fugarse de la realidad. Yo también amo la psicología, recién seguí un seminario en línea sobre la moral, excelente. Me habría gustado estudiarla como profesión, pero ya terminé mi carrera y fue tan esforzada, de no comer, no dormir, nada más trabajar y trabajar que no me quedan ganas de seguir otra. Ahhh, lo de las fotos y la carta, eso viene después. Aunque creo que ya lo leíste, ¿no? ¿Ves?, ya no sé ni en cual vas XD. Claro, ya lo leíste en el 98. Bien, llegaste al 100, no me queda más que agradecerte infinitamente por el apoyo y cada palabra, me alegra tanto leerte. ¡Saludos y una buena noche!

 _Kuroneko_ : Yo amo esa canción también. Es una de esas clásicas que no pueden faltar, igual que _Creep_ de _Radiohead_ , o _No Rain_ de _Blind Melon_ , o _Unbelievable_ de _EMF_ entre muchas otras que tengo marcadas de esa época. ¡Atinaste! Genial, la verdad pensé que muchos ya se habían olvidado que tenía hermanos, y claro, tenía que ser ella, porque con Ade no habría respondido. Creo que siempre escuchar otras historias tan similares a la tuya te hace ver que no estás solo y que las cosas no tienen que estar mal todo el tiempo o que la verdad es muy normal y no hay nada a qué temer. Al menos hace un intento, uno de los tantos fallidos que ha tenido. Sí, el spoiler no se vale. A veces digo responderles, sabiendo que otros leen los review, es un spoiler total, pero bueno, ya nada con eso de mi parte, no les puedo dejar con la palabra en la boca. Gracias por el tiempo. ¡Saludos!

 _esta lectora_ : Ohhhh, pronto, pronto. Nada de anticipos de lo que sucede con los sobres anónimos, eso viene después. Espero no decepcionarte, aunque a veces me tomo un día por aquí y por allá, intento que sea diario. ¡Suerte!

 _erivip7_ : Sí, al menos hace el esfuerzo. Yo creo que sí la quiere, solo no entendía nada, espero que ahora sí lo logren, sería desastroso otra decepción. el contenido, eso es lo importante, el contenido. A ver si se les ocurre una teoría. ¡Suerte y saludos siempre!

Gracias por pasar un día más por aquí y hasta mañana.


	114. I See Red

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Mi hermana es una mujer más increíble del mundo. Amable, cariñosa, generosa y considerada. La amo.

Después de que Jan, Tori y ella se fueron a buscar algo de cenar y yo me quedé sola con mi soledad, fui a tirarme en la cama cual bulto que no se iba a mover sola hasta la mañana siguiente, ¿y qué me encontré?, pues… ¡todo lo que pude haber querido en la vida! ¡La versión diamante, ultra empacada y especial de mi película favorita!

Vino en una caja de metal que reconocí de inmediato, porque ya tenía mis ojos en esa edición para comprarla apenas saliera a la venta —lo cual es en cinco días—, pero ella la consiguió antes de tiempo y ¡ahí estaba!, quieta sobre mi cubrecamas color negro, brillante y con una nota, adentro de un pequeño sobre rojo, que decía:

« _Tal parece que tú y yo tenemos muchas más cosas en común de las que papá se encargó de comentarme. Fue un regalo de la productora para la firma de publicidad para la que trabajo y me la gané en el sorteo que hizo el gran jefe la semana pasada, pero creo que tú te la mereces. Espero conocerte más que un par de minutos. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Cuídate, Jamie_ ».

¿Ven? ¡¿Ven?!

¡La mejor hermana ever!

La amo.

Esa noche, vi la caja y no pude evitar despertar por completo para abrirla —se sentía como navidad—, le quité la cobertura plástica, y la abrí con sumo cuidado y ¿saben qué venía adentro? Una tijera grabada con las firmas de los actores principales toda pintada de rojo «sangre» pasión.

¡Una tijera de verdad y con las firmas empapadas en sangre!

También tenía dos folletos grandes y hermosamente impresos en papel de alta calidad con fotos exclusivas del backstage y la producción. Llenos de anécdotas y datos curiosos —que ya conocía, pero me vale, ¡me vale!—, me los leí todos. Y, abajo, al fondo de la cosa más bella que jamás a existido, tres discos de la más alta definición, uno con la película normal, uno lleno de extras —siete horas en total con entrevistas, especiales, tras cámaras—… ¡Dios, el cielo para cualquier fan de _The Scissoring_! Y como si fuera poco, el último disco con la versión extendida del director.

¡El cielo, el trono en el cielo, el trono en lo que exista más arriba del cielo!

Me senté en el sofá de la sala, prendí la tele y ¡tara!, me cobijé con la manta y no recuerdo más hasta como las once de la noche que Tori llegó e intentó entrar sin hacer ruido alguno para no despertarme.

El problema es que lo hice, no solo por el sonido de la puerta que golpeó muy fuerte y sin querer el marco de la entrada, sino por el frío que estaba haciendo, menos nueve grados centígrados afuera, adentro quizá unos tres.

Cuando Tori entró al baño —y juro que no fue intencional—, me mudé para mi cama y volví a caer en sueños sin hablarle. Un par de horas más tarde volví a despertar, pero eso es otro cuento.

"Debemos pensar sobre eso y qué significa".

Ahora, no. Hay otras cosas que me preocupan más.

"Pero _esto_ es importante, mucho".

"Definitivamente".

¡No ahora!

"¡Evasora de situaciones!"

¡Qué es lo que contienen esos sobres me preocupa más!

"Tal vez está relacionado".

Imposible y no hablemos más de eso. Quiero concentrarme en lo que vi ayer.

Y eso, vamos al grano, a lo que pasó.

Miércoles, 10 de febrero. Nos despertamos y evitamos hablar hasta salir a la parada del bus. Como Ade está enojada conmigo, no nos viene a recoger y yo todavía no tengo auto, ni lo tendré hasta fines de mes. En fin, caminar cuando en la mañana está helando no es lo más confortante de la vida, así que para intentar olvidar el frío comenzamos a charlar. Nada muy importante, ya saben, cosas del pasado, algo como:

 _—No te he visto escribir. ¿Aun llevas un diario?_

Juro que la pregunta no iba con indirecta de quiero leer lo que te pasa, ¡lo juro! Aunque después de recibir una mirada fulminante de su parte, no he dejado de pensar en lo útil que sería en momentos como este, que no quiere darme ni una pista de qué le sucede.

 _—Yo comencé a hacer grabaciones de mi día a día. Pero no me duró. Era para el psicólogo que boté. Nada importante… Sí…_

Mis balbuceos le hicieron gracia y me dijo:

 _—Antes de anunciarme esa noche que llegué de Los Ángeles, te escuché hablar. Pensé que tenías visitas y me acerqué a la puerta. Luego me di cuenta de que hablabas sola y decidí golpear._

 _—Gracias por ahorrarme el bochorno._

 _—No quería empezar con una caída y otra pelea, así que preferí no decir nada_ —me comentó. Encontré mucha ironía en su declaración. Esa precisamente era una de las razones por las que yo no le dije que tenía su diario. Aunque no creo que ella se dio cuenta de que era una situación muy similar.

Llegamos a la escuela y no nos vimos por todo el día aparte del maldito examen de geografía y el almuerzo. Últimamente comemos juntas, antes, ella desaparecía con su bandeja y no la veía más que para dejarla en la torre de desperdicios ya vacía una hora después.

En medio del postre, me preguntó algo que no entendí al momento, pensé que se trataba de una forma de llenar el silencio entre nosotras o hacer conversación de uno de mis intereses.

 _—¿Sabes cómo hacer más nítida a una fotografía vieja?_

 _—Todo depende de cómo haya sido tomada, pero hay formas de corregir la luz y la definición si la digitalizas_ —le contesté.

 _—¿En un escáner?_

 _—Si tienes el negativo es mejor._

 _—No lo tengo._

 _—Entonces sí, en un escáner. Tienes que procesarla en muy alta definición y luego hacer varios pasos en el programa de retoque._

 _—Ajam y… ¿puedes enseñarme?_

 _—Puedo ayudarte si quieres._ —Quise ser amable, pero no, ella no quería mi ayuda.

 _—No, olvídalo. No es importante._

La alarma sonó, ella se salvó, yo me quedé con la duda y ambas fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

Tras cuatro largas horas, volvimos a vernos en la casa. Mis hermanos nos hicieron otra visita antes de partir a Nueva York y Los Ángeles respectivamente. Le agradecí a Jamie por el regalo y a Jan por convencerla, porque ya me contaron como fue que su intervención sucedió.

Papá la había llevado al muelle en época de navidad. La primera vez que iban juntos como padre e hija. Ella aun muy resentida por como papá se había comportado cuando salió del closet. Tuvieron una breve charla, papá le contó sobre mí, tuvieron una pelea y Jamie le dijo que no quería volverlo a ver, que se mudaría a Nueva York aceptando un trabajo en una agencia de publicidad y que no se le ocurriera contactarla.

Pero las cosas conmigo empeoraron, mi decaída de notas angustiaba a mi progenitor. Todo se puso peor cuando tuve mi incidente con las pastillas y luego, cuando finalmente despedí a Teodoro como mi terapeuta, mamá llamó a decirle a papá que vendría a recogerme para que regrese a vivir con ella, que sus tácticas de traer a «mi novia» —o sea a Tori—, habían sido la gota que derramó el vaso y que ella me escarmentaría hasta que regresara a la normalidad.

Él entró en pánico, sabía que de las muchas veces que peleó con Jamie, ella era la única lograba hacerle entender como era la realidad, que en ella vio el dolor que él le ocasionaba y que no quería que mamá hiciera lo mismo conmigo. Como último recurso la llamó, ella lo ignoró y por eso es que vino Jan. Al ser el hermano menor —prácticamente su juguete personal—, también es la persona a la que más escucha y a la que más cariño le tiene de su familia. Jan la convenció de venir y hablar con mamá y bueno, ya sabemos cómo es Jamie, fuerte, empecinada, dura y a la vez muy inteligente. Se ganó a mamá y a mí. Ya dije que la amo, ¿no?

Una vez que Tori y yo estuvimos nuevamente solas, pensé en la posibilidad de comentarle que sabía que había recibido a lo menos dos sobres sin remitente y preguntarle de qué trataban, pero ella se puso rarísima, dijo que quería darse un baño largo, y me preguntó si me molestaba que use la tina.

¿Cómo iba a molestarme? No tiene que pedirme permiso para hacerlo, es ridículo. Sí, es mi invitada, pero… es como si fuese su casa también. Al menos así lo siento, y lo será mientras dure el acuerdo con sus padres y el mío.

No salió por más de dos horas. Al final de la primera ya me moría por golpear la puerta y preguntarle si estaba bien, o tirarla para asegurarme de que no se había ahogado mientras dormía, pero la escuché reírse.

Estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien y pensé:

"¿Con quién está tan divertida? ¿Cat?"

Así que le mensajeé.

«¿Estás hablando con Tori?»

«Hola, Cat. ¿Cómo estás? Bien gracias, ¿y tú? Ah, yo bien. Quería preguntarte si estás hablando con Tori. No, ¿por?»

Odio cuando Cat llena el silencio intencional que emito cuando no envío toda esa palabrería y voy directo al punto.

«Por nada, gracias, Cat».

Me preguntó alguna otra cosa, pero la re-ignoré.

La segunda persona que se me vino a la mente fue Carmen y claro volví a pegarme de la maldita puerta esperando escuchar de qué tanto se reía.

 _—No, creo que ella sería más como un: mmmm_ —gimió de una manera muuuy sugerente. ¡¿Con quién mierda hablaba de sexo?, porque no haces ese sonido si no estás hablando de sexo!

 _—¿El mío? No sé, no he puesto atención a cuando gimo o cómo lo hago._

No era Carmen, porque ella la había escuchado gemir. ¡¿Entonces quién?!

 _—Espera, creo que Jade quiere algo._

Ahí me helé, porque claro, yo soy una idiota y estaba parada detrás de la puerta, creando una sombra que se veía por la rendija de la puerta.

—¿ _Necesitas el baño?_ —me preguntó.

 _—No, solo quería saber si ya tenía que llamar a la morgue para que viniera por tu cuerpo flotante_ —le respondí y me regresé a la cama y ahí me quedé unos minutos sin escuchar nada porque así es mi vida, cruel y malditamente injusta.

Luego decidí ir a distraerme estudiando portugués, porque según la escuela, un artista debe conocer al menos tres idiomas aparte del suyo y yo no me quiero quedar atrás con el maldito idioma de Leonardo. Si él sabe inglés y portugués, yo sabré, inglés, portugués, español y francés.

Para cuando Tori salió ya me había cansado de intentar pronunciar « _meu amor»_ y « _você é a mais bonita morena que eu já vi»_.

 _—Gracias_ —me dijo con una enorme y adorable sonrisa. No debía escucharme, pero ya qué.

Qué linda es Tori sin maquillaje, así al natural —más si está desnuda—, pero con suéter flojo y pantalón grueso de pijama también lo es.

 _—Ya estás lista para el examen o quieres que te ayude._

Claaaro, porque yo quería que ella me de una mano en el lenguaje que aprendió mientras gemía con el mastodonte. ¡No!

 _—No hace falta, ya lo tengo, me voy a dormir._

Así termino ese día, bueno, no en realidad. ya en la madrugada, misma historia de los últimos días, pero eso es otro rollo.

Lo que nos trae a ahora.

Jueves, 11 de febrero, 18h43 minutos y estoy justo donde Tori me citó, en el medio de mi sala.

No hemos hablado durante todo el día, pero la he visto muy sospechosa. En la mañana nos levantamos y por debajo de la puerta yacía otro sobre más, blanco con el nombre de Tori y sin remitente.

"Perfecto", pensé.

Tendría que decirme de que trataba, ¿no? Digo, se lo pasé yo misma, hice una inferencia directa hacia lo extraño que era que no tuviera información de quién se lo envió, pero ella lo tomó y siguió comiendo las tostadas de su desayuno como si nada, sin abrirla, sin responderme, ¡sin nada! Se la guardó en el bolsillo y ya.

A la hora del almuerzo se excusó porque quería «prepararse mejor» para una audición a la obra del club de drama y necesitaba estar sola. Yo, por supuesto, la seguí y de lejos la vi abrir el maldito sobre. Tenía una carta y algo que me pareció que sería una foto. Ahí recordé que el día anterior me había preguntado sobre como aclarar una imagen. No era coincidencia o querer hacer conversación, era porque alguien le estaba mandando fotografías y, como ella lo dijo, eran viejas. Lo primero que se me ocurrió era que su papá la encontró o alguien que sabe del caso le estaba escribiendo y le envían evidencia. Después recordé a Verónica Mars, la detective, pero no podría ser ella, no lo creo. En todo caso, mi curiosidad creció.

¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo y por qué Tori no confiaba en mí?

—¡Viniste!

—Aquí vivo —le respondo, llegó a las 18h45 en punto.

—Lo sé, pero pudiste… no venir.

—Para que soy buena —le digo, esperando y cruzando los dedos para que me cuente de una vez por todas este misterio y quedar en paz.

—Pues… estaba pensando en que… podríamos viajar a Nueva York mañana en la tarde saliendo de la escuela.

—¿Ajá?

Esto no suena a confesión.

—Nos hospedaríamos en un hotel que reservé…

—¿Ya lo reservaste?

—Emm… Es que de lo contrario no encontraríamos lugar para quedarnos, es San Valentín después de todo…

—Hiciste planes para San Valentín, para la dos…

Espera, ya había oído esto antes.

¡Ade dijo que Tori tenía algo planeado para mí! ¿Es esto? ¿Un viaje de… _pareja_?

—No, no, no… no de San Valentín… Sé que estamos… Bueno, no sé como estamos, pero sé que no… No es por San Valentín. Solo conseguí entradas para esa obra de Broadway que comentaste un día en una clase de Sikowitz que querías ver y pensé…

—¿Que viajaríamos juntas a Nueva York y nos hospedaríamos juntas en el hotel e iríamos juntas a la función?

—Bueno, yo también quiero ver esa obra y estamos cerca…

—No tan cerca.

—Pero cinco horas en bus es relativamente cerca. Ya no estamos en Los Ángeles, deberíamos aprovechar y como el lunes iniciamos vacaciones de fin de semestre pues…

—Dime que la función no es el domingo.

—Emm… No puedo —acepta y me rehuye la mirada por unos segundos.

—Es el domingo.

—Sí —me confirma, con algo de pena.

—Domingo, 14 de febrero.

—Mhm. —Asiente, ya ni me mira.

—San Valentín.

—Jade…

No quería contarme nada. Todo esto es un plan hecho a mis espaldas ¿para qué exactamente? ¿Para que recuperemos una relación que ni siquiera tiene un centímetro de confianza?

—Debiste consultarme.

—Pensé que te gustaría la sorpresa.

Creo que estoy arruinando su plan al no sentirme alegre y decirle que me parece una idea fabulosa. Y quizá lo termine de estropear porque no me atraen nada sus intenciones.

—No puedo ir, lo siento. Tengo una cita con… alguien el domingo. —Me invento, y sí, soy cruel, pero yo no quiero esto. Antes de que iniciemos algo, quiero tener una base sólida. No más secretos entre nosotras.

—¡Oh!, ya veo. Una cita… con una chica.

"La cagaste, Jade".

"Sí, ¿no dijiste que no ibas a permitir que nadie la lastime?"

Yo tampoco quiero salir herida. Quiero…

"No sabes ni qué quieres, pero nosotras sí. Dile que es mentira y que iremos con ella al paseo".

No. Será mejor así.

"¡Terca, siempre arruinas todo!"

—Sí, una cita con… Katy.

Recuerdo de repente el nombre de la camarera del café. La chica a la que Ade me insiste que invite a salir cada vez que la vemos.

—Ah, tiene nombre. ¡Qué bien! —Sus palabras denotan enojo. Sus brazos se cruzan haciéndolo más evidente y ahora se muerde el labio, evitando decir algo más.

—Sí, lo tiene. Así que no puedo, pero si tanto quieres ir a la obra, deberías hacerlo.

—El punto era ir contigo, pero entiendo, tienes una cita y eso…

"No está enojada, está herida".

"Somos pésimas personas".

"No me incluyas, la única idiota aquí es Jade".

—Tienes razón, debí consultarte… Sí… debí… —dice y niega sin creérsela—. Soy tan estúpida.

—Tori, tú y yo… —estoy por aclararle, una vez más, nuestra situación sentimental, pero ella me interrumpe al toque.

—No lo digas, ¿sí? Ya lo entendí.

—Okey —No me justifico o me excuso. La realidad es así. No somos nada, terminamos y yo no quiero que las cosas re inicien mal.

—No pasa nada. Llamaré al hotel y cancelaré la reserva. Las entradas las puedo vender en _ebay_ o algo.

"¡Habla!"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

No es un buen momento para un viaje romántico entre personas que ni siquiera se pueden decir la verdad, que no son ni amigas…

"¡Somos amigas, boba! Deja el drama".

¡No es una buena idea!

"¿Por qué? No seas idiota, es un buen plan, es un lindo detalle".

Quiero confianza, que sea sincera, que no me meta cuentos. Ella debería saber que me preocupa que la quiero, contarme qué le pasa.

"¡Pero esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para eso, ¿no crees?!"

No, primero que las cosas estén claras, cristalinas como el agua.

"Eres idiota".

"Muy idiota".

"Definitivamente idiota".

"Y pasaremos solas en San Valentín".

¡Ni siquiera me gusta la fecha!

"¡Eso no quiere decir que a nosotras tampoco!"

"Yo quería ver esa obra".

"Y yo quería hospedarme con Tori en el hotel. Seguro era un lindo cuarto. Tori es detallista".

"Y yo quería viajar en bus… con o sin Tori".

¡Bueno, no se puede!

¡La que decide qué se hace en este cuerpo soy yo y ustedes mejor desaparezcan! ¡No necesito su ayuda u opinión!

Siento el eco de mis palabras retumbar dentro de mi cabeza. Ninguna vuelve a hablar.

Bien.

Nada, ni un comentario.

¡Bien!

Nop, nada. Se fueron. Al fin, un poco de paz.

¿En qué momento se fue Tori?

Demonios, la puerta del baño está cerrada y escucho música fuerte salir de allí. Quiere estar sola y en esta diminuta suite no hay más privacidad que ese lugar.

¿Hice bien, verdad? ¿No querer caer en arenas movedizas?

Maldición, quizá las voces tenían razón y debí aceptar. Esa obra estará solo hasta fin de mes y si no es esta semana no la veré nunca. Pero… ¡Diablos, ¿es tan malo necesitar seguridad?!

Creo que lo arruiné.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: _**I See Red - Uh Huh Her**_.

 _Someone_ : Definitivamente Jade está algo perdida en el mundo, buscando el burro y sentada sobre él. Jade tiene una media hermana mayor y dos medio hermanos mayores hijos de su papá, y un medio hermano menor hijo de su mamá, Así que familia tiene. Lo que pasa es que no se conocen muy bien con los hijos West. Yo también me la imaginé con cara de perrito.

 _Kuroneko_ : Eso no quería explicarlo ayer mismo. Porque Jade estaba justo en ese momento en que llegó a casa después de que su mamá la dejó y se encontró con sus hermanos sentados en la sala de su casa. Muy bizarro todo, pero no podía saber todavía qué hacían ahí y cómo supo la hermana. Los masajes, los amo de verdad, y mientras más duelen son mejores. Busqué ASMR y sí, Dios, es delicioso. Amo esa canción, me gusta tanto y en la voz de Sabrina es hermosa, me gusta más que la de Swift, la de Creep la escucharé porque no la conocía. Te ganas lo que quieras, de verdad no pensé que se acordaran de ella :3. ¡Saludos!

 _Hikari1701_ : Oh, vaya. Puede darse a confusión, aunque yo dije que serían muy pocos los capítulos en los que Tori narra, quizá solo ese que publiqué. Pero para la próxima les dejaré un "Tori" o algo muy notorio para que lo distingan. Sí el primer párrafo tenía que ser un misterio de quién hablaba y solo contarlo al final, que es la hermana y que Jan también estaba. Tenían que dudar quién era la mujer. Ya me imaginaba que se iban a olvidar de los nombres de los hermanos porque casi no les he mencionado últimamente, pero… no había como explicarlo mejor que con el desarrollo del capítulo. Igual yo pienso en la integridad de la historia :D ¡Gracias por el halago y saludos!

 _RIOVI_ : No eres la primera que me lo dice. Todos quieren ver a Jade celosa, pero, pero, no spoiler. ver a Jade triste es raro, porque casi en todos los fics es como inmutable, dura, imposible de que algo la toque. Así que me gusta llevarla por esos lugares, vulnerable al máximo y cometiendo errores porque no es tan calculadora como todos creen o en este caso, las circunstancias la han hecho insegura. ¡Gracias por las palabras y una buena noche!

 _erivip7_ : La Jade incestuosa, no pude resistirme. No lo creo, ahora vamos a ver algunas cosas sobre Jade, ahora que pasemos esta etapa de que no se sabe qué pasa con su relación. Y ya empezamos a subir la cumbre de la tercera y última parte del fic :D ¡Suerte y saludos!

Gracias a todos por volver y hasta mañana.


	115. Chasing Cars

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Ha pasado todas las noches esta semana, a excepción de ayer.

La siento levantar las cobijas a mi espalda y entrar en mi cama. Su cuerpo se apega al mío en cuestión de segundos y su brazo izquierdo me abraza por mi cintura.

Se acerca más a mí, hasta que su nariz fría roza en la piel descubierta de mi cuello, como si estuviese dándome un beso de esquimal, para luego esconderla entre mi piel y la almohada. No importa si se le dificulta respirar, inhala sonoramente con fuerza y, si no puede hacerlo, respira por su boca.

El calor de su respiración es agradable, a veces me produce cosquillas, pero me agrada. Me gusta que venga cada noche a mí. Si no fuese porque antes de amanecer, se va.

No sé como logra ser tan exacta, casi como un reloj, calcula las 5:30 AM en punto, da un suspiro grande, suelta su agarre, se separa y sale de mi cama para entrar nuevamente a la suya y dormir allá una hora más.

Al levantarnos, ambas fingimos demencia, no hay un comentario alguno, no hay una mirada extraña que la delate o un reproche de mi parte. Nada sucedió, nada de lo que tengamos que hablar. Nos arreglamos, desayunamos y salimos a la escuela.

—¿Todos estos días menos ayer?

—Tuvimos una pelea, o un desacuerdo para ser exactos.

—Ya veo, ¿y qué crees que Tori busca al hacerlo?

—No lo sé.

—¿Has sentido ganas de _ajustar_ esa situación?

—¿Te refieres a?

—A discutirlo, por ejemplo.

—No —contesto con seguridad.

—¿No te da curiosidad saber por qué Tori va a ti cada noche… exceptuando ayer?

—Sí, pero no quería que nada cambie.

—Y el desacuerdo que tuvieron alteró las cosas.

—Fue algo tan tonto. Mi culpa desde un principio.

—Te arrepientes.

—Debí aceptar su invitación y no volver a insistir con que no hay nada entre nosotras, porque es claro que algo hay.

—Eso lo percibo hasta yo —me dice, asintiendo con un ligero ladeo de su cabeza.

Jacob, mi maestro de fotografía, ha hecho de psicólogo varias veces. Hablamos de lo que mis fotos le gritan, porque él dice que mi forma más clara de expresión no es mi voz, es el sentimiento que transmito al fotografiar. Nunca se equivoca y siento que es inútil ocultarle lo que me sucede cuando me lo pregunta.

—¿Sabes? Mi esposa y yo tenemos un trato, un acuerdo silente —me cuenta—, nunca vamos a la cama enojados. Y, si lo hacemos, dormimos abrazados.

—¿Enojados y abrazados? Y así me llamas rara a mí.

—Porque lo eres —replica, apuntándome con una patata frita que se lleva después a la boca—. Lo importante de ese acuerdo es que nos hace sentir compañeros. Aun somos una pareja, aun nos amamos; tenemos nuestras diferencias, como todos, pero somos un equipo y nunca llevamos nuestras derrotas a la cama.

—Se me hace muy idealista.

—Hay gente que no puede manejar las preocupaciones rodando por su cabeza a la hora de dormir. ¿No te parece lógico que, al final del día, busquen confort en los brazos de alguien a quien aman, cuando menos, durante unas horas?

—Tori no me ama.

—¿Eres tú Tori para hablar por ella?

—Obvio que no.

—No deberías suponer sus sentimientos.

—No creo que sea por eso que viene a mí en las noches.

—¿Qué más sacaría ella de esa simple acción? Me refiero a que Tori duerme profundamente una vez que está a tu lado, ¿no? ¿Lo hace antes de pasarse a tu cama?

Hmm, no lo sé. Hasta que sucede yo sí estoy dormida y cuando ella por fin cae en sueño, yo sigo intentando recuperar el mío.

—Una de estas noches, espérala despierta.

—Tal vez no lo vuelve a hacer —acepto con tristeza recordando cuanta falta me hizo sentirla a mi lado anoche, recibir el calor de su aliento, escuchar su respiración profunda, tener su calor.

—Quizá sí. No creo que lo haya hecho sin una razón. Necesitaba algo de ti. Podría estar sufriendo de depresión o de soledad. Recuerda que está lejos de todo lo que conocía, solo te tiene a ti y ustedes se quieren —menciona con franqueza y verdad, así es. Jacob ordena los restos de su almuerzo y se levanta de la mesa—. No tengas miedo de acercarte, Jade. Es obvio encuentra consuelo al buscarte, de lo contrario se habría dado media vuelta y habría abrazado a la almohada.

Pone su mano en mi hombro y se despide dándome un par de palmadas, me sonríe y se pierde a mis espaldas por el pasillo que lleva a las aulas.

Yo devuelvo mi vista al frente y allí está ella, almorzando sola en la mesa de la esquina. Hoy mi maestro pidió por mí tiempo de almuerzo para hablar de mi proyecto durante la última semana, dice que nota un cambio evidente de actitud, una dulzura que no le había enseñado antes, además de una clara confusión al elegir mil formas diferentes para demostrar «pánico», el tema que me asignó. Quería asegurarse de que yo estuviera bien y saber el porqué de ambos sentimientos. Tori no demoró en convertirse en el tema de la conversación.

Y, claro, ahí está la rubia de la clase de producción, aprovechando mi ausencia para acercársele. Por suerte no le quedan nada más que unos minutos antes de que el timbre suene y…

Le está dando un papel.

Su dirección, seguro. ¡Nos la quieren bajar!

Maldición, estoy hablando en plural, pero desde ayer que estoy sola aquí arriba. Ninguna quiere venir a reclamarme que arruiné todo rechazando el plan de Tori.

Andrea creo que se llama la rubia que le sonríe y de la misma forma la hace sonreír.

¿Dónde diablos están?, las necesito. Me hace falta que me hagan entrar en razón y me ayuden a decidir, a pensar en todas las posibilidades.

¡Vengan, maldición!

Nada, silencio total en el séptimo piso.

Ahora la rubia le señala algo en esa tarjeta y se acerca para darle un corto beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Es su dirección. La está invitando a salir.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

A Tori no le cuesta ni un día conseguirse a mi reemplazo.

¡Vamos, ¿dónde están?!

¡Aparezcan y mándenme a la punta de un cuerno! Díganme que cometí un error, que sí quiero a Tori, que la amo, que me muero por tener lo de antes. Discútanme que «lo de antes» está en el pasado, tenemos que construir un «lo de ahora», que parte de que ella confíe en mí es ganarme su confianza primero, que no vale la pena perder más tiempo esperando, que lo que nos falta podemos construirlo juntas, que fui una idiota, que lo arregle.

¡Insúltenme!

¡Maldición, aparezcan!

Tori mira la tarjeta pasando la yema de su pulgar por su superficie. Parece que intentara decidirse.

En un instante cierra los ojos y gira hacia mí, percatándose de que la miro fijamente y me mantengo haciéndolo sin huir. No sé si logra ver mi arrepentimiento, mi tristeza porque de verdad lo arruiné. Porque mi falta de confianza en mi misma me hace dudar de la suya, pero es verdad, ¿cómo voy a pedirle que sea honesta conmigo, si lo único que hago es confundirla acercándome y alejándome, invitándola a pasar una velada conmigo y después rechazando su propia invitación?

Ella no iba a violarme en ese viaje. Pudimos entablar la base de nuestra nueva amistad, disfrutar de un fin de semana al menos, juntas, haciendo algo que nos gusta a ambas.

Soy una completa idiota, como las voces que ahora me ignoran me repitieron mil veces ayer antes de desaparecer.

Tori cierra los ojos y exhala con pesar, mira la tarjeta y la guarda en su bolsillo, levantándose con su bandeja para salir del comedor hacia su siguiente clase.

Sí, soy una perfecta y completa idiota.

¿Perdí a Tori? ¿Me la robó la rubia?

No, yo la amo.

Tengo que arreglarlo. Tengo que hallar la forma de darle a cambio lo que le estoy exigiendo, la confianza que quiero.

Le explicaré todo cuando nos veamos en casa, le confesaré que me inventé lo de la cita del domingo, que quiero ir con ella a Nueva York y le pediré que lo intentemos.

Yo sé lo que quiero y ya no estoy confundida. Quiero a Tori, conmigo.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Antes que nada, hay una parte de este fic que escribí mucho antes de llegar al capítulo 50, era una escena que se me vino del futuro del fic y que debía plasmar y la escribí, pero el fic cambió de rumbo en algunas partes y ya no es relevante, porque no sucederá.

Pero a la vista que me invitaron al reto del _Antivalentín_ , se me ocurrió terminarla y subirla. Así que si la buscan en mi perfil se llama _El futuro que nunca existió._ Y espero que disfruten el mundo paralelo que tenía este fic antes, al menos un poquito de él que como coincidencia debería estar pasando eso justo en este momento en este fic, ya verán por qué.

La canción del capítulo de hoy es: _**Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol**_. No tienen idea de cuánto amo a esta banda.

 _AshleySophia_ : XD peor que tu Tori, eso me hizo sonreír. Y acabo de recordar que te debo la lectura del último capítulo y todos los reviews, sí, sí. Creo que más que ego es quiere recibir cosas que no está dando. Pide tanto confianza, pero no deja camino para que se la den y no se da cuenta. Hasta cierto punto es ceguera crónica y ahí viene un poco del ego, ¿cómo confiar si ella en un punto tampoco fue sincera? Yo no creo que Jade sienta remordimiento de haber leído a Tori sabiendo que era la dueña, de lo único que se arrepiente es de la cachetada y aun así no entiende que eso también le restó muchos puntos en lo que a seguridad se refiere. Me daré tiempo este fin de semana para leerte, espero, en serio, necesito cumplirte porque me gusta mucho tu historia y no puedo solo decirlo por aquí. ¡Saludos!

 _rustjacque12_ : Me alegra que hayan mejorado las cosas con tu familia. Eso siempre es bueno y eventualmente tiene que suceder, sigan dando pasos aunque sea pequeños, pero para el frente. Ohhh, creo que nadie se espera lo de los sobres o lo que trae detrás. Ya lo leerán :D. ¡Suerte y gracias por escribir!

 _LittleRock17_ : Creo que es la primera vez que te leo decir algo «malo» de Jade, pero sí, es que está idiota y ella lo sabe.

 _Guest XX_ : Yo creo lo mismo y pues veamos como se dan las cosas. Muy mala elección la que hizo al decir que saldría con otra chica. ¡Suerte!

 _Kuroneko_ : De acuerdo en eso. Yo personalmente creo que Tori no puede de la nada ir y contarle todo, ni siquiera lo hacía antes, cuando se estaban haciendo amigas, le iba dando las cosas con cuchara, dosis por dosis, hasta que finalmente le contó la mayoría con la carta que le mandó junto con los vinilos, pero hasta esa fecha Tori no sabía todavía que Jade tenía el diario y todavía ni le contaba de su hermano por ejemplo, que sí es una persona importante, pero ni se lo había mencionado. O sea, la confianza se da de a poco y sobre una base que van construyendo juntas y Jade quiere todo pero no da nada y no se da cuenta de que no da nada, bueno, hasta ahora. Lo de la hermana también es una ilusión mía. Yo tengo una, pero es cuatro años mayor que yo, la diferencia de edad siempre fue muy grande así que no es que tenemos una relación de amigas, no nos llevamos mal, pero no es que nos contemos todo o nos llamemos todos los días o cosas así. Yo siempre quise tener dos hermanos de mi misma edad, o sea, haber sido trilliza, sería genial. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _erivip7_ : ¡Precisamente! Tienes la situación clarísima, es eso lo que está pasando y para colmo estropeó todo con una respuesta inventada que lastimó a Tori. Es cierto eso de que a veces tienes que caer para darte cuenta del hueco en el que te tropezaste pero esto ya es cavar su propia tumba y enterrarse viva. Sí, el capítulo de ayer pasó las 3000 palabras, pero cada una fue necesaria y me gustó como quedó. :D ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _renata pozo_ : Justo hoy tocó una muestra diminuta de celos e inseguridad. Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _YiyeCX_ : Sí, si lo vemos desde ese punto Jade tiene mucho de qué dudar, pero creo que tampoco ha dado de su parte para ganarse la confianza de Tori de vuelta. Y Tori también la regó pero lo está intentando. Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando el fic, gracias por el apoyo siempre, yo agradezco cada lector, escriban review o no. Aunque es lindo ver sus palabras y poder contestarles. Gracias a ustedes por seguir por aquí después de tantos capítulos. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _rustjacque12_ : ¿En quién me inspiro físicamente? En Olivia Wilde, porque Liz de pequeña hizo el papel de la joven Olivia en una serie que veía y fue genial, el primer trabajo donde vi a Liz. Aunque Olivia sí tiene ojos claros, pero los cafés igual le quedarían geniales. :D ¡Gracias por el review y suerte!

Gracias a todos por el tiempo y hasta mañana.


	116. Holding On And Letting Go

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Son las 8:06 p.m., y Tori aun no llega a casa, pero no está fuera de lo normal, a veces pasa por la biblioteca, o ha salido con Ade de paseo, o está jugando con el gato del vecino, o está lengueteándose con alguna chica o chico, o manoseando a la rubia previo a acostarse con ella. Normal, perfectamente normal. Nada de que preocuparse, nada.

Solo son las ocho, es temprano. Voy a relajarme, a hacer algo de comer y a ver una vez más _The Scissoring_ , ¿por qué no? No tengo nada planificado para esta noche y estoy sola, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

Cocinaré unas papas fritas con queso y harta pimienta. Tori detesta la pimienta, aunque ama el picante, pero tiene una alergia ligera a ese condimento en especial; estornuda y estornuda hasta quince minutos después de terminar de comer. Le pondré mucha.

Ya son las 8:10 p. m. Creo que empezaré cortando las papas, sí.

Me levanto del sofá, desde donde admiraba la obra de arte que el carpintero hizo con la puerta del departamento —por donde nadie a entrado en horas, por cierto—, es de un color café chocolate y las vetas de la madera la hacen lucir elegante, un trabajo de lacado excepcional.

Camino unos pasos hacia la cocina y abro el cajón de implementos buscando el pelador de papas. Juro haberlo dejado aquí la última vez que cocine, ¿dónde está?

Ah, ahora recuerdo, no fui la última que lo uso. Tori se preparó ensalada la otra noche y peló las zanahorias con él. ¿Dónde diablos lo dejó?

Abro los compartimentos contiguos y no la encuentro. Se la tragó un agujero negro, igual que a Tori, ja. Tampoco está en las repisas de los platos, aunque no sé ni para qué las busco ahí, ese no es su lugar. Quizá en su torpeza mi _roomate_ lo mandó en la basura. No la culpo, me ha pasado lo mismo por accidente. Así fue como terminé con tres cucharas pequeñas en lugar de cuatro y dos tenedores.

En fin, haré las papas con cáscara; rústicas creo que les dicen en los restaurantes.

No llego ni a poner el cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar cuando mi vista recae nuevamente sobre el reloj.

8:22 p.m.

No me preocupo, solo me pregunto: ¿dónde está? Usualmente estamos aquí a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, a menos que yo me demore en el taller de fotografía o ella en el grupo de drama, pero es viernes, no hay clubes en la escuela los viernes y para qué iría a la biblioteca en viernes, para qué iría a la biblioteca en lo absoluto, terminamos exámenes hoy, iniciamos dos semanas de vacaciones el lunes, no hay motivo para ir a investigar nada.

¿No se me ocurre que tendría que hacer después de clases que le tomara cuatro horas?

Hmm…

Pudo haber ido al cine.

Por supuesto, hemos hablado de ir a ver _Deadpool_ por días y después de mi rechazo a su plan, ¿por qué querría ir conmigo? Pudo haber ido sola o con Ade y Rachel, aunque, ¿ya se estrenó? ¿Era en estos días, verdad?

Suelto lo que tengo en las manos y me limpio con el trapo de cocina para sacar el celular del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

 _Google_ , _Deadpool_ … 12 de febrero, estreno mundial.

Fueron al cine. ¿Hora de la función? A ver, 6:25 p.m. y 10:40 p.m. De seguro fueron a la más temprana porque a Ade no le gusta quedarse afuera hasta muy tarde durante el invierno. Ya deben estar por volver. A menos que hayan salido a comer algo al terminar, lo que me recuerda, debo seguir cortando las papas.

Son las 8:33 p.m. El aceite burbujea en la freidora al colocar adentro la canasta de metal con las papas cortadas. Diez minutos y las sacaré para rallar el queso por encima y meterlas cinco minutos más en el horno. Mientras tanto pondré la película.

Listo, 8:51 p.m., la comida lista, película iniciada, vaso grande de refresco de naranja —porque hoy no tengo ganas de vino o cerveza, o de ser adulta en general—, me siento como uno de esos fines de semana cuando vivíamos en la antigua casa de Los Ángeles y mamá nos preparaba bocadillos a Lewis y a mí. Nos sentábamos en la sala de estar a ver alguna maratón de terror y ella se nos unía por rato, para luego huir a ver una de sus series de drama. Lewis aguantaba más, él es como yo, obsesionado con los monstruos y la sangre, al menos veía dos películas antes de ir a refugiarse en la cama de nuestra madre para evitar las pesadillas.

Dios, el silencio es mortal.

Qué fácil se acostumbra uno a la gente, a la compañía. Veinte y pico de días con Tori en esta casa y la siento vacía sin ella.

Miro el reloj nuevamente y ya son las 10:38 p.m. Acaba de terminarse la edición larga de dos horas de _The Scissoring_ y yo espero a que pasen todos los créditos para ver la escena extra. El twist más espectacular de la película está en esos dos minutos. La asesina de las tijeras es atacada por la primera chica que creyó haber matado, pero que en realidad dejó en coma por años. Después de esa muerte, ella se convierte en la nueva vengadora, iniciando un ciclo de asesinatos sin resolver en el pueblo. Es genial, sin ese extra, el final de la película sería un horripilante cliché.

Juuum —bostezo—, son las 10:46 p.m. Ya son más de cuatro horas desde que inició la primera función de la noche. Es suficiente tiempo para ir al cine, a comer y hasta para pasear por el parque y llegar caminando.

¿Será que me equivoqué con la idea del cine? ¿Estará con Ade o…?

Si no fuese porque mi amiga de verdad está enfadada conmigo por lo que sucedió en la floristería, le llamaría. Pero si lo hago seguramente me llega el escupitajo a través del auricular.

Trato de no enfocarme en su ausencia. Tori está bien, está con Ade, no me preocupo.

Apago el reproductor y automáticamente comienza a sonar el último canal que Tori vio en la televisión. Yo casi no la enciendo a menos que vaya a ver una película, pero ella, todas las mañanas coloca el canal de niños y ve un capítulo de la serie que están repitiendo ahora.

 _Gravity Falls,_ ese es el tipo de proyecto que me habría gustado crear a mí desde un inicio, pero no sería un dibujo animado, sino una serie de suspenso y horror para público adulto. _Dipper_ and _Mabel_ no tendrían trece años, sino diecisiete y compartirían una relación torcidamente incestuosa; su tío sería un asesino en serie y ese pequeño pueblo de Oregon estaría lleno de verdaderos misterios sin resolver. Hazte a un lado _American Horror Story,_ aquí viene Jade West.

11:11 p.m.

¡Diablos, pide un deseo!

Que todo salga bien con Tori. No, primero que esté bien y ya llegue.

No, no, que deseo tan estúpido, obvio que está bien y va a llegar… eventualmente, pronto, seguro.

Otro deseo, emm…

Que no esté con la rubia, eso.

No, no, que no haga nada con la rubia, puede estar en la misma habitación, pero que nunca pase nada con ella… o con cualquier otra chica atractiva… o cualquier chica, tampoco quiero que se coma a la fea.

Hmm…

¿Puedo pedir deseos que no me involucren a mí?, ¿o si lo hago no cuenta?

Okey, un deseo para mí entonces…

11:12 p.m. Genial, me lo perdí. Necesito pensar en varios deseos y escribirlos para cuando me encuentre con otro 11:11 y pueda pedir mi deseo de una sola vez, sin dudas.

Acaba de terminarse el segundo capítulo de _Gravity Falls_ y ahora van a dar esa serie insoportable del kung fu. ¡Aj, ¿por qué no llega?! Estamos a quince minutos de la media noche.

Yo la llamo. ¡La llamo y me va a oír!

Miro la pantalla de mi celular, completamente vacía de notificaciones, y caigo en cuenta de que si ella quisiera que yo sepa dónde está, ya me habría avisado.

La llamo igual.

Presiono el círculo verde y espero, un timbre, dos timbres, mensaje de voz. Bien, al menos sabemos algo, está viva. Recibió la llamada y decidió no contestar. La operadora permite diez timbrazos antes de enviarte a la casilla, así que eso solo quiere decir que Tori presionó el botón de no contestar. Le llamo otra vez, un timbre, dos, tres, cuatro —avanzamos—, mensaje de voz. Última vez, un timbre, dos, mensaje de voz. No, no quiere hablar conmigo.

11:59 p.m. Estamos a un minuto de la media noche. Tomo el control del televisor y comienzo a zappear por todos los canales, sin ver nada en particular o realmente buscando qué ver, únicamente quiero tener algo que hacer que no me deje pensar.

¡Eh, porno!

¡Ja!, entre las ventajas de vivir sola y pagar tu propia Tv por cable es que puedes poner este tipo de videos a volumen alto y mirarlo sin estar pendiente de quién va a aparecer por esa puerta para mandarte al diablo. Lo único malo es que es sexo hetero, pero bueno, algo es algo.

Ese tipo la tiene, la tiene grande, e-nor-me. ¡Dios, eso debe doler!

La chica es guapa, muy, muy linda, delgada, morenita con el cabello castaño claro y unos ojos enormes. Sus lolas no son tan grandes como las de Tori, bueno, no exageremos, Tori tampoco las tiene enormes, ni siquiera se acercan a las mías, pero esta chica si que no tiene nada, son dos botones cocidos en el pecho, parece un chico.

Tori las tiene bonitas, tan redonditas y suaves. Que lindo es tocar el pecho de una chica, me refiero sus senos desnudos. Apretar las palmas de tus manos con un lento masaje sobre ellos. Mmm, ver sus pezones pararse y ponerse duros.

¡Dios, necesito una novia!

Mi centro comienza a palpitar con una necesidad que no tengo como satisfacer completamente.

¡Basta, esto es estúpido!

Apago la tele y me largo a mi cuarto, no quiero ver cosas que no puedo tener. Sobre todo cuando Tori seguro lo está haciendo con la rubia.

¡Andrea, Andrea, Andrea!

Hoy le pregunté de ella a Jacob y me dijo que es una «estudiante excelente», perfeccionista, creativa, muy solidaria con sus compañeros y la chica más popular de último año.

Claro, no bastaba con que la fea siga a Tori como perrito tras su hueso favorito, pero tenía que venir la más guapa y popular a invitarla a salir.

¿A dónde la llevaría? Porque Boston, a media noche, es muy aburrido.

A un motel, no se me ocurre más. Pero no, ella, Andrea es «creativa» entonces seguro se inventó el plan más sórdido para conquistarla. Como si tuviese que hacer tanto esfuerzo. Tori está molesta y dolida por lo que pasó ayer conmigo, porque rechacé el viaje, asumo que está con ánimo vengativo y querrá hacerme daño… ¿O me estoy sintiendo muy importante? Quizá ni le va ni le viene el recuerdo de nuestra relación. Pero me inclino por lo contrario. La forma en la que me miró en el comedor de la escuela —cuando pensaba si aceptar o no la invitación de _Andreita—_ , fue como si me estuviese diciendo adiós, como si acabase de decidir que yo no valgo la pena.

Está con ella. Y la rubia la tiene fácil, porque es linda y un montón de cosas que yo no soy, cosas atractivas, cosas importantes, como amable y buena persona, y yo no lo soy.

Tengo grabado en la mente el momento en que bajó la mirada y decidió aceptar la cita. Y bueno, no pretenderé que no duele, pero Tori se merece más que lo que yo pueda ofrecerle, más que la idiota de Jade West que leyó su diario y…

¡Eso, su diario!

Pensemos en esto. Tori escribe y mucho, no dejaría de hacerlo solo por estar aquí. A veces, entro a la habitación y parece estar estudiando, pero tiene un bolígrafo en la mano, o sea que escribe y no creo que sea la tarea porque esa la hace en la computadora.

Okey, ¿dónde pudo esconderlo?

Voy a su cajón en el armario y no hay nada más que su ropa interior, sus medias y su perfume. Sus camisetas están perfectamente dobladas en el otro y no hay nada en los bolsillos de sus chaquetas.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Debe tenerlo a todas horas consigo en su bolsa. Tori ya no confía en mí como para dejarlo sobre el velador, porque yo rompí su confianza, porque yo fui quien la defraudó, no la rubia, yo.

2:09 a.m. Es tarde y me preocupo. ¿Dónde está?

Por primera vez esta noche me permito pensar en lo peor y la rubia no entra en la ecuación.

¿Qué tal si el remitente de esas cartas la estaba siguiendo? ¿Qué pasa si la secuestraron al salir de la escuela porque yo me adelanté para pasar por la floristería comprando una flor que todavía la espera sobre la mesa del comedor? ¿Qué pasa si se perdió en su camino a casa o si la asaltaron y los que no me contestaban era los ladrones que se llevaron su celular?

¡¿Qué pasa si nunca más la vuelvo a ver?!

La angustia me llena el pecho. ¿Dónde diablos está? ¡Pudo dejarme una nota, pudo decirme un: _no me esperes_!

¿Y qué hago ahora?, ¿qué?, ¿dónde la busco?

¡Ade! Ella sabe cómo encontrar a la gente, ella sabe como localizar una aguja en un pajar.

Le marco.

—Jaaade —me contesta de muy mala manera, estaba durmiendo—, son las dos y treinta de la madrugada. ¡Y treinta y dos para ser exactos! ¿Qué quieres?

Bien, mi única amiga en esta ciudad sigue molesta conmigo y cuando se entere lo que hice ya no tendré más amigos en Boston. Ge-nial.

—Tori… no aparece, no ha llegado. —Trato de informarle.

—¿Es en serio? —Sigue muy molesta.

—Sí, Ade. Ayer yo…

—No quiero saber, te dije que no la lastimes.

Okey esto está yendo peor de lo que me imaginaba. Al menos esperaba que si se trataba de Tori, Ade haría su enojo a un lado, pero ya veo que no.

¿Cómo diablos voy a encontrar a Tori sin ella?

—Tranquila, no te jodo más. Debe estar por venir y sino ya la encontraré desmembrada yo misma, gracias.

—¡Hey, espera tonta! —me dice antes de colgar. Muy amable, linda mi amiga, si es que todavía lo es.

—¿Qué hiciste? —me pregunta más calmada, molesta, pero controlada.

—Me dijo el plan de San Valentín.

—Y, conociéndote, le dijiste que no.

—Mhmm —acepto sin vocalizarlo, ya sé, viene el sermón y con suerte, después el plan de búsqueda.

—Eres idiota, Jade. Dime que no le volviste a sacar en cara que ya no son nada.

—Mmmmmmmhmmm.

Ade larga un suspiro eterno, su frustración y cansancio se dejan escuchar por el auricular. Al menos no es escupitajo.

—¿De verdad te preocupa mucho dónde pueda estar?

—Ella nunca sale, Ade, a menos que sea contigo, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Creo que hoy la invitó a salir una chica.

—¿Su compañera de la escuela?

—¿Te contó de la rubia? —No contesta, su silencio es como el oro hace cien años, valiosísimo.

Tori le ha contado de la maldita rubia, o sea que no es la primera vez que la invita a salir, y sí, debe estar con ella. Para que buscarla entonces, no quiero entrar cual loca por la puerta de su habitación de motel y ver una escenita como la de la porno de antes.

—Ya, lo entiendo. Debe estar con ella. Gracias, Ade, hablamos —le digo y cuelgo inmediatamente.

A quién engaño, ya me reemplazaron y mi pecho pesa de tal forma que siento al corazón en el estómago. Solo puedo culparme a mí misma. Yo hice esto, yo la empuje a los brazos y el _strap_ de la rubia.

Mejor intento dormir algo, despejarme, qué se yo, irme acostumbrando a cómo van a ser las cosas desde hoy. Seguramente a un sistema de bandas elásticas en la puerta cada vez que ella quiera privacidad para acostarse con sus relaciones pasajeras.

Hmm… 2:54 a.m.

Es inútil dejar de pensar en todo lo que yo provoqué. No puedo, cierro los ojos y ahí está ella, con la maldita rubia.

No doy más, al diablo el respeto al espacio ajeno, voy a fumarme un tabaco.

Abro mi bolsa y saco la cajetilla, queda uno. Eso quiere decir que mañana, si o si, tendré que salir de la cama para ir a la tienda. Y yo que no quería hacer nada más que lamentarme en medio de las cobijas, poner la lista de reproducción « _la vida apesta_ » que creé el día que me mudé aquí y echarme al morir por las siguientes dos semanas.

Aspiro el primer respiro encendiendo el tabaco. Es tan extraño volver a fumar dentro del departamento. Hablo en serio cuando digo que uno se acostumbra a los cambios demasiado rápido. Si no fuese porque Tori también fuma, hasta pude haberlo dejado por ella.

La habitación es de un negro envolvente. La única luz que emana algo de calidez es el color naranja de la ceniza a un extremo. Se enciende como una luz de neon.

El departamento está en completo silencio, mis vecinos extrañamente no tienen fiesta hoy, hasta puedo escuchar el papel y las hojas de tabaco consumirse, ese crujido que hace es adictivo y me obliga a inhalar profundamente, aunque eso solo desgastará más rápido el cigarrillo.

Me levanto y me acerco a la ventana, hago la cortina a un lado y miro el paisaje de la noche. Odio el blanco de esta ciudad, la nieve está alta hoy, a pesar de que la temperatura debe empezar a subir a fin de mes. Me da frío solo de verla caer.

Siempre me atrajo la idea de un paisaje así, de vivir en una casa de madera con una chimenea y hacer _con alguien_ chocolate caliente para calentarnos, mientras afuera cae y cae la nieve. Pero al ser lo único que se puede ver por la ventana desde que vivo sola, es la más horrible imagen que puede existir.

Extraño Los Ángeles. Yo, por Dios, yo extraño Los Ángeles y no por el calor, es solo que esta ciudad, sola, es deprimente.

Tiro la colilla en el inodoro y la veo dar vueltas mientras se pierde con el agua que se descarga. No quiero que quede el pucho en el basurero, emitiendo el olor que Tori tanto odia. Todavía vive aquí y ya es suficiente con el aroma que dejó el tabaco en el cuarto.

Tomo mi cepillo de dientes y abro el agua. Me observo unos minutos en el espejo y veo a alguien tan distinta a lo que era hace apenas un mes.

¿De verdad perdí a Tori?, porque no quiero volver a lo mismo. No quiero verme y no reconocerme, tener ojeras, los labios partidos, mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar, sentir mi garganta reseca e inflamada por fumar docenas de tabacos, perder la batalla con la mente y querer desaparecer, ya sea con alcohol o con pastillas. No quiero.

Me lavo los dientes y acomodo todo secándome las manos con la toalla roja que Tori colocó por la fecha.

¡Feliz San Valentín!

Ella siempre tan consciente de esos detalles, de gestos como llevarme a ver una obra con la que he soñado por más de seis meses. ¡Y se acuerda, lo habré mencionado una vez en la clase de Sikowitz, una!

Hmm…

Ya, lo arruiné. Hay que aceptarlo y seguir, ¿no?

Hmm…

El ruido de una llave entrando en el picaporte entra con dificultar, me altera las palpitaciones. Veo el reloj de la mesa de noche, dan las 3:26 a.m.

¡Llegó! De donde sea que haya estado, llegó.

Me apresuro a entrar en mi cama. Pretenderé que no la esperaba, que dormía, porque ¿qué derecho tengo de reclamarle por qué no me avisó qué volvería tarde? Yo no soy su dueña, no soy nadie para ella, ¿por qué me daría explicaciones? Y, para ser honestos, creo que prefiero que no me lo diga, que no me saque en cara que yo no… cuen… to.

Idiota, soy bastante idiota.

Me recuesto sobre mi lado derecho con la cara hacia la pared mientras la escucho entrar. Su respiración es fuerte y entrecortada, imagino que es por el frío que hace afuera.

Me quedo quieta y en silencio, ella entra a la habitación y escucho que se quita las botas. No parece que tiene intenciones de cambiarse de ropa porque lo primero siento —después de que lanzara sus zapatos por ahí—, son las cobijas de mi cama alzarse. Tori entra a mis espaldas y se acomoda. Esta helada y apesta a alcohol.

¿Por qué viene a mí en las noches? ¿Por que busca mi cuerpo? Y no, no me molesta, pero ¿por qué lo hace?

Dios está congelada y tiembla.

—Tori…

No me contesta. Su respiración es tan agitada que me asusta.

—Tori —repito más alto—, creo que sería mejor que te cambies de ropa.

No dice nada; sigue temblando de tal forma que sus dientes chocan.

Doy media vuelta y es cuando siento el colchón mojado.

—¡Tori estás estilando! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasó?!

—Mu-mu-mu-mu-mu-eco e -ieve —susurra con la voz partida.

—¿Muñeco de nieve? No te entiendo, ¿qué pasó?

—Hice u-u mu-mu-eco e -ieve

—¡¿Hiciste un muñeco de nieve a las tres de la mañana, en Boston, mientras nevaba?!

Asiente o al menos eso intenta, su temblor es por demás violento.

—Vamos, levántate. Tienes que cambiarte de ropa o te vas a enfermar.

—N-n-n-no.

—¡Tori, levántate!

—E-engo-frí-o.

—¡Lo tienes porque estás empapada! ¡¿Cómo diablos hiciste un muñeco de nieve, te metiste en él?!

—C-o-n los b-a-sos.

—¿Con los brazos? ¡Dios, eso no es un muñeco de nieve, es un ángel y tienes que estar acostada para hacerlo! Con razón. Vamos, ven a cambiarte de ropa.

Yo misma tengo que forzarla afuera de la cama. Entre su borrachera y su cuasi convulsión es imposible que lo haga sola.

Le quito la chaqueta lo más rápido que puedo. Esta es una de esas que no tiene mucha protección, que están bien si es que vas a salir cinco minutos de tu casa o en la mañana, pero no para la noche. Tori se fue, a quién sabe donde, directo de la escuela, sin pensar en nada.

—Date vuelta —le pido, tomándola de los hombros para que no caiga.

Le quito el pantalón y me doy cuenta de que hasta su ropa interior está mojada. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó acostada en la nieve?

—Espérame aquí, voy por una toalla —le digo, tomando su mano y apoyándola en la pared. Me apuro al baño y regreso con dos grandes y limpias. La cubro por sobre su interior, haciendo un tipo de falda, tapándola hasta quitarle la camiseta y el sostén—. Manos arriba…

—N-n-no m-me lle-ve o-fi-cial…

Ja ja ja, Dios, me hizo reír. Boba, ni porque está sufriendo del frío. Tal linda cuando está borracha.

—Payasa, alza las manos para quitarte la camiseta —le aclaro y me hace caso con mucha dificultad. Su piel está toda erizada.

La ayudo por la espalda, desabrochando su sostén negro, y la tapo con la toalla mientras ella se lo quita por completo. No quiero invadir su intimidad, hay cosas que tendrá que hacer sola.

Mientras Tori se desnuda de la ropa mojada, yo meto una mudada abrigada a la secadora para calentarla antes de que se vista con ella. Al regresar está aun temblando, pero ya no tanto como antes. Parece un ancianito enfermo así, toda ella envuelta con ambas toallas y sentada sobre su cama.

—Ten, ponte este calentador. Ya subí la temperatura del calefactor.

—M-me a-yu-das.

—Claro —le respondo dándole una mano para que se ponga nuevamente en pie y vuelvo a poner su espalda contra mi pecho.

Su respiración se acelera al quitarle la tela que la cubría. Paso el orificio superior de la chompa por su cabeza y me percato de que su cabello está mojado también, no tanto, pero un poco. Tomo con tino su mano derecha y la guío adentro de la prenda, hago lo mismo con la izquierda y bajo el buzo hasta su cintura.

—¿Se siente bien?

Asiente con más tranquilidad.

—Sostente en mí y colócate el pantalón —le digo y se lo paso, ofreciéndole mi hombro. Siento que hacerlo yo misma, sería cruzar el límite y esa no es la forma de volver a ganarme su confianza.

—Ahora siéntate, te pondré las medias.

Con suerte encontré unas gruesas en su cajón, será suficiente para mantenerla caliente. Hecho esto, remuevo el exceso de humedad de su cabello con una de las toallas y junto con el secador elimino todo ese frío. Tiene el pelo tan delgado que no me toma más de cinco minutos secarlo completamente.

Abro la cama para que entre y escucho mi celular sonar. Es Ade.

—¿Encontraste a Tori? —me pregunta preocupada apenas le contesto—. La he llamado sin suerte y ya pregunté en la policía y varios hospitales, pero no hay información.

—Acaba de llegar a casa. Estaba estilando y temblando sin control. La cambié y también le sequé el cabello, ya está acostada.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —dice con alivio—. Estaba a punto de salir a las morgues.

—Por suerte no hizo falta. Gracias, Ade.

—Mira, Jade —dice y se limpia la garganta antes de continuar—. Puedo estar enojada contigo, pero ¿si me necesitas?, voy a estar aquí, ¿entendido?

—Lo sé.

—Bien. Rachel quiere hablarte, estás en altavoz.

—Hola, Jade —Me saluda su novia.

—¿Qué tal, Rach?

—Escuché la condición en la que llegó Tori. Por si las dudas, ¿tienes un termómetro?

—No.

—Diablos, bueno, escúchame con atención. Si Tori estuvo expuesta a frío extremo puede que haya comenzado un ciclo de hipotermia —me informa, alterándome un poco—. ¿Puede hablar, caminar?

—Sí, todo sí —le respondo con rapidez.

—Bien, eso es bueno. ¿La sentirse muy fría?

—Algo, ya cambiada mucho mejor, pero aun tiembla.

—Sí, es normal hasta que el cuerpo recupere calor —me explica—. Si está consciente y tiene control de habla y movimiento, no es una situación extrema. Harás esto: acuéstate a su lado y abrázala de frente. Cúbrela bien por la espalda hasta el cuello y acércate mucho a su pecho, es importante que se mantenga caliente.

—Entendido, pero ¿no será mejor darle un baño?

—No, no, no, eso es contraproducente, no —me advierte, por suerte no se me ocurrió hacerlo antes—. El calor corporal bastará. Si en media hora no mejora o empeora, llámame. Yo asumiré que todo está bien mientras no lo hagas, ¿okey?

—Okey.

—Mañana iremos con Ade en la mañana a ver como sigue y, si es necesario, llevarla al hospital, pero lo dudo.

Al menos me alivia que alguien que sabe de medicina está cerca. Me despido y regreso a Tori. Sigue temblando, pero mucho más estable.

Dormir juntas, abrazarla, de hecho. Bueno, todo sea por su salud. Aquí vamos.

Abro las cobijas y ella, adivinando mi intensión, me hace un espacio.

—Lam-mento mojar t-tu ca-ma.

—No pasa nada. Mañana la secamos y listo. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Asiente pero de inmediato niega y suelta un suspiro con lamento.

—Ja-de…

—Tranquila, vas a estar bien cuando te calientes.

Niega otra vez.

Mis manos pasan por su cintura, me acerco lo que más puedo hasta juntar nuestras frentes. El espacio en medio se llena del calor de nuestros alientos, es reconfortante, aunque el olor a alcohol es fuerte.

—¿Puedo preguntar a dónde fuiste?

No lo hago para inmiscuirme, solo tengo curiosidad de cómo terminó completamente borracha sobre la nieve.

—Fu-i a una fie-e-sta.

—Con Andrea, ¿no? ¿Ella te trajo?

Niega y traga con dificultad.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—N-no, ¿Ja-de?

—¿Mhmm? —le respondo mientras trato de calentarla brotando su brazo, tal vez la ayude a relajarse y dormir un poco.

—Ja-de, ¿vas a sa-lir c-c-con esa chi-ca el do-om-mingo?

—Tori…

—P-p-or-que yo, yo no quiero qu-e mi n-novia sal-ga con o-tras ch-chicas.

¿Su qué?… Espera, ¡¿su qué?!

—Tori…

—N-no lo di-gas, ¿sí? P-p-or favor —me suplica, agitando su cabeza de lado a lado como si no quisiera escuchar lo que estaba por salir de mis labios—. N-no lo digas, p-por-que n-no es cierto.

¿No es cierto? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? Terminamos después de esa pelea en su casa, cuando la golpeé y ella me sacó prácticamente a patadas. ¡Eso pasó! ¡¿Cuándo regresamos?!

—T-tu-vi-mos una p-pe-lea, p-pe-ro no termi-namos. N-no, termi-namos.

¡Oh, por Dios!

—Yo me e-nojé, t-te -blo-q-queé, p-pe-ro iba a pasar, tarde o temprano. Cuan-do q-quise llam-arte t-tú me habías blo-q-queado a mí.

—Eso no es verdad, yo no te bloqueé.

—N-no, fue Ade —me confiesa—. Ella n-no quería q-que sufrie-ras y lo hizo. Ya se dis-cul-pó.

—Pero no conmigo.

—Eso n-no im-porta, lo hizo para pro-te-ger-te.

—Creo que mejor será hablar mañana, cuando puedas pronunciar las cosas con claridad y…

—¡S-soy c-cla-ra! —se queja, todavía con dificultad.

—¡S-so-mos n-ovias! Yo te a-mo y n-no qui-ero q-que salgas con otras chi-cas, n-no qui-ero esa rela-cion contigo.

¡Oh, Tori!

Era por esto, por que en su mente aun estamos juntas que se ponía tan mal cada vez que yo le decía que no era así. Es por esto que cuando me mostraba amable con ella, siempre se ponía muy dulce y tierna. Es por esto que cuando entramos con Ade a la mesa, esa noche de los espaguetis, me tomó de la mano sin pena, porque, esa noche en especial, yo estaba embobada con ella, porque esa noche la vi como tal, como mi novia.

Dios, si somos literales ella tiene razón. Nunca dijimos un: _hasta aquí llegamos;_ nunca dijimos: _esto se acabó_. Yo lo asumí, porque quién querría estar de novia con alguien que la golpeó tan feo, nadie, yo no.

Y claro, su justificación tiene peso. Ella reaccionó haciéndome a un lado…, pero nunca dijimos un adiós.

—Yo c-com-pré el chip nuevo del telé-fono para volver a ha-blar contigo. Te mandé una foto q-que Be-ck me t-tomó y me re-galó p-por-que creía que a ti te gus-taría cómo salía en ella. Esos días leí tan-tas veces tu carta q-que me la aprendí de memoria y lo q-que más me dolía al leer, era cuan-do men-cionaste: « _Yo t-te conozco, Tori, sé qui-quién eres, veo t-tu alma, t-te siento y sé que es-tarás bien»_. P-por eso t-te escri-bí: «T-tambi-én sé quién eres t-tú, Jade», p-p-or-que yo sé quién eres.

Termina de hablar muy cansada y con sueño. Va cerrando los ojos, dejándose vencer y yo la atraigo más a mí para conservarla en calor.

—Tranquila, lo aclararemos todo en la mañana —le digo en voz baja mientras acomodo mi brazo en su espalda—. No te preocupes, ¿sí? No iré a ninguna cita con otra chica.

—Y-y-o…

—Tú, descansa. Hablaremos mañana. Yo no iré a ningún lugar, ¿okey?

Asiente con pesadez y suelta un suspiro atorado que tenía en el pecho. Coloca una de sus manos entre sus piernas y la otra bajo mi cintura.

No me molesta, si así se siente cómoda, yo estoy bien.

Me es muy fácil ver las cosas desde su perspectiva ahora que la conozco.

Todo pude haberme imaginado, todo menos que aun soy novia de Tori Vega.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Dios, que largo. Creo que puedo morir. Perdón por esta demora, no tiene idea el tipo de fin de semana que hé tenido y arruinó completamente mis planes con esos capítulos. Este es el que corresponde a ayer, así de largo, porque necesitaba todo, todo, todo lo que tiene. Y el de hoy… quedará para mañana, que mal. Yo que quería estar sincronizada con la vida real. Pero bueno.

La canción de hoy es: **_Holding On And Letting Go - Ross Copperman_**. Amo esta canción de cuando salió en _The Vampire Diaries_ , dolor total con ese momento.

 _ **Kuroneko** :_ _¡Juro que no tengo idea de qué pasó! De verdad, de corazón ni idea. Busqué en el original y no esta el review, pero sí en el borrador, pero cómo desapareció de aquí, no lo sé. Revisé todo y solo faltaba el tuyo :'(, perdón. Aquí va ahora:_ Creo que si hacía que el oneshot que subí pasara en este fic , me cortaban una cabeza, pero esa era la idea inicial. Las voces se fueron de vacaciones. Yo me acuerdo que hablaba mucho mucho conmigo misma y me retaba y reflexionaba con mis voces mucho más cuando era más joven y luego me enamoré como idiota y las mandé a volar, y claro, no volvieron a aparecer hasta que me rompieron el corazón en mil pedazos, pero ya están aquí y nadie las manda a ningún lado. Me siento acompañada de mí misma, eso es lindo, y creo que es hereditario porque a veces pesco a mi mamá haciendo caras sola como si estuviese hablando con alguien XD. Yo no tengo recuerdo de haber dormido en la cama de mis padres, pero mi mamá siempre me repite que ella dormía en la mía casi a diario hasta cuando tuve cuatros años y fui al pre-kinder, Según ella si no lo hacía, ni dormía yo, ni dormía el barrio. Yo lo llamo niña caprichosa por ser la menor :3. ¡Saludos!

 _LittleRock17_ : ¡Tú! Tienes tooooda la razón, ya lo corregí. Te juro que busqué que nombre era y no sé por qué tenía apuntado que era Victor, seguro luego le cambié el nombre y no me acordé de corregir el archivo guía. Gracias por la corrección :D, ¡saludos!

 _YiyeCX_ : Sí, publiqué así para poder poner en la descripción del capítulo que vayan allá si les interesaba leerlo y que estuviera ya listo. Gracias por leer y por los reviews. En el cap de mañana voy a contestar también los reviews de ese fic en los reviews de los reviews de este. ¡Saludos!

 _Qaths10_ : Todo se va a arreglar, porque en este fic va a haber mucho Jori desde hoy en adelante. No más estrés (por el amor). ¡Suerte!

 _erivip7_ : Creo que todo lo que pronosticas ha sicedido en este capítulo. Es que tenía que ser así, a veces solo la soledad te hace darte cuenta de lo que tenías. ¡Gracias por el tiempo, suerte!

Guest: Sí, lo de la rubia era otra cosa, es más la rubia del otro fic iba a ser su novia, literalmente, no era un agarre cualquiera. Pero las cosas en el fic cambiaron así que tenemos esos dos universos, ahora separados. Los hermanos de Jade comienzan a ser importantes, igual otras cosas con sus historias. Gracias a ti y a los que leen, gracias por el apoyo, el placer de leerlos a ustedes es todo mío. ¡Suerte!

 _RIOVI_ : Creo que muchas de tus dudas han sido respondidas en este capítulo, sino, avísame para ver qué te respondo sin spoilearte. ¡Gracias por comentar y suerte!

 _renata pozo_ : Gracias por los halagos, de verdad que me alegran mucho el día. Me encanta que la historia te guste es lindo ver que el fic se gana su cariño. ¡Saludos!

 _rustjacque12_ : Apoyo eso de que todos la hemos arruinado alguna vez, pero creo que tampoco hay que cegarse a que como es así, podemos lastimar a otros y decir, « _errores los cometen todos_ » y Jade ha tenido muchas instancias para portarse bien. Sí, tiene muchos problemas y líos, pero en una parte decidió no analizar las cosas que hace. Las voces son de mucha ayuda, cuando están y cuando no, a veces más cuando no XD. Gracias por el tiempo, ¡saludos!

 _LenyRehim_ : Hey, ¿cómo va todo? En el capítulo de hoy se sabe finalmente qué es lo que tenía a Tori tan triste, ¡pero no te spoilees! Trina está en la universidad en San Diego. Así que no se sabe mucho de ella. Quién volverá a aparecer es su hermano, pero todavía no. En eso tienes razón, si fuese porque los hombres se crian con mujeres, más de la mitad de mi familia sería gay y pues no. Unos pocos no más salimos hermosamente homosexuales. Quién con nuestra suerte XD. Liv Tyler, era algo así como el sueño de mujer, ella y Alicia Silverstone… mmm, puedo morir. Suerte con lo que tengas mañana, aunque un día dijiste que no crees en la suerte, igual te mando mi energía positiva. Espero que tu también hayas pasado un lindo día del amor y la amistad y hasta pronto.

Gracias a todos por leer y por pasar un día más por aquí, también por la paciencia cuando se me complica la vida y no puedo subir capítulo. Gracias por el apoyo. Hasta mañana.


	117. I Would Walk 500 Miles

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Debería asustarme de lo bizarra que es mi mente o lo loca que debo estar para tener esta canción en repetición ahí arriba mientras el mundo duerme y con él mi novia. Mi no-via… novia, mía, ella la mía novia.

Estar así de cerca suyo es embriagante y no es por el penetrante y exquisito olor que usualmente tiene su piel. Perfumistas mi suegros, en eso no se equivocaron, la hicieron bien bonita y cautivante al olfato, y así es perfecta. Pero en este momento ese no es el aroma que invade la habitación. No tengo idea de qué alcohol bebió, pero es fuerte, huele a destilería.

Tendré que esperar a que despierte y se le pase la cruda que va a tener, para que me cuente que hizo anoche y con quién. Aunque, en mi imaginación, la rubia ya ha pasado por la horca, la guillotina, la ruleta rusa, la silla eléctrica y, claro, mis tijeras.

—Mmm —gime sin intensión sexual. Sigue dormida y su garganta está seca. Quisiera traerle algo de beber, pero me tiene atrapada con sus brazos, ya lo intenté dos veces, se agarra más fuerte y no me deja salir.

El temblor desapareció paulatinamente hace un par de horas y su frente cobró el calor normal de un ser humano vivo. Es una lástima, pudimos haber sido la pareja perfecta para la secuela de _Mi novio es un zombie_.

¿Se imaginan? —hablo con mis voces a ver si aparecen por ahí—, Tori de zombie, comiéndose el cerebro de Beck para ver cómo fue que se enamoró de mí. Hasta podría revivir nuestra primera vez o la única que recuerdo que me haya dado un orgasmo, aunque para eso tendría que comerse mi cerebro y no, yo no soy comida de nadie… Bueeeno, no ese tipo de comida, de la otra sí.

Debo estar a días de encontrarme con Andrés, porque estoy teniendo unos pensamientos tan…

—Mmm —gime nuevamente y se me dificulta no tragar en seco, porque así sea sin intensión de estimularme, su voz y ese sonido me pueden, realmente me pueden.

Su mano aprieta el buzo de mi pijama, jalando un poco de mi piel.

—¡Au! —susurro al sentirla clavar sus uñas en mi piel. No me suelta, pero ahora solo sujeta la prenda con mucha fuerza.

La agitación en su pecho se acelera y su cuerpo se estremece. Otro gemido sale de su garganta carrasposa, esta vez con angustia y lo entiendo, está teniendo una pesadilla.

Las palabras de su diario me golpean. Es ese sueño en el cual ve a sus padres, ese momento cuando Erich le dispara a Isabella.

—Tranquila, estás a salvo. Todo va a estar bien —le susurro sin saber si es bueno intentar comunicarme con ella.

¿No se supone que si despiertas a alguien mientras muere en un sueño, se muere en la vida real? Todo el esfuerzo por mantenerla con vida ayer, botado a la basura.

Por un instante se relaja, mas no le dura mucho. Si Tori tuviese uñas largas, yo tendría cinco preciosas heridas a un lado de mi abdomen… y espalda.

—¡Au, Tori! Tranquila, estás bien. Solo es un sueño.

Se tensa, debe ser cuando ve a su papá con el arma, porque de repente se congeló y ya no aprieta su agarre.

—Amor, calma. Ven conmigo, vamos a… la nieve.

No conozco Nuevo México, pero de los clichés que he escuchado, por ahí solo hay calor y desierto, nieve no.

—Está nevando, es lindo —miento—, los copos son tan blancos como yo. ¿Sabes? De chica pensaba, de alguna forma extraña, que Blanca Nieves era mi bisabuela. Era la única forma en la que podía explicarme mi color semi transparente. ¿Te imaginas si eso fuese verdad? ¿De qué enano crees que sería hija, de Gruñón o Tontín?, porque tu novia ha sido muy tonta últimamente, más de lo normal y gruñona soy siempre. Quizá soy hija de ambos.

Mis esfuerzos por querer sacar a mi novia de su pesadilla me van a dejar una a mí. ¿Trío de dos enanos y una mujer? Que alguien me mate, por favor. Mejor cambiemos de tema.

—Ayer te compré una flor para disculparme. No habían muchas disponibles, pero pasé al menos una hora buscando la más bonita. Es un girasol, no creo que lo hayas visto cuando llegaste si casi no puedes ni entrar a casa de lo tomada que estabas.

—¡Ajem!…

—¡Diablos! ¿Ade? —digo alterada en el tono de voz más bajo que encuentro en mi susto al girar hacia la puerta y verla arrimada al marco de la puerta. Entro con su copia de las llaves, perfecto.

—¡Awww! Eres tan dulce —me dice con una sonrisa estúpidamente sarcástica—. Si no fuera porque tu más grande deseo es tener un trío con dos enanos, habría sido una linda historia. —Se ríe.

¡Aj! Escuchó todo… corrección —ahí veo a su novia entrando tras ella—, escucharon todo.

—Linda flor, por cierto.

—¡Cállate, cupido!

Intento zafarme, pero la morena mano de Tori sigue estrujando mi ropa.

—Tori, tengo que ir a matar a mi amiga, ¿me permites?

Finalmente sus ojos color café se abren por unos segundos y me suelta volviéndolos a cerrar. Salgo apurada de la cama y me llevo al angelito justiciero afuera de la habitación.

—Vayan tranquilas, yo reviso a Tori.

Escucho a Rachel decir mientras camino a la sala.

—Jade, no la mates por favor. ¡Da buenos orales!

Ade no borra esa sonrisa que tiene, mucho menos después de oír la bromita de su novia, pero no sabe que la mía —porque desde ayer volvía tener una—, me contó lo del bloqueo.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasaba por la cabeza cuando decidiste bloquear a Tori ¡en mi celular!?

—Se me pasaba que te estaba haciendo daño y sí, la bloqueé. No siento que te deba una disculpa… —dice pero no se la cree, claro que me debe una y lo sabe.

—Me importa un pito la disculpa —le invento, porque claro que la quiero—. ¿te atreves a reclamarme por hacerla a un lado cuando fuiste tú quien la alejó desde un principio?

—Ay, no exageres. Tori tuvo un mes para contactarte. Yo la bloqueé mientras volvías a la vida en mi cama ese fin de semana que desapareciste, días antes de que llegara —me aclara—. ¿Tengo que recordarte que por 48 horas me tuviste al borde de la locura pensando lo peor? —protesta y sí, es con justa razón, porque eso mismo pasó—. Dime, ¿qué tal te sentiste ayer después de unas horas de no saber de ella? ¿Cuántas fueron? ¿Diez?

—Once —respondo aclarándole un detalle din importancia alguna.

—Once, perdón, esa hora hace la diferencia. ¿Ahora si me entiendes, ahora si podemos comparar la situación?, porque once horas, es una eternidad.

Su sarcasmo es peor que el mío.

—Fue una eternidad… —le digo, huyéndole la mirada por todo lado. Ade molesta es peor que mi mamá. Pobres sus hijos.

—Estaba muy enojada por su rol en lo que te pasaba. Y no solo la bloqueé a ella, borré todos los teléfonos de los de artes y también de ese idiota que comenzó a llamarte como loco preguntando por el dinero que le debían.

—¿Quién?

Eso es nuevo.

—Un tipo imbécil que llamó como unas treinta veces diciendo que quiere de regreso su dinero y que tú sabes dónde está.

—¿Y no te parecía importante contarme ese detalle?

—¿Sabes tú quién es?

—No, pero…

—¿Pero qué? Las llamadas venían de afuera con un código internacional. Era un idiota que se equivocó de número. No viene al caso. El punto es que sí, la bloqueé. ¡Lo siento, ya! ¿Eso querías oír? Lo lamento, no conocía a la achispada chica que tienes de… en el cuarto.

—Que tengo de… ¿novia?

—Ah…

—Ahhh, sí, me lo dijo. Estaba muy dolida por mi supuesta cita con Katy.

—¿Invitaste a salir a Katy? ¡Era broma, idiota, no tenías que hacerlo!

—¡Aj, no lo hice! Fue la mentira que le inventé a Tori para no viajar.

—Ah… pues, eres mala —sus insultos de arrepentida, al darse cuenta que lo que decía no iba en serio, bajan de nivel diez a un dos.

— ¿Por qué no me advertiste que todavía tenía novia, Ade? —le susurro porque las risas de la otra habitación me hacen percatarme de que nos están escuchando.

—Porque Tori me pidió que no lo hiciera. Ella no quería imponerse sabiendo que las cosas terminaron tan mal.

—Que no terminaron querrás decir.

—Exactamente. Mira, yo… te lo habría dicho, Jade. Pero si lo hacía ¿qué habrías hecho tú? —me pregunta demostrando su preocupación—. Yo… estaba tan confundida con todo, con casi verte morir, con su llegada de la nada, con que cambiaste 180 grados en unos días. La verdad, dudaba que sea una buena idea que Tori esté tan cerca de ti, temía que te tiraras por el balcón, sin exagerar. Resulta que después, la conozco y…

—Ella es genial.

—¡Es genial!, y te quiere —la pena que tiene de haber pensado tantas cosas al respecto, y todas malas, se le nota en esa sonrisa que intenta darme—. Tori tenía un buen punto al pedirme que no hablara contigo al respecto y es que ustedes tienen un vínculo que, ni la distancia, ni el tiempo, pueden robarse. Lo mejor era ir con calma, que ambas pasen un tiempo juntas y que las cosas vayan resurgiendo solas, con naturalidad.

¿Qué habría hecho yo?, me preguntó antes.

No lo sé. Creo que la única razón por la cual no exploté a gritos con lo que me dijo, es por la posición en la que estábamos; ella tan frágil y yo con unas ganas insoportables de protegerla.

Al leerla aprendí a verla tan fuerte, tan segura, mas eso es solamente una faceta. Ayer, por ejemplo, bebió, se hizo daño y casi se congela por mí, porque yo le dije que saldría con alguien más.

—No quiero seguir hiriéndola, Ade. No es justo, ella ha pasado por mucho ya.

—Ambas tienen que dejar de hacerse daño. Se lo dije a ella ese día que nos conocimos. Tú eres mi amiga, tú vienes primero y no voy a permitirle que te lastime. Pero lo mismo tengo que decirte a ti.

—Lo hiciste, ese día en la floristería.

—Siento eso también, no debía explotar contigo.

—Ya pasó, además, trajo algunas cosas buenas que ya te contaré.

—Hecho, tenemos una cita.

—Que no te escuche Tori que, al parecer, es muy celosa.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —me pregunta, pero no espera una respuesta antes de darme un consejo—. Dejen de jugar. No es hora de hacerse las dignas. Ámense y ya.

Dice estas últimas tres palabras y me hace recordar ese meme de: ¡ _ahora bésense_! Me da gracia.

¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué no puedo regresar a esa alcoba siendo su novia, esa que no le levantaría un dedo, esa que la mimaría hasta que se cure, o le pasaría el tacho de basura para que vomite? Bueno, eso es cruzar la línea de lo soportable…, pero no, no lo es. En las buenas y las malas, aunque no sea un matrimonio, es nuestra relación.

¿Por qué el drama? ¿Por qué?

Somos novias, somos unas lindas novias. Nos queremos, nos deseamos… encajamos. Ella cabe en mi pecho y yo en el suyo.

No más tragedia.

—La paciente está bastante bien —nos anuncia Rachel saliendo de la habitación—. Tiene resaca, pero no quiero que tome pastillas; que duerma y tome bastantes líquidos. De paso cocínale algo, una sopa de pollo o una gelatina bien caliente le va a caer bien.

—Mejor que pida algo a domicilio —sugiere mi amiga recibiendo un tierno beso de Rach.

—¡Hey, eso me ofende, sé cocinar!

—Entonces cocínale algo de-li-cio-sa… digo, delicioso.

—¡Nada de sexo, déjala descansar!

Gracias, lo que me faltaba en toda mi calentura, que la casi doctora general me prohibiera hacerle el amor a mi novia.

—Bueno, ¿y ustedes a donde van?

—A «comer el desayuno», salimos temprano y no hubo oportunidad —Ade levanta las cejas hasta los Himalayas, puaj. ¡Eso no se le hace a las amigas! No quiero imaginarlas teniendo sexo.

—Ay no, no quiero detalles, fuera de aquí.

Las despido dándoles las gracias y paso por la cocina llenando una taza con agua para prepararle una gelatina caliente sabor a frambuesa, mi favorita de la niñez, siempre tengo unos paquetes cerca por si me enfermo o tengo ganas de sentirme pequeña.

Regreso a la habitación que huele a cantina. Ya qué, mejor esto a no saber dónde está.

Me recuesto nuevamente a su lado dejando la taza sobre el velador.

—Sé que estás despierta.

Me ignora, imagino que no quiere hablar de nada, mucho menos de lo que dijo ayer. Pero yo no quiero más dramas de telenovela.

—Te traje el desayuno, está rico, mmm.

Hace un intento por mantenerse quieta, pero se le hace imposible, de este cuarto, es lo único que huele bien.

—¿No lo quieres? —le pregunto y ella sigue luchando para no ceder—. Okey, me la tomo yo. —Le doy un sorbo y de verdad está rica, pero traje dos tazas, la de Tori se quedará esperándola, no la dejaría sin desayuno—. Yo pensé a que mi novia le gustaría tomar algo conmigo esta mañana fría, pero…

Sus pómulos no me mienten, está sonriendo y patalea un poco bajo las cobijas, contenta.

—Te amo Tori, si quieres dormir un poco más, hazlo. Te la caliento en un rato.

Niega saliendo de la profundidad de las sábanas, acomodándose en el respaldar.

—Gracias, huele rico.

—De nada —le digo acercándole la gelatina—. Está caliente.

Se la lleva con cuidado a la boca y toma un poco antes de hacer una cara de satisfacción y vuelve a beber.

—Te recetaron cama el fin de semana, así que traeré la televisión para que no te pierdas tus dibujos animados.

Da otras patadas de alegría, pero estas más leves, no quiere regar la bebida en la cama.

Ay, Dios. En serio que ya no sé por qué tuvimos que luchar tanto. Una vez que te rindes y te dejas llevar, la vida se vuelve hermosa, como ella.

* * *

 **Nota:**

No tienen idea del sueño que e traigo. Mi día inició a las 5 a.m. y no ha parado hasta este momento. Así que por eso prometo mañana contestarles los reviews del otro fic del mundo alterno. :D

La canción de hoy: **_I Would Walk 500 Miles - The Proclaimers_**.

 _RIOVI_ : ¡Viva el Jori! No más drama (como Mary J. Blige) XD. Que bueno que al menos les alegró el capítulo, la verdad aquí se celebra el amor y la amistad, así que si no hay pareja, uno sale con los amigos o la familia. Gracias por la paciencia. ¡Suerte y hasta mañana!

 _Kuroneko_ : Mis disculpas eternas por haber llamado al duende que se vengó con maldad, porque no me explico de otra forma que desapareciera tu review. Feliz día de San Valentín a ti también, aunque ya no es san Valentín. Finalmente tampoco llegué al día en el fic, Falta un día para eso todavía. Es horrible. Una vez tuve una pelea con mi novia porque ella se fue a casa de su hermano y no aparecía, porque se le terminó la batería del celu y no dijo nada, llegó a su casa al día siguiente y yo ya la hacía en la morgue literal, y luego, luego la enojada era ella. Quería matarla. Claro, yo asumiría que terminamos, de verdad lo haría y bueno no es como si pudieran ponerle una demanda por pensar que ya no era novias, pero yo soy de la idea que si inicias algo llegando a un acuerdo, así mismo tiene que terminar, diciendo adiós. Tal parece que no tan ligera, tengo trabajo brotándome por las orejas, y no que eso no sea bueno, pero me deja el cronograma tan apretado que me desespera. Gracias por aceptar mis disculpas, ve verdad que me siento mal, eres de las más fervientes lectoras de este fic y me siento muy culpable y justo en el Valentín :3. Gracias por las felicitaciones, de verdad me sorprendió, creció como loco el conteo en esta semana, apenas hace 8 capítulos que hablábamos de llegar a los 900, es loco. Definitivamente gracias a ustedes. ¡Suerte y saludos siempre!

 _Guest_ : Gracias y me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, a mí también. :D Si no habías escrito un review antes, te doy la bienvenida al fic, siéntete libre de escribir todas las preguntas que quieras, algunas las contestaré, otras quizá no, pero aguante el _no spoiler_. ¡Saludos y suerte!

 _Guest_ : Bueno, para cuando llegues aquí, imagino que ya ni recordarás qué escribiste. Gracias por el tiempo y buena suerte leyendo. ¡Saludos!

 _erivip7_ : Si una cosa puedo decir, es que el Jori llegó para quedarse. Ahora lo que nos preocupará serán otras cosas que hemos venido dejando como cabos sueltos. Me alegra que te gustara al capítulo. Gracias por el tiempo y apoyo. ¡Suerte!

 _LittleRock17_ : Cuando me llegó tu review tuve que correr al teléfono y verificarlo, no me lo creo. 1000 reviews, es muchísimo. Gracias por ayudarme a llegar aquí. Vi lo del Radelaide, me emocioné tanto que casi grito de felicidad. Son tan shipeables esas mujeres. O sea, borracha, dudo que haya entendido que se iba a mojar. Además que no es como si conociera mucho la nieve y lo húmeda que puede ser. No todo es como en las películas XD. Ese sí que quedó largo, el más largo de todo el fic. La verdad no podía cortar nada, así que lo trabajé hasta donde debía. Mi mejor regalo son sus reviews, gracias por eso. ¡Buena noche!

 _Scarlett94_ : Créme te entiendo más de lo que crees. Recuerdo cuando terminamos con mi primera novia, se sentía como la muerte y la culpa de haber sido yo la que lo arruinó me persiguió por mucho tiempo, pero bueno, todo pasa y otras cosas lindas llegan. Cursis, ya somos dos XD. Gracias por el review, ¡suerte y buena noche!

 _YiyeCX_ : Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero cuando lo de Leo y Carmen supuestamente pasó, no eran novias todavía, eso pasó antes de navidad y apenas unos días antes de navidad se hicieron novias. Oh, yo amo las papas fritas, y las con cáscara son las mejores debes probar con pimienta, aunque con paprika quedan mejor. ¡Saludos!

 _rustjacque12_ : Recuerdo cuando peleaban con la pequeña roca por los reviews, era gracioso, pero yo entiendo las ocupaciones, mírame como estoy, hecha un zombie por terminar el capítulo y subirlo. XD Es que, ¿cuando terminaron? Tienes que aceptar que es muy extraño para ambas manejarse con esas realidades, la una pensando que ya no son nada, hasta asumiendo que nunca fue importante, y la otra asumiendo que no terminaron, que la quiere, pero que quizá la otra no lo suficiente. Cada una peor y solo por no hablar. Ade tenía buenas intensiones, no tiene la culpa de que Tori se pasara de mala haciendo lo mismo primero y bueno ya lo explicó en este capítulo. ¡Suerte y gracias por las palabras!

 _Qaths10_ : XD, perdón por el estrés, ahora tocará otro tipo de tensión, todavía hay muchas cosas pendientes por ahí en la vida de ambas. La verdad no estudié letras, hice un año de comunicación, pero no trabajo en nada que tenga que ver con escribir. Lo amo, eso sí y trato de auto educarme, me falta mucho, pero siento que mejoro con el tiempo. ¡Gracias por el tiempo y suerte!

Silverke: Gracias por las palabras, me alegró tu review. Yo amo el drama, pero espero que no sea cansón leer, al menos lo intento. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. ¡Saludos!

Gracias a todos chicos, llegamos a 1006 reviews en este momento y esto es un logro conjunto. Gracias por el apoyo y hasta mañana.


	118. Sweater Weather pt1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Amar es de locos. De dementes, es hacerlo sin pensar seriamente en lo que significa, sin enclaustrarse al tiempo. De desquiciados, perderse contemplando sus labios entreabiertos al dormir, porque no sacas nada de eso, absolutamente nada, pero se puede pasar horas así, mírenme.

Aceptémoslo, soy una loca, demente y desquiciada joven mujer que no puede esperar para que den las doce de la noche y oficialmente sea San Valentín.

Tori ha dormido gran parte del día, literalmente se tomó su gelatina y volvió a caer hasta que tuve que despertarla para almorzar un consomé de pollo que compré en un chifa a domicilio. ¿Cómo iba a cocinar con ella agarrada de mi brazo? Con dificultad me dejó levantarme para pagar al repartidor y después para lavar los platos. Cuando regresé iba a proponerle ver una película a su elección, pero ya estaba profundamente dormida, abrazada de la almohada, así que aproveché para hacer su regalo.

Pensé fuertemente en él toda la mañana mientras ella descansaba y se recuperaba de su resaca. Digamos que no me quedó mal, yo también soy creativa Andrea, yo también lo soy.

Hace unas semanas, a Jacob se le ocurrió mandarme de tema para mis fotos de la semana, «cosas que me recordaran a mi niñez». Lo primero que me vino a la mente fueron los helados del muelle a los que iba con papá, helados en el calor más fuerte del verano californiano. Pensé en ir a una de las heladerías más famosas de esta ciudad para comprarme el cono más grande y fotografiarlo derritiéndose en mi mano —y no digo que no sea buena la heladería o el helado en sí, Ade me contó que en un día soleado de primavera es lo más delicioso que puedas poner en tu boca—, pero estamos en invierno y yo no iba a congelarme. Así que fui al supermercado y compré unas paletas de helado para fotografiarlas todas regadas sobre el mesón junto con otras cosas, como una cometa que tuve que pedir en una tienda en línea —porque nadie vende cometas en esta época en Boston— y un peluche de Stitch que me recordaba a mi hermano menor que tenía en una caja con mis pertenencias. En fin, estoy divagando, ¿cuál era mi punto? Ah, las paletas, regresemos a las paletas de helado.

En el exhibidor habían de dos tipos: unas de color madera (normales, las típicas para hacer tus propios helados caseros), y unas de muchos colores (rojo, azul, verde, violeta, celeste, amarillo y naranja). Compré esas, me recordaban a la vida en mi viejo estado, a algo distinto a la maldita y blanca nieve. Los Ángeles es una foto a full color comparada con la escala de grises que es Boston, y mi niñez estuvo llena de colores.

Seleccioné quince paletas, mi idea inicial era escribir regalos en ellas como: válido por desayuno a la cama un sábado, o por una salida al cine el día que quieras, o lavaré tu ropa por una semana; pero luego se me ocurrió que lo mejor sería que ella eligiera sus propios premios, así que cambié la cantidad a cuarenta para hacerlo más entretenido. Fui por un marcador negro y un frasco de mermelada vacío, los metí adentro, le corté el pie a una media a rayas de varios colores que ya no usaba y forré el frasco con la parte superior hasta la apertura, lo cerré con la tapa y, como broche de oro, escribí una nota en un papel de colores que tenía y la cosí en frente.

¡Tara! ¿Ven que sí soy creativa?

¡Toma eso Andrea!

Listo, son las doce, ha dormido mucho, vamos a divertirnos.

—Tor, despierta.

—Mmmmmnnnooo.

Su voz es tan vaga como ella misma. Ya sé que no le gusta madrugar en domingo y literalmente es madrugar, porque aún no amanece, pero es un día especial y se lo debo por arruinar el viaje.

—Si no lo haces no tendrás regalo de San Valentín —la incito. Ahí, abre los ojos como si le hubiesen pellizcado el trasero.

—¡Yo no tengo regalo para ti! —me dice incorporándose de un solo golpe, apoyada en sus manos.

—Lo tenías, la intención es lo que cuenta, además, fue mi culpa.

—No se vale, si yo no tengo nada para darte, no puedo recibir tu regalo —niega, cruzándose de brazos con la cara más seria que puede poner y mira al frente. Es una lástima que no puede evitar buscar su regalo en mis manos con la rabadilla de los ojos, yo gano.

—No llevemos la igualdad en la relación al extremo. Este puede ser un regalo ameno para las dos.

Sus ojos comienzan a llenar su cara con su inmensidad y abre su boca con sorpresa e incredulidad.

—¡Jade, ¿compraste un juguete sexual?!

—¡¿Qué?!

No sé si está bromeando o de verdad piensa que detrás de mi espalda tengo un strapon. Nada, le doy el regalo, que no piense cosas que no son. No estoy lista todavía para pensar en penes grandotes de silicona.

Me mira extrañada al ver el empaque y se gira para recibirlo.

—¿A qué hora hiciste esto? ¿Qué es?

—Mientras dormías y ábrelo para que lo averigües.

Mira la nota pasando su pulgar sobre las letras y lo lee:

—Jarro de deseos, feliz San Valentín.

Le da la vuelta revelando lo que hay en su interior cuando lo ve desde el fondo. A la mierda la sorpresa.

—¿Palos de helado?

—¡Ábrelo!

Con un leve ladeo de su cabeza entrecierra los ojos y le quita la tapa.

—Lo sabía, son palos de helado… de colores.

—Y un marcador mágico.

—¿Mágico? —repite mientras lo saca y lo inspecciona, siguiéndome el juego—. ¿Y cuáles son sus poderes?

—Hay cuarenta paletas ahí, debes escribir en cada una algo que quieras de mí.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Lo que sea, cuarenta deseos.

—Sí que es mágico. —Asiente divertida—. Cualquier cosa, ¿estás segura?

—Lo que tú quieras de mí, tus más escondidos deseos, pero solo cumpliré veinticuatro, uno cada hora mientras dure San Valentín.

—¿Y puedo repetir?

—No, ese el el truco, deben ser distintos. Cuales saques deben quedar a la suerte.

—Hmm, okey, pero tienes que darte la vuelta mientras escribo. Quiero que sea sorpresa.

—Perfecto, hasta que termines haré una lista de música y tomaré un baño.

—¿Te bañarás a media noche?

Tú te duchaste hace dos horas, antes de volver a dormir, yo no.

—Bueno, pero no te demores que se acaba la hora —me dice y comienza a escribir.

Yo me levanto y voy directo a abrir el agua caliente, apurándome. Salgo no más de diez minutos después, totalmente refrescada y vestida con una pijama limpia. Ahora si me siento lista para ponerme el disfraz de genio de la lámpara, aunque mi tarea es más dura que la de él. Veinticuatro deseos, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Comienzo a ponerme nerviosa cuando la escucho reírse sola. ¿En qué me metí? Tenía que pasarme de creativa.

—Se valen preguntas, ¿no?

—Si quieres, pero no creo que me tome una hora contestarte.

—Pero podemos hablar alrededor del tema o adelantar otros deseos.

—El punto es que ocupen todo el día, pero tú decides, es tu regalo. Cumpliré lo que desees.

A menos que me pida un millón de dólares.

—Listo, ya terminé —me dice y volteo acercándome a la cama. La encuentro con sus ojos cerrados, luchando con meter las paletas de vuelta al frasco.

—Te ayudo, espera. —Me siento cruzándome de piernas sobre el colchón y guardo los deseos intentando no hacer trampa, igual no puedo entender su diminuta letra, son deseos largos. Súper creativo mi regalo—. Okey, empecemos.

—¿Entonces, saco una y ya?

—Sí, léela —le contesto, ella toma una de color azul y deja el frasco en el velador.

—Es una pregunta.

—Dale, lánzala.

—Bien. —Suspira, está nerviosa. Nos jodimos con el regalito, espero que no se arme la de Troya—. ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?

—¡Oh, wow!

Empezamos con el bombardeo, esto será di-ver-ti-dísimo. ¿Quién dijo que la creatividad es aburrida, quién? A ver, ¿quién?

—Emm…

—¿Pregunta difícil? —me dice con pena.

—Amm…

Ahora suspiro yo. ¡Vamos, valor!

—Sé que para cuando Leo y tu hicieron la cena de despedida de Cat, yo ya estaba segura de que te me gustabas muchísimo.

—¿Pero ya me amabas?

—Este… supongo. No, sí —me corrijo—, a quien engaño, ya te amaba.

—Vaya, fue hace mucho, más de tres meses.

—Mhmm.

—Ya veo.

—¿Qué?

—Por eso estabas insoportable esa noche.

—¿Insoportable, yo? Si mal no recuerdo, terminaste besando mis insoportables labios, _Tor_.

—Son muy apetecibles, no me puedes culpar.

—Todavía no puedo creer que pensaras que estabas soñando —me burlo, recordando ese momento, es de verdad gracioso.

—¡No lo digas, qué bochorno!

—Eso solo quiere decir que yo también te gustaba. Si no por qué me comerías en tus sueños.

—Hey, no te comía, nos besábamos, eso era todo. Pero sí, me gustabas y lo sabías porque leíste el diario y estoy segura no se te pasó una sola vez que te mencioné.

—No terminé el diario hasta antes de viajar a Los Ángeles en diciembre, muuucho después de ese día.

—Pero ahora ya sabes desde cuando me gustas.

—Pero no me amabas.

—No, eso pasó después.

—¿Cuando? —le pregunto, yo también tengo curiosidad.

—¿Recuerdas cuando dejaste de hablarme por besarme con Leo en su despedida? Yo… pensé en tantas formas para comunicarme contigo y cuando decidí que te confesaría mis secretos en una carta, fue cuando me di cuenta que esto solo lo haría con alguien importante. Tú eras importante, mucho más que un simple gusto —me confiesa—. Escribí de corrido, de inicio a fin, sin dudas, sin miedos, y cuando terminé me dije a mí misma: debe ser porque te amo. Fue entonces.

—Por eso dejaste de hablarme cuando te conté lo que pasó con Ade.

—Dolió. Saber que te besaste con ella, dolió mucho.

—Lo siento, fue un juego estúpido. Nunca, en mi vida había sentido tantos celos como cuando te vi en esa foto besándolo, nunca.

Leonardo puede ser un buen tipo, pero qué duro es ver a alguien que quieres compartir momentos que tú te mueres por tener con esa persona.

—Imagínate lo que nos hubiésemos ahorrado si hablábamos.

—Sí y no —le aclaro, esto es importante—. Recuerda que, de no ser por todo lo que pasó, no estarías aquí ahora.

—Puede ser —me dice mirando hacia el frasco—. Ya puedo sacar otra.

—Si no seguimos las reglas, los deseos se van a terminar en menos de dos horas.

—No creo, hay algunos que tomarán bastante tiempo, pero si eso pasa, encontraremos algo más que hacer.

—Está bien, saca uno. Ya quedan 5 minutos para la una de la mañana, de todas formas.

Se apura en hacerlo y esta vez le toca uno verde.

—Otra pregunta, ¿lista?

—A ver.

— ¿Tuviste alguna relación mientras estuvimos separadas?

—Tori… —Quiero decirle que me parece que así vamos a terminar hablando toda la noche, pero si eso es lo que ella quiere—. No.

—Eso no vale una hora.

—Tú elegiste la pregunta.

—¿No y ya, nada de nada?

—Nada de nada. Estaba muy ocupada auto destruyéndome como para preocuparme por joderle la vida a alguien más.

—No veo por qué lo harías. No me la jodes a mí. Ya no, al menos. No desde que estamos juntas.

—Es porque eres tú.

—¿Y qué cuando estabas con Beck? Le jodías la vida a él.

—No necesariamente…, pero sí. El ochenta por ciento del tiempo le jodía la vida. Lo criticaba, lo celaba, le exigía que hiciera cosas que solo yo quería hacer, después lo ignoraba eternamente.

—Interesante.

—No pongas esa cara de alegría, sé que todavía lo odias. Mejor saca otro palo, ese no cuenta —Le digo antes de adentrarnos más en la plática de los exes.

—Rojo, una petición.

—Me lleno de temor —bromeo.

—Dibújame.

—Yo no sé dibujar —le digo sin querer excusarme, de verdad no es mi fuerte. ¿Alguien recuerda los carteles que solía hacer para mis videos de The Slap? Pésimo deseo.

—No importa, solo dibújame.

Será un desastre, pero me animo. Voy al escritorio donde tengo mis cosas de la escuela y saco un lápiz de mi cartuchera y un cuaderno para asentar las hojas blancas que me robo de la impresora. Regreso a mi lugar frente a ella y la miro. No está _para nada_ nerviosa, lame sus labios y se acomoda unas hebras de cabello tras la oreja.

—No soy tan buena, es más, lucirás peor que un dibujo de preescolar. No hace falta que te arregles.

—¿Nunca te enseñaron en la escuela a dibujar el contorno externo para evitar las distracciones y luego seguir con las sombras de adentro?

—Nop, falté ese día.

—Nunca es tarde para aprender —dice acercándose y toma mi dedo índice derecho, jalándolo a su cuerpo y se delinea con él—. Trata de dibujar esto primero, tan solo la línea de mi figura.

Me suelta y se hace para atrás acostándose de estómago sobre el colchón, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados.

—¿Cómoda?

—Esto te va a tomar la hora entera y la media de la pregunta anterior. Mejor me pongo en una posición menos estresante.

Le sonrío y giro el papel para dibujarla horizontalmente. No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, intento seguir su contorno, pero al terminar parece más un gusano baboso que una Tori.

Hago añicos el papel y vuelvo a comenzar.

—¡Nooo! Trampa, no podías romperlo.

—¡Estaba horrible!

—¡No importa, lo que salga! Solo quiero que me dibujes, no que me saques una fotografía —me explica y vuelve a acomodarse—. Solo sigue mi figura.

La miro y está ahí, tan calmada, tan perfecta.

Intento número dos. Comienzo en su espalda, recorriéndola primero por la cabeza. Hago una pequeña subida dando vuelta por su cara hasta el colchón. De cierta forma encuentro esta parte muy fácil y continúo la línea ondulada de las cobijas hasta sus piernas que ahora están cruzadas y dobladas hacia arriba desde la rodilla. Se queda quieta cuando entiende que, si continúa moviéndose, no voy a asentar el lápiz sobre el papel para continuar. Sus pantorrillas son muy lindas, curvas y sexys. Continúo por sus muslos y termino en su cola.

Ayer ya comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor en la noche y, antes de tomar un baño, decidió que ya no quería dormir otro día con calentador. Yo insistí en que usara al menos unos leggins, por suerte tenía unos que, quién sabe por qué, compró con un diseño de las _Tortugas Ninja_.

Qué linda es. Tori tiene una muy buena cola, redondita, cacheteable.

—¡Deja de ver mi trasero y dibuja!

—No puedo, estoy dibujando _tu trasero_.

—Solo tengo uno, no te demores ahí.

Le sonrío y continúo, dibujando esa curva que lo une con la raya que inicié.

—Listo, tengo tu contorno, ¿ahora qué?

—Déjame ver —me pide estirando la mano—. Muy bien, ¿ves que sí puedes?

—¿Ahora qué hago? —le insisto, recuperando mi más preciada obra de arte.

—Ahora, con la punta del lápiz reclinada ve marcando las partes que más sombra tienen, para que le des algo de volumen a mi cuerpo y después puedes delinear mis extremidades y facciones.

Con la luz baja de la luz de la lámpara del velador, casi todo es sombra. Su cabello brilla apenas; todo lo que está directamente sobre el colchón no, inicio por ahí. La parte frontal de sus piernas reciben unas sombras, al igual que las puntas de sus pies, arriba sus brazos y una parte de lo que sería su cara.

—¿Okey, ahora trato de separar tus partes?

—Sí, haz las líneas obvias primero, la ropa, luego sube a mis brazos y luego a mi rostro.

Lo ensayo casi sin asentar el lápiz y no va quedando tan mal. Creo que exageré algunas partes de su cabeza, no tanto, pero se nota que cuando intento hacer la línea de su cara, hay mucha cabeza. Doy vuelva al lápiz y borro el exceso, ajusto varias sombras y ahora sí marco con un trazo más fuerte.

—Ahora que ya debes tener la base, ve colocando los detalles. No te fijes en la cara. Siempre es lo más difícil, empieza por las arrugas de la ropa y esas cosas.

Me doy cuenta de que en esta parte voy a tomarme más tiempo y ella también. Cierra sus ojos y se relaja en esa posición dejándome inspeccionarla seguido para detallar el dibujo.

No es por nada, pero me siento una completa Jack de Titanic. Ahora tengamos sexo y empañemos los vidrios.

El tiempo va pasando, lo sé porque las canciones que nos acompañan de fondo siguen terminándose y yo voy lento con el dibujo. Haré lo que pueda hasta que sean las tres de la mañana, tiempo en el que otro deseo debería salir del jarro. Me aseguro de la hora mirando al reloj y me quedan nada más quince minutos. Con lo que tengo basta, pero se ve muy flotante en el espacio. Trato de dibujar las cobijas, las almohadas por detrás y oscurezco todo rellenando de sombra el fondo.

Ahí, no quedó tan mal. No tiene cara y parece que fuese rubia en lugar de castaña, pero nadie podría pedir más de mí.

—Despierta, es hora de pedir otro deseo.

—¿Terminaste? —me pregunta con un bostezo y abre poco a poco sus ojos—. Déjame ver.

Se lo paso temiendo una carcajada, pero no, pone un gesto complacido y me sonríe.

—¡Te quedó genial! —me felicita guardándolo con cuidado en el cajón del velador y se aproxima para darme un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias.

Comienzo a ver los frutos del juego.

—Ahora quiero un amarillo —me comunica tratando de pescar una paleta con los dedos—. Listo, otra pregunta.

—Veamos qué se te ocurrió ahora.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de tener sexo?

—Te refieres a qué me gusta de tener sexo contigo.

—Me refiero en general —me aclara con cierta expectativa, pero esta es una respuesta que ella ya conoce.

—Pues si hasta que lo tuve contigo pensaba que era asexual, puedes imaginarte que no era mucho lo que me gustaba antes.

Su reacción inmediata es virarme el rostro para sonreír hacia un lado. No es que pueda ocultar su satisfacción con tan pobre respuesta, pero es su primer instinto hacerlo.

—Me gusta llegar al punto en el que, o te dejas llevar y te pierdes en lo que está pasando, o te bloqueas completamente y no lo disfrutas.

—¿Por qué no querrías disfrutarlo?

—¿Nunca te ha pasado? Que llegas a un punto en que miles de preguntas te invaden, como ¿qué significa?, o si de verdad te gusta lo que te están haciendo, o si no es ridículo estar tan desnudo con alguien, o si la situación en general es agradable, si los gemidos que estás haciendo son suficiente para mantener ese nivel de excitación para terminar, o…

—Espera, espera. ¿Piensas en todas esas cosas mientras estás por llegar al climax?

—Y muchas más.

—¿Por qué?

—Pregúntale a mi cerebro Tori, no tengo idea. Solo sé que estoy ahí y toda la energía se concentra en mi abdomen y, me siento o totalmente entregada, o lo único que quiero hacer es salir corriendo y mandar al diablo al mundo.

—¿Te ha pasado eso conmigo?

—No.

—¿Ni una vez?

—No.

No está convencida. Genial, ahora la tendré dudando cada vez que hagamos algo. Dudará de si estoy ahí con ella o ya huí en mi mente a un universo paralelo hasta que termine.

—Me pasaba mucho con Beck.

No, no se convence de que le dije la verdad.

—¿Sabes por qué me gusta ese instante, ese preciso segundo?

Hace un ligero movimiento con su cabeza, respondiéndome que no e intenta distraer la atención de mi respuesta acomodándose en su lugar.

—Es porque hasta que estuvimos juntas esa primera vez, yo no tenía ganas de llegar, de dejar que ese dolor me consumiera. Antes de ti, llegaba un punto en el que quería gritar que se detuviera, me tensaba deseando que él se satisficiera pronto y me dejara en paz, porque no sé, sentía que me convertía en un juguete, en algo con lo que él se masturbaba, ¿entiendes? —intento explicarle, pero fallo, me mira más extrañada que antes.—. Es como…

Diablos no sé como explicarlo.

—La primera vez que lo hicimos, fui yo quien estaba ahí sobre ti, empujándome en ti, sintiéndote a ti y solo quería más y más. Dejé de preocuparme por el mundo, solo existías tú y quería todo contigo y sucedió así.

—Lo recuerdo.

—La segunda vez fue distinto. Eras tú quien estaba trabajándome y todo iba perfecto hasta que…

—Pensé que dijiste que no había pasado conmigo.

—¿Me dejas terminar? —le pregunto y ella presiona sus labios forzándose a guardar silencio—. Iba muy bien, estaba metida en el momento, en sentir diferente, porque hasta ese día solo había tenido un… ya sabes…

Me mira como si no supiera. Bien, tocará hablar con las palabras exactas.

—Un pene ahí adentro.

—Oh.

—¡Oh, sí! Y bueno, tú bien sabes la diferencia de lo uno y de lo otro. Contigo no me costó sentir como todo se acumulada en un nudo en mi estómago y sí, llego ese minuto donde me llené de dudas, pero justo allí, bajaste la velocidad de lo que hacías, lo convertiste en un juego suave y agradable, me pusiste en pausa, llamémoslo así, y te acercaste a mis labios, ¿lo recuerdas?

No lo hace, no precisamente cada cosa que hizo, pero para mi fue especial, recuerdo cada segundo.

—Me sonreíste y me preguntaste si estaba bien. Supongo que viste mi desesperación por no saber qué hacer y me besaste, tu toque se convirtió en una caricia y fuiste dulce, gentil. Cuando me di cuenta ya habías acelerado y ya tenía ese calor insoportable subiéndome por el cuerpo hasta que exploté.

Le gustan los elogios escondidos, definitivamente sabe que es ella la que me mueve el piso y que con ella no me siento atrapada en la obligación de continuar, lo quiero, lo deseo más que nada en el mundo.

—Entonces te gusta llegar y dejarte ir.

—Me gusta sentir que le importo a alguien mientras tengo sexo, eso es lo que más me gusta. Llegar al punto en que definitivamente eres uno con otra persona, y eso solo lo he tenido contigo.

—Hmm, interesante.

—Ajá —le viro los ojos porque ahora si está toda orgullosa. Claro acabo de alabar su destreza sexual—, saca otro palo. —Se ríe y mete la mano en el jarro.

—¡Violeta! Veamos —dice dándole la vuelta para leer—, otra pregunta.

—Creo que el regalo debió ser un _veinte preguntas_ y no un jarro de deseos.

—¡Puse muchos deseos! —se queja—, si solo salen preguntas es porque el destino quiere que te conozca.

—Sí, sí. Escuchemos tu pregunta.

—¿Crees en las relaciones largas?

—Pa k kieres saber eso, jaja saludos.

No le agrada mi respuesta, no le agrada para nada, pero yo muero de risa con su cara.

—¡Vamos, Tori, fue el mejor momento para usarla!

—No aceptaré eso como respuesta.

—Yo…

—¡No me salgas con la del científico o…!

—Ya, ya —la complazco, no queremos que tan temprano en el día todo se vaya al diablo—. Tuve novio desde los catorce a los diecisiete años, creo que es obvio que sí.

—No necesariamente.

—Está bien, te lo confirmo. Sí, creo que hay relaciones importantes que pueden durar mucho tiempo, o en su defecto, por siempre.

—Por siempre —pregunta sin preguntar, más sorprendida que contenta.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —le pregunto y se relame los labios guardándolos dentro de su boca. No quiere hablar. Bien, se le viró la tortilla y no sabe qué contestarme.

—Nunca he tenido una —responde después de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

—¿Pero crees en ellas?

Otra pausa. Me canso de ver como rehuye a responder. ¿Para qué diablos me preguntó esto?

—No lo sé.

—Hmm… interesante —contesto usando sus palabras de hace un momento, pero de muy mala manera porque lo es. ¿Qué significa esto para nosotras?

Ahora la que guarda silencio soy yo. Mejor que saque otro deseo, mejor que los saque todos y ya, que se acabe este día.

"Qué fácil te tocó el nervio".

Sí, lo hizo. Me preguntó qué diablos quiere conmigo si no cree que… ¿que qué?, porque esto no es nada. Nosotras no somos nada si es que estamos bajo un reloj de arena, esperando a llegar al momento en que nuestro tiempo esté pasado del acuerdo que ella quiera y ya, se acabó. Para eso terminamos ahora mismo, ¿para qué vamos a esperar a crear sentimientos?, ¿para qué invertir si sabes que vas a perder?, ¿para qué?

—¿Puedo hablar sin que te enojes? Porque ya veo que…

Asiento sin responderle más. Esto duele y por muchas razones.

Yo entiendo las ganas de ser libre, lo de no atarse a nada y ser independiente. Yo entiendo que haya gente en este mundo que no crea en el matrimonio o que no quieran hacer planes a futuro porque parte de vivir es la sorpresa. Pero yo soy una mujer que va a ganar, que no apuesta a perder.

En este momento yo la amo, yo la quiero conmigo, en este momento mi futuro es ella, mi por siempre es ella, así tenga diecisiete años y nuestra relación se acabe eventualmente. No me voy a invertir mi tiempo en el fracaso. Si pasa, pasa, mas yo no voy a esperar con cronómetro a que eso suceda.

—Dije que no lo sé, que nunca he tenido una relación larga y te mentiría si te digo que no me asusta un poco pensar en eso —se sincera—. Se me hace difícil entender si en realidad existe el _para siempre_ , no porque no desee tenerlo. Solo se me hace algo irreal.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo nos das? —le pregunto porque necesito saber a donde vamos. Si es uno o dos meses, uno o dos años, esto no va a funcionar para mí. Y ahí está otra vez ese dolor inútil en mi pecho.

—No nos doy un tiempo, yo quiero ser tu novia, no nos pongo un límite.

—Pero no nos das un por siempre tampoco.

La observo dudar y me resulta irónica la hipocresía de lo que estamos haciendo, creando momentos de una relación que no tiene la más mínima importancia.

—¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que pedirle a una persona una vida entera era un acto sumamente egoísta.

Por supuesto. Ahora me explicará el porqué no me dirá el tiempo de expiración de _esto_ , que ya no sé ni como llamar.

—Pero ahora que lo pienso, siento que el verdadero egoísmo está en imponerse, de uno u otro lado. —Termina su pensamiento.

—Alguien tiene que ceder.

—¿Y por qué debe que ser así?

—Porque en este tema, estás _por siempre_ o no lo estás. No hay un medio donde deambular.

—Pero tú entiendes que no hay certeza en nada en la vida —dice convenciéndose de que tiene la razón.

—Ese no es el punto, Tori. No se trata de si vas a poder cumplir una promesa, se trata del compromiso, del deseo de hacer que funcione, de cuidar de la otra persona, sin estúpidas limitaciones, sin creer que porque te entregas a alguien, dejas de estar completo o ser libre.

—Tú puedes querer todas esas cosas, pero quién puede realmente hablar con certeza del futuro.

—Yo, yo puedo decirte que te amo en este preciso momento y si me preguntas _¿hasta cuando?_ , la respuesta será _para siempre_.

—¿Y si en tres meses ya no me amas?

—Entonces puedes preguntarme en tres meses y la respuesta será _te amé hasta ayer_ , o _te amé hasta la semana pasada_ , o simplemente _te amé_. Pero ahora, en este momento, la respuesta y la verdad es el _por siempre_.

Inhalo con fuerza, con ganas de parar ese maldito dolor que se intensifica en mi pecho y bajo la mirada jugando con los filos de mis uñas, despintando el esmalte negro de los bordes. Me rehuso a verla, porque duele, duele decirle un te amo y saber que es en vano.

Deseo tanto levantarme, ponerme unos pantalones y salir de ahí, ir a fumar un tabaco y congelarme en la terraza. Ya no quiero hacer esto. Fue una pésima idea.

—Tocó rojo —me dice dándome a entender que sacó otro deseo. Que los saque todos si quiere, que se acabe esto de una buena vez—. Dice: déjame decirte… un te amo.

La ignoro. ¿Para qué quiere hacerlo? No es real, no lo es. Un te amo es un es un sentimiento sin condiciones, eso es un te amo. El tiempo es una condición, entonces ella no me ama, ¿para qué me lo va a decir?, ¿por qué quiere mentirme?

—¿Me dejas?

Niego sin hablar, conteniendo en mi pecho el aire para evitar que ese dolor, que esa punzada que palpita rompiéndome por dentro, pase a mis ojos. No quiero llorar frente a Tori, no quiero que vea lo fácil que es para ella hacerme daño.

La siento acercarse y con ternura me toma de la quijada y la levanta, obligándome a verla. Me sonríe apenas con pena, pasa su pulgar por mis labios y yo cierro mis ojos, porque ahí están, llenándose de lágrimas que no quiero derramar.

Me rompe tan fácil.

—Mírame.

Niego.

—Por favor, mírame.

No, quiero irme. No quiero verla, solo quiero salir de aquí.

Se acerca más, hundiendo el colchón cuando nuestras rodillas hacen contacto. Siento su calor tan cerca de mí, está por darme un beso, uno que ya no quiero.

—Te amo —me susurra en los labios y roza la punta de mi nariz con la suya, una, dos, tres veces. Quita su pulgar de mi boca y me besa, un pico apenas, lo mantiene unos segundos y se abraza de mí—. Por siempre, Jade… por siempre, ¿okey?

Dejo que mis manos la abracen por la espalda y la sostengo ahí por un momento. Todavía duele. Quizá porque yo no soy como ella, y quisiera serlo. Quisiera ser tan despreocupada por lo que va a venir. Saber que si las cosas son, son, sino las dejas ir. Quisiera poder decir que las cosas no me importan, que dos palabras no me cambian la perspectiva de las cosas, pero lo hacen.

Duele.

—Vamos a dormir un par de horas, ¿qué dices? —me propone todavía acariciando mi cabello y apretándome a su cuerpo—. Continuamos en la mañana, ahora descansemos, ¿sí?

Sí, hagámoslo porque por ahora no quiero pensar más. No quiero decidir que nuestro noviazgo no va a ningún lado. Solo quiero dormir.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Ya pensaron que renuncié, pero no. El problema es que este capítulo solo son más de 10k de palabras, y no puedo seguir trabajándolo y dejarlos esperando, así que lo voy a subir por partes.

De verdad quería subir un solo capítulo, pero es imposible, es muy grande para el fic diario.

¡No se asusten del final de este capítulo! En serio no se asusten. Esta es una de las razones por las que quería subirlo completo, pero bueno, se los digo. No se preocupen.

La canción de hoy: **_Sweater Weather_** \- pero hay muchas versiones buenas así que en la lista de YouTube dejaré unas cuantas, ustedes elijan la que más les guste. La mía es la de **_James Harris_** que está en Spotify, porque en youtube es muy grave su voz. También la versión de **_Max & Alyson Stoner_**. Creo que esta será la canción de todos los capítulos de San Valentín.

 _Kuroneko_ : El trío de enanos y ni con ella, sino con su abuela o algo así. Pobre mujer está delirando sin sus voces que lo hagan por ella XD. Sí, es una película muy divertida, es una comedia romántica de zombies, muy buena. No he visto iZombie, pero he oído buenos comentarios. La gelatina en su forma más común se come fría, pero pruébala caliente, es deliciosa. Yo sufría mucho de decaídas de presión baja en mi niñez, también tuve tendencia a la hipoglicemia un tiempo, y antes de que me diagnostiquen tenía muchísimo frío que temblaba y lo único que me ponía bien era tomar gelatina caliente (por lo caliente y lo dulce), la verdad es que en un día frío, helado la tomas y te calienta al toque y si quieres emborracharte rápido le pones vodka XD. El festival de San Valentín se va a alargar al menos un día más, si no es que dos. Perdón por hacerlos esperar. Gracias por la suerte, sí que la he necesitado. ¡Saludos y suerte también!

 _Mas alla de la realidad_ : Bueno, ahora que te igualas yo los abandono XD. Las voces, ¿alguien se dio cuenta de algo hoy? A veces uno cree que tiene toda la verdad, pero se olvida que hay alguien más que también tiene una parte de ella. lo de la llamada, es una pista, pero igual no creo que nadie se pueda imaginar qué pasa con eso todavía. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia. Gracias por volver y seguirla. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _esta lectora_ : Suele suceder, uno lucha cuando no sabe qué más hacer y le importa tanto que hay que hacerlo, aunque algunas cosas se arreglan hablándolas. ¡Gracias por leer, saludos!

 _Guest XX_ : El sufrimiento por algún lado tiene que llegar, pero estarán juntas, eso les da un plus. ¡Saludos y gracias por volver!

 _erivip7_ : Me encanta la palabra novias, no sé por qué no novios, pero novias, sí. Ja, ja, ja, eso de la carne. Yo he escuchado de algunas cosas, pero me parecen muy desagradables para repetirlas, Andrés está bien. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _Megan_ : No, no estudio literatura, ya terminé mi carrera. No tengo Facebook tampoco, me niego a abrirlo y pasar como mis amigos, clavados en esa página. Mi edad, como mi país, son secreto de estado XD. No ya en serio. Hay cosas que prefiero mantener en el anonimato. Escribo porque me gusta, pero es mi hobby, hasta cierto punto me gusta trabajar en el anonimato, con algo de misterio y con la libertad de que no salga alguien loco que empiece a molestar. mis FF están en mi perfil. Son 5 hasta el momento, aunque tengo muchas historias guardadas en mis archivos. ¿Por qué Mrt? Me da curiosidad. ¡Suerte!

 _LenyRehim_ : ¡Te pusiste al día! Y yo golpeando justo en el abandono. Qué mal lo de la universidad, espero que en todo caso encuentres algo que te guste mientras tanto. Al menos bailaste con alguien. Yo la pasé durmiendo un poco y escribiendo y no terminé lo pendiente XD. Yo he gastado tanto en San Valentín o cumpleaños y navidades o aniversarios que ya, mejor ni me acuerdo que me duele el bolsillo. Alguno de esos no se los merecían. El incesto, es que esas dos, si no se enteraban que eran hermanas, ¿quién sabe? XD. Perdón por hacerte el mal y enojarte con el capítulo de la peleíta donde le inventa lo de la cita. Jade tiene que aprender todavía algunas cosas como a ser más segura en lo que los demás buscan de ella. Tori la quiere, tiene que aprender a aceptar eso como es. ¡Eh, alguien que come gelatina caliente! Somos lo más. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y saludos, una buena noche!

 _LittleRock17_ : Me encanta como siempre conectas todo con una serie que te gusta. Amo GA, pero odio a Shepard y no me dolió cuando se murió. Esa broma no podía dejarla a un lado, es que como va a dejar que la maten XD, tenía que dar una buena razón y qué mejor que da buenos orales. Sí, el jello, la gelatina. Pues antes de que se enfríe te la tomas líquida y caliente. En un día frío es lo más delicioso del mundo, te calienta al toque. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _montsechan_ : ¡Genial, ya tienes cuenta! Perdón que no publiqué dos días seguidos, ha sido muy largo escribir este. ¿O ya son tres días? Ya ni yo lo sé. ¡Suerte y gracias por volver!

* * *

 **Ahora los reviews del oneshot del reto antivalentín.**

 _Guest XX_ : Me alegra que te gustara y que no sea lo que en realidad pasó, pero no podía dejarlo abandonado en un archivo. El reto al que me invitaron es de oneshots antivalentín, es decir que no tuvieran final feliz, y este es de una Jade enamorada que ve a su ex novia teniendo intimidad con otra, super antivalentín, ¿no crees? XD ¡Suerte!

 _YiyeCX_ : El POV de Tori en este tiempo no era uno muy cariñoso con Jade, estaban muy distanciadas en esta realidad, así que no hubiese sido agradable. Creo que en LS (este fic) ya se resolcieron todas esas dudas que tenías. ¡Suerte!

 _erivip7_ : Sí, de verdad que no, ya no daba este capítulo en el fic original. Cambió mucho la historia de lo que iba a ser.

 _Kuroneko_ : yo creo que una Jade en sus cinco sentidos les tiraba un balde de agua, claro que la pobre estaba despertando y encontrándose con la escenita, ni tiempo le dieron para reaccionar. La rubia antes no iba a ser su compañera de clases, sino una chica que deambulaba por el conjunto, porque Jade iba a vivir en uno de esos conjuntos de casas en un loft pequeño, pero no en un edificio, y la rubia era una chica de por ahí. además que Tori iba a tener muchas citas con X gente, por eso las banditas en las puertas. La situación era muy diferente, pero así cambian las cosas, a veces las historias cobran vida solas, yo las dejo. ¡Saludos!

 _Someone_ : Sí, también los míos. Mira que este cap lo escribí hace mucho más de dos meses. No sé si hubiese sido muy soportable la situación. Todos odiarían a Tori mal XD. ¡Suerte!

 _Scarlett94_ : lo del banano XD. Sí, yo creo que todos necesitabamos mucho Jori. Pobre Jade. Ya va a ponerse fuerte, le ha costado muelas. ¡Suerte!

 _mia_ : Hola, sí. Creo que un ex siempre duele por el hecho de que es ex y lo quisiste alguna vez, en eso tienes mucha razón, pero así es el antivalenín. ¡Suerte!

 _Hikari1701_ : No podía no poner a la rubia, aunque ya no fuese a pasar nada. Yo también lo prefiero como está, pero cómo dejar este oneshot guardado. ¡Suerte!

 _rustjacque12_ : La misma rubia, tenía que ponerla. Gracias por invitarme, me divertí mucho y me diste la oportunidad de subir este pedazo que sino se quedaba en un documento por siempre. ¡Suerte!

 _AshleySophia_ : Eso debe ser una pesadilla también. Es que no, yo una vez me indigné viendo a otra pareja, pero pensando en ella. Fue horrible, no, no se puede ver a alguien que quieres con alguien más es horrible. En eso si que coincidimos. ¡Saludos!

 _Marley Lemonhead_ : Tu eres nueva, no te había visto en los comentarios, por lo que seguramente no leerás este review de review, pero gracias por las palabras #TeamToriActiva ja, ja, ja, me mataste con eso. ¡Suerte!

 _Mas alla de la realidad_ : Creo que Jade iba a sufrir un montón en ese mundo, porque en mi mente, Tori, no estaba ni por ahí interesada en volver con ella. Y, por supuesto, iban a pasar otras cosas para que terminaran. ¡Gracias y saludos!

Espero poder terminar la segunda parte para mañana, pero no les prometo nada, estoy tan a full en trabajo que ya no doy más, pero les juro que lo intento, si no, les prometo publicar otra parte el sábado y terminaré cortando el capítulo en 3.

Hasta pronto.


	119. Sweater Weather pt2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Me acosté con mucha pena atorada en el pecho, triste, y Tori se dio cuenta. Con cuidado me cobijó y me cubrió la espalda, dejó apoyada su mano en mi cuello y me acarició con ternura la mejilla.

Si hay algo que nunca esperé, fue ser la persona en la relación que necesita consuelo o alivio. Hace un año no lo habría permitido. En ese entonces tenía la idea de que mostrarse sensible no era de gente como yo, ya saben a qué tipo de gente me refiero, dura, rebelde, independiente. Nunca lloré en público cuando terminamos con Beck, ninguna de las dos veces, pero lo hice con ella, fui a llorarle a Tori.

Supongo que desde un inicio sentí que podía mostrarle ese lado de mí sin ser juzgada. No lo había pensado antes, pero es así.

— _Te amo_ —me repitió, yo no le respondí. Seguía pensando en que no era así, que lo decía sin una intención real, para qué declararle que yo sí la amaba de verdad—. _Te haré una promesa, un juramento, aquí y ahora_ —me dijo, su tono era serio, severo, no forzado, pero sí muy tajante—. _Yo nunca te voy a mentir._

Detesto a la gente que miente. Es hipócrita, lo sé, todos hemos mentido alguna vez en la vida, todos manejamos cierta forma de camuflaje frente a la sociedad, la familia, los amigos; uno siempre tiene algo que quiere guardarse para uno mismo y eventualmente termina mintiendo. Pero ser mentiroso compulsivo o creer que con mentiras obtienes cosas de la gente es, para mí, el peor defecto de una persona y una vez que te descubrí mintiéndome, la relación nunca tendrá el cien por ciento de mi confianza. La perdiste para siempre.

Personalmente sé que Tori no es así, que no me ha mentido de esa manera —ni de una más leve que esa—, así que puedo estar segura de que su promesa es real y procurará mantenerla.

— _Puede ser que un día la verdad sea dura e incómoda, que no te haga la persona más feliz del mundo al contarla, pero la diré sin escatimar nada y lamento si eso te llega a hacer daño_.

Esa declaración se sintió más como un golpe que como un alivio. Me pregunté por qué lo hacía, por qué me prometía ser sincera, incluso a costa mía.

— _Te amo_ —volvió a decir—. _Te amo y en este segundo es para siempre, te amo y simplemente es para siempre_.

Me juró no mentir, yo decidí creerle.

Me besó en la frente y me cubrió bajo las cobijas con su cuerpo. Nos quedamos dormidas poco después.

Desperté dada la vuelta. Mi espalda apegada a su pecho, su nariz rozando mi hombro y sus labios besándome por encima de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Tres roces y un beso, nuestra nueva forma de decir te amo.

— _¿Me dejas salir al baño?_ —me susurró y me di cuenta de que tenía su brazo aprisionado por debajo de la almohada. Ni idea de como terminamos en esa posición; no negaré que me encantó despertar así.

La dejé irse y volví a caer en sueños sintiéndome mucho más tranquila que en la madrugada. Dormir hace milagros.

—Pudiste haber escrito un deseo para que yo te prepare el desayuno —le digo viéndola desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Ella está en la cocina, sacando el tocino directamente a los platos que están sobre el mesón.

—¡Eh, no, no, no! Regresa a la cama. Este es mi regalo… por el momento —me responde echándome con un gesto de su mano.

—¿Te ayudo a llevar las cosas?

—¡No! —protesta dejando el sartén en el lavabo—. Vete al cuarto, ya te alcanzo.

La observo por unos segundos más, pero termino obedeciendo su petición. Regreso a mi puesto y me acomodó cubriéndome las piernas nada más.

No tarda en llegar con mi bandeja, huevos revueltos, jugo tostadas y el crujiente tocino, todo huele delicioso. Muero de hambre.

Regresa con el mismo menú para ella y se hace puesto frente de mí.

—Feliz San Valentín —me dice levantando su vaso para chocarlo con el mío, la encuentro en medio y me estiro para darle un beso, así mismo vuelvo a sentarme—. Come, que se va a enfriar.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —le pregunto iniciando mi desayuno—. Podemos ir a la pizzería a medio día o quedarnos en cama, como prefieras.

—Quiero seguir abriendo mi regalo. Ayer solo cumpliste cinco deseos.

—Tienes razón, saca uno —menciono alcanzándole el jarro.

—Busquemos una pregunta.

—Mm mm, no —niego, no se vale hacer trampa—. Es a la suerte.

—Okey, okey. —Cierra los ojos y juega con sus dedos sacando uno naranja—. Hmm… —Se ríe, es casi una pregunta.

—Siempre te sales con la tuya, léela.

—Dice: Cuéntame algo personal que nadie más sepa de ti.

—Una casi pregunta, ¿eh?

—Casi.

—A ver. —Pienso duramente en algo—. ¿Personal, personal?

— _Íntimo_ y personal.

Está modificando el deseo, pero lo dejo pasar. Claro que igual no se me ocurre nada que quiera que sepa de mí, tampoco es que tenga muchos secretos que ella no sepa.

Puedo contarle que me siento angustiada por lo de Beck, aunque no es algo realmente mío. Qué tal algo que me haya pasado con él, eso sería más justo, aun así no es algo que solo yo sé.

—¿No se te ocurre nada?

—No, nada que solo sepa yo.

Bueno sí, podría contarle de mis voces.

—No quieras engañarme, eres Jade West. Estoy segura que más de una vez haz hecho cosas que no debías y nadie te descubrió.

No puedo pensar en nada fuera de lo común o que me involucre solo a mí.

—Yo sí, ¿cuando fue la primera vez que te masturbaste?

—¡Tori!

—¡Solo te estoy ayudando! Ni siquiera es algo malo —me aclara con una sonrisa pícara. Si quería saber eso pudo escribirlo directamente en la pregunta—. Vamos, Jade, ¿qué tiene? Todos lo hacemos y es algo _íntimo_ _y personal_.

—Eres insoportable a veces —le respondo haciendo memoria—, y creo que no puedo contestarte, no lo recuerdo.

—Mientes.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo, no tengo memoria de cuando exactamente. ¿Tú sí?

—Como si fuera ayer —me confirma—. Fue una noche, después de algo que pasó en la escuela.

—¿Qué edad tenías?

—Diez o algo así.

—¡Diez años!

—¿Qué tiene?

—¡¿Descubriste el sexo a los diez años?! —le pregunto con la boca abierta hasta la planta baja del edificio, ella se ríe de verme, pero es que ¿diez años?

—No, no fue tan así —se burla—. Tuvimos educación física esa mañana. Estábamos practicando el caballete y colgarnos de las barras horizontales. Sucede que en una de las corridas no logré pasar al otro lado y, para no caerme, terminé apoyándome justo ahí y pues…

—¿Regresaste a casa a seguir _montando_ _el caballo_?

—Algo así —ríe por mi reacción. Divertida historia, yo no tengo idea de cómo empecé.

—No lo relacioné con el sexo al momento, solo era algo que me daba mucho placer.

—El placer es algo sexual, Tori.

—No es verdad.

—Sí que lo es. Eras una pervertida a los diez años.

—¿No te da placer comer chocolate o ver películas de miedo?

Asiento para no hablar con la boca llena y ella hace un gesto de Eureka.

—¿Ves? A ti te encanta el suspenso y el miedo, obtienes placer viéndolo.

—Es distinto.

—Claro que lo es, pero te da placer, solo que no sexual.

Sí, puede que tenga razón.

—A los trece ya tenía una idea más clara de lo que se trataba y sentí mucha culpa por hacerlo, hasta que mamá me explicó que es normal y saludable, únicamente me pidió que lo haga con cuidado.

—Tu mamá tiene una mente muy abierta.

—¿La tuya nunca habló contigo sobre la masturbación?

—No —le contesto, eso es lo normal, no hablar con tus padres sobre estos temas—. Rara vez hablamos con franqueza sobre sexo.

—Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

—Ja, ja —digo con sarcasmo—. Mejor saca otro palito.

—Está bien, pero me debes un secreto —me advierte con una mirada segura que pierde el segundo que lee el siguiente deseo.

—Este no te va a gustar.

—Si me lo leyeras podría decidir.

—Dice: Hagamos un muñeco de nieve.

—¿Para que te mueras? —Rechazo rotundamente esa idea.

—Dale, hagamos uno. Contigo a mi lado no va a pasarme nada, además que ya no estoy borracha para quedarme atorada en la nieve.

—No.

—¿Has hecho tú uno?

—No.

—Hagamos uno —me suplica marcando un puchero con sus labios.

—¡Aj, está bien!, pero más tarde, cuando suba la temperatura. No voy a arriesgarme a que te enfermes de verdad.

—Hecho, a eso de las doce salimos al parque y luego podemos ir por la pizza.

—De acuerdo, pero no más de media hora en la nieve, Tori. Te lo advierto.

Acepta asintiendo y saca otro más. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántos vamos.

—Armemos tu cama antigua, la grande.

Hmm, planes para que realmente vivamos en pareja. Me gusta.

—¿Y qué hacemos con estas?

—Las guardamos donde está la otra… A menos que no quieras…

—¡No! —Me apuro a cortarla antes que se pase una película que no existe—. Quiero, solo que para eso tenemos que levantarnos ya, limpiar la casa y vestirnos.

—Primero terminemos el desayuno, hasta mientras tenemos tiempo para un deseo más.

Cuento los palos que están sobre el velador y tenemos cinco cumplidos, uno pendiente y dos que dejamos para más tarde. Quedan dieciséis en total, demasiados para nuestro primer Valentín.

—Este dice: ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

Su petición me toma por sorpresa. Ni siquiera porque existen muchísimas cosas que quisiera que me conteste siento que sea justo interrogarla.

—Lo que sea, tan solo pregúntame —me insiste. Tengo su promesa en mente, no me mentiría por más dolorosa que sea la respuesta, y entonces pienso si en realidad quiero otra charla profunda sobre cosas que seguramente no resolveremos, si quiero exponerme a otro momento desagradable que me haga cuestionarme si es real lo que tenemos o si no puedo soportar sus decisiones.

—Pueden ser varias preguntas —menciona con la intención de convencerme.

—Creo que deberías sacar otra paleta.

—Necesito que cumplas con esta.

—¿Para qué, para terminar como en la madrugada?

Solo puedo mirarla tratando de descubrir sus intenciones. ¿Por qué insiste en que esto se vuelva un confesionario? Se supone que debía ser un juego divertido.

—Tengo un peso en el pecho desde que tuvimos esa pelea en Los Ángeles —me dice queriendo explicarse—. Nunca te dije la verdad.

—Siento que sé cual es. No necesito preguntar.

—Pero no lo sabes con certeza, podría salir a flote de nuevo y no quisiera que pienses en cosas que no pasaron.

—Querías lastimarme —le digo mis sospechas—. Lo dijiste porque sabías muy bien que tus relaciones con Leo y Carmen me hacen sentir vulnerable.

—Sí. Porque me sentí traicionada y quería que te sintieras igual o peor. Lo inventé, nunca sucedió.

—¿Viste? Lo sabía —digo sin querer sonar prepotente, mi pesar no me lo permite de todos modos.

—Hay otras cosas que dije aquella vez de las que quisiera hablar.

Se refiere a la insinuación de que el sexo conmigo era horrible.

—No necesito que me lo aclares —le digo con pena, porque sé que en eso no mentía—. Acababa de descubrir mi verdadera sexualidad, de entender que me había mentido por años. Sé que no tengo la experiencia que tú o que ellos, sé que no soy una experta en la cama…

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque es la verdad, yo conozco mis limitaciones, no quiere decir que vaya a ser mala amante toda la vida… espero…

—Basta, no era eso lo que quería que supieras —me interrumpe molesta—. El sexo es bueno contigo, muy bueno.

—No nos engañemos…

—Crees que quiero a una actriz porno en mi cama. Me gustas tú, me gusta tu sensibilidad, lo delicada que eres conmigo, tus risas mientras te beso el abdomen, me gusta descubrirnos. Me encantas ¿entiendes?

—Pero con Carmen fue el mejor sexo de tu vida —afirmo con conocimiento de causa y por primera vez rompo la promesa que me hice a mí misma el día que quemé su cuaderno: nunca enfrentarla con partes de sus escritos, cosas que no debí leer en primer lugar.

—Fue una experiencia que me marcó de muchas formas, sí, no lo niego —admite con dolor en sus palabras—, pero prefiero el sexo contigo que con ella, porque no amo Carmen.

—Lo siento, no debí decir…

—No… importa —termina decepcionada y es lógico, este tipo de preguntas, por más bien intencionadas, son demasiado íntimas—. Lo que quería decir es que… ese día te grité que no me conoces, que no tienes idea de quién soy.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Eso también es una mentira —confiesa con la voz entristecida—. Leí tu carta tantas veces. Quizá… tú me conoces mejor que nadie y… pones una esperanza tan grande en mí, en quien crees que soy…

—En quien eres, Tori…

—En quien quiero ser —nos corrige—, por eso te… agradezco, supongo. Me gusta pensar que… para ti soy más que las letras que leíste, que ves quien soy afuera de ellas. —Termina dejando ver la amargura en esta última declaración, porque acabo de demostrarle que tengo al diario grabado en la mente y que soy capaz de citárselo a mi conveniencia.

Ya sabía que seguir con esta línea de preguntas no nos iba a caer muy bien.

—Vamos a prepararnos o no alcanzaremos a terminar de armar la cama hasta medio día —me dice y retira mi bandeja llevándose todo a la cocina.

Espero no habernos arruinado el día otra vez.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Un capítulo no tan largo como el anterior, pero se habló lo necesario. Ahora sí, entramos a la recta final. Un capítulo más del día de Valentín queda pendiente y comenzamos con los ¿quién, cómo, cuándo, dónde?

La canción de hoy, la misma de ayer, pero en otra versión. Amo esa canción.

 _montsechan_ : Tenía que salirle lo troll a Jade en algún momento. ¡Igual buena noche, saludos!

 _Someone_ : No lo he visto, ojalá pueda ahora que termino de publicar. Estoy que me muero de las ganas, pero ha sido una semana difícil. Definitivamente hacer un juego de preguntas y hacerlo con toda sinceridad es muy peligroso, al menos cuando están queriendo cementar nuevamente la relación, pero en este caso creo que son cosas que necesitaban ser habladas. Yo creo que soy medianamente habil para el dibujo, pero no demasiado. Me gusta más hacer caricaturas, personajes ficticios, o en todo caso, tomar un modelo y dibujar. esta técnica me la enseñaron en la escuela, es buena porque no te enfocas en los detalles, sino en la forma en general y se hace muy fácil dibujar así, solo ves y plasmas los espacios negativos. Ja, ja, ja tenía que poner una respuesta troll, quién no lo hace en la vida real. ¡Tengo que ver los 100! Suerte y una buena noche.

Kuroneko: Andrea es la rubia. ¿Sabes qué debería hacer? —Para ustedes y para mí. un capítulo donde dejo quién es quién, así no nos olvidamos de los nombres o de lo importante que son. Debí hacer eso al principio :3. ¿Eres buena para dibujar? Creo que es un lindo detalle, además que cuando lo haces te llenan de dulzura sus detalles, a menos a mí me ha pasado eso. Yo tuve mucha bronca con eso con mi novia, porque ella es muy como Tori y yo como Jade. Yo creo que si entras en una relación y dices un te amo es porque esperas que esa relación dure, no porque estás pensando que en dos años seguramente habrán terminado, para eso, me ahorro encariñarme y mejor me busco a alguien que me quiera igual, que no se limite, que no te diga yo te amo, pero a mi no me pidas un compromiso. Es lo peor. Nadie asegura el futuro, pero si ya de principio estás dándote por vencido, mejor no iniciemos. Para mí el «para siempre» implica esfuerzo, ganas, no necesariamente una promesa de todos los días por el resto de mi vida. Creo que con el «por siempre» no se puede ser literal. Ya digo, uno no conoce el futuro, pero yo soy como Jade, no juego a perder y, para mí, ganar es el deseo y el esfuerzo y si se termina, okey, ese fue nuestro por siempre, pero siempre tuve en mente el primer lugar, no el gracias por participar. Me cuentas cuando pruebes la gelatina caliente, yo amo la de frambuesa o la de uva, quizá hasta la de mora. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _RIOVI_ : Yo creo en la relaciones largas, más que nada, creo en las relaciones que quieren funcionar. Como decía más arriba, yo no entro en una relación por pasar el tiempo, para mí decir un te amo es entregarle a alguien una parte de mí que se muere por ella, y eso no lo hago con cualquiera, entonces tampoco espero dárselo y luego olvidarme y dejar que se vaya al diablo. No digo que todas las relaciones sean el amor verdadero o vayan a durar, pero para eso también está esa etapa antes del noviazgo cuando sales en citas y conoces a esa persona y finalmente decides si quieres algo importante o mejor quedan de amigos. Al menos eso pienso yo. Por ejemplo, con mi actual pareja tenemos ya años, pero hace dos terminamos por seis meses y para una fue liberador, para la otra fue una pesadilla. Terminamos juntas nuevamente porque yo la seguía amando seis meses después, porque las cosas mejoran aunque hayan baches. Ese tiempo nos hizo falta para darnos cuenta del esfuerzo que hay que hacer y también que a veces uno cree que está con alguien para no estar solo y al alejarse te das cuenta de que uno puede estar perfecto solo, pero es mejor estar con esa persona que amas.¡Saludos y una buena noche!

 _Dios17_ : ¿En 3 días te lo acabaste? Genial, gracias por el apoyo y me alegra que te guste la historia. Se vale, se vale soñar, un capítulo más para que algunos de tus deseos se cumplan. ¿Suerte y buena noche!

 _erivip7_ : me alegra que te identifiques con una al menos, a veces yo me identifico con ambas a veces con ninguna, yo trato de no reflejarme demasiado, pero a veces si que duele cuando una le dice algo a la otra. Creo que en tu teoría tienes mucha razón. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _LenyRehim:_ precisamente, Tori tiene las razones de su historia muy marcadas. Quizá Jade la ayude a entregarse un poco más en una relación, porque vamos viendo que hace un esfuerzo, que hace promesas que quiere cumplir, al menos sabemos que hace un esfuerzo. No sé si sentirme triste o contenta por lo de tu amistad con tu ex, creo que siempre es doloroso pensar en el «qué pudo ser», pero a veces no hay otras alternativas. Yo he estudiado varias cosas en línea. Simplemente me di cuenta que a veces la universidad es un tanto diplomática con el conocimiento, más lo que te cobran por darte las bases de algo y en un tiempo me convencí que seguir estudiando formalmente era una pérdida de mi tiempo. Me ha ido bien haciendo cursos en línea, son más técnicos, más específicos a lo que quiero aprender que ir a filosofar en un aula de clase, pero bueno, esa soy yo. Te deseo suerte y espero que puedas dormir mejor, no dormir apesta. ¡Una linda noche también, saludos!

 _mia_ : Eso es verdad, y es algo importante que Tori aun debe caer en cuenta. Gracias a ustedes por leer, que sin ustedes la historia se queda en el olvido. A mí me encanta la original, es buena, pero a veces siento que la letra da más para la melancolía, así que sí me gustan las versiones más lentas. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _nilra89_ : A mí me encantaría escribir un guión de serie, de verdad, lo he pensado muchas veces. Soy adicta a las series, no tanto a las películas pero sí a las series XD. ¡Suerte y saludos, gracias por el apoyo!

 _Angekila_ : ¿Qué te pasó con Hiding? ¿Te quedaste sin capítulos? XD. Suerte y gracias por comentar, te doy la bienvenida a esta parte del fic y espero que lo sigas disfrutando. ¡Suerte!

Con todos hasta mañana y una buena noche.


	120. Sweater Weather pt3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Estar atrapada por sus muslos es lo que mas me gusta. Sus piernas se cruzan en mi espalda para apegarme lo que más pueda a su centro y encontrarnos allí —así sea por sobre nuestra ropa—, eso lo que mas me gusta.

Su lengua es traviesa, larga, fina y dulce. Tori sabe siempre dulce, incluso cuando se despierta, siempre. Eso es lo que mas me gusta, su sabor, su olor, el aroma de su sudor, porque es suave y estimulante.

Sus manos me acarician por todo el cuerpo; las cuela por el medio de nuestra piel bajando por nuestros pechos que, justo ahora, se encuentran pegados el uno al otro, pero ella se hace campo y aprieta mis senos, obligándome a cortar el beso con el que estaba embriagándome.

Le sonrío agitada y recorro mi lengua por su labio superior antes de arremeter mis labios nuevamente, otro apretón me hace gemir en su boca. No me separaré otra vez, me gusta jugar en ella, me gusta excitarla, buscarla, descubrirnos en la confianza que sentimos, eso es lo que más me gusta.

Sus dedos comienzan a jugar descendiendo por mis lados hasta mi cintura. La siento clavar sus uñas cortas —un poco de dolor no está mal—, me gusta, más cuando arrastra sus dedos marcándome la espalda en camino a mi cuello y, una vez que está ahí, me atrae hacia ella con ambas manos. Eso es lo que más me gusta.

—¿Ya te decidiste? —me pregunta sin dejar de acariciarme la nuca.

—Eso es lo que más me gusta.

—¿Esto? —lo dice con el propósito de concentrarme en el masaje que me da.

Las yemas de sus pulgares hacen semicírculos recorriéndome por detrás de mis orejas y vuelven al inicio de mi columna de la misma manera, haciéndome suspirar un:

—Sí, eso… No… —me contradigo—, todo me gusta, todo.

—Tenías que escoger una sola cosa —sonríe al escucharme.

—Okey… tú. Lo que más me gusta de todo lo que haces, es como me siento contigo, así que tú —exhalo antes de robarme otro beso.

Un segundo después suena la alarma interrumpiéndonos, es hora de separarse y cumplir otro deseo.

—Voy a refrescarme, ya regreso —menciona alejando su calor de mí, su espalda desnuda me hace querer ir tras ella, pero le doy su privacidad. Esa bombacha de algodón a rayas me hace sonreír, es tan linda y juvenil. No se preocupa en lucir sexy, lo es simplemente con su actitud.

Se me hace raro ver la habitación desde esta posición, con el colchón al ras del suelo. Hoy en la mañana desarmamos nuestras camas, comenzamos a llevar todo a la bodega, sacamos la vieja y, cuando trajimos todas las partes, nos dimos cuenta de que no teníamos los tornillos para armarla. Regresamos a buscarlos en todas las cajas y aparadores, pero fue inútil, no pudimos encontrarlos. Armar la cama sería misión imposible por lo que decidimos traer el colchón y dejarlo tirado sobre el piso. No se merecía más de todas formas, es tan grande que no entró en el elevador y tuvimos que subir con él veinte pisos por las escaleras, ¡veinte!

Llegamos agotadas le quitamos la protección de plástico —con la que lo habían empacado para mantenerlo limpio— y lo dejamos allí, tenderíamos la cama al regresar del almuerzo. Prácticamente perdimos toda la mañana en cumplir ese deseo.

Nos vestimos de invierno con las chaquetas apropiadas y botas de caucho. Salimos al parque a eso de las dos de la tarde, un par de horas atrás había dejado de nevar, pero el paisaje eran tan blanco que no tendríamos problema en encontrar la nieve suficiente para hacer el muñeco.

Nos paramos en medio de un campo amplio, a lado de un árbol, y comenzamos a juntar bolas pequeñas para formar el cuerpo de _Frosty_.

Media hora más tarde no llevábamos ni medio torso hecho y por más que salimos con guantes de nieve, mis dedos estaban congelados. Fue cuando se acercaron dos niños insoportables que se nos rieron y llamaron a su papá. El hombre era joven, quizá de unos veintiocho años, nos preguntó de dónde éramos y si necesitábamos ayuda. Yo estuve por responderle que veníamos de la esquina del « _qué le importa_ » y la que cruza y aclararle que no necesitábamos ayuda de nadie, pero Tori se me adelantó y le dijo que hasta hace poco tiempo vivíamos en Los Ángeles y que con gusto aceptábamos su ayuda.

Joel y Nick, los dos pigmeos, le saltaron como locos y la llevaron hasta el montículo, separándolo con sus manos de la base que yo me maté haciendo.

Comenzaron a rodar el pedazo de nieve mientras yo veía como iba creciendo. Unos minutos después la que tuvo que ayudarlos fue Tori y ella terminó colocándolo de nuevo en el lugar que yo marqué. Los pequeños siguieron con la cabeza y así mismo Tori los ayudó a subirla sobre la otra bola, para esto yo ya estaba ayudándolos y terminamos decorando a _Frosty_ con una bufanda que yo llevé, unas rocas que pusimos de ojos, unas ramas que los niños trajeron para sus brazos y un tallo corto para la nariz.

La alegría de Tori fue algo inolvidable. Me obligó a tomarme con ella decenas de fotos abrazando a la nieve y claro, también con los niños insoportables que terminaron dándome besos y abrazos, puaj.

Fuimos solas a la pizzería después de eso, comimos una pizza napolitana gigante y ensalada, una delicia de lugar, si hay algo que es bueno en Boston es la comida italiana.

Tori por supuesto no perdió tiempo alguno y llevó el jarro para continuar con el juego.

— _Escríbeme un poema_. —Leía uno de los palos que sacó.

— _Un poema, ¿yo? ¿Lo dices en serio?_

— _Eres muy buena escritora_.

— _No de poemas. Son un género muy distinto a lo que yo suelo escribir para la escuela_.

— _No tiene que ser perfecto, ni siquiera te pediré que sea en verso, puedes escribir una prosa simple_.

Obvio, me lo dejaba tan sencillo que se volvía complicado.

Cogí varias servilletas y le pedí prestado un bolígrafo a la mesera. Admito que mi imaginación estaba tan blanca como la nieve y me costó todo el almuerzo salir con este texto diminuto:

 _Busqué el amor en tus ojos,  
lo encontré impregnado en tus labios_.

Absurdo escrito, de verdad, aunque a Tori le pareció hermoso, sencillo y con algunos significados ocultos que lo hacían más encantador. Ella siempre queriendo sacarle quince patas al gato que nada más tiene cuatro.

Llegamos a casa un cuarto para las seis de la tarde cumpliendo uno más de sus deseos en el camino. Allá por diciembre, le comenté acerca de un bar/cafetería que sirve especialidades internacionales, una de ellas era el chocolate caliente con queso derretido, así que la llevé. Debo decir que estaba delicioso, yo tampoco lo había probado, y además pudimos disfrutar de un pequeño concierto acústico que realizaban unos músicos conocidos del barrio. La pasamos bien.

Acostadas sobre la cama recién hecha, Tori sacó otra paleta del jarro, la de color violeta con la que iniciamos esta línea de deseos.

— _Báilame sexymente_ —leyó ella con una satisfacción única. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando a que apareciera ese deseo? ¿Quién sabe?

Me levanté de la cama y fui a buscar una silla del comedor. Quité la mesa de la sala hacia un lado, dejando el campo vacío y me despojé de las prendas que más me estorbaban —mis botas, las medias, mi suéter de lana— y desabotoné el buzo que llevaba por debajo hasta mi escote y volví para llevarla a sentarse en el trono. Coloqué una canción en repetición y conecté el teléfono a los parlantes, bajé las luces hasta una luz más romántica e inicié.

Tori estaba nerviosa —qué linda es nerviosa—, no sabía cómo sentarse, si juntar las piernas, o cruzarlas, o ponerse más cómoda ella misma. Apretó con fuerza sus labios por dentro de su boca y tragó con una tierna inocencia.

Le sonreí moviendo mis caderas de un lado a otro con suavidad al ritmo de la música. Mis manos navegaron por mi abdomen hasta los botones que quedaban por desabrochar. Una de ellas continuó por mi pecho hasta mi cuello y con un movimiento —que la obligó a abrir la boca con deseo—, me tomé el cabello y lo volví a soltar dejando que caiga y rebote con libertad. Ella salivó y volvió a tragar.

Regresé mi mano a mi pecho, jalando el buzo de ambos extremos de cuello para dejar ver más de mi escote. Escuché de ella un suspiro que me estremeció. Giré para verla y sus manos sujetaban con fuerza los lados del asiento, apretándolos más cuando yo hacía algo que le gustaba.

Abrí tres botones más y me acerqué desabrochando mi cinturón, el que después jalé con una mano y lo saqué tan solo para pasarlo tras la silla y acercarme más a ella sin tocarla, moviendo mis hombros con mi pecho casi desnudo frente a sus ojos.

Su respiración agitada rebotaba en mi piel, estaba ansiosa, excitada con tan poco, fue lindo de ver.

Unos segundos después sentí el botón de mi pantalón zafarse y el cierre bajar, me alejé —aún bailando—, negándole el gusto. Di media vuelta y me quité el jean de a poco hasta que cayó en mi tobillos y lo lancé lejos.

Volví a caminar hacia ella lentamente, desabrochando el resto de mi buzo, descubriendo uno de mis hombros, luego el otro y giré en mis talones para terminar de quitármela de espaldas a ella.

De repente sentí que me apretaba por la cadera, no pudo resistirse más y me jaló de un tirón hacia ella, sentándome obligada sobre sus piernas, aprovechando para besar mi piel mientras sus manos subían por mi estómago desnudo buscando mis senos.

— _Era baile, Tor_ —le susurré sintiendo su sobreexcitación tornarse en frustración.

— _Quiero sacar otra paleta_ —me dijo con un tono doloroso, le había cortado las ganas de mala manera.

— _No se valen trampas_.

— _Pero_ …

— _Pero nada, saca otra, pero no puedes buscar la que te convenga_.

Se quejó al sentirme levantarme y buscar algo para cubrirme.

— _No se vale que seas tan sexy._

— _Mira quién habla_ —le regresé el halago.

— _Nadie es tan sexy como tú_ —me dijo apurándose a la habitación—. _¡Ja! Ni te vistas demasiado rápido, esta paleta dice: Quítate el sostén con la mano izquierda_.

— _¡Hiciste trampa!_

— _No la hice, ahora quítatelo y tienes que dejarlas libres por el resto del día_.

— _¡¿Qué?, no inventes!_ —me quejé de la perfecta coincidencia. Hizo trampa a mí no me engaña.

— _¡Aquí lo dice!_

Así era, pero estoy segurísima de que lo escribió mientras yo pretendía vestirme. En fin, lo hice, me lo quité sin esfuerzo alguno, aunque tener esa mirada suya sobre mis senos fue completamente invasor.

—¿ _Puedo al menos ponerme el buzo encima?, voy a resfriarme_. —le pedí con clemencia, afuera estaba a cinco grados centígrados, aquí adentro a unos diecisiete, tampoco es como para andar desnudos.

— _Puedes, pero no te la cierres_.

Accedí, era su deseo así que la complací.

— _Elige una parte de mi cuerpo y múerdela_. —Fue el siguiente deseo y uno que yo he tenido desde que llegó de California.

La llevé a la cama, le dije que se recostara de estómago y procedí a sentarme a horcajadas de su cuerpo.

—Vas a morderme la espalda —aseguró sin saber mis verdaderas intenciones.

Pasé mis manos por debajo de su cadera y desabotoné su pantalón para poder jalarlo y descubrir sus nalgas.

—¡Jade!

—¡Nalga derecha, yo te elijo!

—¡Jade!

Resbalé mi cuerpo hacia abajo y le di un corto beso antes de atrapar un buen pedazo de piel con mis dientes y apretarlos con fuerza.

—¡Auuu! —gritó escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

No pude contenerme, de verdad, no pude. Cuando me separé vi la marca de mis dientes y le pedí perdón llenándola de besos en esa área. Me pasé, pero que deseo tan bueno, lo siento, Tor.

— _Gime por dos minutos tratando de excitarme_. —Leía la siguiente paleta.

Su posición todavía se mantenía boca abajo, quiso darse la vuelta, pero yo iba a cumplir su deseo de una forma muy particular.

No la dejé girar, volví a colocarme sobre ella, alineando nuestros cuerpos hasta que mi boca quedó a la par de sus oídos. Mis manos recorrieron sus brazos hasta que llegué a sus dedos y nos entrelazamos. Comencé a mover mis caderas de forma circular sobre su cola, la fricción que me provocó fue detonante suficiente para que mis gemidos salieran con la potencia necesaria. No iba a fingir este deseo, si ella quería que gimiera lo haría de verdad.

Pasó más del tiempo reglamentado muchísimo más, yo ya estaba acalorada, mi respiración era insoportable y había arruinado mi ropa interior hace rato.

— _Tori… mejor pides otro deseo o…_

— _Sí, dale, dame el jarro_ —Tori coincidió conmigo, pero la suerte quería que siguiéramos por el mismo camino.

— _Besémonos durante toda la hora_.

Me pregunté por qué no salieron estas paletas en la madrugada, la habríamos pasado tan bien en lugar de malhumorarnos.

Al final de la hora mis labios estaban más que entumecidos, mi lengua ya no respondía para hablar, había marcado muchos chupetones en su cuello, en sus brazos, mordido unas cuantas veces sus labios, ella los míos. Fue una hora espectacular.

Vimos el reloj, daban nueve de la noche y todavía teníamos pendientes más de siete deseos, así no los cumplíamos nunca, por lo que decidimos poner la alarma para realizar la mayoría de ellos antes de la media noche.

— _¿Qué es lo que más te gusta que te haga?_ —leyó colocándose de lado frente a mí. Lo pensé, pero cómo poder elegir, son tantas las cosas que adoro que me haga.

 _—Necesito ejemplos para decidirme_ —le dije e iniciamos nuevamente una buena ronda de besos y toques muy pasados de tono.

Y no, no puedo elegir, es toda ella, ni un centímetro menos.

Hmm… La habitación se ve más amplia desde esta perspectiva, a pesar de que tender la cama me causó un leve dolor de espalda. También hace un poco más de frío aquí abajo, pero para eso nos tenemos la una a la otra; el calor de nuestros cuerpos será más necesario a esta altura del piso. La perfecta excusa para dormir hechas un nudo.

—Te propongo algo —me dice regresando del baño, saltando sobre el colchón sin caer en cuenta de que sus senos, por más pequeños que sean, también rebotan con la gravedad.

—Dime —le respondo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Son las diez de la noche con veinte minutos.

—Aja…

—¿Qué tal si me dejas sacar un deseo a mi gusto y te perdono los demás? —Me pone una cara tan sugestiva que creo adivinar qué deseo quiere que le cumpla.

—Nos faltan siete.

—Seis sin contar el que quiero.

—Mhmm —confirmo—, ¿estás segura?

—Segurísima.

Si es lo que me imagino tampoco me van a importar los otros seis. A estas alturas, yo también me muero por ese deseo.

—Acepto.

Se estira hasta el velador y toma del frasco el último palo de helado de color rojo, ni siquiera lo lee para saber qué dice.

—Tengamos sexo hasta el amanecer.

Le sonrío porque entiendo que hizo trampa. Marcó esa paleta, sabía exactamente qué decía, lo que quiere decir que la dejó hasta el final con todo el propósito de que sea el último deseo y no nos robe tiempo de los demás.

—¿Hiciste trampa en los demás también?

—No —me confirma gateando por el colchón hasta quedar sobre mí—. Solo en este, pero pedí permiso, así que no puedes quejarte.

—No me quejo —le susurro acariciando los lados de su cuello mientras la acerco a mí—. Ven aquí.

Cómo quejarme si la necesito tanto, si quiero terminar el día así, augurando lo mejor para nuestra relación.

No me quejo, para nada.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es la misma de los otros dos, pero aumento una, la canción con la que Jade le baila a Tori: **_Somebody Else - The 1975_**. Si encuentran esta no en vivo en algún lugar, mejor escuchen esa versión, no existe en YouTube.

 _Kuroneko_ : Sí, lo pensé, no lo dudes. Tenía ganas de meter una broma intencionada, como un comentario de Jade que llamara Ana a Tori, pero decidí no hacerlo. PAra mí habría sido muy bochornoso, porque con mis papás rara vez hablamos de besos siquiera, peor de cosas íntimas, así que no, pero conozco relaciones de madres hijas que hablan de todo y creo que es genial. De verdad que debería tener un cuadro de quién es quién, porque a veces salen tan poco o tan espaciados que no los recuerdas después de tanto drama, si a mí que escribo me pasa, peor a ustedes XD. Genial que seas buena dibujando, la verdad que yo tengo una eterna envidia a las personas que tienen esa habilidad, no viene gratis, eso sí, hay que practicar muchísimo. Yo tampoco sirvo para relaciones pasajeras, por eso es que entre una y otra pasé unos años soltera, claro que en ese tiempo me concentré en la universidad y me olvidé que existía eso de las parejas. Yo tampoco puedo creer que ya falten apenas 46 capítulos, tengo que hacer un desglose de todos ahora sí, para poder abarcar lo que tiene que pasar sin pasarme, sino tocará aumentar algunos al final. ¡Enhorabuena lo del tatuaje, felicidades! Yo habría muerto, estoy segura y ¿cuatro horas? Dios, eres fuerte. Yo en este capítulo escuché más la otra canción que dejé, pero la letra es tan puñalera que no pega para un capítulo de amor. Gracias por el review, me encantó. ¡Suerte siempre y saludos!

 _Dios17_ : Te entiendo, suelo hacer lo mismo. Nunca he sido una persona de salir mucho a fiestas, tengo amigos que desde el jueves ya están y no paran hasta el domingo. Yo no, no puedo, prefiero una buena serie, un videojuego o escribir. Creo que es una buena forma de curarse de algo malo estar con alguien que te entiende. Yo creo que les va a ir muy bien. ¡Gracias por el apoyo, saludos!

 _angekila_ : ¡Oh, no! Pues si me lo hubieras dicho por mensaje privado quizá te habría respondido por privado algunas cosas, aunque sí, ya lo tenías todo ahí. Creo que nunca una relación puede ser todo miel, siempre quedan inseguridades, más cuando hay preguntas tan directas, pero tampoco están en el plan: «terminamos». ¡Gracias por comentar y saludos!

 _erivip7_ : Eso, creo que lo del diario es algo que Tori tiene que tratar de tratarlo en un ambiente más relajado. Lo leyó, ninguna de las dos lo puede negar, mejor si dejan de sentirse mal por eso. Eso sí, prometo el Jori de aquí al fin o que me parta un rayo XD. Gracias siempre por volver y las palabras, saludos.

Suerte a todos y hasta mañana.


	121. Runaway Train

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Olvídate de él —me dice tranquila pasando la hoja de su libro mientras mueve su pie suavemente como un tic.

—No, es imposible.

—Claro que lo es, deja de verlo y mírame a mí.

—Tori, eres adorable, pero no. ¡Está pegado, ahí! ¿No lo ves? —Le señalé con mi índice por quinta vez—. Si dejo de verlo le perderé el rastro y, en la noche, va a sonarme en el oído o sonarnos, mejor dicho.

—Que no pasará nada. Está ahí, viviendo. Tú quítale la vista y vive también.

¡No me entiende!

Los mosquitos tienen un radar conmigo. Apenas me descuido o me duermo, vienen a rondarme sin dejarme descansar.

—Necesito matarlo.

—¡No! —me interrumpe una vez que me ve levantarme para aniquilarlo con la parte trasera de mi zapato—. ¡Es un ser vivo, no lo puedes matar!

—¡Es un mosquito!

—¡Y tú cruel! ¿Matarías a un perro si te ladrara en la calle o a un gato si maullara en tu ventana? —me pregunta, pero inmediatamente se arrepiente de hacerlo—. Mejor no me contestes, no quiero saber.

—Va a morir en dos semanas de todas formas.

—¡Es su vida!

—¡Aj, eres insoportable, como el maldito mosquito será en la noche! —me acerco con cuidado de no asustar a ese diminuto insecto porque son rápidos, más que los corredores de fórmula uno.

—Si lo matas… —dice Tori y se calla de repente.

—¿Si lo mato qué? —me detengo, regresando a verla. Ella piensa mirando hacia arriba y virando los labios, sin encontrar una respuesta que le convenga. Es mi casa después de todo, no va a mandarme adormir en la bañera o quitarnos el sexo, ella también perdería—. ¿Sí? Tierra a Tori, ¿si lo mato qué?

—Mmm… te dejaré de hablar.

¡Oh, tan dulce! No necesito que hable para hacerle cosas. Además, lo hará, quiera o no, con sus típicos susurros:

« _Mmm… sí, Jade. Ah… Ou… qué bien. Mmm… hmm_ ».

—¿De qué te ríes? —me pregunta regresándome a la cuestión, ¿qué me hará si mato al estúpido mosquito?

No me da tiempo de responderle, el timbre suena y ese maldito y fastidioso zumbido del mosquito me deja saber que salió huyendo a toda ala.

Lo perdí.

Voy yo misma hasta la puerta para no tener que ver la cara de gusto de Tor por perder mi oportunidad de _primera sangre_.

—Buenos días, señorita Jade.

—Julio, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

—Llegó otro sobre para la señorita Tori —me informa antes de entregármelo—, y un paquete, también sin nombre.

Debió escuchar su nombre porque sale de la habitación a reclamar sus cosas, llevándoselas nuevamente hasta la cama. Bueno, al menos tengo la seguridad de que no me las va a ocultar con nuestro nuevo estatus.

Entro al cuarto y me apoyo del marco de la puerta. Ahí está, tranquila, sentada y cruzada de piernas frente al paquete con la mirada más dudosa que he visto de ella en meses.

—Si quieres saber qué te trajeron, tienes que abrirlo —le digo denotando lo obvio.

—Sé que contiene… lo que no sé es si quiero tenerlo —puedo verla suspirar con tristeza, sigue mirando a la caja sin decidirse.

El ceño se me frunce en la frente. Es extraño ver a Tori tan pensativa y distante de lo que le rodea, más que nada si hace pocos minutos estábamos conversando amenamente sobre mi identidad de asesina serial de mosquitos.

¿Cómo se lo pregunto? ¿Cómo saco a flote el tema de las cartas, de qué se trata?

Una cosa es que estemos juntas, que seamos novias, que no nos mintamos, pero esto… esto debe tratarse de la vida que se supone que no tiene, de Isabella, no tengo derecho de exigirle nada.

Ella sabe que yo lo sé, sabe que no necesita explicarme todo desde un inicio, aún así…

—No lo quiero —dice, más para convencerse a ella misma que a mí. Se levanta de la cama y lo coloca en una esquina de la habitación. Da media vuelta y se acuesta de estómago sobre la cama, toma en sus manos el libro que leía y sigue como si nada.

¿Eso es todo? ¿No la quiere y ya?

—Tor…

—No ahora. No quiero… Un día, no hoy, ¿sí?

Exhalo y me siento a su lado con los ojos clavados en la caja que puedo ver desde aquí. Me carcome la curiosidad.

—El mosquito se fue.

—¡Yeih!

—Idiota —le digo sonriendo—, eres responsable de que no me pique por la noche y de que me deje dormir.

—No va a picarte —me dice dejando el libro a un lado. gira para mirarme y se sienta frente a mí—, él sabe que eres mía y solo yo te puedo picar, donde sea, si es en el trasero, más aún.

Uno piensa —al menos yo lo hacía—, que nunca dejaría que alguien me dijera que le pertenecía en una relación. Qué estupidez tan grade, no eres dueño ni le perteneces a nadie, pero escucharla decir que soy suya no me molesta para nada. ¿Debería?

A veces extraño las voces que se ponían a pelear en mi cabeza contradiciéndose con todos los pensamientos posibles.

Mis ojos pasan momentáneamente de su rostro a la caja, ella lo nota y regresa a verla también.

—Es complicado —se justifica—, es algo que sé que va a ser una montaña rusa de emociones y hoy quisiera solo preocuparme por si te pica un mosquito.

—Entiendo, de verdad, no voy a molestarte con preguntas.

—No me molestas y creo que te imaginas de qué trata.

—Creo que sí –le confirmo—, por eso mismo esperaré a que tú quieras hablar.

—Lo haré, tengo un montón de cosas por contarte, pero quiero hacerlo un día que me sienta lo suficientemente fuerte para no ponerme a llorar en medio de la historia —me dice queriendo sonreír, no lo logra. Se nota que esto le pesa mucho y no se me ocurre que tan grave o intenso puede ser. Pensé que hasta el fin del diario este tema se había terminado, pero no al parecer no. Su papá la busca, ella recibe cartas extrañas, está triste, melancólica, insegura.

—No hay apuro, yo estoy aquí. Siempre que lo necesites lo estaré. Hoy, mañana, pasado, en un año, estoy aquí para ti. Y si no te sientes lo suficientemente fuerte, yo te daré todas las fuerzas que tenga —le aseguro—. Vienen en formas de besos, abrazos y hombros para llorar, ¿okey?

Tori asiente lanzándose a mi cuello.

Lo necesita ahora, bien. Estoy aquí, la tengo en mis brazos y va a estar bien.

Y ahí está el maldito mosquito, en el borde de la pared y el techo.

Lo voy a mata, pero primero abrazo a Tori.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Capítulo diminuto chicos.

La canción de hoy es _**Runaway Train - Soul Asylum**_.

Les cuento rápido lo que ha sucedido, me disculpo y espero que entiendan que no fue intencional abandonarlos.

Bueno, por varios años, yo y dos amigos formamos una empresa y nos dedicamos como locos para sacarla adelante. Lamentablemente la situación económica de mi país ha hecho que todos nuestros clientes cuiden mucho su bolsillo, algunos han tenido que despedir a mucha gente para mantenerse a flote. En nuestro caso solo dos de nosotros trabajábamos ahí, así que no teníamos a nadie que despedir o gastos que recortar más que… cerrar la empresa.

Es super doloroso, ha sido algo que pasó como decisión final los últimos dos días, hemos estado ocupadísimos con trámites y con el corre corre por aquí, por allá, empacando las cosas de la oficina porque a fin de este mes la vamos a devolver y pues, duele.

He llegado a casa más que agotada y sin ánimos de nada. Quise escribir pero no lograba pasar de una línea así que… lo lamento.

Es triste ver cómo todo el esfuerzo que pusiste en algo tuyo se cae a consecuencia de una crisis que ahora no está persiguiendo a todos, más triste saber que no hay más solución que terminarlo. Siento como si hubiera abandonado a mi hijo aunque no lo era, pero de verdad amaba mi empresa, amaba mi vida así como era. Ahora toca pensar en todo con mucha frialdad y volver a entrar en las regletas de buscar un trabajo fijo y hacer cosas para salir adelante.

Es eso. Se los cuento porque, bueno, aquí dejo todo, ya sea en la historia o en mi vida.

Lamento no comentar sus comentarios, estoy que no doy más ya del sueño (no he podido dormir en días). Mañana subo capítulo nuevo porque lo subo, no crean que este es un relleno o que voy a dejar la historia. Jamás lo haría.

Mañana les respondo a todos.

¡Buena noche!


	122. Street Spirit

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Voy a culpar a la situación de la pesadez que siento, de esa angustia constante, del miedo, de la incertidumbre de lo que vendrá, porque no es culpa de nadie. Tengo atorado adentro un mal presentimiento que va acompañado de un « _ya lo sabía_ », y si es así, ¿qué más de lo que imaginé va a cumplirse como un presagio?

La realidad se transformó en esto que no entiendo. Tal vez lo supe cuando Cat me dijo que su hermano Mikey había tenido un segundo accidente, tal vez fue hace unos días, después de que llamara a contarnos que había despertado del coma con un una oleada de energía y parecía ser el mismo de antes, de cuando éramos niños.

Creo que lo supe entonces, Mikey había regresado solo para decir adiós. Sería rápido, sería devastador, sería inesperado, porque todos esperaban que mejore, desde su familia hasta los doctores. El daño físico no parecía ser tan grave, le costaría insertarse nuevamente a la vida, pero tendría una. Resulta que no fue así, falleció ayer, cinco minutos después sonaba mi celular.

Me siento mal por mi amiga, me siento peor al pensar que si el que hubiese muerto era mi hermano Lewis, yo estaría destrozada, sin poder funcionar, sin querer hacerlo, mandaría todo al diablo y no me volvería a levantar de la cama.

Eso me recuerda, he descuidado mucho llamarlo por las noches. ¿Por qué lo hago ahora, cuando alguien más se va para no volver? Lew y yo prometimos hablar seguido. Yo sé que él me extraña —estoy al otro lado del país—, pero no sé por qué yo no lo he extrañado tanto, o lo hago, pero lo he dejado a un lado, lo he ignorado por concentrarme en mis penas, en cosas irrelevantes. Y ahora, ese sentimiento de que cualquier cosa puede pasar y podría perderlo me obliga a apretar mis dientes con fuerza, buscando calmar esa ansiedad que me tiene toda así, indispuesta, triste y apática.

—¿Café, té, jugo de naranja o agua? –nos pregunta la aeromoza queriendo ser amable.

—Nada —le contesta Tori desestimándola por completo. Está muy ocupada con la nada absoluta al fondo del pasillo.

—¿Y para usted?

—Un café está bien y ¿tal vez tiene una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza?

—Por supuesto —me responde entregándome el vaso y unas bolsas de azúcar—. Vuelvo en un momento.

Yo regreso a ver a mi acompañante y sé que me tiene en la rabadilla del ojo, sabe que mi atención significa que quiero hablar con ella, mas Tori no le da la mínima importancia, me ignora viendo a las otras azafatas que se encuentran en frente entregando el refrigerio de media mañana.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunto porque sé que no desayunó, no ha probado bocado desde anoche y ya son las diez y treinta de la mañana. Aún faltan cinco horas para llegar a Idaho.

Niega, llevándose nuevamente las uñas a los dientes. Ya no sé ni que tanto mastica.

Bajo la mirada a mi bebida rajando las bolsas de azúcar —y una de crema que no vi que me entregó—, el café del vuelo no es necesariamente el mejor, pero pasa el rato y ayuda con el estrés.

A mi otro lado está la ventana. Nunca he sido fanática de viajar en este asiento del avión, pero esta vez me tocó. Tori lo odia, no le gusta volar. Algo que no sabía de ella, no pensé verla tan nerviosa; mucho antes de llegar al aeropuerto ya se había comido la mitad de las uñas que sigue royendo.

— _Tranquila_ —le dije—. _Es mucho más alta la probabilidad de morir en un accidente de auto que en uno de avión_.

Brillante yo; excelso comentario.

Al momento íbamos en el auto de Ade y las tres mujeres que viajaban conmigo me miraron como si fuese la persona más estúpida del mundo y, pues, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Así soy yo, discreta y precisa. _Tengo que_ decir las cosas en el momento exacto. Y bueno, fue un comentario, no entiendo tanto drama. Quería hacerla sentir mejor, fallé, pero lo intenté, ¿no? Algo es algo.

Subo la cortina de la escotilla, ver las nubes pasar es idiotizante, es como ver las olas del mar ir y venir, o como escuchar las hojas de un árbol mecerse con el viento. Son cosas que puedes hacer por horas y horas sin cansarte.

Alguien que cree en Dios diría que son regalos que nos dejó para encontrar algo de paz. Tori diría que el ser humano ha observado por miles de años esos paisajes y está grabado en nuestro código genético disfrutar de ellos.

Sea como sea, tengo cinco horas más de ver pasar esas figuras que asimilan el algodón, de vez en cuando perder completamente la visión porque el avión está pasando adentro de ellas. Cinco horas, que alguien me mate, por favor.

—Aquí tiene —me dice la mujer entregándome la pastilla, un ibuprofeno de 200 gr, qué más. Eso no hará nada para el creciente dolor en mi frente.

—Gracias.

—¿Segura que no quiere algo de tomar? —Vuelve a preguntarle a Tori.

—¡Que no! —le contesta ella en un tono para nada habitual.

La aeromoza me sonríe con pena y se va, nota que Tori no está bien y quiere ayudarla, pero la mejor ayuda en este momento es no ayudar.

—¿No quieres ver una película? Hay dos más en la lista —le pregunto viéndola exhalar exasperada. No quiso ver la primera, elegí el documental de _Amy Winehouse_ , me deprimí.

—¡No! —me responde molesta.

 _No ayudar_ me incluye, debo quedarme callada bebiendo mi café y escogiendo qué quiero ver, sola.

A ver, hay la tan aclamada por la mala crítica: _Ayuda, encongí a mi maestra_ o _Sinsajo parte 2_. Nada que elegir, Jennifer Lawrance, ahí te voy.

Es lindo esto de viajar sin compañía por siete horas y media, ma-ra-vi-llo-so.

—Lo siento. —La escucho decir mientras termino de ponerme los audífonos; me los quito.

—No pasa nada, Tor.

Quiero preguntarle si está bien, quiero que esté bien, no sé por qué está tan mal. Supongo que la muerte afecta a cada persona de manera diferente. Ella también tiene hermanos. Aparte, esto debe pesarle más por lo que ahora sabe de sus padres biológicos y el asesinato de su madre.

—¿Qué vas a ver? —me pregunta.

—Sinsajo ¿la vemos juntas? —contesto acercándole uno de los audífonos. Si dice que sí tendremos ganada la mitad de lo que queda del viaje. Ella asiente y se lo coloca, terminando con su mano sobre mi muslo.

La entiendo. Su forma de acercarse es simple y necesaria. Yo la cubro con la mía y entrelazo tan solo uno de nuestros dedos, acariciándola apenas con mi pulgar.

No hablamos más, la película empieza y la escucho suspirar relajando su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Espero que pueda disipar lo que sea que está pensando y podamos hablar cuando termine. A mí tampoco me gusta verla así. No quiero ni imaginarme cómo está Cat y sus padres.

Debe ser horrible perder a alguien a quien amaste tanto, a quien todavía amas y amarás por siempre.

—Te amo, Tor.

Siento sus labios presionarse en mi hombro y vuelve a su posición.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Incumpliendo desde el primer día que regreso al fic, mal.

Bueno, la canción de hoy es: **_Street Spirit (Fade Out) - Radiohead_**. La escogí más por el sentimiento que me transmite que por la letra.

 _Angekila_ : Bueno, no sientas pena, yo leo todos y los contesto. Hay cosas que no son necesariamente felices por venir, pero espero que sea entretenido de leer. Soy del país misterioso, no lo he dicho todavía y no se si lo haga, pero considera los países de arriba de Sudamérica. ¡Saludos!

 _Dios17_ : Eso de que falta carne que asar fue genial, y me entró ganas de una parrillada como decimos acá. Ya tengo la historia avanzada en lo que pasa, pero la verdad tenía muchos detalles sueltos que no quería olvidarme y por eso me tomé el tiempo esos dos días para escribir la línea completa de lo que vendrá. los capítulos todavía tengo que desarrollarlos y supongo que habrán cambios menores, siempre pasa. Gracias por el apoyo, siempre es muy bien recibido. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _M. Jazive_ : Oh, me sigues desde que inicié esta cuenta, bien. A mi me encanta Hiding por cómo terminó y amo que haya sido el primer fic, porque ahí dejé mucho mucho cariño. Ahí veo que lees a los otros reviewers, son cool todos la verdad, amo cada comentario y gracias por animarte a dejar uno. ¡Saludos y suerte!

 _ZombieGirlLG_ : ¿Quién es el otro seguidor? Me gusta saber quién me lee :3. ¿Te parece que perdió continuidad? El salto de tiempo fue a propósito, básicamente porque no quería pasarme un mes narrando cada cosa triste que Jade pensó e hizo. No necesitamos saber cada minuto de su día, porque pasó así un mes y en el salto de tiempo entiendes todo con dos capítulos. Una vez me pasó que leí un fic que estaba genial y luego fueron 10 capítulos de lo mismo, la misma rutina entre los personajes porque necesitaba pasar eso, lo mismo hubiese sido que dijera pasó esto diez días, pero no, así que preferí hacerlo así. Gracias por los buenos deseos, y perdón por la demora, la verdad no esperaba encontrarme tan triste con los acontecimientos de mi vida personal. Y para trasmitirles un mal rato, preferí ausentarme un poco, pero yo regreso, que no quepa duda. ¡Saludos!

Kuroneko: Nunca he escuchado a otro Axel que no sea Axel Rose. Tori las tenía marcadas, que no invente que no hizo trampa, pero Jade lo sabe, es demasiado evidente. El mordisco, yo no sé pero es que ¡Tori tiene un lindo trasero! ¿Cómo se iba a resistir? El review de la bitácora fue genial, gracias por las palabras, y bueno recién actualizaron algunos de algunos escritores por aquí, yo debo ir a dejarles review. Yo también tengo ganas de escribirlo, aunque confieso que me da ansiedad siempre el final. Eso mismo, nos toca adaptarnos y seguir nadando con la corriente, hay que aceptar a veces que uno pierde y que tiene que volver a levantarse, gracias por la fuerza, de verdad la necesitaba y siempre por el apoyo, saludos!

Guest XX: Chocolate con queso, sí, lo amo. Supones bien, aquí viene el drama, esperemos que algunas cosas les caigan de sorpresa, sino pueden igual escribirme sus teorías. Sí, la empresa se siente como un hijo, realmente duro dejarla, pero fue la mejor decisión. Yo espero de verdad que todo vaya bien. ¡Gracias y saludos!

erivip7: Sé a lo que te refieres, definitivamente terminó bien el día para las chicas. Un tanto geek, pero quién no ha visto Pokemon, aunque para serte sincera a mí me gustaba más Shaman King. La pierna izquierda… hmmm, o el hombro cualquiera la verdad. Sí, fue una decisión muy difícil, fue tal como lo dices, algo pequeño que creció y es una pena que por causas externas se termine. Gracias por las palabras, me animaron muchísimo, de verdad te agradezco. ¡Suerte y saludos siempre!

LittleRock17: XD, gracias pequeña roca, yo no podría decir que te amo porque por ahí tu amiga me mata, ella quiere meterte no se cuantos brazos y… mejor no digo nada más que muchas gracias. Tranquila por no dejar reviews siempre que no es obligación, yo agradezco cada vez que pueden, me hacen muy feliz. OITNB, dios esa serie, sí es incómoda de ver con la familia, mejor sola. ¡Saludos!

LenyRehim: NO sé qué video de Natalia Oreiro te refieres. Tal vez lo busque más tarde. Tori todavía no dice nada, pero pronto, pronto, porque hay cosas que vienen en estos que siguen que espero sean divertidas. Tori no tuvo tiempo de vender nada, pero si se perdieron de ir porque ella se enfermó el día anterior y se quedaron haciendo un buen Valentín. En eso tienes razón, el sexo es un tema tabú para muchos papás con sus hijos, conozco un par muy abiertos, por suerte, algo cambia con el tiempo. Que cosa tan difícil lo de tu amistad con Carmen, debe haber sido duro al inicio, pero que bueno que las cosas vayan mejor en el plan amistad. Espero que sigas algo que te guste, yo estudié un año de comunicación y casi me muero, quién diría ¿no? Con lo que me gusta escribir. ¡Gracias por el tiempo y el apoyo, saludos!

Megan: «Corta nota», sí, acá también se dice así. Está bien, acepto el apodo. Bueno, se termina este, pero inicia uno nuevo. ya lo tengo armado en la cabeza, pronto me daré unas horas para ir armando la trama inicial en un documento, será genial, desde otra perspectiva y en el género que más me gusta, misterio, suspenso y algo de romance. ¡Saludos!

Sber: Así es, es que no me gusta escribir reviews en mi mismo fic, es como raro, a´si que les dejo la nota y una vez que regreso con un capítulo nuevo, los borro. Me parece lo más justo, ¿no? ¡Suerte!

Guest: Perdón, en serio, lo lamento, no era mi intención abandonarlos por unos días. ¡Gracias por las palabras y por volver, saludos!

nilra89: Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad, yo espero que todo vaya bien, que pronto pueda otra vez levantar mi empresa propia, porque no hay nada mejr que trabajar para uno mismo, cuesta, pero es lo mejor siempre. ¡Suerte!

renata pozo: Eso mismo me dice mi familia, que las cosas pasan por algo y mejoran en el tiempo que tienen que mejorar. Por una parte me siento aliviada, por otra triste, pero hay que seguir ¡Gracias y saludos!

esta lectora: A mi también me gusta que todo sea bonito, hay cosas en la vida que siempre es mejor que sean bonita y que haya felicidad. Sí, tardé, lo siento un mundo, pero ya volví, ya volví. ¡Saludos y chao!

Guest: Gracias por esas palabras, yo creo lo mismo, no es que lo merecíamos, simplemente así se dio, luchamos lo que se pudo, pero tocó decidir algo muy duro para poder seguir. ¡Suerte!

Gracias a todos por la paciencia y la espera. Iniciamos una semana que de verdad quiero volver a la normalidad. Nos leemos pronto, mañana, pronto, mañana, seguro mañana. Normalidad, dije.


	123. Crazy

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

¡¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?! ¡¿Quién?!

Juro que yo no, no las entiendo ni un poquito.

¡Dios, que frustrante ser la pareja de una mujer!

Pobres hombres, los compadezco hasta el fin del mundo, y claro, a todas las lesbianas, bisexuales, pansexuales, asexuales y heteroflexibles que tienen que aguantarse una novia hormonal como la mía.

¿Puede alguien explicarme qué lógica coherente existe en encerrarse en uno mismo y no decir una sola palabra y al mismo tiempo enojarse por todo?

Como en el avión, el vuelo iba perfecto mientras veíamos la película —obvio, no hablamos durante esas dos horas—, al terminar se excusó para ir al baño y, al volver, se encontró con la pobre aeromoza que servía el almuerzo.

—¿Desea pollo o el plato vegetariano? —le preguntó con la mayor amabilidad del mundo. Ni yo le habría contestado con la displicencia que Tori tuvo.

—No-tengo-hambre. Si la tuviera yo misma se lo pediría, ¿pero lo hice? No —le respondió y se sentó tomando una revista del bolsillo del asiento de enfrente, tan tranquila como si no hubiese dicho nada, y se puso a pasar las hojas.

¿Quién era esa chica y que había hecho con Tori?

Yo le hice una cara de _lo siento_ a la pobre mujer que solo hacía su trabajo y ella procedió a preguntarme lo mismo.

—Pollo, muchas gracias —le contesté intentando pasar el mal rato con una sonrisa. Ella lo agradeció, me entregó mi plato y se marchó. Tori no probó un bocado.

No hablamos mientras yo comía. La verdad ni quería, pasé de usar su amargura como aderezo a mi ensalada. Me puse a ver una serie estúpida —era una comedia vieja de los años ochenta—, comí en paz y pedí otro café.

Pobre mujer, pobre.

Tori la vio acercarse con el carrito y rodó los ojos quinientas veces consecutivas con un bufido que salía de su boca con el fuego eterno del mismo diablo.

—Voy al baño —me informó de muy mala manera, claro, evitando a la aeromoza.

—Su amiga… ¿está bien? —me preguntó ella preocupada. En serio, ¡pobre mujer!

—¡¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?! —dijo Tori a sus espaldas, con el tono subido a un borde del grito. Había regresado por su bolsa de _cosas personales_ , la sacó de la mochila y volvió a alejarse, casi, casi, pero casi, escupiéndole en la cara.

—Está en sus días, discúlpela por favor —le susurré para que Lucifer encarnado no nos escuchara.

—No se preocupe, tenga su café.

Seguí viendo esa serie que ya me había aburrido, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar en qué le pasaba a mi loca novia. Pasaron quince minutos, veinte; Tori no regresaba. Fue cuando me percaté de que había un bullicio al final del pasillo.

—Por favor, necesitamos que desocupe el tocador —le decía desde afuera un aeromozo, por suerte no fue la mujer.

—Estoy ocupada.

Logré escuchar. Giré mi cabeza y me levanté apenas del asiento para ver qué sucedía.

—Señorita, ha estado ocupada por más de quince minutos.

—Disculpe, no sabía que había un límite de tiempo para mis necesidades personales —le contestó, saliendo con una sonrisa más que fingida.

Antes de que me viera, volteé al frente de mi asiento y me concentré en la pantalla. Ella llegó, se sentó y no mencionó una palabra.

Yo me dije a mí misma: _okey, soy una tumba, no diré nada, no quiero más problemas_ , y mantuve esa actitud por el resto del día.

Una hora y media más tarde, aterrizamos —por fin, mi tensión ya no daba más—, recogimos nuestras cosas y fuimos saliendo uno por uno.

—Esperamos que haya tenido un buen vuelo —le dijo, sí, la misma mujer.

—Pésimo, de hecho —respondió Tori y siguió jalando la maleta por la puerta.

Exhale cansada.

—Lo siento tanto —le pedí disculpas al staff completo, las dos aeromozas y el chico me sonrieron con pena, diciéndome que no me preocupe y salí lo más pronto posible para evitarme más vergüenzas.

Yo, Jade West, avergonzada por el mal comportamiento de alguien… ¡que no era yo!

Quién sabe por qué asumí que sería Cat quien nos recogería a la salida, pero no, fue Beck.

A él no le diré pobre hombre, porque él me hizo varias peores, como acostarse con su actual novia cuando nosotros éramos novios, pero bueno.

Me vio y se acercó apurado —no a Tori porque ella ha dejado muy claro que lo detesta por lo que me hizo—, me abrazó fuerte, me dijo que me extrañaba, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me quitó la maleta de la mano, guiándonos al auto alquilado en el que había ido a vernos.

Entre ellos no hubo más que un cruce de miradas que pudo haber desatado la tercera guerra mundial.

Dejamos las cosas en el maletero y Tori prosiguió a sentarse en la parte posterior. Yo no iba a dejarlo de chofer, así que tomé el asiento de adelante.

—Tengo un disco que sé que te va a encantar —me dijo encendiendo la radio. Era una mezcla de canciones de rock de los años noventa. En realidad un CD muy conocido, fue uno que yo le regalé en nuestro segundo aniversario.

—No puedo creer que todavía lo tengas.

—¿Cómo no? Es el mejor regalo que me diste.

—La limonada no estuvo tan mal.

—No, para serte sincero, extraño esa limonada en lata. No saben igual si yo las compro —bromeó, reímos, me relajé y comencé a ver el paisaje.

Boise es lindo, frío, aunque no tanto como Boston.

Llegamos a la casa de los papás de Cat. Es un lugar enorme con un patio también enorme junto al lago. Puedo decir que si un día me quedo sin dinero puedo vender la casa que me compraré en Loa Ángeles y mudarme a un suburbio menos popular del país para vivir cómodamente con una vista impactante. Las montañas rodean la ciudad y se ven tan imponentes, es hermoso.

Entramos sintiendo el calor de la chimenea que Andre y Robbie estaban encendiendo. Cat y sus padres estaban fuera de casa, en una ceremonia privada en el crematorio. Mañana por la mañana será el velatorio público por la mañana y después volveremos aquí, pasaremos un rato con su familia recordándolo, me imagino. No tengo idea de qué se hace en estos casos, nunca he perdido a alguien cercano.

—Subiré sus maletas a la habitación de Cat —dijo mi ex.

—¿Me crees inútil o solo estúpida? —le contestó ella, clavándole los rayos que le salían por los ojos como un láser mortal.

—Son tres pisos Tori, ¿qué tiene de malo que quiera ayudar?

—No quieras _ayudar_ demasiado, Beck.

—Subiré la de Jade entonces —le contestó él, soltando la agarradera de su maleta y agarró con ambas manos la mía.

Estaba molesto por el tono que Tori traía. En eso momento comenzó a irritarme su actitud de mierda, una más y explotaría en su cara.

—Iré a respirar algo de aire fresco —balbuseo y salió por las puertas de vidrio hacia el jardín. Nadie la siguió. Yo no quería problemas y pensé que sería mejor que se relaje sola.

Andre, Beck, Robbie y yo nos quedamos sentados frente a la chimenea. La casa es preciosa, casi toda de madera, ventanales de piso a techo, una decoración exquisita y plantas por todos lados. Acogedor es decir poco, no por nada Cat quería tanto volver con su familia; se siente ese abrigo hasta cuando no están.

A eso de las siete de la noche los Valentine entraron por la puerta. Saludamos con un abrazo largo y necesario.

—Te quiero, Cat —le dije, quizá lo único que no dolía decirle.

—¿Dónde está Tori?

—Botando fuego por la nariz en tu jardín —le comentó Robbie, describiéndola a la perfección.

—Voy a verla —dijo Cat, abriendo la puerta. Me apuré a detenerla, no quería que la demente de mi novia le vaya a decir alguna grosería.

—Mejor déjala, de verdad está de muy mal humor.

—Está haciendo frío y pronto comeremos, además quiero hablarle, ¿puedo? —me preguntó mi dulce amiga. Solté el picaporte y la dejé salir. ¿Quién soy yo para decirle que no?

Unos segundos después las vi abrazarse y sentarse a conversar. Las dejé. Al menos me tranquilizó ver que Tori no tenía esa actitud ridícula de todo el día, no con Cat.

—Gracias por venir, amor —mencionó la mamá de Cat mientras la ayudaba a calentar la cena, los chicos ponían la mesa.

—Siento tanto lo de Mikey.

—Lo sé, corazón. Él también era tu amigo y te quería mucho.

—Yo a él. Le voy a extrañar… demasiado.

Lily, se apenó tanto al escucharme, me acogió en sus brazos y se permitió llorar unos segundos en mi hombro, no negaré que yo también lo hice. Debe ser tan duro perder un hijo.

—Llama a las chicas —me pidió limpiándose las mejillas—, la comida está lista.

Asentí y caminé despacio hasta donde se encontraban sentadas sobre el pasto, el viento corría llevándose todo mi cabello hacia un lado.

—Lily pide que entren —les dije acercándome—. Es hora de cenar.

—Key, key. —Cat se puso de pie, me acarició el brazo pasando a mi lado y se adelantó dejándonos solas, Tori no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por moverse.

—Vamos, Tori, nos están esperando.

—No-tengo-hambre —contestó con el mismo tonito displicente y ya, me harté.

—¡Me vale un pepinillo si tienes o no hambre! —le grité en susurros. Quién creería que eso era posible, pero lo hice, tanto que me duele la garganta—. ¡Vas a levantar tu trasero, vas a poner tu mejor actuación y serás malditamente amable con _todos_! ¡No sé que diablos te picó, pero no voy a aguantarme un segundo más de está mierda! ¡Los Valentine acaban de perder a su hijo, déjate de berrinches!

Me convertí en la típica mamá que sermonea a sus hijos en casas ajenas, solo me faltó zarandearla del brazo.

—¡Ahora, Tori!

Se paró con una mueca de odio, odio hacia mí; la cosa era conmigo, ¡¿pero qué diablos le hice yo?!

Se cruzó de brazos y se marchó para el comedor.

No supe qué mas hacer para contenerme que llenar mis pulmones de aire congelado un par de veces antes de tomar mi camino y seguirla unos metros atrás.

—¿Todo bien? —me preguntó Cat al entrar.

—No, nada bien.

—¿Te disculpaste?

—¿Perdón?

Disculparme por qué.

—Que si le pediste disculpas por coquetearle a la azafata y a Beck.

—¡¿Qué?!

Ah, no, que a mi no me joda. ¡Yo no le coqueteé a nadie! Fui amable porque ella fue un ogro. La vida tiene que tener un balance, no podemos las dos ser las personas más apáticas del lugar, eso no funciona así.

—Yo no hice nada y no voy a disculparme. La que me debe una disculpa es ella y…

Cat me miraba sin entender qué sucedía. Me di cuenta de que no era el momento de discutir las pataletas de Tori, no cuando mi mejor amiga acaba de perder a su único hermano, no cuando estoy de invitada en su casa para despedirlo junto a su familia.

—No importa lo hablaremos después.

—Key, key —dijo y tomándome de la mani me guió hasta la mesa.

Celosa, Tori estaba celosa, genial.

No entiendo a las mujeres, no entiendo nada de nada, pero no es el momento de encontrar respuestas, no aquí, no ahora.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_Crazy - Aerosmith_**. Linda canción, hermoso video.

 _Dios17_ : Lo lamento, no era la intensión bajonear a los lectores. Yo tampoco, a veces siento que me porto muy mal con mis padres por ejemplo y es cierto uno nunca sabe cuando se va a ir la gente, hay que ser más atentos siempre. Me da mucho gusto saber que disfrutas de la historia, gracias por el apoyo. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _Kuroneko_ : ¡Perdón! Ganó Leo, Ganó Brie Larson (la amo), fue una buena noche después de todo. Sí, tener esos presentimientos es horrible, que fuese así al momento de comprar la lotería :3. Yo perdí a mi abuela hace unos años y tuve ese presentimiento horrible. Fui al sábado a verla con el resto de la familia y ella me dejó acariciarle la mano un rato viéndome como despidiéndose de mí. debía volver a verla el jueves, que iríamos a visitarla, pero en la noche del miércoles falleció. Es horrible de verdad saber que así nada más no tuviste un verdadero adiós y que ese sentimiento que tuviste fue como una premonición. Bien que se den cuenta de que Tori no está bien, porque no lo está, y _no spoiler_. Ya, ya llegó, se me hizo tarde por la cantidad enorme de trabajo que debo terminar esto de jalar lo último es tan pesado. ¡Gracias por el tiempo y una buena noche!

ZombieGirlLG: Bueno, sí, hay cosas intencionales, otras que se dieron por las circunstancias, pero bueno, espero que no te confunda mucho como va la historia y lo que viene después, si es así, no dudes en mandarme un mensaje privado para responderte las dudas que tengas. Me da risa lo de Naruto XD, la verdad no lo ví, así que no se de qué hablas, pero en mis historias, las cosas que pasan, deben pasar, tanto para reforzar relaciones, como para dar pistas de lo que sucedió o esta por suceder. No suelo hacer capítulos de relleno, siempre hay algo que mueve a la historia, quizá no lo has pescado todavía. ¡Buena noche también y suerte!

 _erivip7_ : Eso sí que es verdad, es muy duro perder a alguien. Sí, Tori está rara, pero sigan las pistas, hay cosas que se entenderán con el tiempo, pueden sacar sus teorías. ¡Shaman King! Debo buscarla para comprarla. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _Guest_ : ya lo respondí antes por ahí, pero no, no soy de Venezuela. Gracias por disfrutar el fic y por el apoyo. Lo aprecio muchísimo. ¡Saludos!

Buenas noches con todos y hasta mañana.


	124. It's Over Now

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

La vida y las relaciones todavía son un misterio para mí, así como las personas en general. No creo tampoco que debería ser una experta a los diecisiete años, es más, estoy segura de que mis decepciones en ambos aspectos están apenas comenzando. Como por ejemplo esta noche, Tori entró a la casa y dio un giro de 180 grados. Se sonrió, conversó hizo un par de bromas con Beck, animó a Cat; volvió a ser la Tori Vega que todos conocemos, pero ¿la que me acompañó todo el día, dónde se quedó?

Mi novia no suele ser malhumorada y si lo está no es por mucho tiempo, entonces me queda esa duda que me ronda desde que nos sentamos a la mesa: ¿quién es?

Yo creo conocerla, pero ¿lo hago?

Mamá pensaba conocer a Bill y ahí está el idiota, feriándose todo su dinero y casi matando a su hija. Isabella creía conocer al papá de Tori y, he ahí, dos metros bajo tierra… ¿o son tres? Como sea, ¿quién nos asegura que de verdad conocemos a las personas con las que tratamos todos los días, a las que les damos el poder de ser algo en nuestras vidas, con las que compartimos una comida, un rato, una cama?, ¿quién?

—Chicos, gracias por la compañía. Iremos a descansar —dijo Cole, el papá de Cat despidiéndose junto a su esposa Lily.

—Yo creo que deberíamos todos ir a dormir, ya es tarde —sugirió Andre e hicimos lo mismo, subimos a las habitaciones designadas.

Los chicos compartirían el cuarto de huéspedes y nosotras dormiríamos con Cat. Lily y Cole no pusieron objeción en que _las novias_ duerman juntas, no sé si se dieron cuenta de que Tori y yo somos pareja, si casi toda la noche nos comportamos como perfectas extrañas que preferían evitarse, nada muy alejado de lo que solía ser nuestra relación al principio.

—Las dejaré solas —nos informó Cat cuando llegamos a su alcoba—, iré a dormir con papá y mamá.

—Cat, no hace falta. Si te sientes incómoda, yo puedo dormir en el sofá de la sala —propuse como alternativa y por primera vez en la noche Tori me miró con preocupación.

—No es eso, Jade. Mamá y papá están muy tristes, al igual que yo. Quiero pasar unos días con ellos, con mamá sobretodo, abrazarla. Ella está tan destruída.

—Entiendo.

—Creo que nos hacemos falta, eso es todo —nos explicó. Tori se excusó para ir a cambiarse al baño y Cat aprovechó para darme un pequeño sermón.

—Discúlpate —me susurró.

—Yo no le hice nada, Cat.

—¿Eso importa?

—¿Cómo que si importa? Claro que importa, ella fue la que se comportó como una chiquilina todo el día.

—Ella necesita escuchar…

—¿Mis disculpas? No…

—Escuchar que la quieres —me aclaró, dejándome con la queja atorada en la punta de la lengua—. Algo le pasa, aunque no me contó qué, pero si te cela tanto es porque se siente insegura, si es así es porque algo le hace sentir que no te merece, y si no lo hace, entonces todas esas personas que se te acercan podrían quitarte de su lado —concluyó—. Piénsalo, Jade. Te necesita. Solo discúlpate. No vas a ganar puntos extra por tener la razón esta vez.

Como la gran mayoría de las veces, mi mejor amiga, estaba en lo correcto. Algo le está sucediendo a Tori y lo que es peor es que no confía en mí para decírmelo, más grave aun, si no comienza a hacerlo voy a pensar que estoy en una relación con una perfecta desconocida con la que preferiré terminar.

—Quizá esta es la única forma que encuentra para llamar tu atención —continuó—, pregúntale, involúcrate.

—Okey —le respondí, botando el aire contenido en mis pulmones y nos despedimos con una sonrisa que no llegaba ni a eso. Cat está triste; Mikey murió, sus amigas están peleadas, Mikey murió.

Me cambié rápido de ropa y me acosté. Esperaría a Tori para hablar y obligarla a confesarse. Abrí la aplicación de libros en mi celular mientras ella salía, pero no tengo idea cuando sucedió, ahora abro los ojos y todo está apagado, no se escucha más que silencio y el otro lado de la cama está vacío.

¿Vino a dormir?

Trato de ver si por debajo de la puerta del baño sale alguna luz que me diga si está ahí todavía o si se levantó hace poco, pero no, todo está apagado. Me enderezo apoyada en los codos mientras mi vista se va aclarando y puedo divisar la habitación entera. Tori no está aquí, ni sentada en el sofá a un lado de la ventana, ni sentada en el piso, ni acostada a mi lado, ni en el baño.

¿Dónde diablos está?

Me levanto con la pesadez del caso, mi cuerpo siente frío apenas abandono las cobijas; tomo una poniéndola como capa sobre mi espalda y me acerco hasta la puerta, mas todo está oscuro en el pasillo también, no hay señales de vida. Regreso a la alcoba y voy como instinto a la ventana, corro la cortina y veo afuera. El jardín brilla con una luminiscencia entre blanca y azul proveniente de la luna. Caigo en cuanta de que las olas del lago suenan en el ir y venir y que el cielo está completamente despejado, hay muchísimas estrellas.

Bajo mi vista buscándola, ¿por qué, llamémoslo un sexto sentido. Tori es de esas chicas que disfrutan de una noche así, de las que esperan a que una estrella fugaz cruce el cielo quemándose en la atmósfera mientras ella pide un deseo; al menos esa es la Tori que yo creo conocer.

Por fin, la diviso allí. Ese bulto que de principio pensé que era una gran roca es Tori. Está ahí abajo —como lo imaginé—, sentada en el césped que debe estar tan helado como el viento y sin chaqueta.

Hago de mi celular una linterna y antes de salir de la habitación tomo otra cobija. Me encamino por el pasillo y bajo hasta la planta baja tratando de no hacer ruido. En mi caminar suenan varias maderas viejas que me delatan, pero no lo suficiente para que alguien se despierte.

La puerta de vidrio que da al jardín está abierta apenas un centímetro, la corro por completo y la vuelvo a dejar como la encontré después de salir.

Olvidé sacar zapatos, genial.

El césped está de verdad helado, casi mojado, pero me niego a volver solo por ese diminuto detalle. Me armo de valor y sigo caminando hasta alcanzarla. El aire es tan frío que lastima al respirar.

¿Desde qué hora está aquí? Va a enfermarse.

Ahora, ¿cómo la encaro sin asustarla?

¡Ya sé! Carraspeo, la señal universal de que alguien está a tus espaldas.

—Jmm, jmm, jmm.

Tori no voltea, pero la escucho bufar una sonrisa.

—Deberías estar durmiendo —me dice en un tono bastante normal y amable. No me mira, el agua tiene su completa atención.

—Tú también deberías estar haciendo lo mismo, en la misma cama.

—No tenía sueño.

—Ni frío, por lo que veo.

Estiro la manta a lo largo y la cubro por la espalda, reposándola en sus hombros, casi se me cae la mía por agacharme. La junto en mi cuello con mi mano y me siento a su lado hecha un ovillo.

—Gracias —menciona manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto.

—Pienso.

—¿En qué?

—Vas a pensar que es estúpido —me dice ocultándome una cosa más.

—Dímelo de todas formas.

—Está bien, pero no te rías ¿okey?

—Okey.

—¿Te has preguntado, por qué el agua no se cae? —me cuestiona con gran seriedad.

—¡¿Hmm?!

¿De qué está hablando? ¿Se cae a dónde?

—No entiendo la pregunta.

—Ya sabes, ¿por qué el agua no sale disparada al cielo y se cae del mundo hacia el universo?

—Emm, ¿por la gravedad?

Sus cejas se alzan esperando otra respuesta, pero no se la doy, porque es la pregunta más inútil del mundo.

—Eres tan básica —me dice y vuelve su vista al lago, ese lago lleno de agua que no se cae.

—Básica no, lo que soy es realista. La ciencia confirma la existencia de la gravedad, eso me explica por qué no se «cae» el agua. No voy a preguntarme algo que conozco con certeza.

—Aj, deja la ciencia a un lado. ¿No te preguntas el porqué de todos modos?

—No, la gravedad existe…

—Básica, lo dije.

—¡Qué no…!

El tono, mi tono. Estoy iniciando una pelea y esto debe tener un trasfondo, porque Tori no haría una pregunta tan estúpida de la nada.

—Okey, dime el porqué. —Termino cediendo, a ver por donde va esta línea de pensamiento.

—No sé por qué, pero ¿no crees que hay cosas que son tan extremadamente pesadas que deberían caerse, como el océano completo, debe pesar una cantidad que no podemos ni imaginar, ¿por qué no se cae?

El océano. ¿Qué es el océano para Tori?, ¿qué significa?, ¿a quién representa?

—¿Y tienes una teoría de por qué no lo hace?

—¿Has visto como funcionan las olas?

—Ajam.

—Comienzan a crecer y toman fuerza pero terminan clavándose en las orillas, como la garra de alguien al filo de un abismo, sube con fuerza y clava las uñas para no caer.

—Ajá, o sea que el océano tiene vida y piensa, también siente y no quiere separarse del mundo.

—Algo así.

¿Es ella el océano? Dios, esto es difícil.

—Debes estar muerta de frío —le digo viéndola casi como si estuviese tomando el sol en el verano de California. La que ya no aguanta la helada soy yo—. Vamos al cuarto.

—Estás temblando —me dice quitándose la manta que le puse. Se levanta, la estira sobre el césped y me da la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie —Siéntate aquí.

Hago lo que me pide, con el extremo inferior de la tela cubre mis pies desnudos y después regresa para acomodarse a mis espaldas, a horcajadas de mi cuerpo. Se apega lo que más puede y me quita mi manta, cubriéndonos a ambas con ella.

—¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor —le contesto, esto se siente bien, acogedor.

—Me porté muy mal hoy contigo.

—No realmente conmigo, a mí solo me ignoraste.

—Pero con la azafata y con Beck, sí.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

—Lo lamento.

—No es a mí a quien debes pedir disculpas. —Me retracto de lo que le mencioné antes a Cat. No me las debe a mí.

—De igual forma, lo siento.

—¿Puedo saber qué pasó?

No me contesta, pero se abraza más fuerte y esconde su cara en mi cuello.

—¿Por qué no confías en mí?

La escucho exhalar a mis espaldas, no suelta su agarre, pero tampoco me dice lo que la aqueja.

—Cuando callas…

—¿Estoy como ausente?

—Boba —me río, entiendo la referencia—. No, no es… eso precisamente.

—Te decepciono —asegura, equivocándose.

—No —suspiro con pesar, porque no quiero decir lo que tengo atorado en la garganta. No quiero lastimarla—… Te alejas de mí, te vas y no puedo alcanzarte —digo tomando más fuerza—, cuando callas… siento que no te conozco.

No me responde mientras juega con su quijada en mi nuca, acariciándome.

—Creo que ni yo misma me conozco… —menciona finalmente—. Yo no soy esta chica, la celosa por una mujer que admira la belleza de su novia, yo no soy la que protesta con el ex que ya nunca podrá tener una oportunidad con ella porque ya no juega para ese equipo; no lo soy.

—Lo fuiste hoy.

—Lo sé, ¿y entonces quién soy?

Es el océano, tratando de aferrarse a la vida que conoce.

—Era muy linda —añade de la nada, se refiere a la azafata.

—No era mi tipo.

—¿Guapa, con una gran _personalidad_ , una linda sonrisa y unos ojos verdes preciosos, no es tu tipo?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me gustan las rubias?

—Que esta estaba muy linda, ¿por qué no te gustaría?

—Tori, quizá a la que le gustó la azafata fue a ti. Estás transfiriendo las emociones al lado equivocado.

—No me gustó, nada de ella. De hecho, odié que, al acercarme a pedir un vaso con agua cinco minutos después de entrar al avión, la escuché decirle a su compañera que te sacaría el número de teléfono y te invitaría a salir.

—Interesante.

—¿Qué lo es? —me pregunta.

—Que des por hecho que porque ella quería algo conmigo, yo querría algo con ella.

Imagino que piensa su respuesta en el silencio.

—Touché, fue así.

—Yo estoy contigo y sí, me pidió mi número mientras estabas en la cola del baño—le comunico—, le respondí que la única que puede darle mi número telefónico era mi novia y tendría que esperar a que regreses.

Ríe, al menos le causó gracia por unos segundos.

—Soy la peor novia del mundo —se lamenta

—Solo tuviste un mal día.

—No, lo soy. Un día va a llegar alguien que te aleje de mí, y yo tendré que hacerme a un lado, porque te quiero y quiero que seas feliz.

—Tú me haces feliz.

—No.

—¿Quieres dejar de contradecirme? ¿Tú no sabes lo que siento?

—¿Cómo puedo hacerte feliz. Ni siquiera puedo hacerme feliz a mí misma? No sé ni quién soy. Tú te mereces más.

Su negatividad me agobia; quiero pensar que son las hormonas, pero hay algo más. Esto viene desde hace días, escalando un peldaño más hasta hoy, cuando todo explotó.

—Yo merezco que me cuentes qué te tiene así, es lo único que merezco y te he esperado con paciencia, porque no quiero ser la novia que está encima de su pareja día y noche, pero esto es grave. Estás tan insegura, tan explosiva, tan rara; tú no eres así y ya estás pensando idioteces como que yo merezco más que ti. Dime qué te pasa, porque la que comienza a llenarse de dudas soy yo.

—¿Por qué no me has preguntado nada de lo que leíste en el diario?

¿Es sobre eso?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Te di la oportunidad de hacerlo en San Valentín, pero no la aprovechaste.

—Supongo que no tengo preguntas.

—Por supuesto que las tienes. Te enteraste de mucho al leerme. Conoces mis pensamientos a un nivel en el que nunca nadie ha estado ni estará. Sabes que tengo un hermano del que Trina y yo nunca hablamos, leíste sobre mis recuerdos, mis pesadillas, mi relación con mis abuelos, mis dudas sobre quiénes eran mis padres…

—Son cosas que tú debes compartir conmigo.

—Ya lo hice, escribiéndolo.

—No, no es lo mismo. Yo te leí y sí, lo continué cuando me enteré que era tuyo, pero no lo hice por morbo. Te conocí, como dices, a un nivel que me hizo…

Me interrumpo porque no quiero que esto suene mal, también fue mi relación con ella, lo que hacíamos juntas, no solo el diario lo que me enamoró.

—¿Que te hizo qué?

No diré que no es importante o que no es nada, porque es gran cosa.

—Me hizo verte de una forma más real, más humana. —Eso, no lo arruino, que no dude que es ella quién me trae loca, no su diario—. ¿Por qué esperas a que yo te pregunte?, ¿por qué no me lo dices y ya?

Prefiere no contestar. Yo la espero, tengo que hacerlo, sé que esto no es fácil para ella, sin temas difíciles de procesar.

 _Soy paciente, soy paciente, soy muy paciente,_ me repito mientras me concentro en las olas del lago que no se cae, en su sonido porque no puedo ver más que una masa negra enorme en frente.

—Verónica me está ayudando a investigar a mis padres —me dice tras un largo rato de solo abrazarnos—. Quiero saber quién soy, de donde vengo.

—Eres Tori.

—Tori es la hija que David y Holly tienen, la chica idealizada, la buena estudiante, la amable, la comprensiva, la que no se pondría de novia con la ex del que un día fue su mejor amigo, la que no haría un berrinche por sus inseguridades.

—Todavía eres gran parte de esa Tori y no creo que seas la idealización de nadie, bebé —le aseguro sin creer convencerla.

—¿Jade?

—Dime.

—Descríbeme —me pide—, como me ves, qué te gusta de mí.

No es difícil pensar en palabras que dibujen la mujer que vive en mis ojos, pero ella necesita más que eso.

—¿Alguna vez has probado el helado de limón, coco, chocolate y manjar?

—Mmmmnoo —me contesta dudando mi intensión.

—Tú eres ese helado.

—Mhmm.

—No, de verdad, lo eres, Tor. Te lo explico.

Por debajo de la manta la tomo de las manos y entrelazo nuestros dedos, obligándola a apretarme más.

—La primera vez que te vi como algo más que la chica sabionda y perfecta, la estrellita de la escuela, fue el día que fuimos a vengarnos de Beck. No es que no te haya notado antes de eso, definitivamente el tatuaje me desconcertó, pero ese día, fuiste como el limón, ácido. Digo, tienes esa actitud de: « _si va a doler, que arda»_ , y eso me gusta, me encanta. Leyéndote descubrí muchas facetas, cosas locas, como que te encantan los hombres grandes…

Eso sonó horrible.

—No que yo sepa que Leo es… ya sabes, grande —le aclaro—, pero bueno… tampoco quiero saber. En fin.

Se ríe.

—No era taaan grande —me confirma.

—¿No?

—No taaanto.

Ew, acabo de imaginarlo con un pickle y este creció al tamaño de un pepinillo mediano, lo que lo hace demasiado grande para mí.

—Okey, no más. No quiero saber —digo deteniendo los pensamientos que se comenzaban a graficar escenas más específicas—. Tú también eres como el helado de coco porque tienes muchas texturas, me gusta saber de cada una, tu amor a los tatuajes, a los vinilos, a escribir, con cosas que yo amo, eso nos une, pero también está tu versatilidad en la actuación, en la música, en la vida misma, eres como el helado de coco, lleno de pedacitos que no puedo dejar de saborear.

—¿Y qué hay del de chocolate?

—Es mi favorito. Eres tú, tu piel morena, tus ojos, sobretodo el color de ese lunar que tienes debajo de la nalga derecha.

—¿Dónde me mordiste? ¿Tengo un lunar?

—¿No alcanzas a verlo en el espejo, no?

—Dime que no es gigante.

—No —sonrío al escucharla entrar en pánico—. Es chico, no más de tres milímetros, parece más una marca de nacimiento en forma de medialuna.

—Bueno, eso es algo. —Respira con alivio.

—Me encantas, ¿sabes? Como el chocolate; tu olor dulce, tu sabor dulce también, tu carácter cuando quieres ser romántica o juguetona, o cuando te emocionas y sacudes tus pies como una niña feliz de cinco años.

—¿Y el de manjar?

—A ese no lo he probado todavía, pero así veo nuestro futuro, deliciosamente empalagoso y dulce —le cuento.

—¿Tú crees? Es un lindo augurio, pero…

—¿Pero qué? Te amo Tori, solo necesito que confíes en mí, saber que tengo a mi lado a la mujer que sé que conozco. No quiero preguntarme si de verdad lo hago o quién eres. No es justo.

—No, no lo es —acuerda conmigo.

—Entonces, dime lo que tengas que decirme, no te escondas, acumules tus dudas y explotes como hoy.

—Lo intentaré.

—Hazlo y punto.

—Tengo miedo —me confiesa—, tengo pavor a descubrir que soy más mi papá que mi mamá, a hacerte daño a…

—A inventarte un mundo que no existe —la interrumpo cansada de que nos sabotee la relación—. Soy la única persona que sabe qué piensas cómo lo haces, sé quien eres y te amo. Deja de cargar una cruz que no te corresponde. Eres Tori Vega, no Isabella y yo soy tu centro de gravedad, ¿okey? No dejaré que caigas, por más pesada e insoportable que te pongas.

—¿Quién es la boba ahora? —ríe con mejor genio. Eso es bueno ahora sí, ya no puedo pasar un segundo más en este jardín.

—¿Podemos ir al cuarto? Está helando y no quiero enfermar.

—Vamos —me dice separándonos y levantándose para darme espacio de hacer lo mismo. Perder el calor de su pecho se siente de inmediato con un escalofrío.

Es una hermosa noche, tranquila, trae paz. Con suerte logramos aclarar lo básico, aunque veo que más confesiones cortas irán saliendo de sus labios en estos días.

Aún necesito saber qué tanto le manda Verónica en esas cartas blancas, ¿porque son de ella no?

Genial, ahora sí tendré que preguntarle.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_It's over now - Neve_**.

 _Beatz106_ : Hey, ¿sabes que no sé cómo tomarme tu review? Antes que nada, bienvenido a los reviews, y gracias por el apoyo. Ahora, sobre lo del fic y las palabrerías. Pues déjame decirte que ahí si es una cuestión de gustos. El género de fanfiction no se gana por la extensión de la historia, sino por ser una obra de ficción basada en un trabajo previo y escrita por los fans, (como su nombre lo dice), así que sí es un fanfic, fic y no importa si es que llega a 1.000.000 de palabras. Sobre los detalles te puedo decir que si yo pudiera escribir 3000 palabras diarias lo haría, porque no me gustan los capítulos cortos, pero en este caso compensa porque son diarios y como tal arman la historia de la misma manera que si publicara un capítulo de 8000 a 13000 palabras semanalmente. En eso si no coincidiremos. A mi me gustan leer historias con detalles, con sentimiento, que elaboren y vistan un mundo. No es lo mismo decir: «las chicas conversaban en el balcón», que decir: «Tori y Jade reían contándose las anécdotas del día apoyadas en el barandal del balcón, hacía calor y tomaban unas limonadas. Jade jugaba con la sombrilla que mantenía a la cereza roja en el fondo del vaso cuando le regaló una mirada coqueta». Tu puedes decir que puse mucha palabrería, pero en realidad lo que hice fue darle un ambiente, darle vida a la escena, darle voz a su estado de ánimo, darle alma al momento, hasta una intensión de conquista a Jade. Así que lo lamento, pero de mí lo que más encontrarás es la intensión de escribir detalles, eso es lo que más trato de hacer con las pocas palabras que tengo y si logro corregirlo como espero en el próximo mes, aumentaré mucho que he visto que me faltó en algunos capítulos. Nunca menos. Eso de pulir la historia se hace para dejarla mejor, no para recortarla a niveles «Tori nació, creció, amó y murió, fin». Ahí si que no coincidiremos. Creo que tienes gustos muy poco ambiciosos a la hora de leer, lamentablemente te topaste con alguien a quien le gusta escribir. ¡Saludos!

 _Luisa_ : Hey, bienvenida a la historia, m alegra conocer a uno demás de los lectores del fic. Gracias por tu apoyo. No te preocupes por no comentar antes, que no es obligación. Sobre mi nacionalidad, soy sudamericana, eso ya es decir bastante. Gracias por leer y por el tiempo. ¡Saludos y suerte!

 _Kuroneko/Guest_ : Tori se puso como loca en el capítulo anterior, quizá solamente explotó con todo lo que tenía encima. Creo que hay meses y meses, quién sabe, pero yo a veces suelo ponerme muy sentimental y otras un ogro :3. Lamento que te quedaras molesta XD. No descuides los estudios que si algo pasa (malo por supuesto) me llegaría a sentir culpable. Amo la canción como no tienes idea, amo tanto a Liv Tyler, m muero. Sí, tori un poco loca, pero digamos que son más cosas las que tiene encima. Beck solo estaba siendo amigable y en realidad quería serlo con ambas, pero Tori lo cortó de raíz. Gracias por ambos reviews, ¡suerte y saludos!

 _Dios17_ : Gracias por volver, estoy contigo con eso de que a veces se vuelven locas, y por (se) me refiero a mí. Yo si siento que las hormonas a ratos me dominan en ese aspecto, influyen mucho en mi estado de ánimo. ¡Saludos!

 _erivip7_ : Un poco cambiados los papeles de ambas, es gracioso, siempre Jade es la psicópata, celosa y posesiva. Yo creo que con las cosas que le ha tocado vivir, le ha tocado madurar. ¡Suerte y saludos siempre!

 _Guest_ : Hey, jaja me hiciste reír con el 1,2,3. Perdón por la demora, he pasado a full con cosas que arreglar del trabajo y ayer me invitaron al cine para despejarme, no pude decir que no. Disfruté mucho Deadpool. ¡Suerte siempre

 _Guest XX_ : Eso mismo, una relación perfectamente disfuncional como cualquier otra en el mundo XD. ¡Gracias por el review, suerte!

 _Yorbelis_ : Hey, si no me equivoco ¿eres nuevo/a en los reviews? Espero no equivocarme. No soy Venezolana, ya algunas veces me lo han preguntado, pero creo que más que el acento es por las referencias personales que he dado en la notas de autor. en todo caso, ese es un dato que no creo que vaya a dar tan pronto al menos, si es que nunca lo hago, no me maten. Me gusta mantener un poco el anonimato. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _sol_ : Gracias por el comentario y el apoyo. Me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusta el fic. Ya sabes si se te ocurren preguntas, por más raras que sean, tú tan solo pregunta. ¡Suerte!

 _MagadeOz_ : Te doy la bienvenida a la sección de reviews de reviews. Gracias por el tiempo y por el apoyo. Me alegra haber abierto tu corazón Jori, yo lo amo no sé ya ni desde cuando, pero lo aaaamo. Creo que muchos países de nuestro continente están entrando en crisis, y aunque no soy de Venezuela, ya sentimos los golpes. Esperemos que estos regímenes se acaben y podamos seguir. ¡Saludos!

Suerte a todos.


	125. The Ghost Of You

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

La gente habla de la muerte como si fuera el villano de la película, no lo es. Es simplemente el final, la pantalla negra tras los ineludibles créditos. O eso es lo que quisiera creer.

He pensado mucho en la muerte —todo «gótico» lo ha hecho, aunque de gótica podría tener únicamente el uniforme y ni siquiera me gusta pensar en mi vestimenta como uno—, y he llegado a la conclusión de que, sin una vida completa, la muerte puede ser aterradora.

A lo que me refiero es que para poder morir en paz, uno debe poder disfrutar sus años, experimentar, amar, trabajar por lo que se desea, fallar, caer y volver a levantarse. Uno debe vivir.

Veo a gente todo el tiempo sobre esforzándose por cosas sin importancia, por dinero, que sí, es bueno tener; es más divertido ser infeliz con dinero, y lo sé, suena a contradicción, pero no lo es. Qué tal si soy la persona más triste del mundo y no tengo dinero. Tendría que ver de dónde saco fuerza extra para poder trabajar, para poder comer, para tener donde dormir. Si soy la persona más triste del mundo, pero no debo preocuparme por esas cosas, quizá no soy en realidad la persona más triste del mundo, así que un poco de dinero no le cae mal a nadie, pero la mayoría de la gente exagera.

Se matan trabajando por un salario medio o básico. Le dan horas personales, fines de semana, noches con sus seres queridos, en pocas palabras arruinan su vejez, su salud ¿y qué obtienen a cambio?, nada más que un poco de dinero extra sin el cual habrían podido sobrevivir.

Yo soy una persona ambiciosa, quiero éxito, quiero fortuna, quiero tranquilidad económica. Pero jamás daría mi tiempo personal al trabajo.

Con esto no quiero decir que yo preferiría pasar mi existencia haciendo vida social, lo que mas odio en el mundo es eso. Hay muy pocas personas que tolero y muchas menos con las que pasaría una tarde completa, es más, puedo contarlas con los dedos de una mano. Una es Cat, otra Ade, y la última es Tori. A mamá no la metería en ese grupo aunque la amo, ni siquiera a mi hermano porque en un punto me rompe la paciencia. Pero con las tres haría cualquier cosa, ver películas, conversar, dormir, jugar, cocinar; con Tori tener sexo… entre otras cosas. Hasta me daría tiempo a mí misma, pasaría una tarde sola con un buen libro, con un café caliente en mano mientras observo el frío de afuera por la ventana.

Divagué, ¿cuál era mi punto?

Ah, sí. La muerte y la certeza de que llegará. Hagamos lo que hagamos, al final, nos encontraremos con ella. No importa si hemos vivido bien o mal, si fuimos amables o despiadados, si logramos construir un legado o dejamos un camino lleno de vergüenza; moriremos y físicamente volveremos a ser polvo, dejaremos de caminar por el mundo, nuestros pensamientos se detendrán, nuestro palpitar desaparecerá.

Todos vamos a morir, entonces ¿por qué le tenemos tanto miedo a la muerte?, ¿por qué no nos preparamos para recibirla?, ¿por qué nos da tanta tristeza cuando alguien se va?

Recuerdo el día que Bill me golpeó y me tuvo prendida al suelo, aplastando mis pulmones con su bota. Creí que moriría. Pensé entre otras cosas que no había conseguido nada todavía, que era muy joven, que lo poco que había vivido no era suficiente. Pensé en mi hermano menor, en qué pasaría con él si me perdía porque constantemente me repite que yo soy su héroe. Pensé en mamá, en papá, en Tori y tuve miedo, pánico de morir.

Definitivamente no hay silencio más triste que el de la espera de alguien que nunca volverá a cruzar el portón. No hay mucho que decir que lo haga más placentero, nada significativo, nada que le gane a la afonía de quienes aguardan por un imposible, porque los muertos vivientes no existen.

—Una vez, mi hermano, se metió en la cama conmigo para enfermarse de mi varicela. Comió de mi mismo plato, con mi misma cuchara, pasó el día entero conmigo, pero no se contagió. —Cat logra sacarnos a todos una sonrisa, pero no dura lo suficiente, ella y sus padres vuelven al silencio.

El velatorio público se llevó acabo aquí mismo en esta casa. Sus cenizas, guardadas en una urna de metal, reposaron sobre su antigua patineta en el jardín mientras sus amigos que lograron llegar desde Los Ángeles contaban historias de sus hazañas. Para mí fue una rara forma de decirle adiós, pero es como sus padres querían que sea recordado, libre y entre gente querida.

La ceremonia terminó hace horas y, nosotros —los que hicimos de la casa de los Valentine nuestro hotel—, nos quedamos sentados en la sala, sin hablar.

En diferentes ocasiones quise contarles que mi relación con mi papá ha mejorado muchísimo, que conocí a dos de mis hermanos, que mamá y yo estamos intentando resolver nuestros problemas; pero no era relevante. Hablar de lo bien que yo creía que me iba últimamente era como restregarles en la cara una felicidad ausente para ellos, así que callé.

Vi lo mismo en Robbie. Imagino que quiso decir lo mucho que le gusta vivir en casa de los Vega, que sus padres ya no lo molestan tanto, hasta parece que se han olvidado de él o lo decidieron así, que ya tiene novio y todas las intimidades que vienen con eso. Igual que yo, abría su boca por uno o dos segundos y la volvía a cerrar.

Tori se mantuvo con la mirada fija afuera, seguramente pensando en la información que Verónica le había mandado, en las fotos que me contó que tiene de su madre cuando era joven, en lo mucho que le duele saber que la vida que conoció siempre, es nada más una parte de su historia y que, lo más oscuro y vil, ha regresado por ella.

La veo perdida, temerosa y distante. Hablamos mucho anoche y tiene miedo, está aterrada de lo que su padre podría querer con ella ahora, asustada porque no sabe cuánto de él heredó, y si ella un día podría convertirse en una asesina.

—Extraño a Mikey —dice Cat con una mueca de llanto que no puede controlar. Despierta a la Tori cariñosa y amable que se apresura a acogerla en sus brazos y la consuela—. Él nunca va a volver, ¿entiendes? Nunca.

Mi amiga suelta su desconsuelo, llenando la casa con la resonancia de su pena. Me duele verla así y saber que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudarla, no mucho más de lo que mi novia ya está haciendo y ni siquiera eso, tengo miedo.

Siento la impotencia consumirme. La muerte es horrible, la muerte te deja inmóvil, inútil, se lleva todas tus esperanzas, tu seguridad. Así es como se siente Cat, así es como se siente Tori, así de desoladas y perdidas, y yo no puedo hacer nada.

—Perdón —me excuso y salgo hacia el jardín. El aire se volvió demasiado pesado, agobiante. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Me encuentro con más silencio, pero este cuenta una historia distinta. Es el sonido de la vida, de las hojas de los árboles moviéndose con el viento, de algunos pájaros que pían mientras regresan a sus nidos, de los grillos que ya comienzan a salir, es la luz del atardecer atrás de la montaña, el color encendido en naranja del cielo.

Respiro un par de veces y encuentro paz.

—¿Todo bien? —me pregunta Beck, deteniéndose a mi lado.

—Sí, tan solo necesitaba salir de ahí, respirar.

—Te entiendo.

Beck está preocupado, creo que nada es cierto con lo del embarazo de Tracy, con las exigencias de sus padres y los de ella, con qué será de su futuro por esta nueva vida que creó.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —me dirijo a él con la necesidad de sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo, pero no tengo ninguno.

—No necesitas preguntar para preguntar —me responde.

—¿Van a… a abortar el bebé?

Sé que era una de las posibilidades, la que ambos querían, pero sus padres se impusieron con un «no». La sacaron de la escuela para que no tuviese contacto con él y ya ni los dejan mandarse mensajes de texto. No quiero ni imaginarme qué será de ese bebé si llega a nacer.

—Tracy logró enviarme una nota con una amiga cuando se enteró que viajaría. Intentará ir a la clínica con la única tía que la apoya y me contactaría de alguna forma.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste para apoyarla?

—Porque sus padres están listos para meterme una demanda por lo más mínimo y ella no quiere darles municiones. Ya habíamos decidido abortar, pero si estoy allí ellos dirán que la obligué.

—¿Y no dudas si eso es lo que de verdad quieren?

—Yo sí, estoy seguro de que Tracy también aunque me repita que no lo ha pensado siquiera, que no quiere tener un bebé tan joven.

Y eso es lo que no entiendo porque nunca lo pensé así. Una vida fue creada de la irresponsabilidad de dos adolescentes calientes. Ellos no quieren hacerse cargo de ella. Como consecuencia le darán muerte, pero ¿han considerado lo mucho que les afectará saber —por el resto de sus días, cuando crezcan y tengan sus familia, otros hijos—, que le negaron la existencia, la posibilidad de existir a su primera cría?

¿Cómo afectará esta muerte en su futuro?

—A veces creo que, si hago lo que papá exige y me quedo trabajando para mantener a ese bebé, lo odiaré toda la vida. A veces creo que si lo abortamos, me odiaré a mí mismo. A veces solo creo que fui muy estúpido y, sin importar qué pase, arruiné mi vida.

—Pienso que lo estás viendo todo en blanco y negro. Puede no ser una situación ideal, pero es un bebé del cual te enamorarás en el minuto uno, al que protegerás, por el que trabajarás y por el que darías tu propia vida. Tú no eres un mal hombre, Beck, no serás un mal padre.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero lo dudo. ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer a Tracy y al bebé? No tengo nada.

—Tienes amigos, tienes la suerte de ser talentoso y tienes algo que otros no tienen.

—¿Qué es eso? —me pregunta con un decaimiento que se le nota en los hombros.

—Unos hermosos ojos color café —le digo y él sonríe por primera vez este día, igual que yo.

—¡Ajem! Iremos por comida con Andre y Cat. Quería saber si van a venir con nosotros o se quedan coqueteándose y quién sabe qué más —menciona Tori a nuestras espaldas, cortándonos el momento de simple y llana amistad que estábamos teniendo.

—Yo voy, necesito despejarme —dice Beck despidiéndose con un alzar de cejas como un deseo de buena suerte y entra en la casa.

—Hermosos, ¿eh? —me pregunta, yo no le contesto ni me muevo para verla. Me da tristeza su inseguridad conmigo, como si yo fuera a salir corriendo tras la primera persona que me atraiga físicamente. Me da pena pensar que, en este preciso momento, siento que no importa cuántas veces le diga que la amo, ella, con la incertidumbre que tiene de su pasado, nunca va a creer una sola palabra que salga de mis labios.

—Yo me quedo. Me duele la cabeza —le contesto.

—Bien —me dice y da media vuelta entrando en la casa, cierra la puerta y…

—Yo también me quedo.

Regreso a ver y está terminando de devolver la puerta a su lugar bajando las gradas hasta llegar a mi lado.

—Pensé que entraste —le digo al verla tomar asiento en el césped a unos pasos de mí.

—Mira el cielo.

Lo hago, es de un color casi violeta, literalmente entramos en la noche. Es fascinante.

—¿Cuándo has visto algo así? —me pregunta dando dos palmadas a su lado derecho—. Ven, disfrutemos de esto juntas.

Sonrío por mi idiotez. Acusé en mi mente a Tori por algo que no estaba pasando. Tomo siento y me apodero tiernamente de su mano.

—Gracias por no enfadarte por lo que dije, no lo hice con intención de molestarte.

—Lo sé, además, sí, Beck tiene unos hermosos ojos. Aunque no se comparan con los míos.

—Para nada, Tor. Los tuyos son… mi vida entera.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Recuperado el cable de la compu. Jamás lo coloquen bajo la almohada porque se recalienta y deja de funcionar XD.

La canción de hoy: **_The Ghost Of You - my Chemical Romance_**.

Gracias por la paciencia, siento que la vida se me ha botado encima con una llave difícil de zafar.

 _Dysan Darren_ : Muchas gracias por comentar. Te agradezco las palabras y el tiempo que te ha tomado leer, siempre es lindo saber que algo que a mi me gusta también gusta a los demás. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _kikagaray_ : Gracias por esta primera vez comentando, por los halago y por el apoyo, de verdad lo aprecio. A mí también me gusta leer mucho cuando me gusta la historia, y yo trato aunque no todos los días puedo mandarme capítulos medianos. ¡Gracias nuevamente por las palabras, suerte!

 _Beatz106_ : Los capítulos no pueden ser más cortos, son de apenas 1000 a 1500 palabras, se leen en menos de diez minutos. Insisto, prefiero mil veces escribir más y ojalá el tiempo me diera la oportunidad, pero ahora comprendo que hay gente que si lee más de eso se muere de la fatiga. Por cierto, ¿quién te prometió qué? Creo que con 4 capítulos leídos no vas a entender el 1% del fic, ni siquiera si has leído 50 comprenderás algunas cosas. Pero dejémoslo ahí, que esta relación entre mis escritos y tus deseos se quedan en el abismo del _re ignorado_. Yo no cambiaré mi forma de escribir por darte gusto, y tú solo perderás tu tiempo. Le prometí a una amiga que leyó tu review pasarte su comentario y aquí va: «aguanta crítico de literatura universal, en tu vida habrás leído una novela completa». Perdón, pero me dio tanta risa cuando me lo dijo que le prometí ponértelo XD. Suerte en la vida.

 _Luisa_ : Ciertamente, el miedo puede ser el problema más grande en una relación o con uno mismo. Creo que Tori va venciendo sus dudas y va a hacerlo junto a Jade, porque ¡Jori! :D ¡Gracias por comentar y saludos!

 _Dios17_ : Eso es verdad, la tortilla ha estado dada la vuelta por un buen tiempo, es hora de que Jade se vuelva más explosiva. Aunque creo que su personalidad no resurgirá necesariamente por los celos. ¡Gracias por comentar, suerte siempre y saludos!

 _AshleySophia_ : XD, para nada. Sé que lo lees y eso ya es muy importante para mí. Por cierto, la que te debe los reviews soy yo. Qué mala persona, ya lo leí completo, pero en la aplicación del teléfono no me deja entrar con mi usuario o dar review como guest. Pero iré uno por uno que me encanta el fic. Iré, debo cumplírtelo, debo. Yo creo que todos los escritores soñamos con un mundo que debemos transcribir y cada uno lo hace a su gusto (tú lo haces muy bien también, déjame decirlo), pero sí, creo que si algo no te gusta todo bien, expresa tu insatisfacción, no es necesario que vengas a dar clases de algo que ni haces y si lo haces, enseña con el ejemplo no la queja. Apoyo el ignorante feliz, me gusta mucho esa frase. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y suerte!

 _Kuroneko_ : ¡Eh, felicitaciones! Me alegra escuchar que aprobaste. Sobre Tori, yo creo que ella tranquilamente habría podido vivir sin conocer su pasado, con sudas por supuesto, pero ahora con la duda de por qué la busca su papá tiene muchas cosas revoloteándole en la cabeza. Me ha pasado lo que dices. Cuando terminé con la que ahora es otra vez mi novia (sí ya sé: _¿volviste con tu ex?_ Sí, volví XD), era un bueno, todo ha cambiado, yo no me siento más igual y mejor terminarlo, y luego vi el daño que le hizo, porque yo estaba cansada de muchas cosas, pero jamás podría decir que dejé de amarla, solo nos hacía falta reencontrarnos. Cat es tan linda como amiga, la amo. ¡Saludos y gracias por las palabras!

 _erivip7_ : Eso es la pura verdad, realmente, sin confianza una relación se va por el hoyo al centro de la tierra y no regresa más porque fue consumido por la lava ardiente XD. ¡Gracias por el review y suerte!

 _Guest_ : ¡Qué buena frase esa de las nalgas! No sabes cuánto me hiciste reír :3. La verdad yo me siento pésimo por la irregularidad últimamente, de verdad, quisiera hasta ponerme al día, pero la vida me está violando XD. ¡Gracias por las palabras y que tengas buena noche!

Saludos a todos y nos estamos leyendo.


	126. Simple Kind of Life

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Despierto una vez más con el aroma de su cuello en la punta de mi nariz, como todos estos días; suspiro para llenarme de ella. Está tibia, llena de esa calidez que vuelve a mandarme al sueño, pero debo despertar, debemos. El avión a Boston sale en cuatro horas.

—Nnn mnn-ms —balbucea Tori cuando intento descubrirla para despertarla.

—Abre los ojos —le susurro apretándola. Que deje de sentirse tan cómoda o nunca se levantará de la cama. mi novia podría hibernar el año entero.

—Mmmnnnmnm —se queja.

—¿Cinco minutos más?

Asiente apenas. Se los doy.

A mí también me apena que sea último amanecer aquí. Idaho por las mañanas es un lugar muy fresco y calmado, no hay ruido del tráfico, no hay alarmas de autos sonando constantemente o gritos de gente en la calle. Estos días, muy aparte de la situación, se podrían considerar como unas buenas vacaciones.

La semana entera la pasamos migrando estados de ánimo. Empezamos con uno pesado y triste, nos costó encontrar el tranquilo, hasta que llegamos a uno ameno. Cat nos hizo una visita guiada por la ciudad, nos enseñó su escuela por fuera —estaba cerrada por el feriado de fin de semestre—, debo admitir que se veía enorme, mucho más grande que la de Los Ángeles y muy diferente a la de Boston.

Almorzamos todos los días en el restaurante de sus papás; exquisito es decir poco, ya extrañaba la comida de Lily. Para terminar el día, llegábamos a preparar una fogata pequeña en el jardín, rostizando malvaviscos mientras cantábamos o contábamos historias o anécdotas.

—Mis padres decidieron que nos quedaríamos aquí —nos comentó Cat una noche.

Tiene sentido, además que así regresara a Los Ángeles, nosotras dos seguiríamos a horas de distancia la una de la otra. Siendo honestos, me alegra. La vida es más llevadera en este lugar, menos estresante y más barata; con todas las deudas del hospital es lo que más lógico, ahorrar sin dejar de vivir cómodamente.

Además, Cat no quiere alejarse de sus padres. Necesitan estar juntos y sé que eso es lo que ella más desea.

Le dije que la apoyaba y que estaría más presente, los demás acordaron hacer lo mismo. No queremos ser amigos extraños en un par de meses.

Esa noche nos contamos nuestros planes —Tori y yo estudiaremos en Nueva York, gracias al pase directo que nos da la escuela; Robbie viajará a Chicago a estudiar con los mejores comediantes del país; Andre aún no tiene clara la película con su abuela tan enferma y al borde extremo de la demencia; y Beck decidirá una vez que se confirme si va o no a ser padre permanentemente—, lo que me puso a pensar que, los días en los que nuestro mayor problema era quedarnos encerrados en la casa rodante de Beck a las afueras de la playa, son ahora juegos de niños.

Tori entristeció al escuchar a Robbie hablar de sus papás, hasta cuando mencionó a Trina, algo que yo sigo sin entender, la chica es insoportable. Pero mi novia quiere estar en su casa, quiere esa paz que solo tienes allí, en los brazos de tu madre. Yo quisiera saber que un día volveré también a los de la mía.

¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí?

Todos tan rotos, tan perdidos. Somos como almas divagando en un mundo que no sentimos que nos pertenece, en el cual no sabemos ni como actuar.

Comienzo a escuchar ruido en las habitaciones contiguas, mis amigos ya están preparándose para viajar y nosotras seguimos hechas ovillo en cama ajena.

—Tor, morena linda. Despierta.

Responde emitiendo los _sonidos Tori_. Un grupo de gemidos, sonrisas, gusto, berrinche de felicidad aun dormido; cosas que salen de su garganta antes de decir…

—Buenos días a ti también.

Le encanta. No, encanta es poco, adora que le diga nombres. Siempre la levantan de buen humor.

—En poco tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto. No vamos a alcanzar a desayunar.

—Nooo, quisiera vivir aquí —me dice todavía sin moverse mucho, me agarra del brazo y se aferra a él. Nop, no está lista para salir de la cama.

—Hagamos algo, cuando seamos exitosas, tu cantando y yo produciendo, nos compraremos una casa con un paisaje como este, que tenga un terreno enorme para que nadie nos moleste y poder salir en pelotas al balcón.

—Pff —se burla—. ¿En pelotas? ¿Y quién te dijo que yo solo quiero cantar?

—Bueno, cantar, bailar, actuar, dirigir, hacerme el desayuno… en pelotas.

—Eres de ideas fijas, ya veo.

—Todo es mejor estando en pelotas —le afirmo, que ni crea que no tendremos un futuro lleno de pelotas, sus pelotas junto con mis pelotas.

—Seguramente para ese entonces se inventarán un robot que escale árboles con una cámara HD con wifi y tenga apariencia de tronco y jamás sabremos cómo fue que nuestras pelotas terminaron en la página de TMZ.

— _La pareja del momento modelando el traje en el que vinieron al mundo_ —sugiero como titular.

—No, no. Mejor: _Jade y Tori, descubiertas grabando videos sexuales privados en su casa de campo_.

—O: _A Tori le gustan los juguetes sexuales con los que pretende someter de pasiva a Jade. Ella no se deja_. _¡Tenemos la exclusiva!_

—¿Con que no te vas a dejar? —me pregunta, hecha la graciosa—. Te podría gustar.

—Estás loca, Tori.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… yo qué sé, es…

—¿Extraño? ¿Raro? ¿Extravagante? ¿Poco personal?

—Eso, poco personal —le confirmo cuando encuentro una de las descripciones que le calza a como me siento al respecto—. Sea el juguete que sea, no es parte de mí, yo no soy la que está sintiendo cosas, ¿qué tiene de atractivo?

—¡Qué me las haces a mí! Eso tiene de atractivo —me responde un tanto exasperada.

Y así, de la nada, pasamos de discutir prometedores planes a cosas que podrían terminar con nuestra vida sexual.

—¿Quién diría que a Jade West no le gustaría experimentar con el sexo? —menciona con ironía.

—¿Quién diría que Jade West, hasta hace poco, pensaba que era asexual? —le recuerdo—. ¿Quieres no correr con tus fantasías sexuales?

—Okey, sí, tienes razón —me dice, cediendo—. En serio crees que seremos la pareja del momento… un día.

—Ya lo somos, solo nos falta la fama. —Termino de decir y nos interrumpe sonido de mensaje del teléfono de Tori. De seguro los chicos que ya se mueren de hambre en el comedor.

Me levanto apurada a buscar la ropa que preparé para el regreso cuando veo a Tori respondiendo con una cara indescifrable.

—¿Todo bien?

—Es Verónica.

—¿Qué quiere? —le pregunto, Tori no me contesta, responde con más fuerza y apuro, ¿qué pudo pasar?—. ¿Tor?

—Me dice que no ha podido enviar el paquete con las cosas que encontró de la investigación.

—¿Que no era la que te llegó el día anterior del viaje, el que no abriste?

—Dice que no, que apenas lo envía hoy y que debe llegar en dos días.

—¿Y qué fue lo que te llegó? —cuestiono más para mis adentros que para Tori, es obvio que tampoco sabe la respuesta.

—No tengo idea, pero ya me urge estar en casa y averiguarlo.

Tengo un mal presentimiento, tal como cuando me enteré de lo de las cartas anónimas, pero entonces Tori sabía de quién eran. Ahora sabemos que hay una caja de alguien desconocido dejada en el suelo de nuestro dormitorio. El primer pensamiento que cruza mi cabeza es Erich la encontró.

No, no me siento bien y sé que Tori tampoco porque inmediatamente llama a su papá para contarle lo que pasa, le confiesa lo de la segunda investigación y le pregunta si es seguro que ambas regresemos a Boston.

—Okey, papá… entiendo —le responde dando un respiro intranquilo—. Te llamaré apenas aterrice el avión. Te quiero.

Volvemos a Boston. Imagino que David se comunicará con mis padres, porque Tori menciona que yo estoy con ella en este minuto y que me pedirá que esté atenta a una llamada de ellos.

Esto no me sabe bien. Trago y es amargo. Algo está muy mal.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy: **_Simple Kind of Life - No Doubt_** _._

Ya ni quiero disculparme. Entré a las líneas laborales de oficina nuevamente y mi vida es muy, muy agotadora. Trataré de volver a la constancia del día a día con el fic. Si no lo logro sepan disculpar que un día no publique. ¡Lo lamento!

Nos vamos acercando a ir cerrando la historia, ¿a alguien se le ocurre quién la manda y qué hay adentro de la caja que Tori no abrió? Escucho teorías.

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : Hey, muchas gracias por dejar un comentario. Lo aprecio muchísimo. Lo del cable, la verdad si me asusté porque es un cable relativamente nuevo y dejó de cargar, claro que la caja de en medio estaba que hervía, imagino que deja de pasar corriente para evitar que se queme la compu o algo así. Gracias por los buenos deseos, igual a ti, que tengas una buena noche. ¡Saludos!

 _prayerinc_ : Muchas gracias por los halagos, me sonrrojo :D. Aunque no veo en mi futuro publicar algo en papel, si me veo escribiendo historias por aquí por mucho tiempo. Es un bonito hobby. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y saludos!

 _Riovi_ : Nooo, odio el insomnio, también me da seguido y es horrible dar vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Muchas gracias por ese apoyo, es tan subidor de ánimo y justo lo que necesito últimamente. Espero no dejarlos mucho tiempo con estas publicaciones tan desordenadas, ojalá ya me acostumbre al nuevo ritmo de trabajo y me organice, una semana más… espero. ¡Buena noche y suerte!

 _Kuroneko_ : La muerte duele muchísimo a los que se quedan con vida, es una verdad que no podemos negar. Físicamente el que se va, se fue, pudo sufrir o no, pero ya se detuvo su dolor, los que se quedan en cambio tienen que aprender a vivir sin esa persona y es duro, yo extraño mucho a gente que se ha ido y de la que me hubiese gustado compartir más. No más celos, no no no, yo prometí JORI hasta el final y habrá JORI feliz hasta el final, bueno, feliz en lo que cabe. Con respecto al revuelo, la verdad yo entiendo que no guste a todos, a mi tampoco me gustan otras cosas, cada uno con sus gustos, lo que sí no me cuadra mucho es que alguien a quien no le gusta algo venga a querer dar lecciones de como hacerlo como a él/ella le gusta. Digo, ve a buscar lo que te gusta, porque esto no es, y aquí no hay pedido a domicilio :3. Gracias por el apoyo y por las palabras, siempre me alientan mucho y me ayudan. ¡Que tengas una buena noche o día y suerte siempre!

 _MinaCX_ : Eso es verdad, el entierro en sí es super duro. Yo a veces siento que prefiero no ir. Hasta se me hace muy difícil volver al cementerio a visitar a mi ser querido, no hay día que no salga hecha un mar de lágrimas. ¡Gracias por el review y saludos!

 _AshleySophia_ : XD bien, ese comentario es lo necesario. Gracias por volver. ¡Buena noche y suerte!

 _Beatz106_ : Saludos.

 _Soledad Infinita_ : No sabes cómo me alegra leer que te gustó Hiding, para ser honesta es la historia que he escrito que más me gusta. Es como el hijo mayor XD. Gracias por el tiempo y por comentar. ¡Espero leerte en el futuro, suerte y buena noche!

 _Yorbelis_ : Hey, te doy la bienvenida aquí a los reviews de los reviews. Gracias por el tiempo y por el apoyo. Sabes que yo conozco a algunos venezolanos y sí que tienen un léxico cargado, quizá no a la hora de escribir, pero sí que lo tienen. Pero bueno, creo que yo por ejemplo trato de adaptarme a palabras que todos conozca así no se vuelve tedioso de leer porque no lo entiendes, como ya me ha pasado a mí al leer. Gracias, y que gusto que te agrade la historia. ¡Suerte y que pases buena noche!

 _Guest_ : Jeje, aquí en mi país se dice mucho que algo te está violando cuando te está yendo mal. Por el momento ya estoy saliendo del hueco con trabajo nuevo, así que toca ponerle toda la energía, lo malo es que sí que se cansa uno cuando recién empieza algo. Ha sido un mes bien loco entre terminar algo e iniciar otro poco. Muchas gracias por las palabras, de verdad necesitaba leerlas, es un gran apoyo. ¡De acuerdo con la frase, uno no puede darse por vencido. una buena noche o día y suerte siempre!

A todos los que leen, suerte y nos estamos leyendo pronto.


	127. Radioactive

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

¿Han sentido ese escalofrío que te cubre la espalda cuando escuchas algo que no cuadra, cuando sabes que hay algo que está mal? Porque yo lo acabo de sentir recorrerme el cuerpo entero junto con un sudor frío que me aterra.

—¿Y qué tal si…? —me pregunta con un nudo atorado en la garganta, no le permito terminar a pesar de que yo también lo imagino.

—Vamos a pensar que no es así, ¿está bien?

—Jade no te enojes —me dice ya llorando—. Ella es importante para mí.

Y ahí está otra vez ese frío que me enchina la piel de mis cachetes y baja por detrás de mi cuello hasta la punta de mis pies.

Algo no está bien.

A medio día llegamos al aeropuerto. Por mala suerte hubo un retraso y pasamos sentadas en la sala de espera por más de dos horas antes de partir, instante donde las dudas empezaron a surgir.

— _Hola, Jade, ¿me pasas con Tori? Es urgente_ —dijo Robbie marcando a mí celular en lugar del de mi novia.

— _No._ —Le colgué. Dos segundos después volvió a llamar.

— _¡No me cortes, por favor! Es urgente, de verdad, y no puedo conectarme con su teléfono._

Se lo pasé sin responderle. Detesto que me usen de intermediario.

— _¿Cómo que no la han visto en más de nueve días?_ —le pregunta con una seriedad que me hace voltear a verla—. _¿Desde el martes? ¡Eso es hace once días, Robbie!_

Sí, genio el chico no es.

— _No, no he hablado con ella_.

«Ella», primer indicio de que era algo importante, pero todavía podía ser su mamá o Trina, claro que la frase previa de « _no la han visto en once días_ » no era reconfortante. Le puse atención.

— _No… Ajá… Sí, sí… Ajá… ¡Robbie! Díselo, es importante_.

Yo, concentración total, aunque no entendía nada.

— _Papá es policía, él puede ayudar, no sean idiotas_.

Descarté que se tratara de Holly o Trina; el que primero sabría de la desaparición sería él.

— _Jon puede ser su mejor amigo y tú novio, pero me importa un comino lo que él crea que es mejor… No, Robbie, cuéntale a papá_.

Jon, el novio de Robbie. ¿Qué sabía yo de él?

Nada más que es un chico que conoció en una cafetería cerca de la cuidad universitaria, porque él es universitario y… Claro, todo cerró y recordé exactamente quién era. Jon —inserte apellido asiático—, es el chico con el que Robbie fue a esa fiesta de fraternidad en la que se encontró con Tori, cuando ella estaba a punto de hacerse novia de… Carmen.

— _¡Que no me importa si aparece en diez minutos y sus papás la desheredan por irse a quién sabe donde once días sin avisar! Ella es importante para mí y más vale que le avises a papá o…_ —Se calló, no mencionó más su enojo o repitió cuánto le preocupaba la pelirroja porque se había dado cuenta de que yo la estaba vigilando sin prudencia alguna.

— _Debo colgar. Cuéntale a papá Robbie o te juro que me regreso desde Boston a darte una paliza_. —Lo amenazó, colgó y me devolvió el teléfono.

En ese momento nuestra premura era volver a la ciudad y avisar a nuestros padres que habíamos puesto un pie en el suelo y tomar un taxi hasta el departamento para descubrir qué diablos había en esa caja sin remitente. Una vez hecho esto, llamaríamos a David, quien decidiría qué era lo que debíamos hacer, si estábamos en peligro o no.

No mencionamos nada sobre lo que entendí de la conversación durante todo el viaje —largo viaje—, aunque cabe destacar que no me cayó bien ver su intranquilidad por ella. Carmen es —de todas las formas posibles—, mi rival y la única persona que podría llegar a preocuparme con respecto a Tori; sé que Leo no es más que una amistad, me lo ha dicho en repetidas ocasiones.

— _Se… señorita, ¿podría traerme un vaso de agua?_ —terminé diciendo en lugar de: «seguramente Carmen conoció a alguien y huyeron por las vacaciones. Ya volverá en unos días, cuando inicie el segundo semestre». Ella ya lo habría pensado, es una posibilidad muy real.

No menos de veinte minutos después, desembarcamos y cumplimos con el acuerdo. Llamamos a nuestros padres para dejarles saber que acabábamos de bajar del avión y que iríamos directo a casa. La respuesta de David fue un: « _Ten mucho cuidado al abrir la caja_ ». La de mi papá un: « _Creo que lo mejor será que vayas preparando maletas para regresar a vivir con tu madre_ ».

— _Aún no sabemos nada concreto. No voy a mudarme con mamá con el rechazo que ella tiene con Tori_.

— _Pero hija, no quiero que salgas mal parada y todavía pueden verse con Tori. Ella se quedará en el departamento. Yo estoy convencido de que David pondrá a los mejores policías a su cuidado_ …

— _Papá, no dejaré a mi novia sola en el departamento. Además, dices que el resguardo policial la protegerá. Si es así, yo no tengo de qué preocuparme, ¿no?_

— _¡Jade!_

— _Papá, hablaremos cuando sepamos qué hay en la caja, ¿sí? No entres en pánico. Tori y yo estamos bien y vamos a tener mucho cuidado._ —Terminé y le colgué la llamada sin dejarlo insistir.

Cuando entramos en casa daban las diez de la noche. Estábamos agotadas física y mentalmente, mas nada importaba tanto como descubrir el contenido de la caja.

— _Iré por la ella_ —me dijo Tori y yo la seguí, dejando las maletas de ruedas en algún lugar de la sala.

Escalofrío, sudor helado, descompensación del equilibrio y de elocuencia, fueron las cosas que me invadieron cuando la abrió.

Es el pendiente que Carmen le regaló, ese que yo encontré entre sus cosas cuando pasé esos días en su casa y del cual hablaba en el diario, el que era casi una promesa para ser novias. Eso es lo que había en la caja blanca que le llegó hace una semana y que dejó sin abrir en la esquina.

Diez mil cosas me pasaron por la cabeza. La primera fue que Erich entró en su casa de Los Ángeles, lo robó y esto es un mensaje de que está muy cerca. La segunda fue más tranquila —porque por un segundo me permití no entrar en pánico—, Carmen fue a recogerlo de su alcoba para enviárselo y pedirle que recapacite sobre su relación. No entiendo bien cómo es esta posibilidad es la tranquila, básicamente me estarían bajando a mi novia, pero es que las demás eran demasiado fuertes y Erich estaba en cada una de ellas.

Vi a Tori reaccionar con violencia. Abrió la caja, vio el pendiente y comenzó a temblar. Su quijada parecía hecha de gelatina, sus manos soltaron el empaque que cayó al suelo y rebotó en seco más a su izquierda. Se quedó con la cadena colgada de los dedos de pura suerte. Su respiración se aceleró a un doscientos por ciento y sus rodillas comenzaron a ceder. Después de sostenerla de la espalda fue que caí en cuenta de qué era lo que la había descolocado así.

— _Yo se lo devolví_ —me dijo sin despegar la vista de él—. _Carmen… Yo le devolví este pendiente. Se lo entregué en las manos unos días después de que vinieras aquí, en noviembre_.

— _Quizá te lo envió ella misma_ —le dije intentando mantener esa gota de esperanza, pero Tori no lo creyó así y fue por una razón en especial. El pendiente tenía una mancha de sangre seca en el topacio, que se corría hasta el borde del colgante. Le dio la vuelta y vimos sus iniciales grabadas en la parte posterior.

Las dudas se esfumaron. Era el pendiente que Carmen le había regalado, era un mensaje, ¿pero de quién? Necesitábamos saber.

La llevé hasta la cama, tomó asiento y yo volví al piso a recoger la caja y buscar algún tipo de carta. Lo único que encontré fue una tarjeta de un café local marcado con una fecha, una hora y una advertencia al reverso.

« _Sé puntual. Ni una palabra a la policía o a tu "papá"_ ».

Tori perdió el habla desde entonces hasta hace unos segundos. Yo le preparé un baño que tomó como si fuese un zombie, su expresión totalmente nula de otros sentimientos que no sean miedo y pena. Le preparé algo de comer; casi no probó bocado. Finalmente nos acostamos para descansar. No tenemos clase mañana, estamos de vacaciones por cinco días más, pero el viaje había sido extremadamente cansado por la tensión y el llegar a casa, ese sentimiento, solo empeoró.

—Lo sé —le digo, es imposible para mí no saberlo cuando la veo así de rota. Ella ama a Carmen de alguna forma. Quiero pensar que no como a mí, pero la ama. Ella es importante—. Trata de no pensar en cosas malas.

—¿Cómo? Es su pendiente… Es «mi» pendiente. Mi padre la tiene.

—No firmó la tarjeta, no sabemos si es de Erich. Podría ser una muy mala broma —digo como un consuelo que no tiene lógica.

—¿Y qué tal si… Carmen…?

—No.

—Carmen podría estar muerta porque yo la encontré linda en un club. Una chica está muerta porque «yo» la encontré linda… —se lamenta en esta última parte sin mencionar su nombre, y de repente veo un destello de dolor en sus ojos—. Debes irte con tu mamá.

—Ni lo pienses, Tori. Me quedaré a tu lado.

—¡Carmen está desaparecida, su pendiente vino a dar a la puerta de «tu» departamento! Esto es conmigo, no voy a arriesgar tu seguridad.

—No voy a dejarte sola aquí. Mi seguridad es nuestra seguridad y me me tiene sin cuidado lo que tú quieras que haga. Me quedo y punto —digo intentando conservar un tono tranquilo, pero fui enérgica. No me iré.

—Si algo llega a pasarte yo jamás me lo perdonaré.

—Mañana volveremos a preguntarle a David sobre los avances de la investigación. Le enviaremos el pendiente y…

—No se lo conté.

—¡Tori! ¿Pasaste media hora en el balcón hablando por teléfono con tu papá y no le dijiste nada de lo que encontramos?

—La nota es clara, Jade. Y aunque tenga ese frío en el pecho de que no hay nada que hacer, no voy a arriesgar que le hagan daño.

—¿Le mentiste a tu papá?

—¡Tuve que hacerlo!

—Él nos puede ayudar, cómo tu misma insististe con Robbie. No quieras jugar a ser superhéroe.

Que ni se le ocurra pensar en ir al encuentro con Erich o quien diablos sea que envió la nota. Si yo tengo que jugar a la mala y hablar con mi suegro, lo haré.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_Radioactive - Imagine Dragons_**.

Qué semana, pero ya llega el sábado, día en el que me igualaré con los capítulos atrasados. ¿Quién quiere una maratón de capítulos nuevos el fin de semana?

Hablen ahora o callen para siempre :3.

 _JoriLover_ : Es verdad, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí. ¿Cómo va la vida? Sobre tu teoría que coincide con la de Jade. Pronto lo sabremos, así que nada de spoiler. ¡Gracias por volver y buena suerte!

 _Guest XX_ : El suspenso tenía que volver, ¿no? ¡Gracias por las palabras, saludos siempre!

 _Beatz106_ : Sí, leí tus mensajes, el de aquí y el mensaje privado. No te preocupes por leer una historia que no te llama la atención. Que tengas buen día, saludos.

 _MinaCX_ : sí, son jóvenes. Tori tiene 18 y Jade 17. A mí también me pasa que las creo un poco mayores, quizá porque en los otros fics que he escrito lo son. ¡Gracias por los buenos deseos y que tengas un lindo día!

 _erivip7_ : Lo que escribes tiene mucha coherencia a pesar del sueño. Espero que ya hayas podido descansar algo. Yo también estoy pasando por un ajuste en el sueño, tengo otro horario y llegan las diez de la noche y estoy que no doy más con la vida. ¡Suerte en todo y saludos también!

 _Kuroneko_ : Jade es muy cursi en este fic, ¿no? La verdad es que me gusta el cambio aunque sea un poco salido de personaje, pero digamos que desde el principio me encargué de arruinarle la vida y desanimarla, de romperle un poco le carácter. Uf, eso de arreglar las compus siempre es delicado, yo amaba escribir en el teléfono y ahora lo detesto. Tal vez porque siento que cometo muchos errores que luego me toca corregir XD. ¡Buena suerte y un lindo día!

 _Anonimo_ : ¡El camaleón! Sabes que acabas de recordarme que iba a mencionarlo cuando los chicos estaban reunidos donde Cat. La idea era qu Robbie, para llevarlo hasta Idaho, viajó en bus. Pero el camaleón ya está con Cat. Falla completa mía por olvidadiza. Si corrijo ese capítulo s elo aumentaré. Gracias por las palabras y el ánimo, ya estamos en camino a la recuperación. ¡Saludos y suerte!

A todos los demás, que pasen un buen Jueves y nos estamos leyendo.


	128. Drop Everything

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Ninguna de las dos puede conciliar el sueño. Tori dio mil vueltas en silencio, lloró, me pidió que la abrace, lloró un poco más, se alejó suplicándome espacio, se abrazó de las cobijas al filo de la cama y finalmente se levantó para ir a sentarse en la sala y seguir pensando sola.

Quiero ir a verla, sigo mirando al techo azul por la oscuridad, sigo sintiendo la cama vacía y quiero ir a verla. La escucho, sus sollozos, a veces su llanto sentido, su dolor y quiero estar ahí.

¿Qué recuerda?

A ella, por supuesto.

El momento de esa primera mirada, cuando la pelirroja se le acercó en el bar. Ese encuentro juguetón, su baile en la pista del club, su primer beso, su segundo, el instante que la tomó de la mano y decidieron ir a un lugar más privado con la inocencia de su primera vez con una chica. Cuando llegaron a su alcoba y descubrió que compartían gustos, cuando la besó arrimada al escritorio, cuando la abrazó por la cintura y le mordió el labio —como a Tori le gusta—, cuando le quitó la camiseta y desabrochó sus pantalones, cuando la descubrió recorriéndola con las yemas de sus dedos, cuando la volvió a besar y fueron a dar en la cama.

También se la imagina sufriendo por lo que considera su culpa.

La vuelve a recordar en sus mejores momentos, con sus detalles, con sus sonrisas, con sus cariños, con sus celos, con sus súplicas para que no la deje esa noche que llegó borracha a su casa porque la amaba y la sentía escurrírsele. La recuerda y quisiera estar con ella… y, aún así, yo quiero abrazarla, quiero protegerla; quisiera poder asegurarle que todo estará bien, pero no puedo, quisiera saber dónde está esa pelirroja y traerla para que esté tranquila, para que la abrace y le diga que la extraña, porque sé que lo hace, quisiera… estar allí afuera.

Vuelve a romper en llanto. La imagina muerta, se recrimina por conocerla, por darse una oportunidad con la chica cuando ella sabía, en el fondo, que la oscuridad de su pasado la rodeaba. Aunque, para ese entonces, aún no conocía todos los detalles de lo que sucedió.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza porque su llanto es pesado, está destrozada porque su mente solo le deja pensar en lo peor y la entiendo. Erich mató a su mamá en frente suyo, la mujer que le había dado la vida, por qué no mataría a una chica que ni conoce.

Suspiro por mi incompetencia. Dios, quiero ir a verla, pero Tori requirió de mí su soledad. Vivimos juntas, pero merecemos respeto y ella no quiere estar conmigo ahora.

Doy vuelta para observar el corto rayo de luz de luna que entra por la ventana. El peso que cayó en mi pecho al ver el pendiente no se va. Tori lo dejó sobre la mesa de la sala y seguramente en este instante lo está tocando aunque le pedí que no lo hiciera. Se lo dije mil veces:

— _Es una evidencia importante, déjalo, llamemos a tu papá_.

Se negó. Discutió con dureza sobre el riesgo que era si Carmen seguía con vida. No lo cree, pero qué tal sí lo estaba. Por varios segundos se dejó llevar por la esperanza, por la lógica de que Erich no podría sacar lo que quería si la mataba.

La verdad es que es un mensaje anónimo, nada nos confirma que es él. Pero ¿quién más puede ser? Él es quien la estuvo siguiendo, él es el villano, ¿no?

Me pone nerviosa el hecho de que sepa donde vivimos y que le haya sido tan fácil acceder a nosotras. Necesito hablar con David, que llame a sus amigos en la policía de Boston y que agentes competentes protejan a Tori. Me gustaría tener la certeza de que no estamos tomando esta amenaza a la ligera. El problema es que razonar con ella se volvió imposible esta noche y será mejor continuarlo mañana.

Me pregunto qué habría pasado si Tori se quedaba en Los Ángeles. Si Erich, sabiendo que David es detective, se habría atrevido a ser tan directo en su contacto.

Quizá soy demasiado ingenua. El tipo es un asesino que ha logrado estar fuera del radar de la policía por casi quince años. Está bien conectado, es obvio, tiene recursos, evidente también, tal vez hasta tiene amigos encubiertos en la fuerza, quién sabe, pero el tipo tiene poder. Y pensándolo así esto estaría sucediendo en Los Ángeles o en la China.

—Carm… —La escucho decir con tanto amor y pena. Me duele. Me dan celos involuntarios, porque la entiendo, no debería sentirlos, pero lo hago y esas palabras me hieren.

Tori llora más y ya no puedo estar aquí acostada mirando a la nada. Me levanto sintiendo frío en mis piernas desnudas y camino hasta el filo de la puerta.

—Lo siento tanto… —susurra, yo viro la esquina observándola encogida en el piso frente a la ventana del balcón. Sus brazos rodean sus piernas mientras se mece tratando de consolarse—. Lo siento tanto…

Me carcomen las ganas de acercarme, pero recuerdo su pedido:

— _Por favor, Jade, déjame sola esta noche._

Regreso al filo de la puerta y, apoyándome en la pared, bajo con mi cuerpo hasta sentarme en el piso. Tori sigue llorando, sigue respirando con fuerza su desconsuelo.

La imagina muerta, la proyecta incapaz de sobrevivir, porque la verdad es que ni ella entiende por qué existe, por qué su papá mató a su mamá y la dejó a ella y a su hermana vivas.

Bufa una risita. La recuerda amándola, cuidándola, haciendo locuras en el cine, la piensa feliz, la quiere viva. Llora cuando la vuelve a imaginar sufriendo.

Yo lo hago también porque su dolor es el mío, porque yo soy suya en alma y vivo en medio de su pecho que ahora está comprimido. Deseo y necesito tanto estar con ella, demostrarle que no está sola, pero tengo que hacerlo desde aquí porque ella no me desea a su lado.

Un largo tiempo pasa y ambas seguimos separadas, mas el silencio se eleva hasta que la escucho:

—¿Jade? ¿Qué haces aquí? —me pregunta asustándose al verme en el piso en camino al baño.

—Te acompaño.

Olvida lo que estaba por hacer y se sienta en frente de mí. Casi no logro ver sus ojos; deben estar rojos e hinchados como supongo están los míos.

—Siempre estás conmigo —me dice en voz baja.

—Sí, así me pidas espacio, estoy aquí.

Me toma de las rodillas —una con cada palma— y se hace camino dándose la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a mi pecho, se acomoda entre mis piernas y deposita su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—Tengo que ir a verlo —me informa tomando una decisión final en la que yo quisiera tener voz y voto.

—Tor, por favor, no lo hagas.

—Si hay el más pequeño chance de que Carmen esté con vida, debo aprovecharlo.

—Hablemos con tu padre, el puede…

—No.

—Tori, entiende el peligro en el que te pones.

—Se lo debo, esto es culpa mía —me dice decidida—. No te enojes… ella es…

—Importante para ti, lo sé, bebé. Pero tú lo eres para mí y no quiero que vaya a sucederte algo.

Respira hondo sin responderme. Lo hará de todas formas.

—Iré contigo —le anuncio.

—No, no puedo ponerte en riesgo.

—No está abierto a discusión. No irás sola.

—Hablaremos de esto mañana, ahora solo quiero quedarme así un rato, ¿sí? —me dice rompiendo con el tema.

Yo no pongo objeción, Tori me deja abrazarla, me deja estar con ella, me deja protegerla al menos en este instante, me deja sentirla tibia, viva y me lleno de temor, del terror que ella siente por Carmen.

Ahora la tengo así. ¿Qué pasará en dos días cuando se vea con él? ¿La perderé también?

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_Drop Everything - Barcelona_**.

 _Guest XX_ : ¡Maratón! Iniciaré a escribir mañana, a ver si logro unos 5 o quizá 6, ojalá. Yo opino que no sé que haría si fuera yo, le digo a la policía o no. Sin duda el final se acerca. ¡Gracias por volver, suerte y buena noche!

 _Soledad Infinita_ : Bien, ese es mi propósito, repartir felicidad. Espero que sí me venga la inspiración, pero que quiero, quiero, quiero maratón. ¡Saludos y suerte!

 _Safhiro_ : Lo leí tal cual y me reí, fue gracioso XD. Sí, yo también siento la deuda, así que tengo que hacer lo imposible por cumplir. No sabes el pero enorme que hacen tus palabras, gracias por el apoyo moral, gracias por las palabras de aliento, las necesito tanto estos días. Lo haré, me cargaré de buena energía y mejor organización, yo puedo. ¡Gracias otra vez, suerte siempre y buena noche!

 _Beatz106_ : Bueno, espero que lo disfrutes entonces y que tengas una buena noche. ¡Suerte!

 _erivip7_ : Terorías, teorías. ¡Aimée! Yo la amaba, esa muerte me dolió en el alma. Buen ojo con eso de los nombres. Quién sabe de quién me vengo cuando nombro a los personajes XD. ¡Dios, LEXA! :'( Quiero morir, fue horrible. No quiero ver más la serie o hasta que me recupere. Me siento tan usada por ese productor. Para nada justa su muerte. Voy a seguir llorando después de publicar por lo que nos hicieron. Pudieron dejarla viva unos capítulos y que muera en batalla afuera de la pantalla. Al menos así sabíamos que murió con su gente con algo de lógica. Espero que tengas una buena noche y ya veremos con tus teorías. ¡Saludos!

 _Kuroneko_ : Bien ese robo, preciso para el review :3. Gracias por volver, por cierto. La fecha, sí, es importante, pero no lo puedo decir aún. Justo eso pensaba yo, no sé que haría, porque y si la matan porque los llamé, pero y si me matan a mí por no hacerlo. Siempre le grito a la pantalla también, como a las pequeñas mentirosas que nunca sacan backup de la información y les roba todo A. No creo que te haga falta leer de nuevo, porque de eso hablaré en los siguientes capítulos. Creo que los celos nada más se sienten, al menos no los expresa como Tori, porque entiende que haciéndolo la lastimaría más en un momento tan duro. creo que si hay algo que Jade puede hacer es controlar una situación, explota cuando quiere y guarda la calma cuando es necesario. XD, bueno me imaginaré tu teoría, igual tendremos maratón de varios capítulos este fin de semana. Tengo muchas ganas de escribir lo que no he podido. Si no puedes dejar comentarios no te preocupes, que me alegra mucho con las lecturas y saber que andan por ahí. ¡Suerte en todo y una buena noche!


	129. Shallows

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Tori se quedó dormida en mis brazos y yo unos segundos después de sentirla relajarse, ambas sentadas en el piso de alfombra de la habitación.

Desperté con el peso de su cuerpo retirándose de mi pecho y de la mano me guió hasta el cajón donde había guardado las cartas que Verónica le ha enviado.

— _Léelas_ —me dijo pasándome la primera—. _No quiero que hayan más secretos entre nosotras._

En sí muchos no hay, hay dudas, hay miedos, hay temas que sé que son personales, tanto para ella como para mí. Sin embargo me siento en la cama y me recuesto sobre la almohada antes de iniciar. Me está dando una entrada en su vida y no voy a decirle que no.

Primera carta de Verónica.

 _Tori:_

 _Mi investigación sobre el pasado de Isabella y Erich va avanzando. Como era de esperarse tengo más información sobre ella y su historia inicial con tus padres que de él._

 _Adjunto fotos de cuando cursaba la escuela aquí en Los Ángeles y los datos de contacto de tus abuelos. Quise conversar con ellos, pero fueron muy claros con que «ya no tienen una hija y no quieren saber nada lo que fue de ella o sus crías», sus palabras no las mías._

 _Como conclusión de las entrevistas que realicé al personal de la escuela y los registros estudiantiles, Isabella era una alumna modelo y una parte importante del club de drama. También escribía en el periódico escolar y era muy querida por todos sus maestros, compañeros y amigos, entre ellos Holly._

 _«Carismática y llena de vida», lee un recuerdo conmemorativo que cuelga en el corredor del teatro con una foto ella y el resto del elenco de la última obra en la que actuó._

 _Seguí sus pasos hacia Santa Fé. Se mudó con unos tíos lejanos tras ser encontrada con Holly en una situación comprometedora. Sus padres eran muy estrictos y religiosos._

 _Cursó el último semestre de la preparatoria en la misma escuela en la que David se graduó. Ellos fueron vecinos durante esos meses. Se habían conocido de niños cuando Isabella visitaba a su familia y se puede decir que eran amigos._

 _Salieron por un corto tiempo antes de quedar embarazados. Según una de sus amigas ella no quería tener al bebé, pero David no concebía la idea de abortar. Entre ambos decidieron tenerlo, siempre con la idea de que, de alguna forma, David se haría cargo de su bebé al nacer._

 _Los tíos de Isabella fueron muy duros al enterarse del embarazo. Según la amiga, sus padres todavía más. Por compasión, Isabella tendría un lugar donde quedarse durante el tiempo en que estuviese embarazada. Mas, al día siguiente, ella debería ver qué hace con su vida, no la querían ver más por la vergüenza que les había traído._

 _Según una de sus maestras —quien todavía imparte su materia en esa escuela y que la conoció durante ese tiempo—, la situación con su familia era insoportable. Sus padres la negaron, rechazando además su petición de volver a California con ellos. Sus tíos comenzaron a exigirle una cuota por alojamiento y se vio forzada buscar trabajo de mesera para pagarles a sus tíos y cubrir sus gastos._

 _El embarazo fue difícil y doloroso. David la ayudó cubriendo el costo de algunas visitas al médico y si no fuese por su apoyo no habría llegado a la fecha de nacimiento, me aseguró la amiga._

 _Fue vista por última vez en el Hospital de Santa Fé, después de haber dado a luz. David consta como la única persona que estuvo presente durante el parto y como amigo, no familiar. Ni su papá, ni su mamá firmó en el registro de visitas, tampoco sus tíos._

 _Una de las enfermeras la recordaba con claridad. Isabella había sido el primer parto que asistió después de incorporarse a la institución. Tenía una foto (que me cedió y que adjunto). Es de ambas en la sala de recuperación con Luca en brazos._

 _Por otro lado, logré contactarme con Ignacio, el mejor amigo de David en ese tiempo. Él me confirmó que se encargó de retirarlos del hospital el día en que les dieron el alta y los llevó a la casa de los Vega que no tenían idea de que el bebé ya había nacido._

 _Con ayuda de David lo dejaron en la puerta en un moisés con una nota que él encontraría «casualmente» en unos minutos. El plan era decir que Isabella había abandonado a Luca a su cargo sin previo aviso, él insistiría en que quería criarlo y abogaría a toda creencia de sus padres para convencerlos de no darlo en adopción; ellos también eran muy estrictos y demandantes, pero de esta forma David pensaba que podía obtener su apoyo. Ambos se dijeron adiós allí mismo, Isabella partió ala estación de buses y según Ignacio no volvieron a verse, sin embargo él sospecha que David le enviaba fotos de Luca de vez en cuando y que sabía donde estaba viviendo y cómo estaba._

 _Le pregunté si sabía por qué David ayudaría a escapar a la madre de su hijo, dejándolo con toda la responsabilidad. Me comentó que la familia de Isabella se había aprovechado de lo delicada que estaba con el embarazo para amenazarla con poner al bebé en adopción si ella llegaba a morir. Otra de las cosas que le repetían constantemente era que ese bebé nacido en el pecado debía vivir con una familia religiosa que lo criara como un hombre de bien._

 _Isabella no era una mujer religiosa en lo absoluto y David quería a su hijo con él, por lo que decidieron que lo mejor sería alejar al bebé de las garras de su familia y eso la incluía a ella. al menos hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y no tuviera que responder a sus padres o tutores._

 _Ignacio y un par de fuentes más confirmaron que, con mucho enfado inicial, los Vega decidieron hacerse cargo de Luca mientras David terminaba la academia de policía e iniciaba el programa de detective. Todo esto en un lapso de seis años._

 _En un principio no había planes de que él viajara afuera de Santa Fé mientras estudiaba. Viviría con su hijo en la casa de sus padres y en un par de años verían la posibilidad de mudarse solos. Todo esto cambió cuando, al iniciar el año de novato, las renovaciones arquitectónicas en la escuela forzaron a varios cursos a cambiar de locación a otra ciudad._

 _David terminó los estudios en Albuquerque, donde se supone que se conoció con Holly e inició su relación. Eventualmente tuvieron dos hijas y se mudaron a Los Ángeles. Cosas que tú sabes que no sucedieron de esa manera, pero imagino que era la única forma de convencer a tu hermano —que tendría siete años cuando Isabella falleció—, de que ustedes no aparecieron de la nada, además de mantenerlas a ustedes a salvo. Él no recuerda no haber tenido una relación de hermanos hasta esa fecha. Supongo que en su mente llenó esa inexistencia con memorias posteriores._

 _Por cierto hablé con él. Lo convencí de que estás organizando para tus padres una celebración por tantos años de relación ahora que han decidido darse otra oportunidad. Lo creyó, así que si te lo pregunta, esa es la coartada._

 _También fui a visitar a Olivia. Su enfermedad es cada día más grave. Ya ni siquiera habla del pasado, lo que nos deja un poco vacíos en esa parte de la investigación._

 _Estoy siguiendo pistas de otras personas con las que Isabella pudo tener contacto cuando regreso a Santa Fé y quizá conozcan más a fondo el por qué de su regreso._

 _La siguiente semana viajaré a Roswell ya que sabemos que Trina y tú nacieron allí, quiero confirmar donde y de qué vivía. Espero encontrar pistas de Erich._

 _Cuídate y si tienes preguntas ya sabes el código para contactarme._

 _Hasta luego._

 _Verónica._

—¿Tienen un código para contactarse? —le pregunto al terminar de leer.

—Es uno muy sencillo. Debo ir a un café internet y pedir un café moccachino, solicitar que la factura salga a nombre de Betty Cooper con los datos que ella me dio. En ese momento le llega la factura electrónica a su correo. Espero media hora de la compra y entro a una página segura de citas.

—¿En una página de qué?

—De citas.

—Sí, te escuché. ¿Por qué de citas?

—No te pongas así, es solo para poder pedir una sala de chat cerrada y encriptada en la que podamos charlar.

—¿Y eso es seguro?

—Según ella, bastante. Dice que los servidores tienen instalados no sé qué cosas de seguridad —me dice y le pongo la cara más incrédula del mundo—. ¡Yo no sé de tecnología, solo sé que ella me dio esas instrucciones y yo las sigo!

—Okey, okey, mientras sea solo por eso, está bien.

—¿Y por qué más sería, Jade? ¿Para qué voy a ir a una página de citas cuando tengo a la novia más paranoica y atractiva semidesnuda sobre la cama?

—No te quieras hacer la simpática.

—Ya, no te enojes, mejor lee la siguiente carta —me dice pasándomela abierta—, esta es una corta.

—Veamos.

Segunda carta de Verónica.

 _Tori:_

 _Nada a cambiado con respecto a la poca información que he logrado obtener de Erich. Todo lo contrario sucede con Isabella._

 _Paré en un pequeño restaurante en la carretera y la reconocí en una de las fotos antiguas colgadas en la pared del fondo. Trabajó allí por varios meses. El dueño dice que le alquilaba una pieza diminuta atrás del local. Me lo enseñó, es un cuarto de tres por tres con un baño pequeño. El hombre parecía haberle tomado cariño y me dijo que sabe exactamente a dónde fue después. él mismo la recomendó para un trabajo de mucama en una mansión a las afueras de Roswell._

 _Allá me dirijo ahora, pero quería comunicarte las buenas noticias y enviarte otra fotografía más. Esta es adorable y se parece mucho a ti._

 _Saludos._

 _Verónica._

—Sí que fue corta.

—Te lo dije —me dice estirando la mano para que se la devuelva, la dobla, la mete en el sobre y saca la siguiente.

—¿Cuántas son?

—Cuatro más, pero hay unas más largas que la primera —me dice pasándome cinco hojas escritas a mano, a diferencia de las otras dos. Las tomo y me acomodo mejor, este será un largo día.

—Bueno, iniciemos de una vez.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Demorado el primer capítulo del maratón, pero aquí estamos.

La canción es: _**Shallows - Daughter**_ _._

 _Beatz106_ : Veo que volviste a leer y vas avanzando. Espero que lo estés disfrutando. Suerte con la lectura y una buena tarde.

 _angekila_ : Entiendo completamente las ocupaciones, yo suelo perderme así de algunos fics también, por suerte comenzaron a publicar las actualizaciones de uno que paró hace meses, eso me pone muy feliz. Saludos y suerte en todo lo que estés haciendo. ¡Vamos a vencer esos exámenes!

 _LittleRock17_ : ¡Pequeña roca, volviste! Espero que tengas mucha suerte en tu escuela. ¿así que ya te gradúas? ¿Qué seguirás? El sexo de los ratos libres, me haces reír con tu shipeo intenso de Jadelaide. Yo soy TeamCapitan, lo amo demasiado. La caja de Antrax XD, de verdad que no paras de hacerme reír. ¡Suerte en todo lo del cole!

 _Scarlett94_ : Vaya Scarlett, que algo ese poema, además que muy, muy certero a como se siente Tori. Gracias por esas palabras, de verdad, me gustó. Gracias a ustedes por seguir por aquí a pesar dela inconstancia de los últimos tiempos. Y en todo lo demás, concuerdo, no hay que dejarse vencer. ¡Gracias nuevamente y suerte siempre!

 _Kuroneko_ : Inventarse palabras se vale mucho. Yo amo hacerlo en la vida real, en los escritos trato de no caer mucho en eso aunque a veces si las pongo intencionalmente, nada que no se sobre entienda en su significado. Yo no sé si la entendería, creo que más que nada, si la sigo queriendo —quizá más al recuerdo— me traerá mucha nostalgia si le llega a pasar algo, pero una no puede dejar de sentir, ¿no? Que bueno que lo de la chica que mencionas no fue muy grave. En cuanto al fic, Jade sufrirá mucho si a Tori le pasa algo, eso es segurísimo; también siente mucha impotencia, porque hasta un punto cómo te metes en una decisión que solo Tori puede tomar. Es una encrucijada. Sí, es raro decir que mala suerte no hay clases los fines de semana :3, pero bueno, que no hay apuro, el fic seguirá aquí hasta que se quemen los servidores de FF. ¡Gracias por las palabras, saludos y suerte siempre!

 _erivip7_ : Sí, me gustó esa idea también, es que se me hace tan Jade no dejarla así sea a la distancia. Después de todo es Jade, debe mantener algo de control sobre las cosas. ¡Gracias por pasar por aquí, saludos y suerte!

 _esta lector_ a: XD Espero que la trama que tengo planeada sea de tu gusto, la verdad que sí. Este final lo tengo ya pensado hace rato y me emociona ya llegar a él. Me sucede lo mismo cuando leo el nombre, e inmediatamente pienso en esas dos. ¡Gracias por leer y las palabras, suerte!

Bueno, iniciemos el segundo, que ese no se puede demorar tanto en subir. Hasta pronto.


	130. Home

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Tercera carta de Verónica sobre la investigación.

 _Tori:_

 _Logré ubicar a la señora que contrató a Isabella cuando llegó a Roswell. Te mentiría si te dijera que no me sorprendió la inmensidad de su rancho a las afueras de la ciudad, es enorme._

 _Beth Kaiser es una mujer con mucha fama en este lugar, extremada mente rica —millonaria es una mejor descripción—, le dedica mucho tiempo a la obra social y al desarrollo de proyectos educativos. Filántropa de pies a cabeza._

 _Su esposo fue un gran magnate, el gerente general y uno de los dueños de la empresa de derivados de petróleo más poderosa y grande del país. También muy bueno en la bolsa de valores —según lo que investigué—, su fortuna excede los 5 billones de dólares, te podrás imaginar el tamaño de su casa._

 _El matrimonio Kaiser es originario de Texas; Nuevo México fue su parada final. Él, Alejandro Kaiser enfermó de cáncer hace veinte años, cuando lo diagnosticaron no había un tratamiento disponible para su tipo de enfermedad y decidieron mudarse e un lugar más tranquilo para disfrutar de sus últimos meses de vida. Al fallecer, Beth no pudo despegarse del lugar, le parecía que a pesar del dolor fueron los mejores meses con su esposo, ambos dedicados únicamente a vivir._

 _Vendió definitivamente su casa en Austin y se mudó aquí, donde enterró a su Alejandro en un cementerio muy exclusivo y privado._

 _Es una cosa de locos, no deja de impresionarme su extensión, debes verla. No es por nada que requieren una gran cantidad de manos para su limpieza y mantenimiento._

 _Llegué en el auto alquilado y fui recibida por un portón gigante, altísimo con barras de acero que terminaban en puntas. Estacioné a la entrada y llamé a su puerta pidiendo por ella. Como era de esperarse no la iban a poner al megáfono, así que terminé hablando con la ama de llaves, quien salió inmediatamente al mencionarle el nombre de Isabella._

 _Paulina es una bondadosa y amable mujer, me comentó que ha trabajado en la mansión desde hace veinte años y con la familia casi treinta. Con tantos años cerca de la familia —y siendo la encargada de mantener todo en orden—, yo estaba segura de que la habría conocido. Fue mi sorpresa enterarme que no solo la conocía, la ubicaba y tenía una larga historia que contarme acerca de sus años de trabajo a su cargo._

 _Isabella había llegado recomendada por el dueño del restaurante de la carretera. Él había sido asistente de cocina por un tiempo, hasta que reunió el dinero suficiente para ponerse su negocio propio. Gracias a que había sido un empleado ejemplar, ella entró sin mucho problema a ser la mucama que limpiaba las alcobas. Su labor específica era simple, cambiar la ropa de cama cada tres días, llevarla a la lavandería y regresar a limpiar los polvos. Suena fácil, pero Paulina dice que es un trabajo pesado, tomando en cuenta las diez habitaciones que debía dejar relucientes cada día, además de encargarse de que las sábanas y cobijas no tuviesen una sola mancha o arruga._

 _En la casa trabajaban un total de dieciocho personas entre limpieza, jardinería, un plomero, un eléctrico, el chofer, el chef y su grupo de asistentes, el que pasea a los perros, el que peinaba a los gatos y la mujer que la acompaña, porque hasta una de esos hay._

 _En fin, con tanta gente es imposible que no surjan relaciones esporádicas, a pesar de que está completamente prohibido según el contrato que deben firmar. Por supuesto, parece que la vida está hecha para romper las reglas. Isabella conoció a un hombre puertorriqueño que terminaría siendo el padre de Trina._

 _Manuel era un joven, simpático, moreno y coqueto (adjunto una fotografía que me permitió tomar Paulina de un retrato de empleados de esa época). Ella era linda, cariñosa, sensible, dedicada y, habiendo pasado por tanto rechazo con su familia, se dejó llevar por el juego de conquista que él inició. En pocos meses habían roto todas las reglas de comportamiento de la casa y la señora Kaiser llegó a enterarse gracias a su creciente vientre._

 _Paulina me dijo que el primer instinto de la dueña fue despedirlos a los dos, mas cuando llamó a Isabella para hablar con ella, la chica partió en llanto explicándole que jamás pensó que algo así le sucedería nuevamente, contándole sobre la existencia de su hijo que estaba a cuatro meses de cumplir un año._

 _las súplicas de ayuda y su precaria situación familiar hicieron que doña Beth se conmoviera y le ofreciera un lugar donde vivir permanentemente, acogiéndola bajo su protección. De la misma manera, le ofreció mantener el empleo al padre, pensando que él se haría responsable, se casaría con Isabella y criarían a su hija juntos. Cosa que se demostró falsa en las siguientes semanas. El tipo huyó sin dejar rastro ni aviso; se esfumó._

 _Viéndose sola y abandonada, Isabella decidió pedirle asistencia a Paulina, no quería tener al bebé, necesitaba encontrar una clínica donde poder abortar sin repercusiones legales. Cuando Beth se enteró, se lo prohibió rotundamente. Ella ya no estaba sola y desde ese día la convirtió en su dama de compañía. Que sí, todavía hay de esas._

 _Durante el cuarto mes de gestación el vientre de Isabella creció más del triple de su tamaño normal, parecía un globo aerostático (adjunto foto), dejó de hacer las tareas de la casa y tan solo pasaba su tiempo con su protectora._

 _Paulina dice que doña Beth sabe mucho de su historia y que ambas lograron llegar a una relación de madre hija que ambas necesitaban con premura. Me prometió hablar con ella pidiéndole una entrevista conmigo. Confieso que le conté la verdad, que soy una investigadora privada que trabaja para ti buscando información de su perdida madre. No hubo otra forma de convencerla de dejarme entrar y si no lo hubiese hecho no conseguía esta información._

 _Regresaré en un par de días si es que la respuesta es positiva._

 _Hasta pronto._

 _Verónica._

—Así que Trina no es hija del lechero después de todo —digo recibiendo un almohadazo—. ¡Hey!

—Deja a mi pobre hermana en paz, ¿sí? Al menos no es hija de un asesino.

—Tú tampoco, él no es tu padre.

—Biológicamente lo es.

—No importa, eso no importa. Tu eres Tori Vega y que no se te olvide.

Me sonríe cuando lo digo y sin verlo venir me llega otro almohadazo, este junto con la siguiente carta.

—Aquí vamos otra vez.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de este capítulo: **_Home - Daughtry_**. Solo porque la estaba escuchando mientras escribía.

 _Soledad Infinita_ : Veamos, veamos, vinieron a interrumpirme la maratón unos tíos, pero bueno seguimos con el maratón. ¡Suerte!

 _Kuroneko_ : Es Erich, pero sabes que yo me equivoqué y escribí muchas veces Erik y Erick, pero como es alemán en realidad es con CH al final. ya lo corregí en todos los capítulos. Fail total mío, es que como por un tiempo no lo escribí, se me rayó la memoria. lamento que estés en el celu, entiendo perfectamente, tratando de escribir este cap, mientras mis tíos hablaban entre ellos en la mesa tomando el café. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	131. When You Were Young

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que más te molestó de esta carta?

—Por qué asumes que me moleta.

—Porque está arrugada como si la hubieras hecho bolita, tirado diez veces a la basura y recogido para tirarla por el inodoro… o le lloraste un mar de lágrimas y te sonaste la nariz con él.

De repente me da asco tenerla en las manos. Aunque ame a Tori, no quiero tocar sus mocos.

—La arrugué no hagas esa cara.

—¿Por qué?

—Habla de Erich, así que… la arrugué y jugué ping-pong con ella.

—Okey, ¿estás segura de que quieres que la lea? —le pregunto volteando hacia ella para ver la reacción de sus ojos. Los cierra y asiente tres veces, agarrando inconscientemente la almohada para abrazarla.

Bueno, empecemos.

Cuarta carta de Verónica sobre la investigación.

 _Tori:_

 _Sé que me he ausentado varios días, pero el viaje a Roswell me ha ayudado a encontrar pistas sobre Erich._

 _Uno de los trabajadores de la mansión Kaiser recordaba cómo se conocieron con Isabella. Él trabajaba de asistente en la librería de la ciudad que ella visitaba —antes de ponerse su negocio de «arte»— y ya que es una institución pública, por ley, los datos específicos de contacto están publicados en una página de perfiles ciudadanos a la que tenemos suscripción. Por suerte esto ocurrió a finales de los noventa y sí está registrado. Lo encontré a él y a varios detalles interesantes._

 _Ya sabíamos —de mi visita hace unos meses— que Erich tiene cuarenta y cuatro años de edad, que es un inmigrante nacido en Berlín, Alemania, y que tiene tarjeta verde de ciudadanía desde hace dieciocho años. Ahora descubrí que se la dieron tras casarse con Isabella y haber sido declarado un ciudadano ejemplar. Sin embargo, no lo era._

 _Resulta que en esta página web también están registradas las huellas dactilares y las suyas coinciden con las de un hombre llamado Adler Schwarz que tiene más de siete detenciones y cinco convicciones por venta de drogas y distribución ilegal en Berlín, la mayoría de ellas realizadas en su adolescencia._

 _Si te preguntas por qué no encontraron esta coincidencia antes, es porque el sistema de registro público de criminales se instauró hace apenas unos años y cuando él ingresó al país no habían datos para hacer una búsqueda de este tipo._

 _Adler Schwarz fue un nombre fácil de encontrar en las bases de datos por internet. Encontré que sus padres todavía viven en los suburbios de la ciudad, en un barrio considerado el mismo ghetto, el sitio más pobre. Tiene un hermano llamado Klaus, quien se mudó a Munich al cumplir los dieciocho. Él sí es un hombre ejemplar y dueño de una pequeña heladería._

 _También pude encontrar mucho material impreso. Según un reportaje de periódico del año 1987 —que hallé re-publicado en la página web de la editorial—, él aparece como miembro de una pandilla callejera que dominaba el sector y se dedicaba a la venta menor de drogas y robo a mano armada. Te adjunto una impresión de la fotografía, aunque no se lo distingue muy bien. Es el chico de la derecha, rubio desgreñado y muy delgado._

 _Su lista criminal se extiende hasta el año 1992, cuando desaparece del mapa después de una serie de asesinatos entre pandillas. Tal parece que un nuevo líder quería dominar el mercado y se armó una guerra entre sus miembros. Él, como muchos otros muchachos, se cambió el nombre y se escondió. Sus contactos debieron haber sido muy buenos para conseguir un vida tan perfecta que lo ayudara a viajar fácilmente a los Estados Unidos._

 _Así fue que llegó aquí, mas no porque cambió su biografía él sufrió modificaciones._

 _Logré hablar con doña Beth. Ella gentilmente aceptó recibirme ayer y conversamos por un largo rato en la tarde. Me confirmó lo mismo que me había contado Paulina. Isabella se convirtió en su mano derecha «una chica muy cordial y buena, sobretodo dulce y cortés», fueron sus palabras. No tardó nada en sentirla como una hija con la que compartía todo lo que tenía. La ayudó a continuar sus estudios, a cuidar a Trina como si se tratara de su propia nieta. Fue por ella por quien comenzó a involucrarse con proyectos de educación infantil y apoyo a madres solteras. Dijo que sin Isabella habría abandonado el mundo en muy poco tiempo, ya no le encontraba sentido a vivir. Tantos años sin su esposo y prácticamente sin familia más que sus empleados, ya no la llenaban. Isabella le cambió la vida en 180 grados y todo fue mejor._

 _Y entonces llegó la parte en la que se conocieron con Erich/Adler. Isabella estaba asistiendo a la universidad cuando se topó con él en una feria de arte. Él se hizo pasar por un joven extranjero muy humilde y amable que se vio atraído por ella. La invitó a salir y ella con miedo aceptó. Beth dijo que el chico parecía una buena persona. Llegó muy limpio y bien vestido, no elegante, pero sí casual para su edad; con los zapatos y el peinado impecable. Fueron al cine y a cenar, después la llevó a casa y no se sobrepasó robándole un beso, se comportó como un caballero._

 _No solo su actitud de ciudadano estrella les gustó a ambas; también estaba su presencia física, su cabello sedoso rubio, sus ojos claros y su porte; medía casi dos metros. Todo las hacía pensar en que era el candidato ideal para iniciar una nueva relación._

 _Estuvieron de novios por dos meses antes de que su personalidad saliera a la luz. Para ese entonces ya tenía a Isabella metida en el bolsillo y frecuentemente la drogaba. Cosa que a doña Beth le molestaba enormemente._

 _Un fin de semana, simplemente no volvió de su salida. Cuando regresó a casa el lunes por la mañana tenía en el dedo un gran anillo barato, símbolo de la unión que ambos habían efectuado en Las Vegas. Isabella se había casado bajo los efectos de las drogas y el alcohol y llegaba tan solo para recoger a su hija, sus cosas y mudarse con él._

 _«No es que yo creyera que esa era su intención. La vi temerosa e insegura al irse. Sé que él la había amenazado de alguna forma y la dejé ir sin protestar», fue lo que Beth me dijo, asegurándome que no la dejó sola. Contrató a un grupo de guardaespaldas/investigadores que la seguían y la protegían a donde quiera que fuera._

 _Pasaron más de ocho semanas desde que se había ido y doña Beth comenzó a perder la esperanza de poder sacarla de esa pocilga a la cual la llevó a vivir. Cuando, de un momento a otro, le llegaron las noticias de su embarazo contigo. La mujer hasta ahora se lamenta no haber protegido a Isabella de una decepción más. Estaba convencida de que solo la usó para volverse ciudadano y poder reclamar derechos y asistencias del estado. No lo tomes a mal, Tori, la mujer nunca te conoció en realidad y tu existencia —no de forma literal— para ella fue la caída de Isabella._

"Auch, ahora entiendo por qué arrugó de esta manera esta carta".

"Lo sé".

 _Eso es todo lo que pude conversar con la señora Kaiser. me dio una cita para continuar la historia en un par de días. Mientras tanto me dijo que te hiciera llegar las fotos que tenía guardadas de Isabella, además de algunas de Trina y un oso de peluche que le pertenecía. Cosas que conservó de su estancia en su casa. Te las enviaré pronto en un paquete más grande de lo normal, también anónimo._

 _Suerte y cuídate._

 _Verónica._

—Así que eso debía tener la caja, recuerdos de tu mamá con tu hermana —le digo entregándole el papel estrujado.

—Mmm hmm.

—Y eso no te gusta.

—No quería ver cómo mi hermana tuvo una linda niñez y yo… yo no tengo nada que me ate a ella y lo poco que recuerdo es el día de su muerte.

Entiendo el sentimiento aunque no pueda relacionarme con él. Debe ser horrible sentir que fuiste el motivo por el que tu mamá salió de una buena vida, aunque en realidad ella llegó después.

—En todo caso, la caja no solo venía con esas cosas. Verónica me dijo en la siguiente carta que había encontrado evidencia sobre un negocio turbio que encubre la tienda de arte de Erich.

—Esa caja es importante. Podríamos usarla como soborno para que nos devuelva a Carmen.

—No, Jade. No quiero jugar con Erich, él me pidió que fuera sola y lo voy a hacer. Aquí no hay plural.

—No empecemos una pelea, ¿quieres?—le digo con enojo. No le permitiré ponerse en peligro, negado.

—Ten la última carta y nos pondremos a hablar sobre lo que haré… mos luego.

Hagamos eso, no quiero indisponerme aún con el tema del encuentro. Tori se queda en esta casa así la tenga que esposar al respaldar de la cama.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _Sber_ : XD Gracias por los comentarios, la verdad me sacaron una sonrisa. ¡Suerte!

 _LittleRock17_ : Ya se va sabiendo poco a poco, todavía quedan varios capítulos por venir. qué chévere turismo, yo por mi parte no sé si habría podido seguir leyes tampoco, mi memoria es muy mala. ¡Que pases buena noche y mucha suerte en todo!

 _erivip7_ : Sí, la verdad es que si tu novia te dice voy a verme en la página de citas con otra chica, la matas XD. Pero bueno de alguna forma debían comunicarse. Y sí, a veces escuchas de la vida de algunas personas y te preguntas por qué parece que en todo les va mal. Definitivamente a Isabella le faltaba tomar mejores decisiones con respecto a quién le permitía entrar en su corazón. ¡Suerte y gracias por los reviews, que tengas buena noche!

 _Beatz106_ : Casi no llegas a este review. Ya estaba por cerrar el capítulo. Bueno, me legra que te gustara el capítulo 33. A mí también me gusta esa parte del fic. Gracias por comentar y que tengas buena noche.

Saludos a todos, nos leemos seguramente mañana temprano para continuar la maratón de fin de semana. ¡Suerte!


	132. One

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Quinta carta de Verónica sobre la investigación.

 _Tori:_

 _La situación en Roswell se ha tornado incierta. Descubrí a dos hombres siguiéndome, intentando ser prudentes, mas mi ojo de detective me alertó de su presencia inmediatamente. Entré en un local de ropa y esperé a que se dispersen, esto no sucedió. Uno de ellos ingresó quince minutos después de mí y quiso hacerse el simpático preguntándome quién era, destacando que no me ha visto por la ciudad antes, preguntándome qué hacía por allí._

 _Le respondí con la misma simpatía, diciéndole que venía a cubrir una historia como reportera de una revista de negocios y tenía cita para entrevistar a la esposa de Alejando Kaiser. Me preguntó sobre qué tema, si sobre él específicamente o sobre ella y sus obras benéficas. Le aclaré que se trataba la empresa que manejaba su esposo, algo corto para la siguiente publicación._

 _Se mostró interesado, mencionó que la viuda Kaiser no da acceso personal a nadie, a menos que trabajen directamente a su cargo, indicándome que me sería muy difícil acceder a ella. También me comentó que la labor de obra social la ejecuta desde su casa y rara vez sale. Mostró verdadero asombro cuando le contesté que la cita ya es un hecho y hablaría personalmente con ella._

 _«La pieza es por los veinte años de la muerte e su esposo, ella misma fue quien pidió el reportaje», le contesté esperando que la justificación sea suficiente para satisfacerlo, pagué un par de piezas de ropa que me vi obligada a comprar y salí para el hotel, despidiéndome de forma casual del tipo._

 _Sin falta, me siguieron hasta allí y se mantuvieron atentos a mis movimientos durante el resto del día. Yo intenté actuar normal y desapercibida, sin levantar sospecha. Apenas tuve oportunidad entré al internet para contactarme con papá por un canal seguro. Me comunicó que nuestras fuentes en la ciudad le habían alertado del inminente peligro y le recomendaron que dejara Roswell de inmediato._

 _Erich es peligroso y tiene asustada hasta a la misma policía. Nadie conoce la extensión de miembros de la fuerza que tiene metidos en su bolsillo._

 _Lamentablemente, me vi forzada a cancelar la cita con doña Beth. Le expliqué la advertencia que recibí y ella se ofreció a poner seguridad a mi disposición para llegar en auto hasta Santa Fé y desde allí tomar un avión de regreso a Los Ángeles._

 _En este punto creo que lo más prudente de tu parte es entregarle la información que hemos descubierto a David. Él sabrá qué hacer y cómo ponerte a salvo hasta el momento que logren capturar a Erich. Piensa también en tus hermanos, probablemente sea el mejor momento para que tus padres les pongan al tanto de la verdad. Ustedes tres podrían ser blanco de este hombre._

 _Enviaré la evidencia que encontré sobre las irregularidades de su negocio de arte y el archivo completo de su verdadera identidad junto con las cosas que doña Beth me entregó apenas llegue a casa en California._

 _No te preocupes por lo que queda por descubrir de su historia. Ella me ofreció viajar para encontrarse conmigo y continuar nuestra charla con más calma. Sabremos el fondo de su relación pronto._

 _Cuídate por favor y reconsidera compartir esta información con tu padre._

 _Verónica._

—Sabes que coincido con ella, Tor —le menciono entregándole la carta que dobla y guarda junto a las otras.

—Sí, pero de qué sirve ahora hablar con papá.

—Ayer retaste a Robbie por no querer ir con él por la desaparición de Carmen y, ahora, tú te niegas. ¿Dónde está la lógica en eso, bebé? Como tú misma dijiste, David es policía, él puede ayudar.

—No después de la nota y la caja, tengo que ir a encontrarme con Erich yo sola y…

—¿Ponerte en peligro? Porque eso es lo más racional que puedes hacer, ¿no? —Ya me cansó con su necedad y se lo digo de mala manera.

—Carmen puede estar muerta, Jade. Probablemente lo está.

—No digas eso, no lo sabes.

—¡Han pasado doce días desde la última vez que la vieron! ¿Qué crees que ha hecho todo este tiempo? ¡¿Jugar poker con mi padre?!

No dice nada que yo no haya contemplado, es la conclusión más acertada el que Carmen ya no esté más en el mundo de los vivos o que la esté pasando muy mal. Por eso mismo es que debemos hablar con un adulto con autoridad.

—Somos dos chiquilinas, Tori…

—¡Habla por ti!

—¡Hablo por las dos! ¡Tienes dieciocho años, legalmente ni eso, yo tengo diecisiete, ¿qué crees que vamos a hacer frente a un hombre de cuarenta y cuatro años que es un criminal de toda la vida?! —Se lo recuerdo porque parece no entender la gravedad de lo que quiere hacer—. Carmen está ahí afuera, tú no puedes hacer nada. La policía…

—¡La policía está comprada, ¿qué no leíste la carta?!

—¡No toda la policía, tu papá sabrá en quién confiar!

—Antes de poder decirle a papá sobre esto necesito saber qué es lo que Erich quiere conmigo.

—¡¿Para qué?!

Ya nos pusimos a gritar, levantándonos de la cama y persiguiéndonos por el departamento.

"Esto no va a terminar bien, cálmate".

—La policía tiene la orden de no cumplir ninguna demanda de un extorsionista, ni siquiera un vaso de agua. Si Erich quiere algo personal de mí para recuperarla, y yo se lo puedo dar, lo voy a hacer sin involucrar a las personas que me imposibilitarán de hacerlo.

—No creas que no entiendo tu punto, Tori, pero ¿qué puedes darle a un hombre que tiene mucho más poder que tú? ¡Eres una niña de dieciocho años que ni siquiera puede salvarse de sus propias pesadillas y llora si se lastima el dedo gordo del pie contra la pata de la cama!

"Error, Jade, cál-ma-te".

—¡No me calmo nada!

—¡No te dije que te calmaras! ¡Te dije que iría y punto. Tú no tienes derecho a prohibirme esto, a encontrarme con él y exigirle que me devuelva a la chica que me abrió el corazón y me enseñó tantas cosas que tú jamás vas a poder entender! —me dice dejándome muda. ¿Qué diablos significa eso?— ¡Voy porque voy y no te atrevas a intentar impedírmelo!

Su furia es inmensa. Camina decidida y con fuerza hasta la salida y abre el pequeño closet para sacar su chaqueta, se la coloca buscando sus llaves y me advierte:

—Si llamas a papá y le cuentas algo de esto, tú y yo terminamos, y no me volverás a ver en los días de tu vida.

Abre la puerta y la cierra de un portazo que retumba en las paredes de todo el piso.

"No corras tras ella, respira".

Linda hora de volver, ¿no creen?

"Sentimos haberte dejado sola, pero ahora estamos aquí. Trata de volver a un estado racional y dale un poco de espacio a nuestra novia, lo necesita".

Puede correr peligro. Erich sabe donde vivimos, puede seguirla, puede…

Para qué discuto conmigo misma. Tomo mi chaqueta y salgo a buscarla. No puedo permitir que le pase algo.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de este capítulo: **_One - Versión de Rodrigo y Gabriela_**.

 _Kuroneko_ : XD son las cosas de la vida, cuando uno no puede hacer algo es cuando más quiere hacerlo. Creo que Isabella era mucho más ingenua que Tori y además con todo en su contra. A veces no puedo pensar en nombres distintos, ahí abro una ventana con una página que sortea nombres y los elijo así. A veces los busco, pero no puedo tener muchos personajes sin nombres, aunque a veces sea confuso. No fue Tori la que ató a Isabella de brazos, pero eso es lo que la viejita piensa y bueno, es que Erich le robó a la casi hija, la única que tuvo en la vida y a su casi nieta, que no era Tori. La explicación del porqué quedó viva está por llegar, pero de todas formas es más una movida de Erich. Sobre lo de ser el vivo reflejo se su madre, creo que Tori puede verlo más como un castigo que como una dicha en este momento. Porque no tiene recuerdos de ella más que del día que murió, no tiene fotografías más de cuando la policía se la levaba de la escena del crimen (esa foto que estaba en el diario y que Jade quemó junto con él), pero no tiene ninguna conexión con ella, para colmo es la hija que más se le parece, la que heredó el talento y el físico, la sensibilidad, no tanto la ingenuidad, quizá en eso salió a su padre —guiño, guiño. :3 leyendo los capítulos viejos, yo también he tenido que hacerlo para no equivocarme en pequeñísimos detalles ahora que necesito ampliar la historia. ¡Suerte y saludos, que tengas un buen día!

 _Guest XX_ : Eso, la trama se va extendiendo a qué fue lo que sucedió antes. Y es mucha información de un solo tiro (para nosotros porque no sabíamos nada junto con Jade). Me alegra mucho que lo estés disfrutando. Sobre la pregunta personal, no la verdad no me llama la atención la galería de arte XD. ¡Suerte y que estés bien también!

 _Beatz106_ : veo que vas avanzando, todavía tienes mucho que descubrir acerca de los papás y no papás de Tori y toda la trama, recién ahora estamos terminando de atar cabos. Espero que sigas disfrutando el fic. ¡Suerte!

 _Sber_ : No entendí tu pregunta :3. Bueno veamos si logro responder lo que entendí. Erich la saca de la mansión de doña Beth y la lleva a vivir en una casa de mala muerte y en muy malas condiciones. No la deja volver. Por eso es que Beth duda de poder ayudarla y cree que la ha perdido. espero haber respondido a tu pregunta. ¡Suerte y saludos!

MinaCX: En eso tienes razón. Tori actúa muy al contrario de lo que ella misma recomienda, es justo lo que le reclama Jade, que a Robbie lo reta por no dar parte a la policía de la desaparición, pero cuando se da cuenta de que está conectado con ella y su padre no hace ni un esfuerzo por seguir su propio consejo. Veamos qué es lo que pasa con la cita y si logra ir o no. Espero que sigas disfrutando de la maratón. ¡Saludos y un buen día!

Hasta dentro de un par de


	133. Say (All I Need)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Llego a casa buscando las llaves en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi chaqueta. Mi visión está borrosa y cansada, mi cabeza explota de la tensión y mis piernas no dan más de tanto caminar.

Me paseé durante horas por restaurantes, cafeterías, el parque, los cines, los centros comerciales. Parecía una pobre demente preguntándole a la gente si habían visto a la chica que les describía porque, del apuro de ir tras ella, no saqué mi celular y no tenía una foto para mostrarles o para poder realizar una llamada a Ade y pedirle que me ayudara a buscarla. Ella es buena para eso de encontrar una aguja en un pajar, habría sido de mucha ayuda.

Mi pecho suspira solo con intermitencia. No he parado de llorar desde que me di cuenta de que era imposible encontrar a Tori; desde que entendí lo que sus palabras quisieron decir.

Ya es tarde, dan las once de la noche y hace más de siete horas que la busco. El departamento está vacío, frío, silente. Camino hacia el sofá y me tumbo en él adivinando su ubicación en la oscuridad, no tengo deseos de encender la luz. Estoy realmente agotada.

La familiaridad de este sentimiento me molesta, me agobia. No fue hace mucho que pasaba mis noches así, sola en este lugar, sin ella, con el corazón igual de roto porque Tori no me hablaba, ahora en cambio es porque me sacó en cara algo que no esperaba.

« _…la chica que me abrió el corazón y me enseñó tantas cosas que tú jamás vas a poder entender_ ».

Eso.

Ella cree que no la entiendo. No sabe cuanto se equivoca. ¿Quién cree que es ella para mí? Exactamente lo mismo que Carmen para ella.

Mis ojos se cierran combatiendo las ganas que tengo de mantenerme despierta y pensar qué más puedo hacer para recuperarla. Pero es la intranquilidad de no saber qué es lo que quiero recuperar lo que logra abrirlos de nuevo.

"No te duermas, llama a Ade. Salgamos una vez más por el barrio".

Pasé por su casa, fue mi primera parada de hecho. Llegué a su edificio esperando que Tori haya decidido visitarlas; no había nadie, ni ella, ni mis amigas. Comenzaba a desesperarme el frío y el desconocer su paradero. No podía quedarme sentada al pie de la entrada toda la noche, necesitaba empezar a buscarla y me fui caminando hasta el centro, que no queda muy lejos de allí.

"Llama a Ade".

Para eso debo levantarme y tomar el celular que dejé sobre la cama. Mi cuerpo vencido se niega a moverse, mis ojos vuelven a pelear por cerrarse, por dormir.

"¡Despierta!"

"Yo estoy con Jade, déjanos dormir cinco minutos y nos levantamos renovadas".

"¡Tori puede estar en peligro, levántate!"

Esa voz tiene razón. Me pongo de pie en un santiamén y me acelero hacia la habitación. Busco en la lista de llamadas recientes a mi amiga y le marco.

—Hola, perinola. ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje? Pensé que me llamarían ayer —me contesta alegre, esperando una actitud menos idiota que la que tengo.

—Ade, ¿has visto a Tori?

—No, ¿qué pasó? ¿Se pelearon?

—Sí, genio, nos peleamos y salió como loca del departamento.

—¿Y crees que vino por aquí?

—Te llamo para que me confirmes sí o no. ¿La has visto?

—No… en los últimos diez días, no.

Exhalo todo el aire que contenía cuando me quita la última esperanza que tenía de que estuviera a salvo.

—Calma, Jade. Dale espacio, ya va a volver —me dice con el tono más relajado del mundo.

Cuanto quisiera tener esa tranquilidad, que no me aceche la desgracia si camino dos pasos. Desearía tanto pasar una noche con mi novia comiendo palomitas mientras nos ponemos al día con alguna serie que le guste. Sería genial.

—Ade… ¿y si no vuelve?

—Ay, no —se queja con la boca medio llena—, ¿qué hiciste?

¿Se lo cuento, todo lo que ha pasado?

Por supuesto, ajem, ajem.

Ade, mira. Tori es hija de un criminal que mató a su madre cuando tenía cuatro años y la está acosando. Oh, ¿y te acuerdas de la pelirroja? Pues hace días que la secuestró y nos mandó una prueba de que la tiene. Tori cree que está muerta, pero de todas formas va a encontrarse con su papi, porque Carmen _sí le abrió su corazón_ y ella sí le dio cosas que yo nunca, jamás en lo que me queda de vida —o si reencarno en cincuenta vidas más— podré darle. Porque yo no entiendo lo que es amar, yo no entiendo cómo se ama y no entiendo por qué se ama. ¡Mierda, yo no entiendo nada! Yo soy solo la amante de turno y ya, ¿no? La que _quién sabe por qué_ se robó su tiempo con Carmen. Ellas merecen estar juntas. Tori no debería estar conmigo, porque yo no entiendo, yo no sé lo que es sentir, yo no tengo un corazón, tengo un hueco ahí, y sí… ¡sí que lo tengo! Un maldito vacío en el pecho. Y me duele, porque yo no entiendo nada.

—¿Jade?

—Ade, ¿si supieras algo muy importante que alguien no quiere que le cuentes a alguien más, pero es tan, tan importante que de ello podría depender la vida de otro alguien… lo contarías?

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cuántos alguien existen y quienes son?, aparte de Tori que no quiere que cuentes _algo_.

Al menos Ade sí entiende. Es que ella no es yo, es por eso.

—¿Jade, estás bien?

—¿Sabes, Ade? No entiendo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada. No entiendo cómo… ¿cómo amas a alguien?… ¿Cómo?

—Jade, ¿qué pasó? Me estás preocupando.

—Dime, ¿cómo puedes decir que tú amas a otra persona, si no sabes qué es eso? No lo sabes, porque tú no puedes _abrirle el corazón y darle cosas_ … porque ella ya tiene a esa persona y no eres tú.

—Jade…, ¿qué te hizo Tori? —Su tono es molesto y serio, pero la verdad es que no me hizo nada, solo me dijo la verdad.

—No entiendo… No entiendo por qué sus palabras me duelen así.

Mis lágrimas caen con un genuino desconsuelo en el pecho. Tori se fue, no está en ningún lugar en esta ciudad, no está aquí. Si Erich se la llevó, quizá ya ni esté con vida.

Por otro lado, esto podría ser bueno. Digo, si Carmen está esperándola, Tori estará bien, porque la pelirroja la ama y ella si entiende lo que es eso. Tori estará bien… sin mí.

Yo entiendo muy bien eso y entenderlo me duele.

—Voy a verte, espérame y no hagas estupideces, ¿entendido?

—No ven… gas, quie… ro estar so… la —le digo son suspiros porque mi llanto no me deja hablar y lo odio. Detesto entender que no soy yo la chica que Tori quiere a su lado, porque yo no puedo darle lo que Carmen sí.

—¡No me importa lo que quieras, estoy saliendo para tu casa, no te muevas! —Me exige enérgica y me cuelga.

"Llama a los papás de Tori y cuéntales qué pasó. Ade hablaría con David sin preguntarte. Lo hizo con tu padre cuando te perdiste, ¿recuerdas?"

Sí, pero en esa circunstancia era yo la del peligro. Esta vez es Carmen y si le llega a pasar algo porque yo hablé con la policía, Tori…

¡¿Díganme qué es lo que no entiendo?!

Yo la amo, esto es amar. El misterio de no saber si mi novia sigue viva o no, duele. El saber que ella quiere, o mejor dicho, ama a alguien que sí _le abrió su corazón_ , duele.

¡Yo entiendo todo esto, lo entiendo!

"Deja de pensar cosas que no son. Tori estaba enojada, dijo algo que no tiene sentido. No es que no entiendes qué pasa o cómo se ama, es que no entiendes la impotencia que ella siente".

"De acuerdo con mi otro yo. Deja de pensar en que Tori, de buenas a primeras, dejó de amarte. No es así, entiéndela".

¡Es que yo no entiendo nada! No en-tien-do.

"Okey, seamos inteligentes. Estamos cansadas de tantas preguntas que hicimos, las vueltas, el pensar y nuestros pies nos matan…"

"Pésima elección de palabras, idiota".

"Diablos, cierto. Jade, tranquila, Tori está bien. Si Erich hubiese querido llevársela lo habría hecho hace tiempo y la cita es mañana. No va a hacerlo ahora".

"Sí. Pensemos en positivo. Tori salió y se está escondiendo de ti. Ya va a regresar".

Son casi las doce de la noche.

"Por eso, recostémonos en la cama y vamos a dormir".

No, tengo que salir a buscarla…

"Ade va a llegar y si no te encuentra aquí, te encuentra en el infierno y te regresa a él de una patada. Acuéstate en el sofá y esperemos a que ella llegue con su sexto sentido del hombre araña".

Con dificultad llego a la sala y logro sentarme apoyando la cabeza sobre un cojín. Se me hace difícil respirar, siento más lágrimas recorrer la longitud de mi rostro y me escucho sollozar.

Cada vez más cansada, cada vez más pesada…

* * *

 **Nota:**

Que no se acaba el Jori dije XD.

La canción de este capítulo es: **_Say (All I Need) - One Republic_**.

Dos horas dije, pero como a Jade, me venció el cansancio y la enfermedad XD. Uno más para concluir el maratón y develar la historia de Isabella y Erich.

 _LittleRock17_ : Sí, tenían que volver, no podían quedarse calladas. Si notas es cuando Jade comienza a perder el control que aparecen a «salvarla». Frase importante para mí que haya dicho y este capítulo también por que Jade necesitaba quebrarse y Tori… no spoiler. XD. Es verdad, pero, pero… ¡Esperen! ¡Saludos!

 _Soledad Infinita_ : Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando :D. ¡Uno más por hoy, suerte!

 _erivip7_ : Fuertes para quien las escucha definitivamente, creo que fue más ira que realidad en cuestión de lo que significaron para Tori, aunque veamos. ¡Saludos y suerte!

 _MinaCX_ : Bueno, no es la primera vez que le pasa, ya lo hizo en la floristería también. Oh, el famoso favoritismo de Jade. Lo conozco muy bien. Jade puede salirse con actuar bien bitch pero Tori ni que se le ocurra cometer un error XD. Pero a mi me gusta virar la tortilla, creo que la Jade de la serie es muy sensible y entregada, pero también tiene muy poca paciencia y se enoja con facilidad. Otra cosa que tiene es control, que yo me he encargado de quitarle en el fic, por eso se deja ver mucho más vulnerable que en otras historias. Yo baso eso en el capítulo en que con Robbie averiguan y ayudan a Cat a ir a vivir con su abuela. Ella puede decir que no le importa nada, pero todo el capítulo se la pasó de detective por su amiga, preocupada y sin dejar de insistir. Que mal lo del trabajo, a mi me toca madrugar mañana, lo peor es que con la gripe que me traigo se me hará muy pesado trabajar desde las seis. ¡Saludos y suerte!

Nos queda uno más hoy. Tomaré una siesta de media hora antes de comenzar a escribirlo. No doy más :3.


	134. Suffering

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Me despierto con los gritos a voces de mi amiga a unos metros de donde dormía. La poca luz que alumbra la sala entra del pasillo de afuera del departamento, filtrándose por la puerta semi abierta. Me toma respirar un par de veces para entender los reclamos que estaba escuchando.

—¡Jade no es un juguete y te equivocas si crees que voy a dejar que la hagas añicos, con o sin intención!

—Necesitaba salir y despejarme. No tenía en mente preocuparla…

—¿Pero sí herirla?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡¿Entonces qué diablos es todo eso de que alguien más sí te abrió su corazón y Jade no, o aquello de que no entiende qué es el amor?!

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Se lamenta Tori—. Ya le explicaré que quise decir…, cuando te vayas.

—No me voy a ningún lado hasta no decirte un por de cosas que requieres escuchar y procesar en esa linda cabecita que tienes.

Tori no le contesta nada. No la veo porque mantengo mis ojos apretados, pretendiendo que sigo dormida, pero me la imagino cruzada de brazos con su puchero enojado y las cejas caídas en medio.

—Jade se las da de dura y fuerte, pero es de las personas más sensibles que conozco, no hay momento en que no esté preocupada por alguien y, cuando ama, lo da todo.

—Cuanta experiencia acumulaste en cinco meses de conocerla, wow —le responde sarcástica mi novia.

—Sé esto porque, para tu información, la he visto enamorada de ti desde el minuto en que la conocí, y ese amor le ha hecho muchísimo daño.

—Vaya, gracias.

—¿Esperabas un halago? Tú no fuiste testigo de su auto destrucción cuando la ignorabas. Tú no la viste deprimida, o fumar más de veinte tabacos en una noche, o tomar media botella de vino para intentar dormir, o qué tal cuando, para dejar de sentir dolor, se metió dos pastillas de quién sabe qué y desapareció por días.

—¡Su mamá tuvo mucho que ver en eso, no puedes culparme de todo a mí!

Medio punto para Tori porque tiene la mitad de la razón.

—¡Eres tan ingenua!

—¡Y tú… algo metiche!

—¡Metiche pero con la verdad! Jade hubiese preferido irse con ella mil veces, así la siguiera golpeando, pero no lo hizo por defender lo que sentía, especial y exclusivamente, por ti.

Doble punto para Ade.

—Jade te permitió besarla en el aeropuerto, sin empujarte o ridiculizarte, aunque eso le costo caro en su relación con su madre y por qué, o mejor dicho, por quién crees que hizo ese sacrificio. ¿Por la Rosa de Guadalupe?

Un silencio más extendido de la contraparte germano-italiana.

—Punto uno que debes entender, Tori. Jade puede hacerse lo dura que quiera frente al resto del mundo, pero tú y yo sabemos que es un algodón de azúcar con quienes quiere y a ti, lamentablemente, te ama. No hay cosa que no haría por ti y así mismo deberías tratarla, con cariño y consideración. A mi no me vengas con la excusa de que yo la conozco menos tiempo y no sé de qué hablo. Al menos _yo sé_ que se muere por tenerte cerca, por abrazarte, por besarte y se merece que le respondas con las mismas atenciones, porque tú eres su novia y su perdición.

Hmm, gracias por reducirme a una criatura mágica estilo poni color lila y destruir la imagen que me costo años construir. Bueno, siendo justos, este año me bajo la torreta del ego.

—Y punto numero dos, guárdalo como el mejor consejo que podrías recibir en la vida —le advierte con mucha dureza—. Jade no está sola. _Yo estoy aquí_ , así que cuida tus palabras y tus acciones, Tori, que si vuelves a lastimarla de esta forma yo…

—¿Me golpearás? —Intenta burlarse Tori.

—Ya quisiera ser el tipo de persona que te bajaría la prepotencia junto con la mitad de tus dientes, pero no. Eso sí, puedes estar segura de que te haré la vida imposible.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas, Ade. No quiero despertar a Jade a medios gritos.

—Me voy porque Rachel está esperándome en casa, ya son las dos de la mañana, pero quedas advertida.

Escucho a mi amiga tomar violentamente lo que supongo es su chaqueta de una de las sillas del comedor que suena con el movimiento. Sin despedirse camina con decisión y cierra la puerta tras ella, la poca luz que existía desaparece.

Escucho a Tori respirar con cansancio. ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? Bueno, no me corresponde saberlo. Yo… creo que es importante reconocer el lugar que ocupo.

¿Por qué tuvo que irse Ade? Este silencio trae de nuevo esa pesadez en mi pecho y quiero desaparecer.

Sin aviso, la siento darme un beso en los labios y se aleja tan solo unos centímetros para susurrarme que despierte mientras me acaricia el cabello sobre la oreja.

—Bebé… vamos a la cama —me dice y abro mis ojos adoloridos, arden por las lágrimas que otra vez se apresuran a salir.

Hacerme la dura mi trasero, soy tan débil en su presencia.

—Hey —expresa con pena al verme—, no llores, por favor. Lo siento, no quería preocuparte así. —Me toma de la mano y me obliga a enderezarme, pero no quiero ir con ella. Me quedo sentada en el sofá e, intentando de evitar más lágrimas, respiro profundo, apoyando la espalda en el respaldar del sofá. Su mano izquierda estira la mía y se detiene al sentirme estática.

—Jade —dice como súplica—, bebé…

Escuchar esa palabra, ese cariño que ya no me debe, me duele. ¿Por qué todo me duele? ¿Por qué duele el amor? Es porque yo no lo entiendo, seguro.

Tori regresa sus pasos y se acerca otra vez a mi rostro.

—Vamos a dormir, hablaremos con tiempo en la mañana.

Niego con esfuerzo. Prefiero quedarme aquí, a compartir cama con alguien que ya no me pertenece. Cierro mis ojos, quizá si los mantengo presionados las lágrimas se queden adentro.

Ella se hace espacio sobre mi regazo y se sienta a horcajadas de mi cuerpo, abrazándose fuerte de mi cuello. Su cara a un lado de la mía y su pecho sobre mí.

—Te debo una disculpa. Lo siento —me repite y rompo ahí mismo. Mis ojos cerrados no sirven para nada, las lágrimas junto con mis lamentos se permiten salir.

Quiero abrazarla, quiero poner mis manos en sus muslos, subirlas hasta su espalda y apretarla para sentir que está conmigo, pero no lo hago. Estas son las cosas que le pertenecen a ella. No importa si Ade la reto, explicándole que quién las merece soy yo. El amor no funciona así. Ella ama a otra chica, ya no soy yo la que tiene permiso de tocarla de esa manera, a pesar de que todavía tenga el título de novia.

—Yo… —trato de hablar, pero se me ahoga la voz. Trago e intento controlar mi respiración, guardando un poco de compostura—. Yo… sé que no entiendo… como son las cosas. Pero entiendo que si Carmen está viva… —Paro, erré—. No, cuando Carmen regrese, porque está viva. Cuando eso pase… tú te irás con ella, yo lo entiendo. No entiendo muchas cosas, pero entiendo eso.

—Jade…

—Y está bien, Tori. Uno no elige a quién ama y no porque yo crea que sé que te amo…

—Shhh —me susurra acariciando mi nuca, meciéndonos apenas—. No me entendiste.

—Es que yo no entiendo nada…

—No, no. No comprendiste lo que quise decir. Es mi culpa, nunca te lo expliqué.

Y ahí caen más gotas sobre su hombro. Así de cerca está de mí y yo no puedo tocarla.

—Jade, bebé, cuando dije que Carmen me abrió el corazón no me refería a ella, hablaba de mí. Ella me permitió _abrir mí corazón_ , ¿entiendes? Ella me enseñó a soñar con alguien, a querer esto que tenemos tú y yo —me explica con tanto cariño que se me hace muy difícil no creerle—. No amo a Carmen, pero sí le debo… nosotras. Se lo debo.

Por primera vez me permito descansar mis manos sobre sus piernas. Escucharla me relaja. Asumo que mi desesperación y confusión también venían de creerla en peligro. Ella se separa un poco de mí y coloca su frente sobre la mía. Mantiene sus manos apoyadas en mi cuello, sus pulgares me acarician suavemente. Me pide con calma que la mire, que abra mis ojos y la mire.

—Jade…, por favor.

No lo hago, no hasta que siento las yemas de sus dedos limpiar las lágrimas de mi rostro, derramo una cuantas más sobre ellos. Mis labios buscan apoyo con desesperación en su pecho, encontrándose con los huesos de su clavícula. Mis manos se acomodan apretándola por la espalda.

La necesito, quiero creerle y lo hago, en parte porque ya está conmigo y eso me tranquiliza. Estoy tan perdida sin ella; es un horrible sentimiento. El amor… duele. El amor, sin correspondencia, puede hacerte miserable.

—Debí aclararte a qué me refería —me confiesa con arrepentimiento—. Debí, pero temía que no lo entenderías.

—Si me explicas, puedo intentarlo.

—Es que no es fácil. No quiero que pienses que todavía siento algo por ella de la manera que lo siento por ti… —me dice, dándose por vencida el final—. Está bien.

Se desliza sobre mis piernas bajando unos centímetros y vuelve a mi rostro, acariciándome los labios con sus dedos delicadamente.

—Carmen y yo vivimos una linda relación, a pesar de que nunca tuvimos un noviazgo. Ella fue la primera persona con la que me proyecté, con quien quise un futuro, a quien soñaba en las noches, con quien fantaseaba durante el día. Aquella que al enviarme una cara feliz por mensaje me alegraba por horas. —Tori baja sus manos y es ella ahora la que me oculta la mirada—. Carmen fue una noche a mi casa. Tú estabas en mi habitación durmiendo. Llegó borracha, pidiéndome que no la deje por ti. Me dijo que me amaba, que nosotras podíamos tener algo importante, que le de una oportunidad.

Recuerdo esa noche, yo escuché esa conversación.

—Carmen sentía muchas cosas por mí, cosas dulces, románticas… Se enamoró, pero yo no pude devolverle el sentimiento. Mirando atrás, creo que fue porque mi corazón ya te pertenecía a ti.

—Lo siento…

—No, tú no tienes la culpa. El amor es así y yo no me arrepiento. Te amo.

Me alivia escucharla porque es sincera. No lo estoy imaginando. Es el tono de su voz, el calor que emana su cuerpo, es lo bien que se sienten sus caricias.

—Cuando dije que hay cosas que ella me dio… Esa noche, me rompió el corazón decirle que hablaríamos cuando te fueras de la ciudad, que arreglaríamos las cosas porque, para ese entonces, yo ya sabía que mis sentimientos por ti eran mucho más fuertes de los que tenía por ella. Le estaba mintiendo.

Recordar esto la lastima, lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

—El día que nos vimos para conversar, le devolví el pendiente. Ella ya no estaba borracha, ya no insistió. Entendió al verme con el pendiente en la mano que solo seríamos amigas y me dijo: « _Lo tomaré de vuelta con una condición. Tú tienes mi corazón, puedes no quererlo, pero lo tienes. Yo aceptaré la realidad, pero te pido tiempo_ ». No la entendí inmediatamente. Se colocó el pendiente en el pecho, la piedra le caía a la altura de su corazón y poniéndose una mano sobre él me pidió: « _Guárdalo por un tiempo, está contigo y aún no puedo llevármelo. Cuídalo y, cuando yo esté lista, te invitaré un café y te pediré que me lo devuelvas, ¿está bien?_ »

La que se ve obligada a secar sus lágrimas ahora soy yo. Tori sufre porque lastimó a alguien a quien que quiere, aunque no la ame. _La entiendo._

—Carmen está muerta, Jade.

—No digas eso…

—Lo presiento.

—Mantente positiva.

—Lo intento, pero ya no la siento aquí… conmigo —me dice golpeando su pecho—. Trata de comprender, tengo que ir por ella.

—Tori, no…

—Debo, es mi obligación, esté viva o muerta. Yo tengo su corazón… —me dice con un pesar tan grande que me conmueve. _La entiendo_ , perfectamente de hecho, _la entiendo_ —. Debo traerla de regreso, entregársela a sus padres y susurrarle al oído que le devuelvo lo que me encargó, que es libre y que lamento con mi vida entera haberla metido en esto, porque es mi culpa, que le hayan hecho daño, es por mí.

—Tor…

—No espero que compartas lo que pienso, solo que me dejes hacer lo que tengo que hacer para recuperarla.

Vuelve a aferrarse de mi cuello, apegándose lo más posible y suelta toda la frustración que tiene adentro. Yo la mezo, como ella hace unos minutos.

Estoy en sus zapatos y _la entiendo_ , porque si Tori me hacía prometerle lo mismo, encontrarme con ese demente habría sido mi primer instinto. Aun así, no permitiré que vaya a buscar a su padre sola. Hay otras formas de conseguir lo que necesita, una de ellas es hablar con David. Lo haré la primera oportunidad que tenga, sin pedir permiso. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, me lo demostró Ade esta noche y aquella cuando desaparecí.

—Encontraremos una solución, te lo prometo.

—Jade…

—No te quiero perder.

Suspira sin insistir. No me convence la falsa derrota que veo en su gesto.

—Hablaremos en la mañana sobre qué hacer, ¿okey? —me pide cansada y se pone de pie estirándome la mano otra vez—. Es tarde, vamos a dormir.

—Vamos…

* * *

 **Nota:**

Sé que muchos tenían un mal sabor de boca y querían creer que ya les salí con la ruptura del Jori, pero no.

La canción de hoy va de la mano de: **_Suffering - Satchel_**.

 _Safhiro_ : Gracias, y perdón por no publicar ayer el último de la maratón. ¡Suerte y una buena semana!

 _Beatz106_ : tienes varias preguntas, pero ya las irás respondiendo mientras continúes los capítulos. Qué bueno que ya disfrutes el fic. ¡Suerte!

 _Guest XX_ : Creo que la impulsividad es algo de lo que se tiene poco control. Para mí es una parte de la personalidad, es como se es. Aunque lo reflexiones después. ¡Saludos!

 _erivip7_ : Claro que sí. No porque tengan malos ratos no están juntas. Se aman, solo que todo le cayó a Jade encima y comenzó a pensar cosas sin saber la verdad completa, eso es culpa de Tori por no ser directa desde el principio, pero la ama. Solo que Jade se dejó llevar por la cadena de malos pensamientos. Sucede XD. ¡Saludos y buena semana!

 _Kuroneko_ : :3 me haces reír con lo de Rita, me imagino que de la serie de la que hablabas. Creo que ni Jade se entendía. Pero bueno, le pasó como a todos en una relación, cuando nos dicen algo en el momento de enojo y se van y tu te quedas dándole vueltas e imaginas lo peor. Si vuelves a escuchar lo que te dijeron en otro contexto las cosas cambian, pero muchas veces esa confusión viene de la forma en la que nos dicen las cosas y es solo por el enojo. Son cosas de perspectiva. lamento no haber publicado ayer para dejarlos más tranquilos. ¡Suerte esta semana!

 _Sber_ : Oh, gracias por la corrección, ya la hice. ¡Saludos y suerte!

Nos leemos en la noche, voy retrasada.


	135. The Bitter End

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—¿Que fue lo último que te dijo?

Este niño detective me interroga como hubiese sido yo quién secuestró a Tori. El resto revisa entre nuestras cosas… Dios, hasta se meten en el cajón de mi ropa interior. Debí comprar ese dildo con vibración que Tori tanto quería… o no, mejor uno de doble penetración para que se espanten por algo.

Tener lencería negra no es nada del otro mundo idiotas… ¡Aj!

—¿No lo recuerdas?

Por supuesto que lo hago, pero no necesito decirles cada detalle, no es importante para que empiecen a buscarla, _eso_ al menos no.

—Es personal.

Mamá suspira, no sé si con cansancio o con asco de imaginar las últimas palabras que mi novia dirigió a mí. Quizá se imagina —acertando totalmente— qué fue lo que hicimos.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde pudo haber ido, su plan, que quería demostrar?

—¿Dónde venden de esas? —le pregunto señalando la insignia que tiene colgando de la correa del pantalón. El tipo regresa a verla.

—¿Esto?

—Sí, dónde me consigo una.

—Tienes que ir a la academia de policía y luego seguir el programa de detective. No la compras.

—¡Aj! Eso ya lo sé… —No intentaré explicarle mi sarcasmo, si debo hacerlo deja de llamarse sarcasmo—. Olvídelo, ¿no cree que si supiera a dónde iba Tori y qué pretendía los habría llamado?

—Jade —me reta mamá, comienza a exasperarse de mí, al igual que yo de ellos. Ella odia cuando me pongo con esta actitud, pero qué espera con preguntas tan estúpidas como las que hace este infante llamado detective Harris.

"Contéstale, no pierdes nada. Además, es parte de su trabajo ahondar en los detalles. Así, si hay un juicio, saben que hicieron una investigación a fondo y los criminales no quedan libres".

Es que no está preguntándome detalles importantes, como qué ropa vestía la última vez que la vi, o cómo era su estado de ánimo…

"Claaaro, porque tú les vas a decir: Estaba desnuda, busquen a una mujer desnuda".

"Tampoco conoces exactamente qué pensaba cuando decidió irse. Terminó súper feliz anoche, ¿cómo íbamos a imaginarnos esto?"

¡Eso… eso no importa! ¿Por qué diablos no están buscando a Tori allá afuera? ¿Por qué revisaron cada una de mis prendas íntimas? Digo, ¿creían que la iban a encontrar entre el encaje?

¡Necesitan salir a la calle, buscar la en las paradas de los buses, poner carteles con su cara por toda la maldita ciudad!

—¿Tu amiga Adelaide nos dijo que hace un par de días también desapareció?

Dios, mátenme.

—¿Me esta preguntando si mi amiga se lo dijo o si Tori desapareció hace dos días?

—Lo segundo.

—Lo hubiera dicho en lugar de cuestionármelo.

—¡Jade!

—¡Sí, se fue! Tuvimos una pelea, ella salió a caminar unas horas. No hablamos hasta la noche que regresó.

—¿Caminó por más de diez horas?

—Necesitaba su espacio, ¿okey?

Me mira. Me mira como si estuviese alucinando y todo se tratara de un malentendido.

—Esta vez no es como hace un par de días.

—¿Por qué lo aseguras?

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! —Al diablo, que se jodan—. ¡Qué tal porque se llevó más de la mitad de su ropa y varias cosas personales, no dejo sus documentos o su celular; qué tal porque esta vez no peleamos, o porque hay un tipo que la esta acosando; qué tal porque no tenía razón para irse… esta vez!

—Acabas de decir que alguien la estaba acosando, esa es una razón válida para huir.

—¡Obvio que huyo, idiota! ¡Con un demente que quiere algo de ella y tienen que encontrarla ya!

—¡Jade, basta!

—Mira, entiendo tu frustración, pero la policía no puede hacerse cargo de buscar personas que deciden irse por su propia voluntad, así sea con criminales, no a menos que hagan algo ilegal.

¡Son idiotas, no hay otra alternativa!

—Yo me largo. Voy a buscar a mi novia.

—¡No irás a ningún lado! —me exige mamá tomándome del brazo.

—Suéltame, yo iré a encontrarla ya que estos buenos para nada prefieren preguntar estupideces a hacer algo.

—¡Te quedas aquí!

—¡No!, me largo —me suelto agitándola con fuerza—. Me voy a pasear cada centímetro de esta cuidad. La buscaré en cada zanja, en cada basurero, la encontraré así me muera en el proceso…

—Señorita, el detective David Vega pide que se acerque al teléfono —me dice uno de los agentes que vagabundea por mi departamento. Yo respiro tratando de controlarme y camino hacia él. Me acerca su celular sin decir otra palabra.

—Hey, pequeña. —Trago fuerte al escucharlo. ¿Cómo le fallé de esta manera? Yo debía cuidar a su bebé.

—David.

—Jade, créeme, comprendo cómo debes sentirte. Pero te pido de la manera más comedida, deja a los detectives hacer su trabajo.

—¡David, no hacen nada!

—Lo hacen, aunque no lo creas y es duro, lo sé. Yo he estado de ambos lados y ahora mismo tengo la impotencia atorada en la garganta.

—David, yo… no debí quedarme dormida, yo…

—No hay nada que hubieras podido hacer y no quiero que te culpes. Tan solo trata de no desesperarte. Tori está en las mejores manos con este grupo de agentes. Por favor, guarda la calma, responde a sus preguntas e intenta no entrar en pánico.

Me lo dice porque él mismo es policía y detective. Debo estar entorpeciendo la investigación, le estoy haciendo daño a su hija aunque no sea mi intención.

"Respiremos, él tiene razón".

"Ve y dile lo que quiere saber a ese joven y guapo muchacho que está hablando con mamá".

Ay, no. Una me salió hétero.

"No, pero está lindo, ¿no?"

—Está bien, lo haré, David. Pero le pido, si sabe algo…

—Apenas tenga información que pueda comunicarte, te llamaré, día o noche. ¿De acuerdo?

No puedo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar. Cuelgo la llamada y con resignación se lo devuelvo a su dueño.

—¿Qué… es lo que necesita saber? —le pregunto al niño con la placa.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Tengo miedo, ese tipo es peligroso.

—Lo sabemos y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para mantenerla a salvo. La encontraremos, Jade.

Resultó paciente y amable. ¿Les enseñan todo eso en la academia de policía? ¿A aguantar gritos y posiblemente golpes mientras intentan salvar vidas?

—Hablé con tu papá. Acordamos que lo mejor será que vuelvas a vivir conmigo —me informa mamá.

Ya lo imaginaba y estaba hecha al dolor, aunque confieso que me da alivio. No tengo idea de qué pasó con Tori. Sí, todo luce demasiado planeado, ella no salió de este departamento a la fuerza.

¿A dónde diablos fue? ¿Qué planea?

No sé de donde voy a sacar la fuerza para encontrar algo de calma. Mi primer instinto es correr tras ella.

—Vendremos por tus cosas el fin de semana. Guarda lo esencial en una maleta y vámonos.

—Mamá… —la llamo evitando que se aleje demasiado—, cuando lleguemos a tu casa…

—Nuestra casa.

—Como sea, podemos hablar sobre…

—Sí, pero ahora ve a preparar tus cosas. Escoltaré a estos hombres a la salida y te esperaré en el auto.

Mamá sabe cosas del asesinato de Isabella y podría contarme más sobre Erich, sobre la implicación que tenía la firma de abogados para la que trabajaba.

Mamá podría ayudar a encontrarla. Conseguir que me cuente lo que sabe podría ser la única manera en que puedo ayudar.

* * *

 **Nota:**

« _Nooooo, ¿qué pasó?_ »

Sí, ya los escucho protestar.

La canción de hoy es: **_The Bitter End - Placebo_**. Solo porque… es muy buena y tiene fuerza con el enojo de Jade.

 _Kuroneko_ : A Ade creo que todos la quieren, hasta estoy pensando en algún tipo de fic donde pueda haber Jadelaide divertido. Pero nada que ver con LS. En eso estamos de acuerdo, nunca sabes qué película se puede pasar el otro cuando lo dejas solo, mejor decir todo completo y claro. No he visto la serie, tengo que darme tiempo para tantas cosas, espero pronto poder. Ahora siento el tiempo tan apretado que me agoto solo de pensar en el día a día. Cuando la vea te avisaré para conversar del final XD. ¡Saludos!

 _LittleRock17_ : La segunda en este capítulo que destaca el cameo de Ade XD. ¡Suerte!

erivip7: Yo dije que no se acababa el Jori, pero van a tener sus peleas y bueno el drama del fic, pero están juntas. Gracias, un gusto que hayas disfrutado el maratón. Yo también lo hice, fue bonito escribir mucho, aunque la enfermedad casi no me deja. ¡Una buena noche!

 _Beatz106_ : Vas avanzando, es genial. Gracias por el apoyo, aunque de verdad te imaginé no volviendo a leerlo. ¡Suerte!

 _esta lectora_ : Es que el amor, el amor duele a veces, así también lo cura todo.

 _Marolch / Guest_ : Perdón por el subibaja de emociones, creo que es lo que a mí más me agrada leer, por eso escribo así. Gracias por el apoyo, aquí queda uno más. ¡Saludos!

A todos los que leen pero no se animan a comentar también un saludo y espero que lo estén disfrutando. ¡Suerte!


	136. Closer II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Debe ser porque estaba distraída con tenerla sobre mí de esa manera que no noté qué le pasaba o en qué estaba pensando.

Esa noche, instantes antes de quedarnos dormidas, le rogué que no fuera a verse con su padre. Ella me hizo callar con un susurro y se aferró a mí. No me prometió nada, pero en ese momento creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

No fue así.

A la mañana siguiente despertamos con un hambre voraz. Era el día del encuentro y todo indicaba que sería uno tranquilo, actuaríamos como si nada; nosotras dos, la cama, una maratón de películas de miedo —que Tori propuso ver— y un menú de desayuno que nos duraría todo el día.

" _Que Tori propuso ver_. Sí que somos idiotas".

Tienes razón. Tori, películas de miedo, Jade estúpida y todas sus voces más estúpidas que no le advirtieron de lo que sucedía.

"¡Hey! Yo estaba disfrutando de mis besos".

Yo también, ese es el punto.

A eso de las doce Tori llamó a Ade. En altavoz conversaron y se pidieron disculpas por haberse hablado en tono de guerra. Acordaron ir por una taza de café en la tarde como un tratado de paz y hablar unas horas para ponerse al día, ellas dos, solas. Yo no sospechaba que esa salida era parte de su plan.

Alrededor de las siete regresó. La escuché afuera buscando sus llaves para abrir la puerta. Yo estaba en el refrigerador, haciendo lo mismo con la Nutella. Solo Dios sabe por qué Tori la guarda allí, pero cómo sea.

Entró con un peso en el corazón que en el momento confundí con cansancio, pero no estaba cansada, estaba angustiada. Eso lo sé ahora.

Se acercó por mis espaldas y me rodeó con su brazos por la cintura, recorriendo mi torso con sus manos y apretándome fuertemente hacia ella.

"Estúpidas, eso somos".

Dios, su agresividad, sus ganas… aquella mordida en mi cuello que me hizo saltar. Tori tenía hambre de mí, de sentirme, de tenerme, de poseerme y de hacerme dueña de su cuerpo.

Sus dedos se clavaron profundamente en mi piel, su lengua húmeda lamió mi hombro desnudo y su respiración se convirtió en gemidos imposibles de resistir. De la nada, comenzó a rasgar mi ropa con sus diminutas uñas, a lastimarme con placer.

¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo iba a saber el dilema en el que estaba?

Me di vuelta y la agarré por la cola, levantándola con mi poca fuerza hasta colocarla sobre el mesón. Le abrí las piernas y me acomodé entre ellas —con violencia—, la apreté lo más que pude y comencé a comerla a besos.

Ella no se quedó atrás, levantó mi musculosa negra de un jalón y siguió, quitándose su propia remera. Yo me apuré desabotonándole el pantalón.

— _Cama_ —me dijo, lo único que me dijo… cama.

Quise cargarla, pero en lo flaca que es, pesa.

"O somos extremadamente débiles por la falta de ejercicio".

Aj… Como decía, llegamos devorándonos a la cama y me lanzó a ella, posándose inmediatamente sobre mi cuerpo. Sus movimientos agitados, su desesperación… ¡¿Cómo no lo vi?!

Su lengua me buscaba por todos lados, sus dedos me memorizaban al milímetro, sus palmas me masajeaban excitándome de tal manera que perdí la cabeza. Nunca lo había hecho así, no con ella, no con Beck, ni lo había imaginado… no así.

 _—Date la vuelta_ —me ordenó con tal encanto que no pude debatir. Para esto ya no teníamos más que nuestras pantalonetas puestas.

Me quitó la mía y comenzó a besarme completa. Mordía mis pantorrillas con cada beso, presionaba sus pulgares por la parte posterior de mis rodillas, haciéndome alucinar con esa sensación insoportable que corría hasta por detrás de mi nuca. Después subió, presionando sus manos completas en mis muslos. Sentí sus senos desnudos acariciarme la espalda, forzándome a liberar fuertes y pesados gemidos en el colchón.

— _Tor…_

— _Eres tan hermosa, Jade._

¡¿Cómo diablos te resistes a eso?! ¡A un gemido en tu oído con palabras que te alaban y con lo que vendría después!

Volvió a bajar, asegurándose de besar mi columna en cada punto de mayor excitación para mí. Con sorpresa se agarró a doble mano de mi cola besándome justo en ese punto, en el mismísimo final de mi espalda. Yo no sabía que ese era un punto demasiado débil para mí, yo no sabía que me rompería en dos y mi cordura dejó la realidad.

Ya nada me importaba, mis labios hormigueaban por mi creciente desesperación, mi respiración al tope de mis pulmones, demasiado acelerada.

Jaló mi cadera con ambas manos y coló la derecha por debajo de mi sexo. Sus dedos fueron directo a encontrarse con mi humedad, resbalando por toda mi longitud. La necesidad que sentía era tan inmensa y agobiante que comencé a arremeter en ellos. En nada, me tenía extasiada, pero el momento en que me perdí fue cuando apretaba ese punto urgido con sus dedos. Empujé mi cuerpo nuevamente sobre el colchón con su mano como único impedimento para tocar el cobertor. La presión junto con sus movimientos y los míos me dio uno de los mejores orgasmos que he tenido. Fui testigo de cómo la sangre hervía mientras llenaba mi cara completa, cómo el sudor resbalaba por mi mejilla, cómo mi vientre se contraía y mi cuerpo se sacudía solo.

Terminé… completamente vencida, con ella a mis espaldas iniciando una vez más.

No es raro. Cuando Tori quiere sexo, tenemos sexo varias veces, de diferentes formas. Le gusta experimentar, le gusta descubrirse, pero esto era distinto.

Ella se satisfizo en mí, yo en ella, pasamos horas así, sin hablar, tocándonos, comiéndonos, perteneciéndonos la una a la otra.

Tori terminó de satisfacerse de mí una última vez y yo me enderecé hasta sentarme arrimada al respaldar de la cama, no daba más, pero ¿quién estaba todavía con toda la energía de la primera vez, encima?

Tori.

— _Te necesito…_ —gimió acomodándose a horcajadas. Juro que el olor de su piel después del sexo es exquisito— _… necesito sentirte en mí._

"¡Eso, eso nos descolocó!"

"No que no la hayamos penetrado con los dedos antes, pero…"

Pero, pero, pero, ¡pero no así!

Tomó mi mano llevándola hasta su centro y se sujetó de tres de mis dedos en un solo apretón.

— _Tori, no te quiero lastimar_ —dije entendiendo sus intenciones.

— _No lo harás, créeme_.

"Es que, tres dedos tuyos no se comparan con _tingilí_ del mastodonte".

"Ni en largo, ni en ancho".

"Y a Tori le gusta así, varias veces ha repetido que quiere un juguete".

No me hagan pensar más cosas que no quiero, ¿sí?

"Pero, Jade…"

¡Pero nada! Suficiente tengo con haberme dado cuenta de que buscaba con angustia olvidarse de todo, que para ese momento ya sabía que se iría.

Me lo confirmó Ade cuando me contó que se vieron por nada más veinte minutos y luego ella se excusó diciendo que regresaría a casa para pasar el resto de la tarde conmigo. Por tres horas volvió a desaparecer, pero con la coartada perfecta, yo no le preguntaría si fue a ver a su papá porque tenía la certeza de que estaba con mi amiga, todo estaría bien…

"Somos estúpidas, no hay más".

¿Qué fue lo que le Erich dijo? ¿Cómo la convenció de huir? ¿Le prometió entregarle a Carmen? ¿Hicieron un intercambio, ella por la pelirroja? ¿La amenazó con que me mataría a mí o a su familia?

 _—Más rápido_ —me rogó forzándose en mis dedos. Yo traté de complacerla aunque mi muñeca quemaba del dolor—. _Más profundo_.

Sus palabras, sus ganas, sus movimientos… Dios, empujé lo que más alcancé. Llegué lo más profundo que pude mientras ella se agarraba tan fuerte de mi cuello que parecía que lo rompería.

Me tenía mareada, extenuada al máximo, pero seguí, me moví en ella intentando conseguir una vez más saciarla y rendirla.

Tori hundió su boca en mi hombro y pronto sentí sus dientes agarrar dolorosamente mi piel. Yo vengué mi suplicio empujando aún más. Su reacción no tuvo precio, su excitación elevada al punto máximo, su cuerpo desbaratado sobre el mío, sus manos temblando mientras sostenía mi rostro de cada lado, apoyando su frente en la mía, subiendo y bajando su cuerpo en mis dedos.

Como un instinto que no entendí Tori comenzó a aguantar la respiración, no sé si fue a propósito o no, pero me asusté al no escuchar más sus gemidos y cuando estaba por retirar mi mano para auxiliarla, explotó con una respiración desesperada, descansando finalmente en mi cuerpo.

Todavía no lo entiendo.

"Nos estaba diciendo adiós".

¡¿Así?! ¿Con tanta violencia? No, no lo creo.

Mi lógica apunta a que fue in intento desesperado por entregarse a mí de una forma física, totalmente irracional. Como si fuese la última vez que lo haríamos y eso le jodía, la molestaba, la irritaba, pero aun así tenía que hacerlo, porque me quiere… me ama y quería dejarlo clarísimo.

« _Aquí estuvo Jade West y nadie más_ ».

Precisamente así se sintió. Quiso borrar a todos sus amantes pasados conmigo; con fuerza, con dolor, con pasión, con pena, con las lágrimas que derramó en mi boca cuando terminamos, con ella completamente entregada a mí.

"No creo que. Sí, fue algo fuera de lo normal, nada comparado con las rosas sobre las sábanas y el te amo al venirnos juntas y los pajaritos cantando al terminar cuando sale el sol, pero no es para tanto. Un cambio no nos matará".

Ah no, ahora tenemos al sarcasmo personificado. Debería ponerles nombres, cómo en _Intensamente_.

"Ya, va. Pensemos en positivo, Tori se fue, pero te dejó algo, una noche increíble".

La prefiero a ella que a la noche.

—¡Jade, baja a comer!

Aj, mi mamá.

—¡Voy!

El olor a macarrones con queso se huele hasta mi alcoba y lo amo, aunque admito que prefiero mil veces hacer lo que me de la gana en _mi casa_ , a recibir órdenes.

—¡Ahora, Jade! Se enfría.

¿Ven lo que digo?

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_Closer - Nine Inch Nails_**.

 _LittleRock17_ : XDDD siempre vienes a reírte de algo, bueno es justo, era un poco de humor. Pues, es justo y necesario que Tori desaparezca, pero voy a hacer unos capítulos con POV de ella, así que muy lejos no va a estar. ¡Saludos y buena noche!

 _J.A.L.W_ : Vaya, lo alcanzaste rápido, bueno son capítulos cortos :D. Te doy la bienvenida a esta parte del fic y espero que lo estés disfrutando. Oye que buena tu idea, aunque no calza con este fic, pero no estaría mal para un oneshot o algo así. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _Kuroneko_ : Jajaja, es que Jade se cree muy madura toda ella viviendo sola. salto en el tiempo. Para no spoilear mucho habrá lo que pasó ese día en otro capítulo en unos cuantos. Los policías saben, Jade se los contó por eso habló con David que ya está al tanto… hmmm, creo que debía aclararlo mejor. Volveré a editar un párrafo para que quede claro. Dudas, dudas, espero que todo se aclare cuando tomemos el POV de Tori en algunos capítulos. El Jadelaide XDDD fue un hit, es que yo me las imagino juntas y pues… no, hmmm *suspira. ¡Saludos y un buen día!

 _erivip7_ : Tus teorías van por buen camino, me gusta, me gusta. Definitivamente es una situación compleja. ya veremos qué pasa. ¡Suerte siempre!

Beatz106: Ohhh, llegaste al semi lemon XD. Espero que te haya gustado. me preguntabas algo, pero creo que ya te respondiste. Suele suceder cuando hay capítulos acumulados, porque siempre me gusta dejar algo que poder contestar en uno o dos capítulos más adelante. ¡Saludos!

 _LenyRehim_ : Es bueno leerte, lamento lo de la gripe, siempre es feo. Yo estoy muy débil de defensas, siento que me da una gripa cada semana o dos, no muy fuertes pero que cansan lo suficiente como para no dejarme escribir :(. Gracias por las palabras de apoyo, la verdad es que las aprecio muchísimo, ya vendrán mejores tiempos, en lo profesional y lo personal, espero que las cosas también vayan mejor por allá. Las pérdidas siempre son duras, unas más que otras, pero duras al fin. Yo soy de la idea de que las personas que se van, viven en nosotros, por ende nunca en realidad se van del todo, aun así duele mucho. La canción, fue un hito hace años para mí. Sin dudas uno de mis videos favoritos de todos los tiempos. De acuerdo contigo con lo del miedo. Creo que si uno no se decide a no tenerlo nunca puede avanzar como se debe, solo que a veces es tan difícil. La expresión «en pelotas», es una de mis favoritas. Espero que te pase esa gripe pronto y te sientas mejor. ¡Saludos y que tengas un lindo día!

 _Marilin_ : Recuerdo tu nombre del otro fic. ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y por el apoyo, gracias por tus palabras también. Espero que de verdad lo estés disfrutando y a mi también me encantan las voces, le dan un toque de humor a veces de razón. ¡Suerte y saludos! Bienvenida a esta parte del fic.

Para todos los que leen en silencio, gracias por volver y suerte.


	137. A Bad Dream

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Jade, levántate de esa cama.

—Mamaaá… —Mi voz se estira de lo cansada que estoy; ronca, seca, dolorosa—. Vete, ¿sí?

—Has pasado acostada por tres días, hasta parece que te olvidaste que mañana inicias clases nuevamente, levántate.

—No voy a ir.

—Vas.

—No, quiero ir a buscar a _mi novia_.

Esas dos palabras la hacen cerrar sus ojos por medio segundo más de lo necesario, demostrando su protesta por mi nuevo estatus.

—No me importa lo que quieras. La policía se encargará de lo de Victoria.

—Tori, mamá… To-ri.

—¡Aj, a todo le pones una protesta! —me dice jalando las cortinas a cada lado para que la poca luz del día gris de afuera, entre—. No tiene relevancia cómo yo la llame. Mañana vas a clases y punto.

—La policía no está haciendo nada, _tú_ no estás haciendo nada…

—¡Por Dios, Jade! ¿Qué quieres que haga? —me reclama harta de que le vuelva a salir con el mismo tema, pero es que no me convence que no sepa más sobre el papá de Tori—. Les informé a los detectives todo lo que recuerdo ¡No puedo hacer más!

Y ahí está el problema, yo no le creo. No puede ser que cuando descubrió la foto en el diario —allá en Los Ángeles— ella sabía muchísimas cosas sobre el caso, sobre las niñas, sobre su desaparición. Hace poco me preguntó si había descubierto la identidad de la dueña del diario y me contó que su papá las estuvo buscando por medio de la firma de abogados para la que trabajaba, es más, ella estuvo involucrada con el caso. Pero ahora que sabe que la niña del diario es Tori, que además es la morena que tanto desprecia por llevar a su hija hacia el camino de la perdición, ahora sí ya no se acuerda más detalles.

No, no le creo.

—Voy a ir mañana temprano a la comandancia para averiguar qué información nueva tienen…

—¡Te vas a la escuela así tenga que llevarte jalándote de la oreja!

—¡Que no!

—¡Jade!

—Mamá, ¿entiendes que es mi novia, es «mi novia» la que está desaparecida? —intento hacerla reaccionar, para ella es como si estuviera hablando de la chica de la novela de las siete—. Dime, ¿qué tal si fuese yo? ¿Permitirías que la policía dejara de buscarme?

—¡Por supuesto que no, pero los dejaría trabajar! Apenas son tres días.

—¡Y eso es un montón de tiempo! ¿Nunca has escuchado que en un secuestro hay menos posibilidades de encontrar a alguien con vida después de las primeras veinticuatro horas?

—¡Tori se fue, hija! ¡Por favor, entiéndelo! Ella es la que tomó sus cosas y se fue.

—¡Porque su padre la amenazó o algo, mamá!

—¡Deja de gritarme, Jade!

"Ya bajemos el tono, no queremos que empiecen de nuevo los golpes".

"Secundo esa moción".

Yo ya no le tengo miedo a mamá.

"Nosotras sí, cálmate".

—¿Por qué no quieres que la encuentren? ¿Crees que eso me hará dejar de ser lesbiana?

"Jade, cállate".

—Hija… —me dice con un bufido en la nariz, respirando diez veces más hasta que logra tranquilizarse—. Tenemos que pasar ese peldaño y continuar. Acepto tu sexualidad, acepto que digas que te gustan las mujeres, pero…

—No lo digo nada más, me gustan, es un hecho.

—¡Y digo que lo acepto! Estamos en buen camino para superar la crisis que tuvimos hace unos meses, pero…

—Pero, pero, pero… ¡Mamá, no quiero despertarme mañana con mi novia muerta! ¿Puedes entender eso?

Respira con resignación, rindiéndose a los pies de mi cama. Toma asiento quitando las arrugas de la cobija con unas palmadas y lleva sus manos hasta posarlas sobre mis pantorrillas.

—Ayer… —Inicia, decidiendo si vale la pena continuar o no—. Después del trabajo, fui a la comandancia de policía —me confiesa—. Jade, no hay indicios de… Tori. No hay testigos que la hayan visto salir del edificio, o subirse en un taxi…

—¡¿Ves?!

—Tampoco hay alguien que pueda confirmar que se la llevaron a la fuerza.

—¿Y Julio, el guardia de seguridad? Pasa pegado en ese asiento por horas.

—Tori fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para escabullirse durante el cambio de guardia. Nadie la vio salir.

—Pero eso es imposible. Deben haber cámaras de seguridad en la salida del edificio… ¡algo!

—No hay nada en las grabaciones, es como si hubiese desaparecido en el ascensor.

No encuentro la forma en la que haya podido salir del edificio sin ser vista. No lo entiendo.

—Yo estoy convencida de que está tratando de protegerte o a sus padres, no lo sé.

—¿Y qué sabes exactamente, mamá? —se lo pregunto de frente, que me diga la verdad o yo también prepararé mis maletas para irme de esta casa.

—En esos años, yo no tenía privilegios de divulgación de información. Mi tarea era buscar posibles lugares a donde pudieron haberlas llevado, transcribir la información y archivarla.

—¿Y hasta donde llegó la investigación? ¿Qué descubrieron? Porque algo debe haber en ese expediente que te ha tenido alterada desde el día que encontraste la foto en el diario y conectaste los puntos.

—En eso hay que darle créditos a la policía en Los Ángeles. Todo se manejó con tal cuidado que ni siquiera pudimos encontrar a una persona a quién sobornar por información.

—Lindo trabajo, mamá. Súper honesto.

—No pensé que estaba del lado incorrecto, Jade. Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para insinuar algo así.

Todavía no le creo.

"Vamos, no puedes ser tan cínica. Lo que mamá dice es verdad".

"Sí, ella nació con el compás moral grabado en el ADN".

Sí, seguro. Hay algo que no me cuadra, algo que no me dice.

—¿Por qué detuvieron la búsqueda? ¿Fue cuando la policía comenzó a investigarlo?

—No, él tenía una coartada sólida. Gente que lo había visto transitar en la calle, pasear por Roswell.

—Pero él mató a Isabella, Tori lo recuerda.

—No lo sé, hija. No logro entender cómo logró hacerlo, pero él estuvo allí en medio de la gente en un festival de arte popular. ¿Por qué crees que no pudieron arrestarlo?

—¿Entonces, por qué la firma abandonó el caso?

—Simple, el hombre desapareció por varios meses y, sin paga, la firma no continuaría ningún trabajo.

"Yo le creo a mamá, ¿podemos dejarla en paz?"

Necesito encontrar a Tori y esto no me ayuda en nada.

"Pero eso no quiere decir que mamá esté mintiendo".

No, eso es verdad. Pero no puedo simplemente conformarme con todo lo que me digan. Necesito pensar dónde puede estar, necesito presionar a los detectives… hacer algo.

—Hija —me dice dando un muy mal presentimiento—, la policía dejará de buscarla mañana.

—¡¿Qué?! —sentándome de golpe.

—Me lo dijeron ayer.

—¡No pueden hacer eso!

—Se cumplirán noventa y seis horas de su partida y, legalmente, no pueden continuar, no sin una prueba, no sin que alguien haya pedido una recompensa por devolverla.

—¿Y si solo la querían muerta?

Mamá guarda silencio, lo ha pensado, lo está pensando.

Pero yo me rehuso a creerlo. Tori sigue aquí. No ha muerto, yo la siento muy adentro, no murió. Yo lo sabría. Ella sigue con vida.

—Jade, puedes quedarte hoy en cama, pero mañana vas a la escuela.

—Mamá…

—La mejor manera en la que puedes ayudar a Tori no es buscarla, es pasar desapercibida. Irás a clases, cumplirás con tus obligaciones y, si quieres, dentro de esta casa puedes echarte a llorar —me dice llena de seriedad, me da un apretón y retira su mano, levantándose—. Si la secuestraron y no quieren dinero o algo en particular, es porque la necesitan a ella, es porque es importante. Créeme, si no lo fuera, si no hubiese un motivo más grande detrás de todo esto… le habrían disparado a distancia y terminaban con el problema.

—Lo que me dices no es un consuelo. No considerando que la policía dejará de buscarla.

—David no lo hará. Un padre nunca deja de preocuparse por sus hijos, él la encontrará.

Dice esto y se dirige a la puerta de la habitación tan solo para girar hacia mí al llegar al marco de madera.

—Te traeré algo de almorzar. Todo va a estar bien, amor.

Esa declaración, con un beso y un abrazo, habría sido más alentadora. Por supuesto, mamá no sabe cuán sensible se ha convertido su hija mientras vivía sola.

—No… déjalo. Me daré una ducha y bajo.

Ya está. Tori me preocupa, pero sin poner de parte y sacar energías de donde pueda, no lograré nada.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Hey, la tardanza esta vez se debe a que estuve de organizadora de una fiesta de cumpleaños. Lamento la demora.

La canción de hoy: **_A Bad Dream - Keane_**.

 _Montse_ : Es exactamente lo que te imaginas, no tiene en realidad un significado real o se usa en mi país, es solo una palabra inventada para representar esa parte del cuerpo de Leo. No quería hacer la escena de sexo romántica, porque no era de esa manera, pero tampoco tan burdo y textual. Espero que haya logrado el cometido. ¡Gracias por comentar y saludos!

 _Marilinn_ : Mil disculpas por la demora entonces. Te dejé con la ansiedad. Espero que sigas divirtiéndote con el fic. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _Scarlett94_ : XD, siempre sucede eso de actuar de una forma un tanto irracional cuando no se quiere hablar mucho de una situación. Me ha pasado, así que también me identifico con Tori. Amo esta canción también. Estaba pensada para el capítulo hace un rato. Ya tenía ganas de usarla. ¡Gracias por compartir el poema conmigo, saludos!

 _Beatz106_ : Veo que vas avanzando con el fic, lo malo es que no sé qué comentarte porque tempo hacerte un spoiler. Pero bueno. gracias por el tiempo y espero que tengas una buena noche. ¡Saludos!

 _Kuroneko_ : Eso mismo, suele suceder mucho, como no conversar un día mientras desayunas porque no sabes cómo decir lo que necesitas, pero ya solo con esa acción dices muchas cosas. Tan solo diré con las teorías sobre Tori, muy acertadas, no hay una sola razón. Sí, me la salté, acabo de revisarla en el borrador y está igual, imagino que editando borré algo de más, pero ya la corregí. Tampoco cambiaba mucho el sentido de lo que decía. Eso es verdad, además demasiados nombres que recordar, y digamos que ya hay muchos en este fic. Dios, eso de "mi casa" es algo irracional. Hace poco discutí con mi madre porque dice que en su casa no se usan malas palabras y yo… Soy una mujer adulta madre, yo decido cómo me expreso. Bueno, no acabó bien la pelea. Me dijo a la final que los papás siempre ven a sus hijos como bebés, así sean adultos y se hace feo escuchar ciertas cosas. Pero bueno. XD Naranja pomelo. Pues, no sé. No me gusta el lemon hard muy explícito, me gusta más ser sugestiva, que cada uno se haga una imagen a su gusto en la cabeza. además que haciéndolo así se siente hasta un poco más íntimo. Gracias por comentar y por la preocupación. Estoy viva, solo que no imaginé lo duro que era planificar un cumpleaños. Por suerte todo terminó bien, pero yo también, terminé exhausta. ¡Suerte siempre y saludos!

 _erivip7_ : Diré que atinaste en el subconsciente. Definitivamente Jade no logró captar en ese momento qué pasó, pero sin pensarlo se dejó llevar muy tranquila por Morfeo. ¡Muchos saludos y un buen día!

Gracias a todos por volver un día más y nos leemos mañana.


	138. Lost

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Huele a sangre… mi nariz huele a sangre y mi cachete duele, todo mi lado izquierdo duele, mi ojo… ¡¿Dónde está mi ojo?!

Me secuestraron, claro… camino a la escuela. Dios, por qué no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí… Me drogaron, eso, escapolamina seguro, por eso no tengo memoria.

¡¿Dónde estoy y qué le pasó a mi ojo?!

—Hey, alguien despertó —escucho una voz inconfundible. ¡¿Qué mierda?!

—¡¿Aaee?!

¡No puedo hablar! ¿Acaso me tienen vendada? ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Nos secuestraron a las dos?!

Doy vueltas con mi medio ojo derecho abierto al máximo y veo un cuarto blanco con cortinas celestes. Esto no me dice nada. Giro con mucha incomodidad hacia el otro lado, un suero gotea a un lado con una aguja clavada en mi brazo… o lo que puedo ver de él. Estoy en un hospital, estoy en una habitación de hospital. ¿Qué diablos hago aquí?

—Tranquila, estás muy golpeada —me dice Ade como si fuese noticia, pero ella está bien. Se para a mi lado y no está atada o lastimada.

—Aa me i ueeca, ¿ueé haoo agi?

—Ja ja ja —se ríe con todas las ganas del mundo—, pareces Squirtle: « _Vamo a calmarno_ » —se burla de mí en esta condición y yo sin saber qué hago aquí. Oh, la amistad.

—¡Alla-ee! —intento gritarle, pero sigo sonando a la maldita tortuga.

—Jade tranquila, no _vamo a emputarno…_ —Sigue riendo y yo ni puedo darle una mirada fusiladora—. Ya, ya, cálmate, en serio. Te desmayaste en la escalera de la escuela y… ya te imaginarás.

—¿Ee aaí?

—Te caíste, desde la primera grada del tercer piso hasta la curva que baja al segundo. Te cortaste la ceja mientras _rebotabas_ en uno de los escalones.

—¿Eeé?

Como instinto estiro la mano izquierda y termino jalando el suero de un tirón que recorre agudo por mi brazo hasta la cara. Maldita aguja.

—Te pusieron anestesia para coserte la herida y también tomarte un par de puntos en el labio.

—¿Eeé?

Vuelvo a intentar tocármelo con la misma mano. Si seré estúpida.

—Por eso no puedes hablar, pero el doctor dijo que no sería por mucho tiempo. Lo bueno es que ya despertaste, eso era lo que más les preocupaba. Hace unos minutos, fue con tu mamá a ver la tomografía para averiguar si no tienes una contusión o algo así.

Mi memoria comienza a funcionar. Recuerdo haber llegado con las justas y fui corriendo al casillero para recoger mis libros. Claro, debe haber sucedido en el camino a la clase de música que queda en la planta baja.

¡Yo sabía que por algo no tenía que ir!

—Tu mamá dijo que no habías desayunado nada ni comido ayer. Tienes que relajarte un poco, Jade, cuidarte.

—Oo uu amyien.

—¿No yo también, qué?

—Oo uu amyien oon oo ijmo.

— _Vamo a calmarno_ , Jade. Explícate. —Sonríe la muy idiota.

—¡Aj!

—No lo pude evitar, lo siento, pero hablo en serio. Sé que debe ser muy doloroso y agotador no saber dónde está Tori, pero si no comes o te cuidas, no vas a ayudarla en nada.

—Eengo ueé ujcala.

—¿Buscarla? —me pregunta, yo asiento porque es más fácil que repetírselo. Ni yo me entiendo así—. No, por lo pronto tu mamá acordó con el doctor en que te quedes esta semana en casa y yo tengo vacaciones en el trabajo así que iré a visitarte por las tardes, después de clase.

—Oo ecesioo iyera.

—No seré tu niñera, iré para ayudarte a pensar en formas de encontrar a Tori —me dice más bajo al escuchar voces detrás de la puerta—, ya tengo una pista…

Pista, eso es. ¡Ade te amo!

—Bien, despertaste —me dice un viejo de unos cincuenta años con bata blanca y su nombre en una etiqueta azul pegada en la solapa.

—Hija, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Oomo i uera a orir.

Me queda viendo como si hubiese hablado en chino. _Cómo si fuera a morir_ , mamá.

—Sí, hijita, sí —me contesta. No me entendió nada.

—No tienes una contusión o algún problema mayor a los cortes, lo que es bueno. Pero te voy a mandar una dieta especial para las siguientes tres semanas.

Aj, comida, no quiero saber nada de ella. ¿Qué nadie entiende que lo único que me preocupa ahora es encontrar a mi novia?

—En unos cuarenta minutos se acaba el suero y te daré el alta —me dice el hombre para después dirigirse a mamá y darle algunas indicaciones junto con una receta—. Nos vemos al rato. — Se despide y sale.

—Iré a pagar la cuenta hasta mientras, hay una cola larga en la caja —dice mamá, dejándonos nuevamente solas a Ade y a mí.

—Ueé eescuriste.

Eso ya voy recuperando el habla.

—¿Recuerdas a la linda camarera del café al que solemos ir?

—Aaty.

—Sí, Katy. Pues hablé con ella y le pregunté que si de casualidad había visto a la flaca con la que fui un par de veces. De inmediato me dijo que sí, que la vio el día anterior a su desaparición, que compró un café y usó una de las computadoras del área de negocios.

Compró un café y fue al computador… ¡Se comunicó con Verónica!

—Le pedí que me dijera cuál computador utilizó y más o menos a qué hora lo hizo. Dijo que fue a eso de las seis de la tarde y con esa información busqué el historial de navegación —me dice sacando su celular del bolsillo—. Estas son las páginas que navegó, ¿alguna te suena familiar?

¡Ade es la diosa de la investigación! Tomó fotografías a todo el archivo durante esa hora y algunos minutos antes y después… Y ahí está, _Love Match_ , la página de citas por la cual contacta a su detective privada.

Esto es un gran avance. Eso quiere decir que algo de información debe tener esa chica, quizá su paradero. Con esto la encuentro seguro.

—Aeel y aaiz —le digo haciéndole una mímica de lo que quiero porque será más rápido explicárselo así. Tomo el bolígrafo y la libreta que me alcanza y comienzo a escribir.

« _Ade, necesito que me ayudes con algo. Ve a comprar un café y pide la factura a nombre de Betty Cooper con…_ »

Diablos, ¿cuál email usaría? Este plan apesta. Sin todos sus datos no voy a poder contactarme con ella.

Mi amiga me quita la nota, la lee y saca algo más de su bolsa.

—¿Con esta información?

—¿Coo o suiste?

—Katy me dijo que le pareció extraño que la chica que yo llamé Tori muchas veces frente a ella, le pidiera el recibo de compra con datos de un famoso personaje de tira cómica y que todos fuesen correctos. Le pedí de muy buena forma, _ya sabes_ , que me dejara ver la copia de la factura y ta-da.

—¿Aa esaste?

—¡No la besé!… Fue un pico apenas ¡y ni se te ocurra mencionárselo a Rach!

— _Vamo a calmano_ , Aee. Oo iiré aada —bromeo esta vez y ella sale de su repentina cólera con una sonrisa.

—Tu nuevo apodo será Squirtle —me dice y se dirige a la puerta. En cinco minutos tendrás tu café, o mejor dicho, yo tendré el mío porque tu estás a dieta.

La veo cerrar la puerta y tomo de la mesa mi teléfono celular. Tengo que bajarme la aplicación para de la página de citas —con un solo ojo gracias al parche que tengo puesto—, y hacerme una cuenta para esperar a que Verónica se conecte.

¿Cuál será la frase con la que se encuentran para hablar?

Hay tantos detalles que debí preguntarle puntualmente. Y es que no me imaginaba que algo así iba a suceder. Tampoco terminamos de leer las cartas que Verónica le mandó, quedó una pendiente, que misteriosamente Tori se llevó con el resto de sus cosas. Había algo ahí que no quería que leyera. Si lo pienso con mente fría debe ser algo relacionado con la última entrevista a la vieja millonaria y qué pasó después de que Tori nació. Ahí está la clave de por qué su papá la quiere, es lógico.

« _Café comprado_ », me llega un mensaje junto con una foto de la factura con los datos que le pedí. Perfecto, ahora a esperar media hora.

Mi perfil está casi listo, unos datos inventados sobre mi adorable personalidad y una foto cualquiera que acabo de encontrar en internet. ¿Mi nombre de usuario? A ver, algo que le llame la atención a la joven detective, algo obvio, _¿TorMento?_ , no. Emm, _¿NaVega?_ , no Dios, qué horrible. Listo, lo tengo, _VictoryLover_.

Cinco minutos más. Ingreso mis datos y entro a una sala de chat general donde la gente escribe mil mierdas.

« _Busco a una chica con cámara para pasar un buen rato_ ».

« _¿Alguien que me ayude con un problemita?_ »

« _Te invito a pasar un buen rato. Tengo cámara y micrófono_ ».

« _Con ganas de pasar un buen rato con una chic_ a».

¡Este no es un sitio de citas, es una chat de sexo cibernético! Ge-nial en lo que pasaba metida mi novia.

Bueno y qué será que no llega ya son treinta minutos. ¡Eh, ahí está!

« _Betty Cooper: buscando a alguien que quiera charlar_ ».

Listo, le doy doble click.

« _Hola, no me cuelgues. Soy la novia de Tori_ », se lo envío.

«Ya me imaginaba. Debo irme…»

«¡Espera, por favor! Necesito saber de ella, si está bien».

No me contesta, no escribe una palabra. Ni siquiera se ve el ícono de espera. Se fue, maldición.

Salgo al chat grupal y ya no la veo, pero de repente se me abre una ventana con otro nombre.

« _VMLA: no puedes contactarme así y preguntarme por ella_ ».

« _Pensé que este chat era seguro_ ».

« _Lo es, pero tenemos que tener cuidado y tu estás siendo muy impulsiva_ ».

« _¿Impulsiva? Mi novia se dio a la fuga sin decirme ni adiós. ¡Pudieron secuestrarla!_ »

« _¡No menciones esas palabras, no digas más de la cuenta! Por seguridad hay robots que se meten en los chats buscando ese tipo de expresiones. La pones en peligro_ ».

« _Lo siento, no sé como funciona esto de los secretos y… toda esta mierda_ », le escribo comenzando a encenderme por la ira.

« _No puedo decirte dónde está, ni con quién…_ »

¿Con quién? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

« _Solo puedo decir que trates de no preocuparte y que la tienen vigilada_ ».

« _¿Quién la tiene vigilada? Su…_ »

Mierda como digo _su papá asesino_ sin decirlo. Le doy enter al teclado, sin explicitar nada. Ella me entenderá si es inteligente.

« _Los buenos. Estará bien_ ».

Los buenos, o sea la policía, su papá.

¡Aj, me lleva el diablo! Yo conversé con David y él me dijo que colaborara con los detectives, dándoles toda la información posible. ¿Pero para qué montar ese teatro en el cual sus minions realizaban la investigación?

Debió decirme que Tori entró al programa de testigos, o que la ayudó a viajar fuera del país, o cualquier cosa, menos jugar conmigo de esa manera. ¿Qué ganaba con eso?

« _Actúa normal, preocupada y angustiada por un tiempo, es parte del plan_ », me escribe con apuro. « _Ahora debo irme. JW, no vuelvas a contactarme así. Es peligroso y olvídate de esta forma de encuentro, es exclusiva para ella, ¿entendido?_ »

Con eso se desconecta y me deja con más preguntas que antes.

¿Cuál es el bendito plan y por qué soy parte de él sin saberlo? ¿Dónde la tienen? ¿La recluyeron en alguna parte del mundo hasta que atrapen a su padre?

Eso no sucederá, si no lo han hecho durante los últimos quince años por falta de pruebas —según me contó Tori—, no lo conseguirán ahora. ¿De qué podrían acusarlo, de haber estacionado mal su auto?

No tengo que fingir estar preocupada y angustiada, lo estoy.

¿Y ahora qué diablos hago? Odiaría ser la que ponga en peligro a Tori por testaruda, mas me queda la peor incógnita rondando en la mente.

¿Dónde estás Tor y que demonios estás haciendo?

* * *

 **Nota:**

Buenas, buenas. Creo que ya debería hacer costumbre eso de que no escriba todos los días. Perdón ayer quise hacerlo, pero me quedé dormida con el dedo presionando las teclas y supe que no iba a poder publicar. Creo que lo mejor será hacer otra maratón de fin de semana, así nos ponemos al día con los atrasados.

La canción de hoy, una que me ha rondado la cabeza todo el día. **_Lost - Coldplay_**.

 _Beatz106_ : Todavía por aquí, aunque ya veo que tu cansancio con el fic se va presentando. Me refiero a eso de que ya estabas harto de " _el maldito diario_ " XD. Espero que si ya te hartas no te sientas obligado a terminar. ¡Suerte con todo y un buen día!

 _Alexa Garcia_ : Hey, te doy la bienvenida a esta parte del fic. Gracias por comentar y por seguir leyendo uno a uno los capítulos. ¿Sabes que no te equivocas en algunas cuestiones que planteas? Ya hasta tengo el borrador de algunos capítulos que hablan de eso mismo. ¡Suerte y una buena noche. gracias por el apoyo!

 _Marilinn_ : Creo que al fic le hace falta una buena edición cuando lo termine para pulirlo donde no se entienda muy bien. ya me lo comentaron por interno, a veces se pierden en algunas cosas, sobre todo cuando no publico a día seguido. Realmente lo consideraré. ¡Gracias por volver, suerte y saludos!

 _Dios17_ : ¡Hola de nuevo! Tori tiene sus razones, es más, de una vez les cuento que desde mañana habrán varios capítulos que narra Tori y en el futuro planeo hacer uno Jade uno Tori por varios capítulos. Es hora de ver qué pasa con ella, sobretodo porque esta vez no está con Jade y ella no puede contarnos qué sucede. ¡Gracias por el review y suerte, un buen día para ti!

 _Kuroneko_ : Eso es tan cierto y es algo que hasta mi mamá me dijo cuando tuvimos una pelea por cosas de mi sexualidad después de salir del closet. Se entiende que tienen un tiempo de ajuste, pero a veces si cansa que no puedan dejar las taras de lado. Me emociona poder narrar su parte en los capítulos que vienen. Ya tengo ganas de que se sepa exactamente que tiene en la cabeza. Espero que el cansancio no te mate como a mí. El tiempo es algo tan agobiante a veces, me refiero al poco tiempo. ¡Saludos y espero que tengas un buen día!

 _erivip7_ : Jade es muy testaruda y sí, quién mejor que su madre para saberlo. Ahora está en una encrucijada, porque qué hace si sabe que buscándola la pone en peligro. Hmm. Veamos qué pasa. ¡Saludos, suerte y un buen día y noche!

Gracias a todos por volver, suerte y nos leemos pronto. No creo que mañana porque me voy al estreno de media noche de Batman vs. Superman, pero jueves, ¡jueves!

¡Suerte!


	139. No Surprises

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

 _ **Cinco días antes, Tori.**_

Es difícil ver cómo, en este último tiempo, las cosas se han ido dando. Enterarme de mi procedencia, de la identidad de mis padres, del peligro en el que pongo a la gente que quiero solo por existir, porque no tengo otra respuesta para lo que ha sucedido desde la muerte de mi madre. Es quizá por eso que hice lo imposible por venir dejando una buena coartada, para que Jade no se preocupe por mí o donde estoy.

Ella me rogó que no lo hiciera, que no viniera al encuentro con mi padre, pero debía hacerlo. A pesar de mi determinación al tomar el taxi que me trajo aquí, cruzar la calle y empujar la puerta de ese café de mala muerte me llena de dudas.

Este es un barrio no tan agradable, peligroso por así decirlo, seguramente vigilado por Erich para evitar que llegara con la carrocería de agentes de la policía.

Respiro, sintiendo mi pecho inflarse con miedo. Este tipo podría matarme, le fue tan fácil dispararle a madre, por qué le costaría hacerme lo mismo.

Es por Carmen, eso, por ella vine.

Valor, Tori.

Doy unos pasos y no puedo evitar el imaginarla muerta. Siento una esperanza nula, su ausencia al recordarla, la falta de esa pulsación en mi pecho al mencionar su nombre. Nada de eso existe en mí y creo que es porque ya no está más en este mundo, ya no tenemos esa conexión.

Es verdad, nunca fuimos novias, tuvimos una relación —efímera si lo analizamos a fondo—, tuvimos sexo una noche nada más, salimos en citas muchas veces, pero nunca formalizamos nada. Sin embargo sé que las dos nos queríamos demasiado, mucho más que amigas o simples amantes. Con ella pude tener ese amor dulce, tierno e inocente, pudimos haber sido esa pareja que todos envidian, pudimos…, pero ya no.

Carmen está muerta y es mi culpa.

Entiendo a Jade. Le asusta la sola mención del nombre de mi padre. Lo cree tan capaz de hacerme daño como yo lo hago, mas una persona tiene que enfrentar sus responsabilidades y esta es la mía. Erich quiere algo de mí para devolverme a Carmen y yo la necesito. Venir a esta reunión es mi obligación, así como devolvérsela a sus padres. Después de eso, es poco lo que quiero.

Seré honesta, hasta conmigo misma porque he evitado considerarme la astilla de ese palo, pero la idea de matarlo me ha cruzado diez mil veces la cabeza. El comprar un arma en el mercado negro, traerla, dispararle, así sea lo único que haga en mi vida porque él me regresaría el balazo o uno de sus súbditos, mas para ese entonces Erich estaría muerto, la agonía se acabaría, la gente que amo sería libre.

Tal vez nadie me crea capaz de ser tan fría, pero soy su hija después de todo, algo tengo que haber heredado de él.

Lo único en lo que he podido pensar desde que comprendí en qué estaba metida es en hallar la forma de terminar esta historia, de vengarlas… de aniquilarlo.

Empujo finalmente la puerta de la cafetería, es pesada y la campana colgada en el techo anuncia mi presencia. Camino hasta la barra y pido una bebida, queriendo lucir casual hasta encontrarme con su figura que debe estar sentada en una de las mesas.

Es un negocio pequeño, hay mucha gente de edad, nadie menor a los veinte aparte de mí o con una actitud jovial. Es un tanto oscuro y lúgubre, un lugar de mala muerte. Genial.

—Un expreso, por favor.

El hombre que atiende en la caja me ve con mala cara y da media vuelta para prepararlo. Coloca agua caliente de una tetera en una taza mediana —no tiene idea de lo que es un expreso—, añade dos cucharadas de un frasco de café instantáneo y le pone azúcar a su gusto, regándolo en la mesa cuando me lo pasa.

—Dos dólares —me dice gruñendo, como si esa agua sucia valiera más de veinte centavos.

Le pago, no quiero ocasionar problemas, pero lo dejo ahí mientras miro con tino a mi derecha. No hay nadie con sus facciones, ningún rubio, alto y con una marca definida en el rostro. Giro hacia mi izquierda viendo de mesa en mesa hasta llegar al fondo y, por supuesto, un hombre encapuchado alza su mano ligeramente. Es él.

Levanto el café caliente por la oreja de la taza, es el única arma que tengo. Se lo tiraré a los ojos, ojalá lo deje ciego.

Voy acercándome y todo adentro de mi estómago se revuelve con rapidez. Me lleno de pavor. Este es mi padre, me da asco, me da repulsión, me da… Siento una arcada y freno tapándome la boca. Logro contenerme y vuelvo a verlo, estoy a unos pasos. Necesito continuar y terminar con esto de una vez.

Me detengo en el filo del asiento y lo miro, no le digo nada. Él me mira a mí. Sus facciones son muy limpias —no lo imaginé así—, su barba corta de no habérsela rasurado un par de días, su melena rubia oculta bajo la capucha, sus manos grandes, largas, su mirada… cálida.

—Isabella —me llama unos segundos después—… o Victoria, como te dicen ahora.

No le contesto, tampoco me muevo. Debí traer esa arma. ¿Por qué no traje esa arma? ¡¿Por qué no le dije a papá que vendría?!

—Por favor, siéntate —me dice haciendo un gesto al asiento de enfrente.

¿Quién diría que la maldad personificada sería tan amable?

No lo hago, no sé que espero para salir corriendo. Esto no es una buena idea. Debí escuchar a Jade.

—No voy a hacerte daño —me aclara haciéndose más hacia la ventana, alejándose unos centímetros—. Es una de las razones por las que te cité justamente aquí.

—Porque debes tener el perímetro vigilado con veinte armas apuntándome desde los techos.

—No —se ríe con gracia—, estás segura en este lugar. Tu papá no tiene idea de que tú y yo nos veríamos.

Perdón… ¿Qué acaba de decir?

—No tenemos mucho tiempo y tengo varias cosas que decirte. Siéntate… por favor.

Esperen, no.

Él es el hombre de las fotos, ¡de todas las fotos! Él es…

No… no tiene cicatriz. ¡Veo su cara con detenimiento y no tiene la cicatriz!

Él se quita la capucha al entender mi sorpresa y se arrima de espaldas a la silla esperando a que lo analice bien.

Es él, pero…

—«Tú» eres mi padre.

—No, Isa… Victoria. Yo no soy tu padre, soy tu tío Klaus. Adler y yo somos gemelos.

Por un segundo —y como una ráfaga— siento mi estómago caer a lo más bajo. Respiro una vez más, viéndolo sonreír con candor.

—Toma asiento y… no bebas ese café. No confiaría que sea muy saludable.

¿Gemelos? ¿Él no es mi papá? No entiendo nada… realmente nada.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Buen feriado, espero que no estén muy aburridos viendo los programas religiosos típicos de esta época.

Como lo ofrecí, intentaré escribir maratón este fin de semana. Tal vez no tantos como el otro, pero veamos. Hay tiempo.

La canción de este capítulo es: **_No Surprises - Radiohead_**.

Siento que no he escrito en años. Vamos a lo bueno.

 _Marilinn_ : Entiendo mejor lo que me querías decir. Igual creo que el fic se merece una revisión. Lo malo es el poco tiempo que tengo. Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado. ¡Suerte siempre y saludos!

 _Beatz106_ : Te acercas peligrosamente al último capítulo publicado. Veamos cómo te va gustando, o no, la trama. gracias por los reviews y los comentarios. Me haces reír en muchos. ¡Suerte y buen fin de semana!

 _Guest XX_ : me gusta Ade graciosa que ve las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Al menos se ríe en momentos de angustia. Sí, lo sé, pero bueno, leemos a Jade como si fuésemos ella, imagínate lo confundida que está con todo esto. Maratón, un poco tarde, pero es que las fiestas, la comida, el feriado. ¡Saludos y buena suerte!

 _LittleRock17_ : Es divertido cuando apareces de la nada, siento que lo haces solo por Ade XD. La maratón de Netflix no estaría mal. Claro que para eso tendría que dejar la maratón del fic, así que esperemos que no. Ade tenía que hacerlo, ya nada, además que yo creo que le tenía muchas ganas a la mesera, por eso siempre la andaba empujando hacia Jade. Ade shipea al Kade XD (Katy+Jade) mejor el Jaty, porque el Kade suena a Cade y no vale. ¡Gracias por el review y suerte!

 _Guest_ : Kuroneko, ¿eres tú? Si no eres tú, perdón al guest por la confusión. Si creías que estaría con… no spoiler just yet. Perdón por el susto del secuestro, pero era necesario, Jade pobre, está mal. No me digas que no alcanza, estoy tratando como loca de ver detalles que tengo que cerrar, pero se me complica llegar a la meta que me puse por varias razones, no quiero alargar demasiado el final sin motivo. Haré lo posible, lo prometo. Espero que hayas descansado y que tengas un buen fin de semana, ligero y ameno. ¡Suerte!

 _Alexa Garcia_ : tienes varias teorías, solo diré que en los próximos dos capítulos te vas a enterar si estabas en lo correcto. Esperemos que esté a la altura y que les agrade la trama que queda. ¡Muchas suerte y un buen fin de semana!

 _erivip7_ : No me creas cruel, pero me alegra un poco que se asustara, Jade se asustó, así que debían ustedes también sentir un poco la angustia de si se la llevaron o no. "Vamo a calmarno", por suerte no fue así. Gracias, la película me gustó, no puedo mentir, pensé que Affleck sería insoportable de batman, pero no. La peli estuvo entretenida aunque duró dos horas y media, muy larga. ¡Gracias por el review, suerte y que tengas un lindo feriado!

 _Someone_ : El trabajo quita tanto tiempo y a veces es muy cansado. Pero con la costumbre se va aligerando. Yo espero que todo mejore para ti y comiencen a llegar los beneficios de tener empleo. Sobretodo poder financiar lo que necesitas. Yo por ejemplo solo quiero levantarme del mal bache y darle otra vez. A veces toca sacrificarse un poco, pero los mejores tiempos llegarán. ¡Que tengas un buen fin de semana y suerte siempre, ánimo!

A todos los demás, espero que la esté pasando bien y tengan descanso estos días. Gracias por volver.


	140. Somewhere a Clock Is Ticking

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Mi mente trata de razonar lo que acabo de escuchar. Este hombre es idéntico al de las fotos, pero no es mi padre, es mi tío, ¿su gemelo? Verónica dijo que tenía un hermano menor, pero yo asumí que era varios años menor y pensé que era un heladero en Munich.

Lo primero que llega a mi mente es:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo segundo:

—¿Y por qué debería creer que eres su hermano gemelo? Pudiste operarte la cara para quitarte la cicatriz o algo parecido; usar maquillaje, qué se yo. Tan solo quieres ganarte mi confianza.

—Tal vez esto te convenza —me dice acercando su mano a un sobre que tenía sobre la mesa y saca unas fotografías—. Este es él. —Me lo señala—. Y este soy yo.

Es una imagen de cuando eran niños. Tienen la misma contextura, la misma cara, el mismo peinado, el mismo diseño en sus camisetas, sus pantalones del mismo color. Sonríen mientras se abrazan parados a los pies de un árbol en una leve colina. Parecen clones.

—Estos son mis padres, tus abuelos biológicos. —Saca otra foto y, después de esa, una más—. Y esta es Laura, mi novia.

Es una chica de unos diecinueve o veinte años, él parece tener la misma edad. Se los ve adorables, están felices, tomados de las manos, abrazados. Ella tiene un anillo muy sencillo en el dedo anular, claramente se ve que es de compromiso.

—¿Siguen de novios? La foto es vieja, ¿por qué no se han casado? —remarco porque la fecha está grabada en la esquina y lee 8 de agosto de 1992.

—Lo planeamos, pero no pudimos… Es la razón principal por la que estoy aquí y por la que necesitaba verte.

¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con su novia? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con mi padre? Y lo más importante…

—Yo vine por una sola razón, Carmen. Si me citaste aquí, es porque tú la tienes. ¿Qué le hiciste y dónde está?

—Yo no le hice nada…

—Pero me enviaste el pendiente… ensangrentado. Ella está desaparecida hace muchos días y…

—Adler sí lo hizo.

Se me hace difícil tragar, llego a atorarme y toso un par de veces para limpiar mi garganta.

—Carmen… ¿está…? —Se me dificulta terminar esa frase. El asiente confirmándolo, sabe lo que quería preguntarle.

Dos caminos verticales se marcan en mi rostro con lágrimas saladas. No sollozo, no emito sonido alguno, no me muevo, no aparto mi vista de él, pero lloro, solo lloro.

—¿Tú estuviste ahí?

—No, pero Adler puede ser una persona muy cruel. Me llamó un día diciéndome que uno de sus autos se había averiado en la carretera. Me envió a tomarle unas fotografías para poder cobrar el seguro. El Mustang estaba abandonado en un acantilado desolado en Los Ángeles. Cuando llegué saqué la cámara y di la vuelta para encontrar la mejor pose para fotografiarlo. Fue cuando… la vi.

—Su cuerpo.

—Estaba… —limpia su garganta sin querer continuar, pero yo necesito escucharlo, saber qué le pasó, el porqué.

Lo espero. Klaus busca las palabras exactas para no herirme; no es lo que quiero.

—No me lo hagas fácil, solo dilo.

—Victoria, yo… lo lamento.

—Solo dilo.

—Está bien —le cuesta, suspira hondo y me mira directo a los ojos—. Tu amiga estaba envuelta en una bolsa negra de… Apenas se veía su cara, muy pálida, sus ojos… —Lo veo descomponerse con el recuerdo—, me acerqué, ya sabía que estaba sin vida, pero…

—Le quitaste el pendiente…

—No, ya no lo tenía cuando la encontré.

—¿Entonces cómo…?

—Adler me llamó, adivinando que había llegado al lugar y había descubierto el cuerpo. Me dijo que necesitaba que le sacara fotografías a ella no al auto, que debía procurar que se reconociera quién era y que, al terminar, la subiera al auto y dejara el mío allí. Debía manejarlo hasta una finca en las afueras de la ciudad, estacionarlo en un garaje abandonado y volver como fuera.

—¿Por qué te haría hacer todo eso? Es ilógico…

—Adler no es un hombre de lógica. Es impulsivo, cruel, desalmado; quería darme una advertencia.

—¿Descubriendo el cuerpo de Carmen? ¿Por qué te importaría?, ni siquiera la conocías.

—Mi hermano me trajo aquí con la amenaza de lastimar a mis padres. Unos días antes de encontrar a tu amiga, él y yo tuvimos una discusión. Le dije que volvería a Alemania, que yo no tengo anhelos de hacerme rico robando o vendiendo droga, como él pretende que haga. Le dije de muy mala forma que se buscara otro lacayo y se olvidara de mí.

—¿Tú crees que sería capaz de matar a sus propios padres? Ellos están lejos.

—Tan lejos como una llamada telefónica. Su vieja pandilla todavía le es muy fiel. Pueden matarlos más rápido de lo que me tomaría marcar su número.

—¿Por eso dejaste tu negocio de helados en Munich y viniste a los Estados Unidos? ¿Para detenerlo de lastimar a tus padres?

—¿Sabes de mi fábrica? Vaya, subestimaba el alcance de tu investigación.

—No deberías. Sé mucho más de lo que crees —le digo como advertencia, no quiero que crea que me como su cuento tan fácilmente.

—Me doy cuenta de que sí —me dice, algo orgulloso de mí.

—¿Entonces? Explícate ya, qué es lo que viniste a hacer realmente. ¿Por qué me necesitas a mí?

—Bien, al punto entonces —dice enderezándose y cruza sus manos sobre la mesa—. Mira, durante los últimos catorce años he pensado que la única forma de detenerlo es enfrentándolo. Yo estoy aquí por Laura, por mis padres, por ti, por todos los que hemos caído bajo sus amenazas.

—Explícate, porque no entiendo cómo nos relacionamos. ¿Qué le hizo a Laura? ¿Por qué querría Erich… no, Adler lastimarme a mí? No lo he visto desde que soy una niña y no le he hecho nada para provocarlo.

—No fuiste tú, fue Isabella y él quiere desquitarse, quiere recuperar lo que perdió.

Lo que perdió…

Solo puedo pensar en lo que Verónica mencionó en su última carta, la que nunca terminamos de leer con Jade.

Tres años después de casarse, mamá ya no aguantaba más la miseria en la que vivíamos. Erich la estaba volviendo loca, además de que era violento con ella, con Trina y conmigo, bebía muchísimo y la engañaba con cualquier mujer que se le cruzara enfrente.

Tuvieron una discusión fuerte y él le dijo que si quería salir de la pobreza debía ayudarla con algo.

Isabella había sido muy inocente al inicio de su relación, obviamente ignoraba que el chico lindo del que se había enamorado era un maldito delincuente. Le contó que la mujer con la que vivía era millonaria, que vivía en los lujos más exquisitos, como beber de los licores más costosos en las comidas del día a día o coleccionar autos de primera clase, también le había comentado sobre las joyas que guardaba en una bóveda pequeña en su habitación. Diamantes, rubíes, relojes del oro más puro, cosas que ella no se había imaginado que existían.

A Erich le brilló el ojo, le propuso robar a doña Beth y que le daría parte del motín para comprarse una mejor casa. Isabella por supuesto se negó, no traicionaría a la mujer que se había convertido durante un tiempo en su madre, pero a él le importó muy poco, planeo el robo de todas formas. Durante meses se dedicó a estudiar la mansión y a buscar formas de entrar, de llegar a la bóveda y sacar lo que bien pudiera. Cualquier cosa era mejor que nada. Lo tenía todo muy bien pensado, ya hasta había encontrado un joyero que podía transformar esas gemas marcadas en joyas nuevas para exportarlas por el mercado negro al extranjero.

El problema llego cuando, unos días después del atraco, uno de los trabajadores de Erich comentó con otro sobre el motín. Isabella entendió lo que había sucedido y sedujo al hombre para que la dejara ver las joyas. Con mucho tino y sabiendo los hábitos de desaparecer de su esposo, recuperó lo robado y se lo llevó de regreso a doña Beth, por supuesto, con Trina y conmigo de la mano.

Lo había traicionado, lo había burlado de la peor forma, no le quedaba otra alternativa más que escapar. Por fortuna, y como agradecimiento, la señora le dio muchísimo dinero para que saliera del país. Sin embargo, ella no quería hacerlo sin Luca y decidió mudarnos a Santa Fé para recuperarlo antes de viajar a México. De allí nos moveríamos con cuidado hasta llegar a Uruguay. Al menos ese era el plan que Verónica logró descubrir.

—¡¿Quieres decir que todo esto por unas estúpidas joyas?!

—No son tan estúpidas para él. El motín que tu madre le robó tenía, en ese tiempo, un valor de más de cinco millones de dólares. Eran diamantes de los más finos, relojes llenos de ellos, pendientes, aretes, anillos… Su precio ha subido con los años y, créeme, el total ahora debe estar en al menos el doble de lo que valía en ese tiempo, si no es más.

—Dinero… mató a Carmen y a la madre de su hija… ¿por dinero?

Me indigna, porque lo siento ridículo. Dinero… ¡¿Cuánto vale la vida de una persona, su sufrimiento?! Para él, nada.

Carmen valía mucho más que millones para mí, no tenía precio, nadie lo tiene…

Lo siento tanto, Carm.

—Adler es un monstruo, es capaz de eso y mucho más —me dice con compasión, con paciencia—. Victoria, yo te entiendo a la perfección, lo que sientes es ira, furia por no poder regresar el tiempo, por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Adler… él asesinó a Laura unos días después del compromiso. Mi hermano quería que me uniera a él en su pandilla, yo me negué y me mudé para evitarlo, para poder hacer mi vida, pero él se cree el dueño del mundo, propietario único de la gente, de sus cosas. « _Quería enseñarte una lección_ », me dijo entonces. Que yo soy su hermano menor y debo estar de su lado. Eso significaba que le fuera fiel, que hiciera lo que el quisiera, que lo obedeciera. Yo no tenía poder de decidir, yo no era nadie sin él.

Fue por eso que no se casaron y él no ha podido superarla. Tiene la rabia de lo que Erich le hizo en las venas.

Klaus lo dijo cuando empezamos esta charla, él está aquí por Laura, es su razón principal. Ya veo, lo que el quiere es…

—Venganza.

—Precisamente, Victoria. Voy a matar a mi hermano, voy a detenerlo y necesito que tú me ayudes. Para eso es esta reunión. ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás adentro?

* * *

 **Nota:**

Waaaah, ¿creyeron que era muy repentino la aparición de un hermano? El pobre fue pensado hace tanto tiempo que, claro, yo no lo considero así XD. Pero bueno.

La canción de hoy es: **_Somewhere a Clock Is Ticking - Snow Patrol_**.

 _ZombiegirlLG_ : El POV de Tori, es verdad que tu lo querías. Bueno, se vienen algunos aunque todavía veremos qué está haciendo Jade en paralelo. XD eso de las contraseñas es un caos para mí, siempre pongo la misma en todo. Yo también quisiera ser más constante, pero de verdad que me siento tan agotada en las noches que es cuando puedo escribir que no logro evitar quedarme dormida escribiendo y pues, para bajar de nivel de escritura, mejor bajo de volumen de publicaciones. ¡Muchos saludos y suerte!

 _Kuroneko_ : ya sabía que era tú. Es que puedo distinguir como la voz de algunos de ustedes. Bueno, eso es verdad, pero ahora si que necesitamos su punto de vista, espero que cuando me toque alternar entre ellas no se vuelva muy confuso. yo solía llevar mi navaja de bolsillo, pero en algunos lugares quisieron quitármela, así estuviera en la maleta guardada, así que dejé de llevarla. Todas tus preguntas se resolverán casi por completo en el siguiente capítulo. Todavía queda una parte en la reunión de estos dos. Espero no demorarme en el siguiente. ¡Saludos y suerte siempre!

 _j.a.l.w_ : ¡LO SIENTO! Así con mayúsculas porque de verdad lo siento. Cómo es eso de que te enviaron al sofá. Espero que sí lo sea o al menos que no sea una total decepción :'(. Por favor no duermas en el sillón otra vez hoy. Mejor esperas al día siguiente y listo, el fic no va a ningún lugar. ¡Suerte y que descanses hoy!

 _MinaCX_ : Hey, que bueno volverte a ver, pero no es obligación así que si no se puede no se puede. Bueno, tomaré en cuenta lo de la confusión, aunque todavía creo que no podría leerlo de corrido por el tiempo y ver dónde necesito reforzar algunos detalles. Seguramente lo haré en el final. Ah, a tí era la que no te convencía lo del gemelo. Bueno estaba planeado desde hace tiempo, lo que pasa es que tenía que ser una sorpresa para todos, además de que Jade no tenía idea y veíamos el fic en un 99% de su punto de vista. Pero bueno, veamos si la trama del final te convence. Espero que sí. Con respecto a tus teorías… ya veremos si las acertaste pero no puedo spoilear. ¡Que pases buena tarde y suerte!

 _erivip7_ : No dije que tenía un hermano menor, pero no que eran gemelos. Es que no debían saberlo, porque sino creerían que no era en realidad su papá quien la buscaba y no habrían tenido el miedo que tenían de que la encontrara. En fin, por eso y muchas otras cosas que tenían que pasar, nadie podía saber que había un clon del padre. Todavía no se olviden mucho de Erich, que falta una parte importante de la reunión y… bueno lo que viene luego. ¡Te deseo una buena tarde, saludos!

Bueno, me voy a escribir el siguiente. Nos leemos.


	141. Killing in the Name

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Matar a Erich, vengar a Carmen, proteger a los míos. Nada que no hubiese pensado antes.

—¿Qué exactamente necesitas que haga? —le pregunto y veo como sonríe por darle mi consideración, aunque creo que él ya lo da por hecho.

—Antes que nada, esto no es muy opcional, pero agradezco que lo pienses.

—No tengo por qué decir que sí —le respondo molesta, Klaus no puede obligarme a nada. Si lo que propone es usarme de alfombra para salirse con la suya y después dejarme tirada, está muy equivocado.

—Escúchame, Victoria —dice más serio—. Lo que te voy a contar es importante. Adler te vio durante el verano en Santa Fé.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba vigilando sus puestos de «arte», donde vende drogas en la feria de la ciudad, cuanto pasaste con unos amigos, si no me equivoco. Él te reconoció por el parecido que tienes con Isabella, y sí que te pareces a ella.

No estaba de más que alguien que acabo de conocer me lo recuerde.

—¿Conocías a Isabella?

—Sí. —Sonríe—. Nos hicimos amigos por correspondencia después de la boda. Nos vimos varias veces cuando vine de vacaciones.

—Pensé que no tenías relación con tu hermano.

—No tenemos una buena, vine bajo amenazas, como es típico de él. Quería que vigilara a Isabella, que le haga de guardaespaldas. En ese tiempo yo necesitaba el dinero y, después de ver lo que fue capaz de hacerle a Laura, temía por la seguridad de mi familia. Así que vine sin poner mucho pero.

—¿Y por qué te fuiste si estabas aquí para protegerla?

—Porque… Adler comenzó a sentirse… digamos que inseguro con nuestra amistad.

Celoso, esa es la palabra correcta. Lo que quiere decir que ambos se llevaban muy bien, quizá hasta se gustaban. Pero no ahondaré en esos detalles ahora, no son importantes.

—Bueno, ¿me vio y…?

—Te reconoció y te siguió a la casa de tus abuelos. Durante los siguientes días te vigiló, investigó quién eras, quienes eran los Vega.

—¡Oh, por Dios!

Sí, lo recuerdo, es el hombre que me llamó Bella cuando paseaba con mi hermano Luca y su novia por el centro. Maldición, él me vio por nuestra imprudencia, por escaparme para no estar encerrada. No debí salir de la casa de mis abuelos, debí quedarme en mi habitación mirando al techo, así como a ellos les gusta.

Todo esto es mi culpa.

—Adler comenzó a obsesionarse con la idea de recuperar el motín que Isabella le robó. Él no tiene idea de qué sucedió con él, pero cree que ustedes lo tienen.

Yo sé qué pasó, lo devolvió.

Piensa, Tori. Esta puede ser una pieza importante en este juego. Si Erich cree que yo lo tengo las joyas, no me matará hasta que se las devuelva. Pero eso no es una garantía de que no lo haga al final o a mis hermanos. Si mató a Carmen, podría hacerle daño a Jade, a mamá y papá… a todos.

Klaus mira su reloj, poniendo una cara preocupada y se fija a afuera de la ventana.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, iré al punto —me dice y saca unos documentos del sobre—. Aquí está la información que debes entregarle de alguna forma a tu padre, aquí lo explico todo y les doy la información necesaria para que te tengan vigilada y a salvo.

—Todavía no he dicho que sí y todo esto me… aturde. No, no quiero hacerlo, encuentra quién más te ayude, ve a la policía…

Comienzo a irme cuando el me toma fuerte de la mano y me obliga a sentarme nuevamente.

—Victoria, Adler tiene planeado secuestrarte mañana. El paquete con el pendiente lo envió él como una forma de amedrentarte, de hacerte salir de tu agujero. Yo solo introduje la tarjeta de este encuentro antes de mandarlo por el correo para poder prevenirte y proponerte un contra plan.

¡Secuestrarme! ¿Lo escuché bien, no?

Mi respiración se acelera, esto cambia muchas cosas, debo hablar con papá, debo salir de aquí, ¡esconderme!…

—Él te llevará mañana, no importa donde estés. Ya sea en tu departamento a la fuerza, con armas, quizá lastimando a tu compañera de cuarto…

Qué dulce cómo describe a mi novia. ¿Sabrá que lo es?

—… O de la calle al caminar, ¿entiendes? Adler te llevará con él, lo quieras o no, le cuentes al mundo con un cartel en el cielo o te escondas en la comandancia de policía, lo que sea que hagas, te llevará. Él tiene sus contactos y sus formas.

El tono que usa junto con la seguridad de que esto sucederá me asusta, tanto que me siento temblar.

—Yo te puedo proteger, hasta que las cosas se den tú puedes fingir que no sabes nada, lo que sabes debes manejarlo con mucho cuidado con él. Tú y yo, no nos conocemos. Tú no tienes idea de que Carmen está muerta, pero cuando te lo compruebe tienes que actuar como si no te afectara lo que podría pasar después con ella, esa tiene que ser tu ficha para llegar a un acuerdo con él.

—¡¿A qué te refieres un acuerdo?! Me estás diciendo que el tipo va a llevarme a la fuerza, quizá a matarme por unas joyas…

—Por eso, Victoria. Debes hablar con tu papá y acordar qué información le darán, cuál es la coartada, qué es lo que pedirás a cambio de tu colaboración.

—No entiendo… no…

—Okey, cálmate. iré más lento —me dice viendo como pierdo el control de todo y, de los nervios, viro un segundo la taza de café sobre la mesa—. Mira, el vendrá por ti mañana, usará las fotos y la ubicación de Carmen como un soborno por tu colaboración. Sé que la quieres de vuelta, es lo que yo quería cuando hizo lo mismo con Laura, necesitaba que su cuerpo descanse en paz.

—Yo no creo en Dios —le digo y él me mira sorprendido, pero lo deja a un lado y continúa.

—Adler tiene algo que quieres y te forzará a que lo ayudes para dártelo. Debes actuar como si lo que él te ofrece no tuviese valor, así se verá obligado a proponerte algo más y es ahí cuando tú debes aprovechar y pedir algo a cambio, como la seguridad de tu familia, ¿entiendes?

Asiento, comienzo a ver el panorama.

—Su plan consiste en que le entregues las joyas. Tú eras la menor de los tres, pero como ya cumpliste los dieciocho con tu identidad falsa, él querrá acceso a la bóveda en el banco donde las guardan, espera que convenzas a tus hermanos de darte su parte y le entregues el motín completo.

Esto se complica. Yo no tengo nada, ninguno de nosotros. ¡¿De dónde voy a sacarme diez millones de dólares en joyas?! Tuve que trabajar todo el verano y vender la mayoría de mis cosas de valor para poder pagar a Verónica y los exámenes de ADN. Estoy muerta.

—¿Qué tal si no puedo dárselas?

—Esa es la posibilidad que yo imaginaba. Ustedes no tienen esas joyas, pero Adler es testarudo y no piensa bien en caliente.

—Vaya, pensé que sería más calculador.

—¿Tú crees? Mató a tu madre de un disparo estando drogado, antes de que pudiera sacarle la información de qué hizo con las joyas, ¿crees que es frío y calculador?

—Bueno, sí, tienes razón.

—Mira, yo tengo pensado insinuarle que, si no tienes las joyas, se vuelva a planificar otro robo a la misma mujer.

—¿Qué?

—Es lo más fácil, ella conocía a tu madre, verte la hará tener simpatía hacia ti, no tengo duda de que te invite a su casa. Tú podrías entrar como una sirvienta, como lo hizo Isabella, y ganártela.

—No puedo poner en peligro a una mujer anciana.

—En estos papeles está la información completa de mi plan. Si tu papá accede, la señora Kaiser sería protegida por la policía y estaría al tanto del ataque. Cuando Adler de el golpe, ellos estarán listos para apresarlo, pero antes de que lo hagan, yo intentaré matarlo… Lo haré, terminaré con él —me asegura.

—¿Esa es tu idea, usarme de anzuelo?

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? —me dice mirando su reloj nuevamente—. Te estoy ofreciendo muchas cosas Victoria, no reniegues.

—¿Qué me estás dando? Mañana seré secuestrada y seguramente asesinada por el imbécil que me trajo al mundo.

—Pues tienes esta noche para despedirte de tu novia…

Vaya, sí lo sabía.

—… Tienes el tiempo suficiente para comunicarle a tu papá del plan y, de esa forma, ofrecerte algún tipo de protección. Tienes la ventaja de pensar en qué pedirle a cambio y así obligarlo a mantenerse alejado de la gente que quieres. No, no tienes opción en el secuestro, pero ahora, tienes la ventaja.

Viéndolo así. Si yo no venía a este encuentro, mañana hubiese sido llevada sin voluntad, Jade habría muerto tratando de impedirlo, mis padres estarían en peligro, al igual que mis hermanos y…

—Debo irme y tú tienes que salir de este barrio. Trata de no gastar toda la noche explicándole a tu papá lo que vas a hacer. Disfruta con Jade.

Veo que Klaus también sabe más de lo que yo creía. Se levanta, es altísimo, debe pasarme con más de una cabeza, es más alto que Leo.

—De mí tienes una promesa firme —me dice regresando a verme antes de salir—. Yo vengaré a Isabella, a Laura y a Carmen. Para eso estoy aquí y puedes estar segura de que te protegeré, antes de que te toquen un pelo tendrán que matarme.

Se pone la capucha y sale sin despedirse, acelerado, sin regresar a ver ni a su sombra. Yo doy un par de respiros y hago lo mismo.

Necesito contactar a Verónica de inmediato.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de este capítulo es: **_Killing in the Name - Rage Against the Machine_**.

 _ZombiegirlLG_ : Sí, lo sé. A mí también me hace falta, pero no me sobre el tiempo. en todo caso, no abandonaré el fic, de eso pueden estar seguros. ¡Saludos y una buena noche!

 _LittleRock17_ : Sí, entiendo que no es como si hubiesen matado a Jade, pero… no spoiler XD. me había dado cuenta de lo de Ade. Eres Adebeliever XD. ¡Saludos y suerte!

 _Kuroneko_ : tendré que buscar esas canciones en google, no las reconozco, pero me causan gracia. Sí era un capítulo sin mucha acción, es que habían cosas que no contamos con las cartas de Verónica y que explican los motivos de Erich para hacer lo que hizo y continuar con la obsesión. Para ser sincera, habrán momentos de acción, pero planeo también llevar las cosas en paralelo un poco más ligero. Pero veamos, ¿quién sabe? Habrá suspenso, al menos eso, tenlo por seguro. ¡Una buena noche y saludos!

 _erivip7_ : A mí si me da pena Carmen, no no quería que muera pero era necesario. Y claro ahora pueden decirme que ando matando los gays como en las series de televisión y las películas XD. Vendetta, sí, venganza debe haber. ¡Muchos saludos y buena noche!

Será que alcanzo uno más. Veamos si lo logro, estoy con un poco de insolación por salir en la mañana a pasear, pero creo que sí lo logro. Sino mañana en la mañana temprano se publica el siguiente.

Suerte a todos.


	142. Seven Nation Army

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Mi cuerpo se siente cansado y pesado, incómodo. El cuello me está matando y mis brazos me duelen.

¿Por qué me duelen tanto?

Siento latidos rápidos en mi pecho, tengo una leve taquicardia, y mi boca está terriblemente seca. El aire que entra por ahí lastima mi garganta. Hago el intento de tragar; me es imposible quitarme la irritación. Carraspeo levemente, pero eso me cansa enseguida y debo volver a aspirar, sintiendo el frío entrar provocándome más dolor.

Únicamente ahora es que abro los ojos… o eso intento. Todo está borroso, no logro enfocar. Parpadeo, pero no sirve de nada.

El ambiente está ligeramente oscuro, huele a polvo y, a lo lejos, a lejía. Con esfuerzo levanto mi cabeza. Estoy sentada con la manos estiradas por detrás, atadas por las muñecas, mi piel arde al moverlas. Mis pies también están atados a las patas de la silla. Si hago un movimiento muy grande terminaré en el suelo sin poder amortiguar la caída.

Este lugar parece algún tipo de taller automotriz. Ya con más claridad veo una mesa de trabajo. Cajas de herramientas por todos lados y, en la pared, taladros, destornilladores, llaves de tuerca, trapos grasientos y franelas.

¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Ah, sí. Efectivamente, me secuestraron.

Anoche, Jade se quedó dormida profundamente después de agotarla lo más que pude, aunque esa no era la intención principal. Tras hablar con papá a través de mi contacto con Verónica por el chat, regresé a casa sabiendo que esa noche sería la última en la que la vería por algún tiempo, si es que no era la última de mi vida.

Quería sentirla, la necesitaba sobre mí, en mí, descubriendo cada centímetro, tocándome, besándome, amándome; porque requería recordarla, tenerla presente, grabada en mi cuerpo aun después de que terminásemos. Puedo jurar que todavía puedo sentir sus manos apretando mi piel, sus dedos moviéndose con habilidad por dentro; aun escucho su agitada respiración y disfruto sus caricias en mi nuca, su lengua jugando con la mía, su excitación.

Rendida se dejó llevar por el sueño y yo la disfruté así por unas horas antes de levantarme con sumo cuidado y ponerme unos jeans y un buzo flojo. Recogí todo lo que pude en mi mochila, principalmente las cartas de Verónica y lo que Jade pudiera usar para intentar buscarme.

No pude despedirme, aunque quise. Si despertaba pelearía porque me quedara y eso solo la pondría en más peligro. Me acerqué dos veces a ella, tan solo para volver a apartarme. La observé con una pena inmensa desde el marco de la puerta, estaba tan linda abrazada a las sábanas, desnuda bajo ellas. Finalmente, agarré mis zapatos y salí del departamento. Jade no terminaría como Carmen, tenía que huir sin dejárselo saber, por más que eso la llene de angustia, por más que la lastime.

— _Ni siquiera una carta, Tori_ —me advirtió papá—, _eso puede motivarla para ir tras tu pista, protégela. Recoge tus cosas y vete_.

Eso hice. Me coloqué las zapatillas en las escaleras de emergencia y bajé hasta el garaje. Aprovecharía la primera instancia en que un auto entrara o saliera y me escurriría por la puerta antes de que cierre totalmente. Era la única forma de evitar las cámaras de seguridad en los pasillos o el elevador.

Una vez en la calle comencé a caminar con la capucha puesta tapando lo que podía de mi rostro. El plan que papá tenía en mente era muy claro, necesitaba encontrarme con varios agentes que me darían indicaciones de como comportarme y me guiarían por algunas tácticas de resistencia. Espero haberlas aprendido bien, o mejor dicho no olvidarlas, creo que esto será más uso de mi instinto que otra cosa.

Llegué al mercado de frutas y me acerqué al tercer puesto desde la entrada. Allí un hombre de unos cuarenta años me dijo que ya estoy siendo vigilada por ellos y que sabrán con exactitud mi paradero. Me aconsejó hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por no desesperarme, que seguramente pasaré horas de horas esperando y no pruebe bocado en días, que en este tipo de escenarios las torturas son una práctica común. Me dio consejos para sobrevivirlas, especialmente las de agua y, sí, me asustó, porque Erich es capaz de cualquier cosa y mi misión principal, como dijo papá, es mantenerme con vida.

Pasé al área de desayunos, compré un jugo de naranja y un sándwich. Daban eso de las seis de la mañana y unos minutos cuando un chico se sentó a unas mesas de mí, no le presté atención hasta que el dueño del puesto donde compré, me acercó una servilleta con un mensaje escrito en ella.

«S _oy Alex, parte de un grupo de agentes encubiertos en varios carteles de micro tráfico como el de Erich. Por los últimos cuatro meses he trabajado directamente con él como parte de un proyecto conjunto de la comandancia de policía de Roswell, Santa Fé y Los Ángeles, ganándome su confianza. Al ser uno de los miembros más recientes se me hará difícil estar el cien por ciento del tiempo contigo, pero estaré pendiente de ti cada paso, no lo dudes. Si me vez acercarme, puedes estar segura de que intentaré infringirte el menor daño posible y que si las cosas se salen de control, te protegeré. Desde hoy, mi misión eres tú_ ».

Leer esa nota no me tranquilizó en lo más mínimo. No quería regresar a verlo, pero necesitaba grabarme el rostro de la única persona amiga que tendría adentro, porque todavía no confío en mi tío Klaus. Algo me oculta, lo presiento.

Alex es un chico de unos veinticinco años, llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans negros también y botas de motociclista. Asintió una sola vez y se fue.

— _Te llevarán cuando menos lo esperes, seguramente con la amenaza de un arma y directo de la acera. Trata de no poner mucha resistencia. Estamos atentos, si algo sale mal, intervendremos, de lo contrario el plan sigue_ —me dijo papá, aclarándome—: _No pongas tu vida en peligro, pelea lo necesario, pero no más, Tori. Escúchame bien, vamos a atraparlo, y por secuestro, asesinato y extorsión lo meteremos preso en la cárcel más segura del país por el resto de sus días_.

Si papá supiera que el plan final no es que lo atrapen para que pague una condena con la sociedad, sino poner una bala directo en su sien, que le destroce toda la masa gris y ver sus ojos apagarse frente a mí. Si papá supiera que quizá en el fondo tengo más de criminal que de honesta. Soy más de Erich que de él.

— _Haremos lo posible porque sea poco tiempo el que tengas que pasar allí, hija. Y lamento no poder decirte que te esconderé, darte otra salida, no tiene caso. Erich es de verdad poderoso. Esta es la única manera de conseguir pruebas que lo incriminen_.

Y por eso mismo debe morir, por ser así de poderoso, por ser violento y despiadado, por haber matado a personas importantes en mi vida.

Carraspeo nuevamente. Ya no duele tanto como antes. Muero por un vaso de agua por algo de comer. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo he pasado aquí y lo que sea que hayan puesto en ese trapo con el que me cubrieron la boca todavía me arde en los labios.

El ruido agudo del metal se hace eco en el lugar y un rayo de luz artificial se marca en el piso al abrir la puerta. Alguien viene por mí. Los pasos secos de varias personas me despiertan de golpe. No viene solo. Llegó la hora, por fin veré al bastardo que me dio la vida.

Cierro mis ojos buscando fuerza para lo que está por venir, respiro por la nariz con dificultad y exhalo, levantando mi cabeza hacia él. Tiene una sonrisa prepotente marcada de un solo lado y la maldad destella desde su mirada. Es, por dentro, completamente diferente a su hermano.

—Isabella, ¿despertaste? —me pregunta con burla—. Tiempo sin verte…, hija.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Temprano dije, pero me quedé dormida y recién acabo de revisarlo.

La canción de este capítulo es: **_Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes_**.

 _Guest XX_ : Me faltan al menos dos capítulos más. Veamos como va el día. Todavía nos quedan unos capítulos solo de Tori. ¡Saludos y un buen domingo!

 _MinaCX_ : Oh, que bueno entonces que disfrutes de esos momentos, a mi me encanta que Jade no sea siempre tan dura, sobretodo con Tori, porque cuando la vi con Beck, ellos solos, Jade era un dulce y re-melosa. Yo creo que hay algunos tipos de personas, algunos que son inteligentes y todo lo calculan al milímetro porque tienen paciencia y otros que, aunque son inteligentes y a largo plazo pueden tomar decisiones que los beneficien, a corto plazo se dejan llevar por su impulsividad, pierden por unos minutos su perspectiva y cometen actos ilógicos. Para mí es una cuestión de carácter más que nada. Ciertamente Tori tampoco pensó en las consecuencias de su desesperación. Por suerte,digámoslo así, Jade encontró esas pistas porque ya sabía de antemano que así se comunicaban con Verónica, pero si eso lo descubría uno de los villanos, Tori también estaría muerta, ¿no? ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _erivip7_ : Tú tampoco confías completamente en su tío, igual que Tori. Sí, debe intentar ser cuidadosa con lo que hace y lo que dice. ¡Gracias por el review y suerte!

 _Beatz106_ : Oh, vas por esos capítulos. Esos son lindos. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios. ¡Suerte!

Nos leemos en unas horas.


	143. Points Of Authority

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Agua —digo intentando tragar. Ha llegado la hora de hacerse la estúpida. Como dijo papá, « _no le des más información de la que él infiera que ya conoce_ »—. Agua, por favor.

Antes de desplomar la mirada lo veo asentir a uno de sus lacayos quien se acerca a mí con una botella y la abre ante mis ojos. Levanta con dureza mi quijada y me fuerza a beber, demasiado. Termino atorándome y escupo la mitad de lo que vertió en mi boca al piso.

—Suficiente —Lo escucho decir mientras se sienta a horcajadas del respaldar de una silla de metal enfrente de mí. Se acomoda, empujándola con los pies para acercarse hasta llegar a un medio metro, y frena.

De cerca, Klaus y él son muy distintos. Su cara es sucia, llena de huecos como si hubiese sufrido de acné en la adolescencia, la piel de sus mejillas se ve muy gruesa. La famosa cicatriz es alta y notable, lo que quiere decir que el corte en su cara es profundo. Sus labios no tienen el carisma de los de su hermano, tampoco se nota bondad en su mirada. Sus gestos son tan despreciables como su personalidad. Es un hombre feo y desagradable.

—¿Qué, no vas a saludar a tu padre?

Escucharlo me da asco. Una oleada de sarcasmo e ironía se acumulan en la punta de mi lengua. Quiero insultarlo, decirle que de padre no tiene nada, que David Vega es el que se ganó ese título, pero lo pienso dos veces.

¿Qué es mejor?

¿Ser directa y comportarme de manera iracunda por la circunstancia en la que me encuentro, o callar y seguir sus reglas?

—Tú no eres mi padre —le contesto, decidiendo actuar natural. No quisiera sacar mi rol encubierto a la luz y que descubra que lo estamos engañando. Es hora de actuar y yo se hacerlo, estoy estudiando para eso.

—Vamos, Bella. No me digas que no sabes quién soy —continúa divertido, veamos cuánto le dura—. Sé que nos has investigado a tu madre y a mí… o lo has intentado —se mofa con una pequeña risa—. Mandaste a una investigadora novata a la casa de la vieja Kaiser y esa mujer me odia, le habrá dicho todo lo que sucedió, ¿no?

Bueno, sabe cosas y asume que yo conozco la historia. No puedo fingir tanta demencia, debo darle un hueso para picar, pero dudo qué lanzarle.

—Eso no te convierte en mi padre o a Isabella en mi madre —le aclaro mientras pienso.

—¡Ah, ya veo! Es ese maldito sentimentalismo, cursi y barato de una adolescente hueca como tú. Crees que el policía trucho y su mujer son tus padres porque creciste con ellos.

—Lo son porque me hicieron su hija y me cuidaron —Él se ríe queriendo hacerme sentir tonta—. Ellos, a diferencia de ti, no mataron a mi madre de un balazo.

Erich deja la sonoridad de su burla y me sonríe ampliamente.

Cometí un error, tontamente, fallé. Le revelé con ira que sé de su culpabilidad.

—Interesante.

—Es la verdad.

—Dime algo, Bella: ¿lo recuerdas? —me pregunta con genuina curiosidad—. Si no me equivoco, fuiste tú quien llamó a la policía ese día. Escuché las sirenas y vi tu peculiar sombra en la pared del comedor. No tuve tiempo de buscar las cosas que tu mamá me robó cuando me vi obligado a salir de esa casa para no ser atrapado.

—¿Debo recordarte que Isabella no es mi madre y yo no me llamo Bella? —le digo en el peor de los tonos. Viré la burla hacia él y no lo toma de buena forma. Su mueca cambia a una muy represiva, fuerte y…

¡Plaf!

El eco de la cachetada se amplifica por el silencio del resto de presentes.

Sí, hay que bajar el tono.

—¡No me contradigas! ¡Naciste Isabella, así te llamas! —replica con tanta furia que me hago para atrás huyendo de su voz—. ¡Y a mí me respetarás, así sea lo último que hagas! —Termina escupiéndome gotas de saliva en la cara—. ¡¿Está entendido?!

Su mano es grande y pesada. El golpe que me dio me cimbra en todo el lado izquierdo de la cara. Mi piel arde y se calienta en segundos.

—¡No te escucho! —grita a todo pulmón.

Lo miro esperando unos segundos y…

¡Plaf!

La segunda bofetada no tarda en llegar.

—¡Pregunté si quedó entendido!

—Sí —le respondo con el rostro bajo. Puedo saborear la sangre con el lado de mi lengua y siento las pequeñas hendiduras de los filos de mis dientes marcados en mi cachete interno—. Lo entendí.

—¡Bien, que te quede claro que el que manda soy yo!

Mi vista sube escaneando el área. Ahí está Alex y, a su izquierda, Klaus. Están inmóviles viendo lo que acontece. Yo reacciono sorprendida, cómo no hacerlo, se supone que no tengo idea de que existe.

—¿Tienes un clon? —le pregunto comparándolos y, por un segundo, me concentro en la mejor versión de los dos.

—¡Mírame a mí! —me grita esta vez tirando su silla de lado y me toma con mucha fuerza por la quijada. El tipo es un gigante.

¡Auuuuu, me va a reventar la mandíbula, idiota!

Intento moverme, zafarme, gritar, pero empuja mi cabeza hacia atrás con tal fuerza que termina tumbándome al suelo.

El golpe saca todo el aire de mis pulmones y termino envuelta en polvo. No puedo controlar mi tos.

Si así era como trataba a Isabella, entiendo por qué decidió huir.

—¡Tráiganlos! —les ordena a dos de sus hombres. Alex y Klaus se quedan—. ¡Ustedes, pónganla como estaba!

Ambos caminan firmes hacia mí y, con delicadeza, toman la silla de cada lado para enderezarme. Es solo ahora que siento el dolor extremo de mis muñecas, caí justo sobre ellas.

Voy a morir. No voy a aguantar mucho tiempo así. Hasta la cabeza me duele de los golpes y esto apenas empieza.

A lo lejos escucho quejas que se acercan, la voz camuflada de una mujer, sus gritos que no logran salir de su boca.

—Camina —le dice un lacayo empujándola a través de la puerta. Es…

No, no, no, no… ¡No!

—¡Reunión familiar! —festeja, hasta le cambia el rostro—. Tráiganlos, siéntenlos juntos. Vamos a tomarles una foto a los hermanitos Vega.

¡Trina, Luca!

¡¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?!

Inconscientemente regreso a ver a Klaus, permanece firme, pero puedo ver cómo su manzana de Adán sube y baja; su mirada nerviosa me evita. Alex hace lo mismo, pero él mantiene la compostura mucho mejor. Ninguno de los dos sabía de esto.

Trina trata de decir mi nombre, mas la cinta adhesiva gris le tapa la boca entera y no puede emitir palabra. Sus ojos están hinchados, sigue llorando mientras grita a sus adentros.

Mi hermano por otro lado respira muy rápido por la nariz, exhalando al máximo, necesitando desesperadamente el orificio de su boca para tranquilizarse. Mantiene los ojos abiertos, mirando en todas direcciones. Me asusta verlo así, temo que se vaya a desmayar por la hiperventilación. Conociéndolo, está buscando un escape, pero de nada le servirá.

Los pobres no deben tener idea de qué hacen aquí. Hasta donde sé, solo yo conozco nuestra historia.

—Dile a tu hermana que se calle o la voy a lanzar de una patada a la pared como cuando era niña —me ordena. Yo regreso a verla con apuro y asiento rápidamente. Ella trata de calmarse, pero le cuesta. Le doy un pestañeo lento a mi hermano, esperando que entienda que tengo la situación, medianamente (para nada) bajo control.

—Muy bien. Ahora que todos están juntos, vamos a resolver mi pequeño dilema.

Erich se arrima a la mesa de trabajo y toma de la pared una llave de tuercas con la que juega en sus manos.

Este tipo está demente y, por más que quieran, Klaus y Alex no pueden hacer nada o nos pondrán en más peligro. Erich tiene un arma pesada en sus manos y una de fuego colocada en el borde frontal de su pantalón, a la vista de todos. Ellos, ni siquiera un palo para defenderse.

—Su madre se llevó algo hace quince años, algo con muchísimo valor y, para que estemos claros, no es ninguno de ustedes.

Por supuesto, millones de dólares para él son cientos de personas de las que puede disponer, incluyéndonos.

—Si quieren salir de aquí… —Continúa y vuelve a sonreír mirándome. Él sabe que estoy al tanto de sus alcances. Su plan no nos incluye respirando un segundo después de obtener lo que quiere—… Bueno, si quieren salir _con vida_ de aquí —puntualiza—, tendrán que colaborar.

Mis hermanos se miran confundidos y buscan respuestas en mí; yo me mantengo callada.

—¡Quiero mis joyas, las quiero para ayer! Así que firmarán los papeles del banco en donde las tengan, muy vigilados por mis hombres por supuesto, y me las traerán de vuelta o… _esto_ será lo que les pase a ustedes o a sus seres queridos o, mejor dicho, «y» a sus seres queridos.

Saca de su bolsillo trasero varias fotos y como un flash recuerdo el mandado que le dio a su hermano. Son las fotos que le tomó a Carmen.

No, no quiero verlas…

No puedo, no. No quiero guardar esa imagen como su último recuerdo.

Cierro los ojos con mucha fuerza mientras él obliga a mis hermanos a ser testigos de su crueldad. Ellos responden asqueados completamente y lloran con desesperación. Deben ser horribles.

—Ábrelos, Bella. Mira a tu novia, se ve linda… de negro —ríe.

No lo hago, no puedo, no quiero verla así.

—¡Abre los ojos!

No lo hago, los cierro más fuerte y comienzo a llorar también.

—¡Ábrelos ahora!

No le hago caso y sé que habrá una consecuencia, pero no puedo.

¡Plaf!

El golpe esta vez me rompe el labio e inmediatamente escucho a Trina saltar con todo y silla buscando atacarlo. Es cuando Erich saca su arma y le apunta en la frente, obligándola a detenerse ipso facto.

—¡Basta, las veré! —grito mi llanto impidiendo en un segundo que le dispare—. ¡Dame las fotos!

Cuando mi hermana y yo éramos pequeñas, yo solía la segunda en todo, Trina tenía que ir primero. Al subir al subibaja o al columpio, al bajar por las resbaladera o saltar los charcos. Incluso cuando mamá se enfadaba conmigo por alguna travesura, ella decía que había sido su culpa, llevándose el crédito.

Me convencí con los años que era su personalidad, que ser la persona más importante era su único objetivo. Trina siempre iba dos pasos delante de mí, mas yo nunca consideré que lo hacía para protegerme, que me defendía y velaba por bienestar.

Ahora lo entiendo.

—Hermano, cálmate —le suplica Klaus acercándose un paso.

—¡Tú! —refunfuña, cambiando el objetivo del arma y lo apunta a él—. Siempre hice lo mejor para ti, te libré de esa maldita perra interesada de Laura y te ofrecí una vida mejor. Aun así, regresaste a Alemania y gastaste todo tu dinero en esa estúpida heladería escondiéndote de mí. Toda la vida he querido ayudarte para que consigas lo que nunca tuvimos de niños, para que sirvas de algo.

Su reclamo es duro. Está a punto de explotar.

—Siempre es así, a la primera oportunidad, me traicionas. ¡Siempre!

¡Oh, no! Nos descubrió.

—¿Crees que no sé que tú e Isabella se vieron a mis espaldas?

¡Mierda, nos siguieron ayer! ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

—Dime hermanito, ¿piensas que no sé que eres tú el padre de esta pequeña idiota que junto con estos otros dos, hijos de la misma prostituta, ahora tienen todo lo que me pertenece?

¡¿Qué diablos dijo?!

No…

No se refería a nosotros ayer en ese café, se refiere a Isabella y a él…

¡A mí!

—¡Estás loco, Adler!

—¡Erich, me llamo Erich ahora, imbécil!

—Erich… —se corrige. Sus mano suben en son de paz, intentando bloquear la ira de su gemelo—. Nunca pasó nada entre Isabella y yo. Te lo aclaré entonces y te lo digo ahora.

—¡Ya no importa! —grita empujando el barril de la pistola en su cabeza—. Solo usé a esa perra para llegar a la vieja y poder robarle las joyas. Planeé ese atraco por años… ¡Años de aguantar a la inútil de Isabella lloriqueando por cómo vivíamos!

Eso explica por qué se comportó de manera tan falsa cuando iniciaron su relación. De principio tenía un solo objetivo en la mira, el dinero de los Kaiser.

—Y esa maldita desagradecida se comportaba como si hubiese sido mi obligación cuidar de ella y su hija. Pero era tan perra que fue a acostarse con mi hermano. ¡Con el hombre que _yo_ traje para que la protegiera y la mantuviera al margen de mis negocios! Como si no le hubiese dado lo suficiente.

—Las tenías encerradas en una pocilga, no te hagas el compasivo. Tú no tienes una onza de misericordia, Erich.

Responderle así a este loco, no es una buena idea. Hay que bajar el tono. Calmémonos, vamos Klaus, mírame. Calmémonos.

—Ellas no se merecían más… Cómo tú, maldito desgraciado.

—Dame las fotos, las veré. —Intercedo antes de que cometa una estupidez y Erich comience a exterminarnos uno por uno—. Por favor, dámelas.

Él baja el arma y la vuelve a guardar. No sé si se convenció con la negativa de su hermano —lo dudo—, debe ser que disfruta demasiado viendo sufrir a la gente. Respira tranquilizándose y se acerca a mí con las fotos.

Con paciencia se pone en cuclillas frente a mí y, dándome la misma sonrisa maligna, me dice:

—No tienes idea de cómo gocé enseñándole a tu novia a ser una mujer de verdad…

Oh, no. No es cierto. Por favor, no.

—La primera vez… gritó, como era de esperarse —su maldad es tan pura que me invade por completo, causándome nauseas—. Me encantó oírla gritar, casi aullaba.

No, no, no… no…

—Era algo virgen tu novia, supongo que tus dedos no fueron nada comparados con mi…

—Erich… —Klaus le llama la atención, pero él no deja de sonreírme y mirarme fijamente.

—Para el quinto día ya era una experta, ¿sabes? Gemía y se excitaba. Era deliciosa.

Voy a vomitar…

Su risa resuena a mi alrededor. Erich tira las fotos al piso y se endereza, dejándome con sus palabras clavadas en los oídos.

No quiero imaginar lo que alega, pero mi mente me traiciona, lo hago y duele. Pensarla sufriendo tanto, me lastima. Y que haya sido a manos de él, es aun peor.

Mis lágrimas caen sobre esos pedazos de papel, en medio de su rostro ido, de sus ojos blanquecinos, irreconocibles de lo hermosos que eran, brillantes y verdes; sus labios partidos por el frío de la intemperie.

Carm…

—No tengo problema alguno en repetir lo que le hice a la pelirroja con tu nueva novia. Se llama Jade, ¿no?

La idea de alguien más sufriendo por mi culpa me despierta. Separo mis ojos de esa imagen desoladora y levanto la cabeza.

—No tenemos las joyas. Isabella se las devolvió a Beth Kaiser —le informo antes de que siga con esto. No hay forma de que cumplamos su capricho. Si va a matarnos, que lo haga ya.

—Imposible, estoy seguro de que ella vendió varias joyas para mudarse a Santa Fé. Hasta compró una casa en un barrio muy cómodo allí y no tenía un peso en que caerse muerta.

—Lo hizo con el dinero que la señora Kaiser le dio para huir de ti.

—¡No, mientes! Ustedes tienen mi motín y yo lo quiero de vuelta.

—No lo tenemos, lo juro, ni un solo diamante.

Lo piensa, no se demora en entender que es una posibilidad muy real y explota.

—¡No, no, no, no, no!

Enfurecido agarra la llave de tuercas que había dejado sobre la mesa y la lanza hacia la ventana del taller, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

—Erich, podemos recuperar el motín de otra forma.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡La vieja jamás nos dejará acercarnos! ¡Debe tener las joyas en un banco, a menos que sea estúpida!

—Podemos averiguarlo.

—¿Cómo, imbécil? —le reclama a su hermano.

—Enviando de encubierto a Bella.

Erich regresa a verme y lo piensa. Sus ojos y cejas me dicen que está considerando las opciones.

—Es idéntica a su madre, le será muy fácil aceptarla, darle su confianza —insiste Klaus. No era como lo esperábamos, pero el plan se pone en marcha.

—No —reniega Erich, pero vuelve a poner esa cara de satisfacción que me asusta—. Enviaremos a Trina, es ella a quien la vieja quería. La recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

Y así, en dos segundos el plan se fue al diablo.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Acabo de darme cuenta de que algunas canciones quisiera usarlas dos veces XD.

La de este capítulo es: **_Points Of Authority - Linkin Park_**.

La idea original era cortar este capítulo en dos. Uno llegaría hasta que Trina entraba al taller, pero decidí mejor hacer uno solo. Así disfrutarían de un capítulo con mucho más _condumio_ , por así decirlo, más completo.

Creo que con este termino la maratón que no fue tan maratón. Debo planear mejor cuando vaya a publicar en masa para que no pase lo de hoy, porque tres capítulos no se puede considerar maratón.

 _Dios17_ : Definitivamente queda mucho a suposición cuando no entendemos que cruza por la cabeza de otro personaje, pero hasta este punto era lo que quería, que se cree también un poco de suspenso de su parte. Tú tranquila por los reviews, con sus lecturas ya siento el apoyo. Muchas gracias igual por las palabras, siempre son bienvenidas. ¡Suerte y una buena noche!

 _esta lectora_ : Ahora tenemos que ver cómo va reaccionando Jade desde su lado. regresaremos a ella en unos capítulos más, porque no porque Tori no está, la vida dejo de seguir.

 _Soledad Infinita_ : no puedo creer que me haya tomado más de 9 horas en sacar este capítulo, bueno no se puede contar la hora del almuerzo y la hora de cocinar y limpiar la cocina después. Peor bueno, tomó su tiempo. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ya veremos qué sucede, aún faltan varios capítulos para el desenlace. Gracias por ese halago, espero que te guste el final. ¡Suerte y saludos, buena noche!

 _Kuroneko_ : Klaus es una persona decente, aunque tampoco le dijo toda la verdad a Tori y bueno, en este capítulo creo que queda más que sobreentendido qué era y por qué muchas cosas se han ido dando. Realmente un reencuentro familiar :3. Ahora qué hará Tori si tiene a media familia atrapada con ella. ¡Que tengas una buena noche, saludos!

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : No te preocupes por los reviews, me alegro que sigas la historia así sea por las tinieblas. Creo que a Tori le sirve mucho el talento de actuar que heredó de su madre, puede mantener el control. Trina si que está en problemas XD. ¡Una linda noche para ti, gracias por volver!

 _erivip7_ : Erich «el castigador» XD. Yo tampoco, pero creo que ya sabemos por qué es. Quizá eso le da un plus, ¿no crees? No tiene su impulsividad corriéndole por la sangre.

Gracias a todos por leer y perdón por dejarles con ganas de más. Esta semana me propongo esforzarme lo que necesite para publicar diario. Crucen los dedos. Suerte y saludos.


	144. Nothing Stays The Same - pt 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

La oscuridad es poderosa, es también miedo y debilidad. Para mí, es una mezcla de una mala sensación con un velo de misterio que la envuelve. Puede llegar a ser atractiva, pero a la vez me asusta un poco.

Jade por ejemplo encuentra calma en ella, le da tranquilidad. La envidio. Yo le temo a los sonidos que escuchan mis oídos, al eco, al silencio, en ocasiones a los gritos y siempre a la desesperación.

Ha sido así desde que soy chica. Yo no lo recuerdo, pero mamá suele mencionar como broma que dormí con una luz de noche hasta que tuve nueve años. Lloraba por horas sin una y me daban ataques de ansiedad. Me afectaba tanto que me volvía algo paranoica por días y desconfiaba de todos.

Mis padres no se explicaban el porqué y bajo recomendación de mi pediatra comenzaron a dejar la luz del pasillo encendida para mantenerme tranquila. Fui acostumbrándome a la media penumbra y con los años la cambié por la luz de la luminaria de la calle, justo afuera de mi habitación. Hoy en día controlo más mi miedo, puedo dormir, pero aun prefiero algo de luz.

— _Llévenlos a la mazmorra_ —dijo Erich, después convencerse de que el plan de obligarnos a entregarle lo que nuestra madre le había robado era inútil y decidió planificar un nuevo atraco.

— _¿No vas a darles algo de comer?_ —preguntó Klaus—, _deben estar agotados y hambrientos_.

Como si a Erich le importara, le dijo:

— _Debieron haber comido antes de salir de sus casas_.

Yo lo hice, aun así moría del hambre.

Antes de marcharse les hizo una señal a todos sus subordinados, dejando a Klaus y a otro tipo grande para que nos llevaran a nuestros nuevos aposentos. Uno solo para nosotros tres, con un cubo viejo de plástico en una esquina como baño.

Cuando nos empujaron adentro, Klaus me sujetó del brazo durante unos segundos dejándome saber que estaría pendiente de mí, de nosotros. Mas si este tipo de maltrato sucede con su protección, no quiero imaginarme cómo estaríamos sin él. Cerraron la puerta con llave y se fueron, dejándonos en la palpable oscuridad.

Ya sin amenazas, me apresuro a mis hermanos liberando a Trina primero, paso a Luca y, mientras ellos intentan quitarse con cuidado la cinta adhesiva de sus caras, yo sobo mis muñecas sintiendo las profundas marcas que las sogas dejaron.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Trina me pregunta con ira.

Luca no dice nada, se limita a esperar a que yo hablé. Es evidente que la única que puede responder a sus preguntas soy yo.

—Lo que dijo es verdad, Trin. Nuestros padres no son nuestros padres —le confirmo, sabiendo que ambos quieren una explicación más detallada. Camino hacia un bloque de cemento al fondo de la habitación y me siento, todavía frotándome las muñecas. Mis nudillos sangran por la caída y me arden las heridas.

—Yo lo recuerdo —dice Trina sorprendiéndome—, a él… golpeándote. Eras una bebé.

Trina tiene memorias, como yo. Pero ¿recuerda a Isabella?

—¿A él y a quién más?

—Nadie en particular. Recuerdo… un lugar como este donde dormíamos. Tú llorabas muchísimo por las noches. Mamá pasaba más de media noche paseándote para calmarte.

Ya lo dije, yo no recuerdo eso. Debo haber sido muy pequeña.

—Pero… Tori, era mamá, no una extraña. Era nuestra madre.

—No lo era. A mamá la conocimos años después. Era Isabella.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Quién demonios es esta mujer?

—Mi mamá —le responde Luca.

—Y la nuestra —añado.

—Es imposible, Tori. He visto nuestros certificados de nacimiento…

—Son falsos —la interrumpo—, el juez decretó que ambos compartirían custodia y vivirían juntos para protegernos. Toda documentación se cambió para mantenernos bajo el radar.

—No, no lo acepto… ¡No!

—Por eso estabas tan rara durante el verano —destaca Luca—, ya lo sabías.

—No todo, sabía que no era hija de mamá o papá, que Trina era mi media hermana, que tú no eras mi hermano de papá, como siempre creímos. Pero no supe lo de Isabella hasta que, caminando, me topé con la casa donde vivíamos y la recordé.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —me reclama, su decepción es evidente.

—¿«Nos» dijiste?

—Porque no tenía pruebas, porque no sabía lo que encontraría y después… no quise ir con ustedes a arruinarles la vida con cosas que ya no tenían importancia.

—¿No tenían importancia? ¡Tori, estamos en quién sabe donde, amenazados de muerte por «esas cosas sin importancia»!

—Cuando hablé con mamá y papá me pidieron que no les dijera nada. Estuve de acuerdo en que era lo mejor.

—¿Hablaste con ellos?

—Sí, me contaron su lado de la historia y me pidieron que, por su seguridad, no mencionara nada.

—¿Y por qué diablos les hiciste caso? ¡Es nuestra vida también!

—¡Perdón! ¡Yo tampoco esperaba que esto sucediera!

Nuestra frustración sale a gritos con acusaciones y culpas. Culpa sobretodo, mi culpabilidad en cómo se han ido dando las cosas.

Mi mente intenta fuertemente concentrarse en ellos, en sus justificadas exigencias, en nuestra nueva realidad con la verdad. Mas, las imágenes de los últimos instantes de Carmen sobre ese acantilado no dejan de bombardearme.

Sus ojos… ese color blanco que los cubría por completo. Una parte tan distintiva en ella. Esos ojos que pillé analizándome con cariño, desnudándome con pasión, sonriéndome con inocencia y… de la nada regresan sus palabras, la idea de su violación, de su dolor, de su desesperación… por mi culpa.

No me percato de lo mucho que estoy llorando hasta que mi hermana llega para limpiarme el rostro con la manga de su camiseta.

—¿Este tipo… dijo la verdad? ¿Viste como él mató a mi mamá?

Quisiera no tener que decirle a mis hermanos que lo hice, que vi a nuestra madre morir. No podría soportar la lástima en sus miradas, o tal vez la tristeza al darse cuenta de que perdimos tanto y no hay nada que podamos hacer, éramos tres niños indefensos y ella una mujer que tomó muy malas decisiones.

—Sí —les digo—, lo presencié. Creía que era una pesadilla, nada más, pero no.

—Claro, era por eso que tenías tantas de chica —recuerda Trina—. Despertabas gritando todo el tiempo.

Sí, bueno…

Me siento cansada, más que eso, desolada. Ya no entiendo qué estoy haciendo aquí, fui tan ingenua.

Erich lo cambió todo, me dejó sin alternativas, sin la posibilidad de pedir por la seguridad de mi familia y de Jade a cambio de ayudarlo. Y aun si no hubiese aceptado el trato con Klaus, estaría en este mismo sitio. Todo da lo mismo, ya no le encuentro el sentido.

Carmen está muerta y Erich no la devolverá así se lo suplique con sangre en los ojos. Quizá nos mate a todos antes de que el nuevo atraco se lleve a cabo o secuestre a más personas para «motivarnos». Da igual, todo da igual.

Me recuesto en el cemento frío y cierro los ojos dejando que el silencio de la oscuridad me envuelva.

—¿Cómo vamos a avisarle a papá que estamos aquí? —Escucho a Luca decir.

—No lo sé, no suelo llamarlos el fin de semana. No se preguntarán de mí hasta pasado mañana.

¿Pasado mañana?

Trina llama todos los lunes muy temprano, eso haría hoy… sábado, pero yo fui secuestrada el jueves. Ahora entiendo por qué tengo tanta hambre y me siento tan débil. He pasado inconsciente por dos días. ¿Cómo?

—Mis abuelos creen que estoy en un campamento de la universidad por el fin de semana. No harán preguntas hasta el lunes —explica Luca.

—Eso solo te deja a ti, hermanita. La única posibilidad de que papá se de cuenta de que todos desaparecimos eres tú.

En realidad no, pero no puedo decirles que papá está al tanto de que estoy aquí y por eso no se preguntará nada sobre ellos, podrían estarnos escuchando y no quiero arruinar más el plan.

Sin previo aviso oímos las barras de la puerta moverse. Alex aparece con una sola bandeja con comida y se la entrega a Luca.

–Tú, ven conmigo —me dice jalándome del brazo. Mi hermana intenta detenerlo, pero la freno con la mano evitando que uno de los matones que entraron con el policía encubierto, la lastime.

—Tranquilos, coman. No creo que me haga nada… todavía.

Dos guardias, que no se ven desde adentro, cierran la puerta tras de mí. Alex intenta no empujarme demasiado mientras me lleva por un pasadizo hasta unas escaleras que suben a la cocina de la casa. Lo que nos llevaron de comer eran las sobras de lo que acaban de cenar. Perfecto, nos tratan peor que animales.

—Sigue derecho —me dice Alex sin soltarme por unos metros más hasta que llegamos a la puerta de una habitación. Supongo que será la oficina del _gran jefe_.

—¡Déjala pasar y vete! —le grita desde adentro Erich.

Mi aliado gira la manija y empuja la puerta. Mi supuesto padre está ahí, jugando con una chica de unos diecinueve años que está arrodillada a sus pies.

Cierro los ojos de inmediato, asqueándome por la escena. ¿No podía dejarme afuera cinco minutos más?

En menos de dos termina por complacerse y le ordena a la idiota que me sonríe que se vaya, subiendo el cierre de sus pantalones.

—No me digas que te impresiona la pija de un hombre. Según entendía dejaste que un imbécil de veinticinco años te enseñe a usarla en todas las poses.

Odio a este hombre, es tan vulgar.

—Siéntate —me ordena señalando la silla.

Lo hago porque no quiero más lecciones de superioridad impartidas con su palma.

—Tú y yo —dice colocándose un cigarrillo en los labios y lo enciende—… tenemos algo muy importante que discutir.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Ah! Lo dejo en continuación porque sino no publico hoy.

La canción de hoy es: **_Nothing Stays The Same - Luke Sital-Singh_**.

 _Soledad Infinita_ : Genial que empieces a publicar esos microcuentos. Espero leer más. Gracias por el review y la historia. ¡Suerte!

 _MinaCX_ : Todavía quedan cosas que van a cambiar, por eso el título de este capítulo y del siguiente también. ¡Suerte de igual manera!

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : «Tori, soy tu padre» XD. Amo Star Wars. Ahhhh, no puedo spoilear sobre el plan, pero… no, no spoiler. Mañana, mañana. Erich lector de mentes. Pues quizá Tori no solo heredó la actuación de su mamá.

 _j.a.l.w_ : El lemon debió ser bueno para que te deje volver. Me alegro que sea así y ya sabes el fic no va a ningún lado, no te ganes el sillón :3. Perdón por no publicar ayer, pero no encontraba cómo terminar este capítulo y tampoco hoy, aunque ya llevo más de la mitad del siguiente, pero ya se hizo muy tarde. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _Beatz106_ : Ya decía que no puedo responder mucho a lo que me comentas porque sé que vas a leer el siguiente y te vas a responder solo. Espero que estés disfrutando. ¡Suerte!

 _Kuroneko_ : Muchas dudas con eso de Erich y su paternidad. No puedo decir nada el respecto. Solo que el próximo capítulo… nada, dije. Perdón por Carmen, pero tenía qué hacerlo. Yo también estoy en luto, porque le di muchas vueltas, pero esta era la forma, no puede ser un drama de suspenso y crimen con todo de color de rosa. ¡Saludos y una buena noche!

 _erivip7_ : Entiendo, a veces solo leer un detalle tan pequeño que significa tantas cosas que sucedieron te hacen pensar en lo mucho que sufrió esa persona antes de irse al más allá. No quise escribir mucho detalle, pero si una guía, igual con eso ya te imaginas todo. Fue duro. Alguien tiene que hacer algo con ese Erich XD. ¡Saludos y suerte siempre!

 _Sber_ : Gracias, espero que sí. ¡Saludos y buena noche!

 _Alexa Garcia_ : Perdón por la demora pero ya llegó la actualización. Por suerte se me vino la idea de cortarlo o no publicaba hoy tampoco. Esta segunda parte es muy compleja de describir. ¡Saludos y suerte!

 _esta lectora_ : No eres la única a la que ese monstruo le hace sentir eso. Tori está destrozada, pero también siente rabia y asco por él. Veremos qué pasa, ya veremos :3. ¡Una buena noche y suerte!

Saludos a todos y gracias por el apoyo. ¡Suerte!


	145. Nothing Stays The Same - pt 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

— _Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo_ —me dijo papá la tarde de mi primer día en Hollywood Arts. Mi tristeza lo había sorprendido, más que nada porque durante mi adolescencia mi actitud solitaria y depresiva dio un giro de 180 grados y me volví muy activa y alegre, muy amiga de todos, entradora, independiente. Ya no era común verme así.

— _No quiero hablar, papá_ —le respondí, arrimándome de lado sobre su costado.

Estábamos sentados en el sofá rojo de la sala, escuchando el ruido de un programa sin sentido que pasaba en el canal de niños.

— _Trina ya intentó animarme y no lo logró. No quiero volver a esa escuela_.

— _¡Oh, Cariño!_ —exclamó colocando su brazo por sobre mi hombro—. _Entiendo y, si no quieres hacerlo, puedes regresar a la antigua_ —me dijo sin presionarme, me abrazó y me dejó encontrar alivio en nuestro silencio.

— _Papá, es que… yo no sé si puedo con esos chicos. Ellos tienen talento, algo que yo_ …

— _También tienes._

 _—No como ellos._

 _—¿Sabes? Tu mamá era una gran actriz en la escuela_ —mencionó. Obviamente no se refería a Holly, hablaba de Isabella, pero en ese momento yo no sabía nada de ella o de nuestro pasado.

— _Quizá heredé tu carácter y no el de mamá_. _Ya sabes, tu código de honor y tu sinceridad, no me va a ser fácil mentir, así sea por profesión_.

Él se alegró, sonrió y me dio un ligero apretón. Ahora encuentro irónico que lo que pude heredar de mi verdadero padre es todo menos eso.

— _Te diré algo hija. Eres capaz de lo impensable. Tienes un carácter fuerte y determinado, las posibilidades de que logres tus sueños y lo que te propongas son infinitas_ —remarcó—. _Yo confío en ti, todos aquí lo hacemos. Y sea lo que sea que decidas, si regresas a tu vieja escuela o continúas con este desafío que tienes enfrente, estaremos contigo_.

—¿ _No tienes ni una duda de que vaya a fracasar?_

— _No. Creo en ti, hija. Me enorgullece ser tu padre, eres el mejor regalo que tenemos tu mamá y yo… No se lo cuentes a Trina_ —susurró bromeando— _. Respetaremos lo que decidas, solo déjanoslo saber, ¿está bien?_

Acepté, él se quedó unos minutos más conmigo. Su calor me hizo sentir mejor y, con el pasar de las horas, sus palabras se hicieron más fuertes.

Tenía la suerte de ser parte de una buena familia que siempre estaba orgullosa de mí. Yo era capaz de lograr lo que fuera, de sobresalir y desde ese día me propuse ser la mejor, por ellos y por mí.

—¿Quieres un cigarrillo? —me dice ahora Erich estirando la cajetilla—. Sé que fumas, acéptalo.

Me tienta decirle que sí. Amo fumar, lo amo. Aspirar ese humo me da un pequeño alivio; es un agradable refugio del estrés. Pero es gracioso, ni papá ni mamá fuman, no es algo que aprendí de ellos.

—Yo empecé a fumar desde mucho más joven que tú. Tenía doce —me cuenta como si me importara conocer su pasado.

—No gracias —lo rechazo. Él se alza de hombros y deja la cajetilla sobre la mesa, poniéndose más cómodo en su silla reclinable.

—Imagino que te enamoraste de las comodidades donde los hospedé.

Su sarcasmo es insoportable.

—Vamos, sonríe. Pedí que vinieras para discutir algo que puede convenirte.

La idea de escupirle en la cara no me molesta, pero debo jugar con inteligencia.

—Tú dirás.

—¿Sabes cuales son las dos cosas que un hombre busca, sin cesar, en la vida?

—No —le respondo a secas.

—El poder y el respeto.

—En un hombre como tú… no lo dudo.

—Hace quince años yo planee el atraco perfecto. Enamoré a una linda chica, muy parecida a ti —me dice guiñándome un ojo—, hasta me casé con ella para mantenerla de mi lado…

—Y la drogaste y la utilizaste… y, después, la mataste.

—Vamos por partes. La drogué porque ella disfrutaba volar, escapar de su triste realidad. La utilicé por nuestro bien común…

—Por tu poder, por eso. No lo suavices con un interés que no tenías.

—No lo negaré —admite ladeando su cabeza—, pero la maté porque ella me traicionó.

—¿Por el respeto?

—Eres inteligente. Lo heredaste de mí.

—Pensé que no era tu hija, sino de Klaus.

Mal movimiento. Erich pierde su sonrisa y se endereza con molestia.

—Vamos al punto, Isabella —sus facciones se endurecen, accionando un tono de amenaza que no me gusta—. Tus intenciones al venir «a la fuerza» aquí, eran otras. Gracias a que secuestré a tus hermanos te quedaste sin tu recurso principal para extorsionarme.

Todas sus aserciones son correctas, lo que me dice que no es tan tonto como parece. No ignora que su hermano y yo nos vimos antes del secuestro.

—Yo, imagino que Klaus te ofreció protección si lo ayudabas a matarme.

Lo sabe todo. Estúpido no es.

—Como te darás cuenta, Bella. Yo no confío en mi hermano y lo he tenido vigilado desde el segundo en que puso un pie en este país.

—Sus líos no me conciernen.

—Este debería —dice y se levanta hacia un cajón en del mueble posterior—. Te voy a proponer algo y te daré la oportunidad de sacar el provecho que querías.

¿Es el cansancio o el hambre lo que me tiene imbécil, o acabo de escuchar que va dejarme llegar a un acuerdo con él?

Saca una carpeta gruesa y la coloca sobre la mesa.

—Pero antes de hablar de negocios…

Abre la tapa y me deja fría. Es un álbum de fotos, en la primera hoja están pegadas varias de Leo con su bebé en una playa de Brasil.

—Puedes seguirlo viendo si quieres —me dice tomando asiento otra vez.

No va a proponerme nada, lo que quiere es forzarme a decirle que sí a lo que sea que se le metió en la cabeza.

Volteo la hoja y veo más imágenes de Leo, fueron tomadas en diferentes días, con distintas personas. Son recientes porque se le nota la cicatriz de la pierna que le quedó del accidente de auto que tuvo hace unos meses. Paso más hojas y me lleno de un sentimiento confundido entre la alegría de volver a verlo y la preocupación de saber que está siendo vigilado por el monstruo más perverso que conozco.

Paso una hoja más y es… Carmen.

Me quedo fija en su sonrisa, su presencia ahora tan lejana. Está paseando con un café en mano por la ciudad, ignorando por completo la amenaza que luego le quitaría la vida.

—¡Oh, no llores! —se lamenta falsamente al verme—. Ese no era el punto de enseñarte el álbum.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto, necesito una respuesta sincera.

—Por muchas razones.

—Dímelas —le exijo cerrando la carpeta. No quiero ver más.

—¿Habrías creído en mis amenazas si la dejaba viva?

—¡Habría hecho lo que sea para que la dejaras viva!

—Y ahora lo harás, sabiendo que no miento si te digo que puedo fácilmente llegar hasta Leonardo, Jade, o tus papás.

—¡No tenías que matarla, no debiste ponerle un dedo encima!

—Ciertos sacrificios deben hacerse para asegurar el éxito de una misión. Este era uno de esos.

Asco, me da asco. Lo desprecio, quiero tomar un cuchillo y apuñalarlo hasta dejarlo como una esponja vieja. Le sacaría sus ojos azules y se los partiría en dos, le sacaría el corazón y lo freiría en aceite hirviendo.

—Dime de una vez lo que quieres o regrésame al sótano —le digo de muy mala manera, pero esta vez no se molesta.

—Quiero que me ayudes con algo que es muy importante para mí.

—¿Qué? Solo escúpelo.

—Quiero que mates a mi hermano.

¡Vamos, ¿es en serio?!

¿Acaso esta familia cree que soy Liam Neeson y voy a ir ejecutando a todos los que ellos creen que merecen morir?

¡¿Qué diablos?!

¡Tengo dieciocho años!

¡Esto no es Kill Bill o uno de esos ánimes de adolescentes que matan gente con sus largas espadas, manteniendo a la perfección su uniforme escolar!

—¿A favor de qué? No tengo razones para hacerlo. A ti por el contrario…

Se ríe ampliamente. Lindo que encuentre graciosa mi conclusión.

—Klaus debe pagar lo que me hizo, debe pagar lo que hizo con Laura y con tu mamá.

—Perdón, ¿pero no fuiste tú quién mató a Laura?

—Ah, te contó lo que siempre le dice a todos, que fui yo quien le disparó.

—¡No-te-creo-capaz! —le suelto con sarcasmo.

—Veo que no te dijo que Laura fue mi novia desde que teníamos quince años. Que cuando yo me escondí por la guerra de pandillas, él me la robó haciéndose pasar por mí, enamorándola con engaños.

—Pensé que era una… ¿Cómo dijiste? Ah sí: _maldita perra interesada_.

—Lo era, cuando regresé y le pedí que viajara conmigo a los Estados Unidos, ella me propuso engañar a Klaus para quedarnos con el dinero que quería invertir en esa estúpida heladería. Yo no le iba a hacer eso a mi hermano, era joven e ingenuo. Pensé que ella todavía me amaba, pero lo único que quería de ambos era dinero y posibilidades. Así que se lo conté —me explica con una intrigante honestidad—. Unas semanas después le propuso matrimonio, ella le dijo que sí y unos días más tarde la encontraron muerta en la esquina de su casa.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que fue Klaus?

—No lo estaba en ese entonces. Yo me convertí en el sospechoso número uno, como él mismo planeó, y con suerte pude salir de Alemania. Cuando llegué aquí entré en el negocio de las drogas, era lo único que sabía hacer. Crecí allí con el tiempo y, cuando planee el atraco a la vieja Kaiser, lo invité a ayudarme.

—¿Por qué lo aceptaría? Él no es un criminal como tú —le digo provocándolo. Ya sospechaba que Klaus no fue completamente sincero conmigo, pero esto difiere totalmente de lo que me dijo.

—Es fácil ser el hermano «bueno», cuando tienes al malo para culpar.

—Claro, tú tan inocente.

—Yo no maté a Laura. Le dije la verdad a Klaus para librarlo de una mala decisión. Y si lo piensas, nadie más tenía razones para cobrar venganza que él. Yo ya no tenía nada que ver con ella.

—A Isabella sí la mataste.

—Eso es harina de otro costal.

—Aja…

Percibe, con razón, que no le creo nada. Mas, en lugar de molestarse como lo hizo en el taller, ahora se preocupa por contarme su versión de las cosas.

—¿Sabes cómo descubrí que Klaus la mató? —me pregunta, sin recibir una pizca de interés de mi parte—. Fue la noche en la que lo encontré tirándose a tu madre, semanas después de nuestra boda. Pude haberlo matado entonces, pude haberlos eliminado a los dos, pero eso arruinaría mi plan.

—Claro, lo único que te importa el maldito dinero.

—Fui a enfrentarlo a su pieza unas horas más tarde, después de darle una paliza a Isabella —me cuenta como si fuese la reacción más correcta y normal—. Lo negó todo y después me dijo: « _Adler, yo no te haría eso, eres mi hermano. Laura pagó caro el traicionarnos. Yo tengo tus espaldas bien cuidadas, créeme»_. Nunca le volví a creer.

—¿Y yo por qué te creería yo a ti… o a él? Ninguno de los dos tiene un carácter honorable.

—Tú siempre tan… sentimental y correcta. Aunque no compartas genes con «tus padres», tienes mucho de ellos, ¿sabes?

Eso es verdad. Es… verdad.

Debo ser inteligente, pensar como lo haría papá. Me está proponiendo matar a su hermano, pero qué me ofrece a cambio.

—¿Qué gano yo en todo esto? —le pregunto, volviendo al tema importante.

—Yo quiero mis joyas, las que él ayudó robarme con Isabella —me cuenta otro detalle importante. Si sus millones son tan relevantes quince años después, es obvio que además de recuperarlos quiere vengarse. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que no le ha disparado a Klaus todavía, quiere que la revancha sea completa para poder disfrutarla—. Y tú quieres mantener a los tuyos a salvo de mí. ¿Es eso suficiente?

Trago con dificultad. Era lo que quería sacar de este plan. Seguridad.

—Tus promesas no valen nada —me arriesgo a denotar.

—Sí, es cierto. No me conoces y mi historial contigo es deplorable —denota con sinceridad—. Dime tú, ¿qué quieres de mí para hacerlo?

Hay dos cosas importantes en la vida de cada hombre —según él—, el poder y el respeto.

Pienso. Pienso duramente. Erich quiere las joyas, lo que quiere decir que llevará acabo el atraco utilizando a Trina. Luca se quedará como garantía, yo como cobrador de deuda. Lo que significa que cuando tenga su motín, ellos dejan de jugar la partida y la que comienza el ataque sería únicamente yo. Si es sincero, no les hará daño. Podría pedir su libertad una vez que se ejecute el plan del robo. Yo debería quedarme con los gemelos hasta tener una oportunidad de matar a Klaus —no que vaya a hacerlo, pero puedo manipular la promesa falsa que haré—, al mismo tiempo jugaré del otro lado con Klaus y le haré pensar que estoy ayudándolo con la misma misión de matar a su hermano.

Si actúo como necesito, ambos estarían cayendo en mi red y, con suerte, hasta ese día, puedo encontrar la forma de comunicarme con papá y dejarle saber en lo que estoy metida. Solo puedo confiar en que él me sacará de esta con vida y que terminará con ambos, ya sea tras las rejas o bajo tierra. Yo prefiero la segunda.

—Hay algo que… es mi deber. Si cumples con eso, creeré en ti sobre no hacerle daño a mi gente.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—Primero, quiero ver a Carmen.

—No creo que sea una linda escena. Ha pasado en descomposición varios días…

—Después de decirle adiós, quiero que la devuelvas a su familia —lo interrumpo, no hay medios, esto es lo que quiero.

—Puedo dejarla en un lugar donde la encuentren con facilidad y dar una alerta anónima a la policía.

—Perfecto —le digo y continúo—. Segundo, quiero un buen trato para mis hermanos y yo mientras estemos aquí. Esta casa es grande, debes tener varias habitaciones, quiero que estén cómodos, que no pasen hambre y que no los lastimes.

—Eso está incluido en mi promesa.

—Bien, y tercero, después del atraco, Trina y Luca regresan sin daños y con vida. Solo yo me quedaré contigo.

Él asiente y se cruza de manos.

—Hecho —acuerda Erich—, tendrán comodidades, estarán a salvo y tú podrás despedirte de tu novia. Pero Bella, si llegas a fallarme, a traicionarme… —Vuelve a abrir la carpeta casi al final—. Yo le haré tres veces más daño a Jade de lo que le hice a Carmen, y luego seguiré con tu madre, tu amiga Cat, el chico gay que vive en tu casa —enumera mostrándome que tiene a cada uno vigilado—. Llegaré hasta la lagartija que tenías de mascota, ¿entendido? Y tú serás testigo de cada muerte antes de que yo mismo te quite cada milímetro cúbico de aire con mis manos.

Sí, lo creo capaz. Y ahí es donde puedo coincidir con él así me enferme la idea. «Ciertos sacrificios deben hacerse para asegurar el éxito de una misión», y este es el mío.

—Tienes un trato.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Fin de la segunda parte de este capítulo.

La canción de hoy es la misma de ayer.

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : No creo que sea difícil hacer una historia larga como esta, solo que entran más detalles y muchos personajes que no necesariamente son los que están en la serie. A muchos lectores no les gusta eso y lo creen innecesario, a mi me gusta porque creo que todo se convierte en un gran universo. El otro día justo me comentó una lectora por PM que había leído por ahí que decían que este fic es igual al de Hiding. Yo no lo creo, más que el género, no lo es. Aunque varios temas se repitan, como la parte del misterio o los temas de crimen y suspenso, las situaciones y los backgrounds son distintos y por eso me gusta darles extensión. Ahí es donde veo que a muchos les gusta otro tipo de historias, quizá más concentradas solo en la pareja que shipean y esas suelen ser más cortas. ¿Quién sabe XD? Gracias por los saludos y el apoyo. ¡Suerte y buena noche!

 _Marilinn_ : ¡Bien! Teorías haciéndose realidad. ¿Sabes que eso es de lo que más me gusta cuando leo? ¡Ah, es que ahí está la diferencia! Yo nunca he mencionado la palabra mafia o mafioso y Erich no es el jefe de una mafia. Lo que intenta ser es un líder de un cartel. Imagínate al Chapo, el tipo no es la personificación de la etiqueta, es vulgar y de raíces muy humildes que cayó en el crimen por necesidad. Me gusta que sea crudo aunque por momentos se pase. Como en el capítulo anterior donde deja a Tori presenciar algo innecesario sin una onza de remordimiento o prudencia. ¡Gracias por volver y una buena noche!

 _Kuroneko_ : A Jade la vimos unos días después, pero es evidente que bajo la custodia de sus padres puede hacer muy poco, por eso su depresión y encierro, lo que le ocasionaron que colapse y se de contra el mundo. Ya en poco la veremos otra vez. Yo amo la oscuridad, por muchos años en mi adolescencia tuve cortinas azules pesadísimas que no pasaban la luz, no tienes idea lo delicioso que era descansar en esa oscuridad, lo amaba y todos los que visitaban mi cuarto caían como bebés. Pero yo también odio la oscuridad del pasillo y la cocina, peor cuando acabo de ver una película de miedo. Mejor no salgo. Espero que te haya ido bien en la universidad y que hayas descansado, recuerdo esos días de clases como lo más agotador que he vivido. ¡Saludos y suerte!

 _Beatz106_ : Vi que me mandaste un PM. De lo que entiendo no hay como comentar en el mismo capítulo dos veces si estás logueado, por eso algunos de ustedes me han dejado a veces como guest. ¡Espero estés bien y suerte!

 _LenyRehim_ : Leny, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? Espero que sí. Me hiciste reír con el "ya me leí todo" XD. Genial. Oh, recuerdo ese capítulo. Me dolió escribirlo, más porque no sabía como describir lo que estaba pasando Tori desde el punto de vista de Jade y hacerlo parecer real. Peor me gustó como quedó. Las cartas, sí, estaban misteriosas, pero Tori tan hecha la loca con ellas y leyéndolas en la escuela, yo creo que por ahí no eran ninguna amenaza. Pero el paquete lo cambió todo, si lo hubieran sabido antes de viajar a lo de Cat, quizá no volvían y se iban al polo norte para que no las encuentren. Lo de las mujeres masoquistas, creo que es más que esta gente que abusa las convierte en seres muy dependientes y frágiles. Es parte de ejercer poder y controlarlas, creo que es muy malo entrar en una relación de abuso, pero muy difícil salir si poco a poco se han encargado de hacerte chiquito. Y en eso tienes razón. Isabella fue víctima de sus malas decisiones. Espero que estés mejor y que no haya sido algo muy grave lo del hospital. ¡Te mando fuerza y saludos, que pases una buena noche!

Gracias a todos por volver y nos leemos mañana.


	146. Solitude

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Estar en presencia de un difunto es… horrible. Pero nada se compara con lo que se siente percibir el olor de un cuerpo que ya no tiene vida, ver a esa persona que amaste ser únicamente carne y hueso, ser piel cortada, sangre seca, su cabello lleno de lodo. Una sola vista te hace querer vomitar y, lo peor, es saber que eso es lo menos que su recuerdo se merece.

Tantos hombres adultos y rudos a mi alrededor intentaban taparse sus fosas nasales o virar la cabeza para evitar aspirar. Yo mantuve la respiración profunda, y no porque aguantaba el hedor, si no porque es Carmen, y hacerle el quite sería un insulto. Ese momento no dependía de ella o la habitación entera olería a ese perfume cítrico frutal que le quedaba tan bien. Si tenía que aguantarme, me aguantaría el tiempo que fuera.

Me acerqué a darle un beso. Sí, suena asqueroso, mas hice mi esfuerzo por recordarla viva.

Estaba helada, su piel ya no emitía ese tibio y rosa brillo, era más de un color grisáceo que entumeció mis labios.

—Te amo —le susurré sin mentir. Tal vez no estaba enamorada de ella, pero la amaba como quizá no pueda amar Jade en mi vida—. Lo siento.

Mis lágrimas no demoraron en hacerse presentes. Las quejas de todos los presentes intentando limpiar sus anudadas gargantas se hizo evidente y, mi padre, se acercó para decirme que era tiempo de dejarla ir.

Sentí una gota de compasión cuando puso su mano sobre mi hombro, esa misma mano con la que me descolocó la mandíbula horas antes, esa misma que le quitó la vida a mi chica.

El juego de la hipocresía mezclada con lo que quizá es la verdad más grande en una familia que se odia. Hay momentos en los cuales, la biología, el instinto de supervivencia o la conexión de los mutuos genes, colapsa en simpatía. Un extraño momento que se llena de «familiaridad».

Esa hubiese sido la acción más natural de David Vega, mi papá; ese mismo gesto de piedad.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —le pregunté, casi suplicándole. Él no daría su brazo a torcer tanto en una noche, pero debía intentarlo—. ¿Puedes darme una cruz?

—¿Cruz? ¿Te refieres a un… dije de cruz?

—Quisiera ponérsela en el cuello.

—No, absolutamente no.

—Por favor, Carmen… ella… era muy católica —argumenté una gran falsedad. Carmen era judía y no practicante.

—No, podrían regresar rastros nuestros, pistas a la policía. Negado.

—Supongo que hay bastantes huellas «suyas» en su cuerpo ya —lo reprendí de mala manera. ¿Me estaba jodiendo? Después de todo lo que le hizo—. La limpiaremos de huellas, si quieres irán con las mías para que piensen que yo la maté.

—¡No!

—¡¿No hiciste suficiente desgraciándola y quitándole la vida?! ¡¿Ni siquiera dejarás que Dios esté con ella hasta llegar a su familia?!

Sí, yo hablando de la divinidad de un ente en el cual no creo. ¡Yo, apelando por la protección de un símbolo inútil!

… Tenía una razón.

—En todo el tiempo que te vigilé no fuiste a la iglesia una sola vez.

—Eso no quiere decir que no crea, que no le sea fiel a Jesús y su padre en el cielo.

—No te creo.

—¿Piensas que me tatuaría una cruz si no fuese creyente? —le pregunté alzando mi camiseta, sabiendo que mi única forma de emitir un mensaje a mi familia y a Jade. Por absurdo que fuera, ese símbolo colocado estratégicamente en ella y el significado de mi tatuaje, gritaban mi nombre. Además, era la última oportunidad de convencer a Erich.

Lo quedó viendo fijamente, pero no hay secretos en esa figura. Es, para quien no conoce su razón real, una cruz, la representación de todo seguidor de Cristo.

—Lamentablemente, no tengo el dije de una cruz —me respondió quitándome la mirada y me jaló fuerte del brazo para separarme del cuerpo e iniciar a cerrar esa bolsa negra.

—Yo tengo una —se apresuró Alex ayudándome. Se la sacó con suavidad del cuello y se acercó para entregársela en las manos. Erich lo quedó mirando, dudando al tomarla. Regresó a verme y, después de pensarlo, asintió.

—Límpiala y colócala con las mangas de tu buzo. No quiero ninguna conexión contigo o nosotros.

En ese punto, necesitaba ser cuidadosa, procurar que nadie viera lo que estaba por hacer. Fue más fácil de lo que imaginé. Al hacer la bolsa a un lado y pasar mi mano por debajo de su cabeza, un cúmulo de olor se desprendió de su cuerpo y, todos, hasta el rudo de mi padre se hicieron para atrás. Aproveché para clavar la punta de la cruz sobre las heridas de mis muñecas, cuando la coloqué sobre su pecho casi toda la parte inferior estaba llena de mi ADN.

Curiosa forma de enviar un mensaje. « _Estoy viva, estoy con él, Erich la mató, vengan por mí. Tengo miedo de que repita esto. Ayuda_ ».

—¡Cierren la bolsa y vámonos! —dijo comenzando a hastiarse. Yo cubrí su rostro con la bolsa antes de hacerme a un lado, ocultando el objeto. Ellos no se molestaron en revisarla. Con una cinta adhesiva aseguraron el plástico y, entre dos personas, la pusieron de mala manera en una camioneta.

La idea de que la última vez que compartiríamos un lugar juntas sería así, me derrumbó, y caminé a la casa principal llorando a empujones.

—Listo, tuviste lo que querías. Tus hermanos ya están en la alcoba que compartirán desde hoy en adelante —me dijo Erich al filo de la escalera. Alcé a ver al piso superior y dos guardias resguardaban una puerta en particular. Esa era—. Aquí empieza tu parte. Cuéntale a Trina lo que necesite saber de la vieja. Desde mañana estarás bajo mis órdenes.

Respirando hondo, ahora un aire liviano y fresco, comencé a subir. Abrí la puerta y los encontré allí, dando vueltas en círculos esperando por mí.

—Dime que no vendiste tu trasero por un colchón y un baño con agua caliente. —Mi hermana infirió, sin realmente preguntar. Lo dio por hecho.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable, Trina? El tipo es mi padre biológico —le respondí con más asco del que acababa de tener minutos antes—. No, no vendí mi trasero. Puedes estar tranquila.

—Ajá, esto no costó nada. Una habitación con una ducha más grande de la que tenemos en casa y con sábanas… —se interrumpió mientras se acercaba a la cama y olfateaba la almohada—, limpias.

—Trina tiene razón, Tori. Este tipo te metió tremendo golpe en frente nuestro y ya tenías el cachete inflamado para entonces. No haría esto de gratis —añadió Luca.

—No hicimos nada más que hablar.

—¿De qué? —insistió él.

Me di vuelta, procesando los acontecimientos de los últimos días antes de sentarme para quitarme los zapatos y los pantalones. Estaba muerta, me dolía todo, mi cuello, mis caderas, mis nalgas, todo. Y de verdad necesitaba agua caliente limpiando toda esa angustia y desesperanza que tenía adentro.

—¿Hablaron de mi mamá?

—Hablamos de muchas cosas, Luca.

—Y de ella… ¿no? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

Entiendo su desazón. Debe tener muchas preguntas sobre quién fue esa mujer, sentir que él tenía el derecho de saber más de ella que yo. Después de todo, ella siempre fue su madre, para mí es una novedad hace menos de seis meses.

—Sí, lo hicimos… y hablaremos de lo que quieran, pero necesito un baño y… hablaremos después.

Me metí en el baño que por suerte pude cerrar con seguro. Así llevo cuarenta minutos. Atontada por el vapor que me rodea. Las paredes sudan, mi piel ya no tiene un milímetro de lodo, mi cabello filtra agua cristalina al piso de la ducha, mis heridas ya no arden con el contacto del calor. Pero ese pesar no se va, no se me quita el olor putrefacto de su cuerpo, no se me va el entumecimiento de los labios.

La muerte se quedó conmigo y me siento totalmente sola.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_Solitud - M83_**.

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : Jared, la lagartija pervertida XD. Yo creo que en este punto todo es un misterio, podría explotar en la cara de Tori o solucionarse, quién sabe. Ni yo. ¡Una buena noche y suerte!

 _LittleRock17_ : Ade, es tu amor, lo sé. Ya mismo regresa. Mañana va capítulo de Jade, again. ¡Suerte pequeña roca, buena noche!

 _MinaCX_ : Me parece que Tori no tuvo otra alternativa, era fingir que tenía una elección o que la forzara, al menos consiguió un par de cosas.

 _Kuroneko_ : ¿Acaso los villanos no son humanos? :3. Espero poder darle la empatía necesaria, porque yo siento que aunque sea un verdadero monstruo, también tiene capacidad de sentir, de no ser siempre frío, siempre vengativo. Creo que si lo fuera no habría esperado 15 años para hacer muchas cosas, como esperar a que los chicos crezcan, como vigilar a Tori de tan cerca, como no cobrar pura venganza con su hermano traidor. ¿No somos todos almas perdidas, los buenos y los malos? En tu análisis tienes razón, qué es mejor, ir tras alguien poderoso o alguien que cree serlo y no tiene más que una idea de poder. La universidad, la recuerdo como una etapa donde no conocí el sueño. Quizá por eso es que ahora vivo cansada. ¡Mucha suerte y una buena noche!

 _Marilinn_ : Eso pienso yo. Se estudiar un poco libros y documentales de mafia, la mafia italiana por ejemplo o la irlandesa, son mafias muy de familia, de tener sus valores y sus códigos, no como las pandillas o carteles que matan hasta al panadero si les cae pesado. Creo que es una cuestión de donde vienen cada una. Por eso es que es distinta la familia de Tori de este fic que de Hiding. Su abuelo allá era un hombre con una justicia moral muy distinta a la de su padre aquí. Veamos cómo sale de esta Tori XD. ¡Una buena noche para ti y saludos!

Beatz106: Recuerda que a mí me gusta jugar con los tiempos, es importante cuando no entiendes algo, que analices en qué tiempo está narrando los hechos y si es que dice cosas como esto pasó ya, así puedes ubicarte mejor. A mí la verdad me gusta el recurso, así que no lo veo como un error, sino como una forma de tener al lector atento. ¡Saludos!

 _erivip7_ : Creo que Tori ya está muy quemada y ni siquiera porque metió las manos al fuego. Le dieron metiendo sus padres hace quince años. ¡Jade vuelve mañana! ¡Suerte para ti y una buena noche!

 _LenyRehim_ : creo que a todos nos gustan las voces. Tampoco podían abandonarla en un momento así. Qué mal lo de tu neumonía, suena muy grave. Espero que ya estés mejor. Gracias por el cumplido :D. ¡Helado! Ya me antojaste. Muchas veces me ha sucedido que una frase inocente me ha roto en dos o tres, y es difícil no encontrar el mal sentido a todo cuando las cosas no van bien. ¡Ade! Y regresa también. Sí, el juego del tiempo, muy común en mí. Es que a veces es lo mejor para causar curiosidad, las historias muy lineales, para mí, a veces pierden el interés. Espero que las lindas distracciones te inviten un helado :D o una malteada de a doble sorbete. ¡Suerte con eso y una buenísima noche!

Gracias a los demás por volver y por el apoyo de sus lecturas. Nos leemos mañana.


	147. Someone To Save You

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Jade, pon el canal 10 ahora —me dijo por teléfono Ade apenas entramos con mamá a casa esa noche. Corrí hacia la cocina y encendí el televisor.

« _El cuerpo de la joven mujer fue descubierto esta mañana, sin embargo, testigos que frecuentan el área confirmaron que no se encontraba allí hasta la madrugada. Sus restos fueron trasladados con suma urgencia a la morgue de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, donde se realizarán exámenes para determinar si la identidad corresponde a chica universitaria desaparecida hace más dos semanas. Tendremos más noticias durante las próximas horas_ ».

—Es Carmen… Tengo que llamar a David —dije sacando mi teléfono del bolsillo. Mamá me tomó con suavidad de la mano para detenerme.

—Hija, por favor deja a la familia Vega en paz, deben tener suficiente con la desaparición de su hija.

—¡¿Y crees que yo no?!

—Jade, no te exaltes —me pidió con toda la paciencia que pudo encontrar—. Sé que es difícil para ti y que tienes muchas teorías, pero no tienes pruebas. Por favor, no alteres a su familia que ya tiene un gran peso sobre los hombros.

—No entiendes mamá, no haces ni un esfuerzo por ponerte en mi lugar. ¡Yo-no-puedo-seguir-normalmente-con-mi-vida, necesito encontrarla!

—¡Y lo vas a hacer cuando ella quiera que lo hagas! —Se dio cuenta de que me gritaba y suspiró con cansancio—. Hija, por favor, no niegues los hechos. Tori se fue por su propia voluntad…

—Sí, mamá, se fue. Apuesto que para protegerme, pero lo hizo con el peligro de que su padre se la llevara como lo hizo con Carmen y a ella la acaban de encontrar muerta. ¡¿Eso es lo que esperas que haga?! ¿Que me siente a ver pasar los días y las noches para después encender el televisor y ver su cuerpo ser cargado en una camioneta de la policía?

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Salir a buscarla para que te lleven a ti también?

—¡Al menos es algo!

—Escúchame bien, Jade. Tu papá y yo no vamos a permitir que eso pase y, si te asomas a la ventana, verás a dos hombres que te impedirán hacer cualquier tontería.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me pusieron gorilas?!

—Contratamos seguridad, eso es todo.

No quería creerlo y me acerqué a la maldita ventana, mamá me siguió y dos hombres, evidentemente fornidos, esperaban dentro de un auto. Uno le hizo una seña de saludo cuando ella levantó su mano.

—Esta semana descansarás, te tranquilizarás y esperarás como la gente normal a que hayan noticias de tu novia… Quién de verdad espero que no corra peligro.

—Por supuesto, mamá —le respondí con incredulidad e impotencia.

—Las cosas han cambiado, Jade. Yo no tengo… —se interrumpió sabiendo que todavía no acepta totalmente nuestra relación o mi _nuevo estatus_.

—¿No tienes qué, mamá? ¿Problemas con que Tori sea mi novia? —Completé su mentira—. Debes estar muy feliz de que ya no esté conmigo.

—No es así. Hija…

Preferí no contestarle. Bufé una risa irónica y subí a mi habitación, porque eso no se lo cree ni ella misma.

A mí no me secuestró un psicópata, pero sí lo hicieron mis padres. Me sería imposible ir a recorrer la ciudad o salir de ella si lo necesitaba.

Entré a mi cuarto y lo cerré con seguro, para después meterme en el baño y encerrarme allí también.

—Robbie —susurré en la bocina del teléfono, haciendo lo imposible para que mamá me escuchara—. El cuerpo que encontraron, ¿es de Carmen?

—Hola, Jade. Aún no se sabe mucho, pero creen que no —me dijo también en voz muy baja. Los Vega debían estar cerca—. Escuché a David hablar con Holly hace unos minutos, tal parece que esta chica tenía una cadena de oro con un dije de cruz y Carmen era judía. Así que esperarán a que sus padres vengan para hacer el reconocimiento y los exámenes de ADN. Los resultados tardarán unos días.

Y así, de la nada, como cada vez que pienso en una cruz, recordé el tatuaje de Tori.

—Jade, hay algo que necesito contarte, porque no entendí a qué se refería David —me dijo despegándome de esa imagen. Se escuchaba serio y preocupado por algo más importante que el cuerpo de la pelirroja—… Tal vez tú lo sepas.

—Habla.

—El otro día lo llamó un tal Alex a su teléfono de operaciones.

—¿Teléfono de qué?

—Es un celular antiguo, de esos con pantalla verde que usa para comunicarse con los agentes encubiertos.

—Okey, ¿y de qué hablaron?

—Él se fue a conversar al jardín y yo me puse a lavar los platos de la cena…

—¿Qué le dijo, Robbie? ¡Al punto!

—David le respondió llorando, preguntándole si estaba seguro que eran Trina y Luca.

—¿Qué?

—Luego le pidió estar muy pendiente de Tori y que si podía también de sus otros hijos y colgó.

Todo cerró al oír esas últimas palabras. Lo que me había dicho Verónica en el chat, que Tori se fuera por su propia voluntad y que David no me tuviera al tanto de los avances de la búsqueda.

David metió en una operación encubierta a su hija, la envió con ese tal Alex quien está _cuidándola_ , por así decirlo. Lo que él y nadie más esperaba es que el loco de Erich secuestrara a los otros dos hijos de Isabella.

Los tiene a todos en sus manos, pero ¿qué quiere con ellos?

¡¿Por que no me preocupé de leer la última carta que le envió la detective privada a Tori?!

Al menos sabría qué es lo que quiere con mi novia y sus hermanos.

Nada de esto me gusta y ya estoy enferma de memorizar cada esquina de esta casa. Han pasado cuatro días desde la noche en la cual mi amigo me esclareció el panorama y no hay ninguna novedad.

—Ya hasta me simpatizan, eh —menciona Ade saludando con una sonrisa a mi guardia personalizada por la ventana.

—Qué bueno que disfrutes tanto el encarcelamiento. Yo los detesto.

—Te entiendo. Tus padres se pasaron impidiéndote salir de esta diminuta celda de tres pisos con WiFi, televisión por cable y todo lo que puedas beber de café. Horrible, totalmente inhumano. Hubiese sido mejor que el papá de Tori te secuestrara también.

—Quizá…

—Tienes que tratar de mantenerte positiva —me recomienda por décima vez esta semana.

—No tengo ganas.

—¿Qué tal si te cuento algo que se me ocurrió ayer?

—Ya hemos cubierto cada posibilidad existente y no hemos encontrado un plan para saber dónde está Tori. Es inútil.

—No, esta vez no. ¿Y no sé por qué? Es la forma más lógica de obtener la información que nos falta.

—A ver, dime tu brillante plan.

—Yo estudio ciencias políticas.

—Ajá, cuéntame más porque con eso no llego ni al baño.

—¡Ya, Dios eres insoportable cuando estás de este humor! —me reta y se endereza para sacar una carta de la universidad de su bolsa—. Léela.

Abro el sobre con cuidado y saco el papel.

 _Estimada señora Beth Kaiser._

 _La Universidad de Boston extiende a usted la solicitud de la alumna Adelaide Collins para acercarse a su domicilio y realizarle una entrevista para su clase de Economía Política…_

—No.

—¡Jade, ¿de qué hablas?! Es la mejor oportunidad de preguntarle sobre Isabella.

—¡No! —le repito y le entrego su sobre. Eso no va a pasar.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para tu negativa. Esta es la copia, la universidad ya envió la solicitud por fax.

—¡No-vas-a-ir!

—¡Voy!

—¡Qué no, es peligroso!

Ya sueno como mi mamá.

—Voy a hacer un trabajo de universidad, ¿qué tiene de peligroso?

—¿Me escuchaste cuando te conté que Verónica también tenía una estúpida coartada y tuvo que huir de Roswell por las amenazas? No vas a verte con esa vieja.

No lo permitiré y Ade se equivoca cuando dice que no pensé en esa posibilidad, es lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, pero no puedo hacer mucho con mis dos radares vigilándome todo el tiempo.

—Si la mujer acepta, viajaré.

¡¿Por qué es tan terca?!

—Tori también es mi amiga, Jade.

Y sí, lo sé. No soy yo la única persona interesada en que mi novia regrese sana y salva. Están sus padres, el resto de sus amigos en California y aquí, nuestros maestros. Pero mamá tiene razón y necesito aceptarlo. David está al tanto, está haciendo todo lo posible, la está protegiendo de la manera más discreta y segura que encontró. El entrar a todo ese meollo podría estropear su plan. ¿Qué tal si nuestra imprudencia me devuelve a Tori sin vida dentro de un costal?

—Si la vieja te responde, hablaremos con David. No irás. Prométeme que no lo harás.

Ade asiente tan ligero que dudo de su confirmación.

—Lo prometo.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Me di vacaciones el fin de semana. Necesitaba dos días de vagancia total. Lo lamento por no avisar.

La canción de hoy: **_Someone To Save You - OneRepublic_**.

 _MinaCX_ : Creo que por el momento está segura, porque Erich quiere algo de ella y lo necesita, al igual que a los otros dos. Pero ya veremos qué tan segura está. ¡Gracias por el review y suerte, una buena tarde!

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : Sí, eso sonó muy malo XD. Pobre Carmen, ahora solo sirve de recadera. No creo que sea tan descabellado por eso mismo. Además que tal vez Trina no termina de creerse el cuento de que él sea su padre, pero por ahora les toca jugar lo que el tipo quiere, sino de nuevo al calabozo. Igual tarde para ti también, ¡y este año si fue bisiesto! Jared, no creo que la haya pasado mal con el espectáculo que le dieron. XD ¡Suerte y gracias por volver!

 _Marilinn_ : Yo no he visto muertos desconocidos, pero si me llevaron a la morgue en la universidad, claro que no entré. A la única difunta que vi en la morgue fue a mi abuela a horas de fallecer y sí fue impresionante, porque en la tele te dicen que siempre los cadáveres están fríos, pero eso pasa después. Mi abuela había fallecido hace como 3 horas y seguía tibia, fue muy extraño, parecía dormida. Extraño. Bueno, yo creo que todos tenemos un poquito de lado humano y sensible. Quizá el nunca estuvo con su hija y mató a su madre sin compasión, pero debe haber sentido algo de remordimiento verla así de expuesta. Yo siento que todos tenemos la capacidad de conmovernos, por más duros que seamos. Un lindo día para ti y espero que quieras abrir los demás capítulos que faltan. XD ¡Suerte y saludos, gracias por el review!

 _Beatz106_ : Es gracioso a veces, leer como te vas respondiendo solo y encuentras los giros de la trama. Me alegra. Espero que te esté gustando y ahora que ya estás al día, veamos si te satisface el final. ¡Saludos y suerte!

 _j.a.l.w_ : Sí, esas cosas llevan tiempo, sobre todo planificar. Felicidades por un año m´s de relación. no tengo idea de tu nombre. Solo que sobre sale el Jade A. L. West ¿Quién sabe? Ni idea o... hmmm. Me dejaste pensando XD. Si eres quien pienso que eres... debes vivir en las regiones bajas del continente. Si no, ni idea. ¡Con todo, mucha suerte y que tengas una linda tarde!

 _Megan_ : Las cosas van mejor, y no te preocupes si no tienes tiempo de pasarte por los reviews que a veces yo no tengo tiempo ni para escribir. No tengo cuenta en wattpad pero recién me abrí un ask, cuando se cayó FF y pensé que perdimos todo, creo que fue hace un mes. Ahí abajo dejo el nombre de usuario y en mi perfil el enlace completo. ¡Gracias por escribir, por las palabras y suerte en todo, una linda tarde!

 _Marolch_ : Creo que son amores distintos. Carmen para Tori si fue muy importante, pero si Jade no lo hubiese sido más, no la habría dejado ahí por irse con ella. Así que no es hipócrita, por ejemplo, si Ade se hubiera muerto, Jade estaría igual que Tori, pero no por eso no ama a la morena. Que bueno que te guste que aumento nuevos personajes, yo creo que sino se me acabaría el fic en veinte capítulos. ¡Gracias por el review, mucha suerte y una bonita tarde para ti!

 _Kuroneko_ : Eso es muy importante. Yo pienso igual. Creo que hay que ver qué lo hizo así, si era malo de principio o se hizo así para protegerse o para sobrevivir. Creo que Klaus la tuvo más fácil por tener siempre a alguien a quién echarle la culpa, muy conveniente. ¿Qué es lo que hace a una persona tener la personalidad que tiene? Lo del tatuaje, por algo debía existir, no podía ser un detalle superfluo, y no pasa desapercibido, aunque Jade no terminó de atar ese cabo con lo que le dijo Robbie, es muy importante porque es un elemento evidentemente fuera de lugar y que va a ser analizado por los investigadores. Debe ser lindo tener otoños. Unas vacaciones viajé a Buenos aires en el otoño y las calles se llenaban de hojas y flores, claro que la alergia no saludos a ti también y espero que pases una linda tarde. ¡Gracias por la palabras!

 _erivip7_ : Me pasó lo mismo al escribirla, pensaba que sería mucho poner cosas desagradables como el olor, pero hay que ser realitas así pasaría, olería muy mal. Y Tori debía enfrentar esa crudeza. Creo que ahora es mucho más fuerte por eso y lo va a necesitar. Gracias por el review y te deseo una bonita tarde. ¡Suerte!

 _LenyRehim_ : Se me dificulta escribir Lemon Hard, así que me quedo con el ligjht. Qué bueno que te guste así, a mí también. Me alegra que estés mejor de salud, la verdad a mi lo de las neumonías me angustia porque siempre son complicaciones que no necesitamos en la vida y que suelen causar muchos estragos. entiendo las ocupaciones, la verdad, lo que más me alegra es que estés mejor, espero que no vuelvas a decaer. El fic no importa XD, aquí estará a menos que FF sea borrado. envidio ese poder de lectura, yo con el nuevo trabajo apenas he leído uno este mes, y digamos que ni uno, porque lo vengo terminando del mes pasado. Espero ya organizarme mejor con el tiempo. Muchas gracias por tus deseos y espero que también tengas una buena semana. ¡Saludos y una linda tarde!

Mi nombre de usuario en ask es: mintblueneon. En mi perfil dejaré el enlace completo porque aquí se corta.

¡Suerte y saludos a todos!


	148. Elastic Heart

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Levantar el codo a la altura de los ojos es importante, da fuerza al golpe. Mantener los pies firmes en posición de ataque, uno frente al otro, flexionar las rodillas, empujar el cuerpo con intensión y retirarlo al percatarse de la suya. Ese es el juego, esa es la clave. Estar atentos de los movimientos del contrincante.

Debo recordar enganchar su brazo con el mío a la primera oportunidad. No puedo descuidar ese detalle. Para asegurarlo debo girar con el pie firme hacia su espalda, provocándole dolor y manteniéndolo sometido. Acto seguido aplico el gancho en el cuello con mi otro brazo, restringiendo su respiración hasta que se desmaye.

No debo olvidar mantener el equilibrio y evitar a toda costa que se de vuelta o me saque provecho y tome la ventaja. El tipo es enorme…, ambos hermanos. Esta táctica no va a funcionar tan fácil. Aunque… Leo también es muy alto y con él pude mientras me enseñaba a defenderme.

¿Quién diría que tendría razón cuando me dijo que el peligro está a la vuelta de la esquina y que aprenda bien estos pasos? Ese día en particular lo único que yo quería era seguir durmiendo, pero a él se le ocurrió que sería mi maestro de defensa personal y me llevó a la playa para practicar. Tragué arena con cada caída durante horas.

Pero no es momento de seguir practicando mentalmente la rutina para escapar. Debo concentrarme en el arma que tengo en la mano.

— _No quiero hacerlo_ —recuerdo decirle a papá. Tenía doce años cuando él me pilló admirando su pistola del trabajo. La dejó sobre la mesa al llegar a casa y corrió al baño. Había pasado horas sentado en la patrulla vigilando a un sospechoso y no había tenido oportunidad de ocupar uno. Yo la vi allí, descansando quieta sobre la madera, me acerqué, zafé el seguro y la saqué apenas unos centímetros.

— _¡Tori Vega!_ —me grito desde la puerta al salir, haciéndome abandonarla allí y retroceder unos metros debido al susto—. _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

— _Lo siento, me dio curiosidad_ —le respondí temblando. Papá nunca me había gritado de esa forma. Se acercó apurado y la guardó revisando que no haya quitado el seguro.

— _¡Esta es un arma de fuego y está cargada! ¡Pudiste haberte matado o a alguien más!_

Suspiró al verme llorando y asustada, retirándome a pasos cortos. Algo cambió en él. Podría suponer que se dio cuenta de que mi reacción era un acto de defensa, que se percató de que mi mente asocia ese tipo de respuesta con la violencia que presencié en mi infancia.

Se hincó en el piso poniéndose a mi nivel, dejó el arma en el piso separándola de su cuerpo y estiró su brazo.

— _Ven aquí cariño, lamento haberte gritado así. Me asustaste._

Recuerdo no querer ir hacia él, pero finalmente le hice caso, era papá después de todo, nunca me había hecho daño, yo confiaba en él. Mis pasos fueron lentos, pero llegué. Me colgué de su cuello y él me abrazó con fuerza levantándome del piso hasta llevarnos al sofá de la sala, sentándome sobre su regazo.

— _Siempre les hemos pedido a tus hermanos y a ti que se mantengan alejados de mis pistolas, amor._

— _Solo quería… verla. No iba a…_

— _Los accidentes ocurren. No sabes cómo usar una y ella podría dominarte_.

No entendí el concepto. ¿Cómo me dominaría un objeto que yo misma tenía que activar?

— _Ten en cuenta que la más mínima presión sobre el gatillo podría ser desastrosa, así mueren muchos niños o matan a sus hermanos, sin querer_.

— _Yo no les haría daño_ —declaré escondiéndome en su hombro. Papá me acarició consolándome por varios minutos, hasta que confesó algo que había estado pensando por algún tiempo.

— _Creo que es hora de que tú, Luca y Trina aprendan a usarlas. Me dejaría más tranquilo_.

— _No quiero hacerlo. Nunca más volveré a tocarla_ —rechacé su propuesta prometiéndole algo imposible, pero él insistió. Las peleas con mamá duraron una semana entera. Ella se negaba rotundamente a la idea, gritos fueron y vinieron junto con papá durmiendo en el sofá por varios días.

Al final, terminamos yendo las cuatro al centro de tiro, Luca, Trina, mamá y yo. Practicamos cargarla, disparar, desarmarla y limpiarla. Aprendimos con él a hacer lo que ahora mi otro padre quiere enseñarme de mala forma.

—Párate con seguridad, ambos pies al mismo nivel. Tus piernas en forma de V invertida —me dice parado a mis espaldas, separando un poco más la distancia.

Esto es un error. Así como en la defensa personal, la mejor posición para mantener el equilibrio es poner un pie delante del otro. Yo le hago caso, no quiero que note que conozco más de lo necesario.

—¿Así?

—Perfecto, levanta tu mano hasta la altura del pecho, mantén el codo en ángulo y dispara, eso ayudará con la patada.

Otro error, lo mejor es alzar el brazo a la altura de los ojos para apuntar. Y para que no patee tan fuerte al disparar, es mejor tomar el arma con ambas manos.

Doy dos tiros como él aconseja y siento la diferencia extrema entre lo que aprendí hace años, con sus pobres conocimientos. Quizá Erich no quiere que aprenda nada, solo me tiene aquí para manipular mi confianza y que yo piense que se preocupa por mi seguridad.

—¡Bien! ¿Viste cómo lograste darle directo en el corazón? —me alaba con genuina alegría. Quizá no sabe nada de armas, amateur de cuarta—. Así es como debes hacerlo con Klaus cuando llegue la hora.

Jmm, podría girar desprovisto en este instante y dispararle en medio de los ojos, matarlo de una vez, vengar las muertes que han pasado por sus manos y sus labios. ¿Por qué no? Tan solo terminaría llena de plomo, disparada en seguida por los veinte guardias que nos rodean.

—Trina me comentó ayer que la vieja Kaiser viajará a Nueva York y quiere llevarla de paseo.

—Me lo dijo también —le contesto quitándome del cuello los audífonos de camuflaje de tiros—. Se han hecho muy amigas —añado con celos intencionales. Esto de jugar a ser sensible con demasía e intentar ser su hija me facilita obtener información importante.

—No te sientas mal, Bella. Esa vieja esa no vale la pena.

—Salir de este calor infernal al frío de Nueva York se escucha bien —menciono cansada. Roswell arde a medio día, debemos estar a 27° C justo ahora.

—Pronto, muy pronto cambiaremos de clima —me dice con una gran sonrisa y me llama para acercarme con él a una mesa en el fondo. Está llena de papeles y planos, de notas y fotos de vigilancia.

—Ellas se irán en dos semanas, parten el viernes y tienen fecha de regreso el domingo. Eso nos da el tiempo suficiente.

—¿Tiempo suficiente para qué?

—Aprovecharemos esos días para robar la casa. ¡Recuperaremos mis joyas!

El gusto perverso que siente por este avance le hace perder la perspectiva, no se da cuenta del cambio del juego.

—El túnel al sótano está casi listo. Iremos el sábado por la madrugada, soltaremos el gas somnífero por el sistema de ventilación y entraremos con máscaras de respiración hasta su habitación. Trina ya me entregó la combinación de la caja fuerte. —Me pone al tanto. Ese último detalle ya lo sabía por boca de mi propia hermana que quedó fascinada con todo lo que doña Beth tenía allí.

—Tú vendrás conmigo, serás mi defensa personal —me cuenta con un optimismo que me sorprende. Su _defensa personal_ podría meterle un tiro por detrás de la cabeza mientras él admira sus estúpidas joyas—. Ahora, a practicar más. Todavía te falta aprender a cubrir espacios y vigilar.

Volvemos al área de tiro y tomo el arma, poniéndome en la falsa posición que me indicó.

La fecha se acerca y no puedo decidirme si que Trina viaje a Nueva York es bueno o malo. Por un lado, Erich tiene una persona menos con quien extorsionarme, pero Alex —el policía encubierto— está a cargo de la vigilancia de mi hermana y se irá con ella de seguro, lo que nos deja a Luca y a mí sin protección. Solo puedo esperar a que sea papá quien está detrás de esto y logre extraerla. Yo debo pensar en cómo liberar a mi hermano.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Ausente por cinco días, es un récord. Perdón a todos, la enfermedad y las responsabilidades me mataron estos días. Ya me siento mejor y para compensar intentaré subir hoy tres capítulos al menos.

La canción de hoy es: **_Elastic Heart - Sia_**.

 _MinaCX_ : Creo que los días de Jade hacer locuras y lo que quería se le acabaron. Ahora le tocará tratar de vivir así la cabeza esté llena de: ¿Dónde está Tori? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué no la contacta?, y demás. ¡Gracias por volver y suerte!

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : Creo que me abdujeron los virus y mi vos suena graciosa, todavía tengo mucha tos, pero ya regresé a las letras. ¡Gracias por el review y mucha suerte, que tengas lindo día también!

 _Beatz106_ : ¡Viva! La enfermedad no, pero la vagancia sí. ¡Suerte!

 _LenyRehim_ : Leny dejándome saber que ya leyó el último capítulo con la advertencia :D. Es verdad ya sacrifiqué a una, así que veremos. Entiendo lo de los antibióticos, me ha sido casi imposible funcionar estos días y para colmo, otro dolor me cayó encima, pero evitemos los detalles. Yo me siento así, como si no hubiese leído en años. Necesito darme tiempo, de verdad. Veré cuales son los libros que me dices a ver si empiezo por ahí. ¡Gracias por todos los reviews, un abrazo!

 _Kuroneko_ : ¡Te diste cuenta, bien! Jade está tan preocupada y ciega que no cayó en cuenta del mensaje que enviaba Tori. Eh, cumpleaños. Bueno no sé cuando es, pero te deseo lo mejor. las mini vacaciones se extendieron, pero de la peor manera. Ahora esperemos a ponerme un poco al día. ¡Saludos y suerte!

 _Marilinn_ : Tu experiencia suena algo espeluznante. Debe ser lo que te causó impresión sin duda. Ahora cambiamos a Tori pero hoy mismo habrán unos de Jade. El siguiente por ejemplo. ¡Gracias y suerte!

 _LittleRock17_ : Intentaré no ser culera XD, pero ya veremos. ¡Saludos y suerte!

 _erivip7_ : Todos preocupados por Ade, creo que solo volvieron algunos para advertirme que no le haga nada XD. Y yo mañana regreso al trabajo. Espero que no me vuelva a agarrar fuerte la enfermedad en algún tiempo. ¡Suerte y gracias por el review!

 _Scarlett Black_ : A mi me gusta ver que Jade no puede hacer gran cosa. Para ser sincera no puedo ponerla de heroína aquí, en la realidad tampoco podría hacer mucho y es parte de ver a Tori manejárselas sola. Perdón por la demora en los capítulos y gracias por el review. ¡Saludos!

 _Fett22_ : Gracias por las palabras, me alegra que te guste y espero que lo sigas disfrutando. ¡Saludos y suerte!


	149. 101

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Le dije que iría a visitar a mi hermana Jamie unos días —le comento a Ade mientras guardo los libros de la escuela antes de salir retrasada a la parada del bus.

Papá ya no quiso comprarme auto debido al _inminente peligro_ , aunque yo sé que es para que no me escape. Ahora tengo que usar el transporte público en medio de los vientos helados de Boston, aunque en poco iniciará la primavera y dicen que el verano en esa parte del país es extenuante.

—¿Y tu mamá se lo creyó?

—Después de que dijera en la terapia que: « _jamás habría imaginado que los hijos de mi padre se preocuparían tanto por su hija_ », le tocó. Además que la psicóloga pensó que sería una buena idea que comience a relacionarme mejor con ellos. Ya sabes, « _son familia_ » y bla bla bla.

—Ya vas. Pensé que sí tenías interés de conocerlos. ¿No me dijiste eso el otro día?

—Sí, quiero, pero lo que más me importa en este segundo es seguirle el rastro a Tori y encontrarla.

Eso y traerla de vuelta, de preferencia viva.

—¿Entonces compro dos pasajes y luego me lo pagas?

—Sí, gracias Ade. Ahora tengo que correr o me deja el maldito bus.

Nos despedimos y bajo las escaleras hecha una bala antes de que mi dulce madre me salga con que ya no me dará permiso, que la almohada la hizo reflexionar y me quedaré en casa, como las últimas dos semanas.

—Hija, diles a los chicos que te lleven o llegarás atrasada a la primera hora.

Se refiere a los gorilas que me siguen día y noche.

—¡No! —le respondo azotando la puerta al cerrarla. El frío me pega en la cara al instante, congelándome.

Y ahí están ellos, me sonríen con una taza de café humeante en las manos, tan cómodos y tranquilos en la calidez del auto. Idiotas.

Doy unos pasos más y los siento seguirme, lo odio. Escucho el sonido del claxon y evito dar vuelta. No quiero ir con ellos a ningún lugar, ni así me tengan lista una taza caliente de mi café favorito.

—¡Hey!

El más delgado tiene voz de nena.

—¡Hey tú!

—De mujer en realidad, pobre.

—¡Hey, Jade!

Okey, eso si ya estuvo raro.

Miro hacia mi izquierda y el auto que me sigue no es el de los gorilas. Es Andrea, la rubia que le coqueteaba a Tori.

¿Qué diablos quiere? Sigo caminando.

—Te llevo. Vamos, súbete.

—No gracias.

—Hay un accidente en la calle principal, por eso me metí en esta. No vas a llegar en bus por la ruta normal. Tardarán al menos una hora en disipar el tráfico.

Maldición, sí, los autos están parados llenando la vía completa. ¡Aj, vida, ¿por qué a mí?!

"Es ella o los gorilas".

"Vamos con ella, es muy linda".

¿Entienden que esta oxigenada quiso transarse a Tori?

"Pero no lo hizo, Tori la dejó con ganas en esa fiesta y se emborrachó…"

"Por nosotras".

"¡Jade, súbete!"

—Tienes diez segundos o los autos de atrás comenzarán a acribillarme con pitos.

"¡Súbe!"

—Nueve.

"Si llegamos tarde nos pondrán amonestación y olvídate del viaje a Nueva York con Ade".

—Ocho.

"Y necesitamos ir para hablar con esa vieja adinerada".

—Siete.

"Los gorilas tienen cara de ni te atrevas, hagámoslo por la rebeldía".

—Seis.

"Mejor porque ella está linda y su auto debe oler a su perfume. Hace rato que no olemos el rico perfume de una mujer".

—¡Cinco, Jade!

"Ahí viene el gorila, se acaba de bajar del auto y se acerca con amenaza".

—Cuatro… Me voy.

¡Ya, ya me subo, Dios!

—Hey.

—No iba a llegar al diez, por suerte te subiste —me dice y suelta una carcajada virando el auto para tomar el atajo por atrás.

Veo por el retrovisor al pobre hombre a mi cargo. Corre hacia el auto de vigilancia para seguirnos. Para su mala suerte el semáforo cambia a rojo y los detiene por unos minutos.

—¿Los conoces? —me pregunta Andrea.

—¿Perdón?

—A los tipos que andan siguiéndote.

—Sí, son mis… guardaespaldas.

—Qué poco profesionales. Digo, te dejaron subir en mi auto así nada más. No tienen idea de que soy una delincuente que va a secuestrarte y partirte en mil pedacitos antes de devolverte con tus padres.

"¡Oh, por Dios!"

"¡Huyamos!"

Cálmense, está bromeando. ¿No la escuchan soltar esas risitas dignas de muñeca Barbie?

—Mis papás están más tranquilos con ellos siguiéndome el paso. No por eso son eficientes.

—¿Es por Tori?

Se atrevió a mencionar su nombre. Le roleo los ojos y miro al paisaje que pasa a mi derecha sin responderle.

—A ella también la seguían, ¿no?

Ese comentario me saca de lugar. Nadie sabe la verdad. A orden de David dijimos en la escuela que había regresado a California.

¿Qué es lo que esta rubia sabe? Quiero que me lo diga, ya.

Le clavo la mirada, pero ella continua con su atención a la carretera.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le pregunto.

—Es porque unos días antes de salir a vacaciones noté a un auto azul pasearse por la entrada de la escuela con un hombre muy alto y rubio al volante.

"¡Su papá!"

—El mismo tipo entró a preguntar por ella en la escuela. Yo estaba esperando en la dirección cuando lo escuché mencionarla a la secretaria. Quería que la sacaran de clases y los dejaran marcharse por el día.

—¿Dijo quién era?

—Un tal Klaus. Lo recuerdo porque el nombre me encanta.

¿Klaus? Es un nombre estúpido, suena a vino de cartón.

Además su padre se llama Erich o Adler, dependiendo del país.

"¡Su tío!"

¡Tienen razón! Recuerdo esa carta de Verónica en la que lo mencionaba. ¿Pero qué hace aquí y qué quiere con Tori?

—¿Y qué pasó? —le pregunto con curiosidad.

—El rector le dijo que no podía dejar a ningún estudiante salir con un desconocido. El tipo le respondió que era familia y exigió de mala manera que lo dejaran verla. Entonces, la secretaria lo amenazó con llamar a la policía y los guardias lo echaron, no supe más.

Así que su tío quería hablar con ella…

"O secuestrarla".

"Pensé que él no quería tener nada que ver con Erich, por eso se había mudado de ciudad en Alemania".

Tal vez vino a advertirle algo, si no por qué sería tan descuidado con dar su nombre verdadero y mencionar su relación.

—Ese día, a la hora del almuerzo, le entregué una nota a Tori, advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado. Le dejé mi número por si necesitaba que alguien le de un aventón a su casa a la hora de la salida y me fui. No quería que se encontrara con él. Me dio muy mala espina ese hombre.

—¿El día de la fiesta? —Se me sale la pregunta sin intención.

—¡Ese, ese día! —me lo confirma con un entusiasmo efímero—. Por la noche fue a verme a casa para preguntarme qué más vi, pero yo tenía a mucha gente en mi casa por la fiesta de fin de semestre y no pudimos hablar. La invité a quedarse, la vi paseándose por las mesas de bebidas y después se subió en un taxi y se fue.

Claro, y se bajó en la esquina del edificio para jugar con la nieve en plena madrugada.

—Lamento que se haya regresado a Los Ángeles. Me agradaba.

Cómo si no lo supiera.

—Podrías darme su teléfono, me gustaría hablarle…

—¿Para eso viniste a recogerme con la excusa del accidente? ¿Para que te pase los datos de mi «novia»? —la interrumpo zafándome el maldito cinturón de seguridad y bajarme en media calle.

¡Rubia tonta!

—Tus celos son injustificados, ¿sabes? Abróchate el cinturón.

—¡Déjame salir! —Intento abrir la puerta, pero la aseguró y me es imposible—. ¡Quita el seguro Andrea o te juro que…!

—¡Cálmate, solo quiero entregarle algo!

—¡¿Qué tendrías que darle a mi novia?!

—¡Esto! —me grita dándome un cuaderno forrado en cuero negro. ¡Es su diario!

—No lo leí por si te lo estás preguntando. Lo dejó en el casillero de del club de teatro y lo guardé —me explica—. Quería enviárselo yo misma, pero puedes hacerlo tú si quieres. No voy a meterme en medio de su maniática vida personal.

Sí, acabo de darme cuenta de que actué como loca. Hasta demente. Bueno, ya qué.

—Gracias, se lo entregaré.

Cuando vuelva a verla… Sí es que vuelvo a verla.

Quién habría adivinado que volvería a encontrarme en la misma encrucijada que se inició todo esto; con su diario en mis manos.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de este capítulo: **_101 - WALLA_**.

Segundo capítulo del día. en la noche el siguiente.

 _LittleRock17_ : XD ¿Sabes que iba a poner 37 y si no lo mencionabas no me daba cuenta de que metí mal el dedo? Bueno, ya está, 27 o 37. Hace mucho calor XD. Eres muy hardcore. Igual y se moría y la pobre de Jade… Ah, ya veo, el Radelaide. Todo sea por el Radelaide XD. ¡Una bonita tarde, saludos!

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : algo tenía que hacer para compensar mi ausencia. un mini maratón al menos. Sí de verdad que es muy horrible estar enfermos. Un lindo día también. ¡Suerte!

 _erivip7_ : No, lo de la defensa personal era Leo quien le enseñó cuando estaban saliendo. Lo del uso de las armas es lo que Erich está intentando enseñarle, lo bueno es que Tori ya conoce lo suficiente. Sí, ya estoy mejor, gracias. ¡Mucha suerte y linda tarde!

 _Marilinn_ : Es que cómo decirle pro, si David Vega si era un verdadero profesional. Así que lo deja de amateur. Por ahí podría tener un dedo menos en el pie por la mala técnica XD. Yo también extraño a Jade, me gusta mucho escribir a Jade. ¡Saludos y una buena tarde para ti!

 _Beatz106_ : ¿Sabes que vi varios videos de defensa personal y de disparar armas para saber qué escribir? Así que yo también aprendí mucho. Qué bueno que ya estés bien también, creo que debe ser el cambio de estación lo que nos tiene enfermos a todos. ¡Suerte y saludos!

A los demás, nos leemos pronto, ¡suerte!


	150. Paradise City

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Bésame, Jade —me suplica Tori colocándose desnuda sobre mis piernas en la cama. Está oscuro y la luz que sale de mi computador apenas la ilumina como una aurora. No puedo ver su cara o distinguir más que su forma, pero su aliento cálido rebota contra mis labios antes de arremeter en ellos.

Sus manos acarician mi cuello con tanta suavidad que me eriza la piel. Sus uñas en cambio se clavan en mi nuca enderezándome y termino llevándomela hacia adelante.

—Tócame —me susurra al oído—… fuerte.

Lo poco que conservaba de mis ganas termina en mi ropa interior. Con mi mano izquierda la envuelvo por la espalda, subiendo hasta jalar hacia abajo su hombro, con la derecha sostengo en posición diagonal su cuello y me lanzo a él. Mi lengua húmeda recorre su longitud entera hasta llegar a su lóbulo y lo atrapo con mi boca. Sus rasguños en mi espalda me sobre excitan. Sus quejidos alterados al mordisquear su piel me obligan a tirarla sobre la cama.

La computadora cae al piso. No me importa si se rompió, la tengo inmovilizada contra el colchón, gimiendo por cada uno de mis toques. Una de sus manos levanta bruscamente mi camisa por un lado, la otra se cuela dentro de mis pocas ropas, tratando de sentir mi éxtasis y lo encuentra.

—Esta vez me costó muy poco —sonríe con prepotencia— Yo estoy casi igual.

Ese comentario me molesta, quiere decir que yo no he alcanzado a cumplir con mi deber, a pasar de nivel.

Me arrodillo a horcajadas de sus muslos y me quito la remera agujereada de Guns N' Roses, no llevo nada por debajo. Tori me come entera con la mirada, sé que disfrutó al ver mis senos rebotar con el movimiento que hice para quitarme ese pedazo de tela vieja. Me aprieta con los dedos sobre la cintura y comienza a mover su pelvis debajo de mí.

Ese pequeño pedazo de ropa interior que nos separa a ambas me da más placer con cada embestida. La necesito tanto.

Hago un movimiento atrevido, es muy temprano para esto, pero lo necesito. Acomodo una de mis piernas a un lado de su cuerpo y la otra en medio de sus piernas. Levanto su rodilla y me hago camino hasta sentir su humedad juntarse con la mía. El contacto me obliga a apretar mi mano en su pantorrilla y me sostengo de ella mientras arremeto con desesperación.

Siento su concentración en uno de mis pezones, sus dedos están helados. Yo sudo en frío con la respiración descontrolada. La vuelvo a apretar, forzándola a involucrarse más con mis movimientos si quiere que la suelte y la deje tomar el control.

Sus manos me agarran las nalgas y la dejo ir, cayendo sobre su pecho para continuar empujándome. Mi sexo no puede más, mi cuerpo se estremece sin voluntad y eso apenas inicia.

—Jade, te necesito en mí…, por favor.

Con tan poco vuelve a matarme. Con cada mano separo ampliamente sus piernas, acostándome sobre la cama con mi cabeza a la altura de su centro e introduzco el dedo medio por completo en mi boca. Ella disfruta observándome atentamente y se prepara para mí alzando inconscientemente su cadera.

Inicio con mis dedos molestándola, provocándola, tentándola y los retiro.

—Por favor… —me suplica con desesperación, pero no estoy lista para seguir. Me gusta la tortura, casi lo olvido; amo hacerla sufrir.

La beso, justo ahí a boca abierta, con mi lengua persiguiendo sus ganas.

—¡Maldita sea, Jade…!

—Llámame princesa —le digo molestándola.

—¿Qué?

—Que me digas princesa…

—Para que me mates o para que… me mates.

Río por la forma en la que dice esa última frase, implicando que haré lo que ella quiera para ayudarla a terminar.

—Dime princesa.

—No —me contesta con burla.

—Si no lo haces no tendrás nada de mí.

—Mm-mm —niega con tan solo ese sonido, comiéndose sus propios labios.

—Dime… —Paso mi lengua por la comisura izquierda de su pierna y su centro—, princesa. —Termino repitiendo lo mismo del otro lado. Sus gemidos hacen eco en mis oídos.

—Nnno… —se queja.

—Llámame princesa o…

—Por favor…, no seas tan cruel conmigo.

—Tienes las palabras ahí, Tori. Dilas y tendrás lo que quieres.

Comienza a desesperarse, los dedos de sus pies se curvan hacia adentro y su garganta sube y baja cuando su saliva pasa con dificultad. Me desea demasiado.

"Vamos Tori, déjate llevar".

—Tú odias los cariños… —Ya no resiste más pero aguanta cada paso de mi lengua agarrándose fuerte de las sábanas.

—Los odio, tienes razón… —Le doy uno más—, pero quiero escuchar, salir de tu boca, esas palabras dedicadas a mí.

—No…

Mi novia es muy testaruda y sabe que, lo haga o no, voy a terminar con mis dígitos recorriendo su interior.

—¿Sabes? —le digo rozando la punta de mi quijada sobre su monte inferior—, el otro día pensaba en que… sería muy divertido comprarme un strapon.

Ella quiere uno o un dildo enorme con el que yo pueda manejarla a mi gusto.

—Y… ¿lo hiciste? —me pregunta.

—Mmmm no. Quería que fueras tú para que lo eligieras a tu gusto.

—Me estás… engañando —se corta al sentir mis labios nuevamente succionando en ese punto. De paso junto la punta de mi lengua a lo largo de su sexo. Esta vez ella golpea el colchón con angustia.

—¿Por qué mentiría, Tor?

—A ti… no te… gustan esas cosas…

—Pero puedo hacer sacrificios por ti —miento, no sé si estaría dispuesta a hacerlo todo. Aunque, si lo pienso, doy bastante mi brazo a torcer cuando se trata de ella.

—Princesa…, por favor… adentro —vuelve a suplicarme, cumpliendo mi capricho.

De la nada saco un arnés, no sé ni cuando me lo puse. Ahí está el bendito dildo. Tomo la punta del mismo y comienzo a pasarlo de arriba hacia abajo.

—Princesa… —vuelve a rogar.

Quiero completar mi acción, pero dejo de sentir el juguete sexual en mis manos.

¿Qué diablos?

—Jade…

¿A dónde fue?

—¡Jade…!

¿A dónde fue Tori?

—¡Jade despiértate y deja de gemirme en el oído!

—¿Qué?

Abro los ojos y la noche lo cubre todo en sombras, pero… Tori no está, es Ade.

—Creo que estabas teniendo un sueño húmedo con Tori —me dice molesta de aquí a Júpiter.

Levanto mi mano hasta la mesa de noche y enciendo la lámpara. Estoy en la casa de mi madre, Ade a mi lado, enojada por interrumpir su sueño.

—¡Apaga esa luz y déjame dormir!

Ahora lo recuero. Ade pasaría unos días conmigo hasta que mi madre regrese de su viaje de negocios. Mientras tanto hablaríamos sobre nuestro viaje a Nueva York.

—Jade —vuelvo a escuchar a Tori entre sueños—, bésame.

Aquí vamos otra vez.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Qué complicado esto de no curarse bien del todo.

La canción de hoy es: **_Paradise City - Guns N' Roses_**.

Este es un diminuto intento de intimidad que Jade tanto desea y como siempre en nuestros sueños se solidifican nuestros más profundos sentimientos.

 _Guest_ : Gracias a ti por hacerme el mío. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _LittleRock17_ : lo confundí, mátame. Que el Jadelaide. Digo que tu quieres que Tori dispare a Erich pero la consecuencia de eso es que ella también muera. Yo digo entonces: es por el Jadelaide XD. ¡Saludos y suerte!

 _Guest XX_ : ¡Gracias mil! ¡Mucha suerte y hasta mañana!

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : Diario, habrán algunas cosas muy necesarias para Jade, pero no de la forma que seguro se imaginan. ¡Gracias por esperar y hasta mañana!

 _Marilinn_ : Tienes razón, cambió muchísimo. Eso era un mundo completamente paralelo XD. Jade siempre es genial. ¡Mucha suerte y una buena noche!

erivip7: ¿No quieres que lo lea? Yo pienso que debe ser inevitable, demasiada tentación. Eso mismo decían las chicas del auto. Eficiencia más 10 XD. ¡Gracias por volver y que tengas una linda semana!

Guest: No en realidad problema de trabajo, más el cansancio general de una enfermedad. ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos y mucha suerte!

Con los demás, mucha suerte y nos estamos leyendo.


	151. Two Princes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Ade es linda en las mañanas…

No cuando se levanta, parece que hubiese dormido con una turba de pájaros que hicieron un nido en su cabeza, pero después de bañarse y arreglarse, es linda.

Nos levantamos más temprano que de costumbre. Yo no pude dormir demasiado con el sueño recurrente que mi mente decidió crear. Por las ojeras que trae creo que Ade tampoco y es mi culpa. Varias veces me cayó a golpes con la almohada para que me aleje de ella.

Bajamos a preparar un desayuno acorde, grande, con café tostadas, tocino y huevo revuelto. Ambas concordamos que sería lo más apropiado para un día que inició con pocas horas de sueño.

Me siento a la mesa dándole un mordisco a mi panceta cuando la noto sonriéndome con burla mientras vierte su café en la taza de mi madre. Es una suerte que no está para verlo, odia que toquen sus cosas y estamos hablando de una persona que no necesariamente le cae tan bien. Aunque desde que regresé a vivir en esta casa, mamá ha hecho un esfuerzo por aceptarme y a mis amigos, hasta le pidió a Ade que se quedara aquí mientras ella regresa de su viaje y sabía muy bien que mi amiga no dormiría en el sofá.

Ahí está esa sonrisita otra vez. ¿No quiero saber qué se trae? Pero sospecho que no es nada bueno.

—¿Café? —me pregunta alzando la cafetera—… _princesa_.

Ay, no. Mátenme. No, no, ¡no!

¡Esto es su culpa!

"¿Nuestra por qué?"

¡Porque yo sé que no fui yo a la que se le ocurrió el sobrenombre!

—Déjalo ahí, ya me lo sirvo —le respondo haciéndome la estúpida. Yo no escuché nada de eso, no.

—¡Oooh! —dice haciendo un falso puchero, todo para continuar la maldita broma—, ¿está enojada… _la princesa_?

—Cállate y toma tu café…, idiota.

—¡Hey!, no es mi culpa que balbucearas toda la noche y no me dejaras dormir. Yo solo estoy siguiendo tu petición —me explica con el borde de la taza pegada en sus labios, sopla un poco y bebe un sorbo—… _princesa_.

—Basta, no hablaba contigo.

—No sabía que eras tan dulce, Jade. Mucho menos que fueses tan pasiva.

—No-soy-pasiva.

"Sí que lo somos, lo de ayer fue un milagro".

—Tuve un sueño y no se pueden controlar los sueños, así que olvídate de lo que escuchaste y…

— _Princesa_ , no le veo nada malo a que disfrutes de tu pasividad. Es más, acéptalo, déjalo fluir, siéntete orgullosa —me dice con un gesto gustoso en las manos. Quiero matarla—. Mira que el muerde almohadas es tan importante como el sopla cuellos.

—¡Yo no muerdo la almohada!

—Dios, ya me imagino a Tori quitándote el vestido pomposo de color rosa y lanzándote a la cama… —Se detiene subiendo los ojos al techo para regresarlos a mí un par de segundos después con curiosidad—. Dime algo, ¿tus calzones también son rosados?

—¡Aj, odio esa palabra y ya cállate! Para que sepas la que tenía puesto el strapon era yo.

—Uy, que activa. Perdón…, _princesa_.

"No se le va a olvidar de molestarnos nunca".

Las culpo. Ustedes son las responsables de que nos digan princesa el resto de nuestras vidas.

"A mí me gusta que nos digan princesa".

"Así que fuiste tú".

¡Niña insoportable y el resto que no hizo nada para detenerla! Ya está, tienen prohibido ocupar mis sueños.

"Nuestros sueños, querrás decir".

¡ _Nuestros_ mi trasero! Míos, como este cuerpo, mío y solo mío…

—Lo siento —me dice Ade, haciéndome caer en cuenta de que me desconecté totalmente por pelear conmigo misma. Vuelvo a concentrarme en ella dejando a las voces de lado. La sonrisa burlona que tenía ya no está—. No quería… recordarte a…

A Tori…

Pero eso es imposible. La pienso todo el tiempo, está conmigo cada minuto.

—No te preocupes, no es malo que la tenga presente —menciono queriendo consolarla, quitarle la culpa que de repente sintió por el exceso de su broma.

Ade baja la mirada a la mesa, no a las tostadas o al queso, ni siquiera a su taza de café. Se pierde en las vetas de la madera, guardándose algo que no me quiere decir. Yo tampoco quiero que lo diga, porque es parte de los pensamientos constantes que me rondan con respecto a ella. Las posibilidades de que regrese con vida después de un secuestro son cada vez menores según las estadísticas.

—Ya son veinte días —me comenta.

La escucho decir esas palabras y suenan tan pesadas. Son veinte días, ¡veinte! A estas alturas Carmen ya estaba de regreso en una bolsa de CSI y esa una imagen que no puedo permitirme tener de Tori.

—Va a volver, Ade.

Ella levanta su vista, sus ojos acuosos se fijan en mí y asiente con poco convencimiento, pero con ganas de darme la razón.

Victoria Vega es una de esas personas, ¿saben?

De esas que apenas las conoces se te lanzan adentro y se quedan allí. Puede ser odio o desprecio como yo sentí al principio; puede ser amor o cariño como el que Ade.

Tuvieron una amistad tan fugaz, sin embargo a mi amiga le ha afectado mucho el pasar de los días. Definitivamente no ha ayudado el que le haya contado esa parte de la historia que no mucha gente conoce de mi novia, el hacerla parte de esta locura. Es injusto, inaceptable, pero yo ya no daba más. Necesitaba soltarme, confesar mis miedos, mis dudas, llorar libremente en los brazos de alguien que me entendiera.

Fui egoísta. Ade no merecía tanto estrés.

—¿Le hablarás al papá de Tori sobre el viaje? —me pregunta iniciando el tema que debíamos tratar.

—No, ya no es necesario. No viajaremos a Roswell y los Vega ya tienen bastante con tratar de recuperar a sus hijos.

—No te asusta que sigan a doña Beth hasta Nueva York.

—No creo que lo hagan. No tienen razón para sospechar que buscas información sobre su pasado e Isabella.

—Es verdad, la carta de la universidad lo aclara.

—Exacto —le confirmo, mas no la veo convencida. Comienzo a dudar si involucrarla más es una buena idea. Tori es mi novia, ella mi amiga. Si alguien tiene que hacer esto soy yo.

—Deberíamos pensar en donde vamos a quedarnos cuando lleguemos a la ciudad. Podría ser cualquier hotel del centro —me dice volviendo al plan.

—Ade… no deberías ir.

—Olvídalo, Jade. Voy y me entrevistaré con esa señora, averiguaré la información que nos falta para entender qué podría querer su papá raptándola y la encontraremos.

"Suena a ti hace unas semanas".

"Sí, cuando hablabas con Tori y le decías que no la dejarías ir sola a verse con su papá".

"Solo que esta vez estás del otro lado".

Y por eso mismo entiendo lo que Tori hizo al marcharse sin mí. Decidió dejarme atrás para protegerme, para evitarme el adentrarme más en un problema que no me pertenecía y en el cual ella me metió sin querer con su confesión en ese diario.

—No estás sola en esto, Jade. Encontraremos la forma de traer a tu príncipe de vuelta para que pueda llamarte princesa.

Sonrío apenas con el comentario. Ade lo intenta, le pesa la situación, pero quiere verme con ánimos. ¿Qué sería de mí ahora sin ella?

—¿En serio llevabas tú el strap?

—Deja mi sueño en paz, ¿quieres?

—Ya —hace un gesto de cerrar su boca como si tuviese un cierre, pero la abre de todas formas—… _princesa_.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_Two Princes - Spin Doctors_**.

 _JoriLover_ : No te preocupes por los reviews, gracias por este, lo aprecio mucho. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Suerte!

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : yo lo que más odio es cuando me despiertan de un sueño profundo, así no recuerde qué soñé. ¡Que tengas buen día también, suerte!

 _erivip7_ : El _baia baia_ , a eso mismo me pareció como la trolleó el subconsciente con este sueño. Yo creo que me da más tristeza porque nosotros sabemos más que ella en este punto, imagínate si no supiéramos dónde está. ¡Cuídate mucho y suerte!

 _Kuroneko_ : ¡Hey! Imaginé que algo había pasado. Yo también creo que está ilusionado con la idea de su hija. Quizá se ve plasmado en ella de alguna forma. Eso mismo, hay que temer más la ignorancia, es muy peligrosa. Imagínate si él es quien tiene que resguardarte a ti, yo no podría confiarle mi vida a alguien que sé que no tiene idea de lo que hace. Fue Klaus el que la buscó en la escuela. Sí, todavía ando enferma, la garganta que no se cura, pero bueno ya pasará es el frío que está haciendo estos días. XD, perdón por el trolleo en lo del sueño, es que había algo importante ahí y tenía que tenerlo. ¡Gracias por los reviews y suerte en todo, un buen día!

 _Guest_ : Hmmm, creo que eres la pequeña roca, pero podría estar equivocada. ¿Qué querías que le agarre a Ade? Ya bastante con los gemidos, XD. Es muy incómodo dormir junto a alguien que está teniendo sueños fantasiosos. Avísame si atiné con tu identidad o sino lánzame un golpe. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _LenyRehim_ : ¿Puedo decirte que me encanta tu foto de perfil? :3. ya me siento un poco mejor porque ya no tengo escalofríos ni fiebre, pero si mucho dolor de garganta, ya pasará. XD alguien más tiene que morir, no sería un drama de suspenso sin más muertes o desastres. Los leeré en ese orden cuando tenga oportunidad. Ahora empecé con uno de crimen real, veamos como va porque tengo una idea loca para cuando termine este fic y quisiera hacer algo fuera de lo común. A mí si me dolió que muriera Carmen, pero insisto en que es necesario para que Tori se haga más fuerte ante lo que le toca vivir ahora. Igual y Erich tenía razón, no le habría creído capaz de nada si la dejaba viva. Espero que hayas descansado y que tengas un buen día. ¡Saludos!

 _Marilinn_ : todavía quedan 15 capítulos en este y siento que la trama sigue cambiando con cada uno. Quizá hasta yo me sorprenda con el final. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que siga siendo así. ¡Suerte y un buen día!

 _Beatz106_ : Ese pequeño apodo va a ser la burla de toda la vida XD. ¡Suerte y saludos!

Creo que en lugar de hacer maratones voy a intentar escribir el fin de semana todos los capítulos de la semana para poder actualizar a diario de nuevo. Se me complica tanto escribir de lunes a viernes. Ustedes qué dicen, ¿o prefieren maratones?

¡Saludos y suerte a todos!


	152. When It Comes To Us

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

El día se acerca, la tensión es tanta que no pude dormir ayer. De hecho no lo he hecho por días y mi cuerpo ya le reclama a mi cerebro que deje de pensar en cosas imposibles e intente descansar.

Pero no puedo descansar. Un segundo que no esté alerta y esta caja de naipes se derrumba.

—Señorita Isabella —el guardia me llama por mi nombre con dos golpes desde el otro lado de la puerta de nuestra habitación—. El jefe la espera en su oficina.

Como ya se le ha hecho costumbre me llama a esta hora de la noche para cenar algo con él. No es de mi agrado verlo o compartir mis horas escuchándolo, pero debo hacerlo. No tengo otra opción.

—Corre _Bella_ —me dice Trina con rencor—, tu papi te espera.

—No es como si disfrutara pasar con él.

—Pues da la impresión de que te encanta su tiempo _padre-hija_.

No sé que es lo que imagina que hacemos. ¿Ir entre campos floreados con un chupetín?

No, no se parece en nada a una imagen _Kodak_ de una familia feliz. Erich es un monstruo. Digo, pasamos tiempo juntos, pero un padre no invita a su hija a un prostíbulo para hablarle de sus días de juventud y los éxitos de su vida criminal, un padre no repite lo « _buena_ » que te ves y cuánto te pareces a tu madre mientras te mira como si nuestro parentesco no importara, un padre no te enseña los puntos clave donde dispararle a una persona para matarla. Esas no son cosas que un padre e hija deben hacer juntos.

—No sabes de lo que hablas —le respondo en seco, tomando con desdén mi chaqueta de la cama. Me la pongo recogiendo mi cabello en un moño desaliñado. Intentar lucir lo menos atractiva se ha convertido en una necesidad.

—Estoy con Trina en esto, Tori. Vas y vienes a sus órdenes, cada vez hablas menos con nosotros y no quieres ser parte del plan.

—¿Del plan? —le pregunto a Luca con burla. Me tienen harta con el bendito plan. Que alguien les dé una sacudida a estos dos para que reaccionen—. ¿Te refieres a desarmar a los dos guardias que cuidan la puerta para escapar a lo _James Bond_?

—Lo dices como si fuese imposible. Yo aprendí técnicas de autodefensa en la secundaria y Trina es experta en karate. No tienes por qué temer, te cuidaremos —recita mi hermano en voz baja la gran idea—, podemos hacerlo.

Niego con una sonrisa irónica en la boca y suspiro con cansancio de repetirles que no saldremos vivos si llevamos a cabo su absurdo plan. Están tan ciegos, esto no es una película de acción donde los buenos siempre ganan.

—¿Ves? Desestimas lo que sugerimos y te largas con _tu padre_. De seguro heredaste ese lado oscuro y amas este mundo.

—Trina, no digas eso… —le pide Luca, siendo interrumpido de inmediato.

—¡Es verdad! Hemos pasado más de tres semanas aquí encerrados, viendo como nuestra hermana se convierte en un súbdito más de ese imbécil y…

—Ese _imbécil_ escucha todo lo que decimos, ¿sabes? Y cada vez que bajo a encontrarme con él, me recuerda que podría matarnos con un chasquido de sus dedos —les informo, porque ya no aguanto más, estoy agotada, estoy nerviosa, estoy cansada de pretender con todos, de guardar la calma en una situación imposible, de hacer todo lo que puedo para que los mantengan con vida. Porque de lo contrario, los tres estaríamos más muertos que las moscas que se van acumulando en la esquina de esta alcoba—. Su plan es inútil y más nos vale a todos hacer lo que se él nos pida o me veré forzada a ver a más cuerpos inertes de gente que quiero.

Con eso me voy, los dejo solos para que piensen en todo lo que hablan cuando creen que están a salvo dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Siento urgencia de que todo termine, de encontrar la forma de salvarnos a mis hermanos y a mí una vez que Erich tenga sus joyas en mano. Todavía no sé cómo cumpliré la promesa que les hice a ambos hermano de matar al otro. Erich nos ha mantenido incomunicados a Klaus y a mí durante semanas, así que no tengo idea si él está planeando algo en particular. Alex, por su parte, asiente suavemente cuando me ve, dejándome saber que está pendiente de nosotros con un ligero movimiento de sus labios. Es la única tranquilidad que tengo, saber que papá está al tanto de lo que sucede con sus hijos.

Al llegar a la puerta respiro intentando encontrar un valor que ya no tengo. Doy tres golpes y espero.

—Pasa —me responde con molesta. Esta será una de esas noches. Giro la perilla de la puerta y entro.

—Me mandaste a llamar.

—Sí, siéntate.

Lo hago, camino disimulando mi miedo. Su cara está llena de furia y eso no es bueno.

—Creo que hoy mismo torturaré un poco a tu hermano para que aprenda quién manda aquí —me amenaza como ha hecho en otras ocasiones—. Lo colgaré de los pies por unas horas y luego lo tiraré en el sótano con un pan viejo… a oscuras… de preferencia con las ratas.

Me callo, está enojado y no quiero indisponerlo más.

—Suéltate el pelo —me dice después de admirarme con una pausa.

Lo hago con lentitud, no lo sacudo o me lo arreglo cuando cae en mis hombros. No necesito provocar más sentimientos en él.

—Así está mejor, Bella.

Me dice acercándose a mis espaldas. Me lo acomoda aprovechando para poner sus manos con suavidad en mi cuello y darme un masaje que no le he pedido y que desprecio.

—Estás muy tensa. ¿Nerviosa por el plan?

—Algo.

—Deberías —me dice. Sus pulgares suben y bajan por mi nuca—, cualquier cosa podría salir mal si los tuyos no se quedan tranquilos.

—Lo sé. Mis hermanos no harán nada que comprometa la misión, lo aseguro.

—Eso espero, Bella. No me gustaría tener que buscar a Holly Vega y ponerle una bala en la sien —me dice dejando de tocarme y se adelanta hasta su silla al otro lado de la mesa. Siento un corto alivio en su ausencia junto con una desesperación por lo que acaba de decir—. Para que estés más tranquila, el plan a cambiado radicalmente.

Lo miro fijamente. Los cambios en este tipo de situaciones no son reconfortantes, significa que algo importante pasó.

—En unas horas iniciaremos el recorrido por el túnel que cavamos hasta la puerta trasera de la casa. Mis hombres ya tienen preparado el descodificador de alarma y podremos entrar sin problemas.

—¿El robo será hoy?

Erich me sonríe, asintiendo.

—Estuve vigilando a tu gente, a David Vega y Jade en particular —me dice. Yo trago con dificultad sin poder evitarlo y el dolor se asienta en mi garganta.

—No dejan de sorprenderme. ¿Sabías que tu noviecita planea un viaje a Nueva York el mismo fin de semana que Trina y la vieja estarán allí?

La pregunta es retórica, no espera una respuesta directa de mí. Yo niego apenas, sin hablar.

—El viaje me pareció mucha coincidencia, así que escondí un micrófono en un arreglo floral que mandé a la vieja con Trina el otro día y ¿sabes qué descubrí? —vuelve a preguntarme algo que no le contestaré—. La maldita sabe del robo y aprovechó que tu amiga le solicitó una entrevista para sacar a su favorita de esta ciudad y mantenerla con vida.

Con «su favorita» se refiere a Trina, lo cual hubiese sido un alivio.

—David se cree tan listo que está preparando un equipo para hacernos frente la supuesta noche del robo e intentar rescatar a tu hermano y a ti. ¿Qué te parece?

Esta pregunta si la debo responder.

—¿Cuál es el nuevo plan? —le pregunto sin discutir nada. Las cosas han cambiado y tendré que adaptarme.

—Antes de contártelo… Tráiganlo —dice presionando el botón del intercomunicador que tiene en su escritorio.

La puerta se abre con un golpe y Alex entra atado de manos por la espalda y con una venda sucia en la boca. Un tipo lo carga de cada lado manteniéndolo en pie.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Es… uno de tus hombres —titubeo, desestimando el estado de mi cómplice.

—Eso creía yo, pero en realidad es uno de los de David.

Lo sabe, Erich sabe todo. Y si es así, sabe que yo estoy al tanto de muchas cosas que no debería, que lo engaño.

—Me preguntaba por qué la vieja Kaiser, después de que Trina regresara aquí, hablaba y hablaba de un agente encubierto que está pendiente de los tres chicos Vega. No había duda de que se trataba de uno de mis hombres, por lo que busqué indicios, cambios en el comportamiento de mi gente al exponerte a distintos panoramas —me informa, sus ojos fijos en mí esperando a que confiese la verdad—. Su mirada lo delató, su preocupación de que seas testigo de mis ocurrencias, el tratar de mantenerte tranquila, el estar pendiente en exceso de tu hermana al acompañarla a la casa de la vieja y su insistencia por vigilarla.

Erich se agacha abriendo la gaveta inferior de su escritorio.

—Tan solo le costó dos dedos decirme la verdad —me dice colocando un pañuelo sangriento en la mesa y, desdoblándolo, descubre los miembros dentro de él. Yo cierro mis ojos tratando de no memorizar la imagen.

—Dime, Bella. ¿Crees como David que soy tan estúpido?

—No sé de qué hablas —niego conocer a Alex, lo niego todo. Claro que si él le dijo que yo sabía de él, estoy frita.

—¿No?

—No, no lo sé. ¿Qué tengo yo que ver con esto? —le respondo agitada, no puedo evitarlo—. Es obvio que papá haría algo por encontrarnos, somos sus hijos…

—¡Yo soy tu padre! —me grita callándome. Mi sollozo es lo único que se puede escuchar.

—Ya no importa. Llévenlo al sótano —les ordena a los tipos que salen tal como vinieron, dando un golpe a la puerta—. Tú y yo iremos a la mansión esta noche y recuperaremos mis joyas.

—¿Qué hay de mis hermanos?

—Se quedarán aquí como garantía de que no cometas otra estupidez e intentes escapar, o peor, se te ocurra traicionarme.

—No haré nada que ponga en peligro a mis hermanos —le aseguro.

—Eso espero y para que te quedes más tranquila. Después de que tenga mi motín los dejaré libres en media carretera. Ya no los necesitaré.

Tengo miedo de preguntar el porqué. Todavía debo cumplir mi promesa, pero sin el incentivo de salvarlos, por qué lo haría.

—¿Los dejarás vivos o muertos?

—Ja, ja, ja —su carcajada me da escalofríos—, vivos—termina con otra risa igual de fuerte—. No tengas miedo Bella. No planeo hacer una desgracia de tu vida. Te prometí que no haría daño a nadie más mientras cumplas mi petición. Si no lo haces cuando llegue el momento, regresaré por ellos y por los demás. Pero eso solo sucederá si no cumples tu parte del trato.

Y claro, siempre está la amenaza de que puede volver a matar a quien le de la gana.

—Hay algo más que quiero que hagas —me dice sacando una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo—. Quiero que le escribas una carta de despedida a tu novia.

No entiendo, ¿por qué?, ¿para qué?

—Quiero que le digas que estás bien y estarás bien mientras todos se mantengan alejados y no te busquen.

¿A qué se refiere mientras no me busquen? ¿A dónde vamos?

—Puedes escribir todos los te amo que quieras, no me interesa. Estaremos muy lejos cuando la lea.

Y a esto me refería cuando decía que no es tranquilizante que las cosas cambien. Estaré sola hasta que cumpla mi promesa, y si no lo hago no volveré jamás, ni siquiera en una bolsa de basura.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Enfermedad total, al parecer ese pequeño subidón solo fue una falsa alarma. ¿Cómo están todos, alguien de Ecuador? Repórtense si están bien, espero que sí al igual que sus familias.

La canción de hoy es: **_When it comes to us - Frances_**.

 _Megan_ : ¿Por qué no me salió tu comentario cuando publiqué el otro capítulo? Raro, pero bueno, te comento ahora. Pues parece que tan mejor no estaba, se me complicó todo con el mal tiempo que anda haciendo y la lluvia. te dedicaría un cap, pero no sé cual, no creo que este porque es un poco, raro, no sé :D. Felicidades por tu cumpleaños aunque ya pasó un tiempito. Ade está sana y salva. Suerte y un buen domingo.

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : Amo a Pepe Le Pew, es tan seductor. Yo creo que escribiré varios seguidos para poder publicar diario ya que eso es más constante que desaparecer días y luego llegar con una carga completa. Igual, gracias por el apoyo. ¡Un bonito día a ti también y suerte!

 _LittleRock17_ : ¡Lo sabía! Era ese algo en cómo escribes siempre los reviews. No importa si no me gano el auto, no sé manejar XD. Dat Jadelaide ja, ja, ja. ¡Mucha suerte y un lindo domingo!

 _Marilinn_ : Esta vez si los tuve esperando, lamento eso. Falta poco, es verdad. pero bueno, veamos. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y el mensaje. ¡Buena suerte para ti y un lindo día!

 _Guest_ : XD Súper seria esa aclaración, en un principio me asusté. Que bueno que te haya gustado. ¡Suerte y un excelente día!

 _erivip7_ : A mi me encanta la Jade pasiva, creo que siempre la tengo así en mis fics. ¡Un buen domingo para ti y mucha suerte!

 _Kuroneko_ : Yo así les digo a mis sobrinas, pero también lo he hecho con mi novia. Es raro escucha un «mami» por ejemplo, eso me saca de onda. XD perdón por pervertir las frases inocentes. El plan, el plan… no puedo decir nada al respecto. Yo también concuerdo con lo de las actulizaciones diarias, y así cuando tengo tiempo en lugar de maratón mejor aseguro varias actualizaciones los siguientes días, lo que me habría salvado esta semana por ejemplo. Pero bueno, lo haré así. ¡un saludo a lo lejos y que tengas un lindo día, suerte!

 _MinaCX_ : No podía dejar a Jade encerrada, pero tampoco tengo una movida tipo película de acción de súper héroe al rescate :D. Ya veremos como va todo. ¡Suerte y un saludo enorme!


	153. Pray to God

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Erich me indigna con su poca moral. Me da asco pillarlo observándome como ve a sus prostitutas personales; de arriba a abajo, relamiéndose los labios, sin intensión de ocultar su excitación. Su toque me da repulsión. Luego viene y me da consejos inútiles, intenta enseñarme lecciones de su mundo como un padre haría con un hijo. Eso es lo peor, que crea que yo quiero ser parte de su vida de esa manera, que pretenda que lo mejor que le pudo pasar fue nuestro reencuentro.

Cuando se da cuenta de que se le ha pasado la mano al morbosearme —como seguramente lo hacía con Isabella—, intenta consolarme con una buena obra. Como hoy que, de su propia voluntad, me dio un vínculo mínimo con Jade, una despedida porque quién sabe a dónde iremos después del robo. Solo sé que me voy con él, que mis hermanos regresan a casa y que es importante que no vengan a buscarme.

—Por favor déjame despedirme —le imploré antes de subirnos al auto que nos llevaría hasta la entrada del túnel—, quizá sea la última vez que los vea… Son mis hermanos. Por favor.

Le fascina sentirse importante; quien tiene el poder es él, quien decide qué se hace y qué no es él, nadie es tan poderoso como él y, como tal, se deja vencer por mi súplica y me complace.

—Tienes cinco minutos —me dijo y salió por la puerta principal. Yo subí corriendo y les conté que iríamos por el motín en ese momento, que ellos serían liberados cuando Erich lo tenga en sus manos y que yo los alcanzaría después. No quise decirles la verdad.

—Los quiero —les dije antes de partir. Me lancé a los brazos de mi hermano, él me abrazó con fuerza y me dio ánimos.

—Ten cuidado.

—Haré lo posible —le contesté—. Ya estamos cerca del final, Luca. Por favor, no trates de ser un héroe. Los necesito a ambos con vida.

Él asintió sin decirme más, si hacía mención alguna sobre la posibilidad de que yo pudiera asediar a Erich e intentar huir, todo podría irse al demonio.

—Siento haberte dicho lo de…

—No importa, Trin —la interrumpí colgándome de su cuello—, cuídate y sigue las instrucciones que te den.

—Lo haré…, los dos lo haremos. Tú también cuídate, Tori. Te estaremos esperando, iremos a casa juntos.

Quisiera que fuese así, pero no. Al menos ellos estarán a salvo.

—Ya es hora —nos informó uno de los guardias con dureza y se acercó a mí con intensión de llevarme a la fuerza. Yo me adelanté y me alejé de mis hermanos dándoles una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación.

—Nos veremos pronto —les dije apresurándome a la planta baja.

Al entrar en el asiento trasero del Jeep, Erich me brindó una copa de Champagne.

—Bebe, tenemos mucho que celebrar.

Él siempre tan… elegante.

—Yo no tomo alcohol —le mentí.

—Te di una orden, no era un pedido.

¿Cómo no hacerle caso a ese tono tan dulce de su voz? Me lo tragué en dos sorbos.

—Espero que estés lista para esto —me dijo sacando un arma y un cartucho que se encargó de enseñarme con cuidado—. Por si se te ocurre que matarme sería una buena idea, solo tiene una bala. Úsala con inteligencia, en defensa propia si entras en aprietos en la casa. Contra mí solo te causará la muerte inmediata a manos de mis hombres.

Con un gesto de resignación tomé ambas partes y cargué el arma como lo había practicado los días anteriores.

—Tú irás sola —me informó. Ya lo sospechaba. Mientras más alejado esté de todo, mejor para él. Además debe considerarlo algo así como mi graduación—. Subirás a la segunda planta y caminarás derecho hasta el fondo. La habitación de la vieja es la de puerta blanca adornada con rosas talladas en la madera.

—Entendido.

—A esta hora debería estar cenando, así que el camino está libre. Yo me quedaré en la entrada del sótano, esperando que me contactes por el comunicador para darte la clave de la caja fuerte —me dice entregándome una caja pequeña con un audífono.

—¿Por qué no me la das ahora? —le pregunté.

—Porque desde que me enteré del plan que David tenía para atraparme, desconfío que la información que Trina consiguió sea correcta. Si cuando llegues allí descubro que me engañaron… mataré a uno de tus hermanos.

—Eso no fue lo que acordamos.

—Tampoco que me traicionaras.

—¡Yo no hice nada, ya te lo dije! —le miento, actuando con indignación—. He mantenido mi parte del trato y más vale que tú cumplas con la tuya.

Me excedí con mi amenaza. Su instinto de sentirse en control le cambió el genio a uno furioso.

Levantó su mano sacando la pistola que guardaba en el porta armas que tenía debajo de la chaqueta y me apunto en la frente.

—Recuerda quién manda aquí.

Con una valor que no sé de donde saqué decidí contestarle.

—Tú recuerda que sin mí no hay joyas.

—¿Eso crees?

—Si no fuese necesaria, no me habrías traído. Si pensaras que voy a traicionarte me habrías matado ya, como lo hiciste con mi madre.

—Es la primera vez que te escucho reconocer que Isabella era tu madre —me dijo con asombro y bajó el arma. No era la primera en realidad, pero sí con él. Desde que lo conocí he negado mi parentesco, refiriéndome a ellos por nombre, nunca por título. Erich siempre tiene que recordarme que él es mi verdadero padre—. Cumpliré mientras tu cumplas. Mis joyas, sus vidas.

—Si te mintieron con la clave… no es mi culpa, ni las de mis hermanos.

—Ahí es donde tu ingenio entra en juego. Tienes un arma de fuego, tienes una bala. Úsala con sabiduría.

Ladrona, asesina, potencial secuestradora con un pasado temprano muy violento. ¿Es esto lo que soy… lo que tenía marcado en el destino? ¿Convertirme en él?

« _Tus hermanos dependen de ti. No lo arruines_ », retumban sus últimas palabras en la mente mientras camino por el pasillo intentando no ser notada. Tengo miedo, tiemblo.

¿Qué se supone que haré si el código es falso? ¿Me acerco con el arma levantada apuntando a todo lo que se me cruce en el camino hasta llegar a la dueña de la casa y obligarla a darme lo que es suyo?

¿Y qué pasa si hay seguridad, si ellos me apuntan a mí, si no tengo otra salida? ¿Mataría a alguien para intentar escapar de esta complicación?

Las escaleras están iluminadas a media luz. Subo con cuidado una a una hasta llegar a la segunda planta. Los pisos de mármol me dan la sensación de frío, aumentada por la corriente del aire acondicionado. Mi piel se eriza, mis nervios están de punta. El más mínimo sonido me altera.

Sigo de frente, al fondo hay una ventana grande, sus cortinas casi transparentes se mueven ligeras. Camino allí y me encuentro con la puerta descrita; blanca, tallada con flores. Es enorme y se abre en dos partes.

Empujo el cerrojo hacia abajo y escucho el movimiento de la misma al entrar. La habitación está oscura, pero veo una luz filtrarse desde el fondo.

Por favor, que no haya nadie adentro, por favor.

Mis pasos continúan sigilosos. No se escucha nada, quizá solo dejaron la luz encendida.

Sigo con el arma en mano, el seguro puesto por si me encuentro con alguien, no quiero matar a nadie.. Mis nervios se llevan lo mejor de mí. No puedo esto, me niego a ser como él.

Llego al marco de la entrada el closet, aquí es donde se supone que debe estar la caja fuerte. Me apoyo de espaldas a la pared y respiro hondo lo más callada que puedo, dejando salir el aire por la boca como única forma de calmarme, mas no lo logro. Tomo otro respiro.

Debo hacerlo, debo entrar.

Cierro mis ojos, el frío del aire me recorre los labios, aprieto con ambas manos el arma y la levanto hasta mi pecho.

Coraje.

Giro mi cuerpo en el mismo lugar, mis ojos abiertos atentos a cualquier movimiento. Doy un paso y miro adentro con cuidado y lentitud.

No veo a nadie, pero el área derecha está oculta por un mueble.

—¿Ya llegaste? —me pregunta Erich por el comunicador.

—Sí —susurro.

—¿Ya estás frente a la caja?

—No.

—Apresúrate.

Su presión no me ayuda, me da miedo hablar demasiado alto. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y los abro tragando mi nerviosismo. Giro a la derecha y…

¡¿Papá?!

¡Tiene su dedo índice levantado enfrente de su boca pidiéndome silencio!

—¿Ya llegaste? —me repite Erich.

—Sí —le respondo, papá asiente y me dirige hasta la caja poniendo un papel frente a mí.

Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo al leerlo.

« _Amor, tranquila. Tenemos el sitio rodeado. Solo sigue sus instrucciones y te sacaremos de aquí_ ».

Por un momento siento alivio, un abrumador consuelo. Es papá. hace tanto que no lo veía, es… mí papá.

—Bella, me escuchas

—Sí, perdón, creí escuchar algo —le explico escondiendo la verdad.

—La clave es 4-7-2-9-5-1-0-3.

No la necesito en realidad, ni importa si es la correcta. La caja fuerte está abierta.

Papá me muestra otra nota.

« _Tómalas, no hay problema. Las devolveremos después de apresarlo_ ».

Comienzo a guardarlas en la mochila y la cierro.

—Las tengo —le digo.

—Muy bien, ahora regresa con cuidado. Te estaré esperando.

La comunicación se corta, aun así no cruzo palabra hablada con mi padre para no cometer una indiscreción que ponga en peligro a mis hermanos.

« _Te seguiremos con cuidado, no te preocupes. Te amo hija_ », me dice en otro papel.

—Te amo —le comunico solo con los labios.

Mi emoción por verlo y mi tranquilidad desaparecen al recordar lo que olvidé por un segundo. Erich y yo hicimos un trato. La vida de su hermano por mi libertad y el bienestar de los que amos. Si papá me saca de aquí, él cumplirá su promesa y los matará a todos, hasta a Jared Leto.

—Papá, Trina y Luca… —le vuelvo a hablar solo con los labios.

Él se apura escribiendo otra nota.

« _Debes ir con él hasta su guarida. Los allanaremos allí y los rescataremos a los tres_ ».

—¡¿Qué pasa que no bajas?! —me reclama Erich lo suficientemente alto como para que papá lo escuche.

—Pensé que alguien había entrado en la habitación y me escondí.

—Usa el arma si tienes que hacerlo y apresúrate.

« _Ve, estamos tras de ti, tranquila_ ».

Apuro mis pasos y camino sin pensarlo demasiado hasta los escalones y regreso a ver a papá que viene a dos pasos por detrás de mí. Él asiente con rapidez y yo sigo. Llegó al sótano y antes de pasar por la salida al túnel vuelvo a verlo.

Su mirada me dice que nos veremos pronto, que no tema. Estiro mi mano hacia él, apretando la suya y él se acerca con velocidad para darme un beso en la frente. Asiente, dejándome ir y yo continúo con un dolor en el pecho mientras recorro el estrecho pasadizo cavado a mano hasta la salida de la casa.

Esto no saldrá como papá quiere. Yo no puedo escapar todavía.

—Bien, déjame verlas —me dice Erich a la puerta del auto—. Abre la mochila que le entrego y su mirada resplandece con el brillo de su preciado motín.

Con rapidez me toma fuerte del brazo y me mete al Jeep, exigiéndole al conductor que se apure manejando a la carretera.

—¡Por fin!

—Deja a mis hermanos ir —le digo cortando su entusiasmo.

—Lo haré cuando lleguemos a la casa segura.

—No, ahora —le exijo.

—¿Crees que pones las reglas? —me pregunta fastidiado.

—Cumple tu parte del trato, yo hice lo mío.

—¡Cuando lleguemos a la casa segura!

—¡No! —le digo sacando el arma que parece se olvidó que todavía tenía.

—Te crecieron huevos, hija —me dice riendo. Vulgar como siempre.

—Déjalos ir.

—Cuando lleguemos a la casa segura —me repite—, y baja el arma o los dejaré muertos en medio de la nada.

No puedo permitir que ellos mueran por mí como Carmen lo hizo.

—Solo hay una forma de que salgas con vida de esto —le digo arruinándolo todo, pero es la única forma de asegurar sus vidas—. Déjalos ir o te mato aquí mismo.

Erich me mira fijamente. Por primera vez veo algo de asombro y miedo en sus ojos.

—Mi papá no se atreverá a hacerte daño mientras yo esté contigo. —Su gesto de impotencia y molestia, me dice que sabe a qué me refiero—. Déjalos ir, muéstrame que están bien y me iré contigo como tu presa. Saldrás de esta, pero déjalos libres… ahora.

Con desgano saca su celular y marca enfadado.

—Klaus, déjalos ir y salgan de ahí, es una trampa —le dice apurado—. Dales el teléfono desechable y haz que llamen a mi número en cinco minutos. —Termina de decir y le cuelga.

Yo no dejo de apuntarle por todo ese tiempo. El Jeep continúa acelerado por el desierto. No tengo la más mínima idea de a dónde estamos yendo.

De repente, el teléfono suena con un tono desesperantemente común. Erich me lo alcanza, lo tomo con mi mano libre sin descuidarme un segundo.

—¿Trina, Luca?

—¡Tori! —me responde mi hermana—. Estamos en la estación de policía de Roswell. Nos soltaron a unas cuadras de aquí. ¿Dónde estás?

—Tienes diez segundos para despedirte —me advierte el monstruo mirando su reloj.

Claro, rastrearán la llamada.

—Trina, escúchame bien. Cuida a mamá y papá. Esto no es culpa de nadie, los amo a los cuatro… Por favor, llama a Jade, dile que… que la amo.

Erich me arrancha el teléfono y lo tira por la ventana.

—Acelera al sur, debemos alejarnos de este sitio de inmediato o nos encontrarán —le dice al conductor, quien se acelera por medio de la nada—. Sigue sin detenerte hasta la siguiente casa segura.

Terminó, cumplió su parte del trato. Ahora yo debo cumplir la mía o todos sufriremos las consecuencias.

—Listo —me dice refunfuñando—. Ahora deja de apuntarme y devuélveme al arma niñita, o me encargaré de hacerte la vida más miserable que a la pelirroja de tu ex.

Tragando con dificultad le obedezco. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? No soy Superman y mi mamá no se llama Martha.

La sonrisa que me da al recibirla es una de puro odio mezclado con orgullo. Se siente bien de verme responder como solo uno de sus retoños lo haría.

¿Qué hice?

¿Habría papá sido capaz de salvarnos a los tres?, ¿o tomé la decisión correcta al convertirme en su rehén?

Tal vez no lo sepa nunca. Por el momento, Erich todavía tiene toda la ventaja y exactamente lo que quería; su motín, sus estorbos lejos y su hija consigo.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_Pray to God - Calvin Harris Ft. Haim_**. Amo esta canción por el ritmo y le venía muy bien como a la situación. Además la letra es buenísima.

 _Kuroneko_ : ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Sé a qué te refieres. Yo me intoxiqué con alcohol cuando estaba en la Universidad y ahora se me hace muy difícil aguantar el sabor. El hombre es un poco retorcido, puede tenerle cariño, pero también creo que extraña mucho a su dulce traserito (Isabella). Bueno, en el capítulo después que los secuestran a los tres Vega, cuando habla a solas con Tori le confiesa que vio a su hermano con Isabella en su habitación. Es decir que él está más que seguro por lo que vio, de la traición. Espero que hayas descansado mucho y que estés mejor. ¡Suerte y una buena noche!

 _Guest_ : Vaya, que tenaz debe haber sido vivir el terremoto ahí. La tragedia es terrible, mucha devastación y gente desaparecida, las noticias muestran escenas muy fuertes. Me inspira muchísimo tu ayuda en esos momentos y la verdad es todo muy lamentable. Espero que las cosas vayan mejorando y no vuelvan más temblores fuertes. ¡Gracias por tu ayuda, suerte siempre y lo mejor para ti por tu generosidad!

 _MinaCX_ : Trina no tiene censura. Yo pienso que Erich la quiere como hija, aunque como nunca fue padre no tiene idea de cómo manejarlo y lo hace muy mal. No puedo dar pistas de qué viene. Creo que Jade no puede hacer mucho en este caso. ¡Saludos y una buena noche!

 _Guest_ : XD ¡Amo la Supremacía de Bourne! La única que no ví fue la que ya no tiene a Matt. Sigamo con el fic. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _erivip7_ : Ahí viene, ahí viene. Siempre tiene que irse todo al demonio, hasta que alguien pierda… la vida. XD ¡Saludos y una buena noche!

 _Marilinn_ : Ahora mismo ando congestionada, pero mucho mejor que el fin de semana. De acuerdo en lo de Erich. no tiene idea de donde poner una línea entre sus gustos y su hija. "Ya bailó…" jajaja me hizo reír eso. ¡Muchas suerte y saludos, una buena noche!

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : las cortadas, yo me muero. Me corté con un exacto "cuchilla" hace unos años y me tuvieron que coser 3 puntos, eso sangraba como si no hubiera un mañana, fue horrible, no me imagino perder los dedos completos. no diré nada de nada… Definitivamente, alguien tiene que matar esto ya. No sé como voy tanto tiempo y no se va. ¡Gracias por los buenos deseos y suerte, una buena noche!

 _Megan_ : Muy bien con esa predicción. Tori se va con Erich, quién sabe a donde a ver si lo adivinan. Oh 100 días con ella, lo alcancé a leer antes de que lo borren. Me encantó como inició la verdad que sí. Buen fic. ¡nos leemos, mucha suerte y buena noche!

 _LenyRehim_ : Siempre que veo tu nombre se me viene un "¡Lenyyyyyyyyy!". A mi no me sorprende mucho porque Trina era mayor a Tori y Tori lo recuerda, pero sí pudo haberlo camuflado con algo en su imaginación como ella dijo. A veces yo hasta siento algún olor y recuerdo algo. Para Trina fue la actitud amenazante y el golpe que le dio a Tori, mucho de lo mismo que vivió como para no recordarlo. Yo me muero por helado, no tienes idea, pero me lo prohibieron y lo peor es que tengo uno de coco ahí en la refri y me da tanta gana pecar y comerme un recipiente. El libro del que hablo es uno que escribió Truman Capote, se llama a sangre fría y es de un caso de un asesinato de una familia, de la vida real pero escrito como novela. Tengo ya la introducción al fic escrita y quiero ver si ese fic lo inicio con capítulos semanales fijos y seguros y de más palabras que mis comunes diarios. Será genial, lo sé… y oscuro. Me gustan las teorías, ¡dila, dila! Yo creo que Tori tiene una seria decisión que tomar, veamos si logra hacerlo o cómo sale de ese aprieto. Gracias por volver y los reviews. ¡Mucha suerte en todo y que tengas una buena noche!


	154. Side

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Entrada número uno.

 _17 de julio, 2016_

 _—Bienvenida a Berlin —me dijo Erich al aterrizar en su país de origen, hace casi cuatro meses—, vas a amar este lugar._

 _Sí claro, mi pasatiempo favorito es pasar encerrada en un cuarto de nueve metros cuadrados con una ventana llena de barrotes. Seamos realistas, soy su prisionera, no una turista que puede salir libremente a la calle y disfrutar de la maravilla de esta ciudad._

 _Por otro lado, extrañaba escribir._

 _Me tomó un segundo acostumbrarme al peso del cuaderno sobre mi pierna. Miré sus páginas a rayas —vacías de contenido—, y nada venía a mi mente. Al tomar la pluma en mi mano, sentí miedo de haber olvidado cómo hacerlo._

 _¿Debería escribir un resumen de este tiempo para no olvidarlo? Más importante, ¿es seguro?, o vendrá Erich a robárselo y leer todo lo que pienso de él._

 _Si es así…_

 _Hola Erich, maldito bastardo. Mi más preciado sueño es verte morir y ser libre. Nos veremos en el infierno._

 _No, no me importa si lo lee. Ya nada tiene relevancia. Ya no me importa si me tortura, ya no me importa si me mata de hambre, que me haga presenciar sus perversidades se va haciendo cada vez más cotidiano, así que, si llego a morir, tampoco me importaría; hasta sería un alivio. He perdido toda esperanza de que papá haya podido mantener mi rastro por todos los países que pasamos antes de viajar aquí._

 _Este cuaderno fue un regalo de Klaus. La pluma es linda, es un estilógrafo metálico de tinta azul, luce caro. Me lo acaba de entregar hace unos minutos con una caja de recargas. Por supuesto, a escondidas de su hermano, pero yo no tengo privacidad en este lugar, no será un secreto por mucho tiempo._

 _Lo agradezco, me refiero al regalo. Odio su procedencia, Klaus y yo no somos íntimos amigos o hablamos con frecuencia, pero en lo poco que puede hacer, trata de comprar mi atención y afecto, y esta vez atinó perfectamente con mi gusto. Bueno, ha puesto atención a los cientos de veces que le he pedido Erich que me deje tener algo para distraerme, un libro, una radio, algo con qué pretender que no soy su presa, un medio para expresarme; siempre con una rotunda negativa._

 _Sé que Klaus no tiene las mejores intenciones, no caeré en su juego. Tan solo quiere tenerme de su lado para que lo ayude a eliminar a su más cercana y peligrosa competencia y así quedarse con el pseudo imperio que Erich se está armando. Maldito hipócrita, su discurso de venganza por la muerte de su prometida y mi madre es una sarta de mentiras, lo que él quiere es poder._

 _¿Qué tipo de gente cría a hijos así?_

 _Pues mis abuelos._

 _Otra actualización de este tiempo es que los conocí a unas semanas de llegar. Klaus me llevó de visita a su casa para cenar. Mi progenitor no fue, cómo ya es costumbre, decidió darse una vuelta por el burdel. Mejor para mí, no tuve que pretender que aguanto su humor o sus comentarios fuera de lugar._

 _Mi abuelo es como él, frío y duro. No le hace falta mencionar una palabra, lo dice todo con sus ojos. Es apático y se nota que también es intransigente. Me miraba con desprecio y con una extraña curiosidad, pero no me preguntó nada, lo cual mitigó la tensión._

 _Mi abuela, al contrario, es cordial y preocupada por ser una buena anfitriona. Cocina bien, más lo dulce que lo salado. Me dio doble postre, lo que molestó a mi abuelo, pero qué importa, a ella le dio gusto hacerlo. No ocultó su felicidad por tener una nieta._

 _Ninguno parecía compartir mucho con el otro, ni una mirada se cruzaron en toda la noche. Luego nos fuimos y mientras ella me abrazó fuerte en la puerta de su casa, él se marchó dando la vuelta. Ya qué, tampoco esperaba tener un grato encuentro familiar…_

Interrumpo mi escritura al escuchar dos golpes suaves en la puerta, no es Erich. Él entraría sin preguntar.

—¿Sí?

—Señorita Bella, su padre quiere que baje.

—Gracias, ya voy —le contesto a la mucama, cocinera, lavandera y única persona que trabaja en esta casa. A veces bajo a la cocina solo para conversar con ella, digo, lo poco que podemos entendernos. Helga habla poco español y apenas está enseñándome algo de alemán.

Dejo el cuaderno bien guardado debajo del colchón. Tampoco voy a provocar otra pelea y realmente no quiero quedarme sin mi única forma de escapar de este lugar, aunque sea mentalmente.

Espero un minuto para encontrar mi paz interior y bajo las escaleras circulares que dan al pasillo principal de la casa, topándome con una chica rubia esperándome al pie.

—¿Bella? —me pregunta al verme. Yo me detengo a tres escalones de llegar a la planta baja sin responderle.

—Millie —me dice.

No sé si ese es su nombre o todavía está tratando de adivinar el mío.

—Me llamo Tori —la corrijo, ella sonríe con un corto bufo.

—Lo sé —me dice estirándome la mano.

¿Qué?

¿Espera que la tome? ¿Está loca o qué? No la conozco.

—Vamos, no muerdo…

—Bella, ven aquí hija —me llama Erich, quitándome atención de la rubia. Se acerca por el otro extremo con un hombre medianamente gordo de cabello gris—. Esta es la persona de la que te hablaba, el señor Müller, ¿recuerdas?

No…

Espera… ¿Müller?

Sí.

Días después de arribar y acomodarnos en esta casa, Erich me llamó a su despacho y me informó que permaneceríamos en Berlin por un tiempo, que no era hora aun de eliminar a su hermano.

Mi cara debió haberle transmitido mi queja, porque inmediatamente me explicó que tiene un objetivo más importante y que si lo consigue, ni siquiera tendré que mancharme las manos de sangre. Sin decir más, me envió nuevamente a mi alcoba y se olvidó de mí por un par de días. Literalmente, se olvidó. Me cerró la puerta con seguro y no apareció en lo absoluto. Suerte la mía que la habitación tiene cuarto de baño, al menos no morí deshidratada.

Müller, es el objetivo de Erich. En otra de nuestras fascinantes y esporádicas charlas me comentó que quería que conociera a alguien muy importante, el dueño del negocio local de drogas más grande de Alemania. Él lo convertirá en el hombre más rico del país. ¿Exactamente qué quiere con él? No lo sé, pero sí, recuerdo ese nombre.

Lo miro sin mencionar que es un gusto conocerlo, porque no lo es. Hago una pequeña venia y él me sonríe. Parece un buen tipo… un buen tipo que vende drogas y arruina vidas.

—Ella es mi hija, Millicent.

—Millie —lo corrige la chica, haciéndose la simpática.

—¿Por qué no van a conversar un poco al jardín o podrían ir por un café en la ciudad…?

—Al jardín está bien. —Erich interrumpe al hombre con firmeza—. No hace falta que vayan muy lejos —concluye, asintiendo a uno de sus hombres para que nos acompañe.

Ella me ofrece su mano de nuevo y esta vez no puedo negarme, tengo los ojos de nuestros progenitores clavados en mi respuesta. Aprieto mis labios y bajo los escalones que quedan, tomando apenas de sus dedos por un instante.

Antes de seguir hasta la sala, Erich me da una mirada de advertencia, más me vale callar.

Mi pecho se emociona al ver la puerta de entrada aunque no signifique que iré de vuelta a mi país. He vivido tanto tiempo encerrada que hasta siento nervios de salir.

—¿Millie Müller? —le pregunto recibiendo la luz del sol por primera vez en semanas, se siente deliciosa—. Tus papás te odian, ¿no? —me burlo.

—Me gusta mi nombre —me responde en un perfecto español, realmente perfecto—. Isabella Schwarz es uno lindo también.

—Tori, no Isabella —la vuelvo a corregir. Me rehuso a aceptar esa como mi identidad, esa persona murió junto con su madre hace muchos años.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Tori. Me han «hablado» mucho de ti —puntualiza.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedo saber qué?

—Que eres una chica agradable, amante del arte y la buena música.

—¿Eso es todo?

Gran cosa no sabe de mí.

—No, además qué eres inteligente, aunque un poco despistada.

—Ja.

—¿Crees que no lo eres?

Callo un momento, ¿cuán inteligente sería contradecirla?

—Quizá —le respondo sin más, ella amplía su sonrisa achicando sus ojos con algo de bochorno.

Su actitud hacia mí me descoloca. Siento una familiaridad extraña con ella y una incomodidad, como si estuviese tratando de conquistarme.

—Sentémonos —me dice sentándose sobre la yerba del jardín y se cruza de piernas, apoyándose hacia atrás con sus brazos estirados.—. Me encanta tomar el sol —menciona. Cierra sus ojos y respira profundamente, dejando salir el aire por su nariz con lentitud—. ¿No crees que es lo más relajante que existe?

La imito bajando hasta su posición y estiro mis piernas sobre el pasto, hago mis brazos hacia atrás y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre mis hombros.

Sí, es agradable, es lo más reconfortante que he sentido últimamente. Es suave, cálido, encendido en un color naranja por detrás de mis párpados. El aire está limpio y fresco. Lleno de él mis pulmones varias veces, dejándome ocupar de esa paz.

No calculo el tiempo que me mantengo fija en esa posición, pero es bastante hasta que recuerdo que no estoy sola y abro mis ojos de inmediato enderezándome al verla sonreír nuevamente mientras me admira.

—También me dijeron que eras hermosa —menciona divertida—. No se equivocaron.

Me quedo callada, sin darle un gracias al halago ni preguntarle quién fue el que me puso en ese altar.

—Nos veremos seguido a partir de hoy.

—No lo creo, a Erich no le gusta que… haga nada en realidad.

—Eso es porque apenas hoy se tomarán decisiones importantes acerca de nosotras —me dice con total naturalidad. Yo no llego a comprender el significado de sus palabras. ¿Cuáles son estas decisiones?

—Vaya, no sabía que tenía cinco años para que escojan por mí una compañera de juego.

—¿Creías que tenías poder de decisión en «este mundo»? —puntualiza—. Agradece que soy yo con quien tendrás que lidiar. Hay gente que no quisieras tener cerca, créeme.

No se equivoca. Me he fijado cómo me miran los hombres de Erich. Soy la única mujer aquí parte de Helga que ya es una mujer madura. Estoy convencida de que si no fuese su hija y él no cerrara mi puerta con seguro todas las noches, algo sucedería cada una de ellas.

—¿Qué se supone que se decidirá sobre nosotras? —le pregunto directamente. Solo una cosa cruza mi mente.

—Te aseguro que te agradará. No te preocupes, comenzarás a dejar esta casa con frecuencia.

Sin percatarme de su presencia, el guardia junto a nosotras me levanta de un jalón por el brazo.

—El jefe quiere que regresen.

Su apretón es fuerte y me lastima mientras me empuja unos pasos.

—¡Au, duele!

Otro apretón me lastima aún más.

—¡Hey! —lo llama Millie, el tipo se detiene únicamente al recibir su mirada de reproche y me suelta.

— _Wir gehen_ —le dice con dureza. El tipo asiente y se adelanta, dirigiéndose a la casa—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, adolorida, pero bien.

—Nunca dejes que te traten así. Eres la hija de su jefe, la que manda eres tú —me aconseja mientras comenzamos a caminar con lentitud. Presiento que ella está consciente de que al entrar, no volveré a ver el sol en algún tiempo y no me apura—. No te preocupes por el encierro, es temporal. No permitiré que te conviertan en una estatua más de este lugar.

Su amabilidad y preocupación me dan un poco de calma, pero la incertidumbre de no saber qué sucede la elimina por completo.

—Veo que se hicieron amigas —nos dice el papá de Millie al encontrarnos en la puerta.

—Bella es todo lo que mencionaste Erich, tienes un sueño de hija.

Mi progenitor sonríe con gusto, no por el halago que acaba de darme la rubia, tiene esa cara de satisfacción de que las cosas están saliendo tal y cómo las planeó.

Debo tener cuidado. Comienzo a sospechar que la intención de traerme aquí nunca fue terminar con la vida de su hermano. Lo compruebo al ver a ambos hombres darse un fuerte abrazo y estrechar sus manos como si estuviesen cerrando un trato importante y escucho:

—Es un gusto finalmente concluir nuestro acuerdo.

Palabra clave « _finalmente_ ».

Llevó aquí cuatro meses, mas apenas llegamos se me advirtió del cambio de planes. No es casualidad, no es algo reciente.

 _Finalmente_ siento que soy una pieza clave en este juego de ajedrez que Erich se ha encargado de construir. Debo tener mucho cuidado.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Esta vez no me demoré por falta de tiempo o energía. La espera por el capítulo es intencional por la cantidad de tiempo que transcurre en la historia. Quería que ustedes sintieran también un poco lejano el último capítulo.

Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado.

La canción de hoy es: **_Side - Travis_**.

 _LR17_ : ¡Pequeña roca! Team Marvel, yo también. ¿Eres tema Capi o Team Iron Man? ¿Qué haré?, pues tienes que leer, ¿no? No spolier. Gracias por el review. ¡Saludos y suerte!

 _Beatz106_ : El brasileño se llama Leo XD. Ese era el punto, me gustan las historias que pueden iniciar en el mundo de la serie pero se amplian al mundo completo. A veces es aburrido leer solo las tramas de la escuela. Gracias por el review y me alegra que te hayan gustado los últimos capítulos. ¡Suerte!

 _prayerinc_ : He visto muchas imágenes y videos y conversado con gente de la región. Es muy duro de verdad ver tanta tragedia. Me admira muchísimo que un extranjero se involucre tanto con la ayuda y por eso mis respetos hacia ti. Gracias en nombre de todos los que han perdido todo y se han visto beneficiados de la ayuda de la gente solidaria como tú, tu ayuda no tiene precio. ¡Mucha fuerza y suerte, saludos!

 _MinaCX_ : No, no hay agentes encubiertos por ahí. Cómo supieron que el plan había cambiado lo explicaré en el siguiente capítulo. Y sobre tu predicción ¡acertaste! ¡Gracias por las palabras y mucha suerte en todo!

 _Fett22_ : Una montaña rusa. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. No creo que te he leído por aquí así que te doy la bienvenida a esta sección del fic y gracias por el apoyo. ¡Saludos y suerte!

 _erivip7_ : Exactamente, Tori no pensó dos veces en sus propias palabras y la desesperación de nunca librarse de la amenaza la hizo tomar una decisión muy apresurada. Jade, oh Jade. El próximo capítulo es de ella. ¡Gracias por el review y un excelente día para ti!

 _Marilinn_ : En eso tienes razón, muchas veces decimos algo y actuamos al contrario. Sobre lo demás ya iremos viendo qué es lo que ha pasado este tiempo. Gracias por los buenos deseos, sí, ya estoy mucho mejor de salud. ¡Suerte también y un buen día!

 _j.a.l.w_ : ¿A qué concierto fuiste? Eso de cambiarse de casa es agotador, lo sé. ¿Sabes que no puedo dar con tu nombre?, no tengo idea. Mejor dímelo XD. ¡Suerte y muchos saludos!

 _Hikari1701_ : Sí, fue algo muy gracioso de verdad y hay tantos memes y bromas sobre Martha. Bueno, con tu nombre has asegurado el bienestar de tus hijos XD. ¡Saludos y suerte, un buen día!

Megan: ¿Quieres lemon? Debería hacer un oneshot solo lemon XD, aunque el lemon que yo escribo es muy light para considerarse lemon. Dios, esa historia que me mandaste, comencé a leerla y tuve que para seguir escribiendo los reviews aquí y poder publicar, pero ya voy a regresar. ¿Es original o le pertenece a algún fandom? No ubiqué los nombres. Sobre la ayuda, no sabría qué recomendarte, la verdad es que yo escribo por escribir, nunca estudie algo acorde, así que no sé que tan buena ayuda sería. Pero si tienes preguntas más específicas, no dudes en hacerlas, intentaré contestar lo mejor posible. ¡Saludos y mucha suerte! Te dedicaré uno lo prometo, no se cual. Quizá mejor te dedico el oneshot lemon XD.

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : Yo creo que aunque es arrebatado Erich en muchas actitudes que tiene, no se le pasa nada por alto, es inteligente. Lamentablemente en este caso salió ganando con ayuda de la propia Tori. Me alegra que te haya ido bien en los exámenes y ya tengas más tiempo para descansar que unas vacaciones, aunque sea de estudiar tanto, no le caen mal a nadie. ¡Una buena semana y mucha suerte, saludos!

Con todos los demás, nos leemos mañana. Suerte y saludos.


	155. If it hurts

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—¿Y la hiciste salir a la calle puesta su pijama de unicornio?

—Yo gané la apuesta. Era mi derecho.

—Eres cruel —le digo a Ade imaginando la escena. Pobre Rachel.

—Es lindo.

—¿Qué, burlarte de tu novia?

—No —me responde—, verte sonreír de nuevo… es lindo.

Inmediatamente y sin voluntad se me quita.

—Lo siento, lo arruiné. —Se lamenta.

—No, no fuiste tú. No tengo mucho por qué sonreír eso es todo.

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que desapareció, cinco desde que salió del departamento por su propia voluntad y la secuestraron. Ya, la esperanza de volverla a ver, no la tengo.

—¿No han sabido nada nuevo?

—No, hace semanas que no hablo con sus padres y lo último que mi amigo Robbie me contó es que David sigue igual de desesperado buscándola por todo el país.

—Todavía no puedo creer que les perdieran el rastro en Texas. Para mí que cruzaron la frontera a México.

—Yo pienso igual e imagino que sus padres también, pero no hay pruebas. Si salieron no lo hicieron cruzando normalmente los puntos de seguridad de la carretera o el aeropuerto. David fiscalizó todos los videos de seguridad, cada uno de ellos. Tori salió escondida o sigue en el país… Quizá enterrada en algún lugar.

—No digas eso, Jade. Está viva. Tú misma lo dijiste cientos de veces. No sientes que haya muerto, está bien y va a volver, ya lo verás.

Sí, eso era lo que me repetía constantemente, imaginando que tengo un lazo tan fuerte con ella, que puedo sentir su presencia en este mundo. Sin embargo no es así. Fuimos novias por tan poco, estuvimos juntas contados días, nos conocemos a fondo desde hace escasos meses, no es cómo si tuviésemos…

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —me pregunta Ade. Mi concentración se fija en una pequeña sombra en la mesa—. ¿Jade?

Vuelvo mis ojos hacia la ventana y veo las ramas de la planta que la crean junto con la luz. Es una cruz perfecta.

"Es Tori, está viva, ¿ven?"

"Deja de desvariar, es una coincidencia".

"¿Por qué eres tan negativa? ¡Es Tori! No podemos perder la esperanza".

"Yo soy de la idea de que mejor nos vamos olvidando de ella o nos volveremos locas".

—¿Jade?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —digo sacudiendo mi cabeza y regreso mi atención a mi amiga.

—Necesitas distraerte, salir de esta casa.

—Lo que necesito es estudiar.

—¡Blaj! La última semana de escuela. La recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, es horrible. Bueno, ahora tengo una de esas al final de cada semestre —me comenta—. Lo que me recuerda, yo también tengo que estudiar.

Se levanta recogiendo su taza de café y la mía para dejarlas en el lavaplatos. Yo hago lo mismo para acompañarla a la puerta de calle.

—Después de esta semana planearemos algo para que te diviertas, un paseo a la bahía o ir a visitar a tu hermana en Nueva York como la otra vez.

—Puede ser.

—Anímate, Jade. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Ade me da un abrazo y sale de la casa preocupada por mi decaído humor. Mamá es igual, cada vez que me deja sola se llena de miedo de que vuelva a caer en el ciclo que me envolvió cuando Robbie me llamó a contarme lo sucedido, y que me convierta en una misma con la cama.

Mi peor momento fueron esos días en los cuales liberaron a los hermanos de Tori y ella se esfumó. Yo terminaba de desayunar con Ade e íbamos camino a la escuela cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con la canción de los Teletubbies.

— _Jade, algo está por suceder_.

— _Robbie, cálmate. ¿Tienen noticias de Tori?_

— _No solo noticias. Sucede que el agente que estaba cuidándola no se ha reportado en más de veinticuatro horas, no ha cumplido ninguno de los protocolos y David se está alistando para viajar a Roswell en unos minutos_.

— _¡¿Tori está en Roswell?! —le pregunté con sorpresa. La vieja rica me cruzó por la cabeza e inmediatamente tracé líneas entre los puntos que tenía en frente. Erich, Tori, Roswell, la vieja, todo estaba conectado_.

— _Los tres, Tori, Trina y Luca_ —me confirmó—. _Según escuché la próxima semana la dueña de casa iba a viajar a Nueva York y los tipos que los tienen aprovecharían su ausencia para entrar en la casa y robarla, pero ya nadie sabe nada. David viajará porque creen que si descubrieron la identidad del policía encubierto, cambiarán con apuro de planes. Así que intentarán rescatarlos_.

No podía creer que Ade y yo habíamos estado tan cerca de encontrarla si nos reuníamos con la vieja como lo teníamos pensado.

Al día siguiente recibí otra llamada de mi amigo, esta completamente devastadora.

— _Jade_ …

— _Robbie, ¿tienen noticias? ¿Rescataron a Tori?_

— _Jade_ … —repitió sin encontrar las palabras para terminar de hablar.

— _¡Suelta la lengua, renacuajo!_

— _Trina y Luca acaban de llegar con David a casa, pero Tori_ …

— _¡¿Qué diablos pasó?!_

— _No lo sé. Todos están llorando, diciendo que se la llevaron después del atraco y les perdieron el rastro en medio desierto_.

No podía creer la mala suerte que tenía mi novia y por qué todo tenía que sufrirlo ella. Debieron llevarse a Trina, a ella nadie la extrañaría.

— _David acaba de salir como loco hacia la estación de policía para pedir que lo incluyan en la búsqueda y exigir que se vigilen las fronteras_.

Unos días después me enteré que habían reconocido a Tori en un video de seguridad de un banco en Austin, Texas. Su padre movilizó al departamento local entero buscándola en cada metro de la ciudad, pero nada de eso sirvió. Se esfumaron. Desde entonces no hay ni una sola pista.

Llego a mi cama y me lanzo en ella. Quiero desaparecer.

No tengo ganas de abrir un solo libro para estudiar o la energía necesaria para pensar en historia o física. Si todavía viviese sola estaría envuelta en una nube de humo de la tercera caja de cigarrillos que me estaría fumando. Vivir en la casa de mamá anula mi poder de autodestrucción.

Levanto mi cabeza y estiro mi mano por debajo de la almohada, sacando el diario de Tori. Ese que Andrea me entregó en su auto aquella mañana que me dio un aventón a la escuela. Lo abro pasando mis dedos por sus letras, es la única forma que tengo de sentirla conmigo.

« _Si alguien está leyendo esto, por favor, pido respetar las notas antes de cada entrada_ », lee el párrafo que escribió en la primera hoja. Evidentemente ese alguien era yo.

Busco el separador que tengo colocado en mi entrada favorita y la abro.

 _No leas esta. Lo digo en serio._

 _¡Jade!_

 _Esta es privada…_

 _Ya, está bien, léela si quieres._

Su discusión con mi futuro yo, escrita esporádicamente con bolígrafo de color rojo sobre el inicio de la página, me causa la misma gracia siempre que lo leo.

Entrada número cincuenta y dos.

 _28 de enero, 2016_

 _Te extraño, hoy más que otros días. Es un mes exacto de nuestra pelea y me duele tanto no lograr reconectarme contigo. Hace una semana que llegué a Boston y casi no cruzamos palabra, interactuamos muy poco y tu enojo se desborda en cada gesto._

 _¿Sabes que te miro por las noches? No todas, a veces siento que la que me mira eres tú._

 _Me pregunto si me deseas como yo a ti. Si piensas en levantarte, dar unos pasos hacia mi cama y abrazarme como me muero por hacer, o si piensas en besarme, en tocarme, en arreglar las cosas._

 _Insisto, te extraño._

 _La primera cosa de la que me enamoré fueron tus labios; suaves, dulces, apasionados. Lo cambiaron todo para mí, necesitaba darles mi atención y yo ansiaba los sentimientos que me invadían al tocarlos con los míos._

 _Tu sencilla sonrisa me conquistó inmediatamente después, tu olor que gritaba felicidad y sensualidad._

 _Tu pasión fue la tercera, esa incontrolable necesidad, casi irracional, que tenías de tocarme para mostrarme que me deseabas. Aunque tu miedo por ir más allá te detenía._

 _Aun recuerdo nuestra primera vez, entregarme a ti y a tus deseos. Dejarme guiar en cada paso, con cada caricia, con cada palabra._

 _Pensé que había sentido pasión antes, sin embargo, me di cuenta que había estado muy equivocada. Ninguno de mis anteriores amantes me encendía como tú, nadie pudo hacerme sentir tan completa._

 _Fui tan feliz esos días, hasta el punto de olvidar todo el dolor de mi historia, de pensar y soñar con una vida a tu lado, simple y compleja a la vez, llena de aventuras y momentos aburridos que igual disfrutaríamos._

 _¿Te sentiste tú así?_

 _Te veo hoy mismo, sentada en el sofá de la sala evitándome, ignorándome y pienso que lo mejor sería salir por esa puerta y dejarte ser._

 _Mi novia me odia, está forzada a compartir tiempo conmigo y… no es justo que yo esté aquí._

 _Te extraño. Siento tanto haberte mentido sobre haberme acostado con Leo y Carmen, nunca sucedió. Lamento haberte echado a empujones de mi casa y entiendo que ya no quieras nada conmigo._

 _Ade es linda y tú te mereces a alguien así._

Ahí termina, así, con tristeza, pero aun sigue siendo mi entrada favorita. Ella y yo nos sentíamos igual. Yo iba a la sala para darle su espacio, pensando que ella no quería pasar tiempo conmigo. Fuimos un par de idiotas.

Unos días después Tori se decidió a hablar con Ade y se convenció de que nada sucedía entre nosotras. Luego vino San Valentín y pues…

La extraño. Ya son cinco meses desde que salió por la puerta de mi departamento, dejándome profundamente dormida y sin saber si la volveré a ver.

Dejo el cuaderno sobre la cama mientras busco por mi teléfono que suena con aviso de mensaje.

«Tengo los pasajes listos. Viajaremos a Nueva York después de tu graduación», me cuenta Ade.

«Gracias por consultarme», le respondo.

«No empieces con las quejas. Hablé con tus padres y ya tienes permiso. Volaremos a Nueva York en una semana».

No me entusiasma este viaje, siendo sincera preferiría convertirme en una cobija más de mi cama y así pasar todo el verano.

«Y ponte a estudiar que si no te gradúas no iremos ni a la esquina».

Miro hacia los libros sobre mi escritorio y giro hacia donde dejé el diario. Creo que el estudio puede esperar.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: _ **If it hurts - Gallant**_.

 _LittleRock17_ : ¿Lo habías dicho? Soy muy despistada. No puedo ir #TeamIronMan, no me agrada lo suficiente. Ya tengo entradas para el preestreno de mañana, me muero porque ya llegue. Ding-ding-ding, pero no tan así. Ya lo verás. ¡Suerte y un buen día!

 _Guest_ : ya no sé quien eres el que ha estado aquí antes. bueno, muchos Guest han estado aquí antes XD. A Jade, sí, un poco porque antes era todo Jade y ahora si necesitamos ver un poco de lo que está pasando Tori. Espero que sigas disfrutando. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _Beatz106_ : ¿Puedes creer que nunca vi Capadocia? No sé por qué, pero nunca me llamó la atención. Dicen que es buena. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Suerte!

 _Kuroneko_ : ¡Vacaciones! Yo también necesito unas. Yo imagino que allá es más difícil entrar, pero salir debe ser muy fácil, sobre todo por la frontera con México. Igual te pueden sacar de contrabando y ya. Bueno, lo imagino. Ahora hay dos diarios, aunque ya no serán tan relevantes como el primero. Ahora ya estamos en julio en el fic. Somos clarividentes XD. Yo tenía una amiga en el colegio que se llamaba Millicent, hija de alemán y ecuatoriana, igual rubia, pero no de color oxigenado, un poco más castaña y de ojos claros. Así es esta Millie también. Millie es hija de narcotraficante y lo sabe así que no dudes que es una chica muy caminada en esto de la corrupción y el bajo mundo del crimen. ¡Un buen día para ti y saludos!

 _Megan_ : Ya conoces como encontrarme, por aquí o por el Ask y si puedo ayudar lo haré con gusto. Yo también amo a Tori. ¡Saludos y un buen resto de semana!

 _Marilinn_ : No estás tan lejos de la verdad Erich dijo que tenía un objetivo más importante y que lo haría un hombre muy rico, pero hay algo más ahí que todavía no se revela. No spoiler. ¡Suerte y un buen día!

 _erivip7_ : Exacto, mira que si le tocaba un chico abusivo y prepotente, estaba frita. mañana regresamos a Tori así que veamos cómo va eso. ¡Gracias por volver y buena suerte este día!

 _MinaCX_ : Tenía que sacudirlo un poco, Tori no ha hecho nada relevante encerrada en su cuarto y creo que sería muy aburrido haber incluido ese tiempo en el fic. Otra persona más que acierta en las intenciones de los padres. Veamos cómo sale de esta Tori. ¡Gracias a tu por regresar a leer y suerte, un buen día!

 _LenyRehim_ : Bueno, ahí el punto es que Erich no sabe en realidad estrategias técnicas con las armas o en el combate, todo lo hace por su experiencia personal. David en cambio está entrenado, lo que es bueno porque también les ha impartido a sus hijos algunas cosas importantes. Otro detalle es que Erich quiere a como de lugar dominar y hacerse parte de la vida de su hija. Jamás tuvo intensiones de dejarla ir. Comer el helado me hizo mal. Pequé el domingo y ahora estoy con una tos horrible, pero bueno, ya pasará. El otro fic me emociona, pero debo empezar a escribirlo a ver si logro lo que estaba pensando. Jade no podía no leer este diario. Imposible en su desesperación. El sueño es un toque que no podía no poner. Es que es obvio que Jade la extrañará de todas las formas y de esta muy en especial. ¡Gracias por los reviews y que tengas un buen día, un abrazo y saludos!

 _J. August Leen W_ : La verdad pensé que se trataba de tu nombre verdadero. Yo fui al concierto de Guns n' Roses hace más o menos seis años junto con mi novia, fue muy divertido. Quisiera ver FOTWD solo por Lexa, es que me encanta esa actriz. #TeamDeadpool, sí. Ese personaje es tan genial. Entiendo lo del tiempo, la universidad viola a veces. XD. ¡Saludos y gracias por volver!

Suerte a todos. Nos estamos leyendo.


	156. Be Good To Me

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Tengo novia —le repito a Millie, esto le causa gracia y sonríe entregándome una flor que acaba de cortar de su jardín.

—Lo sé, Bella. —Actúa coqueta y abochornada, dando unos saltos en frente de mí. No me entendió.

—No me llamo Bella y me refiero a una novia real, a una que yo elegí y que debe estarme esperando en mi país.

—También lo sé —me responde igual de simpática.

Creo que prefería pasar los días encerada en mi alcoba que aquí afuera a la luz del día con una chica que no me interesa, cortejándome.

—Mira, no voy a entrar en el juego que nuestros padres quieren —le aclaro de mala manera. Ella se detiene frente a mí y hace un gesto indicándome que me escucha—. Ya le dije a Erich que ni sueñe en venderme de esposa, no tengo interés de quedarme en este lugar.

Le toma unos segundos procesar mis palabras.

—Cariño —me dice con dulzura y entre risas—, tienes que aprender a relajarte. El estrés no le hace nada bien a tu complexión.

—¡Aj, no veo la hora de largarme!

Millie nota mis ganas de regresar corriendo a la casa para mandar a todos al diablo y me toma de la mano, obligándome a mirarla con atención. Sus ojos recorren mi rostro entero, me sonríe y se acerca a mí, colgándose de mi cuello y acercando su boca a mi oído.

—Pensé que eras mejor actriz, Tori —me susurra—. Si quieres salir de aquí tendrás que jugar. Y créeme, si eliges hacerlo con Erich y Klaus, nunca te marcharas de este pueblo —me advierte—. Ahora sonríe y no rechaces mi beso.

Al soltarse se aproxima a mi rostro tiernamente y deposita sus labios suavemente en mi mejilla. Con gusto vuelve a sonreír mientras me toma de la mano y me guía unos metros más adelante.

Regreso a ver al guardia que nos vigila, se acomoda sin discreción el pantalón y sigue caminando. De seguro ya nos imaginó desnudas tirando sobre la hierba.

Millie nos dirige a un área donde pega el sol y se sienta invitándome a acompañarla con un discreto guiño de ojo. Qué más puedo hacer que seguirla. Mi vida ya no es mía. Levantando su mano llama al bodoque y le recita unas palabras en alemán. Si entendí bien acaba de pedirle unos vasos de limonada y al ver que el tipo no se movía le exigió que lo hiciera ahora con un tono más duro en su voz.

Él gruñe, pero se marcha sin chistar. Es a lo que se refería la otra vez. Ella es la hija del jefe, por ende la jefe. Quien manda es ella. Ojalá fuese así en mi caso.

—Tori escúchame bien —me dice cuando el hombre está lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharnos—. Esta no es la forma de salir de tu aprieto. Debes ser más inteligente.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Te preocupa la seguridad de tu futura mujer?

—Soy heterosexual, querida. Tu cocoya me importa tanto como el dinero que tu padre le ofreció al mío para comprometernos.

—Erich no es mi padre.

—Sí, sigue negándote a todo y haciéndote la dura. La verdad es que, si sigues así, ni siquiera si David arma una guerra te sacará de aquí.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mi padre o de mi familia?

—¿Quieres perder el poco tiempo que tenemos en que te de certificados de que sé quién eres? —me pregunta con molestia, su dulzura desapareció—. Pon atención —me dice sin dejarme contestarle—, mi padre y yo no tenemos interés alguno de unirnos con tu familia biológica. Lo que significa que este «acercamiento» entre tú y yo, es completamente arreglado para sacarlos del juego. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Quieren eliminarnos?

—No a ti. Sabemos que eres una presa de las circunstancias y, por lo que averiguamos, tu familia te quiere de regreso. A ellos, los carteles de drogas, no les interesa como negocio y, a menos que Erich te haga convencido de la glamorosa vida que tendrías siendo su heredera, creemos que a ti tampoco te preocupa convertirte en la dueña de nuestro negocio.

—No, lo único que quiero es regresar a Estados Unidos y olvidarme de esta pesadilla.

—Perfecto, entonces juega a ser mi novia, a decirle a Erich lo que necesite para que crea que su plan está funcionando y apenas pueda, yo misma te sacaré de aquí.

Mi cerebro está por estallar como el de una estrellita pop que tiene que aprenderse veinte rutinas diferentes de baile y las letras de esas canciones a la vez.

¿Por qué todos tienen que planear algo conmigo? ¿No pueden hacer sus vidas solos? ¿Tan importante es una chica de diecinueve años a la cual nadie le festejó su último cumpleaños?

— _Hier ist Ihre limonade_ —nos dice el grandulón acercándonos dos vasos y se relame los labios con envidia mientras se asa en esa camiseta negra de mangas largas que mi padre le obliga a usar.

— _Sie können für einen drink gehen, wenn sie wollen, Bella und ich sind in ordnung_ —le dice Millie. Él se rehusa a aceptar la oportunidad de ir a beber algo. Imagino que mi progenitor ya le dio una mirada de odio al verlo en la casa en lugar de a cinco centímetros de mi trasero.

—Quiero invitarte a salir —me dice Millie volviendo a poner su show. Ella es mejor actriz que yo—. Me gustaría, invitarte al cine…, a cenar. No sé, ¿qué dices?

—Estamos a como dos horas de la ciudad.

—Sí, y esa sería la aventura. ¿No quieres conocer Berlín?

—Erich no me lo permitirá —le digo todavía sin negarme—. Con dificultad aceptó traerme aquí hoy.

—Pero lo hizo —me recuerda—. Le diremos que tu futura esposa quiere conquistarte y que le haría muuuy feliz llevarte a pasear.

—Y a mí concedérselo —escucho al susodicho detrás de mí.

Millie me sonríe mordiéndose el labio fingiendo emoción.

—¿Ves? Tu papá diría que sí, te lo dije.

—¿Y tendré que ir con veinte de tus gorilas? —le pregunto lo evidente a ver con qué me sale. Sin dudar, este tipo querrá que Millie y yo consumamos nuestra unión con veinte personas presentes, como hacían en los viejos tiempos con los reyes.

—¿Que tal conmigo? —nos dice él con un gusto que no se le quita de la cara.

¡Mier-da, que me parta un rayo justo ahora!

—Haremos de la velada algo… inolvidable —menciona Erich con malicia y perversión.

Esta situación se vuelve cada vez más inmanejable. Tengo a dos hermanos por matar y una boda que planear, ge-nial.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_Be good to me - Sia_**.

Bueno, muchos ya se imaginaban que cuadraron a Tori para boda arreglada, pero ¿se imaginaban que la novia sería heterosexual? XD.

 _Beatz106_ : Creo que desde la perspectiva occidental Rusia siempre termina de enemigo y bueno, por como se comporta con sus políticas, hasta yo lo considero uno. Has visto las leyes tremendas que tienen en contra de los homosexuales. Putin es un bastardo. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _erivip7_ : ¿Has visto la película "El lado profundo del mar"? Esa película me mata, toda la historia, me imagino que su familia la está pasando así de mal. Eso es lo que me gusta de esto último, Jade se tiene que poner en los zapatos de Tori y entenderla, no puede no importarle o no entenderla. ¡Que tengas una buena noche, saludos!

 _Dios17_ : No pasaron cosas muy memorables, por eso el salto de cuatro meses. Lo más importante lo sabremos por recuerdos aquí y allá. ¡Gracias por el review, suerte!

 _Marilinn_ : Sí, me perdí un poco en lo de que la quiere, pero la quiere de quererla XD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también. ¡Muchas suerte y saludos!

Gracias a todos por leer y volver. ¡Ya nos falta poco!


	157. All These Things That I've Done

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

¿No es gracioso cuando estás completamente jodido en tu vida, pero todo parece hermoso? Los alrededores son campos verdes llenos de flores y árboles frutales por donde abundan los pájaros de colores; el clima es cálido y agradable, nada demasiado abrumador; tengo la compañía de una hermosa rubia y su sedosa piel tocándote mientras sostiene mi mano; y, lo más importante, mi supuesto padre está tan lejos que puedo saborear mi libertad.

Sí, todo parece perfecto. Sin embargo, no quiero estar admirando este paisaje en particular, preferiría incluso el frío de invierno y la nieve en lugar de esta mañana soleada; la rubia sería el cielo si se tratara de una chica de cabello negro con sus ojos azules mirando los míos; y, para que mentir, amaría tener a mis padres cerca. Así que, esto, es el infierno.

—Anímate, tengo una buena noticia. Buenísima, de hecho —me dice Millie, intentando animarme, trabajo que tiene que hacer cada vez que me ve—. ¡Tu papá está convencido de que nos gustamos, se lo mencionó a papá ayer y, gracias a eso, estoy por conseguir algo muy especial! —termina de contarme con emoción.

Erich es el tipo más estúpido de la tierra en lo que se refiere a relaciones. Tan solo le tomó vernos comernos a besos a Millie y a mí en la sala del cine cuando viajamos a Berlín, para shipearnos peor que fan obsesionada.

« _Actuación, estoy actuando_ », tenía que recordar cada vez que mi lengua se atrevía a tocar la suya, « _no estoy engañando a mi novia. Esto es necesario_ ».

Era importante que mi progenitor lo creyera, aunque todo apuntara a que yo quería consolar mi soledad en brazos ajenos y quizá, en un pequeño porcentaje, fue así.

Los días anteriores al viaje Erich comenzó a dudar de mí, a amenazarme y a los míos si no lo ayudaba a completar su conquista sobre la familia Müller, la pesadilla de proteger al mundo no se acabaría nunca. No tuve otra opción que resignarme a no contradecirlo, a mostrar más interés en el dinero, a ser fría y comportarme como él. Era la única forma de calmarlo.

— _La rubia es buen tire_ —le mencioné casualmente al regresar a su habitación la mañana siguiente. Nada sucedió entre Millie y yo, pero pusimos un divertidísimo y escandaloso teatro para que él nos escuchara desde la habitación contigua del hotel en el que nos quedamos.

— _Así oí, tú no te quedas atrás_ —comentó con alegría, provocándome arcadas. ¿Qué padre disfruta de escuchar a su hija tener sexo?

— _Ya sabes, no es Jade, pero estuvo aceptable, me relajé._

— _Tampoco es la pelirroja, por lo que recuerdo_ —dijo jodiendo cada pedacito de mi paciencia, con toda la intensión de partirme en mil pedazos. Su forma preferida de manipularme.

— _¡Ja! —me burlé sin caer en su provocación—. ¿En serio crees que Carmen disfrutó un minuto contigo? Perdón, pero la que se lleva la medalla de diamante en esa categoría soy yo, semental. Seguro tu diminuto pene no le hizo ni cosquillas_ —le respondí con odio. Mi resentimiento hacia él no tenía por qué desaparecer. Es más, era parte importante de mi actuación, aunque tampoco disfruté hacer esos comentarios a un hombre con el que estaba biológicamente relacionada.

— _Olvidemos a la perra de tu ex —dijo levantándose de la cama—. Eres buena y eso es lo que cuenta_. _La dejaste enamorada, hija. Estoy muy orgulloso._

Enamorada, claro. Porque eso es lo que el amor es para este tipo, sexo, competencia, interés; si es económico aun más.

— _Ella no a mí. Y mientras más rápido consigas lo que quieres, mejor. Ya estoy harta de este juego_.

— _Falta muy poco, Bella. Vas a ver lo ricos y poderosos que vamos a ser_.

Entonces se acercó a mí y me envolvió en un asqueroso abrazo. Su olor es detestable y repugnante, su físico… Aj, lo odio profundamente.

—¿Cuál es la buena noticia? —le pregunto a mi novia de mentira, mientras regreso de mis recuerdos y vigilo al guardia que cada vez se nos acerca menos.

—¡En unos días viajaremos a París! —dice con una genuina emoción—. «Oficializaremos la relación».

—¡Ay, qué emoción, amor! ¡Es lo que más quiero! Y ¿será una sorpresa? ¿Nos espera el cura en la punta de la Torre Eiffel? Dime, ¿tengo que seguir haciéndome la estúpida mientras espero a que cumplas tu ofrecimiento de sacarme de aquí, o debería comenzar a seguir el plan de Erich y ver con cual bando me va mejor?

Millie respira con cansancio y me toma de ambas manos, llevándoselas a su pecho en un acto para tranquilizarse a la vez.

—Tori, Tori, Tori… ¡Es París! ¿No te emociona?

—No eres tú con quien quiero ver el atardecer en Francia.

El bufido que suelta por su nariz expresa cuan cansada está de mi actitud.

—Ya va, te explico. Tu padre no ha puesto objeción a que hagamos este viaje… solas, ¿entiendes? Solas.

Mi rostro se relaja por un segundo con la sorpresa de esa declaración. Siento a mis ojos crecer con mil preguntas.

«Solas» significa mi libertad si Millie cumple su palabra.

¡Solas!

—Ya vas comprendiendo la emoción, ¿no? —me pregunta retóricamente— ¡París, Tori!

—Quieres decir que…

—Que en un par de semanas…, te irás de aquí.

Una emoción sincera me envuelve por unos segundos, tanto que toda mi piel se eriza con la idea. Lamentablemente no dura, es un sentimiento tan rápido que se va con un parpadear de ojos.

—¿Cómo sé que no es un engaño más? —le pregunto— Te he creído todo este tiempo sin una prueba de que volveré a ver a mi familia o saldré viva.

Millie les da la espalda a los guardias y, sin decir nada, saca del borde de su pantalón un teléfono celular diminuto junto con un auricular que me entrega. Sutilmente me lo coloco y ella presiona la tecla de marcar.

—¿Hola? —contesta una mujer después de varios tonos de llamada.

Es mamá…

—¿Bueno?

El impacto de su voz me deja como una estatua. No puedo hablar, no puedo moverme, no puedo pensar.

¡Es mamá!

Regreso a ver a Millie y ella sonríe al ver mi felicidad, desesperación e impotencia, todas reflejadas en mi rostro.

—¿Mamá? —digo cayendo en cuenta de que no me escuchará nunca, el auricular no tiene micrófono.

—¿Aló?

—Mamá… —repito más para mí que para ella. Cuanto extrañaba su voz.

—¿Voy a colgar…? —dice y por un milisegundo se arrepiente—, ¿hija?, ¿Tori, eres tú?

En ese instante Millie corta la llamada.

—No tengo intención de convertirte en una esclava de este lugar o de la circunstancia. Te sacaré de aquí, te lo dije —me aclara guardando el aparato hasta que se pierde en su ropa como si no hubiese existido—. No vuelvas a dudar de mí, ¿entendido?

Asiento con la seriedad retornando a mi rostro.

—Ahora, emociónate por París, ¿sí?

Lo hago. Es la primera sonrisa sincera que tengo desde que salí del departamento de Jade hace tanto tiempo y la primera esperanza real de largarme de aquí.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy: **_All These Things That I've Done - The Killers_**.

 _Guest XX_ : Suele suceder, me pasa mucho últimamente. "superhipermegaflu" jajajaja sí, bueno quién más la va a salvar, la pobre no tiene ni un Gagrid. Algo así, vas bien en cálculos, pero veamos. ¡Gracias por el review, suerte y saludos!

 _Rustjacque_ : Oh, te recuerdo. Nahhh que claro que me acuerdo de ti. no te preocupes por los reviews. No es obligación. Bueno, ¿y cómo va la escuela?, ¿ya te graduabas no? La cocoya, yo también la conozco de una amiga venezolana XD. ¡Gracias por volver y un saludo grande!

 _Marilinn_ : Sï, perdón es que el capítulo anterior era del día anterior, solo que no alcancé a responder a los reviews y lo dejé para publicarlo en la mañana. ¡Muchas gracias por las palabras y mucha suerte!

 _erivip7_ : Conozco a muchos hombres buenos que igual son cerdos cuando se trata de sexo o una mujer muuuy atractiva. Creeré que se trata de su naturaleza masculina. Está en Netflix, justo esa noche la volví a ver. ya es vieja la película. el niño que sale ahí sale de malo en PLL. ¡Gracias por el comentario y buena suerte!

 _Megan_ : Suele suceder, más con Jade que con Tori, pero si se nota cuando a los fans de ambas se les pasa del odio al amor con otros personajes que aparecen. No pienso mal, es muy bueno comer mango… de los dos XD. ¡Suerte con ese aperitivo y saludos!

 _Fett22_ : Me alegra mucho saber de alguien más que ha estado con la historia desde sus inicios. Algunos se fueon perdiendo por ahí, otros llegaron y bueno, así es la vida. Perdón por dejarte sin capítulos. ¡Gracias por el review y mucha suerte!

Buen día con todos.


	158. Talk Me Down pt1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Nueva York, Dublín, Londres, Lisboa, Madrid y Milán, son las ciudades en las que he recibido los sellos que tengo marcados en mi pasaporte, uno en cada página, aunque también hemos pasado por Barcelona, San Marino y varios pueblitos por aquí y por allá.

Paso mis dedos suavemente sobre el último. No está hecho con tinta, sino un sello seco. Para marcar la hoja se presiona de ambos lados, dejando un relieve en el papel, es bonito.

Con nostalgia le doy una última mirada a mi documento y lo guardo en mi cartera de mano.

"No olvides nuestro perfume".

Eso, casi lo hago.

Vuelvo al baño para recoger mi cepillo de dientes, el frasco de perfume que compramos en _Santa Maria Novella_ en Florencia. Esa tarde estábamos apretadas de tiempo, pero no pudimos resistirnos. Al bajar del tren en la estación, el olor de las flores y esa suavidad magnética nos hizo caminar hasta la antigua boticaria. A mí en particular me hechizó una fragancia suave y dulce con un toque exacto a Tori. No quería irme de allí, por primera vez en tanto tiempo me sobrecogió una sensación de abundancia, como si estuviese completa finalmente. Lamentablemente teníamos que partir o perderíamos el siguiente tren a Roma, así que compré una botella para conservar ese sentimiento de tenerla cerca.

"La crema y el protector solar de Ade".

Es verdad. Regreso al tocador y los tomo. Si no fuese por las voces olvidaría de llevarme mi cabeza.

Guardo todo con cuidado en el compartimiento interno de mi equipaje que está repleto de ropa recién lavada que mi amiga retiró esta mañana de la lavandería del hotel. Me la entregó en la puerta del ascensor y se quedó en la recepción pidiendo un taxi. Yo subí directo a la habitación después del desayuno para terminar de empacar las cosas que hemos comprado y salir corriendo o perderíamos el vuelo a nuestro último destino en esta gira de graduación generosamente patrocinada por mi padre.

Debo empujar la tapa hacia abajo para poder pasar el cierre de un lado a otro, pero lo logro. La maleta no está pesada en realidad, solo llena al tope. Coloco el candado y la llevo hasta la puerta.

Con un suspiro regreso mi vista a la habitación. Es un hotel tan acogedor, la ciudad en general. Roma ha sido mi lugar favorito.

Aun tengo unos minutos y regreso a la ventana para darle un vistazo final al paisaje. Abro las puertas y recibo unos rayos de sol directo en la cara. A esta hora son tibios, pero pasando la media mañana comenzará a arder.

La plazoleta está llena de niños que corren mojándose con el agua de la pileta. Un par de italianos bailan al compás de una tonada suave de guitarra que su amigo toca a un lado, esperando unos centavos por la presentación. Una señora vende flores en la esquina. Todas cosas que Tori disfrutaría.

En nada caigo en cuenta de la acción de mi mano. Está apretando esa cruz que llevo puesta en el cuello. La extraño y no es que no haya disfrutado de este mes y medio dando vueltas por Europa, pero nada me quita a mi novia de la mente.

Por más que he tratado no he podido dejar por completo ese vacío que tengo desde que se marchó. Lo sentí con más fuerza durante el vuelo de Nueva York a Dublín, como una incomodidad en medio del pecho, un mal presentimiento entre mis ojos, la inquietud de mis manos que no encontraban consuelo en nada. Y todo aumentado a un doscientos por ciento porque yo odio los aviones. Hasta le pedí a Rachel que me recetara unas pastillas para poder dormir las quince horas de viaje, pero de nada sirvió. Ade, por el contrario, no demoró en roncar a mi lado como un maldito león, babeando en mi hombro.

Es la misma desazón que siento ahora mirando todas las cosas que podríamos disfrutar juntas.

"Basta, hay que vivir".

"No seas cruel".

"No podemos estar de luto por Tori el resto de nuestras vidas".

"Nos hace falta, ¿qué tiene de malo recordarla?"

"¡Todo!"

—¡Ya cállense! —me digo a mí misma nuevamente entrando en la habitación, forzándome a salir de esa hipnosis que me consume.

Momentos como este, en los que no sé cómo sentirme, si dejarme caer por la tristeza o poner cara dura y seguir, son constantes aunque cada vez menos recurrentes. Intento vivir como dijo la primera voz, dedicarle menos el tiempo a lamentarme su ausencia, concentrarme en la siguiente tarea y continuar así. Es un camino difícil que inicié al graduarme hace ya dos meses. Me prometí continuar con mi vida, no porque haya perdido las esperanzas de que mi novia regrese, pero me golpeó la realidad de que ella ya no estaba más conmigo, se había ido y el dolor me estaba matando. ¿Quién sabía de ella? ¿Estaba viva? ¿Pensaba en mí?

Me había convertido en un ser inanimado que solo continuaba caminando porque otra gente le daba cuerda; mamá al levantarme y empujarme a la ducha, Ade durante el día con mensajes y su compañía, mis maestros cuando pudieron, en especial Jacob, el de fotografía, él fue quien me dio el último empujón.

— _La extrañarás por el resto de tus días si no regresa, de eso no hay duda. Es inútil intentar olvidarla, así que recuérdala, pero vive_ —me dijo durante la larga charla que tuvimos después de entregarle mi desastroso proyecto final y solo cuando el resto de mis compañeros desapareció de salón—. _Ella es parte de ti, de tu identidad, de tu pensamiento, de tus sentimientos, de tu memoria. Sin Tori no serías quien tengo aquí en frente. Ríndele honor a lo que te dejó, vive_ —habló con toda la boca llena de razón.

Con ella descubrí una parte importante de mi personalidad, mi lado sensible, mi lado paciente, mi lado feliz sin tener que odiar al mundo de por medio o hacer a alguien miserable. Con Tori aprendí que había escondido mi sexualidad inconscientemente por no tener que lidiar con el rechazo de mi madre y con su apoyo encontré la fuerza para enfrentarla. Gracias a Tori conocí a mis hermanos, Jamie y Jan son geniales y en nuestra relación he podido entender y conocer mejor a mi padre, que por tantos años fue un completo desconocido. Juan Sebastián, mi otro hermano, todavía espera conocerme en persona, pero hablamos seguido por mensajes, es agradable.

Pero más allá de eso, si no fuese por su diario y el conocerla a través de sus entradas, seguramente me habría dejado llevar por mi depresión. Quizá ni siquiera estaría aquí, empacando mis cosas para salir al aeropuerto.

—¿Lista? —me pregunta Ade, entrando súbitamente a la habitación—, el taxi nos espera abajo.

—Lista —le digo apurándome a recoger mi maleta. Doy dos pasos en el pasillo y me percato de que Ade se quedó detrás de mí, mirándome—. ¿Pasa algo?

—La cruz —menciona sorprendida—, conservaste la cruz.

Ya, ahora comprendo.

La cadena con el dije que traigo puesta. Es una historia graciosa… bueno, para mí lo es, a Ade le asusta.

Resulta que durante las seis semanas que hemos viajado juntas, me he encontrado con pequeñas «señales» por así decirlo, cruces, por todos lados.

Al desembarcar en Dublín nos encontramos con un grupo de chicos que tenía unas camisetas de un equipo de fútbol, en medio del balón, una cruz. No me llamó mucho la atención hasta que uno de ellos se acercó a pedirme tomarse una foto conmigo.

— _Nunca he visto una chica tan linda_ —dijo coqueto el infante, no tendría más de trece años.

Ade se hizo la graciosa y nos la tomó con su celular, enviándose una copia con la que me molestó todo el día. En la noche, al llegar al hotel, me detuve a verla y adivinen qué nombre tenía el mocoso en la solapa de su uniforme, Victor. Fue entonces, cuando noté aquél símbolo en el emblema y se lo comenté a Ade, quien solo me miró con cara de: _te volviste loca, es una coincidencia_.

Cuando llegamos a Londres fue igual, subimos en un taxi —porque de la nada comenzó a llover a cántaros en pleno verano—, curiosamente el conductor parecía ser sumamente religioso, tenía una imagen de la virgen en la solapa del porta documentos y una cruz colgada en el espejo retrovisor. Se me hizo algo muy típico de Los Ángeles, ahí hay mucho latino religioso que conserva cosas así para sentirse más seguro, pero era raro para mí verlo en un país como Inglaterra.

El hombre resultó ser italiano y muy católico. Nos preguntó si estábamos de paseo, Ade le comentó que sí, siguiendo con la lista de lugares que nos faltaban por recorrer, entre ellos Roma. Entonces, el muy atento Lorenzo nos pidió si podíamos entregarle una carta a su hija. Mi amiga —la que no puede decir que no— tomó la carta y esta cruz que ahora tengo colgada en el cuello.

No, no me la robé porque me recordaba a Tori.

Pasa que ayer, recorríamos la ciudad buscando un lugar donde almorzar hasta que llegara la hora de encontrarnos con la hija de Lorenzo. Yo estaba harta, de verdad cansada de tener que esperar horas sin poder hacer gran cosa porque a Ade se le ocurrió ser amable y llevarle un recuerdo a esta chica con una carta que bien pudo haberse enviado por correo.

En fin, nos sentamos en una cafetería muy acogedora y ordenamos una pizza hecha en horno de piedra. Estábamos a cinco cuadras el Vaticano y, como era de suponerse, muchos de los locales tenían decoraciones acorde y ese lugar no era distinto.

Estaba tan aburrida que me puse a dibujar en una servilleta. Cruces, grandes, pequeñas, medianas, rellenas de tinta o vaciadas, decenas de ellas.

— _¿Desde cuando tan religiosa?_ —me preguntó Ade.

— _Estamos en Roma. Es el tema._

— _Ajá, también fue el tema en las playas de Barcelona y en el polvo del cementerio de Londres. Qué tal en Lisboa, cuando me rogaste pasar media hora arrimada a la cruz del Santuario Nacional de Cristo Rey o en Milán, cuando decidiste tatuarte una en la costilla derecha._

Sí, lo hice. Todo de lo que me acusaba. Me marqué con el signo que Tori eligió para representar su lucha personal, porque necesitaba hacerlo, sentirla cerca, sentir… algo. No sirvió de mucho, sigo teniendo este hueco en el pecho la mayoría del tiempo.

— _No es nada. No leas entre líneas que no existen_ —le respondí. Ella decidió no darle más atención al tema y bebió por completo su milkshake hasta que llegara la pizza.

Unas horas después se nos acercó una monja sonriendo, dijo algunas palabras inentendibles en italiano y, al ver que ninguna de las dos hablaba una palabra de su idioma, hizo un esfuerzo de comunicarse en español. Resultó ser la bendita hija de Lorenzo. Vive en el claustro, pero sale de vez en cuando a hacer mandados con otras monjas, por eso demoró tanto en llegar y a Lorenzo se le dificulta enviarle cosas.

Isabella, la hija del taxista —porque tenía que llamarse así, ¿no? La vida es cruel e irónica de esta manera—, se detuvo frente a mí y me preguntó si estaba bien. Así de la nada, como adivina me vio y consideró que yo estaba del orto, pésimo, mal, la persona más miserable del mundo. Bueno no tanto así, pero si me miró con una cara de compasión única que me molestó infinitamente.

— _Estoy perfecta_ —le respondí.

Habló por unos minutos con Ade mientras yo continuaba con mis dibujos y entonces la sentí. Isabella hizo a un lado mi cabello por mi espalda y me colocó la cruz en el cuello.

— _Es para cuando se te acabe el papel o no tengas uno. Es para que encuentres paz en ella y dejes entrar a la calma, a la felicidad_.

Dicho esto se despidió de mi amiga y se fue.

A Ade le pareció un lindo gesto, pero desató lo peor de mí, exploté y dejé salir todo lo que había empujado en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Yo no quería calma, quería a mi novia de regreso. Yo no quería paz, quería guerra con el hombre que la quitó de mi lado. ¡Quería amargarme hasta el final de mis días!

Toda mi ira, mi frustración y mi desdicha salió expulsada arranchado la cadena de un tirón y lanzándola a la fuente que había unos metros adelante. Salí fúrica de la cafetería sin regresar a ver a Ade y paseé sola y sin rumbo por horas, hasta que en la noche volví a encontrarme parada en ese mismo lugar, mirando a la cruz brillar debajo del agua.

— _Hay cosas que tienen un solo dueño en la vida y por más que quieras deshacerte de ellas, vuelven a ti_ —me dijo al verme un hombre mayor que pintaba retratos en la plaza, había visto mi berrinche a medio día. Yo no le entendí porque me habló en italiano, pero la viejita que lo acompañaba me lo tradujo—. _Es tuya, tómala, úsala._

El reflejo de la luz artificial pegaba en mis ojos, hipnotizándome. Que nadie la hubiese tomado era una otra señal. La cruz era mía, así como mi amor por Tori era suyo, aunque ya no esté conmigo.

—Volví por ella antes de regresar al hotel anoche —le respondo a mi sorprendida amiga sin más explicación.

—Así veo. —denota con preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?

—No —le confirmé sin enojo. Lo acepto no estoy bien, pero estoy y debo seguir así.

—Estoy aquí si me necesitas.

—Lo sé. ¿Nos vamos? —le digo leadeando mi cabeza hacia el ascensor.

Ade asiente sonriendo, yo sonrío también y partimos cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

—Voy a extrañar Roma —menciono—, este lugar es hermoso.

—Yo también, pero no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí. No vamos a regresar a Nueva York sin una selfie en la Torre Eiffel.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Ahhhhhh! Que todos se huelen qué va a pasar, ¿no?

La canción de hoy y de mañana es: **_Talk Me Down - Troye Sivan_**.

 _Beatz106_ : Bueno XD, suele suceder con los flashback, por eso pongo los diálogos que pasaron en el pasado en itálicas, para que no exista confusión de cuando es el presente y cuando es el pasado. ¡Que tengas un buen día también, suerte!

 _AshleySophia_ : ¡La parranda es buena! Sí, la historia ha cambiado mucho, pero ese es el camino que tomó solita. Igual lo más importante se mantiene. Veamos si se cumplen tus predicciones. ¡Gracias por el review y suerte!

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : Esa serie es adictiva, aunque a mi me perdió un poco en la segunda, la tercera volvió a ser buena y ya mismo estrenan la cuarta, este mes. Veo que también tienes teorías, genial. Ya veremos. ¡Mucha suerte y un excelente día para ti!

 _Marilinn_ : Como aparecen novias para Tori, esa chica tiene pegue. El siguiente será… espéralo. XD ¡Suerte y un buen día, saludos!

 _Kuroneko_ : Eso mismo creo yo, a veces las coincidencias se presentan más porque como estamos concentrados en esa persona o acontecimiento lo vemos en todos lados. La cocoya, muy típica y evidente palabra :3. eso mismo significa. Estamos igual con lo de las defensas bajas, tocará empezar a tomar jugo de naranja todos los días. Espero que hayas descansado. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _Fett22_ : Espero que en este capítulo hayas podido comprender un poco de lo que Jade ha pasado este tiempo. ¡Gracias por tus palabras y mucha suerte!

 _erivip7_ : La película es hermosa. El plan en sí es simple, pero veamos, en el siguiente lo sabremos. ¡Suerte y que tengas un excelente día!

 _LenyRehim_ : ¡Leny! Los amigos troll son lo mejor, ¿no? Yo tengo un par, pero igual mi novia es bien troll. Ya estoy mejor de la tos, gracias. Eso es verdad, siempre que extrañas a alguien lo sueñas o lo piensas mucho, la mente y sus formas de darte un poquito de paz quizá. Erich tiene ojos en todo lugar, es la única forma que tiene de controlar su entorno. La carta, sí. la carta es importante, pero no la veremos todavía. Millie es definitivamente aliada de Tori. Y David no ha podido dar con ella porque aunque sea policía, en Alemania los policías están comprados por los narcos, o sea por Müller, el papá de Millie y por Erich, difícil que le den información real. so justo lo trataré más adelante. ¡Una linda semana para ti también, espero que todo marche bien y nos leemos pronto, saludos!


	159. Talk Me Down pt2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Recuerdo cuando el mundo era mío. No hace mucho, aunque parece hace tanto.

Iba y venía de mi casa cuando quería, salía a bailar, a conocer gente nueva, a disfrutar de un rato con un hombre que me gustaba y me trataba como una mujer, no una niña. Para luego comportarme como una cuando salía con otra niña. Era libre y aunque no conocía mi pasado, era feliz, lo tenía todo.

Ahora que sé lo suficiente sobre mi procedencia no soy más que un recuerdo efímero de una chica que ya no sabe cómo vivir sin miedo.

—Quédate tranquila, Tori. El pasaporte es real, con datos falsos, pero nadie tiene por qué dudar de tu identidad —me dice Millie en la fila de migración del aeropuerto—. Solo son nervios, respira.

Mi ansiedad aumenta mientras nos acercamos al agente que revisará mis documentos. Recuerdo haber sufrido de la misma manera cuando salimos de Estados Unidos hacia Alemania y tenía que pretender ser Isabella Schwarz, la abnegada hija de Erich.

—Buenos días —le digo a la señorita que me atiende. Ella me responde rápidamente en francés y sin emoción alguna mientras ve mi foto, dos segundos después posa sus ojos en mí. Vuelve al documento, a mí, al documento y después ahora se pone revisar información en su computador.

—Colóquese para la foto —me dice en su mejor inglés. Lo hago intentando controlar mi nerviosismo y espero a que me llame nuevamente a la mesa—. _Bienvenue à Paris_.

El alivio de sus palabras me sacan un suspiro.

—Gracias —le respondo tomando mi pasaporte y jalo mi maleta hasta encontrarme con Millie que me espera del otro lado.

—Ves, no tenías por qué preocuparte —me dice con una sonrisa—. Vamos al hotel.

No decimos mucho en todo el camino. Mi mente está en otro lado y mis ojos no logran absorber la belleza completa de este lugar.

El paisaje es divino y en otras circunstancias sería un agradable viaje.

—Ya casi termina todo. —La escucho decir.

Estoy asustada. Probablemente porque me he acostumbrado a ser un animal doméstico en una casa grande y maloliente. Ya no sé lo que es despertarse a medio noche y caminar en mi ropa interior a la nevera por un vaso de agua. O tomar las llaves y salir a dar un paseo por el parque o la playa. Siento miedo hasta de salir de este taxi.

—Descansaremos un poco y saldremos a dar una vuelta por el centro. Me dicen que hay cosas muy lindas que ver ahí.

—Pensé que habías venido a Paris antes —le pregunto virando por un momento a verla.

—Lo he hecho, pero en el centro hay mucho cambio, siempre algo nuevo por descubrir.

Vuelvo a concentrarme en el paisaje fuera de mi ventana. Europa sería hermosa sin el sabor amargo de mi realidad.

—No te preocupes por el equipaje —me dice Millie abriendo mi puerta desde afuera del vehículo. No tengo idea cuando llegamos.

Sacudo mi cabeza y salgo viendo como el botones se lleva nuestras maletas y nos pide que lo sigamos hasta la recepción.

El lujo de este lugar es intimidante.

— _Bonjour, Mlle Müller_ —le saluda un hombre de avanzada edad detrás del mostrador—. _Les clés de la chambre. Si vous avez besoin quoi que ce soit ne pas hésiter à appeler_.

— _Merci_.

Acto seguido el botones se dirige al elevador y presiona el botón de subir.

—Espero que te guste la habitación. Pienso que sí, creo que es el tipo de lugar que te gustaría.

Quién sabe por qué se toma tantas molestias. Si la intensión es que yo me vaya de aquí a mi país debió dejarme en el aeropuerto con un ticket directo a Boston o Los Ángeles.

— _Vous apprécierez votre séjour_ —dice el hombre dejando las maletas en media habitación y nos deja solas después de tomar una jugosa propina por parte de la orquestadora de este viaje.

Vaya, si Millie fuese mi novia real estaría impresionada con los detalles que se tomó. La suite es enorme, tiene varias áreas amobladas con un gusto exquisito. Un piano de cola en medio de la sala y por detrás una vista espectacular, estamos en el piso más alto del hotel.

Miro por la puerta al fondo de la habitación y veo una cama inmensa que luce extremadamente cómoda, adornada con una rosa roja sobre el cobertor blanco y una nota sobre la almohada. Debe ser una carta de bienvenida.

Sigo recorriendo el lugar girando en mi propio lugar. la puerta del balcón está abierta y entra una suave brisa que mueve las delicadas cortinas. Y a la par de la mesa nos espera una botella Champagne con dos copas.

—Imagino que no quieres desperdiciar esto conmigo —dijo lamentándose al cargar la botella con sus manos para leer la etiqueta y volvió a depositarla en la hielera—. Es costoso.

—Ábrelo, ¿con quién más lo bebería?

—¿Segura?

—Algo de alcohol no le caería nada mal a mi intranquilidad.

—No entiendo por qué estás así a dos pasos de librarte de tu padre.

Decidí no contestar y solo acercarme a ella.

Tiene razón, gran parte del plan esta listo. Erich y Klaus se quedaron a petición del papá de Millie y a orden suya les prohibió que sus lacayos vinieran con nosotras, cosa que a mi progenitor no le cayó nada bien, pero aceptó por su maldita codicia cuando Müller le aseguró concretar acuerdos entre amos si les daban un fin de semana a solas a las futuras esposas.

Pero ¿ahora qué? ¿Cómo saldré de Paris y regresaré a casa?

Debo admitir el miedo me invade. He pasado desconectada de mi hogar por tanto tiempo que siento que ya no pertenezco allí. ¿Qué haría al volver? ¿Cómo me recibiría mi familia… o Jade? En especial ella, porque yo fui quien la abandoné, le mentí, la engañé y me fui.

—No pongas esa cara, por Dios. Algún día regresarás aquí con Jade y podrán disfrutar de esto juntas —me asegura Millie dando vueltas al alambre que sostiene el corcho que con decepción no sale volando como en las películas, apenas subió y rebotó en el piso—. Acércame las copas —me pide.

—Quizá Jade no quiera volver a verme.

—Jmm —bufa sirviendo la bebida con mucho tino—, ¿por qué eres tan negativa? Tu novia se volverá loca cuando vuelva a verte.

—Tal vez ya tiene una nueva. Han pasado siete meses. ¿Por qué me esperaría?

—¿No la has esperado tú?

—Ella no me abandonó.

—¿Y eso qué importa? La has esperado, la has soñado, la quieres a tu lado, porque estás enamorada. Cerca o lejos la amas y esperas recuperar lo que dejaste atrás.

—No es lo mismo ser la que se quedó sin despedida, la que no sabe lo que ha pasado, la que seguramente cree que huí solo para protegerla y ha decidido no volver todo este tiempo voluntariamente.

—Son cosas que se pueden explicar.

—Ya lo hice, en una carta que Erich nunca le envió.

—Tu padre es cruel.

—Es porque no es mi padre.

No importa cuantas veces se lo repita… no le entra.

—¿Qué le decías en la carta? —me pregunta dejando por un instante su copa sobre la mesa y se acerca a su maleta.

—Son cosas personales.

¿Qué importa ya? Es otra decepción más que Erich planeo muy bien para lastimarme.

—Cosas personales como lo tranquilizante que es su respirar al dormir y el calor de su cuerpo junto al tuyo. Lo mucho que extrañas su olor, su mirada al despertar, el color casi transparente que tiene sus ojos al amanecer…

¿Qué?

—¿Cómo… cómo lo supiste?

Deja de darme la espalda y me entrega un sobre blanco.

—Lo sé porque tu padre es cruel y ya sé, no es tu padre —me dice al darle una mirada de reproche—. La carta me la dio a mí para que sepa «cómo conquistarte», según él. Para que sepa tus puntos débiles y pueda manipularte—. Lamento haberla leído, pero tuve qué hacerme la idiota en frente suyo.

No necesito sacarla de ahí para saber lo que me acaba de entregar.

—Bebamos otra copa, nos cambiamos y salimos.

—Preferiría quedarme aquí.

—Vamos Tori.

—No, en serio, si quieres pasear… ve —le pido, no tengo la más mínima gana de moverme.

—Pensé que querrías hacer algo con esa carta, ya sabes entregarla al correo o algo.

—¿Para qué? Si cumples tu ofrecimiento llegaré antes que la carta.

—¿Sabes lo que te falta? —me pregunta cansándose de mi cuestionamiento—. ¡Una sacudida!

Se frunce y deja su copa en la mesa a medio terminar.

—Iré a darme un baño y cuando salga más te vale que ya hayas pensado que vestirás para nuestro paseo por la ciudad. Salimos en exactamente una hora.

Millie es amable conmigo, me permite sentir que no soy una prisionera, pero la verdad es que ella tiene todas las de ganar y en este caso, como en todos los demás hasta salir de aquí, la que manda es ella.

Abro mi maleta con una mano y escojo, sin mucha atención, una falda blanca con negro a cuadros y una blusa negra de cuello redondo. Listo, que no me moleste más.

Vuelvo por la botella y lleno la copa al tope tan solo para tomarla de un solo golpe y volverla a llenar. La vista es de verdad hermosa.

Me pregunto qué hace Jade ahora, dónde estará.

* * *

 **Nota:**

No tienen idea de la semanita que he tenido, me he amanecido todos los días con proyectos del trabajo así que se me hizo imposible escribir. Les pido disculpas por el abandono.

 _LittleRock17_ : Lalala no lo sé XD. Tu siempre pidiendo el Jadelaide. Es cierto que Jade cambia mucho pero algo tiene que conservar de su personalidad. De vez en cuando explotar no le cae tan mal. ¡Suerte y una buena noche!

 _Dios17_ : Si el Papa no se interpone XD. Me hiciste reír. Espero que nadie se interponga. ¡Que tengas una linda noche, saludos!

 _Beatz106_ : La cruz roja, cuando escuchó el partido del Cruz Azul, cuando cruzó los cubiertos sobre el plato… cruces por todos lados. ¡Buena noche, cuídate!

 _Guest XX_ : Todavía no se ven. No puedo spoilear no tiene chiste. Mañana sin falta subo el siguiente. ¡Suerte y una linda noche!

 _Marilinn_ : lamento haberte hecho esperar y todavía más porque todavía no pasa nada ni se sabe qué pasará. Pero por ahí veo varias teorías que pronto descubriremos si se dan. ¡Saludos y una buena noche!

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : El "Jori en Paris", que lindo nombre para el capítulo aunque no sea canción. Veremos que pasa. ¡Una linda noche para ti también, mucha suerte!

 _Kuroneko_ : XD, no diré nada porque no puedo defenderme, pero ya veremos que pasa, no desconfíen… tanto. Yo también quisiera un viaje así, irme por un par de meses solo a conocer. ¿Qué lindo sería? hay que conseguirse un boleto de lotería. ¡Gracias y que tengas también una linda noche, suerte!

 _MinaCX_ : Todos dudan de mi… *Mejor no dice nada porque no tiene buen historial. Pobre hombre que viajaba contigo, seguro pensó que leías una carta de despido o algo así de grave. ¡Mucha suerte y una buena noche para ti, cuídate!

 _erivip7_ : Ya está medio escrito, mañana lo termino y lo subo. Te cuento que a mi también me gustó mucho cómo quedó el capítulo, quizá uno de mis favoritos del fic. ¡Espero que tengas una linda noche y mucha suerte!

¡Nos leemos mañana!


	160. Talk Me Down pt3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Pudiste vestirte más bonita, ¿sabes? No que no te quede bien esta falda, pero tenías algo más… _sexy_ en la ropa que trajiste, como ese vestido escotado que compramos en Berlin.

—¿Sexy para venir a un museo?

—¿Por qué no?

—Todas las personas en esta fila visten jeans o pantalones cortos. Son turistas que por poco entran al Louvre en chanclas. Estoy bien con lo que vine o ¿querías exhibirme como trofeo? —le pregunto sin el más mínimo interés—. Me tiene sin cuidado quien pueda encontrarme sexy aquí.

—Siento lástima por tu novia si así es como te comportabas con ella.

—Tú no eres Jade.

—No, pero soy quien te está salvando el trasero. Además, no es a mí a quien quería que impresiones.

—Dime que no vas a venderme a un viejo que le gusta violar adolescentes.

No es una idea taaan descabellada. Sería la forma más fácil de deshacerse de mí y obtener dinero fácil. ¿Cuánto costará una persona en el mercado negro? ¿Tendría más valor si me veían en el vestido sexy?

—Tu negatividad es insoportable —me dice sacando su teléfono por quinta vez No encuentra ninguna notificación y lo apaga.

—¿A quién esperamos?

—Ah, pensé que no te importaba si nos encontrábamos con alguien.

—En serio, no me vas a vender, ¿verdad? Lo decía en broma.

—¡No, Dios! No te voy a vender. No entiendo por qué no puedes confiar en mí. No te he tocado un pelo con intención de lastimarte y solo quiero cumplir lo que te prometí la primera vez que nos vimos.

Su enojo es genuino. Y sí, me he comportado como una niña con ella últimamente. No sé cómo me aguanta, ni yo lo hago.

—Lo sé, lo siento Millie. Solo estoy un poco cansada de todo.

—¿Y crees que yo no? No he podido verme con mi novio en meses para no estropear el plan se sacarte ilesa de esto. He tenido que poner mi vida en pausa gracias a tu familia, así que intenta por lo menos que nuestros últimos minutos no sean una completa molestia.

—¿Minutos? —pregunto como idiota, parece que no terminé de escuchar toda su queja.

—Sí, minutos. Tan solo espero dos confirmaciones. Una, que papá haya capturado con éxito a Erich y Klaus, y dos, que tu plan de escape no interfiera con el mío —me responde revisando nuevamente la pantalla de su celular—. Mientras tanto haremos la fila de dos cuadras para el Louvre… en silencio.

Entendido, me callo.

Los nervios que he sentido durante todo el viaje se duplican.

"No volveré a ver a Millie".

Ese pensamiento no me tranquiliza, quizá porque lo que dice es cierto. Ella y su padre me han cuidado, es más de lo que puedo decir de Erich, mucho menos de Klaus quien prometió darme una mano y ha pasado el noventa por ciento del tiempo desaparecido.

¿Cuál se supone es mi plan de escape? ¿Dejarme sola en medio del museo? Quizá para eso era el vestido sexy. La gente ayuda a las chicas sexys más que a las comunes. O mejor no pido ayuda a completos extraños y voy directo a la embajada de mi país para que confirmen mi identidad y se contacten con mis padres.

Quiero preguntarle cuál es el plan, pero… mejor no. Luce enfadada o nerviosa, impaciente en realidad.

Su teléfono vibra y se enciende. Mi reflejo me hace girar para ver lo que dice su pantalla. Es un mensaje de su padre. Respira con alivio y le contesta con un: «perfecto, te llamaré en unos minutos». Mi alemán ha mejorado muchísimo.

MIllie abre la aplicación de teléfono y marca un número sin nombre que tiene como la llamada más reciente.

— _Wissen Sie, wo sie sind?_ —le pregunta dónde están. ¿Dónde están quienes? ¿Erich y Klaus? ¡¿Escaparon?!—. _Gut, wir sind auf uns Weg_.

¿Vamos en camino? ¿A dónde?

—Ven conmigo, hay un cambio de planes, iremos por un helado.

—¿Qué?

—¡Solo ven!

Okey, okey, me callo y camino a su lado cruzando la calle. Abre la puerta de una limosina y me hace pasar, cerrándola detrás de mí para dar la vuelta al auto y ocupar el asiento contrario. Con ambas adentro, el conductor enciende el motor sin preguntar a dónde ir—ya lo sabe—, y nos aleja del museo.

—Ten —me dice Millie entregándome la carta que le escribí a Jade hace seis meses—. Tus sentimientos son puros y muy lindos. Me habría gustado conocer a la chica que escribió esa carta, lamentablemente me encontré con quien te convertiste.

No la entiendo, pero tampoco pregunto. Ya está bastante molesta.

—Te daré un consejo que espero que tomes y sepas valorar —me dice mientras el auto se detiene—. Tu vida es tuya, no de estos dos tipos. No dejes que te quiten más de lo que ya te robaron con la muerte de tu madre y tu novia. Olvídalos, vive.

¿Cómo olvidarlos? Es imposible. Su sangre corre por mis venas.

—No pongas cara de derrotada. Lee esa carta y recuerda quién eras.

—Esa persona ya no existe.

—Eres tan dramática —se queja—. Encontrarás la forma si dejas todo esto atrás y haces un intento por vivir tu vida, sin miedos, sin dudas, sin estos recuerdos. Olvídalos y vuelve a ser Tori Vega —me repite, abriendo desde adentro la puerta de mi lado del coche—. Ahora vete. Entra en esa heladería y pide un helado de vainilla… Se feliz.

—No tengo un centavo. ¿Cómo regresaré a casa?

—Diablos, casi lo olvido —me dice sacando la llave del hotel de su cartera y un billete de veinte euros—. Cuando regreses a la habitación encontrarás un sobre con dinero y los documentos necesarios para tu viaje a Los Ángeles el domingo. También habrá una nueva botella de Champagne. Disfrútala.

—¿Y qué con Erich y Klaus? ¿Y si nos siguieron y se dan cuenta de que ya no estoy contigo?

—Ellos ya están con mi padre, capturados. No te preocupes.

—Pudieron enviar a sus hombres tras nosotras, pueden escapar.

—No lo hicieron ni lo harán. Nuestra guardia personal confirmó que estamos solas aquí y créeme, papá no los dejará salir vivos esta vez. Si te deja más tranquila, habrá hombres cuidándote las espaldas hasta que viajes. Así hubiese alguien buscándote en Paris estás protegida y nadie te encontrará en el hotel. El dueño es amigo de la familia y tu identidad está segura.

—¿Dónde te quedarás tú?

—Yo ya no soy tu problema, Tori. Cuando regreses yo ya me habré ido —me informa y hace una seña a la puerta—. Ahora baja, entra en la heladería y pide un helado de vainilla, estoy segura que te va a gustar.

—Lo que menos quiero ahora es un helado.

—Sé positiva y apúrate que se acaba. Suerte.

—Gracias, Millie —le digo poniendo un pie fuera del auto.

—No me agradezcas a mí. Agradécele a la chica que escribió esa carta. Sin ella, tú y esos dos, estarían juntos en un lugar desolado muriendo en este instante.

Me corre un escalofrío al imaginarlo. Ellos encontraran su muerte y yo soy finalmente libre.

—Vete, vamos. El helado es muy importante.

Salgo guardando la tarjeta y el dinero en mi bolsillo y cierro la puerta, observando mi reflejo asustado en el vidrio de la ventana que comienza a bajar.

—Disfruta el Champagne, este sabrá mejor que el de hace unas horas —me dice con una sonrisa y la limosina enciende. Millie se despide agitando su mano y el auto se pierde por la calle casi vacía.

Estoy libre… y sola en Paris.

Doy media vuelta lentamente. La heladería es pequeña, clásica. 1897 dice en su letrero, debe ser una tradición venir aquí cuando visitas la ciudad.

" _El helado es muy importante_ ", recuerdo. Ya qué, estamos aquí.

— _Bonjour_ —me saluda la mujer de la caja esperando a que ordene. ¿Cómo se dice vainilla en francés?

— _Bonjour, je ne parle… pas français_ —intento decir, no sé si lo hice bien, tan solo repito lo que he visto en las películas.

De repente siento un jalón brusco de mi brazo y un olor exquisitamente familiar que me aprieta en un abrazo.

—Tori…

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Ah! Corté en la acción. Sí, pues para que se emocionen, ¿no?

Creo que voy a quedarme con esa canción por los siguientes dos capítulos porque pega, pega para el Jori.

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : Creo que les estoy haciendo esperar mucho, pero es que… la emoción! Alguien debería hacer esa canción cómo no. ¡Que tengas una buena noche y suerte! Espero que no desesperen con el encuentro.

 _Guest XX_ : ¡Viva el Jori! Yo lo dije desde el inicio que no se iba a morir el Jori, solo iba a haber drama, pero ni tanto como en Hiding. ¿O ustedes creen que sí? Es que tengo mala fama, pero para qué sufrir tanto :D. ¡Buena noche a ti también y suerte!

 _Guest_ : No había visto eso de "Alerta Aeropuerto", pero lo busqué en Youtube ja, ja, ja que divertido e impactante, en una maleta tenían cocaína en los tubos de la maleta. ya veo que me voy a enfrascar en otra serie XD. ¡Buena semana también, suerte!

A todos un buen inicio de semana y nos leemos.


	161. Talk Me Down pt4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Nunca sentí más reconfortante un estrujón tan fuerte, ni más seguridad en unos brazos que en este momento.

—Tori, Tori, Tori… —continua diciendo Jade, susurrándome mientras saca cada vez más aire de mi pecho, que sube y baja con un mi sollozo.

Yo no puedo articular palabra alguna, ni siquiera su nombre, tan solo lloro apretándola también.

El mundo desaparece en nuestro encuentro, nadie importa, ni el ridículo que seguramente estamos haciendo al llorar en media heladería, ni los murmuros de la gente a nuestras espaldas.

—Dios, eres tú, ¡eres tú!… Te encontré.

No, no lo hizo. Este es un plan de Millie. Mi helado de vainilla era Jade. De alguna forma sabía que estaría en Paris, por eso insistió en viajar precisamente este fin de semana y no quiso quedarse ni un minuto más del necesario en el hotel. Por eso quería que me pusiera el vestido sexy, para sorprenderla.

—¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?! —me cuestiona separándose apenas para mirarme—. ¡¿Está ese imbécil cerca?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Todas preguntas muy válidas, aunque yo habría iniciado con la última.

Niego, asiento, todo en un acto confuso que no le da las respuestas necesarias.

—Tori, habla… Tori…

Sus manos se sienten tan cálidas y suaves en mis mejillas. Sus pulgares tan tiernos mientras limpian mis lágrimas.

Esto no es un sueño.

¡Estoy con Jade, estoy bien, soy libre!

—¡Tori, por Dios, ¿te cortaron la lengua?! —me pregunta sacándome una sonrisa—. No, ¿cómo? Si te escuché hace unos segundos hablar un pésimo francés —se burla analizándome y entiende que tan solo necesito un tiempo.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran. Cuánto extrañé sus ojos, ese color azul casi gris que me hipnotiza, sus enormes pupilas, sus largas y rizadas pestañas, sus cejas delineadas. Cuánto deseé volver a besar sus labios rojos, a sentir su tibia respiración en mis mejillas, su húmeda lengua acariciando la mía.

—Te amo. —Es lo primero que logro decirle para, sin pensar, actuar sobre mi necesidad de hacer este momento completamente real. Si es un sueño despertaré un segundo antes de tocarla…

No es un sueño…

Hmm, besarla se siente mejor de lo que recordaba.

Sus manos me envuelven entera por la espalda y me sujetan por la cintura sin intención de soltarme un segundo. Las mías se aferran a su cuello, acercándome más a ella, lo más que pueda.

De repente escucho el ruido de aplausos a nuestro alrededor, obligándome a separarme con vergüenza. Unas veinte personas nos rodean celebrando nuestro encuentro.

Los cachetes me arden del bochorno. Escondo mi cabeza en su hombro riendo, llorando, temblando. No han pasado más de cinco minutos de verla y ya estoy hecha un manojo de sentimientos que no puedo controlar.

—Salgamos de aquí, vamos a… Tenemos que hablar con tus padres ¡Avisarles que apareciste! —grita desesperada.

—Tranquila —le respondo, intentando evitar llamar más la atención. Necesitamos ir a un lugar seguro para charlar, tengo que explicarle todo antes de que arruine el escape de Millie—. Vamos al hotel.

Con pena, me abro paso hasta la salida de la heladería sujetando fuerte su mano para no perderla. Siguiéndome confundida me pregunta:

—¿A qué hotel?

—En donde me estoy hospedando.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Tenemos que ir a la policía, hacer que aprehendan a Erich…!

—Cálmate, no podemos ir con la policía —le digo sin mayor explicación—. Vamos al hotel, hablaremos allí, ¿sí?

Algo en ella cambia, su emoción, su preocupación se convierten en duda.

—No pienses mal, es complicado —le digo sintiendo sus dedos ceder entre los míos hasta soltarse—. Por favor…

—¿Viniste de paseo y saliste a dar una vuelta, toda casual por París?

—No…

—¿Segura? Porque me parece que una heladería no es el lugar más común para encontrar a una chica secuestrada.

—Jade…

La siento distante. Se aleja. No era un sueño, pero quizá sí una pesadilla.

La decepción en su rostro me golpea. Mi pecho no soporta ese dolor que se esparce por mi sangre inundando mi cuerpo entero.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Recordó que me odia por haberla abandonado, por traicionarla? No confía en mí y por qué lo haría.

Su semblante es tan difícil de leer. Se aleja unos pasos más y yo no puedo contener mis lágrimas. Comienzo a llorar sin emitir sonido alguno, bajando mi rostro para no verla.

¿Es gracioso, no? La distancia y el tiempo nos convirtieron en extrañas que ansiaban un minuto más juntas y… es inútil.

—Debo regresar al hotel —le digo sacudiendo mi tristeza. Si pudiera teletransportarme, ya estaría allí. Doy unos pasos hacia la calle y levanto mi mano a la cantidad de autos que no logro distinguir, esperando que uno pare y me saque de aquí.

—Espera —me dice Jade tomando mi mano nuevamente—. Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo? —se dice a sí misma—. Lo siento, Tori, lo lamento de verdad. Es solo que… ha pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas han cruzado mi mente, ideas descabelladas y ahora estas aquí, como una turista más, hospedada en un hotel… Quiero decir, sí, estoy feliz, como no tienes idea, de que estés sana y salva, pero…

—¿Me imaginabas con harapos, atada de manos y pies?

—Definitivamente no pensaba encontrarme contigo como si fuésemos viejas amigas que coinciden en un lugar en sus vacaciones.

—Creo que ese beso fue más que un encuentro de amigas —le aclaro—, al menos yo lo sentí así.

—No… Sí… Aj, me refiero a que… ¡Diablos, estoy haciendo todo mal!

Encuentro algo de confort en su desesperación porque es igual a la mía.

¿Qué estamos haciendo las dos?

Ninguna tiene idea de lo que la otra ha vivido y estamos asumiendo verdades que no nos hemos contado aun.

Suspiro con fuerza. Necesitamos calmarnos.

—No soy una simple turista que se hospedó en un hotel y no hizo un esfuerzo por contactarse con su familia o contigo —le explico—. La persona que me ayudó a escapar acaba de dejarme en las puertas de la heladería y me encomendó que entrara por un helado de vainilla antes de regresar al hotel. Allí están mis papeles para viajar a los Ángeles y un poco de dinero.

—No entiendo nada. ¿Quién te ayudó a escapar? ¿De dónde y por qué te dejó justo aquí?

—Es una larga historia… que quisiera contarte, pero este no es el lugar. Estaremos más seguras en el hotel. Por favor ven conmigo.

Jade duda, aunque presiento que ya no de mí.

—Seguras, ¿eh? Está bien, vamos a tu hotel, pero déjame llamar a Ade para avisarle…

—No, Jade. No podemos contactarnos todavía con mis padres…

—Ade no está en Estados Unidos, Tor. Está aquí, se quedó en el hotel porque tenía dolor de cabeza. la muy boba se insoló en la Torre Eiffel.

—¿Ade está París?

—Sí, en nuestro hotel, ya lo dije. La llamaré y le diré que… algo, no sé. No puedo desaparecer y preocuparla.

Puñal dedicado a Tori Vega directo en el remordimiento.

—Claro, entiendo, llámala. Solo… por favor no le digas que estás conmigo, no todavía. Te lo explicaré todo.

—No tengo idea de lo que pasa, pero no importa. Iré contigo.

Con eso vuelve a abrazarme, esta vez con una delicadeza extrema.

—No quiero volver a alejarme de ti. Te amo —me dice, volviendo a besarme, sin desesperación, sin miedo, solo con anhelo y con una tranquilidad que me llena de paz.

—Vámonos.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Un capítulo raro y corto y raro… :D.

 _LR17_ : Pequeña roca, casi no te reconozco. Creo que es una ciudad inmensa, si Millie no intervenía no se veían así estuviesen en el mismo aeropuerto. XD. Lo de la historia de Millie y su papá viene en los últimos capítulos, es importante para la historia, ya sabes lo que cierra el círculo de todos los detalles que han ido leyendo en 161 capítulos ya. ¡Buena noche, suerte!

 _MinaCX_ : Tu novia es muy perceptiva. Creo que en este punto todos sabemos cual es la que se perdió. ¡Saludos a tí y a tu novia, suerte y buena noche!

 _Kuroneko_ : instinto, no sé si la he visto, ahora mismo la busco en Google. Eso mismo creo yo, no solo que ya no sabes cómo comportarte, pero la duda de todo lo que viviste y de las preguntas que nunca te pudiste contestar se vuelven rocas en el camino. Millie es buena onda, ¿ves cómo liberó a Tori? Espero te haya ido bien en tu examen… … … (Pausa dramática de un review a otro)… … … ¡Era Jade, era Jade! Pero… creo que en Hiding fue más crudo porque a la que le hicieron las maldades fue a Tori directamente. Ahora a Carmen, pero no era Tori y no salió viva para contar qué le sucedió. Igual habrá una explicación de muchas cosas en estos finales, que ya son poquitos, cinco apenas, no queda nada. Pero no os preocupéis, que tengo el próximo fic, fríamente calculado XD y mientras tanto haré algunos oneshots, Jori por supuesto. Gracias por los halagos, sobretodo por el apoyo constante. Espero seguir haciendo cosas que les guste leer. ¡Mucha suerte y buena noche!

 _Qaths10_ : ¡Eh, vacaciones! Espero que las disfrutes mucho y que descanses. Yo también iré pronto en unas mini vacaciones. ¡Suerte y saludos!

 _Guest XX_ : ¡Jori! ¡Buena noche y suerte!

 _Marilinn_ : Justo en las ganas de Jori. ¡Que tengas una linda noche!

 _erivip7_ : Perdón, es que… tenía qué… Y en este también. ¡Linda noche y suerte!

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : Así como sexy, sexy… el siguiente XD. Aquí las personas, los turistas, van a los museos en zapatos deportivos y pantalonetas, aunque la mayoría de veces llueve bastante en mi ciudad. Yo solo he ido a un museo de cera local, pero me encantaría ir a esos que tienen celebridades. Eso mismo, el helado de vainilla perfecto. Ahora que se lo coma XD. ¡Que tengas una buena noche también y suerte!

 _nilra89_ : Mucho suspenso en estos últimos capítulos. ¿Muy cortos, no? Ya vienen los más larguitos. No te preocupes por no escribir, no es obligación. ¡Gracias por volver y mucha suerte, una buena noche!

 _Silverke_ : Suele sucederme cuando dejo de leer unas semanas. Ahora grabo en un archivo el capítulo, sino me pierdo completamente y no entiendo nada. Genial leerte nuevamente. ¡Suerte y buena noche!

 _KTPfanfic_ : He visto la película pero no se me hace muy familiar la trama con la de Tori, aunque fue hace mucho que la vi, debería volver a verla una de estas noches. Bienvenida al área de comentarios. Gracias por el apoyo y el review. ¡Espero que tengas buena noche, suerte!

 _Iskrystall_ : Muchas gracias por volver. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que ya te hayas puesto al día. Falta poco para el final. Tienes mucha razón en eso de que ambas están confundidas y decaídas, la separación no les ha hecho bien. ¡Era Jade! ¡Un buen día también y que tengas mucha suerte, saludos!

 _Megan_ : Genial haber alegrado tu día. Espero que las cosas con tu casi novia se arreglen y que mañana sea uno mejor. Perdón por demorar con la actualización, son días más que complicados de trabajo y para colmo mi computador entra en soporte mañana porque anda sonando como cacharro viejo. Tus deseos de limonada están cerca. Exprimiendo los limones en este momento. ¡Mucha suerte y que todo mejor mañana!

 _Marolch_ : Gracias a ti por leer y gracias por los halagos. Espero que estés emocionada por el siguiente. ¡Que tengas una buena noche y suerte!


	162. So

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Su cuerpo tiembla a mi lado y no hay nada que pueda hacer para solucionarlo. No hace frío. Tori está nerviosa, tiene miedo, todavía está alerta de lo que sucede a su alrededor y, al mínimo sonido, abre sus ojos y pone atención por si hay algo que pueda hacerle daño.

Hace unos minutos pasó una bulliciosa motocicleta por la calle y la despertó. Unas horas antes fue una puerta de una de las habitaciones contiguas que se cerró con demasiada fuerza. Cualquier cosa, hasta mi mínimo movimiento, la altera.

Si así es como ha pasado estos últimos meses, pendiente de si una mosca vuelva muy cerca, no puedo entender cómo sigue funcionando. Yo no podría hacerlo.

Casi no hablamos de lo importante al llegar al hotel, aunque fue lo que me prometió a la salida de la heladería. Cambió de parecer en el camino.

De repente su rostro se llenó de angustia, como si presintiera… o no, como si estuviese segura de que yo rechazaría sus razones, de que no le creería y la abandonaría allí. Y cómo no iba a estarlo si me comporté como una niña caprichosa minutos después de volver a verla.

El taxi paró en la entrada del hotel y un botones nos recibió abriendo la puerta del automóvil para darnos la bienvenida. En París la gente es muy amable así que no me sorprendí en ese momento, no fue hasta ver el lujo del lugar que volví a pensar lo mismo que en la heladería:

" _¿Qué tipo de prisionera se hospeda en un hotel siete estrellas y pasea libremente por París de esta manera?"_

" _Ten cuidado, Jade. Tori podría ser alguien muy distinta a quién conocíamos_ ".

Sí, mis malditas voces. Una de ellas ahora es increíblemente desconfiada. A veces hasta me hace dudar de mis propias intenciones.

Entramos al lujosísimo lobby y fuimos directo al elevador, sin pasar por la recepción. Sexto piso, corredor exclusivo, puerta del fondo.

Tori saco la llave de su pequeño bolso y la deslizo por el dispositivo de ingreso, abriendo la puerta para dejarme pasar. No tardé más de dos segundos en flipar otra vez.

" _¡¿Tiene un piano en su habitación?!"_

" _¡Un piano de cola! Hermoso además_ ".

" _Y costoso, no se les olvide_ ".

" _Yo también quiero ser prisionera así_ ".

" _¡Este lugar es más grande que el apartamento que teníamos en Boston!_ "

Exclamaron todos mis yo.

— _¿Quieres tocarlo?_ —me preguntó Tori al verme embobada con el instrumento.

— _No_ —le respondí, volviendo mi atención a ella.

— _¿Segura? Yo creo que sí._

" _¡Claro que queremos!_ "

" _¡Hazlo!_ "

— _Sí, estoy segura_ —afirmé, ignorando a mi subconsciente y me le acerqué lentamente—. _Quiero tocarte a ti_ —le dije tomándola de las manos. Su primera reacción fue dar un medio paso atrás _._

 _"¿Por qué se aleja?"_

" _Ten cuidado, Jade_ ".

 _¡Ya, si no van ayudar, lárguense!_ , les grité a las voces en mi mente. No quería sobre analizar las respuestas de mi novia o sus movimientos, aunque lo hice de todas formas.

La rodeé con mis brazos por la cintura. Su cuerpo se sentía tan delicado, frágil. Ha bajado mucho de peso —al menos unas quince libras—, lo que en su ya delgada figura es bastante.

Su respiración estaba acelerada. Se notaba nerviosa, vacilante, temerosa de acercarse a mí. Acaricié su cuello con mi nariz al abrazarla y ella se paralizó dejando de respirar.

Ciento ochenta grados de diferencia de nuestro primer encuentro.

— _No voy a hacerte daño_ —le dije.

— _Lo sé, tan solo… es extraño_.

La chica de los constantes abrazos, quien no perdía oportunidad de abalanzarse sobre mí cuando éramos compañeras de escuela, ahora rechazaba mi contacto por reflejo. Se forzaba a mantenernos juntas, resistiéndose con gran empeño a salir corriendo.

— _¿Quieres que nos recostemos para hablar?_ —le pregunté imaginando que se sentiría más cómoda así. Nuestras charlas nocturnas mientras viví en su casa solían ser tan íntimas y agradables que pensé que sería una buena forma de iniciar la historia.

— _Ahora no, por favor. Sé que tenemos que hablar, pero…_

— _Está bien. No hay apuro_ —le mentí. Yo tenía la necesidad de saberlo todo, de empaparme de sus vivencias estos meses, de entender cómo fue que salió de su aprisionamiento, quiénes son las personas que la ayudaron y por qué, qué pasó con Erich, sobretodo convencerla de llamar a sus padres y a la policía.

Mis labios se pegaron a su cuello en un toque delicado y, sin decir más, comencé a mecerla de lado a lado como una mamá mece a su bebé para dormir.

La sentí pesada, aliviada, lo que podría considerarse una contradicción, pero no, Tori estaba dejando sus cargas sobre mí, apoyándose físicamente en mi hombro y dio un fuerte suspiro.

El hechizo comenzó a dar frutos. Ambas fuimos perdiéndonos en el cansancio, en la comodidad de nuestros cuerpos. Poco a poco Tori fue soltándose, sintiéndose más cómoda y colocó sus brazos a mi alrededor.

— _Te lo contaré todo, lo prometo… aunque… no sabría por donde empezar_.

— _Empecemos conmigo si quieres_ —le sugerí, tal vez si me escuchaba se animaría a hablar con soltura— _. Me gradué hace ya casi dos meses y papá decidió regalarme el viaje, en realidad fue una trampa de Ade. Ella lo llamó para pedirle permiso de llevarme a Nueva York, nos veríamos con Jamie y Jan que estaba de visita. De paso se ocupó de decirle lo mucho que me hacían falta unas verdaderas vacaciones y así fue como él «solito» sugirió que ella y yo hagamos un tour por Europa._

— _¿Así nada más?_

— _Lo sé, un poco extremo, ¿no? Al menos para una chica que hace menos de un año vivía en un parque de casas rodantes._

 _—No lo es, mereces que te mimen un poco._

 _—No son mimos, es culpa. Creo que papá está tratando de compensar todos los años que no estuvo conmigo abriendo bien la billetera. Y no recibirá queja alguna de mi parte._

— _¿Te estás aprovechando de su remordimiento?_

— _No, pero mis hermanos han viajado por todo el mundo, tienen autos lujosos, negocios que él les puso, departamentos. ¿Por qué yo no?_

No me respondió. Me di cuenta entonces que el tema de los padres no era la mejor forma de retomar nuestra conexión.

— _En otras noticias, mamá y yo nos llevamos mucho mejor. Vamos tres veces por semana a terapia y ya no ha tratado de imponerme sus creencias o su forma de ver la vida._

— _Eso es bueno_.

— _Lo es. Puedes creer que después de que desapareciste…_ —me detuve, porque no sabía si ese era otro de los temas que no debíamos tocar todavía.

— _¿Qué pasó cuando me fui?_

" _Dato importante. Se refiere al acto como nacido de su voluntad_ ".

 _¡Dije largo!_

Les repetí a las voces, aunque tenían razón en ese mínimo detalle.

— _Mamá se hizo amiga de Ade —continué—. Dice que le agrada y que siente un poco de lástima por ella y por cómo terminó la relación con sus padres_.

— _Imagino que no quiere que la historia se repita contigo_.

— _Sí… bueno, vive repitiéndome que deberían estar muy orgullosos de lo que su hija ha podido hacer sola, como trabajar y destacarse en los estudios que ella misma se está costeando, sin comprometer su integridad_ —le conté—. _Últimamente, Ade va a mi casa a visitar a mi mamá más que a mí._

— _Debe sentirse querida como una hija_.

— _Eso mismo. Mamá prácticamente la adoptó y la convirtió en su favorita…_

Otra vez reinó el silencio gracias a mí y mi gran bocota. Deberían darme una medalla de idiota por ser la persona más imprudente e insensible del mundo.

— _Lo siento_ —me disculpé.

— _¿Por qué?_

 _—Por… hablar de cosas en las cuales evidentemente no quieres pensar._

 _—Me alegra que las cosas vayan mejor para ti y que tengas mucha gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti. No tiene nada de malo que me lo cuentes._

 _—Me siento mal de todas formas, todo este tiempo tú… no la tuviste._

 _—No lo hagas, estoy bien_ —mintió.

 _—Tori, yo… quisiera poder hacer algo, no sé…_ —necesitaba saber lo que vivió, pero no era el momento de insistir y decidí callarme—. _Olvídalo_.

Me dejó mecerla en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que logró relajarse lo suficiente como para dejar de fingir y romper en llanto apretándome fuerte. Lloró con todo el dolor atorado en el pecho, dejando sus lágrimas rodar hasta empapar mi ropa, estrujándola con sus puños. Yo la acogí en mis brazos, tratando de consolarla sin decirle que todo estaría bien, porque no sería así.

¿Qué vivió? No lo sé.

¿Qué la tenía tan mal? ¿Qué le hizo hacer ese imbécil durante estos meses? ¿La rompió? ¿Le hizo daño?

Tori no volverá a ser la misma de antes en algún tiempo y es algo que yo necesito aceptar. Me necesita de su lado hasta recuperar lo que perdió.

Su desconsuelo comenzó a convertirse en angustia. Sus manos recorrieron rápidamente mi espalda hasta llegar al filo de mi remera y la levantó violentamente, quitándomela con desesperación.

Sus labios se estrellaron torpemente sobre los míos que supieron acogerla en ese beso apasionado que tanto había esperado. Mis dedos se colaron por debajo de su blusa y fue cuando sentí con mis yemas una larga cicatriz en medio de su espalda. No quise incomodarla tocándola, por lo que preferí quitarle la blusa y tirarla por ahí regresando mis manos a sus lados. Sentí otra protuberancia debajo de su costilla izquierda, tampoco quise concentrarme en ella, pero por mi cabeza corría la pregunta de cuántas marcas más tenía grabadas en su piel.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un breve momento antes de volver a perdernos comiéndonos a besos. Mi boca dejó sus labios para recorrer su cuello. Su olor tan embriagante como lo recordaba, hipnotizante. Sin darme cuenta ya la tenía acorralada contra la pared.

— _Lastímame_ —me dijo con un gemido. No la entendí—. _Hazme daño_ —repitió cuando no obtuvo respuesta de mi parte.

— _No_ —le susurré volviendo a besarla.

— _Hazlo… por favor, lastímame_.

Me detuve ipso facto. ¿Qué diablos me estaba pidiendo?

— _No…_

— _Lo merezco._

— _No._

 _—¡Solo hazlo! ¡Hiéreme!_

— _¡No, Tori!_

— _¡¿Por qué no?! Todo esto es «mi culpa», me corresponde un castigo, es lo que me toca…_

— _¡Nada es tu culpa, ¿estás loca?!_

Lo sé, yo siempre tan sutil.

Sujeté su rostro con delicadeza, obligándola a mirarme.

— _No pagarás por los pecados de tu padre. Tú no decidiste lastimar a nadie, no puedes cargar con sus acciones, no son las tuyas_.

— _Pero es «mi culpa»… Fue por mí…_

Lo adiviné analizando sus ojos cubiertos por una capa de lágrimas que no paraba de mojar sus mejillas. Se refería a Carmen.

— _Oh, Tori… Ven aquí_.

Completamente vencida volvió a encontrar cabida en mi hombro. La abracé suavemente, acariciando su piel lastimada, tratando de tranquilizar su alma más herida todavía.

El camino frío de sus lágrimas resbalando por mi espalda dolía. Verla tan destruida me afectó tanto.

Carmen para mí era una rival, una chica que quería a Tori tanto como yo, que la amó, que tuvo que recibir su «no» cuando yo recibí su «sí».

Lo sentí tan injusto.

¿Qué fue lo que lo convenció de elegirla a ella en lugar de a mí? Yo era su novia —lo soy—, si quería hacerle daño a su hija, si quería manipularla, yo era la respuesta más lógica. Sin embargo, aquí estoy y Carmen ya no existe más.

— _Puedes hablarme de ella, Tor. No voy a… enojarme o ponerme celosa, ¿sabes?_ —le dije con completa sinceridad. Escucharla es lo menos que puedo hacer—. _Puedes decirme lo que sea._

Dejó salir toda su pena en una fuerte exhalación y su alivio en otra más corta.

— _¿Quieres hablar?_ —le pregunté. Su negativa fue un leve movimiento de su cabeza y un apretón—. _Ven_ —le dije separándome para llevarla a la recámara—, _¿trajiste una pijama?_

— _En mi maleta_ —me señaló en dirección a la esquina.

— _La solté dejándola al pie de la cama y me apuré para sacar una camiseta de algodón que tenía toda la pinta de ser usada únicamente en la cama. Era una remera rosada con un diseño de un poni demasiado gay como para llevarlo en público_.

— _Esa no es la pijama_.

— _Lo es desde hoy_.

Tori soltó una pequeña risa y prosiguió a desabotonarse la falda, quitándose con rapidez los zapatos mientras yo le colocaba esa abominación.

— _Ahora, descansaremos unas horas, ¿sí?_ —le sugerí más como un hecho que una propuesta—. _Llamaré a Ade para decirle que me encontré con alguien y no regresaré al hotel_.

— _Querrá saber todos los detalles_.

— _No lo dudo, pero le colgaré antes de que pueda preguntar algo. Mañana la veré y… me inventaré algo si todavía no quieres que sepa que estoy contigo_.

Y así llegamos aquí.

No he pegado un ojo desde que nos acostamos. No he dejado de mirarla y me pregunto cuánto de mi propio trauma y cuánto de mi instinto de protección es lo que me mantiene despierta.

No quiero rendirme en los brazos de Morfeo y despertar sola. Tampoco quiero que ella abra sus ojos y no me vea cuidándola.

Ella está aquí, yo estoy aquí. Es suficiente, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Nota:**

Ahhhhh, quién dijo lemon. Bueno, quizá yo lo di a entender. Pero ¿ven lo que hacen tantos días sin computadora? Lo que tenía pensado cambió de repente.

En fin.

La canción de hoy es una que me tiene traumada últimamente, aunque ya es vieja: **_So - Ed Sheeran._**

—

Nota antes de los reviews. Hace un par de días les dejé un review en _Guest_ como siempre para contarles básicamente esto:

 _«Hola a todos._

 _Perdón por tanta demora, estuve sin computador por 5 días y ahora que lo tengo escribí, pero no terminé el capítulo. Así que espero estar publicándolo mañana o pasado. Perdón por la demora, no era mi intensión que la pinche compu se pusiera a quejarse. Por suerte no ha sido más que el sistema de ventilación y parece que ahora todo va normal._

 _¿Qué más les cuento?_

 _Pues, he leído todos sus comentarios y la verdad es que a mí también me apena que el fic vaya terminando pero de que hacemos algo chévere después de él, lo hacemos. El nuevo fic tiene que quedar espectacular, espero._

 _En fin chicos y chicas que me leen. gracias por todo el apoyo. Perdón por la demora, no ha sido con intención._

 _PS: no soy de España, nací en el nuevo mundo._

 _Hasta prontísimo»._

Resulta que no se publicó por no sé qué razón, imagino que FF está teniendo problemas otra vez. Pero para que se queden tranquilos, estoy recibiendo los reviews normalmente en mi correo así que, los podré leer así no salgan en la página.

—

 _Kuroneko_ : Tenía que ser Jade, no había otra salida a eso. Ade, pobre, insolada y solita en el hotel XD. Espero que hayas pasado tus exámenes y perdón por tardar tanto con la actualización, pero tuviste menos tiempo de distracción, eso está bien para los estudios :3. ¡Cuatro más y ya están todos en proceso! ¡Gracias por el review y espero que tengas una buena noche o madrugada o mañana o tarde!

 _Marilinn_ : todos con miedo de que no sea Jade. no, tenía que ser Jade. aunque podía ser… no sé. Leo o algo, ¿no? ¡Espero que tengas una linda mañana y saludos!

 _Fett22_ : No es un sueño, no, no, no. En serio que no es un sueño. Perdón por la demora, más lo que acumulaste capítulos y yo demorándome con el siguiente. ¡Mucha suerte y saludos!

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : odio los picados, tengo alergia a todo y me hincho como balón, espero que tú no. Muchas gracias por los halagos, me ponen muy feliz. ¡Una buena noche para ti también, suerte y saludos!

 _LittleRock17_ : pequeña roca XD, es que Jade y su falta de tino. ¡No te mueras! ¡Espero que tengas un lindo día y suerte!

 _Beatz106/Guest_ : Nop, ni de Argentina ni de España. Alerta aeropuerto, fue genial. Ahora me siento tentada a ir por más capítulos. ¡Suerte y un buen día!

 _Guest XX_ : A veces los momentos que deberían ser los más felices terminan siento un poco decepcionantes de esa forma. No porque no sea un hecho feliz, sino porque después de tanto tiempo siempre hay muchas preguntas que lo arruinan todo. ¡Que tengas un lindo día y suerte también!

 _KTPfanfic_ : ¿Sabes que olvidé de ver la peli de nuevo? Iré ahora, que no se me vuelva a olvidar. ¡Que tengas una linda noche y/o mañana, suerte!

 _Dios17_ : Habrá otro fic sin duda. Apenas termine este lo empiezo a escribir como loca, aunque no será diario, sino semanal. Sino les quedaré mal como con este porque se me hace muy difícil con el nuevo horario de trabajo escribir a diario. Pero ese si será semanal seguro y de capítulos más largos. ¡Gracias a ti por volver y por el apoyo, mucha suerte!

 _LenyRehim/Guest_ : Mi garganta va mejor, aunque la carraspera no termina de irse. Tori, sí, es terca, pero mucho de lo que pasó este tiempo recién lo descubriremos estos últimos capítulos. tiene sus razones, digamos. París, definitivamente clave. Millie y Tori, no sé, a veces siento que no todas las chicas lindas y buenas gente que aparecen pueden ser gay, si es cierto que conviene a la historia, pero en este caso, Tori no habría estado con nadie, así le hubiesen puesto a Megan Fox en frente. El encuentro feliz pero extraño, lo veías venir. Es que tenía que ser así, ¿no crees? Todo sería muy Disney si no era así. Recuerda que todavía quedan cuatro capítulos, todo puede pasar, tan así nada más es libre… ya veremos. Hmm, sobre tu pregunta de la familia de Millie y Erich, también está por venir, todo tiene que cerrar. Perdón por la demora, en serio que lo lamento, hasta me siento mal cuando me dicen que esperan los 5 últimos y yo haciéndolos esperar XD. ¡Que tengas una buena noche, gracias por el apoyo y suerte!

 _erivip7_ : Gracias a ti por el apoyo y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡mucha suerte y un lindo día!

¡Ahora sí, faltan cuatro, suerte a todos!


	163. Like Real People Do

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Buenos días —balbuceó al despertar, escondiendo su rostro entre la almohada y mi cuello. Inmediatamente se volvió a dormir. Yo sonreí. Tori, apenas despierta, es la mujer más vaga del mundo.

El calor de su cuerpo fue acogiéndome de a poco y el cansancio que ya tenía por el ajetreo del día anterior y el insomnio auto infligido, me venció. Me deje llevar por la tranquilidad que me dio sentirla aferrarse a mí y me dormí.

Mis ojos se abren con pereza. Me siento descansada, por lo que supongo que han pasado varias horas desde entonces y después de enfocar la vista me encuentro con su mirada inspeccionándome.

—Me quedé dormida —me quejo con un bostezo.

—Ya era hora, pasaste la noche vigilándome como cámara de seguridad.

—Cuidándote —le respondo acariciándola por la espalda con mi mano que amaneció allí, encerrándola a mi lado. La cercanía de nuestros cuerpos es agradable. Algo que definitivamente extrañaba. Abrazar a la almohada no es tan placentero como esto.

—No hacía falta.

—Claro que sí. Eres mi novia, acabo de encontrarte y no voy a permitir que algo te pase.

—No voy a volver irme.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa. Anoche no dejabas de temblar, de alterarte por el más mínimo sonido y entiendo que será así por un tiempo, pero…

—Erich me tenía encerrada en una habitación con dos guardias en la puerta y varios rondando la casa —me interrumpe—. Habían noches en las que se iba a «burdelear» y Klaus no aparecía por ningún lado.

—¿Klaus?… ¿Su hermano, Klaus?

—Él mismo.

De él recuerdo poco. Verónica no fue muy especifica al nombrarlo en su investigación, simplemente decía que no se llevaban bien y se había mudado de ciudad para evitarlo.

—Espera, ¿todo este tiempo estuviste en Alemania?

—En Berlin, sí.

—¡Es obvio, ¿por qué no se me cruzó por la cabeza antes?! Dios, ¡¿por qué no lo pensó tu papá?! Te buscaron como locos en México y Sudamérica, ¡pero es tan evidente! Erich es alemán, ¿a dónde más te llevaría? Fui una idiota…

—No te castigues así, no era tan obvio. Yo no entré al país bajo mi nombre, lo hice con una peluca castaña muy realista y unos lentes de contacto que cambiaban mi color de ojos a unos más claros. Además, Erich se encargó de mantenerme escondida el noventa por ciento del tiempo. Papá pudo enviar al mejor investigador privado y no me habría encontrado.

—Igual me siento una completa estúpida. Pude haber ido a Alemania a colgar cientos de afiches con tu rostro…

—Y Erich te habría mandado un mensaje lastimando a alguien que ambas queremos o conmigo misma en un ataúd.

—… Ahora me siento más estúpida.

—No lo eres. Yo lo pensé muchas veces. Rogaba por salir de esa casa y que alguien me reconociera, que me rescataran. Pero cuando finalmente salí de mi encierro, nada sucedió. Era una chica más en un país extranjero, alguien a quien nadie le importaba. Después analicé las cosas y entendí que quizá eso era mejor, más seguro para ustedes. Erich es capaz de cualquier cosa y si se siente amenazado o irrespetado actúa en caliente. Nada bueno habría resultado.

—¿Es por eso que estabas tan alerta ayer? ¿Tienes miedo a que te encuentre?

—Si todo marcha bien no sabrá que escapé hasta el lunes o martes, y Millie se aseguró de que estuviese retenido antes de liberarme. Ahora el prisionero es él.

—¿Millie?

"¿En serio lo único que escuchaste de todo lo que acaba de decir es el nombre extraño de quien la ayudó?"

—Es la hija del capo más grande de Alemania. Pero eso no es importante —dice desechando la pregunta—. La verdad es que desde hace meses que casi no duermo en las noches. Al salir el sol es cuando más descanso.

—¿Por qué?

—Como te iba diciendo, cuando ambos salían de la casa, los hombres que dejaban a mi cargo aprovechaban para emborracharse y más de una vez intentaron entrar de forma violenta a mi habitación.

—¿Te hicieron algo? —le pregunto con un palpitar horrible en el pecho.

—No. Apenas los escuchaba forcejear la puerta me levantaba para encerrarme en el baño con una silla atorando la chapa. Sí lograban pasar de la primera les sería mucho más difícil con la segunda, el lugar era diminuto y la silla pegaba directo con el inodoro. Después de un rato se rendían y se iban a seguir bebiendo.

—Ahora entiendo. Yo de ti habría dormido en la bañera todas las noches.

—No tenía bañera. Era una ducha muy pequeña e incómoda hasta para bañarse, peor para dormir.

Nada comparado con esta habitación tan espaciosa y elegante, tan llena de lujos que allá no tuvo. ¿Quién pudo liberarla aquí? Ah, sí, la hija del Chapo alemán.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Depende —me condiciona con una mueca pícara.

—Okey, ¿de qué? —le pregunto siguiéndole el juego.

—¿Me vas a invitar a desayunar si hablo?

—Vaya, vaya. Finalmente alguien tiene hambre.

—No he probado bocado desde el refrigerio que me dieron en el avión aquí y ya son más de veinticuatro horas. Sí, tengo hambre.

—Bien, vamos a comer.

—¡No! —responde apurada—. Primero pregúntame lo que tenías en mente.

Ya había olvidado que cuando Tori quiere hablar espera que uno le pregunte las cosas. Y la verdad, quisiera ser menos egoísta, poner su necesidad de alimentación primero, pero ayer no quiso decir una palabra y no quiero darle la oportunidad a arrepentirse de nuevo.

—¿Por qué te fuiste, Tor? Pudimos haberte protegido con la policía o… Bueno, no sé, porque al final de cuentas tu papá tampoco hizo un esfuerzo por sacarte de este problema antes de que se volviera una pesadilla, aun conociendo lo que harías.

—Sabes más de lo que imaginaba.

—Únicamente lo lógico y lo que Robbie ha escuchado de tus padres a puerta cerrada.

—Ya veo.

—¿Y entonces… por qué?

Su rostro cambia a uno más serio, respira profundamente armándose de valor y me observa sin hablar.

—Solo necesito saber. Quitarme ideas inventadas de la cabeza.

—Voy a decepcionarte.

—Imposible —le aseguro.

—Lo haré, pero mereces que te cuente la verdad.

Sin pensarlo mucho me acerco para darle un corto beso. Estoy con ella sea lo que sea y no iré a ningún lugar. Estoy con ella y se lo demuestro físicamente, emocionalmente. Tori suspira con alivio y pena. Me mira con atención unos segundos, buscando algo que no entiendo.

—Te mentí esa tarde y fui al encontrarme con Erich.

—Eso ya lo sabía. Nada más tenía sentido.

—Cuando llegué, cuando lo vi, supe que no era él. Era Klaus.

—¿Su hermano estuvo en Boston?

—Vigilándome, hasta fue a buscarme a la escuela…

—¿Era él?

—¿Disculpa?

—Andrea me contó que vio a un hombre rubio preguntando por ti en la dirección.

—¿Ahora hablas con Andrea? Pensé que la odiabas —me pregunta y noto un poco de celos en su tono.

—No, me cae pésimo, pero me lo comentó cuando… —Okey, yo solita caí en esta trampa.

—¿Cuando qué?

—Prométeme que no te vas a enojar.

—¿Cuando qué, Jade? —repite la pregunta sin asegurarme que no se marchará al confesarme.

—Cuando me entregó tu diario —digo y espero su respuesta, mas no dice nada—. Lo encontró en el casillero del teatro y no quería que lo tiraran o algo, así que me lo dio.

—¿Y… lo leíste?

"Mierda, no debiste decirle nada".

¡¿Cómo no iba a leerlo? Era lo único que me quedaba de ella!

"¡No le digas eso! Se enojará".

"Niégalo todo, como un hombre que ha metido los cuernos a su esposa".

"¡Habla, dile que no!"

No les hago caso a las voces. Asiento levemente, esperando que no me de una cachetada por haber recaído en el mismo error que ya nos separó una vez, violar su privacidad.

—¿Me recordabas al hacerlo?

—Digamos que no te sentía tan lejos.

Lo piensa, aunque por ese pequeño gesto que acaban de tener sus labios, más le causa gracia que otra cosa.

—Está bien. Si yo hubiese tenido uno tuyo, lo habría leído mil veces, estuvieras de acuerdo o no.

—¿No estás molesta?

—Creo que no. De hecho te envidio, al menos tenías una parte de mí— acepta.

—Tori, hay algo que no entiendo, ¿cómo fue que Klaus obtuvo el pendiente de Carmen? A menos que haya estado involucrado.

—No lo estuvo, no directamente. Eso lo sé, pero todavía hay cosas que no tengo tan claras, de las que dudo —me confiesa—. Esa tarde Klaus me platicó de cuando eran jóvenes. Resulta que Erich tenía una novia llamada Laura y, según él, estaban muy enamorados, pero cuando empezó la guerra de pandillas en su ciudad, él tuvo que esconderse y la dejó. Con el pasar del tiempo, el consuelo que Klaus le daba, hizo que ella comenzara a enamorarse de él y terminaron comprometiéndose unos años más tarde.

—¿Klaus le robó la novia al delincuente de su hermano?

—Eso fue lo que me contó y habló con una tristeza que consideré sincera.

—¿Qué hizo para que cambiaras de opinión?

—Prometió protegerme a cambio de que lo ayudara a matar a Erich. Dijo que su única motivación en años era vengar a Laura e Isabella.

—Espera, ¿a matarlo?… ¿del verbo asesinar?

No que la idea de pegarle un tiro no haya pasado por mis más profundas fantasías, pero eran nada más eso… pensamientos efímeros que calmaban mi ira, no una realidad.

—Él se encargaría de todo en el momento justo, pero yo tenía que seguirle el juego, básicamente dejarme secuestrar, actuar como la hija perdida, cosas por el estilo. Mientras tanto él velaría por mí.

—Por lo que me contaste de los hombres que te vigilaban, no parece que hacía un buen trabajo.

—No, no lo hacía. Lo vi muy pocas veces después de llegar a Alemania y de ahí nacen mis dudas. Él ha tenido detalles conmigo, me regaló un cuaderno y una pluma hermosas que son las únicas cosas que me traje de mi prisión, me llevó un par de veces a cenar con sus padres, en raras ocasiones me dejaba revistas escondidas bajo el colchón de mi cama o me mimaba comprándome ropa que aparecía en mi closet con una tarjeta con su nombre. Pero son cosas que hacía para tenerme de su lado. Varias veces lo escuché mofarse a lo lejos con Erich sobre cómo la gente caía por su papel del hermano bueno mientras el otro se ganaba el odio de todos por ser el malo.

—Entonces, todo lo que te dijo era una maniobra para que estuvieses tranquila y colaboraras. Brillante plan si lo piensas. ¿Por qué pondrías resistencia si tienes a un protector de tu lado que secretamente juega para el otro equipo?

—Eso. Klaus me advirtió esa tarde que Erich me secuestraría al día siguiente, ya sea de la calle o de tu departamento. La segunda opción te ponía en mucho peligro, Erich está demente, matarte no le molestaría más que ver volar una mosca. Pero él me advertía con anticipación para que pudiera contactar a papá y me pudiese despedir de ti.

Eso también lo sabía. Esa noche hicimos el amor de una forma tan intensa, tan violenta y desesperada. Mil veces llegué a la conclusión de que fue su forma de decirme adiós.

—Yo contacté a papá y él me aseguró que ya tenía a un agente infiltrado en la banda de Erich. Me pidió paciencia y valor, así que regresé a tu casa y… A la mañana siguiente me alejé lo que más pude de tu departamento y me expuse al secuestro. Me sometieron con una tela empapada de algo que me noqueó y perdí el conocimiento. Dos días después desperté en Roswell con mis hermanos amordazados.

—Cuando me enteré de eso me llené de pavor. Significaba que Klaus los quería a los tres y no tenía idea para qué.

—Quería que le devolviéramos unas joyas que robó cuando yo era una bebe. Isabella las había recuperado y devuelto a doña Beth, su dueña original, pero él estaba seguro de que se las había quedado y eran parte de nuestra herencia.

—¿De ahí el bendito plan del robo?

—Sabes de eso —se sorprende, aunque no sé por qué. Quizá se olvidó que su hermana no puede cerrar la boca una vez que la abre.

—Trina.

—¡Oh!… Entiendo —se ríe—. ¿Cómo están?Me refiero a mi familia en general.

¿Es una buena idea decírselo?

"Es justo y necesario".

"Para que nos preguntas, harás lo que quieras de todas formas. Yo voto no".

"Ella necesita saberlo".

"Lo que necesita es estar calmada y regresar a casa".

"Y desayunar, llévala a comer".

—¿Jade?

—Tus hermanos están bien, consternados y… bueno, es lógico. Trina se siente culpable de no haberte protegido. Luca aun más según me ha contado Robbie.

—¿Qué hay de mamá?

"Solo díselo".

"¡No!"

—Tor, tu mamá tuvo una crisis nerviosa hace unos meses —menciono y veo como su expresión se congela con un miedo bajándole el color—. La internaron en una clínica de rehabilitación… Había comenzado a beber de más.

—¡Oh, por Dios!

—Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero… el verte, la verdad… no… no sé en que estaba pensando.

—¿Todavía sigue allí?

—No, a finales de julio la llevaron a tu casa. Por lo que sé, está estable y mucho más tranquila con la terapia. Luca se mudó a Los Ángeles para ayudar a tu papá y él no ha parado de buscarte.

Suspira menos preocupada, pero sin alivio.

—Nada de esto ha sido fácil. Si no fuese por Robbie no tendría idea de lo que sucede con tu familia. Ellos han estado demasiado ocupados y yo no he querido ser un peso más.

—Jade, sé que no debes querer hablar de esto, pero… ¿Estuviste en el funeral de Carmen?

—No Tori, lo siento. Mis papás me pusieron vigilancia y no me dejaron salir de la casa. No pude viajar.

Asiente sumida en la tristeza. Entiende, mas no siente consuelo y por qué lo tendría. Carmen murió.

—Klaus me confirmó esa tarde que Carmen había muerto a manos de su hermano. Me aconsejó que cuando me enfrentara a Erich debía intentar llegar a un trato con él para que envié su cuerpo de regreso. Obtuve más que eso, hablamos y después de pedirme algo que acepté sin pensar, me dejó despedirme. La vi, la habían metido en una bolsa negra… —me cuenta con los ojos cerrado, seguramente con imágenes de ese momento pasando como una película por sus párpados—. La envié con una cruz, esperando que alguien se diera cuenta de que yo estuve con ella.

¡La cruz!

Por supuesto. Robbie y yo nos preguntamos por semanas por qué había regresado con una si Carmen era judía.

Soy tan idiota.

Su semblante decaído deja ver lo duro que es para ella hablar de la chica a la que quiso tanto, aun más conmigo. Ahora calla, se esconde, pero no me molesta que me hable de ella o de lo que siente, lo prefiero así.

—Lamento tanto que Carmen haya tenido que pagar por mí, por ser quien soy, eso no debía suceder. Ella nada tenía que ver conmigo para ese entonces… ella…

—No era yo —la interrumpo. La que debía haber sufrido ese destino por defecto era su novia, nadie más que yo.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Jade y que no te hayan tocado. Pero eso no me alivia. No celebro que haya sido ella en lugar de ti, ni siquiera sé si lo agradezco, porque… yo te amo y quiero que estés bien, pero…

—Ninguna vida vale más que otra, Tor. Lo que pasó no es justo y tienes todo el derecho a sentirte mal… a odiarme.

—No te odio, tú no la asesinaste. Odio a Erich, a Klaus… ¡a todo ese mundo! —Termina alzando la voz.

No sé que decir y prefiero acariciarla a hablar. La dejo que calme su respiración, que se tranquilice con el tiempo. No tengo apuro de continuar la plática.

Un rato después siente mi constante insistencia en acariciar una de sus heridas en particular.

—Puedes preguntar si quieres, te contestaré con sinceridad —me ofrece.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —le pregunto pasando las yemas de mis dedos sobre la protuberancia que sentí ayer en su costilla.

—Es una lección de un amoroso padre a su hija.

Le hizo daño, físicamente la hirió. Maldito hijo de perra.

—Llevaba un poco más de un mes en Berlin. No salía para nada de mi habitación. Bajaba a veces al comedor para cenar, eso cuando a Erich le placía que lo acompañara, de lo contrario me llevaban la bandeja de comida y la retiraban en veinte minutos. Era peor que en la cárcel —me cuenta—. Una mañana lo escuché irse en el auto y, minutos después, apercibí el olor a cigarrillo. Uno de los guardias, un chico de unos veinte años, estaba fumando justo afuera de mi puerta. Le pedí que me convidara uno. Mi ansiedad estaba desbordando y no pude contenerme.

—La abstinencia es dura —remarco sacándole una risa.

—Exactamente. Además que no había nada hacer más que mirar al techo.

Mi posición favorita en épocas de depresión, de espaldas al suelo y de frente al cielo.

—¿Sabes?, ahora entiendo por qué los reos hacen tanto ejercicio en la celda, después de unas semanas, si no te mueves, te mueres.

—¿Vas a decirme que hiciste ejercicio todos los días como en las películas?

—Cien abdominales diarios y cincuenta sentadillas.

—¿Ah sí? —pregunto burlándome mientras bajo mi mano por su espalda hasta el borde de su cola.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo comprobarlo?

—Pensé que querías saber sobre mi herida.

Me retiro volviendo a ponerle completa atención a su relato.

—Bien. Pues, resulta que el chico hablaba español y me entendió. Abrió la puerta, violando las órdenes de Erich, y se sentó conmigo en el piso, arrimados a la pared. Sacó un cigarrillo de la caja y me ayudó a encenderlo.

—Este chico, ¿era apuesto?

—¡Un adonis! —se burla—. Como sea, Erich había olvidado algo y regresó a los diez minutos. Nos encontró conversando y, enfurecido. Me agarró con fuerza por el brazo y me zarandeó hasta su despacho en la planta baja. Dejó el pucho sobre la mesa y me lanzó con el pecho sobre ella, presionándome para que no pudiera moverme.

Imaginar la escena me llena de terror. Tori tiene muchas cicatrices y no creo que todas hayan ocurrido el mismo día.

—« _¿Quién te crees que eres?_ », me preguntó mientras soltaba la hebilla de su cinturón. Pensé lo peor. Me violaría o algo parecido. Erich era capaz de todo —me confiesa—. Luego sentí un dolor intenso directo en la columna. El metal lastimaba mi piel, una y otra vez. « _¡Solo las prostitutas fuman con hombres!_ », me dijo mientras me golpeaba. « _¿Eres una? ¿Eres una maldita perra?_ ».

—¡Dios!

—« _Mi hija no se va a comportar como una cualquiera_ », continuaba.

—¡Dime que le metiste una patada en las pelotas!

—Hice algo peor —me dice—. Evité demostrarle lo que verdaderamente sentía.

—¿No te quejaste?

—Las primeras veces sí, después no. Entendí que lo que más disfrutaba era verme sufrir y me aguanté en silencio todo lo que pude, sin contestarle, sin dar mi mano a torcer.

—Bien hecho.

—No tanto, esta herida es el resultado de su furia. Se hartó de arremeter contra mí y me agarró con el brazo rodeándome por el cuello. Me levantó la camiseta y me sostuvo en el aire hasta que recogió el cigarrillo de la mesa y lo apagó en mi piel.

—¡Maldito animal!

—Grité, todo lo que él quiso, lloré. Erich presionó el cigarrillo con tal fuerza que sentí el ardor en los huesos. Después me tiró al piso y me dio un par de patadas antes de levantarme de un jalón y empujarme hasta mi cuarto, donde pasé encerrada sin comer unos días. Su forma favorita de castigarme.

—Por eso estás tan flaca.

—En parte, la preocupación ayuda bastante a bajar de peso cuando no tienes un refrigerador a mano.

—¿Qué hay de tus otras cicatrices?

No quiere hablar de ellas, su silencio junto con un respiro cansado lo dicen.

—¿Qué se desayuna en París? —pregunta, cambiando radicalmente el tema. No la presionaré.

—¿Croissants, café, huevos revueltos?

—¿Tan genérico? Pensé que París era un lugar más… innovador, cosmopolita.

—Dime qué quieres comer y te llevaré allí.

Me sonríe con la travesura grabada en la mirada. En nada está sobre mí, arremetiendo contra mis labios que la acogen sin protesta. Su camiseta vuela por sobre su cabeza, exponiendo sus senos.

¿Cuándo diablos se quitó el sostén?

"Cuándo dormíamos, por supuesto".

"¿Eso importa? ¡Mira sus pechos!"

—Mis ojos están aquí arriba, ¿sabes?

—Pero tus boobies están allí abajo y están lindísimas. —Se ríe por mi comentario. Yo no despego mi vista por un segundo.

Tori se acomoda entre mis piernas, introduciendo con destreza una de sus manos en mi ropa interior mientras su centro se pegaba a muslo.

—Tan suave —susurra al tocarme.

La necesidad que me envuelve me obliga a abrazarla presionándola sobre mí. Todo se presta para dejarnos llevar.

Su olor, así, natural y sin fragancias artificiales. Su cabello tan suave cayendo a los lados de mi rostro. Su peso, un poco más ligero que el que estaba acostumbrada. Sus dedos que encuentran cabida entre mis pliegues, deslizándose por la humedad que de repente me invade allí abajo

—Eso no es justo.

—¿Por qué no? —me pregunta, pellizcando suavemente mi piel en largos intervalos.

No puedo responderle con palabras. Son mis gemidos los que le dan permiso a sus labios para trabajar sobre mi cuello. Mis manos van acariciando su espalda, disfrutando de lo suave de su piel.

Una, dos, tres, hasta siete marcas llego a contar allí. Se me hace imposible no pausar mis caricias en ellas, descubrir su longitud, su profundidad, su forma. ¿Cuanto daño le hizo?

Tori no dice nada, se ocupa en besarme. No dudo que sepa que me estoy llenando de preguntas, mas evita mencionar su origen. Ya lo hará en su momento, supongo.

—Estás tan tibia —le dije bajando mis manos por su cadera. El calor que emana su piel me aturde. Continúo mi paseo por su espalda baja, buscando esa cola trabajada y redondita que… ¡Dios, como extrañaba su cola!

—Y tú tan húmeda —me susurra nuevamente, presionando con intención sobre ese punto que me sacude por completo.

La siento invadirme con dos dedos, al mismo tiempo en que arremete sus caderas impacientemente contra mi muslo.

—Me muero por probarte —me dice provocándome.

—Dios, Tori… vas a matarme.

Su respiración es creciente y sus movimientos apresurados. La siento desesperada por llegar, por satisfacerse y se olvida un poco de sus movimientos dentro de mí.

No importa, solo ella importa, solo…

Repentinamente, un gemido entrecortado la deja rendida en mi pecho. Mi cuello recogiendo su rostro caliente y agitado.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto. No entiendo a qué se refiere.

—No puedo… La tengo en mi mente, no puedo.

Es Carmen, es ella a quien no puede olvidar, no hace falta que me lo aclare. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó que le cuesta tanto decírmelo y cómo le pido que se descargue conmigo y me lo cuente?

—No pasa nada. No necesitamos hacerlo.

—No quiero seguir decepcionándote —me dice con intranquilidad.

—No lo haces. Si no estás cómoda, no haremos nada. Yo no tengo apuro.

—Es que no entiendes… no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, ¡no puedo!

—No te lo estoy pidiendo.

—¡No entiendes! —me repite con su voz ahogada en mi hombro, aferrándose con fuerza a mi cuerpo, escondiéndose, rogando por una protección que no puedo darle.

Tori llora con su pecho desnudo sobre mí, sus sentimientos corren por su piel en forma de escalofríos, su desesperación es palpable en su voz, en sus gritos, en sus lágrimas y se siente tan injusto. Está rota, perdida y yo no puedo evitarlo, no puedo hacer nada para solucionarlo, para arreglarla ella. Está rota y yo soy inútil.

—Él la violó… Erich la violó cada oportunidad que tuvo, la torturó, la cortó, la golpeó. Yo lo vi.

—Tor…

—Sucedió después de mi quemadura. Yo ya había perdido toda esperanza de que alguien fuera por mí. Estaba sola, pero algo había cambiado. Su amenaza ya no tenía valor… al menos eso pensé —me dice, su voz entrecortada llena de miedo, me asusta—. ¿Qué podía hacerme? Ustedes estaban lejos, protegidos por papá. Él ya no tenía a mis hermanos encerrados en la habitación del segundo piso para chantajearme y yo decidí que no le daría más poder sobre mí. No tenía nada que perder…

"Esto no suena bien".

—Erich se cansó de mi actitud, ya ni sabía cuántas veces me había castigado sin comer, sin salir de mi habitación, volviéndome loca. Habían días en que no pronunciaba palabra, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, no tenía nadie con quién hablar. Entonces, una noche, me pidió que lo acompañara a cenar. Bajé sin ganas de nada, me senté y no probé bocado. ¿Qué más podía hacerme?

"Esto no se escucha nada bien".

—« _Te quedarás frente a ese plato toda la noche, hasta que te termes cada uno de esos ravioles_ », me dijo al ver que no levantaba ni el tenedor. Yo lo miré con poca importancia, roleé mis ojos y me crucé de brazos. « _¡¿Crees que bromeo?!_ » —pausa unos segundos—. Le pregunté qué pensaba hacerme, ya nada me importaba. Había su poder conmigo y si quería que hiciera lo que él me quería, tendría que ser de muy buena manera, sin gritos y con un _por favor_.

—No debe haberle caído nada bien —le susurro entre caricias.

—No, se levantó, me agarró por el pelo, me llevó a jalones a su despacho y me sentó en una silla frente a su computador. Yo no sabía… yo…

—Tranquila…

—« _Este es el poder que tengo y puedo hacerlo a un océano de distancia_ », me dijo abriendo un archivo que tenía en el escritorio de su ordenador. El video estaba oscuro, se escuchaba a una mujer llorando, pero no fue hasta que habló rogando que la dejaran ir que, reconocí su voz. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, ojalá hubiese podido cerrar los oídos, pero para él no era suficiente que escuchara su dolor, quería que lo viera, quería que sepa cuánto poder tenía, que recordara el monstruo que es.

"Oh, por Dios…"

—« _¡Abre los ojos!_ », me gritó, no le hice caso. « _¡Abre los ojos, Isabella!_ », volví a ignorarlo, entonces sacó un revolver que tenía siempre camuflado bajo la chaqueta y me apuntó con él en la sien. « _Míralo o te disparo_ », me amenazó. « _¡Hazlo, no voy a verlo!_ », le grité. Me dijo que no tenía problema con hacerlo y después de tirarme en un basurero daría órdenes de que fueran por ti, por Ade, por mi madre y mi hermana, por todos, hasta por el perro que no tengo, que yo podía estar muerta, pero ustedes pagarían por faltarle así al respeto.

—Lo viste…

—No quería, de verdad no quería, pero al no hacerle caso llamó a uno de sus contactos en Boston y le pidió que le enviara un video de ti… Te estaban siguiendo, de tan cerca que hasta escuché cómo ordenabas un café y un panecillo, Ade se te acercó y fueron a una de las mesas. Te veías linda…

"¡¿Nos estaban siguiendo?!"

—Volvió a decirme que mirara el video o las matarían allí mismo. apagó el celular y lo hice, lo vi.

—Tori, lo siento tanto.

—Carm estaba atada a una silla, era el día en que la secuestraron, se la veía tan incómoda, tan alterada y con miedo. Gritaba que la suelten, rogaba volver a su casa con sus padres, no sabía por qué estaba allí. El video se cortó y empezó otro. En este estaba llena de heridas de los golpes que le había propinado. Su mirada ya no era una de desesperación, sino de dolor, de apatía, sin brillo. Él entró, la volvió a golpear y la levantó para empujarla contra una mesa, le bajó los pantalones y la empezó a molestar con un cuchillo, Carmen empezó a gritar desesperada… después la violó.

—Tori…

¿Qué puedo decirle?, ¿qué puede arreglar esto? Nada, no puedo hacer nada por mejorarlo. Son imágenes que nunca desaparecerán, ni el tiempo lo arreglará..

—Yo lo vi, ¡lo vi! Ella suplicaba que por favor no la tocara, que la deje. Le preguntaba ¿por qué hacía eso con ella?, ¿qué fue lo que hizo? « _A mi hija no la toca una lesbiana_ », le contestó con tanto odio. « _¡Isabella no es una depravada como tú!_ ».

—Maldito animal.

—Volvió a violarla, el video cambió otra vez, volvió a violarla y Carmen, ella cometió el mismo error que yo. Después de sentir tanto dolor se negó a expresarlo, fue cuando Erich sacó de su pantalón una navaja diminuta y con la intensión más cruel fue dibujando palabras obsesas en su piel. Los cortes sangraban sin parar, Carmen gritaba, lloraba, le pedía que por favor la matara. Él solo reía, gozaba con su dolor y la lastimaba más.

Tori ya no puede controlar su llanto, aprieta sus dedos con tanta fuerza que estoy segura de que quedarán huellas, pero eso no importa, solo ella importa, así que la dejo, no me quejo. Cómo hacerlo después de lo que ella ha vivido. La abrazo fuerte, la consuelo y dejo que llore, que se desahogue en mí.

—Carmen murió sin consuelo, sin paz. Él la dejó desangrarse en esa silla, con toda la suciedad encima, empolvada, con sangre seca de días en su rostro. ¡Murió sufriendo, pagando por mí, ¿entiendes?! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Todo es mi culpa!

—No es así, no puedes culparte de esa manera. Él eligió ser un asesino. ¡Él, no tú!

—Quisiera sacar sus gritos de mi mente, quisiera retroceder el tiempo y nunca haberme acercado a ella o a ti, o haber investigado a Erich, o…

—Él seguiría siendo un asesino y habría venido por ti. No puedes cambiar lo que él decidió ser. Lo lamento, Tori, lo siento tanto, pero no hay nada que habrías podido hacer.

—Yo soy como él —me dice rendida ante la idea. Se hecha la culpa, yo también lo haría.

—No, Tor…

—Lo soy, soy su hija… soy como él. Le hago daño a la gente, a mi familia… a ti…

—Erich lo hizo, no tú —vuelvo a repetirlo—. Creo que sería una buena idea que llamemos a tu padre Tori… a David. Necesitamos protección, debemos regresar a casa, ponernos bajo vigilancia policial hasta que encuentren a Erich…

—Él ya no hará nada.

—No puedes estar tan segura. Por lo que dices él debe saber que Ade y yo estamos aquí y nos encontrarán…

—El señor Müller no lo permitirá.

—¿Quién?

—La familia que me ayudó a escapar. Millie y su papá. Ellos tienen a Erich ahora, él es el prisionero. No puedo traicionarlos y arrojarlos a las manos de la policía, Jade.

—Tori, ¿quienes son? —le pregunto temiendo lo peor.

—Eso no importa, desde que los conocí han estado de mi lado y, aunque nunca confié en ellos hasta hoy, las cosas han cambiado. Ellos cumplieron su promesa y yo seguiré su plan. Viajaré el domingo en el vuelo que me reservaron y no los mencionaré, ni a papá, ni a nadie más.

Hay algo en toda esta situación que no me agrada. ¿Quién en este tipo de vida hace algo sin pedir otra cosa a cambio? ¿Quienes son estos Müller y qué quieren con Tori? ¿Si son tan buenos y misericordiosos como para liberarla por qué tanto secreto?

"A mí tampoco me gusta".

"¿Qué tal si entre criminales se ponen de acuerdo y deciden eliminarla?"

"Y a nosotras junto con ella".

"Llama a su padre, Jade. Hazlo ahora mismo".

"El enojo se le pasará, pero es mejor tenerla molesta que muerta".

En eso tienen razón. Tori puede tener su razón para protegerlos, pero yo tengo los míos para no hacerlo.

—¿Podemos ir a desayunar ahora? —me pregunta ya más tranquila.

—Vamos.

Nos levantamos para arreglarnos y salir. La llevaré a disfrutar un poco del día y mientras la distraigo me comunicaré con su padre. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Les debo unas grandes disculpas. Este capítulo ha sido muy difícil, además de la acumulación de trabajo. Les agradezco la paciencia y espero que les haya gustado. Quedan 3.

La canción de hoy: _Like Real People Do - Hozier_.

 _PartnerInTimeAndCrime_ : Muchas gracias por escribir. La verdad me pone muy contenta leer todos los comentarios y leer a personas que han estado leyendo animarse a dejar sus palabras. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. ¡Una buena noche y suerte!.

 _Guest_ : Esta vez si que me demoré en publicar. No tienes idea cuántas veces lo revisé, lo adapte, lo releí y lo corregí. Luego me cayó un trabajo inesperado y fue peor. Perdón por la tardanza. ¡Que tengas buena noche, saludos!

 _Megan_ : Gracias por el halago. Espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por volver. ¡Que tengas un buen fin de semana, suerte!

 _Scarlett_ : A veces las clases suelen ser de lo más aburridas. A mi me pasaba todo el tiempo en clases de historia del arte, aunque es un tema interesante. Creo que el profesor era quien lo hacia aburrido. No creo que este capitulo te vaya a quitar el nerviosismo por el bienestar de las chicas. Veamos XD. ¡Una buena noche y saludos!

 _LenyRehim_ : Creo que sí. Todo quieren el lemonjori, pero no siento que Tori esté lista para eso. En realidad ya son seis meses. Tori fue secuestrada en febrero después de san Valentín. Y ya están a mediados de agosto, seis semanas después de la graduación de Jade. Las cicatrices y las secuelas emocionales, es decir, el motivo principal de porque Tori estaba tan decaída, negativa y derrotada se supieron hoy. Este hombre la destruyó de todas las formas posibles, aunque eso la volvió un poco insoportable, era de esperarse que algo cambiara en ella. Y terminó siendo una semana... y unos días. Perdón por la demora. ¡Mucha suerte y saludos, que tengas una linda noche!

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : En este casi hubo lemon, pero no. Las voces de Jade también me gustan, creo que podríamos hacer un fic completo de ella y sus voces, la secuela de este XD. Una comedia, para variar. Gracias por los buenos deseos, estas casi dos semanas fueron todas de café hasta la madrugada, pero bueno, el esfuerzo nos da buenos frutos. ¡Una buena noche y buena suerte!

 _Marilinn_ : Sí, entiendo XD. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este también, aunque es un poco duro de oír de ella misma qué fue lo que vivió todo este tiempo. Perdón por la larga espera, de verdad. ¡Que tengas una buena noche y saludos!

 _Kuroneko:_ Todo lo que dices es verdad. Pienso que para Jade hasta llega a ser extremadamente duro tener que seguir con su vida, cuando sabe que Tori está en pausa en la suya, viviendo cosas que no le corresponden, porque de qué otra forma puede ser después de haber sido sacada a la fuerza de su vida. Creo que aunque Jade tenga inseguridades, que es lo más lógico, tiene la capacidad de entender que no puede ponerse en el plan de víctima, aunque sea una a nivel secundario, Sabe que Tori viene primero porque la necesita. Sobre lo de tu cuenta, no he buscado si ya hay alguien con tu nombre, pero si ya hay uno sería tan solo de aumentarle algo. Sería genial que tengas cuenta, así podría responderte por mensaje privado cuando lo amerite XD. La siguiente historia está genial en mi cabeza, aunque un poco confusa en el medio. ya tengo el inicio escrito y el fin ya pensado, pero el medio y la perspectiva que quiero darle, son cosas muy difíciles ahora mismo de descubrir, creo que iremos descubriéndolas juntos cuando la publique. Espero que te haya ido genial en todos tus parciales y te deseo una buena noche. ¡Suerte!

 _erivip7:_ Perdón por la demora. Veo que necesito disculparme varias veces hoy y es que siento que les he fallado con tanta demora. Espero que al menos las más de 5000 palabras hayan sido entretenidas de leer. ¡Espero que tengas una linda noche y mucha suerte!

 _Guest XX_ : En eso tienes mucha razón, y es parte importante de los dos capítulos que vienen. Gracias por el review. ¡Que tengas una linda noche y mucha suerte, saludos!

 _Beatz106_ : Jejeje, no no vivo en Springfield, la verdad no me gustan los Simpsons. Lo sé herejía para muchos, es que no soporto a Bart, peor a Homero. ¡Que tengas buena noche y saludos!

 _Iskrystall_ : No, no podría Tori matar a más que unas cuantas moscas XD. Lo que hay que ver es qué pasa ahora, hay otra parte importante de la historia que sabremos en esos últimos capítulos. ¡Gracias por los buenos deseos y que tengas también una buena noche y fin de semana, mucha suerte!

Eso fue todo chicos. Espero que no piensen que renuncié el final, no lo haría nunca, solo me tomó mucho tiempo dejarlo a gusto.

Saludos a todos. Nos leemos pronto.


	164. Hero

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Se siente como _dejavú_ verla perderse por el pasillo, a pesar de que ésta vez sé exactamente hacia dónde va.

Ayer fuimos por su desayuno. Panqueques con salsa de mora y banana troceada, tostadas francesas, huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja, leche chocolatada y café. Eso fue lo que Tori ordenó en el pequeño restaurante a la vuelta al hotel. No conozco a detalle su dieta de los últimos seis meses, pero presiento que no fue nada así de _delicioso_ , como ella misma lo dijo. Me dio gusto verla con buen apetito, yo por mi lado solo pedí un café negro con dos de azúcar.

— _¿Quieres llevarte lo que sobró al hotel?_ —me burlé al verla tan decepcionada de no haber terminado ninguno de los platillos por completo.

Negó bebiendo un último sorbo a su jugo y salimos a dar una corta caminata antes de regresar al hotel.

— _Esto es agradable._

— _¿París?_ —le pregunté. Ella negó.

— _Caminar contigo de la mano_.

— _Aj, eres un pony_.

— _¿No te parece lindo?_

—Me parece propio, eres mi novia y quiero que todos lo sepan. Mi-novia, ergo mi mano con la tuya.

Se tragó cualquier comentario que haya pensado en ese momento. No se había tomado lo dicho como broma y preferí aceptarlo.

— _Sí, es agradable y lindo, bebé. Tú eres linda_.

Como una niña pequeña me sonrió demostrando su alegría con un apretón de mi mano.

Continuamos nuestro caminata por una plaza donde habían varios puestos a manera de mercado de pulgas… o de antigüedades para ser exactos. Habían relojes metálicos muy bien tenidos y brillantes, tazas de porcelana, juguetes que parecen haber sido sacados de una película de los años sesenta, todo tipo de baratijas y tonterías.

Una mujer nos vio pasar en frente de su puesto y nos sonrió al vernos juntas.

— _Êtes-vous les gars un couple? —_ nos preguntó señalando a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

— _Oui_ —le respondió Tori.

— _J'ai quelque chose que vous pourriez aimer_ —dijo, no le entendí mucho. Dio media vuelta y se puso a buscar algo en el cajón de un mueble viejo.

— _Ici est_.

Era una caja metálica con cientos de letras de plata con un aro en cada extremo.

— _Quels sont vos prénoms?_

—Jade y Tori —le respondí. ¿Prénom? ¿Nombre? Bueno, adiviné.

Sacó una letra J y una T y unió cada argolla con un extremo de una cadena también de plata, entregándonos una letra a cada una.

—Creo que se confundió —le dije a Tori al ver que la letra que me tocó era la T.

— _Je ne suis pas mal. Vous aurez la lettre du nom de votre petite amie, elle aura la vôtre_.

Claro, ella nos entendía a la perfección, pero nos tenía a ambas adivinando qué diablos decía.

— _De egta forgma ella tendrá una pagte de ti y tú una pagte de ella_ —intentó traducirnos. Tori me sonrió y se apuró a colocarme el colgante con la T alrededor del cuello.

—Ahora tienes dos Ts —me dijo fijándose en mi otro pendiente.

—En realidad es una cruz y una T. Aunque las dos me recuerdan a ti.

Sonrió aun más, como si estuviese abochornada, pero feliz y, al terminar de acomodarla, me un beso en la mejilla.

—Tú también te ves linda.

Ella se veía hermosa, pero no lo dije en ese momento. Me arrepentí. Le coloqué la J y le pagamos a la mujer veinte dólares, nada en realidad para lo que nos había entregado.

Para cuando llegamos al hotel, Ade ya había llamado más de diez veces, no le contesté ninguna. Sus mensajes eran presión suficiente.

« _¿Con quién te acostaste?_ »

« _¿Qué tal estuvo?_ »

« _¿La conocías de algún lado?_ »

« _¡Jade, responde maldición!_ »

« _Quiero conocerla. ¿Es linda? Debe ser linda si logró llevarte a su hotel_ ».

« _¿Qué tan grandes son sus bobbies? Espero que al menos una talla muy grande, que no hayas podido apretar tus manos en ellas_ ».

« _Dios, ¿tan pronto te olvidaste de que tengo novia?»_ , le contesté molesta. _«No pasó nada, solo un encuentro entre viejas amigas_ ».

Bueno, tampoco le mentí, ¿no? En materia de sexo no sucedió gran cosa.

— _Deberías volver a tu hotel, cambiarte de ropa e intentar de mantener a Ade al margen. No creo que es buena idea meter a alguien más en este lío_ —sugirió Tori. Yo estuve de acuerdo. No era conveniente que mi amiga supiera la verdad aun. Además, si yo estaba en lo correcto, era peligroso.

No demoraría mucho en salir, ir a encontrarme con Ade y volver con Tori. Aun así, no me agradaba la idea de dejarla sola y, para ser honestos, tenía una sola razón para alejarme, debía llamar a David, informarle de la actual locación de su hija y pedirle que nos envíe protección hasta volver a los Estados Unidos.

— _¿Qué es eso?_ —le pregunté al verla tomar un sobre grueso de la mesa de la habitación.

— _Parece… Es una carta… de Millie_.

Al parecer, la grandiosa salvadora de mi novia no terminaba de irse.

— _¿Qué quiere?_ —dije de mala manera. La idea de esa familia me causaba nauseas. ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones? Nadie hace nada así de importante gratis.

Tori sacó el papel, lo desdobló y lo leyó en silencio, volviendo a guardarla al terminar.

— _¿Entonces?_ —insistí.

— _Dice que me deja un pasaporte real con mi nombre verdadero para el viaje a casa. Lo consiguió con unos amigos de su padre en la embajada._

 _—¿Eso es todo?_

 _—También me pide que esté tranquila y que disfrute de París estos días_.

Claro y yo tenía cara de estúpida.

— _¿No pudo decirte eso ayer cuando te dejó en la heladería?_

Tori notó de inmediato mi molestia y me viró los ojos mientras guardaba la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su maleta.

 _—¿Cuál es tu problema, Jade?_

 _—Mi problema es que no confío en ellos… o en nadie, de hecho. Debemos llamar a tu papá para contarle lo que ha pasado._

 _—No._

 _—¡Diablos Tori! ¿Tienes síndrome de Stockholm o algo?_

 _—¿Síndrome de qué?_

 _—¡Stockholm! Cuando te secuestran y te familiarizas con el criminal, protegiéndolo y defiéndelo como si fuese bueno._

 _—¡No los estoy defendiendo! Y ellos no me secuestraron, me ayudaron a escapar. Estoy siendo recíproca._

 _—¡Tienes lavado el cerebro!_ —le grité, pésima idea. No le hizo gracia el comentario y frunció el ceño con toda la furia retenida en medio de la frente.

— _Mejor ve con Ade… Y no se te ocurra llamar a mi padre_.

— _¡Tori, es por tu bien!_

 _—¡Estoy hablando en serio!_ —insistió con el peor tono—. _¡Vete, Jade!_

Su falta de sentido común me hartó. Algo tan difícil de lograr en mí.

"Sobretodo".

Como sea, tome mi chaqueta del sillón y salí lanzando la puerta.

No me importaba lo que Tori quisiera, yo llamaría a su padre y la sacaría de este país sana y salva.

No caminé ni dos cuadras cuando mi consciencia y mi miedo de no volver a verla me hicieron regresar. Tori estaba en un estado frágil, no era capaz de tomar las mejores decisiones. Evidentemente, yo tampoco.

¿Qué importaba si mi amiga se quedaba sola en París un día más? ¿Era tan urgente llamar a su padre?

No, lo urgente era estar segura de que Tori estaba bien, ella era la importante.

Subí a la habitación y, como era de esperarse, estaba cerrada desde afuera.

— _Tori, lo siento_ —le dije dando un par de golpes—. _Ábreme, por favor. Hablemos_.

No me contestó, asumí que estaba molesta y no quería verme. Volví a insistir. Su falta de respuesta comenzó a alterarme.

¿Y si había agarrado sus cosas y salido unos minutos después que yo? ¿Y si ya estaba muy lejos de allí?

— _Tori, tenías razón. Lo siento._

Nada. Por suerte, la mucama con la que nos encontramos al salir a desayunar, terminaba de arreglar la habitación del fondo y me reconoció, abriéndome la puerta con su tarjeta. Le agradecí sin saber si me entendió y entré.

— _¿Tori? ¿Dónde estás?_ —pregunté recorriendo la pequeña sala de estar, no estaba allí.

Escuche a la distancia una voz distorsionada como si saliera de una televisión y pensé que quizá se habría recostado para descansar quedándose dormida. Seguí caminando, mas cuando entré a la habitación, vi que el televisor estaba apagado y ella no estaba en la cama. Volví a escuchar la voz y me percaté de que venía del baño. Me acerqué.

« _Confiesa de una vez, bastardo_ », decía un hombre con enojo. « _¡Tú la mataste!_ »

« _¿Y qué si lo hice? ¡Tú mataste a Laura!_ », le respondió otra voz, está llena de temor y agonía. Un grito ahogado se escuchó después.

— _¿Tori?_ —pregunté acercándome a la puerta.

Sabía que estaba allí. Podía ver la sombra de sus pies por la rendija inferior y su respiración se escuchaba fuerte desde afuera.

— _Tori, abre la puerta_.

No me contestó.

« _¡Déjalo en paz!_ », reclamó otro hombre, claramente adolorido e imposibilitado de auxiliar al que gritaba con desesperación. « _¡La culpa de todo esto es tuya!_ »

« _¡Yo no los obligué a buscar venganza! ¡Yo no apreté el gatillo por ustedes cada vez que le propinaron una tiro a alguien durante todos estos años!_ »

« _Isabella, hija… él mató a Laura. ¡Fue él!»_ , dijo uno de ellos, helándome la sangre.

"Isabella, hija".

Solo una persona la llamaría así.

— _¡Tori, ábreme!_

Giré la chapa, pero estaba con seguro.

— _¿Jade?…_ —me pregunto ella entre sollozos al percatarse de mi presencia.

— _Abre la puerta._

— _¡Vete!_

— _¡No me voy a ningún lugar! ¡Ábreme!_

 _—¡Esto no te concierne!_

 _—¿Qué está pasando?_

 _«Confiesa, Klaus. ¡Tú la mataste, fuiste tú!»_

 _—Tori, déjame entrar._

 _«¡Basta, suelta a mi hermano o te arrepentirás!»_ , insistió el que entonces reconocí como Erich. _«¡Tus hijos pagarán por esto Müller!»_

Volví a insistir con la cerradura, Tori ya no me respondía.

« _Mis hijos ya pagaron lo suficiente, al igual que Victoria_ ».

« _¡Isabella, mi hija se llama Isabella!_ »

— _¡Yo no soy tu hija!_

 _«¡Esto es una trampa, Bella!»_ , insistió su padre. _«Müller irá por ti, te torturará igual que a nosotros. ¡Escapa y mata a la perra de Millie…!»_

La respuesta del protector de mi novia fue pegar un balazo en alguna parte _no crítica_ del cuerpo de uno de los hermanos. Pronto supe que había sido a Klaus.

« _¿Por qué no aceptas tu culpa? ¡Tengo los videos de seguridad, sé que fuiste tú!_ »

Gritos de agonía se oían sin respuesta y mi angustia aumentaba. ¿Cómo diablos hacía para sacarla de ahí, para protegerla?

« _¡Confiesa maldito!_ », le gritó dándole un golpe. « _Admite tu culpa_ ».

Con cansancio y dolor, Klaus finalmente habló.

« _Sí…, fui yo. Después de… hacerla mía… a la fuerza… muchas veces_ ».

El bastardo quiso reír, pero su esfuerzo terminó por completo con un disparo en seco que lo calló.

« _¡Klaus, no! ¡No!_ », reclamó a gritos su hermano. « _¡Maldito seas Müller! ¡Tus hijos sufrirán antes de morir a palos!_ »

— _¡Tori!_

No contestó, lloraba profundamente. La sentí golpearse contra la puerta, deslizándose hasta el suelo.

« _¿Victoria?_ », la llamó el hombre mayor. « _Victoria, ¿sigues ahí?_ »

— _Sí…_ —le contestó apenas.

« _Hija, escúchame», le pidió Erich alterado. «Es tu deber hacer justicia y matar a esta familia…_ »

— _¡Yo no soy tu hija!_

 _«¿Por qué insistes Erich? Después de todo lo que le hiciste, ¿crees que Victoria está de tu lado?»_

 _«Isabella es mi hija y aunque lo niegue, lleva mi sangre, mi herencia en sus venas. Estoy seguro de que ella te hará arrepentirte de haberte metido con nosotros»._

 _«Victoria es libre ahora. Volverá a su casa, con su familia, con sus padres, será feliz. ¡Sobretodo, estará tranquila porque ya no podrás ponerla en peligro!», dijo el hombre, propinándole un golpe._

 _«¡Isabella hija, ayúdame…!»_

 _—¿Por qué?_ —le interrumpió ella—. _¿Porque fuiste tan bueno y misericordioso conmigo y los míos? No, el señor Müller tiene razón, jamás lo haría. ¡Te odio!_

« _Lo único que quería era educarte»._

— _¡¿Educarme?! ¡Violaste a Carmen, una y otra vez! ¡La cortaste, le robaste su luz y… y luego la dejaste morir… sola… en agonía!_ —reclamó con un llanto que no le permitía hablar de corrido.

« _¡Solo era una lesbiana, ¿qué importa?!_ », quizo justificarse.

— _¡Era una mujer a la que yo amaba! ¡¿Qué derecho tenías de tocarla?!_

 _«¡Ella tocó a mi hija!»_

 _—¡Yo-no-soy tu hija!_

Su respuesta traspasó el volumen máximo de un grito.

— _Tori, ábreme, por favor_. —Volví a pedirle sin contestación. Me acerqué a la mesa de noche buscando algo con qué abrir la cerradura, no encontré nada y salí a buscar por el resto de la habitación. Volví con un abrecartas que encontré sobre el escritorio e intenté forzar mi entrada.

« _No tienes escapatoria, Erich. Morirás hoy bajo mi mano, como tu hermano_ ».

« _Isabella… prométeme que vengarás a nuestra familia, a mí_ ».

— _¿Estás alucinando?_

 _«Tienes que hacerlo, ¡Yo te di la vida, soy tu padre, lo quieras o no!»_

 _—¡Mi padre se llama David Vega! ¡Tú no eres más que un maldito animal que se merece que lo aten de manos y pies con alambre de púas y lo cuelguen del techo para acuchillarlo hasta que se desangre casi por completo! ¡Te mereces un balazo en la sien, que te corten cada miembro de tu cuerpo y se rían de ti mientras tú gritas y suplicas por que todo termine!_

Una risa cínica y prepotente siguió a su protesta.

« _Esa…_ _Esa es mi hija_ ».

— _¡No!_

Su negación demostraba el dolor y confusión que sentía. Yo ya no sabía cómo forzar la chapa.

« _Tienes derecho a sentir odio Victoria y es natural que desees venganza por lo que te hizo_ », le dijo el mayor intentando revertir las palabras de su padre. « _Mas, si no quieres ser parte de esto puedes cortar la llamada. Yo te aseguro que terminé con él y nada recaerá sobre ti_ ».

El silencio fue breve.

— _No_ —le respondió ella, tajante y segura— _. Quiero verlo morir, quiero que sufra y que sepa que yo disfruté su muerte_.

— _¡Tori, ábreme maldición! ¡Déjame entrar!_

Empujé, pateé y di vueltas a la chapa como loca. De nada sirvió.

« _¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te castigué unos días encerrada en tu alcoba y te puse el audio de tu noviecita gritando de placer por mí?_ »

Tori no le contestó.

« _¿Recuerdas que me rogaste que te matara?_ », insistió. «¡ _Debí hacerlo, matarte con el mismo cuchillo que a ella, no solo lastimarte la espalda! ¡Debí matarte como a tu madre!_ »

« _¡Cállate!_ », le gritó el otro hombre y se escuchó una queja aguda. « _Apaga la llamada, Victoria_ ».

« _¡No! Quiero verlo… necesito verlo_ ».

« _¿Estás segura?_ »

« _Sí, señor Müller_ ».

« _Isabella, maldita perra… nos veremos en el infier…_ »

¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!

— _¡Tori, maldición!_

«Métanlos en la incineradora».

— _¡Abre la puerta! —Golpeé y exigí con desesperación._

 _«Victoria, se acabó», dijo el hombre con un tono apenado. Lo que me sorprendió después de lo que acababa de hacer con mi novia de testigo. «Ve a casa, tu vuelo está abierto para cualquier cambio. Si quieres regresar hoy en lugar de mañana, ve. Olvida los últimos meses»._

 _—Gracias —_ le dijo ella llorando—. _Por todo… por Millie._

 _«No me agradezcas, te lo debía y… lo siento pequeña»_.

El sonido de la llamada se calló por completo. Asumí que el hombre había cortado la comunicación y de pronto sentí la puerta abrirse.

Su pecho se lanzó al mío y me apretó tan fuerte que me sacó todo el aire.

La pesadilla se había acabado…

Eso pensé, que inocente fui.

A Tori le fue imposible recuperarse. Su nerviosismo sólo creció. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, ya no podía controlar su respiración. Estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.

Yo no sabía qué hacer y entré en pánico. Nunca la había visto así. No me respondía, lloraba ahogándose, desesperada por aire que no lograba entrar completamente a sus pulmones.

Llamé Ade, quien no entendió exactamente lo que sucedía o de quién le hablaba. Me dijo que salía inmediatamente hacia el hotel y que pidiera ayuda a la recepción.

Tori lloró y gritó cuando el doctor entró en la habitación. Quise sujetarla y comenzó a golpearme para escapar, totalmente aterrada.

— _Debemos sujetarla_ —dijo el doctor sacando de su botiquín una jeringa. Tori se puso peor y comenzó a lanzarnos lo que encontraba.

No me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo pasó, pero Ade había llegado y me hizo a un lado. Los vi luchando con Tori y me paralicé sin saber qué hacer o cómo ayudarla. La chica que conocía había desaparecido, se veía tan perdida.

Entre los dos lograron mantenerla firme sobre la cama mientras el doctor le inyectaba un tranquilizante. Tori poco a poco dejó de poner resistencia y la pudimos acomodar bajo el cobertor.

Fue entonces que me he permití desmoronarme y llorar en hombro de mi amiga.

— _¿Dónde está Tori, Ade?_ —le pregunté rendida—. _Ella no es Tori._

— _Lo es._

— _No…_

— _Entiéndela Jade, no sabemos lo que ha vivido_.

— _No es la misma_ …

— _Pero es ella y es suficiente. Dale tiempo_.

Después de responder sus reclamos por no avisarle que habría encontrado a Tori —o ella me había encontrado a mí, lo que da lo mismo en este punto—, nos recostamos a su lado. Acaricié su cabello por horas. Yo sabía que era el efecto de las drogas lo que la hacía lucir tan tranquila, tan ella y me pregunté:

¿Estaba Ade en lo correcto? ¿Volvería Tori a nosotros con el tiempo? ¿Podrá superar lo que vivió?

Sentí mis lágrimas caer, porque no lo sé y tenía tan poca fe en un buen resultado.

¿Cómo pude creer que tenerla de regreso sería lo único que necesitaba? Todo era un desastre y no había manera de solucionarlo.

Tori había sido testigo de tanta muerte en su vida, la había presenciado en primera fila. Eso debía cambiarla ¿no? Debía romperla en mil pedazos.

Seguí llorando, sentí que mi alma se partía y nunca volvería a recuperar a Tori. Ese hombre la destruyó… a las dos, a su familia. Estaba muerto, pero todo lo demás se había perdido.

— _No puedo volver_ —me dijo al recobrar la razón unas horas más tarde—. _Papá se avergonzará tanto de mí_.

— _¿Por qué?_ —le susurré, mi mano todavía acariciando su cabello.

— _Yo lo maté_ —respondió con infinita culpa, se refería a Erich. El remordimiento llegó como presentí que sucedería mientras intentaba entrar al cuarto de baño de alguna forma.

— _No lo hiciste_ —recalqué.

— _No lo impedí, es lo mismo_.

— _Él no merecía vivir y tú sabes que no se habría detenido. Habría ido por tu madre, por Trina, por ti_ —le dije tratando de encontrarle el sentido a mis propias palabras.

Era así, sin embargo, no podía negar que a pesar de que yo había deseado verlo sufrir y cobrar el daño que le propino a su hija, algo cambió al escuchar como lo mataban. Ser testigo de como el odio y la venganza pueden sacar lo peor de un ser humano y convertirlo en un monstruo, te da otra perspectiva.

No lo sé, quisiera pensar que hay otras formas de hacer justicia y que nadie tenía por qué ensuciarse las manos o el alma con su muerte.

— _Tengo tanto miedo, Jade_ —me dijo. Yo también lo tenía aunque no sabía exactamente a qué. Nadie podía vincularla con los asesinatos. El hombre que la ayudó a escapar no dejaría huella alguna o podría incriminarse. Estaba hecho, punto final—. _Soy… una asesina._

— _No_.

— _¿En qué estaba pensando? Tuve la oportunidad de cortar la llamada… ¿Por qué no lo hice?… ¿Por qué?_

— _Trata de no pensar_ —le dije, recorriendo su frente con las yemas de mis dedos, obligándola a cerrar los ojos—. _Duerme, todo se sentirá mejor en la mañana._

Un útil consejo que yo misma no pude seguir, hasta en sueños me perseguían las voces de esos hombres, sus gritos, sus súplicas, los balazos.

— _Jade, despierta —me dijo mi amiga, meciéndome por el hombro—. Vi el pasaje de Tori_. _Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto en un par de horas_.

Ya había amanecido y la hora de otra despedirnos nuevamente se acercaba, una más corta y menos traumática —esperaba yo—, aun así me inundó la intranquilidad. Me levanté para no despertarla y llevé a Ade a la sala de estar.

— _No creo que sea una buena idea que Tori viaje sola después de como se puso ayer…_

— _Pensé lo mismo y llamé a la aerolínea para averiguar qué se podía hacer. Lamentablemente, no hay asientos disponibles en su vuelo, y si hubiese uno, son más de cinco mil dólares por boleto_.

— _¿Qué?_

— _Primera clase, Jade. La gente que la cuidaba no escatimó en su comodidad._

— _¿Y si cambiamos el nombre del pasaje y viajas tú hoy, así nosotras viajamos juntas mañana?_

— _Pensé en eso también, pero es una aerolínea diferente y no lo cambiarán el puesto a otra persona, máximo el destino o el horario, así que no se va a poder. Tampoco hay puestos en nuestro vuelo como para comprar un pasaje extra y que ella venga con nosotras, es más, no hay puestos disponibles por tres semanas. Es el final del verano y es imposible comprar un pasaje._

Regresé a verla dormir con una desesperanza tan aguda en mi pecho. Son diecisiete horas de vuelo a Los Ángeles, a una persona cuerda la puede volver loca un viaje tan largo. Volteé mi vista hacia el mesón y noté el empaque de la jeringa todavía allí.

— _Podríamos pedirle al doctor de hotel que le de un sedativo_ —dije, regresando mi atención a mi amiga.

— _No hace falta, estaré bien_.

¿En qué instante se levantó?, no tuve idea. En un segundo me pegó el susto de mi vida.

— _Tengo ganas de ver a mis padres y… estaré bien_.

Mentía, quizá ella no recordaba lo que habíamos hablado la noche anterior, pero yo sí. Además no podía verme más de dos segundos a los ojos sin bajar la mirada.

— _Preferiría viajar contigo. Podemos cambiar la fecha y pagar el otro boleto con la tarjeta de crédito de Ade_ —les propuse—. Y _o conseguiré un trabajo y te pagaré cada mes_ …

—¡ _No!… Yo estoy bien… sola_ —Tori dijo y regresó a la habitación, encerrándose en el cuarto de baño.

No volvió a hablarme directamente hasta llegar al aeropuerto. Mi estómago estaba en nudos solo de pensar en las diecisiete horas que pasaría imaginando lo peor, porque la verdad es que no quería ir a casa, le aterraba lo que pensarán sus padres y sus hermanos de ella, sobretodo David. Tori en su mente debía ser la peor hija del mundo, la versión más alejada de la persona que los Vega habían criado.

Su quijada tembló todo el camino. Intentaba disimularlo mordiéndose las uñas. Se veía tan distante, tan nerviosa y aterrada. Quise apoyarla de alguna forma y le extendí mi mano, pero la ignoró, igual que a mí.

Mientras se despedía de Ade la escuché pedirle que me cuidara. Cosa que se me hizo demasiado extraña, nos encontraríamos pronto. Mas ella le decía adiós como si no fuese a vernos en mucho tiempo.

Mi amiga le deseó un buen viaje y quiso darnos privacidad. Me dijo que me esperaría en la salida al estacionamiento para volver al hotel y decidí enfrentarla.

— _¿No vas a pedirme que cuide a Ade?_

Su mirada fue dura en un inicio, pero no pudo sostenerla. El enojo que me demostraba era una máscara para poder llevar acabo lo que planeaba antes de partir. Eventualmente sus ojos encontraron el piso, evitándome.

— _Vas a huir cuando llegues a Los Ángeles._ —Sospeché y se lo dije. No lo negó o lo discutió—. _No estás lista para ir a casa._

Su quijada la delató de nuevo, temblaba con miedo mientras ella hacia lo posible por ocultarlo.

— _¿Volveré a verte?… O estamos terminando._

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver las suyas recorrer sus mejillas. Había dado en el blanco y dolió. Aun así, me resistí a dejarlas caer.

— _Después de tanto tiempo, de esperar…_ —me detuve. ¿Qué punto tenía reclamarle? Ella era la víctima no yo—. _No puedo comparar nuestros sufrimientos. Jamás llegaré a entender por completo lo que viviste, pero yo también sufrí al perderte, todos lo hicimos._

— _Lo siento_.

— _¿Por qué?_

 _—Por lastimarte._

 _—Sigo sin entender el porqué. Al menos esta vez no tendré que preocuparme o pensar día y noche si tendré tus hermosos ojos frente a mí otra vez. Podré dormir en paz, porque ya no somos nada, ¿no? ¿Por qué lo sientes? Me estás dando la libertad de vivir. Es más de lo que he tenido estos últimos meses._

Su lógica es tan clara y, para ser sinceros, apesta.

— _Jade, yo… No puedo… Esto es lo mejor._

— _Claro._

No pude contenerlas más, dejé mis lágrimas salir y fue cuando ella me miró detenidamente y se colgó de mi cuello con un impulso que me quito el equilibrio.

— _Tú sabes que es lo que menos quiero hacer_ —susurró entre sollozos.

— _No lo hagas entonces._

— _Tengo qué. No puedo enfrentarlos, no puedo. Yo ya no soy su Tori, soy una extraña hasta para mí._

 _—Con el tiempo volverás a encontrarte. Estás perdida en lo que pasó ayer, en lo que Erich te hizo._

 _—¿Dime cómo regreso a mi familia? Gracias a mi padre mis hermanos no tienen a su madre. Gracias a mí, mis padres se vieron forzados a tener una vida que no querían. Yo los obligué a sacrificar sus sueños y ¿para qué? Al final, elegí ser la hija de Erich y vengarme. Me dieron la oportunidad de dejarlo así, de seguir mi vida sin convertirme en él y yo decidí lo contrario. Él está muerto junto con su hermano porque yo no pude decir un te perdono, porque yo no pude rogar por sus vidas, porque quería verlos muertos._

 _—Yo también lo quería, lo soñé. Ade lo mencionó en muchas ocasiones, lo que le haría si llegaba a tenerlo frente a ella…_

 _—Pero ninguno de ustedes lo decía en serio, eran solo palabras. ¡Yo lo hice!_

 _—Tú no jalaste ese gatillo._

 _—No peleé por él._

 _—Erich mató a Carmen_ —le dije queriendo interrumpir su cadena de culpa. De qué servía que continuara construyendo esa pared. Lo hecho, hecho está.

 _—Tal vez mi problema es haberme dado cuenta de que su memoria merecía más que ensuciarla con más sangre._

La separé de mi cuerpo y le limpié la cara con mis pulgares acariciando su piel. Si la dejaba ir, esa sería la última vez que la vería.

 _—Ven conmigo_ —le dije llevándola de la mano al mostrador de servicios—. _Disculpe, señorita. Deseo cambiar el destino de este pasaje._

— _Déjeme verlo, por favor._

Se lo quité a Tori de las manos y se lo entregué.

— _El boleto está marcado como dinámico. puede cambiar su vuelo a cualquier día, hora o destino_ —nos contestó—. _¿A dónde desea viajar?_

— _¿Tienen vuelos a Rio de Janeiro?_

— _Jade, ¿qué haces?_ —me preguntó Tori sin entender.

— _Está con suerte, nuestro vuelo más próximo sale en tres horas. Los pasajeros ya se encuentran haciendo el check-in y hay asientos disponibles en primera clase_.

— _Yo…_

— _No puedes ir a casa, no estás lista_ —la interrumpí—. _Necesitas espacio para pensar, para darte cuenta de que no eres como él y no es tu responsabilidad cargar con el peso de sus decisiones_.

— _No puedo ir a Rio y quedarme allí. Leo debe haberme olvidado ya_.

— _Leo te piensa constantemente_ —le confesé—. _Hace unos días hablé con él. Me preguntó por ti, si sabíamos algo. Me dijo que te extraña y deseó volver a verte_.

— _Él tiene su vida, su hija. ¿Con qué derecho…?_ —frenó su línea de pensamiento, examinándome—. _Tú me pierdes de todas formas, ¿qué diferencia tiene a dónde vaya?_

— _No estaremos juntas por un tiempo más, pero es la única forma de «no perderte» y aunque tus padres y hermanos me odien por esto, yo sé que es lo mejor._

Ella también lo creía, lo supe al ver ese suspiro de alivio que salió sin permiso de sus pulmones.

— _Volveré a ti_.

— _Lo sé. Tarde o temprano, no importa_.

Mi mano se unió a la suya. Tori sacó su pasaporte y le pidió a la encargada realizar el cambio.

— _¿Va a chequear alguna maleta?_

— _No, solo llevo la de mano_.

— _Aquí está su pase de abordar. Puede seguir a migración, señorita Vega_.

Caminamos hacia donde solo ella podía seguir y nos detuvimos sin soltar nuestro agarre.

Otra despedida, esta vez incierta, no tan corta como pensaba en la mañana.

— _Una noche soñé contigo, ¿sabes?_ —me dijo—. _Nos encontrábamos en un parque, había una capa de sol que volvía todo naranja, el viento corría y las hojas del piso se levantaban. Te veías tan feliz sentada en una de las bancas. Tenías el cabello castaño como cuando te conocí y tus ojos azules brillaban desde lejos._

— _¿Y qué pasó?_

— _Desperté_ —dijo con tristeza.

— _Yo soñé muchas veces contigo, pero de otra forma_ —le dije. Un guiño de ojo y me entendió. Era mi sueño más constante.

Me sonrió. Mi Tori todavía estaba ahí.

Tiempo, eso es todo lo que necesitamos. Eso espero.

— _Debo irme. No sé ni qué voy a hacer cuando llegue_.

— _No te preocupes, yo hablaré con Leo para que vaya a recogerte… No, a retirarte… Okey, no. Ninguna de las dos. A verte al aeropuerto para llevarte a su casa… ¡Maldición!_

Rió esta vez y me acogió en un abrazo tierno.

— _No terminamos… tú y yo_ —me aseguró—, _y no pasará nada entre nosotros_.

— _Bien_ —le respondí— _Te echaré de menos y nada de estar viendo traseros brasileños en la playa… Bueno, si los ves, mándame fotos_.

— _Hecho_.

Las platicas de despedida son cortas, raras y al punto.

Ahora la veo partir. Me da un último adiós a lo lejos y gira la esquina desapareciendo. Mis labios todavía cosquillean con nuestro último beso y mi corazón late más tranquilo.

"Esta relación ya parece agua con aceite. ustedes no se van a juntar nunca".

* * *

 **Nota:**

Capítulo eternamente largo, por eso la demora. Creo que así son siempre los últimos, ¿no?

La canción de hoy es: **_Hero - Family of the Year_**.

 _Guest XX_ : Siento que ahora me van a matar por el final de este capítulo XD. ¡Gracias por el review y un buen fin de semana!

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : Y parece que no terminaba ahí lo duro, Exactamente, se escuchan cosas imposibles de creer. Yo siempre digo que si hay algo horrible que te puedas imaginar, piensa que hay cosas mil veces peores que están sucediendo en alguna parte del mundo, porque es así. A veces somos inocentes en la profunda maldad de alguna gente. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado. ¡Un buen fin de semana también!

 _Beatz106_ : Perdón por la demora, suelen ser los capítulos más complejos los del final porque tengo que cerrar todos los cabos sueltos. ¡Gracias por el review y buena suerte!

 _erivip7_ : Es bueno leerte a ti también. nunca fallas un capítulo. Gracias siempre por ese apoyo me hace muy feliz. ¡Espero que tengas un genial fin de semana, suerte!

 _MinaCX_ : Este tampoco es muy relajado, a dos capítulos del final y yo separándolas de nuevo.

Creo que tu pregunta se responde en este capítulo, los eliminaron y ella lo vio. Pero qué secuelas le deja. gracias por leer y por el review. ¡Un buen fin de semana!

 _AshleySophia_ : En eso tienes razón, aunque yo creo que a Jade se le hace más difícil demostrar su sufrimiento porque sabe que, en comparación, es muchísimo menor. Suele suceder mucho, uno tiene pesos encima, pero cuando ve a alguien con más sufrimiento se te hace difícil quejarte, aunque tengas el derecho a hacerlo. Faltan nada más dos capítulos, pero hay una parte de la historia que explica otras cosas con los protectores de Tori. Las cosas no se pueden quedar en el aire. Pregunta para ti: ¿Cuándo continúas Shears and Moments? Te debo todos los reviews del mundo. Prometo que cuando actualices, voy. ¡Ahora sí que sí, pero actualiza por favor! ¡Buen fin de semana!

 _LenyRehim_ : En eso tienes razón, forzar una reintegración era demasiado para Tori, tiene que encontrarse a sí misma sin presiones. Por suerte Jade se dio cuenta. Sobre la familia Müller, pronto vienen las respuestas, pero no son familia de Tori, eso lo puedo asegurar. ¡El lemon light! No spoiler del final. ¡una buena semana para ti también y muchos saludos!

 _Marilinn_ : Creo que la totalidad de lo que le sucedió a Tori nunca la sabremos, pero no hace falta, porque las cosas que más le dolieron son las que le contó a Jade. Más que el tiempo es la longitud y releerlo, corregirlo, cambiar algunas cosas, recordar que tengo que incluir otros detalles y volver a pasar por revisión. Me ha tomado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, espero que haya quedado bien. ¡Saludos y un buen fin de semana!

 _Kuroneko_ : ¡La cuenta regresiva! Perdón por la demora. ¿Mucha lluvia por allá? Por aquí un calor casi infernal, también con lluvia, pero muchísimo calor. XD en los mensajes privados respondo preguntas, a veces se hace una charla, lo cual es divertido. Entiendo esa sensación de nerviosismo, lo del bikini sí es raro :3. Genial, espero que te hagas la cuenta, quizá un día hasta te animes a escribir algo. Recuerdo esos últimos días antes de terminar el semestre, son fatales. ¡Suerte en tus exámenes y espero que tengas un lindo fin de semana!

Suerte a todos y hasta pronto.

¡Faltan 2!


	165. Down Side Of Me

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

 _Jade._

 _Despedirme no es fácil. Los finales siempre han sido un gran problema para mí. Sean buenos o malos no me gustan porque significa que algo terminó. En este caso, que tú y yo dejamos de ser, de estar, de tener un futuro._

 _No sé a dónde voy o por cuánto tiempo. No tengo idea de si volveremos a vernos y por eso creo que lo más justo es que terminemos._

 _Quiero contarte una historia, es algo que sucedió cuando era chica. Mamá nos llevó, a mi hermana y a mí, al parque de diversiones en el bulevar de Santa Mónica. Yo tendría unos siete años. Fuimos a celebrar un cumpleaños, no recuerdo si era el mío o el de Trina, porque mamá siempre se encargaba de hacernos sentir a ambas como princesas en cualquiera de las dos fechas. Ella era tan dulce entonces, tan consentidora y cariñosa. Ahora que sé que somos las hijas del gran amor de su vida, entiendo el porqué._

 _Regresando a la historia._

 _Siempre que íbamos a la feria yo intentaba el mismo juego de tumbar pinos con una pelota. No era particularmente buena en él, pero estaba dispuesta a serlo y me encantaba perder el día intentando ganar. Si tirabas todos los pinos de las tres mesas diferentes, te daban un premio. Si repetías la hazaña, uno más especial. Realmente no era buena, pero estaba empecinada en llevarme el premio más grande, así me tomara la vida entera. Solía ser muy mala perdedora._

 _Esa mañana en particular, mi hermana quería subirse a la montaña rusa primero, insistió todo el camino hasta convencer a mamá. Yo quería empezar por el puesto de pinos y, al llegar, me dirigí a él sin titubear. Mamá, nerviosa y preocupada, me dijo que no podía dejarme sola allí. Otra cosa que hasta hoy nunca comprendí era su miedo a separarnos de su vista. Me pidió que le diéramos gusto a Trina y fuésemos a la montaña, enseguida volveríamos al juego._

 _Yo me crucé de brazos furiosa y no me moví._

 _—Tori, amor, no te pongas así —me dijo—. No tardaremos más de veinte minutos._

 _Ese tiempo parecía una eternidad y yo no quería dar mi brazo a torcer. Mamá me miró con ternura y me sonrió._

 _—Tú linda frente así de fruncida me recuerda a alguien, ¿sabes? —Me dio un beso y me prometió un helado al salir de la feria, me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la montaña rusa. Ahora que lo pienso, imagino que Isabella le ponía esa cara cuando se disgustaban._

 _Para cuando regresamos, la cola de mi juego era inmensa, pero yo no me iría sin ganar. Esperé más de una hora, estaba mentalmente lista para superar el desafío, mas cuando llegué al mostrador, el hombre que atendía entregaba ese peluche grande que yo tanto quería, el premio mayor. Era un unicornio blanco con el cuerno de colores y una cola violeta. Una niña de casi mi misma edad se lo había ganado minutos antes por tirar todos los pinos cinco veces seguidas._

 _Yo deseaba tanto ese unicornio, soñaba con él. Era el trofeo al mejor jugador y debía ser mío. Pero yo no lo gané, fuiste tú._

 _¿Lo recuerdas?_

 _Cuando llegue a Hollywood Arts —después del incidente del café que pusiste como sombrero sobre mi cabeza—, Sikowitz me pidió que participara en el evento de caridad de ese año. La clase entera prepararía un número musical que presentaríamos en el orfanato, además de hacer una colecta de juguetes para donar._

 _Recuerdo cuando lo vi. Llegaste con él abrazado de un lado y con una bolsa llena de otros juguetes en el otro. Era él, yo lo sé. Tenía el mismo ojo chueco que ese peluche que colgaba en la feria._

 _—¿Perdiste tu alma en mi unicornio, Vega? —me preguntaste con burla al pillarme mirándolo._

 _—Eras tú —solté sin darte más explicaciones._

 _—¿Era yo quién?_

 _Te analicé por un instante, tratando de recordar tu rostro, tu expresión al ganarte el peluche, porque siempre tuve la idea de que esa niña era tan feliz como yo lo habría sido, ella también deseaba ese premio y tenía el tipo de actitud que yo admiraba, la persistencia y la disciplina para ser la mejor._

 _Te sonreí, tu respuesta fue virarme los ojos, llamarme «rara» y buscar a Beck para ir al salón a entregar los juguetes._

 _Te envidié tanto, lo tenías todo. El novio más atractivo de la escuela, según me habían platicado las mejores calificaciones del curso, una voz increíble que yo misma comprobé y eras buena actriz. Yo, por el contrario, era solo la niña que nunca ganó ese peluche. En esos días llegaba llorando a casa sin falta porque no estaba segura de que eso fuese lo mío, porque no me sentía lo suficientemente talentosa como para quedarme en la escuela, para competir, me sentía una perdedora y la verdad es que, hasta hoy, yo no sé perder._

 _Estuve a punto de renunciar hasta que, en ese recital frente a los niños, logré alcanzar la nota que tanto me había costado conseguir en los ensayos y vi en ti una cortísima mirada de aprobación. Finalmente me sentí a gusto, aunque después te dedicaste a hacerme la vida imposible._

 _Me imagino que te preguntarás ¿a qué viene la historia?_

 _No lo sé, solo la recordé, porque tú y yo tuvimos un inicio antes de Hollywood Arts, porque quiero pensar que estábamos destinadas a cruzarnos varias veces en la vida y es por algo; que pase el tiempo que pase, volveremos a hacerlo y quizá, la próxima vez que suceda, podamos finalmente estar juntas._

 _Sí, lo sé. Todavía estás molesta y protestando por el inicio de la carta y la propuesta de terminar. Creo que es lo mejor._

 _Yo quiero volver, espero que toda esta pesadilla termine, pero tú no tienes por qué vivirla también. Eres una mujer con una capacidad enorme de hacer cosas espectaculares y yo no quiero ser quien te detenga. Yo no te olvidaré Jade, y sé que un día encenderé el televisor y te veré en una entrevista, en una película o un concierto… ¿Quién sabe?, conquistando al mundo, y mi mayor alegría será saber que no te detuviste, que luchaste por tus sueños, que eres feliz._

 _Como mamá me dijo el día que por fin me dejó ir sola a la escuela:_

 _«Mi deseo más grande es acompañarte toda la vida, pero si no te dejo ir, nunca serás libre»._

 _Te amo, Jade. Te amo tanto._

 _Sé fuerte, sé feliz, sé todo lo que yo nunca seré. Sé la niña que tanto envidiaba, la que se ganó el unicornio en la feria, la que todo lo podía, sé Jade West._

 _Y cuando regrese… si todavía tengo una oportunidad…_

 _Adiós, amor._

 _Tori._

Mi vista recae en esas últimas palabras, en ese «adiós» que Jade nunca recibió. Qué tan diferentes serían las cosas si hubiese sido así en ese momento. Si ella y yo no nos encontrábamos en Paris.

—¿Por qué _não_ la envías? —Leo me asusta sorprendiéndome por la espalda.

—Un día vas a matarme, ¿sabes?

— _Eu sinto muito_ , princesa —se ríe apoyándose en el barandal a mi lado.

Es lindo el paisaje desde aquí. La playa está apenas a unos pasos y el mar está tranquilo a esta hora de la mañana.

—¿Extrañas a Holly?

—Ya me había acostumbrado a tenerla aquí haciéndome la vida imposible.

—¿Quieres _dizer_ , _forçando a_ você a levantarte temprano para correr _pela_ playa?

—Eso, y después obligándome a caminar todo Río de Janeiro a pie.

Ambos reímos recordando las últimas tres semanas que mamá estuvo de visita.

— _Pelo menos agora você pode dizer_ que conoces la ciudad. Casi cuatro meses que _você já viveu_ aquí _e não_ sabía _mais_ que el camino de la casa al restaurante.

—Y a la playa, no se te olvide.

Mi vida en Brasil ha sido sumamente tranquila y como Leo dice, durante los tres primeros meses no salía más que de su casa a su restaurante y de vez en cuando a la playa. Supongo que cuando te conviertes en un prisionero a la fuerza, llegas a ser uno con la soledad e incluso cuando deseas con todas sus fuerzas salir y ser libre, todavía permaneces atrapada en tu cabeza.

Legalmente también ha sido un alivio. Gracias a que las Olimpiadas de verano se llevaron a cabo en el país, no necesité permiso para entrar y me dieron noventa días para permanecer sin una visa. Leo se encargó de hacerme una invitación formal con una propuesta de trabajo ayudándolo en el restaurante para poder extender mi estadía por tiempo indefinido.

—¿ _Você já falou com_ Jade? —me pregunta trayéndome nuevamente de mis pensamientos.

—No desde que mamá llegó.

—Entonces _ela não_ sabe que _você_ te presentaste en la _embaixada_ y diste los exámenes para graduarte de la _escola_.

—No.

Tampoco sabe que mamá me convenció de estudiar artes escénicas en la universidad nacional. El semestre inicia en febrero y son dos años de carrera.

— _Ela_ debe extrañarte _muito_.

¿A qué viene tanta insistencia sobre Jade?

—¿Te escribió? —le pregunto. Algo me dice que hay una razón por la cual quiere hablar de ella.

—Ayer à noite. Apenas preguntó _sobre você._

Hay una razón por la cual no hemos hablado, por la que dejé de responder sus mensajes y llamadas.

—Conoció a alguien, Leo.

— _Tenho_ certeza que _conheceu muita_ gente en la universidad.

—Es una chica… especial… muy especial.

— _Não_ lo creo. Solo tú eres especial para _ela_.

—Ella misma me lo dijo. Es hermosa, cautivante, dulce, con una sonrisa de morir y unos ojos café que hipnotizan. Además huele delicioso y han pasado muchísimo tiempo juntas desde que apareció.

—Jade _não é o_ tipo de chica que…

—La última vez que hablamos pasaron la noche juntas —le interrumpo. Jade no es ese tipo de chica, pero estamos muy lejos. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que nos hicimos novias, casi un año, mas si contamos los días que hemos compartido juntas en todo este tiempo no llegamos ni a un mes completo. Nuestra relación no es real y no es justo con ella. Era obvio que iba a conocer a alguien que le llamase la atención y terminaríamos.

—Princesa, _fale com_ Jade.

—¿Para qué?

—Disculpa, Tori. Hay un hombre en la mesa dos que pidió por ti.

—¿Un hombre? —pregunta Leo antes de mí.

Regreso a ver, pero no logro reconocer a nadie. La pared de la entrada bloquea esa área.

—Dijo que era un viejo amigo.

—¿Quieres que vaya a ver? —me pregunta Leo, inquietándose. No le contesto, me levanto para distinguir quién es y sí, es un viejo conocido más que amigo.

—No te preocupes, voy a hablar con él.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, está bien.

Pretendo que es así, aunque al verlo me llené de escalofríos que todavía recorren mi piel. Nunca le tuve miedo, fue bastante considerado y amable conmigo, pero mato a dos hombres a sangre fría conmigo de testigo, tampoco lo veo como Papá Noel.

—Señor Müller —lo saludo estirándole la mano. El me sonríe y se levanta para darme un abrazo.

—Te ves bien Victoria. Sana, feliz.

—Lo mismo dijo mi madre, subí un poco de peso.

—La comida en este lugar debe ser fantástica. Pesca fresca todos los días y un excelente chef, no debe irles mal.

No me tomo su comentario a mal, pero es difícil no pensar en sus palabras como una advertencia. El «excelente chef» estuvo de más, sabe quien es Leo, sabe que es el dueño, sabe que es mi amigo, seguramente sabe que es mi ex-amante.

—Pensé que volverías a Los Ángeles.

—Era la idea.

—¿Cambiaste de parecer por el atractivo del clima tropical? —me pregunta con gracia—. No entiendo cómo la gente puede vivir con tanto calor, es agobiante. No me deja pensar.

—He ido acostumbrándome. Los primeros días fueron una pesadilla.

—Lo mismo me sucede cuando voy a Australia a visitar a Millie. Termino metido en la habitación de hotel con el aire acondicionado al máximo.

—¿Cómo está ella? —le pregunto ahora que la sacó al tema. La última vez que supe de Millie fue en esa carta que llegó al hotel de París junto con mi pasaporte, en la que me decía que si quería respuestas podía llamar a su papá.

Lo hice, pensaba que lo que me proponía era enfrentar a Erich y cerrar todas las puertas que dejó abiertas, pero después de cómo se dieron las cosas y de pensarlo incesantemente, creo que se refería cosas que solo su propio padre podría decirme.

—Mi hija está bien. Su novio le pidió matrimonio y esa es, en parte, la razón por la que estoy aquí.

Quizá este es el momento de encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que todavía me persiguen. ¿A quién se refería exactamente cuando le pidió a Klaus que confesara? No era Isabella, tampoco Carmen, y algo más importante, ¿por qué se vio obligado a ayudarme? ¿Cuál es su papel en mi historia?

—¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado? ¿Tal vez tomar una caminata por la playa?

—En media hora el día se pondrá demasiado caliente como para aguantar el sol.

—Soportaré un poco. No creo demorar en lo que vine a decir.

Acepto, tampoco esperaba tenerlo de invitado a la cena, así que terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

Nos levantamos de la mesa con unos ojos azules preocupados sobre mí.

«Todo está bien», le digo a leo a la distancia alzando mi pulgar. Él no deja de mirarme con sospecha, pero confía en mí y nos deja salir de su restaurante sin protesta.

—Leo es un buen chico —menciona al aire al poner un pie en la arena. Un suspiro cansado me abandona. Estos juegos no se terminan nunca.

—Ustedes los… —me interrumpo antes de decir los criminales organizados y poderosos, o en una palabra, los mafiosos.

—¿Tenemos interés en personas que deberíamos dejar en paz? —completa mi observación.

—No lo diría precisamente así, pero… sí.

—Es parte de cuidar a los tuyos, no digo que sea la mejor costumbre, pero sí la más segura.

—¿Qué daño podría hacerles un joven que apenas está empezando a vivir? Leo tiene un hijo pequeño, debería estar tranquilo y sin amenazas.

—No vine a ponerlo en peligro. Si me enteré de su existencia fue gracias a tu padre y tuve que enviar a gente para protegerlo, como lo hice con Jade y tu familia.

Esas son noticias para mí. Además de ayudarme protegía a los míos, mas yo no soy parte de _los suyos_ , soy la hija de su enemigo.

—Si te lo preguntas, lo hice a pedido de Millie.

—¿Por qué? Me refiero a ¿qué fue lo que hice yo para merecerme su ayuda?

—Tu manera de ver el mundo, pero antes de llegar a eso aclaremos lo que sabes. Imagino que Erich te contó que era un ávido criminal y perteneció a una pandilla muy famosa en Berlín.

—Algo supe.

—Pues esa pandilla inició una guerra contra mí, intentando destronarme y quedarse con el negocio que yo había construido.

—Fue usted quien los…

—Obligué a separarse… Sí, matando a algunos de ellos.

Müller es un hombre muy propio. Si te lo encuentras en la calle no pensarías que es un despiadado asesino. Miro alrededor y la gente camina haciendo su vida, inconscientes lo peligroso que es el hombre que me acompaña.

—Yo… fui un hombre imprudente cuando era joven. Creía que debía demostrar mi poder imponiéndome, así mantendría a mi familia protegida y a los oportunistas lejos. Como verás no sucedió de esa manera. Erich quería ser parte de mi negocio. Insistió e insistió hasta que logró entrar a mi casa sin invitación a exigirme un trabajo que lo deje evolucionar y un día ser mi mano derecha. Se creía muy listo y esperaba que yo apreciara el «valor» en su intromisión. Lo eché a golpes, esperando que no volviera a aparecer, pero él tenía un solo objetivo en la cabeza, sacarme del panorama y puso a su pandilla en contra de mis hombres —me cuenta—. Al ver que su gente era eliminada fácilmente se volvió a acercar, amenazándome en frente de mi esposa para conseguir lo que quería o la mataría.

Entonces era ella a quien se refería, pero… se dirigía a Klaus y él aceptó haberlo hecho, no Erich.

—No entiendo.

—Te hablaron de Laura, ¿verdad? Recuerdo que Erich te la mencionó ese día.

—Sí, fue novia de ambos… Fue usted quien la…

—Sí, yo ordené su muerte. Lo que nos trae aquí hoy.

No es difícil unir los puntos y ver la imagen completa. Aún así prefiero que él lo haga por mí.

—Erich podía perdonar a su hermano por robarle a su novia, pero jamás perdonaría que alguien le quitara la vida. Klaus mucho menos —me explica—. Esperaron con paciencia. Mis hijos eran niños de catorce y diez años, tenían una idea clara de mi negocio, de lo que sucedía a puerta cerrada en mi despacho. No necesitaron que un desconocido los convenciera de que su madre había muerto a manos de un matón como un acto de venganza hacia mí, lo supieron el instante en que escucharon la noticia.

—Lo lamento…

—No tienes por qué, Victoria. No fuiste tú quien secuestró a mi esposa y la ultrajó sin piedad antes de quitarle la vida.

—Fue Klaus.

—Sí. Erich estaba en Estados Unidos, ocupado con la segunda parte de su plan; robar millones de dólares para comprar mi negocio en mi momento más bajo, cuando yo querría abandonarlo todo por la pérdida de mi esposa.

—¿Por qué comprarlo? ¿Por qué no…?

—Matarme y ya.

—Conociéndolo, pudo haberlo hecho.

—Y todos mis asociados le habrían dado la espalda. Él sabía muy bien que ser mi aprendiz, es muy distinto a ser mi asesino.

—Cuando conocí a Klaus me aseguró que quien había matado a Laura era Erich, me prometió vengarla junto con Isabella.

—Mentiras, ambos eran socios en todo. Klaus prefería pasar desapercibido, nada más. Fue parte del plan desde el principio —me asegura—. Siempre tuvieron una gran motivación en común.

—El respeto y el poder.

—Exactamente.

Erich lo admitió sin titubear cuando aceptó la muerte de Carmen. Es lo más importante para un hombre, me dijo.

—Mis hijos llegaron a odiarme. Me pidieron que los dejara irse a vivir con sus abuelos maternos en Australia y yo, con la culpa que tenía por haber provocado la muerte de mi esposa, compré los pasajes y los puse en el avión. Con el tiempo nos convertimos en extraños, pasaron casi quince años en volver a retomar contacto.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Erich reapareció en Alemania. Supe que había acumulado un gran capital y todavía tenía la idea de ofrecérmelo a cambio de un puesto importante en la organización. Eventualmente me reemplazaría.

—Eso no explica por qué ustedes se apiadaron de mí.

—La mala costumbre de investigar a gente que deberíamos dejar en paz —me dice con gracia. Yo no le encuentro mucha—. Descubrimos tu existencia y que habías sido secuestrada de la familia que te acogió al morir tu madre, que eras una víctima más.

—Pero era su hija y su sobrina, vivía con ellos. No tenían por qué ayudarme.

—Eso es verdad, pero cuando Erich vino con sus millones a pedirme que hiciéramos las paces y unamos los nuestros negocios, sabía que mis hijos eran mi punto débil y que la única forma en la que yo confiaría en él, era si ponía a su propia hija como parte del acuerdo. Quería que tú y mi hijo Andreas se unieran en matrimonio.

—Recuerdo cuando me dijo que tenía algo más grande planeado para mí.

—Andreas jamás aceptaría el trato, así fuese con intención de vengar a su madre, pero quizá Milli sí. Erich mismo me dio la idea al mostrarme la carta que escribiste a tu novia.

—Lo dejó leerla.

El señor Müller acepta en silencio.

—¿Sabías que mi difunta esposa llevaba a mis hijos a la feria cada verano y que Millie amaba esos osos de peluche de premio? ¿O que tus palabras sonaron demasiado a su madre, especialmente en tu desprendimiento y amor? —me cuenta, dándome a entender que fue ella quien decidió mi suerte—. Se la envié esperando que aceptara ayudarme a vengar a su madre. Ella aceptó con una única condición, que tú salieras ilesa así como los tuyos y, al terminar, fueses completamente libre.

Vivo gracias a Millie.

—Le recordé que eras parte de la escoria que se llevó a su madre, pero su exigencia fue muy clara. Había sido yo quien con mi decisión de matar a Laura había provocado toda esta cadena de desgracias y tenía razón. Debía corregir mi error y ella me ayudaría si le prometía que esa historia se terminaría ahí.

—Gracias.

—No —me corta tajante—. Fui un hombre despiadado, jamás pensé en las consecuencias de mis acciones. Decenas de personas perdieron la vida bajo mi orden y, aunque no fui yo quien apretó el gatillo en esas ocasiones, mis manos están llenas de sangre inocente, de vidas que se vieron afectadas, como la tuya, como la de tu amiga Carmen.

Si quiero encontrar un culpable evidente para su muerte no me hace falta más que verme al espejo, pero ¿quién tiene más responsabilidad, él, Erich o yo?

La vida es tan frágil. El universo se mueve con el diminuto movimiento de una mariposa. Las desiciones que tomamos ahora pueden traernos consecuencias inimaginables en el futuro. Nada es estático, todo cambia, una pequeña acción hoy puede significar la vida o la muerte mañana.

—Millie me contó que no habías regresado a Los Ángeles como esperábamos —me comenta, dejándome saber que su hija ha estado pendiente de mí—. Esta preocupada y pensó que seguramente es porque nunca supiste la verdad completa. Así que, para poder empezar su nueva vida como mujer casada, me pidió que terminara lo que iniciamos y viniera a contártela.

—¿Hay algo más que debería saber?

—No de mi parte. Si Erich tenía otras razones… no lo sabremos.

—No, ese barco dejó el muelle.

—Y tú deberías hacerlo también. ¿Qué haces aquí huyendo de tu vida? Tenías una linda relación con una hermosa chica, un futuro prometedor.

—No pude volver después de lo que sucedió en París.

—Tú no mataste a Erich o Klaus, fui yo.

—No lo impedí.

—No tenías forma de hacerlo. Iba a matarlos de cualquier forma. Se lo prometí a mi esposa en su tumba hace quince años.

—Algo pude haber hecho.

—Nada, Victoria. Ni siquiera si mi hija me lo hubiese pedido me habría detenido. mi promesa con mi esposa es lo único que me ha mantenido vivo por años.

—A veces… —me detengo sin saber si debería confesarme.

—Te escucho.

—A veces quisiera haber sido yo quien presionara el gatillo. Y otras no sé cómo vivir por haberlo presenciarlo.

—Es normal. Sentir odio no te convierte en un monstruo, te hace humana. No debes cargar con la culpa, quien los mató fui yo.

—Me siento responsable.

—No lo eres, pero debes aprender a vivir con tu historia de la mano, porque no existe forma de borrarla. Aprende de ella y sigue.

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

—Lo primero, vuelve a casa, Victoria. Este calor es insoportable. El resto de respuestas vendrán solas.

Me sonríe, me mira con cariño como si fuese su hija y se acerca a darme un beso en la mejilla. Me da una última caricia en el brazo y da media vuelta, caminando lentamente por la orilla de la playa hasta perderse en la lejanía. No regresa a verme, se fue.

Un sentimiento de alivio se aloja en mi pecho y, respirando este aire tibio, comprendo que hay una sola cosa que debo hacer aunque esté llena de miedo, aunque haya perdido a Jade, aunque mi padre me odie… debo volver.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Una semana y un capítulo más para el final.

La canción de hoy es: **_Down side of me - CHVRCHES_**.

 _Guest XX_ : Aún falta un capítulo. ¡Ténganme fe! Yo dije JORI y es JORI, aunque bueno, quién cuente cuantos días han pasado juntas sabrá que han tenido muchos problemas. ¡Gracias por la espera y que tengas una buena semana!

 _LittleRock17_ : Brook y Adelaide son geniale lo amo. Perdona por romperte el corazón. Todavía queda una sorpresa más. ¡Saludos y una genial semana para ti!

Marilinn: Eres de las únicas personas que llaman a Victoria, Victoria XD. Ha sido un camino largo para ambas. Espero que te guste el final. ¡Muchas suerte y una linda semana!

 _Soledad Infinita_ : Perdón por hacerte esperar así. Han sido capítulos difíciles porque estoy tratando de cerrar todo y son cuatro veces más largos que lo normal. Y bueno, queda uno más. Espero que sea de tu agrado. ¡Muchos saludos, suerte y una buena semana!

 _erivip7_ : ¡Falta uno! Yo seguiré escribiendo JORI de eso no hay duda, lo amo y tengo que seguir escribiendo. Espero que te guste el final ¡saludos, suerte y una genial semana!

 _Beatz106_ : Lamento que se te dificulte entender el capítulo y espero que este sea menos confuso. ¡Gracias por leer y suerte!

 _Qaths10_ : De verdad, lamento demorarme. He intentado toda la semana apresurarlo, pero no encuentro como, quiero cerrar todo sin dejar algo por ahí suelto. Gracias por tus palabras y mucha suerte. ¡Que tengas una gran semana!

 _Kuroneko_ : jajaja lo lamento, que no iba a hacer que Tori huya más, pero casi y quién podría culparla. Creo lo mismo, aunque ver a alguien morir y saber que es real no es como verlo en una película y Tori nunca ha sido una chica insensible que puede dejar esas cosas densas de lado. Creo también que siempre hay ese potencial en todos y ella siente que más en ella por su herencia. En cualquier momento puedes perder la perspectiva y hacerte malo, sin necesariamente pensar que eres malo. Digo, todos los villanos tienen una razón para hacer lo que hacen y ninguno cree estar equivocado. Yo ahora mismo estoy entrando al verano, y tenemos unos cuatro meses de climas cálidos, aunque también fríos por el viento que corre. Ya queda uno solo, espero que les guste y no demorarme demasiado. ¡Muchos saludos y suerte siempre!

 _MinaCX_ : Teníamos que volver al inicio de alguna forma. Es importante recordar por donde fue que pasaron para llegar a este punto. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que el final no decepcione. ¡Una excelente semana para ti y suerte!

 _yeka_ : ¡Hey, alguien nuevo en los comentarios! Gracias por seguir la historia y me alegra mucho que te esté gustando. ¡Espero que te guste el final y que tengas una genial semana, suerte!

 _LenyRehim_ : Las palabras están siempre, las heridas físicas suelen irse con el tiempo. Espero haber respondido esas preguntas en este capítulo. El lemon light podría llegar, hay que ver el siguiente capítulo XD. Espero que te guste el último capítulo. más que nada que sea digno de un final. ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras, que tengas una linda semana, mucha suerte y saludos!

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : Tori no terminó con Jade. Quizo hacerlo, pero al final le dice que no terminaron. Ahora es otra cosa, ella tiene que enfrentar esta nueva "relación" de Jade. Veamos cómo le va en el siguiente y último capítulo. ¡Oh no, el jabón con pelos XD! ¡El JORI no puede morir! A mi también me gustan los capítulos largos, eso sí, cuestan más revisarlos y corregirlos, pero me agrada escribir mucho más detallado y creo que lo aplicaré para el siguiente fic. ¡Suerte y una linda semana para ti!


	166. Found

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Hola Jan.

Buen inicio. No lo he visto en casi un año, pero un saludo casual es el mejor rompe hielos, ¿no?

—¡Tori, oh por Dios! —me saluda jalándome a sus brazos.

—Hey, ¿cómo estas? —le respondo, esperando que no me llene de preguntas. Quiero ver a Jade.

—¡¿Cómo estas tú?! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! ¿Ya viste a tus padres? ¿Ellos saben qué estás aquí?… Espera…

Fallé, demasiadas preguntas que no tengo tiempo de contestar.

—Jan, te ves bien. Te sienta lindo el pelo largo.

—Espera, espera… —dice mirándome como si estuviese a punto de resolver el acertijo más difícil del mundo—. Viniste por Jade, ¿no?

—Sí. Me dijeron que estaba aquí y…

—Sí, se esta quedando conmigo, pero acaba de salir con Emilia al parque.

¿Viajó con la nueva? ¡Aj, mátenme!

—Vaya, bueno… em. No le digas que vine, ¿sí? Yo… tengo que volver a casa.

—¿Por qué no les das el encuentro? El parque queda a la vuelta y todavía falta un rato hasta que Jade tenga que ir a dejar a Emilia a la casa de sus abuelos.

—¿Emilia tiene familia en Los Ángeles?

—Por supuesto, vino con sus padres a pasar navidades, igual que Jade —me aclaró como si fuese un dato básico de cultura general—. No la conoces todavía, es verdad —reflexiona—. Te vas a enamorar cuando la veas. Es hermosa y tiene unos ojos que…

—Sí, sí… todo eso me lo dijo Jade.

No necesito un recordatorio de lo magnifica que es su nueva novia.

—Deberías verlas juntas. Jamás pensé que alguien la pudiera cambiarla tanto, es impresionante. Jade se ha vuelto tan paciente y dulce…

Será que se puede callar.

—… Se emociona al máximo cuando va a verla y se la pasa mimándola como…

¡Aj, basta! ¿Acaso Jan no entiende los limites de las relaciones? No quiero saber lo maravillosa que es esta chica. ¡No me importa! No sé ni para qué quiero ver a Jade. Si está tan feliz mejor la dejo sola. Eso es lo que yo quería, ¿no? Que sea libre, que no se pierda en mi recuerdo.

—Debo irme a casa, Jan. Será otro día.

—¿Estás segura? Podrías esperarla, no debe tardar mas de un par de horas, mientras tanto podemos charlar tú y yo. Te he extrañado —me dice, su mirada dulce y sincera como siempre, tanto que me da pena darle una negativa, pero ya no quiero ver a Jade. No por un tiempo. Ella ya me superó, pero yo no a ella.

—Solo salí a dar una vuelta por la playa y pasé por aquí—le miento—, pero como comprenderás mis papás me quieren en casa, si es posible, las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Claro, por supuesto.

—Te llamaré en unos días. Espero que se les pase el susto de no verme y, no sé, podríamos ir por una sesión de surf o algo.

—Me encantaría, Tori. Es tan bueno verte.

La verdad es que sí, es lindo verlo. Es placido reencontrarse con gente que te quiere y sentirlos contentos por tenerte de vuelta.

Nos despedimos y bajo para salir por la entrada que da a la calle. Estoy un poco cansada de recibir el sol directo y caminar por la playa. Pasé demasiado tiempo en Río de Janeiro haciendo justo eso.

«Hija, ¿todo bien?», papá me pregunta en un mensaje de texto.

«Si, estoy yendo a casa. Iré caminando. No te preocupes si tardo un rato. Quiero respirar», le contesto.

Sobretodo, que el aire contaminado de la ciudad me llene los pulmones. En realidad quiero pensar y estar un rato sola, aunque entiendo su nerviosismo. Llegué de sorpresa hace no más de dos horas, fui a casa donde me encontré con mi familia almorzando y me recibieron sus brazos dulces. Qué equivocada estaba al pensar que no podría enfrentarlos y contarles lo que sucedió. Fue más fácil de lo que imaginé.

Me confesé sin perder el tiempo admitiendo mi culpa, les conté de lo que había sido testigo y esperé. Papá bajó su mirada mientras me escuchaba, mamá ya conocía algunos detalles porque los hablamos a breves rasgos cuando fue a visitarme a Brasil, mas no conocía lo más importante. La noté muy asombrada de saber mis últimos momentos con mi secuestrador. Trina, al contrario, largó un suspiro de alivio y Robbie permaneció en silencio. La mesa se mantuvo quieta mientras asimilaban mis palabras, de repente mi hermana rompió el silencio.

— _Gracias Tori, por salvarme en Roswell, por ponerte enfrente de Luca y de mí cada vez que ese tipo nos amenazó. Lamento no haberte correspondido de la misma forma cuando lo necesitaste. Erich nos tomó por sorpresa y…_

—No tienes que disculparte conmigo. Él… era mi padre…

 _—Él no era tu padre_ —papá reclamó de inmediato—. _La biología no… Tu papá soy yo. Mi hija, mía, mi bebé. Esa es quién eres. No suya, mía._

El enojo que sentía —más que nada la impotencia—, se marcó con una línea de lágrimas que rodó por su mejilla derecha. Su labio temblante y su puño cerrado con fuerza apretando el aire violentamente, mostraban su dolor.

— _Lo sé papá_.

— _No pienses…_ —dijo entre dientes—, _ni por un instante, que eres parte de ese bastardo y jamás te sientas culpable. Él murió por sus acciones, por su odio. Yo debí haber sido quien presionara el gatillo. Hija… siento no haberte podido salvar_ —lloró soltando todos los sentimientos que había acumulado durante este tiempo.

Me levanté a abrazarlo, nos hacía tanta falta sentirnos, reconocernos, aceptar lo pasado, porque si yo había cargado con culpa, papá doblaba ese peso con arrepentimiento. Fue tan duro consigo mismo, conmigo demasiado flexible. No me culpó, no se avergonzó de mí, me contuvo en sus brazos, como lo hacia cuando era pequeña, como seguramente me acogió el instante que me conoció. Es mi papá después de todo, seguimos siendo familia y estaremos bien.

Después de terminar el almuerzo fui a darme un baño. Mi idea era esperar un par de días, hablar con mamá y pedirle un préstamo para viajar a Nueva York. Necesitaba ver a Jade, no quería solo darle una llamada e informarle que regresé. Quería verla, sorprenderla, quizá espiarla antes de acercarme, ver que tan hermosa era la tal Emilia y si ella era tan feliz como sonaba por teléfono.

— _Jade está en Los Angeles, Tori_ —me comentó Robbie cuando le conté que quería viajar a verla—. _Llegó hace unos días para pasar navidad con su hermano menor._

Me arregle y le pedí a Trina que me diera un aventón a la casa de Jan, donde me dijo Robbie que Jade se estaba quedando y, bueno, aquí estoy, caminando a media tarde por este parque…

Espera, este es el parque que mencionó Jan.

Alzo mi vista por todo lado. Jade debía estar aquí con la tal Emilia. ¿Dónde está? Giro por completo, vuelvo a dar la vuelta y… Hay alguien muy parecida a Jade allá. Está de espaldas, pero está sola, no hay rastro de la nueva.

No, no es ella… No… ¡Sí, sí es ella! Acaba de dar media vuelta, pero… ¿Que hace con…?

Me está mirando. Jade me está viendo fijamente. Me sonríe, genial. Me vio y me sonríe. ¿Dónde está la tal Emilia? Esa miniatura debe pertenecerle a ella de alguna forma. Jade no es el tipo de persona que carga bebés por diversión o disfruta de su compañía. Bueno, no lo sé. Nunca la he visto con uno.

Se está acercando… con la miniatura.

Diablos, ¿qué voy a decirle? Ya no quiero conocer a la nueva, no quiero verla feliz.

Soy una maldita contradicción. Quiero algo un segundo y al siguiente: _corre por tu vida_.

¡Está muy cerca, demasiado cerca y yo debo tener la cara más ridícula del mundo porque ya no solo me sonríe, se ríe de verme! ¿Es porque luzco como un ratón asustado o porque soy realmente patética?

Un metro nos separa, no es nada. Yo no digo una palabra, ella espera.

¿Qué espera? ¿Por qué no me habla?

—Volviste.

Ahí, me habló. ¿Eso quería, no?

La miniatura se contrae en su pecho y bosteza, Jade me quita su atención para acomodarla bien en sus brazos y le da un tierno beso en la frente. Demasiado tierno. Hmm, se ve espléndida haciéndolo. Tan dulce y cariñosa. La sujeta con tanto amor y suavidad.

—Ya, ya —le susurra al mecerla con un cuidado extremo—. Shhh, ya nos vamos a donde los abuelos…

¿Los abuelos?

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, congelándome por completo porque mi cerebro no pierde el tiempo uniendo los puntos.

¡Los abuelos!

Morena, hermosa. No veo sus ojos, pero…

—Emilia… —suelto sin quererlo en una exhalación.

—¿Quieres cargarla?

¡¿Que si quiero qué?!

¿Está loca?, la miniatura se va a romper.

¿Y si se me cae? No, no… no quiero cargarla. No sé ni quién es.

¿De dónde la sacó? No estaba embarazada la última vez que nos vimos y no existen embarazos fugaces de cuatro meses.

¿La encontró en su puerta?

No, eso es absurdo, quién abandona bebés en las puertas de extraños en estos días, además, así lo hicieran, esos bebés tienen que pasar por el sistema de protección de menores y no creo que Jade haya adoptado un bebé, porque tiene dieciocho años y quién le va a dar un bebé a una chica de dieciocho años.

No, debe ser su sobrina, hija de su otro hermano, ¿eso verdad? Porque Jade no se robaría un bebé…

O la pequeña se llama Emilia porque es hija de la tal Emilia. Diablos…

—No muerde, ¿sabes? Y no pesa nada.

¡Que no!

Se ve frágil, adorable y frágil, además su mamá no querría que la ex de su novia este cargando a su hija.

—Vamos, anímate. Se siente increíble.

Jade se ve tan feliz como sonaba por teléfono. Le acaricia la espalda con tanta delicadeza y amor.

No voy a sentir celos por una bebé. No voy a sentir celos por una bebé. No voy a sentir celos por una bebé. ¡No voy a sentir celos por una bebé!

—Tori, ¿estás bien?

Debería decir que sí, pero no lo estoy. De todas formas tengo que decir algo, un «hola», aunque sea.

—Em, estoy bien… Regresé, como te habrás dado cuenta. Fui… a buscarte a la casa de Jan.

—Si me hubieses llamado, te habría esperado ahí.

—Quería que fuese una sorpresa.

Pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo.

—Lo es.

Linda, ¿no digo? La miniatura se mueve cansada en su cuerpo, no esta tan cómoda o la brisa le molesta.

—Creo que tiene gases.

O tiene gases.

—¿Y de dónde la sacaste?

Ya, mi curiosidad salió y por su sorpresa creo que lo dije feo.

—Tori… es Emilia.

Eso ya lo había deducido. Hija de la otra Emilia o sobrina suya o huérfana recogida, pero sabía que era Emilia.

—¿Emilia… Oliver? —me dice y espera a que sume dos más dos, pero me dan tres—. ¿La hija de Beck?

—¿La hija de quién, perdón?

—Tori…

—¡¿Beck tuvo una hija?!

—Sí, Tracy y él hablaron tras el funeral del hermano de Cat y decidieron tenerla.

—Oh…

—¿Estás bien? Pensé que lo sabías. ¡Yo te hablé de Emilia mil veces!

—¡No pensaba que era una bebé!

—¿Y de quien creías que te hablaba cuando te decía que estaba embobada con ella, o cuando creía que me estaba enamorando de sus ojos, o cuando dije que pasaría la noche conmigo?

—¡De tu nueva novia, obvio!

—¿Nueva novia? Dios, no sabía que tenía una antigua.

Sin esperar un segundo se llenó de carcajadas, poniendo a la bebé aún más incómoda.

—No es gracioso, ¿sabes?

—Sí que lo es. ¿Creíste que me había conseguido novia? —su risa me desespera. ¿Cómo diablos lo iba a adivinar?

—¿Puedes parar? Vas a tirar a la bebé al piso.

—Es que… —Sus risas no la dejan hablar—. ¿Nueva novia? —Más risas… y más—. Soy su madrina.

—Eso nunca lo mencionaste.

—Porque apenas sucedió hace un par de semanas y tú no me hablas hace más de tres. Me la encargaron hace un rato porque Beck y Tracy quería tener una cita e ir al cine.

—Hmm…

—¿Hmm?

—Nada, solo que tú tampoco me has hablado, literalmente te olvidaste de mí.

Ahora sí se le van las risas. Me mira con una cara que grita: _retráctate o dejo a la bebé donde sus abuelos y haré que te arrepientas_.

—Bueno, no insististe.

—Asumí que era porque tu mamá estaba en Brasil y querías pasar tiempo con ella, no porque pensabas que era una _mete-cuernos_.

Touché.

—Era lo más lógico.

—¿Que te engañara? ¿Que después de todo este tiempo dijera: «Al diablo Tori» y me fuera a besuquear a otra chica? Porque eso es lo que yo obtenía de nuestra relación, ¿no? Sexo y nada más.

—Ya, tampoco es para tanto.

—Sí que lo es. Pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso. Tengo que dejar a Emilia con sus abuelos e ir a recoger a mi hermano Lewis para llevarlo a la feria.

—Jade…

—Ahora no, Tori.

La veo alejarse tal como se acercó, aunque esta vez completamente enojada y con una razón justa para estarlo. Fui idiota.

Ya no quiero caminar, estar sola sí. Últimamente, desde mi encierro en realidad, no siento ganas de estar con la gente o de hablar demasiado. Me acostumbre a tener conversaciones conmigo misma y en silencio, me rendí ante la idea de explicarle al mundo lo que siento.

Seré una fantástica actriz un día, o una apasionada cantante, capaz de expresar cada sentimiento que recorre mi piel.

Bajo del taxi que me trae a casa y veo a papá esperándome sentado en la acera. No tiene buena cara.

—Pequeña —me dice como saludo.

—Hey —le respondo sentándome a su lado.

—¿Hablaste con Jade?

—Sí, pero arruiné la conversación con mis dudas.

—Ya veo. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero antes de todo esto eras muy extrovertida, segura, independiente.

—Creo que no lo recuerdo.

—Tal vez esto te ayude un poco —me dice entregándome una fotografía mía con los chicos en nuestros disfraces de Diddly-Bops. Yo soy un helado, Jade una hamburguesa.

—Esto no fue valentía.

—Claro que sí —me dice tomándola en sus manos y ríe—. Yo no saldría así ni del cuarto a la cocina. Pero si esa no te convenció, ¿que tal esta?

Me entrega otra de todos en pijama a un lado del carro alegórico de panecillo que hicimos para el Desfile Pro Desfiles. La que ríe ahora soy yo.

—Esta tal vez.

—Y esta fue la más loca de tus ideas, pero tengo que darte créditos. No sé si yo habría podido completar todos esos desafíos.

En esta fotografía estoy con mis dos brazos enyesados tras tener un encuentro con ese gorila en el Gorila Club. No me rompí ningún hueso, pero estuve a punto y el doctor insistió —dadas mis heridas—, que me enyesaran por dos semanas para evitar un daño permanente.

—Creo que esto, mas que valentía y seguridad, es terquedad.

—No veo nada malo en ser terco. Para hacer algunas cosas en la vida se necesita serlo, tener insistencia, saber que uno puede ganar y no rendirse.

En eso podría tener razón y esa es la persona que yo era, la siento tan lejana ahora.

—Esta es mi favorita —me dice entregándome una fotografía borrosa de mí cayendo de un tercer piso a un colchón de aire. Jade esta sonriendo con malicia en el tope, típico en ella. Es cuando me aventó en ese set de filmación donde me contrataron de extra.

—Esta no fue graciosa, papá.

—Yo creo que sí y Jade también.

—Claro, es porque me odiaba y quería matarme. No sé por qué a ti te alegra tanto. Estuve a un metro de ser puré.

—Miro estas fotos y no veo a Jade odiándote hija. La veo como una parte importante de muchos de tus momentos más felices y atrevidos. La veo «dándote un empujón» para continuar, siendo tu compañera, tu amiga, tu soporte —me explica—. Sobretodo, te veo a ti poniéndote al frente de la vida. Probando todo lo que llega sin miedo a fallar y, si es así, lo volvías a intentar. Nunca fuiste buena perdedora.

—Hmm… lo sé, nunca lo fui. Lo que no sé es si sentirse perdido significa perder.

—No, todo lo contrario, Tori. Significa que aún estás intentándolo y cuando te encuentres habrás ganado.

—Papá, yo… veo mi futuro y es tan incierto. Mis amigos están en la universidad, yo no. Ni siquiera tengo un plan a seguir ahora que volví al país.

—No necesitas uno por el momento. Concéntrate en sentirte mejor, en superar este mal bache hija, porque ya pasó y tienes más o menos sesenta años de otras experiencias.

Vaya, sesenta años. Tiene razón. Apenas he vivido un cuarto de mi vida, no puedo permitir que este año, _un año_ , arruine las otras tres partes. Sería realmente estúpido.

—Jade te quiere y ha sido muy fuerte y determinada. Mientras estuviste desaparecida llamaba todos los días a preguntar por ti. Aún llama para checar cómo estamos, sobre todo a tu mamá. Se han hecho muy amigas.

—Eso no lo sabía, mamá no me dijo nada mientras estuvo en Brasil.

—Es porque Jade se lo pidió. No quería que te sintieras presionada por volver o preocupada por ella —me comenta—. Jade es una buena chica Tori, me gusta para ti.

Genial, mi papá nos shippea.

—Pues lo acabo de arruinar.

—Ve y arréglalo entonces. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jade estará en la feria con su hermano. Podría darles el encuentro o ir en un par de horas para no interrumpirlos. Aunque quizá cuando llegue ya no estén y habré perdido el día sin hablarle.

—Papá me das un aventón.

Mejor será que arregle esto ahora mismo. No quisiera que Jade comience a hacerse ideas, como lo hice yo. Hay que detener este tren antes de que se descarrile.

Entramos a casa por una chaqueta y las llaves del auto y salimos rápidamente hacia Santa Mónica a la feria en el bulevar.

—¿Necesitas dinero?

—Te prometo que te lo pagaré apenas consiga trabajo.

—No te preocupes hija, ten —me dice entregándome unos billetes—. Si planeas pasar la noche con Jade, avísanos.

—¡Papa!

—Vamos, hija. Seamos realistas. Dormiste con tu novia bajo nuestro techo y con nuestro consentimiento por varios días el año pasado, sabíamos muy bien que hacían. Además, eres adolescente.

—¡Papá!

—Solo avísanos, ¿está bien?

Asiento dando media vuelta y lo escucho desearme suerte y partir. Ahora tengo que encontrarla.

A Jade le gusta el peligro, le gusta la velocidad, así que podría estar en la montaña rusa. Aunque no sé si su hermano da la talla para subir. Tal vez en la rueda moscovita.

Me acerco, mirando a todos lados por alguien con el atuendo que Jade llevaba hoy tarde cuando la vi. Pantalones negros, remera negra, botas negras, cabello sorprendentemente no negro, muy castaño de hecho, casi del color que tenía cuando la conocí. No veo a nadie con esa descripción.

No conozco a su hermano menor, lo que solo me recuerda que, a casi un año de hacernos novias, conozco muy poco de ella.

Vamos Jade, ¿dónde estás?

Paso por los juegos y los puestos de comida, pero no la encuentro. Quizá llegué muy tarde o muy temprano.

—¿Quieres entrar a la casa de sustos? —me pregunta un payaso que tiene la máscara más macabra que he visto.

—No, gracias —le digo y paso de él, pero a Jade le gustan esas cosas y a su hermano podrían gustarle también. Regreso.

—¿Te animaste?

—No, no. ¿Cuánto dura el tour?

—Quince minutos.

—Gracias.

Bien, esperaré aquí. Si está adentro saldrá pronto.

Voy pasando de la gente hasta llegar al barandal del muelle y de pronto me encuentro admirando la vista. Había olvidado cuanto extrañaba esto. El cielo oscureciendo de a poco, su tono anaranjado pegando suavemente en la orilla del océano. En Brasil no es así, están del lado del Atlántico y el sol aparece por ahí en las mañanas no en las tardes.

El ruido de la feria también me gusta, se escuchan los juegos, las risas, la vida. Antes habría creído que era bulla, pero ahora lo siento tan agradable. Me encuentro a mi misma sonriendo ante lo común, comienzo a sentirme en casa.

Respiro inflando mis pulmones por completo. El aire huele a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla, a helado de mango, a brisa del mar. Hasta escucho las olas a lo lejos.

—Eres linda cuando sonríes.

—¡Jade! —digo abriendo los ojos y encontrándome con los suyos, azules, casi grises.

—¿Viniste a buscarme o…?

—Sí, a buscarte, no estoy dando vueltas o esto es una coincidencia o…

Se ríe.

—Ya no estoy enojada, si eso crees. Ya se me pasó.

—¿Tan pronto?

—He aprendido a tomar las cosas con más… calma. Claro, después de explotar un poco al inicio.

—Eso es bueno.

—La psicóloga dice que sí, es bueno. Yo, no lo sé. Me gustaba cuando era más obstinada.

—A mí me gustas de las dos formas —le digo mientras amplío mi gesto y mis pómulos suben sin tomar conciencia. Ella los destaca con un beso ligero en cada uno y me toma de la mano—. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—En casa. Enfermó en la escuela en la mañana y no pudo venir. Pero yo tenía la esperanza de que tú sí.

Aja, Jade vidente, ¿desde cuándo?

—Papá te llamó.

Se burla sin admitirlo, pero yo sé que es así.

Caminamos unos minutos sin decir mucho. Voy absorbiendo cada instante. Los niños correr, sus papás alabando sus esfuerzos en los juegos, a los vendedores ambulantes pasar en frente de mí con miles de golosinas que había olvidado que existían.

—¿Quieres un algodón de azúcar? —me pregunta deteniéndose justo frente un lugar muy conocido para mí, para ambas.

—No puedo creer que todavía los regalen —digo mirando al unicornio de colores colgar de uno de los puestos—. Ven conmigo.

El viejo juego de pinos. Nunca lo terminé.

—Deme una ronda —le digo al hombre que atiende entregándole un billete de cinco dólares.

—¿Sabes jugar?

—Estuve a punto de ganar, varias veces, aunque no he practicado en años —le respondo. Ella no hace ningún esfuerzo por reconocer que lo hizo. La Jade madura es extraña. Por dentro debe estar muriendo de ganas de alardear sus logros.

Tomo una de las pelotas y la siento en mi mano, ya no recuerdo el punto donde solía golpearlas.

Jade no interviene, tan solo me mira. Espectante de mi habilidad.

Hago el amague de lanzarla. No lo hago hasta acostumbrarme a su peso. Enfoco, apunto y…

Caen siete de los diez pinos. Lo culparé a la falta de práctica. Como sea, ya no ganaré el unicornio.

—Intenta apuntando a la linea de la primera y la segunda fila. Así caerán los de arriba y, por el peso y el impacto, los de abajo.

Okey, bien. Tiene sentido. Lo intento y…

Seis de diez, tal vez solo soy manca.

—¿Quieres jugar la ultima mesa tú? —le pregunto ofreciéndole la pelota.

Hasta la forma en que la toma en sus manos es especial. La analiza como si fuese un jugador de baseball. Mira a la mesa, a los pinos y los estudia. Sé que ha encontrado su punto débil cuando el filo de sus cejas se marca hacia arriba y toma posición. Se para con firmeza, un pie mas adelante del otro. Flexiona casi imperceptiblemente sus rodillas y gira su cuerpo noventa grados haciendo su brazo lo más hacia atrás posible. La pelota sale disparada con tal fuerza que, apenas toca los pinos, estos caen inmediatamente.

—Olvidé decirte que debes «lanzar» la pelota, no pasársela con educación a la mesa. —me dice con su inconfundible humor—. Dame cinco rondas —le pide al hombre que atiende.

—Alguien está buscando el premio mayor—le responde alistando las mesas nuevamente.

—Si gano elegirás el peluche que quieras, si pierdo tú serás mi premio consuelo —me advierte coqueta. Algo me dice que no tendré el unicornio.

Jade se prepara igual que antes y sin esfuerzo termina con la primera mesa. En nada tira los pinos de la segunda y la tercera. Al terminar la primera ronda gana un premio pequeño al que no le hace ni caso y continua con la siguiente.

—¿Quieres intentar? —me pregunta al iniciar la quinta y última ronda de pinos. No ha fallado ninguno y mi corazón se acelera pensando en ese estúpido unicornio que cuelga del techo y que yo he querido desde que era una niña.

—No…, no, no, no. Lo arruinaré.

—¡Ay, vamos!

—Mejor termina tú y me llevo el unicornio.

Quiero ese peluche.

Jade se sonríe al verme y negando graciosa con la cabeza tira la primera y segunda mesa antes de voltear a mí, luciendo muy sospechosa.

—Tor, si te regalo el peluche, ¿cuál será mi premio?

—Hmm…

—¿Hmm?

—Estoy pensando.

Mi mano encuentra mi quijada mientras la observo de arriba abajo, tengo una idea de qué le gustaría y siendo honestos yo también lo quiero. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde esa última vez y… la extraño de esa forma.

Jade se detiene esperando mi respuesta.

—Creo que lo tengo, pero necesitaremos estar solas para dártelo…

Un segundo le toma doblegar su cuerpo con toda la fuerza posible y tira los últimos pinos del juego.

Le sonrió al hombre que ahora debe bajar mi hermoso unicornio y entregármelo. No se siente realmente justo o merecido, pero es mío. Además, me esforzaré por recompensar a mi novia por su dedicación y talento.

—Bien, lo tienes. Ahora vámonos.

—¿Así nada más? —le pregunto al mismo tiempo que la dejo jalarme por el camino a la salida.

—No necesitamos condones, así que sí, así nada más.

Me empiezan a dar nervios. La dulzura que sentí por su deseo hace unos minutos ahora me asusta por su apuro. ¿Y si ya no soy buena en el sexo? Además, ya no vivimos juntas, eso solo deja una alternativa… ¿un motel?

—¿Y a dónde vamos?

—Al departamento de mi hermano...

—Oh, no, no, no.

—Tori…

—¿Para que nos escuche y luego no pueda ni mirarlo a los ojos? Perdón, pero no quiero a Jan de testigo de mis gemidos… o los tuyos.

—Él no va a estar. Gracias a tu visita temprano decidió pasar las fiestas de fin de año en la casa de sus padres. Quería darnos privacidad. Tenemos el lugar para nosotras.

Los nervios van envolviéndome. Pero no me detengo, la sigo apresuradamente hasta el estacionamiento sin decir una palabra. Ella me lleva un par de pasos, todavía jala de mi mano y presiona la alarma para dejarme entrar a su auto.

—No sabía que tu papá ya te lo había comprado.

—No es mío, Jan me lo prestó.

—Ya veo —menciono subiendo al asiento del pasajero.

La feria está ahí, a lo lejos. El unicornio finalmente en mis manos. Literalmente me siento una niña.

Jade entra al auto, dejando una última brisa pasar junto con ella. A mí me falta el aire. Esto va demasiado rápido.

Tranquila, yo quiero esto y como papá dijo, tengo que dejar de ser esta sombra. Miro a Jade, pasó por tanto, sufrió, decayó, pero ahora es una mejor versión de ella. Se ve hermosa, radiante, feliz, decidida. Así quiero estar, como ella y desde hoy en adelante daré todo de mí.

—¿Lista?

—No —le respondo y me suelto el cinturón.

—¿Hice algo… o?… Si no quieres…

La callo con un beso y un movimiento inesperado que no sale del todo bien. Me subo de lado sobre sus piernas, el volante me estorba, la puerta también. No importa, la beso y la sigo besando hasta que la siento responderme acariciando mi cintura con sus manos.

—Podemos ir al asiento de atrás para estar más cómodas… —me susurra cortando el movimiento de nuestros labios.

—Quiero esto, pero lo quiero bien. Vamos a casa de Jan —le digo dándole un último beso y me devuelvo a mi asiento, acomodándome el cinturón.

Me abrazo del peluche mientras Jade hace su mejor esfuerzo por no presionar de más el acelerador y causar un accidente. El nerviosismo se convierte en emoción, en ansiedad, en deseo. Por suerte Jan no vive tan lejos, una vuelta más y llegaremos.

Frenamos gracias a un semáforo, estamos a dos casas, literalmente cruzando la calle. Un calor me recorre por el muslo. Jade me acaricia con suavidad, provocándome, acercándose peligrosamente a mi centro. Siento el calor subirme por las mejillas y mi respiración se acelera. Cada vez está más cerca y la luz cambia a verde. Apresuradamente pone primera marcha y avanzamos hasta estacionar el auto en el pequeño garaje del edificio.

—Espérame aquí —me dice saliendo del auto. Da media vuelta por detrás y abre la puerta de mi lado, extendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a salir.

Esos pequeños detalles me vuelven loca. Jade sabe exactamente cómo hacerme sentir especial, amada. Subimos las escaleras tan rápido como sea posible, ella sólo libera mi agarre para abrir la puerta del apartamento. Una vez adentro se me cae el unicornio en el suelo mientras ella me agarra por la cintura y me empuja suavemente a la pared. Sus labios se desplazan desde los míos bajando por mi cuello, sus dedos encuentran su camino dentro de mi remera subiendo lentamente, acariciando mi piel, haciéndome temblar. La sensibilidad en mi pecho me da un escalofrío que no puedo controlar y clavo mis uñas en su espalda.

Jade me mira y me sonríe. Volviendo a besarme.

—Te deseo tanto… —me susurra antes de llevarse mi labio inferior con sus dientes hasta soltarlo.

Mi boca saliva con necesitad de probarla.

Su tibieza me mata. Me encanta la forma en que cruza mi cuerpo con sus manos libres sobre mi piel. No se demora nada en quitarme la remera, dejando al descubierto mi desnudez.

—Ay, sí —expresa al notar la falta de mi corpiño—. Dios eres hermosa.

No más de ella, estoy segura. Tomo la oportunidad de agarrar el borde de su camisa y la llevo hacia arriba. Sus senos rebotan mientras ella baja nuevamente sus brazos.

Esto es de lo que hablo. Esto, su cuerpo, su belleza. No puedo pedir más.

Pongo mis manos sobre ellos, un poco desesperado, pero es necesario. Jade sonríe y agarra los míos. Sus pulgares en mis pezones, rodeándolos, excitándolos, a mí. Un corto gemido deja mis labios. Me siento mareada, intoxicada, embriagada en ella, en el olor de su perfume, en el sabor de su boca, en mi impaciencia.

-¡Cama, ahora! —exclama y me jala a la habitación. Cierra la puerta y me abraza de nuevo, ayudándome a recostarme sobre el colchón.

Río alegre de verla tan desesperada como yo. Ella deja sus caricias y me da vuelta, acomodándose a horcajadas de mis piernas y se sienta sobre ellas, observándome coqueta desde allí.

—Me estoy mojando solo de verte así.

Sus palabras me provocan el mismo efecto. Puedo sentir mi humedad bajando por mi centro. Mariposas, miles de ellas llenan mi vientre, mi pecho. Puedo sentir su cosquilleo en mis labios, en la punta de mis dedos.

—El color de tu piel es hermoso. Deberías vivir a las orillas de la playa toda la vida.

—¿Para qué? ¿Volverme negra?

—Morena, canela —me aclara con gracia—. Es un color… Dios, no sé ni como describirlo, es… Brillas, es un bronceado que te luce increíble —dice inclinándose para besarme y volvemos a perdernos en nuestros labios. Mi lengua se encuentra con la suya que huye rápidamente.

Esto se siente bien, se siente justo, normal y fuera de este mundo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando creía que era asexual?

—Sí.

—¿Y el día en probaste que no lo era?

—Sí. —Me río.

—He estado probándomelo a mí misma todos los días desde que te fuiste.

Perdón, ¿qué?

—¡Jade! ¿Has estado, ya sabes, tocándote en mi nombre? —Juego con la pregunta. Como si no lo hubiese hecho yo también de vez en cuando.

—No es nada como estar contigo, pero… no pude evitarlo.

—¿Y que hacías?

—¿Nunca te has masturbado Tori?

—Ay sí, pero ¿qué hacías tú? ¿Cómo te tocabas? ¿Qué sentías pensándome?

—¿Quieres ver?

¿Es en serio? ¿Mirar a Jade complacerse a sí misma pensando en mí?

—¡Oh sí!

Sus manos desatan rápido su sujetador, dejando esas lolas —blancas con un toque rosa—, libres.

Hay magia en momentos como estos. En la música que sus gemidos hacen, en la forma suave de sus labios llaman mi nombre, en la delicadez de su tacto, en la excitación que me hace sentir.

Su desnudez es hermosa, está de espaldas al colchón con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y sus rodillas dobladas, su mano acaricia lentamente sus pliegues, la otra presiona uno de sus pechos. Yo la admiro desnuda también, recostada enfrente, hipnotizada por la imagen.

Relamo mis labios y los jalo hacia dentro mordiéndolos porque verla me pone tan impaciente. Quiero estar allí, quiero tocarla, quiero sentirla, saborearla.

Los sonidos que hace me están matando, acumulando todo el deseo y la necesidad en mi centro. Su rostro se llena de color, sus ojos cerrados se aprietan por la tensión, su respiración es áspera y sus pezones…

—Tor… Yo…

No la dejó terminar la frase. Me sumerjo en ella. Sin permiso me sitúo entre sus piernas, mirando de cerca el brillo de su centro. Jade no se percata de mi presencia aún. La agarro de las piernas para acercarme lo más posible abriendo mi boca hacia su piel y dejo un beso a cada lado. La siento estremecerse dejando su pecho para acariciarme.

—Tor…

Siempre me ha gustado ese apodo. Me agrada ya no ser «Vega» para ella, me encanta no ser solo Tori. Soy suya y, en cierto modo, ella es mía.

Me acerco más, sin detenerme. Ella se retrae por la sorpresa de mi lengua lamiéndola de abajo hacia arriba para luego succionar ese pequeño botón que ella estaba presionando.

—¡Dios!

Diosa de hecho. Ella lo es para mí.

Su cuerpo se contrae y tiembla demostrándome que llegó. Yo no descanso ahí, la necesito también. No espero cuando termina de relajarse. Me coloco sobre ella, alineando nuestros centros, y comienzo a empujarme en ella, arremetiendo una y otra vez.

La angustia que siente al sentir más presión sobre su ya excitado cuerpo me prende aún más. Sus manos me rodean abrazándome con desesperación, cómo si tuviese miedo de que vaya a desaparecer en un segundo.

—Aquí estoy —le susurró al oído sin detenerme.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —me responde con temor.

—Siempre, Jade… Siem…

No puedo pronunciar una palabra más. El calor de nuestro contacto se precipita a través de mi piel, mis venas se sienten como si fueran a explotar, mis mejillas arden.

Su boca se llena de mi pecho, su manos empujan ejerciendo más presión. Jade se viene por una segunda vez, y no puedo negar que es exquisito tenerla tan cerca y no en un recuerdo. Sentir la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, su sudor, su calor.

En un momento más yo me vengo por primera vez esta noche, pero me aniquila. Estoy agotada. El viaje largo, la incertidumbre de nuestro encuentro y ahora esto… Me rindo, no doy más. Me recuesto sobre su pecho y descanso, el mío está a punto de darse por vencido.

—Valió totalmente la pena ganar el juego de los pinos —me dice casualmente, yo apenas asiento.

—Sabes que me habrías tenido, así no hubieras ganado.

—Sí, pero ahora tu tienes el unicornio que tanto querías y yo a ti.

—Espera… ¿Cómo sabías del…?

—Después de regresar de Europa, recibí un sobre de Millie. Me envió una copia de la carta que me escribiste.

—Ay, no.

—No te molestes —me pide dulcemente—. Me gustó. Digo, no la parte en la que terminabas conmigo, y como no me la entregaste no cuenta, pero son lindos recuerdos, cosas que yo no sabía y me agradó la idea de que tú y yo estábamos destinadas.

—Tú eres mi persona, no es solo una idea.

—Awww —se burla.

—Basta lo digo en serio.

—¡Yo también! —dice riéndose. Jade continúa acariciándome, mi respiración ya es normal y doy un fuerte suspiro mientras ella me da un beso en la frente.

—¿Has pensado en qué habría pasado con nosotras si no encontrabas mi diario?

—Trato de no hacerlo —me confiesa—, porque sin él yo, nunca te habría entendido. Eras alguien completamente diferente para mí, alguien a quien no conocía más que por las cosas que no me gustaban. Por tu cercanía con Beck, por tu constante felicidad y no sé. Eras linda, atractiva, pero insoportable.

—Ay, gracias, eh.

—Me refiero a que tú y yo no teníamos nada en común, que no nos conocíamos lo suficiente para darnos cuenta de lo parecidas que éramos.

—Tú me odiabas.

—Al principio sí.

—¿No te parecía ni siquiera linda?

—Era una de las cosas que odiaba.

—Había cosas en ese diario que deberían haber hecho que me odies más.

—¿Por qué? Fuiste tan honesta contigo misma. Dejaste de ser la persona perfecta que yo creía que eras y me enamoré, de tus aventuras, de la intensidad con la que vivías cada momento, de tu valentía frente a todo, hasta de tus defectos. Sobretodo de la compasión que sentías por la bruja que la molestaba e insultaba a diario.

—No eras una bruja.

—Lo fui, pero todo cambió al leerte, al saber qué pensabas de mí, al ver la vida a través de tus ojos.

Me hace abochornar, tanto que termino escondiéndome en su pecho.

—Tú eres mi persona también y prefiero creer que ese diario tenía que caerse del basurero el día exacto que yo pasé por ahí, que mi pedazo de basura tenía que encontrarse con él en el piso y que era yo quien tenía que llevárselo.

—El destino.

—Sí —afirma.

Sus caricias son dulces en mi espalda.

Sí, definitivamente esto se siente perfecto, propio…

—Cásate conmigo.

¡¿Qué?!

Alzo a verla son sorpresa porque no sé si escuché lo que creo acabar de escuchar.

—Yo sé que eres mi _por siempre_ y si este año, con todo lo que pasamos, no te lo dice…

—¿Casarnos? —le pregunto con real duda—. No hemos cumplido ni los veinte años.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —me responde sin enojo—. Para qué gastar más tiempo, eres tú, soy yo. ¿Necesitamos tener otras relaciones?

—No, yo no, pero…

—¿Entonces? Hagámoslo.

—No sé ni que voy a hacer la semana siguiente, Jade. Tú, en dos, volverás a Nueva York.

—Puedes venir conmigo o yo puedo cambiarme de universidad y volver a Los Ángeles.

—Eso jamás, querías ir a esa escuela. No lo permitiré.

—Entonces, ven conmigo.

—Jade, quisiera decir que sí, pero no tengo dinero, tengo que encontrar un trabajo algo que hacer mientras veo qué y cómo estudiar, si me aceptarán en una universidad o tendré que hacer otro tipo de entrenamiento. No sé ni en qué, porque ya no tengo claro mi futuro.

—Trabajos hay muchos en Nueva York Tori, y de seguro si terminas la escuela te aceptarán sin problema.

—Ya la terminé, pero a las universidades en este país les interesa más tener a gente que se graduó de una institución, no a chicos que dieron un examen en una embajada.

—Encontraremos la forma. Papá puede hablar con sus conocidos y entrarás sin problema.

—No es eso, es… —digo y me detengo, porque no quiero que crea que le estoy dando una negativa llena de excusas—. Quiero estar contigo, eso no está en discusión y sé que será difícil, que no es lo mejor seguir con nuestra relación a distancia, que si yo quiero que esto funcione tengo que ir a Nueva York.

—Pero necesitas tiempo —concluye.

—No mucho…, pero sí.

—Okey —me dice con tristeza. Sus caricias cesan y creo que lo estropeé.

—No tengo derecho a pedirte nada. Necesito recoger los pedazos de mi vida antes de poder dártela, porque no quiero que me tengas rota —le digo con la más honesta sinceridad que puedo.

—Cásate conmigo igual.

No va a parar de insistir y yo quiero decirle tanto que sí.

—Mira, Tor. Sé que somos jóvenes, que deberíamos experimentar el mundo, ir de fiesta, viajar, ¡vivir! Pero nada de eso quiero hacerlo sin ti. Encontraremos la forma, yo te esperaré en Nueva York. Haremos que esto funcione, pero quiero… yo necesito…

Seguridad y tranquilidad, saber que no la dejaré otra vez. La entiendo y se lo debo.

—Qué tal si volvemos a hablar del tema en seis meses —le propongo.

—En tres.

—¿Estás negociándomelo?

—Te estoy dando un tiempo prudente. Si por mi fuera, iríamos ahora mismo a las Vegas a casarnos frente a un imitador de Elvis Presley.

Graciosa.

Tres meses, no suena a mucho, más cuando las palabras de papá regresan a mí. Tengo que pasar de esto. ¿Por qué esperar tanto por algo que quiero?

—Propongo esto —le digo—. Me quedaré aquí un tiempo, conviviré con mi familia, pensaré en un plan y haremos una cita especial dos días después de San Valentín. Lo hablaremos entonces, ¿te parece?

—Antes de los tres meses —sonríe.

—Sí, el aniversario del día que jugamos con las paletas.

—Lo recuerdo, créeme —me responde—. Está bien, acepto.

Bien.

El destino se siente tan roto a veces. Como si la vida se descarrilara sin razón, como si no tuvieras control sobre lo que sucede y es imposible salir. Tan solo sigues cayendo sin saber si algún día llegarás al fondo.

Todavía soy un desastre. Sé que tengo que encontrar la manera de hacer un cambio positivo. Sé que, al principio, será difícil obligarme a recoger a mi vida, pero lo haré.

He estado tan perdida este año, sin embargo encontré a alguien tan perdida como yo o, de cierta forma, ella me encontró a mí. Me siento bien con Jade, protegida, amada, fuerte.

Ella cree que puedo ser grande otra vez y yo quiero serlo. Nunca he sido una buena perdedora, eso es un hecho. Yo, de alguna manera lo tengo todo. Un gran familia, amigos, mi talento. Lo más importante, la tengo a ella a mi lado y no la voy a dejar ir.

Estoy quedándome dormida. No puedo evitar acurrucarme en su cuerpo y ella, notándolo, me cubre con la pequeña cobija que estaba la parte inferior de la cama.

Tengo la suerte y eso es suficiente, es todo lo que necesito para seguir adelante. Mi alma está tranquila y ya no estoy perdida.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Ya parecía que no iba a poder publicar este capítulo. Se estaba convirtiendo en cuento chino y el problema fue que tenía tantos finales en la cabeza y no podía decidirme por uno. Además no encontraba cómo cerrarlo y hasta pensé en la posibilidad de extenderlo un par de capítulos más para que no quedara un hueco. Pero siento que terminó bien y estoy feliz con el resultado.

Este es el último capítulo y antes de agradecer a los reviews del capítulo anterior quisiera darle las gracias a todo los que me acompañaron en este viaje, muy incierto y cambiante. Este fic ha sido una bonita experiencia en la forma en cómo se dio, en saber exactamente a donde quería llegar y no cómo hacerlo.

Me he divertido, ha sido una linda experiencia y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado y la hayan disfrutado. Si no fue así, pues… ya nada se puede hacer XD.

El fic llegó a los 1500 reviews y eso me da tanta felicidad, más porque siento un apoyo enorme. Gracias, gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Gracias también a los que están pero no se dejan ver. Es un honor escribir para todos ustedes.

La canción de este capítulo se llama **_Found_** y es de un grupo llamado **_Seramic_** , la escuché apenas hace unos días y me encantó para el capítulo.

Ahora sí, los reviews de los reviews.

 _Guest XX_ : La idea nunca fue que se separen, solo un poco más de confusión. Tenía una idea un poco más extensa de la importancia de la bebé, sin embargo eso se daría un poco más a futuro de este capítulo. Quizá y es algo que he pensado mucho, haga varios oneshots de cosas del futuro. ¿No estaría mal no? Muchas gracias por el inmenso apoyo y por todos los reviews, realmente aprecio cada palabra. ¡Espero que tengas un buen día y mucha suerte!

 _Beatz106_ : Es gracioso recibir reviews tuyos, lo ha sido desde que comenzaste a dejarlos. Siempre has reclamado la complejidad de esto y aquello y que te gustan las cosas muy fáciles de digerir. Cosa que para mí es extraña y un poco ridícula. No estoy escribiendo un cuento de cuna, es un fic con mucha complejidad en su tema, con adición de personajes porque así me gusta a mí, y por eso lo escribo de esa manera. Así que me causa mucha gracia cuando dices: e _s un capítulo malísimo_ , porque de cierta forma, siento que es muy bueno por eso mismo, porque no cumple con tus bajos estándares. La verdad no me molesta que no te guste, es normal. Creo que si a todos les gustara el chocolate no sería tan especial. Suerte y que encuentres fics de esos que te gustan, simples y al punto en menos de 1000 palabras. Gracias por el apoyo de todas formas, que eso no se puede dejar de reconocer. ¡Que tengas un buen día!

 _LittleRock17_ : Jajaja, el fin del mundo por el unicornio. bueno, todos, hasta los más darks, pueden tener momentos muy sweet, además era muy chica. no, no es novia nueva, claro que si hubiese sido con Ade, para ti perfecto, que Tori se busque otra XD. Ahhhh, de eso hablaba. El Jori es tan mucho en cosas que ambas sienten, pero muy poco en cosas que de verdad pasan. es un Jori raro, me he dado cuenta, pero bueno. hay que tener historias diversas qué se le va a hacer. ¡Pequeña roca, gracias por todo el apoyo y por hacerme reír con tus reviews! Siento que tú y yo tenemos una conexión en lo que se refiere a los diferentes fandoms que nos gustan y eso es raro y genial. ¡Suerte siempre y que tengas un excelente día!

 _Kuroneko_ : Me hiciste reír con el inicio de tu review. Sí, todos pensaban que era una chica nueva y de cierta forma lo es, pero no de esa forma. Yo amaba los juegos también, pero aquí no hay una feria continua, venían una vez al año y nunca ganaba nada. Me quedaba el helado de premio al final. La carta no podía quedarse en el misterio y por algo debía ser que la ayudaron. Creo que escribir lo que sentía, sus recuerdos y cómo los conecta con lo que le sucede con otras personas, la hizo ver humana, la convirtió más en una víctima que en la hija del asesino a la cual hay que matar. A mí también me pegó mucho lo de las tragedias de hace un par de semanas, creo que hay mucha maldad e ignorancia en el mundo y nos hace falta cambiar, entendernos más. Es doloroso ver tanto odio y negatividad. Debo darte las gracias, enormes si se puede, con un abrazo a la distancia. Tus reviews me ponen muy muy feliz, y siento tanto agradecimiento por el apoyo. Espero no haber defraudado con el final. Ojalá te hicieras la cuenta, a ver si charlamos por ahí por mensaje privado. En fin, gracias mil por tus palabras, por el apoyo y espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en alguna otra historia. ¡Suerte en la vida siempre, gracias y que tengas un lindo día!

 _Dios17_ : Espero no haberte defraudado, de verdad que espero que no. Lamento la demora, que este capítulo si que se me complicó. Gracias por todo el apoyo y por las palabras. No sabes cuanto las aprecio. ¡Mucha suerte para ti y que tengas un día genial!

MinaCX: ¡Una! Una persona que no creía que era nueva novia de Jade, ¡bien! Sí, todo era un malentendido de Tori. Precisamente pasó lo mismo con David y Tori. Oye, parece que estuvieses en mi mente, o bueno, eres muy buena sacando conclusiones XD. Espero que te haya gustado el final, si decepcionó solo dímelo, me encanta escuchar de ustedes. ¡Gracias por el constante apoyo y muchísima suerte, que tengas una semana genial!

 _erivip7_ : Creo que había muchas dudas en ese último capítulo y es que a Tori le hacía falta encontrar el valor de volver y enfrentar lo que dejó. Lo de la bebé, una torpeza de llenarse de dudas en lugar de escuchar bien a Jade. ya debería conocerla lo suficiente como para saber que no le hablaría tan libremente de alguien que podría ocupar su lugar y, no, pues cómo iba a terminar sin ser Jori. La historia siempre fue Jori, en mi mente las veo viejitas y juntas en este fic, porque hay veces que si encuentras a tu alma gemela, mis abuelos fueron así, de cierta forma mis padres también y yo espero que mi pareja y yo también lo seamos, así que Jori por siempre y empieza realmente aquí en el final. Sí, definitivamente necesito escribir esos oneshots, con historias cortas de su futuro. ¿Sabes? Eres una de mis top 3 lectores de todo el fic. Tu apoyo ha sido excepcional y te agradezco muchísimo cada palabra. Sinceramente, gracias por el apoyo. Te mando un abrazo grande y espero que nos volvamos a ver en el futuro. ¡Mucha suerte y que tengas un día genial!

 _Marilinn_ : Eso es verdad, cuando Cat dice a Tori Vega en algún fic, debe ser como con intensión o se ve muy mal y sí, he leído historias así. Me encanta e amor que tienes por Jade, es genial de verdad. Muchas gracias por las palabras y el apoyo. De verdad me conmueve la respuesta de los lectores y por eso te doy las gracias. ¡Mucha suerte y que tengas una semana genial!

 _LenyRehim_ : Erich nunca pensó que alguien sentiría tanta empatía y compasión por su hija y lo que escribió, por suerte fue así y no todos tienen el corazón congelado. ¡Las voces! Quería tanto ponerlas en el final y hubiese sido genial, pero necesitaba que fuera punto de vista de Tori, es lamentable. Quizá en un oneshot al futuro en esta misma historia, quién sabe, las voces también necesitan un final. Ahora, debo decir que tú también eres de esos lectores que me conmueven con sus reviews y por eso te mando un abrazo enorme con mucho cariño. Gracias por el apoyo y por compartir tanto conmigo. Seremos dos extrañas, pero te siento muy cerca por aquí. Espero que todo vaya situándose nuevamente en su lugar y que seas muy feliz. Espero volvernos a encontrar por ahí en otra historia. ¡Te deseo mucha suerte, éxitos y un genial día!

 _The Anonymous Dark_ : Lo sé, estos últimos capítulos me han tomado eternidades. Si hacemos cuentas este fic debía terminarse hace un mes. Es gracioso, pero a nadie se le ocurrió que podía ser la bebé, claro todos pensaban que ya no había bebé, pero yo no pondría algo así de importante sin que sea importante. Gracias por leer, por estar, por escribir. Aprecio de verdad el apoyo. ¡Espero que tengas un excelente día y mucha suerte para ti!

 _Rustjacque_ : mira quién aparece después de 1000 siglos XD. Entiendo las ocupaciones de todos y, bueno, pasa mucho que uno abandona historias, no tiene nada de malo. Si lo lees por ahí y tienes alguna pregunta al respecto envíame un PM, te contestaré sin falta. Gracias por estar, por las palabras y el apoyo. De verdad espero que todo vaya bien en tu vida. ¡Suerte siempre y saludos!

 _yorbe:_ No que no se me haya pasado por la cabeza esa misma trama. El fic del futuro, como decía en otro review, quizá podría hacer varios oneshots. Veamos qué se me va ocurriendo. Gracias por el apoyo, me siento afortunada de tener sus palabras. ¡Suerte, mucha de ella, y que tengas un día genial!

 _Marolch_ : Gracias por ese PM, me motivó a encontrarle el final que no sabía cómo escribir. Lamento tanta demora y gracias por la preocupación. Aprecio mucho el apoyo y espero que te haya gustado el final. ¡Suerte en todo y que tengas un día estupendo!

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron, suerte y un genial resto de año!


End file.
